Willow
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: This Story is a Rewrite of My Story Willow and its about Willow and how she interacts with the characters of Mystic Falls The characters of the Vampire Diaries are not Mine but Willow is She has the power of a Mage a Supernatural being and finds Love in Mystic Falls Follow along in this Story
1. Pilot Willow Comes to Mystic Falls

_Pilot_

Scene: THE WOODS

**Stefan**: [voiceover] For over a century, I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story.

WOODS/ROAD/COUPLE IN CAR

DARREN: An hour's drive to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way.

BROOKE: He wasn't that bad.

DARREN: He sounded like James Blunt.

BROOKE: What's wrong with that?

DARREN: We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need.

BROOKE: So why did you come?

DARREN: Because I love you.

BROOKE: Nicely done. What's with all the fog?

DARREN: It'll clear in a second.

BROOKE: Watch out!

[They run over a man.]

DARREN: Are you ok?

BROOKE: We just hit someone! Oh my god!

DARREN: Call for help.

BROOKE: Come on, come on!

DARREN: Please be alive! Oh, my god.

[The man wakes up and bites him into the neck.]

BROOKE: There's no signal! Darren! Darren?

[Brooke runs and gets dragged up into the sky.]

Willow Arrives in Mystic Falls

Willow: My Name is Willow Brucannon i am a 18 year girl just starting a New year at a Brand new school in a new Town called Mystic Falls I once Lived in Settle with My Family when I was little I am an only child from My Parents My Mom's name was Mary Brucannon and My dad was David Bruacannon Lets just say My life hasn't always been a easy First My Grandparents Died from Cancer and Old age then Two Months ago my Parents were killed in a Plane crash going on Vacation together I was with my Friends House when I heard the News My World hasn't been the same since After everything got settled with the Courts fighting over if I should Live by myself but they finally Agreed since My Grandparents had House set up ready for me to Move in My Parents Lawyers had everything settled for me so all I need is to just register for School this year I will be a Junior Driving in My New Kia Sorrento I am Now Seeing the Sigh that say Entering Mystic Falls

ROOF OF SALVATORE HOUSE

**Stefan**: I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her. [Jumps off roof]

Scene Chnage:GILBERT HOUSE

[Elena is writing in her diary.]

**Elena**: Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through.

Scene Change:GILBERT HOUSE, KITCHEN

**Jenna**: Toast. I can make toast.

**Elena**: It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna.

**Jeremy**: Is there coffee?

**Jenna**: Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?

**Elena**: I'm good.

**Jenna**: Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?

**Elena**: Don't you have a big presentation today?

**Jenna**: I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!

**Elena**: Then go. We'll be fine. You ok?

**Jeremy**: Don't start.

Willow: Pulling up to My Grandparents House and Surprised Look on My face seeing How big it is a Two story House with a Wrap around Porch with a couple of couches and A swing Getting out of the Car to Inspect the House and Unlocking the front Door I find that it has already been cleaned all I have to do is take the sheets off the Sofa's and beds on the right when you walk in is the Living room area and to the left is a Study with all Kinds of Book shelfs with Old books the desk in the Middle was Antigue there are some couches in front of a Fire Place knowing that I will be spending a lot of time in there and walking back out of the Study and down the Hall in the Middle is a Guests Bathroom and continuing down the hall is a Kitchen It looks like my Parents upgraded on the appliances from Sears double ovens and two door Refridgarter and there is an Island in the middle of the Kitchen and the left side of the Kitchen is a Dining room where there is a Huge table that sits eight People and walking across the Kitchen area on the right there is washer and Dryer and there is a Door that leads to the Basement

I walk back into the front of the house the stairs are in the Middle of the house that is a double stairwell walking down my left from the stairs I find there is three bedrooms One will be my bedroom because it has a View to back yard other two bedrooms could be Guest bedrooms and down the Hall from the Bedrooms is another two bedrooms I could use one of them as an Entertainment room it had Couch and Love seat and a Bathroom in another room I could use for an Art Studio Yes I love to Paint and Draw My easels are sitting against a Wall on the Left and a Desk is on the Right ( Sighing at My new House) I decided to get ready for My new day at School walking back in my Room to change my clothes Blue Jeans, a White tank top and Black Jean jacket and on her feet Black Combat Boots. Looking in my mirror on my vanity My hair is Long that reaches my middle back with Curls( Her hair is Like what Katherine has her hair except Willow's is Longer) Grabbing her Shoulder bag and Car keys I head out and Lock my door then I get into my Car I Wonder what this year going to be like

BONNIE'S CAR

[Elena and Bonnie are driving to school in Bonnie's car.]

**Bonnie**: So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. . .Elena! Back in the car.

**Elena**: I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that. . .

**Bonnie**: That I'm psychic now.

**Elena**: Right. Ok, then predict something. About me.

**Bonnie**: I see. . .

[A crow hits their car.]

**Bonnie**: What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you ok?

**Elena**: It's ok. I'm fine.

**Bonnie**: It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere.

**Elena**: Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life.

**Bonnie**: I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy.

[CROW ON TOP OF SIGN]

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL/OUTSIDE

[**Stefan** WALKING INSIDE]

INSIDE THE SCHOOL

**Bonnie**: Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?

**Elena**: No, that's over.

**Bonnie**: Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year.

[Elena waves to Matt. He ignores her.]

**Elena**: He hates me.

**Bonnie**: That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."

[Caroline approaches them.]

**Caroline**: Elena. Oh, my god.

[Caroline hugs Elena.]

**Caroline**: How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?

**Elena**: Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you.

**Caroline**: Really?

**Elena**: Yes. Much better.

**Caroline**: Oh, you poor thing.

[Caroline hugs her again.]

**Elena**: Ok, Caroline.

**Caroline**: Oh! Ok, see you guys later?

**Bonnie**: Ok! Bye!

**Elena**: No comment.

**Bonnie**: I'm not going to say anything.

(Willow walking inside of the School Building and Approaching the Office and going inside seeing someone standing in front of her)

Willow: Waiting for the guy to get done with talking to secretary

Scene Change:OUTSIDE THE HIGH SCHOOL

JEREMY : Don't take more than two in a six-hour window.

[Vicki takes the pills.]

**Tyler**: Hey, Vicki. I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads.

VICKI: Hey.

**Tyler**: Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back.

**Jeremy**: Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L. of you. Carson Daly fan?

VICKI: Oh, Ty, be nice. That's Elena's little brother.

**Tyler**: I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass. [Vicky/Tyler kiss]

Scene Change:OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL OFFICE

**Bonnie**: Hold up. Who are they?

**Elena**: All I see is back.

**Bonnie**: It's a hot back.

Elena: The girl looks Stunning I mean check out her Outfit.

Scene Change:IN THE SCHOOL OFFICE

SECRETARY: your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts.

**Stefan**: Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there.

[**Stefan** compels the secretary.]

SECRETARY: Well, you're right. So it is.

Scene Change:OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL OFFICE

**Bonnie**: I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar the Girl I am sensing that she is from Florida amazing hair Style

**Elena**: You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?

**Bonnie**: Pretty much.

BOY: Jeremy, good batch, man.

**Elena**: I'll be right back.

**Bonnie**: Please be hot.

Scene Change:BOYS BATHROOM

[Elena enters the boy's bathroom.]

BOY: Whoa! Pants down, chick!

[Elena grabs Jeremy's face, looking into his eyes to see if he's high.]

**Elena**: Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned.

**Jeremy**: No, I'm not.

**Elena**: Where is it? Is it on you?

**Jeremy**: Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?

**Elena**: Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool.

**Jeremy**: Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?

**Elena**: You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person.

**Jeremy**: I don't need this.

[Jeremy leaves.]

OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL OFFICE

[Bonnie watches **Stefan**.]

**Stefan**: Thank you.

SECRETARY: You're welcome

Stefan Bumps into the Girl behind him Seeing that she Has Lovely Brown eyes

Stefan: I'm Sorry

Willow:( Smiling shyly) Its Okay stuff Happens.

Stefan: Well I will see you later.

Willow:( Walking up to the Secretary) Hi My Name is Willow Brucannon and I'm here to register for my first day here.

Secretary: Lets see about that I need your Information and Birthdate so you will be in the school system

Willow:( Digging in her Bag for all her Information hands it to her) Here you go

Secretary:( Typing the Information in to the computer) Ah you are starting as a Junior ( Writing down on her schedule) This is your School schedule( Handing it to her) Welcome to Mystic Falls and Have a Great new Day

Willow: Thank you( I walk out of the office just checking everything out on my schedule seeing I have History first Period just when I just turn to my Locker I bump into a Girl with Black hair and dark skin knocking her stuff on the floor)

Bonnie:( Noticing that she bumped into the Girl from the Office) Oh My I am clumsy Sorry about that I am Bonnie Bennett you must be New here.

Willow:( Helping her pick her books up) I am sorry My name is Willow Bucannon( Shaking her hand) I just moved here From Portland Maine

Bonnie: Wow that is new Well welcome to Mystic Falls high so Who do you have first Period

Willow:(Looking down at her Schedule) History with Mister Tanner.

Bonnie: Ah Well that is who I have I can walk you there if you would like,

Willow: I would like that thank you( Walking with her down the Hall she see's a Another girl with Blond hair come over to them

Caroline: There you are Bonnie I was looking everywhere for you( Noticing the New Girl beside her) Hey who is this I an't seen you here before.

Bonnie: Yeah she just move here

Willow:(Holding out her hand) I'm Willow Bucannon I just moved here from Portland Maine

Caroline:( Looking down at her Clothes) Welcome to Mystic falls I'm Caroline Forbes Its nice to meet you

Bonnie: I am now helping her find Her first class which is history with Mr Tanner.

Caroline:( Making a Face) He is a Douche but Oh well can't help who you teacher is hey we will both walk you there.

Willow: Thank you both

Scene Change:OUTSIDE BOYS BATHROOM

**Stefan**: Uh, pardon me. Um. . .is this the men's room?

**Elena**: Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story. . . .

[Elena tries to pass. **Stefan** makes way for her.]

**Elena**: Thank you.

Scene Change:HISTORY CLASS

**Mr Tanner**: Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union. (continues talking)

[Elena and **Stefan** exchange looks.]

Text to Elena from **Bonnie**: HAWT-E. STARING U.

[Elena looks at **Stefan**. She then looks back to the front.]

Scene Change:

MYSTIC FALLS CEMETARY (Elena walks into the cemetary)

[Elena writes in her diary.]

**Elena**: Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks," at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer.

[A crow appears on her parents grave stone.]

**Elena**: Ok. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo!

[The bird flies off.]

**Elena**: That's what I thought.

[The crow reappears and fog starts to ascend around the cemetary. A man is standing behind a tomb. Elena starts to run.]

**Elena**: Ahh!

[Elena trips and falls. She gets up and sees **Stefan**.]

**Stefan**: You ok?

**Elena**: Were you following me?

**Stefan**: No, I-a, uh, I-a just — I saw you fall.

**Elena**: Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery.

**Stefan**: I'm visiting. I have family here.

**Elena**: Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? . . . I'm Elena.

**Stefan**: I'm **Stefan**.

**Elena**: I know. We have History together.

**Stefan**: And English and French.

**Elena**: Right.

[**Stefan** pulls a leaf out of Elena's hair.]

**Elena**: Thanks. . . Nice ring.

**Stefan**: Oh. Um, It's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?

**Elena**: No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that.

**Stefan**: Did you hurt yourself?

**Elena**: Hmm?

**Stefan**: Did you hurt yourself?

**Elena**: Oh, uh, I don't know.

[Elena pulls up her pant leg and sees a cut gushing blood.]

**Elena**: Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty.

[**Stefan** turns around and his face changes].

**Elena**: Are you ok? [**Stefan**s eyes start to change]

**Stefan**: You should go. Take care of that.

**Elena**: Really, it's nothing.

[She turns around but **Stefan** has disappeared.]

Elena she walks back the way she Came when she Notices the New girl from earlier this Morning standing in front of a Cript.

Elena: Hello you're the New Girl that came this Morning ( Seeing her Crying) Hey are you okay.

Willow: Yeah I am its Just this is My grandparents Cript and My Parents died two Months ago in a Plane crash the Reason why I moved back here from Maine( Whipping her face) My Name is Willow Bucannon.

Elena: Elena Gilbert( With a Sad face) Wow My Parents are dead too a Month ago My Parents died from a Car crash at least I still have my brother and aunt Jenna do you have any siblings.

Willow:( Sadly shaking her head) No It's just me Know I live across the street from you I think its use to belong to my Grandparents and Now it belongs to me.

Elena:( Surprised) Wow That Huge two-story house and you live alone That is just unreal I am so sorry

Willow: Well its something I have to get use to ( Picking up her Bag) I better get going I will see you tomorrow Elena.

Elena: Hey do you want to come to the Grill Later I can Introduce you to everyone later that way you won't feel alone here.

Willow: I would Love too

Scene Change:SALVATORE HOUSE

[**Stefan** is writing in his diary.]

**Stefan**: I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her.

MYSTIC GRILL

**Jeremy**: Hey Vick.

VICKI: Working.

[She arrives at Matt and Tyler's table.]

**Matt**: Thanks, Vick.

VICKI: Do you need another refill?

**Tyler**: I'd love one.

[Vicki leaves the table.]

**Matt**: Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister.

**Tyler**: I'm not hooking up with your sister.

**Matt**: You're such a dick.

[Jeremy catches up to Vicki.]

**Jeremy**: Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered.

VICKI: Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy.

**Jeremy**: When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?

VICKI: Hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's kid brother.

**Jeremy**: Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered.

VICKI: We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler.

**Jeremy**: Oh,come on, the guy's a total douche. He only wants you for your ass.

VICKI: Yeah? What do you want me for? [Caroline and Bonnie enter.]

**Caroline**: His name is **Stefan** Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue.

**Bonnie**: You got all of that in one day?

**Caroline**: Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding.

Willow: I walk inside the Grill seeing that a crowd of People is here walking over to a Table in the Middle of the Restaurant just sitting By herself a waiter comes up to her

Waiter: Hi welcome to Mystic Grill would you like to start with appetizers and something to drink

Willow: Yes Um can I get Cheese Fries and a Root beer for Drink Please.

Waiter: What nice Manners( Writing her order down on her Pad) I'm Vicki and I will have your drink and appetizer out soon and I'll be back to take your Order.

Willow: Thank you Vicki

Bonnie: Hey Willow you came May we sit down with you.

Willow: Sure you may need to pull up a Couple of chairs

Caroline: Okay( Taking chairs from a Table and sitting down beside her and Bonnie sitting on her Left) So how has it been so far your First day.

Willow: Oh Its was Okay so far I met another Girl Elena Gilbert at the Cematry When I was visiting my grandparents Grave.

Bonnie: Your Grandparents once Lived here right

Willow: Yeah Long time ago when My Mom was a Teenager and she met my dad here when they graduated from here they got married and Left to live in Maine and I was born 1983 July 1 and when I was 10 years when my grandparents died first my grandma died of Cancer and then My grandpa died of a Heart attack My Parents died two Months ago from a Plane crash in Florida on their way to Vacation

Caroline:( Touching her shoulder) I am so sorry and you're an Only child to Way to young to be on your own right now.

Bonnie:( Touching her hand and getting a Shock from her yanking her hand back) Ah What was that.

Willow:( Confused at the Vision she got) I don't now that was weird

GILBERT HOUSE

**Elena**: I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill.

**Jenna**: Ok, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night.

**Elena**: Well done, Aunt Jenna.

[She opens the door.]

**Elena**: Oh.

**Stefan**: Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was . . . strange.

**Elena**: No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish.

**Stefan**: Um, something like that. How's your leg?

**Elena**: Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?

**Stefan**: It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back.

[He hands her her diary.]

**Elena**: Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you.

**Stefan**: Don't worry, I didn't . . . read it.

**Elena**: No? Why not? Most people would have.

**Stefan**: Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine.

**Elena**: You keep a journal?

**Stefan**: Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important.

**Elena**: Yeah. I'm just gonna. . .umm, you don't have to stay out there. [He tries to go in but he can't.]

**Stefan**: I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?

**Elena**: Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?

MYSTIC GRILL

Willow is eating her food that she order a Cheeseburger with lettuce tomatoes and Mayo the kind of sandwich she always eats( Whipping her mouth with a Napkin someone sits in front of her and Bonnie who is also eating her food)

Matt:( Holding out his hand) Hi My Name is Matt Donovan your new here aren't you (As he sits down in front her)

Willow: Nice to meet you I'm Willow Bucannon( Whipping her mouth on a Napkin) yeah I just Moved here from Portland Maine

Matt: That is nice( Looking at Bonnie)

**Matt**: How's Elena doing?

**Bonnie**: Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months.

**Matt**: Has she said anything about me?

**Bonnie**: Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her.

**Matt**: I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me.

**Bonnie**: Give it more time, Matt.

[Elena enters with **Stefan**.]

**Matt**: More time, huh? [walks over to Elena and **Stefan**

**Matt**: Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you.

**Stefan**: Hi. **Stefan**.

**Elena**: Hey.

**Matt**: Hey.

**Caroline**: So, you were born in Mystic Falls?

**Stefan**: Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young.

**Bonnie**: Parents?

**Stefan**: My parents passed away.

**Elena**: I'm sorry. Any siblings?

**Stefan**: None that I talk to. I live with my uncle.

**Caroline**: So, **Stefan**, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow.

**Bonnie**: It's a back to school thing at the falls.

**Stefan** (to Elena): Are you going?

**Bonnie**: Of course she is.

Willow: Coming back from the cash register after Paying My bill walks back to my table when I see two other people sitting down one is the guy she Bumped into this Morning and Elena Gilbert: Hey Elena nice to see you again and Who is the new Guy( Sitting down in my seat)

Stefan: Stefan Salvatore and you are Willow Buacannon.

Willow:( Shaking his hand when my gets a A shocking cold tingle on my back) Ah why does that keep happening sorry about that.

Stefan: Its Nothing um I am curious your Last name is Bucannon any relation to the Original Settlers from 1600s

Willow: My Great Grandparents were Once lived here as Duke and Duchess My Family are of Royal descendents

Stefan:( Surprised) Really I didn't now that

Willow: (Smiling) Now you know

SALVATORE HOUSE

**Zach**: You promised.

[Zach shows **Stefan** the newspaper article.]

**Stefan**: This was an animal attack.

ZACH: Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control.

**Stefan**: And I do.

ZACH: Please, Uncle **Stefan**. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up.

**Stefan**: It's not my intention.

ZACH: Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?

**Stefan**: I don't have to explain myself.

ZACH: I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore.

**Stefan**: Where do I belong?

ZACH: I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake.

[Stefan Opens a door. Pulls out a journal with what looks to be a really old picture of Elena. The writing under the picture says Katherine 1864

HISTORY CLASS

**Mr Tanner**: The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?

**Bonnie**: Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot.

**Mr Tanner**: Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?

**Matt**: It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it.

**Mr Tanner**: Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?

**Elena**: I'm sorry, I-I don't know.

**Mr Tanner**: I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break.

Willow: There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians.

**Mr Tanner**: That's correct. Miss . .?

Willow: Bucannon

**Mr Tanner**: Bucannon. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?

Willow: My Great Grandparents Were once Duke and Duchess of Cambridge England in 1787 and then My family settled here 1817

**Mr Tanner**: Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle.

Stefan: Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner.

**Mr Tanner**: Hmm.

PARTY IN THE WOODS

[**Stefan** arrives to the party and is listening for Elena.]

**Bonnie**: Just admit it, Elena.

**Elena**: Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty.

**Bonnie**: He has that romance novel stare.

[Caroline walks up to **Stefan**.]

**Caroline**: Hey! You made it!

**Stefan**: I did.

**Caroline**: Well, let's get you a drink.

**Stefan**: Well, I'm-

**Caroline**: Oh, come on.

Willow: I have never been much of a Party Person always been more of a Study nerd then anything I didn't have friends a lot for the everybody made fun of me my whole life all because my family are of Royal blood and Rich even though we don't Rule anymore doesn't make me royalty and somehow I have a special ability I am a Mage they are a Type of Witch that can create anything and even control Elements My granddad was a warlock and my Mother was a Witch I have been this way since I was 10 years old when I started feeling other People's Feelings and discovered my empathy Powers Making me even Weirder and Moving to a New School maybe I can make new friends this time.

[Bonnie and Elena are still talking.]

**Bonnie**: So where is he?

**Elena**: I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one.

**Bonnie**: Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate.

**Elena**: Wait, you need a crystal ball.

[She gives her a bottle. Bonnie takes it and touches Elena's hand. Bonnie spaces out for a while, comes back to her senses, and abruptly pulls her hand back.]

**Elena**: What?

**Bonnie**: That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow.

**Elena**: What?

**Bonnie**: A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill.

[Bonnie leaves Elena alone.]

**Elena**: Ok? Bonnie!

[She turns around **Stefan** is behind her.]

**Stefan**: Hi.

**Elena**: Hi.

**Stefan**: I did it again, didn't it?

**Elena**: Yeah.

**Stefan**: I'm sorry. You're upset about something.

**Elena**: Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're . . . here.

**Stefan**: I'm here.

Bonnie getting another drink from the Beer stand see's Willow walking over to her

Bonnie: Hey you came this is great.

Willow: Yes I'm here( noticing her scared behavior) Whats wrong you look afraid.

Bonnie: No its just some weird things are going on with me lately weird feelings, Visions and Now Dreams.

Willow: Really that's strange because I've had stuff like that Happened to me all the time My family and I come from a Long line of witches and Mages.

Bonnie:( Surprised) Oh that is weird you could be a Witch too then just like my grams.

Willow:( Smiling Softly) No I am just a Mage I have the Power to Create and use the Elements do you want to see.

Bonnie: Sure ( Excited)

Willow( Picking up a Leaf she puts her other hand over the Leaf turning it into a Feather) See what do you think

Bonnie:( Freaked and excited) Wow that is amazing( Taking the Feather) Is there anything else that you can do.

Willow:( Smiling) Yeah you see that the fire is going down( Staring at the fire pit she causes it to have more fire to the wood) There No need to worry about fire with me around.

Bonnie: That is so cool You and I are going to be such good friends

Willow:I hope so Because of me Having weird stuff happen to me I haven't had any friends

Bonnie:(Seeing the loneliness in Willow's Face) I'm sorry but you have some now( Putting her arm through hers) Come lets go talk to everyone.

BRIDGE BY PARTY

**Elena**: You know, you're kind of the talk of the town.

**Stefan**: Am I?

**Elena**: Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah.

**Stefan**: Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness.

**Elena**: What makes you think that I'm sad?

**Stefan**: Well, we did meet in a graveyard.

**Elena**: Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's. . . .it's not exactly party chit-chat.

**Stefan**: Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat.

**Elena**: Last spring. . my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but. . .they didn't. So that's my story.

**Stefan**: You won't be sad forever, Elena.

WOODS BY PARTY

VICKI: No, Ty. I'm not having sex against a tree.

**Tyler**: Oh, come on, it would be hot.

VICKI: For who? No, it's not going to happen. It's not going to happen, not here, not like this. No. I said no. I said no! Ow, that hurts!

[Jeremy appears.]

**Jeremy**: Hey, leave her alone!

**Tyler**: You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert.

VICKI: Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me.

**Tyler**: Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first.

[Tyler leaves.]

VICKI: I didn't need your help.

**Jeremy**: It seems like you did.

VICKI: He was just drunk.

**Jeremy**: I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?

VICKI: No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me.

**Jeremy**: Is that what you think?

VICKI: That's what I know.

BRIDGE BY PARTY

**Stefan**: I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend.

**Elena**: Best friend in the world.

**Stefan**: And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us.

**Elena**: Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more.

**Stefan**: And?

**Elena**: And then my parents died, and everything changes. Anyway, Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't, um. . .it wasn't. . .

**Stefan**: Passionate?

**Elena**: No. No, it wasn't passionate. . .

[**Stefan****'**s eyes start to change.]

**Elena**: Hey, um, are you ok? Um, Your eye, it just, it's-

**Stefan**: Oh, um... Yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink.

[He leaves.]

WOODS BY PARTY

VICKI: Jeremy? Is that you? . . . Jeremy?

[Fog descends around her. A man is standing behind her. She is attacked.]

PARTY

**Matt**: Looking for someone?

**Elena**: Hey.

**Matt**: When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me.

**Elena**: Matt, you don't understand. It's-

**Matt**: That's ok, Elena. You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that. . .I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that.

**Elena**: Matt. . .

**Caroline**: Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want.

**Stefan**: I think you've had too much to drink.

**Caroline**: Well, of course I have. So—

**Stefan**: Caroline. You and me, it's not gonna happen. Sorry.

[**Stefan** approaches Elena.]

**Elena**: I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know.

**Stefan**: Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?

**Elena**: No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually. Hmm. God, you gotta be kidding me!

**Stefan**: What is it?

**Elena**: My brother.

**Stefan**: The drunk one?

**Elena**: That would be the one. Excuse me.

**Stefan**: Need some help?

**Elena**: Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy!

WOODS

**Elena**: Jeremy, where the hell are you going?

**Jeremy**: I don't want to hear it!

**Elena**: Yeah, well, too bad!

[Jeremy trips. He sees Vicki's body, she's been bitten.]

**Jeremy**: Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!

**Elena**: Oh, my god!

**Jeremy**: No!

PARTY

Willow watching as Elena and her Brother Jeremy came rushing out of the woods running over to them

**Elena**: Somebody help!

**Matt**: Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!

**Tyler**: What happened to her?

**Matt**: Somebody, call an ambulance!

**Tyler**: Everybody back up, give her some space!

Willow:( Tearing a Piece of Bandage out of her Bag) Okay I need to check her Wound and then Put this on it to stop the Bleeding

Tyler:( Noticing as she puts Medicine and a Bandage on Vicki) How do you know what to do.

Willow: My Father was a Doctor and taught me what to do when its a emergency okay Stand back and Give me some room

Matt: Thank you willow ( Seeing as Willow puts some Bandages to Vicki's Neck)

Willow:Okay That should do it until the Ambulance gets here they will now about stitches and Real Medicine

**Matt**: Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me.

Willow: Stepping back to give herself some air she walks away when the Brother of Elena came up to her.

Jeremy: You were amazing How were you able to do that.

Willow: My Dad before he died was a Doctor he taught me some survival tricks incase an emergency he also gave a first Aid Kit just in case and Its a good thing I did(Smiling at him)

Jeremy:( Hugging her) Again thanks I care about her a lot and I don't now what I would do if something would of happen to her.

Willow: Don't worry too much Okay she will be fine and Before you know it you both would be talking again.

Jeremy: I'm Jeremy Gilbert Elena is my older sister.

Willow: I know we met before she told me about you and some troubles you guys been having with your Parents death.

Jeremy: Oh No are you going to tell me that I am a Screw up Drug Addict and that I'm messing my Life up.

Willow:( Sadly) No its your choice what you want to do Jeremy Its not my Place or your sisters I know we just Met but I lost my inter family through tragedy and I get what your both are going through believe Me its still hard for me to not think of them but someday Jeremy you will find Life worth Living again you will Move on from this ( Patting his Shoulder) Just make sure you don't kill yourself doing what you're doing.

Jeremy:( Smiling Sadly) I know I do miss them and I'm sorry you lost your Family it sucks and I'll try not to be so into the drugs too Much and try to Move on I better go back to check on Vicki I'll see you around.

Willow:( Smiling) Okay I'll be leaving here any way and be careful Young Man.

SALVATORE HOUSE

ZACH: What's going on?

**Stefan**: Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me.

[**Stefan** enters his bedroom. A crow appears.]

**Stefan**: Damon.

[A man is standing on the balcony.]

Damon: Hello, brother.

**Stefan**: Crow's a bit much, don't you think?

DAMON: Wait till you see what I can do with the fog.

**Stefan**: When'd you get here?

DAMON: Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it.

**Stefan**: It's been 15 years, Damon.

DAMON: Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, **Stefan**, it's important to stay away from fads.

**Stefan**: Why are you here?

DAMON: I miss my little brother.

**Stefan**: You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do.

DAMON: I've managed to keep myself busy.

**Stefan**: You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you.

DAMON: Ah. That can be a problem. . .for you.

**Stefan**: Why are you here now?

DAMON: I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word. . .Elena.

PARTY

[Matt leaves by ambulance with vicky]

**Bonnie**: Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news.

**Elena**: I gotta take Jeremy home.

**Bonnie**: Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling...

**Elena**: Bonnie, what?

**Bonnie**: That it's just the beginning.

SALVATORE HOUSE

DAMON: She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, **Stefan**? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?

**Stefan**: She's not Katherine.

DAMON: Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?

**Stefan**: I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work.

DAMON: Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little? [Damon starts hitting **Stefan**.]

**Stefan**: Stop it.

DAMON: Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena.

**Stefan**: Stop it!

DAMON: Imagine what her blood tastes like!

[**Stefan****'**s face transforms.]

DAMON: I can.

**Stefan**: I said stop!

[**Stefan** runs into Damon, throwing him out of the window. When he lands on the pavement, Damon isn't there.]

DAMON: I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face- thing. It was good.

**Stefan**: You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die.

DAMON: That's a given.

**Stefan**: Not here. I won't allow it.

DAMON: I take that as an invitation.

**Stefan**: Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?

DAMON: I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word.

**Stefan**: Just stay away from Elena.

DAMON: Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here.

[Damon grabs **Stefan** by the throat and throws him against the garage.]

DAMON: You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach.

THE WOODS

[Jeremy is drinking a beer. Elena arrives.]

**Elena**: You ok? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too.

**Jeremy**: I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on?

**Elena**: Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this.

MYSTIC GRILL

(Willow, Caroline and Bonnie sitting at a Table)

**Bonnie**: Are you sober yet?

**Caroline**: No.

**Bonnie**: Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home.

**Caroline**: Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?

**Bonnie**: I'm not touching that.

**Caroline**: I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and . . . I'm never the one.

**Bonnie**: It's not a competition, Caroline.

**Caroline**: Yeah, it is.

Willow:( Touching Caroline Arm filling her with Confidence) Listen Caroline Don't worry about what Elena or anyone else is doing with Boyfriends when the time comes you will get your chance At a Man and he would gladly be with you all the time just give yourself time you never Now.

Caroline:( Looking at Willow Smiling) Wow that is so Deep thanks Willow maybe I will try being myself for a Change

HOSPITAL

[Matt is sitting at the hospital with Vicki. Vicki wakes up.]

**Matt**: Vicki. . .Hey. Hey, it's ok. You're gonna be ok.

VICKI: Matt-

**Matt**: Hey, don't try to talk, ok? You're fine.

VICKI: Vampire.

GILBERT/SALVATORE HOUSE

**Elena**: Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok.

**Stefan**: I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was; create a life as someone new, someone without the past.

**Elena**: Without the pain.

ELENA/**Stefan**: Someone alive.

**Elena**: But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you.

**Stefan**: They follow you.

Scene Change:GRILL

[Caroline is alone at the table. Damon looks at her.]

**Stefan**:[voiceover] You can't escape them, as much as you want to.

[Damon smiles at Caroline. She smiles back.]

GILBERT HOUSE, ELENA'S ROOM

**Elena**: All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it.

[Elena sees **Stefan** outside her window.]

**Stefan**: I know it's late. But, uh. . .I needed to know that you were ok.

**Elena**: You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok.

**Stefan**: What do you tell them?

**Elena**: That I'll be fine.

**Stefan**: Do you ever mean it?

**Elena**: Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?

**Stefan**: Yes.

[**Stefan** enters Elena's house.]


	2. Night Of The Comet

**The Night Of The Comet**

[A man and a woman are camping in the forest. Fog descends around the tent.]

WOMAN: Hey. Did you hear that?

MAN: Hear what?

WOMAN: I heard thunder.

MAN: There's no thunder.

WOMAN: Are you sure? Because if it rains, then we won't be able to see the comet.

MAN: It's not gonna rain. Listen, I. . .got you a little something. It's back in the car. Don't you move.

WOMAN: Stay dry.

MAN:It's not gonna rain.

[A dripping noise pounds on the tent after the man leaves. The woman smiles triumphantly.]

WOMAN: I knew it! I told you it was gonna rain!

[She sees her boyfriend up in a tree. His blood dripping on the tent. She runs to the car.]

WOMAN: Open! No! Please!

[The car beeps as the doors unlock. The woman looks around nervously. Someone drops from the trees and kills her.]

[Title credits]

GILBERT HOUSE/SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

ELENA: Dear diary, this morning is. . .different. There is change. I can sense it, feel it.

STEFAN: I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake.

ELENA: For once, I don't regret the day before it begins.

STEFAN: I welcome the day. . .

STEFAN/ELENA: Because I know. . .

STEFAN: I will see her again.

ELENA: I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good.

[Elena goes out of her room.]

JENNA: Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?

ELENA: Depends on where you're going.

JENNA: Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?

[Jenna puts her hair up.]

ELENA: Sexy stewardess.

[Jenna lets it down.]

ELENA: Boozy housewife.

JENNA: Up it is. You're feisty today.

ELENA: I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?

JENNA: He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse.

[She pauses.]

JENNA: There is no wood shop, is there?  
ELENA: No.  
JENNA: Yeah.

Willow is sitting on the Porch Swing drinking her Hot chocolate when she sees Elena running over to come see her.

Elena:( Stunned seeing Willow's House up close) ) you really have a Stunning house do you mind if I drive to school with you Jenna has my Car( Sitting down beside Willow on the swing)

Willow: It's No Problem ( Getting up) Would you like a Coco before we go you come in if you want.

Elena: Wow um No thanks I just got done drinking coffee( Walking in the front door of the house admiring the House and the double stairs) Amazing I love the way the House is designed and you have a Study( Walking in the study looking at books) How Long did your Grandparents have this house.

Willow:( Grabbing her Bag) Um Since My Mom lived here My grandparents build it in 1970's and I guess they had it remodeled before I moved in (Getting her keys) You ready Elena.

Elena:( Holding her Bag and walking outside as Willow Locks the door) Thanks for driving me to school so Caroline said she wants you to join our cheerleading Squad

Willow:( Shaking her head No) Oh No I am not a cheerleader type the only thing I might try out for is Gymnastics or Art Club I have never been a sports kind of Girl I hope that doesn't make me Weird does it.

Elena: No Not everyone is a Cheerleader I would love to see you try gymnastics do you have any moves.

Willow: Yes believe it or Not My dad trained me in Martial arts combat he trained me to know how to defend myself and to Heal others when they are hurt.

Elena: Like you did with Vicki your Dad was a Doctor and you said he taught you how to treat wounds.

Willow: Yeah he taught me a lot of things(Pulling up to the School Parking lot)

Elena: This Car is Nice a Kia Sorrento

Willow: Yeah its the New Version I managed to buy it with My family's money well we better get inside I don't like being late for anything.

Elena:( Smiling) Okay

HOSPITAL

[Jeremy stands outside Vicki's room.]

NURSE: You can't be in here, hon. Visiting hours don't start till 9:00.

JEREMY: I just. . .how is she?

NURSE: She's lost a lot of blood.

JEREMY: Yeah, but she's gonna be OK, right?

NURSE: She needs her rest. So you come back later. Come on.

HISTORY CLASS

[Elena and Stefan look at each other while their teacher lectures.]

TANNER: Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?

[Elena and Stefan drop their gazes. The bell rings.]

SCHOOL HALLWAY

STEFAN: I brought it. [Hands Elena a book] Told you.

ELENA: "Wuthering Heights" by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name.

STEFAN: All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then.

ELENA: Where did you get it?

STEFAN: Uh, it was passed down. Through the family.

ELENA: Ah.

STEFAN: I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it.

ELENA: Oh, no. I. . .but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back.

STEFAN: Ok.

CAROLINE: I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant

BONNIE: Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so.

CAROLINE: Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night.

BONNIE: I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?

CAROLINE: I don't know. I was drunk.  
OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL

[Jeremy walks up to Tyler.]

JEREMY: Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?

TYLER: She's fine. Now get out of here.

JEREMY: How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?

TYLER: I'm gonna kick your ass.

JEREMY: Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now.

[Jeremy shoves Tyler.]

TYLER: Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning.

JEREMY: No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you.

[Jeremy leaves.]

TYLER: Damn, that was like a death threat. [He turns to the girls beside him.] Did you hear that?  
[Matt and Elena talk about Vicki.]

MATT: They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow.

ELENA: That's good news.

MATT: Yeah.

ELENA: Did you get in touch with your mom?

MATT: Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so. . .we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home.

ELENA: Vicki's lucky that she's ok.

[ Stefan is sitting on a table revealing that he has been listening to their entire conversation.]

MATT: I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers.

ELENA: Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?

MATT: She said it was a vampire.

ELENA: What?

MATT: Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out.

ELENA: OK, that is weird.

MATT: I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy?

ELENA: Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you.

MATT: You know, I'm. . .I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night.

[Stefan disappears.]  
IN THE HISTORY CLASSROOM

[Jenna talks to Mr. Tanner.]

TANNER: As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned. All right? It's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes.

JENNA: Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Jeremy and Elena's parents died?

TANNER: Four months ago, a great loss. Car accident. Wickery bridge, if I remember correctly. And you're related to the family how? The, uh, mother's kid sister?

JENNA: Younger sister.

TANNER: Right.

JENNA: Yes. Six classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do.

TANNER: Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Summers. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Are there any other relatives in the picture?

JENNA: I'm their sole guardian.

TANNER: Uh-huh. Could there be?

JENNA: What are you suggesting, exactly?

TANNER: It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising two teens?

JENNA: It's been tough, but, no, it's not.

TANNER: Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly.( Hearing a Knock on the door seeing Willow)

Willow: Excuse me I'm sorry but you asked to see me Mr. Tanner.

Tanner:( Pulling out the Quiz that they did today) I called you so I can give you this You are One bright girl Ms Willow 110 on your Quiz congratulations your Parents would be Proud 2nd day here and you are already on the right track.

Willow:( Sadly Smiling) I would be but they are dead so I can never Now and Thanks.

Jenna:( Curiously) I am sorry Willow My niece and Nephew has Lost Parents too

Willow: Thank you Ms Jenna summers Um and thanks Mr Tanner( Taking the Quiz and Putting the Paper in her bag)

Tanner: You Live by yourself don't you

Willow: Yeah I do I have no choice at the Moment.

Tanner: Maybe I can have Ms Lockwood or Jenna to check up on you once in a While

Jenna( Looking at Tanner Stunned and Angered by this)

Willow: It's Okay My Parents taught me everything I need to Protect myself and take care of myself it would be Nice for Jenna and her family to visit sometime if that would be Okay

Jenna: That would be Lovely sweetie we will set something up.

Willow: Okay well I better get out of here

HOSPITAL

[Matt is waiting with Vicki. She wakes up.]

MATT: Whoa! Vick. Vicki, hey. Vick, it's Matt. Hey, what's wrong?

VICKI: No! No! Get off! No! No! No!

MATT: Nurse!

[Matt goes to look for a doctor. Stefan enters the hospital room and compels her.]

STEFAN: It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out. It's all you remember.

VICKI: It's all I remember.

STEFAN: An animal attacked you. You blacked out. It's all you remember.

VICKI: It's all I remember.

MATT: Nurse! I need help! It's my sister.

NURSE: She seems fine.

[Vicki is back in bed. Matt sees Stefan leaving. He follows Stefan. Stefan enters a room with blood donors and blood bags. His face starts to change, but he leaves as quickly as possible. Matt enters the same room. He looks for Stefan but does not find him.]

MYSTIC GRILL

BONNIE: Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity.

CAROLINE: Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what

ELENA: So then nothing.

CAROLINE: You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?

ELENA: Nope. We didn't go there.

CAROLINE: Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut.

ELENA: We just talked for hours.

CAROLINE: OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!

ELENA: Profound.

[Elena gets up.]

BONNIE: Where are you going?

ELENA: Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do.

GILBERT HOUSE

JENNA: I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole.

JEREMY: No, I'm good, thanks.

JENNA: Eat anyway. It's a ruse. I want to talk.

[Jeremy starts to leave.]

JENNA: Hey, you! Come. Sit. [Jeremy sits down] Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned.

JEREMY: You get high?

JENNA: Did. Past tense. But, yeah. Loved it. Anything to get a little distraction from life. . .reality. And it worked. For a while. Never lasts, though. Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding. . .

[Jeremy gets up and leaves when Jenna isn't looking. Jenna notices and she sighs.]

HOSPITAL

[Matt is sleeping on a chair. Vicki wakes up. She throws a gelatin container at Matt. Matt stirs.]

MATT: What the. . .

VICKI: Finally you're awake.

MATT: Hey. How are you feeling? You look better. I was worried before. You really had me freaked out with all that screaming.

VICKI: Wait, what are you talking about?

MATT: You don't remember?

VICKI: I feel fine.

MATT: Good, good. Doctor said you could come home tomorrow. Vick, what attacked you in the woods?

[Vicki hesitates.]

VICKI: An animal. What else could it have been?

[Jeremy arrives.]

JEREMY: Hey. How do you feel?

VICKI: I'm OK.

MATT: I. . .I'm gonna. . .I'm gonna go grab a coffee. Hey, Jer.

VICKI: Why are you here?

JEREMY: I just wanted to see how you were doing.

VICKI: Did you see that look on Matt's face? That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us, Jeremy.

JEREMY: Well, you gotta get over that.

VICKI: Tyler is finally showing some interest.

JEREMY: You have to get over that, too. Do you see Mr. Concerned? Tyler? Are you under there? No.

VICKI: It's not cool for people to know. Ok? I'm older than you, and Matt and Elena would freak.

JEREMY: No one's going to suspect anything. Why wouldn't I check on you? I mean, I'm the one who found you.

VICKI: You are?

JEREMY: Yeah, I carried you out of the woods.

VICKI: Thank you.

JEREMY: Yeah, you're welcome.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Elena goes to the front door and knocks, it opens and she enters.]

ELENA: Stefan? Stefan?

[A crow flies into the house. Elena turns around and Damon is standing there.]

ELENA: I. . .I'm sorry for barging in. The door was. . .open.

DAMON: You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother.

ELENA: He didn't tell me he had a brother.

DAMON: Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second.

ELENA: Wow. This is your living room?

DAMON: Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him.

ELENA: The last one?

DAMON: Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet.

ELENA: Nope.

DAMON: Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end.

ELENA: You say it like every relationship is doomed to end.

DAMON: I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan.

STEFAN: Elena. I didn't know you were coming over.

ELENA: I know. I should have called, I just. . .

DAMON: Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker.

STEFAN: Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you.

ELENA: Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon.

DAMON: Great meeting you, too, Elena.

[Stefan is blocking Elena's way as he stares at Damon.]

ELENA: Stefan. . . .Stefan?

[Stefan moves; Elena leaves.]

DAMON: Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess. . hospital.

STEFAN: Someone had to clean up your mess.

DAMON: Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right.

STEFAN: How long was Elena here?

DAMON: Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"?

STEFAN: I'm not playing any game.

DAMON: Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it.

STEFAN: What kind of game are you playing, Damon?

DAMON: Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?

GILBERT HOUSE

ELENA: He's on the rebound and has raging family issues.

JENNA: Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues.

[Jeremy enters the house.]

JENNA: Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?

JEREMY: More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's. . .that's cool.

JENNA: Oh, no, no, no!

[Jenna throws an apple at Jeremy.]

JEREMY: Ow! Why? Why. . .why did you do that?

JENNA: Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion.

JEREMY: Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight.

HOSPITAL

[Vicki wakes up. She looks at Matt and sees him sleeping in a chair. She goes into the bathroom to wash her hands, when she looks into the mirror she sees a glimpse of Damon.]

VICKI: Matt. Mattie?

[Matt turns into Damon with his vampire face. She wakes up from the nightmare.]

MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE.

[Elena and Bonnie are handing out pamphlets.]

BONNIE: Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?

[She turns to Elena.]

BONNIE: Would you like a program? He didn't call, huh?

ELENA: Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part.

BONNIE: That's an important milestone in any relationship.

ELENA: Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway.

BONNIE: When is it ever right?

ELENA: I'm not ready, Bonnie.

BONNIE: Who is?

ELENA: At least I put myself out there.

BONNIE: Is that what you're calling it?

ELENA: What do you mean?

BONNIE: All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't.

[Caroline sees Damon and approaches him. When she gets closer, he's gone.]

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

ZACH: What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?

STEFAN: 'Cause I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his.

ZACH: Well, he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk.

STEFAN: She won't. I took care of her.

ZACH: You're sure?

STEFAN: I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon.

ZACH: So what happens if it doesn't work?

STEFAN: I don't know. I'll deal with it.

ZACH: Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for?

MYSTIC GRILL

JEREMY: Vicki, what are you doing here?

VICKI: Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day.

JEREMY: Are you feeling ok?

VICKI: I hurt.

JEREMY: Well, the doctor gave you something, right?

VICKI: The kid stuff. Nothing with an "o" in it. I think they were on to me.

[They laugh. Jeremy gives her pills.]

JEREMY: Here. Knock yourself out, literally.

VICKI: Thanks, Jer.

JEREMY: So you gonna, uh, watch the comet later?

VICKI: I hadn't really thought about it. But I could be talked into it. I'll meet you out there in a few.

[Tyler approaches them.]

TYLER: Hey, Vick. How you feeling?

VICKI: Like you care.

[Vicki leaves. Tyler catches Jeremy looking at him in a mocking manner.]

TYLER: What are you lookin' at, Gilbert?

Willow: Walking in the Grill after a Long day from School instead of sitting at a Table I decide to sit at the Bar( Calling the Bartender over): Excuse me but do you serve food up here.

Bartender: Yeah we do Honey so what should I get you

Willow( Hopping up on the Bar stool) Thanks Um I would like a Chicken sandwich with lettuce, Tomatoes and Mayo and Cheese fries on the side and Root beer to drink.

Bartander:( Writing down everything on the Pad) Okay your order will out in 15 minutes and I'll have your drink here as well.

Willow: Thank you ( Turning around to Pull out her Notebook to draw in)

Someone sits beside her and Orders Alcohol Willow notices he is Handsome with Black hair to the back of his neck and blue eyes and he is wearing Leather jacket and blue jeans and Boots Willow is wearing a Dark blue Sweater and blue jeans with Black ankle boots her hair is in Curls)

Damon:( Turning his eyes toward the girl beside him never seeing her before) Well I have never seen you before New in town( Racking his Gaze down on her)

Willow: Yes I'm from Portland Maine My Name is Willow Bucannon and you are

Damon:( Smiling softly) Damon Salvatore its Nice to meet you Um Bucannon your Related to the Original Bucannon's in the Late 1500s aren't Royal blood in your Blood am I Right.

Willow:( Curious) Yes your right You seemed to know all about me and my Heritage

Damon: Well Lets just say I get around

Willow: Salvatore are you related to Stefan Salvatore I know him he goes to my school

Damon: He's my younger Brother He and I live with my uncle up at the Boarding house

Willow: Wow Brother's He never told me he had a Brother Small world( Waiter sets down her food and her drink) Ah Foods here I'm Starving( Drinking her Root beer)

Damon:( Interested in this young Girl) Smells good to Mind if I join you( Calling the Bartender over)

Willow:( Curious and intrigued) Don't Mind at all you just Moved back here where did you live before.

Damon: I lived all over Mostly I stayed in New york Longer because the Music and stuff is so much better than here.

Willow: Why did you come back you sound like you hate it here.

Damon: I came back to find a Woman I love but she is out of my reach at the Moment.

Willow:( Eating a Fry) Well don't give up on her and you won't lose her what's her name

Damon: Katherine Pierce I have loved her forever but she fell for My brother a Long time ago and now that they are not together anymore I want to try to win her.

Willow:( surprised) Wow that is Harsh that you both Loved the same woman but if she is worth it Damon don't let her go and Let her now that you are the One for her if she Loves you enough you can't walk away.

Damon:( intrigued by this Girl) You sound like an expert on Love how are you so sure

Willow:( Sad Look comes in her eyes) I have never been in Love but My Parents has always had love before they Passed and they always told me that you can't take Love for Granted for Life is Shot and that you can't waste thinking about what if its Love don't Walk away.

Damon:( Feeling For this girl) I'm sorry you lost your family so you live alone

Willow: Yes I do ( Feeling Damon take her hand and Caressing it)

Damon: Thanks for your Kindness even if we only just met So lets eat and forget all the sad stuff.

Willow:( Smiling) Alright ( Biting her fry)

MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE

CAROLINE: Hey, I got some candles.

ELENA: Hi. Hey.

MATT: Hey.

[Matt lights Elena's candle.]

ELENA: Thank you.

MATT: You're welcome.

[Elena lights someone else's candle. She looks up and sees Stefan.]

STEFAN: Thank you. Hi.

ELENA: Hi.

STEFAN: You know, that comet. . .it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone.

ELENA: Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil.

STEFAN: I think it's just a ball of. . .snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself.

ELENA: You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing.

STEFAN: Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, ok?

ELENA: You didn't tell me that you had a brother.

STEFAN: We're not close. It's, uh. . .it's complicated.

ELENA: Always. He told me about your ex. Katherine.

STEFAN: What did he say?

ELENA: That she broke your heart.

STEFAN: That was a long time ago.

ELENA: When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt.

STEFAN: Elena. . .

ELENA: It's OK, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's OK. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but. . .then the sun came up and reality set in. So. . .

[Elena blows out her candle and walks away.]

MYSTIC GRILL

[Vicki sees Damon talking with Willow and walks over to him.]

VICKI: I know you.

DAMON: Well, that's unfortunate.

VICKI: Um. . .I don't. . .I don't know how, but. . .your face. Excuse me. Sorry.

Willow: Are you Alright

Damon:( Taking her arm) Lets both check on her.

Willow:( Feeling him Tighten on her Arm) Um Okay you are Hurting me

[Vicki goes into the restroom and takes some pills. When she looks up into the mirror, Damon is behind her and attacks her. She screams.]

JEREMY: Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?

TYLER: You're her stalker. You tell us.

JEREMY: I can't find her.

TYLER: She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced.

ELENA: What's with the pill pusher?

TYLER: Ask him.

JEREMY: You wanna do this right now?

ELENA: Are you dealing?

TYLER: She's never gonna go for you.

JEREMY: She already did. Over and over and over again.

TYLER: Yeah, right.

CAROLINE: You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?

TYLER: There's no way.

JEREMY: And I didn't even have to force her into it.

MATT: What the hell is he talking about, Ty?

TYLER: Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk.

MATT: You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?

BONNIE: We'll check the back.

MATT: I'll check the square.

JEREMY: I'll come with you.

ELENA: Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me. So that's your game now, dealing?

JEREMY: I'm not dealing.

ELENA: Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact.

JEREMY: You and Jenna, between the two of you. Enough already!

ELENA: We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me.

JEREMY: I vote for none of the above.

IN THE STREET

MATT: Hey.

STEFAN: Hey.

MATT: Have you seen my sister?

STEFAN: No, sorry.

MATT: I can't find her. She's missing.

STEFAN: I'll keep an eye out for her.

[Stefan starts to leave.]

MATT: Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday.

STEFAN: Did you?

MATT: What were you doing there?

STEFAN: Visiting.

MATT: Visiting? You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her.

[Stefan hears a scream nearby, followed by Damon and Vicki's voices.]

DAMON: ( Holding Willow by her arm as she is Struggling) You really have to stop screaming.

VICKI: No, please, stop. Don't. .

Willow: Damon what are you doing with her just stop it( After he took her arm in the grill and went to find Vicki he uses Vampspeed to take them both up on this roof)

DAMON: (Looking at Willow) Shh. I got you. . .

Willow: You are a Vampire Arn't you.

Damon: Yes I am Are you afraid

Willow: Nothing surprises me in this World anymore

[Stefan sees Damon and Vicki. He jumps on the roof.]

VICKI: No! No!

DAMON: Shh, I'm not gonna drop you.

DAMON (to Stefan): Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?

STEFAN: Let her go.

Willow: Stefan

Stefan: Willow you okay

Willow: Yes I'm Fine but you are a Vampire too you both are.

Stefan:( Sadly Looking at her) Yes I'm a Vampire I didn't want any of this to happen

DAMON: Shh. really? Ok. Damon pulls Vicki to the edge of the roof.]

VICKI: No!

STEFAN: No, no, no!

[Damon throws Vicki to Stefan.]

DAMON: Ugh! Relax.

VICKI: What's happening?

DAMON (to Stefan): I don't need her to be dead, but. . .you might.

Damon (to Vicki): What attacked you the other night?

VICKI: I don't know. An animal.

DAMON: Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?

VICKI: A vampire.

DAMON: Who did this to you?

VICKI: You did!

DAMON: Wrong!

STEFAN: Don't.

DAMON: It was Stefan.

STEFAN: Don't.

DAMON: Come here.

[Damon grabs Vicki on both sides of her head.]

DAMON: Stefan Salvatore did this to you.

VICKI: Stefan Salvatore did this to me.

Willow: Stop doing this to her

DAMON: He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster.

STEFAN: Please, Damon. Please don't do this.

DAMON: If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now.

[Damon pulls off Vicki's bandage and throws her to Stefan.]

VICKI: Aah!

DAMON: Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that.

VICKI: No!

DAMON: You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square.

STEFAN: That's what this is about? You want to expose me?

DAMON: No! I want you to remember who you are!

STEFAN: Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you.

DAMON: Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart.

VICKI: No!

DAMON: It's OK.

[Damon whispers something into Vicki's ear and she becomes fine.]

VICKI: What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh. . .

STEFAN: You Okay?

VICKI: I took some pills, man. I'm good.

[Vicki leaves.]

DAMON: It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?

STEFAN: What are you up to, Damon?

DAMON: That's for me to know and for you to. . .dot dot dot. Give Elena my best.(Seeing Willow he Rushes over to her Holding his hands to her shoulder) Should I compel you as Well make you forget.

Willow: No you don't have too I'll keep your secrets for you two an't the only one's with secrets

Stefan: What do you mean( Confused)

Willow:( Closing her eyes she Lefts Damon and Stefan up with her Mind)

Damon: Ah How are you doing that are you a Witch ( As she Puts them back down on the ground)

Willow:( Turning her Back and then looking over her shoulders at them) I am a Mage I have the ability to use Elements and create things with my Mind My Power comes from my Emotions My family was of Witches descent My grandfather was a Mage like me and My Mother was a Witch so somewhere along the way I found out I was born a Mage capable of All kinds of Magic.

Stefan: Okay Please don't tell Elena about me I came to have a Normal life and I want it to stay that way.

Willow:( Sadly) Like I said your Secrets are safe with me (Leaving)

MYSTIC GRILL

[Matt helps Vicki with her bandage.]

MATT: She said you found her wandering around.

STEFAN:(Looking at Willow) Yeah.

Willow: She will be okay

MATT: So, um, thanks.

[Caroline and Bonnie are seated at another table.]

CAROLINE: Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?

BONNIE: Yeah.

STEFAN: Excuse me. Hi.

BONNIE: Hi.

STEFAN: Um, have you guys seen Elena?

BONNIE: I think she went home. I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... "I said so".

STEFAN: Thank you.

[Bonnie touches Stefan's hand and has a vision.]

STEFAN: You ok?

BONNIE: What happened to you? That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me.

CAROLINE: Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing.

GILBERT HOUSE

[Elena goes into Jeremy's room. Jenna is searching his room.]

ELENA: Jer?

JENNA: No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol.

ELENA: What are you doing?

JENNA: I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy. Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative.

ELENA: What brought this on?

JENNA: Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday.

ELENA: You got tannered. Been there.

JENNA: "Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers." Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up.

ELENA: You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna.

JENNA: Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible.

ELENA: This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?

MYSTIC GRILL

[Jeremy enters. He sees Vicki and smiles. Tyler walks up to her and they start kissing. Jeremy leaves with a sad look on his face.]

[Caroline is walking to her car. She hears something and stops. She gets to her car, drops her keys, and stands up. Damon is in front of her.]

CAROLINE: Oh... whoa.

DAMON: Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.

CAROLINE: No, it's fine. Um. . .I was hoping I'd see you again.

DAMON: I know.

CAROLINE: Cocky much?

DAMON: Very much.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Elena rings the bell. Stefan answers it.]

STEFAN: Hi.

ELENA: Hey.

STEFAN: Would you like to come in?

ELENA: The comet's actually this way.

[Elena goes out. Stefan follows her.]

ELENA: Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier.

STEFAN: No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things... I didn't like it.

ELENA: See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you.

STEFAN: What would you write?

ELENA: I would write. . ."Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was ok to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that. . ." I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that. . .the world's just going to come crashing down, and I. . . don't know if I can survive that.

STEFAN: Do you want to know what I would write? "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is here."

[They kiss.]

FORBES HOUSE

[Damon is kissing Caroline's stomach. All of a sudden, his face transforms and he bites her.]

CAROLINE: Aah!


	3. Friday Night bites

_Friday Night Bites_

_(Willow wakes up to the alarm going off )Remembering last night when I found out that Damon and Stefan are Vampires and that they know now that I am a Mage of Witch descendents at least Now I know that I'm not the Only supernatural in the world Pulling back My covers I go over to my walk in closet to grabs some clothes to wear to school Picking a black leggings with a Blue jean skirt and Black ankle boots and white Tank top with Brown leather jacket walking into my bathroom in my bedroom I turn on the shower and get in Washing my hair with My favorite shampoo strawberry and bodywash and shaving my legs after brushing my Teeth and Putting on Light make up I grab my Bag and head down stairs where I go to the kitchen to eat some breakfast Noticing That I need to go grocery shopping writes a List of all the things I need for the refrigerator taking a banana I walk out of My house Lock my door and then gets in the car._

[Caroline wakes up. Her pillow is covered with blood. Damon is sleeping next to her in bed. She gets up and tries to leave the room, but Damon wakes up too.]

DAMON: Good morning.

CAROLINE: Please... Don't!

DAMON: Don't do that. Ah, ah, ah, ah.

[She hits Damon with a lamp]

CAROLINE: No! No! No! Get away from me! No!

[Caroline throws the pillow covered in blood at Damon]

DAMON: This could have gone a completely different way.

[Damon smells the pillow, his face begins to change. He attacks Caroline again.]

CAROLINE: Aaah!

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH

BONNIE: I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow.

ELENA: You were the one who said to go for it.

BONNIE: Now I'm saying take it slow.

ELENA: Why the about-face?

BONNIE: It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field.

ELENA: Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?

BONNIE: It's stupid.

ELENA: Bonnie...

BONNIE: What?

ELENA: Spit it out.

BONNIE: I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling.

ELENA: Is that it? Bonnie.

BONNIE: It was bad bad!

ELENA: Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?

BONNIE: You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend.

ELENA: And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that.

BEHIND THE SCHOOL

VICKI: I rock. I scored 2 tickets to the Posers Saturday night. They're playing at the Rat.

JEREMY: You and Tyler have fun.

VICKI: Don't be like that. Come on. I want you to go.

JEREMY: You're not worried everyone's going to know you're screwing the stoner geek? Oh, wait... everyone already knows.

VICKI: Yeah. But it's not like that anymore, so now we can be friends and just hang.

JEREMY: Tell me something, was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me because of the drugs?

VICKI: Screw you.

JEREMY: No, if there's another reason, please, I'm all ears.

[Back to Elena and Bonnie. Stefan joins in.]

STEFAN: Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie.

BONNIE: Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later.

[Bonnie leaves.]

ELENA: Bonnie, wait...

STEFAN: She doesn't like me very much.

ELENA: She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you.

(Matt and Tyler are throwing a football around.)

TYLER: Look... there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset.

MATT: You're a dick.

TYLER: While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls.

MATT: Gnomes.

ELENA: Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?

STEFAN: Yes.

ELENA: Perfect. Dinner, at Willow's. 8:00. You, Willow me, and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished.

MATT: Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice.

TYLER: Let her know she made the wrong one.

(Tyler catches the football.)

MATT: What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!

(Tyler throws the ball at Stefan, who has his back towards him. He quickly turns around, catches the ball, and throws it back to Tyler. Tyler and Matt are shocked. Elena laughs.)

INSIDE THE SCHOOL

ELENA: That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football.

STEFAN: I used to. It was a long time ago.

ELENA: So why don't you try out for the team?

STEFAN: Yeah, I don't think so.

ELENA: So you don't like football?

STEFAN: No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels.

ELENA: They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends.

STEFAN: Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery.

ELENA: Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy.

STEFAN: Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?

ELENA: Soon. She's working on it.

[In History's class. Bonnie is writing numbers on her book. "8", "14", "22".]

TANNER: World war II ended in... Anyone got anything?

Miss Juan? 1945.

ELENA: Psst. FYI... Our team sucks. They could use you.

STEFAN: Can't.

TANNER: Pearl Harbor.

STEFAN: I'm a loner.

TANNER: Miss Gilbert?

ELENA: Hmm?

TANNER: Pearl Harbor?

ELENA: Um...

STEFAN: December 7, 1941.

TANNER: Thank you, Miss Gilbert.

STEFAN: Anytime.

TANNER: Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall.

STEFAN: 1989. I'm good with dates, sir.

TANNER: Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act.

STEFAN: 1964.

TANNER: John F. Kennedy assassination.

STEFAN: 1963.

TANNER: Martin luther King.

STEFAN: '68.

TANNER: Lincoln.

STEFAN: 1865.

TANNER: Roe vs. Wade.

STEFAN: 1973.

TANNER: Brown vs. Board.

STEFAN: 1954.

TANNER: The battle of Gettysburg.

STEFAN: 1863.

TANNER: Korean war.

STEFAN: 1950 to 1953.

TANNER: Ha! It ended in '52.

STEFAN: Uh, actually, sir, it was '53.

TANNER: Look it up, somebody. Quickly.

STUDENT: It was 19... 53.

IN THE HALLWAY

ELENA: How did you know all of that?

STEFAN: Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing.

THE FOOTBALL FIELD

(The team is practicing.)

MATT: Nice job! Nice job!

TANNER: Mr. Lockwood, is there anything you're good at? 'Cause it isn't history, and it sure as hell isn't defending the ball!

TYLER: Yes, coach.

TANNER: Now do it again!

(Stefan is sitting in the bleachers, watching the football team practice( See's Willow sitting on the top of the Bleachers writing in her Notebook he gets up and walks over to her)

Stefan: Hey Willow sitting all by yourself

Willow: Yeah it's just a Habit of mine I have never liked being around People It's the empathy Part of me makes it uncomfortable.

Stefan: That is one of you ability's as a Mage empathy you can feel others Emotions and Feelings.

Willow: Yes its one of them so you being a Vampire when did you and Damon first turn

Stefan: 1864 Katherine Pierce was a Vampire when we met her and she made each of us drink her blood and then when me and Damon died with vampire blood in our systems we died and became Vampires and been that way ever since.

Willow: Oh Wow Katherine Pierce Damon said that he is here to find Katherine did he ever tell you that.

Stefan: Only said that he is here to make my life Miserable and he told you about Katherine and he is trying to find away to get her out

Willow: The time he told me was before I found out that you are vampires I'm Sorry Stefan

Stefan: It's Okay Hey Elena wants you, Me and Bonnie to have dinner at your Place so that we can get to know one another better Bonnie doesn't trust me so she is using this Excuse to get us to like one another.

Willow: Why My House Though what's wrong with her House.

Stefan:( Smiling) Are you kidding Have you seen your house Its Huge and properly because your House is Fancyer

Willow:( Smiling) Okay I Will go to the Market Later to get more Groceries and then Make Dinner I will be happy to show you my culinary Skills.

Stefan: Okay can't wait

(The cheerleaders are on the other side of the field warming up. Elena shows up.)

BONNIE: Oh, my God! You're here!

ELENA: Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight.

BONNIE: I am?

ELENA: Mm-hmm. You, me Willow and Stefan. You have to give him a chance.

BONNIE: Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times.

ELENA: Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there.

BONNIE: Fine. I'll go.

ELENA: Good its going to be at Willow's House she is making the Food and I asked her that it would be a chance to get to know one another

Bonnie: That's great I've been wanting to see her house

(Stefan is talking to Mr. Tanner about joining the football team.)

TANNER: Varsity trials were last spring, Mr. Salvatore.

STEFAN: I wasn't here then, sir.

TANNER: And you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned.

STEFAN: Mr. Tanner, I realize that you and I didn't get off to the best start, and I want to apologize for that. I've played football before. Wide receiver, mostly, and I'm pretty good.

TANNER: Well, I won't be asking you who won the super bowl in '71.

STEFAN: '71 was the... Sorry. I... I understand that, sir.

TANNER: Just to see you get knocked on your ass. Borrow some gear. Go! Before I change my mind. Let's run it again!

MATT: First my girlfriend, now my team?

TYLER: Dude, this is an opportunity. Football's a contact sport. Sometimes people get hurt. Whoo! Ha ha!

(At the cheerleader's practice.)

BONNIE: Seriously, where is Caroline?

ELENA: I don't know. It's not like her.

BONNIE: I'll try her again.

[Caroline arrives in Damon's car. She kisses him.]

ELENA: Uh...

BONNIE: Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill.

ELENA: That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore.

BONNIE: Salvatore, as in Stefan?!

CAROLINE: I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.

(The Football Field.)

MATT: Blue lady! Blue lady! Set, hut! Go! Come on, Tyler, cover it! Let's do it.

TANNER: Get it.

MATT: Line up!

(Stefan keeps doing a great job on the football field. Elena watches him.)

MATT: I hate to say it, but he's got skills.

TYLER: I think he needs a buddy pass.

MATT: Really?

TYLER: You don't get to walk on the field and act like you own the place after 5 minutes. Just hang one up there and I'll take care of the rest.

(Stefans listens in to their conversation.)

TANNER: Do it again.

MATT: All right, let's huddle up. Set, hut!

(Tyler throws the ball and hits Stefan hard with it.)

TYLER: Oh! Whoo! Welcome to the team, buddy.

TANNER: You gonna live, Salvatore?

STEFAN: Yeah.

TANNER: Walk it off, son.

MATT: Hey. That was my bad.

STEFAN: It's all right.

MATT: Yeah.

TANNER: All right.

(Stefan's finger is broken. He pops it back into place.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan enters his bedroom, Damon is there, reading Stefan's diary.)

DAMON: How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives. (Stefan rips the diary out of his hands.)

STEFAN: What are you doing here?

DAMON: I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us. (Damon tries to keep a straight face but can't do it.)

STEFAN: You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon.

DAMON: Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck.

Willow's House

(Willow is preparing dinner in the kitchen.)

BONNIE: You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture.

ELENA: Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop.

BONNIE: Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?

ELENA: Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams?

BONNIE: She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?

ELENA: I don't want to be a witch.

(Willow is stirring the Sauce in the Pot and then puts the Burner on Low and Checks on the Garlic bread in the oven)

BONNIE:( Tasting the Sauce in the Pot) Umm this is Delicious Willow how did you learn how to cook

Willow: My Grandmother taught me how she was a Great baker and Cook I would always go over to her house when ever My Parents were to busy in there Lives to take care of me.

Bonnie: I'm sorry so your Parents were work alcoholics

Willow: Yeah My Mother was a Clothes designer and My Dad a Doctor they always worked all the time Only time I got time with them was Holidays

ELENA:( Mixing Salad in a Bowl) Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?

Willow: Middle drawer on your left.

ELENA: Ok thanks Willow

Willow:( Pouring the Sauce over the spaghetti in a Bowl and Mixing it up then Takes it in the dining Room putting it in the Middle of the Table)

Bonnie:(Carrying the Bread in a Bowl and Elena bringing the Salad in) This looks Great I am starving.

Elena: Thank you for letting us use your House to invite Stefan over.

Willow: It's Fine Elena when ever you guys feel like coming over Let me know and I will Plan whatever we eat Stefan is always welcome.

(The doorbell rings.)

ELENA: Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self.

(Elena leaves.)

BONNIE: Birthday candles.

(She opens the drawer and birthday candles are there.)

(The Dining Room.)

(Elena, Stefan, Willow and Bonnie are eating together.)

ELENA: Did Tanner give you a hard time today?

STEFAN: Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right.

ELENA: Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and...

BONNIE: Yeah, I heard.

ELENA: Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?

BONNIE: Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad.

ELENA: No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool.

BONNIE: Cool isn't the word I'd use.

STEFAN: Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s.

BONNIE: My family came by way of Salem.( Willow surprise Looks at Bonnie Curious and intrigued)

STEFAN: Really? Salem witches?

BONNIE: Yeah.

STEFAN: I would say that's pretty cool.

BONNIE: Really? Why?

STEFAN: Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity.

BONNIE: Yeah, they are.

(The doorbell rings again.)

ELENA: I wonder who that could be.

(Willow opens the door. Caroline and Damon are outside.)

CAROLINE: Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert.

Willow: Oh.

DAMON: Hope you don't mind.

STEFAN: What are you doing here?

DAMON: Waiting for Willow to invite me in.

Willow: Oh, yeah, you can...

STEFAN: No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?

CAROLINE: Get in here.

STEFAN: We're just... finishing up.

Willow: It's fine. Just come on in.

DAMON: You have a beautiful home, Willow.

Willow: Thank you.

(The Living Room.)

CAROLINE: I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it.

DAMON: That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it.

CAROLINE: Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines.

BONNIE: I'll work with her. She'll get it.

CAROLINE: I guess we can put her in the back.

DAMON: You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena.

CAROLINE: Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity.

DAMON: I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die.

STEFAN: We don't need to get into that right now, Damon.

DAMON: Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm.

MYSTIC GRILL

(Tyler grabs Vicki.)

VICKI: Don't do that. Not while I'm working. I'll see you later.

TYLER: I'll see you later.

MATT: She's my sister and I love her, but sometimes she can really make you work for it.

JEREMY: I find it pretty easy.

(Tyler runs into Jeremy.)

JEREMY: All right, I get it. Hit me to impress her. That's... That's real nice.

TYLER: I don't need to impress her. I already won. ( Jeremy Pushing him back)

Tyler: Now you're dead.

JEREMY: Am I? 'Cause it seems like I'm standing here waiting for you to man up.

( Tyler goes to Push him back)

MATT: Ty, don't!

TYLER: The next time I see you, Gilbert...

JEREMY: No, next time I see you.

MATT: What are you doin', Vick?

WILLOW'S HOUSE

(The kitchen Elena and Willow is doing the Dishes)

DAMON: One more.

Willow: Oh, thank you.

(Damon hands Willow a glass, but drops it and quickly catches it.)

Willow: Nice save.

DAMON: I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan and Elena smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time.

Elena: Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?

DAMON: Mm-hmm.

Elena: How did she die?

DAMON: In a fire. Tragic fire.

ELENA: Recently?

DAMON: It seems like it was yesterday.

ELENA: What was she like?

DAMON: She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive.

Willow: So which one of you dated her first?

DAMON: Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. ( Looking at Elena talking to her) I'd quit cheerleading if I were you.

ELENA: Why do you say that?

DAMON: Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable.

ELENA: You saw that?

DAMON: Am I wrong?

ELENA: I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore.

DAMON: So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da.

ELENA: Some things could matter again.

DAMON: Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me.

ELENA: I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too.

BONNIE: Hey. Need some help?

DAMON: Sure, why not?

(Willow's living room.)

CAROLINE: Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox ( Looking around at the Different Art and Antigue) This House is really amazing Willow has great taste.

STEFAN: ( Looking at the Books on the Table and then Looking at Caroline) That's a really nice scarf.

CAROLINE: Mm. Thank you, it's new.

STEFAN: Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?

CAROLINE: Oh, I can't.

STEFAN: Why not? You ok?

CAROLINE: Um... All I know is that I can't take it off.

DAMON: What are you two kids talking about?

STEFAN: I was just commenting on her scarf.

DAMON: Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena Willow and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?

CAROLINE: Does it look like I do dishes?

DAMON: For me?

CAROLINE: Hmm... I don't think so.

DAMON: (Damon compels her.) Go see if Willow needs help in the kitchen.

CAROLINE: You know what? I'm gonna go see if Willow needs some help in the kitchen.

DAMON: Great.

(Caroline leaves.)

STEFAN: They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to.

DAMON: Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking.

STEFAN: All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go.

DAMON: That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me.

[Elena's bedroom.]

ELENA: Tonight wasn't so bad. I had fun.

STEFAN: Hmm. That makes one of us.

ELENA: Come on. Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be...

(Stefan kisses her. When he removes his shirt, he turns into Damon. Elena screams. She wakes up, it was a nightmare. There's a crow at the window)

[Stefan's bedroom. He is writing in his diary.]

STEFAN: There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother. Somewhere. I keep hoping. But how do I make him see it? And how do I protect her?

(Stefan opens a box and pulls out a necklace.)

THE FOOTBALL GAME

ELENA: Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey.

STEFAN: What happened? No more cheerleader?

ELENA: I quit. I'm a quitter.

STEFAN: No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok? I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this. (He opens up a box with the necklace. Elena takes it out.)

ELENA: Oh, my God, it's beautiful.

STEFAN: It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for... good luck.

ELENA: Is that rose that I smell?

STEFAN: No, it's, uh... it's an herb. It's nice, huh?

ELENA: I love it.

(Stefan helps Elena put on the necklace.)

STEFAN: And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good.

ELENA: We're a pair. I quit, you start.

STEFAN: Right. We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out.

(Elena kisses him.)

CAROLINE: And you're not in uniform because...

(It's night now. People are tailgateing and cheering for the team.)

TANNER: Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! (Boos from the crowd.) But that is about to change. (Cheering. )We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!

TYLER: This blows. He can't start the guy. He just got here.

TANNER: That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry.

(Tyler walks up to Vicki.)

VICKI: Hey, babe. What's wrong?

TYLER: Nothing.

TANNER: And the central high lions are what's for dinner!

TYLER: Is that Jeremy?

VICKI: Wait, no! Ty! No.

TYLER: Oh, what do you care?(Talking to Jeremy) Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done.

(Jeremy strikes him. The two boys begin to fight.)

Willow rushes over to Tyler and Jeremy trying to Pull them Off each other but as soon as Tyler comes up he Punches her in the face.

Willow:( Holding her Face trying to not feel the Pain but continues to Stop them) Stop both of you

VICKI: Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop! (Stefan grabs Tyler's wrist.)

STEFAN: Hey, he's down! Enough!

(Tyler punches Stefan, but sees that it has no effect on Stefan. He looks scared.)

(Jeremy grabs a broken glass bottle and strikes at Tyler, who moves out of the way and he cuts Willow in the Arm and Stefan's hand instead.)

Willow: AH( Screaming as the Glass is imbedded in her Arms Crying)

ELENA: Jeremy, no!

MATT: Tyler, knock it off! Stop!

(Stefan's hand is bleeding.

ELENA: What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding.

JEREMY: I'm fine!

ELENA: Yeah, you smell fine.

JEREMY: Just stop, ok Oh My God Willow( Seeing her Hold on to her Arm which its bleeding badly)I am so sorry

MATT: Come on, man. Come on.

ELENA: Oh, my God, your hand. (Stefan closes his palm and puts his hand behind his back.)

STEFAN: No, no, no, it's fine.

ELENA: Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!

(Elena grabs his hand and opens his palm, but she sees the scar is completely gone.)

ELENA: But... I saw it, it was...

STEFAN: He missed. It's not my blood its willow's See? I'm fine.

ELENA: No, no, no. I... I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was Oh My Gosh Willow( Seeing how bad her Arm is)

STEFAN: It's ok. I'm ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game.( Grabbing Willow by her Shoulder) Hey Come with me I'll take a look at your arm

Willow: Thanks Stefan

CAROLINE: Hey, Tiki, it's all wobbly. Can you stand straight, please? Could someone please help Tiki?

BONNIE: Hey! Where you been?

ELENA: Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?

BONNIE: Of course. What is it?

ELENA: The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction...

BONNIE: You know what, forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over.

ELENA: No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, Or...

BONNIE: It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about... 8, 14, 22.

ELENA: Yeah?

BONNIE: When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it...

ELENA: And what?

BONNIE: It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like.

(Elena goes to her car.)

ELENA: You scared me. What are you doing here?

DAMON: _I'_m hiding from Caroline.

ELENA: And why is that?

DAMON: I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen.

ELENA: That could be a sign.

DAMON: Well, she's awfully young.

ELENA: Not much younger than you are.

DAMON: I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy.

ELENA: Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me.

DAMON: Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention.

ELENA: Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say.

DAMON: You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you.

ELENA: Really?

DAMON: Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me.

ELENA: Excuse me?

DAMON: I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me.

(She strikes him.)

ELENA: What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Katherine.

[Later.]

MATT: You gonna be able to play?

STEFAN: Oh, yeah, I'm good.

MATT: Uh, what you did back there... you had Jeremy's back.

STEFAN: Ah, he's a messed-up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him.

MATT: I know. This week at practice I was a dick.

STEFAN: Had your reasons.

MATT: No excuse. (Matt holds out his hand, Stefan shakes it.) Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you.

Stefan:( Wrapping Willow's Arm after he helped take the Glass out) I gave you blood to heal it but to Pretend that you went to the Doctor to get it Looked at and then they gave you a Cast.

Willow: Thanks Stefan.

Stefan: Why would you help Jeremy when he was Fighting you don't know him do you.

Willow: I know he is Elena's brother and she is a Friend who doesn't need to see anymore Pain and Jeremy is struggling in his Life right Now he needed someone who is on his side.

Stefan: You have a Good Heart Willow

(Damon is in the corner. He claps for Stefan.)

DAMON: Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes friends. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!"

STEFAN: Not tonight. I'm done with you.

DAMON: Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?

STEFAN: Does it matter?

DAMON: Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her.

Willow: No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon.

DAMON: No?

STEFAN: Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be.

DAMON: Who's pretending?

STEFAN: Then kill me.

DAMON: Well, I'm... I'm tempted.

STEFAN: No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity.

TANNER: Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!

DAMON: If that's my humanity... then what's this?

(Damon kills Tanner.)

TANNER: Aah!

STEFAN: No!

DAMON: Anyone, anytime, any place.(Looking at Willow as she went Pale in the face Walks away from them)

Willow:( Feeling when Damon Killed Tanner the Screams in his head as he Died Closing her eyes Crying she walks into Damon's Chest): Get Away from me.

Damon: I am sorry you had to see that you were just in the wrong Place at the wrong time.

Willow:( Tears in her eyes) Listen Damon I am Sorry what Happened to you and Stefan was terrible but people don't need to die over what you and Stefan are going through you need to work all this Pain you have inside out I can feel when you Kill someone( Whipping her face) I felt when you killed Tanner and Believe me it was very Painful I have Empathy Powers which makes it difficult to be around People.

Damon: I'm Sorry you are starting to become a Friend and I don't want to Lose that so Please Forgive me

Willow: Just Give me some time Damon that is all I need so Goodnight.

Damon: Goodnight Willow( Sad that Willow saw that but it couldn't be helped now)

(The locker room.)

TYLER: Tanner's M.I.A. I think he had a little bit too much beer.

MATT: Don't talk to me right now, all right? I'm pissed at you.

TYLER: What's your problem?

MATT: What's my... You're my problem, all right? You're a bully. A freakin' 12-year-old bully, man. And I'm sick of it. I mean, what was that about tonight? What's beating up the new guy going to prove? Or screwing with my sister or pummeling my girlfriend's kid brother.

TYLER: Girlfriend? Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but she dumped your ass(Matt Pushes Tyler Against the Lockers)

TYLER: Are you for real?! You want to hit me? I'm on your team.

MATT: This was over the line. Even for you.

(Matt discovers Tanner's body.)

MATT: Somebody help!

(The police arrived. Bonnie looks at the scene. She looks at the license plate "BLDG 8", the immatricualtion's car is "FHT 14" and on the ground, the number 22. Bonnie is afraid.)

(The Football Field. Jeremy is sitting by the bleachers. Vicki comes up to him.)

VICKI: It wasn't just for the drugs.

THE PARKING LOT

ELENA: What kind of animal could be doing all this? Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?

STEFAN: I don't know. I don't know.

ELENA: I was so sure that you cut your hand. I saw it.

STEFAN: I'm fine. I'm fine, ok? We're fine. That's what matters.

(They embrace.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Stefan's bedroom. He's writing in his diary.]

STEFAN: I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster Who must be stopped.

(Damon is in Elena's bedroom. Elena is sleeping. Damon gently caresses her face. Elena wakes up and Damon is gone.)

{End}


	4. Family Ties

_**Family Ties**_

_Willow:(Waking up from a Dream about a Man covered in Darkness that has been haunting me since I was a Little girl there is something he wants from me but I have never figured it out yet maybe someday I will) Tonight willl be a Founder's Party and I have been invited to come by Damon even though he is taking Caroline(Throwing aside my Blanket I get out to look in my closet for the Blue cocktail dress my Mom Made and Laying it down on the dresser for Later making the bed for I don't like having a Messy House incase anyone comes over taking out some clothes to wear until the founder's Party Black jeans with white t-shirt and Putting her hair in a Pony Tail wearing Skecher's Tennis shoes running down the Tstairs to fix myself Breakfast Smoothie taking the Ingredites out Banana, and Strawberry smoothie chopping them and Putting it in the Blender after I made sure it was done I feel like I'm not alone turning around and Bumps into Damon who backs up and Laughs(making a startled scream I back up)_

_Willow: Damon Salvortore what are you doing here._

_Damon: Oh came to see how my Mage is doing( Tasting the smoothie) Amm what are you making me._

_Willow: Well I'm making a Breakfast Smoothie and some Muffins your welcome to have some when they are done._

_Damon: Hum I love too ( Sitting at the Bar watching her Cook) So you know how cook do you._

_Willow: Yes Damon I do My Grandmother taught me how when I was little My Parents were always Busy to take care of me so My grandparents had to step in everything I learned is from my grandparents and My Father taught me Fighting skills when I was twelve took Karate Lessons for he was a Master of a Black belt._

_Damon:( Surprised) A Little Fighter ( Smelling the Muffins making his Belly rumble) Its smells awfully good in here ( Seeing her take out some Butter, honey and Jam) You are something else Little Mage Learning how to survive on your Own I can stay here with you so you don't get Lonely at night._

_Willow: Thanks Damon but I can take care of myself if it makes you feel better I've only invited you And Stefan here so you are the Only vampires that can come in._

_Damon( Watching her take out the Muffins and setting them on the Counter to cool) That's good don't let anyone in that you don't now( Taking a Muffin and Spreading Honey on it and then eating) Not bad baking Little Mage I'll have to come over more often as thanks I'll cook you dinner someday._

_Willow:( Taking a Muffin and Putting strawberry Jam Yes I love strawberries) I take you up on that someday I bet with your Italian background you would make any dish taste good( Pouring Smoothie in a Glass offing on to Damon)_

_Damon:( Taking the Smoothi and drinking it) This has been a Great day thanks Willow you are Amazing._

_Willow:( Blushing from the Comploment) Thanks still going to the Founder's day with Caroline_

_Damon: Yes its just for appearnces sake only since I'm a Salvortore and you are a Bucannon so you have to go as well._

_Willow: I never been Much for Partys I am just not very Comfortable around Crowds you know because of My Empathy Powers and I'm Shy as well._

_Damon:( Whipping his Mouth with a Napkin) It would do you good to finally have friends that you can be comfortable around Like me, Stefan and Elena just go to have fun( getting up from the Chair) Let me help you Clean all this up the least I can do since you Cook._

_Willow: How about we both do cleaning up so we can get done faster( Smiling up at him)_

_Damon:( Feeling happy for once being around someone) Okay lets get to it then_

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena wakes up. She hears a noise. She gets out of bed.)

ELENA: Hello? Jeremy? Hello?

(Elena tries to turn on the light, but the power is out.)

LOGAN FELL: This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Elena Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks.

DAMON: You know what's coming next.

(Elena runs. She opens the front door, sees Damon, and slams it shut. She slowly walks towards the stairs, but Damon grabs her and bites her neck.)

STEFAN'S BEDROOM

(Stefan wakes up.)

STEFAN: Ah!

DAMON: Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon.

(Stefan throws a knife at Damon, hitting him in the stomach. Damon pulls it out.)

DAMON: All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people.

STEFAN: What are you talking about?

DAMON: It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. "Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls."

STEFAN: Why would you cover your tracks?

DAMON: I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elena.

STEFAN: Can't touch her now.

DAMON: Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift.

(Damon stabs Stefan in the stomach. It clearly hurts Stefan more than it did Damon, for Stefan falls to the floor.)

DAMON: This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move.

(Stefan removes the knife.)

(Stefan is writing in his diary.)

SHERIFF FORBES: I can confirm that a 12-Foot puma mountain lion attacked a hunter and was subsequently shot and killed. The hunter is in stable condition.

STEFAN: The real animal is still out there, waiting for me, challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop a monster without becoming one myself?

GILBERT HOUSE

LOGAN FELL: To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught.

JENNA: Scum ball. Scum bucket.

ELENA: Who are you talking to?

JENNA: Him.

ELENA: The news guy?

JENNA: Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?

ELENA: Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute.

JENNA: He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?

ELENA: I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display.

JENNA: Is that grandma Beth'swedding ring?

ELENA: Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring.

JEREMY: How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?

ELENA: You're not gonna find out.

JEREMY: That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away.

ELENA: I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy.

(Doorbell rings.)

STEFAN: Hi.

(Elena drags him in the house and kisses him passionately.)

ELENA: Hi.

(In Elena's bedroom.)

(Stefan and Elena are making out. Stefan is kissing Elena's neck when he looks in her mirror and sees his face has transformed. He sits up.)

ELENA: Are you ok?

STEFAN: I'm good. Sorry.

ELENA: Maybe we should press pause.

STEFAN: Yeah, you're probably right. That was getting a bit...

ELENA: Yeah.

STEFAN: Yeah.

ELENA: How do you look in a suit?

STEFAN: I can pull one off.

ELENA: How about tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the Founder's party?

STEFAN: They still do that?

ELENA: Have you been before?

STEFAN: No, the Salvatores don't get invited anymore.

ELENA: Well, this year, there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom. She was really involved in the founder's council, and it was her favorite party. I know it sounds really boring, but—

STEFAN: I would be honored to accompany you, Miss Gilbert.

ELENA: The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore.

(Caroline's bedroom. Caroline is trying on dresses for the Founder's party.)

DAMON: No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue.

CAROLINE: I don't like the blue.

DAMON: Well, I do. And if I'm gonna be your date—

CAROLINE: You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there, and she is a very proud gun owner.

DAMON: I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled. It's very important I be there. Please take me.

CAROLINE: You should come to the founder's party with me.

DAMON: Not if you're wearing that dress. What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped.

CAROLINE: You gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't.

DAMON: Ah, I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it.

CAROLINE: How come you don't sparkle?

DAMON: Because I live in the real world, where vampires burn in the sun.

CAROLINE: Yeah, but you go in the sun.

DAMON: I have a ring. It protects me. Long story.

CAROLINE: Will these bites turn me into a vampire?

DAMON: It's more complicated than that. You'd have to feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human's,it's a whole ordeal. This book, by the way has it all wrong. (Damon kisses Caroline on the neck.)

CAROLINE: You can be very sweet when you want to be.

DAMON: Yes, I can be sweet.

CAROLINE: Are you going to kill me?

DAMON: Mm-Hmm. But not yet.

CAROLINE: Why not?

DAMON: Because there's something I need you to do for me.

CAROLINE: Anything.

DAMON: How good are you at getting this little nose Where it doesn't belong?

CAROLINE: Oh, I'm excellent.

DAMON: Mmm.

MYSTIC GRILL

(Tyler is eating with his parents.)

MR LOCKWOOD: So what happens with the season? One big forfeit? Are they looking for a new coach?

TYLER: I don't know, dad. I doubt anybody's thinking about that right now.

MRS LOCKWOOD: Charles, founder's party, focus.

VICKI: How are y'all doing over here?

MR LOCKWOOD: Ah, we're doing great, sweetheart.

VICKI: Is there anything else I can get you?

TYLER: We're fine, thanks.

MR LOCKWOOD: Just the check, honey.

VICKI: Here you go, Mayor Lockwood.

MR LOCKWOOD: Thanks.

(Caroline arrives with Bonnie.)

BONNIE: You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?

CAROLINE: Go with Elena.

BONNIE: She's asking Stefan.

CAROLINE: Ok, go by yourself or with Willow

BONNIE: Gee, thanks I could go with Willow What about your mom? Is she ok with you bringing Damon?

CAROLINE: And I'm supposed to care why?

BONNIE: He's older sexy danger guy.

CAROLINE: Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?

BONNIE: No more witch jokes, ok? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked.

CAROLINE: Ok. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama.

BONNIE: Like...?

CAROLINE: I'm not really supposed to say anything.

BONNIE: Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?

CAROLINE: Ok. But you can't tell Elena.

BONNIE: No.

TYLER: So what you gonna buy me?

VICKI: Ugh, some class. Oh, your parents are gone. I guess we can be close now.

TYLER: What the hell does that mean?

VICKI: You treat me like trash. I'm sick of it.

TYLER: I don't think you're trash.

VICKI: Really? Then who are you taking to the founder's party?

TYLER: Vicki Donovan. Do you want me to ask you to the founder's party?

VICKI: No. It'll be stupid and lame.

TYLER: True. But it'll be less stupid and lame if you were there. (Tyler leaves.)

JEREMY: You realize you had to ask him to ask you, right? You figure if you dress up like a respectable young lady, he'll finally treat you like one?

VICKI: Screw you, Jeremy.

JEREMY: You know you're making the wrong choice, yet you make it anyway. It's sad.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

ZACH: I didn't know you were here.

DAMON: Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either. Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?

ZACH: Why are you here, Damon?

DAMON: To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important.

ZACH: I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time? (Damon gets up and grabs Zach by the throat.)

DAMON: You are in no position to question me.

ZACH: I didn't mean to upset you.

DAMON: This is not upset, Zach.

STEFAN: What's going on?

(Damon drops Zach.)

DAMON: Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time.

STEFAN: Hey, are you ok?

ZACH: No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?

STEFAN: I see it. All right, Zach, I see it.

ZACH: Then why aren't you doing anything about it?

STEFAN: I can't, Zach. I can't. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I can't do that.

ZACH: The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help get you the upper hand.

STEFAN: Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena. What?

(Stefan and Zach walk down in the cellar.)

STEFAN: You've been growing it.

ZACH: It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it.

STEFAN: But you're telling me. Why?

ZACH: Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him.

GILBERT HOUSE

(The doorbell rings. Jeremy answers it. He sees it's Tyler and tries to close the door but Tyler holds it open.)

TYLER: I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff.

ELENA: Right here. Please be careful.

JEREMY: Yeah, be careful with it, dick.

ELENA: Hey! Not now, ok, guys? Please?

TYLER: I'm fine. He's just being a punk.

JEREMY: I got your punk.

ELENA: Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight.

TYLER: Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?

JEREMY: Not even if you meant it.

(In Elena's bedroom.)

BONNIE: Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen.

ELENA: Tough call. Can we mix them?

BONNIE: Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-Ish.

ELENA: I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door.

BONNIE: What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night.

ELENA: Bonnie, out with it.

BONNIE: Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story.

ELENA: Uh-Huh.

BONNIE: Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?

ELENA: I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues.

BONNIE: Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon.

ELENA: That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's.

BONNIE: I just wanted you to know.

ELENA: Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business.

BONNIE: Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business.

ELENA: Stefan is none of those things.

BONNIE: Yeah? How do you know?

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

DAMON: Do they still wear ties at this thing?

STEFAN: Why are you even going?

DAMON: It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?

STEFAN: I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves.

DAMON: So you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena has a good time. My goodness, I've driven you to drink.

STEFAN: Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?

DAMON: Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it. What do you think?

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena and Bonnie are getting pretty. Elena's phone is ringing. She answers it.)

ELENA: Hello? Hi, Mrs Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye.

BONNIE: What's wrong? (Elena goes into Jeremy's room. She hits him.)

JEREMY: Ahh! God, what now?

ELENA: The pocket watch. Where is it?

JEREMY: What watch?

ELENA: The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it.

JEREMY: Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it.

ELENA: Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?

JEREMY: Screw you. (Jeremy gets up and gets the pocket watch.) I would never sell this, ok?

ELENA: Then why did you take it?

JEREMY: Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what? (Jeremy hands it to Elena.)

ELENA: And he was going to give it to you.

JEREMY: Yeah.

ELENA: Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?

JEREMY: Just take it and get out.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

DAMON: It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud.

STEFAN: Yes, being a 150-Year-Old teenager Has been the height of my happiness.

DAMON: You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate. 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her.

STEFAN: My happiness was short-Lived, as you well know.

DAMON: I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was... Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?

( He smells the drink and discovers it's spiked with vervain. He dumps the drink on the floor.)

DAMON: I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?

LOCKWOOD MANSION

(The Founder's Party.)

TYLER: Uh, let's go this way.

VICKI: Why?

TYLER: Line's too long. We can go around back. Come on, party's in the back.

Willow walking up to the front of the House dressed in a Blue cocktail dress with Black heels and Black short Gloves and her Hair is in Curls down her back with a Diamod Pin on the Left side of her hair.

Carol Lockwood:( Seeing the Girl walk up) Hello whats your Name Hun

Willow: Um I am Willow Bucannon I just Moved here a couple days ago and I was Invited( Seeing the woman with a Surprised look on her face and she Goes and Hugs her)

Carol:( Tears in her eyes) Oh My Gosh Willow I didn't now you were in town Your Parents has told us alot about you since they had you.

Willow: Really you knew about me( Surprise and little shocked)

Carol: Your Parents and I were such good friends and they kept in touch over the years before they died I want you to know that My family will always be here for you when you need it.

: Whats going on here Carol( Seeing her Hug Willow with Tears in her eyes)

Carol: Honey this is David and Mary Bucannon's Daughter Remember when we were Kids that we used to go to school together.

: Oh Wow this is a Surprise( Hugging Willow) They have told us when they had you and said that One day we will see you again( Sadness in his eyes) I just wish they were here too I am so sorry dear that you lost so Much.

Willow:( Sadly Smiling) I am Too Never had to Live By myself before and I never did get to tell them I loved them for they were going on a Trip and Now there Gone so I just have to live the best I can.

Carol( Hugging her again) They would have Loved to seen you dressed so Classy well go on in Honey and Welcome to Mystic Falls

Willow;( Whapping her eyes) Thank Ms Lockwood and Mayor Lockwood( Walking inside the house)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

ZACH: That was his favorite scotch. I'm sorry, I thought it would work.

STEFAN: I wasn't counting on it.

ZACH: You knew it would fail?

STEFAN: Did what I wanted. It lowered his guard. He won't expect me to try again so soon.

ZACH: I doubled what I put in the scotch.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena is getting ready for the party. She takes the pocket watch and gives it back to Jeremy.)

LOCKWOOD MANSION

MRS LOCKWOOD: Caroline! You look smashing.

CAROLINE: Thank you, Mrs Lockwood. This is my boyfriend Damon.

MRS LOCKWOOD: Oh, well, come on in.

DAMON: Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while.

MRS LOCKWOOD: Well, enjoy.

DAMON: Let's get a drink.

CAROLINE: Wait here.

(Caroline goes to talk to her mother.)

CAROLINE: Really, you couldn't even change out of the badge for this?

SHERIFF FORBES: I'm working, honey. Who's the date you just tried to sneak past me?

CAROLINE: Just some guy.

SHERIFF FORBES: He's a little old for you, don't you think?

CAROLINE: Oh, 'cause otherwise you'd approve. Yeah, I doubt that.

(Elena and Stefan arrive.)

ELENA: Hi, Mayor Lockwood

MR LOCKWOOD: Hey. Hey, guys, come on in. STEFAN: Thank you.

SHERIFF FORBES: Where's your dad?

CAROLINE: Memphis.

SHERIFF FORBES: Good.

CAROLINE: With Steven.

(Stefan kisses Elena on the cheek. Damon watches them, looking slightly jealous and then See's Willow getting a Apple Cider Walks up to her and grabs her Hand in his)

Damon: Hi Willow you are looking Hot( Admiring her Classy taste in Clothes)

Willow: Thanks you don't look bad yourself

Damon: Care to take a Walk with me

(Elena is looking at her parent's wedding rings. Stefan comes up behind her.)

STEFAN: Your parents?

ELENA: There's a lot of history here.

(Jenna takes a glass of wine from a butler.)

LOGAN: Jenna.

JENNA: Hello Logan.

LOGAN: It's good to see you.

JENNA: I thought I might see you here.

LOGAN: You knew it.

JENNA: I dreaded.

LOGAN: But were secretely hoping.

JENNA: And now that I have...

LOGAN: Whoa, hey, not so fast. I know you. You have a lot more insults in you, I can tell.

JENNA: Your hairline's receding.

LOGAN: No, it's not. You want to have lunch?

JENNA: Nope.

LOGAN: You haven't changed a bit.

JENNA: Oh, yes, I have. I'm meaner now.

(Elena is reading the first registry.)

ELENA: "The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?

DAMON: ( Walking in the Room with Willow on his Arm and Caroline on the other Arm Willow lets go to walk over to the Registry) The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually.

STEFAN: We don't need to bore them with stories of the past.

Willow: It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family.

CAROLINE: Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me.

DAMON: Mm-Mmm.

CAROLINE: Could I just borrow your date?

ELENA: Oh, uh...

STEFAN: I don't really dance.

DAMON: Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all.

CAROLINE: You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?

ELENA: It's up to Stefan.

CAROLINE: Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an anwser.

(Caroline takes Stefan out to dance.)

DAMON: I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan.

ELENA: For what?

DAMON: It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers.

(Willow is looking at the Display of Historic stuff and found something on her Great grandfather who was the Duke of Camridge and Met Great Grandmother Rose fell in love and Got married and seeing her Parents Wedding Ring forgot that they Donated the Rings to the Heritage display( Tears falling down her face as she sees them)

Elena:( Seeing Willow Crying) Willow hey are you okay

Willow:( Sobbing) Yeah its Just still so Hard Knowing that My Parents isn't here anymore I'm sorry I'm a Mess

Damon:( Concerned gives her his Napkin) Here there is Nothing to be sorry about you are still Moarning your Parents death a lot of Pain in you Life Honey( Pulling her in his Arms so he can comfort her)

Willow: Thank you Damon( Holding the Napkin to her Face so she don't mess up Damon's suit)

Elena:( Surprised and Stunned at Damon for Caring but he is dating Caroline)

STEFAN: Damon told you to ask me to dance. Didn't he?

CAROLINE: Now why would he do that?

STEFAN: Would you like one?

(Stefan grabs a glass of champagne for himself and Caroline.)

STEFAN: Thank you.

CAROLINE: Ok, just tell me if you see my mom.

DAMON: The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here— ( Letting Willow step out of his Arms)

Willow: I'm going to the Ladies room

Elena: Okay( Concerned for Willow)

ELENA: The battle of willow creek.

DAMON: Right.

ELENA: I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside.

DAMON: What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood.

ELENA: Who was in the church that they wanted to save?

DAMON: A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?

ELENA: Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out.

DAMON: I hope so, too.

(Vicki and Tyler on a bench, away from the party.)

VICKI: So you want to dance?

TYLER: Me dancing? Not pretty.

VICKI: Maybe you could show me around. I mean, this place is amazing.

TYLER: Yeah, if you like living in a museum.

VICKI: Maybe I should just strip naked and give Pastor Bill a lap dance. I mean, that's why we're hiding in a corner all night, isn't it? You're scared of how I'm going to act? You afraid of what your parents are going to think about your date from the wrong side of the tracks?

TYLER: I don't care about what they think.

VICKI: Great. Let's go say hi.

TYLER: Knock it off, vick.

VICKI: Or we could just, you know, sneak up to your bedroom. As long as nobody sees us, right?

TYLER: Vicki, I swear...

VICKI: What's a matter, Ty? You scared to stand up to your mommy? It's pretty pathetic.

TYLER: Let go!

MRS LOCKWOOD: Tyler... We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier. It's Vicki, right? Matt's sister.

VICKI: Yes, ma'm.

MRS LOCKWOOD: You'll have to forgive my son's rudeness. He gets it from his father.

VICKI: Well, that's ok, Mrs Lockwood. Tyler and I were just saying good night.

MRS LOCKWOOD: That's what you get when you bring the trash into the party.

(Bonnie is sitting at a table. A candle goes out. She looks at it and it re-ignites. Bonnie blows it out.)

(Damon and Elena go out to meet Stefan and Caroline)

DAMON: What'd we miss?

STEFAN: We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?

DAMON: No, thanks, I'll pass.

ELENA: Stefan, do you have another dance in you?

STEFAN: Absolutely.

(Stefan takes Elena out to the dance floor.)

CAROLINE: They look so cute together.

DAMON: Don't talk, please.

Willow after Crying her eyes in the bathroom walks out and decides to take a stroll outside away from the Crowds steping down the stairs and Up the Hill and sits down at a bench:I guess its still hard for me to not cry when I see all My Family's stuff or when People talk about them but at least People remember them(Taking her Sweater from around her waist she Puts it on to get warm from the cold air)

(In the house. At the bar.)

LOGAN: Don't shoot! Only need a refill.

JENNA: Shooting implies caring.

LOGAN: Feigned indifference. I like it.

JENNA: I'm over the banter, Logan. I'd really rather you just left me alone.

LOGAN: I'm sorry, Jenna. About your sister.

JENNA: Thank you.

LOGAN: I Came to the funeral.

JENNA: I know. I saw you.

LOGAN: Yeah, I didn't want to push my way in, but I wanted to be there for you. And when I heard you were staying in Mystic Falls, I thought maybe... Well, maybe I could have a second chance to make things right.

JENNA: Her name was Monica, wasn't it?

(Back on the dance floor.)

(Stefan and Elena are still dancing.)

STEFAN: I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy.

ELENA: No, actually, he was on good behavior. He even apologized and explained why he is the way he is. And it all goes back to Katherine.

STEFAN: Hmm.

ELENA: So tell me about her. What happened?

STEFAN: It's not something I like to talk about.

ELENA: I get that. I do. I just want you to know that you can. I mean, I burden you with all of my drama, and I want you to do the same.

STEFAN: I know. Thank you.

ELENA: The truth is, Stefan... I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it if you would open up to me.

(They stop dancing.)

STEFAN: Damon said something, didn't he? He likes to play games and cause trouble, Elena.

ELENA: This isn't about Damon, it's about me trying to get to know you. Look, you're the mystery guy, and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets, and this thing with Katherine.

STEFAN: Let it go. I don't want to talk about it.

ELENA: Well, then, say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me.

STEFAN: Don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you to turn against me.

ELENA: Well, then I guess it's working.

(Elena walks away. Damon and Stefan look at each other.)

(Bonnie and Elena are inside, eating ice cream.)

BONNIE: This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter.

ELENA: It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty.

MRS LOCKWOOD: Elena, honey, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection.

ELENA: Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere.

MRS LOCKWOOD: I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it.

ELENA: Ok. (Damon walks upstairs. Caroline follows him.)

CAROLINE: Where have you been?

DAMON: Ah. Looking for you.

CAROLINE: Your brother barely danced with me for five minutes—

DAMON: Ok, just a minute. Stand right...there.

(Damon starts searching through the collection.)

CAROLINE: Um, you're not supposed to touch. What is that?

(Damon finds what he is looking for.)

DAMON: A very important crystal.

CAROLINE: Well, how did you know that it was there?

DAMON: Because I put it there.

CAROLINE: When?

DAMON: A long time ago. Tonight, I'm taking it back, thanks to you.

CAROLINE: Well, what's it for?

DAMON: Never you mind.

CAROLINE: Well, you can't just steal it.

DAMON: It's not stealing if it's mine. Come on.

CAROLINE: Well...

Outside

Stefan see's Willow sitting by herself on a Bench walking over to her and sits down with her

Stefan: Hey Willow what are you doing here all by yourself( Noticing her Eyes are Puffy from Crying)

Willow:( Smiling Sadly) Oh just somethings About my Parents that Mrs Lockwood told me about that they once knew them when they were Kids and then when I seen the Displays I saw My Family's Wedding rings and I almost forgot that they Donated all that stuff years ago I'm sorry Still not over there Deaths yet.

Stefan:( Putting his arm around her and Pulls her to him) Its Okay that you are Moarning still for your Parents you don't need to apoglogize for Letting your Feelings Out

Willow: Thanks Stefan you and Damon are Good Friends.

Stefan: Yeah but Willow even though you are friends with Damon be careful trusting him he will hurt you if your Not careful.

Willow: Stefan I can take care of Myself but Thank you for Worrying about me.

Stefan: That is what friends are for.

(At the bar.)

LOGAN: Vodka tonic. Ok, I know that this is probably going to be strike 3, but I hope you can see it for what it is.

JENNA: And what is it?

LOGAN: Persistence. Groveling, commitment. Take your pick.

JENNA: I fled town because of you. Fled.

LOGAN: I was young and stupid, and then things changed. Life got...real. You'd know that better than anyone.

JENNA: Hypothetically speaking, if allowed, how would you make things right?

LOGAN: Well, more groveling, of course. A recap of the past few years spent soul searching. Cheese fries.

JENNA: Obvious.

LOGAN: I know my audience.

JENNA: Yes to lunch. Call me.

(In the living room.)

MRS LOCKWOOD: Look around. What's missing? The flames, the candles. Why aren't they lit? There's matches in the kitchen.

BONNIE: Bitch.

(Bonnie looks at a candle and tries to light it but turns away. She starts to leave but turns back around and sees that all the candles have lit up.)

(Elena enters the powder room. Caroline is there.)

ELENA: Hey.

CAROLINE: Hey. So how are things with Stefan?

ELENA: Great. Just great.

CAROLINE: Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes...

(Elena looks at Caroline's neck and sees something.)

ELENA: What is that?

CAROLINE: Hmm? (Elena tries to lift her scarf up.) Don't!

(Elena lifts her scarf up and sees a bad bite mark.)

ELENA: Oh god, Caroline, what happened?

CAROLINE: Nothing, ok?!

ELENA: That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?

CAROLINE: No, ok, nothing. It just... My mom would kill me.

(Elena pulls down her shawl and sees another bite mark on her back.)

ELENA: Did Damon hurt you?

CAROLINE: No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, ok, Elena?!

(Elena walks outside and sees Damon. She pushes him.)

ELENA: There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her.

(Elena walks to where Stefan and Willow is)

ELENA: I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon.

Willow: What did he do?

ELENA: There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head. You don't look surprised.

STEFAN: Um... I'm handling it.

ELENA: Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested.

STEFAN: Elena, please. I... I don't expect you to understand.

ELENA: I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?

STEFAN: Look, there are things that you don't know, ok? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me.

ELENA: Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over.

(Stefan sees Damon dragging Caroline out into the yard.)

STEFAN: I'm so sorry. I have to go.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Doorbell rings. Jeremy answers the door. It's Vicki.)

JEREMY: You look amazing. What are you doing here?

VICKI: I was thinking maybe I could make one more wrong choice today. I still have 17 minutes.

(Vicki kisses him.)

THE FOUNDER'S PARTY

(Damon is dragging Caroline out to the lawn. She turns her around to face him.)

CAROLINE: Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, ok?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, ok, I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me. (Damon goes behind Caroline and wraps his arms around her waist.)

DAMON: You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay. I forgive you.

CAROLINE: I swear I didn't say—

DAMON: Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. Unfortunately... I am so over you now.

(He bites her. But they both fall to the ground.)

DAMON: What the hell?

STEFAN: You know, I couldn't spike your drink... So I spiked hers.

(Caroline wakes up on the lawn. She grabs the crystal in the lawn. Willow and Elena sees her and walks over to her.)

ELENA: Caroline? There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you ok?

CAROLINE: Yeah. I'm fine.

Willow: Caroline, what happened?

CAROLINE: I'm fine.

ELENA: No. You're shaking. Caroline—What—

CAROLINE: I'm fine!

ELENA: Caroline, come here, come here.

(Caroline starts to cry and Elena hugs her.)

Willow:( Furious with Damon) I am so Sorry Caroline ( Rubs her On her back Healing her wounds with Her Mind making sure Elena doesn't see what she did)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Zach and Stefan lock Damon in the cellar.)

STEFAN: I did what I had to do... To protect Elena, to protect everyone. Yes, Damon, the headline reads "Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls."

LOCKWOOD MANSION

MR LOCKWOOD: Thank you for staying so late.

SHERIFF FORBES: Did you get the Gilbert watch?

MRS LOCKWOOD: She claims it's packed away in her parents' things.

LOGAN: I can get it.

SHERIF FORBES: Good. We're going to need it.

MR LOCKWOOD: Are you sure?

SHERIFF FORBES: 5 bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain.

LOGAN: They've come back.


	5. Your Undead To Me

_Your Undead To Me_

[**Salvatore's Cellar.**]

DAMON: Where is my ring?

STEFAN: Won't be needing it anymore.

DAMON: How long have I been here?

STEFAN: Three days.

DAMON: What are you doing?

STEFAN: During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them.

DAMON: You know what will happen if I don't... Feed on blood.

STEFAN: You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever.

DAMON: So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?

STEFAN: I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can reevaluate.

DAMON: I'm stronger than you think.

STEFAN: You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way.

[**Gilbert House.**]

(Elena is waking up and goes to the bathroom. She meets Vicki.)

VICKI: I-I'm sorry, I'm almost done.

ELENA: It's-it's ok. Take your time.

[Elena leaves and Vicki goes to Jeremy's room.]

VICKI: I think you might be in trouble.

JEREMY: What did you do?

VICKI: Oh, Elena saw me.

JEREMY: I'm a drug-using delinquent. A girl in bed doesn't really rank. Sorry.

[Elena finds Jenna in the kitchen.]

ELENA: Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?

JENNA: Uh-huh.

ELENA: And you have no objection?

JENNA: He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner.

ELENA: Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan.

JENNA: I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. And have you heard from Stefan?

ELENA: Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days."

JENNA: Haven't you called him?

ELENA: Nope. Not going to either.

JENNA: And you're ok with everything?

ELENA: No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy.

JENNA: Ok, then.

ELENA: I'll be fine.

[**Salvatore's house.**]

STEFAN: He's awake. He's weaks, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be.

ZACH: You're going to school?

STEFAN: Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that. And Elena, if she's still speaking to me.

ZACH: Why haven't you called her?

STEFAN: What am suppose to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something.

ZACH: What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it.

[**Caroline's bedroom.**]

Willow: How are you doing Caroline( Walking in)

CAROLINE: I remember the party. Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me.

BONNIE: Why would you do that?

CAROLINE: Can we just not talk about it, ok? Don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal. What are you doing with that candle?

BONNIE: Um... Nothing. What's this? (Bonnie sees the crystal.)

CAROLINE: Damon gave it to me. Or he was going to give it to me. All I know is, it's mine now.

BONNIE: It's ugly.

CAROLINE: Well, get your grubby hands off it.

(Willow Touches it and gets a Feeling that she knows what that Necklace is and then Puts it back Willow is wearing a White Dress that goes to her Nees and a Blue Jean Jacket and knee high Brown Boots and her hair is in Curls she has a Black belt around her waist)

Caroline:( Seeing Willow's Clothes feeling a Little Jealous) I love your Clothes your Mom was a Clothes designer,

Willow: She always did like Fashion shows and then started her Own Clotheing Line Bucannon Line Boutigue

Bonnie: Maybe One day you will take us there to shop someday

Willow: Okay

[**At school.**]

CAROLINE: The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake.

ELENA: Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened.

BONNIE: She's in denial.

STEFAN: Hey.

BONNIE: Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now.

STEFAN: I'm so sorry I haven't called.

ELENA: No worries. I'll live.

STEFAN: I was dealing with Damon.

ELENA: And did you... deal with Damon?

STEFAN: Yes. Yeah.

ELENA: For four days?

STEFAN: You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please.

ELENA: Sure. When?

STEFAN: I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, around four o'clock?

ELENA: Ok.

STEFAN: Thanks.

CAROLINE: Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do.

STEFAN: He's gone, Caroline.

CAROLINE: When is he coming back?

STEFAN: He's not coming back. I'm sorry.

ELENA: This is a good thing, Caroline.

CAROLINE: I know that.

[**At Mystic Grill.**]

ELENA: Hey, Matt, um, have you seen Stefan?

MATT: Nope. If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack. Come on. We haven't played in forever. I'll let you break.

[**Salvatore's house. Zach is going to the cellar.**]

ZACH: I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse. Damon?

DAMON: So it was your vervain. Good for you. Good for you. Family only runs so deep.

ZACH: We're not family, Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you.

DAMON: I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point.

ZACH: You know I can't do that.

DAMON: You succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit, either.

ZACH: But you don't visit, Damon. You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to live.

DAMON: Someone had to mow the lawn.

ZACH: I came to say good-bye, Damon.

(Damon comes up to the door and grabs Zach by the throat.)

DAMON: Unlock it. Unlock the door, Zach.

Willow:( Pushing Zach out of the way Uses her Hand and Touches Damon burning it)

Damon: AH

STEFAN: Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go Willow what are you doing here its Dangerous.

Willow:( Frustrated with Stefan) I can take care of Myself okay don't worry about me I just came to see how he was doing thats all.

Stefan: You can't let him out even though you became friends He can't be trusted with your Life I'm sorry

Willow: I know what he did Stefan and He won't get away with but you have to admit the He is your Brother and you will forgive him again Someday.

Stefan: It will be long time before that happens If your Staying keep don't let him Out

Willow: I'll only stay just a Little bit

[**At Mystic Grill.**]

ELENA: And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up.

MATT: Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird.

ELENA: Yeah.

(Elena's phone rings.)

MATT: How late is he?

ELENA: Hitting the hour mark. Nothing's wrong though. Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you.

(She shoots the cue ball.)

MATT: Good. I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything.

ELENA: Ok. Here goes- What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?

MATT: Why? what's he done?

ELENA: Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more.

MATT: Like what? Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?

ELENA: No, of course not. But what do we know about him, really?

MATT: He's great at football. A little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy.

ELENA: So you think I'm just being paranoid?

MATT: I think you should talk to him.

(Stefan appears.)

STEFAN: Talk to who? I'm so sorry that I'm late.

ELENA: What happened?

STEFAN: I got held up.

ELENA: Is everything ok?

STEFAN: There was this thing with my uncle.

ELENA: And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?

MATT: Ok. You two have fun.

STEFAN: I'm really sorry. It was unavoidable.

ELENA: What was unavoidable? Ok. (Elena goes to leave.)

STEFAN: Oh, uh, Elena, please...

ELENA: No, Stefan, don't you get it? Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?

(An old man walks up to Stefan.)

OLD MAN: I know you. My God.

STEFAN: I'm sorry?

OLD MAN: I know you. How can it be?

STEFAN: I think you have the wrong person, sir.

OLD MAN: You haven't aged a day.

STEFAN: I'm sorry. Excuse me. Hey, can we- can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that ok?

(Stefan starts pushing Elena towards the door. She stops.)

ELENA: Wait, what was that?

STEFAN: I-I don't know. uh, nothing.

ELENA: Right, nothing. Ok, um... I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me.

(Elena leaves.)

[**Elena's bedroom.**]

(Elena is writing in her diarty.)

ELENA: I tried. I want so much to make things right, but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you.

[**At Mystic Grill.**]

LOGAN: Evening, Sheriff. Anything?

SHERIFF FORBES: We went over the entire west side of the lake. All the caverns by the falls were clean, no signs of habitat.

LOGAN: Then they're staying in town.

SHERIFF FORBES: We canvassed all abandoned buildings and warehouses.

LOGAN: There has to be a private residence.

SHERIFF FORBES: And that much harder to locate, if not impossible. These creatures are smart. they know how to go undetected.

LOGAN: Well, someone who only comes out at night should eventually become obvious.

SHERIFF FORBES: What about the watch?

LOGAN: I'm working on it.

SHERIFF FORBES: I knew the Gilberts. That watch is passed down to the men in the family. I'd start with Jeremy.

JENNA: Hey, Logan.

LOGAN: I can't believe you really came.

JENNA: You have an hour. Make it count.

[**Elena's house.**]

(Elena is in her bedroom. Jeremy walks in.)

JEREMY: You ok?

ELENA: Is Vicki in there?

JEREMY: Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe. What's wrong with you?

ELENA: I'm miserable.

JEREMY: Well, you should go get something to eat.

(Elena goes to the kitchen and finds Stefan there.)

ELENA: Jenna? Jenna? Stefan? What are you doing here?

STEFAN: Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry.

ELENA: I don't know what you're trying to accomplish.

STEFAN: You want to know me, right? Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping. So let's start with Katherine.

ELENA: Stefan...

STEFAN: She was... the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret... Is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but... I'm no longer crippled by her loss.

VICKI: It was very nice what you did for Stefan. Very romantic.

JEREMY: Well, I was feeling romantic.

VICKI: Look what I found. "Elena Gilbert, take one tablet every 4 to 6 hours, as needed for pain."

JEREMY: Those are left over from the car accident.

VICKI: So she won't miss them.

(Vicki pours the pills out and grabs the pocketwatch to use to crush the pills up. Jeremy stops her.)

JEREMY: No not with that, that's an antique. I feel like we're always getting high.

VICKI: That's the beauty of choice.

JEREMY: Well, then let's choose not to. I mean, we don't have to be high all the time, right?

VICKI: I really hope you're not one of those guys who, now that we're together, tries to change everything about me.

JEREMY: No.

VICKI: Good.

STEFAN: I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan, "The Great Gatsby", his masterpiece. But I'm no snob. I love some good Grisham. I think Seinfeld is the best American television show for the past 50 years, but I love Lucy is all-time. "The loving cup" episode was the best, I think. Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch Taxi Driver over and over again.

ELENA: Here, let me. (Elena takes up the chopping of the garlic.

STEFAN: As far as music, it's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie. A little Kanye. You know what? I even like that one Miley song. (Elena smirks.) Easy.

ELENA: I didn't say anything. Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right? Because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too.

STEFAN: Are you kidding? I love garlic.

(Elena cuts her finger with the knife.)

ELENA: Ow! Ahh.

STEFAN: You ok? um...

ELENA: Yeah. Think so. (Elena goes to the sink to wash off her hand. She looks in the window and sees Stefan's face transforming.) Your face...

STEFAN: I-I, uh, I think I got something in my eye.

ELENA: Stefan. Hey. Stefan! Um, I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations.

STEFAN: Part of your charm.

(Stefan hesitates to kiss Elena. Elena kisses him first though.)

[**Caroline's bedroom. Caroline is calling someone.**]

DAMON: Caroline. Caroline.

CAROLINE: No, Tiki, do not do the one-piece, ok? I've seen it on you. Trust me. Yeah, but you're going for stripper pole vibe this year.

DAMON: Caroline.

CAROLINE: Yeah, maybe we should wash the cars in slow motion. No.

DAMON: Caroline.

CAROLINE: What? oh, um, no, sorry. Um, so I'll just see you tomorrow. Two-piece. Ok, bye.

(A crow is at her window.)

CAROLINE: Shoo, shoo! Shoo! God!

[**Salvatore's cellar.**]

DAMON: I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?

STEFAN: Not particularly.

DAMON: You won. You got the bad guy. Now nothing could come between you and Elena. Except the truth. The lies will catch up to you, Stefan. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are.

STEFAN: The beauty of you in there and me out here... Is that I can walk away.

[**At the sexy suds car wash.**]

CAROLINE: No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not.

ELENA: No we are not.

(Stefan arrives with Willow)

STEFAN: Hi.

ELENA: Hey!

(Willow is wearing a Two Piece Bathing suit that is black and white and she is wearing jean shorts over her bottoms)

Elean: You look Sexy

CAROLINE: The event is called sexy suds, you know.

STEFAN: Did we just get scolded?

ELENA: And judged, yeah.

STEFAN: Wow.

ELENA: I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off.

STEFAN: I think you have to go first.

ELENA: Ok. (Elena pulls off her shirt but has trouble getting it off. Stefan helps her.) Ok, um-sorry, So not sexy. Ugh.

STEFAN: I disagree.

(They kiss.)

Caroline: Ugh Okay Lets get through this

(Willow is washing one car feeling a Little Exposed and feeling someone calling her name)

Damon: Willow, Willow

Willow: Turning around and doesn't see anything but Could of Sworn that it sounded like Damon called her name

BONNIE: uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff.

MATT: I'm just observing.

BONNIE: Mm-hmm. Oh. Tiki. this one's yours.

TIKI: Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s.

BONNIE: You don't have to be rude.

TIKI: Rude is uglying up the road with that junk.

(Bonnie uses her powers to splash water on Tiki.)

TIKI: Whoa! What the hell ?

MATT: Wet and wild, Tik.

LOGAN: All proceeds are going to the school's athletic department still healing from the tragic death of their football coach William Tanner. The citizens of Mystic Falls coming together in support of one of their own. Cut it.

JENNA: Classy.

LOGAN: Thank you.

JENNA: But you're still going to video the girls in bikinis, right?

LOGAN: Well, 53% of Americans watch the news with the sound off.

JENNA: Thank you for dinner. I had a nice time.

LOGAN: Do you remember the last time we were in the school parking lot?

JENNA: Nope. Doesn't ring a bell.

LOGAN: Really?

JENNA: Nada. Especially not having sex in the minivan.

LOGAN: That was a good day. What?

ELENA: You're getting soap in that.

STEFAN: Oh, it's fine.

ELENA: I noticed that Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it?

STEFAN: Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance.

ELENA: Hmm. What's the stone?

STEFAN: It's called lapis lazuli.

ELENA: Oh. You should really take it off. I could put it in my bag.

STEFAN: No, it's- it's fine, really. Thanks, though.

ELENA: Ok. I'm gonna get some towels.

STEFAN: Ok.

ELENA: Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things.

CAROLINE: I'll go get some more. Mind the money.

(Caroline is walking through the halls of the school. She sees a shadow, she hears Damon's voice.)

DAMON: Caroline. Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me. Help me.

ELENA: That'll be $20. I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At the grill?

OLD MAN: Well, I-I thought it was somebody I knew.

ELENA: Stefan Salvatore.

OLD MAN: Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me.

ELENA: Where do you think you'd seen him before?

OLD MAN: When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house.

ELENA: Oh.

OLD MAN: Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack.

ELENA: The attack?

OLD MAN: His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods.

ELENA: His uncle? Zach?

OLD MAN: Mm-mmm. Joseph.

ELENA: I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story.

OLD MAN: Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago.

TIKI: Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Ok?

OLD MAN: Ah.

TIKI: He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer.

ELENA: No, he was sweet. Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?

MAN: Yes. I remember his ring and his brother-

ELENA: Damon?

MAN: Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

ELENA: When was this?

MAN: It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953.

STEFAN: Caroline finally freed you, huh?

ELENA: Uh, I don't know where she went. She abandoned me. Hey, I realized earlier, I had no idea that your family was from Italy.

STEFAN: No? Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?

ELENA: Right. Duh. Are there any other Salvatores in Mystic Falls?

STEFAN: My uncle Zach.

ELENA: Where did everyone else go?

STEFAN: Kinda just spread out.

ELENA: Hmm.

STEFAN: Why?

ELENA: I'm just trying to learn more about you.

STEFAN: Hmm.

Willow is just Putting her Clothes back on from earlier the White dress with blue Jean jacket and Brown boots that reaches her Nees and Black belt and Leaving her hair down out of the Pony tail she spots Caroline walking away from the school( Surprised and Curious follows her)

[**In the woods.**]

JEREMY: Where are you taking me?

VICKI: We can't hide out in your room all the time. Welcome to my other favorite party place.

JEREMY: What, a cemetery?

VICKI: Yeah. It's cool, huh?

JARED: Yo, Vick!

VICKI: What's up, Jared?

BOY: You baby-sitting, Donovan?

VICKI: This is Jeremy. He's cool.

BOY: Smoke up.

[**At the sexy suds car wash.**]

ELENA: Your car was done an hour ago.

JENNA: You're saying that out loud why?

LOGAN: Hi. Elena, right? I think I met you once when you were 9.

ELENA: Oh.

JENNA: Your emotional maturity level when we were together.

LOGAN: Ouch. Here i thought we were making progress.

ELENA: Is he enough in your good graces that i can ask him for a favor?

LOGAN: If i do her a favor, will i get back in your good graces?

JENNA: Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both.

LOGAN: Done. Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house.

JENNA: Fine. But you're eating leftovers.

LOGAN: Ooh. What do you need?

ELENA: Do you have access to old news stories, say, fifties?

LOGAN: Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the Internet, we pretty much have everything.

ELENA: I have this report way past due. It'd be a life saver.

LOGAN: Heading there now. Let's go.

ELENA: If anyone asks, you don't know where I went. I don't want Caroline to know that I left.

[**Salvatore's house. Caroline enters and goes in the cellar unknowing being Followed by Willow.**]

DAMON: Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me.

CAROLINE: Damon? Damon? Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?

Willow: Caroline Don't Listen to him

DAMON: Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please.

CAROLINE: You bit me.

DAMON: You liked it. Remember?

CAROLINE: Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?

DAMON: You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do.

CAROLINE: What am I about to do?

DAMON: You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door.

ZACH: No! No! Get out of here. Run! Run!

Willow( Helping Zach to hold on to the Door but was Unsucessful)

Zach :RUN

(Caroline runs with Willow following behind her. Damon kills Zach. Damon tries to catch Caroline, Willow about to reach the door was Pulled back by Damon who had her by her waist)

Willow:( Damon turned her to face Him and Pulls her to him to Kiss her on her Throat) No Damon Please ( Moaning when he bit down on her neck)

Damon:( Tasting her Blood was something he Never tasted before Making sure Not to Drain her he feeds her his Blood he kisses her on the Lips) I am sorry Willow but I had to feed( Picking her up to lay her on the Couch)

Willow:( Drowsy from Blood Lose) Umm Don't hurt anyone Damon Please.

Damon:( Caressing her Lips with a Hand) Shhh I am only going out to feed If I kill anyone its Stefan's fault I did he should of Never Starved me.

Willow: I'm Sorry I wanted to help but I felt it was the Only lesson you will learn Stop Hurting killing Innocent People feed from them yes But Don't Kill them

Damon:( Kissing her Softly on the Lips) Umm You have a Big heart Little Mage

[**At the sexy suds car wash.**]

TIKI: Sweeper duty.

BONNIE: What?

TIKI: We have to clean the pavement.

BONNIE: It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean.

TIKI: But not dry.

BONNIE: And I'm doing this why?

TIKI: Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge. Fabulous.

(With her powers, Bonnie starts a fire and Tiki's car burns.)

STEFAN: Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey.

BONNIE: What just happened?

STEFAN: You were in some kind of a trance.

BONNIE: Did I do this?

STEFAN: I think so, yeah.

BONNIE: Nobody else saw, did they? Don't tell anybody. Please.

[**At the station.**]

LOGAN: We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?

ELENA: An incident from 1953. If it even happened- At the old Salvatore boarding house.

Logan's cell phone rings.

LOGAN: Sorry, one second. Yeah? Fire? All right, be right there. I gotta go. You believe there's actual news to cover in this town? All right, use keywords to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate. And Brady down in tech will help you out with anything you need.

ELENA: Ok.

LOGAN: All right? Oh, hey. Could you put in a good word for me with Jenna?

ELENA: You got it.

LOGAN: All right. Good luck.

[**At the cemetery.**]

VICKI: What?

JEREMY; I'm stoned in a cemetery.

VICKI: They don't mind, they're dead. Let me take this up a notch. Hey, Tony.

TONY: Oh! Nice. Vickies from Vicki. Ha!

GIRL: Well, thank you, Elena Gilbert, whoever you are.

JEREMY: You took those from the house?

VICKI: She wasn't using it.

JEREMY: She's gonna notice if they're gone. That's not cool.

VICKI: It's no big deal, Jer.

JEREMY: Yeah, it kinda is, Vick.

BOY: Damn, dude.

TONY: Vicki brought the party police.

VICKI: Shut up, Tony. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad.

JEREMY: Well, what are we doing, partying in a cemetery with a bunch of losers?

VICKI: Those are my friends.

JEREMY: They're waste of space small-town lifers.

VICKI: Yeah? What am I?

JEREMY: You're different, Vick.

VICKI: No, you are. You're the kid with the big house who's acting out because his parents died. Guess what- You'll get over it. You will pull yourself together, move on, and one day tell your kids stories about your dark period growing up. And i'll still be here, waiting tables at the grill, partying at the cemetery with a bunch of waste of space small-town lifers.

JEREMY: Look-

VICKI: Go home, Jeremy. If i want to feel like crap about myself, I'll just go back to Tyler.

[**At the sexy suds car wash.**]

STEFAN: Hey, have you seen Elena?

MATT: No, not for a while.

STEFAN: You think she went home?

MATT: Not sure.

STEFAN: Thanks.

MATT: Hey. I'm not saying this for you. I'm saying it for her. But she's big on trust. So whatever you're holding back from her, the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop till she figures it out.

[**At the station. Elena looks at some footage.**]

VOICE: This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer. Is that the nephew?

(As the camera zooms in, Elena sees Stefan in the background.)

[**Caroline's bedroom.**]

MRS FORBES: I didn't see you at the car wash.

CAROLINE: Left early.

MRS FORBES: Honey, are you ok? Anything you want to talk about? Is it a boy thing?

CAROLINE: Mom, if I want to talk boys, I'll call dad. At least he's successfully dating one.

[**Salvatore's house.**]

Stefan finds Zach dead and Damon gone.

STEFAN: Zach! Oh, no, Zach...

[**Caroline's bedroom.**]

ELENA: Dear diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought.

[**Bonnie goes to her grandmother.**]

BONNIE: I don't know what's happening to me.

GRAMS: I know, dear.

[**Elena's house. Logan steals Jeremy's watch.**]

JENNA: Logan? Logan?

ELENA: People are supposed to be who they say they are. And not lie or hide their true selves.

JEREMY: What are you doing here?

LOGAN: Oh, hey, man. Just looking for the bathroom.

ELENA: It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old...

FLASHBACK

_OLD MAN: 1953_.

ELENA: Never gets hurt...

FLASHBACK

_ELENA: Oh, my god, your hand! Is it deep? How bad is it?_

ELENA: Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained...

FLASHBACK

_ELENA: Hey, um, are you ok? Your eye. Your face._

ELENA: Girls bitten...

FLASHBACK:

_ELENA: What is that? Oh, my god, what happened to you?_

_CAROLINE: It's nothing!_

ELENA: Bodies drained of blood...

FLASHBACK

_ELENA: Did she say what kind of animal it was?_

_MATT: She said it was a vampire._

[**At the cemetery. Music stops.**]

BOY: Donovan?

VICKI: No, I'm good.

GUYS: Not it. Not it. Not it. Ah, Vicki.

(Vicki goes to the car. Damon is here, coughing, groaning.)

VICKI: Hey, man, you ok?

DAMON: Come here. Come here.

VICKI: You don't look good.

DAMON: Come closer. I have something- That I have to tell you.

VICKI: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I got you, i got you. It's ok. it's ok.

(Damon bites her.)

(Willow standing Behind him and seeing him Drink vicki's Blood back up into a Tree and Slides down and Puts her head in her Hands Crying at all the Pain she is getting from Everyone)

[**Salvatore's house.**]

(Stefan grabs a stake and runs to the door. Elena is outside when he opens the door.)

ELENA: What are you?


	6. Lost Girls

**Lost Girls**

FLASHBACK

[Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864: Stefan is waiting on the doorstep of his home. A carriage arrives in front of him. Katherine exits the carriage and approaches him.]

STEFAN: You must be Miss Pierce.

KATHERINE: Please, call me Katherine.

[Salvatore's House. Stefan and Elena.]

ELENA: What are you? _What are you?_

STEFAN: You know.

ELENA: No, I don't.

STEFAN: Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here.

ELENA: It's not possible. It can't be.

STEFAN: Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?

ELENA: What are you?

STEFAN: I'm a vampire.

ELENA: I shouldn't have come.

STEFAN: No. Please.

[Elena tries to run away, but Stefan appears in front of her.]

ELENA: No. No. How did you do that?

STEFAN: Please don't be afraid of me.

ELENA: Let me go.

STEFAN: No. Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand.

ELENA: Let me go!

STEFAN: Elena, please.

[Elena gets into her car and drives away. She arrives at her house and runs to her room where Stefan appears again.]

STEFAN: Elena. I would never hurt you. You're safe with me.

ELENA: All those animal attacks, those people who died-

STEFAN: No. That was Damon!

ELENA: Damon?

STEFAN: Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena, do not tell anybody.

ELENA: How can you ask me that?

STEFAN: Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me.

ELENA: Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then you'll go!

STEFAN: I never wanted this.

[Stefan leaves.]

[At the cemetery, Damon burns the bodies. He calls Stefan on a cellphone.]

STEFAN: Hello?

DAMON: I want my ring.

STEFAN: Where are you?

DAMON: I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?

STEFAN: I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?

DAMON: No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy.

STEFAN: You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?

DAMON: I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?

STEFAN: I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him.

DAMON: ... Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?

STEFAN: I'll get it back, but I need time.

DAMON: What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's.

STEFAN: I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen.

DAMON: Don't give me another reason to rip you apart.

STEFAN: Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?

DAMON: Just get it.

[He hangs. He goes over to Vicki and pours alcohol on her to burn her body. She wakes up.]

DAMON: You just don't wanna die, do you?

(Willow running over to him and Pushing him away from Vicki and Standing in front of her)

Willow: Don't Kill her Damon No more Killing( Tears falling down her face) Just let her Live Please.

Damon:( Steping up to her and Takes her by the Waist and then Kissing her sucking on her Lips) Stop Crying and I won't Kill her for you I won't kill anymore Tonight ( Letting her Go to continue Burning the Bodies as Willow watches feeling Ashamed that she didn't save them) There was Nothing you could of Done I would have Drink them dry even if you did try to stop me Willow Just be thankful I am Spared Vicki

Willow: Just Be Quite Damon there is Nothing you can say to me right Now what you did was Never right and you know it you and Stefan made this happen all because you guys can't leave the Past in the Past( Turning away to check on Vicki and Healing her Wound)

Damon: Can't change who we are Vampires who could careless about Human Life.

Willow: Keeping telling yourself that Damon I know its a Lie if you didn't value Life or Love you wouldn't be fighting so Hard to get Katherine back or Stefan when he is so Despreate to have a Human Life with Elena you forget I am Mage I can feel when you are Lying about your Feelings.

Damon:( Impressed) Fine I do feel guilty and Remorse for what I've done but I can't change what I am a Vampire and I drink human blood its the only way I'll survive.

Willow: I don't judge for what you have become but the way you have chosen to spend your Immortal life going around Tormanting Stefan for Making you turn in 1864 and then you have spent all this time trying to get Katherine that you forgot all about what makes you who you are Damon instead of fighting and Killing why don't you make the Most out of your Long Life I would. if you are going to be bad be bad with a Purpose

Damon:( Moved by her words) You are the One that gets who I am Stefan he runs away from what he is always hiding behind a False Face its decusting but I can't blame him for wanting a Normal Life but until I get Katherine out of the Tomb I will not rest or have a Normal life until I have her in my arms.

Willow:( Sadly) I know and I will try my best to help you in a Way just don't kill anymore People in front of me.

Damon:( Holding her in his arms) I won't come on help me put Vicki in your Car

[Elena is sleeping. Stefan is outside her house, guarding her family from Damon.]

[Stefan and Elena are out at a coffee place.]

ELENA: You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google "vampire," you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?

STEFAN: I can tell you whatever you wanna know.

ELENA: I know you eat garlic.

STEFAN: Yes.

ELENA: And somehow, sunlight's not an issue.

[A waitress arrives.]

WAITRESS: Hi, here are your drinks.

ELENA: Thank you.

[The waitress leaves.]

STEFAN: We have rings that protect us.

ELENA: Crucifixes?

STEFAN: Decorative.

ELENA: Holy water?

STEFAN: Drinkable.

ELENA: Mirrors?

STEFAN: Myth.

ELENA: You said you don't kill to survive.

STEFAN: Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful.

ELENA: And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?

STEFAN: Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me.

ELENA: He was hurting her!

STEFAN: He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have.

ELENA: Is that supposed to make it ok?

STEFAN: No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that.

ELENA: Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?

STEFAN: Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore.

ELENA: Not anymore?

STEFAN: There was a time when this town was... very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone.

ELENA: I can't promise that.

STEFAN: Elena... Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice.

[At the cemetery. Logan arrives and starts talking to Sheriff Forbes. There are charred bodies on the ground.]

LOGAN: Never smelled one this bad before.

SHERIFF: It tried to cover its tracks.

LOGAN: Are you sure?

SHERIFF: I'm positive. You only burn a corpse to try to hide cause of death, and there are no shell casings.

LOGAN: We know who they are?

SHERIFF: Doc'll have to check their dental records.

LOGAN: What story should i run?

SHERIFF: Drug deal gone bad. It's not too big a stretch.

LOGAN: I got the Gilbert watch.

SHERIFF: Good.

[One of the deputies arrives.]

POLICEMAN: Found this in the brush about 10 yards away.

[He shows her Vicki's ID.]

SHERIFF: Vicki Donovan.

LOGAN: You know her?

SHERIFF: I went to high school with her mother.

LOGAN: Think she's one of these?

SHERIFF: I hope not.

[At the Salvatore's House. Vicki is on a sofa with Willow sitting on the couch with her]

[Damon leaves a message on Stefan's phone.]

DAMON: Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring. Damn it.

[He sees Vicki bleeding more on the couch.]

DAMON: Aw, don't get blood on the couch!

[Walks over.]

DAMON: Please? I got you good, didn't I?

[She doesn't answer.]

DAMON: Well, you're not gonna be any fun today. I'm so gonna regret this.

[Damon bites his wrist and puts it to her mouth. She struggles but eventually gives in.]

DAMON: Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it.

Willow:Ugh You are something( Standing up) I've got to go Home ( About to walk out when Damon Slams the door) Ah Damon.

Damon: Please stay I need someone here to entertain me until the sun goes down or I get my ring back if you need a Shower just use my Bathroom or Stefan's and I will make something to eat My Bedroom is on the Right and Stefan's is on the left.

Willow: Okay Fine( Taking her Bag with her as she walk up the stairs to Damon's Bathroom seeing how big the Restroom is( Whispering) Wow

Damon:( Smirking)

[Elena and Stefan are driving through the woods in Elena's car.]

STEFAN: Stop here.

ELENA: What are we doing here?

[They get out of the car.]

STEFAN: I want to show you something.

ELENA: In the middle of nowhere?

STEFAN: This... Didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home.

ELENA: It looks so...

STEFAN: Old? It's because they are.

ELENA: Wait. How long have you...

STEFAN: I've been 17 years old since 1864.

ELENA: Oh, my god.

STEFAN: You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I... We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends.

FLASHBACK

Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864: Stefan and Damon run out of the house, playing football.

STEFAN: Wait. Where did you learn this game?

DAMON: Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch.

[Damon throws the ball and Stefan catches it.]

STEFAN: Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?

[Stefan and Damon playfully struggle for the ball when Katherine exits the house.]

KATHERINE: Who needs rules? Mind if I join you?

STEFAN: Uh, well, you could, uh- you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough.

KATHERINE: Somehow, I think that you play rougher.

[She snatches the ball from Stefan and runs off.]

DAMON: Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased. If you don't do it, I will.

[They both chase after her.]

[The old Salvatore's field.]

ELENA: You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like...

STEFAN: Damon was trying to make you think that... I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it.

ELENA: All because you loved the same women 145 years ago?

STEFAN: She wasn't just any girl.

FLASHBACK Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864: Stefan is chasing Katherine through a garden maze. Katherine reaches a statue and they both stop running.

KATHERINE: Ha! I win. What's my prize?

DAMON: What would you like it to be?

STEFAN: [smiles] They extended your leave?

DAMON: I was simply having too much fun to return to battle.

STEFAN: Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring.

[Stefan walks over and hugs him.]

KATHERINE: Well, this works out wonderfully for me.

DAMON: How's that, miss Katherine?

KATHERINE: Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball.

DAMON/STEFAN: With pleasure. I would be honored.

KATHERINE: The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose?

[She walks away.]

[Elena and Stefan walk about the ruins of the old estate.]

STEFAN: She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion.

ELENA: The first founder's party... Where you signed the registry.

STEFAN: I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her.

ELENA: So he was upset.

STEFAN: That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even.

[At the Salvatore's house.]

[Damon is playing music.]

VICKI: Oh, man. That shower was so great. What did you give me?

DAMON: Some blood. You loved it.

VICKI: I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?

DAMON: We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you same blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down.

VICKI: Ok. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good.

DAMON: Only if I can.

[Damon bites his wrist and gives it to Vicki to feed while he drinks from her wrist.]

Willow after taking a Shower she dries her Hair and then Puts on her Jeans and White tank top and Brown Leather jacket and putting her Black combat boots on Walks down stairs and see Vicki drinking blood from Damon's wrist and he drinking from her wrist

Willow: Can't I go home now You clearly have someone to entertain you

Damon:( Pulling away from Vicki to walk toward Willow and Leans down to Kiss her softly) Umm No You Would be more fun to dance with.

[The old Salvatore's field.]

STEFAN: What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but... Turns out that night... Katherine was with him, too.

ELENA: So he stole her from you, not the other way around?

STEFAN: Turns out she wasn't ours to steal.

FLASHBACK

[Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864. Stefan is with Katherine in her room.]

STEFAN: I will love you forever.

KATHERINE: Forever is a very long time, you know.

STEFAN: Not long enough.

[Katherine elongates her fangs and bites him. The next morning, her handmaiden, Emily, is helping her get dressed when Stefan wakes up.]

KATHERINE: Good morning. Clear the room, please.

[Emily leaves.]

KATHERINE: You're upset.

STEFAN: Your face, it was like a demon.

KATHERINE: But you're not afraid.

STEFAN: Get away from me. Get away.

KATHERINE: [compels him] It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone.

STEFAN: I-

KATHERINE: shh. We will go on exactly as we have.

STEFAN: Yes. We will go on.

KATHERINE: You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan- You, me, and Damon. No rules.

[The old Salvatore's field.]

STEFAN: She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but... Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other... Like it or not.

[He pulls out Damon's ring from a ruin.]

ELENA: Is that Damon's ring?

STEFAN: I took it from him, but I have to give it back.

ELENA: No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden.

STEFAN: Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me.

ELENA: And how is that?

STEFAN: By hurting you.

[Lockwood's house.]

SHERIFF: We're working on it, Mayor Lockwood.

MR LOCKWOOD: Doc ID the bodies?

SHERIFF: A few townies. Notorious druggies.

MR LOCKWOOD: I suppose that'll make it easy for people to buy the story. And Vicki Donovan?

SHERIFF: She's not one of the deceased.

MR LOCKWOOD: Where the hell is she?

SHERIFF: I wish I knew.

LOGAN: Sorry I'm late.

MR LOCKWOOD: You have the watch? It's ready.

LOGAN: That's it?

MR LOCKWOOD: Yes. That's it.

[He gives him the vampire compass.]

[The Salvatore's house.]

[Vicki is dancing.]

VICKI: I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but i thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and i like that.

DAMON: Jeremy, huh? Elena's brother?

VICKI: Yeah. yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and- Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot How about Willow you two look totally Hot together?

Willow: I don't think so

DAMON: I know Maybe

VICKI: Don't you wanna be in love?

DAMON: I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated.

VICKI:Except when it isn't.

DAMON: No more talking. Let's dance.( Taking Willow in his Arms and Dancing with her and Making Seductive Moves against her as he Kisses down her throat) What are you Doing to me Willow you are Making me feel so Good( Biting down on her Throat taking her Blood)

Willow:(Holding his Head to her as he drinks and then he Kisses her again) Your the one who is Seducing me Stop it( Trying to Push out of his Arms)

Damon:( Letting her Go watches her Walk out of the room and down Stairs) Ummm ( The way Willow is Making him feel is Intoxicating and Seductive just Like him and if he wasn't looking for Katherine he would consider Making her his but he doesn't want to hurt her so they are just going to stay Friends for know)

VICKI: My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering.

DAMON: Your life is so pathetic.

VICKI: Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when i think of my future, I just come up blank.

DAMON: You are so damaged.

VICKI: Yep.

DAMON: I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem.

VICKI: Nope, none.

DAMON: I think I know what can help you.

VICKI: So what's that?

DAMON: Death.

[He kills her.[

Willow:( Running up the stairs and See's Vicki Dead) What have you done

Damon: I killed her

Willow( Rushing over to him to Punch him in the Face) You Bastard How dare you ( She Hits him on the Chest and Face but he Pulls her toward him and Throws her on the bed and he on top Willow trying To Push him off of her) Ah Get off me you won't talk your way out of this( Using her Mind Power to throw him against the wall) Stay Away from me ( Going back over to Vicki)

Damon: I am Sorry Willow

After few minutes, Vicki wakes up, as a vampire.]

VICKI: What happened? We were dancing, and then-

DAMON: Then I killed you.

VICKI: What?

Willow: You're dead.

VICKI: I'm dead?

DAMON: Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process.

VICKI:You're wasted.

DAMON:You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky.

VICKI: Ok, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home.

DAMON: You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful.

VICKI: Come on, move.

DAMON: See? you're already starting to fall apart.

VICKI: And I'm going home now.

DAMON: Ok, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house.

VICKI: Yeah, whatever.

DAMON: Bye. Tell Elena I said hi. and if you see Stefan, tell him to call me.

Willow: She is in transtion turning into a Vampire what will Happen if she doesn't feed

Damon:( Shrugging) She'll die but for real next time.

Willow:I am going to go after her to make sure she will be okay.

Damon: Do what you want and I will see you later

[In the woods.]

SHERIFF: I got Stanley on the Moore street entrance. The rest of us will cover other access points. Call him or call me if that thing goes off. Don't use the radio. Cellphones only.

LOGAN: Got it.

SHERIFF: You've got 8 rounds. Remember, wood bullets won't kill him, but it'll wound him enough for you to get close and stake him. You sure you can handle this?

LOGAN: Of course I can.

SHERIFF: You ever staked a vampire before?

LOGAN: Have you?

[Elena's House.]

Doorbell ringing.

JEREMY: Im Coming!

( Opens the Door to see Vicki and Willow who is Holding her Up)

VICKI: Hey. The sun is killing me. my eyes are on fire.

JEREMY: Where have you been?

VICKI: It's good. everything's good.

[They began to kiss.]

JEREMY: Did something happen ( Taking to Willow)

Willow: I don't now I just found her Like this walking down the street at my House( coming up with a Lie)

VICKI: I'm hungry. What do you got to eat?

JEREMY: You're high? Vicki, it's the middle of the day.

VICKI: Could you just not talk so loud? My head, it hurts. I need quiet.

Jeremy:( Taking Willow by the Arm) You are sure that she didn't take anything

Willow: I have looked her over and there was Nothing on her for her to take.

Jeremy: Okay I am going call her brother Matt Look out for her

Willow: Sure

[Old Salvatore's field.]

ELENA: The mind control... You said Katherine used. Do you ever do that to me?

STEFAN: No. That necklace, it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to... Protect you from me. Elena, you should never take that necklace off... Because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me... You'll know that you were free to make your own choice.

[Elena's house.]

MATT: Where is she?

JEREMY: Come this way.

MATT: What's she on?

JEREMY: I-I don't know.

MATT: Hey, Vic. How you doin'?

VICKI: Not good, Mattie. I hurt.

MATT: Ok, where's it hurt?

VICKI: My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum-there's something in my gums, and it hurts.

MATT: Ok, well-

VICKI: No. Just leave me alone.

MATT: Come on, Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home.

VICKI: Just turn it off!

JEREMY: Turn what off?

VICKI: The talking, the chatter, just turn it off.

TV sound is inaudible.

MAN ON TV: ...horribly. 3 bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery.

(Willow seeing this turns her Face away for a Minute Not wanting to relive Last night of what Damon did to those People)

JEREMY: That's where we were last night.

MATT: What happened, Vic?

MAN ON TV: ..homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information...

MATT: I'm calling the cops.

VICKI: No. Don't.

JEREMY: What happened after I left last night, Vick?

(Vicki pushes Jeremy.)

Willow: Jeremy, are you ok ?

JEREMY: I'm fine. i'm fine.

MATT: Damn, Vick. (Elena and Stefan enter the house.)

ELENA: What's going on?

MATT: She's really messed up.

STEFAN: Elena, back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on.

(Matt and Jeremy take Vicki upstairs.)

Willow:( Looks at them Sadly and Elena turns to her and takes her by the Arms)

ELENA: Willow You know what's wrong with her?

Willow: Yeah.

ELENA: What is it?

STEFAN: She's transitioning.

ELENA: Transitioning to what?

STEFAN: A vampire.

ELENA: What?

Willow: Damon have gotten to her I've tried to Stop but he was Relentless and she wasn't the only one He killed a lot of People last night at the old Cemtary She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet.

ELENA: H-how does she do that?

STEFAN: She has to feed on human blood.

ELENA: And what if she doesn't?

STEFAN: She'll die. She may only have a few hours.

ELENA: She's upstairs with him right now.

STEFAN: It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet.

ELENA: So when is she gonna know?

STEFAN: Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice.

ELENA: The same choice you made?

[In the bedroom.]

VICKI: I'm sorry I'm so much trouble.

JEREMY: Aw, you just-you need to sleep it off, ok?

(Jeremy hugs her. Her mouth is near his neck and she seems like she's about to bite him, when she gets up and leaves.)

VICKI: No.

MATT: Vick. Vicki!

JEREMY: She was fine, and then she just- she just freaked out.

MATT: I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything.

STEFAN: I can track her.

ELENA: Go.

Willow:( Hugging herself standing in the Middle of the Room) I'm So Sorry Elena I've tried so hard to stop Damon from Killing her.

Elena: Its Okay you are safe but How were you there in the first place and you knew about Vampires.

Willow;( Sitting down) Yeah I made the connection During the Comet when I touched Stefan you see I am a Mage a Witch that can control Elements and other Magic Caroline went to Damons under his Trance for Stefan had him locked up without blood and she came and let him out I followed her to get her to stop but she wouldn't Listen( Tears falling out of her Eyes) and he tried to catch her but He didn't but Caught me as I was running out of the House he feed on me and then he went to the Cematary and Killed those People and was going to kill Vicki but I wouldn't let him and he took us back to the House where he stayed with us Feeding and Giving Vicki blood and then he Killed and Now she may become a Vampire.

Elena: God How can you deal with this stuff and Witness him Kill all those People You tried to stop it and that was all it matters

Willow: I am going to sit down here and Wait for Stefan to come back with Vicki/

Elena: Okay

[In the woods.]

Cellphone rings.

SHERIFF: Yeah.

LOGAN: I think I got something. It's pointing towards the old cemetery.

SHERIFF: Headed your way.

[Elena's house.]

JEREMY: Maybe we should check in with Matt.

ELENA: He'll call when he finds her.

JEREMY: Well, what are we supposed to do?

ELENA: We wait. We're supposed to wait.

JEREMY: I don't know what's wrong with her.

ELENA: She'll be fine. It'll all be fine.

[Doorbell rings. It's Damon. Elena tries to shut the door with Willow's Help on him but he pushes back.]

ELENA: Jeremy, go upstairs.

DAMON: You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up.

ELENA: Stay away from me.

DAMON: Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So... Where's Stefan?

Willow: He's out looking for Vicki.

DAMON: Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her.

ELENA: Did you thank Katherine?

DAMON: Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?

ELENA: I got enough.

DAMON: Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house.

Willow: How is Vicki going to thank you for her Turning into a Vampire when you forced her to into this Nobody should to go through this you of all People shouldn't put this on anyone

Damon:( Stunned) Its done there is no changing it know Willow you should go and Lock your Doors and be safe

[At the cemetery.]

STEFAN: Vicki.

VICKI: I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said. I remember you. The hospital, the-the rooftop, it's all coming back.

STEFAN: I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you.

VICKI: He said that I need to feed. What will happen if i don't?

STEFAN: You'll fade quickly... And then it'll all just be over.

VICKI: I'll be dead.

STEFAN: Hey.

VICKI: I don't want this.

STEFAN: I know. It'll be ok. You're gonna be ok. I can help you.

VICKI: Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better? I wanna go home. Will you take me home?

STEFAN: Ok.

[Gunshots. Stefan is hurt.]

STEFAN: Ahh!

VICKI: No!

(Damon bites Logan and takes the bullet out of Stefan's chest.)

DAMON: It's wood. They know. If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me. My ring.

(Vicki is drinking Logan's blood.)

STEFAN: No! No! Vicki!

VICKI: I'm sorry.

DAMON: Oops.

(Damon picks up the compass.)

(Sheriff Forbes finds Logan.)

SHERIFF: Oh god... The watch. Find the watch.

[Front of Elena's house.]

(Elena is waiting for Stefan.)

ELENA: You're bleeding.

STEFAN: No, it's ok. It's ok. I'm ok.

STEFAN: I couldn't stop her. I tried.

ELENA: What does that mean?

STEFAN: She fed, and then I lost her.

ELENA: Oh, my god.

STEFAN: I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you.

ELENA: What do I tell my brother and- and Matt?

STEFAN: We'll come up with a story.

ELENA: You mean we'll come up with a lie.

STEFAN: I'm so sorry.

ELENA: I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but... I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I- I just can't...

(Elena walks into the house, falls to the floor and cries.)


	7. Haunted

**Haunted**

(Tyler is walking out to his car.)

Tyler: All right, later, man.

Man: See you, bro!

(Tyler gets in his car. Vicki is there.)

Vicki: Hi, Ty.

Tyler: Whoa, Vicki? Everyone's looking for you!

Vicki: I know.

Tyler: What's wrong, Vick?

Vicki: I'm so cold.

Tyler: You're on drugs!? Everyone thinks you're off on a bender.

Vicki: (whispers) I wish.

Tyler: What happened in those woods, Vicki? Those kids that were killed. What did you see?

Vicki: I'm so scared.

Tyler: Come here. It's okay. I'll take you home.

Vicki: I can't control it.

Tyler: Control what?

Vicki: I am so hungry, Ty. And it won't go away.

Tyler: What are you on? What drugs did you take?

Vicki: I want it. I am so hungry,Ty.

Tyler: Okay look, I'll get you something to eat. Just sit back. Look, lets just get you home, okay? Whoa! Vicki! what is wrong with you?!

(Vicki attacks Tyler. Stefan pulls her off of him in time.)

Vicki: Aah! Let go of me!

(Damon appears.)

Tyler:What's going on here, Stefan? What's wrong with her?

Damon: You don't talk.

Tyler: Screw you, dude.

Damon: "Dude" really?, "dude"?

Stefan : Damon, don't!

Damon: Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?

(Tyler hits Damon.)

Vicki: Ooh! Don't you hurt him.

(Damon grabs Tyler by the throat and compels him.)

Damon: Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here. (He throws Tyler. Tyler gets up and all of them are gone.)

[**GILBERT HOUSE]**

(Elena wakes up and goes into the bathroom.)

Elena: Sorry.

Jeremy:Oh, no, it's cool, I'm done.

Elena:You're up early. Where are you going?

Jeremy: Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so...

Elena: Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?

Jeremy: What? You're kidding me, right ?

Elena: You shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for.

Jeremy: Yeah, your lips keep movin'. I don't know why.

Boarding House

(Matt's phone rings.)

Matt:Yeah?

Vicki:Matty?

Matt:Vicki, where are you? Are you okay?

Vicki:Yeah. I'm okay.

Matt: Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you.

Vicki: No. Matty, I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I am okay, okay ? Please don't worry about me. (She hangs up on him.)

Vicki:I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?

Stefan: Because you're changingVicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone.

Damon: There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up.

Vicki: What is that?

Damon:This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?

Stefan:Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?

Damon:We should all be worried.

Vicki:Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?

Stefan: Here.

(Stefan hands her a cup.)

Vicki:What is it?

Stefan: It's what you're craving.

Damon: Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving,but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?

Vicki:What is it?

Damon:Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?

Stefan:Go on. Give it a try.

Damon:She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff.

Vicki:Yeah, why can't I have people blood?

Damon:Yeah.

Stefan:Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki.

Damon:You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy.

Stefan:No,no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear,is eternity.

Damon:Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase.

Stefan:Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are.

Damon:Okay, count deepak. I am outta here.

Vicki: Can I have some more?

(Damon goes downstairs, the door bell rings. Damon answers it, Elena is there.)

Elena: Is Stefan here?

Damon: Yep!

Elena:Where is he?

Damon:And good morning to you, little miss " I'm on a mission".

Elena:How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?

Damon:And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?

Elena:If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead.

Damon:Yes, you would.

Elena:But I'm not.

Damon:Yet.

Elena:Where is Stefan?

Damon:He's upstairs singing "the rain in Spain". Knock yourself out.

(Damon leaves. Elena closes the door and walks down the hall.)

Elena:Stefan? Stefan?

Stefan:Yes.

Elena:Where is Vicki?

Stefan:She's upstairs.

Elena:What happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?

Stefan:I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this.

Elena: So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?

Stefan: I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe.

Vicki: How long is that?

Stefan: We can talk about that later.

Elena: Hey, Vicki, How are you?

Vicki: How am I? You're kidding, right?

(Bonnie is at her Grams house.)

Bonnie:Was our family burned in the witch trials?

Grams:No, the girls that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent. You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch.

Bonnie:How did we end up in Mystic Falls?

Grams:Our family fled Salem in 1692 and relocated here. Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over a hundred years. It's important that we still do.

Bonnie: Grams, everybody knows you're a witch.

Grams:They also know it's absurd, can't be true. I'm just a kooky lady that teaches occult at the university. No ones really believes. They just poke fun. And let 'em . Don't let 'em know the truth.

Bonnie:Where's the witchcraft? I mean, you've been talking history for 2 days. I wanna get to the fun part.

Grams:It's not meant to be fun. It's real and it's serious, and you must understand it before you practice it. Aren't you late for school?

[**MYSTIC GRILL]**

(Mayor Lockwood and Mrs. Lockwood are sitting at a booth.)

Mayor Lockwood: We never should have trusted that Logan...Weasel with the watch.

:How many are we dealing with?

Mayor Lockwood:Well, the coroner thinks one. Something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern .

:Are we in danger? I mean, if it found the watch, then it knows we know, and could it come after us? A-and should I even be saying "it"? Or..or is it a he or a she?

Mayor Lockwood: If it has any historical knowledge of the town, then it'll know where the watch came from, so yes, we could very much be in danger

: So what do we do?

Mayor Lockwood: Just keep it quiet. We can't have the entire town aware of this. We need to find it before it finds us. (Damon has been listening in to their conversation.)

**[MYSTIC FALLS HIGH]**

Tyler:Hey man!

Matt:Hey!

Tyler:I heard they're putting together a search party for Vicki.

Matt:She just called. She's okay.

Tyler:Ooh good. That's great. I figured you must have been goin' out of your mind.

Matt:Little bit. Yeah.

Tyler:I was just gonna offer. You know, if there's anything I could do.

Matt:I appreciate it.

Willow is Putting Books in her Locker when Caroline came over with Bonnie carrying two Bags with her

Caroline:( Giving one of the Bags to her) I got a Costume for you I hope you will wear it for the Halloween Party.

Willow:( Curious) Um I was going to buy one later you didn't have to go through this for me.

Caroline:( Smiling) Oh No Problem its a Thank you for helping me out with Damon drama

Willow:( Looking in the Bag and Pulling out a Black leather dress with Long black sleaves with Glitter) Oh my gosh is this Elvaira Costume it will be too Sexy for me.

Caroline:( Smiling) Oh come on I bet it will goo great with you black silky hair it will be fun

Willow:( Putting the costume back in the bag) Thanks I will wear it.

Caroline:(Giving Bonnie her Bag with a Costume) I have got your costume. It's all here.

Bonnie:( Pulling out a Witch costume with a Hat) Seriously?

Caroline:Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun.

Bonnie:( Holding a Necklace out of the Bag) Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon?

Caroline:Yep. Wear it . Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone. Hey, have you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing?

Bonnie:I was with Grams all weekend . I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan.

Caroline:Riding to his castle on his white horse.

Bonnie: Don't be bitter . It provokes wrinkles( Looking at Willow as she Writes down all her assignments for the day) Hey would you like to Spend the night at My House My Grams wants to meet you.

Willow:( Confused) If its okay with your Grams I don't mind at all

Bonnie: Thanks we can make a Night of Snacks and Junk food

Willow: Great

[**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]**

Stefan:Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch.

Vicki: Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?

Stefan:You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time.

Vicki: Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me.

Stefan: It can work. It's your choice, Vicki.

Vicki: So you've never tasted human blood?

Stefan: Not in a long time.

Vicki: How long?

Stefan:Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior.

Vicki: Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom ? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead.

(Vicki leaves the room.)

Stefan: I'm going to, uh...I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick.

(Stefan leaves. Vicki re-enters.)

Vicki: False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird.

Elena: Hmm, who are you calling?

Vicki: Jeremy.

Elena: Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore.

Vicki:Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see.

Elena: Even though you could hurt him?

Vicki:I would never Hurt Jeremy.

Elena: I know you think that but I can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now.

Vicki: Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the "you're not good enough " speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing.

Elena: All I am saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki.

Vicki: Or what? (Vicki grabs Elena by the throat and pushes her against the wall.)

Vicki: Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it ? (Vicki let's her go. Elena is coughing.)

Elena: She threatened me.

Stefan:She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues...

Elena: How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?

Stefan:There's no rule book.

Elena:Well, how long before you learned to control it?

Stefan:A while, But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love,lust,anger,desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger.

Elena:What does that mean?

Stefan:It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him.

Elena: Or worse.

Stefan: I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt.

Elena:I need to get going.

Stefan:Elena...

Elena:Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take.

(Damon enters Stefan's bedroom. Vicki is laying on Stefan's bed, listening to music.)

Damon: What are you doing?

Vicki: Just contemplating the next hundred years. Why did you do it?

Damon: I was …. bored.

Vicki: You did this to me out of boredom?

Damon: It's one of the pitfalls of eternity.

Vicki: Now I'm bored. And all I can think about is blood. I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about?

Damon: That' ll ease up. You've just been cooped up all day. Let's go.

Vicki: Where?

Damon: Your life was pathetic. Your afterlife doesn't have to be.

Stefan: What are you doing?

Damon: She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank.

Stefan: No no . Hey hey...Now's not the time for this.

Damon: If you're gonna teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about.

Stefan:She could hurt someone.

Damon: I'm not takin' her to Disneyland. We're going in the front yard. Come on.

Stefan: Bad idea Damon.

Damon: She's a vampire Stefan, she should know the perks.

Vicki: Like what?

Damon: Like...

(Damon uses his superspeed and goes behind her.)

Vicki: Whoa. How did you do that? Ho ho ho ho.

Damon: Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended.

(Vicki uses her superspeed and runs away.)

Damon: Uh...my bad.

(Vicki goes to her home. She tries to get inside but can't.)

Vicki: Matt?

Matt: Vicki? Is that you?

Vicki: Hey.

Matt: Get in here. (He embraces her and she smells the blood running through his veins, she pulls away.)

Vicki: In a minute. I...

Matt: Please come inside. I've been worried. Thank God you're okay. Where were you, Vic?

Vicki: It's no big deal. Drop it already.

Matt: 3 people were murdered in the woods. The cops were lookin' for you. They wanna question you.

Vicki:They know where I live.

Matt:Everyone was worried about you.

Vicki: I'm back now . Just let it go.

Matt: Are you kidding? I had a freakin' search party out lookin' for you while you were off on your crazy drug trip, and you want me to let it go?

Vicki: My head hurts.

Matt: You think?

(The door bell rings. Matt answers it. Stefans outside.)

Matt:Stefan, what are you doing here?

Stefan: Is Vicki home?

Matt: Yeah.

Stefan: Can I see her, please?

Vicki: Don't let him in. I don't want him in here.

Matt: Did he do something to you?

Vicki: No, I just don't want him in here.

Stefan: Just let me come in so I can explain myself.

Matt: Look, I don't know what's going on but I think you should leave now.

Stefan: Matt...

Matt: Please, now, Stefan.

(Jeremy is calling Vicki.)

Jeremy:You gotta call me, vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just...just call me please.

Elena:Hey. So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun!

Jeremy: Cool. Sure. Sounds uh... sounds fun. Can't wait.

Elena:I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go.

Jeremy:What does that even mean, "let her go"? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?

Elena:I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best.

Jeremy:Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like "nothing really even mattered" crap. Now all of a sudden,I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best. (Vicki and Jeremy exchange texts. They plan on meeting up at the school carnival.)

WILLOW'S HOUSE

Willow: I have just got done doing my hair and Makeup for the Halloween Party and Put on the costume that Caroline got me The Dress is a Tight Black one with a Spilt in the Middle and long sleaves that flow down until it reaches my hands and Showing a little cleavege not a lot since I put something in the front so I won't look so trashy putting on my Hose and then my Black ankle boots ( Grabing my cars Keys I get in my car and drive to the Party)

**[MYSTIC FALLS HIGH]**

(The Halloween carnival is going on.)

Tyler: Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special.

Bonnie:No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving.

Caroline: Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with.

Tyler:Sounds like a plan.( Seeing Willow walk up and almost Spiting his drink out when he sees the way she is dressing so Sexy tonight) Wow Willow you are looking Hot

Caroline: Ha I knew you can Pull it off ( Willow's hair has been strighten where its flowing down the back of her waist) You are looking Great.

Bonnie: Playing Mistress of the dark Wow I wish I can trade you.

Willow:( Blushes from the Complements) Thanks I'm not use to dressing Like this.

Tyler: Hey I love it I'm going to go Mangle with some buddies

(At the grill. and Mayor Lockwood are sitting down)

Mayor Lockwood:How many martinis have you had?

:Oh. Don't start with me.

Mayor Lockwood:Can we go now? We're late for the Halloween party. Let's go.

:So go ahead. I'd like to finish my drink.

Damon: Let me guess. Daisy Buchanan. I love a good "gatsby" look.

: I've met you before. Aren't you Caroline Forbes' boyfriend?

Damon: Ah, she had a schoolgirl crush on me but...It was cute but I had to let her down easy.

: It's Damon,right?

Damon: Ah, you remember?

: Well, you have a face that's hard to forget. What's your last name Damon?

Damon: Salvatore

: Salvatore.

Damon:Mm hmm.

:Are you any relation to Zach?

Damon: Zach's my uncle. How do you know Zach? (Damon tries to use compulsion on her.)

: Are you okay?

Damon: Yeah. I think there's something in my eye.

:Well, I know Zach from the founders council. You know the Salvatores were one of this town's original settlers.

Damon: Yes, they were. I wasn't aware that Zach was a member. I just recently moved back home and haven't really had a chance to meet many of his friends.

: Well, will you tell him to return my calls? I've left several messages.

Damon: Zach went out of town for a bit. But if it's about the Vervain...

: You know about the Vervain?

Damon: Well, I'm a Salvatore. Of course I do.

: Of course.

Damon:Hmm. Cheers.

(Back at the school. Elena and Jeremy arrive. Jeremy scares some kids. Elena smacks him.)

Kids:Aah aah!

Matt:You went with last year's costume too,huh?

Elena:Yeah. I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago.

Matt: Me neither. And you're going as...you?

Elena: He's not talking to me right now. We got into fight.

Matt: Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight.

Elena:She's here?

Matt:Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire.

Elena: Where did Jeremy go?

Matt:Elena what's the matter?

Elena:I..I've gotta find him.

(Vicki is walking through the halls. Stefan grabs her and pulls her into a classroom.)

Vicki:What, you're following me now?

Stefan:You didn't really give me a much of choice.

Vicki:Let me out of here.

Stefan:You shouldn't be here Vicki. Crowds like this, it make it even harder for you to keep yourself under control.

Vicki:I'm fine.

Stefan:Really?

Vicki:Mm Hmm.

Stefan:No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off? Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you.

(Back to Damon and at the Grill.)

Damon:So you need vervain?

:Yes. my husband and I only have left What his parents left him, And Zach had promised that he could supply us with more.

Damon: Well, I talk to him all the time. So why don't I just ask him?

:Hmm.

Damon: Mmm . How much do you need? I mean, how many people,you think?

: Well, there's our children, of course.

Damon: Of course.

:And, um, friends, family, and everyone on the council.

Damon: The council?

: Zach knows how many. But I am so late. My husband is not going to be happy with me.

Damon: Well, are you happy with your husband?

: You're flirting with me.

Damon: You flirted with me first.

: True.

Damon: Let me escort you to the school. It's not safe out there alone. I mean, I've seen 10 vampires tonight.

: Heh. well, if only the real ones were as easy to find.

Damon: How's that search goin'?

: Oh, we had the founder's party,And anyone who arrived during the day was eliminated as a suspect.

Damon: Oh.

:And all the rest were just dead ends, so mmm mmm, I gotta go.

Damon:Okay.

(Back at the school. Elena is looking for Jeremy. She finds Stefan and Vicki.)

Elena:Thank God.

Stefan:What's the matter?

Elena:I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried.

Matt:What's goin' on?

Stefan:Hey. uh, everything's fine.

Vicki:I told you to quit bothering me.

Elena:No. Vicki, don't do this.

Vicki:Matt, he won't leave me alone.

Matt: You need to back off, man.

Elena: Matt, it's...it's okay.

Matt: No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?

Elena: Stefan. She's gone.

Stefan: I'm trying to help her.

(Jeremy is walking around. Vicki grabs him and pulls him into her.

Jeremy: Whoa. Vic, you scared the hell out of me.

Vicki: Sorry. I'm sorry. (They kiss and run away.)

(Damon is talking to Bonnie and Willow who he Eyes when he see's her Costume.)

Damon:So where...where'd Caroline run off to?

Bonnie:Do yourself a favor, Damon, and don't ask me about Caroline.

Damon:Oh, Bonnie. So loyal.

Bonnie:Just stay away from her.

(Damon notices the crystal.)

Damon: Where'd you get that?

Bonnie: From a friend.

Damon:Caroline. You know that's mine, don't you?

Bonnie:Not anymore.

Damon:Funny. I'd like it back, please.

Bonnie:I'm not giving it to you. I'll give it to Caroline, and she can give it to you If she feels like it.

Damon:Or I could just take it right now.

(Damon grabs at the crystal and it burns his hand. Bonnie runs.)

Willow:( Taking his Hand to see the Burn Mark) What was that Damon it looked like the Amulet had a Power spark

Damon: I don't now it never did that before ( Grabing her hand) So you are looking Sexy tonight as the Mistress of the dark.

Willow:( Blushing) Caroline bought it for me and I couldn't just say No to her so Here I am dressed Like a Hooker.

Damon: No you are far from being a Hooker to classy and Beautiful to be one.

Willow: Thanks Damon ( Damon holding his arm out to her for her to take)

Damon: Come on lets have some fun

Willow:Okay( As they walk behind the school to the Party)

(Elena is still searching for Jeremy. Vicki and Jeremy go out the back entrance and continue kissing. Stefan is trying to pick up on Vicki.)

Elena: Jeremy.

Jeremy: I was so worried about you.

Vicki: I'm fine now, but...I gotta leave.

Jeremy: Wh...what?Where?

Vicki: I gotta get out of here, Jer. I just...I can't live at home with Matt. He just doesn't get it.

Jeremy: No, you can't. You can't just leave.

Vicki: Come with me. If you come with me, we can be together forever.

(They kiss. Vicki bites his lip and starts sucking his blood.)

Jeremy: Okay. Yeah. Ow. You're taking that costume a little too far. What? What is it?. Vicki! Vicki, what the hell?! Oh, my god. No! stop! Vicki! No! Ah!

(Elena runs out the back entrance. She sees Vicki attacking Jeremy and runs over to them.)

Elena: Vicki, no!

(Elena hits her with a wooden plank. Vicki grabs her and throws her into a pile of garbage nearby. Stefan grabs Vicki and holds her against the bus.)

Jeremy: Vicki!

(Vicki disappears.)

Stefan: Go. get inside. Go!

(Elena grabs Jeremy and runs. Stefan continues searching for Vicki.)

Elena: Ah!

(Vicki pushes Jeremy out of the way and grabs Elena. She bites Elena. Stefan stabs Vicki with a wooden stake. Vicki dies.)

Jeremy: Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!

(Stefan holds Jeremy back.)

Elena: Get him out of here.

(Willow still walking with Damon when he Pulls her to him to Kiss her and leans her against the wall)

Willow: Damon what are you doing (Moaning as he Kisses her on her neck Biting her)

Damon: Tasting you you have me going insane from the way you are Looking tonight( Kissing down until he reaches the Opening of her dress Licking her there) Umm you are so Soft.

Willow:( Putting her hands around his Neck while he Kisses back up to her Mouth) Umm We shouldn't be doing this Damon

(Stefan calls Damon.)

Damon:( Damon Frustrated Answers the Phone) What?

Stefan:I Need your help.

(Elena sits down next to Vicki's body.)

**[Gram's House]**

Grams:What happened to you?

Bonnie:I did something. I don't know. It came from my necklace.

Grams:Where'd you get that?

Bonnie:It's part of my costume. It's a piece of junk.

Grams:That piece of junk belonged to one Of the most powerful witches of our family. Let me show you. There she is. Emily Bennett,Your great-great-great-great-grandmother. And there's your necklace.

(Damon arrives with Willow. Elena is crying.)

Willow: Oh my god Elena what Happend( seeing Vicki's body) How is she dead.

Elena: She was trying to hurt Jeremy and Me so Stefan staked her.

Willow: Oh No

Damon:You should go. I got this.

Elena:You did this. This is your fault.

Damon:You confuse me for someone with remorse.

(Elena tries to hit Damon but he grabs her hand and stops her.)

Damon:None of this matters to me,None of it.

Elena:People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it.

(She hits him.)

Willow: Elena don't make things Worse as it is( Pulling on her Arm) Come on Elena

Damon:You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave( Looking at Willow) I'll see you later Willow okay.

Willow: Okay

(Elena leaves with Willow)

Matt: Elena! Hey, have you seen...Whoa. wh...what happened?

Elena: Nothing. some idiot with some fake blood got me. I'm gonna go home and shower.

Matt:I...I can't find Vicki. She totally bailed on me.

Elena: I don't know where she is.

Matt: Is this what I'm in for, a lifetime of worrying about her?

Willow: You're a good brother, Matt.

Matt: Yeah, Maybe she went home.

Elena: Maybe.

Matt: Okay.

(Elena gets in her car and cries.)

Willow: There was Nothing you could of Done Elena I am Sorry you are going through this Damon should have never turned her and Stefan should have kept her Locked up until she had everything under control.

Elena:( Crying) I know but its too late now How am I going to explain things to Jeremy he already Lost our Parents and now Vicki this is going to break him.

**[GILBERT HOUSE]**

(Elena arrives home. Stefan is waiting outside.)

Elena:Where is he?

Stefan: Inside.

(She goes inside and goes over to Jeremy.)

Elena: Do you understand what happened tonight?

Jeremy :No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but...I don't understand.

Elena: She was going to kill me.

Jeremy: Now she's dead. Vicki's dead.

Elena: I'm so sorry, Jer.

Jeremy: Make it stop. It hurts.

Elena: Shh, shh, shh, shh. It's okay. it's okay.

Jeremy: Why does everybody have to die on me?

Elena: Oh, my god. come here.

(Elena holds Jeremy.)

(Outside, Stefan's sitting on the porch. Elena comes out.)

Elena: Are you okay?

Stefan: I, uh...I wanted to help her. But instead, uh...How's he doin'?

Elena: He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid.

Stefan: Elena, what can I do? I...What can I do to help? I'll do anything.

Elena: Can you make him forget?

Stefan: Elena...

Elena: Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened.

Stefan: If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right.

Damon: I can do it. If this is what you want...I'll do it.

Elena: It's what I want.

Damon: What do you want him to know?

Elena: I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best.

(Damon goes inside. Elena sits down next to Stefan.)

Elena: Part of me wishes that I could forget, too...Forget meeting you,Finding out what you are and everything that's happened since.

Stefan: Is that what you want?

Elena: Yes, it is. Because I don't want it to be like this. I don't wanna feel like this. But I can't. With everything that's happened...I can't lose the way I feel about you.

(Damon comes back out.)

Damon: It's done.

(Elena walks back inside. Damon and Stefan look at each other.)

(Willow just got done eating some food after Calling Bonnie that she won't be coming tonight and Maybe we can have a Movie night at her house next time with everything that Happend tonight was Awful with Vicki dying walking out of the Kitchen after shutting off the Light she walks upstairs when she sees Damon sitting on the steps)

Willow: Damon you are here again without Knocking what is with you and Not Knocking.

Damon: Why knock when I've been invited in and besides I wanted to finish what we started tonight No Strings Attached

Willow: What about Katherine Damon I can't get Involved with someone who already Loves someone else No I value myself respect to Much to go along with this just Leave Damon.

Damon: Just Friends then I'm Sorry that I came on to you Tonight it wasn't fair to you( Holding his arms out for her to hug and she walk to him Hugging him) thank you for being a good friend to me.

Willow:( Sighing) Friends stick together Damon we look out for each other( Pulling away from him) Well I am going to bed if you need to I have a Guest Room you can stay in if you want to stay.

Damon: Thanks I will take you up on that and tomorrow I will fix breakfast.

Willow:( Smiling) Wow that is great well Goodnight


	8. 162 Candles

_162 Candles_

_The Alarm Goes off as Willow stops and sits up and Pulls back the covers going to my dresser to pull out some underwear and bra then going to my closet to find what to wear picking a White jeans a Blue silk tank top and Blue Jean Jacket walking in the bathroom to take a shower getting the strawberry shampoo and lathers it in my hair and using the bodywash to wash my body after spending a little time in the shower I get out to dry off with a Towel then Putting on her Clothes and then going to my Vanity Mirror to Put a Little Make up on and then Strighting my hair after brashing my hair I grab my bag and run down the stairs to the kitchen when I smell something good coming from the Kitchen seeing Damon already dressed ready for the day._

_Willow:( Seeing all the food he cooked so far and watching him make Waffels) Wow this looks amazing Damon._

_Damon: Umm Good Morning to you Missy ( Taking out the Last Waffel out of the Waffle maker) Here you go ( Handing her a Plate with two waffles strawberry's and Syrup)_

_Willow: Thanks Damon( Taking A Bite of the waffles) This is good did you sleep okay last night in the Guest bedroom)_

_Damon: Yes Actully I did very comfortable( Sitting down in front of her at the Counter and eating his Waffles) Umm I have never eaten with someone I am comfortable with a Friend at that._

_Willow: We are two of a Kind( Eating the rest of her food) Ah Great Meal Damon and next time its on me I'll wash the dishes since you cooked._

_Damon: I'll help its faster then I have to go and do some Business_

_Willow: Okay ( Damon and Willow cleaned up the Kitchen getting it back to way it was then Damon left and Willow grabbing her Bag and keys goes off to school)_

[Stefan is in the Salvatore Boarding House, asleep in the living room. He wakes up when his book falls from his lap to the floor. He is then aroused by a noise in the house.]

Stefan: Damon?

[He gets up and looks around. He hears further disturbance before he is attacked by a vampire.]

Stefan: Lexi!?

Lexi: Hi.

Stefan: What are you doing here?

Lexi: [hugs him] How could you even ask that?

Stefan: I missed you.

Lexi: Happy Birthday.

[Stefan and Lexi are kidding in Stefan's room.]

Lexi: Stop. I don't know, some freak shot at me with wooden bullets. I bail in under sixty. And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?

Stefan: I don't know who knows about us. That guy did. There could be others. Do me a favor, while you're here, please be careful.

Lexi: Why stay? I'm headed to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden. "Wanted dead or alive", it's our theme song. It'll be a blast.

Stefan: Do you think he would actually remember us? That was a pretty crazy weekend huh?

Lexi: We can _make_ him remember us. Come on! Let's go. I mean, what's keeping you here?

Stefan: I told you, her name is Elena.

Lexi: Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over. [holds up a photo of Katherine.]

Stefan: [takes the photo away] You didn't even know Katherine.

Lexi: 'Cause if I did I'd kick her ass. Little bitch. Speaking of... where's Damon?

Stefan: Inflicting misery somewhere. You gonna be okay here alone? 'Cause I got some things I gotta take care of.

Lexi: It's not exactly like I can go anywhere. And you and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings. I have a mood ring from '75! Trade ya?

Stefan: Doesn't work that way and you know it.

Lexi: Yeah.

Stefan: Hey Lex. I'm really glad that you came here.

Lexi: What are we doing for your birthday? It's not everyday a guy turns a hundred and sixty-two years old.

Stefan: [groans] Really?

Lexi: Oh yeah.

[Sheriff Forbes is questioning Elena, Stefan, Matt and Jeremy over Vicki's disappearance.]

Sheriff Forbes: Where did Vicki says she was going?

Jeremy: She didn't.

Sheriff Forbes: Did she tell her brother where she was going?

Matt : No she didn't say anything to me. She told Jeremy to tell me that she was leaving town.

Sheriff Forbes: Is there anyone I can talk to that may know what happened to her prior to her leaving town?

Matt: Stefan Salvatore may know. He came by the house to see her but she wouldn't talk to him.

Sheriff Forbes: What was he doing there?

Stefan: I was trying to help her, I knew that Elena was worried about her brother, he was dating Vicki and she had a drug problems, so I tried to help.

Sheriff Forbes: So you got involved because Elena asked you to?

Elena: I asked Stefan to help. I thought that, by helping Vicki, he was helping my brother.

Sheriff Forbes: What was her behavior like those last few days before she left ?

Matt: Up and down , very sketchy, like she was coming down from some major partying.

Sheriff Forbes: Any signs of aggression or violence?

Jeremy:None that I remember.

Stefan:No.

Elena:No.

Sheriff Forbes: So you believe Vicki really has left town?

Matt: Yes.

Stefan: Yes.

Elena: Yes.

Jeremy: I'll miss her but...I think it's for the best.

[Stefan is waiting in front of the police station for Elena. Matt exits the building and walks past Stefan.]

Stefan:I was trying to help her Matt. That's all.

[Matt leaves. Elena finally comes out.]

Elena: [to Jenna and Jeremy] I'll meet you guys at the car.

Jenna: Ok. [leaves with Jeremy]

Stefan:You okay ?

Elena: I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know.

Stefan: Thank you.

Elena:I can't do this Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why. Around you people get hurt and people die. I can't I just... it's just too much...

Stefan: Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it.

Elena: No, Stefan you have to stay away from me.

[In Stefan's room Lexi is sleeping Damon awakes her.]

Lexi: [shifts around on the pillow] Hmmm, Huh.

[She turns to find Damon next to her.]

Damon:Boo.

Lexi: [groans]Damon: Hello Lexi. What an unexpected surprise.

Lexi: Unexpected surprise? I think the wrong brother went back to high school.

Damon: How long are you here for?

Lexi: Just for Stefan's B-Day.

Damon: Oh, you mean you didn't come all this way to see _me?_

Lexi: [snorts] That's it Damon. After a century I finally realize death means nothing without you. Do me.

Damon: Why are you so mean to me?

Lexi: Uh, have you met you? You're not a nice person.

Damon: Because I'm a vampire.

Lexi: But you're only the bad parts.

Damon: Teach me to be good.

[Damon leans in but Lexi grabs him firmly by the neck, choking him.]

Lexi: I'm older and that means stronger.

Damon: [wheezes] Sorry.

Lexi: Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you. And _you know I can do it_.

Damon: Yeah.

[Lexi releases him and leaves.]

[At Grams' house, Bonnie is packing her suitcase.]

Grams: You leavin'?

Bonnie: Dad doesn't like it when I stay here too much.

Grams: Because he misses you or because he doesn't trust me. Your father's problem is he lacks imagination. He thinks I fill your head with my witchy juju.

Bonnie: He's right.

Grams: He's always right, that's his other problem. [indicates to the crystal necklace] Uh-uh. You need to be wearing that.

Bonnie: I gotta give it back to Caroline. It doesn't belong to me.

Grams: Yes, it does. It was your ancestor's and now it's yours.

Bonnie: Emily was your ancestor too, why don't you wear it?

Grams: Because it didn't find me, it found you, protected you. A witch's talisman is a powerful tool, don't be givin' that back to anybody.

Bonnie: I just wish it was prettier.

[At Elena's home, Elena is sitting on the couch. Jenna comes and sits next to her. Jeremy is writing something behind them.]

Jenna: You're wallowing.

Elena: So are you.

Jenna: My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped.

Elena: Yeah. Well Logan's a jerk.

Jenna: You didn't get a brush-off e-mail say: "I'm leaving town. See ya."

Jeremy: Wanna keep it down over there?

Jenna: Why? What are you doing?

Jeremy: Homework.

Elena: Since when do you do homework?

Jeremy: I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so...

[Elena and Jenna share surprised glances.]

Elena: What do you think? Alien?

Jenna: Some sort of replicant.

Jeremy: He can hear you.

[At sheriff's office, Sheriff Forbes is dealing with paper, she receive a call.]

Sheriff Forbes: Yeah. Send him in. [Damon enters the office] Mister Salvatore, come on in. Could you get the door for me?

Damon: Sure.

Sheriff Forbes: I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle is out the town.

Damon: Yes he is. But I spoke with Zach. He filled me in and asked if I could bring this to you.

[Damon hands the sheriff the box filled with vervain.]

Sheriff Forbes: Vervain.

Damon: That's all we have at the moment, I hope it's enough.

Sheriff Forbes: It's a small circle...Founding families, a few city officials.

Damon: And your deputies, of course right? Are we any closer?

Sheriff Forbes: I think our facts are wrong. We've always believed that vampires can only come out in the dark. What if that's changed?

Damon: So is that even possible?

Sheriff Forbes: We've exhausted every other option. We have to consider the vampire may be walking around during the day. Right in front of us.

Damon: Hm. So what's the next step?

Sheriff Forbes: We're now looking at anyone new to town, since the deaths began. Should turn up a suspect or two.

Damon: And I, of course, will do anything I can to help.

[Bonnie enters Elena's room with Willow. Elena is lying down in her bed.]

Willow: You up ?

Elena: No. [Bonnie walks over and tries to pull the covers off Elena's head Willow sits on the other side of Elena's bed] No, no!

Bonnie: Why haven't you called me back?

Elena: I'm sorry.

Bonnie: Are you gonna stay in there forever?

Elena: Yep.

Bonnie: Move over. [lies next to Elena] I'm officially worried. What's going on?

Elena: I'm tired of thinking ... of talking I...

Bonnie: Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?

Elena: Stefan and I broke up.

Bonnie: I'm so sorry. Are you ok ? Right stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck.

Elena: You wanna make it up to me. Get my mind off of it.

Bonnie: Just remember you asked for it.

[Bonnie closes the window and grabs one of Elena's pillows. She rips it and empties it of the feathers.]

Elena: Hey!

Bonnie: Be patient I've been wanting you to see this too Willow

Willow: Ok.

Bonnie: I need to swear you to secrecy.

Elena: It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff.

Bonnie: Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this.

Elena: Ok, I swear.

Bonnie: There's no windows open, right?

Elena: Right.

Bonnie: There's no fan. No air conditioning.

Elena: None. What are you doing?

Bonnie: Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You ready?

Elena: Bonnie what's going on?

[Bonnie levitates a feather in front of Elena. Then she levitates several more. Elena watches on with shock and amazement.]

Bonnie: It's true Elena. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch.

Elena: I believe you

Bonnie: Willow why don't you show us what you can do.

Willow: Okay I will ( Pointing at the feathers with a Finger she twirls it where the feathers are going in a Circle and then she makes them Stop Making them turn into Apples then Floating them until they are laying on the bed again)

Elena: Oh My Gosh How did you do that( Picking up a Apple)

Willow: Its My Magic I am Mage like a Witch accept I don't need spells to do Magic like this Just energy and emotions.

Bonnie: That was amazing

[Caroline meets Damon on the street.]

Caroline: Look dungeon boy I'm done being your little slave girl. You seriously hurt me, and I will be damned if you think.. [Damon uses his compulsion on her] Oh My god where have you been? It's really good to see you.

Damon: Much better. You wanna throw a party here at the grill tonight.

Caroline: Oh, why don't you do it?

Damon: Because then Stefan and his BFF won't come. I need a lot of people. Big crowd. Invite everyone.

Caroline: And why am I having this party?

Damon: Because you're gonna help me solve this town's little vampire problem. And I want my crystal back.

Caroline: But Bonnie has it.

Damon: I know that. Get it from her.

[Lexi and Stefan are at the boarding house, speaking about Stefan's new love.]

Lexi: So this Elena girl. She'll come around. I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet?

Stefan: No

Lexi: Sex always works. I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever.

Stefan: Yeah, but see, this isn't about sex or... or compulsion or any of our other _tricks_. She has to _want_ to be with me on her own terms.

Lexi: Wow. That sounded all mature and grown-up.

Stefan: I'm not getting any older.

[Lexi opens her suitcase, picks up a blood bag and takes a sip.]

Lexi: Want some?

Stefan: No. Thank you.

Lexi: Relax I didn't kill anyone for it. This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier. [sees Stefan's expression] Oh don't judge, ok? Listen I tried the animal diet; lasted three weeks.

Stefan: It doesn't matter. Cause if I started again ... I just don't know if...

Lexi: You could stop.

Stefan: Lexi, I'd never judge you.

Lexi: I'm just jealous of your restraint. I have none. I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?

[Damon enters the room]

Damon: Funny you should ask.

Lexi: Well I wasn't asking _you_.

Damon: There's a party at the grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, Tacky wait staff, All of Stefan's friends.

Stefan: Yeah, I don't want a Birthday party.

Damon: Well, It's not _for you_. It's a _party_ party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it.

Stefan: Damon, stay away from Caroline.

Damon: We're friends it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend. [He looks at Lexi's stock of blood]. I prefer mine at 98.6. [leaves]

Lexi: Let's Go. [sees Stefan's expression] _Please?_

[Back to Bonnie Willow and Elena in Elena's bedroom.]

Bonnie: It's Weird huh? After all This times joking about being psychic. I really am a witch. You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?

Elena: No of course not. Bonnie I just ...don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell me?

Bonnie: You're my best friend. I can't keep secrets from you.

Willow: I am going to head Home Okay I hope you and Stefan will work things out Elena

Elena: Me too I'll see you later Willow

[Lexi is getting out of a shower.]

Lexi: I'm almost ready.

Stefan: I can't believe you actually think that we should go to this thing.

Lexi: Sorry to asking you to run outside midday without your ring. I mean, _seriously_, it's a party.

Stefan: A party that Damon wants us to go to. So my question is why? I think he's up to something.

Lexi: Who cares? What can he possibly of all those people in a public place?

Stefan: He knows how to keep a low profile. Believe me.

Lexi: Ok so he'll behave. Come on. One day a year I get you, _one day_ that you're not brooding and existing in your own head.

Stefan: It's my birthday, yeah?

Lexi: It's _my_ day; and that guy that jump naked in the Trevi fountain; and got drunk on the torch of the statue of Liberty; that guy can take a break from all of his worrying for one night and go to a stupid party. So quit your whining and go get ready.

Stefan: Fine.

[Elena drives up to the Salvatore Boarding House. She knocks on the door.]

Lexi: It's open! Come on in.

[Elena enters the house and sees Lexi in a towel.]

Lexi: [sees her and recognizes her as Katherine] Oh My God! How...How...Who?

Elena: I'm Elena. Who are you?

Lexi: Lexi a friend of Stefan's.

Elena: Is he here?

Lexi: He's in the shower. Do you want to wait?

Elena: No.

Lexi: I'll tell him you stopped by.

Elena: That's okay. [leaves in shock]

[Lexi goes to Stefan's Bedroom, she seems furious.]

Lexi: Are you out of your _freaking_ mind?

Stefan: What are you talking about?

Lexi: I just met Elena [holds up Stefan's photo of Katherine]. You have some serious explaining to do.

[After Lexi gets dressed and she starts applying her make-up, she talks with Stefan.]

Lexi: You have some serious emotional damage.

Stefan: No, it's not what you think. She's not Katherine.

Lexi: Then they're related, 'cause they can be twins.

Stefan: I don't know.

Lexi: You don't know or you didn't find out?

Stefan: No. Maybe. I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine. [sees Lexi's expression] Ok yes, yes the resemblance is what drew me in. But that's it. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside but on the inside they are completely different.

Lexi: So Elena is not a raging Bitch then, huh?

Stefan: No. Elena is ... Elena's _warm_ and she's...she's _kind_, and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real... and honestly when I'm around her... I- I completely forget what I am.

Lexi: _Oh My god!_ You're in love with her.

Stefan: Yeah. Yeah, I am.

[At the mystic grill party. Caroline finds Damon at the bar.]

Caroline: Amazing party right?

Damon: Glad you thought of it.

Caroline: Well, are you having a good time?

Damon: Do you have my crystal?

Caroline: No.

Damon: Then I'm not having a good time.

Willow walks up to the Bar to sit down beside Damon bumping his Shoulder

Damon: Why hello My Little Mage what are you doing here.

Willow: Just to eat some dinner and to give this to Stefan for his Birthday(Showing a Little Gift Box wraped in Blue Wrapping Paper) isn't that why you Invited all these People for

Damon: No but its a Destraction

Willow: What are you up to know

Damon: That is for me to know and for you to not get involved

Willow:( Ordering her food and watching as the Bartender gets her drink) Fine keep your Secrets but don't come back over to my House if Its got something to do with Murder understand Damon I can Uninvite you and you know it.

Damon: Yes I know but I still can't tell you.

[Damon sees Lexi enter the Grill and leaves Caroline to go over to her.]

Damon: Where's my brother?

Lexi: He said he'd meet me here.

Damon: Buy you a ... [Lexi walks away from him.]

[At the Gilbert residence. Elena opens the door to find Stefan on the porch.]

Stefan: Hey.

Elena: What are you doing here?

Stefan: Lexi said that you came by and you seemed upset.

Elena: Right. The girl in the towel.

Stefan: The towel?...Oh no no no no not like that, she's not exactly a girl-Lexi's just 350 years old

Elena: You mean she's a...

Stefan: And she's my oldest friend. _Nothing_ romantic. _Ever_.

Elena: Oh, okay, well...she kept staring at me. It was weird.

Stefan:Yeah well I've talk about you a lot so...I guess she felt like she knew why'd you come by?

Elena: I-uh... it was a mistake.

Stefan: ... Elena talk to me.

Elena: I can't. Stefan I can't, and that's the problem. I'm keeping all these secrets from everyone. I can't even tell my best friend. Do you know how hard that is? It's like I need to talk to someone but the only person I can talk to is you ...and...

Stefan: I want you to know that I will always be here for you. You can come to me about anything okay?

Elena: Well, thank you for coming by.

Stefan: Hey, do you need a ride to the grill tonight?

Elena: Are you going to Caroline's party?

Stefan: Lexi's dragging me and ... it's my birthday.

Elena: Really? Wow-um, happy birthday then.

Stefan: Thank you.

Elena: Actually I ...I think I'm gonna stay in tonight.

Stefan: Well have a... have a good night.

[At the mystic grill, people having fun. Caroline walks up to Bonnie.]

Caroline: Bonnie I've been looking for you. I'm totally sorry to do this I know it's so Indian giver and I know we're not evn supposed to say that anymore but I need my crystal back.

Bonnie: Why? You said you hated it.

Caroline: Then I saw it on you and I realize how great it is, and I've got three outfits I can coordinate it with so...

Bonnie: I can't give it back to you.

Caroline: Well, I didn't want to tell you this but I'm your friend, when you wear it makes you look fat. There I said it, but it's because I'm your friend so...

Bonnie: I'm sorry Caroline, I can't.

Caroline: What do you mean you can't? Bonnie it's mine.

Bonnie: I thought you said it was Damon's.

Caroline: It is.

Bonnie: So he's the one who really wants it back.

Caroline: No maybe just... [Caroline tries to snatch the crystal off of Bonnie but it shocks her.] Are you wearing polyester?

Bonnie: You were really gonna pull it from my neck. What the hell is wrong with you? [walks away]

Caroline: Argh!

[Stefan enters the Grill. Matt walks past him.]

Stefan: Matt, just hear me out please. I was just trying to help Vicki. I went through something similar once, I'm really sorry.

Matt: Don't be. It's not the first time she's run off. Turns out Vicki's just like our mother; I can't count on either of them. Thanks for trying.

[Damon runs into Caroline again.]

Damon: Where is it?

Caroline: Bonnie won't give it to me.

Damon: So rip it off her neck.

Caroline: I tried. It shocked me.

Damon: Damn it! Why does it do that? I need that crystal.

Caroline: Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything. It's just some stupid necklace.

Damon: No, you are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And _useless_. [walks away from her.]

Willow: ( Seeing that Caroline look Hurt after what Damon said is Angry walks over to Damon and Slaps him)

Damon:( Stunned of Willow Slapping him) Why did you do that

Willow:How dare you say that to caroline when she was only doing what you ask her to do Stop being a Dick to her Damon she doesn't deserve it you need to apoligize to her right now.

Damon:( Ashamed and a little Amused) Well I will soon but I am just frusrated that Katherine is out of my reach.

Willow: Damon you keep making the Wrong choices and you will lose my Friendship there is only so much that I can take from you( Sadly shaking her head) I am the Only one who Understands you and you are just Pushing me Stop this Path you are on before you Lose anymore of yourself.( Walking back to her seat at the Bar)

Damon Watcing her walk back to her Seat feeling a Little ashamed but Nothing will stop him once he made up his Mind.

[Lexi is dancing but Stefan isn't.]

Lexi: Okay, I'm gonna need a _little_ more foot movement.

Stefan: Yeah, _not_ really interested in making a fool out of myself.

Lexi: Come on, you're not _that_ bad.

Stefan: Do me a favor. Tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone.

Lexi: Right.

[Damon exits the Grill. He hears a sound and follows.]

A girl: where are we going?

Boy: No one's gonna see us...

[They kiss each other Damon sees it.]

Girl: Did you hear something?

Boy: No, it's cool. There's no one coming down here.

[Damon arrives and bites the boy. The girl starts screaming, then looks into Damon's eyes and stops]

[Stefan is playing pool with Lexi. He makes a good move.]

Stefan: Woo!

Lexi: Nice!

[Elena arrives and sees Stefan having a great time with Lexi. Damon comes up behind her.]

Damon: Stefan smiles. Alert the media.

Elena: You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately.

Damon: Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?

Elena: It flares up in the presence of psychopaths.

Damon: Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt.

Elena: What did you do to my brother?

Damon: I'm gonna need a less vague question.

Elena: When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?

Damon: You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering.

Elena: But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do something else?

Damon: Elena, I took away the suffering.

[Bonnie walks into Caroline and stops her.]

Bonnie: Caroline.

Caroline: Don't talk to me.

Bonnie: Don't do that, let me explain.

Caroline: What is there to explain Bonnie? You got what you wanted... and something that doesn't even belong to you by the way and, I get called a shallow, useless waste of space.

Bonnie: Who said that to you?

Caroline: Who do you think?

Bonnie: You know that not true. Don't let him treat you like that.

Caroline: As opposed to how my _best_ friend treats me. [walks off]

[Outside, a police officer is patrolling in his car.]

Girl: [whimpers] Help me.

[Officer hears her and goes to investigate. He finds the boy's body in a pool of blood.]

[Inside the Grill, at the bar.]

Lexi: Two shots of tequila. [sees Elena] Make that three.

Barman: I need to see some ID.

Lexi: No you don't. [uses compulsion]

Barman: That'll be ..

Lexi: Free!

Barman: On the house.

Lexi: Thanks!

[She leaves with the tequila and goes over to Elena.]

Lexi: Oh! The famous Elena.

Elena: Towel girl.

Lexi: I've been called worse. Here. [offers Elena tequila]

Elena: [she takes tequila] I didn't know that you guys could drink.

Lexi: Oh yeah, it helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lushy vamps.

Elena: I've never seen Stefan drunk. He always seem so...

Lexi: Uptight?

Elena: [nods]Yeah, But not with you.

Lexi: Well that the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself.

Elena: Yeah he can't be himself with me.

Lexi: Well not yet. The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time.

Elena: You seem so sure.

Lexi: The love of my life was human. He went through, what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger et cetera ... But at the end of the day love really did conquer all. [indicates to Elena's tequila] Are you going to drink that?

Elena: Go for it. [Lexi takes the drink] I'm scared.

Lexi: But you're here ... 'cause your crazy about him, I get it okay? I mean what's not to love. [they look over at Stefan] Listen. Take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away.

Elena: Hey Lexi. It was really nice meeting you.

[She laughs as Lexi drinks the last tequila. Lexi returns to the pool table where Stefan is playing.]

Lexi: Yep, I drank yours, sorry.

Stefan: [smiles] Thank you.

Lexi: [understands] You weren't supposed to be listening. [sees his face] I was feeling epic, whatever.

[Outside.]

Sheriff Forbes: Keep this contained.

Officer: That's not all. [he shows her the frightened witness, the girl.]

Sheriff: Hey, hey. Did you see what did this? [the girl nods] Tell me everything you saw.

[Elena rejoins Stefan.]

Elena: Hi!

Stefan: Hey, you came.

Elena: I couldn't miss your hundredth and... whatever birthday. [smiles]

[Caroline stumbles into table where Matt is talking to a friend.]

Matt: Oh hey!

Caroline: I slim-I'm slipped. I slipped.

Matt: Hammered, huh?

Caroline: Well ... a very nice but not handsome bartender was very kind to me tonight. Unlike the rest of the global universe. Are those curly fries?

Matt: [to the friend] Coffee for the drunk girl. [Friend leaves and Caroline sits down] Bad night huh?

Caroline: Baddest. Am I shallow?

Matt: Is that a trick question?

Caroline: I don't mean to be. I wanna be deep. I wanna be, like ...the abyss deep.

Matt: No offense, Care ,but deep's really not your scene.

Caroline: That's true. I'm shallow, I am worst than shallow, I'm a kiddie pool!

Matt: You're not a kiddie pool. You're not a kiddie pool.

Caroline: Can I just go home okay?

Matt: I'll take you come on. You're okay. [Matt lifts her up] She's still alright; Hold still, Hold still.

[Outside Matt runs into Sheriff Forbes.]

Sheriff Forbes: What happened is she okay?

Caroline: Like you care.

Sheriff Forbes: She's drunk?

Caroline: As a skunk.

Sheriff Forbes: Are they serving you in there?

Matt: I'll take her home. It's on my way. I haven't been drinking.

Sheriff Forbes: I would appreciate that, Matt, thank you. [to Caroline] You and I will discuss this later.

Caroline: Can't wait. [leaves with Matt]

Sheriff Forbes: [to the officers] Don't let anybody else leave.

[By the bar. Lexi walks up to Damon with drinks.]

Lexi: All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?

Damon: Have you tried The Brittle. It wins award.

Lexi: Cut the crap.

Damon: Okay, I have a diabolical master plan.

Lexi: What is it?

Damon: If I told you it wouldn't be very _diabolical_, now would it?

[Sheriff Forbes comes in with the girl.]

Sheriff Forbes: Look around let me know if you see anything.

[The girl points to the bar where Damon and Lexi are sitting. Sheriff Forbes walks over and injects Lexi with vervain.]

Willow: Oh my god What's going on

Damon: What are you doing?!

Sheriff Forbes: Thank you for the vervain; now if you'll excuse me.

[Stefan sees what's happening.]

Stefan: Oh my god!

Elena: What is it?

[Stefan tries to leave the Grill.]

Stefan: Excuse me, sorry.

Officer: Can't go out this way

[Outside, the officers and Sheriff are taking Lexi to the police car when she throws the officers off. Sheriff Forbes shoots her with wooden bullets, but Lexi is too strong. Out of nowhere, Damon appears and stakes standing in the Ally way see's this and Gasps Stefan sees and pulls Elena out of sight from the scene.]

Stefan: [in shock] Oh my god!

Lexi: [to Damon] Why?

Damon: [whispers] It's part of the plan.

[Lexi falls to the ground, dead. Damon turns to the Sheriff.]

Damon: You okay?

Sheriff Forbes: [nods] Thank you. Get her in the car quickly.

Damon: All right.

[Inside The Grill. Sheriff Forbes arrests the barman and takes him to the police car.]

Barman: Lady, I checked everyone's IDs.

Sheriff Forbes: Yeah, apparently you didn't.

[She sees Damon.]

Sheriff Forbes: Pretty handy with that stake.

Damon: It Just ...reflex. I guess the adrenaline kicked in.

Sheriff Forbes: This nightmare is finally over.

Damon: Yeah call a lucky break with that witness, without her you wouldn't have been able to ID the vampire.

Sheriff Forbes: We're lucky. Well thank you again.

Damon: You're welcome.

[In Caroline's Bedroom.]

Matt: You gonna be okay?

Caroline: No. Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world that loves you?

Matt: Life can be a little rough.

Caroline: I just wish...

Matt: What?

Caroline: Wish that life was... different.

Matt: Yeah me too. [turns to leave]

Caroline: Please ...don't leave me alone.

[Matt hesitates, then awkwardly climbs onto th bed next to Caroline.]

[Outside the grill. Stefan is walking away in anger and horror.]

Elena: [follows] Stefan! Stefan!

Stefan: He killed her! He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!

Elena: No, you can't do that!

Stefan: Why are you trying to save him?! Elena he's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change!

Elena: I'm not trying to save _him_, I'm trying to save _you_! You have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan.

Stefan: Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more.

Elena: Stefan please. Please just- just talk to me; Let me be here for you. Talk to me.

Stefan: No. You were right to stay away from me. [leaves]

[At the Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan arrives and finds Damon there.]

Damon: Told you I'd take care of it.

[Stefan runs and attacks him. The brothers fight until Stefan pins Damon against the wall.]

Damon: Come on, I did this for you. To get them off our trail.

Stefan: You never do anything for anyone but yourself. [stabs a stake in him]

Damon: [shocked] You missed!

Stefan: No. You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even. And now we're done. [leaves as Damon falls to the ground.]

[In Bonnie's Dream, she is running through the woods. She stops by old ruins of a church. She turns around and comes face-to-face with her ancestor, Emily.]

Emily: It's coming.

[Bonnie wakes up in wood near to the old church.]


	9. History Repeating

**History Repeating**

(In class, Bonnie is trying not to fall asleep.)

Teacher: Today we're going to talk about shadow reckoning. This is a method of measuring heights by the sun's shadow. Let's say for example that we're going to measure the distance of the 're gonna take this measure here, measure the length, and we're going to multiply that by the height of the source. Building height can also be measured, using a clinomator, which we're going to make in class tomorrow.

(Bonnie sees something in the hallway. She gets up and follows it. It's her ancestor, Emily.)

Bonnie: Hello?

(She follows Emily out of the double doors and is now in the old graveyard/church ruins. Emily is there.)

Emily: Please help me.

Bonnie: Who are you?

Emily: I'm Emily. You know that. We're family.

Bonnie: Where am I?

Emily: This is where it started. And this is where it has to end.

Bonnie: No this isn't real.

(Bonnie tries to run but Emily keeps blocking her way.)

Emily: Help me.

(Bonnie wakes up and gasps. She's in class. Everyone looks at her.)

Bonnie: What are you looking at? Turn around.

(She sees Emily sitting beside her, screams and wakes up in the graveyard.)

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

(Elena and Caroline are walking to school.)

Elena: Have you even talked to Bonnie?

Caroline: No I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move.

Elena: Be the bigger person.

Caroline: Impossible in her presence.

Elena: Why are you so pissed at her anyway?

Caroline: She's a thief. That's why. I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle.

Elena: All right. Well, I tried. I'm officially out of it.

Caroline: Good. Your turn. Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?

Elena: He's avoiding me.

Caroline: Why?

Elena: It's complicated. I'll see you later.

Caroline: Bye.

(Elena leaves. Matt and Caroline pass each other.)

Matt: Hey.

Caroline: Hey

(Caroline looks disappointed that Matt didn't pay more attention to her.)

**HISTORY CLASS**

Alaric: Good Morning everyone. Alrighty.

(Elena mouths "Are you okay?" to Bonnie. Bonnie shrugs.)

Alaric: Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthfull. I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "Alaric" but it's ..."Alaric", okay. So you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher

Willow:( Looking at Bonnie and seeing how tired she Looks but Puts her attention back to the New History teacher)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

**(Damon rouses Stefan awake.)**

Damon: Rise and Shine. You'll be late for school.

Stefan : What...What are you doing?

Damon: Peace offering. Come on you need it for blood circulation. Does dead flesh good. All right. I'm Sorry.

Stefan: Step aside, please.

Damon: I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good but I'm sorry. And to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on ahuman for at least a ...week. I'll adopt a Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers.

Stefan: Cause I realize that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humor.

Damon: Are you mimicking me

Stefan: Yes, Stefan. Now that the secret society of vampires haters is off our back, I can go back to my routine of how can I destroy Stefan's life this week.

Damon:And I can go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding. This is fun . I like this.

Stefan: And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls.

Damon: Yeah. I'm done. "That's just like you, Damon. Always have to have the last word."

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

Bonnie:And then I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods.

Elena: And you always see your ancestor Emily?

Bonnie: Mhm. Do you believe in ghosts?

Elena: Two weeks ago I'd said no but now...

Bonnie: Cause i think I'm being haunted.

Elena: I don't get it. Why Emily?

Bonnie: Granms said she was a powerful witch back in the civil war days and that this medallion was hers, a witch's talisman.

Elena:And it all started when you got the necklace?

Bonnie: I think she's using it to communicate with me.

Elena: Ok what does Grams say about it?

Bonnie: I can't call her . She's gonna tell me to embrace it .I don't want to embrace it., I want it to stop.

Elena:( Looking at Willow) Do you know anything about this.

Willow: Yeah Let me see your Necklace Bonnie maybe I can contact Emily and see what she wants Okay

Bonnie:( Giving Willow the necklece and Noticing that it didn't spark her) Weird why didn't it shock like everybody else.

Willow: Because I'm a Mage from a Witch Bloodline so It won't hurt me ( Putting her hand over the Medallion and Closing her eyes to Consutrate)

Willow: I am standing in the middle of the old cematary where Bonnie saw Emily and there she is again Emily why are you haunting Bonnie what is do you want to tell her for she doesn't understand( Emily turns to her and walks forward)

Emily: Tell Bonnie that the Necklace needs to be destroy because of the vampires in the tomb and Katherine when I saved Katherine from Burning in the tomb I saved the others too and I need her to destroy the necklace to keep the town safe from evil Now go and deliver My Message.

Willow finding herself back in her body and wakes from the trance( Giving the Necklace back to bonnie)

Bonnie: Well what did she say.

Willow: She wants you to destory the necklace that is all she told me to tell you and that she doesn't want Damon to have it.

Elena: Is that all of the Message( Seeing how Pale she became)

Willow:( Dizzy from doing the Soul Journay) Ah yeah that is it.

Bonnie: Thanks Willow I don't now how I'm going to destory it.

Willow:( Standing up) I have to get going but I'll see you guys later at My House Okay I've got to get the stuff I need to make Dinner with.

Elena: Okay see you there

(Jeremy goes to Alaric's classroom.)

Jeremy: Hey Mister Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert .You wanted to see me?

Alaric: You know that your old teacher had a jackass file? No joke. It's...typed on a label. It has all the ...troublesmakers in it but really it's just an opus... to you. Don't worry about it. (Alaric throws the folder away.) I'm not him. Clean ... let's talk about grades.

Jeremy:I know it's been a rough couple of month, but I've been trying to turn them around.

Alaric: Yeah, I saw that but the problem is we're halfway through a semester and... half a fail iis still pretty bleak,this is the part where you say to me : "But what can I do to change that?"I'm glad your asked. How do you feel about extra credit?

Jeremy:Yeah yeah totally .Whatever.

Alaric:Good .Write me a paper then.

Jeremy: Okay. About what?

Alaric :History. Pick a topic .Keep it local and no wikipedia regurgita. These old towns have a rich history so just... get your hands dirty, make it sing and your back on track. Deal?

Jeremy: Yeah. Deal. That's a cool ring.

Alaric: Oh thanks. It was my father's. A little garish, but family. You know. You got a week.

(Matt passes by Caroline outside of the school.)

Matt: Hey

Caroline: Hey, What is that?

Matt: What is what?

Caroline: The "hey". That's twice. That is two heys. That... do you have any other words in your vocabulary?

Matt: What's wrong with "hey"?

Caroline: It reeks of awkward subtext. You spent the night in my bed, there was ...cuddling and then you snuck out before dawn so you wouldn't have to face me, which I must say is a total lame guy move that I did not now with the heys? Seriously? I mean,I may have been some pathetic, insecure mess after the party but,do not mistake that for me being a pushover,because I do not let guys mess with my head anymore.

Matt :I heard your mom in the morning and I didn't want to get you in trouble so I went out the window.

Caroline: You went out the window? Another lame guy move.

Matt: Your mom's the as for the heys, I'm pretty sure it's what I've said to you every day since the first to read something into it ... lame girl move.

(Elena walks outside. She sees Stefan sitting on a table and walks over to him.)

Stefan: Hi.

Elena: You weren't in class.I was worried.

Stefan: Yeah, I got your messages, and sorry I didn't get back to you, but...what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone.

Elena: A simple "I didn't kill my brother" text would have sufficed.

Stefan: I didn't kill my brither, as much as he deserved it. He has you to thank you for that.

Elena:So what did you wanna tell me?

Stefan: I won't be coming to school anymore.I'm gonna back off and keep my 's the right thing to do.

Elena: Back off from school or...from me? Thank you for telling me.

Stefan:It's better this way.

Elena: Yep.I got it.

Stefan:You're angry .That's good. Be easier if you hate me.

(Bonnie is walking along with Willow as she runs into Damon.)

Damon:Okay,it's your last chance.

Bonnie:I'm gonna scream.

Damon:Oh no, Don't do 's stay on point.I want my necklace.

Bonnie:You can't have it.

Damon:I can't take it but you can give it to me.I'm trying to help you here.

Bonnie:I don't want your help.

Damon:You do want my help, and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch?Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of.

Bonnie:Just leave me alone or I swear...

Damon:Don' threats.A, you hurt me last time.B, I wish you no it or not Bonnie,I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your Back.

( Willow watching them making sure that Damon doesn't hurt bonnie)

Bonnie: How do you know about her?

Damon: I know a lot of things, and I know more about that crystal than you do,and I know thas she's using it to creep inside of you. See how scared you are? And you should be,because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. So, Next time she comes out to play, you tell her...That a deal's a deal.

(Damon opens Bonnie's door for her and closes it.)

Willow: Damon just Leave Bonnie Alone she has nothing to do with you getting Katherine Back and you know it all because of some Necklace don't you know that you have a Grimore to do the spell.

Damon: Bonnie is a witch from Emily bennett's Line and she is the one that can do the spell to open the tomb I told you willow I will get Katherine out of that Tomb either help me or get out of my way.

Willow:( Hurt in her voice) Fine you deserve the Suffer Alone if you keep Pushing me away(Walking around him talking back at him) Have a Great time finding someone who will help you.

Damon: I am sorry Willow ( Catching up to her as she gets in her car) I never Meant to Push you away and you have been a Good friend but I can't let you get Involved with what I'm doing the Less you know the better I Hope you will believe me one day( Steping away as she shuts her door).

Willow:( Looking out her window at Damon as she nods her head) Okay Damon

(Bonnie and Elena are driving in Bonnie's car.)

Bonnie:He's bad news, really scared me.

Elena:You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible.

Bonnie:I'm just keeps showing up.

Elena: I don't want you to be is coming over tonight to sleep over. We can make a whole night out of it and she will make all kinds of Snakes for us it will be fun.

Bonnie: Great

(Bonnie pulls over to the side of the road.)

Elena: Woah! Where are you going?

(Bonnie rips the necklace off and throws it into a field.)

Elena: Are you okay?

Bonnie:Now I my problems were because of that 't believe I didn't do that sooner.

Elena: What's your Grams gonna say?

Bonnie: Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-years-old ghost,is she?

Elena: Okay,then.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

(Jenna and Jeremy are sitting at a booth. Jenna watches Alaric at another table.)

Jenna: I like a man who can dine alone. A quiet strength.

Jeremy:I thought you were still in that whole Logan depression thing.

Jenna: I've sworn off men forever,but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance.

Jeremy: Well,I can introduce you.

**ELENA'S HOUSE**

**(Elena answers the door; Stefan comes in.)**

Elena: Hey. Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important.

Stefan:I know that.

(Elena goes outside with Stefan and closes the door.)

Elena: He threatened her, Stefan.

Stefan:What would Damon want with Bonnie?

Elena: She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon,and she gave it to Bonnie,and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her.

Stefan: Over a necklace?

Elena: It's not just any has to do with Bonnie's belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War. When you and Damon lived here.

Stefan: Her name was was Katherine's handmaid and a witch.

Elena: You know?About Bonnie?

Stefan:The first night that you invited me over for dinner,I made the connection.

Elena:And...now Damon knows,and...for some reason he wants that necklace.

Stefan: What does it look like?

Elena: It's...an antique iron setting with a...

Stefan:With an amber crystal.I know belonged to gave it to her,which means that...

Elena: What?

Stefan;I don't know, but I'm gonna find it out. Let me talk to Damon.

Elena: Will he tell you?

Stefan: I'll get it out of him.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

Jenna:Have you picked a topic?

Jeremy:No,not 's gotta be local and non-internet research,so...

Jenna:That's got all your dad's stuff.

Jeremy:What stuff?

Jenna:How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower stuff,all that family lineage from way dad really loved all that family history 's all boxed up in the closet.

(Alaric joins Jenna and Jeremy.)

Jeremy:Mister Saltzaman.

's up,man?

Jeremy:This is my aunt Jenna.

Alaric:Alaric 's nice to meet you.

Jenna:Jeremy was just telling me about his for giving him another chance.

Alaric:It was my first day.I wanted to make a good impression.

(Damon is drinking at the bar, Stefan walks up to him.)

Stefan:So Stefan...You know,I've been thinking. I think we should start over,give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh, so well once upon time.

Damon:I don't, Damon.I can't trust you to be a nice kill everybody,and you're so 're so mean,and...You're really hard to imitate,and then I have to go to that lesser place.

Stefan: Can I get a coffee,please? So what's with the bottle?

Damon: I'm on diet,and I'm trying to keep a low profile.

Stefan:You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal gas and sip.

Damon: I'll don't have to keep an eye on me.

Stefan: I'm not here to keep an eye on you.

Damon:So why are you here?

Stefan:Why not?

Gilbert House 

(Bonnie, Caroline, Willow and Elena are at Willow's house. They're getting food ready. Elena gives Caroline a look.)

(Willow is Spooning some Cookie Dough on a Cookie sheet as she waits for the Batch to come out of the Over)

Elena: This all looks so Good( Dipping her hand in the Cookie dough) Umm I can't wait to eat some cookies. Your grandma was a Genius when she taught you how to cook.

Willow: Thanks ( Putting the Lid back on the cookie dough Tin she Puts the cookie sheet with the Cookies in the oven and taking out the Other cookies that are done) When these get cool we can all can eat some and Elena you can take some Home to Jenna and Jeremy if you want.

Elena: Thanks I bet there'll Love them

Caroline: I'm .I said you want the ugly-ass neclace,keep 's yours

Bonnie: Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?

Caroline: You threw it away?

Bonnie:I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares.I had to get rid of it.

Caroline:You could have just given it back to me.

Elena: Why?So you could give it back to Damon?

Caroline: Screw we doing manicures or what?Who has their kit?

Bonnie:Mine's in my bag.

Willow: Mine is right here( Showing her's beside her as she Takes the Cookie off the Rack and Puts them on a Plate)

Caroline:So Elena. How long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last?Is it...like a permanent thing?

Elena: I don't know Caroline.

Caroline:Why are you such a little liar,Bonnie?

Bonnie:What?

Elena:Caroline!

(Caroline holds up the crystal.)

Bonnie:I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear.

Elena: It's true. I watched her throw it into a field.

Caroline:Then explain it.

Bonnie: Emily.

Caroline:Who's Emily?

Bonnie:The ghost.

Caroline:The ghost has a name now?

Elena: Caroline,please.

Bonnie:I wonder why she won't leave me alone.

Caroline:What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation?You guys do this to me all the time.

Elena: That's not true.

Bonnie: Yes it is. I can't talk to don't listen.

Caroline:That's not true.

Bonnie: I'm a witch.

Caroline:And don't we all know it?

Bonnie:See?That's what I'm talking about.I'm trying to tell you don't even hear it.

Caroline: I do I not listen?

Willow: Just go talk to her( Rolling her eyes)

Caroline: Fine

(Back at the Grill. Jenna goes up to Alaric.)

Jenna:Jeremy totally ditched me.

Alaric:Where's he go?

's not can walk it.

Alaric:So are you from here?Are you a townie?

Jenna:I'm a town for a I'm back.

Alaric:Why'd you leave?

then there's the real reason.I was wronged..Guy named Logan.

Alaric:What'd he do?

Jenna:Basics...Lied,cheated,lured me back in, left me sad relationship stories?

Alaric:The basics...Fell in Love,married young,my wife died.

Jenna: Oh. Wow.

Alaric:Yeah, That's always a good conversation stopper.

Jenna:What happened?

Alaric:Well,you,me and the ... North Carolina department are all wondering the same 's what's known as a cold case.

Jenna:So why'd you move here?

Alaric:A change of pace,new scenery.I like it 's ... got a rich history.

(Stefan and Damon are playing Darts.)

Damon:Lucky shot.

Stefan:More like a carefully honed skill over many decades.

Damon:You're beating me.

's because I'm better than you.

Damon:I'm onto 's a little transparent, but I admire the effort.

Stefan:You prefer the brooding forehead?

Damon:Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?

Stefan:That's a funny question considering the fact that I have been asking you that for 's frustrating isn't it?

Damon:Touché.

(At Elena's house. Caroline walks into the living room to apologize to Bonnie.)

Caroline: Bonnie. Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the...But if you do,then...Okay. I'm 's all it takes for me to jump on board,because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Willow and Elena's in the kitchen listening to my every word. Look, I didn't know how real this was for you,but I'm listening now. Okay? Willow, Elena, you can come in now. We're done. (They enter.)There is just way too much drama in this what do you guys wanna do?I have an don't we have a séance?

Bonnie:I don't think that's a good idea.

Caroline:Come on. Let's summon some Emily chick has some serious explaining to do.

Willow: Not a Good Idea it could cause more Harm then Good

Caroline: Come On we need answers and this is the only way.

(They have a seance in Willow's Study.)

Bonnie:What are we doing?

Elena:I don't know.

Caroline:Be quiet and your take a deep . Call to her.

Bonnie:Emily you there?

Caroline:Really?"Emily you there?"That's all you got? Come .Jeez.

Bonnie: Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen.

(The candles flare up.)

Elena:Did that just...

just happened.

Bonnie:It's just the air conditioning.

Caroline:Ask her to show you a sign .Ask her. Emily if you're among us,show us another sign.

Bonnie:See? It's not working. (The windows fly open.) I can't. I'm done. (Bonnie rips the necklace off and throws it on the ground. The candles go out.) Get the light. Please get the light on.

Elena: Hold on. I got it.

Bonnie:You guys,the necklace, it's gone.

Willow: Where is it.

(Stefan and Damon are on the football field.)

Damon:What are we doin' here?

Stefan: Bonding. Catch! Go on. Give it a try.

Damon:Don't forget who taught you how to play this game. (Stefan tackles Damon.) That hurt.

Stefan: Downside of my diet ...getting hit actually hurts a little bit.

Damon: I'm impressed with Booze and darts,sentimental with football,and now starry night. What do you want,Stefan?

Stefan: It wasn't real,Damon. Our love for Katherine. She compelled us. We didn't have a me years to sort that out,to trully understand what she did to us.

Damon:Oh, no Stefan. We are not takin' that on tonight.

Stefan:What do you want with Katherine's crystal?

Damon:How do you know about that?

Stefan:Come knew Elena would tell me.

Damon:How do you know it was Katherine's? Emily gave it to her on her last night.I was with her,and you weren't.

Stefan: I was the last one to see her, , what do you want with Katherine's crystal?

Damon: She didn't tell you?

Stefan: We had other things on our mind.

Damon:I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it.

Stefan:I've heard that before.

Damon:I have a bigger surprise,Stefan. I'm gonna bring her back.

(Back at the Gilbert house.)

Elena: Okay, fun's over, made a point,and I get it. Now give it back.

Caroline:What?well,I didn't take it.( The Lights go Out)What ? What happened?

Elena:I don't .Jeremy, are you home?

(Bonnie sees the crystal in the bathroom. She goes in to get it.)

Bonnie: Guys...[The door slams shut.)] You guys open the me.

Elena: Bonnie! Bonnie!

Willow: What's going on,Bonnie?

Caroline:Bonnie!

Elena: Try the other door.I'll check the hallway.

Caroline:Bonnie!Bonnie! Unlock the door!

Elena: Bonnie!Bonnie!Bonnie!Open the door!

Willow:( Using her Blasting power Opens the door)

(The door opens. Bonnie appears to be fine.)

Elena: What happened? Are you okay?

Bonnie/Emily:I'm fine.

were totally faking it.

Elena: on.

Caroline:No,you scared the hell out of me.

Elena: Bonnie?

Bonnie/Emily: I'm 's fine.

(Stefan and Damon at the football field.)

Stefan:How can you bring Katherine back?

Damon:Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church,you remember what it was like in this town?

Stefan:I remember the fear and the hysteria.

Damon: Townspeople were killing vampires one by they came for Katherine,I went straight to Emily,said,"I'll do your price;Just protect her."She did.

Stefan: How?

Damon:She did some kind of spell with the while the church was burning and we thought Katherine was burning in wasn't.

Stefan: But I saw her go inside.

Damon: There's a tomb underneath the spell sealed Katherine in that tomb,protecting her.

Stefan: Are you telling me that Katherine's alive?

Damon: If that's what you wanna call 's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on starving a vampire,so how do you thnik she's doing, Stefan? Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? Me in order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead,and in order for that crystal to work again...

Stefan:The comet had to return.

Damon:Downside...Long time in between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal but the comet passed,and I got the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal,and now Bonnie has the crystal and here we are.

Stefan: Why would Emily...Why would she do this for you?

Damon: Because she knew they were gonna come for her,too,and she made me promise that her lineage would survive.

Stefan: I saved her children.

Damon: It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal . A deal's a ...You wanna go throw some more?

(Elena's house. Bonnie is leaving.)

Caroline: I can't believe I fell for it.

Elena:Are you okay?

Bonnie/Emily:I must go.

Caroline:She's leaving.I'm leaving.

Elena:You guys can't leave.

Caroline:I can.I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night.

Bonnie/Emily:Thank you for having me.I'll take it from here.

Elena:Where are you going?

Bonnie/Emily:Back to where it all began.

Willow:Bonnie! Bonnie! Oh My God! Emily!

Bonnie/Emily:I won't let him have must be destroyed.

Elena: Wait!

(Bonnie/Emily leaves. Willow and Elena chases her down stairs. She tries to open the door but it won't give.)

Caroline:What's happening?

Elena:I don't door,it's not...

(The door finally opens. Jeremy walks in.)

Jeremy:What the hell?

Caroline:I'm outta here.

Willow: I will follow her Elena I know where she is Going the Old Church Call Stefan

Elena: Okay

(Elena calls Stefan.)

Stefan:What's wrong?

Elena: It's Bonnie

Stefan:What happened?

Elena: Emily is possessing said something.

Stefan:What did she say?

Elena: She said "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." And then she just left.

Stefan:Where do you think she went?

Elena: I don't know. Fell's church, by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her have to help her,Stefan.

Stefan:Just stay there.I'm gonna go find her.

(At Fell's Church.)

Damon: Hello look different.

Bonnie/Emily: I won't let you do it.

Damon: We had a deal.

Bonnie/Emily: Things are different now.I need to protect my family.

Damon:I protected your owe me.

Bonnie/Emily: I know.I'm sorry.

Damon: You're about to be a lot more than that.

(Bonnie/Emily uses her powers to stab Damon to a tree.)

Willow: Damon( Running over to try to get him down)

Emily/Bonnie: Willow you shouldn't get Involved in this at all Mages are Wanted Creatures every Vampire in the World would be After you for your Blood.

Willow: My Blood Why what does that have to do with me.

Emily/Bonnie: You are Immortal my dear You have Long Life and You never Age your Blood can Heal Mortal Wounds.

Willow:( Stunned) Okay that is Unreal but even though he has done terrible things Damon is still my friend I can't abandon him Know.

Damon:( Stunned about Willow's Confession about being his Friend)

(Back at the Gilbert house. Alaric walks Jenna to the door.)

Jenna: You're so wrong.I'm much more pathetic.

Alaric:Oh no no.I've got you beat.I have pathetic down to a science.

Jenna:Oh haven't even covered high ,"A"Cup.

Alaric: Glasses,skin condition.

Jenna: You can...You know what? I'm not gonna invite you in. Jeremy.

Alaric: Well,some other time a good night Jenna.

(Alaric leaves.)

Jenna:So you found the boxes.

Jeremy:I found this,too.

Jenna: Me and 's just cruel.

Jeremy:Cruel is dating my history teacher.

Jenna:I'm not dating .

(At the Fell's Church. Stefan sees Willow trying to get Damon who is stabbed to the tree. He pulls him off.)

Damon: It is why I feed on people.

Bonnie/Emily: Stefan.

Stefan: Hello Emily.

Bonnie/Emily:These people don't deserve should never have to know such evil.

Stefan: What do you mean evil?

Damon: Emily.I swear to God I'll make you regret this.

Bonnie/Emily: I won't let you unleash them into this world.

Stefan:Them?What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?

Damon:What does it matter?

Stefan:Emily,tell me what you did.

Bonnie/Emily:To save her,I had to save them.

Stefan:You saved everyone in the church?

Willow: She told me before and its True

Bonnie/Emily:With one, comes all.

Damon:I don't care about them.I just want Katherine.

Stefan:I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your isn't about love,is it?This is about revenge.

Damon:The two aren't mutually exclusive.

Stefan:Damon,you can't do this.

Damon:Why not?They killed 27 people,and they called it a war deserve whatever they get.

Stefan: 27 Vampires, were can't just bring them back.

Damon:This town deserves this.

Stefan:You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago.

Damon:There is nothing innocent about these people,and don't think for a second it won't happen already know too much,and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find me.

Bonnie/Emily:Things are different now.

Damon: Don't do this.

Bonnie/Emily: I can't free them.I won' !

Damon:No! No please.

Elena: Bonnie!

Damon: No!

(Bonnie/Emily throws the necklace into the air. It is destroyed. Emily departs from Bonnie's body. Damon is furious and attacks and bites Bonnie.)

Willow: NO

Stefan: She's alive,but barely.I can save her. (He bites his wrist and feeds Bonnie his blood.)

Elena: Her neck. It's healing (Willow is standing beside her watching the Wound Heal)

(Caroline's room. Matt comes in through the window.)

Matt: Hey

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Matt:Your window was open.I thought you should know.

Caroline:Not Funny.

Matt:Earlier today,I lied.

Caroline:About?

Matt:About being in bed with you. We cuddled and it creeped me out.

Caroline:It creeped you out? I mean,did you just come over here to insult me or what? Because it's been a really long night.

Matt:It's just that...I don't like you. I never have,but...it was nice.

Caroline:What?

Matt: Being in bed with you,it felt so, I was thinkin about it,and I thought that I should tell you I stayed because you were all sad and alone and I felt bad for you.

Caroline:Well,thank you,cause I love being a charity can leave now.

Matt:No,because I know...with Vicki gone and my mom off with...Pete whoever,it's just me,so...I know.

(Back in the Woods. Stefan approaches Damon.)

Damon: Katherine never compelled me.I knew everything. Every step of the way. It was real for me. I'll leave now.

(Bonnie Willow and Elena are by Elena's car.)

Bonnie:I don't understand, Elena, what happened to me? He attacked me,and...his face was like...

Willow: How do you feel? Are you okay?

Bonnie: I'm 's just this blood.I don't...

Stefan: I'm not gonna hurt you.

Bonnie: What's going on, Elena?

Elena: I'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Let's just get out of here. Bonnie. Bonnie, look at me. He's not going to hurt you. Come on. Come on. ( Taking Bonnie to the Car and shutting the door)

Elena: Is she in danger of becoming...?

Stefan: No, she has to die with my blood in her system, so keep an eye on her tonight and make sure that nothing happens and once it leaves her system, she'll be fine.

Elena: I'm gonna tell her the truth.

Stefan: You sure?

Elena: I can trust her. I need someone to know,someone to talk to.I can't live in secret.

Stefan: Shouldn't have to.

Elena: You saved her life. I'm sorry, Stefan. I thought that ...I couldn't be with you,but I don't have to push me away. I can do this. (She grabs his hands.)

Stefan:I can't. I have to leave, many people have much has happened.

Elena: What? No.I know you think you're protecting me but...

Stefan:I have to .Coming home was...it was a mistake.I can't be a part of your life anymore.

Elena: Don't go Stefan. Please...You don't have is your don't go.

(Stefan kisses Elena's hand.)

Stefan:Good-bye,Elena.

Elena: You're just gonna walk away? Don't walk away, Stefan! Stefan! (Elena starts crying.)

(Cuts to multiple scenes: Jenna looking at a picture of her and Logan, Caroline and Matt eating junk food in her room, Damon in the graveyard, Stefan throwing his diary at the wall and sobbing, Elena telling Bonnie everything as they cry.)

(The doorbell rings at the Gilbert house. Jenna answers the door.)

Logan: Hello Jenna.

Jenna: Logan!

Logan: Aren't you gonna invite me in?


	10. Turning Point

_Turning Point_

**GILBERT HOUSE** [Logan Fell is standing outside on the porch. Jenna is talking to him from inside the front doorway.]

Jenna: Why are you here, Logan?

Logan: I missed you. I was out of town. I-

Jenna: Yeah, I got that email.

Logan: [shocked] You got an email?

Jenna: You didn't send an email?

Logan: I can explain. Just invite me in and I'll tell you everything.

Jenna: I'm not gonna invite you in. Forget it.

Logan: Come on, Jenna. It's me.

Jenna: The answer's no.

Logan: I know you. You're always one step from a "maybe", a tiny nudge to "yes".

Jenna: [scoffs] You just pointed out that I have no self-control. Clever strategy!

[Logan opens his mouth to say something, but Jenna slams the door in his face. Logan, clearly frustrated with the way their conversation went, walks to the edge of the porch. He sees a neighbor taking out the garbage. He walks down the porch steps and towards the man.]

Logan: Evening.

[The man gives him a polite wave and walks back towards his house. Logan walks down onto the sidewalk and watches the man leave. He breathes out heavily. Suddenly, a woman comes jogging around the corner. Logan turns around to looks at her. She stares at him as she jogs past him, but stops abruptly. Logan turns to face her again.]

Daphne: [walking towards Logan] Hey, you're that guy from the news, Logan Fell. I watch you every night. Well, I used to, I mean, you've been missing from my TV.

Logan: I took some time off.

Daphne: I noticed. I'm Daphne.

[She puts her hand out and he shakes it.]

Logan: Hey you know something, Daphne?

Daphne: No, what?

[Logan's eyes start to vamp out. Daphne screams as Logan goes in to bite her neck.]

[TITLE CARD]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[The next morning, Jeremy is up and reading his ancestor, Johnathon Gilbert's journal.]

Jeremy: "I live in fear. It consumes me. In the early evening when I see the sun begin to fade, the fear comes, because I know that the night brings death."

[Jeremy continues to flip through the pages of the journal. He finds a loose paper with a sketch drawn on it and becomes inspired. He pulls out an box from his closet and grabs an old sketchbook from it. He sets the box down and grabs a piece of charcoal. Flipping through the sketchbook, Jeremy sees all the old sketches he used to draw. He smiles at the memories and finally finds a blank page. He starts recreating the loose sketch from the journal. Elena walks out of her room and glances into Jeremy's room. She walks over to the doorway and sees Jeremy sketching. She smiles and quietly closes the door. Downstairs, Jenna is getting ready to leave. Elena comes down the stairs.]

Elena: Jeremy's got his sketch pad out.

Jenna: You're kidding?

Elena: Nope. But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away.

Jenna: Psychology major. Check that!

[Elena looks at her phone.]

Jenna: You and Stefan? Update?

Elena: [buttoning up her jacket] He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away.

Jenna: Where is he going?

Elena: I've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary.

[Elena opens the front door and the pair walk out of the house.]

Jenna: Yours leaves, mine returns.

Elena: Logan?

Jenna: He's back. [Elena groans] I didn't let him pass the front door.

Elena: I hope you slammed it in his face.

Jenna: Ah, medium slam.

Elena: Three strike ruleJenna. You're not even aloud to watch the news.

Jenna: Exactly. No more Logan "Scum" Fell.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Stefan walks into the parlor room where Damon is staring out the window.]

Stefan: So any idea of where you'll go?

Damon: I don't know. London, maybe. See some friends.

Stefan: You don't have any friends, Damon.

Damon: You're right, Stefan. I only have you. [turns away from the window] So, where are we goin'?

Stefan: _We_ are not going anywhere. I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible.

Damon: [walking towards Stefan] But we're a team! We could travel the world together. We could try out for "The Amazing Race".

Stefan: Mmmm, that's funny. Seriously, where are you going? Because we are not staying in this town.

[The doorbell rings. Damon and Stefan glance at the door and back at each other. Stefan leaves the parlor and opens the front door. Liz Forbes is outside.]

Sheriff: I'm here to see Damon.

Stefan: Uh, sure. Ok.

[Damon comes to the doorway.]

Damon: Sheriff. What a suprise.

Sheriff: Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk.

Damon: Come in.

[Liz enters the house. Damon shuts the door and leads Liz out into the back courtyard.]

Damon: Um, I hope you understand the secrecy. Stefan doesn't know about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way.

Sheriff: Of course, kids are too young to be brought into this.

Damon: So, what do you need?

Sheriff: There's been another attack. A female victim, her throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern.

Damon: I'm sorry. I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when I [glances back]... staked the blond one.

Sheriff: I'm thinking she must have turned someone. Or multiple someones. I don't know.

[Inside the house, Stefan uses his vamp hearing to listen in to Liz and Damon's conversation.]

Sheriff: The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in an uproar. We thought we were past this.

Damon: So, uh, what do we do?

Sheriff: You're the only one who's ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us.

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

[Caroline and Matt are walking together in the hallway.]

Matt: And then the ballet dancer and the Krumper did the salsa.

Caroline: Well, I was awake for that part.

Matt: Well, I don't know when you fell asleep. Umm, did you see the Celine Dion waltz about cancer?

Caroline: Those always make me cry!

Matt: Yeah, and then the loud judge kept screaming and I couldn't take it, so I turned it off.

[They stop walking and stand face to face with each other.]

Caroline: I sat through Family Guy. [poking Matt in the chest] So, you owe me.

[Elena and Bonnie are walking down the opposite end of the hall. They see Caroline and Matt together.]

Elena: Did I miss something?

Bonnie: They've been hanging out.

Elena: Kind of weird, don't you think?

[Caroline and Matt back away into their classroom.]

Bonnie: She needs someone nice like him, as opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon.

Elena: Yeah, how are you doing with all that?

Bonnie: I'm freaked out. Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful.

Elena: Hmm?

Bonnie: To Stefan. He saved my life and… Have you seen him?

[Elena removes her scarf and goes over to her locker.]

Elena: [throwing her scarf and bag in her locker.] Not since he told me he was leaving. For all I know, he's already gone.

Bonnie: He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.

Elena: [retrieving books from her locker] Yes, he would. He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that.

Bonnie: So, what are you gonna do?

Elena: What am I supposed to do? I've already begged him not to go. If I ask again, I'm being selfish. It is what it is.

[They start to walk down the hallway again.]

Bonnie: Maybe it's for the best.

[Elena stops and looks at Bonnie who stops as well.]

Elena: What? Why?

Bonnie: I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed?

[Suddenly, a banner falls down on them that says "The Promise of your Future.]

Elena: Did you just…?

Bonnie: No, I swear.

[Elena sighs and hits the banner out of her way, storming off to her class.]

Elena: Oh, God.

[Bonnie walks after Elena.]

Elena:( Seeing Willow at her locker Writing in her Notebook) Hey Willow how are you doing.

Willow: I'm Okay ( Looking at Elena and she has a Sad expression) What's wrong are you Okay( Shutting her Locker Door)

Elena: Yeah Stefan He is Leaving out of town all because he thinks its dangerous with him here what am I going to do.

Willow: The way I see it Elena is that Stefan is just afriad that something will happen to you and Most of it he is doing for himself you both need to talk this out if your Meant to be then its Epic Forever even if he is leaving to make sure that all the bad stay away but the thing is the World has Evil all the time so No matter where he goes there is Bad but there is also Good too don't worry you two will work this out.

Elena: Thanks Willow( Hugging her)

Willow: Anytime Elena

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Damon and Liz are at the front door. Stefan is sitting in the parlor, still listening to them.]

Damon: Thank you for stopping by.

Sheriff: Let me know what you come up with.

[Damon opens the front door for her.]

Damon: Absolutely.

[Liz exits and Damon shuts the front door. Stefan gets up and vamp speeds over to Damon. He grabs him by his shirt and holds him against the door.]

Stefan: What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?

Damon: Get off of me. [pushes Stefan off] A-don't touch me. B-if I had, I wouldn't have been so obvious about it. [walks past Stefan and turns around.] C- There's another vampire in town.

Stefan: That's impossible.

Damon: Obviously not.

[Damon turns around and starts walking into the parlor.]

Stefan: Then, who could it be?

Damon: Ah, what do we care? We're leaving anyway, right?

Stefan: No, I can't leave now and you know that. [approaches Damon] How are we supposed to find this person?

Damon: Let the adults handle this, Stefan.

[Damon walks into the parlor, leaving Stefan in the front hallway, looking conflicted.]

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

[Elena and a friend part ways at the front of the school.]

Elena: See you later, ok?

Girl: Bye.

Elena: Bye.

[Elena continues to walk forward but stops abruptly when she sees Stefan sitting right in front of her on a table. She is shocked.]

Stefan: Hi. [Standing up] We need to talk.

[Elena nods, understandingly.]

[Tyler and Matt are playing basketball.]

Tyler: So, what's up with you and Forbes?

Matt: Nothings up.

Tyler: I saw you two in the hall today. Don't even try to deny it, bro. You're tapping that.

Matt: No, it's not like that.

Tyler: Never is. Until you become "we" people.

[Tyler shoots the ball and scores a goal. Matt grabs the ball.]

Matt: "We" people?

Tyler: Yeah, "we can't make it to the party"; "we'll never miss a game"; "we don't like the color red"

Matt: We hung out, like, twice.

[Matt shoots a basket and scores. Tyler catches the ball.]

Tyler: Like I said, "we."

[Elena and Stefan are sitting together on a table.]

Elena: So, you have no idea who it could be?

Stefan: None. But it must be somebody new because leaving a body like that, they're either sloppy or they're trying to send a message.

Elena: And you're sure it's not Damon?

Stefan: Well, I'm never sure about Damon, but he's been trying to keep a low profile lately, so it's just doesn't make any sense to me.

Elena: So what are you gonna do?

Stefan: Damon is tracking them right now. [Stands up and faces Elena.] Look, I promised you the truth so I wanted to tell you. I want you to be careful.

[Elena nods and stands up as well.]

Elena: When I saw you, I - thought you were coming to say goodbye.

Stefan: Not yet.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Jeremy is sitting on the couch, sketching in his notebook. Jenna walks in and Jeremy shows her the sketch.]

Jeremy: Hey, what do you think?

Jenna: [pausing and looking at the sketch.] Creepy.

Jeremy: I found this old journal in dad's stuff, Jonathan Gilbert from the 1800s. He's kind of a freak show. [Jenna sits down on the back of the couch.] He wrote about demons and all of these people getting slaughter and…

Jenna: Yeah, he was a writer… short stories, horror stuff.

Jeremy: Oh, he wrote fiction? Figured he was just a lunatic or a drunk.

[Jenna gets up and grabs a book from a nearby shelf.]

Jenna: Well, he was a Gilbert, probably a little bit of both.

[Jeremy smiles. Jenna hands him the book she retrieved from the shelf.]

**WAREHOUSE**

[Caroline is on the phone with Damon, holding the vampire compass.]

Caroline: So what do I do now?

Damon: Just wait. I'll be there in minute.

Caroline: Can you hurry? I have things to do.

[Suddenly, Damon appears behind Caroline. Caroline is startled by his sudden appearance.]

Damon: You can give me that.

[Caroline holds out the compass and Damon takes it.]

Caroline: So, why did you need me to do this?

Damon: Because I interfere with the signal.

Caroline: Can I go now? This has blown, like, half of my day.

Damon: You do that. [compelling Caroline] Get in your car. Go home. Forget I asked you to do this.

Caroline: [smiling] Ok. Bye now.

Damon: Bye.

[Caroline leaves. Damon turns to face the entrance of the warehouse. He walks up the steps and opens the door, entering the warehouse. Damon looks around as he walks deeper into the warehouse. Suddenly, Logan Fell shoots Damon multiple times. Damon groans in pain and falls on his knees to the floor. Logan approaches him.] Logan: I have tons of these wood bullets, so nothing funky.

[Logan circles around Damon, holding out the gun.]

Damon: You don't wanna do this, trust me.

[Logan shoots Damon in the shoulder. Damon screams in pain.]

Logan: That's what you get.

Damon: For what?

Logan: [crouches down in front of Damon] You made me like this.

Damon: I killed you. I didn't turn you.

[Damon pries a bullet out from his chest. Logan holds up one of the wooden bullets and examines it.]

Logan: See I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd show up here and I'm glad you did, because I have some questions.

Damon: [prying another bullet out] Me first. Who turned you?

Logan: [crouching down, face close to Damon's] How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me.

Damon: It happens. [prying a bullet out of his leg] Ow.

Logan: You bit me.

Damon: [examining the wooden bullet he just extracted from his leg] Damn it.

Logan: It had to be you.

Damon: You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood.

[Damon groans and falls back onto the floor.]

Logan: Who?

Damon: That's what I wanna know.

Logan: Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door.

Damon: [sitting up and prying another bullet out] You have to be invited in.

Logan: I know. I live alone.

Damon: Ah, [chuckles softly] that sucks.

Logan: So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping.

Damon: It could be worse.

Logan: All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing [laughs maniacally] and I like it. I'm conflicted.

Damon: Welcome to the club.

[Logan stands up.]

Damon: Wait a minute. Cops only found one body.

Logan: I left one. I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of bodies. They're right back there.

[Logan points to the bodies with his gun. Damon looks over.]

Damon: You're kidding.

Logan: They're just piling up!

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

**[**The career fair is in full swing at the school. Liz walks into the main room in full uniform. Richard walks up next to her.]

Mayor Lockwood: So what do we know?

Sheriff: Nothing new to report yet. [Richard groans.] My highly reliable deputies are all on alert, but if you feel the need to be more proactive, by all means, grab a stake and have at it.

Mayor Lockwood: [grabbing a coffee cup] What extra precautions can we take?

Sheriff: For right now, there is nowhere safer than a crowded public place, and for once, Mayor, we actually know where our kids are.

[Tyler is flipping through some sketches in a giant notebook. Jeremy walks in and looks over at Tyler. Tyler looks up.]

Tyler: What do you want?

Jeremy: Hey. Uh, I'm just surprised to see you here. [walks towards Tyler] Art usually implies culture and culture implies, well, not you.

Tyler: Go to hell.

[Jeremy smirks and looks down at the drawing Tyler stopped on. Tyler is the one who drew it.]

Willow is Looking at the Art school Table as Jeremy is Looking at the Sketches when he came upon Willow's Drawing of a Killer Whale( Surprised at how good it is turns to see her Reading a Pamplet)

Jeremy:( Walking up to her seeing the Art Colleges available) Hey Willow is this your Drawing of a Whale.( Pointing at her Sketch)

Willow:( Smiling shyly) Oh Yeah its one of my favorite Animals and I love Drawing and Art so Why not Put both in the things I love.

Jeremy:( Smiling back at her) Your very good I can draw too Mostly Graphic Stuff but I love it so you are Hoping to go to Art College after High school.

Willow: Yeah the College in New york and Charlotte look really Interesting so I am considering about going How about you what do you hope to be.

Jeremy: Well I'm not sure yet Art school sounds Interesting too I may one day give it a thought.

Willow: You will have Plenty of time to choose what you want to do( Picking up a Couple of Pamplets puts them in her Bag) Nice to see you Happy again Jeremy.

Jeremy: Yeah I'm getting back into things thanks I'll see you later.

Willow: Okay.

[Elena approaches Matt.]

Elena: Still wanna be an astronaut?

Matt: I can't believe you remember that.

Elena: I can remember the tinfoil that you wore on your head.

Matt: I was eight.

Elena: How are you doing?

Matt: I've had it easier. You? I heard some things. [Caroline enters the room and sees Matt talking to Elena.] So it's true that you and Stefan…

Elena: Yeah, it is.

[Caroline exits the room quickly. Clearly upset.]

Elena: What about you, Matt Donovan? I heard about Caroline.

Matt: Aw, man, not you too.

Elena: Hey.

Matt: We're friends. [Elena looks up at him, skeptically.] It's not a big deal.

Elena: No?

Matt: No.

[Matt and Elena stare at each other for a moment. Elena turns her head and sees Stefan standing in the doorway. The pair look at each other and Matt looks at Stefan, clearly jealous.]

**WAREHOUSE**

Logan: Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff.

Damon: Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that.

Logan: What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool. [Damon flexes his hand with the daylight ring on it and hides it with his other hand.] The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals.

Damon: The journals?

Logan: Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. Come on man, you gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?

Damon: Who turned you?

Logan: How do you walk in the sun?

Damon: Who turned you?

Logan: You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you.

[Logan stands up and points the gun at Damon.]

Damon: Then you'll never know. [Damon stands up.] You're not answering my question.

Logan: You first!

Damon: It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?

Logan: I have things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start.

[Logan shoots Damon a couple of times. Damon groans and falls to the floor while Logan exits the warehouse.]

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

[Elena and Stefan are leaning against a wall, facing each other.]

Elena: I'm guessing you're not here to plan the path for your future. [pauses] You're looking out for me.

Stefan: Hope that's ok.

[Elena doesn't respond and walks over to a table, looking at the career pamphlets set up. Stefan walks over to her.]

Stefan: You know I wanted to be a doctor before everything happened, but, uh, then I couldn't, cause...

Elena: The blood.

Stefan: Yeah. I've dabbled in a bunch of different things, though.

Elena: Didn't love anything enough to stick to it?

[Elena moves on to the next booth with Stefan right behind her.]

Stefan: No, I - I loved it all. I just - I had to move on before anybody could notice that I wasn't getting any older.

Elena: How long before that would happen?

Stefan: Few years, usually. Sometimes shorter.

Elena: [finally looking up at him] And you always left?

Stefan: I didn't have a choice.

[Elena looks away.]

Stefan: [smiling] So, what about - what about you? What are your, uh, plans for the future?

Elena: [looks up at Stefan, frustratingly speaks] I don't wanna talk about my future, Stefan. Because everything you're saying is making it perfectly clear that you're not gonna be in.

Stefan: Elena, it's not that I don't wanna be in it.

Elena: You can't, I get it. I heard you the first time and the second time, and I appreciate you looking out for me but, please, if you're gonna leave, then just go.

[Jenna walks into the room and approaches Elena and Stefan.]

Jenna: Hide me.

Elena: What's going on?

Jenna: The scum Fell has landed.

Elena: Logan's here.

Stefan: [surprised] Wait, Logan Fell?

[Jenna nods. Stefan goes out into the hall and spots Logan. Logan looks over at him and waves. Elena walks out into the hallway to talk to Stefan.]

Elena: Stefan, what's going on?

[Logan approaches the pair as well as Jenna, who comes out of the classroom after Elena.]

Logan: Jenna, are you dodging me?

Jenna: It's a form of self-preservation.

Stefan: Um, Elena, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else?

[Stefan looks at Elena, significantly. Elena looks at him, understandingly.]

Elena: Let's go.

[Elena grabs Jenna's hand and leads her away from Logan and Stefan, quickly. Logan watches them leave and turns to face Stefan.]

Stefan: What are you doing here?

Logan: You know, your brother asked me the same thing. In fact, why don't we just skip past all that who turned me stuff and get the answer that I want? How can I turn into a day walker?

Stefan: Damon and I are the only two that I know of.

Logan: But you're both very cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way. You know, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you.

Stefan: You wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?

Logan: I do.

Stefan: You can't. Don't ever threaten me again.

[Stefan walks past Logan.]

[Elena and Jenna stop in another part of the school. Elena faces Jenna.]

Elena: When Logan came to the house, what did he say?

Jenna: Fake flattery. Stupid, dimpled grin. Puppy dog eyes.

Elena: I'm serious, Jenna. How did he act? What did he say?

Jenna: He was the usual Logan, was charming, a little more manic than usual. He kept trying to convince me to let him in. [Elena looks up at her.] What?

Elena: Ok, listen to me very carefully. Do not, under any circumstances, talk to him again. I'm serious, Jenna, like ever!

[Alaric enter the room.]

Alaric: Hey Elena. Jenna

Elena: Hi Mr. Saltzman.

Alaric: [to Jenna] Yeah, I was hoping to see you tonight.

Jenna: Career night is the new bowling.

[Alaric laughs.]

Elena: Ok, um, excuse me.

[Elena leaves]

[Stefan is outside of the school, talking to Damon on the phone, who is back at the Salvatore house.]

Damon: Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb.

[Elena exits the school and looks around for Stefan. Stefan sees her but doesn't acknowledge her.]

Stefan: [to Damon] What happened? Are you ok?

[Elena spots Stefan leaning against the railing.]

Damon: No, I'm not ok. I was ambushed. I was shot. [Standing in front of a mirror, taking his shirt off.] Now, I'm vengeful. Just got to find him.

Stefan: Well, there's no need. He's here at the school.

Damon: You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?

Stefan: He's working the crowd.

Damon: Well, I'll be right there.

[Elena approaches Stefan as he hangs up his phone.]

Elena: [crossing her arms over her chest] So. Anything you'd like to share?

[Caroline leads Liz to a booth at the Career Fair.]

Sheriff: What are you doing?

Caroline: Following my future. [They approach a booth and Caroline points to the banner.] There it is.

Sheriff: Broadcast journalism?

Caroline: Yes. Broadcast journalism. [Liz looks at her skeptically] Why are you looking at me like that?

Sheriff: You don't even read the paper.

[Caroline walks out angrily without a word. Liz pursues her, but Logan comes up from behind her.]

Logan: Liz.

Sheriff: [surprised] Logan.

[Liz starts to pull out her gun.]

Logan: What are you gonna do stake me? Bury me in another shallow grave? What would the email say this time?

Sheriff: I didn't have a choice.

Logan: [moves threatingly towards Liz] You bitch! I died for you, for this town. You've known me since I was six and you swept me under the rug like dirt.

Sheriff: You knew what you were getting into.

Logan: I was one of you.

Sheriff: And now you're one of them.

[Logan starts to leave, but turns around and whispers into Liz's ear.]

Logan: Watch your back, Sheriff.

[Logan smiles and finally leaves. Liz phones her deputies.]

Sheriff: Get a backup team to the school immediately. Keep it within the circle. It's a V5.

[She hangs up quickly.]

[In the school hall, Jeremy approaches Tyler.]

Jeremy: I didn't know you drew.

Tyler: It's an elective.

Jeremy: Because it's good stuff. You like graphics? Cause that's, uh, that's kind of my thing.

Tyler: [stopping] Woah, whoa, what are you doing?

Jeremy: [stops and faces Tyler] Well, it's just something else we have in common.

Tyler: What's the other thing? Vicki? Let's hang out because we did the same chick? Go be friends with one of the many other guys that she screwed, there is no shortage of them.

[Jeremy and Tyler start fighting Willow seeing them Rushes over to Pull them Apart but Gets in the way of Tyler Fist accidently Hitting her in the Face Hurting her Nose where it bleeds)

Willow: Ah Ow( Backs up and Holds her Nose with her Hands Crying)

[ Alaric and Mayor Lockwood break them up.]

Alaric: [to Jeremy] Alright, work it out, tough guy.

Mayor: You two, follow me.

[Jeremy and Tyler follow the Mayor.]

Alaric: Excuse me, Mayor. [They all stop and face Alaric.] Where are you taking them?

Mayor: I'm gonna talk to them. All fights should end in handshakes, don't you think? [Turns back to Tyler and Jeremy.] Come on.

Alaric:( Going over to Willow trying to take her Hands away from her face Seeing her Nose is Bleeding) Shhh Willow you shouldn't of tryied to get in the Middle.

Willow:( Crying) I was Only trying to Help.

Alaric:( Getting a Paper towel from the Coffee stand and Presses it to her Face) I want you to go and get some ice and then Go to a Doctor make sure its not Broken.

Willow:( Nodding) Okay ( Willow walking to her Car in the Parking Lot Healing her Nose and then Gets in her car when she sees Caroline

[Caroline is outside of the school, leaving a message for Bonnie on her phone.]

Caroline: Bonnie, where are you? I'm ready to go. I'll be outside.

[Caroline hangs up her phone. Logan pulls up next to Caroline in an SUV.]

Logan: Hey, damsel in distress, need a ride?

Caroline: [sarcastically] Oh my God. Logan Fell, channel 9, is that you? [fake gasps]

Logan: I used to baby sit you, Caroline Forbes. Don't mock me.

Caroline: Well, I was supposed to go home with Bonnie, but I can't find her.

Logan: It's not a problem, really. It's on my way.

Caroline: Okay.

[Caroline gets in the car. Willow and Matt sees her get in.]

Caroline: You know, this is fate.

Logan: And why is that?

Caroline: Because I'm interested in broadcast journalism. So can I ask you a couple questions?

Logan: Anything you want. But first, buckle up.

Caroline: Ok.

[Caroline reaches around for her seatbelt when Logan slams her head agains the window, leaving a blood smear on the glass and knocking her unconscious.]

[Stefan and Elena are walking down the hallway. Matt walks in the opposite direction.]

Matt: Hey.

Elena: [stopping Matt] Hey, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?

Matt: Yeah. He just gave Caroline a ride home.

[Matt walks away. Elena looks at Stefan. Stefan starts to walk away.]

Stefan: Stay here.

[Elena watches Stefan leave with a look of anguish on her face.]

[Outside the school, Mayor Lockwood escorts Jeremy and Tyler to a secluded area.]

Mayor: Ok, let's get this out of your system. Go ahead. Fight.

Jeremy: You want us to what?

Tyler: I'm not gonna fight him, dad.

Jeremy: I don't think so, sir.

[Jeremy attempts to leave, but the Mayor blocks his way.]

Mayor: You don't fight in there like pansies. You take it outside, fight your battles like men, and move on. Best lesson my dad taught me. So let's settle it. Fight.

[Alaric walks out the back entrance and sees the group of men.]

Tyler: Come on, dad.

Jeremy: That's not gonna happen.

Mayor: I said fight!

[Tyler tries to leave, his dad pushes him into Jeremy. Alaric approaches them.]

Alaric: Whoa. What's going on out here?

Mayor: Just letting these two kids work it out. We're good here. Go back inside.

Alaric: I don't wanna go back inside. What I want is an answer to my question. What's going on out here?

Mayor: Who do you think you're talking to? Do I look like a student?

Alaric: No. You look like a full grown alpha male douchebag.

[Jeremy smirks, Tyler looks shocked that Alaric had the guts to say such a thing.]

Maier: You don't talk to me like that. I can have your job like this. [Snaps his fingers.]

Alaric: Ah, you do that. Then it will be you and me in this parking lot, working things out. You cool with that?

Richard: You just marked yourself.

Alaric: Ok.

[Richard looks back at Tyler who starts walking away. Richard follows him. Jeremy is trying to contain a smile. Alaric looks over at him.]

Alaric: [to Jeremy] You all right?

[Jeremy nods, still suppressing a smirk.]

[Sheriff Forbes is driving in her car. Her phone rings and she answers it.]

Sheriff: Where are you?

Logan: Your daughter has expressed an interest in journalism. I think it's important to foster young minds.

Sheriff: What do you want?

Logan: The satisfaction of turning your daughter into a vampire.

[Logan stops at an intersection. Suddenly, Willow freezing the car as Stefan vamp speeds at the car and pulls Logan out of the car, throwing him to the pavement. Logan gets up and Damon comes out of the woods, shooting a gun at Logan, who falls to the pavement.]

Willow: Caroline( Reaching in the car to get her out

Damon: Payback's a bitch, isn't it? [to Stefan] Get them out of here.

[Stefan goes around to the passenger's side to retrieve Caroline with the help from Willow.]

Sheriff (on the phone): Logan, what happened?! Logan?

[Damon jogs over to the car and picks up Logan's phone.]

Damon (phone): Sheriff, yeah, it's Damon.

Sheriff (phone): Where is Caroline?

[Stefan grabs Caroline and vamp speeds out of the area Willow gets in her car and drives off in her car]

Damon (phone): She's ok. I'm on Elm Street.

[Damon hangs up the phone and opens Logan's trunk. He grabs a tire iron.]

Damon: Gonna try this one more time. [swings the tire iron, indicating that he will harm Logan] Who turned you?

Logan: I told you I don't know.

Damon: [examining the tire iron] This tire iron here could take your head clean off. [holds the tire iron in a swinging position] Is that your final answer?

Logan: How can you side with them?

Damon: I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off. I want you dead. Who turned you?

Logan: I don't know!

Damon: Oh, well. You're screwed.

[Damon starts to swing the tire iron towards Logan's head.]

Logan: Wait, wait! I do know.

Damon: You're lying.

Logan: You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb underneath the old church?

Damon: If you're lying to me, I will end you.

Logan: I am not lying. There is another way to break the spell. We can help you. Meet me at the old church.

[Sirens are heard in the distance]

Damon: Take me down. Make it look real. Make it look real!

[Logan throws Damon against his car and vamp speeds off. Sheriff Forbes gets out of her car.]

Sheriff: Where is she?

Damon: She's ok. My brother's taken her home. I'm sorry, Sheriff. I just wasn't strong enough.

[Stefan enters the school and stands at the end of a hallway looking over at Elena. Elena is speaking to a friend and tells her bye when she sees Stefan. She quickly walks over to him.]

Elena: Caroline?

[The two walk a short distance away and stop.]

Stefan: She's ok. I took her home. She was shaken up. But all she knows is Logan attacked her. Nothing else Willow is there Looking out for her.

Elena: Where's Logan?

Stefan: Damon's dealing with him.

Elena: As in…?

[Stefan nods.]

Stefan: You saw what happened tonight, right? [Elena touches Stefan's arm to soothe him. Stefan crosses his arms over his chest and she retracts her hand.] I mean, you understand why we can't be together? You see it?

Elena: Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan. Come on. I'll, uh, I'll give you a ride.

Stefan: Uh, I can get home.

Elena: I know.

Stefan: All right. That would be nice.

[Elena and Stefan leave together.]

[Outside. Jeremy approaches Tyler, who is sitting alone.]

Jeremy: Hey.

Tyler: What do you want?

[Tyler gets up and walks towards Jeremy.]

Jeremy: I don't know. I, uh, I thought that was weird with your dad, what he did. Is he like that all the time? Is that - Is that what you gotta go through? Man, I - I get it. I get it. [Tyler hits him.] What's your problem?

Tyler: Look, I don't need your pity.

Jeremy: Seriously, you don't have to be like this. You don't.

Tyler: Just go.

[Jeremy starts to back away.]

Jeremy: What is your problem, man?

Tyler: I don't know, ok? I don't know.

[The shot pulls out to reveal a full moon.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Elena and Stefan pull up to the driveway. Elena turns the car off, but they remain in the car.]

Elena: What I said before about you leaving. It was harsh.

Stefan: No, no. You had every right.

Elena: You asked me what I wanted my future to be. I wanted to be a writer. My mom sort of push me into that direction from the time I was able to read. She supported me, encouraged me, bought me my first journal, and then she died. And I can't see myself being a writer anymore. That was something that we shared. I know that you think you put all of this bad stuff into my life, but my life already had it. I was buried in it.

Stefan: This is different.

Elena: It doesn't make it any less painful.

Stefan: I know that it's - that's it's hard to understand, but I'm doing this for you.

[Stefan gets out of the car. Elena remains in the car for a moment, but eventually gets out. Stefan walks up the driveway towards the house.]

Elena: No.

[Stefan stops.]

Elena: You don't get to make that decision for me. If you walk away, it's for you, because I know what I want. Stefan, I love you.

[Stefan still has his back towards Elena. Elena waits for a moment, tears sparkling in her eyes, afraid that Stefan will walk away. Stefan finally turns around with tears in his eyes. He quickly walks over towards Elena, grabs her face in his hands and kisses her passion. The two continue to kiss as they make their way into the front room of the Salvatore house. Elena removes her scarf and tosses it to the floor. Elena runs her hands through his hair and Stefan holds her face to his as they continue to kiss. Suddenly, Stefan feels his eyes changing and he stops kissing her. Elena breathes heavily as Stefan rests his head on her shoulder. Stefan, also breathing heavily, finally pulls away and turns around so Elena cannot see his vampire face. Elena tries to pull him back to face her.]

Elena: Don't.

Stefan: Elena, I can't...

Elena: Yes, you can. [She touches his face.] Don't hide from me.

[Stefan turns his face towards hers. Elena still has her hand on his cheek. Stefan's eyes are red and the veins still crawl towards his eyes. Elena looks at him with no fear. She gently touches the veins around his eyes and kisses him. When she pulls away, Stefan's face has become normal again. Elena smiles and takes Stefan's hand. She looks back at him as she leads him up to his bedroom. They stop on the landing and beging to kiss again. Finally, they make it to Stefan's bedroom where they being removing each other's clothing. Stefan gently lowers Elena onto the bed and they continue to kiss with intense passion. Stefan and Elena's hands intertwine as they start to make love. Elena explores the muscles on Stefan's back and traces her finger against his lip while Stefan kisses her neck. Elena's face shows nothing but pleasure as the two have sex for the first time.]

**WAREHOUSE**

[Logan exits the warehouse. He walks to his car but hears a loud clang from behind him. He turns around to investigate and when he turns back towards his car, Alaric is blocking his way. Logan backs up.]

Logan: Who are you?

Alaric: A friend of Jenna's.

Logan: Jenna sent you?

Alaric: No, I came on my own.

Logan: Ah, I get it. Well, buddy, I know you think this makes you brave. But actually it makes you pretty stupid.

Alaric: Either way, here I am.

Logan: What do you want?

Alaric: Jenna is a good person. She deserves the best. I'm here to make sure she gets it.

Logan: Was that supposed to be a threat? Couldn't you throw a punch? Maybe provoke me a little?

Alaric: I'm not a violent guy by design.

Logan: Well, you're not a very smart one, either.

Alaric: How's that?

[Logan turns his back to Alaric. Alaric slowly takes the hidden stake out from inside the sleeve of his jacket.]

Logan: 'Cause you have no idea who you're talking to.

[Logan starts to vamp out. He turns around and goes to attack Alaric. Alaric stakes Logan. Logan falls to the ground dead. Alaric looks shocked at what he was capable of and quickly gets out of there.]

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

[Tyler is leaning against Matt's truck. Matt approaches him.]

Tyler: I need a ride

Matt: Sure.

[Tyler goes towards the passenger's door.]

Matt: Look, I like Caroline. [Tyler stops and looks at him] She's got this thing….this way about her….and I like her ok? And I'm not gonna defend it or apologize about.

Tyler: Ok.

Matt: So stop your little bromance bitch act.

Tyler: [calmly] Ok.

[Matt walks over to the driver's side and gets in. Tyler gets in the other side shortly after.]

**FORBES HOUSE**

[Caroline is asleep in her bed. Liz strokes her hair as she watches her sleep. Liz's phone goes off and she leaves the room to answer it.]

Sheriff: Yeah, I'll be right there.

[She hangs up and quietly closes Caroline's door.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Stefan is holding Elena in his arms and stroking her hair. Elena is wearing Stefan's shirt and looking around the room from the comfort of Stefan's arms.]

Elena: I've never been in your room before.

Stefan: Hm, well, it hasn't changed much over the years.

Elena: Do you leave everything here when you come and go?

Stefan: It's the only place that…that has remained constant. This room holds every memory that I've ever thought was important enough to hold on to.

[Elena smiles and snuggles into Stefan's chest. Stefan kisses her head.]

Elena: A lot of memories.

[Elena looks up at him. Stefan kisses her forehead.]

Stefan: Yep. Are you thirsty or anything?

Elena: A little. You? Uh... [Stefan laughs.]

Stefan: I'm fine. Let me get you something to drink, ok?

Elena: Ok.

[They kiss. Stefan gets up and leaves the room. Elena snuggles up against a pillow and smiles brigthly. Soon she gets up and starts exploring Stefan's room. Elena finally comes across the picture of Katherine. She picks it up and sees they resemblance. Teary eyed, Elena puts the picture down and leaves.]

**OLD CHURCH**

[Damon is pacing around, waiting for Logan. His phone rings and he answers it.]

Damon: Hello.

[Liz is on the other end. She is outside of the warehouse.]

Sheriff: I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know how you did it.

Damon: Um, not following.

Sheriff: We found Logan's body up by the old Fell warehouse. He has been disposed of. He was hoarding victims, innocent victims.

Damon: What?

Sheriff: This town owes you so much. So do I.

[Liz quickly hangs up. Damon looks completely and utterly shocked.]

**STEFAN'S ROOM**

[Stefan comes back in his room with a glass of water.]

Stefan: Elena?

[He sees the picture of Katherine and Elena's necklace on top of it. He picks up the necklace and the picture. He looks around, worried.]

**A ROAD**

[Elena is driving down a deserted road, crying. She sees someone in the middle of the road. She slams her brakes, but the person hits her windshield. Her car flips. She is stuck in her seat, the man who she hit gets back up and starts to approach her.]


	11. Bloodlines

**Bloodlines**

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE-STEFAN'S ROOM**

[Stefan is holding the picture of Katherine and the necklace. He tries to call Elena, but with no answer, leaves her another voicemail.)

STEFAN: Elena. It's Stefan. I know that this picture must have confused you. But I can explain. I need to explain. So, please, when you get this, call me

**ON THE ROAD**

[Elena sees a man in the middle of the road. She slams on her brakes but hits the man. Her car rolls over and over. She is stuck in her seat. The man somehow recovers and starts walking towards her car. Elena screams. The man runs away. A second later, Damon appears.]

ELENA: Ah!

DAMON: How ya doing in there?

ELENA: Damon?

DAMON: You look stuck.

ELENA: It's my seatbelt. I can't get it.

DAMON: Shh Shh Shh. Let me get you out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof. Just like that. You ready? 1, 2, 3. [Damon ejects her seatbelt] I got you. [Damon picks up Elena.] Are you ok? Can you stand? Is anything broken?

ELENA: Uh-uh.

[Damon puts Elena down but she can barely stand. Damon catches her before she falls to the ground.]

DAMON: Whoa, you're fading fast, Elena. Elena, look at me. [Damon grabs her face] Focus. Look at me. Ok.

ELENA: I look like her...

DAMON: What?

[Elena faints. Damon grabs her and slowly puts her on the ground. He brushes her face with his hand.]

DAMON: Upsy-daisy.

[Damon picks her up and carries her away.]

**ALARIC'S APARTMENT**

ALARIC (typing on his computer.): I found one. After years of research and study, there it was right in front of me. I was terrified. As I stared it in the eyes, I drove a stake through its heart. I was right about Mystic Falls. There is evil here. I can sense it. Feel it. It's everywhere.

[Alaric looks at a photo of a young woman.]

**FLASHBACK**

[Alaric kisses Isobel on the forehead. She wakes up.]

ISOBEL: [sleepily] Ohhh. It's not even 7:00 yet.

ALARIC: Which means you shouldn't be awake for at least 6 hours.

ISOBEL: [smiles] I hate morning people.

ALARIC: I'm going to be home late.

ISOBEL: I love you.

ALARIC: I love you too.

**ON THE ROAD-SOMEWHERE IN GEORGIA**

[In Damon's car. Elena wakes up.]

DAMON: Morning.

ELENA: Where are we?

DAMON: Georgia.

ELENA: Georgia? No, no. No, we're not. Seriously, Damon. Where are we?

DAMON: Seriously, we're—we're in Georgia. How ya feeling?

ELENA: I- I-...

DAMON: There's no broken bones. I checked.

ELENA: But my car... there was a man... I hit a man. But then he got up, and...-who was that?

DAMON: That's what I would like to know.

ELENA: Where is my phone? OK. We really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. [beat] Pull over. I mean it, Damon. Pull over! Stop the car!

DAMON: Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep. [Damon pulls over. Elena gets out of the car, she limps weakly and Damon rushes over to her to help her.]

DAMON: [crouching down by her for support] Hey.

ELENA: [looks at Damon strangely] I'm fine. We have to go back.

DAMON: Oh come on. Look. We've already come this far...

ELENA: Why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car. I have to go home. This is kidnapping.

DAMON: That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?

ELENA: You're not funny. You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia.

DAMON: Well, you're IN Georgia. Without your magical little necklace, I might add. I can very easily make you...agreeable.

ELENA: What are you trying to prove?

[Elena's cell phone rings.]

ELENA: That's my phone.

DAMON: Mmm. It's your boyfriend. I'll take it. [speaks into the phone] Elena's phone...!

STEFAN: Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she ok?

DAMON: Elena? She's right here. And, yes, she's fine.

STEFAN: Where are you? Let me speak to her.

DAMON: He wants to talk to you.

ELENA: [shakes her head] Uh-uh.

DAMON: Yeah. I don't- I don't really think she wants to talk to you right now.

STEFAN: Damon, I swear to God, if you touch her—

DAMON: [smirks] You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye-now.

STEFAN: Argh!

ELENA: [to Damon] Look, no one knows where I am. Can we please just go back?

DAMON: We're almost there.

ELENA: Where is there?!

DAMON: A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come on, Elena. You don't wanna go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for 5 minutes. 5 minutes!

ELENA: Am I gonna be safe with you?

DAMON: Yes.

ELENA: You promise not to do that mind control thing with me?

DAMON: Yes.

ELENA: Can I trust you?

DAMON: Get in the car. Come on

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL-PARKING LOT**

[Alaric is at his car, searching for something in the seats. Jeremy sees him.]

JEREMY: Hey, Mr. Saltzman!

ALARIC: Hey, Jeremy. I, uh—can't find my ring. I took it off for the gym, and thought I put it...there it is! Losing family heirlooms—bad. How's your extra credit coming? You pick a topic yet?

JEREMY: Mystic Falls, the Civil War era.

ALARIC: What's the angle?

JEREMY: My family. I found a journal of an ancestor who lived in the 1800s. And the Gilberts were one of the original Founding Families of Mystic Falls. So...

ALARIC: That sounds good.

Willow: Hey Mr Saltzman Jeremy( getting out of her car) How are you both.

Jeremy: I'm Good Willow Thanks.

Alaric;( Smiling at Willow:) Good Morning Willow

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL-OUTSIDE**

[Stefan sees Bonnie and goes over to her.]

STEFAN: Bonnie.

BONNIE: Stefan...

STEFAN: Hey.

BONNIE: Hi.

STEFAN: I haven't seen you lately. How are you doing with everything?

BONNIE: I'm fine. It's all fine.

STEFAN: Good. Yeah.

BONNIE: Are you back in school?

STEFAN: No. Actually I came here to find you. I was hoping you could help me with something. A spell.

BONNIE: Stefan, look, I know Elena's okay with all of this, and I appreciate what you did to help me. But I'm not really ready to dive into it with you just yet.

STEFAN: I understand that. But I need your help. It's Elena. She's with Damon. I have Elena's necklace. I was just hoping you could use this to make some sort of a connection. I just need to know that she's okay.

BONNIE: How do you know I can do this?

STEFAN: Because I've known a few witches over the years. I've seen what they can do.

BONNIE: I'm still new at it.

STEFAN: It's okay. Give it a shot.

BONNIE: Okay. All right.

[Bonnie takes the necklace and closes her eyes trying to make something happen.]

BONNIE: There's nothing. Nothing's happening. Usually there's an image or... tell me if anyone's looking.

STEFAN: Okay.

[Bonnie picks up a leaf and tries to make it float. It doesn't work.]

STEFAN: What is it?

BONNIE: Something's wrong.

STEFAN: With Elena?

BONNIE: With me. There's something wrong with me. [grabs her things] I have to go. I'm sorry, Stefan. I can't help you. [Bonnie walks away quickly, while Stefan watches her seeing Willow walking over to them]

Willow: Hey Stefan what's wrong why the Long face.

Stefan: Its Elena I've been keeping Katherine a Secret because she looks like Elena and Me being with her has nothing to do with how I love Elena and Elena before I could explain to her she ran away and now she is missing Please could you help me find her( Taking out Elena's Necklace) Could you use this to do a Locater spell.

Willow(Smiling at Stefan) I will help you (taking the Necklace and Pulling out a Map spreading it over the table and dangerling the necklace over the map where it is going around in a circle( Closing my eyes) The Necklace stops on Georgia she is there and I guess Damon is with her

Stefan:( Surprised and Happy) Thank you Willow How were you able to find her with out Blood.

Willow: Magic its a Supernatural Lowjack I just use draw on the Person's Personal things and then Locate them its easy.

Stefan: Amazing I was trying to get Bonnie to do it but she is new at being a Witch and is having trouble using her Power.

Willow: Well Now that you know where Elena is and with who you shouldn't be to worry I'm sure Damon will look after Elena I trust him Stefan

Stefan: I know but I don't want her to get hurt Will you come with me to Find Bonnie she Looked like she was having trouble eariler.

Willow: Well does it have to be now I don't like Missing school when I'm trying to make it to College

Stefan:( Smiling sadly) Yeah Its just for one day and you will be back at school before you know it.

Willow;( Putting all her stuff back in her bag and gave Stefan back Elena's Necklace) Okay I'll come with you

**ON THE ROAD-ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

[Damon's car.]

ELENA: So, where's my car?

DAMON: I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it.

ELENA: What about that man in the road? Was he a...?

DAMON: From what I could tell, yeah...

ELENA: You didn't know him?

DAMON: If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar & Grill.

[Damon pulls up in front of a bar named "Bree's Bar.]

ELENA: Where are we? You brought me to a bar? Damon, I'm not old enough. They're not going to let me in.

DAMON: Sure they will.

[They get out of the car and enter the bar.]

BREE: No. No, it can't be. Damon. My honey pie.

[Bree grabs Damon's face and kisses him.]

BREE: [shouting] Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness! [Bree pours shots for everyone.] Drink up! [Damon and Bree shoot their alcohol.] Ahh. Whoo! [to Elena] So, how'd he rope you in? [She pours Elena a shot.]

ELENA: I'm not roped in. Actually, I'm dating his—

BREE: Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride. [smiles and pours more alcohol]

ELENA: Ok. So, how did you two meet?

BREE: College.

ELENA: [to Damon] _You_ went to college?

DAMON: [smiling] I've been on a college campus, yes.

BREE: About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody.

DAMON: [whispering to Elena] She's a witch.

BREE: Changed my world, you know.

DAMON: [smirking] I rocked your world.

BREE: He is good in the sack, isn't he? But mostly he's just a Walk-Away Joe. [to Damon] So, what is it that you want?

**MYSTIC FALLS LIBRARY**

[Jeremy is at the library, looking for a book. Suddenly, some books fall down in front of him. A girl appears from the other side of the bookshelf.]

ANNA: Oh my god. I am so sorry. There was this one book wedged between the other, and so I pulled and then kaplunk, kaboom. [gesturing with her hands] Are you ok?

JEREMY: Yeah, I'm fine.

[They both kneel down to pick up the books at the same time and knock into each other's heads.]

ANNA: [grabs her head] Ahh! I'm Anna.

JEREMY: [rubs his own head and laughs] I'm Jeremy.

**SHEILA BENNETT'S HOUSE**

Bonnie is looking through old spellbooks, when her Grams enters.]

BONNIE: Thank God you're back.

GRAMS: And hello to you, too. What's the matter?

BONNIE: My powers are gone, Grams. I can't do anything, even when I concentrate. And there's nothing in in any of these books that can tell me how to get them back.

GRAMS: Hang on, now. Just calm down. Tell me what happened.

BONNIE: I can't.

GRAMS: We keeping secrets now?

BONNIE: I have to. I'm sorry. I promised. Please, help me.

GRAMS: Well, first of all, there's nothing in any of these that's gonna help you. If you're blocked, it's in here. [points to Bonnie's head] You gotta clear it out, then you're back in business.

BONNIE: Clear what out?

GRAMS: Whatever's got you so scared.

**BREE'S BAR; ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

[Elena is out by Damon's car. She calls Jenna.]

ELENA: Hi, Jenna. I'm so sorry.

JENNA: Where are you? Why didn't you call?

ELENA: I was so tired last night. I fell asleep at Bonnie's. And then this morning, I just wanted to get to school.

JENNA: Are you okay?

ELENA: You know, Stefan and stuff.

**[Inside the bar]**

DAMON: [to Bree] Come on, there's gotta be another way.

BREE: After all these years, it's still only Katherine. How do you even know she's still alive? DAMON: Well, you help me get into that tomb, and we'll find out.

BREE: I already did. 20 years ago. Remember? Three easy steps: Comet. Crystal. Spell.

DAMON: There's a little problem with number two. I don't have the crystal.

BREE: That's it, Damon. There is no other way. It's Emily's spell.

DAMON: What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?

BREE: It doesn't work that way, baby. Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb.

**FELL'S CHURCH**

[Bonnie is at the old Fell church, where Emily destroyed the crystal and Damon attacked Bonnie.]

BONNIE: [hears a noise] Hello? Anybody here?! Aah!

[The ground below her feet gives away and Bonnie falls into a hole.]

**BREE'S BAR; ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

[Elena is still outside. Her phone rings. She answers it.]

STEFAN: Elena, is that you?

ELENA: I'm here.

STEFAN: Where are you?

ELENA: You lied.

STEFAN: Not until I explain, please.

ELENA: So, you didn't lie?

STEFAN: Just tell me where you are, so that I can come get you.

ELENA: How am I connected to Katherine, Stefan?

STEFAN: I honestly don't know.

ELENA: And I'm supposed to believe that?

STEFAN: It's the truth. I- Listen—

[Elena hangs up on him. She turns around; Damon is behind her.]

DAMON: You ok?

ELENA: Don't pretend to care. I know you're gloating inside.

[Inside, Bree calls somebody on the phone; she turns on a blender so she's not overheard.]

BREE: Hey, it's Bree. You'll never gonna guess who walked into my bar.

**OLD FELL'S CHURCH-UNDERGROUND TOMB**

[Bonnie wakes up just outside the tomb, and searches for a way out.]

BONNIE: Ow. Hello?! Anybody?! Ahh!

**SHEILA BENNETT'S HOUSE**

[Stefan walks up to the porch with Willow and knocks on the door, Grams answers.]

STEFAN: Hi.

GRAMS: Can I help you?

STEFAN: I'm Stefan. and this is Willow Bucannon [Stefan extends his hand to Grams. She shakes it and then shakes Willow's Hand when she got a Spark Pulling her hand back] I'm a friend of Bonnie's. Her dad told me that she might be here.

Willow;( Feeling the shock from Shelia noticing she is a Witch)

GRAMS: She was. Not anymore.

STEFAN: Do you know where she went?

GRAMS: No. But you do.

STEFAN: I'm sorry?

GRAMS: I told her to face down her fear. And I'm sensing now that you know exactly why she was scared. You know what I am. And yet you offered me your hand, which means you wanted me to see that I can trust you.

STEFAN: Can you?

GRAMS: I trust you'll keep her safe. You'd better be on your way, then. I'm not going to invite you in. I'm sure you understand why( Looking at Willow) Willow is it all right if we can speck Bonnie has told me alot about you.

Willow:( Curious) Okay ( Looking at Stefan) You go ahead and find Bonnie I will be here.

Stefan:( Smiling softly) Alright I'll find her and then meet you back here

**MYSTIC FALLS LIBRARY**

ANNA: [gestures to an aisle of bookshelves] This aisle is local and state history. And Civil War is one over. What do you need?

JEREMY: Local. 1860s. Do you work here?

ANNA: Nope. You want reference. This way. Um, home-schooled. I study here for a "mock-school environment." Ah, here we go. Original settlers, town archives, Founders' stuff. It's all here. So, what's your topic?

JEREMY: The town's fear and hysteria surrounding the war and how it influenced certain writers of the time.

ANNA: You might want to focus that.

JEREMY: The origin of local folklore and myths.

ANNA: [smiling] You mean, the vampires?

**BREE'S BAR; ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

[Elena and Damon are eating.]

ELENA: Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine... does that make me part vampire?

DAMON: Vampires can't procreate. [eats a fry] But we love to try. [smirks] No, if you were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned.

ELENA: Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?

DAMON: Kinda creepy if you ask me. [beat] Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?

ELENA: How can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be...

DAMON: [whispers] Dead? [laughs] It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally.

ELENA: [beat] This nice act. Is any of it real?

[Bree interrupts them]

BREE: Here you go. [hands Damon a beer]

DAMON: Thank you.

ELENA: I'll have one too.

DAMON: [surprised] Hmm?

ELENA: Time out, remember? For 5 minutes? Yeah, well that 5 minutes is going to need a beer.

BREE: [smiles] There you go. [Bree gives Elena a beer.]

Sheila Bennett's House

Sheila( Carrying two tea Cups) Here you go ( Giving One to Willow)

Willow:( Taking the cup) Thanks ( taking a sip of the Honey tea) Umm You wanted to speck with me.

Sheila: Yes My granddaughter told me that you are a Mage decendents of the Original Witches back in the ancient Times and have Royal Blood is this true.

Willow: Yes its true My great great Grandfather was A Mage and also Duke of Cambridge my great grandmother was a Witch and duchess of Cambridge they have kept Scrolls and journals of all there History somewhere and I've have been trying to find them with No luck they also said that I'm Immortal that I can't die.

Sheila: So its true that you are a Mage ( Smiling) you are Gifted Child Bonnie has talking nothing but since she Met you I think you inspire her.

Willow:( Blushing) Oh its Nothing I've been helping her with her Magic but she doesn't want to do so much of the Magic and wants to be Normal as Possible and who can blame her.

Sheila: Good she need some kind of a Normal life but I'm afraid being a Witch isn't normal you will find that Nothing in this world is Normal.

Willow: I know I have the Power of Empathy one of my burdens of being a Mage its had been hard to block out all People's emotions and Hate is the Biggest emotions That I've felt more then any Emotion.

Sheila: Its the way the World is (Taking a Box and giving it to her) This was your Grandmother's before they Moved from settle she and I were friends when we were young and she gave me this for safe Keeping and wanted me to give this too you Maybe it will help you find all of your Family's Journals and Scrolls.

Willow: Ha Wow this is great thank you Sheila ( Opening it to find a Key in it and a Letter)

Dear Granddaughter

If your reading this its because you are finally ready to find out more of our History and the Key Opens up a secert Room in the House Me and your Granfather has kept this Secret room just for you and Hope you will find all you need in there just know that Being a Mage isn't fun and Games its a Very serious so Be careful with this Gift for there will be Others out to have this Power on there side I love my Granddaughter and hope your life will be Florish with such Beauty and Happiness I wish your Parents were here to see you grow up into the Beautiful girl that you are Love you always from Grandma

Willow:( Tears in her eyes) Wow so I guess Now is a Good time to do some Hunting

Sheila: You can wait here and until your Friend Stefan comes back with my Grandaughter

Willow: Alright( Drinking somemore of her tea)

**MYSTIC FALLS LIBRARY**

JEREMY: You're kidding me, right? There's no such thing as vampires.

ANNA: Well, there's not a lot of documentation, but the stories have been told since the Civil War. My granddad used to tell me all these creepy stories when I was little. And he said that his granddad told them to him.

JEREMY: Yeah, that would be folklore. Vampires are a metaphor for the demons of the day! ANNA: Which are?

JEREMY: The union soldiers! I've read the stories myself. They talk about the enemy, the demons that attack at night.

ANNA: That sounds like vampires to me.

JEREMY: Allegorical vampires. Which is what it is. Creative expression during a very volatile time. I mean, a country at war doesn't want realism. They want fantasy. Thus, vampire fiction.

ANNA: Man, you're smart. I gotta give it to you; when I first saw you, I missed it.

JEREMY: Yeah. I've had a rough go of it lately, but I'm just now getting back to my old self.

ANNA: Well, good luck on your paper. I gotta get home. [beat] You know, my great grandfather actually showed me a journal once of an ancestor, and he had written all of this creepy stuff about vampires. It was actually really believable.

JEREMY: Wait. A journal?

ANNA: Yeah? Why?

JEREMY: Are you sure you _have_ to go?

**OLD FELL'S CHURCH-UNDERGROUND TOMB**

[Bonnie tries to receive a signal.]

BONNIE: Come on, phone! Great! Great.

[Bonnie slowly moves closer to the door with the pentagram. Stefan jumps down into the hole and taps Bonnie on the shoulder. She screams.]

STEFAN: Bonnie!

BONNIE: [not knowing who it is] Get away from me!

STEFAN: It's me! It's Stefan.

BONNIE: Stefan? [relaxes slightly and begins to explain] The ground gave way, and I fell...

STEFAN: It's ok. It's ok. Calm down. Come on, let's get you out of here.

BONNIE: How?

STEFAN: Just close your eyes. Trust me.

[Stefan wraps his arms around her firmly and jumps. When they land, he releases her.]

STEFAN: You can open your eyes now.

BONNIE: [opens her tightly shut eyes and looks around] Whoa.

STEFAN: I didn't want to scare you.

BONNIE: How did you know where I was?

STEFAN: Well, your grandmother told me what you were doing. I guessed the where.

BONNIE: I heard them... down there... behind the door. [beat] Are they in pain?

STEFAN: In the beginning... yes. But not anymore. They've starved to the point of desiccation.

BONNIE: But if they have blood—

STEFAN: That's not going to happen, Bonnie. They can't get out. Emily saw to that when she had you destroy the crystal. You're safe.

**BREE'S BAR; ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

[In the bar. Elena, Damon, Bree and others are taking shots of liquor.]

BREE: Ready... Go!

[They all shoot. Elena downs hers quickly, claps her hands, and does a little dance.]

ELENA: That's 3! [she looks at Damon and pretend-pouts] Aw, do you need a bib?

DAMON: Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol.

ELENA: Whatever. All right. Who's next? Another round, Bree.

RANDOM WOMAN: Honey, you should be on the floor!

ELENA: [slightly drunkenly] I am not even drunk. My tolerance is, like, way up here. [Elena reaches for the sky.]

BREE: All right. Here you go. [Bree pours another round of shots.]

**THE MYSTIC GRILL**

JEREMY: So, you have no idea where the journal is?

ANNA: Nope. Gramps died. And all the kids split his stuff. I can ask.

JEREMY: I just find it weird that our ancestors kept the same kind of journal. It's crazy.

ANNA: Maybe it's based in some partial reality.

JEREMY: No. It's gotta be metaphorical. My ancestor wrote short stories.

ANNA: So, that's why you're hung up on the fiction of it all.

JEREMY: No, I'm hung up on the fiction of it all because I've seen "The Lost Boys" and "Near Dark," like, 50 times.

ANNA: Are those movies? Hey, I've never seen them. Maybe we can have a Fright Night and rent a whole bunch of vampire movies.

JEREMY: Uh, yeah, sure.

ANNA: Why does that sound like a "no way in hell"? Sorry, I'm blunt.

JEREMY: No, it's-I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I just recently got out of something. It's a little too soon, you know?

ANNA: Oh please, sure. No worries. I meant as friends. Yeah. Look, I really gotta go. Nice meeting you, Jeremy.

BREE'S BAR; ATLANTA, GEORGIA

[Elena is playing pool. Her phone starts ringing, she stumbles over and picks it up.]

ELENA: Hello?

JENNA: Elena?

ELENA: Jenna! Hold on, it's loud in here.

JENNA: Elena, where are you? Are you okay?

ELENA: Huh? Yeah. No, I'm good. Eveything's fine. Hold on, I can't hear you.

JENNA: No, it's not fine! I got a call...

[Elena goes outside. She falls and drops her phone. She picks it back up.]

ELENA: Hello ?

[Someone comes up behind her and covers her mouth. She drops her phone.]

[Back inside the bar]

BREE: Hey, where's your girl?

DAMON: Hmm. She was right back there.

[Damon leaves the bar. He looks around and sees Elena's phone on the ground. He picks it up. He walks around the bar, over to an electrical building. Elena is hanging on to a tank.]

ELENA: Damon, no!

[A man attacks him with a wooden plank. It was a trap. The man hits him repeatedly. Elena jumps down from the tank and runs towards Damon.]

DAMON: What the hell?!

ELENA: No!

[The man pours gasoline on Damon.]

DAMON: Who are you?

LEE: That's perfect! You have no idea.

ELENA: What are you talking about? What did he do?

LEE: He killed my girlfriend. What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!

DAMON: Nothing.

ELENA: I don't understand.

LEE: My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?

[He hits Damon with the bat.]

DAMON: Ahhhhh.

ELENA: Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend? She told me about you. She said that you were human.

LEE: I was.

ELENA: Lexi turned you?

LEE: If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever.

ELENA: She loved you. She said that, "When it's real, you can't walk away."

LEE: Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make.

ELENA: Don't. Don't, please, don't hurt him—

[The man lights a match.]

LEE: I'm doing you a favor.

ELENA: Lexi loved you! And she was good! And that means you're good too. Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you! Please.

[Lexi's boyfriend picks up Damon and throws him against the building, but stops attacking him after that.]

ELENA: Thank you.

LEE: It wasn't for you.

[He leaves. Elena rushes to his side.]

**SHEILA BENNETT'S HOUSE**

GRAMS: Well, now, look who's returned from battle. Can I talk to your friend for a minute?

BONNIE: [to Stefan] Thank you. [Bonnie goes inside; Grams stands in the doorway.]

GRAMS: I appreciate your help, Stefan.

STEFAN: You're welcome, Sheila.

GRAMS: [smiles] I wasn't sure you remembered.

STEFAN: October 1969.

GRAMS: I was barely a teenager!

STEFAN: And you were leading what was probably the only anti-war sit-in within miles of Mystic Falls.

GRAMS: Hmm. [smiles]

STEFAN: You know, when you spoke, people were mesmerized. I know I was.

GRAMS: Until the cops showed up. [beat] You took a big risk coming to see me earlier. Letting me read you, realize who you were. It could have gone in a completely different way.

STEFAN: Your family has a very long history of keeping my secret. I knew that I could trust you if you believed I was worthy of your trust.

GRAMS: Bonnie knows, doesn't she?

STEFAN: Yes.

GRAMS: Please understand, our loyalty can only extend so far. This town won't be easy on any of us if they figure it out. And I'll protect my own before anybody else.

STEFAN: I know that.

GRAMS: As long as we're clear. Goodnight, then.

STEFAN: Goodnight, Sheila( Looking at Willow Holding a Small Box in her Hands) Hey What's that.

Willow: Sheila gave it to me it was from my Grandmother its a Key to a Secret Room in my house it might lead me to all my Family's History and Journal's

Stefan: Interesting Let me know what you will find Okay I am curious to find out all your family secrets and I bet its Many.

Willow: Okay.

**BREE'S BAR; ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

[At the bar. Bree is alone and taking a shot.]

DAMON: [approaches Bree from behind] We were just leaving, I wanted to say good bye.

BREE: [doesn't turn around] [replies flatly] Good to see you again, Damon.

DAMON: No kiss?

BREE: [turns around] I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink.

DAMON: And you're telling me this why?

BREE: Lexi was my friend. How could you? [Damon walks towards her slowly, and she becomes frightened quickly] The tomb can be opened.

DAMON: [moving closer to her Angry] You're lying!

BREE: Emily's grimoire, her spellbook. If you know how she closed the tomb the reversal process will be in her book. You can open that tomb.

DAMON: Where is this book?

BREE: I-I-

DAMON: You have no idea.

BREE: No. I'm telling you the truth.

DAMON: And I believe you. My dear, sweet Bree. That's why I'm almost sorry.

[Damon thrusts his hand into Bree's chest and grabs her heart]

BREE: Ugh!

[Damon rips her heart out, wipes off his hand, grabs his jacket, and leaves]

**ON THE ROAD**

[In Damon's car.]

ELENA: So, why did you bring me with you?

DAMON: Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Elena. You should give yourself more credit!

ELENA: Seriously?

DAMON: You were there in the road, all damsel-in-distress-like. And, I knew it would piss off Stefan. And... you're not the worst company in the world, Elena.

ELENA: I used to be more fun.

DAMON: You did okay.

ELENA: I saved your life!

DAMON: I know.

ELENA: [smiles] And don't you forget it!

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Stefan is in his room when Elena walks in to talk to him]

ELENA: Hi.

STEFAN: Hi.

ELENA: You could have told me.

STEFAN: I wanted to tell you.

ELENA: You said no more lies. Only the truth. I can handle the truth, Stefan. As crazy as it is, I can handle the fact that you are a vampire. And that you have a vampire brother. And that my best friend is a witch. I can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place than I ever thought possible. But this—this lie, I cannot take. What am I to you? Who am I to you? STEFAN: You are not Katherine. You are the opposite of everything that she was.

ELENA: And when did you figure that out? Before you kissed me? Before we slept together? STEFAN: Before I met you.

ELENA: What?

STEFAN: The first day of school. When we met. It wasn't for the first time, Elena.

ELENA: Then when was it?

STEFAN: [beat] May 23, 2009.

ELENA: But that was...

STEFAN: That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge.

ELENA: You were there?

STEFAN: Every couple of years I come back here, to see Zach and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still... he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you.

[Elena starts crying.]

ELENA: Oh my god. When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle.

STEFAN: I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't- I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out, I looked at your face. You looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't her. I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you. And I saw that you were nothing like Katherine. And I wanted to leave town, but, Elena, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you were so sad.

ELENA: Why do I look like her?

STEFAN: Elena, you've been through so much.

ELENA: Why do I look like her, Stefan? What are you not telling me?

STEFAN: It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert. She was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth. [beat] You were adopted, Elena There is Something about Willow Elena that you need to know she was Adopted as well her Parents were Never Her Parents

Elena: What How do you know this.

Stefan: Well as I was Looking at your Records I found that her real Parents were Actully your Parents Elena

Elena: Oh My God that Means that Willow is My sister( Putting her hand to her mouth) She doesn't now does she.

Stefan:No we should Tell her the Grandparents were her Real Grandparents Elena they were the One's that took her in when her Adopted Parents abandoned her all the time that is why they were Killed in a Plane in Florida I am so sorry Elena

Elena:( Smiling Sadly) Willow is My sister I can't believe it

**MYSTIC FALLS LIBRARY**

[Jeremy is sitting on the floor looking through books. Anna approaches him with a folder.]

ANNA: There you are.

JEREMY: Hey.

ANNA: Hi. Ok, look. I know I don't know you, so don't ask me why I did this. I just, sometimes—mostly all the time- I have this need to be right. So I googled and...

JEREMY: What is it?

ANNA: Proof. Sort of.

JEREMY: What does this mean?

ANNA: Well, I only went as far back as 1942, and found that there's been a string of animal attacks periodically in and around this town for the past 75 years. It's consistent. In '62, five bodies found. In '53, four people killed. In '74, three people dead. And there's been five this year. All attacked. All suffered major blood loss, as in drained of blood.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Stefan and Elena are sitting together on the sofa. Elena is still shaken up.]

ELENA: How do you know all this?

STEFAN: Your birth certificate from the city records. It says Elena Gilbert, Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant Willow is still a Brucannon from her Grandparents Side and Not a Gilbert so she is your Half Sister

ELENA: What else do you know?

STEFAN: For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine...Listen to me, it doesn't matter. You are the woman that I love. I love you.

[Elena kisses him. Stefan cradles her in his arms as she cries.]

**THE GILBERT'S HOUSE**

[Elena walks in, and Jenna turns around.]

JENNA: I don't set a lot of rules, Elena. Not with you. I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? Why would you lie to me about it? I thought that we were closer than that.

ELENA: Now is not the time you want to talk to me about lies.

JENNA: Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything.

[Jenna gets up and follows her to the staircase.]

ELENA: Ok, question—am I and Willow Related and I adopted? I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna. How could you not tell me? I thought we were closer than that.

JENNA: Elena, I didn't- they asked me not to.

ELENA: I don't want to hear it! [Elena walks up the stairs and into her room]

**THE MYSTIC GRILL**

[Alaric is sitting at the bar, drinking, when Damon walks up.]

DAMON: Bourbon.

[**Flashback: Isobel is in bed, and Alaric is getting ready to leave.]**

ISOBEL: I love you. ALARIC: I'm going to be late tonight.

**[Later: Alaric returns and goes to the bedroom. He sees Damon drinking Isobel's blood.]**

[Alaric recognizes Damon as the vampire who killed Isobel. He goes to set his drink on the bar, and his hand is shown visibly shaking]

Elena and Willow are Half Sisters finding out from Stefan that Willow is Adopted that her Parents took her because Elena's Parents couldn't avoid to have her so they gave her to David and Mary Brucannon What will happen now that Willow and Elena are Sisters.


	12. Unpleasantville

**Unpleasantville**

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**[**Elena and Stefan are lying on Elena's bed together, conversing about the previous days events.]

**ELENA:** Stefan, who was that man in the road?

**STEFAN:** I don't know. Do you remember anything else about him?

ELENA:I wish. I never really saw his face. He was wearing a hoodie. All I can remember is that there was these black boots coming towards me.

STEFAN:I brought some vervain for, um—for you and Jenna. [Grabs a box from the end of the bed. Elena sits up straight. Stefan opens the box up.] And, um, I made this bracelet for Jeremy, few extra ones for friends. [Stefan hands Elena the bracelet. She takes it and observes it.] You can put it in jewelry, or you can even put it in food or drink, but as long as it's in you or on you, a vampire cannot control you. [Stefan hands Elena a small vial of liquid vervain.]

ELENA:[picks up a dried up branch of vervain from the box] Wow. So much to remember.

STEFAN:I know, but there's another vampire in town. So until we find out who it is and what he wants, we have to be careful.

[Elena nods understandingly.]

Stefan: We should go over to Willow's and talk to her she deserves to know about being adopted and your sister.

Elena: Okay

[Downstairs, Jeremy is sketching at the dining room table. The doorbell rings and Jeremy gets up to answer it. A pizza delivery guy waits on the front porch.]

**NOAH: **Hey. It's gonna be $22. [pulls pizza out of the bag]

**JEREMY**: [yelling up the stairs]Elena, I need the money! Uh, here. Come in. Just put it on the table.

[Jeremy walks back into the dining room. The young man stands on the front porch for a moment longer before crossing the threshold into the house. He places the pizza on the table while Elena comes down the stairs, retrieving the money from her wallet.]

**ELENA:** Hi. Um, keep the change.

[Elena hands the money to Noah who takes it. Noah starts to walk backwards, out of the house.]

**NOAH**:Thanks. And you have yourself a good night.

[Elena smiles and shuts the door. Noah turns around, pulls the hood of his sweater over his head, and walks down the steps of the front porch. It is clear that he is the vampire that caused Elena's car accident and now he has been invited in her house.]

**Willow's House**

**Willow: I have been searching through the House for the Door that fits the Key that my grandmother gave me and when I walk downstairs knocking on the door( Seeing Elena and Stefan) Hey Elena Stefan what brings you here.**

**Elena: Um we came to talk to you may we come in.**

**Willow:( Curious) Okay come in wait in the Living room and I'll get some drinks**

**Stefan: Alright( Following Elena in the Living Room)**

**Willow( Carrying three Soda's and giving them to Elena and Stefan and then sitting in her chair) So what is on your Mind**

**Stefan: I don't now how to explain what I'm about to tell you Um when Elena was with Damon I found something about Elena and that she is Adopted but she isn't the Only one you are as well.**

**Willow:( Shocked) No that can't be true Stefan I know who my Parents were How do you know this.**

**Elena: I was skeptal At first and its still on my mind and on our Birth certifacte that we are sister Willow My Parents gave you up when you were born to David and Mary Bucannon You are my Half sister Willow your Adopted Parents were David and Mary and your Real Parents were My Parents.**

**Willow:( Shaking her Head) Its just can't be we are Related ( Getting up to Pace around the sofa)**

**Stefan: Jenna would know more about this since your Parents sworn to these secrets I am sorry you had to find out this way Willow your Adopted Parents gave you a Lonely Childhood where they worked alot your Real Grandparents took you in when your Mom gave you to them.**

**Willow: Because they were still young they thought taking care of me was a Burden My Father said that to me that he would of rather of have my grandParents take me then take care of me( Tears rolling down her eyes)**

**Elena:( Getting up to Hug Willow) I am so Sorry but you are Not alone anymore we are family( Smiling to herself) Wow you own your own House because of your Grandparents and Now that we are Related I can stay here as long as I want.**

**Willow:( Laughing) Ha I have Rules young Lady No Load Party's**

**Stefan:( Seeing them Laugh and Happy regardless of there Pain)**

**Willow: Well I need to find the secret Room my Grandma wants me to find if you would Like to help that would be great if you don't have any other Plans.**

**Stefan: I would Love too but we need to find out more about the Vampire that Hit Elena's Car.**

**Willow: You don't now who it is.**

**Elena: No I don't all I know is that he was wearing a Hoodie over his face so I don't now.**

**Willow: Okay After I fine what I'm Looking for I will help Look for him Just Call me if you see him**

**Elena: See you later( Taking Stefan's Hand as they leave)**

**Willow deciding to look outside in the Back yard walking out of the back door she see's a what Looks like a bunch of Trees curious Pulling the Weeds away she sees a Steps going down underground. steping down the steps Willow see's a Door at the end Wondering if maybe the Key fits in this door ( Putting the Key in the Lock)**

**Willow: It is Open the secret Room that My grandmother has told me to find and I walk in the door and I'm shocked at what I found three chests and some shelves and Weapons on the wall looking in the cases there are jewerly Rings and Necklaces Unbelievable all this was back here the whole time and never thought to even Look walking over to the wall with the Weapons noticing Crossbows, Stakes and Swords after Looking at the Weapons I step over to the chests and Opens them to find the Journals and Gold inside( Shocked at all this Pulls out Old Clothes and Scrolls Falling on my Knees when I open the other two Chests Finding more Gold and silver ( Gasping with Tears) How did all this come to be ( Wrapping her eyes) I've got to get these in these into the Banks I don't have to worry about my Future anymore( Picking up her Phone and making some calls)**

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Stefan walks into the library, books are strewn haphazardly across the room. When he enters, he sees Damon, looking through the shelves and tossing aside books. Stefan stops and looks at him.]

**STEFAN:** What are you lookin' for, Damon?

**DAMON**:Not your concern.

**STEFAN**:No, but putting Elena in harm's way, that is my concern.

**DAMON:** [flipping through a book, not looking up at Stefan] Hm hm. What are you talking about?

**STEFAN**:I'm talking about Atlanta.

**DAMON**: [looks away from his back and at Stefan] Oh, yeah. Elena and I had blast.

**STEFAN:** I get it. You're just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that we love, and poor Katherine is just out of reach. Unless there's another way for you to get into that tomb. Is that what Bree said?

**DAMON: **You're pathetic when you're fishing.

**STEFAN:** And you're transparent when you're deflecting.

**DAMON**: Don't you have school?

[Damon grabs another book off the shelf. Stefan walks out of the room and Damon looks up and watches him leave.]

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

[The bell rings signaling the end of class. Students get up from their desks and start to leave the classroom. Jeremy is packing up his stuff when a paper is thrown down onto his desk by Alaric. Jeremy looks down at the paper and picks it up. A giant red "A" is marked on the paper. Jeremy smiles, stunned by his grade.]

**ALARIC:** Surprised? It's a good essay. Your thoughts are clear, and your argument is well laid out. It's just, uh, you don't actually think there are vampires in Mystic Falls.

[Alaric sits down behind his desk.]

**JEREMY**:No. I mean, I think statistically there's been more animal attacks, mysterious deaths, uh, people gone missing, more than any other place in the whole commonwealth of Virginia.

**ALARIC**:It's conjecture, but creative, which is why you got the "A." I just wouldn't get too, uh, caught up in the whole conspiracy theory of it all.

**JEREMY:** Ah, I won't.

[Jeremy gathers up his stuff, gets up, and starts to exit the room.]

'_ALARIC__**:**__ '_**Oh, uh, Jeremy,the source that you citedfor the 1860s info, uh, Jonathan Gilbert...?**

**[Jeremy stops and looks back at Alaric.]**

**JEREMY:** Oh, my ancestor's journal?

**ALARIC**:I'd really like to see that sometime.

**JEREMY:** Really?

**ALARIC**:A first-person account of the Civil War? That's like, uh, porn for a history teacher.

[Jeremy retrieves the journal from his backpack.]

**JEREMY:** You think my essay's creative, wait till you get a load of this thing.

[Jeremy tosses the journal onto Alaric's desk. Alaric picks it up carefully.]

**ALARIC:** Thank you.

[Jeremy nods and exits the room. Alaric looks at the journal and unbinds it with curiousity.]

[Out in the front courtyard, Elena and Caroline are walking across the lawn together. Caroline is observing the necklace around her neck which Elena just gave her.]

**CAROLINE:** It's so pretty. Thank you. **God, it'll go with, like, everything. What's the occasion?**

**ELENA:** No occasion. Just a little friend gift.

[Elena and Caroline sit down at a table.]

CAROLINE:Lesbian friend necklace? Cause we're freaky like that?

[Caroline winks at Elena, sarcastically.]

ELENA:Your friendship is important to me.

CAROLINE:Why are you being so mushy?

ELENA:Because you've been avoiding me, and I wanted you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's ok.

CAROLINE:I was gonna talk to you about that. I was, but there's just not much to say. You know, we've hung out a couple times. That's it, but... I just feel like we've peeked as friends. [Elena nods.] This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?

ELENA:It's a little weird, but [laughs] if it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me.

CAROLINE: But it's all about you. Matt's not over you, and we all know it.

ELENA: I'm with Stefan now. Matt understands that. He knows he has to move on.

[Elena unwraps her sandwich and Caroline looks at her, unconvinced.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Matt is sitting at the bar, filling out a job application. Ben walks over to him from the other side of the bar and places a tray of glasses down.]

**BEN:** Matt Donovan. What do you know?

MATT: Ben McKittrick. What's up, man?

BEN: Rough season, bud.

MATT: Yeah. It's kind of hard to recover when you have to forfeit half your games.

BEN: You gonna be workin' here?

MATT: Yep, followin' in your footsteps, minus the state championship.

BEN: Well, we can't all be Football Gods.

MATT: Yeah.

BEN: So what's the plan? Cook line?

**MATT:** Busboy.

[Down in the restaurant, Elena and Bonnie are having dinner at a table.]

BONNIE: I can't believe you and Willow are adopted. I never saw that coming.

ELENA: And it gets weirder. I looked at my birth certificate. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birthparents they are Willow's Real Parents None of it makes any sense.

BONNIE: Which is why you should ask Jenna.

[Elena groans.]

BONNIE: First of all, the Elena I know would always want the real truth, good or bad.

ELENA: And second of all?

BONNIE: You just found out your boyfriend is a [whispers] vampire, so unless your birthparents are aliens... [Elena laughs.] How bad could it be?

ELENA: Ah, ok, look, I have to go to the store. My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories.

[Elena gets up.]

BONNIE: Ok, I'll pay the bill.

ELENA: Ok. Bye.

[Elena leaves. Bonnie gets up to pay.]

BONNIE: Bye.

[Bonnie starts to walk away from the table when Damon approaches her. She stops and looks at him.]

BONNIE: What do you want from me?

DAMON: I think we need a fresh start.

BONNIE: You tried to kill me.

DAMON: But I didn't, and if I wanted to, I would have. Does that not count for anything?

BONNIE: You know, I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill vampires, right? [Damon looks slightly concerned.] Just stay the hell away from me.

[Ben walks over to Bonnie and Damon.]

BEN: Everything ok over here?

DAMON: Yeah, we're fine.

BEN: I wasn't talkin' to you.

[Damon, controlling his urge to kill Ben, grimaces, and walks away. Ben moves to stand in front of Bonnie.]

BONNIE: Thank you.

BEN: Anytime, Bonnie.

BONNIE: Wait. You remember me?

BEN: I didn't graduate that long ago. You're makin' me feel old.

BONNIE: No, sorry. I didn't- I didn't mean that. I just—I didn't know you knew me.

BEN:I always know a pretty face.

[Bonnie smiles]

[Outside of the Grill, Elena is walking through the parking lot. Her cell phone starts ringing and she retrieves it from her purse.]

ELENA: [answers phone, holds up to ear, continues walking to car] Hello.

NOAH: Hello, Elena.

ELENA: Hey, who's this?

[Elena halts when she reaches her cars and retrieves her keys.]

NOAH: You hit me with your car.

[Elena freezes.]

NOAH: Is that a new one?

[Elena, mouth hanging open, looks behind her. She sees the man in the hoodie approaching her.]

NOAH: You got away from me. You won't next time

**[**Elena quickly unlocks the car door, gets in, ignites the engine, reverses, and speeds off down the road, right past Noah, who watches her drive off as he walks across the road.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Elena is sitting on a couch in the library, speaking with Stefan.]

**ELENA:** Why me? What does he want with me? A-and if he's trying to kill me, then why call first?

[Stefan walks around the couch and faces Elena.]

STEFAN: That's because we're predators, Elena. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill. I want you to take this.

[Stefan sits down on the table in front of Elena and pulls out the vampire compass. Stefan hands the compass to Elena. Elena takes it and looks at it.]

ELENA: This is Jeremy's pocket watch. How did you get it?

STEFAN: I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you.

[Elena opens it up and observes the contents, confused.]

ELENA: What happened to it?

STEFAN: Well, it's not just a watch. It's a- it's a sort of compass, but it points to vampires.

[Stefan gently takes Elena's hands in his own, showing her how the compass works. The needle whirs around on the compass and finally clicks into place, pointing at Stefan. Elena looks up at him in shock.]

ELENA: Why did my father have it?

**STEFAN:** Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us.

**ELENA: **Did you know them?

STEFAN: Yes. I want you to keep this. That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger.

[Elena nods. Stefan caresses her cheek. Elena smiles and pulls Stefan in for a kiss. After they pull apart, Elena smiles at Stefan again, as they sit together in the library.]

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

[Matt and Caroline are outside in the schoolyard, painting a banner for the dance.]

**MATT:** I've never seen you such a mess.

**CAROLINE:** [scoffs, smiling up at Matt] Don't talk smack.

[Caroline swipes the paintbrush on Matt's arm, leaving a giant smear of paint on him.]

**MATT:** I mean, [Matt threateningly holds his paintbrush out at Caroline, who backs away, smiling.] I just thought that you told everyone else what to do.

[Matt and Caroline go back to painting the banner.]

CAROLINE:Well, I do that, too, but if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. You know, I just like that we're hanging out. Who knew—you and me?

MATT:Well, who knew you could be fun?

[They smile at each other and continue to paint.]

**CAROLINE:** So what are you wearing to this dumb dance, anyway? Should we color-coordinate?

MATT: Uh, I'm not goin'.

CAROLINE: Why not?

MATT: I gotta work, bussin' tables at the Grill.

CAROLINE: Since when are you a busboy?

MATT: It's a job. You know, some of us have to work, Caroline. With our mom in and out, things are tight, so...

CAROLINE: [looks up at Matt] Well, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I didn't know you had a job.

MATT: Well, I do. I gotta go.

[Matt puts down the paintbrush and leaves. Caroline watches him walk away with a sad face.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

**[**Jeremy is shooting pool when Anna approaches him.]

ANNA: Hey. How'd it go?

JEREMY: What?

ANNA: The paper.

JEREMY: Oh. I got an "A." Thanks for the articles. They really helped.

ANNA: Cool. So what'd he say about the vampires? Did he believe it?

JEREMY: I don't even believe it. It's just a paper, Anna. Anyways, I, uh—I gotta get goin'.

[Jeremy gets up and walks around the pool table. Anna follows him.]

ANNA: Uh, hey, um... D-do you wanna do something later, maybe?

JEREMY: Uh, sorry. I'm stuck on punch duty at the school dance.

ANNA: Oh. How'd you get stuck with that?

JEREMY: Well, I'm failin' English, so I copped a plea.

ANNA: Maybe, you know, tomorrow or something.

[Jeremy smiles and looks down. Anna catches on.]

ANNA: I'm being pushy again, aren't I? Heh.

JEREMY: Well, thanks for the help. I'll—I'll see you around.

[Jeremy grabs his backpack and leaves. Anna watches him go, looking displeased with herself.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**[**Jenna, dressed up in a cute '50s outfit, is cleaning up the living room. Elena walks in the room.]

JENNA: Spoke to the insurance company. Car's totaled. You can keep using mine for now.

ELENA: So you're coming to the dance?

JENNA: [smiling] Alaric asked me to help chaperone.

[Jenna walks around the couch and leans against it. Elena, not looking at her, picks up an apple and is about to take a bite, but turns around and looks accusingly at Jenna.]

ELENA: Why didn't you tell me, Jenna?

[Jenna looks slightly startled by this sudden change of topic.]

JENNA: Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to.

ELENA: If my mom were here right now and I asked, she'd tell me the truth.

JENNA: Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby they Manged to have Willow and Jeremy but I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom.

ELENA: Well, why were my parents' names on the birth certicate?

JENNA: Your dad was a doctor, Elena. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documtation.

ELENA: What else do you know about her? The girl?

JENNA: Just her name. Isobel and My Niece is Willow Miranda Had to give her up because it was to Hectic around here to take care of three children so she gave Willow to david and Mary Brucannon( Seeing Willow walking in dressed in a 50's Dress) Willow your here we were just talking about you

Willow:( Holding some Folders in her Hands) Hey Jenna I've found out more of My Adoption and I have came through with an Inheritance Fund ( Giving a Folder to Jenna) This is yours, Jeremy and Elena's) This will help them with School Trition and any other Business.

Jenna;( Taking out the bank cards and check books) My Goodness you are a Heiress of a Fortune and you are giving it to us Why.

Willow: I found something behind My House that had alot of Chests with some valueable stuff Like Gold and Silver Found out My Great Grandparents were Duke and Duchess everything that was there is Now Mine all my Stuff is in the Bank for whenever I need it and what I am given you is for Elena and Jeremy and for any of your Needs Jenna.

Jenna:( Smiling Hugging her) Thank you honey because of this Elena and Jeremy won't have anything to worry about they can go to any College they want.

Elena:( Jumping with Happiness) Yes thanks Willow maybe when we aren't busy we can go see what you found I am curious

Willow: Well I am here to help you get ready for the dance I've found this Dress in my Grandma's stuff

Elena; Okay

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Damon is sitting at a desk in the library, jotting down names of the Founders of Mystic Falls. Stefan walks into the library, holding something behind his back. He approaches Damon.]

DAMON: [commenting on Stefan's '50s styled hair] You got the hair right. [Stefan drops a journal down on the desk in front of Damon.] Why are you bringing me dad's journal ?

STEFAN: Cause you were looking for it.

DAMON: And why would I want it?

STEFAN: Gee, I don't know, Damon. Maybe you wanna do a little bit of posthumous bonding. Go ahead. Enjoy it. Read it. I have. Nowhere in it does it say anything about Katherine, or the tomb, or how to open it.

[Damon retrieves the journal from the end of the desk and flips through the pages.]

DAMON: I'm not surprised. Man could barely spell his own name.

STEFAN: I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan, the sequel. [Damon smirks.] You know, I could help you.

DAMON: You? Help me? Aw, I don't know. Seems a little unnatural.

STEFAN: I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even release Katherine.

DAMON: What about the other 26 vampires?

STEFAN: No, no, no. They can't come. They have to stay put, but Katherine, I would consider that.

DAMON: What are you doin'? Hmm? What's your angle?

STEFAN: Think about it.

DAMON: Why would I trust you?

STEFAN: See that's your problem, Damon. You apply all of your shortcomings to everybody else. If history's any indication, there's only one liar among us.

[Stefan grimaces at Damon, pats the journal, and leaves the room.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Elena is in her bedroom, adding the finishing touches to her '50s hairstyle. She walks into the bathroom and blow dries her hair as she pulls a round brush through it. In her bedroom, Elena has left the vampire compass on her bed. Suddenly, the needle starts to whirl around, but Elena cannot hear it over the noise of the blow dryer. Elena, satisfied with her hair, turns the dryer off and walks out of the bathroom. The needle of the compass is pointing at her closet which Elena is heading towards. She opens the closet, dramatically the compass starts whirring again, and no one is hiding in the closet. Elena retrieves a pink scarf from a hanger. Elena shuts the closet door and walks over to her doorway, poking her head into the hall.]

ELENA: Hey, Jenna. Jenna?Willow Jeremy?

[No one responds to Elena. The compass's needle continues to spin around and Elena, hearing the noise, turns her head towards the compass. She finally sees the needle spinning out of control. Elena walks over to the bed, quickly, and picks up the compass, looking at the needle. She picks up her phone and dials Stefan's number before quickly walking out of the room.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Damon, still sitting at the desk, hears Stefan's phone go off. He walks over to it and picks it up, seeing that it's Elena.]

DAMON: Stefan's phone. How may I help you?

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**[**Elena quickly walks down the stairs and anxiously speaks to Damon.]

ELENA: Where is he?

DAMON: He's on his way to you. Forgot his phone.

[Elena stops in the living room.]

ELENA: [sighs] Oh, thank God. This compass was spinning. [Right above Elena, Noah is braced to the ceiling looking down at Elena.] Stefan must be here. Thank you.

DAMON: You're welcome.

[Elena hangs up. Suddenly, Noah jumps down from the ceiling. Elena spins around and gasps. Noah grabs Elena and extends his fangs, getting ready to bite her nec Willow seeing him uses her Hand to Throw him away from Elena. Elena screams. Stefan yells from the kitchen and rushes in.]

STEFAN: Elena!

[Stefan pulls Noah off of Elena and throws him over the couch. Elena loses her balance and falls to the floor. Stefan looks down at her, worried. Noah grunts and gets up from the floor and vamp-speeds out of the house. When Stefan is certain that Noah won't be returning, Stefan dashes over to Elena. Elena pushes herself off the floor and Stefan embraces her. Elena, still frightened, tightly holds on to Stefan.]

STEFAN: Are you ok? Are you ok?

[Elena looks at the front door, still worried that her attacker will return.]

[Stefan Willow and Elena have been joined at the house by Damon. Damon paces around the living room while Stefan and Elena sit on the couch next to each other.]

Willow: How did he get in?

ELENA: He was invited in.

STEFAN: He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night.

DAMON: Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?

ELENA: No. He was too busy trying to kill me.

STEFAN: And you have no idea who this is?

DAMON: No. [Stefan looks unconvinced] Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company.

ELENA: You think there's more than one?

DAMON: We don't know.

[Damon sits on the arm of the couch.]

STEFAN: Damon, he was invited in.

[Damon nods, understanding what Stefan is hinting at.]

DAMON: Then we go get him tonight. [to Elena] You up for it?

ELENA: What do I have to do?

DAMON: Let your boyfriend take you to the dance and I will go with Willow. We'll see who shows up.

STEFAN: That's a bad idea.

DAMON: Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot.

ELENA: I'll do it.

[Stefan looks anxious. Damon nods, agreeing. Elena grabs Stefan's hand in her own and looks at him.]

ELENA: I'll be with the three of you. I'll be safe.

[Stefan nods and looks up at Damon, who shrugs his shoulder Damon taking Willow's hand squeezing it]

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL - THE '50S DANCE**

[The students of Mystic Falls are dressed in their best '50s getups and dancing to "This Magic Moment". Caroline and Bonnie are dancing together on the dance floor. Elena and Stefan, arms linked, walk into the dance, with Damon standing on the other side of Elena with Willow holding on to his arm They look around the dance floor for any sign of danger. Alaric spots Damon from the other side of the room and the smile falls from his face as he recognizes who Damon is. Suddenly, Jenna approaches Alaric.]

JENNA: Alaric.

ALARIC: Hey, look at you.

JENNA: I figured I'd stand out less if I dressed up.

ALARIC: Heh heh. Liar.

JENNA: Ok, I'm a sucker for the decade dance. I went to school here, you know. They do the sixtes and seventies, too, FYI.

ALARIC: Oh. Can't wait. Can I get you a drink? I hear the punch is real boss.

[Alaric smiles and the two of them share a laugh. Alaric and Jenna walk off together.]

[Elena is standing by the punch bowl, nervously fidgeting with her earring. Caroline and Bonnie approach her.]

ELENA: Having fun?

CAROLINE: No, but this took about 2 hours, so I'm at least staying half of that.

[Caroline and Elena laugh. Bonnie looks off into the distance.]

BONNIE: What's Damon doing here?

[Elena and Caroline turn to look at Damon, who is standing with Stefan and Willow Elena turns back around.]

ELENA: He wanted to come. I promise. He'll behave he will Protect Willow while they both Look out for me.

CAROLINE: So what is this, like, a threesome now, you and the Salvatore brothers?

ELENA: No, but if I'm gonna be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him.

BONNIE: [still staring at Damon] There's a thought.

CAROLINE: Mmm. I'll help.

[Caroline and Bonnie clink their glasses together. Elena looks down, trying hard not to smile at her friends' comments.]

[Alaric and Jenna walk across the dancefloor, punch cups in hand.]

JENNA: I'm really starting to see a change in Jeremy. Finally.

ALARIC: Uh, losing someone you love so suddenly, the, uh—the trauma and the grief there are some of the tougher things he'll face in life.

[They stop in front of the projection screen and face each other.]

JENNA: From someone who knows. You have no idea what happened?

ALARIC: That's the hard part, not knowing.

JENNA: Is it ok to talk about your wife?

ALARIC: Heh. There's not much to talk about.

JENNA: That must be impossible to deal with, not having any answers.

ALARIC: I'd be lying to you if I told you it didn't keep me up at night. Wondering why, by who. JENNA: Maybe one day.

ALARIC: Hope so.

[Alaric looks off into the distance.]

ALARIC: I hope so.

[Alaric is shown to be looking at Damon, who is standing across the room, his arms folded over his chest.]

[Bonnie and Caroline are still mingling around the punch bowl. Damon approaches them Holding Willow by the Hand.]

DAMON: Hi, Bonnie. Wanna dance?

BONNIE: I'm out of here.

[Bonnie and Caroline look at him with disgust. Bonnie starts to walk away but Damon blocks her with his body.]

DAMON: Please give me another chance.

[Bonnie doesn't respond and moves around Damon, walking away from him. Caroline glares at Damon.]

CAROLINE: Back off, Damon.

[Caroline follows Bonnie. Damon watches them leave. Stefan and Elena approach Damon.]

ELENA: Where did they go?

DAMON: I don't know.

STEFAN: What did you say to them?

DAMON: I was perfectly polite. Elena... Would you like to dance?

ELENA: I would love to.

[Elena looks up at Stefan.]

ELENA: May I have this dance?

[Stefan lends her his arm and she takes it. Elena looks up Damon with a devilish smile. Damon rolls his eyes. Elena and Stefan go onto the dance floor. Stefan twirls Elena around and pulls her into him. Elena wraps her arms around his neck, smiling brightly, as they sway to the music. Across the room, Noah, the boy with the hoodie, watches Elena.]

Willow: Poor Damon being shot Down like that( Feeling kinda bad for Damon)

Damon: I guess its just you and Me care to dance.

Willow:( Taking his hand and walking out to the dance floor) Don't mind if I do

[Elena and Stefan are still on the dancefloor. Elena still has her arms wrapped around Stefan's neck and Stefan has his hands placed on her hips. While they dance, Stefan looks around for any signs of the vampire.]

ELENA: Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other or something?

STEFAN: No. Doesn't work that way. See him anywhere?

ELENA: Not unless he has a pompadour.

STEFAN: Heh. Wow. Not one of the better fashion trends.

ELENA: Come on. I'm sure you looked great back then. Are there pictures?

STEFAN: No. Burned. Buried.

ELENA: Seriously, what was it like, the fifties? Cause in my mind, I have this picture of somewhere between "American Bandstand," "Grease." It's all varsity sweaters and milkshakes.

STEFAN: Well, that and, you know, McCarthyism and segregation and nuclear arms race.

ELENA: Ok, but there were poodle skirts?

STEFAN: There were poodle skirts.

[Stefan spins Elena around and pulls her back in.]

ELENA: [smiling] You're so teaching me how to do the hand jive.

STEFAN: No. That's not gonna happen.

ELENA: Ooh!

[Elena rests her head on Stefan's shoulder as Stefan continues to watch out for the vampire.]

[Across the room, Jeremy is manning the punch bowl. Anna comes out of nowhere and walks up to him.]

ANNA: You neglected to mention this was a theme party.

JEREMY: What are you doing here?

ANNA: Well, seeing as you also neglected to invite me, I took matters into my own hands.

JEREMY: You're doin' that thing again.

ANNA: What thing would that be?

JEREMY: That thing where you pretend we're dating, even though we're not.

ANNA: [sarcastically] Oh, you mean stalking. Yeah. [laughs] Get over yourself. Come on. I've never been to a school dance before. Humor me.

[Jeremy smiles at Anna.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

**[**Matt is bussing tables at the Grill. He looks up as Caroline and Bonnie enter, still in their 50s garb. Bonnie looks earnestly up at the bar.]

BONNIE: Let's sit up there.

[Caroline stops and crosses her arms, teasing Bonnie.]

CAROLINE: Be a little more obvious, Bonnie.

BONNIE: Don't rain on my hot-guy parade.

[Without them noticing, Matt has come up behind them, carrying dirty dishes in a bin.]

CAROLINE: What? It's just a drizzle. Ben McKittrick? Really?

BONNIE: He's hot.

CAROLINE: He's a washed-up jock who pours drinks for a living. You could do way better.

[Matt, having paused to hear the conversation, looks down and walks past Caroline, who finally notices him.]

CAROLINE: Hey.

MATT: [without looking at her, tonelessly] What's up?

[Caroline's smile falters at his lack of enthusiam of seeing her.]

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL - '50S DANCE**

[Stefan and Elena, both smiling broadly, continue to dance to a fast paced song. Damon watches them from off the dancefloor. Alaric approaches Damon.]

ALARIC: Yeah, I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher.

[Alaric and Damon shake hands.]

DAMON: Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position.

ALARIC: So I've been told.

DAMON: Damon. Salvatore.

ALARIC: Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?

DAMON: He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning.

ALARIC: I hear he's very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself.

DAMON: Well, his attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama.

ALARIC: No parents?

DAMON: Mm, it's just the two of us now.

ALARIC: You, uh—you live here your whole life?

DAMON: On and off. Travel a bit.

ALARIC: Really? Where? Around the states? [Damon looks at him with raised eyebrows] Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I-I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you.

DAMON: You, too.

ALARIC: Enjoy the rest of the dance.

[Alaric pats Damon on the arm and walks past him. Damon watches him leave.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Caroline and Bonnie are sitting at a table. Bonnie stares at Ben behind the bar and Caroline sulks.]

CAROLINE: Tonight was so much better on paper.

BONNIE: Ah, you're just feeling sorry for yourself. Go and talk to him. Be bold and fearless.

CAROLINE: Yeah, this coming from the girl who's been eye stalking the bartender.

BONNIE: You're right.

[Bonnie boldly gets up and walks over to the bar. Caroline watches her, looking impressed. Bonnie stops in front of the bar and speaks to Ben.]

BONNIE: Hi.

BEN: Twice in one day. Lucky me.

BONNIE: I'm proving something to my friend.

BEN: Oh, yeah? What's that?

BONNIE: That you don't have to sit around and wait for a guy to come up to you.

BEN: Does that mean that you're asking me out on a date?

BONNIE: Does that mean you want me to?

BEN: Well, what did you have in mind?

BONNIE: [hesitates] Do you like karaoke?

BEN: No. [Bonnie looks hopeless.] But I would really like to go on a date with you.

[Ben leans closer towards Bonnie and smiles. Bonnie smiles back, flirtatiously. Back at their table, Caroline watches with disdain. Matt walks past her table, but completely ignores Caroline.]

CAROLINE: Seriously?

[Matt stops and looks at her.]

MATT: Is that for me?

CAROLINE: Do you see anyone else in the vicinity?

MATT: Do you need something?

CAROLINE: Are you mad at me or something?

MATT: No, Care. I'm not mad. I-

CAROLINE: Well, then why are you being so weird?

MATT: I'm not. I'm working.

CAROLINE: You're avoiding.

MATT: No. I have a table to clean. You know, that's the kind of thing that washed-up jocks do to make a living.

[Matt walks away. Caroline, realizing that he heard what she said earlier, sighs.]

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL - 50S DANCE**

[Anna carries three stacks of paper cups over to Jeremy who takes them from her.]

JEREMY: You don't go to school here. You know, you don't have to help.

ANNA: Oh, I don't mind. It's fun. Oh, um, yeah. Before I forget, can I borrow your ancestor's journal?

JEREMY: Why?

ANNA: You said I could read it.

JEREMY: Uh, I don't have it.

ANNA: Oh. Well, obviously you didn't bring it here, uh, but I can walk you home.

JEREMY: No. I mean, I gave it to my history teacher.

ANNA: Wait. Why did you give it to him?

JEREMY: Because he wanted to read it.

ANNA: You know, you shouldn't be giving that to just anybody.

JEREMY: But I should give it to you?

ANNA: Loan. Loan it to me.

JEREMY: Well, I loaned it to Mr. Saltzman.

ANNA: Maybe he's in his classroom. We can get it back.

JEREMY: What's the big deal with this stupid journal?

[Jeremy leans across the table towards Anna. Suddenly, Anna's eyes begin to change.]

JEREMY: [confused] Your eye.

[Anna blinks and turns around.]

ANNA: Um, there's something in it. Forget it. I - I gotta go.

[Anna leaves.]

[Elena and Stefan are swaying on the dancefloor and looking around for the vampire.]

ELENA: Maybe he's not gonna show.

STEFAN: You mean we did all this dancing for nothing?

[Elena throws her head back and moves her hands down to Stefan's chest.]

ELENA: Ahh. The horror.

[They both smile.]

STEFAN: I'm really sorry for all this.

ELENA: It's my choice. I decided to be here. I officially signed up for it, so I don't wanna hear you apologizing anymore.

[Elena makes her point by poking Stefan in the chest as she says the last few words. Suddenly, the music starts to pick up. Stefan looks up at the speakers, realizing he will have to dance faster. Elena smiles broadly, grabs Stefan's hands and starts to twist her hips, but Stefan remains still.]

ELENA: Show me how it's done in the fifties.

STEFAN: Uh, no.

ELENA: Come on. One move?

[Stefan shakes his head. Elena nods persistantly. Stefan shakes his head again. Elena groans and starts to walk off the dancefloor, but Stefan grabs her by the arm and twirls her back towards him. He picks Elena up and dips her on one side and then the other, holding her in the dip for a moment. Elena smiles up at him, surprised. Stefan straightens them back up and places Elena on the floor, grabs her face in his hands, and kisses her with intense passion.]

STEFAN: Now you remember that, because it's never gonna happen again.

[Elena giggles and they kiss again.]

[Anna is walking down the darkened corridors of the school. She stops at the end of one and sees Noah at the other end. Anna vamp speeds over to him. He looks down at her with a devilish smile.]

NOAH: What are you doing here?

ANNA: Trying to get the journal, as in sticking to the plan, something you're not doing. [sighs] Leave the girl alone.

NOAH: I like her. She looks like Katherine.

ANNA: She's not Katherine. Ok, Katherine is in the tomb.

NOAH: I know, but until we open that tomb, I got her to play with.

ANNA: Don't be stupid. That girl is with the Salvatore brothers.

NOAH: They don't scare me. They never have.

ANNA: Please, Noah. Don't do this. You're gonna ruin everything.

NOAH: You got northing to worry about. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You will get what you came for. Just let me have my fun. [says as if it's an acceptable excuse] She looks like Katherine.

[Noah walks past Anna, placing his hood over his head.]

Anna;( Seeing Willow come from the Bathroom walks up to her) Hey are you Willow Brucannon.

Willow: Yes that's me who are you.

Anna:( Smiling) My name is Anna Jeremy is a Friend of Mine

Willow: Nice to meet you Anna I better go back to the Dance.

Anna: Okay Nice Meeting you Willow.

Willow: You to

[Back out on the dancefloor, Damon has found a girl to dance with. He gropes her bottom and they glide across the dancefloor. Elena watches from the punch bowl with Stefan. She laughs and looks up at Stefan.]

ELENA: You really can't take him anywhere, can you?

STEFAN: Uh, no.

[Elena looks across the floor and sees Noah in his hoodie. She turns back to Stefan.]

ELENA: Stefan, the back corner.

[Stefan looks in the corner.]

STEFAN: Get Damon.

[Stefan quickly walks across the dancefloor, pushing students out of his way. The boy in the hoodie has exited the dance and walks down a crowded corridor into another darker corridor. Stefan enters the corridor and sees the boy turn the corner. Stefan jogs after him, then when they are in the darkened corridor, he vamp speeds over to the boy, grabs him by his hoodie and slams him into the lockers.]

BOY: [without expression] What did I do?

[Stefan looks at the boy, confused.]

STEFAN: Where is he?

BOY: I was getting a soda, and then this guy gave me his hoodie.

[Stefan looks around, realizing he's been tricked into leaving Elena alone.]

[Elena walks across the dancefloor, searching for Damon. Her cell phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket and answers it.]

NOAH: Hello, Elena. [Elena pauses on the floor, terrified.] Here's what you're going to do. [Elena looks around her for the source of the call.]There's an exit door behind you. You have 5 seconds.

ELENA: No.

NOAH: Or your brother dies.

[Elena looks over at the punch bowl where Jeremy is serving punch. Elena sees Noah standing near him, on his phone with Elena.]

NOAH: I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking.

ELENA: [starts backing up towards the door] Don't you dare touch him.

NOAH: Keep walking. Through the door.

[Elena keeps walking backwards across the floor. Noah starts walking past Jeremy. Elena, worried, continues to watch him, but Noah passes Jeremy without even touching him. Elena hangs up her phone and runs out the exit. Elena runs down the corridor, looking behind her to see if Noah is following. She turns into another corridor and comes to a set of doors. She attempts to open the doors but they are chained shut. She turns back around and sees Noah walking calmly towards her. Elena rushes down a different corridor and opens the door to the cafeteria. She runs across the room and tries to open another set of doors which are also locked. Across the room, Noah flings open a set of double doors and before Elena can move, he vamp-speeds towards her. Elena attempts to bolt but Noah grabs her by her hair and Elena screams and struggles to get away. Noah pulls her in towards him then throws her across a table. Elena lands hard on the floor. Noah tosses the table aside and strides towards Elena. Elena franctically grabs at a pencil on the floor and sits up. Noah grabs Elena from off the floor and pushes her against the wall. He extends his fangs and prepares to bite her, but Elena stabs him in the stomach with the pencil. Noah, unprepared for this, takes the pencil out of his stomach and starts towards Elena again. Elena prepares to attack again and Noah raises his hand to defend himself, but Elena's pencil weapon goes straight through the palm of his hand. Noah looks down at his hand and while he's distracted, Elena stabs him with another pencil and pushes Noah to the floor. As Noah struggles to get up, Elena walks backwards and bumps into a mop bucket. She turns around and grabs the mop from the bucket and uses her knee to break the handle in two to create a stake. Noah rips the pencil out of his hand and gets up. As he advances towards Elena, she thrusts the stake towards him, but he is too quick and grabs her wrist. Noah takes the stake out of her hand and tosses it aside. He then goes in to bite her neck. Elena screams, but before Noah can bite her, Willow using her Mind control she Blasts him away for Elena and then Kicks him in the face Noah hits the Table and gets up from the floor.]

DAMON: Hey, dickhead. [Noah looks back at Damon, who has a stake in his hand.] Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk.

[Noah smiles and rushes back towards Elena. Damon throws the stake to Stefan, who grabs it and stakes Noah in the stomach. Noah grunts and falls to his knees. Damon walks over towards Elena and Stefan so they can interrogate Noah.]

STEFAN: Now you feel like talkin'?

NOAH: Screw you.

[Stefan digs the stake in deeper. Noah groans in pain.]

STEFAN: Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?

NOAH: Because it's fun.

[Stefan digs the stake in a little bit more.]

STEFAN: What do you want with Elena?

NOAH: She looks like Katherine.

[Stefan, Elena, and Damon all look shocked.]

DAMON: You knew Katherine?

NOAH: Oh. You thought you were the only ones. [laughs and gasps] You don't even remember me.

[Damon leans over towards Noah.]

DAMON: Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?

NOAH: No.

[Stefan leans back down and drives the stake in deeper.]

NOAH: The grimoire.

DAMON: Where is it?

[Stefan drives the stake in deeper. Noah gasps.]

NOAH: Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert's.

[Outside of the cafeteria, Anna looks in, looking helplessly as Noah is tortured. Damon stands up and grimaces.]

STEFAN: Who else is working with you?

[Out in the hallways, a door open. Anna hears this and runs off before she is caught. Alaric appears from down the corridor and walks towards the cafeteria.]

Willow: Who else is there?

NOAH: No. You're gonna have to kill me.

[Damon looks at Stefan, rolls his eyes, and nods. Stefan removes the stake from Noah's stomach. Stefan waits for a moment then stakes Noah in the heart. Elena gasps in shock. Noah falls to the floor and begins to dessicate.]

ELENA: What do we—how are you gonna find the others now?

DAMON: He had to die.

ELENA: But...

STEFAN: Elena, he's been invited in.

[They hear a door open and see Alaric coming through one of the door's windows. Stefan looks at Damon.]

STEFAN: Go. I got this.

[Damon walks out of the cafeteria. Stefan wraps his arm around Elena, comforting her. Outside, Alaric is quickly walking down another corridor. Damon turns the corner and sees him. He vamp speeds in front of Alaric and Alaric stops abruptly.]

ALARIC: [clears throat] Hey.

[Damon starts to compel Alaric.]

DAMON: What were you doing?

ALARIC: Looking for Ms. Hilden.

DAMON: Why are you in Mystic Falls?

ALARIC: I got a job as a teacher.

DAMON: Do you know what I am?

ALARIC: You're my student's brother.

DAMON: Is everything you're telling me the truth?

ALARIC: Yes.

DAMON: Then forget we had this conversation.

[Damon walks away. Alaric stands still for a moment, shaken by the encounter, he looks down at his closed hand and opens it, revealing that he has vervain.]

[Stefan and Damon are leaning against a doorway, facing each other, in a corridor, as they talk about the night's events.]

DAMON: There's no way that idiot was workin' alone.

STEFAN: You are. [Damon grimaces at him.] So the grimoire... That was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is.

DAMON: Look at you puttin' the pieces together. Good for you. I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin.

STEFAN: My offer still stands.

DAMON: Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt.

STEFAN: No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Katherine go, and the other 26 vampires die.

DAMON: If I agree?

STEFAN: I'll help you.

DAMON: Why should I trust you?

STEFAN: Because I'm your brother.

DAMON: No, that's not gonna cut it.

STEFAN: Because I want you gone.

[Damon pauses for a moment, thinking if this is an acceptable reason to trust Stefan. Then he nods.]

DAMON: Ok.

[Stefan nods, sealing the terms to their agreement.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

**[**Matt is cleaning off a table when Caroline walks up to him.]

CAROLINE: Look I said something stupid. I'm sorry, but I wasn't even talking about you.

[Matt walks off to clean another table and Caroline follows him.]

MATT: Yes, you were, Caroline. Ben could easily be me. We're just alike.

CAROLINE: That's not true. Are you seriously mad about this? Matt, you know me. Ok, I say stupid things without thinking, and then I have to apologize and take it back, and... I'm a terrible, awful person, but I'm working on it.

MATT: Look, can we just not do this right now?

CAROLINE: Ok. When do you get off?

MATT: Look, this thing that we've got, it's nice, and it feels really good, and I know you want to take the next step.

CAROLINE: How do you know that? Have you even asked me?

MATT: I'm-I'm not over Elena. I mean, I don't know if I am, but if we go there, then it could mess things up, and we might lose this, and this is the only good thing I've got going for me right now. So if it doesn't work, I'll just disappoint you and hurt you, and I don't wanna do that.

CAROLINE: Well, big problem, Matt, because you took the next step all by yourself, and you played the whole thing out in your head, and you decided to bail before even giving it a shot. So this really great thing that we have, don't worry about losing it, 'cause it's already gone.

[Caroline storms out of the Grill. Matt looks displeased with himself as he watches her go.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Alaric and Jenna walk up the stairs of the front porch and stop outside the front door. Jenna hands Alaric his letter men jacket which she had slung over her shoulder.]

JENNA: Thank you. I needed that.

ALARIC: Well, thank you for—for coming. I-I really appreciate it. You made the evening much more... Well, you made it, period.

JENNA: I'm glad I could help.

ALARIC: And thank you for putting up with all that wife talk. I-I gotta stop doin' that. It doesn't bode well for dating.

JENNA: Is that what this was, a date?

ALARIC: No, definitely not a date.

JENNA: Oh.

ALARIC: But Friday... You, me, and dinner and a movie, that could be a date. How about it?

JENNA: [smiles] Works for me. [laughs] Uh, you can talk about your wife all you want. It's gonna take time to heal. We should just be ourselves.

ALARIC: Still, I think I'll keep the Isobel talk to a minimum.

JENNA: Isobel?

ALARIC: Yeah. That was her name.

JENNA: Where was Isobel from?

ALARIC: Virginia. I mean, not too- -not too far from here, actually.

[Jenna looks at Alaric as if something has clicked into place.]

**A STREET IN MYSTIC FALLS**

[Caroline walks down the street, her arms folded across her chest. Matt drives up in his truck and yells to her.]

MATT: Caroline!

[Caroline looks over at him, but continues walking.]

MATT: Care, get in the truck.

[Caroline scoffs and continues to walk. Matt stops the truck, puts it into park, and jumps out. Caroline starts to cross the street in front of Matt's truck as Matt runs towards her. Caroline unfolds her arms.]

CAROLINE: [angrily] What?

[Matt takes Caroline's face in his hands and kisses her. He pulls away, but keeps his hands on her face.]

MATT: This'll never work.

[They both smile and proceed to kiss again and again.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Elena sits on the couch, pulling her scarf through her hands. Stefan is in the kitchen, making tea for Elena.]

STEFAN: Doing ok?

[Elena turns around and looks at him.]

ELENA: Is it weird if I say yes?

STEFAN: Is it true?

ELENA: I should feel more upset or scared or something, but I... feel kind of exhilarated.

STEFAN: It's the adrenaline. You'll crash soon enough.

[Stefan walks back into the living room.]

ELENA: Yeah, I guess. [smiles and says proudly] I fought back tonight. It felt good.

STEFAN: I wish you didn't have to fight at all.

ELENA: Still...

[Stefan sits down next to Elena and hands her the mug of tea which she gratefully takes. Elena puts the mug to her lips to take a sip. Stefan turns to her and places his hand on her leg.]

STEFAN: I need to tell you something, and I don't know how you're gonna feel about it.

[Elena pulls the mug away from her mouth and looks concerned.]

ELENA: What?

STEFAN: I told Damon that I'd help him get into that tomb to get Katherine back. But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me.

ELENA: Well, then why would you be worried about telling me?

STEFAN: Because he can be very persuasive, and you two have bonded lately.

ELENA: [scoffs] That doesn't mean I trust him. It's gonna take a lot more than just a road trip and a rescue for me to forget who Damon is and everything he's done.

STEFAN: I don't wanna be his enemy, Elena, but I can't let him do it.

ELENA: Then don't, and I'll help you, whatever it takes. Ok?

STEFAN: Ok. Come here.

[Stefan wraps his arms around Elena and pulls her in. Elena snuggles into Stefan's shoulder.]

**OUTSIDE THE MYSTIC GRILL**

[Ben exits the Grill. Across the street, someone watches him. Ben locks the Grill up and starts to walk down the street. Behind him, Anna stands at the corner, her eyes become red and veiny and she vamp speeds at him, opening her mouth to bite him. Ben screams and grabs Anna, pushing her against a wall. Ben is revealed to also be a vampire.]

BEN: Don't sneak up on me.

ANNA: You love it.

[Anna pushes Ben off of her, playfully.]

BEN: Where's Noah?

ANNA: His obsession got the best of him, and so did the Salvatore brothers.

BEN: They killed him?

ANNA: Tortured and staked.

BEN: You're not very upset.

ANNA: I warned him, Ben, and he was just gonna screw everything up anyway. Let's be honest, he wasn't exactly an asset. How'd you do?

BEN: Oh, the witch is totally crushing on me. Did you get the journal?

ANNA: No, but I know where it is, and I'll get it.

[They smile at each other, then Ben leans down and kisses Anna. They pull apart and continue to smile at one another. Ben places his arm around Anna's shoulder and they walk off down the street together.]

**Willow's House**

**Willow is just Reading on of the Journals of her Grandmother when she felt someone watching her and Looking up see's Damon sitting in the chair in front of her Looking at a Journal: Ah Damon what are you doing here.**

**Damon: I came to see how you are doing( Seeing a Chest full of Books) Are all these Journals.**

**Willow: Yep Most of them some of them are Like transripts and Storyies that My great Grandfather was also an explorer he went all over the Places discover all kinds of Places Like India and egypt( Picking up a Sword off her table that is a Scabbered with iron handle on it) This was one of many Treasures he has found.**

**Damon:(Impressive) Amazing um I need your help Willow you know I've been Looking for a way to get inside the tomb and I found that Emily's Grimore has the reversal spell in it that can open the tomb and I have to read Johnathen gilbert's Journals to find it I wouldn't ask but Stefan saying he would help me but I don't trust him you are the only one I trust so will you help me.**

**Willow:( Gazing at him and then smiling softly) I will help you How about you look through these with me( Pointing to the Journals) and we can find out about the Grimore from here.**

**Damon: Thanks okay I will see you tomorrow to start looking**


	13. Children Of The Damned

**Children Of The Damned**

**MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 **

[A horse drawn carriage with a driver and his passenger are heading down a dirt road. Up ahead, in the middle of the road, lies a man with a woman kneeling beside him. The woman gets up when she sees the carriage and starts shouting.]

Katherine: Please! Please, help us! [Katherine runs toward the carriage as it comes to a halt.]

Katherine: Please, my husband, he's been hurt! Please help him!

[The driver jumps down from his seat and goes to check on the man in the road. The passenger of the vehicle opens the carriage door and exits.]

Man: What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? It's not safe.

Katherine: No. No, sir. It's not safe. [Katherine bares his fangs and bites the man's neck. The man screams as Katherine drains the life out of him. Meanwhile, the driver is kneeling over Damon's body, but turns around when he hears screaming. He sees his passenger's dead body lying by the carriage, but does not see Katherine. He looks back the other way and Katherine has appeared right in front of him. Her eyes become red and she drains the blood from the man who screams for his life. She tosses him aside when she has drained him, blood drenching here chin.]

Katherine: And that's how it's done.

[Katherine wipes the front of her dress with her palms. Damon slowly and cautiously gets up and looks at the two dead men.]

Damon: What happens to the bodies?

Katherine: Well, I'll take them into the woods and the other animals will finish them off. [Damon seems frightened] Are you sure you're ready for this?

Damon: [nods] I'm ready. I want you to turn me.

Katherine: When it's time. Kiss me.

[Damon pulls a handkerchief from his coat pocket with a flourish. He moves to wipe the blood off Katherine's chin, but Katherine grabs his hand and moves in closer.]

Katherine: You should get a taste.

[Katherine moves in to kiss Damon, but Damon moves away.]

Damon: Sorry.

Katherine: Don't be. Soon you won't be able to get enough. [Damon hesitates for a moment before kissing Katherine with a fiery passion. Damon pulls away and the blood from Katherine's chin has smudge on Damon's lips which Katherine wipes at with her finger.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

**[**Stefan and Elena are snuggled up in Stefan's bed. Elena awakens and Stefan wakes up shortly after this and kisses Elena on the cheek as Elena pulls his arm tighter around her.]

Elena: Mmm. Good morning.

Stefan: I could get used to this.

Damon: Rise and shine, sleepyheads.

[Elena and Stefan both sit up, startled at Damon's presence at the end of Stefan's bed. Both of them pull the sheets up to their chins, covering up any parts they may not want Damon to see.]

Elena: Damon! Please!

Stefan: What are you doing?

Damon: Oh, stop being smutty.

[Stefan pulls the sheets further up on Elena, making sure she's covered up properly.]

Stefan: Seriously, get out of here!

Damon: If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it. Now listen, we have some very important business to discuss.

Elena: And it has to be right now?

Damon: Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal.

[Stefan and Elena exchange looks. Damon gets up from the end of the bed and turns around to face them.]

Damon: So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first-since you are Elena Gilbert, you're on journal duty.

Elena: Since when am I helping?

Damon: Well, Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo...

Stefan: You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do.

Elena: I'll look for it tonight.

[Elena lays back down in the bed, pulling the sheets over her face.]

Damon: Good.

Stefan: How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed like a bit of a dimwit

Damon: In lieu of any other options.

[Elena pulls the sheets down and sits up suddenly.]

Elena: OK, what exactly is a grimoire, anyway?

Damon: It's a witch's cookbook.

Stefan: Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work.

Damon: Yeah. Cookbook.

Stefan: What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever's out there knows who we are.

Damon: And I don't like that disadvantage, so... [claps his hands together] Chop, chop. [starts to walk out of the room, turns around, and continues to walk backwards out of the room while talking to Elena and Stefan] You know, I really like this whole menage a Foursome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it. [He chuckles.] Don't screw it up.

Stefan: Wait Foursome there is three of us.

Damon; Oh Willow is helping us Stefan

Stefan; Ah Damon why can't you leave her out of this

Damon: I love too but I'm Desperete so Let's get to it

[Damon exits the room. After a second, Elena looks over at Stefan.]

Elena:He doesn't-

[Stefan places his finger to his lips and points to his ear, indicating that Damon could still hear them.]

Elena: Oh, right, yeah.

[Stefan grabs Elena's hand and kisses it, then starts to get out of bed.]

Stefan: OK.

[Elena pulls Stefan back into bed.]

Elena: Oh! No, come here.

[Elena kisses Stefan.]

Stefan: We shouldn't-

Elena: Shh.

[Elena places her finger to his lips, then points to her ear, as Stefan did earlier. They both smile and continue to kiss each other as they pull the covers over their heads.]

**MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOME**

[Katherine and Damon are under the covers in Katherine's bed. Katherine giggles loudly.]

Katherine: What are you doing? Stop it!

[Katherine pulls the covers down and Damon pops up next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.]

Damon: Make me.

[Katherine rolls Damon over and stradles him, baring her fangs and hissing. Damon looks up at her with curiousity. He caresses her face and she places her hand on top of his, smiling down at him. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door.]

Katherine: Yes?

[Katherine retracts her fangs and her eyes become normal again. She turns her head to see who's entering, but remains on top of Damon, pinning his wrists down with her hands. Emily enters the room.]

Emily: Excuse me, Miss Katherine. Miss Pearl is here to see you.

Katherine: I'll be down soon. Please ask her to wait.

[Emily waits to be dismissed.]

Katherine: Thank you, Emily.

[Emily exits the room, shutting the door behind her. Katherine looks down at Damon, pouting her bottom lip.]

Katherine: Fun's over.

Damon: Hmm, no. [Damon caresses Katherine's face and Katherine leans down and kisses him.]

[Downstairs, Pearl is waiting for Katherine. Katherine descends the stairs, fully dressed, smiling at Pearl.]

Katherine: It's good to see you, Pearl.

Pearl: Perhaps we could talk outside.

[Katherine turns to look at Emily who is standing behind Pearl.]

Katherine: Emily, would you please tell Mr. Salvatore that I've stepped away?

Emily: Which one?

Katherine: [smirking] Both. [Emily walks up the stairs as Pearl and Katherine exit the house. They walk down the porch steps and across the yard.]

Pearl: How long do you plan on staying with the Salvatores? People talk, Katherine. You, carrying on with both brothers, doesn't help the situation.

Katherine: The Salvatores have been kind to take me in. As far as everyone here knows, I'm a poor orphan girl from Atlanta, lost her family in the fires.

Pearl: A match you lit, no doubt.

[Katherine giggles. The two stop at the end of the yard. Pearl looks over at a young girl and shouts to her.]

Pearl: Honey, please be careful!

[The young girl goes over to pet a horse. Katherine looks back then turns to face Pearl. They carry on with their conversation.]

Pearl: Honoria Fell came by the apothecary yesterday with a case of this elixir. [She retrieves a bottle of liquid from her bag and shows it to Katherine.] She asked that it be sold at a reduced rate.

Katherine: I don't follow.

Pearl: Try it.

[Katherine takes the bottle, uncorks it, and sniffs it. She then places the rim of the glass on the palm of her hand and gasps as it burns her.]

Katherine: What in hell?!

Pearl: Vervain.

Katherine: Why is there ver... [sighs] they know.

Pearl: They're trying to find us, and they're getting crafty about it.

Katherine: The townspeople ingesting vervain? Well, that's inconvenient.

[Katherine hands the bottle of liquid vervain back to Pearl.]

Pearl: It might be time for us to move on again.

Katherine: No. I like it here. I'm not interested in leaving just yet.

[Anna trots over to Katherine and Pearl.]

Anna: Can we go, Mama?

[Katherine and Pearl look back at her. Anna senses something.]

Anna: Is something wrong?

[Katherine and Pearl do not respond.]

**MOTEL ROOM**

**[**Anna is lying in a motel bed, her phone to her ear, as she leaves a message for Jeremy.]

Anna: Hey, it's me again. Anna. Stalker chick and fooseball champion. I'll be at the Grill later, if you want, you know, a rematch, or whatever.

[Ben exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looks over at Anna as he dries his hair with another towel. Anna hangs up her phone.]

Ben: Who are you calling?

Anna: Jeremy Gilbert.

Ben: You're not, like, into him, are you?

Anna: I need him for something. Get over it.

[Ben walks over to the window and pulls the curtain back. The sun burns him, his skin starts to smoke, and he reacts quickly.]

Ben: Oh! Mmm! Damn it!

Anna: Dude, you gotta stop doing that.

Ben: I know. I just-I keep forgetting.

Anna: You're new. You'll get it.

[Ben sees an open journal lying next to Anna and picks it up. He lies in the bed next to her as he examines the contents.]

Ben: You found the Gilbert journal?

Anna: Does that look like the Gilbert journal?

Ben: Well, it's old and musty, and how am I supposed to know the difference?

Anna: I don't know, I figured maybe, just maybe, you've been paying a little bit of attention since we met.

Ben: [scoffs] You know, you don't have to talk down to me. I'm not stupid.

[Anna gets up and walks over to the mini fridge. She extracts a bottle of blood and walks back over to Ben, sitting down on the edge of the bed, and handing him the blood.]

Anna: Here. Drink. I don't want you getting itchy around the witch. She can sense if you're weak.

[Ben uncaps the bottle and gulps down the blood. He scrunches his face up as he examines the bottle.]

Ben: When can we go hunting again? This tastes old. I want fresh blood.

Anna: When we get that tomb open, you can kill anyone you want. For now, just stay focused on Bonnie while I try to get the journal back from Jeremy's teacher.

Ben: Why did you choose me?

Anna: I needed someone in a position to be my eyes and ears. Small town bartender fit the bill.

Ben: There are plenty of bartenders to choose from. Why me?

Anna: You were sad, Ben. You lacked purpose. You needed me.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

**[**Elena is combing through boxes of old family memorabilia. Stefan sits at the breakfast bar, watching Elena.]

Elena: Do you think Damon really believes us? That we're both trying to help him?

Stefan: I don't think Damon knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him.

Elena: You know...I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love. It's twisted, but kind of sad.

Stefan: There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again.

Elena: So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Katherine back?

Stefan: I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die.

[Elena exhales loudly and picks up a photo from the box. Stefan gets up and stands behind Elena, examining the photo.]

Stefan: That's Jonathan Gilbert.

[Elena looks down into the box, puzzled.]

Elena: What's this?

[Elena opens up a wooden box. What appears to be a muzzle is contained within it. Stefan looks as if he recognizes the device, but doesn't explain as Jeremy enters the room shortly after.]

Jeremy: What are you guys doing?

Elena: Hey. Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up.

[Jeremy sits down on the kitchen counter.]

Jeremy: Jonathan Gilbert's journal?

Elena: Yeah, what do you know about it?

Jeremy: I just did a history report on it.

Elena: Oh. So where is it now?

Jeremy: I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it.

[Elena and Stefan exchange looks.]

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

[Alaric is sitting in a dark classroom at his desk, poring over the contents of the Gilbert journal. Only a single lamp lights the pages as he reads from it.]

Alaric: [voiceover, reading from the journal] I met Barnett and Giuseppe this evening. I saw the skepticism in their eyes when I showed them the compass.

**MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOUSE**

[Giuseppe Salvatore, Barnett Lockwood and Jonathan Gilbert are in the study, looking at the compass and discussing it.]

Giuseppe Salvatore: We're supposed to believe that can track one of them?

Barnett Lockwood: What is it, magic?

Jonathan Gilbert: It's science.

Barnett: I'll believe it when I see it.

Giuseppe: I've been thinking about this church idea. I believe it could work.

[Stefan opens the door to the study and is startled by the appearance of the company. They all turn and look at Stefan.]

Stefan: Excuse me, father. I didn't know you had guests.

Giuseppe: We'll be done in a few minutes, son.

Stefan: I'll come back. Forgive me, Mr. Gilbert, Mr. Lockwood.

[Stefan shuts the door behind him.]

Jonathan: Have you told them?

Giuseppe: Not yet.

Jonathan: Giuseppe, we need all the men we can get.

Giuseppe: I'll tell them. You can count on both my boys.

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

[Alaric has taken the journal to the teacher's lounge to make copies. He takes the printed pages and the journal off the copier and walks over to a locker to place the printed pages in. Out in the dark hallway, Anna walks down the length of the corridor. Alaric closes the locker and walks out of the teacher's lounge and back to his classroom. He tosses the journal onto the desk and sits back down. Alaric grabs some papers in a tray and begins to grade them. Anna rushes past his classroom with vamp-speed. Alaric looks up.]

Alaric: Hello?

[Alaric gets up and goes out into the hallway to look around.]

Alaric: Hello?

[Anna is hiding behind a wall, close by, waiting.]

Alaric: Someone there? [Alaric turns to his right and begins to walk down the corridor, giving Anna the opportunity to vamp-speed into his classroom. Alaric turns around and quickly walks off to the teacher's lounge. He opens his locker and takes out a duffel bag which he retrieves a blow dart gun from, modified to use wooden stakes. Alaric takes one of the wooden stakes and inserts it into the blow gun. He cocks the gun and walks back to his classroom. Before entering, he hides up against the wall out in the corridor next to the classroom door. Swiftly, he turns into the doorway, points the gun, and shoots the dart. Stefan, without effort, grabs the stake and stares at Alaric. Alaric begins to reload another stake into the gun as Stefan watches him. Alaric looks down and cocks the gun, moving towards the doorway as he does so. Stefan vamp-speeds around him and blocks his way. Alaric looks up at him and Stefan grabs him by his shirt.]

Stefan: You shouldn't have done that.

[Stefan pushes Alaric into the desk and takes the gun from him. Alaric scrambles up from the floor, ready to fight.]

Stefan: Have a seat.

[Alaric hesitates, but Stefan points at a chair, insisting that he does as he is told. Alaric sits down in a desk. Stefan examines the gun.]

Stefan: What is this, compressed air? [Alaric doesn't respond] Did you make it yourself? Who are you? [Stefan moves closer to Alaric, who flinches.] I'm not going to hurt you...unless you try that again.

[Stefan hands Alaric the gun and Alaric takes it. Stefan pulls one of the desk upright and sits on top of it, looking at Alaric.]

Stefan: Now...who are you?

Alaric: I'm a teacher.

Stefan: Are we gonna have to do this the hard way?

Alaric: I'm also a historian. And while researching Virginia, I-made a few discoveries about your town.

Stefan: So you show up like Van Helsing. Come on. Tell me the truth.

Alaric: My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here.

Stefan: Where's your wife?

Alaric: Dead. A vampire killed her.

Stefan: Where's the Gilbert journal?

Alaric: What do you want with it?

Stefan: Where is it?

Alaric: It's on my desk.

Stefan: No, it's not.

[Alaric looks over at his desk and sees that the journal is missing. He looks back at Stefan.]

Alaric: It _was_ on my desk.

**MOTEL ROOM**

[Anna is looking through the journal, while Ben gets ready for his date with Bonnie. Ben stands up and walks over to Anna.]

Ben: Anything?

Anna: Not yet. Just a lot of gibberish. Yeah, some people just shouldn't journal.

Ben: I thought this Gilbert was the brains.

[Ben leans over to look at the journal. Anna looks up at him.]

Anna: Don't you have a date?

Ben: Yep. Wish me luck.

[Ben moves in to kiss Anna, but Anna pushes him away, not taking her eyes off the journal. Anna continues to read on as Ben walks out of the room.]

Jonathan Gilbert: [voiceover] I saw her again today-The most beautiful woman in town, with a name just as pretty: Pearl.

**MYSTIC FALLS 1864 - APOTHECARY**

[Katherine is whiffing various perfumes as Pearl speaks to her.]

Pearl: Have you thought any more of what I've said?

Katherine: We'll leave soon, Pearl, I promise. I need to take care of a few things first.

Pearl: You're going to turn both of them, aren't you?

[Katherine looks at Pearl, mischievously.]

Pearl: Katherine, please. Be careful.

Katherine: We'll all be safe, I promise.

[Katherine looks over Pearl's shoulder and sees Jonathan entering.]

Katherine: Mr. Gilbert's coming. Quick, your cheeks. [Katherine pinches Pearl's cheeks] Perfectly rosy. [Jonathan stands in the doorway and Pearl turns to look at him.]

Jonathan: Miss Pearl. May I have a moment?

Pearl: Yes, Mr. Gilbert. I'm still waiting for you to explain that comet in the sky. [Jonathan and Pearl leave together.]

Katherine: [to Anna] Your mother has an admirer.

[Anna and Emily smile.]

**MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOUSE**

[Giuseppe, Damon, and Stefan walk together across their property and converse.]

Giuseppe: As descendants of the Founding Families, they'll want to know that they can count on you.

Stefan: Of course they can. Is there any doubt?

Giuseppe: I'm not sure your brother Damon understands the importance of duty.

Stefan: Damon left the Confederacy on principle. It was his choice and should be respected.

Giuseppe: You'll forgive me if I have trouble respecting a deserter.

Damon: Well, I never asked for your respect.

[Giuseppe stops and faces Damon, who halts in front of his father.]

Giuseppe: Good for you, Damon. Because all I have is disappointment.

[Stefan feels the tension in the air and changes the topic.]

Stefan: You said the town is in trouble?

Giuseppe: There's been too many deaths. It is time for us to fight back and stop these killers.

Stefan: Killers? What are you talking about?

Giuseppe: We live amongst demons.

Damon: You're being cryptic now, father. Why don't you just say the word?

Giuseppe: Vampires. They exist. And they live amongst us. But we have a plan to kill them. And you're going to help us.

[Giuseppe looks at Stefan, who nods, understandingly. Giuseppe then looks at Damon. Damon does not make a move to indicate what he's thinking.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Damon is slicing a tomato and talking to Jenna, who is sitting on a counter with a glass of wine in hand.]

(Willow is spreading Garlic on the bread and then Putting it in the Oven)

Damon: My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course. What about you?

Jenna: There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated( Looking at Willow) Are you dating Willow

Damon: (Looking at Willow Smirking) No we are Just good friends They ever find him? Or is he still missing?

Jenna: He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum. [Jenna drains the remainder of her wine.] He's a Fell. They're all snooty.

[Damon chuckles and walks over to Jenna, pouring more wine into her glass. She raises her glass to him and Damon turns back around to continue cooking.]

Damon: Hello, Elena.

[Jenna turns around right when Elena enters the kitchen. She is shocked to see Damon there.]

Jenna: Hey. Where have you been? We're cooking dinner.

Damon: Is Stefan with you?

Elena: Um - he'll be here soon.

[Elena leans against the counter which Jenna is sitting on and watches Damon with distaste.]

Willow: (Slicing some Carrots to Put in the salad See's Elena Walking over to Willow)

Elena:( Whispers to Willow) What are you doing here why are you helping Damon find a way in the tomb.

Willow:( Surprised) Because he is my friend Elena Regardless of all the bad things he has done he is still a friend that I want to help Why do have such trouble about this.

Elena: Willow your a Pare of my family now and I don't want you to get hurt being around Damon can get you Killed.

Willow: I want to help him Elena its My Decison

(Damon Hearing every word they were saying was Happy of what Willow said and Hurt for when Elena say the things about him)

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

**[**Stefan and Alaric are still conversing in Alaric's classroom.]

Stefan: How long have you been aware of me?

Alaric: I learned just recently. What about your brother?

Stefan: You met Damon.

Alaric: Who do you think killed my wife?

Stefan: Are you certain it was Damon?

Alaric: I witnessed it.

Stefan: If you're here for revenge, this is going to end very badly for you.

Alaric: I just want to find out what happened to my wife.

Stefan: I thought you just said that Damon...

Alaric: Yeah. I saw him draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming. He just...disappeared. So did her body. They never found her.

Stefan: Damon can never know why you're here. He'll kill you without blinking.

Alaric: I can take care of myself.

Stefan: [scoffs] No, you can't. I can help you. If you let me.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Damon places something at the dinner table and heads back to the kitchen Willow is Mixing Salad in a Bowl and sits it on the table Elena is carrying plates towards the table and Damon deliberately bumps into her.]

Damon: Whoa. Mmm.

[Elena smiles in an annoyed way and shakes her head as she continues on past Damon to place the plates at the table.]

Elena: Don't do that.

Damon: Do what?

Elena: You know what. That move was deliberate.

Damon: Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink.

[Elena looks back at Damon and scoffs. Damon, now at the stove, stirs a boiling pot of water.]

Damon: Speaking of Stefan, where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely.

[Elena walks back into the kitchen to gather more dinnerware. Damon pauses briefly before changing the topic.]

Damon: Is it real?

Elena: Is what real?

Damon: This renewed sense of brotherhood. [He takes the spoon out of the pot and tastes the sauce] Can I trust him?

Elena: [looks boldly at him] Yes, you can trust him.

[Elena walks back to the table to place the napkins. Damon vamp-speeds over to her. Elena turns around and looks up at him. Willow looking at them from the Table Curious of whats going on]

Damon: Can I trust him?

Elena: I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not going to work.

Damon: I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly.

Elena: Of course you can.

[Elena moves around Damon and back into the kitchen.]

**MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOUSE**

[Giuseppe and Katherine are playing croquet in the garden.]

Katherine: You can trust me, Mr. Salvatore. I would never cheat.

[Katherine hits the ball with her mallet, knocking it through the bridge. Giuseppe sighs and Katherine giggles devilishly. Damon and Stefan approach the pair.]

Giuseppe: [to Damon and Stefan] I'm losing over here. Again! [Giuseppe takes his turn at the game and Katherine curtsys at Damon and Stefan. Damon and Stefan stop walking and observe the game.]

Damon: She's good. I almost believe she genuinely likes him.

Stefan: Perhaps she does.

Damon: [scoffs] She knows father would have her killed if he knew the truth.

Stefan: Not if we talk to him; explained how we feel. He could help us keep her safe.

[Damon turns his body towards Stefan and faces him fully.]

Damon: Have you gone mad? No, no, father would drive the stake in her himself!

Stefan: That's not true. We can trust him.

Damon: No, no, not with this. Please, promise me you won't tell him, Stefan.

[Damon grips Stefan's shoulder. Katherine watches them from across the garden, her smile faltering. They look over at her.]

Stefan: I promise.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Damon: There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone.

Elena: Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it.

Damon: Are you lecturing me?

Elena: [places hand on hip] Do you need to be lectured?

Damon: I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that.

Elena: I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes.

[Elena walks past Damon and places a bowl on the table. Damon threateningly makes his next statement, close behind Elena's back.]

Damon: Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way.

[Damon walks away, leaving Elena looking disturbed.]

Willow: What are you doing Elena what are you and Stefan Planning( Suspsion in her Voice)

Elena: Nothing Willow I Promise We are just Trying to help Damon( Lying to her)

Willow: Okay remember Elena that Damon is very big on trust Whatever you two are doing Stop it know before you regret it.

Elena:(Feeling Guilty and regretfiul) I'm Sorry Willow but I can't tell you just trust me what we are doing is in everyone's best interests

[Later on, Damon and Jeremy are sitting in the family room playing a video game.]

Jeremy: You said you never played this thing before.

Damon: I'm a fast learner. Quick reflexes.

[Jeremy's phone goes off. He pauses the game and takes out his phone, but ignores the call, he tosses his phone aside and unpauses the game.]

Damon: Who are you dodging?

Jeremy: This girl Anna. She can be, uh, persistent.

Damon: Is she hot?

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah, but she can be weird.

Damon: Hot trumps weird, trust me.

[Jeremy smiles and laughs.]

[In the kitchen, Jenna and Elena are talking. Damon eavesdrops in on their conversation with his vampire hearing.]

Jenna: [whispers] He is ridiculously hot!

Elena: Shh!

[Damon smirks at Jenna's comment.]

Elena: [looks over at Damon] He's an ass. [Damon rolls his eyes and stops listening in. Elena continues going through things in a box while Jenna helps out.]

Jenna: What are you doing with all this stuff?

Elena: I thought there might be something about my birth parents.

Jenna: Have you told Jeremy?

Elena: I will. When the time is right.

[Elena closes up the box. The doorbell rings.]

Elena: That's Stefan.

[Damon quickly gets up from the couch and walks over to the door. Jeremy watches him go, agitated.]

Jeremy: Dude!

[Elena opens the front door, Damon right behind her. Stefan looks at Damon, confused to why he's at the house, then to Elena, who shrugs.]

Damon: Well?

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Ben and Bonnie are sitting at a table, drinking coffee.]

Ben: Admit it. I can't sing.

Bonnie: No. You were great.

Ben: Come on, I totally trashed a Metallica song.

Bonnie: Well, first mistake, Metallica karaoke?

Ben: Well, at least I could admit it.

Bonnie: The woman with the tattoos loved you.

Ben: Yeah, well, next time, I'm going to throw out my Pearl Jam.

Bonnie: Next time?

Ben: Yeah. So, uh, what are your friends up to tonight?

Bonnie: They're all doing their own thing. Caroline's at her dad's, Elena's with her boyfriend.

Ben: Elena Gilbert, right?

Bonnie: Yeah.

Ben: Yeah, I remember. You guys used to hang out.

Bonnie: She's my best friend.

Ben: Yeah, my friends, they all moved away after graduation, and I didn't. So we just kind of drifted apart.

Bonnie: Oh. Elena and I are bonded for life. I can't imagine it any other way.

Ben: That tight, huh?

Bonnie: She's my sister. I mean, I'd die for her.

[Ben sips his coffee, clearly thinking about Bonnie's love for Elena.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Stefan, Damon, Willow and Elena walk out onto the front porch to talk.]

Damon: Who took it?

Stefan: I don't know.

Damon: You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him.

Stefan: No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before me.

Damon: Who else knew it was there? [Stefan looks through the window at Jeremy, but doesn't day anything. Damon looks at Jeremy also and begins to walk back into the house.]

Elena: No. Damon, leave him out of it!

Damon: Why, what's the big deal?

Willow: Damon! [Damon walks into the house, Willow Elena and Stefan right behind him. Damon sits on the arm of the sofa to speak with Jeremy.]

Damon: So...I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?

Jeremy: Huh?

Damon: Don't ask questions, just spill.

Jeremy: [chuckles] You're kidding me, right?

Elena: Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?

Jeremy: Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?

Elena: Who else did you tell?

Jeremy: Just that girl Anna.

Damon: The hot, weird one?

Jeremy: Yeah.

Stefan: Wait, who is Anna?

Damon: That's what I want to find out.

[Elena's phone starts ringing. Elena goes off to answer it, leaving Damon to question Jeremy.]

Damon: How do you know her?

Jeremy: I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight.

Damon: Perfect. I'll drive. Come on.

Jeremy: O-Okay.

[Jeremy gets up from the couch and follows Damon out of the house.]

[Elena walks up the stairs and into her room, answering her phone. The scenes flip between Elena and Bonnie, at the Grill, walking away from her table with Ben to speak to Elena more privately.]

Elena: OK, I'm alone. Give me all the deets, Bonnie. I'm dying.

Bonnie: It's going great. He's a perfect gentleman.

Elena: Gentleman, huh?

Bonnie: I know! Boring, huh? I just want to grab him and lay one on him.

Elena: So, why don't you?

Bonnie: 'Cause I'm a chicken.

Elena: [laughs] You're a powerful witch goddess. Come on, seize the day, Broomhilda.

Bonnie: [laughs] Okay. I'm going to text you later with more details.

Elena: You better.

[Elena hangs up. Stefan enters Elena's room. Elena looks at him.]

Elena: Where's Damon?

Stefan: He left to track down Jeremy's friend Anna, see if there was anything there.

Elena: Aren't you going to go with him? If he gets to the journal before we do, then...

[Stefan pulls out a stack of papers.]

Stefan: Doesn't matter.

[Elena looks at the papers in Stefan's hands.]

Elena:What is that?

Stefan: It's a copy of it.

Elena: How did you get it?

Stefan: Well, Mr. Saltzman made a copy and was kind enough to loan it to me.

Elena: [unconvinced] He did?

Stefan: Not exactly, but I got it.

[Elena chuckles.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

**[**Anna walks into the Grill and spots Jeremy, leaning against a pool table.]

Anna: You just couldn't live without me, huh?

Jeremy: Well, I kinda miss my daily dose of cute stalker chick.

Anna: Oh, funny.

Jeremy: Let's play.

[Jeremy and Anna set up the pool table. Damon is at the bar, listening in on them, he looks away with an expression of recognization on his face.]

**MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - APOTHECARY**

[It's pouring rain outside. Anna and Emily are out on the front porch. Inside the shop, Pearl is speaking with Katherine and Damon.]

Pearl: The sheriff was here earlier. He bought large volumes of the vervain elixir.

Katherine: Did he try to put his hands on you again?

Pearl: Doesn't he always?

Katherine: [to Damon, linking her arm through his] She's saving herself for Jonathan Gilbert

Pearl: I'm beyond saving. We know that.

[Katherine chuckles softly. Damon looks at both of them, worried.]

Damon: How can you be so calm? They're getting closer to you every day.

Katherine: We are the respectable ladies of Mystic Falls. Thanks to Emily, we walk the streets in daylight. No one will ever suspect us.

Pearl: [looking at Damon] Not unless a human tells them.

Damon: I'd sooner die.

Katherine: And soon enough, you will.

[Katherine and Damon share a kiss. Anna enters the shop. The three of them look over at her.]

Anna: Mrs. Fell is approaching.

Pearl: Thank you, Annabelle.

[Pearl walks over to Anna and hugs her. Anna smiles and laughs gleefully.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Damon looks back over at Anna, realizing who she is. Anna smiles and laughs as she plays a game with Jeremy.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Stefan and Elena are looking through the copied pages of the journal in Elena's room.]

Elena: Here's a reference that he wrote about Emily. [She reads aloud from the page.] "The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. But I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who-" [She pauses] Is that your father?

[Stefan has sat down next to Elena.]

Stefan: Yeah.

[Stefan takes the pages from Elena and continues to read aloud.]

Stefan: "It was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave."

[Stefan looks up from the pages, his brow furrowed.]

**MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOUSE**

[Giuseppe is in his study, writing in his journal. Stefan gently knocks on the door. Giuseppe looks up at him and places his journal down.]

Giuseppe: Stefan. To what do I owe this pleasure?

Stefan: Did I interrupt your writing?

Giuseppe: These are the dull musings of my troubled mind.

Stefan: A great mind.

Giuseppe: Still. I will carry the real secrets with me-

Stefan: To your grave.

Giuseppe: And a full grave it will be.

[Giuseppe gestures towards the empty chair next to him. Stefan enters the study and sits down in the chair.]

Giuseppe: Now, speaking of troubled minds, what's on yours?

Stefan: I have concerns about your plan for the vampires.

Giuseppe: And why is that?

Stefan: We are making the assumption that all vampires are as evil as they've been characterized, but what if that's not true?

Giuseppe: Do you have any evidence to the contrary? Do you know of any vampires?

Stefan: No. No, of course not. But are we to take what others say at face value? You always taught us so differently.

[Giuseppe gets up and goes to pour himself a drink.]

Giuseppe: Stefan...These creatures are of the darkest parts of Hell. They have the ability to control your mind, seduce your spirit. They are deadly. They must be destroyed. [He hands Stefan a glass of bourbon.] Those who stand with them; those who bring shame to their families will be destroyed as well.

[Giuseppe holds his glass out to Stefan, who clinks his own glass against his father's. They drink, but Stefan looks disconcerted.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Stefan has a look of dawning apprehension on his face.]

Stefan: I know where it is.

[Elena looks up at him, impressed with his quick discovery.]

**MOTEL ROOM**

[Anna unlocks the door to the motel room and enters. As she shuts the door, Damon appears behind it Willow behind him watching them struggle Damon grabs Anna by the throat and vamp speeds her into a wall. Anna also grabs a hold of Damon's throat. Both of them groaning and make choking noises as they tightly hold onto the other's throats.]

Damon: [choking] OK, I give. OK.

[Anna releases him and he releases Anna. Damon coughs and rubs his neck.]

Damon: Damn. You're strong for a little thing.

Anna: I was wondering how long it would take you to find m(Looking at Willow who is Shocked that she is the girl from the dance)

Willow: Hey your Anna I saw you at the Dance and your a Vampire.

Anna: Your a Mage I have heard around town about you a Brucannon who's inter family died tragically

**OLD CEMETERY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS**

[Elena shines a flashlight onto Giuseppe's tombstone. Stefan walks around the grave, setting up torches and taking out supplies.]

Elena: Why isn't your father buried in your family's tomb?

Stefan: It wasn't built until well after he died.

Elena: Are you sure the grimoire's in there with him?

Stefan: As sure as I could be.

Elena: Great.

[Stefan picks two shovels up from the ground and looks at Elena.]

Stefan: Elena. I can do this on my own.

Elena: And I said I would do whatever I can to help.

Stefan: I know, and I appreciate that, but-

Elena: This town is my home, Stefan. My friends and family are here. You're here. I don't want that tomb opened any more than you do.

[Stefan nods and hands Elena a shovel, which she takes. Stefan exhales heavily and takes a moment to gather himself.]

Elena: I'm sorry that you have to do this.

**MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOUSE**

[Katherine is sitting at her vanity, examing a necklace. Stefan watches her from the bed.]

Stefan: What is that?

Katherine: A gift.

Stefan: From Damon?

Katherine: From Emily, actually. And when will you stop worrying about Damon?

[Katherine walks back over to Stefan, placing a shawl around her shoulders.]

Stefan: I want you all to myself.

Katherine: Just as he wants me, but I'm the one who gets to make all the rules.

Stefan: And why is that?

Katherine: Because I'm spoiled.

Stefan: Yes, you are.

[Katherine inches closer to Stefan and pushes him back down on the bed.]

Katherine: And selfish.

[Katherine stradles Stefan.]

Katherine: And because I can do this.

[Katherine runs her hand up Stefan's chest and he moans. She kisses his stomach.]

Katherine: And this.

[Katherine kisses up Stefan's chest. Stefan shuts his eyes and sighs pleasantly. Katherine kisses Stefan's neck and inches her face closer towards his.]

Katherine: And this.

[Katherine's eyes become red and she extends her fangs, biting into Stefan's shoulder. Stefan groans loudly as Katherine holds him down. Suddenly, Katherine starts gasping for air and pulls away from Stefan. Stefan sits up and looks at Katherine, worried.]

Stefan: What? What?

Katherine: Vervain.

Stefan: What?

[Katherine falls off the bed and onto the floor. Katherine gasps and chokes. Stefan jumps off the bed and kneels down next to Katherine, grabbing her face in his hands.]

Stefan: Katherine! Katherine!

[Giuseppe bursts through the door. Stefan looks up at him in shock.]

Giuseppe: Go get the sheriff. Tell him we have a vampire.

Stefan: What? No!

Giuseppe: Do as I say, son! Nothing that you feel for her is real. She's a vampire, Stefan! A monster! I fed you vervain hoping that it would expose her.

Stefan: How did you know?

Giuseppe: Your sympathy for their plight. I didn't raise my sons to be so weak. [He throws Stefan a shirt.] The sheriff, now. Go, quickly! Now, son!

[Stefan hesitates and looks down at Katherine. Stefan stands up and runs out of the room, leaving Giuseppe alone with the weakend Katherine.]

**OLD CEMETERY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS**

[Stefan and Elena are shoveling up the dirt, digging deeper and deeper into Giuseppe's grave.]

**MOTEL ROOM**

[Anna places her bag on the counter and sits down, looking at Damon and Willow]

Damon: How long have you been here?

Anna: I arrived around half-past comet, watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb.

Damon: How did you know about the spell?

Anna: I didn't say much back then, which means I heard everything.

[Damon moves closer to Anna, trying to intimidate her.]

Damon: So if you've been here the whole time, then why are we just crossing paths right now?

[Anna gets up and walks the room.]

Anna: I like to use others to do my dirty work.

Damon: Like Logan Fell? Oh, yeah, thanks for that, by the way. Little bastard shot me.

Anna: Logan was an idiot.

Damon: Mm-hmm.

Anna: We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his family's journal. I couldn't let him die.

Willow: What'd you want with the Fell journal?

Anna: I thought it contained the location of the witch's spell book. I was wrong. According to her journal, Honoria gave the grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert. And, according to this...

[Anna walks over towards the counter, opens her bag, and takes out the Gilbert journal.]

Anna: He gave it to your father. So now you're going to help me find it.

Damon: Why would I help you?

Anna: 'Cause you and I both want that tomb open.

[Anna hands the journal to Damon who reads the page Anna flipped it to.]

Damon: Hmm. [He shuts the journal and places it back on the counter.] Sorry. I work alone.

Willow: Excues me what do you mean you work Alone what do you think I've been doing with all night.

Damon: Sorry( Wincing) I didn't mean that You are Helping me lets go

[Damon exits the motel room]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Ben walks over to Bonnie, the pair of them getting ready to leave.]

Ben: Well, the check's paid. I'm all yours tonight. What do you want to do?

Bonnie: This.

[Bonnie kisses Ben, but after a moment she pulls away quickly, looking at him with fear.]

Ben: What's wrong?

Bonnie: Nothing. Sorry. I just should have waited until the end of the night to do that.

Ben: I didn't mind.

Bonnie: [chuckles] You know, I'm starting to get tired.

Ben: Do you want go?

Bonnie: I was going to say let's have some more coffee, get a caffeine buzz, and, I don't know, go out and do something crazy.

Ben: Hmm, like what?

Bonnie: Like anything.

Ben: Okay.

Bonnie: I'm going to run to the restroom.

Ben: Okay.

Bonnie: All right.

[Ben sits back down at the table as Bonnie takes her jacket back off. Bonnie heads towards the restroom, looking back at Ben, she quickens her pace and glances back to make sure Ben isn't following her. She turns her head back around, still walking quickly, but Ben has blocked the entrance to the restroom, his face in its full vampire form. Bonnie gasps, but before she can scream, Ben claps a hand over her mouth and drags her into the restroom, without anyone noticing.]

**OLD CEMETERY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS**

[Stefan continues to shovel the dirt out of the grave. Elena stands beside the deep hole, beaming the flashlight down so Stefan can see what he is doing. Elena smiles and starts shaking her head. Stefan looks up at her.]

Stefan: What?

Elena: Not many girls can say they've done this.

[Stefan continues to dig. His shovel hits something solid and it makes a loud thud. Stefan looks up at Elena with apprehension. He scraps the dirt off of the coffin with the shovel and tosses the shovel out of the grave. Stefan kneels down on the coffin, wiping the dirt away with his hands. Elena kneels down to get a better look, holding the beam steady. Stefan opens the lid of the coffin. Elena breathes heavily.]

Elena: Is that it?

[Stefan retrieves the grimoire, which is cradled in his father's arms. He shuts the lid of the coffin and tries to regain his composure, his eyes watery. Stefan stands up and places the grimoire on the dirt next to Elena. Elena kneels down, shining the beam on the grimoire and Stefan rips the cover off. Stefan carefully turns the pages of the grimoire, looking for the spell.]

Damon: Well, what do you know?

[Elena and Stefan, startled, turn around to see Damon and Willow. Damon's lip curls up in a snarl.]

Damon: This is an interesting turn of events.

Stefan: I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry.

Damon: So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you.

Stefan: Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself.

Damon: Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you...

[Damon looks back at Elena.]

Damon: You had me fooled.

[Damon looks hurt and Elena looks ashamed Grabbing Willow by the Arm Forcing her away from him ]

Damon: So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out.

Stefan: You won't kill her.

[Damon nods, knowing Stefan is right. Instead, he vamp-speeds over to Elena and grabs her in a chokehold.]

Damon: I can do one better.

[Damon bites his wrist and forces Elena to drink his blood. Elena struggles.]

Damon: Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck. And you and I will have a vampire girlfriend.

Stefan: Let her go first.

[Damon pulls his wrist away from Elena's mouth.]

Damon: The book!

Stefan: I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me.

Damon: Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!

Stefan: You just did the one thing that ensures that I will.

[Damon, still keeping Elena in a chokehold, nods at Stefan.]

Stefan: Ok.

[Stefan, eyes filled with terror, slowly places the book on the ground and reaches out for Elena. Damon places his face against Elena's hair, looking as if he might not let her go, but slowly he pulls his arm away from her. Elena slowly edges to the side of the grave, then quickly jumps over it and into Stefan's arms. Stefan wraps her in a warm embrace. Elena looks at Damon, terrified, and Stefan and her walk out of the woods together. Damon watches them go and picks up the grimoire.]

**MYSTIC FALLS, 1864**

[A group of men walk across Mystic Falls, carrying torches and weapons, Jonathan Gilbert is at the head of the pack with his vampire compass out.]

Man: Make sure the two of you stick together!

Man 2: Go and check those woods over there!

[The men continue to talk to each other and bark orders.]

[At the Salvatore House, Giuseppe watches the Sheriff place a muzzle over Katherine. The Sheriff and another man pick Katherine up and start carrying her off. Damon bolts into the room.]

Damon: No! Don't take her!

[Giuseppe grabs Damon and slams him against the wall. Damon struggles to free himself, but the two men carry Katherine out of the room. Katherine looks over at Damon, to weak to do anything.]

Giuseppe: Do you know what they'll do to you if you're branded a sympathizer? You'll be killed along with them!

[Damon grabs his father by the shoulders and looks him dead in the eye.]

Damon: Then let me be killed!

**OLD CEMETERY IN THE WOODS**

[Damon looks down at Giuseppe's grave for a moment longer.]

Willow:( Noticing his Silence knowing he is Hurt) I am so Sorry Damon I warned Elena not to this behind your Back.

Damon: You knew they were doing this behind my back

Willow: At the house when you were Questioning Elena about Stefan's where abouts and if Stefan's words about helping you was sincere My Empathy Powers Picked up on her Lying the Whole time and I told her not to do it but they did it anyway

Damon:( Angry and Hurt) Figured as Much You shouldn't have been in the Middle of this.

Willow: Even though you have done some bad things Damon but your still a Person with Feelings even though you are a Vampire I don't betray a Friend.

Damon: Thanks I will take you Home and I will stay the Night Looking through the Grimore and we can look through it together.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Stefan leans against the doorway in the bathroom as he watches Elena who is searching the drawers for an Aspirin.]

Elena: Aspirin must be downstairs. Is my head supposed to hurt like this?

Stefan: Oh, you'll be fine. That was just a small amount of blood. It should pass out of your system by tomorrow.

[Elena walks towards Stefan. Stefan rubs her back and Elena looks up at him.]

Elena: Are you OK?

Stefan: Damon was right. This is, uh...this is my fault.

**MYSTIC FALL, 1864**

[Two men carry Katherine to a cart and place her in it. Damon runs toward the cart, Stefan close behind him. Stefan manages to catch up with Damon and thrusts his arm in front of him, stopping Damon.]

Stefan: Damon! Damon! Stop, stop. I'll help you. We'll get her back.

[Damon violently shoves Stefan away.]

Damon: Help me!? Don't you think that you've done enough? You promised you wouldn't tell him!

Stefan: I didn't think this would happen.

[The cart with Katherine in it starts to leave. Damon and Stefan watch as Katherine goes off to her death. Damon looks at Stefan with intense anger.]

Damon: You did this. This is your fault.

[Damon runs off.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Stefan's recounting his story to Elena.]

Stefan: I put my faith in my father, but Damon put his faith in me, and I destroyed that. This is my fault.

[Elena caresses Stefan's face.]

Elena: You didn't do anything wrong. Don't forget that.

Stefan: Okay.

[Stefan caresses Elena's face. Elena groans and holds her head.]

Stefan: I'm going to get you that aspirin.

Elena: Okay.

[Stefan kisses Elena's forehead and leaves the room. Elena lies down on her bed. Stefan makes his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Jenna is sitting at the dining room table. Stefan smiles at her.]

Jenna: You know you're not staying the night, right?

[Stefan leans against the doorframe.]

Stefan: We're just going to hang out for a little while.

Jenna: You're lucky I like you. Keep the door open.

Stefan: You got it. Hey, do you have any aspirin?

Jenna: Yeah.

[Jenna gets up and rummages through the cabinets. Jeremy enters the room.]

Jeremy: Oh, hey, Stefan. [He looks around the room.] Where'd she go?

Jenna: She went to the bathroom.

Stefan: Where'd who go?

Jenna: He has a friend over.

Jeremy: Anna.

[Stefan looks as if he finally realizes who Anna is.]

**MYSTIC FALLS, 1864**

[Pearl is watching the chaos unfold around her. Anna walks up to her, looking worried.]

Anna: What's happening?

Pearl: Get Emily. Stay hidden. I'll get us out of here.

[Pearl pushes Anna back and Anna retreats. Stefan is nearby and he watches as Pearl runs across the field towards a horse. She unties the horse's reins from its post. Jonathan jogs up to her.]

Jonathan: Pearl!

Pearl: Jonathan!

Jonathan: Do you see all this? The town's gone mad rounding up the demons.

[Pearl walks towards him. Jonathan smiles up at her. Suddenly,the compass needle starts spinning and points towards Pearl. Jonathan, having heard the needle move, looks down at it and back up at Pearl.]

Jonathan: You!

Pearl: Jonathan...please.

[Jonathan looks at her, completely stunned. Pearl starts to back away. Anna sees this event unfolding and tries to rush to her mother's side, but Emily holds her back.]

Pearl: I beg you!

Jonathan: I've got another one over here!

[Pearl vamp-speeds across the field, but is shot by a random man. Anna screams and tries to run towards Pearl.]

Anna: Mother!

[Emily covers Anna's mouth with her hand.]

Emily: Shh, shh!

[Pearl falls to the ground. Stefan watches this from a distance. Jonathan and the other man runs towards Pearl, muzzling her.]

Man: Jonathan, this way!

[Jonathan and the other man drag a struggling Pearl across the grass towards another carriage.]

Emily: [to Anna] Shh! It'll be all right. You're going to see her again. I already know how to protect them. I'm going to protect them.

[Emily removes her hand from Anna's mouth. Anna continues to cry silently. Stefan looks over at them. Emily nods at Stefan and Anna looks over at him.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Stefan runs over to the staircase and when he is out of Jeremy and Jenna's sight, he uses his vamp-speed to cover the remainder of the length to Elena's room.]

Stefan: Elena!

[Stefan looks around the room and sees that Elena's window is wide open and Elena is no where in sight.]


	14. Fool Me Once

_**Fool Me Once**_

**MOTEL ROOM**

[Elena groggily awakens. She spots Ben sitting in a chair by the end of the bed, sleeping. She gasps and sits up frantically. Elena looks around for a way out and stares at the front door. She looks from Ben to the door, estimating if she can make it without waking him. Quietly, Elena slides off the bed and slowly steps over Ben's outstretched leg. She slowly backs up to the door, keeping an eye on Ben. Elena unlocks the deadbolt on the door, looking back at Ben occasionally. Elena turns the lock on the door and prepares to open it.]

Ben: I wouldn't.

[Elena gasps and spins around. Ben inches towards Elena and uses his compulsion on her.]

Ben: Don't try to escape. Don't even move. Do you understand?

Elena: I understand.

[Ben scoffs and turns around to get a bottle of blood out of the mini fridge. Elena opens the front door and bolts out, but Anna blocks her escape. Anna grabs Elena by the hair and pushes her back into the motel room.]

Anna: Seriously?!

Ben: I told her not to move! I did that eye thing that you taught me!

Anna: And forgot the lesson about vervain! She dates a vampire, Ben. Duh!

[Anna pushes Elena up against a wall and opens the bathroom door.]

Elena: Who are you? What do you want?

Anna: Does it matter?

[Anna forcefully pushes Elena into the bathroom and shuts the door. Elena flips the light switch and calmly searches the room for another exit. Elena looks over towards the bathtub and sees Bonnie lying in it, unconscious. Elena rushes over to her.]

Elena: Bonnie? [Lifts Bonnie's head up] Oh my god!

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Damon is in the study, reading through Emily's grimoire. Stefan enters the room with an anxious look on his face. Damon does not look up at him.]

Stefan: Anna took Elena.

Damon: Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails.

[Stefan strides across the room towards Damon.]

Stefan: Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?

Damon: Well, then at least you know you'll see her again.

Stefan: Please. [Stefan sits down on the sofa, next to Damon.] What do you know? You were with Anna, you must know where's she living. Just tell me where I can find her.

Damon: [looks up at Stefan] Nope. You can go. Really.

Stefan: You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you. [Damon lays the grimoire down and gives his attention to Stefan.] But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry.

Damon: Apology accepted.

Stefan: So please, just tell me what you know.

Damon: Huh.

Stefan: [pleading] It's Elena, Damon. If you know something, tell me.

[Damon stands up and Stefan mimics him, looking at Damon with anxiety.]

Damon: I mean this sincerely. [Stefan nods, anticipating his answer.] I hope Elena dies.

[Damon walks past Stefan, leaving the room.]

**MOTEL ROOM**

[Elena wets a cloth in the sink and places it on Bonnie's forehead. Bonnie slowly opens her eyes.]

Elena: Bonnie?

Bonnie: Elena?

Elena: Oh, you're okay!

Bonnie: My head...

Elena: Come here.

[Elena pulls Bonnie upright.]

Bonnie: Oh my god! Ben is a-!

Elena: Shhhh.

[Elena gestures at her ear and points toward the door.]

Elena: They can hear.

[Elena gets up and turns on the tap. She kneels back down next to Bonnie.]

Bonnie: I'm so stupid!

Elena: No, he had all of us fooled!

Bonnie: What's going on? Why are we here?

Elena: It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book.

Bonnie: Spell book?

Elena: Damon said it could be used to open the tomb.

Bonnie: Why didn't I know about any of this?

Elena: I was trying to keep you out of it, hoping it would never come to this.

Bonnie: Come to what?

Elena: They need a witch to break the spell and let the vampires out.

Bonnie: No way!

Elena: I know.

[Ben bursts through the door. Elena grabs Bonnie's shoulders protectively. Ben turns the tap off.]

Bonnie: You're wasting your time. I'm not gonna help you.

[Ben smiles devilishly and grabs Elena. Bonnie reaches out to try to pull her back, but Ben manages to pull Elena away from her.]

Ben: That's why she's here. Motivation for you to behave. You know, you shouldn't be so desperate. You made it too easy.

[Ben pushes Elena out of the room, roughly. Bonnie gets up from the tub. Ben shuts the bathroom door.]

Ben: She wants to talk to you.

[Elena stumbles into the motel room. Anna leans against a table, looking at Elena.]

Anna: Well, well. Elena Gilbert. You really are Katherine's doppelgänger. You must have the Salvatore boys reeling.

Elena: Who are you?

Anna: I'm Anna. Your brother may have mentioned me. [says with girlish sarcasm] I mean, we're like, practically dating.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Jeremy is sitting at a table, doing homework. Nearby, Tyler is shooting pool while Matt cleans a table and talks to Tyler.]

Tyler: Ten kegs? You know how much damage we could do with ten kegs? Duke's got it all hooked up.

Matt: Duke's a douche.

Tyler: Yeah, a douche with ten kegs. Aka, my new best friend.

[Jeremy scoffs.]

Tyler: What's the problem, Gilbert?

Jeremy: Don't have one, Lockwood.

Tyler: Yeah, I didn't think so.

Matt: Do you ever get bored of it?

Tyler: Of what?

Matt: Yourself.

[Matt walks off and Jeremy laughs quietly. Tyler looks at Jeremy.]

Tyler: Keep laughing, buddy.

[Caroline enters the Grill and walks over to Jeremy.]

Caroline: Hey, Jeremy. Where is Elena? I've been texting her and Bonnie all day about Duke's party.

Jeremy: Uh, she went somewhere with Stefan.

Caroline: [sighs] I am so not going to be one of those girls who disappears just because she has a new boyfriend.

Jeremy: Who is Duke?

Caroline: Some guy that graduated a couple of years ago. And he throws a party every time he comes home from Duke.

Jeremy: Wait, Duke goes to Duke?

Caroline: His real name's Bob or something. [Jeremy laughs quietly.] He's a total ass. But he buys the beer. You know, you should come.

Jeremy: Uh, yeah, I - I don't think so.

Caroline. No, seriously. Everyone goes. Even quiet loner little brothers. [Caroline sees Matt.] Think about it.

[Caroline walks up to Matt.]

Caroline: Hey!

Matt: Hey.

Caroline: So, I have a speech. It is fully scripted and well-rehearsed. Are you ready for it?

Matt: You wrote a speech?

Caroline: Yes. It's a "You kissed me and I don't want things to be weird" speech. It's pre-emptive.

Matt: [chuckles] Pre-emptive?

Caroline: Yeah, you know, in case you were having second thoughts or regrets, or were, like, ooged out-

Matt: Ooged, huh?

Caroline: Can I just get on with the speech part?

Matt: Yeah, go for it.

Caroline: So I know that you don't think that this is going to work out between us. I just want to let you know that right here and right now, I'm offering you an out. Like an escape clause.

Matt: Why are you giving me an escape clause?

Caroline: I don't wanna make assumptions about what it is we're doing here.

Matt: Got it.

Caroline: So, if you would like to exercise it, just let me know.

Matt: I'm good, but thanks.

Caroline: Okay. Good.

Matt: Yeah.

Caroline: So, see you for Duke's tonight.

Matt: Yeah.

[Matt smiles and gets back to work. Caroline laughs happily.]

**SHEILA'S HOUSE**

[Damon knocks on the front door. Sheila opens it.]

Sheila: Yes?

Damon: Hi there. I'm, uh, looking for Bonnie.

Sheila: She's not here.

Damon: Oh, well do you know when she-

Sheila: Never.

Damon: [chuckles] You have quite an opinion for someone who doesn't know me.

Sheila: You got some nerve knocking on a Bennett witch's door and asking her for anything.

Damon: What'd I do?

Sheila: Spirits talk, Mr. Salvatore, and so does my granddaughter. You are no friend to us. Now get off my porch.

[Damon takes a step closer to Sheila.]

Damon: Step outside and say that.

[Sheila stares at Damon. Suddenly, Damon groans and holds his head which feels like it's exploding. Damon starts to back and Sheila steps out onto the porch.]

Sheila: I am not Bonnie. You don't wanna mess with me.

[Sheila goes back into her house and slams the door shut, breathing heavily as she leans against the front door.]

**MOTEL ROOM**

[Anna peers out the curtain, looking outside.]

Elena: Bonnie's not gonna open the tomb.

Anna: Oh, I think she will.

Elena: Do you really want Katherine out that bad?

[Anna looks over at her.]

Anna: Trust me. No one I know wants to see that girl again. Except Damon, the lovestruck idiot.

Elena: Then what is it? Or who is it?

Anna: My mother's in there. [Anna walks closer towards Elena.] Katherine couldn't help herself. She just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers. And when she got caught, so did my mother. I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away.

Elena: [sincerely] I'm sorry.

Anna: You really mean that, don't you? [chuckles] Yeah, I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding so you can start serving a purpose.

Elena: Which is what?

Anna: Leverage. This belong to you?

[Anna holds up Elena's phone. Elena tries to grab it from her, but Anna pulls it away.]

Anna: Ah-ah!

[Anna walks across the room, dialing a number on the phone. The phone rings and Stefan picks up from the other end, at the Salvatore House.]

Stefan: Elena? Are you okay?

Anna: She's fine. For now. Tell me you have the grimoire and she'll stay fine.

[Damon enters the room, leanining against the doorframe of the study in the Salvatore house.]

Stefan: I can get it.

Anna: Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together.

[Anna hangs up. Stefan does the same and looks back at Damon.]

Damon: Go ahead. Grovel again. Oh, wait no... I don't care.

[Damon leaves the room.]

Willow: Damon come on know are you really going to be this Childish( Walking Pass him to Stefan) I will help you Stefan just give me something of Elena's

Stefan:( Surprised and filled with Hope) Thanks Willow( Holding out a Shirt of Elena's) This is Elena's see if you can Locate Elena Or Anna.

Willow:( Shock) Anna did you say Anna

Stefan: Why whats wrong.

Willow: You don't need a Locater Spell I know where Anna is just follow my Lead.

Stefan:( Following Willow out the front door)

[Anna knocks on the bathroom door]

Anna: I'm leaving.

[Ben opens the door to the bathroom and leads Bonnie out.]

Anna: Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence.

Ben: Right. I got that.

[Anna leaves. Ben pushes Bonnie onto the bed.]

Ben: Sit. Behave. [to Bonnie] So you're the key to this. Literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me, how long have you been a witch?

Elena: Is there anything to drink here?

[Ben gets up and walks over to Elena.]

Ben: Are you offering? There's water on the night stand.

[Elena picks up the glass of water and starts to take a drink.]

Bonnie: Hey. Can I have a sip?

[Elena pulls the glass away from her mouth, understanding what Bonnie plans on doing. She hands over the glass. Bonnie takes it and tosses the water on Ben. Bonnie turns the water into flames. Ben yells and pats the flame down on his arm. Elena and Bonnie get up and run to the door. Bonnie makes it to the door and opens it, ready to run out, but Ben grabs Elena before she is able to make it out.]

Ben: Come back in! Shut the door!

[Bonnie slides back into the room.]

Bonnie: Don't hurt her!

Ben: Don't make me!

[Bonnie shuts the door behind her.]

Ben: Lock it!

[Bonnie deadbolts the door.]

**MYSTIC FALLS' TOWN SQUARE**

[Anna is walking through the Town Square. Jeremy sees her from the Grill and runs over to her.]

Jeremy: Anna! Hey-uh, what happened to you last night?

Anna: Sorry, I had to leave. I told your sister to tell you.

Jeremy: I haven't seen her.

Anna: Well, I gotta run, so-

[Anna turns to leave.]

Jeremy: Hey, do you wanna go to a party tonight?

Anna: Go to what?

Jeremy: Oh, the guy who's throwing it is a total douche, but it's supposed to be fun. I figured, you know, safety in numbers.

Anna: [chuckles] So, you're finally ready to go out with me, are you?

Jeremy: It's been a while since I've been to a party, and I kind of want to get back out there. And not be such a - a loner. And, uh, I like you. You're fun, and you're also kind of strange and lurky but, uh, I guess I like that, too. So, yeah, you should come to the party. With me. It's in the woods by that old cemetery.

Anna: Oh. It's there, huh? That sounds cool. Uh, I'll meet you.

Jeremy: Oh. Okay! Great.

[Anna starts to walk away. Jeremy watches her.]

Jeremy: Cool.

Anna: Ok.

[Anna looks glances back at him and Jeremy leaves. Anna sits down on a bench, waiting and looking around. Suddenly, Damon appears next to her, sitting on the bench.]

Damon: Got a hot date or are you just plan on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?

Anna: A party, right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires.

Damon: I told you. I work alone.

Anna: Yeah, so do I. But your minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So what do you say?

Damon: Stefan will come after you, you know that. For messing with Elena.

Anna: Then he won't be to happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want.

[Anna gets up and starts to walk away. Damon scrunches up his face and sighs.]

Damon: When do you want to do this?

[Anna smiles and turns around, laughing at Damon.]

Anna: God, it's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatores are truly pathetic when it comes to women. Tonight. After sundown. Meet at the church.

[Anna leaves.]

**MOTEL ROOM**

[Elena and Bonnie have resumed their seats on the beds. Ben paces in front of them.]

Ben: Witches don't have eternal life, right? So you guys can die.

Bonnie: Yep. We can die.

Ben: Ah. That sucks.

[All of a sudden, Stefan kicks the door in. Ben screams as the sunlight starts to burn his skin. Stefan rips the curtain open, allowing more sunlight to pour in. Ben hides in the dark between the two beds.]

Elena: Stefan!

[Bonnie and Elena get up and dash out the door.]

Stefan: Let's get outside!

[Stefan walks over to Ben, looking down at him.]

Stefan: When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again, I will kill you.

[Stefan leaves.]

**SHEILA'S HOUSE**

[Bonnie Willow and Sheila sit at a table, conversing.]

Bonnie: How did you know where we were?

Sheila: Many things can fuel a witches power. Worry. Anger. After Stefan told me they had taken you, I had a lot of both. Simple locater spell was easy after that.

Bonnie: I'm sorry. About all of this.

Sheila: [with a smirk] Not as sorry as they're gonna be.

[Stefan and Elena enter the room.]

Elena: So what do we do now?

Stefan: Well, for now, you need to stay here.

Sheila: A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so.

Stefan: I can't protect you if you leave the house.

Sheila: We'll protect ourselves.

Willow: We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it.

Bonnie: No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants.

Elena: What other choice do we have?

[Elena looks up at Stefan.]

Sheila: Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over.

Stefan: We still have to get Damon to agree.

Elena: He already agreed once.

Stefan: Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry.

Elena: He's hurt. There's a difference. I think I know what I have to do. [Elena and Stefan exchange looks.]

**MOTEL ROOM**

[Anna walks back up to the motel room. She sees that the door is wide open and Elena and Bonnie have escaped.]

Anna: You've got to be kidding me.

[Anna walks in and looks over at Ben, who is still crouched between the two beds, his hoodie over his head.]

Ben: It was Stefan. There was nothing I could -

[Anna holds her finger up at him.]

Anna: Shut up! Stop talking. [She rubs her face with her hands and sits down in a chair.] Without the witch, we don't have Damon or the grimoire. Damon's not gonna stop. He'll find a way in. And we're gonna be there when he does.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Damon puts on his jacket, preparing to leave. Elena enters the room and removes her scarf. Damon looks up at her.]

Damon: I'm gonna have to change the locks. You stage a jailbreak?

[Damon picks up the grimoire.]

Elena: Stefan.

Damon: Ah, brother. Ever the white knight.

Elena: I convinced Bonnie to help you.

Damon: I doubt that.

[Elena walks around the edge of the study towards the stairs, leading to the sunken part of the room where Damon is.]

Elena: I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry we got the grimoire without you last night, because I'm not really.

Damon: Well, at least you're honest.

Elena: I was protecting the people I love, Damon. But so were you, in your own, twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing.

[Elena descends the stairs.]

Damon: Not interested.

[Damon starts to leave.]

Elena: Yes you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday.

Damon: [turns around] Fool me once, shame on you.

Elena: Okay, when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?

[Damon places the grimoire on a table and walks towards Elena, crossing his arms.]

Damon: Who's to say I didn't?

Elena: You didn't. I know you didn't. But you could have. You and I... we have something. An understanding. And I know that my betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Katherine back.

Damon: [groans, unconvinced] I wish I could believe you.

[Elena unclasps her necklace, takes it off, and holds it in her hand, showing it to Damon.]

Elena: Ask me if I'm lying now.

[Elena places the necklace down on a table and waits for Damon to respond.]

Damon: You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do.

Elena: Then we'll deal with it.

[Damon picks up Elena's necklace and clasps it back around her neck.]

Damon: I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it.

[Damon walks away.]

**THE WOODS - DUKE'S PARTY**

[Elena and Damon arrive at the Woods and see over a dozen students drinking and chatting.]

Elena: The Duke party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church.

Damon: Your hope, not mine.

[Matt and Caroline walk up to them.]

Matt: Elena, hey!

Caroline: Elena! Oh my God, where have you been?

[Caroline intertwines her fingers with Matt's. Elena acknowledges this action.]

Damon: Long story, no time to tell it.

Caroline: I wasn't talking to you.

Damon: Sure you were.

Matt: We haven't met. I'm Matt.

[Matt holds out his hand for Damon to shake.]

Damon: Matt, there's a reason we haven't met. You and I are going that way.

[Damon grabs Elena's arms and starts dragging her away. Elena looks back at Matt and Caroline as she's being pushed along.]

Elena: Ah, I'm sorry, guys.

[Matt and Caroline watch them go.]

[Stefan climbs up from the tomb witha shovel in hand.]

Stefan: Cleared the debris away. Set the torches like you asked. We can get down now.

[Stefan places the shovel against a rock. Cans of gasoline lie near by and Bonnie looks at them.]

Willow: What is that?

Stefan: It's everything I need to destroy them.

[Stefan hands Sheila a flashlight.]

Sheila: Are you sure that Damon will come back with her?

[Damon whistles. They turn and look at him.]

Damon: Brother. Witches.

[Damon strides past them with the grimoire, Elena trudging along behind him. Damon descends the stairs into the tomb. Elena walks over to Stefan.]

Stefan: Everything okay?

Elena: I just want to get this over with. Are we ready?

Bonnie: I guess so.

[Back at the Duke party, Tyler and another guy are engaging in a beer chugging contest. Tyler wins and slams his cup down on the ground.]

Tyler: Done!

[Jeremy arrives at the party and Tyler spots him.]

Tyler: I'll be right back. [He walks over to Jeremy] Hey man, uh, you got any weed?

Jeremy: Wait, you're kidding me, right? You act like a total dick every time we cross paths, and - and now you wanna party with me?

Tyler: Lighten up, Gilbert. I'm just asking you a question.

Jeremy: Look, I don't get you man.

Tyler: It's a party. You're a partier. There's no need to psychoanalyze it.

Jeremy: I don't party anymore and even if I did, it wouldn't be with you.

[Tyler starts to walk away.]

Tyler: No problem. Carry on just standing there. By yourself. All alone. The enemy of fun. Do you even have any friends?

[Tyler turns around and walks off. Jeremy turns around and Anna has suddenly appeared behind him. Jeremy is startled, but chuckles.]

Jeremy: Thank God.

Anna: Weird hello but, okay. What's the matter?

Jeremy: Uh, nothing. Nothing, just...

[Anna crosses her arms over her chest and looks at Jeremy, unconvinced.]

Jeremy: It's- nothing.

Anna: Come on, let's walk.

[Jeremy and Anna walk off with their arms around each other.]

**IN THE TOMB**

[Sheila is lighting the and Bonnie stands next to her and Stefan, Damon, and Elena watch from the entrance.]

Sheila: Air. Earth. Fire.

Bonnie: Water.

[Bonnie holds up a water bottle and Sheila takes it, sprinkling the water on the floor.]

Elena: That's it? Just water from the tap?

Sheila: As opposed to what?

Elena: I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something.

[Sheila smirks at Elena. Damon pulls out a blood bag and unravels it.]

Stefan: What's that?

Damon: It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering a vein to tap. [He looks back at Elena, who looks at him, unamused. Stefan sighs and Damon whispers his next sentenct to him.] Admit it - you can't wait to get rid of me.

Stefan: [chuckles] I can't wait to get rid of you.

Damon: Hmm.

[Bonnie looks up at them from the ground.]

Bonnie: We're ready.

**THE WOODS**

[Jeremy is leaning against a tree. Anna is standing in front of him.]

Anna: This place is wild.

Jeremy: You kinda like dead people, huh?

Anna: I'm strange, remember? You okay?

Jeremy: Uh, yeah. Yeah. This place makes me think about someone.

Anna: A dead someone?

Jeremy: No, no, just... someone I used to know. So, uh, hey, [chuckles] we made it all of what, 37 minutes, in that party?

Anna: [smiles and laughs] Not your scene?

[Jeremy pushes himself into a standing position.]

Jeremy: I'm not really sure what my scene is anymore. So what do you say? You, uh, you wanna be part of my non-scene?

Anna: I would happily be a part of your non-scene, except, uh, I'm leaving.

Jeremy: Wait, what?

Anna: Yeah. My mom and I are moving away.

Jeremy: Oh. Uh- that's-that's a bummer.

Anna: Yeah?

Jeremy: Well, yeah.

Anna: So, guess this is goodbye.

Jeremy: I guess it is.

[Jeremy and Anna lean into each other and kiss. Anna pulls away, her face transforming. Jeremy looks at her, alarmed.]

Jeremy: Anna, your face!

[Anna turns around]

Anna: It's nothing.

Jeremy: It didn't look like nothing.

[Ben hits Jeremy from behind. Jeremy falls to the ground, unconscious.]

Anna: [sighs] You didn't have to hit him that hard.

Ben: Yes, I did.

Anna: Grab him and lets go. I'm taking him to meet my mother.

[Matt is leaning against a tree with a beer in his hand. Tyler sneaks up and swipes the beer out of his hand.]

Tyler: Swoop!

[Tyler takes a drink.]

Matt: Hey!

Tyler: Aah. Where's your date?

Matt: Who knows?

Tyler: Aww, is the honeymoon over already?

Matt: Maybe.

Tyler: After all that grief you gave me about liking her. I figured it would have lasted longer than five minutes.

Matt: Look, I just - I don't know if I can do the whole public couple thing. She - she seems like she might be a little clingy.

Tyler: Well, good. I need my boy single anyway. [pats Matt's arm.] Ohh, incoming.

[Caroline approaches them with a smile.]

Caroline: Hey! There you are.

Matt: Here I am.

Tyler: Yeah, well, I'm not drunk enough. So I'm just gonna go get another beer.

[Tyler walks off.]

Caroline: So...

Matt: So.

Caroline: I have another speech.

Matt: Okay.

Caroline: The hand thing, with Elena, it was lame. Well, I was lame. And, hey, your feelings for Elena aside, Damon was there, and he was always such a jerk to me. And I wanted to show off that I was with a good guy. So, anyway, I was lame. So, forgiven?

Matt: Yeah, of course. Yeah.

[Caroline smiles, relieved.]

**IN THE TOMB**

[Bonnie and Sheila are reciting a spell, their eyes shut and hands interlocked.]

Damon: What are they saying?

Stefan: Sounds Latin.

Elena: I don't think it's Latin.

[After a few more seconds of the witches reciting the spell, the torches flare up. Elena grabs onto Stefan's arm.]

Elena: What's happening?

[The door to the tomb creaks open. Sheila and Bonnie stop chanting and look up.]

Bonnie: It worked!

Sheila: Of course it worked.

Damon: [to Stefan] We have some fires to build.

Stefan: [looks back at Elena, gently touching her shoulder] I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back.

[Elena nods and Stefan ascends the stairs out of the tomb. Damon looks from Bonnie and Sheila to Elena.]

Damon: You ready?

Elena: What?

Damon: [to Sheila and Bonnie] You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?

[Damon grabs Elena.]

Sheila: Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down.

Damon: You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?

Sheila: As much as I trust you.

Elena: Enough. Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go.

Willow: No Elena Let me instead there is no need to put yourself in danger

Elena: No Willow I'll be fine just Help them

Willow:(Sighing) Fine Damon Look out for her Please.

Damon: Whatever

[Damon grabs a torch from the circle.]

Damon: May I?

[Elena nods at Sheila and Bonnie, reassuringly, and follows Damon into the tomb.]

[Stefan runs over to the gasoline and starts to gather the cans up. Suddenly, someone speaks to him.]

Ben: Dark down there?

[Stefan straightens up, looking at Ben. Jeremy, unconscious, lies at Ben's feet.]

Stefan: Thought I told you to leave.

Ben: I considered it. Then I thought, screw you.

Anna: Hey, hero. [Stefan turns around and sees Anna] I'm going down there to get my mother.

Stefan: I can't let you do that.

Anna: Well, Ben's about to make a main course out of Elena's little brother. So, you can stop me or him. Your choice.

[Anna vamp-runs into the tomb.]

[Damon and Elena are down in the tomb, searching for Katherine. They hear whispers throughout the tomb.]

Elena: What is that?!

Damon: They can sense you. Now, where is she?

[Damon walks away, leaving Elena behind.]

Elena: Damon!

[Anna descends the stairs into the tomb. Willow looks over at her.]

Willow: Hey, you're not going in there!

Anna: You think you can stop me?

Sheila: Willow...

[Willow steps aside. Anna grabs a flashlight from the ground and runs into the tomb. Bonnie turns and looks at Sheila, angered.]

Bonnie: Why did you let her go in?

Sheila: Because she isn't coming out, baby. None of them are.

[Above the tomb, Stefan and Ben are in a tense conversation.]

Stefan: Do you really think that she cares about you? Hm? You're disposable.

Ben: I don't care. She already gave me what I want.

Stefan: Are you going to say "eternal life"? You really that stupid?

[Ben moves closer towards Stefan.]

Ben: You know, I've heard about you. You don't feed. You're not strong enough to beat me.

[Ben rushes at Stefan. Stefan thrusts his arm, easily knocking Ben to the ground. Stefan picks up the hose connected to the gasoline can. Ben gets up and looks at Stefan.]

Ben: Is that all you got?

Stefan: No. I got this.

[Stefan ignites the torch and sets Ben on fire. Ben screams and flails around, before finally falling to the the ground, dead.]

[Back in the tomb, Elena is still searching for Damon.]

Elena: Damon? [whispers] Damon!

[Elena continues to hear the whispering around her. Startled, she falls but quickly gets back up. Her flashlight beam lands on one of the mummified vampires. As she walks around the room, she sees more and more vampires. Panicked, Elena falls down next to one of the mummified vampires, her beam lands on him and she gasps in shock. The vampire's eyes open and are bloodshot with hunger. Elena screams loudly and gets up, looking around for an exit. Her beam of light lands on Anna who is standing right behind her.]

[Stefan walks back down into the tomb and looks around.]

Stefan: Where's Elena?

Bonnie: Damon took her inside.

Stefan: What?!

[Stefan runs towards the entrance of the tomb. Sheila grabs his arm.]

Willow: Stefan! If you go in there, you won't come out.

Stefan: What did you do?

Sheila: Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door.

Stefan: What's the seal?

Sheila: Some seals keep vampires from entering. This one keeps them from coming out.

Willow: Elena's human. She can leave. Anna and Katherine can't. Damon can't. You were never planning on breaking the spell, were you?

Sheila: I told you. I will protect my own. Elena can get out. That's all that matters.

[Anna steps towards Elena, shining her flashlight on her.]

Anna: You must have a taste for it. You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, but then you just come right back to it.

[Elena walks backwards and bumps into Pearl. Anna sees her mother and kneels down next to her, caressing her arm.]

Anna: Mother! Mother. Your boyfriend did this, you know.

Elena: His father did.

[Anna stands up and faces Elena.]

Anna: And Jonathan Gilbert. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but...

[Elena gasps and turns around, bolting from the room, but Anna vamp-runs in front of her, grabs Elena by the wrist, and bites down. Elena screams loudly.]

[In the ante-chamber, Stefan hears Elena's screams echo through the tomb. Stefan dashes into the tomb. Bonnie chases after him.]

Bonnie: Stefan! [Sheila blocks Bonnie from entering the tomb.] You can't just leave him in there, Grams!

Sheila: He made his choice!

Bonnie: No. Here. [She picks up the grimoire and looks desperately at her Grams.] Just show me what to do. I'll do it.

Sheila: We are not strong enough. Even if we were able to bring the seal down, there's no guarantee that we could get it back up again.

Bonnie: You said it yourself, many things can fuel a witches power. Help me or I'll do it alone.

Willow: I'll Help you Connect with me and We will try to open the tomb all the way You can't do this alone.

Sheila: Thank You

[Anna pushes Elena down on the ground, across Pearl's lap, and holds Elena's wrist up to her mouth. Elena struggles, but Pearl, smelling the blood, begins to drink.]

Elena: No, please don't!

Anna: [to Pearl] I'm gonna get you out.

[Stefan runs in.]

Stefan: Let her go!

[Stefan grabs Anna and pushes her aside.]

Anna: No!

[Stefan grabs Elena and pulls her up, pushing her towards the exit.]

Stefan: Go. Go. I'm right behind you.

[Stefan blocks Anna from chasing down Elena.]

Pearl: Anna.

[Anna rushes to her mother's side, caressing her face in her hands and crying happily.]

Pearl: Annabelle.

[Bonnie Willow and Sheila are looking through the grimoire when Elena exits the tomb.]

Bonnie: Elena, Stefan...

Elena: He's right behind me.

[Bonnie and Sheila look at the entrance to the tomb. Elena turns around and sees Stefan standing in the doorway. Elena walks up to him, worried.]

Elena: Stefan, what are you doing?

Bonnie: It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it.

Elena: What is it?

Stefan: I can't.

Elena: Can't? Can't what?

Willow: The spell's still up. We can't get them out yet.

Elena: You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?

[Stefan looks down, not answering.]

Elena: Oh, my God.

Stefan: I heard you scream.

Elena: We can't leave him in there. We promised him. Both of us.

Stefan: I know.

Sheila: Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long.

[Stefan goes back into the tomb to find Damon.]

[Damon is still searching the tomb for Katherine. Frustrated, he kicks the dirt on the floor.]

Damon: She's not here.

[Stefan walks up to Damon.]

Stefan: Damon.

Damon: She's not here.

Stefan: What?

[Damon pulls out the bloodbag.]

Damon: She's not here!

[Damon throws the bloodbag at the wall. The blood splatters across it. Damon looks at Stefan with anguish.]

[Sheila Willow and Bonnie are reciting the spell to lift the seal as Elena circles around them. The torches flare up and Elena looks towards the tomb.]

Elena: I think it's working.

[Anna exits the tomb with Pearl, who is still weak.]

Anna: I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine. He's outside. I won't touch him.

[Anna and Pearl leave. The torches begin to falter.]

Sheila: Bonnie, keep going! [to Elena] They better hurry.

Elena: Stefan, they can't hold it much longer!

[The torches extinguish themselves. Bonnie looks faint and Sheila doesn't look much better Willow still Feeding them Her Energy starts to feel Faint as Well Elena runs back into the tomb.]

Stefan: Damon, we need to get out of here.

Damon: It doesn't make sense. They locked her inside.

Stefan: If we don't leave now, we're not getting out.

Damon: How could she not be in here?

Stefan: It's not worth spending all of eternity down here. She's not worth it!

Damon: No!

[Damon angrily pushes Stefan away. Elena rushes into the room.]

Elena: Damon! Please.

[Damon, Stefan, and Elena leave the tomb.]

[Bonnie Willow and Sheila are still chanting the spell to keep the seal down. Bonnie stops for a moment, gasping for air and keeling over.]

Bonnie: Oh my God. I can't!

Sheila: Yes, you can.

(They continue chanting. Damon exits the tomb first, followed by Elena, who turns around and embraces Stefan when he exits. The door to the tomb closes and the torches die out.]

[At the party in the woods, Caroline is talking with a group of friends, she looks over at Matt, who is leaning against his truck and they smile at each other. Caroline walks over to him.]

Matt: Is this for real?

Caroline: Is what for real?

Matt: You being all cool and honest and open?

[Caroline walks a step closer to Matt.]

Caroline: Speech number three? I want this to work. And I'm scared that you're gonna change your mind and you're not gonna want it. I don't want to mess it up.

Matt: I don't want to mess it up either.

[They place their foreheads together]

[Stefan and Elena exit the tomb and run over to Jeremy, who is waking up.]

Stefan: He's okay.

[Elena and Stefan kneel down next to Jeremy, who groans.]

Stefan: He's all right.

[Damon exits the tomb, looking completely miserable. Elena gets up and walks towards him. She wraps his arms around him and places her head on his shoulder.]

Elena: I'm sorry.

Willow:( Feeling Weak sits down on the Ground) Um ( Putting her head on her knees from being Dizzy)

Stefan:( Looking at Willow Concerned) You okay Willow.

Willow: Yeah just very Weak and Tired from helping Bonnie and her grams do the spell.

Elena: We will take you Home and then you can go to bed

Willow:( Drowsy) Thanks

**SHEILA'S HOUSE**

[Sheila walks unsteadily to her room. Bonnie gently grabs her arms to guide her.]

Bonnie: Hey, let me help you.

Sheila: Oh, I'm fine. You don't need to coddle me, baby.

Bonnie: It was a big spell, Grams. I could tell it took a lot out of you.

Sheila: I'll be fine.

[Sheila continues to walk unsteadily towards her bed as Bonnie looks on with worry.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Elena carries a glass of water and an Aspirin into Jeremy's room and hands it to him.]

Elena: How's your head?

Jeremy: Uh- it's alright. I just... I wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much, I swear.

Elena: And you don't remember anything?

Jeremy: The whole things pretty cloudy. I just... I know how this looks. I'm - I'm sorry.

Elena: No, Jeremy, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything, okay?

Jeremy: Yeah, okay.

Elena: I've got to head on over to Bonnie's for a little bit, but is there anything that you need?

Jeremy: No, I'm just... I'm gonna crash.

Elena: Okay, well, Jenna's here and I'll be back soon.

[Elena leaves. Jeremy gets up from his bed and goes to his computer. He googles the word "Vampire."]

**MOTEL ROOM**

[Pearl and Anna go back to the motel room. Anna turns on the light and gets a shock when she sees Damon sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.]

Damon: You knew Katherine wasn't in there.

Anna: You wouldn't have helped me.

[Damon vamp-runs at Pearl and grabs her by the throat.]

Anna: No! No!

Damon: Why do you get a happy ending?

[Anna rushes towards him.]

Anna: Damon, please! You wouldn't have helped me, you know you wouldn't have!

[Damon grabs a hold of Anna, restricting her movement.]

Damon: Why do you get it and I don't?

Pearl: The guard. The one at the church. The one who locked us in. She promised to turn him. He was obsessed with her. She had him under her spell, like everybody else. He let her go.

[Damon releases Anna and Pearl. Anna wraps her arms around Pearl and looks up at Damon.]

Anna: Last I saw her was Chicago. 1983. She knew where you were Damon. She didn't care.

[Damon is utterly hurt by this new piece of information.]

Anna: Sorry.

[Anna embraces Pearl while Damon leaves the motel room.]

[Elena is at Sheila's house, talking on the phone with Stefan, who is at the Salvatore house.]

Elena: I just got to Bonnie's.

Stefan: Everything alright?

Elena: Yeah. How's Damon? Is he gonna be okay?

Stefan: I don't know. Can I call you later?

Elena: Yeah, of course.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Stefan walks into the parlor. Damon is sitting down, staring blankly at the fire. Stefan sits down next to him. They sit together in silence.]

**SHEILA'S HOUSE**

[Bonnie enters Gram's room carrying a cup of tea for her]

Bonnie: Here you go, Grams.

[Bonnie places the tea on the nightstand and pulls the covers up over Sheila. She looks down at her Grams and gets the feeling that something is wrong.]

Bonnie: Grams?

[Bonnie sits down on the bed and starts to shake Sheila.]

Bonnie: Grams! Grams, wake up! Grams! Grams! [sobbing] Elena!

[Elena dashes into the room, looking bewildered.]

Bonnie: Help! Wake up! She's not breathing! She's just not breathing! Please, wake up!

[Elena runs out of the room and grabs the phone, dialling 911. Bonnie gets up as well.]

Bonnie: I'm gonna fix it! It's okay, I can fix this!

Elena: Yes, I need an ambulance to Oak Street. It's an emergency, quick.

[Bonnie grabs the grimoire and flips through the pages, trying to find a spell to bring her Grams back. Elena walks back into the room and gently grabs Bonnie's shoulders.]

Elena: Bonnie... Bonnie.

Bonnie: No! No! I can fix it! Grams, I can fix this!

Elena: Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie.

[Bonnie continues to sob as Elena wraps her arms around Bonnie, trying to comfort her.]

**THE TOMB**

[Down in the tomb, the bloodbag that Damon threw drips down from the wall. A vampire sits below the pool of blood on the wall and it drips down towards him. The vampire gets up, opens the door of the tomb, and is able to walk out. He looks up at the ceiling, finally free.]


	15. Few Good Men

**A Few Good Men**

**THE WOODS**

[A man is backpacking through the woods near the church ruins. He hears the sounds of twigs snapping and turns around, coming face to face with Harper, the vampire from the tomb, who still looks hungry.]

Man: Jeez! You scared me.

Harper: Do you know what day it is?

Man: Saturday.

Harper: And what year?

Man: It's 2010. Are you OK?

Harper: Thank you.

Man: Wait, what's your name?

Harper: It's Harper, sir.

[The man inches closer to Harper, observing him.]

Man: How did you get out here? And why are you dressed like that?

Harper: You seem like a very nice person. I'm sorry.

Man: Sorry for what?

[Harper extends his fangs and bites down on the man's neck. The man screams loudly.]

**THE WOODS**

[Harper has killed the man. He has also taken his clothing. He pats himself down when a cell phone goes off in his pocket. Confused, Harper takes the phone out and throws it down onto the ground. He quickly leaves the woods.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Elena is sitting on the porch swing, her journal laid out on her lap and her phone up to her ear as she leaves Bonnie a voicemail.]

Elena: Hey, Bonnie, it's me just checking in, seeing how you're doing. We miss you here. Don't let your aunt drive you too crazy.

[Jenna walks up onto the porch and stops to look at Elena while sipping her coffee.]

Elena: Come home soon. Love you. [hangs up]

Jenna: What are you doing out here? It's cold.

Elena: Thinking, writing. The, uh, funeral for Bonnie's grandma, it brought back a lot about mom and dad. I was wondering... you said that you would do some digging about them, the adoption.

Jenna: Right.

Elena: So did you? Dig?

Jenna: Come on inside.

[Jenna and Elena go inside. Jenna pulls out her laptop and sits down at the dining table and Elena stands next to her, removing her jacket.]

Jenna: Your dad kept everything from his medical practice—records, logs, old appointment books. [She pulls out a journal and opens it, showing a page to Elena.] I found an entry from the night you were born. Patient and a birth date. Isobel Peterson.

Elena: Do you think that's her real name?

Jenna: Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not. First name, maybe. But where'd she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So I binged it. [She pulls up the Internet and types in a name in the search engine] I searched for all the Petersons in this area born the same year as Isobel, found 3-2 men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia.

Elena: That's not far from here.

Jenna: Well, watch this.

[Jenna types something else into the search engine and pulls up an image of Isobel from high school.]

Elena: Isobel. [looks at the picture with a smile] She was a cheerleader.

Jenna: Trudie still lives there. [She hands Elena a post-it note] This is her address.

Elena: What about Isobel?

Jenna: I couldn't find anything about her. [Elena looks disheartened as she sits down at the table. Jenna briefly pauses before divulging new information] Listen. There's something else. Mr. Saltzman, Ric, his wife was from around here, and her name was also Isobel.

Elena: Wait. "Was," as in...

Jenna: She died.

[Later, Elena is putting away clothes in her drawer. Stefan stands behind her as they discuss this new turn of events.]

Stefan: Alaric's wife might have been your mother?

Elena: [sighs] It can't be true, right?I mean, the coincidence alone is just crazy. [She turns around to look at Stefan and holds up the post-it note] I have the address for her friend Trudie.

Stefan: You wanna talk to her.

Elena: I don't know. I... I-I don't know. If it's true and they are the same person, that means that my birth mother is dead, and I don't know if I could handle that.

Stefan: Elena, did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife? How she died?

Elena: Just that she was killed and the case was never solved.

[Stefan nods at this prior knowlege. Elena looks at him, surprised.

Elena: You knew that already?

Stefan: The night at the school when he attacked me, he told me some things about her death.

Elena: Well—

Stefan: No, no. [He gently grabs Elena's wrists.] It's not possible. The coincidence is—it's too much. Now, listen, if you do decide to go talk to Isobel's friend, I'll go with you. Ok?

Elena: I just don't know what I'm gonna do yet.

[Elena wraps her arms around Stefan's neck and they embrace each other lovingly.]

Stefan: I should get going. I gotta go deal with Damon.

Elena: How's he doing?

Stefan: He's dealing in his own way.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Damon is feeding off a young sorority girl. There are other girls dancing to the music in the room. All of the girls have bite marks up and down their bodies. Damon comes up for air after feeding.]

Girl: How do I taste?

Damon: [drunkenly] Oh, so much better than your friends. But shh. Don't tell them. They might get jealous.

[Suddenly, the lights come on. Stefan enters the room.]

Damon: No! Buzzkill Bob.

[Stefan turns the music off. Damon looks up at him blearily.]

Damon: Greetings.

Stefan: Can we talk?

Damon: Yeah.

Stefan: Without the Tri-Delts.

Damon: Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. They're really good at keeping secrets.

[Stefan gets his way though and him and Damon converse in a private corner while the girls lounge around on the sofas. Damon has a bottle of booze in hand.]

Damon: You're worried about me. That's nice. Don't be. There's no need. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I spent the last 145 years with one goal: get in that tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? You know, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want.

Stefan: That's kind of what I'm afraid of.

Damon: Relax. I haven't killed anyone in- [sighs] too long.

Stefan: Those girls?

Damon: Will end up in their dorm with headaches, think they blacked out. Business as usual. Predictable you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk. So drink up. [He pushes the bottle into Stefan's chest.] Spill it, brother.

[Stefan grabs the bottle and places it to his side.]

Stefan: There was a woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke.

Damon: You wanna discuss the women in my past right now? Seriously?

Stefan: You killed her.

Damon: What's your point?

Stefan: I just—just wanna know if you remember anything about her.

Damon: Oh, it's like a needle in a haystack, Stefan.

Stefan: Well, think hard. It's important.

[Damon grasps Stefan's shoulder and whispers in his ear.]

Damon: Nothing is important, not anymore.

[He claps Stefan on the shoulder and pulls away, grabbing the bottle from Stefan's hand.]

Damon: Great chat. I have to go and exploit some women in the name of grief, which I'm sure you understand."TTFN", said the Tri-Delt. Heh.

[Damon walks back to the girls.]

**Willow's House**

**Willow: I have been reading My ancesters Journals for a while and I've found out that my great Great grandmother was a Gypsy my great grandfather met her and fell in love with her and married her they were in England at the time they decided that they needed a change of scenery so they decided to settle down in Italy finding a Mansion were they had three children two boys and a Girl they have learned that Elizebeth there only Daughter has special Abilty's Telepath and witch they managed to keep it a Secret because they didn't want trouble Willam and Martha was my Great grandparents Name and they lived together until they Passed in 1700's( Closing the Book and setting it in the Box Lays down on the couch thinking about being adopted and Elena and Jeremy is my Sister and brother never thought I would have any family Left now I do( Looking up to see Stefan in the door way)**

**Stefan: Sorry to come in unannonce I wanted to talk to you about Damon have you seen him at all since we opened the tomb.**

**Willow: He only been over here once just spending the Night in the guest room he is hiding that he is in Pain that is why he comes to me for help.**

**Stefan: He doesn't try to hurt you he can be Unstable when he is upset.**

**Willow: No and if he does I can take care of him whats the Matter having trouble keeping him under control.**

**Stefan: He just sits around and drink from College girls and when he is not doing that he is at the grill drinking I am afriad my Brother has Lost it.**

**Willow: Stefan he spent his Life trying to release a Woman he loves from the tomb and when he finally gets it open Katherine isn't in there to be saved she has tricked you both in thinking she was in there when she was never in there Damon wasted his Life on a Woman who never really cared about him and he is Heart Broken He deserves to Cry if he wants.**

**Stefan: You care about him its good that you two have bonded I know when the time comes he will come out of this better because of you.**

**Willow: Don't give up on your brother yet just give him time**

**Stefan: Well Elena is trying to find out about her Birth Mother Isobel and was Wondering would you like to visit Damon for a while while we go.**

**Willow: Like Babysit him.**

**Stefan: Sorta( Smiling) Just make sure he stays out of trouble**

**Willow: Okay the things I do for friends**

**MATT'S HOUSE**

[Matt and Caroline are on the couch, watching TV. Matt's arm is slung over Caroline's shoulder. Caroline makes a huffing noise. Matt mutes the TV and looks over at her.]

Matt: What?

Caroline: This is boring. I'm bored.

Matt: Wow.

Caroline: But we have this entire house to ourselves. I mean, it's practically a bachelor pad.

Matt: And...

Caroline: So shouldn't we do something a little bit more bachelor-paddy?

Matt: What? Something like this?

[Matt lifts Caroline's chin up and kisses her and pulls away.]

Caroline: Something like that.

[Matt turns away from Caroline, unmuting the TV.]

Matt: I don't know. This is a pretty good show.

[Caroline hits him.]

Caroline: Seriously?

[Caroline crosses her arms and giggles. Matt pushes her down on the couch and she laughs as she wraps her legs around his waist. They begin to kiss passionately. Matt removes his shirt and Caroline removes hers. They continue kissing.]

Kelly: Oh, god.

[Matt looks up suddenly. Kelly is standing in the doorframe, looking at them.]

Kelly: Not on my couch.

Matt: Mom! Hey.

[Matt covers Caroline up with a pillow. Caroline places her hands on her face, embarrased.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Alaric and Jenna are hanging up a banner, outside, for the Founder's Fundraiser.]

Alaric: I don't know. It's just weird, you know, me being raffled off like a Disney Cruise.

Jenna: In this town, fundraising is like indentured servitude. You don't have a choice. Besides, you're a bachelor, and you're eligible, so there you go.

[Alaric moves to the side of the banner that Jenna is attempting to hang up.]

Alaric: Here. Let me help you with this.

[Alaric helps her hang up the banner and Jenna smiles up at him. Alaric leans in and kisses Jenna. Jenna looks windswept as he pulls away.]

Jenna: Oh, god. I can't believe I'm gonna do this.

Alaric: What?

Jenna: I am totally going to ruin this moment, but I-I have to tell you. Elena recently found out she was adopted, and she's been looking for her birth mother...whose name was Isobel.

Alaric: Isobel? Like my wife?

[Jenna nods.]

Alaric: Isobel never had a baby.

Jenna: Are you sure? Not before you were together?

Alaric: Nope. No way.

[Jenna takes out her phone and hands it to Alaric. A picture of Isobel is on the screen.]

Jenna: This is Elena's birth mother.

[Alaric looks alarmed.]

Alaric: Ah, she, uh—she never told me. I, uh—I'm gonna go. Yeah, I'm gonna—gonna go.

[Alaric awkwardly walks off. Jenna sighs heavily.]

**TRUDIE'S HOUSE**

[Elena holds up the Post-It note with Trudie's address and then looks up at the house which matches the address. Elena walks up to the front door and prepares to knock, but hesitates for a moment. Finally, she works up the courage, and knocks on the door. Elena shakes her head and turns away when Trudie answers the door. Elena looks at her.]

Elena: Trudie? Tru-trudie Peterson?

Trudie: Yes?

Elena: Uh, my name is Elena Gilbert. I wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming.

Trudie: Well, I haven't heard that name in years. How do you know her?

Elena: I think that, um, well...do you know if she had a baby that she gave up for adoption?

Trudie: My god. You're her daughter. [laughs] I was just gonna make some tea. Would you like some?

Elena: Sure.

Trudie: Uh, the kitchen's this way.

[Trudie backs away from the door, anticipating Elena's entrance. Elena steps over the threshold and Trudie releases her breath, shutting the front door with a quick nervous glance outside.]

[Elena removes her jacket. Trudie walks into the room from the kitchen.]

Elena: I wasn't gonna come. I didn't think I was, but I was driving, and I hit this stoplight, and it made me think about when I was learning how to drive and then my mom would always warn me about this blind turn on the left-hand side, and then I was thinking about my mom, and—I had your address. I'm sorry for barging in.

Trudie: It's no problem. Um, just a surprise, though.

[Elena and Trudie sit down at the table.]

Trudie: I haven't thought about Isobel in years.

Elena: When was the last time you saw her?

Trudie: About 17 years ago, when she left to go have you. We kept in touch for a while, but, well, you know, people drift apart.

Elena: And you don't know where she ended up?

Trudie: She was in Florida for a while. She was on her own. I know it wasn't easy.

Elena: Do you have any idea who my father is?

Trudie: I could never get her to fess up. Anyway, she finally pulled it together, got into college on a scholarship.

Elena: Where did she go?

Trudie: Somewhere in North Carolina. Duke, I girl, smart school.

[The kettle starts whistling from the kitchen.]

Trudie: Let me just grab that.

[Trudie gets up and goes into the kitchen, looking back at Elena. She takes her phone out of her pocket and texts "She's here." to an unknown number.]

**MATT'S HOUSE**

[Matt is making breakfast and talking to his mother.]

Matt: So, it's been a few months. Where've you been?

Kelly: Ah, you know, here and there. Never one place too long. You know Pete.

Matt: No, actually, I don't. Because you never brought him around.

[Kelly doesn't respond to the question and walks back over towards Matt, changing the topic.]

Kelly: So blonde's the new flavor of the month, huh? So sorry I scared her off.

Matt: She's not a flavor, Mom. I like her.

Kelly: So she's the one?

Matt: No, probably not, but maybe.

[Kelly grabs a clean glass from the sink and opens the fridge, grabbing a bottle of vodka, before sitting down at the table.]

Kelly: Mattie, seriously, Lezzie Forbes' daughter? Eck.

Matt: Mom, seriously, knock it off.

Kelly: Ice, please?

[Kelly holds her glass out and Matt takes it, opening the fridge and placing ice in it.]

Matt: So, uh, you heard from Vic?

[Matt hands Kelly the glass and she pours some vodka in it.]

Kelly: No, but don't worry. She'll come home eventually when she needs something. I played that game.

Matt: Are you playing it now?

Kelly: No.

Matt: Then what are you doin' home?

Kelly: Are you trying to say I need a reason to come back? Sit down. Eat with me.

[Matt grabs his breakfast off the stove and sits across the table from Kelly.]

Kelly: Tell me everything I've missed, hmm.

**MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE**

[Stefan mills around in the Town Square. Alaric walks up to him.]

Alaric: Thanks for meeting me. Something's come up.

Stefan: Jenna told you.

Alaric: Yeah.

Stefan: So it's true. Your wife Isobel was Elena's birth mother.

Alaric: What does Elena know?

Stefan: [sighs, crosses his arms over his chest] About your wife?

Alaric: About everything. About you, your brother.

Stefan: She knows what I am, and she knows that you know about the vampires.

Alaric: Does she know about Damon and Isobel?

Stefan: No. I couldn't tell her, not until I was sure.

Alaric: You said you'd help me.

Stefan: I asked Damon without saying too much. He doesn't remember.

Alaric: Ask him again.

Stefan: Damon is not stable right now.

Alaric: You know, he murdered my wife, or at the very least made a meal out of her. When has he been stable?

Stefan: I'm telling you not to push this.

Alaric: Give me a reason not to.

Stefan: Your survival. How's that for a reason? I'll handle it, but for now, I need you to let it go.

Alaric: Is that what you'll tell Elena? Let it go?

[Stefan moves closer to Alaric until they are merely inches apart.]

Stefan: [threateningly] Leave Elena out of this.

Alaric: I need to know what happened. I think you would, too.

[Stefan breathes out and backs away a bit.]

Stefan: I need something more than just your wife's name. A picture, something I could show Damon.

[Alaric retrieves a photo of Isobel from his wallet and hands it to Stefan. Stefan takes it and walks away.]

**FLASHBACK - ALARIC AND ISOBEL'S APARTMENT**

[Alaric awakens to the sound of typing on a keyboard. He sits up groggily. Isobel is typing away on her computer.]

Alaric: Is.

Isobel: Just a few more minutes.

Alaric: Can't you, uh, can't you finish this in the morning?

[Isobel turns back and looks at him.]

Isobel: But I like working at night.

Alaric: Yeah, see, I like sleeping at night. With you.

[Isobel turns back to her computer and continues typing. Alaric sits up in the bed.]

Alaric: Ok, I'll bite. What is it, thesis stuff?

[Isobel stops typing and bites her lip, not responding.]

Alaric: Look, baby, I'm in a three-way here with you and your computer, the least you can do is let me know what you're up to.

[Isobel gets up from her desk and walks over to the bed.]

Isobel: I was doing research, and I dug up all this stuff about this small town in Virginia near where I grew up. It's isolated, out of the way, and quiet. And every now and then, people die mysteriously, and they say that it's animal attacks. Except, these bodies are drained of blood.

[She pauses briefly. Alaric looks at her, confused.]

Isobel: It's vampires. It has to be.

Alaric: Ok. I'll get my garlic and holy water, and then maybe, just maybe...

[Isobel rolls her eyes.]

Isobel: No.

[Isobel hits Alaric with a pillow.]

Alaric: We can get some sleep. Come here.

Isobel: No.

[Alaric pulls Isobel onto the bed and caresses her face.]

Alaric: Look, this is why I love you, because you believe in all of this stuff. So much so that you're making a degree out of it. You're like Mulder, except hotter and a girl.

[Isobel rolls her eyes again and pushes Alaric down on the bed, moving on top of him.]

Isobel: This is not a joke, Ric. You think that this is cute, but I'm gonna prove it.

[Isobel kisses him then scoots off the bed, heading back to her computer.]

Isobel: And Mulder was right in the end.

TRUDIE'S HOUSE

[Elena and Trudie are looking through an old yearbook. Trudie points out a picture of her and Isobel.]

Trudie: Ah. They came to the games for football team hadn't won in years. We were the stars. Well, Izzie was. But I was a damn good backup.

Elena: [smiles] Heh. This is great. Thank you.

Trudie: You're welcome. [She looks at Elena's teacup] You haven't touched your tea.

Elena: Oh. Yeah.

[Elena picks the cup up and takes a sip. She furrows her brow at the taste of it and gives it a whiff.]

Elena: What is this?

Trudie: Oh, it's just some herbal mixture.

Elena: Vervain?

[Trudie doesn't respond.]

Elena: You know.

Trudie: Know what?

Elena: You didn't invite me in, and you're serving vervain tea. You know.

[Trudie stands up.]

Trudie: I think that you should probably leave.

[Elena places her cup down.]

Elena: Wait. What are you not telling me?

Trudie: Please leave. Now!

[Elena gets up and leaves the house. As she walks back to her car, grabbing her keys from her purse, she sees a man standing in the middle of the road. As fast as she can, Elena unlocks the car door, ignites the engine and drives off. The man slowly walks down the street towards where Elena was parked.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Alaric is sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of bourbon. Damon walks up to the bar and stands next to him.]

Damon: Bourbon.

[Damon sits down beside Alaric. The bartender pours bourbon into a glass and pushes it towards Damon.]

Damon: Behold the teacher. Don't you have some papers to grade?

Alaric: It's, uh, more fun with a buzz.

Damon: Well, most things in life are. Sober's depressing.

Alaric: You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed.

Damon: You say that like you know me.

Alaric: Nope. Just a hunch.

[Damon and Alaric exchange long looks. Alaric finishes his drink and places it down on the bar.]

Alaric: You have a good afternoon.

Damon: Not likely.

[Alaric gets up and leaves. Not long after his departure, Liz walks up to the bar, standing next to Damon.]

Liz: Daytime drinking, huh?

Damon: It's all the rage.

Liz: Listen, I need a favor.

Damon: You ever been in love?

Liz: Excuse me?

Damon: Have you ever been so bent on someone, just to have your heart ripped out by them?

Liz: You forget I was married.

Damon: Right. Gay husband. [He gestures to the barman] She'll have what I'm having.

[The bartender pours another bourban.]

Damon: [pats the seat next to him] Sit down.

[Liz takes a seat next to Damon.]

Liz :There's a fundraiser here tonight that the Founder's Council is throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates, and, well, we're short a bachelor.

Damon: Is this what you do when there's no, um...[lowers his voice] Vampires? Organize bachelor raffles?

[Liz laughs.]

Liz: Oh, trust me. At this point, I miss the vampires. Look, you're a hero to this town, Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're single and a catch. Oh, come on, help me out. Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come up empty-handed.

Damon: You know, a room full of women clamoring to win a date with me. Sounds tasty.

Liz: [laughs, relieved] Thank you.

Damon: One thing. Can you get information on someone for me? Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher. There's just something a little off about him, and I just - I just wanna make sure that the high school did their homework on this guy.

[Liz gets up.]

Liz: You got it.

Damon:Thanks.

[Liz departs as Damon takes a swig from his glass of bourbon Willow comes in Beside him]

Damon: Hey Willow what have you been doing

Willow: Researching My Family's History found out My great grandmother was a Gypsy she was able to read People's mind and she was a Healer.

Damon: Oh interesting( Patting the seat beside him watching her sit down) Gypsy I can tell you might have a little gypsy from her with your Dark hair you have.

Willow: Could be so how you been doing you know with Katherine not being in the tomb.

Damon: Not Well I spent my untire Vampire life with one goal and that was get katherine out of the tomb but NO the Woman wasn't in there to be saved I've wasted my time ( Sadness in his eyes as he drinks his drink)

Willow: Its too bad she did that to you she doesn't now the kind of Guy that she left behind Know this is your chance to start over and have a Fresh start you will rise above this I know you will Damon Don't let Katherine continue To bring you down Damon she isn't worth it.

Damon:( Looking at Willow) Thanks little Mage that made me feel better maybe soon I will start over and be somebody new this is a wake up call.

Willow: Yes it is so to New Beginnings( Holding her drink up to his glass and they Clink glasses together And Damon Winking at her)

Damon: New Beginnings

**TRUDIES HOUSE**

[The doorbell rings and Trudie answers the door. The man from the middle of the road is on her front porch.]

Trudie: May I help you?

Man: Thank you for the text.

[Trudie looks surprised.]

Trudie: You're welcome. I didn't tell her anything. I-I kept my promise.

Man: Good.

Trudie: The girl, though, she—she knew something.

Man: That won't be a problem. She won't get any closer to the truth.

Trudie: Good. So I'm done?

Man: Yes. You're done.

[Trudie starts to close the door, but the man grabs a hold of it and starts pushing it back. Trudie struggles to shut it.]

Trudie: No, I won't invite you in! You can't come in!

Man: I'm not a vampire, so, yes, I can.

[The man flings the door open, forcefully, causing Trudie to land on the stairs. He enters the house.]

Trudie: I don't understand. I did what you told me. I did my part!

Man: And now I have to do mine.

[Trudie yells and starts running up the stairs. The man pursues her and grabs her by her hair. He throws her down the stairs and she tumbles to the bottom floor. A pool of blood forms around Trudie's head, indicating that she is dead. The man descends the stairs and steps over Trudie's body, leaving the house.]

**MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE**

[Harper walks into the middle of the square and looks around, overwhelmed by the changes over the past century and a half. He looks over at a bench where a woman sits. The woman and him exchange long looks, as if they know each other. She nods her head slightly and Harper walks away.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Elena enters Stefan's room.]

Elena: Stefan.

Damon: Better. Me.

[Damon walks out of the bathroom, without a shirt on.]

Elena: You look, um...

Damon: Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?

[Damon walks across the room, closing the space between him and Elena. Elena pushes him back when he gets uncomfortably close.]

Elena: Wrecked. You look wrecked.

Damon: No reason why. Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?

Elena: Huh.

Damon: Yep.

Elena: How are you doing?

Damon: Never better. Yep.

[He puts on a button up shirt.]

Damon: What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favors today. It's my newfound purpose - how can I help people?

Elena: I'm just meeting Stefan. We're going to the fundraiser.

[Damon struggles to button up his shirt, but is too drunk to do so. He turns around, looking at Elena.]

Damon: Help a guy out, will you? Can't get this.

[Elena sighs and walks over to Damon. She grabs the front of his shirt and begins buttoning it up.]

Elena: So I found out who my birth mother is.

Damon: Eccch. Who cares?

[Elena looks at him, hurt.]

Damon: She left you. She sucks.

[Elena and Damon exchange glances for a moment, then Elena looks over Damon's shoulder and smiles.]

Elena: Stefan. There you are.

[Elena walks over to Stefan. Stefan smiles at her. Damon starts to put his jacket on.]

Damon: Uhh. I need a bigger jacket. Wow. You know, an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know, help fill you out a little bit.

[Damon throws the jacket onto Stefan's bed and leaves the room.]

Elena: He's fine.

Stefan: He's Damon.

Elena: Maybe this heartache will be good for him. It'll remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat.

Stefan: Won't hold my breath.

[Elena smiles and laughs.]

Elena: So I went to see Trudie Peterson.

[Stefan's face becomes stony.]

Elena: I know. I'm sorry. I didn't plan it.

Stefan: How was it?

Elena: She has vervain. She knows about vampire stuff, and it can't be a coincidence.

Stefan: It isn't. This is Alaric's wife.

[Stefan takes out the picture of Isobel that Alaric gave to him and hands it to Elena. Elena looks at it.]

Elena: This is her. This is Isobel. He gave this to you?

Stefan: Everything he knows about vampires, he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one.

Elena: Oh, my god.

Stefan: Listen, Elena, there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you to hold off a little while before you talk to him.

Elena: Why?

Stefan: I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but will you do that for me?

[Elena nods.]

**MYSTIC GRILL **

[Carol is on the stage, talking into a microphone, introducing the Fundraiser.]

Carol: Tickets for the raffle are now on sale. All proceeds benefit the annual Founder's Day celebration.

[Jenna walks up to Alaric. Alaric has a drink in his hand.]

Jenna: That's a good look for you.

Alaric: What? Embarrassed and uncomfortable?

Jenna: Yep. That's- that's the one.

Alaric: Hey, look, um, I'm, uh, sorry about earlier. It was just kind of a-a shock.

Jenna: No, I'm sorry for dropping it on you, but I felt like you should know.

Alaric: No, I get it.

Jenna: At some point, maybe you and Elena could talk. I'm sure she'd like to hear about Isobel, what she was like.

Alaric: Yeah.

Jenna: Uh... Or not. No pressure.

Alaric: I don't know if that's a-a great idea. [clears throat] At least not—not for a while.

[Jenna nods, understandingly.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Stefan walks downstairs where Damon is putting on a bigger jacket.]

Damon: Where'd our girlfriend go?

Stefan: She's on her way to the Grill. I, uh, wanted to talk to you.

[Stefan pulls out the picture of Isobel and hands it to Damon, who looks at it with his usual smugness.]

Stefan: This is the woman, Isobel, from North Carolina. Remember her now?

Damon: Who wants to know?

Stefan: I do.

Damon: Who else wants to know?

Stefan: Did you kill her?

Damon: Sorry. Don't know her.

[Damon walks past Stefan and looks back at him.]

Damon: Hey, are you coming? The Real Housewives of Mystic Falls await.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Caroline, Elena, Willow and Matt are all milling around at the front of the Grill.]

Caroline: He's already been hit on, like, 35 times. He's total cougar bait.

Elena: Impressive.

Matt: More like embarrassing

[Caroline laughs and sees Kelly enter the Grill.]

Caroline: Hi, Mrs. Donovan.

[Kelly glances at Caroline with distaste and looks at Elena.]

Kelly: Elena, honey.

Elena: Hi, Kelly.

[Kelly and Elena exchange hugs.]

Kelly: Long time, no see.

Elena: How are you doing?

Kelly: Oh, same old. Oh. Matty tells me you broke his heart.

Matt: Mom.

Kelly: Just kidding. Calm down. He found his rebound girl.

[She glances over at Caroline]

Kelly: Oh. Here you go, sweetheart. However many that'll buy.

[Kelly extracts some money and hands it to Caroline, who takes it with a small smile.]

Kelly: I just hope I don't get Bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive. [whispers] In any way.

[Matt shakes his head, embarrased. Caroline hands Kelly her tickets and she takes them.]

Kelly: Very exciting.

[Kelly walks off into the Grill. Elena turns around and sees Alaric. They stare at each other for a moment before Alaric walks off and Elena turns back around with a disatisfied look.]

[Damon and Carol are talking in another part of the Grill.]

Damon: I've got the big date planned. It's a romantic dinner, secluded spot somewhere woodsy.

Carol: You're making me think I should buy a ticket.

Damon: Well, you are in charge. You could always rig it.

[Damon says this with a sly smirk. Liz enters the Grill and Damon spots her.]

Damon: Mmm. Pardon me.

[Damon rubs Carol's arm and walks over to Liz. Liz and Damon retreat into a corner. Liz has a folder in her hand.]

Liz: I ran the check on the history teacher. You want this before or after your big debut?

Damon: How's it look?

[Liz hands Damon the folder and he begins looking through it.]

Liz: He checks out. Couple of speeding tickets. It's a rough story, though. Turns out his wife went missing a few years back in North Carolina.

Damon: North Carolina? She have a name?

Liz: Yeah. Isobel.

[Liz flips back to a page containing Isobel's photo. Damon looks at it.]

Damon: Isobel.

[Damon looks out into the Grill at Alaric with a very Damon-ish look on his face.]

[Stefan enters the Grill as Carol introduces each of the bachelors on stage.]

Carol: And what do you do, Bachelor Number 3?

Bachelor 3: Yeah, I'm a plumber.

Carol: Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers. Moving on. Number 4, "Alaric Saltzman." Wow. That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?

Alaric: I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High.

Carol: Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper. What do you teach?

Alaric: History.

Carol: History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy.

[Alaric looks over at Damon. Damon places his hand up to his ear, sarcastically anticipating a response.]

Alaric: Uh, well...

[Carol pulls the microphone away.]

Carol: He's probably saving the best stories for his date. [She moves down the line] And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you.

[Stefan stops in the middle of the room and looks at Elena. Elena smiles at him and waves from a table she is sharing with Jenna. Stefan smiles back and waves, then looks back at the stage.]

Damon: Well, I'm tough to fit on a card.

Carol: Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?

Damon: Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, actually. I think—I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?

[Damon turns to look at Alaric, who does the same.]

Damon: Yeah, 'cause I- I know your wife did.

[Stefan becomes alert and looks over at Elena. Elena's face starts to falter. Stefan makes his way over to her.]

Damon: I had a drink with her once. She was—she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was - Delicious. Mmm! Mmm mmm mmm.

[Elena's mouth hangs open. Her eyes filled with tears as she stares at Damon. Jenna looks over at her.]

Jenna: Are you ok?

Elena: I just need some air.

[Elena gets up and walks past Stefan, out of the Grill. Stefan follows her.]

[Outside, Elena paces around. Stefan exits the Grill and approachers her. She turns to face him.]

Stefan: Elena.

Elena: He killed her? Damon was the vampire that killed her?

Stefan: I don't know what happened. Alaric said that they never found the body.

Elena: Oh, my god. Stefan.

Stefan: I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. But I just—I wanted to know more.

Elena: I was feeling sorry for him, hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him. I'm so stupid.

Stefan: He doesn't know about the connection to you. I thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge.

Elena: Why are you protecting him?

Stefan: Because you're not the only one hoping that he might actually change.

[Elena shakes her head slightly as her and Stefan look at each other. Elena looks over Stefan's shoulder and back up at him, but does a double take when she recognizes the man from earlier down the street.]

Elena: That man.

[Stefan turns around and looks at the man, who watches them.]

Elena: I saw that man outside of Trudie's.

Stefan: Get back inside. Come on.

[Stefan gently pushes Elena back inside the Grill and follows her soon thereafter.]

[Inside the Grill, Carol pulls out a raffle ticket from the bowl.]

Carol: And bachelor number 3 goes to 37458.

Kelly: That's me.

[Kelly walks towards Carol.]

Carol: Ah. Kelly Donovan. Lovely.

[Kelly takes the ticket from Carol.]

Carol: You and the plumber should have so much fun.

[Kelly walks over to Caroline to claim her prize.]

Caroline: Congratulations, Mrs. Donovan.

Kelly: Ok, just stop. Stop trying so hard. This thing you're doing, this nice thing, it's fake. Like you. Like your mom. And for some reason, Matt fell for it, but that doesn't mean that I will. I don't like you, ok? So tell plumber boy I'll be at the bar.

Caroline: Ok.

[Kelly walks off. Caroline looks hurt by Kelly's presumptions.]

[Elena walks back into the Grill, still upset and shocked. As she continues walking and not paying attention to where she's going, she runs right into Damon.]

Damon: Whoa. Easy there. Buy a ticket like everyone else.

Elena: Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?

Damon: What?

Elena: Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you.

[Stefan walks up to Elena and Damon.]

Stefan: Elena.

[Stefan shakes his head at Elena. Damon looks from Stefan to Elena.]

Damon: Am I missing something here?

Elena: Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother? The one that gave me up?

Damon: Mm-hm.

Elena: Her name was Isobel.

[Damon's face falters.]

Elena: Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her.

[Elena rams into Damon's shoulder as she walks past him. Stefan and Damon exchange looks and Stefan leaves to follow Elena.]

[Outside, Elena has left the Grill and Stefan follows behind her.]

Stefan: Come on. Let's get you home.

[Elena stops abruptly when she sees the man from earlier standing in front of her. Stefan sees him too and stands slightly in front of Elena, placing his hand out to protect her.]

Man: I have a message for you.

Elena: What?

Stefan: Who are you?

Man: Stop looking.

Elena: Stop looking for what?

Man: She doesn't want to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you.

Elena: Isobel?

Man: You need to stop looking. Do you understand?

Elena: She's alive? Does that mean she's a-

[Elena starts to inch forward, but Stefan puts his arm back to keep her behind him.]

Stefan: Elena, he's under compulsion.

Man: Do you understand?

Elena: Yes. I do.

Man: Good.

[The man looks down the street.]

Man: I'm done now.

[The man steps backwards into the road. A large truck blares its horn but runs over the man, killing him. Elena, shocked, grabs Stefan.]

[Only a moment after the incident, Stefan and Elena run into the middle of the street. People around them are yelling. Stefan kneels down and looks at the man. Elena sees a phone that must have fallen out of the man's pocket and picks it up. Stefan quickly stands up and grabs Elena's arm.]

Stefan: Come on. Let's get out of here. Come on.

[Elena places the phone in her pocket as she Stefan drags her off.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Carol holds up another ticket and reads the number.]

Carol: 37649.

[Many of the women in the crowd make disappointed sounds. Jenna raises her hand.]

Jenna: That's me.

Carol: Congratulations.

[Jenna walks up to Carol and takes her ticket.]

Carol: And Bachelor Number 5, Damon Salvatore. [She pulls out a ticket] 37552.

[Alaric walks over to Jenna who hands her ticket to Caroline.]

Carol: Would you look at that? 37552. What are the chances? Me. [She looks around for Damon] Where'd he go?

Alaric: [to Jenna] I'll call you later.

[Alaric starts to leave the Grill.]

**FLASHBACK - ISOBEL AND ALARIC'S APARTMENT**

[Alaric is sitting on the edge of the bed as Isobel talks to him and paces across the floor.]

Alaric: I think it's time to let this vampire crap go. I mean, the research, the trips, it's become an obsession.

Isobel: Well, this is important to me, Ric.

Alaric: Why? Why is it so important? Explain it to me. I mean, make me understand.

[Isobel doesn't respond.]

Alaric: [sighs] I mean, what's the point of this? You don't want kids. You're barely ever home. I just want us to be normal people.

Isobel: Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want more.

**MATT'S HOUSE**

[Matt guides Kelly into the house. Kelly is obviously intoxicated.]

Matt: Here we go. Home, sweet home.

Kelly: Wait. Why—why are we back here? I wasn't ready to leave.

Matt: Yeah, you were, mom.

[Kelly sits down on the sofa with Matt's help and he sits down beside her.]

Kelly: You're the best, Matty.

Matt: I know.

Kelly: I'm-I'm sorry... I was gone so long.

Matt: Why are you really home, mom?

Kelly: It's Pete. He's gone, and it's all my fault. I did it. I always do it.

Matt: No, you didn't, mom. It's not your fault.

Kelly: You're all I have left. [thickly said] Please don't leave me.

Matt: I'm not going anywhere.

[Kelly touches Matt's face and smiles. She then lays her head on a throw pillow and Matt covers her with a blanket.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Damon walks across the parlor and prepares to make a drink. Quietly, Alaric enters the room with a stake in his hand.]

Damon: Are you really this stupid?

[Damon finishes pouring his drink and turns around to look at Alaric who is standing behind him.]

Damon: Guess so.

[Damon takes a drink, places his glass down, and vamp-runs at Alaric, throwing him across the room. Alaric lands on the floor, heavily, but quickly gets back up, ready to attack.]

Damon: You gonna put down the stake?

[Alaric remains in an attacking stance.]

Damon: Wow. That's courage.

[Damon walks towards Alaric.]

Alaric: Where's Isobel? What have you done to my wife?

Damon: You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened.

Alaric: I saw you feeding on her.

Damon: Yeah, I did, and I wasn't lying. She was delicious.

[Alaric rushes at Damon. Damon hits Alaric in the stomach and Alaric keels over falling back onto the floor.]

Damon: Oh, come on. What do you think happened? Not an inkling? Never considered the possibility?

[Alaric looks up at him.]

Damon: I turned her.

Alaric: Why?

Damon: She came to me. All pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special.

Alaric: You turned her because you liked her?

Damon: No, I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to. Yeah. But you knew that, too, didn't you? Hmm. I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you.

[Alaric rushes at Damon again, but Damon grabs the stake from Alaric's hands and stabs him in the chest, puncturing his lung. Alaric yells in pain.]

Damon: Ah, this is a shame. We're kindred spirits, abandoned by the women we love. Unrequited love sucks.

[Damon removes the stake from Alaric's chest. Alaric wheezes.]

Damon: Sounds like I got a lung. Which means I get to sit here and watch you die.

[Damon tosses Alaric to the floor. Alaric gasps for air and places his hands over his wound. Damon throws the stake down, grabs his drink, and sits down on the sofa as he watches Alaric take one last breath before he dies.]

[Damon takes a swig from his glass as he looks at Alaric's dead body. Stefan walks in the room and looks at Alaric. He rushes over to the body and kneels down next to it, checking for a pulse.]

Stefan: What happened? What did you do?

Damon: Do what? He attacked me.

[Stefan sits up and looks at Damon.]

Stefan: Damon.

Damon: All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it.

Stefan: Like you've been handling Katherine?

Damon: I'm handling it fine. You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me.

Stefan: Stop it. You don't have to keep looking.

Damon: Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Mm-mmm. Can't. [points to Alaric] I'm assuming you'll take care of this.

[Damon gets up and leaves the room. Stefan, exhausted by Damon's actions, sits down next to Alaric's body. Suddenly, Stefan sees Alaric's fingers move. He furrows his brow and leans over Alaric. Suddenly, Alaric gasps back to life, panting heavily. He sits up, confused.]

Alaric: What happened? What's going on?

Stefan: You were just... Did Damon turn you?

Alaric: No. I - I went for him and then he, uh- he stabbed me.

Stefan: No, no, no. You must have vampire blood in your system. Somebody slipped it to you.

Alaric: [flexes his fingers] No. It's, uh, it's something else.

Stefan: Then how?

Alaric: I, uh...

[Alaric looks down at the ring on his right hand.]

Alaric: Isobel.

**FLASHBACK - ISOBEL AND ALARIC'S APARTMENT**

[Alaric and Isobel are in bed. Alaric holds a small box in his hand.]

Alaric: Surprise gifts aren't fair. I always feel bad for not getting you something.

Isobel: Just open it.

[Alaric opens the box and laughs.]

Alaric: Oh, that's a giant piece of jewelry.

[He takes the ring out and examines it.]

Isobel: I know. It's ridiculous. Just tell people it's a family heirloom. Nobody questions that.

Alaric: Where'd you get this?

Isobel: If I told you, you'd laugh at me. But promise me that you'll always wear it. It'll protect you from all the things that go bump in the night.

Alaric: A ring to ward off the demons, eh?

Isobel: Consider it a- a token of my love, my affection, and if nothing else, an apology for being so crazy.

Alaric: Well, you were definitely crazy.

[Alaric places the ring on his finger.]

Isobel: I'm selfish, and I'm obsessed, and I'm a horrible wife. But you love me anyway.

Alaric:Yes, I do.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Alaric continues to fidget with the ring and looks up at Stefan.]

Alaric: This ring protected me.

Stefan: That's impossible.

Alaric: I know.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Elena is in her bed. She picks up a picture in a frame from her bedside. The picture is of her and her parents. She looks at it for a moment then places it down on her lap. She grabs the cell phone that she took from the man that was run over. Elena opens the phone and finds the last number that was dialed. Before she can change her mind, Elena calls the number and places the phone to her ear. After a few rings, a woman picks up on the other end.]

Isobel: Was there a problem? Did you find her? What's going on?

Elena: Isobel?

[Isobel hangs up without another word. Elena shuts the phone, looking tearful.]

**HOUSE IN THE WOODS**

[Harper is walking down a path through the woods. He approaches a house and knocks on the door. The woman that Harper saw in the Town Square earlier answers the door.]

Woman: Pearl, it's Harper.

[Pearl and Anna walk to the front door and woman goes back into the house.]

Pearl: I'm glad you found us. Ms. Gibbons, this gentleman is a friend of mine.

[Miss Gibbons comes up from behind Pearl.]

Pearl: May he come in?

Miss Gibbons: Any friend of Pearl's is a friend of mine. Please do. Come in.

Pearl: Annabelle, close the door, please.

[Harper enters the house and walks off with Pearl and Miss Gibbons. Anna looks at into the woods as she shuts the door.]


	16. There Goes The Neighborhood

**There Goes The Neighborhood**

[Miss Gibbon's House]

(Anna is going down the stairs)

Anna: Hey Beth-Anne.

Anna: What are you guys watching? You guys have been watching the same thing the whole time? There are over one hundred and fifty channels. It's called a remote control. This button changes the channel. Hold it like this.

(Anna goes into the dining room and finds Frederick feeding on Miss Gibbons)

Miss Gibbons: Did you get enough sweetheart?

Frederick: For now.

Miss Gibbons: Anna, are you hungry? Did you want a little?

Anna: No, thank you Miss Gibbons. Why don't you lie down for a while and get some rest?

Frederick: She's fine. Aren't you Miss Gibbons?

(Frederick compels Miss Gibbons)

Miss Gibbons: Of course I am. I'm fine.

(Miss Gibbons is leaving. Anna and Frederick exchange looks)

[Matt's house]

Matt: Hey mom! Mom?

(Matt is knocking on his mother's room door)

Matt: Hey mom?

(Kelly opens the door)

Kelly: What? I'm trying to sleep.

Matt: I was just making sure you're alive.

Kelly: I'm sorry sweetie. It was a late night. My head is throbbing.

Matt: I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bring the party home. And I'm pretty sure the neighbors would appreciate it too.

Kelly: It wasn't a party, it was one guy, don't be so judgy.

Matt: Well, I talked to Roberta at the grill and there's still a bartending position open if you want to … get a job.

Kelly: I figured she'd still be pissed about the last time I worked there.

Matt: I think she's desperate.

Kelly: I'll check it out.

Matt: Yeah?

Kelly: Don't act so surprised.

Matt: Well, I mean… I didn't know how long you planned on sticking around.

Kelly: Well, there's back rent due.

Matt: There's back everything mom.

Kelly: Like I said, I'll check it out.

(Someone is knocking on the door)

Kelly: Who's that?

Matt: It's Caroline

(Kelly is making a face)

Matt: Easy

(Kelly raises her eyebrows)

Matt: Yeah come in!

(Caroline opens the door and enters in the kitchen)

Caroline: Hi Mrs. Donovan

(Kelly gets up and leaves the room)

Matt: Hey, ok. Well we're going to be late. So let's get going.

(Matt is going towards Caroline)

Caroline: Yeah

Matt: Hey

Caroline: Hey

Matt: How are you?

Caroline: Good

[Mystic Falls High school]

Stefan: Damon hasn't said a word to me. Every time I try to talk to him he shuts me down.

Willow: Do you think he's still trying to find Katherine?

Stefan: I don't know. He waited a hundred and forty five years only to find out that Katherine could not care less. I mean it's gotta hurt, right?

Elena: And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy.

Stefan: You have every reason to be upset with him. Have you thought any more about what you're going to do?

Elena: About what? Isobel, my vampire birth mother, who's related to my vampire ancestor Katherine, who screwed over your vampire brother? Nah… I haven't thought about it at all.

Stefan: I'm sorry I brought it up.

Elena: It'd just be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it. No vampire mother or brother

Stefan: No vampires at all?

Elena: No vampires but you. I just want to get us back to normal stuff like school and homework and here's a thought: fun

Stefan: Ooh, that sounds good to me, when do we start?

(They laugh and leave)

Matt: We can watch a movie at my place.

Caroline: With your mom and a six pack?

Matt: You know… you don't really help the situation. You could at least try to be nice.

Caroline: Oh… I'm sorry. It's hard for me to show kindness to people that hate me. I'm not that evolved.

(Matt raises his head and look at Elena and Stefan. They kiss each other. Caroline turns her head and look at them too. And turns her head to look at Matt)

Caroline: So, a movie tonight?

Matt: Wherever you want to do it's good for me but I'm late and I got to go ok?

Caroline: ok

(She moves in for a kiss but he leaves)

[Miss Gibbons house]

Pearl: The keypad is for texting which is what you do when you want to avoid talking to someone.

(Harper pushes a button and we can hear a message from Jeremy. Anna rushes towards the phone)

Harper: I didn't break it, I swear

Pearl: I was just showing Harper what you taught me. What a marvelous device!

Harper: Who was that?

Anna: Jeremy Gilbert

Harper: Is that your boyfriend?

Pearl: Of course not

(Pearl gets up and looks at Anna)

Pearl: What do you think?

Anna: Very respectable.

Pearl: That's the goal. I can't say that I miss corsets

Anna: Susie Sunshine gave me her car keys and her ATM card

Pearl: What's that?

Anna: I'll explain later

(Frederick waits outside the room. Anna and Pearl leaves the room)

Frederick: Where are you going?

Pearl: We have some business in town. We'll be back as soon as we can. I trust that you'll keep an eye on things

Frederick: So, I'm the baby sitter now?

Pearl: Frederick, if this is going to work we have to cooperate with one another.

Frederick: So you saying...

Harper: I'll watch things miss Pearl

Pearl: Thank you Harper.

(Anna and Pearl leaves the room. Harper and Frederick exchange looks)

[Mystic Falls high school]

Caroline: I'm thinking nothing huge, just a dinner at the grill maybe a late movie

Stefan: You mean like a double date?

Caroline: Two pair out on a Friday night coupled. Yeah a double date.

Elena: Do you think that's a good idea?

Caroline: Why not? We all haven't gone out together before and I don't want it to be uncomfortable for us. Look the couple dynamics have changed and there's been a little awkwardness between you, Matt, and me and I just think it's important that we get over it

Elena: I don't know

Stefan: I think that sounds like a great idea

Elena: You do?

Stefan: Yeah. A nice evening out with friends. Sounds fun, as in "fun"

Elena: A double date it is.

Caroline: Ok. So, we will see you tonight

Elena: Ok.

(Caroline walks away. Elena looks at Stefan.)

Elena: Ok.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon enters the house. Anna and Pearl are waiting for him)

Pearl: Hello Damon.

Damon: Ever hear of knocking?

Pearl: An invitation wasn't necessary. I'm surprised that no living person resides here. Is it just you and your brother?

Anna: Yeah. How do you keep out unwelcome vampires?

Damon: I kill them

(Damon runs towards Pearl and tries to strangle her. Pearl twists his wrist and pushes him to the floor.)

Pearl: Have a sit, Damon. I was hoping we could have a word.

Damon: Sure.

[Jeremy's bedroom]

(Jeremy is on his computer chatting on a vampire's website)

Jeremy: "How do you become a vampire?"

Talker: "Brad Pitt changed me"

Talker: "Go to Vegas ask for Wayne Newton"

Jeremy: "How do you kill a vampire?"

Talker: "The blood of Paula Abdul"

Jeremy: "Serious answers only please"

Talker: "Stake in the heart always works"

Jeremy: "You're a believer?"

Talker: "Aren't you?"

[Salvatore's house]

Pearl: We've taken up residence at a farmhouse just outside the town. It'll suffice for now.

Damon: All 25 vampires?

Pearl: Not all, some. I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or like us acclimating.

(Damon looks at Pearl and Anna)

Damon: How did they get out of the tomb?

Anna: I think the witch screwed up that part of her hocus pocus.

Pearl: I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council?

Anna: And you're a part of it.

Damon: That's ridiculous.

Anna: I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Damon. I'm up to speed.

Pearl: And so am I. And now that you've infiltrated the council, I'll need to know everything they know. Starting with a listing names of all the council members and their families

Anna: And everyone you've supplied with vervain.

Pearl: Yes, that will have to stop immediately

Damon: What exactly are you trying to achieve?

Pearl: Mystic Falls is our home, Damon. They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild.

Damon: What, are you crazy? It was 1864. Wake up woman. The world has moved on.

Pearl: As a reward for your help I'm willing to give you what you want most.

Damon: I want nothing.

Pearl: Katherine.

Damon: You wouldn't even know where she was. You've been under the ground for the last century and a half

Pearl: Katherine and I were best friends long before we came to Mystic Falls, Damon. I know how she thinks, I know her patterns, I know where to find her.

Damon: I no longer have any desire to see Katherine ever again. And there's no way in hell I'm gonna play the role of your little minion.

(Pearl gets up and pushes Damon on the couch)

Pearl: I'm not asking for your help, Damon. Finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness. The rest is non negotiable

(She puts her fingers in Damon's eyes and pushes him on the floor)

Pearl: I have four hundred years on you, little boy. I'll rip you from limb to limb without even blinking and you know it. I'll be in touch.

(Pearl and Anna leave the house)

[Elena's house]

(Stefan in knocking on the door. Elena opens it)

Elena: You got me flowers!

Stefan: I figured it's a date, why not do it right? I would have driven too but you're the one with the car.

Elena: You know, you think that for someone who was around when the car was invented you would have one.

Stefan: Oh, I have one. I just never drive it.

Elena: You know, it's not too late to cancel.

Stefan: Why we would do that?

Elena: I don't know, it just seems surreal. Like maybe we weren't meant to get to the normal part.

Stefan: That's exactly why we're going to do it. We're going to go out, have some fun and try to remember that we don't have to be so serious. Listen, when I decided to stay here and to get to know you, it so that I could do things like this. Bring my girlfriend flowers, take her out on a date, and try to be normal

Elena: Have you ever even been on a double date before?

Stefan: Oh, absolutely. ' 72, Hef and the twins.

Elena: What?

Stefan: Yeah... playmates. I got Miss June.

Elena: Are you serious?

[Somewhere in Mystic Falls]

(Jenna is waiting for Anna and Pearl in front of her brother in law's office)

Pearl: Miss Sommers?

Jenna: Yes. Hi Pearl

Pearl: Hi. This is my Daughter, Annabelle

Jenna: Of course, Jeremy's friend

Anna: Nice to see you, Miss Sommers

Jenna: Oh, Jenna, please. This property was in my brother in law's family for generations. It's one of the originals structure in Mystic Falls. It used to be one of those old fashioned drugstore thingies.

Pearl: An apothecary?

Jenna: Yeah

Pearl: You don't say

(Anna sees Jeremy)

Jenna: Sorry if it's a little musty

(Anna is watching Jeremy walking)

Jenna: No one has been here for months

Pearl: I'll use my imagination

(Anna is still watching Jeremy)

Pearl: Annabelle?

Anna: I'm coming mother

(They are entering the office. Jenna is holding the door)

[Mystic Grill]

(Kelly is at the bar. Damon sits down next to her. He wears sunglasses)

Kelly: What's with the glasses inside?

Damon: My eyes were a little sensitive today

Kelly: You're new around here

Damon: On the contrary, I'm very old.

(Talking to the bartender)

Damon: Bourbon, neat.

Kelly: I haven't been gone that long. I would remember someone who looked like you

Damon: Yeah. Where did you go?

Kelly: Around, about

Damon: I've been there

Kelly: I love to see a man drown his sorrows. It's so sexy.

Damon: It's more like nursing my wounds. And you?

Kelly: I was supposed interviewing for the bartender job but I think the manager blew me off.

Damon: Well, that's not very nice.

Kelly: Yeah. Last time I was in town I slept with her boyfriend.

Damon: That's not very nice either.

Kelly: It happens.

Damon: Yes it does

(Jenna arrives)

Jenna: Kelly? Kelly Donovan

Kelly: Jenna!

(They hug each other)

Jenna: I heard you were back in town. (To Damon) She used to babysit me

Kelly: And then I used to party with her

Jenna: This woman is crazy

Kelly: Not as crazy as you

Jenna: I'm not anymore.

Kelly: Well sit, drink!

Jenna: I shouldn't. I'm more responsible now. Haven't you heard?

Kelly: Well, take a night off its good for the soul

Damon: Great for the soul

(Jenna sits down with Kelly and Damon.)

Jenna: This is not going to end well

Damon: Can't wait

(They raise their glasses and clink their glasses)

[Miss Gibbons House]

Frederick: I hate this house

Beth-Anne: It's better than the tomb

Frederick: I didn't stay locked up for a hundred and forty five years to end up locked here

Harper: Maybe you should quit complaining

(Frederick gets up and walks toward Harper)

Frederick: You're going to stop me?

Beth-Anne: Let it be Frederick. You heard what Pearl said.

Frederick: I don't care what Pearl said. (To Harper) What you got boy?

(Harper gets up and pushes Frederick on the couch. Frederick pushes Harper against the wall)

Frederick: Try that again

(Pearl arrives and strangles Frederick)

Pearl: Back off. Back off! We don't fight each other. Those are the rules.

Frederick: And I'm tired of your rules. I want out of this house. Why can't we go out on the town?

Pearl: Eventually. But for now we have to keep a low profile.

Frederick: No one knows who I am.

Pearl: The Salvatore's brothers do

Frederick: And I wish to hell that I could run into them. There are the reason we were caught in the first place

[Mystic Grill]

Elena: So, Matt, How do you like working here?

Matt: It's not that bad. Wait staff is pretty good and they can't keep a bartender to save their lives. I actually put my mom up for a job.

Elena: How has that been? Having Kelly back?

Matt: You know, same old Kelly. She's trying, sort of.

Elena: Kelly and my mom were best friends growing up. That's how Matt and I first met, we shared a crib together.

Stefan: You're kidding?

Matt: No, we have known each other our whole lives.

(Elena and Matt look each other. Caroline sighs. Everyone turn their heads and watch Damon, Kelly and Jenna drinking together)

Matt: You got to be kidding me

Willow: Sitting at a Booth just enjoying being alone as always seems all my friends have dates and Nothing for her( Waiting on her meal while writing in her Sketch Book Taking a sip from her drink)

Matt:( Seeing Willow) Hey there's Willow all by herself why didn't you invite her with us.

Elena: She's not dating anyone and it would of been Weird being around us( Feeling Sad for Willow) I hope she finds someone soon I hate seeing her so Alone.

Stefan:( Watching As Willow draws in her Notebook) Sometimes you can't help be alone.

[Miss Gibbons house]

(Frederick and Beth-Anne are going out the house. Harper catches them)

Harper: Where are you going?

Frederick: Beth-Anne and I are going out for a bit. Hit the town, kick up our heels.

Harper: We're not supposed to leave. Miss Pearl made that very clear.

Frederick: You're going to stop me? I didn't think so.

(Harper watches them while they leave the house)

[Gilbert's house]

(Someone is knocking on the door. Jeremy goes down the stairs and opens the door. It's Anna)

Jeremy: Anna?

Anna: Surprised?

Jeremy: I thought you and your mom were leaving town.

Anna: Change of plans. Sorry, I thought you'd be psyched.

Jeremy: No, no, no. I mean… I am. Of course I am.

Anna: Alright then, step aside.

(Anna enters in the house)

[Mystic Grill]

Jenna: Don't be grumpy. It can't be that bad.

Damon: You'd be surprised. My primary reason for existence has abandoned me and after today's events, the remains of the shakey ground that I walk on are about to go kaboom. Let's get hammered.

Kelly: Lets

(They clink their glasses)

(Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Matt are at the pool table. They're watching Damon, Kelly and Jenna)

Caroline: At least they're having fun

Elena: They're drunk.

Matt: Remember when Elena's parents busted us here after the homecoming?

Caroline (laughing): Oh my god yes!

Elena: Well, we were wasted; it was the first time I ever got drunk. I blame Matt.

Matt: Her parents got seated at the next booth.

Elena: And Matt had me pretend that I was choking so we could get away.

Matt: Except that her dad was a doctor so he jumped up to save her.

Elena: And I ran, slipped on the wet floor and bit it in front of everyone. Do you remember that? 3 stitches, a hangover for days and I was grounded from seeing this one (She looks at matt) for a week

(Matt and Elena look at each other and laugh)

Caroline: I'm gonna go to the restroom. Elena?

(Jenna sees them)

Jenna: Hide. We're not here.

Kelly: Why? Where'd we go?

Jenna: Children under our care. Five o'clock. This is not good

(Kelly turns her head and sees them)

Kelly: Damn!

[Gilbert's house]

Jeremy: What made you and your mom decide to stay in town?

Anna: She got this business opportunity; she's going to open up a little store. It has always been her dream. So yeah we're staying. And I'm thinking about going back to high school, so you'll be seeing a little more of me.

Jeremy: Yeah?

Anna: Enough of homeschooling. I'd like to be a normal teen for once. But I have to ask my mom first, she'll have an opinion

Jeremy: Well, I wish you were there now. I actually have to write another paper. I was thinking about squeezing one more out on "the vampire in Mystic Falls".

Anna: Really? Haven't you exhausted the subject?

Jeremy: No, I want to go deeper, you know. I want to understand why people were labeled as vampires back in the day. I mean, maybe there's such a thing has vampires, they're just different from the way we always thought they were.

Anna: What do you mean?

Jeremy: Well, maybe they're normal and good, just outsiders you know? Um, misunderstood.

Anna: You're kidding, right?Jeremy: Don't you think it could be possible? You did give me all that info.

Anna: Jeremy, I made it up ok? You were all cute and floppy and I wanted to make a good impression.

[Mystic Grill]

Willow: Hey you guys what's Going on ( Just got done Paying the Bill)

Stefan: We are double dating Me and Elena and Matt and Caroline

Willow: Wow must be fun

Matt: How are you Willow.

Willow: I'm Good How you and Caroline getting along.

Matt; We are getting there Ups and Down.

Willow: Well You guys have fun I am going to have my Alone time again the story of my Life( Grabing her bag) I'll see you all later.

Stefan:( Feeling sorry for the young Mage)

Matt: Is there anything you're not good at?

Stefan: Double dating. This is all kind of new to me. I usually keep to myself. I don't always fit in.

Matt: That's because you're that guy.

Stefan: What guy?

Matt: The guy who seems like he has everything, so the people that don't, kind of run the other way

Stefan: Is that what I seem like?

Matt: Pretty much

Stefan: Hmm... What a dick!

Matt: Yeah.

[Mystic grill's restroom]

(Elena is washing her hands. Caroline is sitting behind her)

Caroline: So um, what are you doing?

Elena: What?

Caroline: Well the point of this was to show him how much you care about Stefan. You know, not to hopscotch down memory lane.

Elena: I was just trying to make conversation.

Caroline: Try less.

(Caroline leaves the restroom, Elena run after her)

[Mystic Grill]

Elena: Caroline.

(Elena is walking after Caroline, she passes Frederick. He sees her and catches her arm)

Frederick: Katherine?

Elena: I'm sorry, you have the wrong person.

(Caroline is waiting for Elena)

Caroline: Elena, come on!

Frederick: My mistake.

(They return to the pool table with Matt and Stefan. Frederick looks at her)

Elena: How's everything going?

Stefan: Matt's cheating.

Matt: No need, I'm awesome.

Frederick (watching them): Stefan Salvatore

Stefan (to Elena): Everything's okay?

Elena: Everything's great

(She writes him a text message and shows it to him)

Elena: "That man over there just called me Katherine"

(He walks toward them but they're already gone)

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena parks her car. She discusses with Stefan)

Stefan: So, you didn't recognize him, you haven't seen him before?

Elena: No, there was nothing familiar about him at all.

Stefan: Right, let's call it a night. OK? Send Matt and Caroline home?

Elena: No, the whole point of the night was to not have to deal with this stuff. We need to get through one night. One normal night.

Stefan: You're sure?

Elena: No, I'm not sure, but I don't know what else to do. Look, if there's another vampire in town, he'll still be here tomorro. We'll deal with it tomorrow.

Stefan: OK.

(Matt and Caroline arrive. Matt parks his car)

Stefan: It's them. Come here.

(Stefan kisses Elena.)

[Salvatore's House]

(Caroline, Matt, Stefan and Elena are entering the living room)

Caroline: This is much better than watching Damon visit cougar town. (To Matt) No offence.

Matt: Don't remind me. (To Stefan): Man I've always wanted to see what it looks like in this place

Stefan: Yeah, I guess it's a bit much.

Matt: Yeah, my entire house could fit in here. like twice

Caroline: Feel like I've been here before. It's weird

(Elena is uncomfortable and changes the subject)

Elena: Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?

Matt: Whoa; these are great!

(He walks towards Stefan's miniature cars collection)

Stefan: This is uh… a little hobby of mine

Matt: I did the entire Mustang series when I was 9

Stefan: You like cars?

Matt: It's an understatement

Stefan: Come with me

[Mystic Grill]

(Damon is playing with a cherry)

Damon: So, the thing about cherries, you have to…

(Kelly puts her finger on Damon's lips. She puts a cherry in her mouth)

Damon: Oh my goodness

(He takes the cherry out of Kelly's mouth with his mouth)

Damon: That's amazing, you were fast.

Jenna: That would be my queue

Kelly (looking at Damon): You're given up already?

Jenna: Oh yeah

(She leaves the bar)

Jenna: See you guys

[Salvatore's Garage]

(Stefan opens the garage door)

Stefan: Prepare yourself, my friend.

(He removes a tarp from a car)

Matt: Wait, how do you have this?

Stefan: Got passed down through the family

(He opens the car's door)

Matt: Why don't you… I mean… Why don't you drive it?

Stefan: Well, it doesn't run. I mean, it's not that I could figure out.

Caroline: Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?

Matt: Be more of a girl right now?

(Caroline laugh)

Stefan (to Matt): Hey, want to come take a look at this for me?

Matt: Elena, remember the old Camaro you're dad used to have?

Elena: Of course

Matt: I built and rebuilt that engine 20 times

Stefan: wow

Caroline: I don't like sports cars; they're too hard to make out in.

Matt (looking at Elena): It wasn't that bad

(Elena and Matt look at each other, uncomfortable. Caroline leaves the garage. Elena goes after her)

Matt (to Stefan): I'm sorry man

Stefan: No, no, no. Don't worry about it. You and Elena, you guys have a history and ignoring it doesn't do anybody any good.

Matt: She's good with you. You know, I wasn't sure but she's happy and I'm glad.

(They look at each other)

Matt: Alright, let's take a look at this.

[Mystic Grill]

(Jenna is going out. She breaks her heel. Frederick looks at her)

Frederick: Need some help?

Jenna: Damn it! Stupid shoe.

Frederick: Pick up your other foot.

(He breaks the other heel and gives it to Jenna)

Frederick: Here you go.

Jenna: Thanks, I think.

Frederick: Was that Damon Salvatore you were with?

Jenna: The one and only. You know him?

Frederick: We go way back. He still live out by Miller Lane?

Jenna: He lives in the old boarding house by Wickery Bridge. He's still in there if you want to say hi.

Frederick: I prefer to stay here and talk to you.

Jenna: Oh, nice. Very smooth with the shoe and the flirt. But, I'm a little drunk and a guy plus drunk me equals very bad things.

(Frederick touches her face and tries to compel her)

Frederick: I'm pretty sure you'd like it.

(She laughs)

Jenna: Sorry. That was a seriously lame pick up.

Frederick: That is a nice scent you wear. What is it?

Jenna: I don't know (she laughs) it was a gift. And that is a cab so…

(She leaves. Frederick looks at her. Beth-Anne arrives behind him)

Frederick: Vervain... making it hard to find something to eat in this town.

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena arrives to talk to Caroline)

Elena: Caroline…

Caroline: I don't want to talk about it.

Elena: You're being ridiculous.

Caroline: And insecure and stupid. But that doesn't change the fact that Matt's always gonna be in love with you and I'm always gonna be the back up

Elena: You're not the back up.

Caroline: Yes I'm. I'm Matt's Elena back up; I'm your Bonnie back up

Elena: Now it's about me and Bonnie?

Caroline: You don't get it. Why would you? You're everyone's first choice.

(They look at each other. Stefan and Matt pull up in the Porsche. They get out of the car.)

Matt: Piece of cake!

(Matt looks at Caroline)

Stefan: You know what? Why don't you guys go ahead and take it for a spin?

Matt: Really?

Stefan: Yeah.

Matt: Caroline?

(Matt and Caroline get into the car. Stefan and Elena watch them go. Stefan embraces Elena)

Stefan: You alright?

Elena: If it's not vampires, its girlfriends

(They embrace each other)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy and Anna are in the kitchen)

Jeremy: Alright. Roast beef, turkey, what do you want?

Anna: Let's do the works. Pile it high.

Jeremy: Ok, I like your style. Will you grab the bread for me?

Anna: Ok.

(She turns to get the bread. Jeremy cuts his hand with a knife.)

Anna: What are you doing?

Jeremy: It's just a cut. Can you hand me that towel?

(She looks uncomfortable)

Anna: I can't.

Jeremy: You got a problem with blood Anna?

(He shows her his bloody hand and goes towards her)

Jeremy: What's the matter? It's just blood, Anna.

(She grabs him by the neck and pushes him against the fridge.)

Anna: What are you doing?

(Her face changes.)

Jeremy: I knew it. (He shows her his hand) Go for it.

(She takes his hand and begins to drink. Jenna enters. Jeremy rushes towards her)

Jeremy: Jenna! Hey, what's up?

Jenna: Regret. Make sure you lock that up.

(Jenna goes upstairs. Jeremy looks back into the kitchen, Anna has gone. He looks at his hand and smiles.)

[Stefan's car]

Matt: Did I just pass the driveway?

Caroline: Uh… No, I think it's up there.

Matt: This is an amazing car. Did I pass?

(Caroline doesn't understand)

Matt: The whole double date thing was obviously a test to see how I would do around Elena.

Caroline: I don't know. You were reminiscing about the Elena years the whole night so…

Matt: Caroline that stuff came before. It's not just gonna go away.

Caroline: I know that okay? I know.

Matt: No, you don't. Because, you're letting Elena turn you into a crazy person. Look it's my fault. I made it pretty clear early on that Elena still means something to me. But all that talk, that was just two old friends and some memories. Tonight wasn't about me and Elena. I was there because I wanted to be with you. And I don't know what this means or what we are but I do know that you are the only person I want to be in this car with right now. And I don't even know if that makes sense because I'm not really that good at expressing myself.

Caroline: No, no. I think you're doing just fine.

(They laugh and kiss each other. Caroline hurts herself)

Caroline: Sports cars…

Matt: Yeah.

(They kiss each other again)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon and Kelly enter the house. Damon makes a drink, takes a sip, and hands it to Kelly.)

Kelly: Now that you've got me here. (She drinks) What are you gonna do with me?

Damon: I'm going to… going to do this.

(He kisses her. He pushes her against the wall. They kiss each other. Caroline and Matt enter the house and interrupt them)

Matt: Mom?!

Caroline: Damon?!

Kelly: Oh my god, Matt! Oh my god.

(She takes her things and leaves. Elena and Stefan arrive)

Matt: I got to…

Caroline: It's fine, just go

Elena (to Matt): I'll take her home

Matt: Thanks, man.

(Matt gives the keys to Stefan and leaves. Caroline, Elena and Stefan look at Damon. He drinks.)

[Miss Gibbon's house]

(Anna is going into the house. She tries to be discreet. Pearl arrives)

Pearl: Where have you been?

Anna: I needed some air

Pear: For three hours? Tell me, where have you been?

Anna: Out, I was out.

Pearl: Annabelle, don't do this. I can't fight you too. What?

Anna: I'm sorry.

(Pearl embraces her)

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena and Stefan walk out to her car.)

Elena: Sorry I'm bailing.

Stefan: Just wish you let me drive you home.

Elena: Normal people don't have chaperones or bodyguards or baby-sitters. We're normal tonight, remember?

Stefan: I know, I just get so worry about you.

Elena: Stefan, I can't live every minute afraid that someone is gonna come after me. I won't, it's not living.

Stefan: Okay. Call me when you get home safe.

(He takes her face and kisses her. Stefan opens her car door for her and Elena gets in.)

Caroline: Bye Stefan

Stefan: Goodbye.

(He closes the car's door. He watches them leave and goes back inside. Frederick watches him while he closes the door)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is in the living room. Stefan arrives and looks at him.)

Damon: Don't look at me like that

Stefan: Are you crazy?

Damon: Save the lecture. Look…

(Frederick jumps through the window, jumps on Stefan and stabs him with a piece of glass. Damon pushes him off Stefan and starts to fight with Frederick. Stefan removes the piece of glass. Beth-Anne arrives and begins to fight with Stefan. She pushes him to the floor, he takes the leg off a wooden chair and stabs her in the heart. Damon sends Frederick across the living room. Frederick looks at Damon and Stefan and then looks at Beth-Anne, who is dead. He leaves. Stefan looks at Damon)

Damon: Damn it.

Stefan: I remember them from 1864. They were in the tomb.

Damon: Yeah... About that.

(They look at each other)

[Matt's house]

(Matt is going into the living room. Kelly goes after him)

Kelly: Matt… Matt...

Matt: I don't want to hear it, mom.

Kelly: Matty, please…

Matt: Do you know what I was doing tonight, Mom? I was having fun, you know, trying to forget about all the crap that I have to deal with every day. Just enjoying a night with my friends. And then, there you are, wasted at the bar, where I work, by the way, to pay the bills that you don't pay. And then you're off acting like a freakin' kid, hooking up with some guy half your age. I'm the kid, Mom. You're supposed to be responsible for me.

Kelly: I know Matt.

(He looks at her and leaves)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena is in the bathroom, she brushes her teeth. Jeremy arrives)

Elena: How was your night?

Jeremy: Ah... Same old. Same old... You?

Elena: Yep

[Miss Gibbon's house]

(Pearl is taking a bottle of blood from the fridge. Frederick arrives)

Pearl: So, where is Beth-Anne?

Frederick: She won't be coming back

Pearl: What happened? Where is she?

Frederick: Well, you were right.(He looks at Anna) We shouldn't have left.

Pearl: No. Hungry?

(Frederick is still looking at Anna. Pearl is pouring blood in a glass. She takes the glass and a wooden spoon. She holds the glass to Frederick and stabs him with the spoon. She puts down the glass and throws the spoon in the sink. She sits down and pours blood in a glass)

Pearl: Next time you'll listen to me.

(Anna smiles and looks at Frederick)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena is on the phone with Stefan)

Elena: I'm home, teeth brushed, and ready for bed. Save and sound.

Stefan: Good, good. I'm glad.

Elena: Is everything alright? You sound serious.

Stefan: No, no, no, no. Not tonight, you still have a few minutes left of normal. I'll tell you about it tomorrow okay?

Elena: I had a really nice time on our date tonight.

Stefan: Such a liar.

Elena: No, I'm serious. In a way it was exactly what it was supposed to be

Stefan: I had a really nice time too

(Elena hangs up)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is draggin Beth-Anne's body into the fireplace.)

Damon (to Stefan): Could you help me out a little bit?

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy enters his bedroom. Anna's there, Jeremy is scared)

Jeremy: What the hell?

Anna: I could have killed you!

Jeremy: Yeah, but you didn't.

Anna: I should have

Jeremy: But you didn't.

Anna: How did you know?

Jeremy: I knew this girl. Vicki. She was attacked by an animal, a bite to the neck. She started acting crazy, weird, and it seemed like drugs, but then you showed me those articles. And then I saw your face and how it changed the night in the cemetery when I kissed you.

Anna: You know you can't tell anyone, right?

Jeremy: Who would believe me?

Anna: You'd be surprised .

Jeremy: Why didn't you kill me?

Anna: I don't know. Maybe I'm a sucker for guys like you.

Jeremy: Like what?

Anna: Lost. Why would you confront me about it? Why would you risk it?

Jeremy: Because if it was true, maybe it's true about Vicki. And also because... I want you to turn me.


	17. Let The Right One In

**Let The Right One In**

_Willow's House_

_( Waking up from the storm outside Willow gets up to look outside and seeing it rain knowing its going to be a nasty day getting a bad feeling but trying to ignore it gets some clothes to wear for the day and gets in the shower after doing her Make up and putting her clothes on Black jeans a white sweater and Black jacket and combat boots and her hair is in curls and flowing down her back running down the stairs to her Kitchen to eat something has been getting the feelings of being watched turning around but see's Nobody takes out Milk and her favorite cereal Golden Garams eating it thinking about stuff in her head wondering what will next year be like with being a senior then gradurating. After Eating her breakfast she washes the Bowel and spoon drying them and putting them away( Grabs her bag and car Keys heads out to do some Shopping for some Art supplies been wanting to Paint something for a While now._

GILBERT'S HOUSE

(A storm is starting outside. Elena is asleep in her bed. The wind from the storm blows her bedroom window open and Elena wakes with a start. She goes over to the window and closes it. In Jeremy's room, Anna is looking at the storm outside of his window.)

ANNA: I love storms.

JEREMY: Is that a vampire thing? Cause I read vampires don't like running water.

ANNA: It's only Dracula. Yeah. He was a complete wuss. Never showered. Very smelly.

JEREMY: Seriously?

ANNA: First rule about vampires, don't believe anything you read.

JEREMY: You gotta tell me more. I gotta know.

ANNA: No, you don't. Cause you're not gonna be one.

JEREMY: Come on, you can't keep saying "no" to me.

ANNA: Look, I'm not gonna turn someone who learned everything he knows about vampires from Netflix.

JEREMY: That's not true, and you know it.

ANNA: Why do you even want this? Give me one good reason.

JEREMY: Cause I...

ANNA: Hmm. Let me know when you can finish that sentence.

(Elena knocks on Jeremy's door and enters his room. Anna leaves.)

ELENA: Hey, you're still up.

JEREMY: Hey, what's up?

ELENA: Looks like the there's a big storm rolling in. Can you help make sure all the windows are closed?

JEREMY: Yeah. Yeah. Sure.

MISS GIBBONS' HOUSE

Pearl comes to talks with Frederick.

FREDERICK: We're running low on blood. You might wanna send Anna to the hospital for some more.

PEARL: I'll send her out for some tomorrow.

FREDERICK: Maybe I could go with her. If the storm keeps it dark enough, I might be able to go out during the day, no sun and all.

PEARL: I'm afraid after your stunt at the Salvatore house tonight.

FREDERICK: He and his brother deserved it.

PEARL: And where did that get you? Your girlfriend Bethanne is dead. And you have no one to blame but yourself. We cannot live our lives about revenge. We have to have better control of our emotions.

FREDERICK: I understand, Miss Pearl. I just wish I knew what you were up to.

PEARL: I'm going to make an exploratory visit into town tomorrow to assess who's under the influence of vervain and who isn't. Anna tells me that the players haven't changed much. It's still the Lockwoods, the Forbes, the Fells...

FREDERICK: We should kill every last one of them.

PEARL: We are smarter than that, Frederick. These people are not our enemies. We don't hold grudges and resentments. We'll get our town back. We just have to have patience.

(Pearl leaves. Other vampires enter the room.)

FREDERICK: You heard her. No revenge. Patience. Self-control. She seems to have it all figured out, doesn't she? (Frederick holds up a wooden stake.)

SALVATORE'S HOUSE

(Damon boards up the window that Frederick and Beth-Anne broke through. Stefan and Elena watch him.)

DAMON: I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night.

STEFAN: Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, "Oops. Sorry?"

ELENA: I can't believe you made a deal with her.

DAMON: It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's... scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back.

ELENA: Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process.

DAMON: You don't have to be snarky about it.

ELENA: I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky.

DAMON: How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?

ELENA: I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities.

DAMON: Ouch.

STEFAN: This isn't being very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah? Hmm.

(Damon leaves the room. Stefan embraces Elena.)

ELENA: I'm sorry. He just makes me so cranky.

STEFAN: I know. He makes everybody cranky.

ELENA: So, what are we going to do?

STEFAN: Damon and I are gonna handle everything, I promise.

ELENA: Well, what about me? I can't just sit here and do nothing.

STEFAN: That's exactly what you're gonna do, because that's what going to keep you safe.

ELENA: Which means nothing if you're not safe, too.

STEFAN: What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath on my side.

ELENA: Well, that's comforting.

ROAD

Driving through the streets after Shopping at the Mall for some clothes and Art supplies Willow was just turning down the road toward the Cemerty when( Seeing a Man standing in the Middle of the Road( Freaking Out she swerves to miss him but wasn't so Lucky Crashing her Car into the Ditch Rushing to get out to see the damage and Wincing when she sees her Leg is Bleeding and Looking around for the Guy she almosts hit but he was know where to be found Limping back to her Car to get her Bag Someone Came up behind her and Knocked her Out the guy is Fredrick the Vampire from the Tomb( Picking her up and Crashing her Phone by Stomping on it)

MYSTIC GRILL

Jeremy talks with Anna.

ANNA: Ok. We have some time. I'm not meeting my mom until later.

JEREMY: Wait. Does your mom know you're a...

ANNA: The fact that you would even think it's possible to keep something like that a secret from your own family is just further proof that you're not ready.

JEREMY: "Not ready" Is a step up from "No."

ANNA: And a million steps down from "Maybe." I like your bracelet.

JEREMY: Thanks. My sister got it for me.

ANNA: Can I see it?

JEREMY: Yeah. Yeah.

ANNA: Your sister doesn't know you're hanging out with me, does she?

JEREMY: No. No. But I don't see why it would be a problem. It's not like she knows what you are.

ANNA: I'd rather keep it our little secret.

JEREMY: You know, why don't you...why don't you keep this?

ANNA: Why would you give this to me?

JEREMY: Because. You like it. And I like you.

ANNA: You only like me because of what you want from me.

JEREMY: No. I...I like you.

ANNA: Um... You know, you should wear it. It looks better on you anyway.

(Matt is talking with Caroline.)

MATT: I yelled at my mom last night. You know, I feel like the parent yelling at the screwed up kid.

CAROLINE: Maybe she needed to hear it.

MATT: Yeah, but just... I worry that if I push too hard, then she will take off again. Cause that's her M.O. Just like Vicki, who I haven't heard from since she left.

CAROLINE: Well, you can't control your mom, Matt, any more than you can control your sister.

MATT: I wish that she would just try a little. You know? If she would just try to try, that'd be ok.

CAROLINE: Maybe she'll surprise you. People have a tendency to do that. I should go before the roads get even worse from the storm.

MATT: Yeah. Are you sure you should be driving right now?

CAROLINE: I have to. It's my dad's boyfriend's daughter's birthday. We have a non-traditional traditional ritual.

MATT: Well, buckle up. Don't speed. Stay off your cell phone. And call me when you get there.

CAROLINE: Got it. Anything else?

MATT: Yes.

(Matt kisses her.)

CAROLINE: Bye.

MATT: Bye.

SALVATORE'S HOUSE

(Damon is fixing a clock. Stefan is leaving to go hunt.)

DAMON: Hunting party?

STEFAN: That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I gotta get my strength back up.

DAMON: I've got 2 liters of soccer mom in the fridge. No?

STEFAN: We'll talk when I get back?

DAMON: All right. Give my regards to the squirrels.

THE WOODS

(Stefan is out hunting. He turns around and there are vampires surrounding him. Frederick stabs him with a wooden stake.)

STEFAN: Aah!

GILBERT'S HOUSE

(Elena's phone is ringing. She notices it's Damon and ignores it. She hears a knock on the door and answers it. Damon enters.)

DAMON: You're ignoring me

ELENA: The 6 missed calls? Sorry. My phone is dead.

DAMON: Is Stefan here?

ELENA: No. Why? Something wrong?

DAMON: He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you and I'm Not getting Willow either and that is Worrying me

ELENA: It's going straight to voice-mail. Where could they be?

DAMON: You're not going to like what I'm thinking.

MISS GIBBONS' HOUSE

Damon knocks on the door.

DAMON: Pearl! Open this door. I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off.

FREDERICK: Pearl's not home. Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky.

DAMON: Where's my brother?

FREDERICK: Billy.

(Two vampires drag Stefan into the Vampire Drags Willow over beside Stefan)

DAMON: You're dead( Looking at Willow who is staring back at him with Pain in her eyes from the wound on her head) You both are dead

FREDERICK: Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons?

(She enters.)

GIBBONS: Yes, Frederick, honey?

FREDERICK: Never let this bad man in.

GIBBONS: I'll never let him in.

STEFAN: Ugh!

FREDERICK: 145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well... I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy.

(Billy stabs Stefan with a stake.)

STEFAN: Uhh! Aah!

FREDERICK: You have a nice day( Dragging Willow's Head back) I am going to be Drinking from our New Pet( Biting Willow on the Neck brutly)

Willow:Ah ( Screaming but With her Head buts him on the head and then throw him in a Wall)Stay away from me

Damon: Leave her alone she is Not involved with what happened in 1864 she is Innocent.

Frederick: She is Tasty I will drain her dry as you watch.

Damon:( Seeing as Frederick again Bites Willow is Banging on the Door but there is Nothing he can do) Damn when I find away in here I will destroy you.

Frederick: Good Luck Trying( Dragging Willow By her hair and then Pushing her down the stairs making her fall until they reach the Basement

Willow Weak from Blood loss and Pain feels herself being Dragged to a wall with Chains Frederick Pushes her against it Feeding from her Neck again before chaining her Hands to it then Leaving( Willow falling on her knees with her hands shakeled to the wall Drain of blood and Gasping)

THE WOODS

(Elena is sitting in Damon's car. She sees him approaching and gets out.)

ELENA: What happened? Where is he?

DAMON: They have Them. I can't get in they have Willow in there as well they must have Grabbed her somehow and they are going to Kill her

ELENA: Why can't we get them out?

DAMON: Because the woman who owns the who is compelled to not let me in.

ELENA: I can get in.

DAMON: You're not going in there.

ELENA: I'm going!

DAMON: You're not going in there.

ELENA: Why are they doing this? What do they want with them?

DAMON: Revenge. They want revenge But Willow doesn't have anything to do with it they are just using her as Bait.

ELENA: We gotta do something.

DAMON: I know.

ELENA: We can't let them hurt him. We gotta get him out of there.

DAMON: I know. Elena, I know. But I don't know how to get him out.

MISS GIBBONS'S HOUSE

(The tomb vampires are tying Stefan up in the basement with ropes soaked in vervain with Willow still hanging from her hands against the Wall)

FREDERICK: Vervain on the ropes.

STEFAN: Aah! Unh!

FREDERICK: That's gotta sting. Speaking of...

(Frederick has an eye dropper with vervain. He puts a few drops into Stefan's eyes.)

STEFAN: Aah!

Willow: Stefan (Wealy Lifting her Head she Burns Fredericks face with Fire with her Fire Power making him Scream)

Frederick: AH You Witch( backhanding her) You will Pay for that ( Taking a Stake and Stabbing her in the Stomach)

Willow: Aah( Screaming)

(Harper enters)

HARPER: This isn't right!

FREDERICK: He killed Beth-Anne. One of us, Harper. And don't you think for a second he wouldn't kill you if he had the chance. Pearl says we're not here for revenge, right? I say that's exactly what we're here for. Starting with this.

(Frederick drags a knife across Stefan's chest.)

STEFAN: Aah! Aah!

FREDERICK: And then his brother. And anyone else that gets in our way( Using the same Nife and Stabs Willow in the Back)

Willow: Aah Aah You( Getting Angry she throws Frederick against a Pike in the wall stabbing him in the gut) How do you like being Poked.

Frederick:( Surprised and Angry grunts as he pulls away from the Pike on the wall) I will Kill you before this day is over

HARPER: This isn't right!

FREDERICK: You're gonna want to let go of me!

HARPER: Miss Pearl will be home soon.

FREDERICK: Miss Pearl is no longer in charge. Tie him up! And then stake him down.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Alaric is walking down the hallway when Damon appears. Alaric stops in his tracks.)

DAMON: Well, don't you look... alive?

ALARIC: You can't hurt me.

DAMON: Oh, I can hurt you, all right.

ELENA: Mr. Saltzman. We need your help.

(They go into Alaric's classroom to talk.)

ELENA: Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you. I would go, but...

DAMON: But your life is valuable. Yours, on the other hand is...

ELENA: Stefan told me about your ring.

ALARIC: What about it?

DAMON: Let me recap...You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?

ALARIC: Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss.

ELENA: Mr. Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan.

ALARIC: I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem.

DAMON: That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife.

ALARIC: You're lying.

DAMON: Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself? Coward. Come on, Elena.

(Damon and Elena start to leave.)

ALARIC: All right! Wait. I'll go.

MYSTIC GRILL (Jeremy and Anna are talking.)

JEREMY: So, I have an answer.

ANNA: To what?

JEREMY: Why you should turn me.

ANNA: We're back to that?

JEREMY: Look, I wake up every day, and I feel ok, but there's something missing. Like a...like a hole. Some people, they fit... in life, or whatever. I... I don't.

ANNA: So, you want a pity-turn? I don't think so.

JEREMY: You should turn me because I don't have anything else.

ANNA: Do you even know why we turn other people? It's not to give someone a one-way ticket out of loner-hood. Ok? One-we need someone to do our dirty work. Two, revenge. Three, boredom... but, you know, that never turns out well. And then you know there's the obvious one. You love someone so much that you would do anything to spend all of eternity with them. Ahem. I'm sorry, but you don't fit any of those categories yet.

(Anna sees her mother enter the Grill.)

ANNA: So, yeah. Just make sure your thesis is clear, and she'll love it. See you later.

(Anna sends a text to Jeremy. She joins her mother.)

ANNA: Mom, hey.

PEARL: Did you get everything?

ANNA: Yeah, the blood-bank was understaffed because of the rain. I was in and out.

PEARL: Who's that you were talking to?

ANNA: A friend from the library.

PEARL: Let's get home.

(M. Lockwood and Tyler enter the grill.)

M. LOCKWOOD: Hey, you're not going out in that, are ya? The roads are dangerous. Route 5 is completely flooded.

PEARL: We'll make do.

WAITRESS: Mayor Lockwood, we have your table ready.

TYLER: Great.

PEARL: Mayor... Lockwood, is it? I suppose it is treacherous outside. My name is Pearl.

M. LOOKWOOD: Hi.

PEARL: This is my daughter Anna. We've just recently moved to town.

M. LOOKWOOD: Welcome. Richard Lockwood. This is my son Tyler. Please-please, join us.

PEARL: It would be a pleasure.

TYLER: Be more creepy, dad. Not like your son is standing right here.

M. LOOKWOOD: Grow up. Elections are coming. She's a constituent. And a rich one, from the looks of it.

TYLER: You can tell all that by looking at her ass? Awesome. I'm gonna go shoot some pool.

ALARIC'S CLASSROOM

(Alaric pulls out his arsenal of vampire weapons.)

DAMON: Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night.

ALARIC: I've you to thank for that.

ELENA: What are these?

ALARIC: Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain.

DAMON: Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out.

ELENA: That's your plan? You're just gonna take them all on yourself?

DAMON: Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully.

(Elena takes one of the vervain darts.)

ALARIC: Whoa. What are you doing?

ELENA: I'm going with you guys.

DAMON: No. No. No. No. No way.

ELENA: You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out.

DAMON: You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there.

ELENA: I'm going.

DAMON: So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way.

ELENA: Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger.

DAMON: Fine. Elena, you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house.

ELENA: You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand.

DAMON: Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it.

ELENA: Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?

DAMON: I can't protect you, Elena. I don't know how many vampires there are in there. That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from...Including Stefan and Willow. I know. I get it. I understand.

ALARIC: If we're gonna go, let's go.

MYSTIC GRILL/CAROLINE'S CAR

(Matt calls Caroline.)

MATT: Where are you? I can barely hear you.

CAROLINE: Storm washed out Route 5. Now I'm detoured on some random backwoods path to hell.

MATT: Well, you shouldn't be talking while you're driving.

CAROLINE: I know, right? I need one of those little bluetooth thingies.

MATT: Look, you're breaking up. Just turn around and go back the same way you came. And watch the road. Ok?

CAROLINE: Ok.

THE WOODS

(Caroline drives around. Her car gets stuck in the mud.)

CAROLINE: God. Ohh. Ohh. Seriously?

(She tries to call someone, but her cell phone is not working.)

MISS GIBBONS'S HOUSE

(Alaric knocks on the door. Frederick answers it.)

ALARIC: Oh, good, someone's home. Uh, could I use your phone? My car broke down a few miles up the road. This was the first house I saw.

FREDERICK: Well, lucky you.

ALARIC: Yeah. Lucky me. It's no trouble, is it?

FREDERICK: Not in the slightest.

ALARIC: Great. Whew.

(Alaric enters the house)

ALARIC: Hey, man, I really appreciate it. It's rough out there.

FREDERICK: Billy, show our visitor where the phone is in the kitchen. And get me something to drink.

BILLY: Yeah. Sure thing.

BILLY: Hey, Miss Gibbons, this guy wants to use your phone.

MISS GIBBONS: Oh, sure, honey. It's right there.

ALARIC: Thanks.

(Alaric walks towards the phone, Billy comes at him with a stake. Alaric is too quick for him and grabs the stake and stabs him with it.)

BILLY: Aah!

(Alaric turns on the faucet and starts the blender to create noise.)

MLLE GIBBONS: What's happening?

ALARIC: I'm really sorry. But you're gonna need to invite a friend of mine inside.

(Alaric opens the door and Damon is standing outside.)

MLLE GIBBONS: Oh, I'm sorry. He's not allowed in the house.

ALARIC: I know that. But you've gotta make an exception.

DAMON: Get her out of the house. Now! Miss Gibbons, tell me the truth. Are you married?

MLLE GIBBONS: No.

DAMON: Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?

MLLE GIBBONS: No. It's just me.

DAMON: No? Good.

(Damon breaks her neck - he can now enter the house)

ALARIC: You were supposed to compel her.

DAMON: It doesn't work that way...

ALARIC: She is human.

DAMON: And I'm not! So, I don't care. Now, get out of here. And get rid of the body!

DAMON'S CAR

(Elena is waiting in the car. She pulls a vervain syringe from her purse and examines it. A tree branch falls onto the car's windshield. Elena gasps.)

MYSTIC GRILL

(Pearl is sitting down with the Mayor.)

PEARL: I'm in the process of obtaining some property. I understand that your family is the largest property owner in town.

RICHARD: Well, yes we are. Dating all the way back to the town's original charter.

PEARL: Your family came into a lot of new property in 1864.

RICHARD: You know your history.

PEARL: It's a passion of mine.

TYLER: Guy's not even subtle about it.

MATT: Who is that?

TYLER: It's not my mother.

(Jeremy walks over to Anna, who is playing darts. Anna tells him to stay back, Pearl notices this.)

PEARL: I'm sorry, Mayor. Do you know that boy over there?

RICHARD: Yeah it's Jeremy Gilbert.

PEARL: You don't say.

MLLE GIBBONS'S HOUSE

FREDERICK: Billy, what's the holdup?!

(Frederick tells another vampire to go see what is up. He enters the kitchen and turns off the sink and blender. He approaches the pantry. Damon opens the door and stakes him.)

JACOB: Aah!

DAMON'S CAR

(Alaric runs back to the car. He opens the door and sees Elena isn't there. He grabs his bag and leaves.)

ALARIC: Damn it, Elena!

MLLE GIBBONS'S HOUSE

(Elena jumps onto the porch. She stays by the wall to keep herself hidden. She starts to move on, but hears Frederick.)

FREDERICK: Billy, Jacob, get back in here!

(Elena runs past the door and goes down a staircase that leads to the cellar. She tries to open the door, but it is locked. She busts out one of the windowpanes, unlocks the door and opens it. A man is standing guard by a door at the end of the hallway. Elena gets her vervain syringe out and is ready to attack, but Damon gets to the man first. He sees Elena.)

DAMON: Are you insane?

WOODS

(Caroline gets out of her car and walks around to retrieve a signal on her cell phone. She finally gets a signal, but slips and falls down the bank of the river. She pulls herself up by grabbing what she thinks is a tree branch. Instead she sees it's the decomposing body of Vicki.)

CAROLINE: Aah! Aah!

MYSTIC GRILL

(Pearl is talking to Anna.)

PEARL: Jeremy Gilbert? Is that what you've been up to?

ANNA: He's my friend. What's the big deal?

PEARL: His family is the reason I was stuck in a tomb for over a century.

ANNA: That doesn't mean he'll make the same choices.

PEARL: I want you to stop seeing him.

ANNA: I've been on my own for a long time, mother. I can make my own decisions.

PEARL: Then stop acting like a child! As soon as Jeremy finds out what you really are, he will turn on you.

ANNA: He already knows.

PEARL: What did you just say?

ANNA: Jeremy knows. He likes it. And he likes me.

(Pearl slaps her.) (While Anna leaves, she sends Jeremy a text saying "I'll do it.")

CELLAR AT MISS GIBBON'S HOUSE

(Stefan Willow and Harper are still trapped.)

STEFAN: Uhh. Thank you. For trying to help me.

HARPER: They just needed somebody to blame. Someone to punish.

Stefan:( Looking at Willow seeing that she is Knocked out from the blood loss) Willow hang on don't you dare Die on me.

Willow is just hanging from the Wall on her Knees Weak from the Blood Loss( Whispers) I will hang on but I'm So Tired

Stefan: Listen to me you are strong Don't give up on Living you hear me

Willow: Okay.

(Elena and Damon enter the cellar.)

STEFAN: Elena...You shouldn't be here...

DAMON: She was supposed to stay in the car( Looking at Willow who is hanging by Chains against the wall and seeing Blood all over her from where Frederick stabbed her and Bit her on the Neck) Willow Damn It ( Breaking the Chains and Catching her as she falls still Knocked out)

Elena: She is in bad shape.

Stefan: Frederick was trying to torcher her in front of me but she kept fighting him and he got Angry and then Stab a Nife into her Damon you have to give her blood.

Damon( Biting his Wrist Putting it to her Mouth) Drink it Willow

Damon still not getting any response from her Picks her Up: We have to go

STEFAN: Unh! No. No. No. Not him.

DAMON: Whatever. Let's get you down.

STEFAN: There's vervain on the ropes.

DAMON: Elena, pull that.

STEFAN: Unh!

DAMON: All right, let's go. Clothes on.

STEFAN: Wait.

DAMON: What? Guys, come on. We have to get out of here.

(Stefan and Elena pull the stakes out of Harper's legs.)

STEFAN: Uhh!

DAMON: Come on, we gotta go.

STEFAN: The other one.

TREVOR: Uhh!

DAMON: Can you get him in the car?

ELENA: Yeah.

DAMON: All right, go.

ELENA: What about you?

DAMON: You rescue, I'll distract. Go.

(Frederick is getting suspicious. It's too quiet.)

FREDERICK: Turn that down. It's too quiet.

(One of the vampires gets staked.)

FREDERICK: Spread out. Now. You two, back of the house. Go. Check out both rooms. Cellar, now.

IN THE WOODS

(Elena is carrying Stefan to the car.)

STEFAN: Uhh.

ELENA: Can you make it?

STEFAN: Uhh! Unh.

(They fall down. Elena cuts herself on a rock.)

STEFAN: Ohh. You ok?

ELENA: Yeah. Come on, keep going. Come on.

(Elena pulls Stefan up and they continue onwards.)

MLLE GIBBONS'S HOUSE

(Frederick sees another staked vampire in the dining room. Damon catches him by surprise Damon Putting down Willow on the Floor still out cold. They fight. Damon gets Frederick on the floor and starts punching him. Two vampires come up from behind and pull Damon off. Frederick leaves. The vampires and Damon start fighting. One of them approaches Damon from behind. Damon doesn't see him, but Alaric shoots at the vampire with a dart.)

DAMON: I'm going after Frederick!

IN THE WOODS

(Elena and Stefan arrive at the car.)

ELENA: Come on, it's right over here.

(Elena puts Stefan in the car and goes around to the driver's side. She sees the ignition has been removed.)

ELENA: Stefan...

(Frederick busts the window on Stefan's side out and drags him out. He starts beating him.)

FREDERICK: Aah!

STEFAN: Ugh! Uhh...

FREDERICK: This is for Beth-Anne.

(Frederick stabs Stefan with a branch.)

STEFAN: Aah!

FREDERICK: And this is for the tomb.

ELENA: No!

(Elena plunges the vervain syringe into Fredericks back.)

FREDERICK: Ugh! Unh!

ELENA: Stefan...

(Elena sits down next to Stefan.)

STEFAN: Unh. Uhh.

(Elena pulls out the branch.)

ELENA: Stefan...Stefan... No, Stefan. Stefan, Stefan. Stefan! Stefan!

MLLE GIBBONS'S HOUSE

(Alaric is reloading his dart gun. A vampire attacks him. They wrestle to the ground. Alaric stabs him with a vervain syringe. Damon comes back into the hallway.)

DAMON: Frederick's gone( Picking up Willow)

ALARIC: Let's get out of here Is she alright

DAMON: I'm gonna kill him He should have left her Out of this.

Alaric: Lets get out of here and see about her

(Damon and Alaric exit the house. They see many more vampires approaching.)

DAMON: How many of those vervain darts do you have left?

ALARIC: One.

DAMON: Not gonna be enough.

DOVONAN'S HOUSE

(Kelly is making dinner.)

MATT: Hey, mom. What's going on?

KELLY: What's it look like?

MATT: Honestly, I wouldn't know. I've never seen it before.

KELLY: Well, sit down. You might wanna order pizza. I'm out of practice.

MATT: Mmm. Mystery casserole. Yum.

KELLY: Yeah. Some people aren't meant for the kitchen.

MATT: What?

KELLY: Uh, I know it's been rough. But I'm gonna try. I mean, really try this time. You just have to bear with me, ok?

MATT: Ok.

KELLY: Ok. Good.

(The doorbell rings. Matt gets up to answer it.)

MATT: You know I got it.

KELLY: That bad, huh?

(Matt opens the door. Caroline and her mom are outside.)

MATT: What happened to you?

SHERIFF FORBES: Hey, Matt.

MATT: Hey. What's going on?

SHERIFF FORBES: Is your mom home?

MYSTIC GRILL

(Mayor Lockwood gets a phone call.)

M. LOOKWOOD: Alright, give me 10 minutes. And keep it out of the news till I get there. Grab your stuff. We gotta go.

TYLER: Kinda got half a burger left.

M. LOOKWOOD: They found Vicki Donovan.

TYLER: Are you serious? Where was she?

M. LOOKWOOD: Storm unearthed the grave off county road. They just brought her body down to the morgue.

JEREMY: Wait. She's dead?

M. LOOKWOOD: Come on, we gotta go.

IN THE WOODS

(Elena is shaking Stefan, trying to get him up.)

ELENA: Stefan, please. Stefan! Oh, Stefan, please get up. Get up, Stefan. Stefan.

(Elena sees that Frederick is getting up. She notices the cut on her hand and puts it up to Stefan's mouth for him to drink.)

ELENA: Here.

STEFAN: Elena, please run.

ELENA: No.

STEFAN: Please.

ELENA: Stefan. My wrist. Here. Take my wrist. You need more blood.

STEFAN: Go, Elena. Run. Run...

ELENA: No. I trust you.

(Elena gives Stefan her wrist. He drinks her blood.)

MLLE GIBBONS'S HOUSE

Pearl and Anna come home.

ALARIC: So, what you said to get me to do this, about my wife. It was a lie, wasn't it?

DAMON: Yep ( Still Holding Willow)

PEARL: Stop. What's going on here? What did you do?

DAMON: Me? Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my Friend and brother.

PEARL: Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with.

DAMON: Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them.

PEARL: This wasn't supposed to happen.

DAMON: Well, it did. If I had a good side...Not a way to get on it.

(Damon and Alaric leave.)

IN THE WOODS

(Frederick is regaining his strength. He grabs another branch and walks towards Stefan. Stefan gets up and pins Frederick to a tree. He takes the branch from Frederick and repeatdly stabs him in the heart.)

STEFAN: Argh! Ahh! Aah! Aah!

ELENA: Stefan. Stefan!

(Elena tries to make Stefan stop. Stefan turns around, his face is still in its vampire form. Elena is frightened by him. Stefan stops. He looks horrified.)

SALVATORE'S HOUSE

(Elena is staring out Stefan's window. Stefan approaches her.)

ELENA: How are you doing?

STEFAN: I'm ok. The wounds have mostly healed.

ELENA: Good.

STEFAN: Elena...

ELENA: Yeah?

STEFAN: What you did today, coming to help me...You could have been killed.

ELENA: I know.

STEFAN: And what I did, I'm sorry that...I'm sorry that you had to see it.

ELENA: I've just never...You were like this other person. And it's my fault. I made you...

STEFAN: What? No. no. no. no. You didn't make me do anything. You were saving my life. And I was saving yours. (Stefan caresses her face.) Everything's gonna be ok.

(Elena's phone rings, Elena answers)

ELENA(on the phone): Hey, Jer...What-what's going on? Oh, no.

(Willow is drinking Damon's Blood as she came to after being Knocked out from Blood Loss)

Damon: Willow you scared the daylights out of me Never do that again.

Willow: I didn't plan on getting Captured by that Vampire he just came out of know where and I crashed my car and My Phone was crushed in the Struggle I am Sorry that I worried you all.

Damon: No Don't you dare be sorry( Caressing her face) Your Alive that is all it matters gets some rest I will Look in on you late to make sure you don't die with my Blood in your system.

Willow:Okay ( Pulling her Covers over her) Goodnight Damon.

Damon: Goodnight

DOVONAN'S HOUSE

Everyone is there, Caroline brings coffee to Matt.

CAROLINE: I made you some coffee.

MATT: Thanks.

CAROLINE: Are you... is there anything I can do?

MATT: I just, uh...I need to be alone right now.

(Elena arrives, she hugs Matt. )

ELENA: Matt...

MYSTIC GRILL

Damon joins Alaric with the bar.

DAMON: That was fun. Oh, don't look at me like that. I know you hate me. Guess what? Everyone hates me. But you can't deny it. We were bad ass.

(Alaric punches him.)

DAMON: Uhh. Happens.

GILBERT'S HOUSE

(Elena and Jeremy return home.)

ELENA: Jer... Are you ok?

JEREMY: I'm gonna go get some sleep.

(Jeremy goes to his room. Anna is there.)

ANNA: What are you doing?

JEREMY: My...my friend Vicki... She's...She's dead.

ANNA: Vicki? The one you thought was a...

JEREMY: Yep. Turns out she's been dead all along.

ANNA: She's the reason you wanted to turn? You wanted to be with her?

JEREMY: Look, I'm sorry.

(Anna is gone.)

SALVATORE'S HOUSE

(Damon enters Stefan's room. He sees bloodbags that are empty. Then he sees Stefan sitting on the floor, drinking from another bloodbag.)


	18. Under Control

**Under Control**

[Salvatore's House]

(Stefan is doing exercises in his bedroom. Damon enters with a glass of blood in his hands)

Damon: Could you turn it up a little bit? It's not annoying yet.

Stefan: Sorry

(Damon switches off the music)

Damon: When are you going back to school?

Stefan: Soon

(Stefan is on the floor, doing push-ups)

Damon: Oh come on. Just drink already. Come on, this self-detox is not natural.

(He puts the glass next to Stefan)

Stefan: Can you get that away from me please?

Damon: How long did it take you to wean yourself of it the last time you indulged?

(Stefan continues doing push ups.)

Damon: That's not good.

Stefan: I'll be fine; it just takes a little bit of time

Damon: I don't get it; you know, you don't have to kill to survive. That's what blood banks are for. I haven't hunted in a human in… God way too long

Stefan: Oh, I'm impressed

Damon: It's completely self-serving. I'm trying to get the town off the trail of vampires which is not very easy considering that there is an entire tomb of them running around.

Stefan: What are we planning on doing about that?

Damon: We are not going to do much of anything if you don't have your strength. There's nothing wrong with partaking in a healthy diet of human blood from a blood bank. You're not actually killing anyone

Stefan: I have my reasons.

Damon: Well, what are those holier than thou reasons? You know, we never actually discussed this. You know, I'd- I'd love to hear this story.

(Damon sits down on the couch)

Stefan: You're really enjoying this, aren't you? Watching me struggle?

Damon: Very much so.

Stefan: I hate to break it to you Damon but… I actually have it under complete control.

Damon: You do? Well, then you should just carry on, making the rest of us vampires look bad.

(He gets up)

Damon: Have a great day, Stefan

(He leaves the glass of blood on the table. Stefan stares at the glass. Damon returns)

Damon: Oh, hey, almost forgot something. Oops.

(He takes the glass and leaves. He drinks and relishes in the taste of the blood.)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena is walking out of the house.)

Elena: Come on Jeremy, going to school! Walking out the door now!

Jenna: Forgot this. (She gives her a thermos)

Elena: Thank you

(She opens the door, John is here, he was about to knock)

John (with a smile): Elena!

Elena: Uncle John! Hi.

John (looking at Jenna): Jenna

Jenna: John, you made it.

John: I said I'll be here before noon.

(He enters the house)

Jenna: Oh what you say and what you do are typically two very different things.

(Jeremy comes down the stairs)

Jeremy: Uncle John, what's up?

John: Hey!

(Jeremy slaps him on the shoulder and leaves)

John: I had some business in town; I thought that a visit was in order.

Elena: How long are you staying?

John: I don't know yet

Elena: Ok, well, I'm gonna go to school, I'll see you later.

(She leaves; Jenna looks at her and closes the door)

John: So what's up with Jeremy?

Jenna: He just lost a friend, so try to be sensitive.

John (laughing): I'm always sensitive.

Jenna: Right, so really how long are you staying?

John: Can you at least pretend that you're happy to see me?

Jenna (joking): Oh my god John! It's so good to see you. How have you been? (She becomes serious again): No, I can't

John: Do you really think that I was just gonna sign the papers and send them back?

Jenna: Actually I did.

John: I'm not going to let you sell my brother's office

Jenna: It's not up to you or me; it belongs to Jeremy and Elena.

John: Yeah but they're minors, so I get the final say, being that I'm the estate's trustee.

[Mystic Fall's High]

(Matt and Elena are in the hallway)

Elena: He said his trip is open ended.

Matt: Uncle John, I never really liked that guy

Elena: Does anyone?

Matt: I'm here for moral support if you need me.

Elena: Thanks, I think I'll suffer this one alone; you've been through enough.

Matt: Thank you by the way, for just… for everything you did at Vicki's funeral and the memorial. I couldn't have done it without you.

Elena: Of course Matt.

(Long pause, they look at each other)

Elena: So, was Caroline still baking for you guys, around the clock?

Matt: She finally went to her dad, which is a good thing because my mom was going to strangle her if she dropped off one more lasagna.

(He closes his locker and they leave)

Willow is just getting ready for the next class by getting her books out of the locker then she shuts it back sighing after what happened to her the other day when the vampires from the tomp torchered her and Stefan making sure that doesn't happen again she has been training more at the house.

Elena:( Seeing Willow walks over to her) Hey Willow are you doing okay since the Vampire situration

Willow: Yeah ever since it happened I have taken up Training again so Next time another Vampire wants to eat me again I will be Prepared.

Elena: Training like self defense class.

Willow: I was a Black belt of Tao ko do My Foster Dad made me take them and it helps being prepared incase of someone wanting to hurt me and since what almost happened to me I'm a Being more Alert.

Elena: Well that is good My Uncle John is back in town

Willow: Wow so why do you say like its a bad thing.

Elena: He has always comes in town stiring up trouble and I just want to let you know so incase he comes up to you asking Questions.

Willow: Okay I will be alert so I have got to go I'll will see you Founder's party

Elena: Great later

(Jeremy is outside,sitting on a couch, listening to music. Tyler arrives and sits down next to him. He offers him a joint.)

Jeremy: Nah.

Tyler: What's your problem?

Jeremy: I just don't want any

Tyler: All right. They say she OD'ed.

Jeremy: That's what I don't get, she was doing okay.

Tyler: Apparently not.

Jeremy: How did she end up buried in the woods? That's what I don't understand.

Tyler: By whoever was with her when she OD'ed.

Jeremy: Yeah but you leave her, you don't take the time to bury her.

Tyler: Maybe she saw something and… Hell man, I don't know

[Founder's Hall]

(Damon arrives and meets the rest of the council for a reunion)

Sheriff Forbes: The coroner's office has officially ruled Vicki Donovan's death a drug overdose. Her family has been notified, the truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us

Mayor Lockwood: Thank you Sheriff. And on to a more pressing issue, John Gilbert has asked to say a few words

(Damon seems surprised)

Mayor Lockwood: Welcome back John, it's good to see you

John: Hello everyone, it's wonderful to see you, I wish it were under better circumstances. As a founding family member I find it's my duty to report some very distressing news

(Damon speaking discretely to the Sheriff)

Damon: He's a Gilbert?

Sheriff Forbes: Elena's uncle. His name is John but I call him Jackass

John: A hospital blood bank in the neighboring county of Amherst has reported several break ins over the past two weeks. 7 hunters, 4 campers and 2 states employees have been reported missing as well. All of this within a 75 mile radius of Mystic Falls.

(Mayor Lockwood interrupts him)

Mayor Lockwood: Okay okay, no need to get alarmed right at this moment

Sheriff Forbes (To Damon): Meaning he doesn't want to cancel the Founders' Day kickoff party

John: You think all of your problems are over but I'm here to tell you, nothing's been solved.

(Damon seems uncomfortable)

[Mystic Fall's high school]

(Alaric is in his classroom with Elena and Willow)

Alaric: I made a copy of a paper Jeremy wrote for me. I think you should take a look at it

(He gives the paper to Elena. She reads the title: fact or fiction: The truth about vampires in Mystic Falls)

Willow: Jeremy wrote this?

Alaric: He's very clear that he didn't think it was real

Elena: I really hope you're right because I've done so much to protect him from all of this.

(She gives him back the paper)

Alaric: So, how do you deal with it?

Elena: What do you mean?

Alaric: With all the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone who's important to you.

Elena: It's not safe for them to know the truth. So, yes I keep it from them, but it's only because I love them.

(Long pause)

Alaric: I think Stefan is a good guy. But at the end of the day he's still a vampire.

Elena: I know it's hard to understand but Stefan is different. He would never do anything to hurt me.

[Gilbert's House]

(John and Jeremy are eating in the kitchen. Jenna is here too)

Jeremy: I've no interest in the Founder's Day kickoff party

John: Sure you do its tradition.

Jenna: It will be our role to break the tradition.

John: The Gilberts have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years. We're one of the founding families and with that distinction comes certain obligations including going to the party. One day, when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you all about your heritage

Jenna: Hmm, the Gilbert family legacy. I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it.

Jeremy (To John): Why does she hate you?

John: We used to sleep together.

(Jenna throws a bag at him.)

Jenna: I'm standing right here

(Elena is in her bedroom with Stefan)

Elena: Why would he write a report on vampires? Do you think he's starting to remember?

Stefan: Damon took away those memories for good, you don't have to worry about that. I tell you what: why don't you just ask him?

Elena: I… I can't.

Stefan: Why not? I mean if he doesn't know anything then it's just an innocent question.

Elena: I don't even know how to talk to him anymore. I mean, we used to be a lot more open with each other. But now, with all these secrets just piling up… You know, I haven't even told him that I am adopted yet or that Willow is my Half Sister

Stefan: Maybe it's time you start opening up to him. I'm not saying you should tell him everything but at least try to find out what he does know and be prepared for it.

(She rubs his shoulder.)

Elena: What about you, how are you doing?

Stefan: Much, much better. I'm still, you know… a little jittery, a little bit on edge but I'm gonna be okay.

Elena: I've been really worried about you and I missed you.

Stefan: I just needed to lay low for a little while and let my body readjust. It's only been a few days.

Elena: It feels like a lifetime.

(They kiss each other)

Stefan: I've missed you too.

(They start kissing more passionately. Stefan lays Elena down on the bed. Elena rolls over and lays on top of Stefan. Stefan, somewhat aggresively, rolls her back over so he's on top. He stops kissing her. )

Elena: Stefan, what's wrong? Stefan?

(His face starts transforming. He throws himself against the wall, breaking a lamp in the process.)

(Someone knocks on the door. Elena opens it, it's Damon)

Elena: Oh good you're here

Damon: You ask I come. I'm easy like that.

(Elena points upstairs. Damon sees Jeremy eating in the kitchen.)

Damon (loud): No Elena, I will not go to your bedroom with you.

(She catches his arm. He laughs and go upstairs with her. Jeremy looks at them. Elena and Damon enter her bedroom)

Damon: Ah, just like I remember.

Elena: Stop messing around

(He lays on her bed and takes the teddy bear with him)

Damon: Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founder's Council?

Elena: What?

Damon: Yep

Elena: Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart.

(Damon looks at the broken lamp)

Damon: What happened right there?

Elena: Uh… nothing

(She seems uncomfortable. He looks at her.)

Elena: Look Damon, I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?

Damon: A few days. Give or take.

Elena: It's been a few days.

Damon: Give then, I don't know. What's the big deal?

(He gets up and gives her the teddy bear)

Elena: He's not himself, Damon

(Damon is going toward the piece of furniture, opens the drawer and looks in it)

Damon: Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself

(He takes a bra from the drawer. Elena takes it from him and put it back in the drawer)

Elena: Please don't make me sorry for asking you

(He takes a picture from the mirror; she tries to take it back)

Damon: It is what it is Elena. The Stefan you know was "good behavior Stefan", 'reign it in Stefan", "fight against his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan" but if you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention.

(Elena takes back the picture)

Elena: He's not you, not even close.

Damon: Well, he doesn't want to be me. That doesn't mean that deep down that he's not.

(He gets closer to her, looks at her and leaves)

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan is looking for a book. He seems to be stressed. He drinks a glass of scotch)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy is in his bedroom. Someone knocks on the door. It's Elena)

Elena: Hey

Jeremy: What's up?

Elena: Do you have some time to talk?

Jeremy: Uh, yeah, sure.

Elena: Not here. Come on; let's get out of the house.

[A lake]

(Elena and Jeremy are walking)

Jeremy: I just can't believe mom and dad never told you that you were adopted and Willow is my Sister Wow that is a lot to take in.

Elena: I'm sure they would have eventually

Jeremy: Why were you worried about what I thought?

Elena: Because… I don't know. It's weird. Going you're whole life thinking you're related by blood to someone.

Jeremy: Does it bug you that we're not?

Elena: No, Jer… you're my brother, that's all that matters

(He smiles)

Elena: So, Mr. Saltzman said you've been doing great in history now.

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah he's really been helping me out. He gave me some extra credit and stuff.

Elena: He loved your vampire paper.

Jeremy: He thought I had a clever angle.

Elena: What drew you to that subject matter?

Jeremy: I don't know, boredom or maybe I'm just as nuts as the long line of Gilbert crazies

Elena: Gilberts aren't crazy.

Jeremy: Easy for you to say, you're not one

(She stops)

Elena: Ouch

(She hits him with her shoulder and runs after him)

[Founder's hall]

(Founder's day 150 anniversary kick-off party)

(Stefan and Damon are arrive)

Stefan: Oh god! I shouldn't be here

Damon: Come on, don't be a downer, it's a party for the founding families! That would be us. That would be rude to skip it

Stefan: I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody

Damon: Oh I still do. I just love that they love me.

(He laughs and looks at Stefan)

Damon: How are you feeling?

Stefan: I'm good, I'm fine.

Damon: No cravings? No urges? Is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing its job?

(Stefan laughs)

Damon: We are who we are Stefan. Nothing's gonna change that

Stefan: Ah! Nothing will make you happier to just see me given up hein Damon?

Damon: Whatever, it's inevitable.

Stefan: Well, I'm gonna find Elena.

(He leaves)

Damon: Don't embarrass me young man!( Seeing Willow walk in a Light blue Cocktail dress she bought the other day and wearing White silatos and a Jewel Necklace her hair is in Waves and draped over one Shoulder) Wow look at you Little Mage how have you been and Looking hot as always.

Willow: I am feeling Better thank you for saving my life Damon I will repay you back.

Damon:( Taking her arm and Placing it in the crock of his arm) You can repay me by Protecting yourself You are Important to me Willow those Vampires should of never got there hands on you.

Willow: Thanks for the Warm Advice and I am doing something about my Protection I have been Training myself to fight again you know my dad taught me How to fight so Next time Nobody will come after me again.

Damon: Good Now come on lets go Mingle( Walking with her over to the drinks Damon a Whisky and Willow a Apple Cider)

(Stefan takes a glass of whisky and drinks it)

(Mayor Lockwood and Tyler are talking with Matt and Kelly)

Mayor Lockwood: I'm so glad you could join us tonight.

Kelly: It was nice of you to reach out to us.

Mayor Lockwood: This town is one big family, when we lose a member we all have to come together

(He takes their hands)

Mayor Lockwood: Matt

Matt: Mayor

(Mayor Lockwood looks at his son and leaves, he leaves too)

Kelly: Well I guess dead kid rates a special greeting from the mayor, huh?

Matt: God, mom!

Kelly: I need a drink

(She leaves. Tyler arrives with a bottle of alcohol)

Tyler: Check it out!

Matt: Your dad is going to beat you down if he catches you

Tyler: Yeah. Let him try.

Matt: Screw it.

(He takes the bottle and drinks)

(Stefan is at the bar drinking. Elena arrives. He sees her, puts the glass on the bar and waves to her.)

Elena: Hey!

Stefan: Hey. How are you?

(He kisses her on the cheek)

Elena: Are you drunk?

Stefan: Okay, I know it's a little weird but it's really helping me. The alcohol takes the edge off.

Elena: You're totally that drunk high school guy at parties sneaking booze.

Stefan: I totally am yeah

Elena: How worried do I need to be?

Stefan: Oh no! You don't need to be worried. It's just until the cravings go away. Listen, I think we should enjoy it while it lasts. Would you like to dance with me?

Elena: You hate dancing. I usually have to beg you.

Stefan: No, no, no you have to beg the sober me. The drunk me there is no begging necessary.

(She looks at the dance floor)

Elena: There's really no one dancing.

Stefan: That's because they need something better to dance to. I'll be right back.

(He leaves and Kelly arrives)

Kelly: Yeah… That's not gonna work. I already tried to bribe the guy with 20 bucks and a date. He said Carol Lockwood has complete control over the music choices.

(Elena looks at Stefan. He is compelling the DJ.)

Elena: You'd be surprised what Stefan can accomplish when he puts his mind to it.

(The music changes)

Kelly: Thank God!

(Kelly is dancing with Stefan. Damon and Willow rejoins Elena at the bar and looks at Stefan)

Damon: Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?

Willow: Is he gonna be okay?

Damon: Eventually. One way or another.

(They look at each other, and then they're watching Stefan. Damon smiles)

(Elena and Jenna are laughing together. Elena sees Alaric.)

Elena: History teacher three o' clock.

Jenna: How do I look?

Elena: Beautiful

(Alaric rejoins them)

Alaric (to Jenna): I was looking for you

Jenna: Here I am. I haven't seen you in a while.

Alaric: Well uh… (He looks at Elena) Things have been a little crazy but I'm here now. Do you want to get a drink?

Jenna: Sure.

Alaric: Okay.

(They look at Elena and leave. Matt arrives)

Matt: When did this happen?

Elena: DJ had a change of heart.

Matt: Do you want to dance?

Elena: I don't know

Matt: Yes.

Elena: Matt!

(He catches her waist and makes her dance)

(Damon is walking and rejoins the Sheriff)

Damon: You know I love a woman in uniform but I have to side with this one. You look… you look smashing

(She laughs)

Sheriff Forbes: Thank you Damon. Cheers! I needed that. You know I had my doubts about you at first but like everyone else on the council you've won me over.

Damon: Thanks Liz. It's really nice how welcoming the council has been. I like my life here in Mystic Falls. Starting to feel like home again

Sheriff Forbes: Well, you're not gonna like what I have to tell you. Jonathan Gilbert's claims check out. Blood bank, the missing people, all of it's true. We might have a problem

(Jeremy arrives and interrupts them)

Jeremy: Excuse me Sheriff. I was curious if there's been any more information about what happened to Vicki Donovan?

Sheriff Forbes: It was an overdose, Jeremy

Jeremy: Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that.

(Damon is really uncomfortable)

Sheriff Forbes: We're aware of that. The investigation is ongoing but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time. I'm sorry.

Jeremy: It's okay

(Elena and Matt are dancing. He leaves. Elena falls into Stefan)

Stefan: Please dance with your alcoholic vampire boyfriend.

(They dance and Elena accidentally runs into a man)

The man: Wow! Watch it!

Elena: I'm sorry, my fault, I'm clumsy.

The man: Then get off the dance floor

Elena: Excuse me?

Stefan: That no way to talk to a lady.

The man: Whatever

(He leaves but Stefan catches his arm and compels him)

Stefan: I think you need to apologize.

The man: I'm sorry

(He starts to leave, but Stefan grabs him again.)

Stefan: Now say it like you mean it.

The man: I'm really, really sorry

Elena: Stefan, it's fine.

Stefan: Now walk away.

(He pushes him. The man leaves. Elena touches Stefan's arm.)

Stefan: (He touches Elena's face.) You alright?

(Elena nods.)

(Damon is at the bar. Elena joins him)

Elena: Have you noticed what your brother has been up to?

Damon: No, I have been too preoccupied with yours

(She looks at him)

Damon: Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death

Elena: He knows that her death was ruled an overdose

Damon: Really? "Oh but sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?" I know I know! Me! I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain

Elena: No, I don't want you to compel him.

Damon: If he keeps asking questions…

Elena: Damon, no I'm serious. I'm not going to do that to him again. I'll handle it.

(Damon takes a rose and gives it to her)

Damon: Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you.

(She takes the rose, they look at each other and he leaves)

(Kelly finishes her drink and puts the glass in a plant. Tyler looks at her)

Tyler: I saw that.

Kelly: Shh! We'll keep that between you and me. Where is the lady's room?

Tyler: This way, I'll show you.

Kelly (watching his glass): Is that soda?

(She takes his glass and drinks)

Kelly: Vodka. Thank god!

(Damon is on the balcony Willow is Standing beside him. John joins them.)

John: Damon, right?

Damon: John

John: We didn't get the chance to meet at the council meeting

Damon: Yeah. It's a pleasure. Are you enjoying the kick-off?

(John Noticing Willow) and you are my Dear.

Willow: Willow Brucannon( Watching as he grasps her hand and shakes it looking Stunned)

John: Brucannon Wow you are a Rare one aren't you and My Niece apparently.

Willow: I guess Elena told you then about my adopted Parents and my real Parents are Elena's Adopted Parents.

John: Yes I want you to know that I am sorry the way you lost your Family was very Tragic and that you can come to me when ever you want to know about them.

Willow:( Smiling Sadly) Thanks John I've Pretty Much got it covered at least My Grandparents were my real Grandparents and I do Miss them alot.

John: Oh Yeah. I forgot how much fun these small town celebrations can be.

Damon: Yeah. When was the last time you were here?

John: Hasn't been that long, my brother's funeral. How long have you been in town?

Damon: Oh, not long at all.

John: So what do you think Damon? You know this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential blood bath.

Damon: I wouldn't overreact John.

John: Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amok. I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash.

Damon: That's the story, huh?

John: Part of the story, yeah

Damon: Oh, there's more?

John: Oh, there's a lot more. See, it seems there was a tomb under the church, where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But then you already knew that didn't you?

(Damon doesn't look at him. He's uncomfortable)

John: I mean, you're the one that did it.

Damon: And you're telling me this why?

John: I just thought we get the introduction outs of the way.

Damon: You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?

John: Yeah.

Damon: Yeah, okay. But you probably ingest vervain so…

John: Why don't you take a bite to find out?

Damon (smiling): It's not worth my time.

(They look at each other and smile. Damon starts to leave but he rushes towards John, breaks his neck, and throws him off the Gasps)

Willow: Damon someone could have witness that don't you have any restriant

Damon:( Smiling at her) Nope

(Jeremy is sitting on a couch. Elena rejoins him)

Elena: Jer? I heard about your conversation with Sheriff Forbes.

Jeremy: No one is trying to figure out what happened to her. They all want to believe that she OD'ED.

Elena: The coroner's office confirmed it. If that's what they said happened then…

Jeremy: Is that what you believe?

Elena: What do you think happened?

Jeremy: I think somebody killed her and buried her body and I don't think we should write it off just 'cause it's easy

Elena: They're just doing what they can to move on.

Jeremy: The truth is the only thing that's gonna help people to move on.

Elena: Jer, just let it go, okay? Whatever it was she's gone now.

Jeremy: Whatever it was? So you don't think it was an overdose?

Elena: Yes… I do.

Jeremy: Is there something you're not telling me?

(Elena is really uncomfortable)

Jeremy: Why aren't you looking at me?

Elena: Stop it, that doesn't mean anything.

Jeremy: If there was something else you would tell me, right?

(Long pause)

Elena: Of course I would.

(Jeremy looks at her, suspicious)

(Kelly and Tyler are outside. They laugh and are a little bit drunk)

Kelly: Oh god! I can't even walk

Tyler: I know, me neither

Kelly: Oh my god, Matt is going to kill me

Tyler: He won't even notice. I think he's actually letting himself have some fun for once

Kelly: Yeah, I know I just should be on my best behavior because of Vicki but I don't want to think about it. I can't, because if I do…

Tyler: Yeah, I was a dick to her, I was really bad. That's what I hate is I can't make any of it right. It's like I don't deserve to even miss her.

(Kelly touches him)

Kelly: You're nice to talk to me. I don't have anyone to talk to.

(Long pause during which they are looking each other)

Tyler: I don't have anyone to talk to either

(They are closer, and smile)

(Elena is walking through the hallway and Matt comes up to her.)

Matt: Who knew I've been missing all the fun at the Founder's parties?

Elena: This is rare, believe me.

Matt: Is it bad that I'm enjoying myself?

Elena: No, it's great that you are enjoying yourself. Thanks for making me dance.

Matt: Hey, it's normal

(They embrace each other)

Matt: Air, I need some air. Come with me?

(Elena looks at Stefan. He's drinking)

Elena: Sure

Matt: You haven't seen my mom have you?

Elena: No, not in a while.

(She looks at Stefan again. They go out. Elena sees Kelly and Tyler)

Elena: Oh my god.

(Kelly and Tyler are kissing. Matt rushes over to them and catches Tyler)

Matt: What the hell are you doing man?

Kelly: Matt?!

Matt (screaming): Mom!

Tyler: Whoa dude calm down

(Matt punches Tyler on the face. They begin to fight and in the fight they push Kelly on the floor. Tyler hits Matt again and again and again. Alaric arrives and catches Tyler)

Elena: Matt! Stop it! Tyler! Stop it, you're hurting him! Somebody help us.

Alaric: What the hell is that?

(Elena is going toward Matt. The Mayor arrives)

Mayor Lockwood: I'll take it from here; I'll take it from here (To Tyler): Are you hurt? Go get cleaned up its okay

(Tyler leaves)

Mayor Lockwood: Everything is fine. Come on everybody let's get back to the party let's go. Come on, have a good time!

(Elena is with Matt, he is bleeding a lot)

Elena: Are you okay?

Matt: Where is she?

Elena: I don't know. Put your head up.

(She looks at his face)

(Stefan is still drinking, Damon arrives)

Damon: You want to hear the bad news or the really bad news?

Stefan: Actually, I don't want any news Damon.

Damon: Alright, let me rephrase. Do you want to hear how the council is back in vampire mode or how I just killed Uncle John Gilbert?

Stefan: What?

Damon: Great party by the way, huh?

(He smiles and leaves. Stefan goes after him, but stops. He sees Kelly crying and bleeding. He approaches her.)

Stefan: Is everything alright?

Kelly: No. I ruined it, I always ruin it. What is wrong with me?

(Stefan gets down on his knees and stares at the blood coming out of Kelly's forehead. He touches the blood on her forehead.)

Kelly: What are you doing?

(He finally comes around.)

Stefan: Uh, I'm sorry.

(He gets up and leaves)

(Stefan goes outside. He still has blood on his fingers. He licks the blood off of them.)

(Damon is inside. Suddenly he sees John Gilbert entering)

Damon: You got to be kidding me

(Mayor Lockwood is talking to the crowd)

Mayor Lockwood: Thank you all, thank you very much, thank you. Thank you all for joining us tonight in just a few moments we will officially begin the countdown to our upcoming founders' day celebration and it's a very special one this year. The one hundred fiftieth birthday of our town and I would like to welcome back one of our town favorite's sons to do the honors of ringing our official charter bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?

(John Gilbert applause and rejoins the mayor. Damon is looking at him.)

John: One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other (He looks at Damon); it's good to be home

(Everyone applauds, Damon rejoins Alaric and Willow)

Damon: Look at his right hand.

Alaric: Who's?

Damon: Towns favorite's son. Look at his ring.

(John ring the bell, he wears the same ring that Alaric wears)

Alaric: Well, it looks like mine.

Damon: Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just came back from the death 5 minutes ago. Where the hell did you get that ring?

Alaric: Isobel, my wife.

Damon: Who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of the esteemed DR Grayson Gilbert, John's brother!

(They look at John)

Willow: Do you think John knew Isobel?

Damon: I think John knows a lot of things.

(Stefan is in the parking lot. He leaves but he falls into the man he compelled earlier. The man pushes him)

The man: Sorry about that man. I really am terribly sorry.

Stefan: You don't want to do this man.

(The man pushes him again)

The man: I'm sorry about that too. All I can do is apologize. What's that about?

Stefan: Get out of my way. Please.

The man: No girl to show off for now? I see what how this is.

(He tries to hit Stefan but Stefan catches his hand and pushes the man on the floor. His face changes.)

The man: What are you, man?

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy goes up the stairs and goes into Elena's bedroom, he looks everywhere but he doesn't find what he is looking for. He finally looks besides the painting and find Elena's diary and begins to read it)

[Founder's Hall]

(Stefan is above the man, looking at him. The man is on the floor, unconscious. He leaves when he hears Elena.)

Elena: Stefan? Stefan? (She sees the man on the ground and runs over to him.) Hey! Are you okay? What happened?

(The man gets up.)

The man: My arm. I lost my balance and fell. I'm clumsy.

(Tyler is alone, the Mayor arrives)

Mayor Lockwood: Lets go.

Tyler: Dad, I'm sorry. I don't even know what happened. I was drinking and… I lost control. I can't explain it

(The mayor slaps him in the face)

Mayor Lockwood: That is the last time you ever embarrass this family.

[Matt's house]

(Matt is packing his mother's suitcase. Kelly arrives.)

Kelly: What are you doing? Matt don't.

Matt: I can't do it anymore mom so just go alright? You've done it before. More times than I can count.

Kelly: I'm not leaving you. Matty!

Matt (screaming): Mom! Don't you get it? I'm better off without you.

(She cries)

Kelly: No, tonight was… God, I'm so sorry. I know I failed you and I failed Vicki but I won't do it to you again. I promise I'll get it together.

Matt: I want you out of the house and my life by morning.

(Matt leaves. Kelly is crying)

[Founder's Hall]

(John is leaving. Damon and Alaric follow him)

Damon: Going somewhere?

John: I've never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate. You're going to kill me again or you're gonna let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work?

Alaric: Okay, you obviously know who I am.

John: I do. Alaric Saltzman, a high school history teacher with a secret.

Damon: Sure know a lot for someone who just got to town.

John: More than you can imagine, Damon. My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you (He looks at Damon) or you (He looks at Alaric) or the council knows. So, if you're planning on some clever high speed snatch ring vamp kill move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council including the fascinating little tale of the originals Salvatore brothers and their present day return to Mystic Falls.

(Damon is surprised and doesn't know what to say)

Alaric: How did you get that ring?

John: I had inherited one, my brother Gray had the other. This was his (He shows his ring to them) and I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy.

Damon: So you did know her?

John: Who do you think send her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?

Damon: You sent her?

John: Guilty. Why, did you think someone else send her? Maybe Katherine Pierce?

Damon: How do you know about Katherine?

John: How do I know anything Damon?

Damon: What do you want?

John: So many questions. It was a pleasure meeting you, Rick. I've heard so much about you.

(John leaves. Damon and Alaric look at each other and watch him)

Willow:( Comes up behind him) Damon he is Lying about something It Must have something to do with Isobel he wouldn't now who Alaric is if that wasn't the case.

Damon: Your Right but we can't assume anything until we get the truth Let's just keep this between us for know.

Willow: Okay.

[Gilbert's house]

(Jenna and Elena are walking up the stairs.)

Jenna: Not so excited that we have another month of these Founder's day events

Elena: Tell me about it.

(She goes into Jeremy's bedroom)

Elena: Are you okay?

Jeremy: Fine.

Elena: Are you sure?

Jeremy: I'm fine Elena.

(She leaves and goes into her bedroom. Stefan is there.)

Elena: Oh my god you scared me!

Stefan: Sorry. I'm sorry that I ran off earlier.

Elena: What happened? Is everything okay?

Stefan: Uh, no.

Elena: Talk to me.

(She closes the bathroom door and rejoins Stefan)

Elena: Stefan, tell me.

Stefan: I tried so hard to keep it together tonight and it was working, it was working but then Matt's mom, she got hurt and she was bleeding and I had her blood on my hands.

Elena: And then what happened?

Stefan: And then that guy in the parking lot, I wanted to feed on him and it took everything inside of me not to do it.

Elena: But you didn't?

Stefan: No, but I wanted to. Elena, my head is pounding. I feel like my skin is on fire. I have this hunger inside of me that I've never felt before in my entire life and all I keep thinking about is how I promised that I would never keep anything from you, and so I'm telling you this.

Elena: That's okay; I need you to tell me these things.

Stefan: But I don't want you to see me like this, I don't want you to know that this side of me exists.

Elena: Stefan, you're gonna get through this. I'm gonna help you pull through. It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay

(She takes his face between her hands but he rejects her and gets up)

Stefan: No, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry, I can't, I'm afraid of what I could do to you.

Elena: I'm not.

(She goes towards him and takes again his face between her hands)

Elena: Stefan, I'm not.

(She looks into his eyes and kisses him)

Elena: I'm not, okay?

(They embrace each other)

Stefan: I love you so much.

Elena: I love you too.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is on the couch, in front of the fire, a glass in his hand. Stefan arrives)

Damon: We have a problem Stefan and when I say problem I mean global crisis. It seems Uncle John has…

(He looks at Stefan, he's not okay)

Damon: You don't look so good. Its different this time, isn't it? The need is too strong. Of course it would be after all these years

(He puts the glass of blood on the table, looks at Stefan and gets up. He touches his shoulder and looks at him)

Damon: Have a good night brother.

(He leaves. Stefan looks at the glass; he takes it and drinks the blood)


	19. Miss Mystic Falls

**Miss Mystic Falls**

[Mystic Fall's High School]

(Stefan is parking his car; Elena sees him and joins him)

Elena: Nice car.

Stefan: Thought it was a waste to leave it in the garage.

(She smiles, they kiss)

Elena: I didn't know you were coming back today

Stefan: You know, I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time for me to get back into things.

Elena: Does that mean you're okay now, with all the cravings?

Stefan: Yeah, I mean the worst part is over so… now all I want to do is just spend as much time with you as possible.

Elena: I'm okay with that.

(They kiss)

Stefan: Hey, thank you for helping me get through the rough patch.

Elena: You're welcome (pause, they look each other). We're gonna be late.

Stefan: Okay, uh, you know what? I'll catch up with you, I'm gonna grab my stuff. I'll be right behind you.

Elena: Okay.

(She leaves; he goes to the trunk and opens it. There are a lot of blood bags from Mystic Falls Hospital. He grabs his stuff and closes the trunk)

FOUNDERS HALL

(Damon, John and Sheriff Forbes are talking)

Sheriff Forbes: There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night; some of the supply was compromised.

Damon: Compromised? You mean stolen?

Sheriff Forbes: We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them.

John: Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft.

Damon (looking at John): I know what you meant.

Sheriff Forbes: We wouldn't have noticed had John not alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county.

Damon: How lucky for us, we have John.

(He looks at John)

Sheriff Forbes: We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guard vervain to prevent this from happening again

John: Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion? Why don't Damon and I put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this.

Sheriff Forbes: Truthfully I can use the extra hands. Is that something you would be willing to do?

Damon: Well, of course, I mean if it'll help.

John: I think we could make a good team, don't you think Damon?

(He looks at Damon)

Damon: John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe; even if it means spending time with you

(He looks at John and smiles, John smiles too)

[Mystic Fall's High school]

(Alaric's History Class)

Alaric: Okay, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's day. Apparently the community leaders feels it's more important than World War 2 but hey what do I know?

(Bonnie interrupts him and enters the classroom)

Bonnie: Sorry I'm late.

Alaric: Well, it looks like we will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home, Bonnie.

(Bonnie sits down and smiles at Elena and Willow but when she looks at Stefan her smile fades and. Stefan smiles at her but she tries not to look and him and turns her head. Elena and Stefan don't understand, they look at each other)

[Salvatore's house]

(Someone is ringing the bell, Damon opens the door: it's Anna)

Damon: I suppose I should be grateful, you learned how to use the bell

Anna: I'm here on behalf of my mother

(She enters)

Damon: On behalf of or in spite of?

Anna: I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Stefan. Abducting him, torturing him… It wasn't supposed to go down like that.

Damon: You're playing house with half of a tomb of really pissed off vampires. What do you think was going to happen?

Anna: My mom is devastated; they tried to over throw her.

Damon: Why isn't she here telling me this?

Anna: She doesn't really do apologies.

Damon: Well, it's a coincidence, 'cause I don't do forgiveness. Just run along. And if you're going continue playing house with these little vampires pets, you might wanna stop robbing the blood bank dry because they're onto it.

Anna: I haven't been to the local blood bank in at least a week.

Damon: Then it's one of your others.

Anna: The others are gone, Damon.

Damon: Well, where did they go?

Anna: They weren't cut out for this town. After what happened with your brother my mom kicked them out and they took off. It's just us and Harper now.

[Mystic Fall's high school]

(Bonnie is walking, reading papers; Elena is running after her)

Elena: Bonnie!

Bonnie: Hey

Elena: Hey, I tried to grab you after class but you already taken off. How are you? How's your family?

Bonnie: We're dealing, it's been hard.

Elena: Everyone here really missed you.

Bonnie: Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and, honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back.

Elena: I hope that you understand why I called… I wanted you to know before you came home.

Bonnie: I understand why. I just… shouldn't know.

(Long pause, they look at each other)

Elena: I know it's been really hard…

(Caroline interrupts them )

Caroline: Bonnie! Bonnie! Thank god you're home!

(She embraces Bonnie)

Caroline: I know we talked everyday but I missed you

(Elena seems upset.)

Caroline: How are you doing?

Bonnie: Better. Better. You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy

Caroline: Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem. You need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the Founder's court

Elena: The Founder's court? Did I miss something?

Caroline: The Founder's court! You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you and I are both on it.

Elena: Oh my god! We signed up for that so long ago… I completely forgot

Caroline: So, are you dropping out then?

Elena: I can't.

(She looks at Bonnie)

Caroline: No?

Bonnie: Her mom is the one who wanted her to enter.

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan is back from school. Damon walks up to him.)

Damon: How was school?

Stefan: Fine.

Damon: Yeah? Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?

Stefan: You're making small talk, why?

Damon: You seem awfully chipper lately, less doom and glom, a little more pep in you step.

Stefan: And you think it's because I drank human blood again.

Damon: I don't want to brag but I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you.

Stefan: Well, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm clean.

Damon: Yeah, not possible

Stefan: Not only isn't possible but it is quite true

Damon: Stefan, just be serious for a second. You spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac and now you expect me to believe that this new you has nothing to do with human blood. Nothing.

Stefan: I'm clean.

Damon: You're lying!

Stefan: Believe what you want.

(Stefan leaves, Damon seems suspicious)

[Gilbert's house/Salvatore's house]

(Elena is in the kitchen; she opens the fridge and takes a bottle of water. She's on the phone with Stefan)

Elena: I'm sorry for the short notice; I didn't even know that the contest was coming up much less that I would be in it.

Stefan: I will be happy to escort you anyway.

Elena: My mom was really into this Founder's day stuff. She was even Miss Mystic in her day. I kind of want to do it for her.

Stefan: It'll be great, we'll have fun.

Elena: Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you.

Stefan: I love you too

(He hangs up. He has a blood pouch in his hands. He opens a drawer and hides the blood pouch in it. He goes in the basement and opens the fridge. There are a lot of blood pouches in it, he looks at it but Damon is looking at him in the shadow)

Damon: Well well, he's a liar and a thief. So, when were you gonna share?

Stefan: Go ahead, help yourself.

Damon: No, no, no I'm talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie

Stefan: So, I'm drinking blood again. You're the one that shoved it on me, what's your problem? I have it under control.

Damon: Under control? You robbed the hospital!

Stefan: So, what's your point?

Damon: Fine, whatever man, drink up. Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vein?

Stefan: Have my actions negatively impacted you? I can't imagine what that must feel like.

Damon: Yeah, what's Elena thinks about the new… you?

Stefan: Nothing's changed; I'm still the same person.

Damon: Clearly.

Stefan: Elena doesn't need to know anything yet.

Damon: You've been off the human stuff for years, Stefan. If you're having trouble controlling…

Stefan: I'm not having trouble.

Damon: Who do you think you're talking to? I know what it's like. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling, that switch, sometimes it goes off and you snap. Right now is not a good time for me to be worried about you snapping.

Stefan: I know that it pains you to see this but I'm fine, okay? I'm fine.

(He takes a pouch from the fridge)

Stefan: So please, do me a favor and back off.

(He closes the fridge and leaves)

[Founder's hall]

(Carol Lockwood and two others woman are interviewing the girls who are in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant)

Carol Lockwood: This year's queen will have the special honor of taking stage at the one hundred fiftieth founder's day gala. Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you

Caroline: I'm on the MF beautification comity; I volunteer at the poor soup kitchen

Elena: I recognize that I haven't been as involved this year that I used to be.

Caroline: I implemented this year's go green campaign at school

Elena: I've been distracted and I let a lot of things slide.

One of the girls: I don't think it's wrong for me to win two years in a row

Amber: I was surprised to have been selected since I'm not from one of the founding families

Elena: But I'm aware of what an honor this is and I want you to know that I take it seriously.

Caroline: I worked for the recycling program and was in charge for the police's this year raffle.

Tina Fell: Just because my D.U.I. made my comunity service mandatory doesn't mean that I was any less comitted.

Elena: This was really important to my mother. She believed in community, family, honor and loyalty. It's the legacy she left for me.

[Salvatore's house]

(Someone is ringing the bell, Damon opens the door it's John. He enters in the house)

John: Hey partner!

Damon: What do you want?

John: You haven't return any of my calls

Damon: Most people take that as a hint.

John: Where do we start looking for vampires?

Damon: How do you act John? You obviously don't care about catching vampires, you're here talking to me

John: Actually, I care very much

Damon: What Isobel say about that? I mean, considering that she is one

John: Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Jonathan Gilbert has an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's church, or so Jonathan thought and the invention was lost forever. But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you which means the invention is retrieval.

Damon: What is it?

John: The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe

Damon: Why bring me into it John? I mean, I don't know what you are talking about much less who has it.

John: Oh come on Damon! You were around back then, you know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?

(Long pause, they look at each other)

Damon: I'm not playing anymore. Get out. Get out.

John: I beg your pardon?

Damon: You know, I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought that you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine but see, now I know you've no idea where Katherine is, because if you did you would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends. See, you don't know everything, do you John?

John: I'll tell the entire council what you are

Damon: Go for it! I'll kill every last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that?

[Mystic Fall's high school]

(Carol Lockwood is teaching dance moves to the girls who are in the Mystic Falls pageant and their partners)

Carol Lockwood: Honor your partner. Stay focus, right hand around. Flirt with your eyes (Elena and Stefan are laughing) Left hand around

Elena: This is ridiculous

Carol: Both hands.

Stefan: You're only saying that because you don't know how to do it

Elena: Sorry. Only one of us was around when the dance was invented

Stefan: Ouch!

(Stefan spins Elena around and catches her in his arms.)

Elena: Woah!

Mrs. Lockwood: No! No! There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch. Very nice, Amber!

Amber: Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood!

Stefan: If you ask me, the 'near touch' is overrated

Elena: You seem to be in a good mood.

Stefan: Is that a bad thing? Would you prefer me to be brooding and tortured?

Elena: Hey, I'm not complaining.

(Elena moves closer towards him.)

Stefan: Oh, no touching!

(Elena and Stefan go back to dancing.)

(Caroline is in the hallway with Bonnie)

Caroline: The Fell cousins don't have a shot and Amber Bradley is only on the court so the pageant doesn't look like its founding families only which of course it is. So that leaves Elena which totally has the sympathy vote since her parents died. How can I compete with that?

Bonnie: Very nice, very sensitive

Caroline: Oh I'm sorry, this must sound really unimportant. In light of everything.

Bonnie: It's okay, I get it, you want to win.

Caroline: Well, my grandmother was Miss Mystic and both of my aunts. My mom is the only one who didn't get the gene and I want this. I actually deserve this.

(Willow walking up to Caroline and Bonnie)

Willow: Hey Bonnie I am so Sorry for what Happened to your Grams I hope you know when ever you need to talk I'll be here for you.

Bonnie:( Hugging her Greatful) Thanks Willow I apprecite that

(They enter the room where the dancing is occuring, Bonnie sees Elena and Stefan leaving)

Elena: Bonnie. Hey.

Stefan: Hey, how are you?

(She doesn't answer, Elena and Stefan feel that there's a problem)

Caroline: I begged Bonnie to fill in for Matt, he had to work today.

(Elena looks at Bonnie)

Elena: Bonnie, do you have a minute?

Bonnie: We only have 30 minutes for rehearsal

Elena: It'll only take a minute, please?

(They walk out of the room.)

Elena: Bonnie, you have to tell me what's wrong.

Bonnie: It not worth talking about.

Elena: What do you mean not worth it? You barely said ten words to me and you won't even look at Stefan. Is that what it is? Is it Stefan?

Bonnie: Listen, Elena, I can't just pretend that everything's okay. Everything my Grams did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb. And now they're out which means she died for nothing.

Elena: I'm so sorry Bonnie. What can I do to make it better?

Bonnie: That's just did, there's nothing you can do. I blame him, Elena, him and Damon and I'm not gonna put you in a situation where you have to choose sides. I'm just having a hard time with it, okay?

(Stefan is listening to them)

(Stefan is walking across the campus. He gets to the basketball court. One of the players has injured himself and is bleeding. Stefan tenses up and can't turn away from the scene. Alaric touches his shoulder. Stefan stranges Alaric. He realizes who it is and let's go. )

Alaric: Stefan! Are you okay?

Stefan: Yes, I'm sorry. I was just…I was feeling a little sick.

(He leaves, Alaric watches him)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena goes down the stairs; she has her dress in her arms. Someone knocks at the door: it's Alaric)

Elena: Hey

Alaric: Hi

Elena: I heard you're driving

Alaric: Yeah I am. Let me get that for you.

(He takes the dress)

Elena: Thanks

(He enters the house and closes the door)

Alaric: How… how is Stefan?

Elena: What do you mean?

Alaric: You know, he seems on edge.

Elena: He went through a lot, he was in bad shape for a while but he's bouncing back now.

(They look at each other, John arrives)

John: Alaric. Hey buddy, what are you doing here?

Alaric: I'm the chauffeur.

John: I thought I was driving.

(Jenna goes down the stairs)

Jenna: No need, we're going with Rick.

Elena: Are we ready?

Jenna: Jeremy can ride with you

[Founder's hall]

(Anna arrives, she goes outside. Damon rejoins her)

Damon: In the running for Miss Mystic Falls?

Anna: Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in. I remember this event from 1864, I was supposed to enter before everything happened.

Damon: Ah, nostalgia's a bitch.

Anna: If you're just gonna mock me can you move along please?

Damon: John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artifact from Jonathan senior, senior back in 1864.

Anna: What are you, his errand boy?

Damon: I don't know what it is but I don't want him to have it.

Anna: I could ask her but you know, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us so why should I even bother?

Damon: Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls and John Gilbert's in town, making that impossible. Find out where it is. He leaves, you can buy a welcome mat.

Willow stepping inside the Manison Looks around she is Dress in a Black and White dress with a White bow around her waist and her hair is falling down her back in tight curls and grasping a Black glitter Purse in her hand on her wrist a Diamond Bracelet

Carol Lockwood(Seeing Willow walk in) Hey Willow you look like a Lady I wish you would of taken my offer to let you in the Pagent I know your Parents would want you to enter( Putting her hand on Willow's shoulder)

Willow: Thank you for your Offer Ms Lockwood but I have never been interested in Pagents like this I love my family for Putting me up to it but Its just not for me I am Sorry.

Carol Lockwood: Oh Well Honey its fine No need to say your Sorry just Enjoy yourself Honey.

Willow: I will Ms Lockwood.

Damon: She is right you would be perfect for the role as Miss Mystic Falls( Standing in front of her)

Willow: Well it was a Nice Offer but Not for someone Like me A girl Interested in Art and Antigues then Parties It has never been my thing.

Damon: You can only be what you want to be Nobody should force and I like a Girl who can chase her dreams different the others.

Willow: Thanks Damon

(The girls are putting their make up on. Jenna is curling Elena's hair)

Elena: Thanks for helping me.

Jenna: Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't gonna burn off.

Elena: You know I remember when my mom and I were first applying for this, she was so excited.

Jenna: So were you if I recall.

Elena: I was. She just made it sound like so much fun. Lots has changed since then.

Jenna: I hate to break it to you, but its a little late for cold feet.

Elena: I don't have cold feet. I just… I think I'd be enjoying it a lot more if she was here.

Jenna: Well I tell you one thing, your hair would have a better chance if she was.

Elena: Okay, I should go put my dress on. Be careful with that thing, don't hurt anybody.

(She gets up and leaves, Caroline looks at her, she seems sad)

(Jeremy is outside, alone, John joins him)

John: You look miserable.

Jeremy: Are there really a whole month of these events that I'm supposed to show up at?

John: You could fight it if you want but it's part of being a Gilbert.

Jeremy: Yeah, you mentioned you know a lot about the family. You know anything about our ancestor Jonathan Gilbert?

John: Prolific writer, crazy inventor. Why do you ask?

Jeremy: Well, I read his journal.

John: Is that right?

Jeremy: Yeah, I actually found it in all dads' stuff.

John: Well, it's surprising. Most of them are locked away.

Jeremy: There are more of them?

John: Jonathan Gilbert journaled his whole life. Right down to the bitter, insane, drunken end. He had a lot of demons.

Jeremy: And did you read them?

John: I've browsed, yeah.

Jeremy: What did you think about what he wrote?

John: Crazy ramblings of a mad man, of course.

(He turns his head and sees Anna, he looks at her)

John: She's very pretty.

(She looks at him and leaves)

Jeremy: Yeah, uh she's a friend of mine. Excuse me.

(He leaves)

(Elena enters a room to put her dress on. Amber is already here, she's nervous.)

Elena: Are you okay, Amber?

Amber: I hate being the center of attention. I get panic attacks.

Elena: Do you need some privacy so you can change?

Amber: Actually I'm just- I'm gonna go get some air.

(She leaves and closes the door. Elena takes her dress, she sees Damon in the mirror)

Elena: Hey, you can't be back here.

Damon: We need to talk.

Elena: Does it have to be right now?

Damon: Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it could really inconvenince me, I'll squeal.

Elena: What are you talking about?

Damon: Stefan's still drinking human blood.

Elena: What?!

Damon: Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle.

Elena: I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal.

Damon: He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house.

(She sits down on the couch)

Elena: Oh my god

Damon: He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead

Elena: I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here.

Damon: Stefan on human blood Elena; he'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me.

(Jeremy is running after Anna)

Jeremy: Anna!

Anna: What is it?

Jeremy: Come on, don't be like that.

Anna: Why not? You were basically using me to turn you into a vampire so you could be with someone else.

Jeremy: No, I wasn't using you.

Anna: Really? And how would you like to define it?

Jeremy: Look, I don't think it's any worse than you becoming friends with me so you could give your mother my blood

Anna: How do you know that?

Jeremy: It's not important

Anna: Seriously Jeremy, what do you know?

Jeremy: Everything, I know everything

Willow: Hey Jeremy Anna whats up( Walking up to them)

Anna: Willow hey how are you

Jeremy:( Taking Willow's Arm) I need to ask you something do you know about Vicki's Death and that Elena's been hiding it the Whole time.

Willow: What No she never told me all she said that Vicki has Left town do you know anything else.

Jeremy: I know what happened to her vicki was turned into a Vampire by Damon and then Stefan Killed her Elena had Damon to Compell me to forget.

Willow:( Looking at Anna as she nods her head at her) How can Elena do that to you Its not right to take someone choice away I am so sorry Jeremy I guess you know about me and that I'm your sister then.

Jeremy: Yes at least Elena told me the truth about that in her journal she said that you have gifts a Mage and that you control Elements and other Powers I have a Supernatural as a Sister.

Willow:( Shyly looking away) Yeah I found out when i was 10 years old My inter Family was born with Special Gifts like me maybe Someday I will show you but Jeremy even though Elena Lied to you she was trying to Protect you even if you are mad at her remember someday that she was only trying to look out for you its what Family does.

Jeremy:( Hugging her) Thanks Willow I can always come to you for the truth Now I need to talk to Elena but Not now

Willow: Okay I will leave you two alone now take care of him Anna.

Anna; I will ( Watching her leave Liking her knowing she wasn't so bad)

(Elena is still talking to Damon)

Elena: This is all my fault; I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place.

(Stefan enters, interrupting them)

Stefan: What's going on in here?

Damon: I was just filling Elena on your extra-curricular activities.

Stefan (laughing): What are you talking about?

Elena: I know about the blood, Stefan.

Damon: I'm uh - I'll be downstairs, drinking

(He leaves. Stefan smiles)

Stefan: I was going to tell you.

Elena: When?

Stefan: I'm fine. I'm fine, the blood, it doesn't change anything.

Elena: It's changing you.

Stefan: Why? Because I kept it a secret from you? Come on Elena, look, giving the way you're reacting right now, can you really blame me for doing that?

Elena: Are you hearing yourself right now? You've been stealing blood and lying and you say that everything's fine? Everything's not fine, Stefan!

Stefan: So what - so you and Damon all of a sudden have everything figured out then?

Elena: It's not about Damon. It's about what's happening to you

Stefan: I know and I'm telling you that I'm fine. I'm fine. Please, come on. Elena I thought you… I thought you believed in me.

(Someone is knocking on the door. It's Carole Lockwood)

Carole Lockwood: Elena, let's go. The line up's starting

Elena: I just… I need a minute

Carol Lockwood: You're not even dressed yet. Escorts wait downstairs, Stefan.

(He looks at Elena and leaves)

(Stefan goes into the bathroom and slams the door. He puts his fist into the mirror and breaks it. Willow enters in the bathroom) Willow: Oh God, Stefan I'm sorry!

(Stefan's face has changed; he goes towards her)

Willow: Stefan what are you Doing( Kinda Worried about the Look in his Eyes)

Stefan: Come with me( Dragging her outside by the wrist)

(The escorts, the mayor and a crowd of people are waiting for the girls)

Mayor Lockwood: Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore.

(Tina goes down the stairs. Upstairs Caroline and Elena are waiting)

Carol Lockwood: Has anyone seen Amber?( Seeing Amber wearing a Orange dress)

Amber: I'm Right here Ms Lockwood

Carol Lockwood: Okay Good Line up

Elena (looking if she sees Stefan downstairs): Do you see Stefan down there?

(Caroline look above the balcony)

Caroline: Nope, just my boring fill in escort.

Elena: What happened to Matt?

Caroline: They wouldn't let him out of work. Wait, what happened to Stefan?

Elena: I don't know, he just disappeared somewhere, I don't know. What am I doing? I never should have gone through with this.

Caroline: What do you mean?

Elena: I need to find Stefan, this isn't me, I'm not this person anymore.

Caroline: No, no, no way, no. You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there is no way that I could beat you. Elena, you're doing this because it was important to your mom.

Mayor Lockwood: Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton

(She looks at Elena and goes down the stairs)

Carol Lockwood: Elena, you're next.

(Jeremy is still talking with Anna)

Anna: You're missing Elena's introduction.

Jeremy: I don't care.

Anna: So, she has no idea you read her journal?

Jeremy: She keeps things from me, I'm gonna keep things from her.

Anna: What are you gonna do now? Now that you know everything that she's been hiding from you?

Jeremy: I don't know. There's a part of me that's so angry, you know, that she covered up what happened to Vicki and erased my memory but there's also this other part of me that's glad. I… I don't want to remember Vicki like that.

Anna: As a monster?

Jeremy: No, as someone who wanted to hurt me.

Anna: When I met you, you were just a part of my plan to get my mother back but then things changed… All the time we spent together… I would never do anything to hurt you, not now. You know that right?

Jeremy: Yeah I know that.

(They look at each other and smile. John is behind them, he heard everything)

(Stefan is in the parking lot with Willow; he has her by the arm and is walking with her.)

Willow:Stefan Where are we going?

Stefan: I don't know

Willow: Stefan Please what is wrong I know your Suffering with Hunger its controlling you don't let it Fight

(He pushes her against his car)

Stefan: I can't Willow All this time drinking Animal and now that I've tasted human Blood the Blood is trying to take over

(He compels her)

Stefan: You're standing in the parking lot with me

Willow: I can't be Compelled Stefan me being a Mage can stop compolsion

Stefan: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm not very good to be around right now, I'm a little bit on the edge. I've been drinking the human stuff and it's really screwing with my head. She knows now. God! She wasn't supposed to found out, I didn't want her to found out, now everything's ruined.

Willow: You just need to listen to me I can help you just Feed off me and I will help you control the Hunger

(He laughs)

Stefan: I'm freaking hungry Willow !

(Elena is waiting upstairs)

Mayor Lockwood: Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore

(Damon looks for Stefan. Elena goes down the stairs and looks for Stefan but she doesn't see him. Damon takes Stefan's place to escort Elena. She smiles and rejoins him)

Elena: Where is Stefan?

Damon: I don't know

(He takes her hand and they rejoins the others girls and their escorts outside)

Jenna: What is she doing with Damon?

Alaric: I have no idea.

Elena: What are we gonna do?

Damon: Right now, we just have to get through this.

(The girls and their escorts begin to dance. Elena and Damon dance, they look at each other and smile. The dance ends)

(Stefan is still in the parking lot with Willow)

Stefan: I don't hurt people. I don't do that. I'm the good brother.

Willow: Just Fight it Stefan you don't want to really hurt me

(He looks at her)

Stefan: I want to kill you, I want to rip into your skin and I want to feed on your blood.

(He touches her hair and looks at her neck)

Stefan: Under your skin, pulsating, floating.

(He touches her neck)

Stefan: Your carotid artery right here. If you puncture this just right you can control the blood flow. It takes practice but it doesn't have to make a mess, you don't have to waste any.

Willow: What's stopping you?

Stefan (still touching amber's face): If I do this, if I give in, there's no going back.

Willow: Then don't Just Drink from me Stefan I will help you keep control

Stefan: I just want one taste; that's all I need, I just want one taste.

(His face changes)

Willow: One taste.

(He finally bites her and drinks her blood)

(The girls are on the stage, the mayor arrives)

Mayor Lockwood: Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community.

(Everyone applause)

Mayor Lockwood: So, without further a due it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!

(She is surprised. She and Elena are laughing)

Elena: Congratulations!

Caroline: I actually won!

(They embrace each other; the mayor puts the banner around her shoulder)

(John and Sheriff Forbes are in the bathroom where Stefan was earlier)

John: There is blood on the glass

(They look at each other)

Sheriff Forbes: Get me Damon Salvatore.

(Stefan is still in the parking lot with Willow)

Stefan: I can't do this

Willow: What's the matter?

Stefan: I can't do this

Willow: It's okay, it doesn't hurt that much, just not so hard next time Deep breaths Stefan don't let it consume you( Holding a Hand to her neck healing the Blood

Stefan: Oh god oh god oh god! I can't stop

(He touches her face)

Stefan: Why aren't you afraid of me?

Willow: Because you are my Friend Stefan and I know you won't Kill me

Stefan: Willow I want too don't you get the Blood is hard for me to resist

Willow: Try Harder Stefan ( Stefan grabs her by the Shoulders hard)

Stefan: Listen to me. I need you to get away from I need you to run like hell do you understand me? Run, run now!

Willow: No Stefan Let me Help you

Stefen: RUN ( Yelling at her)

(She runs)

(Damon is waiting for Elena, she rejoins him)

Elena: What is it, did you find him?

Damon: There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom.

(Bonnie is looking at them)

Damon: There was blood and Willow is missing.

Elena: Oh my god! He wouldn't hurt her, he won't!

Damon: Let's just find him, okay? Let's get your coat come on!

(They leave, Bonnie follows them)

(Willow is running but she falls into Stefan)

Willow: No Stefan Just Resist it Stefan

Stefan: I changed my mind.

(She screams and he bites her. Elena, Damon and Bonnie arrive)

Elena: Stefan!

(He releases her)

Damon: Stefan, come on get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through it man.

(Stefan catches Damon and throws him against a tree. Damon gets up)

Elena: Stefan stop it!

(All the sudden Stefan holds his head, Bonnie is casting a spell that hurts him. She stops.)

Damon: It's okay. Stefan.

(Stefan runs away)

(The police arrive. Damon, Bonnie and Elena are still here)

Sheriff Forbes: She doesn't remember what happened.

Damon: It's a good thing the girls got here when they did, she lost a lot of blood.

Sheriff Forbes (to Bonnie and Elena): You didn't see anything?

(Long pause, Elena and Damon look at Bonnie)

Elena: No, we just found her and then called Damon.

Bonnie: Is she gonna be okay?

Sheriff Forbes: It looks like it yeah. Why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here

Elena: Okay.

(Elena and Bonnie leave; Damon stays with the Sheriff)

Sheriff Forbes: They didn't see the bite mark?

Damon: No, I got here before they got too close. There was too much blood, they couldn't see it clearly.

(They look at each other)

Damon:( Holding Willow's Face while putting a Napkin against her neck) I am so glad your safe.

Willow: I know I tryied to help him Damon the blood was just to strong for him he wouldn't listen to me

Damon: He's a Ripper Willow its what happens to some vampires who feeds on Blood alot then they pass out not remember it and then Like Stefan fighting it instead of Controling it.

Willow: Wow how do you control it.

Damon: Well I had some help over the centry's to control it just eat snatch Erase that is how I always did.

Willow: Good you are a great friend and even better Vampire

(Bonnie goes to her car, Elena follows her)

Elena: Bonnie, can we talk about this?

Bonnie: There's nothing to talk about.

Elena: Bonnie, please!

Bonnie: I told you I wasn't gonna make you choose but I need to make the choice for myself. Please just leave me alone.

(She gets into her car, Elena looks sad)

(Jeremy is still talking to Anna. Jenna calls him)

Jenna: Jer, are you ready?

Jeremy: Just a sec.

(She leaves and runs into John)

John: Who's that girl with Jeremy?

Jenna: His friend, Anna.

John: What's her story?

Jenna: Why so nosy?

John: I'm just curious; he really seems to like her

Jenna: She's new in town, I think. She and her mom Pearl, the family who you're so rudely trying to prevent from buying Grayson's building.

John (looking at Anna and Jeremy): Her mother's name is Pearl?

Jenna: Yes, so?

John: Well, I believe I already know all about her.

(Alaric goes out, Elena is waiting for him)

Alaric: Good, there you are. Jenna wanted me to get the car.

(He looks at Elena, she's not okay)

Alaric: What happened?

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is going home but Anna is waiting for him)

Damon: All right now, this is getting weird.

Anna: We're here to talk

(Pearl arrives)

Damon: Not in the mood, today's been a no good, very bad day.

Pearl: Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert.

Damon: I'm listening.

(She gives him the device)

Damon: What is it?

Pearl: Jonathan was passionate about his inventions. He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element.

Damon: It was a pocket watch.

Pearl: That's what it turned out to be yes. But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Jonathan's hand, the night they took us, its stile pointed at me.

(Damon looks at the device)

Damon: So what is this?

Pearl: I have no idea but now it's yours.

Damon: What's the catch?

Pearl: There is no catch. My daughter wants to stay here. I want to stay here. You refused to trust us and for good reason. Consider this an apology.

(He looks at them and leaves)

(Stefan enters in his bedroom, he tries to calm down. Elena arrives)

Stefan: You shouldn't be here.

Elena: I know.

Stefan: Now you know.

Elena: That wasn't you.

Stefan: Oh, it was absolutely me. A monster, a predator, that's who I am Elena.

Elena: That's what the blood makes you.

Stefan: The blood brings out what's inside of me and if you think any differently then you're an idiot.

Elena: I know this isn't you Stefan.

Stefan: I wanted to drain every ounce of blood from Willow's body.

Elena: No.

Stefan: It's who I am Elena.

Elena: No, you can't scare me off.

Stefan: Why would you risk it? Why would you come here?

Elena: Because I did this, this is my fault; I'm the one who made you drink the blood.

Stefan: All you did was expose me to who I really am.

Elena: This isn't you.

Stefan (screaming): Stop saying that!

(She starts walking towards him.)

Stefan: Don't get any closer to me.

Elena: I'm not gonna let this happen to you.

Stefan: Stop.

Elena: Stefan, I'm not gonna give up on you! I believe in you!

Stefan: Stop!

(He pushes her against the wall very roughly and slams his fist into the wall.)

Stefan: Stop!

(She's afraid; he looks at her)

Stefan: I'm so sorry.

Elena: It's okay. It's okay.

(He puts his head on her shoulder; He begins to cry)

Stefan: I don't know what's happening to me.

Elena: It's okay, Stefan. Its okay. You're gonna be okay.

(She takes a vervain dart and stabs him with it. He falls and Damon enters in the room, she looks at him)

Damon: Sure you want to do this?

Elena: I'm sure.

(They put him in a cell in the basement. He closes the door.)

Damon: There's no guarantee it's going to work.

Elena: It has to.

Damon: Coming?

Elena: I'm gonna stay here.

(She sits down; Damon looks at her and sits down too. She looks at him)


	20. Blood Brothers

**Blood Brothers**

SALVATORE'S HOUSE

(Stefan is locked up in a cell in the basement. He is hallucinating due to the lack of blood.)

FLASHBACK, WOODS IN 1864

(The town is capturing vampires.)

MAN: We have to get to the church. They're waiting.

STEFAN (to Damon): Circle around that way. I'll distract them. Go. (To the group of men.) Over here! There's another one! Quick! Help me!

JONATHAN: Arm yourselves. (The men follow Stefan. Only one man is standing guard over the carriage containing the vampires. Damon hits him and knocks him out. Stefan returns. Damon grabs the keys out of the man's pocket and unlocks the carriage.)

STEFAN: We don't have long.

DAMON: Katherine. Katherine.

(Damon and Stefan lift Katherine out of the carriage. They untie her and take off the muzzle that covers her mouth.)

STEFAN: We're going to get you out of here. Damon, hurry. Hurry.

(Damon is shot at. He dies. Stefan rushes over to him.)

STEFAN: No! No. Damon.

MEN: Come on. Let's go.

STEFAN: Uhh!

(Stefan runs and grabs a gun, but he is shot down too.)

SALVATORE'S HOUSE/WOODS IN 1864

(Stefan is drifting in and out between the present and past.)

DAMON: Stefan. Stefan.

ELENA: Stefan.

KATHERINE/ELENA: I love you, Stefan. {C (Katherine is taken back into the carriage in the past. Damon leads Elena out in the present. She looks through the bars at him.)

SALVATORE'S HOUSE

(Elena and Damon are in the cellar. Elena is watching Stefan.)

ELENA: It's so hard to see him locked up like this.

DAMON: You're the one who locked him up.

ELENA: You helped.

DAMON: I couldn't have him running around chewing on people. While the town was looking for vampires, now, could I?

ELENA: It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him?

DAMON: Your thing, not mine.

FLASHBACK, QUARRY IN 1864

(Stefan awakes with a start. He opens his shirt and sees the bullet wound is gone. He also sees a ring on his hand and examines it. Emily is there.)

EMILY: Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago.

STEFAN: Where am I?

EMILY: The quarry just north of town. My brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods.

STEFAN: Where's Damon? Am I... Am I a...?

EMILY: Not yet. You're in transition.

STEFAN: But how? I...

EMILY: You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died.

STEFAN: No. I never...

EMILY: She's been compelling you to drink it for weeks, Stefan.

STEFAN: And Damon?

EMILIE: No compulsion was necessary. He drank from her willingly.

(Stefan joins Damon by the river.)

DAMON: I woke up last night. I didn't know where I was. I went to the church. And I watched them drag her inside. Then they set fire to it. And the whole church went up into flames. They killed her, Stefan. She's gone.

SALVATORE'S HOUSE

Damon looks at the object which Pearl gave him, Elena enters the living room.)

ELENA: Did you ever figure out what that is?

DAMON: Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work.

ELENA: Pearl didn't say anything else about it?

DAMON: She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch. That Johnathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoken to your uncle lately?

ELENA: I've been avoiding him, actually. That, and I've been here most nights.

DAMON: So, you'll be here again tonight?

ELENA: Is that a problem?

DAMON: Yes. You're a complete nuisance.

ELENA: Heh. See you later.

HIGH SCHOOL

(Jeremy is walking to class. Anna joins him.)

ANNA: Hey. Surprise.

JEREMY: What are you doing here?

ANNA: Picking up this.

JEREMY: A class schedule?

ANNA: Starting tomorrow, I'm officially a student here.

JEREMY: You're kidding me, right?

ANNA: No. I finally beat my mom down.

JEREMY: Heh. But why would you want to go to high school? It blows.

ANNA: Do I really need to answer that?

JEREMY: You'd suffer through all this just to hang out with me?

ANNA: Yeah. I would.

JEREMY: That's, um...

ANNA: Stupid? Pathetic? Old lurky me?

JEREMY: It's awesome. It's awesome. (They kiss Anna seeing Willow walk from her car)

Anna: Hey Willow thank you for keeping what you know a secret about what Jeremy knows and I'm glad you are behind what's between us.

Willow: ( Smilin) Its not my place to judge you make him happy and he deserves that Jeremy will tell elena eventurly

Jeremy: Thanks Willow( Looking at her Art bag) So are you in Art Club

Willow: Yeah the Founder's Day parade is coming up and soon we will be designing Floats for it and Its a excuse to enjoy Painting again.

Jeremy:( Putting his arm around her shoulder) Good luck would you like to hang out with us at the grill later.

Willow: Okay as soon as I'm done with school and Art club I will meet you there.

Anna: Okay well see you after school

SALVATORE'S HOUSE

(Damon brings a bottle of blood for Stefan.)

DAMON: Brought you something to eat...100% Stefan diet approved. You know what will happen if you don't eat. You'll get all rotting and crusty.

STEFAN: I'm not hungry.

DAMON: Of course you are. We're eternally hungry. Take it. The human blood should be gone by now. You want to explain why you're still in here. Feeling sorry for yourself? Come on. Drink up. Fine. Starve. What do I care?

(Damon enters the living room. His phone rings.)

DAMON: Hello?

ALARIC: Hey, it's Alaric Saltzman.

DAMON: Before I hang up, how did you get this number?

ALARIC: Ah, it's a mystery. Listen, I've, uh, been doing some digging on Elena's uncle. You interested?

DAMON: What kind of digging?

ALARIC: I've got an old friend from Duke. Who studied criminology when we were there together. Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger.

DAMON: Well, did he find anything?

ALARIC: Well, I had him run a track on John's cell records. He was getting a call from a number... The same number that Elena dialed to get Isobel. And then the number was disconnected.

DAMON: Isobel knows John. Whatever. We knew that.

ALARIC: Right. Well, after that, he started getting calls from a new number. And I had my friend run a geotrack. Got the address. It's...It's an apartment in Grove Hill.

DAMON: Isobel's in Grove Hill?

ALARIC: I don't know. I thought we could take a look and see what we find.

DAMON: Perfect. Give me the address.

ALARIC: Oh, so you can go without me? No. I don't think so.

DAMON: I'm not going with you. You tried to kill me.

ALARIC: Yeah, well, you did kill me.

DAMON: Hold on.

(Damon is getting another call)

DAMON: What?

ELENA: I'm just grabbing some clothes, and then I'll be right over. How's Stefan?

DAMON: Extra broody. Hold on. (He goes back to Alaric) You drive. Pick me up in an hour.

ALARIC: Done.

(Damon hangs up. He goes back to talking to Elena on the phone.)

DAMON: He won't eat anything.

ELENA: He has to eat what's his favorite... Kind of, um...

DAMON: His favorite kind of what?

ELENA: Type of animal blood that he prefers?

DAMON: Ew. Gross.

ELENA: Heh. Your joking doesn't help.

DAMON: Helps me. Now, hurry up. I can't baby-sit all night. I have things to do.

ELENA: I would say, "drop dead," but...

DAMON: Ha ha. Stefan likes... Puppy blood... Little golden retriever puppies with cute, floppy ears. That's his favorite.

GILBERT'S HOUSE

(Elena hangs up on Damon, scoffing at him. She closes her closet door and John is standing behind it.)

JOHN: Sorry.

ELENA: Uncle John. I didn't see you there.

JOHN: I thought we could talk. We haven't had a chance to catch up.

ELENA: I'm actually just heading out, so...

JOHN: Well, it won't take long.

ELENA: What did you want to talk about?

JOHN: Well...I know you know.

ELENA: Know what?

JOHN: It's really silly to keep pretending. What do you think your mother would say. If she knew you were dating a vampire?

ELENA: Which mother?

SALVATORE'S HOUSE

(Stefan is sitting on the floor of the cell.)

FLASHBACK, QUARRY

(Stefan gets a pail of water. He brings it over to where Damon is sitting. They wash out their shirts with the water.)

STEFAN: I bet Johnathan Gilbert has told father by now. Wonder how he took the news that we're dead.

DAMON: As if he cares. He betrayed us.

STEFAN: He thought he was protecting us, Damon. He thought he was protecting this town.

DAMON: God. This sun hurts my eyes.

STEFAN: It's part of it. The muscle aches, the sick feeling...Emily says it's our bodies pushing us to feed, to complete the transition.

DAMON: That's not gonna happen.

STEFAN: Is that your choice, then? To die instead?

DAMON: Isn't it yours? This was all to be with Katherine. But she's gone. I want it over.

SALVATORE'S HOUSE

(Elena goes down to the basement to see Stefan.)

ELENA: How you feelin'? Damon says you need to drink that. You need it, Stefan. Can't survive without it.

STEFAN: I don't want to survive.

ELENA: What? Don't say that.

STEFAN: I'm sorry, Elena. No more. After what I've done, it has to end. I just want it over.

(Elena is sitting in the living room and talking to Damon.)

DAMON: He's just being dramatic. He's not gonna starve himself.

ELENA: Why would he say that?

DAMON: He feels bad about hurting Willow. It's a very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass.

ELENA: Will it? Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain.

DAMON: Yeah. Well, that will pass, too, once he eats.

ELENA: I didn't mean physical pain.

DAMON: I know what you meant. Look, are you gonna be ok here if I have to run out? I have to go to an errand with the teacher.

ELENA: The teacher? Alaric? Are you two friends now?

DAMON: I don't have any friends, Elena.

ELENA: Right.

DAMON: You should, um, you should stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourself.

ELENA: I'll be fine.

DAMON: You know... You're very trusting of him, given the circumstances.

ELENA: So are you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving.

DAMON: I won't be long.

MYSTIC GRILL

(Pearl joins John at a table.)

PEARL: Hello, Mr. Gilbert.

JOHN: Pearl. What a pleasure. I must admit, I'm surprised that you came.

PEARL: Jenna tells me that you wanted to discuss the sale of the building in person.

JOHN: Still, revealing yourself to me like this, it took quite a risk.

PEARL: I'm not stupid, Mr. Gilbert. You knew who I was when you requested the meeting. So, Damon tells me that you're looking for the device I took from Johnathan. I'm sure you realize I have no intention of giving it to you.

JOHN: That's why I wanted to meet you. I'm planning on changing your mind.

PEARL: Really? How so?

JOHN: With my Gilbert charm. I know that you have a weakness for it. May I buy you a drink?

GILBERT'S HOUSE

(Jeremy Willow and Anna are talking in his bedroom.)

JEREMY: So, your mother was in love with Johnathan Gilbert, and he betrayed her?

ANNA: Yup.

JEREMY: And now my uncle John wants this invention-device thing that she gave to Damon.

ANNA: That's pretty much it.

JEREMY: John mentioned there were more Gilbert journals. I bet that's how he knows everything.

ANNA: Do we have to talk about ts all night? I've told you everything. I probably shouldn't have, 'cause that could get us both in a lot of trouble.

JEREMY: I'm not gonna say anything.

ANNA: Your uncle John wants us dead.

JEREMY: Oh, you don't know that.

ANNA: Yes, I do. He's a hater, Jeremy.

JEREMY: Well, I'm not.

ANNA: No. You're something else entirely.

JEREMY: Oh, yeah? What would that be?

ANNA: My weakness.

(Jeremy and Anna start kissing and taking each other's clothes off.)

Willow: Ah( Walking in on them) I walked in the wrong time Jeremy I will get going so Bye.

Jeremy: Bye Willow

JEREMY: I don't want Jenna to walk in on us.

ANNA: Jenna's in the kitchen. She just opened the refrigerator.

JEREMY: Wait. You can hear that? That is so cool.

(He goes back to kissing her.)

HOUSE IN GROVE HILL

(Damon and Alaric are at the apartment.)

ALARIC: This is the one here. The records show is was paid 3 months in advance.

DAMON: This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in.

ALARIC: Yeah, how does that work? You always have to be invited in?

DAMON: By the owner or the person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kind of gotta play it by ear.

ALARIC: Heh. Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?

DAMON: You mean, you just brought me along for my company?

(Damon opens the door.)

ALARIC: It doesn't look like anyone's home.

DAMON: Yeah. I'm good. No permanent resident, apparently.

(Damon opens the fridge and see blood bags.)

DAMON: Uh, Rick, we have company.

(A man jumps on Alaric. Alaric stabs him with wood knuckles. The man attacks again. Damon throws him off of Alaric.)

DAMON: Boys, boys, that's enough. I know you.

HENRY: Damon?

DAMON: Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb.

HENRY: Yes, sir. What are you doing here?

FLASH-BACK, SALVATORE'S HOUSE IN 1864

(Stefan is approaching his house. He hears Johnathan and his father talking.)

GIUSEPPE: May I offer you a drink, Mr. Gilbert?

JONATHAN: Thank you, Mr. Salvatore.

GIUSEPPE: This won't take much longer.

JONATHAN: I want to make sure the founder's archives are accurate.

GIUSEPPE: Be sure you document the loss of civilian life in the church.

JONATHAN: They were hardly civilians, Mr. Salvatore.

GIUSEPPE: As far as anyone needs to know, they were. As the record keeper for the council, what you write will be passed down through generations. Certain details should be kept only between you and me.

JONATHAN: For example?

GIUSEPPE: My sons. They will be remembered as the innocent victims of the Battle of Willow Creek, not for their shame.

JONATHAN: Certainly, Mr. Salvatore.

SALVATORE HOUSE

(Elena walks back down to the cellar.)

STEFAN: You know, Damon hasn't fed me vervain in a while. I could be at those bars in a flash, and you'd be dead.

ELENA: Yeah, you could. But you won't.

STEFAN: Please just go away. I don't want you here.

(Elena enters the cellar)

STEFAN: What are you doing? Get out of here.

ELENA: No.

STEFAN: You're taking a stupid risk. I could hurt you.

ELENA: Then I'm stupid. You need to drink this.

STEFAN: Elena, get out of here, or you'll regret it.

ELENA: Drink.

STEFAN: I said get out!

(He knocks the bottle of blood from her hand. His face transformed.)

ELENA: No.

HOUSE IN GROVE HILL

(Damon and Alaric talk with Henry.)

HENRY: So, how do you know John Gilbert?

DAMON: Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend. How do you know him?

HENRY: I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out.

ALARIC: Helping you out how?

HENRY: Adapting. It's a whole new world... Cars, computers, . There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place.

ALARIC: So, do you live here alone or is there someone else here?

DAMON: That's my friend's very...Passive-aggressive way of asking, uh, do you know a woman named Isobel?

HENRY: Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes... how to use a microwave, separate my whites.

ALARIC: What else do you do for him?

HENRY: I help keep an eye on things...You know, with the others.

DAMON: The others?

HENRY: From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge.

ALARIC: What does John want with them?

HENRY: He's just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble.

DAMON: Well, that's John. Heh. He's such a do-gooder.

(Henry receives a call)

HENRY: Heh. That's John now.

DAMON: Oh. Hey, let me talk to him.

HENRY: All right. Yeah. Are you gonna answer that?

DAMON: Am I gonna... answer that?

(Alaric shakes his head.)

HENRY: What's going on?

(Henry runs at Alaric. Damon grabs him. Alaric stabs him with a stake.)

DAMON: "Let's not not kill anyone tonight." Your words. Just pointing that out.

MYSTIC GRILL

(John returns to the table.)

JOHN: My apologies.

PEARL: No apologies necessary. So, tell me, Mr. Gilbert, why should I let you have the device?

JOHN: Because I can help you. I'm connected around here. The town council's eating out of my hand. They do whatever I say. And I know that you just want to live your life. Complete with a white picket fence, and I can help you do that.

PEARL: But the device doesn't work. Why would you even want it?

JOHN: It's a family heirloom. Call me sentimental.

PEARL: Johnathan was ahead of his time.

JOHN: I read his journals. They're very extensive. He actually wrote about you. You were his one regret. He loved you, and he hated himself for what he did to you.

PEARL: You're lying.

JOHN: No. On his last days, he wrote how sorry he was. You were the only woman he ever loved. Good God. You vampires... you're so emotional. Johnathan Gilbert hated you. His only regret was that he didn't drive a stake through your heart himself.

PEARL: I gave it to Damon.

JOHN: What?

PEARL: I gave your device to Damon. Why don't you ask him for it yourself? I'm sure he'd be delighted to give it to you. And then, Mr. Gilbert, may you rot in hell.

(Pearl leaves.)

SALVATORE'S HOUSE

(Elena is sitting in the cellar with Stefan.)

ELENA: Talk to me, Stefan. Why are you doing this?

STEFAN: I'm making the decision I should have made years ago.

ELENA: What are you talking about?

STEFAN: You have to feed in order to complete the transition.

ELENA: I know that.

STEFAN: It was a choice I shouldn't have made.

FLASHBACK, SALVATORE'S HOUSE IN 1864

(Stefan enters his fathers office.)

GIUSEPPE: Dear God.

STEFAN: Even in our death, you only feel shame?

GIUSEPPE: You're one of them now.

STEFAN: No. Father, I came to say good-bye.

GIUSEPPE: I watched you die.

STEFAN: You were there when we were shot?

GIUSEPPE: I pulled the trigger myself.

STEFAN: You killed your own sons?

GIUSEPPE: You were both dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires. I only thank God that your mother isn't alive to see the disgrace you've become.

STEFAN: I haven't turned yet. I don't want to. I'm going to let myself die, father. Please.

GIUSEPPE: Yes, you are.

(Giuseppe gets out at stake and attempts to stab Stefan. Stefan throws him against the wall. The stake has impaled his father. Stefan rushes towards him.)

GIUSEPPE: Uhh!

STEFAN: Father, I didn't mean to.

GIUSEPPE: Get away from me.

STEFAN: No, let me help you. Please.

(Stefan removes the stake from his father's chest. He sees the blood on the stake and his fingers. He licks his fingers. He touches his father's wound and licks more blood from his fingers. His eyes start to transform.)

GIUSEPPE: Ohh. Ohh.

STEFAN: Uhh. Uhh! Oh, God. What's happening to me?

(Stefan feels the fangs that have grown in his mouth.)

SALVATORE'S HOUSE

(Stefan and Elena are still talking.)

STEFAN: How can you even look at me right now?

ELENA: You need to be able to talk about these things, Stefan. I need to hear them. Come upstairs. We can talk about it more, and we'll keep talking as long as you need.

STEFAN: You're so sure I'm ready.

(Elena pulls out Stefan's ring and places it on the cot next to him.)

ELENA:And when you feel the same way... I'll be upstairs.

HOUSE IN GROVE HILL

Damon empties the hematomas.

DAMON: Find anything yet?

ALARIC: No, I looked everywhere. The place is...The place is clean.

DAMON: Well, I found this. Behind the blood in the fridge.

ALARIC: Oh, man, this was a real dead-end.

DAMON: I wouldn't beat myself up over it, man. What did you think you were gonna find, huh? Isobel with a cigar and slippers?

ALARIC: Oh, man. I...I gotta stop this. I can't...I can't keep searching for her.

DAMON: Really? After only 2 years? That's actually...Moderately healthy.

ALARIC: What are you going on? 146?

DAMON: Well, I figure the 200 mark is probably a good stopping point.

ALARIC: Ahh. I mean, no answer is enough. I keep thinking I wanna know why, when, you know, the precise moment. When my wife decided life with me wasn't enough.

DAMON: She charmed me, your wife Isobel. She talked a good game, man. She was smart. She had this excitement in her eyes. I probably should have known there was something different about her, some tie to Katherine. There had to be some reason I didn't kill her.

ALARIC: That's enough, Damon. I don't wanna hear anymore. I just don't want to waste any more of my life. Searching for answers that I really don't want. I'm through with Isobel. I...I'm done with all of this. Yeah.

PEARL'S HOUSE

(Anna enters the house.)

ANNA: Hey. What's the matter?

PEARL: I need you to pack your things. We're leaving.

ANNA: What? No.

PEARL: I was wrong to think that we could make a home here. It's time for us to move on.

ANNA: But I don't want to move on. I want to stay.

PEARL: We can't stay. There's too many people here who know the truth... Too much history.

ANNA: So, what, you're just gonna give up, pack us up, and move us out?

PEARL: It's not safe here. You know that.

ANNA: Please.

PEARL: Is this is about Jeremy?

ANNA: No. It's about me finally getting to build a life for myself. Please, mama.

PEARL: You gave me my life back. I am just trying to protect yours. I can't force you. It's your decision.

SALVATORE'S HOUSE

(Elena is writing in her diary. Damon enters the room. Willow enters behind him)

DAMON: Ugh. God. You're still here?

ELENA: Were you expecting anything else Hey Willow?

Willow: Hey Elena(Sitting down on the couch)

DAMON: No. Ahh.

(Damon picks up Willow's legs and sits down on the couch. He places her legs over his lap.)

ELENA: So, how was the "errand"?

DAMON: Futile. Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis. Has Stefan eaten yet?

Willow: I thought you didn't care.

DAMON: Chalk it up to morbid curiosity.

ELENA: I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught.

DAMON: This is my fault now?

ELENA: No, it's no one's fault, Damon. I'm just... saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable.

Willow: Elena come on

(Damon gets up.)

DAMON: Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?

ELENA: He said there was more.

DAMON: Yeah. That's an understatement.

(Elena gets up and goes towards Damon.)

ELENA: Damon...Damon. Tell me.

FLASHBACK, QUARRY IN 1864

(Stefan returns with a girl.)

DAMON: What are you doing? Who is that?

STEFAN: I brought her for you. She's a gift. Have a seat, please.

DAMON: What have you done, Stefan?

STEFAN: Damon, I've been to see father. He came at me. I didn't know my own strength. There was blood everywhere. He was dying, and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it.

DAMON: You fed.

STEFAN: Yes. And it's incredible. My body is exploding with power, Damon.

DAMON: No.

STEFAN: I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can move, like it's magic. And the guilt, the pain...Damon, I can turn it off. Like a switch. Katherine was right. It's a whole another world out there, Damon.

DAMON: Katherine is dead, Stefan. There's no world without her.

STEFAN: No. You can turn that off, too. You don't have to feel that pain anymore.

DAMON: I don't want it.

STEFAN: You're weak. You'll be dead soon. You need this.

DAMON: No.

STEFAN: You'll die.

DAMON: No. I can't.

STEFAN: Please. I won't let you die.

DAMON: No. I can't.

STEFAN: Don't fight it. We can do this... together.

(Damon drinks blood of the girl)

SALVATORE'S HOUSE

DAMON: From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride. Heh.

ELENA: Oh, my God. He said he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed. Now I understand why, but...

DAMON: His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it.

ELENA: Don't do that. Ok? Don't pretend like you don't care.

DAMON: Where are you going?

(Elena goes down into the cellar. Stefan is gone, but his ring is still on the cot. Elena picks it up and runs out of the cell.)

Damon:( Seeing Willow staring at him) What are you going to Judge me too for Stefan's past.

Willow: Damon after all we've been through you still doubt me I never Judge People for there Past you are doing all right You are being you and I can't tell you too change unless you want to and Stefan has his own Demons he must fight just like you done I'm Proud of you for being yourself.

Damon:( closing his Eyes and then Smiling) Thanks I can always count on you when I need advice.

GILBERT'S HOUSE

(Jeremy is asleep in his bed, Anna joins him.)

JEREMY: Hey.

ANNA: It's getting impossible to sneak up on you.

JEREMY: Nice try, though.

ANNA: Sorry I woke you.

JEREMY: That's ok. You only woke me halfway.

ANNA: So, listen. I...

JEREMY: That feels good.

(She kisses him)

ANNA: Good-bye.

QUARRY

(Stefan is at the quarry where Damon turned.)

FLASH-BACK, QUARRY IN 1864

(Stefan and Damon are both vampires now.)

STEFAN: How do you feel?

DAMON: You were right. It is a whole new world.

STEFAN: We can explore it together.

DAMON: You got what you wanted...You and me for all eternity. But here this, brother. I will make it an eternity of misery for you.

STEFAN: Damon!

(Damon leaves. Stefan, in the present, is looking weak. In the past, Emily finds Stefan.)

EMILY: You've transitioned.

STEFAN: You'd have rather found me dead?

EMILY: Katherine saved my life once. I owed her. That doesn't mean I'd wish her curse on anyone.

STEFAN: It feels more like a gift.

EMILY: That will change.

STEFAN: Why is that?

EMILY: Because even in death, your heart is pure, Stefan. I sense that about you. That will be your curse.

STEFAN: Emily, wait.

QUARRY

(Stefan is still at the quarry. Elena approaches him.)

ELENA: Stefan. Damon told me the rest of the story. I thought I might find you here.

STEFAN: I should have died that night, just like I had chosen. I should have let Damon die, too.

ELENA: But you didn't. And if you die now, it's not gonna change what happened.

STEFAN: Every single person that's been hurt...Every single life that's been lost, it's because of me.

ELENA: The night that my parents died...I blew off family night so that I could go to some party. I ended up getting stranded, and they had to come pick me up. That's why we ended up in the car at Wickery bridge. And that's why they died. Our actions are what set things in motion. But we have to live with that.

STEFAN: I made a choice, Elena. Because of that choice, a lot of people were hurt.

ELENA: You also made a choice to stop, to reject the person that the blood made you. You made a choice to be good, Stefan.

STEFAN: No. Please don't do that.

ELENA: That's the person who jumped in the water to save the family whose car had driven off the bridge.

STEFAN: Please. Don't make this all ok.

ELENA: That's the person who saved my life.

STEFAN: You don't understand, Elena.

ELENA: Then tell me.

STEFAN: It hurts me. It hurts me, knowing what I've done, and that pain...That pain is with me all the time. And every day, I think that if I just...If I just give myself over to the blood, I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy, and every day, I fight that. And I am so terrified that one day, I'm not gonna want to fight that anymore, Elena. And the next time I hurt somebody...It could be you.

ELENA: There will be no next time.

STEFAN: You don't know that.

ELENA: Maybe I don't. But what I do know. Is that you can take this, throw it in the quarry, and let the sun rise. Or you could take this ring and put it on and keep fighting.

(Elena gives him his ring and she kisses him)

ELENA: It's your choice.

(Elena starts to walk away.)

STEFAN: Elena.

(Stefan puts on his ring and runs to Elena and kisses her passionately.)

PEARL'S HOUSE

(Harper prepares the luggage of Pearl.)

PEARL: Thank you, Harper.

HARPER: You're welcome

PEARL: Annabelle should be back in a minute. You know, you don't have to come with us if you don't want to.

HARPER: This was never my home, Miss Pearl. I was just a soldier who was left to die. You saved me. I'm coming with you.

PEARL: Let me help you with these.

(Pearl opens the main door and receives a pile in the heart. Harper catches her.)

SALVATORE'S HOUSE

(Elena and Stefan walk into the library. Damon is sitting there.)

DAMON: Little boy lost.

ELENA: I'll be upstairs, OK?

STEFAN: Ok.

ELENA: Good night, Damon.

(Elena goes away)

STEFAN: Thank you.

DAMON: No, Stefan, thank you. You're back on Bambi blood, and I'm the big badass brother again. All is right in the world.

STEFAN: I mean it. Thank you. For... helping her take care of me.

DAMON: You brood too much. Everything on this planet is not your fault. My actions, what I do, it's not your fault. I own them. They belong to me. You are not allowed to feel my guilt.

STEFAN: Do you feel guilt?

DAMON: If I wanted to, it's there. Emily waited till after I turned to tell me she'd been successful in protecting Katherine with her spell. She didn't want me to know about the tomb. She thought it would impact my decision.

STEFAN: She didn't want either one of us to turn. She said it was a curse.

DAMON: Witches...Judgy little things.

STEFAN: Why didn't you tell me?

DAMON: 'Cause I didn't want you to know. 'Cause I hated you and I still do.

STEFAN: I know.

DAMON: But not because you forced me to turn.

STEFAN: Then why?

DAMON: Because she turned you. It was just supposed to be me, Stefan... Just me.

PEARL'S HOUSE

(Anna enters the house and discovers her mother and Harper, staked in the heart.)

ANNA: I'm back. Oh! Mom! Mama! Uhh! Please don't leave me again. No. Please wake up. You have to wake up. No.

WOODS

(John calls Sheriff Forbes.)

JOHN: Sheriff Forbes, it's John Gilbert. Sorry to call so late. I have an update about the vampires.

MYSTIC GRILL

(Alaric, sits at the bar, drinking alone. A woman approaches him.)

ISOBEL: Hello, Rick.

ALARIC: Isobel.


	21. Isobel

**Isobel**

[Mystic Grill]

(Isobel and Alaric are standing at the bar)

Isobel: It's good to see you. You look good. I hear that you're a high school history teacher? How is that?

Alaric: Where have you been, Isobel?

Isobel: I don't have any reasons that are gonna comfort you. I don't have any explanations that are gonna satisfy you. I wanted this.

Alaric: It's that simple?

Isobel: Yeah. You were supposed to mourn me, and move on.

Alaric: You were my wife, and I loved you. How could I not search for you?

Isobel: Because I wasn't lost, Rick.

(She takes a paper and writes something)

Isobel: I understand that you know my daughter Elena and I hear that she's been looking for me. So…

(She gives the paper to Alaric)

Isobel: I want you to arrange for a meeting with us.

(Alaric looks at the paper)

Alaric: You want me to deliver a message?

Isobel (smiles): Yeah.

(Alaric throws the paper)

Alaric: Screw you. You selfish bitch.

(He gets up and leaves)

[Mystic Grill's parking lot]

(Alaric is going to his car. Isobel arrives behind him.)

Alaric: What do you want from me?

Isobel: I told you.

Alaric: I'm not gonna do anything for you.

(She strangles him and pushes him against his car)

Isobel: You better tell Elena that I want to meet or I'm gonna start killing the citizens of this town one by one and I'm gonna start with your history students. Got it?

(She throws him on the floor and gives him the paper. He gets up and looks at the paper.)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena is on the phone with Damon)

Elena: I'm supposed to help build the Miss Mystic float for the Founder's Day parade. If I don't I get the wrath of Caroline but I wanted to check in first.

Damon: Well, I'm doing great, thanks for asking.

Elena: Checking on Stefan.

Damon: Oh, him? Oh, he's...he's terrible.

Elena: What's the matter?

Damon: He's just back to boring, straight-laced, off the junk. You've successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality.

Elena: Don't forget who helped me.

Damon: I hate myself. (smiles) Did Uncle John mention anything to you about my field trip with the history teacher?

Elena: No. I'm still been avoiding him. Why? What's he up to?

Damon: I don't know. But I'd love if you could find out for me.

Elena: I've got to go I'm late.

Damon: Have fun with the Mystic queen, I know I did.

(Elena hangs up)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon hangs up. He gets up and gives the phone to Stefan)

Damon: Elena called

(He smiles and leaves the room. Stefan looks at him and then at his phone)

[Mystic Falls High School]

(At the Cafeteria, Alaric is giving papers to students)

Alaric: So these are the specs for the History department. For the founder's day float we'll be recreating the battle of Willow Creek. Tyler and Willow has been nominated at the head of the production design

Tyler: By whom?

Alaric: By me. I've seen your sketches and they're good

Tyler: I'm not really into the…

Alaric: Well, you just pick your team, be creative and… (He sees Elena and Stefan) Don't screw up

(Alaric is going towards Elena and Stefan)

Tyler: Great! (To Matt): You want to help me out with this( Seeing Willow And Smiling actully getting the chance to hang with the Lovely Willow) How about you will you help me out with this.

Willow: Sure why not Its a great chance to create something should be fun.

Tyler: Great its chance to get to know you better( Laughing as they walk together to begin Planning what to build)

Elena: Hey Mr. Saltzman.

Alaric: Come with me. We need to talk.

(Stefan and Elena are going with him and look at each other)

Bonnie: Alright show me.

Caroline: Let's reference last years Miss Mystic float

(She writes on her computer)

Caroline: This is what they did last year (She turns her computer and shows a picture to Bonnie) and this is exactly what we don't want to do

Bonnie: Ew. Okay! So, what are we doing?

Caroline: Southern classic elegance

Bonnie: Gone with the Wind?

Caroline: How'd you know?

Bonnie: You channel Scarlett, daily

Caroline: So true!

(They laugh. Caroline is looking around)

Caroline: Where's Elena? She's supposed to be helping

Bonnie: I don't know

Caroline: Okay, what's the deal?

Bonnie: What do you mean?

Caroline: Don't play dumb. You and Elena are fighting. Spill!

Bonnie: It's nothing

Caroline: It's not nothing. You know this whole float is supposed to be about friends creating something together and everyone is fighting. Matt and Tyler hate each other, you and Elena are on the outs and I don't like it! And I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong( Seeing Willow working with Tyler) At least Willow is being Creative and helping Tyler.

Bonnie: That because Willow works hard at making things work with us Elena and I are not talking right now.

Caroline: You guys are on the outs and I want to know why

Bonnie: I can't talk about it, Caroline, I'm sorry.

(Caroline looks at her)

[Alaric's class room]

(Damon enters)

Alaric: Damon, thanks for coming.

Damon: Sorry I'm late. My dog ate my uh… never mind.

(He looks at Stefan and Elena)

Damon: What's with all the furrowed brows?

Alaric: I saw Isobel last night.

Damon: Isobel is here? [Alaric nods] In town?

(He turns to Elena and looks at her)

[Isobel's house]

(John parks his car and enters in the house. He's going into a room. A man and a woman are dancing. Isobel is watching them)

Isobel: You're late

John: I didn't realize there was a schedule. What's with the side show?

Isobel: Cherie is a little jazz singer that I picked up in a blues bar in Brooklyn. And I got the cowboy at a gay rodeo in Amarillo

John: He's gay?

Isobel: Not right now, he's very good to me. (To the men and the women) Hey Cherie? Cassez vous!

(They leave)

Isobel: I'm teaching them French. Oh! I can smell the judgment coming off of you.

John: Well, they're people, Isobel, and you're treating them like dolls.

Isobel: If we're gonna be partners you really have to stop being such a hater.

John: We're in a partnership together because we share a mutual goal. Don't ever confuse that for an acceptance of your lifestyle.

Isobel: My lifestyle? So, I assume that you still don't have the invention.

John: I'll get it. I said I would.

Isobel: Uh, you threatened to expose Damon Salvatore, that didn't work. You killed that Pearl lady, still no invention. I really don't think that your plan is working, John.

John: Well, you being here is not going to help anything.

(She slaps him. He falls)

Isobel: You failed, John. I'm gonna take it from here I am going to have to fix this Myself.

(John sits up, take a breath, looks at her walking away)

[Alaric's class room]

Damon: Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?

Alaric: No.

Damon: No they're not?

Alaric: No I didn't ask

Damon: What about the invention?

Alaric: Didn't ask

Damon: Did she know about the tomb vampires?

Alaric: I don't know

Damon: Did words completely escape you?

Alaric: No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions.

(Damon turns to Elena)

Damon: What did she want?

Elena: She wants to see me, Damon.

(He looks at her)

Stefan: Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants.

Damon (still looking at Elena): You don't have to see her if you don't want to.

(Stefan, confused by this sudden sensitivity, looks at Damon and then at Elena)

Elena: I don't really have a choice.

Alaric: She's threatened to go on killing spree.

Damon: Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys.

Elena: I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it.

(Damon and Elena look at each other)

[Mystic Grill]

(Elena is sitting alone. Stefan is standing at the pool table. He watches after Elena)

Elena: Can you hear me? Thanks for coming, I'm nervous.

(Stefan smiles at her)

Elena: I'm happy that you're here. I love you.

(Stefan moves his lips and tells her "I love you"; Isobel arrives and sits down with her)

Isobel: Hello Elena. You look just like her, that's eerie.

Elena: You've met Katherine?

Isobel: She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you.

(Elena looks at Isobel's necklace)

Elena: Is that how you can walk in the day?

Isobel: Katherine helped me obtain it.

Elena: Who's my father?

Isobel: Not important. He was a teenage waste of space.

Elena: A name would be nice.

Isobel: It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions.

Elena: Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told me to stop looking for you.

Isobel: Dramatic impact. I wish it would have been more effective.

Elena: Human life means that little to you?

Isobel: Means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am.

Elena: No it's not. I know other vampires, that's not true.

Isobel: Your new boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon? Or are you enjoying them both like Katherine did?

(Elena is shocked by the question. Stefan looks uncomfortable)

[In front of the Mystic Grill]

Damon: We should be in there

Alaric: No, Isobel made it clear we're not to step a foot inside

Damon: I'm not going to kill her in a crowd restaurant

Alaric: You're not going to kill her period!

Damon: She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?

Alaric: She's my wife. (Damon looks at him) _Was_ my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is, she's cold and detached.

Damon: Yeah, she's given up her humanity.

Alaric: Yeah, see, I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. And you're a dick and you kill people but I still see something human in you. But with her there was… nothing.

Damon: You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother, so he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road — no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?

Alaric: You haven't.

Damon: Of course I have Rick. It's why I'm so fun to be around.

[Mystic Grill]

Elena: Why did you want to meet me? Can't be to just catch up.

Isobel: Because I'm curious about you. But the real reason is: I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention.

Elena: How do you know my uncle?

Isobel: I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires.

Elena: So what made you want to be one?

Isobel: It's a very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've thought about.

Elena: No.

Isobel: That was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're going to get old, Stefan won't. (Elena looks at Stefan. He seems sad). Forever doesn't last very long when you're human

Elena: I'm sorry but I don't have what you're looking for.

(She gets up but Isobel catches her arm and forces her to sit down)

Isobel: Sit down (Stefan is going towards them) and tell your boyfriend to walk away. I want the invention

Elena: I don't have it.

Isobel: I know that but Damon does and you're going get it for me.

Elena: He's not going to give it to me.

Isobel: Then the blood will be on your hands.

(She gets up and leaves)

Isobel: It was nice meeting you Elena.

(Elena cries. Stefan is going toward her. Bonnie arrives; Elena gets up and looks at her. Stefan arrives behind Elena. Elena looks at him and then looks at Bonnie. Bonnie looks at Stefan and leaves.)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy is on the phone with Anna)

Jeremy: Hey Anna. Where are you? What's up? Uh… Give me a call when you get this.

(Jeremy hangs up the phone)

Jenna: How is Anna? I like that girl, she has fire.

Jeremy: I don't know. She won't return my calls.

(John enters in the kitchen)

John: Girl trouble?

Jeremy: No, no trouble. Anna just owes me a call, that's it.

John: Is that the girl that I show you with at the founder's pageant? You two are getting hot and heavy. When was the last time you saw her?

Jeremy: Why?

John: I was just making conversation. No one else in this house likes me. At least I can talk to you especially if you need someone to talk to about girls.

Jenna: Oh please! I'm eating.

(Jenna leaves the kitchen)

John: So seriously, how well do you know Anna?

Jeremy: I know Anna extremely well.

John: I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I'm here to answer any questions that you have, to help you in any way I can.

Jeremy: Why?

John: Because your dad would want me to.

Jeremy: I'm good.

(Jeremy leaves the kitchen)

[Isobel's house]

(Damon is shirtless. He's playing strip poker with Cherie)

Damon: Oh Oh Cherie, you won again. I hope I'm wearing my good underwear

(Damon gets up and begins to remove his belt. Isobel arrives)

Isobel: And it's just one blast from the past after another. No, no, no

(Damon closes his fly)

Isobel: Degage Cherie.

(Cherie gets up and leaves the room)

Damon: It's good to see you, Isobel. I was just having fun with your naughty little minion.

Isobel: How did you find me?

(Damon comes towards Isobel)

Damon: Search for the neighborhood bank owned foreclosures and found the most expensive one.

Isobel: Oh I should have known. You're the one who taught me that. What are you really doing here?

Damon: Well you caused quite a stir, you blew into town. Saw everyone except for the man who made you. I'm a little hurt. (leans in towards her)

Isobel: I'm so sorry. (She twists Damon's head around) Did you bring the device? (Disengages)

Damon: Heh. Ow. What are you doing with John Gilbert?

Isobel: We dated a few times when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me.

Damon: I'm sure. One of the many. Now, this little invention what do you want with it?

Isobel: Oh, me personally? I don't want anything with it. I'm just doing what I'm told. You know Damon we're on the same side

(Isobel take's Damon's face in her hands)

Damon: Oh yeah? What side is that?

Isobel: Katherine's. She wants John Gilbert to have the device and I think that you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants.

(Damon throws her off)

Damon: Why are you doing her dirty work?

Isobel: Don't kill the messenger. We both know that you can't control Katherine. She does what she wants.

Damon: So do I.

Isobel: Oh really Damon? You do? (comes in close to him) What should we do now? (they laugh)

(They begin to kiss each other. Damon slams her on the floor)

Damon: Now that I have your attention, listen up. You do not come into my town; threaten the people I care about. Going after Elena? Bad move. You leave her alone or I will rip you to bits because I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why? Because it sends a message. Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself.

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena is going down the stairs. Someone is knocking on the door. She opens the door. It's Bonnie)

Elena: Hi.

Bonnie: Hey. I couldn't sleep last night. You were obviously upset about something and I just walked away. It's not me. That can't be us. You're my friend, Elena. If you need me I'm here for you and I'm sorry I couldn't show you that yesterday.

Elena: I met my birth mother.

Bonnie: Oh. Was it... Are you okay?

(Elena cries. Bonnie embraces her)

[Mystic Fall's high school]

(Matt is building the float Willow is Painting. Tyler arrives)

Tyler: Hey man. So Caroline tells me you've been on your own for the past two weeks. Is everything okay?

Matt: You're asking me about my mom. Seriously? Look, man, why don't I just give tell her to give you a call when she comes back to town?

Tyler: Dude, that's not what I meant okay? I'm just trying to… I don't know what to say.

Matt: Good men, don't say anything. You're a dick, end of the story.

Tyler: I know (Matt leaves) whatever

Willow: Whats Wrong tyler

Tyler: Matt is still mad at me for Making out with his mother and then Beating him up but I wasn't myself Lately I've been having these Episodes where I get made for now reason I just don't understand.

Willow( Curious) Wow well just give Matt time he can't stay mad at you forever your Friends and Maybe you can found out later what's causing these Anger Issues.

Tyler: Maybe I guess Thanks Willow

Isobel is watching Willow from the otherside of the Float curious to why Katherine wants her Noticing that there is something unigue about her and that she needs her for what's coming.

[Mystic fall's high school class room]

(Bonnie is leafing through Emily's spell book. Elena enters the room)

Bonnie: Hey! Thanks for meeting me. I wanted you to see this.

Elena: Is that Emily's spell book?

Bonnie: I've been going through it since Grams died. Check this out.

(Bonnie shows her the book)

Elena: That's the vampire compass.

Bonnie: Yeah, according to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass, rings and the mystery device you told me about.

(She shows her a page from the book. The device is designed)

Elena: Yeah that's it. Well, a part of it. Damon only has the one piece.

Bonnie: Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine. But she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help. To let Jonathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices.

Elena: Does it say what it does?

(Bonnie reads the page)

Bonnie: Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?

Elena: Yeah, I'm sure. Why?

Bonnie: This is a weapon. Against vampires.

(Elena is surprised)

[Mystic Fall's high school]

(Jeremy is walking and sees Elena)

Jeremy: Elena!

Elena: Hey, have you seen Stefan? I need to find him.

Jeremy: No, not lately. Listen, do you have a second?

Elena: Yeah. What's up? What's going on?

Jeremy: Well, it's Anna. I've left her all this messages and she hasn't gotten back to me, not even a text.

Elena: Anna? I didn't know that you guys were still friends.

Jeremy: We're more than friends. Look, something could be seriously wrong and if you know anything you've got to tell me.

Elena: I haven't talked to her, Jer.

Jeremy: Are you lying to me right now?

Elena: Why do you say that?

Jeremy: 'Cause that's what you do. Lying. You lie about everything. I know what Anna is and I know that you know. So tell me, do you have any idea where she is?

Elena: No, but Jer… Jeremy wait!

(She turns around and Isobel is standing right behind her.)

Elena: Isobel. What are you doing here?

Isobel: I'm your mother, Elena. I want to be more involved in your life.

Elena: I don't want you in my life.

Isobel: I understand that. You already have a lot of people that you care about but I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right.

(She looks at Bonnie)

Isobel: There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie. Gonna stay away from that one.

(She looks at Jeremy and Willow)

Isobel: Oh… sad little brother Jeremy and the Little Mage and your New Sister interesting

(She watches Caroline)

Isobel: And there's Caroline… obnoxious Caroline. I got all of my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping. Oh…

(She looks at Matt)

Isobel: And there's Matt, friend, ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connection there.

Elena: Matt is not involved in this.

Isobel: He's involved with you, isn't he?

Elena: Look, you shouldn't be here. You need to leave.

Isobel: No, I have some friends here too. Look, you see that man over here, standing next to Matt by the Float? His name is Frank, he's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he'd noticed that the axles are a little rusty which is very dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and…

Elena: No!

(Frank jumps on the trailer above Matt. Matt's arm gets crushed. Elena tries to run for him, Isobel grabs her.)

Matt: Get this trailer! Come on guys help me!

(Tyler rushes to help him with some friends. They try to remove the trailer. Stefan arrives to help. They remove the trailer. Matt gets free. Caroline rushes to see Matt)

Stefan: Caroline, call an ambulance.

Elena: Why are you doing this?

Isobel: I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about

Elena: And you're doing this just because of Jonathan Gilbert's invention?

Isobel: Hand it over and all will be stop

Elena: I told you, Damon is not going to give it to me.

Isobel: I think that you underestimate how much Damon cares about you.

Elena: He'll kill you before he gives it up.

Isobel: Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy or your Sister Willow?

(Elena turns to see Jeremy. He has disappeared and looking around and not seeing Willow)

Elena: Jeremy Willow Oh no?

(Stefan looks at her)

Elena: Jeremy and Willow they are gone!

(Elena looks everywhere. Isobel is gone too)

Caroline: The ambulance is saying in 15-20 minutes

Tyler: I have my car. I can take him to the hospital.

Matt: Caroline can take me

Caroline: I didn't drive

Matt: I'll wait. Its fine

Caroline: You will not wait okay?! You need to see a doctor, Tyler is driving. End of story.

Matt: Fine!

Caroline: Go!

Tyler: I'll bring my car around.

(Matt looks at Caroline)

[Isobel's house]

(John arrives. He enters in the house. There's a lot of suitcase in the entry)

John: I see you're packing. That's a good sign.

Isobel: It won't be long now

John: Did you get the missing piece? Where is it?

Isobel: I don't have it yet

John: Then, why did you call me here?

(Isobel is going in another room. John follows her)

Isobel: Because I have the next best thing

(Isobel enters the room. Jeremy is in the room Willow is sitting down on a Couch. Cherie and Franc are around him)

John: What the hell are you doing?

Isobel: Getting what I want

John: Yeah but they are My Niece and Nephew and you're going let them go right this second!

Isobel: That gaudy ring on your finger, comes off.

John: Come on Isobel, I know you okay? It's me John. You can't hurt a kid.

Isobel: I'll kill him to prove you wrong.

John: Really? Are you that far gone? Look, I know you've changed but the old Isobel is somewhere in there, isn't she? Come on let him go.

Isobel (to her minions): Faites le souffrir.

(Cherie and Franck beat him and throw him on the floor Willow using her Fire to burn there Hands from Beating John they Scream and Back off of him Holding there hands. Isobel catches his hand and remove his ring)

Isobel: Nice try. We'll see how you do without this.( Rushing over to Willow looking at her) You Little Mage better not try that again I can kill you.

Willow: You say that but I can see that you won't because you need us as Levege so keep Lying for I can feel when you are I'm a Mage I can feel people's emotions.

Isobel:(Smiling) I like you fine you are right your Lucky that Katherine told me not to kill you so do me a Favor and sit down.( Watching as Willow does what she says) That's a good Girl

(Isobel leaves the room. Jeremy looks at John, he's on the floor, bleeding)

[Alaric's class room]

Bonnie: Where is the device?

Stefan: Damon has it. He's going to be difficult to reason with.

Elena: We'll go to him, I'll talk to him.

Stefan: He's not just gonna hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires.

Elena: What if it's not?

(Elena, Bonnie and Stefan look at each other)

[Salvatore's house]

Damon: Absolutely not

Elena: Just hear me out.

Damon: I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a living dead person.

Elena: But it'll be useless, Bonnie can take its power away.

Damon: I don't trust her.

Bonnie: I can remove the original spell

Elena: John and Isobel will never know.

Damon: No, I'll get Jeremy and Willow in my own way

Stefan: Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door Willow can Protect him but for how long before Isobel kills her too.

Damon (to Bonnie): Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing.

Bonnie: I've been practicing

Damon: It's not piano lessons, honey.

Bonnie: What's your favorite book?

Damon: What?

Bonnie: Name a book, any book

Damon: Name a book… How about "Call of the wild", Jack London?

(Bonnie turns and looks at the library. A book flies and lands in Damon's hands. Damon looks at the book)

Damon: Jack London. Great parlor trick.

Elena: We're doing this, Damon. And we're doing it my way. Now give me the device. We're wasting time!

Damon (To Bonnie): I don't trust you, I tried to kill you.

Bonnie: You're right, you can't trust me.

Elena: But you can trust me.

(Damon looks at her. Stefan looks at them. Damon gives her the device. Stefan looks at him)

Elena: Thank you.

[Isobel's house]

(John is lying on the ground. Jeremy comes towards him with a towel Willow who has John's Ring gives it to him)

Jeremy: Here you go .(He gives him the towel)

John: Thank you How did you get this from Isobel.

Willow: I have special Skills besides you need it more then me.

Jeremy: What is she after?

John: Your ancestor invented a weapon, a device that's extremely harmful to vampires and we've been trying to get it

Jeremy: Why?

John: Because there's a group of vampires from a long time ago that wants revenge on this town

Willow: But why would a vampire help you kill other vampires?

John: She has her own reasons for wanting them dead. Look Jeremy, no one ever thought vampires would return to this town. Not in modern times, but they have and we have to destroy them.

Jeremy: All of them? No, there are some good ones out there.

John: There's no such things.

Jeremy: I don't believe that

John: Well, your dad did. And has his son that should mean something to you.

Jeremy: How did my father know about all this?

John: Who do you think told me about the family history?

Willow: How does she know about me I have never met her before today and she told me Katherine doesn't want me dead.

John: You are a Mage Willow and Vampires has been after them to either use them for there own Ends or Kill them I guess in your Case Katherine needs you for something so she told Isobel not to lay a Finger on you.

Willow: Wow that is comforting

John: Willow even though you just found out that we are Family I will try to Protect you from this as Much as I can neither of you should be involved in vampire business.

Willow: It doesn't matter I was destined to be caught up in it sooner or Later I'm a Mage and I can take care of myself but thank you for your offer to Protect me.

Jeremy: Being a Mage must be really cool and your Whole family has witch in their blood.

Willow: Yeah It goes back so many years I can't keep track I have a whole chest full of Scrolls and Journals I could spend a life time trying to read them all John did you know my Grandparents had a whole secret room full of weapons to kill Vampires.

John: I've heard about such a Room but I've never seen it which means they built it so you can be prepared.

Willow: Well I've been prepared all my life and whatever comes my way I will be ready for it.

[Salvatore's house]

(Emily spell book is open. The device is next to it. Bonnie begins the spell. Damon, Elena and Stefan look at her)

Bonnie: Done.

(Bonnie gives the device to Elena)

Damon: Great, now what?

Elena: Now we give it to Isobel.

[Mystic Falls square]

(Elena is waiting for Isobel. She arrives behind her)

Isobel: Where is the device?

Elena: Where is my brother?

Isobel: This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?

Elena: Where is my brother?

Isobel: Do you really think that I came alone?

(Frank and Cherie arrives behind Elena)

Elena: Did you really think that I came alone?

(Damon and Stefan arrive behind Isobel. She looks at them)

Isobel: For god sakes, call home.

Elena: What?

Isobel: Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy they are both safe at Home

(Elena takes her phone and calls home)

Jeremy: Hello?

Elena: Jeremy, are you okay?

Jeremy: Yeah yeah I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident.

Jenna: We're all laughing.

Jeremy: But yeah I'm okay.

Elena: I'll be home soon, alright Tell Willow that I am glad she is Okay as well?

Jeremy: Yeah

(He hangs up the phone and looks at his uncle)

Elena: You were never gonna hurt him.

Isobel: No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any

Elena: But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to me?

Isobel: Because he's in love with you

(Damon looks at Stefan, he looks uncomfortable. Stefan seems upset. Elena gives the device to Isobel.)

Elena (long pause): Thank you

Isobel: For what?

Elena: For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact.

Isobel: Goodbye, Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine.

(Isobel looks at her and leaves. Stefan embraces her. She looks at Damon. Then, Stefan looks at Damon. He looks down and leaves. Stefan looks after him)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy left a vocal message to Anna. Elena enters in Jeremy's room)

Elena: Jeremy we have to talk about all this.

Jeremy: No, we really don't

Elena: I don't know what Anna told you but there are things that you need to know.

Jeremy: Yeah? Because I'm pretty sure that your journal covered it.

Elena: You read my journal?

Jeremy: And save me the speech about invasion of privacy because I read a section about Damon erasing my memory, about what happened to Vicki Willow didn't even now you even Compelled me I asked her what was going on and at least she gave me the truth.

Elena: Jeremy, please, you don't understand. The night that Vicki died, it was like mom and dad died all over again. It was all over your face and it hurt so much to see you like that. I just wanted to take away your pain. I'm so sorry.

Jeremy: Get out!

Elena: No Jeremy

Jeremy: Elena! Just get out. Please.

(She leaves and then she turns)

Elena: Jer, I...

(He closes the door in her face)

[Mystic Fall's high school]

(Alaric is in an empty school hallway. Isobel is waiting for him)

Alaric: What do you want?

Isobel: I totally get it, you, here as a history teacher. It's good.

Alaric: What the hell are you doing? You act like you don't care and yet here you are hunting me down

Isobel: I'm leaving. I just thought I said goodbye

Alaric:You couldn't be bothered the first time so why now?

Isobel: You hate me. Good.

Alaric: Does that make it easier for you? I mean what is the whole point of this exercise?

Isobel: What did you expect? You spent all this time trying to track me down. What did you think you would find?

Alaric: The woman who gave me this (He shows her the ring). I mean you act like you don't care but you care enough to protect me after you left.

Isobel: I was a different person back then.

Alaric: Right! And that person is gone. The woman that I married, the woman I loved, she's just… she's gone

(He removes his ring and throws it to her)

Alaric: You expect me to believe that?

(He throws the vervain on the floor)

Isobel: What are you doing?

Alaric: Well, I'm ring free, I'm vervain free. So, either kill me or compel me because I don't believe it. Not for a second.

(Isobel pushes him against the wall)

Isobel: I wanted this, I needed this and I'm going to regret it forever. This was my mistake, not yours.

(She compels him)

Isobel: You're not going to remember this. I loved you, I did and when I think about what I gave up it hurts. But now your heart is free of me, it's easier this way. Goodbye Rick.

(She puts the ring on his finger. She touches his face and leaves)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy is going to bed. Anna appears)

Jeremy: Anna? What are you doing here?

Anna (crying): My mother. She's dead.

Jeremy: What?

Anna: She was killed.

Jeremy: Oh my god Anna. Hey I'm so sorry.

Anna: I know I'm not supposed to be here but I don't have anywhere else to go.

(He embraces her)

Jeremy: It's okay.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch. Stefan arrives)

Damon: Would you like one? Say it, whatever it is, purge, get it out.

Stefan: It's about what Isobel said.

Damon: What about?

Stefan: Well, I know that you and Elena have bounded and I know that she cares about you and… I know you care about her.

Damon: Well, this is going in an interesting direction.

Stefan: I'm just concerned about Elena being hurt. She considers you a friend.

Damon: Same here, Elena is a very good friend. Actually, she might qualifie as my only… friend. Is that a problem Willow is a best friend she gets me for who I am?

Stefan: So, at the risk of sounding like uh… like a jealous boyfriend.

Damon: Oh, there's no risk, you do.

Stefan: History will not be repeating itself where Elena is concerned. Do you understand what I'm saying?

Damon: Sure. Sure.

(Stefan runs toward him)

Stefan: Do you understand?

Damon: Whatever you say man, I mean honestly we're just friends and as a friend I wasn't looking forward to telling her the truth anyway so, I'll let you do it.

Stefan: What truth?

Damon: About John. Because I know you guys don't like to keep secrets from each other.

Stefan: What are you talking about?

Damon: Am I the only one around here who has the ability to put two and two together? Isobel! Hello? She dated John when she was 15; she gets pregnant and ends up at the doctor's office of John's brother. Now, what do you think John's role is in all this? I mean, go ahead, and think about it, I'll wait. Did you get it? You there yet?

Stefan: So you think that John is Elena's father?

Damon: Ding, ding, ding!

Stefan: What proof do you have?

Damon: I don't need any proof, that's a DNA test for John, Elena and Maury Povich to deal with but I know how well you deal with these bombs so… Sleep tight.

(He leaves the room)

Damon: Oh and when you do tell Elena and she needs a friend to talk to about anything, I'm here for her.

(He leaves, Stefan looks at him)

[Gilbert's house]

(John is on the couch, his phone rings. It's Isobel)

John: Hello?

Isobel: On your doorstep you'll find what you've been looking for.

John: And my ring?

Isobel: Don't screw this up. You know what you have to do, John

(He opens the door and pick up the envelope)

John: I got it. I won't fail.

(He opens the envelope)

Isobel: You better not. Katherine wants all of those tomb vampires dead, and I want to add two more to that list.

(He retrieves his ring and puts it on his finger)

John: Let me guess

Isobel: Stefan and Damon. I don't want this life for her

John: That was always part of the plan. Consider them gone

Isobel: She's our daughter, John. We owe that to her.

John: I know

(He hangs up the phone)

[Mystic Grill]

Caroline: So you're not going to tell me what happened?

Bonnie: I did something bad, Caroline, and I lied about it.

Caroline: To who?

Bonnie: To Elena. I pretended to do something I didn't really do.

Caroline: What are you talking about?

Bonnie: I couldn't do what she wanted me to do. It wasn't right. Grams would have never done it, so I couldn't either. But when Elena finds out, she's never gonna forgive me.


	22. Founder's Day

_**Founder's Day**_

[Gilbert's house/Salvatore's house]

(Elena and Stefan are getting dressed the for Founder's Day Parade. She puts her necklace on as Jenna helps Elena get into her dress.)

Elena: Ouch, this dress hurts.

Jenna: Suck it in, baby.

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Everybody is preparing for Founder's Day. Carol Lockwood is supervising.)

Carol Lockwood: No, no, no, no, no! It's all wrong! The marching band should be in front of the Historic Society. Matt, get up on the float. Boys, I asked you to put chairs on the Founder's Float. Ladies! Time to get on the float.

(Stefan is standing alone, waiting. Damon arrives with Willow.)

Damon: Look at you, all retro.

Stefan: What are you doing here?

Damon: Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founder's Day! I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl.

Stefan: Don't start with me, Damon.

Damon: Oh, you started this Stefan with that whole "I'm insecure, leave Elena alone" speech. I'm enjoying that.

Stefan: As long as you heard it.

Damon: What? You have no sense of humor, Stefan.

Stefan: Actually I've no sense of 'Damon humor'.

Damon: 'Damon humor'… Hey look, I get it, I get it. I'm the better, hotter, superior choice and you're scared, now that Katherine is out of the picture, that I'm gonna turn all my attention to Elena. But don't worry, Elena is not Katherine.

Stefan: You're right, she's not.

(Damon and Stefan see Elena approaching. She looks exactly like Katherine. She smiles at them and curtsies.)

Willow: Wow she looks Beautiful ( Seeing both Damon and Stefan looking at her feeling kinda sad that Elena will always have some to care about her and Love like these two does even if they deny it.)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy is in his bedroom, putting his clothes on for Founder's day. Anna arrives)

Jeremy: Anna.

Anna: Look at you.

Jeremy: I know, it's stupid, huh? I'm part of the parade; but how are you? I've been so worried and I feel awful.

Anna: Why? You didn't kill my mother, your uncle did.

Jeremy: Are you sure it was him?

Anna: Who else would have done it?

John: He doesn't understand, Anna, it's who he is. He hates all vampires. He's just doing what he thinks is right.

Anna: Are you defending him?

Jeremy: No, no way. It's just… I do understand where he's coming from. He's convinced all the tomb vampires want revenge on this town and he's just… he's trying to protect it.

Anna: They do want revenge, or at least they did, but that's why we separated from them. My mom wasn't after revenge; she just wanted her life back. I have to get out of this town, Jeremy.

Jeremy: You're leaving?

Anna: I've been thinking...you could come with me. I could turn you. I mean...you said you wanted me to. Here.

(She gives him a flask with her blood)

Anna: It's my blood. If you die with it in your system, you'll come back.

Jeremy: Anna…

Anna: I know you, what it's like for you… being alone, always feeling empty inside, no one to understand. But when you're a vampire, you don't have to feel that way. You can shut it off. I can show you how.

Jeremy: I wanted to, I did.

(He turns away from Anna. She looks sad.)

Jeremy: But I don't think I can. Sorry.

(He looks at the flask. He looks up again, Anna is gone.)

[Mystic Falls' high school] (Elena and Stefan are talking about John being her father)

Elena: John?! Is that even possible?

Stefan: There is no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery.

Elena: My whole life I've never liked this man. I…

Stefan: Sorry, I'm sorry. I just… I wanted to tell you before Damon dropped it on you on some typically inappropriate way.

Elena: No, I'm happy that you told me, I just… I really hope that it's not true. What I am supposed to do? Do I just… confront him and say "are you my biological father?"

Stefan: I guess, when you're ready.

Elena: I'm never gonna be ready. Stefan, I have enough problems with the family that I actually care about. Jeremy hates me, and why wouldn't he? My journal gave him every single reason to.

Stefan: He's just hurt, he's confused.

Elena: He's never going to forgive me for Vicki, for taking away his memories, for lying to him.

Stefan: He's your brother, he'll forgive you. Just give him some time.( Elena seeing Willow walks over to her and Pulls her arm)

Elena: Willow how could you tell Jeremy about me having Damon compell jeremy I told you to never tell him and you did what was the Purpose of you steping in when it wasn't your Business.

Willow;( Confused and a Little Wounded) Elena he came to me he already knew everything before I told him everything else and you should of known he would have found out sooner then later I am sorry but you should have never tryied to compell him to forget his best friends death

Elena: It wasn't your call to tell him anything are you so Lonely that you put yourself in other People's business so you can feel accepted He is my brother not yours and I wanted to Protect him from everything you had no right.

Willow:( Hurt with tears in her eyes) I guess you forgot that I'm part of your Family now so its wasn't because I was Lonely jeremy needed the truth and he came to me I am so sorry that my Life is so pathetic for you Elena at least I told the truth I don't lie to get myself out of things I don't like liers You should know Lies come back to bite you in the future but of course don't blame yourself what happend Yes Blame me for everything in your Life that's going on right now ( Seeing Stefan) Thanks Elena for saying that I'm a Pathetic Lonely Girl like I didn't already know that Have fun at the Parade( Walking away wrapping her eyes)

Stefan:( Willow walking past him Crying) What did you say to her Elena.

Elena:( Feeling Guilty) I confronted her for telling Jeremy about Damon compelling Jeremy but I shouldn't have blamed her Jeremy came to her and ask her about it and she told him the truth Willow has more guts then me I can't believe I saide those things to her calling her a Pathetic loner.

Stefan: Well you will find her and apoliagize to her after the Parade you can don't let this tear you apart.

Elena: I won't well we better get ready to get on the float

(Caroline is taking pictures with Matt after the Founder's Day Parade, in their Civil War costumes)

Bonnie: Say cheese!

Caroline (to Matt): Oh wait! Hide your cast, it's not era-appropriate!

Matt: Seriously?

Caroline: Yes!

Matt: Okay, fine.

(Bonnie takes the picture, Tyler arrives.)

Caroline: I want one with Bonnie now.

Tyler: Here, I can take it.

(Matt looks at him)

Matt: I'll be on the float.

(Tyler looks at Caroline)

Tyler: I said I was sorry!

Caroline: You made out with his mother and then you beat him to a pulp. You're gonna have to do a little bit better than sorry.

(She looks at him and leaves)

(Elena is running after Jeremy)

Elena: Jeremy! I was wondering where you were. You look great, and you guys did a really great job on the float.

Jeremy: Go away, Elena.

Elena: Jeremy, come on! Please! I don't want it to be like this between us.

Jeremy: Why don't you have Damon erase my memory again? Then I could go back to being your in-the-dark little brother.

Elena: Jer, please.

Jeremy: Just don't! You can't fix this that easily; something like this doesn't just get fixed.

(He looks at her and leaves)

(The floats are parading. Carol Lockwood commentates.)

Carol Lockwood: Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Fall's high school Marching Band!

(The marching band and the cheerleaders parade, everyone applauds and scream)

Carol Lockwood: And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek.

(The float arrives in the street. Jeremy and Tyler are in it, they wave to the crowd and pretend to shoot at each other.)

Carol Lockwood: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts.

(Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Matt, and the rest of the Mystic Falls Court and their escorts are on the float; they laugh and wave to the crowd)

Carol Lockwood: This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?

(Bonnie is in the crowd. She smiles and waves at Elena. Elena smiles and waves back to Bonnie Seeing Willow she waves at her but Willow looking away from her still hurt from Elena's harsh words Elena looks down and Damon walks in front of Bonnie and stops, smiles and waves to Elena. She rolls her eyes and looks away. She looks at Stefan waves to the rest of the crowd. Damon turns around and sees Bonnie)

Bonnie: What do you want?

Damon: Just watching the parade.

(She begins to leave)

Damon: Where are you going?

Bonnie: Away from you.

Damon: I wanna say something to you.

Bonnie: Just leave me alone!

Damon: Thank you. The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so… thank you.

Bonnie: I did it for Elena.

Damon: I know that, but I'm still very grateful. And… I owe you.

(They look at each other for a moment)

Damon: Enjoy the parade.

(He leaves)

Carol Lockwood: Let's cheer for the Mystic Fall's high school football team. Alright! Let's show them our support, everybody!

(The float and the cheerleaders arrives)

[Grayson Gilbert's office] (John is with Mayor Lockwood, he's preparing the device) John: This is the key. Once inserted, the device will be activated. It will work only once, for an estimated time of 5 minutes.

Mayor Lockwood: Yes, how does it work?

John: It's a high-pitched frequency that humans can't hear. Any vampires within a five-block radius will be incapacitated, exposing them. At that time, the sheriff's deputies will inject them with vervain and bring them here, when we will finish them off.

Mayor Lockwood: And you're certain they're attacking tonight?

John: I have a source. One of the vampires from the tomb confirmed the attack.

[A building] (The vampires from the tomb are having a meeting. The leader is speaking and pointing at a map of the Town Square)

The Leader: Everybody listen up! The plan stays the same. We wait until the firework start; until then, we blend in. Stay a part of the celebration; they'll never see us coming.

[Grayson Gilbert's office] John: They want revenge for what our ancestors did in 1864. It makes us their target.

[A building] (The leader is showing the other vampires a plan of the Mystic Fall's Town Square) The Leader: This area here is the stage. This is where the Founding Families are gonna be. Any questions?

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

Mayor Lockwood: We're taking an enormous risk. We're talking about our families, John!

[A building] (Anna arrives) The Leader: Anna? What are you doing here?

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

John: This is the only way to draw them out and kill them… all of them.

[Mystic Grill]

(Damon is standing alone. Elena arrives, and he looks at her. Elena has changed back into her modern clothes)

Damon: I like you better like this. The period look, it… didn't suit you.

Elena: Is that an insult?

Damon: Actually Elena, it is a compliment of the highest order.

Elena: Look, I know Stefan is worried about our… friendship.

Damon: Did he mention something to you too?

Elena: No, did he mention something to you?

Damon: No, nothing worth repeating.

Elena: So, I think you should stop with the flirty little comments and that eye-thing that you do.

Damon (smiling): What eye thing?

Elena: Don't make me regret being your friend okay?

(He seems hurt. Elena looks at Jeremy who's sitting alone. She goes towards Jeremy. Damon looks at them)

Elena: I don't believe that we can't fix this. I lied, I was wrong. But you're my brother, Jer, and I love you, and I have to fix it. So just tell me, what can I do?

Jeremy: You go to hell, Elena.

(He gets up and leaves. Damon looks at him)

[Mystic Falls' square] (Jeremy is walking, Damon walks behind him) Damon (mocking Jeremy): "I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard!"

Jeremy: You're a dick!

Damon: You do not talk to me like that! I'm not your sister. And for now on, (Damon grabs Jeremy's arm) don't talk to your sister that way either.

Jeremy: So, you're going to kill me just 'cause I hurt Elena's feelings?

Damon: Cut her some slack.

Jeremy: She erased my memories

Damon: No, I did! She was protecting you

Jeremy: It wasn't her call to make.

(He tries to leave but Damon holds his arm)

Jeremy: Let go of me before I cause a scene.

Damon: You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out.

(Stefan arrives)

Stefan: Let him go.

(Damon releases him. Stefan puts himself between them and looks at Jeremy)

Stefan: Are you alright?

Jeremy: Yeah.

Stefan (looking at Damon): What my brother is trying to say is, don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki, I killed her. She was a threat to you, and she was a threat to your sister. I'm sorry that it happened, I wish that it hadn't.

(Damon looks at Stefan)

Jeremy: You shouldn't have made me forget..

(He leaves)

Damon: Good cop, bad cop, I like it.

Stefan: What are you doing?

Damon: He's being a punk.

Stefan: Elena's relationship with her brother is none of your business. So stay out of it!

Damon: Oh, there's only one "do gooder" role available. My bad. I'm sorry

(He laughs)

Stefan: Get over yourself. We both know you're not doing this for the right reasons.

Damon: You see, there you go with that little jealousy act again. What are the right reasons, Stefan? Enlighten me, please!

Stefan: Well, see Damon, it's only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing for nothing in return, and I know that it is an entirely foreign concept to you. I completely understand that you wouldn't get it.

(He looks at him and leaves)

Willow sitting by herself in a Booth eating her food when Elena sits down in front of her not looking at her still feeling Hurt in her chest at what Elena said to her Elena puts her hand out to willow's but Willow takes her hand away): What do you want Elena.

Elena: I've come to say I am really sorry for what I said to you Jeremy was only coming to you for help on finding out about Vicki and you were doing what you always do Help and I took it the wrong way and I shouldn't have and calling you a Pathetic Loner was out or Line Please say you forgive me.

Willow: Elena stop Apolgizing I forgive you even though what you said to me really hurt my feelings I know i will never be Part of your family I get that and I am Lonely all the time but I don't use that as excuse to get in the way I thought we were family and I was doing what any family member would help the people we love I am sorry Elena

Elena: No Willow I'm Sorry and You are family don't ever say that you are not I value your friendship and you helped me alot Protecting Jeremy from all this My secret was bound to be found out you were right I was afraid of telling the truth telling lies hurt more then the truth does and Thank you for being a Honest Person.

Willow: Your Welcome Its who I am

[Sheriff's office] (Sheriff Forbes is talking with John and Mayor Lockwood) Sheriff Forbes: You want to use our town as bait? It's too dangerous, it's insane!

(She closes the door)

Mayor Lockwood: We've gone over the plans with all your deputies, they're all on board.

Sheriff Forbes: You've gone behind my back?

Mayor Lockwood: Yeah, because we knew this is exactly how you'd react.

Sheriff Forbes: Our children are here.

John: Liz, we need to do this. We have no choice; this is the reason for the secret council. Our Founding Fathers created the secret council for just this purpose!

(Long pause. They look at each other)

Sheriff Forbes: I'm the Sheriff, it's my call and I say no.

John: Richard, let me speak to the Sheriff alone.

(He looks at them and leaves)

Sheriff Forbes: John, you're not thinking clearly, I'm not gonna change my mind about this.

(She turns her back and goes toward her desk. John hits her behind the head; she's unconscious. He removes her guns and handcuffs her to the radiator. He looks at her and leaves)

[Mystic Falls' square] (Its night, Damon is looking everywhere, walking when he runs into Anna)

Damon: You're still around?

Anna: There's something you need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight.

Damon: How do you know this?

Anna: I went to them. They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the Founding Families dead.

Damon: When is this supposed to happen?

Anna: When the firework start.

(Long pause)

Damon: John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them.

Anna: Then we can't be here!

Damon: It doesn't work, it's been deactivated.

Anna: Well, then a lot of people are gonna die.

Damon: Where are they right now?

Anna: They're already here, Damon.

(The tomb vampires are meeting in front of a building) The Leader: Remember, we don't know which of them ingests vervain. It's not about the feed, it's about the kill. You know what to do.

(They go into the crowd)

(Damon is walking toward Alaric) Damon: Rick!

Alaric: Yeah?

Damon: You keep those nifty little vampire darts in the car?

Alaric: Yeah, why do you ask?

Damon: Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires. I think we might need a stake or two.

Alaric: Yeah, got it.

(Alaric leaves, Damon sees Stefan and Elena. He goes toward them and takes Elena's hand)

Elena: What are you doing?

Damon: Saving your life. Fifteen words or less… Tomb vamps are here, Founding Families are their target. (To Stefan) Get her out of here, now!

(Damon starts to leave)

Stefan: Wait, where are you going?

Damon: That's more than fifteen words, Stefan.

(He leaves)

Elena: Wait, Jeremy is out here somewhere.

Stefan: Let's go find him, come on!

[Mystic Grill]

(Tyler is at the pool table. Matt and Caroline are sitting at a table, they look at him)

Caroline: There was this time, freshman year, when Bonnie and I were in a fight and we swore that we would never talk again.

Matt: Caroline, give it a rest.

(Mayor Lockwood arrives at the Mystic Grill. He goes toward Tyler)

Mayor Lockwood: What are you doing here? I told you to go home.

Tyler: I decided not to.

Mayor Lockwood: If I tell you to do something, you do it!

(He grabs Tyler's arm and begins to shout)

Tyler: Let go of me!

(Caroline arrives)

Caroline: Mayor, is everything okay?

(Matt arrives too; the Mayor looks at them)

Mayor Lockwood: Please Tyler; I need you to go home, now. Take your friends with you.

Matt: Why? What's going on?

Mayor Lockwood: I can't explain. All of you need to get home, now. Please.

Tyler: Yeah, okay.

(The Mayor gives him his car's keys)

Mayor Lockwood: Here, take my car, it's out back. Caroline, Matt go with him.

(They look at him and leave)

(Jeremy is in front of the restrooms. Anna goes toward him) Jeremy: Anna what are you doing here? My uncle could see you.

Anna: I don't care about that. I needed to find you. Come here.

(They go in the restroom.)

[Mystic Falls' square] (Mayor Lockwood is giving his speech) Mayor Lockwood: For one hundred and fifty years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home: safe, prosperous, welcoming. And we have the Founders to thank for that. That's why I'd like to dedicate this evening's firework display to their legacy.

(Everyone applause, the tomb vampires on in the crowd, looking at the Mayor. He looks at one of the deputies.)

[Grayson Gilbert's office] (John is waiting for the signal. One of the deputies is with him) John: Get in position.

(The deputy goes out. John goes toward the device and looks at it)

[Mystic Falls' square] Mayor Lockwood: Enjoy the show!

(The firework starts. Mayor Lockwood and his wife are leaving. Tomb vampires are following them. Bonnie runs into one of them)

The Leader: Excuse me, I'm sorry.

Bonnie: I'm sorry.

(He leaves, she looks at him. She gets a vision of what he is and follows him)

[Grayson Gilbert's office] (John is preparing the device, Damon arrives) Damon: Do you have any idea what you've done?( Willow running inside behind Damon)

Willow: Damon what's going on.

Damon: You shouldn't be here( Grabbing her arm) Its Dangerous the tomb vamps are out to kill the founding Families.

Willow: I can take care of myself.

(Damon goes toward him, John activates the device. Damon falls, he grabs the sides of his head and screams Willow being near him feeling his Pain collapess on the Ground Holding her head)

John: No it can't be Willow( Seeing her scream as the Pain in her head is stronger)

[Mystic Falls' square] (Stefan falls) Elena: Stefan, what's going on? What's happening?

Stefan: My head!

Elena: What?

Stefan: My head!

[Grayson Gilbert's office] (Damon is on the floor, holding his head and screaming. John is preparing a syringe with vervain and Giving her vervain)

[Mystic Grill]

(Anna and Jeremy are in the restrooms. Anna grabs her head and begins to scream) Jeremy: Anna what's wrong? Anna!

Anna: Please, make it stop!

(We see a succession of images: Stefan is holding his head in the Town Square, Damon is holding his head at Grayson Gilbert's office, Anna is in Jeremy's arms screaming in the restroom of the Grill. The tomb vampires' leader falls, and one of the deputies injects him vervain. John injects vervain to Damon)

[Mystic Falls] (Tyler is driving when he suddenly hears the device) Tyler: What the hell is that?

Caroline: What's the matter?

Tyler: That noise!

Matt: Wait, what noise?

(Tyler lets go of the wheel, grabs his head and begins to scream)

Caroline: Tyler! Tyler!

(He loses control of the car)

Matt: Dude, hey! Caroline, the wheel!

(She tries to grab the wheel, Tyler screams. The car crashes into a wall)

[Mystic Falls' square]

(Stefan is on the floor, holding his head. Elena's with him. A deputy runs toward him but Alaric runs interference and talks to him) Alaric: Hey, I got this one. There's one over there. Take this, go! Go! Go!

(The deputy leaves. Alaric goes toward them and helps Stefan to get up. They go toward the stairs)

Elena: I don't know what happened, he just dropped.

Alaric: Yeah, he's not the only one. The cops have gotten everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain.

Elena: What?

(Long pause, they look at Stefan)

Elena: They're rounding up the vampires.

(Carol Lockwood is with her husband. He's on the floor.) Carol Lockwood: Please help him, he just went down.

(The deputies inject him vervain)

[Mystic Grill] (Anna and Jeremy are still in the restrooms) Anna: Ahhhhhhhh my head!

(She screams. One of the deputy enters)

Deputy (into the radio): I got one.

(They inject her with vervain, the other holds Jeremy)

Jeremy: Hey, what are you doing? What are you doing? Hey, leave her alone!

(The deputy takes her, the other stays with Jeremy)

Jeremy: Leave her alone! Anna!

[Grayson Gilbert's office] (The device is stopped. John takes everything back and goes in the basement. Damon is on the floor, unconscious. Willow is unconscious beside of him Deputies are bringing more vampires) John: The device is done; the only thing keeping them down is vervain. We don't have much time, let's finish this.

(Damon begins to wake up; one of the Deputies is pouring gasoline everywhere. John begins to leave but Anna catches his leg. She's on the floor. He looks at her)

John: Anna.

(Damon turns his head and looks at them)

John (to the Deputy): You can head up; I'll take it from here.

(The Deputy leaves, Anna tries to get up, Damon is still looking at them. John takes a stake from his back)

Anna: Please…no!

(He stakes her, Damon looks at him. John pours more gasoline. He goes up the stairs and pours a trail of gasoline up them. He goes out of the basement, lights a match and throws it on the gasoline. A fire starts. Some of the vampires begin to burn. Damon looks at them)

Damon:( Seeing Willow Unconscious) Willow wake up don't you dare be dead( Crawling over to her) Stay alive you hear me

Willow:( Stiring awake from the Headache she has) Damon you are alright what was that noise.

Damon: John activated the device somehow has all of us down about to kill us he shouldn't have left you here I am sorry.

Willow: I'm not a vampire All because I felt your Pain is when I went down they thought I was a Vampire

[Mystic Falls' square] (Stefan is better, he's talking with Elena) Elena: Are you okay?

Stefan: It was like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped.

(Alaric arrives)

Alaric: I saw at least 5 vampires go down. They're taking them to your family's old building.

Stefan: It's the Gilbert's device. It has to be

Elena: But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it.

Alaric: Maybe she didn't.

Elena: She did, we saw her do it!

Stefan: No, no, no he's right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires

Elena: So we could protect you.

Stefan: And Damon. Vampires. Where is Damon and Willow?

Alaric: I don't know. I haven't seen them since this started.

Elena: Can you get my brother, take him home?

Alaric: Of course.

Elena: Let's go.

[Sheriff's office] (Sheriff Forbes is still handcuffed to the radiator. Carol Lockwood arrives) Carol Lockwood: Liz, are you okay?

Sheriff Forbes: There's a key on my…

Carol Lockwood: What's going on?!

Sheriff Forbes: There's a key in my belt, I need you to get it.

(She takes the key)

Carol Lockwood: I've been looking everywhere for you, something happened to Richard. They took him.

Sheriff Forbes: Who took him?

Carol Lockwood: Your deputies. I don't understand, he's not a vampire!

(Sheriff Forbes opens her handcuffs and gets up)

Sheriff Forbes: Let's go!

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

(The basement is on fire. Damon looks around him and sees the mayor)

Damon: Mayor. Is that you?

Mayor Lockwood: What are you doing here?

Damon: I'm a vampire. What's your excuse? (a beat) No, really. The vervain didn't affect you, you're not a vampire, what the hell are you?( Holding Willow beside him keeping her from Inhaling the Smoke)

Willow: I've got to try to Get us out of here ( Consutrating on the Powers she needs without letting the other vampires go.

(The mayor scoots backwards to get away from Damon. He bumps into the tomb vampires' leader, who is waking)

The chief: Mayor Lockwood! (snaps Mayor Lockwood's neck)

[Mystic Falls] (Matt and Caroline are out of the car; an ambulance arrived, Tyler is on the ground, unconscious) Matt: Hey, are you okay?

Caroline: I'm fine, I'm fine.

Matt: No, they need to check you out.

Caroline: No, I'm fine, I'm fine. They're helping Tyler.

(The paramedics are examining Tyler. One of them opens one of Tyler's eyes, it flashes amber-gold before going back to brown.)

Paramedic: What the hell?!

Matt: What's wrong?

Paramedic: His eyes!

(They look at him when suddenly, Tyler wakes up)

Tyler: What happened?

Matt: Dude, don't scare me like that!

(Matt turns his head, Caroline is on the ground, unconscious)

Matt: Caroline! Guys, over here! Caroline, wake up!

[Mystic Falls' square]

(Elena and Stefan are walking when suddenly Stefan hears the fire) Stefan: Wait, wait, wait, I can hear them. The building is on fire.

Elena: What?

Stefan: The builiding's on fire!

[Grayson Gilbert's office] (The building is still on fire. Damon tries to gets up, but a beam falls down in front of him)

[Mystic Falls' square] (Elena and Stefan go toward John, talking to him) Elena: Where is Damon and Willow

John: With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon.

Elena: You're crazy!

John: Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago? This is the right thing, Elena.

(Stefan is looking at the building. John looks at him)

John: Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself.

(Stefan looks at Elena)

Stefan: You know the building well, is there another way in?

Elena: Utility door, there's one around the side.

(He goes toward the building, Elena follows him but John catches her arm)

John: You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire.

Elena: I'm asking you not to.

John: That doesn't mean anything to me.

Elena: Willow isn't a Vampire how can you just leave her in there.

John: I thought she was a Vampire she went down when the others went down and mistaking as a vampire I vervained her and then put her in the Basement( Regret in his voice) I am sorry Elena.

Elena: No she is not dead you hear me as my father you should try saving her

(Long pause, they look at each other)

John: You know.

Elena: I wasn't sure, now I am.

(She looks at him and goes toward the building)

[Grayson Gilbert's office] (Stefan runs towards the emergency door but Bonnie arrives) Bonnie: Hey, you can't go in there!

(Stefan opens the door)

Bonnie: The fire will take you out.

Stefan: He's my brother, Bonnie!

(He goes into the building, he tries to open the basement's door but the doorknob is too hot. Bonnie is looking at the building when Elena arrives)

Elena: Stefan!

Bonnie: Elena, you can't go in there!

Elena: Bonnie, what are you doing?

Bonnie: I'm sorry I lied to you.

(She catches Elena's arm, closes her eyes and begins to recite a spell)

Bonnie: Ex spiritum intacullum, in terrum incendium, fes matos salvis adisdum!

Elena: Bonnie, I've got to get in there!

(Bonnie is still reciting the spell. In the building, Stefan can finally open the door but the fire is too large. Suddenly, the flames diminish, thanks to Bonnie's spell. Stefan goes into the basement and finds Willow and Damon)

Stefan: Damon! Come on, hurry!

(Stefan picks Damon up and Damon holding on to Willow vamp-runs out of the basement. Outside, Bonnie finishes her spell and looks at Elena.)

Elena: Bonnie… Bonnie, what is it? Are they gonna be okay?

(Stefan Willow and Damon come out of the building, Elena runs toward them)

Elena: Oh my god!

(Willow holding on to Damon breathes the cool air in her Lungs and having smudge of Smoke on her face Elena hugs her)

Elena: Thank goodness you are both alright.

Willow:( Looking at Bonnie) Thank you bonnie

Bonnie: Your Welcome Willow.

[Mystic Grill]

(Elena is standing alone, Stefan rejoins her) Elena: The fire is out. The story is the building's old wiring is what caused it.

Stefan: Did you see where Damon went?

Elena: No, he just kind of disappeared.

Stefan: Figures.

(She embraces him)

Elena: I'm so glad you're okay.

Stefan: I try so hard… to hate him. I guess it's just pointless.

Elena: You care about him, so do I. But I love you Stefan, and I know that you are worried about that.

Stefan: I just… you know, I know my brother.

Elena: But I love you, Stefan.

Stefan: I know the trouble he can cause.

(She takes his face in her hands)

Elena: I love you Stefan, you!

(They look at each other and she kisses him)

Elena: You have nothing to worry about, okay?

(She kisses him again)

Elena: Jenna called, Jeremy's home, I'm just gonna run over to the school to pick up my dress, my clothes and the rest of my stuff and then I'll check on him.

[Gilbert's house] (Jeremy is on his bed; he looks at the flask, gets up and puts it in his drawer. He turns his head: Damon is here) Jeremy: What are you doing here?

Damon: Anna's dead.

Jeremy: I figured that once they took her away.

Damon: I know you cared about her.

Jeremy: Yeah, I did.

Damon: I saw her killed. I was watching and all I could think about was… I wanted to help her, but I couldn't.

Jeremy: Why are you telling me all this?

Damon: I took away your suffering once before. I can do it again, but it's your choice.

Jeremy: Look, I know you think you took it away, but it's still there. Even if I can't remember why. I still feel empty, and alone, and making me forget won't fix it. It won't fix what's really wrong.

Damon: What I did to Vicki was wrong. I'm sorry for my part.

Jeremy: Anna said that vampires don't have to feel pain; that they could turn it off, if they shut out their humanity.

Damon: It's very true.

Jeremy: Is it easier that way?

Damon: Is what easier?

Jeremy: Life.

Damon: Life sucks either way, Jeremy. But, at least if you're a vampire, you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to.

Jeremy: Is that what you did?

Damon: I did it for a… I did it for a very long time and life was a lot easier.

(He looks at Jeremy and leaves)

[Mystic Falls' hospital] (Matt is sitting alone in the hallway, Tyler joins him) Tyler: Hey man. I'm so sorry. Look, I don't even know what happened.

Matt: It's okay man. She'll be alright.

(Tyler sits down with him, Sheriff Forbes arrives. Matt gets up)

Matt: What's happening? Is she alright?

Sheriff Forbes: There was some internal bleeding; they're taking her into surgery.

Matt: What else did they say? Is she gonna be okay?

Sheriff Forbes: They're gonna do everything they can.

(He looks at her and sits down)

Sheriff Forbes: Tyler, have you talked to your mom?

Tyler: I left her a message telling her I was here.

Sheriff Forbes: You need to call her.

Tyler: What is it?

Sheriff Forbes: ...It's your dad.

[Gilbert's house] (Jeremy is in the bathroom, looking in the mirror. He has the flask of Anna's blood in his hand. He opens it and drinks the blood. He finds Elena's pain pills from her car accident and pours them on the counter. He picks one up, preparing to take it.)

[Mystic Grill] (Stefan goes out, Bonnie arrives) Stefan: Oh, hey.

Bonnie: Hey

Stefan: You… you just missed Elena.

Bonnie: I was looking for you actually.

Stefan: Oh.

Bonnie: Elena is my best friend, and because she loves you, I couldn't let you or Damon die in that fire.

Stefan: I'm very grateful Bonnie, I hope you know that.

Bonnie: I do...but I hope you know that things have to change. Damon has to change.

Stefan: We both want the same thing.

Bonnie: We both want to protect the people we care about. The difference is, for you, Damon is one of them. You saw what I was able to do tonight. I know who I am now, and if Damon spills so much as one drop of innocent blood, I'll take him down. Even if I have to take you with him.

Stefan: Let's hope it doesn't come to that.

Bonnie: Let's hope it doesn't.

[Gilbert's house] (Damon goes out of the house. Elena arrives, she's holding her dress)

Elena: What are you doing here?

Damon: Failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing.

Elena: Which was…?

Damon: It's not important. Let me take this for you.

(He takes the dress and her bag, and sets it down.)

Elena: Thank you.

Damon: You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me.

Elena: Maybe it is

Damon: Nah, it's reserved for my brother, and you…and Bonnie... who, even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me.

Elena: Why do you sound so surprised?

Damon: Because she did it for you. Which means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank you for that.

Elena: You're welcome.

(He kisses her on the cheek; they look at each other. He hesitates and then he kisses her. They kiss each other and then Jenna opens the door and interrupts them. They stop and Damon tries to hide himself)

Elena: Hi...

Jenna: It's late, you should probably come inside.

(She looks at Damon, grabs her dress and goes into the house. Jenna closes the door)

Jenna: What are you doing?

Elena: I don't want to talk about it.

(Outside, Damon looks at the house, touches his lips and leaves) (Jeremy is in the bathroom, he's taken all the pills. He goes into his bedroom, lays on the bed and passes out)

(John is in the kitchen, he opens the fridge and when he closes it, Elena is there) John: You scared me.

Elena: Sorry.

John: You know... I first met Isobel when I was a teenager. I fell in love with her instantly, although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special. A part of why I hate the vampires so much is because of what she became, how it ruined her. And I never would have sent her to Damon had I known she wanted to turn.

(She looks at him while she puts away dishes)

John: It's my fault. I'm telling you this because I hoped maybe you'd understand.

Elena: Thank you.

John: Can I help?

(She looks at his ring)

Elena: Sure

(She cuts his fingers off of the hand with the Gilbert ring with the knife she was putting away, and pushes him against the sink. John screams in pain. Elena's eyes turn red and the veins under her eyes swell, and fangs start to emerge.)

John: Katherine?!

Katherine: Hello, John. Goodbye, John that was trying to Kill Willow bad Call you made John and for trying to Kill stefan and Damon.

(Her face changes; she stabs him)

(Elena opens the door; she's on the phone with Stefan)

Elena: I looked everywhere. Yeah, someone definitely took my stuff. I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital. Can you meet me there? Okay, I love you Stefan.

(She enters the house to check on Jeremy)

Elena: Jeremy?! Are you up?

(She hears a noise coming from the kitchen. She goes towards the kitchen.)


	23. The Return

**The Return**

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(John is in the kitchen, and as he closes the refrigerator door, he sees Katherine standing there, posing as Elena.)

John: (startled) You scared me.

Katherine: Sorry.

John: Is Jenna home?

Katherine: She had to meet the fire chief about the building. She doesn't know the truth. They've covered it up.

John: Yeah I know. How's Jeremy?

Katherine: Holed up in his room.

(Upstairs, Jeremy is in his bed; he's unconscious after taking all those pills.)

[Elena arrives at the house. She is on the phone with Stefan.]

Elena: I looked everywhere.

Stefan: What do you think, someone stole it?

Elena: Yeah, someone definitely took my stuff.

(Katherine and John are still in the kitchen)

John: Can I help?

(Katherine looks down at John's ring.)

Katherine: Sure.

(Elena is still on the porch, on the phone with Stefan)

Stefan: You want me to pick you up?

Elena: I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital, can you meet me there?

Stefan: You bet.

Elena: Okay, I love you Stefan.

Stefan: I love you too.

(Katherine grabs a knife and cuts off John's fingers, including his ring. Then she pushes John against the sink.)

John: [horrified] Katherine?!

Katherine: [reveals her vampire face] Hello John, Goodbye John. [stabs him]

(Elena enters the house)

Elena: Jeremy? Are you up? (She hears a noise in the kitchen and goes toward it.)

[Elena enters to find John on the floor, bleeding badly. She rushes over to him and tries to stop the bleeding. She grabs the phone and calls 911.)

Receiver: 911, what's your emergency?

Elena: (panicked) Hi, I-I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street.

John: (sees Katherine watching; whispers) Behind you.

Elena: What?

John: Behind you!

[Elena turns around and gasps but she sees no one there. She grabs the bloody knife and cautiously approaches the hallway. Katherine speeds around, frightening Elena, before she runs out the door. Elena is terrified, and then she remembers Jeremy.]

Elena: Jeremy! (She races up the stairs to his room) Jeremy! Jeremy! (She finds him unconscious on his bed) Please, Jeremy, wake up!

[Elena shakes Jeremy frantically and he wakes up.]

(John is taken away in the ambulance. Stefan arrives at the house. The officer tries to keep Stefan from entering.)

Elena: He's okay.

(Stefan follows Elena upstairs to Jeremy's room.)

Stefan: What happened?

Elena: He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills and now… I mean he looks fine but then again so do you. So, I just... I don't know.

(Stefan takes Jeremy's face in his hands and examines his eyes.)

Stefan: Look at me.

Jeremy: I'm fine, okay? I feel exactly the same.

Elena: Should I call a paramedic up here? What should I do?

Stefan: (Stefan looks at Jeremy's eyes) No, he's fine.

Jeremy: You mean I'm _not_ a vampire? Damn it!

Elena: Don't say that Jeremy! Jer, why would you want that?

Jeremy: Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead.

Stefan: Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here, sit down

(Stefan pushes Jeremy back down on the bed. He grabs his face in his hands and makes him look at him.)

Stefan: I am very sorry about Anna but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could _really_ die.

(Jeremy looks away.)

Stefan: Hey! (He slaps him) Do you understand me?!

Elena: Stefan...

Jeremy: Yeah, I understand.

Stefan: Good.

(Stefan gets up and stands next to Elena.)

Elena: What about the pills that he took?

Stefan: He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him, I bet.

(A policemen knocks on the doorframe of Jeremy's room.)

Policemen: Miss Gilbert?

Elena: I'll be right there.

Stefan: You need to be at the hospital.

Elena: But...

Stefan: No, no, no, I'll stay here with Jeremy.

Jeremy: No, I don't need a babysitter.

Elena: Yes, you do.

**MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

(Matt is sitting alone outside of Caroline's room. Bonnie arrives With Willow and walks over to him.)

Bonnie: How is Caroline?

Matt: She's not good, Bon.

Bonnie: What happened?

Matt: We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got…

Willow: A noise?

Matt: He got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and ... I thought that Caroline was fine and then ... and then she wasn't so ...

(Sheriff Forbes is at the hospital desk. Damon walks over to her.)

Damon: Liz, I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?

Sheriff Forbes: She's in surgery, it's ... they're doing everything they can. I need your help Damon.

Damon: Sure, anything Liz.

Sheriff Forbes: Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement.

Damon: Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?

Sheriff Forbes: No, no. A mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when John's device went off but he… he couldn't have been a vampire, I've known the man my whole life and now Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and ... (She begins to cry)

Damon: It's okay. It's okay.

(Damon hugs Liz as she weeps.)

(Elena arrives at the hospital, she walks over to Bonnie and Willow.)

Elena: Bonnie. How's Caroline?

Bonnie: She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it.

Elena: What?

(Bonnie embraces Elena. Damon is near and peers over at them.)

Elena: Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?

Damon: She doesn't know how, do you?

Bonnie: No, I don't.

Damon: No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that.

Bonnie: Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn.

Damon: I can give Caroline some blood.

Elena: No, no way.

Damon: No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena.

Elena: It's too risky, I can't agree to that.

Bonnie: Do it. (sees Elena's expression) This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it.

Damon: If I do this, you and me, call a truce?

Bonnie: No. But you'll do it anyway. For Elena

Willow: Wait what about I help with something I wonder if I can heal her from the Inside healing her Internal injurys.

Bonnie: You can do that How.

Willow: My ancester's has a Journal writing all about Mages abilty if I can do that then Damon wouldn't have to give Caroline Vampire but I've never done but once so if It doesn't work then damon will have to do it.

Elena: Try it then when it doesn't work then we have no choice but to let Damon heal her.

Damon: Fine let's do it your way then.

(Bonnie and Willow leaves. Elena and Damon are alone.)

Damon: I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight.

Elena: Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John.

Damon: What? When? What are you talking about? After I left?

Elena: You were there?

Damon: Come on, Elena, you know I was.

Elena: When were you at the house?

Damon: _Really?_ Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed. Come on, we _kissed_, Elena.

Elena: Okay, I don't have time for this Damon.

Damon: If you want to forget what happened fine but I can't.

(Jenna arrives. Damon moves away while Jenna glares at him, but listens in.)

Jenna: Elena, I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?

Elena: Where have you been?

Jenna: At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier.

Elena: No, you didn't.

Jenna: Yes, I did.

Elena: No, Jenna, you didn't.

Jenna: Yes, I did.

(Damon suddenly realizes that Katherine was the one he kissed, not Elena. Jenna and Elena look at him with confusion.)

Damon: Mmm, you _got_ to be kidding me.

(Damon realizes that he has said that out loud. He looks at both Jenna and Elena and walks away.)

Willow is sitting beside Caroline holding her hand as she Prepares to enter Carolines body bonnie is watching her with Curiousty( Closing My eyes and I feel when My soul is enter Carolines finding wear the tear in her body that was causing the Internal bleeding using her Hands in her Mind like a doctor stitching a Wound touching it begins to heal it feeling myself get weak I pull out by my mind coming through dizzy)

Bonnie:( Catching Willow when she swayed with dizzyness) Oh my gosh Willow you Okay did it work.

Willow: Yes but for safe keeping we need Damon's blood to do the rest she had a tear in her blood veins causing the internal Bleeding I managed to heal it but the rest of her body needs healing it would speed up the Process with damons help.

Damon:( Coming after hearing what she done Impressed) I agree with Little Mage Move aside Witchy and Willow let me do my thing( putting his hand on Willow's Shoulder noticing her Paleness) I am so Proud of you now go home and get some rest and I will take care of Caroline.

Willow: Alright thanks Damon

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Jeremy is asleep in his bed. Stefan paces beside his bed, still watching out for him. He hears the front door open. It's Katherine still posing as Elena. He goes down the stairs.)

Stefan: Hey! How was Caroline?

Katherine: Not good. (She embraces him.) Just what I needed.

(She tries to kiss him, but Stefan, realizing it's Katherine, grabs her by the back of her neck and bares his fangs at her. He throws her on the couch. Katherine gets up without missing a beat.)

Stefan: Katherine.

Katherine: At least I fooled one of you.

(He rushes over to her and pushes her against the wall.)

Katherine: Feel better?

(He pushes her against another wall as someone begins to open the front door. Stefan is distracted by this and Katherine takes the opportunity to grab his arm, bend it behind his back, and throw him down on the floor. She smiles and rushes out of the house. Elena and Damon enter the house. Stefan is on the floor but stands up immediately.)

Elena: Stefan?

Stefan: Elena.

Elena: What happened?

Damon: Katherine happened.

(Damon and Stefan are in the kitchen.)

Damon: Did she say what she wanted?

Stefan: No.

Damon: Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance.

Stefan: She said she fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?

Damon: She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight.

(Elena enters the room. Stefan walks towards her.)

Elena: I told Jeremy, I can't lie to him anymore.

Stefan: Are you alright?

Elena: No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better.

Stefan: I know. We all did.

Elena: Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?

Damon: Move.

Elena: Very helpful, thank you.

(Elena sits down.)

Damon: Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans.

Stefan: Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?

Damon: To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We... kissed.

Elena: And you thought it was me?

Stefan: What do you mean you kissed?

Damon: Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go.

(He puckers his lips and makes kissing noises. Stefan rushes at him with his super speed but Damon uses his super speed as well and stands next to Elena.)

Damon: Don't be obvious, Stefan.

(Stefan starts towards Damon again but Elena gets up and puts her hand in front of Stefan.)

Elena: Stefan wait, he kissed Katherine, not me. (She looks at Damon) I wouldn't do that. We don't have time for this guys.

Stefan: Later.

Elena: John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him.

Damon: She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know.

Stefan: No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk.

Damon: I've got a better idea.

Elena: What's that?

Damon: I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See you.

Elena: Is that smart?

Damon: If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move.

Stefan: Yeah? And then what?

Damon: Stake her; rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see.

[At the Mystic Falls Hospital.]

(Bonnie is talking with Matt)

Bonnie: You've been here all night?

Matt: Yeah, with the sheriff.

Bonnie: No one else?

Matt: Stefan's brother Damon stopped by late last night.

Bonnie: How is Caroline today?

Matt: See for yourself.

(They go in Caroline's room. Caroline is awake and looking completely healthy.)

Caroline: Jersey Shore's on.

(Bonnie embraces her)

Caroline: Careful, still a little sore.

Bonnie: Sorry.

Caroline: Its okay but they say I'm healing really quick.

Matt: My turn. (kisses her)

(Bonnie cries from joy.)

Caroline: Oh, isn't he cute? Why are you crying?

Bonnie: I'm just happy you're okay.

Caroline: Oh, I love you guys!

Bonnie: We love you.

(The three of them embrace each other.)

[At the Lockwood Mansion.]

(Carol Lockwood is talking with Sheriff Forbes and Damon)

Carol Lockwood: I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband.

Sheriff Forbes: I'm looking into it but you have to be straight with me. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?

Carol Lockwood: What are you implying? That he was _one of them_?

Damon: No, no. No one's implying that.

Carol Lockwood: Your deputy screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible.

Damon: Carol...

Sheriff Forbes: Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place.

Damon: Liz...

Carol Lockwood: Someone got my husband killed.

Damon: We're all on edge here. You've suffered a great loss. The whole town has. We have to stick together, okay? Trust each other, we'll get through this.

(Tyler is at the front door, greeting guests. A big jeep drives up to the front of the mansion and a man steps out.)

Tyler: So the black sheep returns.

Mason: Tyler?

Tyler: Yeah.

Mason: What happened to you? In my mind you're twelve years old.

Tyler: Then that's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason.

(They embrace each other)

Mason: Good to see you again.

Tyler: It's good to see you too. Come on inside.( Seeing Willow in a Black skirt and Blue Blouse and leather jacket her hair is Curled in a Pony Tail and she is wearing Black nee high boots): Hey Willow thank you for coming( As she Hugs him)

Willow: I'll always be there for my friends Tyler and I am sorry about your dad just know when ever you need someone to talk to I will be here.

Tyler:( Smiling) Thanks Willow go on inside

Willow: Okay

**MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

(Stefan and Elena are walking down the hallway to John's room.)

Stefan: Ready for this?

(They enter the room together.)

Elena: John?

(He opens his eyes and panics when he sees Elena. He tries to press the button to call the nurse, but Stefan grabs his hand and takes it away from him.)

Elena: I'm Elena. I'm not - I'm not Katherine.

Stefan: We know she did this to you.

Elena: We need to know why.

John: Where is she?

Stefan: You tell us.

John: I don't know.

(He tries to sit up but Stefan pushes him back down.)

Stefan: You're a little too weak to play tough guy. Why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions?

(Elena places the Gilbert ring into John's hand.)

Elena: Please, tell us why she's here. What does she want?

(John doesn't respond.)

Stefan: She'll try again; we can't help you if you don't confide in us.

John: In you?

Stefan: In your daughter then.

John: My daughter should have driven a stake through your heart by now. (He looks at Elena) I never spoke with Katherine directly, she never trusted me. (He looks at Stefan) So either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughter.

Elena: You see the world with such hatred. It's gonna get you killed.

(Elena walks out of the room. Stefan is alone with John. Stefan hesitates, and then he rushes over to John and chokes him.)

Stefan: You may be okay with dying but I have a better plan for you.

(He bites his wrist and puts it in John's mouth and forces his blood down John's throat.)

Stefan: You now have my blood in your system, all I have to do is kill you. Now take my advice. Leave town. Elena doesn't want you here. You've got about 24 hours before the blood leaves your system, that's enough time to disappear or so help me God, I will turn you into a vampire and I will watch you hate yourself more than you already do. (He releases him. John gasps in horror.) The clock starts now. (He leaves the room)

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Damon is watching Mason and Carol. He talks with Sheriff Forbes.)

Damon: Who's the guy with Carol?

Sheriff Forbes: It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood.

Damon: Is he on the council? Like John Gilbert was when he rolled in?

Sheriff Forbes: He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave.

Damon: Thanks. (Sheriff Forbes walks away.) See you. (Damon continues to watch Mason and Carol.)

(Katherine walks towards the entrance of the Lockwood house. Tyler stops her and grabs her hands in appreciation.)

Tyler: Hey Elena, thanks for coming. Come on in.

(Katherine enters the house, smiling.)

**OUTSIDE OF MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

(Elena and Stefan are outside, walking away.)

Elena: Hey, I just have to swing by home to pick up Jenna and Jeremy so we can go to the Lockwoods'. How did you leave him there, John?

Stefan: I ... I asked him to leave town.

(They stop walking and look at each other.)

Elena: Asked? You threatened him.

Stefan: Yeah, I threatened him.

Elena: Good. I want him gone, Stefan. I know that I shouldn't feel that way but I don't want someone like that in my life. Or Jeremy's life.

Stefan: I know.

(She embraces him.)

Elena: So what now?

Stefan: Now (They pull apart.), I need to go find Damon.

Elena: Please Stefan, don't fight with him.

Stefan: No Elena, he tried to kiss you. I'm not okay with that.

Elena: That's not the problem, Katherine is. She's already messing with both of your heads and Damon is not stable when it comes to her. The last thing we need is to make things worse.

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Damon and Bonnie are talking)

Bonnie: Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?

Damon: Well, I know it took the mayor down.

Bonnie: Don't you want to know why?

Damon: Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline?

Bonnie: She's much better.

Damon: You're welcome.

Bonnie: No, you're welcome.

Damon: Why am I welcome?

Bonnie: You live to see another day.

Damon: No good deal goes unpunished with you, does it?

Bonnie: Doesn't undue the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Elena and the sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out.

Damon: Now you need to stop with the witches' brew. You're starting to believe your own press.

(She looks at Damon. Damon starts to hold his head in pain. Bonnie stops after a while.)

Bonnie: Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?

(Willow is standing outside everything that happened with Tyler has brought a lot of Memorys back about her family turing around to go back inside seeing Elena standing over by the steps) Hey Elena How are you

Katherine:( Looking at Willow Curious but then Smiles acting like Elena) Oh I'm Fine Willow don't worry about me so you managed to heal Caroline Wow how do you do that I am so curious.

Willow: It takes a Lot of Energy to start off and then I just close my eyes and just let myself go and My soul goes on a Soul journey I found what was causing her Bleeding and Healed it so I healed her from the Inside and Damon did the rest.

Katherine: Interesting great Job I'm Proud of you( Putting her hand on her shoulder)

Willow: Thanks Elena ( Feeling a Stranger Cold feeling coming over her as Elena touches her)

(Bonnie walks out out to the front porch and over to Katherine and Willow, who Bonnie thinks is Elena.)

Bonnie: Oh my god! Damon drives me crazy. He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Caroline when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place.

Katherine: I'm sorry Bonnie. What Damon's done is just awful.

Bonnie: Okay, better. Hateful Damon moment over.

(Bonnie touches her arm and immediately senses that she is not Elena.)

Bonnie: I've got to find Tyler and pay my respects. I'll be back.

Katherine: Okay.

(Bonnie walks away as Katherine watches her go. She walks into a room and immediately dials Elena on her phone.)

Elena: Hello?

Bonnie: Elena? Where are you?

Elena: Bonnie, I know I'm late. I'm getting in the car now. I'll be there in 5. (hangs up)

(Bonnie is shocked. She turns around to leave but sees Katherine behind her. She gasps.)

Katherine: We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine. ( Willow walking in behind Katherine when she realized who she is Gasp)

Willow: Oh Gosh your Katherine( Katherine looks at her Smiling)

Katherine: Sorry meeting you were just to cute to resist

Bonnie: I know who you are.

Katherine: Of course you do. You're the best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline, and then there's you, the vampire-hating Bennett witch. Oh and My Sweet Little Mage Named Willow who is alone in the world did I do Good.

(Bonnie tries to leave the room, but Katherine super speeds around her and blocks her way out. Bonnie uses her migraine inducing spell on Katherine. Katherine feigns being hurt.)

Katherine: I've been around a long time Bonnie; you're gonna have to do better than that.

(She grabs Bonnie by the throat and pushes her against the wall. She vamps out. Bonnie open the doors with her powers to expose them to the other guests. Katherine's face goes back to normal.)

Katherine: Nice.

(Stefan is standing outside the doorway.)

Stefan: Katherine.

Katherine: Stefan.

Stefan: Leave her alone.

Katherine: Okay.

(She releases her)

Katherine( Looking at Willow) See you soon Willow we have Loads to talk about.

(Katherine traces her finger across his chest as she walks past him. Bonnie and Stefan look at each other and Stefan follows Katherine out into the main room.)

Stefan: What are you doing here?

Katherine: (grabs a drink off a tray) After the way you treated me last night, I thought that a public place would be less violent.

Stefan: You're taking this a little far, don't you think? Elena could walk in at any moment.

Katherine: Mmm, but that's part of the fun, Stefan. (She picks up a cherry from the food table.) Damon's here, somewhere. I've been avoiding him.

(Katherine puts the cherry in her mouth, but when she sees Matt, she takes it back out.)

Matt: (walks up to them) Hey guys.

Katherine: Hey Matt. I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved.

Matt: I am. Thanks Elena. (He leaves)

Katherine: Uh! His eyes are so blue!

Stefan: You need to leave now.

Katherine: You're hurting my feelings, Stefan. Damon was much happier to see me, then again he thought I was your girlfriend so...

Stefan: Katherine, I'm not doing this with you.

Katherine: Okay, how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of all of your friends? Walk with me.

Stefan: Just tell me what you're doing here.

Katherine: Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?

Stefan: What game are you playing?

Katherine: Why, you want to play with me?

Stefan: I don't know. How can I play if I don't know the rules?

Katherine: No rules, Stefan. Don't you remember? No rules.

(Katherine walks out of the room and looks back at Stefan. Stefan looks at her. She holds her hand out for him. Stefan walks towards her. She smiles and turns around, still holding her hand out for Stefan to hold. Stefan walks right past her, ignoring her silent request to hold hands. Katherine drops her hand and follows Stefan.)

(Elena, Jenna and Jeremy arrive at the Mansion.)

Jenna: Looks like the whole town has turned out.

Elena: Yeah. Well he is ... he was the mayor.

Jeremy: Why don't they save it for the funeral?

Jenna: That's what people do. The Lockwoods were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go.

Jeremy: In and out? It sounds like a plan

Elena: (Elena sees Damon) You guys go ahead, I'll be right there, okay? (She goes toward Damon) Hey, how are you doing?

Damon: Great Elena. Walking on the sunshine, thanks for asking.

Elena: Damon.

Damon: Elena.

Elena: We should be able to talk about this. Damon, we're close enough now. I really want to know how you are doing.

Damon: I kissed you; I thought you kissed me back. Doppelgänger hijinks ensued. How do you think I'm doing?

Elena: I think that you're hurt.

Damon: No, I don't get hurt, Elena.

Elena: No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and cover it up and then you do something stupid.

Damon: You're scared. You think Katherine is gonna send me off the deep end, don't you? I don't need her for that.

(He begins to leave but stops)

Damon: You know, why - why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?

Elena: That's not a surprise. I'm surprised that you thought I would kiss you back.

Damon: Now I'm hurt.

(Damon turns to leave again, but Bonnie runs up to them.)

Bonnie: Elena!

Elena: Bonnie, what happened?

(Jeremy walks into the Mayor's office. Tyler is in there alone, drinking from a flask..)

Jeremy: Sorry, I was just looking for the...

Tyler: Bathroom is down the hall.

Jeremy: Hey look...I'm sorry about your dad.

Tyler: Today has been a big day of sorries from people who really don't give a crap.

Jeremy: I remember when my dad died; I had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy he was. Anyway, I know how hard all this is.

Tyler: The difference is in your case it was true. My dad was a dick.

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah he was.

Tyler: I found this in his desk.

(He holds the flask to Jeremy, he hesitates.)

Tyler: He won't mind, he's dead.

Jeremy: Yeah, you know what, sure. Why not?

(Jeremy takes the flask and drinks from it. Mason arrives.)

Mason: Hey, what's going on in here Tyler?

Tyler: Nothing, nothing.

Mason: (He looks at Jeremy) You have somewhere else to be?

(Jeremy gives him the flask and leaves. Mason drinks from it and gives the flask to Tyler)

[Katherine and Stefan are outside, walking.]

Katherine: The Lockwoods have a lot more land than they used to. The possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune.

Stefan: Yeah, why did you want them dead? You're the one who turned most of them.

Katherine: There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Stefan. Just ask John Gilbert.

(They both stop walking.)

Stefan: You haven't changed at all, have you?

Katherine: But you have. You're stronger. Meaner. It's sexy.

Stefan: Don't flirt with me Katherine. I'm not Damon; I haven't spent one hundred and forty five years obsessed with you.

Katherine: Yeah, based on your choice of women, I'd say otherwise. Although I'll admit it does bother me that you've falling in love with someone else.

Stefan: I was never in love with you, Katherine. You compelled me. So none of my feelings were real.

Katherine: Believe what you want, Stefan, but I know the truth and deep down, so do you.

(Katherine presses her finger against his chest.)

Stefan: The truth? Well the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. So, whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town? Because if you don't, I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out.

Katherine: You want to know why I'm here Stefan? I came back for you.

Stefan: Well the problem, Katherine, is that I hate you.

(She takes an iron stem from the ground and stabs him in the stomach with it.)

Katherine: You hate me, huh? That sound like the beginning of a love story, Stefan, not the end of one.

(She removes the iron stem and flees.)

[Elena and Stefan are sitting on a bench on the Lockwood grounds. Elena is wiping Stefan's wound with a cloth.]

Elena: You gonna be okay?

Stefan: Yeah, it will heal.

Elena: That's not what I meant.

Stefan: I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and I let her get to me.

(Damon arrives.)

Damon: I tried to track her but she's gone. Oooh, cover up, Fabio. (Stefan pulls his shirt down) We got a crazy ex on the loose. (He looks at Elena) You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to _steal your guy_.

Stefan: That's not what's happening.

Damon: Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl.

Elena: I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done.

(Elena leaves)

Damon: So what's it gonna be huh? Fight to the death? (pretends to punch with his fists as Stefan snorts) Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim.

Stefan: I'm not gonna fight you.

Damon: Why?! I'd fight me.

Stefan: Katherine is gonna try to play us against each other, you do know that right?

Damon: Brother, don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable.

Stefan: We need to stay united against her. So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you.

Damon: I kissed Elena.

Stefan: Because you feel something for her, because you actually care and I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something. She will try to break you, she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not gonna fight you.

(He looks at Damon and leaves)

(Willow walking over to a Bench outside around the Lake feels the breeze making her hair Fly out of the Braid she had in using her hand to comb through it Putting her Hair band in the bag)

Katherine( Seeing Willow sitting down alone walks over to her) Hello Willow

Willow;( Startled gets up) Katherine Pierce.

Katherine: Don't worry I'm Not here to hurt you Just want to get to know the Mage I've been hearing about So How has it been with all the new stuff you have discovered about yourself so far,

Willow: Fine I guess shouldn't let it bother me when I was born with my Gifts( Wondering What Katherine is up to)

Katherine: Your Gifts has always ran in your Family for centuries back when I was human I've ran into a Couple of them and even helped me from time to time and you know that you also have Gypsy and Royal blood in your veins.

Willow: The royal part yeah but the Gypsy I didn't now about

Katherine: Gypsy have the abilty to control People by taking control of People's Mind and even Feeling the Emotions like Empath that is where your Powers come from with your Mage power you control Elements.

Willow: Yes Interesting that you know so Much about me you had Isobel spy on me Why.

Katherine: There is something I will reguire of you the Blood of your Ancesters has always kept my secret over the years and each time I return the favor by Protecting them( Sitting down beside her) I mean No harm to you Little Mage We can be of Use to one another if you will help me.

Willow: Help you with What

Katherine: How about you invite me to stay at your house and I will tell you what I want from you Its not alot just Let me inside your House that is all I need.

Willow:( Suspion in her voice) Just when ever you find the time to come over I will invite you in just Please don't abuse my trust,

Katherine:( Smilin) Humm you and I could be friends Willow and Worked together so I will leave for know for I have something to do but Tonight I will come by

Willow: Fine alright ( Watching her walk away can't believe that Katherine looks like Elena)

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(John is preparing his luggage. Jeremy enters the room.)

John: Jeremy.

Jeremy: What are you doing here?

John: I'm packing, leaving.

Jeremy: So, you figured you'd kill all your evil vampires and then you leave town?

John: Not all, but enough. For now. Can you tell Elena I said goodbye?

Jeremy: Why don't you tell her yourself?

John: You know Jeremy, I was taught to hate them, the vampires. That's what I know; that's what your father knew.

Jeremy: My father would have seen things differently.

John: No, he may have done things differently but there's no other way to see it.

Jeremy: That ring on your finger, the one's that supposed to protect you, that was my father's right?

John: Yeah.

Jeremy: Then why didn't it protect him, why is he still dead?

John: What happened to your parents wasn't supernatural, it was an accident. There's nothing that can save us from that.

Jeremy: I wonder what he'd think of all this, of me.

John: He would think that you're still young. You're still finding yourself but you are a Gilbert and you've been exposed to this town's darkest secret and with that comes responsibility.

Jeremy: I don't believe in that family legacy stuff.

John: Sooner or later you'll have to.

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Tyler is in his father's office. He picks up a picture of him with his parents and looks at it. Suddenly, he smashes it against the desk. He proceeds to break all the other things on the desk. Carol walks in the room in shock.)

Carol: Tyler! What are you doing?

Tyler: I hate him.

Carol: Oh, don't say that, honey.

(She gently touches his shoulder to try and calm him. Tyler shoves her onto the couch.)

Tyler: Let go of me!

(Mason enters the room and rushes over to Tyler. He pushes him down on the floor.)

Tyler: Get off of me!

Mason: Hey, Tyler! Hey, hey!

Tyler: I said get off me!

Mason: Tyler!

Tyler: Get off me!

Tyler: Look at me. Look at me. Calm down. Settle down.

(Tyler stops fighting Mason. Carol gets up, but is still in shock.)

Carol: Oh, God.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Damon walks into the living room and pours himself a drink. He starts to walk out but stops.)

Damon: Very brave of you to come here.

(He turns his head. Katherine is sitting on the couch.)

Katherine: I wanted to say goodbye.

Damon: Leaving so soon?

Katherine: I know where I'm not wanted.

Damon: Don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman your age.

Katherine: (scoffs) Ouch.

(Damon drinks his drink and starts to walk out of the room. Katherine superspeeds in front of him.)

Katherine: What, no goodbye kiss?

Damon: Why don't I kill you instead? What are you doing here?

Katherine: Nostalgia, curiosity, et. cetera.

Damon: I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Katherine. What are you up to?

Katherine: Trust me Damon, when I'm up to something, you'll know it. Come on. Kiss me. Or kill me. Which will it be, Damon? We both know that you're only capable of one.

(She inches closer towards his lips. He turns and walks away. She rushes in front of him again and grabs him by the throat. She pushes him down to the floor and lays on top of him.)

Katherine: My sweet, innocent Damon.

(He turns himself on top of her and grabs her by the throat. After a few seconds of hesitation, he kisses her.)

Katherine: That's more like it.

(They continue to kiss. Katherine superspeeds Damon against the wall. She rips his shirt open. They continue kissing. Damon knocks books off a nearby table and pushes Katherine down onto the table. He continues kissing her neck, then pauses.)

Damon: Okay, wait, brief pause.

(Katherine pushes him off of her and stands up.)

Damon: I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last one hundred and forty five years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have the time. That's the beauty of eternity.

(He gently caresses her face.)

Damon: I just need the truth, just once.

Katherine: Stop. I already know your question and its answer. The truth is ... I've never loved you. It was always Stefan.

(She takes his hands off her face and leaves an upset Damon standing there.)

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Elena exits her bathroom and goes into her bedroom. Damon is sitting on her bed. She is startled by his appearance.)

Elena: Oh god, you scared me.

Damon: Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch.

Elena: Thanks. For, um, for looking out for us. For me.

Damon: That's me, your trusty bodyguard. Calm in crisis.

Elena: Have you been drinking?

(Damon holds his forefinger and thumb a small distance apart, indicating that he has been drinking a little.)

Elena: And you're upset. That's not a good combination.

Damon: No, I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care.

Elena: Come on, Damon. That's a lie. You care.

(Damon looks up at her.)

Damon: You're surprised that I thought you would kiss me back? You can't imagine that I believed that you would want to?

Elena: Damon...

Damon: That what we've been doing here means something? You're the liar, Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it.

(He gets up and walks towards her.)

Damon: And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan, and, most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it.

Elena: No.

(He grabs her face in his hands and kisses her. Elena is clearly uncomfortable and not wanting this kiss to happen. She pulls away from him.)

Elena: Damon, don't! What's wrong with you?

Damon: Lie about this.

Elena: Stop it! You're better than this, come on.

Damon: That's where you're wrong.

(Damon tires to kiss her again, but Elena is prepared this time and pushes him back.)

Elena: No, no, no, Damon! I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you. I do but...I love Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan.

(Jeremy hears the commotion and looks in the doorway.)

Jeremy: Elena, what's going on in here?

(Damon and Elena look at him. Elena pulls her wrists out of Damon's grasp.)

Elena: Nothing, Jeremy. It's okay, just go back to bed.

Damon: No, it's not okay, Elena. (He looks at Jeremy and then at Elena) He wants to be a vampire.

(He rushes at Jeremy and pushes him against the wall.)

Elena: No, Damon, stop it!

(Damon is choking Jeremy.)

Damon: You want to shut out the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap!

(He snaps Jeremy's neck. Jeremy falls on the floor, dead.)

Elena: Damon! _NO!_

(She rushes over to Jeremy and cries. Damon looks at her and leaves. Elena clutches Jeremy in horror and then she notices John's magical ring on Jeremy's finger. She is slightly relieved by this.)

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Tyler is sitting on the couch, Mason enters the room and sits down across from him.)

Mason: Your mom's out. I think she popped a couple of pharmacueticals.

Tyler: I didn't mean to freak her out. I don't know why I get like this.

Mason: It's the curse of being a Lockwood.

Tyler: So how'd you get the chill gene?

Mason: I didn't. I've just learned how to manage it.

Tyler: I don't want to be like this anymore.

Mason: None of us do. That's why it's a curse, Tyler.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Elena is on the floor, cradling Jeremy in her arms. Stefan is standing behind her.)

Stefan: He saw the ring, that's why he did it. He knew.

Elena: He didn't see the ring.

Stefan: It's Katherine. She got under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him.

Elena: There's nothing good about him. Stefan, not anymore. He's decided what he wants. He doesn't want to feel, he wants to be hated, it's just easier that way. He got his wish.

(Damon is at the Salvatore house. She throws his jacket onto a chair and pours himself a drink. He throws the glass into the fireplace.)

Elena: (cries) I hate him, Stefan.

(Stefan kneels down next to her and comforts her.)

Stefan: I know. I know.

(He kisses her on the shoulder. Jeremy wakes up. Stefan takes his face and looks in his eyes.)

Elena: Is he okay? Stefan, is he okay?

Stefan: He's okay. Shhh, you're okay.

Jeremy: He _killed_ me! _Damon_ killed me!

Elena: (Elena embraces him and smiles) It's okay. Oh God.

(Stefan and Elena are both relieved.)

**MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

(Caroline is in bed, sleeping. She wakes up and sees Katherine.)

Caroline: Elena?

Katherine: Hey Caroline.

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Katherine: My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me.

Caroline: What are you talking about? What message?

Katherine: Game on.

Caroline: What?

(Katherine grabs one of Caroline's pillows and pushes it down over her face. Caroline screams and struggles until she runs out of air and dies. Katherine takes the pillow off and places it next to Caroline. She walks out of the room.)

WILLOW'S HOUSE

Willow getting ready for Bed wondering if Katherine is coming walking down the stairs to the kitchen to make a Hot chocolate heating up a Class of water in the Microwave and then taking out a Hot coco mix and Putting it in a Mug Pouring the Hot water over the Mix and then putting Whipped Cream topping in it stiring it.( Damon is standing in the Kitchen door way when Willow turned around): Damon hey what are you doing here its Late.

Damon:( Upset and Hurt) I came to ask you something and Tell me the truth Who would you have chosed when you first met us would it of been Stefan or Me for I need the truth for once( Walking over to stand close to her at the counter)

Willow: I would have never of had a chance with either of you for both of you Love Elena I mean who wouldn't but the truth that If I had a Choice I would of chose you

Damon:( Stunned) What would make you choose.

Willow: You always tell the truth Damon No Matter How bad the truth hurts You never Lied about who you are never Pretending to be someone you will never be Even though Damon you have made some bad decisons you always sticked to what you are and that is Damon Salvatore You don't give a Crap what People say about you even though you hide your Pain and Lonelyness from the world I know the truth Damon you can't hide your feelings from me.

Damon:( Closing his eyes grabs her and Hugs her to him) Thanks Willow You are amazing ( Looking at her and then staring at her Mouth begins to kiss her Passionatly)

Willow:( Opening her Mouth as he Kisses her deeper Holding her arms around his Neck) Damon are you sure you want to do this( Whispering with her face on his chest)

Damon:( Pulling her Face back up to his and Kisses her softly on her Lips) I need you more then you know take away my Pain you are the Only bright thing in my life right now

Willow:(Nodding closing her eyes as they start Kissing Passionatly Damon Picking her up and speeding up to her bedroom and taking her clothes off and Pushes her down on the bed as he disrobes his own clothes Pulling her back in his arms as they continue Making love trying to slow down when he Enters her knowing she is New to Having Sex Putting his Hands beside her head as he Thrusts inside her and then Hugging her to him Kissing her and Making Love.


	24. Brave New World

**Brave New World**

**WILLOW'S HOUSE**

**Waking up Willow turns over and finds that she is laying on Damon who is Naked beside her( Burying her face in his chest remember what they did Last Night) Feeling his hand move on her naked back sitting up and staring down at him wondering if he will wake up full of Regret and Disgust( Feeling Lips against her Lips) You are awake**

**Damon:( Smiling at her sexy) Well you have been staring into space for a second so I had to get you out of it somehow**

**Willow:( Blushing as he Lays down on top of her Caressing her Stomach) I have Never done something like this before being with you after we have been good friends this far( Moaning as he Kisses her on her Neck) What do we call this that we are doing**

**Damon:( Sucking on her Neck biting but not taking any blood) Humm I call us having fun and a Lovely Relationship at the moment**

**Willow:( Feeling Anticaption as he Thrusts inside her) I just don't want you to regret anything later( Moaning as he Trusts faster)**

**Damon: Oh there is No Regret Just Satifaction from Finally Having you under me where I've wanted you Talk Later I must Have you now( Fast Pounding in her as he widens her Legs)**

**Willow feeling him Roll over with her on top where she throws her head back as they continue with Making Love( He sits up and Holds her in his arms Kissing her with Passion then Bites down her Neck taking her blood) After they made love they took a Shower together where they couldn't take there hands off one another and then Made breakfast together.**

**Damon: I had fun Willow Last night was so Beauitful I wish I could relive it I'm Sorry I was ruff with you exspecally it being your first time ( Smiling when she Blushed) Still shy We will have to do something about that.**

**Willow: You didn't hurt me Damon it was Perfect I never did anything with anyone before and being with you was sexy Like I knew you would.**

**Damon: Great:( Taking her hand) So are you going to the School to help with the Carnival.**

**Willow: Yeah I promised to help Elena and Bonnie with Setting it all up**

**Damon: Humm( Kissing her) Later we will continue this I am curious on where this Leaves us **

**Willow: Me too ( Warm from his Kiss Gets up to Leave taking her bag and keys walks out to her car and drives off)**

**Willow dressed in a Blue Blouse with a Brown skirt that goes to her knees with a Split in the thigh area and wearing Brown boots that go to her knees and her hair is in curls**

[At the Mystic Falls hospital.]

(Caroline wakes up with a start and goes out of the room. The nurse is the only one in sight.)

Caroline: Excuse me? Where is everyone?

Nurse: It's the middle of the night honey.

Caroline: It is? Oh, uh ... have you seen my mom?

Nurse: She left after dinner with your boyfriend and then your friend Elena stepped by.

Caroline: She did? Yeah, she did but she said her name was Katherine. Can I just get something to eat?

Nurse: Breakfast comes around seven.

Caroline: But I'm hungry.

Nurse: You should go back to sleep.

(She goes toward the room but then she stops.)

Caroline: What is that smell?

Nurse: Back to bed.

(The nurse leaves but Caroline stays in the hallway. She looks everywhere and sees a blood pouch in a patient's room. She goes toward the pouch and touches it but the nurse arrives.)

Nurse: What are you doing in here?

Caroline: I don't know.

Nurse: You need to go back to bed.

(She takes Caroline to her room and leaves. Caroline sits down on her bed and takes the blood pouch from her pocket. She drinks but she doesn't like it and, disgusted, throws the pouch on the floor. She looks down at the pouch on the floor, climbs down from her bed and picks it up. She starts drinking again and her fangs appear.)

[At the Mystic Falls high school.]

(Everyone is preparing the carnival. Bonnie and Elena are taking care of everything.)

Bonnie: Katherine looked just like you, it was freakish.

Elena: She is my ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria.

Bonnie: Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you.

Elena: I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got.

Bonnie how do you now that she isn't out there pretending to be you

Elena: I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss.

Bonnie: Have you talk to Damon since he killed Jeremy or tried to kill Jeremy?

Elena: No Bonnie, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related okay? (She gives a bag full of plush to Bonnie) I'm human. And I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy.

Bonnie: Okay, I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this.

Willow: Well because she's not human, obviously.

Bonnie: Obviously. (They laugh.)

(Jeremy and Stefan are in the hallway against Jeremy's locker)

Stefan: It's the same as the bracelet Elena gave you.

Jeremy: It protects me from compulsion.

Stefan: Vervain is toxic to vampires.

Jeremy: Like poison?

Stefan: Yeah, it's very poisonous. It keeps them out of your head.

Jeremy: But why vervain?

Stefan: Don't know, certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to vampires.

Jeremy: Like a stake to the heart?

Stefan: Right but it has to be wood.

Jeremy: You're pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you.

Stefan: Jeremy, if I thought you wanted to kill me we would be having a much different conversation.

Jeremy: Yeah, Damon is the one that deserves it.

Stefan: I want you to forget about Damon, all right? He's hundred times stronger than you and right now he's not stable. You got to try to move forward.

Jeremy: I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring. How do you move forward from that?

Stefan: Right. Well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena.

(Elena arrives)

Stefan: Hello Elena

Elena: Hey, did you…

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah, I set up the gold fish toss all three hundred gold fish. (says sarcastically) It's gonna be epic! (He leaves)

Stefan: He's gonna be alright, he's just been through a little bit of an ordeal.

Elena: I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager.

Stefan: That was what we were doing here?

Elena: Yes, we all are. We're going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the "v" word is not uttered.

Stefan: Got it!

Elena: Then later you're going to take me to the Ferris wheel, we're gonna ride to the very top and then you're gonna kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal high school girl. Do you see a running theme here?

Stefan: Yeah I know, I'm seeing it and I'm liking it but I have a quick question. Uh, what do we do about Damon?

Elena: Uh, no "D" word okay? That has been deleted from the list of topics that we can discuss.

Stefan: Unfortunately Katherine showing up has been a little bit of an odd place, little off-kilterr, kind of dangerous. Who knows what he's up to?

[At the Lockwood's Mansion.]

(Damon is in the living room with Carol LockwoodCarol: So I understand John Gilbert has left town. Have they found the vampire that attacked him?

Damon: Well, the sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it.

Carol: Which brings me to my next subject. With Richard gone, I'll be acting as interim mayor until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead out the council. I'd like that person to be you.

Damon: Whatever you need Carol. As a founding family member it's something that's very close to me so I would be honored to help keep this town safe from vampires.

(Mason and Tyler enter the house. Carol closes the door of the living room)

Damon: Is it safe to talk?

Carol: It's my brother-in-law, Mason. He's still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't want any part of the council when he lived here and I see no reason to bring him into it now.

[Damon is listening to their conversation with his powers.]

Tyler: When was that? Like seven?

Mason: Six. I don't count the last one. You crawled it.

Tyler: What?

Mason: I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you, in her walker.

Tyler: Yeah, okay. Shoes off. Mud, my mom...

Mason: Yeah, yeah.

(Mason sits down and removes his shoes)

Mason: So all this anger and aggression you're talking about, you notice a difference when you exercise?

Tyler: Dude, I play 3 varsity sports. I work out 4 times a week and run 3, I'm gonna say no.

Mason: Do you have episodes? What happens exactly?

Tyler: Starts out normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I know it just amplifies and I just go off.

Mason: You black out?

Tyler: Yeah, it's like I go blind with rage.

Mason: Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?

Tyler: All I know is I loose myself, you know? For that time I become something else and I hate it.

(Damon is still listening)

Carol: More tea? Damon?

Damon: Oh yes, please. Thank you Carol.

[At the Mystic Falls hospital.]

(Caroline is in her room. The curtains are drawn except for the small ray of light trickling from the window. Caroline tries to put her hand in the light, but withdraws it painfully when it burns. Matt arrives with a tray of food.)

Matt: Your mom said you're not eating.

Caroline: It's gross.

Matt: It's hospital food; it's supposed to be gross.

(Matt goes toward her to kiss her but there's the sunlight between them)

Matt: She also said you're getting released tomorrow morning.

Caroline: Morning? I need to get out tonight.

Matt: No, the carnival is going to happen without you, Caroline. I know it's hard for your neurotic control freak personality to process but Willow Bonnie and Elena have it.

Caroline: I'm not neurotic.

Matt: Yeah you are but it's cute so...

Caroline: Look, it's not about the carnival okay? It's just that this place is just really depressing.

Matt: It's because you're sitting in the dark.

(He begins to open the curtains.)

Caroline: No don't!

(Matt opens the curtains. Caroline runs to the opposite wall and presses herself flat against it to avoid the light.)

Matt: What the hell?

Caroline: Just close it, please.

Matt: What's wrong with you?

Caroline: Close it!

(He closes the curtains)

Matt: I'll just come back later, okay? (He leaves)

[At the Salvatore Boarding house.]

(Damon is pouring a blood pouch in a glass. Stefan arrives)

Damon: Care for one?

Stefan: No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate.

Damon: Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk.

Stefan: I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner.

Damon: I like this. You, walking on eggs shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation.

Stefan: Have you heard from Katherine?

Damon: I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else.

Stefan: Is this your new obsession?

Damon: You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it.

Stefan: We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right? We have no idea what she's up to.

Damon: Sure we do. She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like _explode_. Cheers!

[At the Mystic Falls hospital.]

(Caroline is putting on her jewelry. She puts on the necklace Elena gave to her but It burns her skin so she throws it on the floor. The nurse arrives and picks it up.)

Nurse: That's pretty

Caroline: Yeah, my friend gave it to me.

(The nurse leaves, Caroline drinks blood from a pouch. She looks at her in the mirror, her face is changing and her fangs appear. She screams, the nurse arrives.)

Nurse: What's wrong?

Caroline: (She strangles the nurse and pushes her against the wall.) You can't tell anyone, you can't tell anyone! (She compels her)

Nurse: I can't tell anyone.

Caroline: You'll do what I say?

Nurse: I'll do what you say.

Caroline: Good, because I'm starving. (She bites her)

[At the Mystic Falls high school. It's the carnival.

(Elena is talking with Bonnie and Willow)

Willow: The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and team Jacob T's.

Elena: Okay, I can grab some from the science club. Also we lost a speaker in the karaoke booth.

Bonnie: Hey, all good Elena, take a beat, look around. This is a huge success.

Elena: You mean I can do more than just freak vampire havoc?

Bonnie: Go figure.

(They laugh, Elena looks at a man who is repairing one of the stands)

Elena: Hey, Carter, right? You're with the carnival.

Carter: That'll be me.

Elena: Okay, great.

Carter: (He looks at Bonnie) Wow, what do you need beautiful?

Bonnie: What do you know about karaoke speakers?

Carter: Why don't you show me the problem?

Elena: Yeah Bonnie, show him the problem.

Bonnie: Okay, come on.

(They leave. Elena smiles)

[At the Lockwood's mansion.]

(Mason is in his brother office, looking for something. He searches everywhere. Tyler arrives.)

Tyler: What are you doing?

Mason: Nothing, just killing time, waiting for you.

Tyler: You looking for something?

Mason: Yeah actually. You know where I can find any family artifact stuff? Heirlooms?

Tyler: You drained your trust fund already?

Mason: I did that when I was 22. No, I'm just looking for this old piece of my mom's. My dad gave it to her when they got married. It's a sentimental value. Probably passed down to your dad. It just still be in the house here somewhere.

Tyler: What's it look like?

Mason: It's a moon stone; it's about the size of a hockey puck. Old, ugly, minimal monetary value.

Tyler: Hey man, whatever. Ask my mom I guess.

Mason: Yeah, cool, I'll do that. You're ready?

Tyler: Yeah.

[At the Mystic Falls high school.]

(Jeremy is buying popcorn. Damon arrives)

Damon: Jeremy, it's so good to see you alive.

Jeremy: Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?

Damon: A hundred and fifty years too old.

Jeremy: You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could I don't know...blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are.

(Damon catches him and takes him away from the crowd.)

Damon: So please tell me that is not a threat.

Jeremy: Maybe it is.

(He shows him the ring and Damon chokes him from behind.)

Damon: This is what we're not gonna do: we're not gonna walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to end you. (He releases him) If you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try. (Damon holds up Jeremy's ring; he stole it from his hand) I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on

(He throws the ring at Jeremy and leaves.)

Willow:( Seeing Damon with Jeremy) What were you doing to Jeremy Damon( Crossing her arms)

Damon: He was trying to threaten me by tell me all because he is wearing his ring he is trying to be a tough guy so I showed him one.( Putting his hands around her waist Pulling her to him)

Willow: Well just don't hurt him Elena is angry at you as it is don't need anymore Drama( Damon runs his hand through her hair feeling the soft curls)

Damon: Fine wouldn't want to make Elena Made( Kissing her on the Lips) Come with me somewhere.

Willow: Okay( Smiling up at him as he takes her Hand in his Pulling her with him)

[At the Mystic Falls hospital.]

(Caroline is dressed and on the phone)

Caroline: The doctor said I'm good as new. He signed me out. He said that I didn't have to wait 'til morning, so call me when you get this.

(She hangs up; the nurse is sitting on Caroline's bed. She has a bandage on her wound on the neck)

Caroline: It's dark, thank god. I'm so sorry about that.

(She looks at the bandage)

Caroline: Okay, now what's the story?

Nurse: My husband likes to get kinky.

Caroline: Yes, good. Okay, so I'm gonna take off. I'm the commitee chair for the carnival and I'm worried it's a complete disaster. I mean god bless Elena, she does not understand the word fabulous. (She takes her bag) Once again I'm so sorry about that and if you could just forget that I bit you that would be great because I'm going to...

Nurse:(compulsion affected her) Forget what?

Caroline: I don't know how that works but it's brilliant. (She leaves)

(Class Room)

Damon and Willow is in a class room making out with them standing in front of a teachers desk Damon is unbuttoning Willow's shirt half way as he Kisses her where he unbottons and Pulling the Slit in her dress wider as he Wraps her legs around him and turn them where he sits Willow on the edge of the desk Pulling her Lower Body closer as he Thrusts inside her Hugging her as he Kisses her Neck then Bites down taking her Blood( Making her Moan against his Shoulder Laying her back down on the desk as he follows her down Kissing down her Chest still thrusting inside her and after catching there breath from there Passionate encounter they fix there clothes until they were decent then they walk back to the Carnival hand in hand)

[At the Mystic Falls high school.]

(Damon is looking at Tyler who is arm wrestling with Willow. Stefan arrives.)

Stefan: You're lurking.

Damon: I'm observing.

Willow: More like obsessing.

(Tyler wins.)

Damon: He's got strength.

Stefan: He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching.

(Mason arrives to do arm wrestling against Tyler.)

Mason: I bet I could beat you.

Damon: Enter the uncle.

Stefan: That's ridiculous.

(Mason beats him.)

Tyler: Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?

Damon: Stefan wants to go.

Stefan: Yeah, sure, I'll...give it a shot.

(Stefan joins Mason.)

Damon: Get him Stef!

Stefan: My brother over there thinks I can beat you.

Mason: Your brother's wrong.

(They start the wrestling, both putting in hard pressure. Mason beats him. Stefan rejoins Damon.)

Damon: You didn't put in any effort at all.

Stefan: Yeah, actually I did.

Damon: Come with me.

(They go in the hallway)

Damon: Is he...?

Stefan: No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that make sense.

Damon: What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?

Stefan: Maybe they're ninja turtles

Damon: You're not funny

Stefan: Or zombies, werewolves.

Damon: No comedic timing at all.

Willow: It could explain there strength Werewolfs

Damon: No that can't be

(Damon turns his head and sees Carter repairing something)

Stefan: What? What are you up to?

Damon: Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles.

Stefan: I said ninja turtles, actually.

Damon: (Damon goes toward Carter) Hey you!

Carter: I have a name.

Damon: Yeah I don't care. (He catches his shoulders and compels him) I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood.

Stefan: Damon, don't do this.

Damon: It's just an experiment. Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?

Carter: I won't back down.

Damon: I know you won't.

(He releases him, Carter leaves)

Willow: Do you realize someone is going to get hurt right?

Damon: No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage.

Stefan: What's that going to accomplish?

Damon: That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes, maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle.

(Damon is walking with Willow holding her hand in the hallway when Caroline arrives)

Damon: Hey Blondie, they let you out?

Caroline: I remember.

Damon: What do you remember?

Caroline: I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me.

Damon: You're crazy.

Caroline: Memories have been coming back, in pieces.

Damon: You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a...

Caroline: (She smiles) I have a message from Katherine, she said "Game on".

Willow:( Shocked)Oh my gosh Caroline Wait...

(She pushes him with strength, he falls on the floor.)

Caroline: You suck. (She leaves)

Willow:( Helping damon back up) She's a Vampire How.

Damon: Katherine did it.

(Elena is talking with a girl when Willow and Damon arrives.)

Damon: Elena.

Elena: What do you want, Damon?

Damon: I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I need you to come with me.

Elena: Whatever it is I'm not interested.

Damon: Yeah, I need you to come with us right now, Elena.

(She follows him)

Elena: (Looking at Willow) What are you doing with Damon after Damon killed Jeremy I would thought that you wouldn' stay near him.

Willow: I can't stay Mad forever Elena Its not in me to stay Angry We don't have time to be angry all the time Life is short for us Elena we of all People should understand it.

Elena:( Surprised at Willow) Okay but I am still not talking to him not right now.

Willow:( Nodding) Its Understandable

(Tyler is going in the parking lot; Stefan follows him and hides himself to observe the scene. Carter arrives and pushes Tyler)

Tyler: Watch where you are going.

Carter: You got a problem?

Tyler: Yeah, you walked right into me.

Carter: What are you going to do about it?

Tyler: You're kidding right? (Carter pushes him again) You better back off (Carter pushes him) You hit me again, I swear to god...

(Carter punches him in the face. They fight, Mason arrives. Mason pushes Carter away.)

Mason: Hey Tyler! Tyler! What the hell man?

(Mason struggles with him but Carter punches him in the face and pushes him against a car. Mason makes some supernatural moves, his eyes change, and they are yellow and glow.)

Tyler: Your eyes.

(Mason hits Carter; he falls on the floor. Mason and Tyler leave, Stefan arrives to help Carter.)

Stefan: You alright man?

Carter: Why did I just do that?

Stefan: You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

(Caroline rejoins Matt at the ring toss)

Matt: What are you doing here?

Caroline: They discharged me, all better.

Matt: How do you feel?

Caroline: I feel pretty good.

Matt: Yeah, 'cause earlier you were...

Caroline: I'm all better. (She kisses him) All better.

Matt: Okay, you want to give it a shot?

(He gives him one of the rings. She throws it at a bottle, and she breaks 3 bottles)

Matt: Woah, hey, nice shot, killer.

Caroline: They must already have been broken.

(He embraces her. She looks at his neck)

Caroline: Oh no.

Matt: What's wrong?

Caroline: I got to go. (She leaves and he follows her)

Matt: Wait Care, are you okay, I mean...

Caroline: Just leave me alone! (She leaves)

(Elena, Stefan Willow and Damon are in a classroom talking about Caroline.)

Stefan: How did this happen?

Damon: Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals...

Elena: But why?

Damon: Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut.

Stefan: And she said "game on"? What is that even mean?

Damon: It means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know.

Willow: But why Caroline?

Damon: I don't know.

Stefan: Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her.

Damon: Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition.

Stefan: We have to find her.

Damon: Yep and kill her.

Elena: You're not gonna kill Caroline.

Damon: She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her.

Stefan: Damon, absolutely not.

Damon: Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and...

Willow: It's not an option Damon.

Damon: No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where story repeats herself. You know I'm right.

Stefan: We're not gonna kill her.

Damon: It's the only way.

(Stefan and Elena leave)

(Caroline is alone crying when she sees Carter. He's bleeding. She realizes she wants his blood and giving in.)

Carter: Hey, is everything okay?

Caroline: I'm so sorry.

Carter: What? (She rushes over him and bites him. She drinks his blood and kills him.)

(Matt is talking with Bonnie)

Matt: She's obviously pissed at me for something but for what, no clue.

Bonnie: What happened?

Matt: She freaked out and she's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next.

Bonnie: She almost died, it's bound to mess with her head. Plus, she's Caroline.

Matt: Yeah, I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it but this seemed I don't know...different. I can't explain it.

(Damon is looking for Caroline; he finds a stake on the floor. He takes it. Elena and Stefan are looking for her too.)

Elena: You agree with Damon, don't you? Stefan?

(Stefan punches the side of a trailer.)

Elena: Stefan. Hey.

Stefan: Damon's right, not about what we should do but about what's gonna happen. Katherine's already decided Caroline's death sentence.

Elena: We can't let it end that way. She's doing this to me, isn't she?

Stefan: No, she's doing it to me.

[At the Lockwood's mansion.]

(Mason and Tyler are entering the house.)

Tyler: Well, we're home. Safe territory, enough with the silence.

Mason: I told you to leave it alone.

Tyler: What was that move you pulled?

Mason: Brazilian martial arts, I took some classes a while back.

Tyler: Don't lie to me!

Mason: I'm not lying.

Tyler: I saw something!

Mason: You didn't see anything.

Tyler: I saw your eyes, they glowed.

Mason: Reflection of a car headlight maybe, that's all.

Tyler: Reflection of a car headlight...

Mason: Yes.

Tyler: You really expect me to believe that?

Mason: Tyler! You want to know what you saw? You saw me get pissed off that I had to pull your delinquent ass out of a fight!

(Tyler leaves)

[At the Mystic Falls high school.]

(Stefan and Elena are still looking for Caroline. Stefan notices something different in the air.)

Elena: Where could she be? (sees Stefan) What is it? Do you hear her? What's going on Stefan, what is it?

Stefan: Blood, I can smell blood.

(Caroline is crying next to Carter's body. Damon arrives. She has blood all over her face.)

Caroline: He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me? (She cries)

Damon: Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you.

Caroline: You can?

Damon: Yeah, I have to.

Caroline: What are you gonna do?

Damon: The only thing I can do. I'm gonna kill you.

Caroline: Please don't! I don't want to die!

Damon: Yeah, but you are already dead.

Caroline: No! I'm not. Don't say that, okay? Just help me!

Damon: Okay.

Caroline: Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!

Damon: Okay, okay.

(He embraces her and is about to kill her with the stake but Willow arrives and rushes over to stand between them.)

Damon: Willow!

(Elena is standing with Caroline)

Caroline: (thinks Elena is Katherine) Get away from me! You killed me!

Elena: No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine.

Caroline: No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?

Elena: Stefan, we've got to get her inside.

Stefan: It's okay Caroline, come with me.

Damon: She'll die, it's only a matter of time.

Stefan: Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight.

Damon: Oh yeah it is.

(He picks up the stake and rushes over them but Willow puts herself in front of Caroline.)

Willow: Damon, she's my friend.

(Damon hesitates, staring at Willow who refuses to move. Then he drops his arm.)

Damon: Whatever happens, it's on you.

(Bonnie arrives)

Bonnie: Caroline?

Stefan: It's okay, come on.

Bonnie: (sees the blood on Caroline's face) No, you're not; you can't be. (She touches her and is horrified by the truth)

Caroline: Bonnie?

(She sees the body)

Bonnie: Oh god!

Caroline: Bonnie...

(Stefan takes Caroline away from the area to the bathroom. He takes some tissues to wipe the blood of her face. Caroline starts washing away the blood too.)

Caroline: She hates me! Bonnie hates me.

Stefan: No, she's just in shock, we all are.

Caroline: And what about Matt? (She cries)

Stefan: Hush. One thing at one time, let's get this blood off, come on.

Caroline: I'm a m-m-murderer. I'm a monster!

Stefan: Look at me, your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformation, it's completely normal, I promise you okay?

(Caroline sees her face changing in the mirror and starts to panic.)

Caroline: Why does this keeping happening to my face?!

Stefan: Look at me, look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face! (His face has changed too) You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me. (His face is normal again) It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try.

(She takes a few breaths, her face is normal again.)

Stefan: That's good

Caroline: Why did Katherine do this to me?

Stefan: I don't know, I wish I did. Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here. (He embraces her)

[Elena is still with Bonnie and Willow.]

Bonnie: I can't believe this is happening.

(Damon arrives with a shovel in his hands.)

Damon: Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury.

(He looks at Elena)

Damon: I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you, buddy.

(Bonnie looks at him and gives him a headache; he takes his head between his head and falls on the floor. She opens the faucet with her powers and water is going out from the hose.)

Bonnie: I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt.

Damon: I didn't do this.

Elena: Bonnie, it wasn't his fault.

Bonnie: Everything that happens is his fault Elena.

Elena: Bonnie, what are you doing?

(She creates a fire, the fire goes toward Damon)

Elena: Bonnie stop it!

(Damon is burning)

Willow: Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill him!

(Damon is still burning)

Elena: Bonnie!

(She jumps over the fire line and catches Bonnie's arm. The fire is vanquished as Bonnie's concentration is broke.)

Bonnie: Why did you stop me?!

Elena: Because this isn't us. Bonnie, this can't be us.

(Elena looks at Damon and embraces Bonnie. They leave.)

(Willow Pulls Damon to his feet brushing her hand over him to heal the Burns faster)

Damon: What is Bonnie Problem gosh does she have a Death wish or something.

Willow: Caroline one of her best friends got turned into a Vampire she deserves to be a Little Mad.

Damon:( Putting his arm around Willow's Waist) A little that wasn't a little Come on I promised to make a Night with you and I'm just keeping my word( Picking her up bridel style and Vampspeeds out of there)

[Elena is at her locker. Stefan arrives.]

Stefan: Hey. Caroline is okay for now, I'm gonna check in on her later.

Elena: What about the guy that she...

Stefan: It's taken care of.

Elena: Damon's right, isn't he? It won't end well for her.

Stefan: No, I'm gonna make sure that he's wrong.

Elena: I just can't believe what this day has turned into.

Stefan: Not your normal day, huh?

Elena: I was stupid to think that it could be. I mean, nothing about my life is normal. My best friend is a witch, my friend is a vampire and I have a doppelgänger who's hell-bent on destroying all of us and My Half sister is a Mage.

Stefan: I'm sorry.

Elena: No, it's not your fault, Stefan. It's no one's fault you know? It is what it is.

(He touches her face)

Elena: I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just that… you know what? I'm fine. I'm gonna to call you tomorrow, okay? Good night Stefan. (She leaves)

Stefan: Good night

[At the Lockwood's mansion]

(Mason is talking with Carol)

Carol: I think it's good for Tyler to have you in the house.

Mason: I appreciate that Carol.

Carol: Oh, and I can see If I can dig up that stone you're looking for. It's bound to be tucked away in one of Richard's nooks and crannies.

(She goes up the stairs, Tyler arrives.)

Mason: Hey man, you heading up?

Tyler: In a minute. Good night mom.

Carol: Good night Tyler. (leaves)

Mason: Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, we're all good?

Tyler: Yeah, we're good.

Mason: Alright.

(He leaves. Tyler goes into his father's office, closes the door and opens his father's safe hiding under the carpet. He takes a box inside and opens it. There's the moonstone Mason is looking for inside. He takes it from the box and puts it in his pocket.)

[At the Salvatore Boarding house]

(Damon is pouring a glass of scotch as Willow sits down on the couch waiting for him. Jeremy is there behind him.)

Damon: What the hell are you doing here?

Jeremy: You don't lock your front door.

Damon: Yeah.

(Damon is going to drink)

Jeremy: No I wouldn't...I laced it with vervain.

Damon: Why would you do that?

(Jeremy has a stake in his hands)

Jeremy: So I could stake you… with this.

(He throws the stake on the floor. Damon picks it up)

Damon: You came here to kill me?

Jeremy: It's only fair, you killed me first.

Damon: What made your wisen up?

Jeremy: My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolute they knew exactly what they stood for and I figured maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something but killing you, what's that gonna do?

Damon: Look, I don't do the big brother thing very well. Sorry, I don't have any milk and cookies to offer you.

Willow: Damon be nice

Jeremy: Dick.

(He turns to leave.)

Damon: Wait. My father hated vampires too.

Jeremy: He did?

Damon: For the same reasons your dad did. Only it was 1864, people knew how to whittle.

(He shows him the stake)

Damon: Did you do this?

Jeremy: Yeah I tried; it's a lot harder than it looks.

Willow: Well what a Night this turned out to be Caroline was turned by Katherine can our Lives ever be Normal.

Damon:( Pulling her in his arms as he unbuttons her shirt) Where is the fun in being Normal there is nothing Normal about our Lives Nothing Lets just forget about tonight and just Enjoy each other I know I will (Pulling her to him to Kiss her)

[At the Forbes' house.]

(Caroline is laying on her bed when someone opens the window. She goes next to the window with her super speed. It's Matt.)

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Matt: I came to see if today's basket case period has expired.

Caroline: You know you should just go 'cause my mom is gonna be home soon.

Matt: You've been dodging me all day. I mean, I'm more insecure than you are now.

Caroline: What do you mean?

Matt: It means that...you almost died and it really freaked me out and it got me thinking you know 'cause...I'm not in a position where I can lose someone else right now. I realized, even though today I wanted to throttle you, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you and now it seems like you don't feel the same way.

(She kisses him and they embrace each other. Her face is changing so she takes a few breaths and her face becomes normal again.)

[At the Gilbert's house.]

(Elena is sleeping; Stefan enters the room by the window. He kisses her on the cheek, she wakes up.)

Elena: Hi. What time is it?

Stefan: It's almost dawn. Come with me.

[At the Mystic Falls high school.]

(They are at the carnival. It's empty.)

Elena: Stefan what are we doing here? We could get caught.

Stefan: I compelled the guard to on break so I could kiss my girlfriend at the top of the Ferris wheel.

Elena: Stefan...

Stefan: We have to take these moments, Elena. What Katherine did to Caroline could just be the beginning and there are things with Tyler's family that we don't even understand yet and there's always the "D" word but I came back to this town to start a life with you. We can't forget to live it.

Elena: But Stefan, how are we gonna get to the top?

Stefan: I guess you'll just have to hold on tight.

(Elena holds on and Stefan jumps to the top of the Ferris wheel and sits down. She laughs, then stops, looking at Stefan with confusion.)

Elena: What?

Stefan: It's just so nice to see you laugh.

(They kiss)

Elena: It's not going to get any easier, is it?

Stefan: No, it's not.


	25. Bad Moon Rising

**Bad Moon Rising**

[Salvatore's house]

(Alaric arrives at the Salvatore's house)

Stefan: Thanks for coming, Rick.

Damon: I got you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?

Alaric: Elena mentioned you needed my help.

Stefan: Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family.

(At the Lockwood mansion we see Tyler observing Mason. Mason is going outside the house, he's going to run)

Alaric: Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?

Damon: Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might.

Willow: Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together.

Stefan: You said that she had spent years researching this town.

Alaric: Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction.

Damon: Like that amazing vampire story.

Elena: Aside from vampires, what else?

Alaric: The lycanthrope.

Elena: Wait, like werewolves?

Damon: No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney.

Stefan: Is it?

Damon: I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?

Willow: Hiding from you Proberly Werewolf are just as Dangerous as Vampires we would be fools to Ignore any other supernatural out there.

Stefan: Right good Point!

(We see Mason running in the woods. Tyler is following him. Mason goes into the ruins)

Alaric: Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?

Damon: Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler.

Stefan: And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's worker.

(In the woods we see Mason going out from the ruins. Tyler watches him and goes in the ruins)

Willow: It suggest it's some sort of a supernatural entity.

Elena: We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is.

Alaric: Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing.

Damon: So can we get access to it?

(Tyler is in the ruins. He's under the earth. He takes pictures of the underground quarters.)

Damon: Rick, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed.

[Caroline's house]

(Matt is knocking at her door. Caroline is in the house but she can't answer because of the sunlight)

Matt: Caroline. Caroline!

(He calls her on her phone but she doesn't answer so he leaves a message)

Matt: Hey, I thought you said you were at home. Tyler is doing this whole thing at the swimming hole and I want us to spend the day together. Where are you? Call me

(He hangs up and leaves)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena is packing for the trip to Duke. Stefan is with her)

Stefan: Are you sure you want to do this?

Elena: Which part? Digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon?

Stefan: Either, both.

Elena: Well, I'm not sure about the first part but then again Rick is a good buffer so we can bond in our anti Damon solidarity. I wish you were coming though.

Stefan: You know what? Maybe we should wait a couple days, huh? Wait until Caroline is less of a danger and then I could go with you.

Elena: It's okay that I'm going, right? And be honest because if it's not then I can just stay here and we can take care of Caroline

Stefan: Listen, I want you to go okay? I do. You have questions about your lineage and about Katherine and… look I'm not gonna let the fact that Damon is going keep you from an opportunity to get some answers

Elena: You hate it though.

Stefan: I hate it but I love you.

Elena: I love you too.

(She kisses him)

(Jenna and Alaric are talking and waiting for Elena)

Jenna: It's been a while

Alaric: Well, the school has been keeping me busy.

Jenna: I want you to know it means a lot to me that Elena has a connection to her mother. I appreciate you bringing her along today.

Alaric: Yeah, I figured it was time to take care of my wife's things you know. Look Jenna, I know things between you and I have been a little start and stop and I'm sorry for that but maybe once I can…

Jenna: Uh…no, don't do that. Not the half maybe apology hope for the future thing.

(Damon is honking)

Jenna: Elena?! Are you coming?

(She looks at Alaric)

Jenna: Do what you need to do okay?

(Stefan and Elena are going down the stairs)

Elena: Hey, are you okay?

Jenna: Yeah, just, men and their baggage.

(They go outside. Damon is waiting at the car Willow is sitting in the back)

Damon: Sorry you can't come too, Stef

Stefan: Call me if you need anything

Damon: Oh, I'll take really good care of her.

(Elena catches Stefan by the neck and kisses him in front of Damon)

Damon: Okay, time to go

(He goes into the car, Elena too)

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Tyler is talking with his mother)

Tyler: Have you ever been down to those old ruins in the woods?

Carol: The old Lockwood estate?

Tyler: Yeah. What do you know about it?

Carol: It was the original plantation house. Beautiful antebellum architecture and if it hadn't burn to the ground we'd probably be living in it.

Tyler: What's the deal with the freaky underground cellar?

Carol: We don't talk about those kind of rooms.

Tyler: Why not?

Carol: Well, this is the South, honey, but no one likes to reminisce about the old slave days.

(Mason enters the room)

Mason: Hey. What you guys are talking about?

Tyler: We were just talking about the old Lockwood property. Taking some friends over the swim hole.

Carol: Well, be careful. If anything happens on the property the family is liable.

Tyler: Of course.

[Mystic Grill]

(Stefan and Bonnie are sitting at a table)

Bonnie: I don't know how to make a day-walking ring.

Stefan: Emily made mine, she made Damon's too, instructions must be in the Grimoire

Bonnie: That doesn't mean I can cast the spell.

Stefan: Bonnie, you know how to drop vampires with a single look, okay? I think you can figure it out.

Bonnie: Caroline killed someone, Stefan. I can't make it easier for her to do it again.

Stefan: No, we're not making it easier for her; we're just giving her the chance to survive. Listen, every day that she's cut off from her old life: from you, from Elena, from Matt, it'll make It that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity.

Bonnie: And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?

Stefan: I don't but if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now.

Bonnie: I don't know if I can trust her, not with this.

Stefan: Then trust me.

[Alaric's car]

(Damon, Elena Willow and Alaric are in the car, going to Duke. Damon looks at Elena)

Damon: How are you doing back there? You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly.

Alaric: I don't think she's pretending. You did kill her brother.

Damon: There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: he came back to life.

Elena: Yeah, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing.

Damon: Why are you so sure I didn't know?

Elena: Did you?

Damon: Yes

Elena: You're lying

Damon: Elena, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing, it's hard to miss

Willow:( Rolling her eyes) Can you two knock it off or I will have Alaric turn this car around and take you both Home and then me and Alaric will go to duke.

Alaric:( Laughing) She is right I am not going to listen to this all the way to duke

Damon:( Glaring at Willow) Fine I will behave for know.

Willow: Good Elena you too.

Elena: As long as he stays away from me then I'm Good

[Caroline's house]

(Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan are in Caroline's bedroom. Bonnie has Emily's grimoire in her hands. Caroline has the ring in her hands)

Caroline: So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?

Bonnie: Hey, if you don't want it…

Stefan: No, no, she wants it

Caroline: Now what?

Bonnie: Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone…

Caroline: I'm not gonna hurt anyone

Bonnie: You are a vampire that mean the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you

Caroline: Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend

Bonnie: I can't ignore what happened okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed.

(Caroline puts the ring on the bed)

Caroline: Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?

Bonnie: He's still dead. Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?

(Bonnie opens a little bit the curtain. The sun is going on the ring. Bonnie looks at the ring and closes her eyes a moment and finally opens them)

Bonnie: All done

(She gives the ring to Caroline. She takes the ring and puts it on her finger)

Caroline: So that's it? I mean nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?

Stefan: Caroline…

Caroline: I just want to make sure that it worked

(Bonnie opens the curtain)

Bonnie: It worked

Caroline: What if it hadn't Bonnie ?!

(Bonnie looks at Stefan)

Bonnie: She's all yours

(She takes the grimoire and leaves)

[Duke University]

(Alaric, Elena Willow and Damon arrive at Duke)

Alaric: So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore.

(They arrive at an office)

Alaric: Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier

Vanessa: Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore

(She looks strangely at Elena)

Vanessa: Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys

Alaric: These are my friends Elena Willow and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition

Vanessa: Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask, has there been any news?

Alaric: No, I'm afraid not

Vanessa: It's this way

(She opens Isobel's office door, they follow her and enter the room)

Vanessa: I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?

(She leaves. Alaric, Damon and Elena are looking everywhere)

Willow: Where did she go?

(Vanessa comes back with a crossbow and shoots an arrow at Elena but Damon puts himself in front of Elena to protect her. He receives the arrow in his back. Alaric catches her and pushes her against the wall)

(Elena is removing the arrow from Damon's back)

Damon: Pull it out. I can't reach it Elena. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts

(She removes the arrow)

Damon: That bitch is dead.

Elena: You're not gonna kill her.

Damon: Watch me.

Elena: You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again.

Damon: What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you? You're severely overestimating yourself.

Elena: Right. I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want.

Damon: You're trying to manipulate me.

Elena: If by "manipulate" you mean "tell the truth" okay, guilty.

(She looks at him and leaves)

(Alaric is with Vanessa)

Vanessa: Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay, I read Isobel's research.

Alaric: Well, then you should know just how possible this is.

(Elena Willow and Damon arrive)

Elena: I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot.

Damon: I'd be extra nice to me right now.

Elena: This is Willow Brucannon My Friend and Half sister

Vanessa:( Eyeing Willow Surprised)

Elena: Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls.

[Mystic Falls' woods]

(Caroline and Stefan are in the woods, hunting)

Caroline: So what I do when I see the rabbit?

Stefan: Chase it, catch it, feed on it.

Caroline: Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?

Stefan: Well, you sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire. Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell me.

Caroline: No I am. Look, I swear that I am okay? But it's just… I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there! And he finally told me that he loved me but I have been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out okay?!

(Stefan is laughing)

Caroline: And now you're laughing at me.

Stefan: No, no, I'm not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me. It's just that…

Caroline: What?!

Stefan: When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of amplified.

Caroline: What do you mean?

Stefan: I mean… as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as a vampire all of that got… magnified.

Caroline: So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak... on crack?

Stefan: Well, I wasn't gonna say it like that but… hey, listen, let's hunt okay? And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole.

Caroline: Really?

Stefan: Yeah. Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing.

Caroline: Okay.

[Duke University]

(Vanessa is bringing a box to Elena)

Vanessa: This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864.

Elena: Is that all there is about her?

Vanessa: All that I'm aware of.

Willow is looking at some books on the other side of the room when she came Upon a Book with Brucannon curious she takes and Sits down in one of the chairs and starts Leafing through it reading it.

(There is vervain in the box. Elena looks at Damon and gives some of it to Vanessa)

Elena: Here, take this.

(They are whispering. Damon is in the other room, looking for information)

Vanessa: Does vervain really work?

Damon: Nope, not at all.

Vanessa: Can he hear us?

Damon: No, that would be creepy.

Vanessa: Can he read minds too?

Damon: You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask.

Elena: No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass.

(Vanessa puts the vervain in her pocket, Damon smiles)

Willow:( Giggles Softly while she is reading )

Elena:( Looking over at her Laughs too)

[Mystic Falls]

(Everyone is at the swimming hole)

Tyler: Is it me or did Amy Bradley's ass get hot?

Matt: All class.

Tyler: Where is Forbes?

Matt: I wish I knew.

Tyler: You guys are on the outs already?

Matt: No. We're fine. I'm fine. I'm just not sure what she is.

(Mason arrives)

Matt: What's your uncle doing here?

(Tyler rejoins him at the car)

Tyler: You busting us or you joining us?

Mason: Neither. Hoping you can make sure everyone is out of here by dark.

Tyler: What happens after dark?

Mason: Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake.

(Tyler laugh)

Mason: You heard your mom. The family is liable if anything happens.

Tyler: Don't be a party killer.

Mason: Hey, I didn't say you had to stop partying, I just said you had to take it elsewhere.

Tyler: Alright, we'll be out of here.

(Mason leaves, he passes next to Stefan and Caroline. He looks at Stefan and Stefan looks at him)

Caroline: Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?

Stefan: My what? My "vampire serious look"?

Caroline: Hum hum. I mean it's different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your "hey-it's-Tuesday" look

Stefan: I get it, okay. You think I'm… you think I'm too serious. Is that it?

Caroline: I mean I was not gonna say it like that but…

(Matt is alone, Amy Bradley rejoins him)

Matt: Hey Amy.

Aimee: Thanks. You know, you're missing all the fun in the water.

(He shows her his cast)

Matt: Not waterproof.

Aimee: Too bad. So, there's a full moon tonight. We're gonna light a fire later and tells ghost stories

Matt: Uh, I don't know

(Caroline arrives)

Caroline: Matt

Matt: What the hell? I've been calling you

Caroline: I know, I got held up but I'm here now

(She looks at Amy)

Aimee: Hi Caroline

(Caroline compels her)

Caroline: Go find somebody single to stalk, Amy.

(Amy leaves)

Matt: Seriously?

Caroline: She was flirting with you.

Matt: She's harmless; you don't have to be rude.

Caroline: You're mad?

Matt: You've been dodging my calls all day and you get to show up here and be the jealous girlfriend? It' kind of lame, Care.

(He looks at her and leaves. Stefan arrives)

Stefan: Hey, I saw that. You compelled her.

Caroline: Yeah, she deserved it.

Stefan: Caroline, nobody deserves to have their mind messed with for shallow reasons.

Caroline: You know, why is everyone sticking up for Amy freaking Bradley?

Stefan: You're letting the jealousy to get the best of you.

Caroline: Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues, too. That's great.

Stefan: I told you this wasn't gonna be easy.

Caroline: Yeah, well, I might as well have stayed dead. My entire personality is killing me.

(He smiles)

Caroline: Shut up.

[Duke University]

(Elena, Damon Willow and Alaric are still in Isobel's office, looking for information)

Willow: Any luck?

Elena: There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know.

Damon: Ah, man, you know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know.

Elena: Now who's manipulating who?

Alaric: Hey guys, check this out.

Vanessa: There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz.

(She gives them a book with drawings)

Vanessa: [_Aztec phrase_], which roughly translates into the "curse of the sun and the moon".

Alaric: It's Native American.

Vanessa: Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf.

Damon: Can they control the transformation?

Vanessa: If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires.

Damon: Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it.

Vanessa: Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction.

Willow: Why would they do that?

Vanessa: To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires.

[Mystic Falls]

(It's night. Everybody is leaving the swimming hole because Tyler asked them to. Matt is alone. Stefan and Caroline are looking at him)

Caroline: He's mad at me.

Stefan: Go talk to him. I'll wait.

(Stefan's phone is ringing. He answer it: it's Elena)

Stefan: Hey.

Elena: Hi. Listen we've learned some stuff here and I know it's gonna sound crazy but I wanted to fill you in.

Stefan: What's up?

(Caroline rejoins Matt)

Caroline: Still mad?

Matt: I thought we were past all this insecurity stuff, Caroline. I told you how I felt about you, what more do you need?

Caroline: Nothing. Nothing. I don't need anything else. I'm sorry Matt, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry.

Matt: I'm not kidding. I'm not gonna put up with the drama.

Caroline: No, no more drama. Just… I promise.

(She kisses him)

Matt: Come on.

(They leave. Stefan is still on the phone with Elena)

Elena: I don't know what that means or if we should even believe it but it's a full moon, Stefan. After what you saw Mason Lockwood do...

Stefan: I'll be careful.

Elena: There's one more thing.

Stefan: What is it?

Elena: According to the legend, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire.

(Stefan looks everywhere. He doesn't see Caroline or Matt)

Stefan: Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you when you get home, okay?

Elena: Okay.

(He hangs up and calls Caroline but she forgot her phone in her bag, in Matt's car. He goes in the woods)

(Mason is chaining up himself into the Lockwood's old estate ruins but Aimee and Tyler arrive so he's forced to leave)

Tyler: Not much farther, Aimee.

Aimee: Really Tyler? You dragged me all the way out here?

Tyler: I had to move the party so I'm moving the party.

Aimee: Where are we going?

Tyler: It's right around this tree.

Aimee: Are you sure?

Tyler: Oh yeah, come on.

(They enter the ruin.)

Aimee: What is this place?

Tyler: It's a ruin buried underneath my family's old estate. No one will know we're down here.

Aimee: Is everyone else coming?

Tyler: Yeah, unless you'd rather I tell them not to.

Aimee: You're single, right?

Tyler: Oh yeah.

Aimee: Let's go.

(Mason is running through the woods and tries to chain himself to a tree. He looks at the moon and begins to scream. He runs toward his car and enters it, screaming. He closes the door. The car is moving a lot, he screams after that we hear something growling in the car)

[Duke University]

(Elena is looking in a box and finds a picture of Katherine)

Elena: Hey, have you done any research on doppelgängers?

Vanessa: Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelgänger is a living, breathing double of oneself.

Elena: Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine?

Vanessa: That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately, but I can tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting.

Elena: And more things we already know. Just... I want to know why we look alike.

Damon: Head scratcher, isn't it?

Elena: Do you know something, or are you just being yourself?

Damon: Well, if I know anything, I'm not gonna tell you, not with that attitude.

Elena: That's good, Damon, and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend, but you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other.

Vanessa( Walking over to Willow who has been reading the Brucannon Book she found) You found the Brucannon family History Book did you know that your Family goes way back into the 1500's and that were of Royal Desendents and One time one of them came across a Sunken Treasure ships back then Making the Family one of the Wealthyist people In the world.

Willow:( Curious as she closes her book) No I haven't heard about the Sunken Treasure ships But I know about Royalty in my blood is there anything that I should know why Vampires would be after me Isobel said something about it Once.

(Elena and Damon Looks over at her Surprised)

Vanessa: Only know that your Blood is Pure because that its pure Vampires would use you to either for there own Gains or Kill you for your Blood Many Vampires has Hunted the Mage down for that very Reason other then that I don't now anything Else I'm sorry.

Willow: Its Okay( Putting the Book back in the case)

Vanessa: You can keep the Book if you want

Willow: Thanks

[The Lockwood's old estate ruins]

(Tyler and Aimee are kissing)

Aimee: Wait, wait. No, I'm sorry.

Tyler: What's the deal? Come on.

Aimee: No, no, no. Wait, wait, wait, I can't. I'm not into it.

Tyler: Then why did you come with me?

Aimee: I don't know but I'm not even sure why I was flirting with you. I like Matt.

Tyler: Ouch. Um… okay.

Aimee: I'm gonna go

Tyler: Yeah

Aimee: Sorry

(She leaves)

(Stefan is in the woods, looking for Caroline when he hears an animal growling. He sees Mason's cars and goes toward it. He sees chains on the floor and looks into the car and sees yellow eyes. A wolf jumps through the window, falls on him and leaves.)

[Duke University]

(Alaric and Vanessa are outside)

Alaric: I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone.

Vanessa: Or else Damon will kill me in my sleep? He gave me the 411, but if you need anything, you can call.

Alaric: Hopefully I won't have to.

Vanessa: But if you do…

Alaric: Listen, you don't want to get caught up in this. Really, it'll take over and will keep from being able to live your life.

Vanessa: Isobel's disappearance… is it related to her research?

Alaric: Isobel became her research. She wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish.

Vanessa: I guess that would put a strain on a marriage.

Alaric: Anyway, I was wondering what it would be like to come back here. It's… it's okay, it's really okay. It feels good to have her in my past. You know, it' time to move behind this.

(Elena is at the car. She can't open the car but Damon arrives and opens it)

Damon: Here. Allow me. (He unlocks the car.) You're not gonna be able to hate me forever.

Elena: Can we just go?

(He gives her a book)

Damon: You didn't dig deep enough.

(She looks at the book and reads what's written on it)

Elena: "Petrova". I saw this on a shelf.

Damon: Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name. Katerina Petrova, to be exact

Elena: How did you know that?

Damon: Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself.

(She tries to go in the car but he stops her)

Damon: You have every right to hate me, I understand but you hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So, is it? Have I lost you forever?

Elena: Thank you for the book, Damon.( Seeing Willow as she walks out of the School with the Book in her hands seeing the Exchange between Damon and Elena)

Damon: Found anything you needed to know( Finding tiredness in her eyes)

Willow: Yes I did everything I need to know is in this book( Holding out the Brucannon Book) so As soon as I can I will read more of it.

Damon: Well Lets get you home you look Tired.

Willow: Yeah I am( Getting in the Car)

(She gets into the car)

[Mystic Falls' woods]

(Caroline and Matt are in the woods, talking)

Matt: This looks like the spot.

Caroline: For what?

(They kiss. They hear an animal)

Matt: Did you hear that?

(She looks at him and kisses him. She pushes him against a tree and kisses him again but Matt hurts himself.)

Matt: Ah, damn.

Caroline: What happened?

Matt: I'm a klutz. What's the matter?

(Matt shows Caroline his wrist. It's bleeding. Caroline starts to drink his blood.)

Matt: Caroline? What are you doing? Ah! Caroline! Caroline!

(Her face has changed; she stops and looks at him)

Matt: Caroline! Your face!

(She bites him on the neck and drinks his blood but Stefan arrives and takes her away from Matt)

Stefan: Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop!

(Her face is normal again but Matt faints and fall)

Caroline: Oh my god.

Stefan: No, no, no, stop. Listen to me. We need to get out of these woods now. We need to leave.

Caroline: What was that?

Stefan: Matt, stay down. Do not move.

(They hear noise all around them)

Stefan: You and me, we're gonna run. It's going to follow us; we need to lead it away from Matt. You need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me? Go, go!

(They run and arrive to old ruins but Caroline stops)

Caroline: Wait! What is it?!

Stefan: It's a werewolf! He will try to kill us and he can!

(Tyler arrives)

Tyler: Hey! What are you two doing?

Stefan: What are you doing?

(The werewolf rushes into Caroline. She falls on the floor, the werewolf is on her. Stefan rushes on the werewolf with his powers and pushes him.)

Tyler: No!

(The werewolf looks at him and leaves)

(Caroline is compelling Matt)

Caroline: You're not going to remember what I did to you or what you saw me become.

Matt: We were just making out in the woods.

Caroline: And then an animal attacked you and bit your neck.

Matt: It's weird; it just came out of nowhere.

(She looks at him and rejoins Stefan)

Caroline: What are we gonna do about Tyler?

Stefan: I took care of it and I will get Matt on vervain, it'll keep you from being able to compel him and also to keep you from drinking his blood.

Caroline: I can't believe I hurt him.

Stefan: I know

Caroline: He is the one person on this entire planet that I never wanted to hurt.

Stefan: It's not going to get any easier. You're just gonna have to work that much harder.

Caroline: I shouldn't be with him, should I? Because if there is any danger…

Stefan: I'm the last person to make that kind of decision for you. If I had follow my own advice, I would walked away from Elena a long time ago.

Caroline: You ever think you should have?

Stefan: I know I should have, I just can't

(Tyler is in the woods. He looks at Mason's car and Mason arrives)

Mason: Wanna toss me those?

(He passes him a bag)

Tyler: It was you?

(Mason nods.)

[Mystic Grill]

(Matt is alone at a table, Aimee arrives and talks with him. Caroline looks at them and rejoins them)

Caroline: Seriously Aimee?

Aimee: We were just talking.

Caroline: Oh, that's what you call it?

Aimee: Yeah

Matt: Are you kidding me?

Caroline: No, I'm not Matt. She's into you and anyone can see it.

Aimee: Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm just gonna go.

(She leaves)

Matt: Knock it off. What are you doing?

Caroline: This isn't my fault Matt, okay? She's after you and I shouldn't have to put up with that.

Matt: I thought you said no more drama?

Caroline: Well, I lied.

Matt: Just forget it, just forget all of it.

Caroline: So what, are you like breaking up with me?

Matt: Yeah. Yeah, I guess that's what I'm doing.

(He looks at her and leaves)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jenna is in the kitchen; Alaric arrives)

Jenna: Rick, I wasn't expecting you and Elena until later.

(He looks at her and kisses her)

Alaric: I should have done that this morning.

(He kisses her again)

(Elena and Damon are on the porch)

Damon: Road trips work well for us.

Elena: This doesn't mean that things are back to the way they used to be, Damon.

Damon: Oh come on! You know I chipped a little bit off of your wall of hatred.

Elena: I need to know the truth. When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?

Damon: No. No, I didn't. Katherine really pissed me off and I snapped and… I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would done of he wasn't wearing it. Elena, I'm sorry.

Elena: Thank you for being honest with me and the answer to your question, about our friendship is yes. You have lost me forever.

Damon: But you knew that already, didn't you? You used me today.

Elena: You had information about Katherine that I needed to know.

Damon: I thought friends don't manipulate friends. You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks.

(He looks at her and leaves)

[Caroline's house]

(Caroline is in her bed. She wakes up, Katherine is here)

Caroline: Elena?

Katherine: Nope, try again.

Caroline: Katherine.

(Katherine sits down on her bed; Caroline moves away from her)

Katherine: Don't be frightened. We're going to have so much fun together.


	26. Memory Lane

**Memory Lane**

**WILLOW'S HOUSE**

**Willow waking up to see the side of her bed empty and thinking that Damon didn't show up last night but not thinking about it begins to get ready for the Day just some Blue Jeans, White tank top and Black ankle boots( Taking a Strighter and to strighten her hair making it fall down her back to her waist after doing her hair she put a little Make up on walking down the stairs to eat some breakfast Pulling out some Eggs to make a Omelet taking a Bowl out starts cracking two eggs and screambling them begining to cook she finds that she hasn't been herself lately since Damon and her slept to together he hasn't come over to see her as much I just hope he wasn't just using her all because of Elena and Katherine hurt him( After making sure the Omelet is done she Puts it in a Plate and then sits down to eat) Closing her eyes from the taste and Feeling down about the whole Damon thing but deciding to ask him about it later) After cleaning up her mess she Made decides to Head out for the day grabbing her Black Leather jacket then Leaves)**

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

[LOCKWOOD MANSION]

(Stefan and Katherine are dancing)

Katherine: Look who found his dancing shoes.

(He tries to kiss her)

Katherine: No touching, Mr. Salvatore. Those are the rules.

Stefan: I thought you didn't believe in rules.

(Damon is looking at them. Stefan looks at him)

Stefan: My brother is still upset that you chose me to escort you.

Katherine: Well, Damon needs to concede that his younger brother is a better dancer.

(She looks at Damon)

Katherine: Looks like he found someone to occupy his time.

(Elena is with Damon. She looks at Stefan)

Stefan: Elena.

Katherine: Stefan don't.

(Elena leaves with Damon. Stefan follows them)

Stefan: Elena!

(He opens a door and arrives at the Mystic Grill. Elena is at the pool table)

Elena: It's your turn.

(Stefan smiles but she was talking to Damon)

Damon: Be prepare to lose.

(He kisses Elena. Katherine is here in 1864 dress.)

Katherine: It hurts, doesn't it?

(He looks at Elena and Damon)

Katherine: Now you know how I feel. Don't fight it, Stefan. You loved me once. You can love me again.

(He is in 1864 again, at the Lockwood Mansion)

Katherine: I love you, Stefan. We'll be together again, I promise.

(She kisses him)

[SALVATORE HOUSE]

(Nowadays. He wakes up. He's in his bed. 'Elena' is sleeping on his chest)

Katherine: Hey, are you okay?

Stefan: Yeah. Yes, bad dream. Get back to sleep.

(He gets out of the bed with his powers. It was not Elena but Katherine. She sits down on the bed)

Stefan: Katherine.

Katherine: You have to admit I am getting better at this.

Katherine: It was easy to get inside of your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature?

(He rushes over her but she pushes him and he falls)

Katherine: Are we really gonna do this again? You both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time.

Stefan: What do you want?

Katherine: I wanted to see you. I missed you, Stefan. Indulge me for a little while, please?

Stefan: Why are you back in town?

Katherine: 3 reasons: you, you and you.

Stefan: You see, I can't quite get that kind of… gets stuck in my throat

Katherine: Well, you know, it's the truth. Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours there's the Stefan that fell in love with me too.

[MYSTIC GRILLl]

(Elena is sitting at a table, alone. Damon arrives)

Elena: What do you want?

Damon: So, this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back.

Elena: I tricked you into telling me the truth, that's not stabbing you in the back, it's using your own tactics against you.

(She gets up)

Damon: Where are you going?

Elena: I made myself clear, Damon. I want nothing to do with you.

Damon: Okay. See you at Jenna's barbecue.

Elena: How did you know about Jenna's barbecue?

Damon: It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Rick to tell Jenna and…

Elena: Does Jenna know that you're going to be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours.

(A woman arrives and gives him a box with a pie in it)

Damon: Perfect. Thank you. I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way.

Elena: What are you up to?

Damon: I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf. See you at the barbecue.

(He leaves But Bumps into Willow who was walking in)

Damon: Willow Hey What are you doing here.

Willow: I've come to find you actully( Seeing the Look of Surprised)

Damon: Okay what do you need I am kinda Busy

Willow:( Confused from the Uneasy feeling) Well if your Busy it can Wait I guess

Damon:( Finding her Sadness a little weird) What ever it is we can talk later Okay come to Jenna's Barbecue

Willow: Okay I will come over for a Little bit

Damon: Good see you there( Willow watching him walk away like that has made her feel Lonely then ever)

[LOCKWOOD MANSION]

Tyler: Hey, Mason, got a second?

Mason: No, man, barbecue at Jenna Sommers' house

Tyler: Come on man; give me two minutes, alright? You can't keep dodging me. I'm freaking out over here!

Mason: Tyler, what do you want me to say man? Yes, I turned into wolf. No, it's not gonna happen to you.

Tyler: How do you know that?

Mason: Because you're not gonna trigger the curse. Your dad didn't know anything about any of this neither did I until it happened to me.

Tyler: How does it get triggered?

Mason: Ignorance is bliss, trust me.

Tyler: You blow back into town with some supernatural family secret and you expect me not to ask questions?

Mason: I can't say anything more, I'm sorry, Tyler. It's just better for you if I don't.

Tyler: You ever find that moon stone?

Mason: Do you know where it is?

Tyler: What's so special about it?

Mason: I told you, it was my mom's. It's sentimental. Look, just don't worry about it. Forget I even brought it up, alright? See you later.

(He leaves. Tyler takes the moon stone from his pocket and looks at it)

[SALVATORE HOUSE]

(Katherine is in the living room, reading Stefan's journal. Stefan arrives)

Stefan: You shouldn't read someone's journal

Katherine: I know. I'm sorry. It was just too tempting, all of your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read.

(He takes the journal from Katherine's hands and gives her a glass of blood)

Stefan: Damon's private stock.

Katherine: That's right! You don't do human, I read that. I also read about your recent werewolf siting.. That must have come as a surprise.

Stefan: What do you know about werewolves?

Katherine: I know not to pet one. Their bite kills, Stefan. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon.

Stefan: And… how do you know this?

Katherine: Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?

Stefan: Founding families.

Katherine: Spearheaded by?

Stefan: The Lockwoods.

Katherine: You remember the Founder's Ball, don't you? The one that you were dreaming about?

Stefan: I was your escort.

Katherine: That was before you and Damon knew about my little secret.

Mystic Falls, 1864

[Lockwood Mansion]

(It's the founder's ball)

Damon: Everyone will you please join me in raising your glasses to my good friend George Lockwood. George, thank you for so bravely defending the south.

George: My honor Mr. Salvatore. After all, someone had to do it.

(Elena and Stefan are drinking. Henry arrives)

Henry: Can we have a word Miss Katherine?

Katherine: Grab a glass, Henry. It's a celebration.

Henry: Please, Miss Katherine

(They go apart)

Henry: I looked into those attacks from the other night. It wasn't vampires.

Katherine: That's good news, Henry. That means we have nothing to worry about.

Henry: I'm afraid you don't understand. Those folks were torn apart in ways I've never seen before.

Katherine: Then… it won't be long before the founders drop an investigation

Henry: We'll leave town immediately. I'll tell the others.

Katherine: Relax, Henry. This town is our home and the vampires are my family. I won't let anything happen to us.

(She looks at George Lockwood)

Nowadays

[Salvatore House]

Katherine: From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem.

Stefan: So you're saying that all the Lockwoods are werewolves

Katherine: The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family. Not that they're all wolves.

Stefan: How many werewolves are out there? I mean… is it just limited to the Lockwood's?

Katherine: No, there are others. Not many. They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really bad movies.

(She drinks and puts the glass on the table)

Katherine: My turn to ask a question.

(She takes Stefan's journal, takes her picture from it and shows it to Stefan)

Katherine: Why did you keep this picture? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You want to know why I came back. Well I have a better question: Why did you? For Elena? No. You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?

(He moves toward her and touches her face)

Stefan: What is it about you that makes me still care?

(She kisses him but he put a vervain dart in her back. She falls on the couch.)

(Stefan attaches Katherine with chains in a chair, in a cell in the basement)

Stefan: Now, where were we? That's right; you were going to tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?

Katherine: You don't have to do this.

Stefan: Answer the question.

Katherine: I came back for you.

Stefan: We're gonna play by my rules now.

(Stefan puts on gloves, takes vervain, goes toward Katherine and puts the vervain on her cheek. Her skin burns. She screams)

Stefan: Answer the question.

Katherine: You're going to torture me now?

Stefan: I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth.

Katherine: Later that night at the Founder's Ball…

Stefan: I don't want to hear any more stories about the past.

Katherine: Yes you do, Stefan. That's exactly what you want to hear.

Mystic Falls, 1864

[Lockwood Mansion]

(It's the founder's ball. Katherine is drinking, alone. George Lockwood rejoins her)

George: She's all alone. Does this mean I can finally have you all to myself?

Katherine: Your father has outdone himself.

George: Knowing father, he will want to throw a founder's party every year.

Katherine: I must admit, I'm rather surprised that you'd come looking for me.

George: Because you are the rope in the Salvatore's brother's tug of war?

Katherine: No, because I'm a vampire who could kill you in your sleep.

George: I beg your pardon?

Katherine: Relax, George. I know you know my secret

George: This conversation is over.

(He begins to leave but she catches his arm)

Katherine: And I know your secret too and I know that you're extra strong, only not as strong.

(She releases him and smiles)

George: How do you know who I am?

Katherine: You think that I would settle into a town without knowing my enemies?

George: What do you want?

(She smiles)

Nowadays

[Salvatore's house]

Stefan: What did he want?

(He takes a chair and sits down in front of her)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena and Jenna are in the kitchen)

Elena: Thanks for letting me invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction.

Jenna: Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?

Elena: Because Alaric is a pity taker. Come on Jenna, be nice.

Jenna: I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you.

(Mason arrives Willow comes up behind him)

Mason: Good news! I found the shot glasses and this Lovely thing Who are you( Looking at Willow)!

Willow: Willow Brucannon Nice to meet you( Shaking his Hand getting a Weird Vision of him being a Wolf then he transform back into a Human)

Mason: Mason Lockwood Tyler is my Nephew( Shaking her hand admiring her Beauty)

Willow: You came to the Wake and then the funeral

Mason: Yep for my Brother and Make sure the Family is safe( Looking over at Jenna) Nice meeting you excuse me.

Elena: That would be my exit.

(She leaves)

Jenna: You're here for 10 minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally.

Mason: Like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man.

(Alaric arrives)

Alaric: Oh, the expensive stuff! I like you already.

Mason: Just happy to be invited.

Jenna: Thank Rick, it was his idea.

Mason: Really?

Alaric: Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt.

Mason: I've got dirt. I've got dirt.

Jenna: I have no secrets. Only dirty shame.

Alaric: To dirty shame.

(They clink glasses. Damon arrives)

Damon: Hey.

Jenna: Damon.

Alaric: We were just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass, buddy.

Jenna: Here. Use mine

(She leaves. Alaric too)

Damon: She doesn't like me very much

Mason: We haven't met. Mason Lockwood

Damon: Oh sure. Damon Salvatore.

Mason: I know. I heard great things about you.

Damon: Really? That's weird 'cause I'm a dick.

(Elena is on the porch, With Willow. She calls Stefan but he doesn't answer so she leaves a message)

Elena: Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's barbecue? Call me when you can.

(Caroline arrives and sits down with her)

Caroline: Is that Stefan?

Elena: Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried.

Caroline: I'm sure he's fine

(She eats chips)

Caroline: God! I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day.

Elena: I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself.

Caroline: Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation.

Elena: He said that?

Caroline: The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt.'

(Alaric arrives)

Alaric: Hey! Food's ready, come get it.

Caroline: Finally, I'm starving.

Willow: I'm Wait out here until everybody has there share I'm Not really Hungry.

Alaric:( Concern for the Young Mage and the Tears in her eyes) You okay Willow.

Willow: Oh um its just the Anniversy of My Parents Death this was the day that I found out that they were Killed in a Plane crash in Florida I was with my grandparents at the time.

Alaric: I'm sorry Willow I had No idea Maybe you should go home.

Willow: Oh No I will be okay I need to around people right now Thanks Alaric.

Alaric: Welcome well when ever you change your Mnd come eat there is Plenty of Food.

Willow:( Nodding at him as he goes in the House)

(She goes inside)

[Salvatore's House]

Stefan: You know, we can sit here as long as you want. And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it.

Katherine: I've been doing all the talking, it's your turn. Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal?

Stefan: Actually, I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her. That's the whole point. I get to just be myself.

Katherine: Does she know that you love me?

Stefan: I don't.

Katherine: That's where you're wrong, Stefan. Don't you remember bringing me home that night? Your family had taken me in.

Mystic Falls, 1864

[Salvatore's house]

Katherine: I had a lovely time, Stefan

Stefan: How long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls?

Katherine: As long as I'm wanted. Your father has been very kind to give me a shelter.

Stefan: How could he not? Losing your family in the fire, greatfully you made it to Atlanta.

Katherine: So, I gather I'm wanted?

Stefan: Uh, very much so. I know… we've only known each other for a short while and I know I'm in competition for your affections but I've never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel. I touch your skin and my entire body ignites. I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love.

(He kisses her)

Stefan: I am in love with you.

Katherine: There's so much you don't know about me, Stefan.

Stefan: More to learn and love.

Katherine: I must say good night.

Stefan: I have upset you?

Katherine: No, you haven't upset me, you've just surprised me. Until tomorrow.

(She goes in her bedroom. Damon is here. He goes toward her and kisses her)

Katherine: What are you doing here?

Damon: I told you I would come.

Katherine: Well, I'm tired, you should go.

Damon: Did my little brother's confession overwhelm you?

Katherine: You shouldn't eavesdrop.

Damon: Is my love not enough?

Katherine: I told you, I'm tired.

(She compels him)

Katherine: I wish to be alone tonight. Please, leave.

Damon: Good night Katherine.

(He leaves. She touches her lips)

Nowadays

[Salvatore's house]

Katherine: Go ahead Stefan. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine.

[Gilbert's house]

(They are playing Pictionary. Damon is drawing a wolf with a tutu)

Jenna: Dress! Ballerina!

Caroline: Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!

Damon: No, no.

Jenna: A dog! Hound-dog!

Mason: "Dances with the wolves"

Damon: Mason wins…again.

Willow: How is that a wolf?

(Elena is in the kitchen, taking the pie from the box. Damon rejoins her)

Damon: Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy

Elena: Will you stop plying her with alcohol?

Damon: I want her to like me

Elena: How is operation Lockwood?

Damon: He's my new BFF.

(Jenna arrives)

Jenna: There you are. Isn't this fun?

Damon: Yes, thank you so much for inviting me.

Jenna: Did I have a choice?

Damon: I know what you must think about me.

Jenna: No, you don't. You've never dated you; I have dated many you's.

Damon: I'm a work in progress.

(Elena gives her a cake knife from a set. Damon sees it)

Damon: These are fancy.

Jenna: Thanks. My mother's silver set.

(Elena looks at Damon. He takes a knife from the set Willow arrives as he is taking a Nife)

Willow: What are you doing Damon what is it do you Plan.

Damon: Shhh( Angrly) Don't talk so Load I'm trying to find out if Silver is a Werewolf weakness.

Willow: Damon don't you know that not all stories about Werewolfs and Vampire are true the Myth about Werewolf fears Silver is Ridcules.

Damon:( Walking over until he stands in front of her) I don't need anymore of your Advices Willow I can take care of Myself just stay out of my way thanks.

Willow:( Hurt in her voice) Okay It wasn't advice Damon I'm just telling you that sometimes all myths and Legends aren't always true

Damon: I get okay thanks for concerning about me but I've got it from here( Not realizing that he Hurt her feelings as he walks out of the room)

[Salvatore's house]

Katherine: Hearing the truth after a century and a half of denial must be overwhelming.

Stefan: It wasn't real, I remember you compelling me.

Katherine: Only after I showed you who I really was. You were so scared of me; I had to take away your fear.

Stefan: Well, whatever feelings I had back then, they all turned to hate.

Katherine: Love, hate, such a fine line, I can wait. Anyway, George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the founding families about us. But he was willing to strike a deal.

Stefan: What kind of a deal?

Katherine: A deal to rid the town of vampires.

Mystic Falls, 1864

[Salvatore's house]

(Katherine and George are walking in the grounds of the Salvatore estate)

George: I just spoke to Giuseppe Salvatore. The round up happens tonight.

Katherine: Good. Insists that they do a body count before the church is set ablaze.

George: I will

Katherine: 27 vampires

George: Once the flames create chaos, crawl to the exit under the quire loft. I'll be there to set you free

Katherine: Make sure you're not followed. I need everyone to believe I perished in that fire

Nowadays

[Salvatore's house]

Stefan: You knew that they were gonna burn the vampires in the church?

Katherine: I practically lit the match.

Stefan: They were your friends, they were your family and you just sold them out.

Katherine: Without blinking.

[Gilbert's house]

(Damon puts the pie on the table, with a cake knife which was made of Silver)

Damon: Mason, why don't you start us off?

Mason: Sure

(He takes it with his hands, not with the knife)

Mason: I apologize, I'm an animal.

Alaric: So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?

Mason: She was always lost in Logan Fell land.

Jenna: My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up.

Damon: Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf.

Mason: I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were. How about a toast? To new friends.

(Caroline and Elena are in the living room)

Elena: Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and went to Stefan's?

Caroline: You want to leave?

Elena: It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling.

Caroline: I don't think that's a good idea, Elena

Elena: Damon's got it under control here

Caroline: Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend.

Elena: I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?

Caroline: How about I drive you?

Elena: Yeah, okay, that'll be great, thanks.

(Elena goes into Caroline's car. Caroline deflates a tire and goes into the car)

[Salvatore's house]

Stefan: What did George get in return? For giving you your freedom.

Katherine: Something he wanted desperately.

Stefan: So you sent 26 of your friends to their death, just to fake your own? No, you were running from something. What was it?

Katherine: Everyone has a past, Stefan. Mine needed to stay far far away but thanks to you my plan nearly failed before it even began. Once George told me that the round up was imminent, I made sure I could see you one last time, but your father used your love for me against you, he poisoned your blood. Then Damon being Damon, nearly ruined everything.

Stefan: We came for you, we tried to save you.

Katherine: I didn't want to be saved.

Stefan: So then Damon and I died for nothing! For nothing!

Katherine: No, Stefan, you died for love!

[Gilbert's house]

(Damon is in the kitchen, Mason arrives)

Mason: Jenna just brought out "Guitar Hero".

Damon: Well, I just happen to like "Guitar Hero". So you my friend, are barking up the wrong tree.

Mason: Okay. Enough with the innuendos, you win, you're hilarious.

Damon: Thank you

Mason: Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?

Damon: How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless.

Mason: It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy, Damon.

Damon: You tried to kill my brother.

Mason: That was a mistake.

Damon: Really?

Mason: There was confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift.

Damon: What, no obedience school?

Mason: I'm serious. Let's not spark some age old fued that doesn't apply to us.

Damon: You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?

Mason: I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this.

(They shake their hands. Mason leaves and Damon takes a knife from the cutlery box)

[Caroline's car]

(Caroline is driving toward the boarding house with Elena)

Elena: Thanks for this, I appreciate it.

Caroline: Here we come, to the rescue.

Elena: Why are you being so snippy?

Caroline: That's my own drama. I'm sure that you two will beat the odds. Not that there is any study to pull odds from. What is the ratio of success vampire-human coupling? I'm guessing nil.

Elena: Okay Caroline.

Caroline: Sorry.

(Elena turns up radio)

Elena: I love this song

( Caroline pushes a button on her steering wheel)

Caroline: Whats playing?

Radio Voiceover: playing "We Radiate" By Goldfrapp.

Caroline: Ta-da

(The tire bursts)

Caroline: Oh crap

(Elena Sighs)

[Gilbert's house]

Mason: No more takers for drinks at the grill? It's like I am with a bunch of adults here

Jenna: I prefer the term "Role model"

Mason: Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome. Alaric, catch that game next week?

Alaric: Yeah, I look forward to it.

Damon: You know, I should probably head out too

(Mason leaves)

Damon: Jenna, you are a wonderful hostess.

(He kisses her hand)

Jenna: And you are a terrible artist.

Damon: Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?

Jenna: I'm still deciding.

Damon: Good enough for me. Alaric, let's not catch that game next week.

Jenna:( Hugging Willow) Thanks for coming by sweetie

Willow: Thanks for Inviting me Jenna

Jenna: Your Welcome anytime.

(He leaves)

[Somewhere in the road]

(Elena and Caroline are waiting for the tow truck)

Elena: Are you sure the tow's coming? We've been waiting forever.

Caroline: I know, it's weird. They said they'd be here by now.

Elena: Yeah. I'm just gonna call Jenna.

Caroline: No! Let me try the tow people again. And I'll use my mad girl voice.

Elena: Can we just walk from here?

Caroline: I can't just leave my car

Elena: We'll come back for it.

Caroline: Just give me a minute, Elena

Elena: Caroline, what part of "I'm worried about Stefan" didn't sink in?

Caroline: What's the rush? Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?

Elena: Okay, look. I know that you're upset over Matt but will you stop projecting it onto me and Stefan please?

Caroline: I'm not projecting anything! You're human, he's a vampire. You're gonna be 70 and in diapers and he's still gonna be smoking hot and you will never have his children, Elena! And you are too maternal to not have children!

Elena: Where is this coming from?

Caroline: I'm just trying to be your friend.

Elena: Okay, well, do me a favor and stop trying.

(The tow arrives)

Elena: There's the tow, I'm gonna walk

Caroline: No, Elena, don't!

(She catches Elena's arm)

Elena: Caroline, you're hurting me.

Caroline: Don't leave me alone.

Elena: What's wrong with you?

Tow guy: Hey there, someone called about a flat tire?

Elena (looking at Caroline): She did.

(She leaves)

[Mystic Grill]

(Mason parks his car, gets out and is approached by Damon)

Mason: Damon? What? More dog jokes?

Damon: Nah, those got old

(He stabs Mason with the silver knife but Mason removes the knife from his chest)

Mason: You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth. Probably for moments like this.

Damon: Dully noted.

Mason: I was really looking forward to last call. Now you made an enemy.

Willow:( Walking over to Damon) Why do you keep doing this Damon Mason is a Werewolf and you Practically put yourself in Danger just to Prove a Point remember a Werewolf can kill a Vampire.

Damon: Just Be quiet Willow

Willow:( Frustrated at Damon for Hurting her) Damon what have I done to deserve you Yelling at me and then you've been avoiding me I've been on your side since we first met and friends I want to help you Now its seems like you don't want anything to do with me.

Damon: Willow what we had the time we slept Together is Over I just needed a Destration from what Elena and Katherine said to me that it will always be Stefan This little Crush you have for me is cute but I will never care for you like I do Elena

Willow( Wounded and Hurt Tears in her Eyes Walking back away from him) Right after all this Time you thought I had a Crush on you Wow Damon I bet you Laughed at me all this time everytime I made a Fool of myself I've been a Friend when nobody else Gave a Crap about you Pathetic Damon that you constantly throw People away who actully cares about you Well I hope your Happy People Like you have done nothing but Break my Trust so Thank you Damon( turning around to walk away Sobbing with a Hand over her Mouth)

Damon:( Stunned and Feeling ashamed) NO Willow wait I never meant to Hurt you Please wait( Catching her by her shoulders) I shouldn't never had said that you are the Only person who stood by me when I was down You are a True Friend I should never had lead you on the way I did but we can't go back a change it.( Ashamed when he sees Tears falling down her face) I am so sorry.

Willow: Forget it Damon doesn't matter if I forgive you or Not the Thing is I can never trust you again we can be friends but Nothing else ever again we shouldn't have Slept together( Crying) I wish you would of Told me this before I wouldn't have done it I have to go( Running to her car and speeding off to her house)

Damon:( Watching her leave with Guilt and ashame on his face maybe tomorrow he would try to make it up to her)

[Salvatore's house]

(Katherine is still attached to the chair in the cell)

Stefan: Are you gonna tell me why you came back here or you're just playing another game?

Katherine: Have you not heard a word that I've said? I've answered that question 5 times over now.

Stefan: Oh good, make it six.

Katherine: I want what I want, Stefan and I don't care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list.

Stefan: Come on Katherine. If you wanted Elena dead, you would have done it by now.

Katherine: Still can. If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it.

(He rushes over her with a stake but he throws it)

Katherine: I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did. I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove from your life, I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches and then I will kill her while you watch.

(He rushes over her again and strangles her. His face has changed and he has a stake in his hands)

Stefan: Don't you ever think for one moment that I will not kill you.

(She throws him against the wall and releases herself)

Katherine: I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years. You caught me by surprise once, I wasn't gonna let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Stefan.

Stefan: What? Why?

Katherine: I told you, I missed you Stefan. I just wanted to spend some time with you.

(Elena enters the house. Katherine looks at Stefan, smiles and puts a stake in his leg. She leaves)

Elena: Hello? Stefan?

(Elena is in the living room.)

Elena: Stefan?

(She turns around and sees Katherine.)

Katherine: You must be Elena.

Elena: How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike?

(Katherine doesn't answer and looks at her from top to bottom. She touches her neck with one finger and goes behind her)

Katherine: You're asking the wrong questions.

(Stefan arrives)

Stefan: Elena?!

(She turns her head. Katherine is not here anymore.)

Stefan: Are you okay?

Elena: Not really. Are you okay?

Stefan: Not really.

(They embrace each other)

[Mystic Grill]

(Caroline is in the bathroom. She looks in the mirror. Katherine is behind her.)

Caroline: Katherine.

Katherine: Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task?

Caroline: I tried okay? But I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend.

Katherine: Occupy her. That's all I asked.

Caroline: I told her that her relationship was doomed and all that mortality stuff. I think…I really think that I got to her.

Katherine: I hope so because let's not forget. I already killed you once; I can easily do it again.

[Lockwood Mansion]

(Tyler is searching online about the moonstone as Mason arrives)

Tyler: How was that barbecue?

Mason: Not great. Are you still pissed?

Tyler: Are you still keeping secrets?

Mason: Yep.

Tyler: Then I'm still pissed. Hey, you know I was thinking about that stone you were looking for. I might know a couple places it could be.

Mason: Do you think this is a joke? If you know where it is then tell me

Tyler: Tell me how the curse's trigger

Mason: If I tell you, you won't be able to think about anything else. I don't want that for you

Tyler: I think I can handle knowing.

Mason: You think that you can handle it, tough guy? You have no idea

Tyler: You want your stupid rock or not?!

(Mason pushes him against the wall)

Mason: Tell me where it is!

Tyler: Tell me what triggers the curse!

Mason: You have to kill somebody! Human blood! You take another person's life away from them and then the curse is yours forever! Can you handle that?

[Mystic Grill]

(Caroline is sitting alone at a table. Elena and Stefan enter.)

Caroline: Elena

Elena: Hey.

(Stefan goes to a table while Elena talks with Caroline)

Caroline: Oh my god. I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me.

Elena: It's okay, Caroline. Everything that you were saying was right. It's just hard for me to hear, you know?

Caroline: So… you're not mad at me?

Elena: You were just being a good friend…in your own way.

Caroline: My own head case, horrible way. Elena, I really am sorry.

(Elena smiles and rejoins Stefan at a table)

Stefan: I'm starving.

Elena: Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you.

Stefan: Listen, I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today, was all about the lengths she would go to.

Elena: If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her.

Stefan: Elena, you caught her off guard. It doesn't mean that you're safe.

Elena: I'm not afraid of her.

Stefan: Well, you should be.

Elena: If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now.

Stefan: If today taught me anything, is that Katherine is used to getting her way.

Elena: You're not actually saying that we should what she says?

Stefan: Listen, she's sadistic, okay? She threatened you, she threatened everyone.

Elena: Yeah, no, I get it. She's dangerous. But every day that we are together, it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?

Stefan: This is the reality of our situation.

Elena: Well, reality sucks.

(Caroline is listening to all their conversation)

Elena: This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us.

Stefan: She already has, Elena.

(They look at each other and Elena leaves. Damon is at the bar. He's heard everything)

(Damon is going out of the Mystic Grill. Katherine is waiting for him.)

Katherine: Bad day?

Damon: Bad century. I heard you were on the loose.

Katherine: What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?

Damon: I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore.

Katherine: Then why so pouty?

Damon: I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self.

Katherine: Well, werewolves aren't easy prey.

Damon: What do you know about werewolves?

Katherine: Why don't you ask your brother? Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead.

Damon: Been there, done that. At least this time it'll worth it.

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena goes in her bedroom. Stefan is here)

Stefan: Are you okay?

(She smiles and embraces him)

Elena: I hated that fight.

Stefan: I know me too. It felt too real.

(She kisses him)

Elena: Did you see Caroline?

Stefan: Yeah.

Elena: We were right. Katherine got to her. She was hanging on to every single word.

Stefan: It won't be long before Katherine gets a play by play.

Elena: I wish I was wrong but I know Caroline too well. It was so obvious that something was up today.

Stefan: You're not wrong. It's pure Katherine. She's always finding somebody to do her dirty work.

Elena: I think Damon was listening to us fight too. Are you gonna tell him that it wasn't real?

Stefan: The only way Katherine is gonna believe it is if everybody believes it. That's the best way to make her think she's getting what she wants.

Elena: All this…just to get you back.

Stefan: It's not why she's here, okay? No matter what she says, I know her. Katherine doesn't care about anybody but herself, she never has. She's incapable of love. She's here for another reason.

[Somewhere in Mystic Falls]

(Katherine is walking alone. She looks at the moon.)

Mystic Falls, 1864

(Katherine is in the woods. She turns her head and sees Damon and Stefan dead, on the floor. George Lockwood approaches)

Katherine: George

George: Your carriage is just waiting.

Katherine: All done, George. Thank you.

George: Now it's your part of the deal.

Katherine: If anyone learns of my escape, I will find you and I will kill you. Don't think that I won't.

(She gives him the moonstone)

George: We should take each other secrets to the grave. Now, you must hurry.

(He leaves. She hestitaes, then she runs toward Stefan's body. She touches his face and looks at him)

Katherine: I love you, Stefan. We will be together again, I promise.

(She kisses him)

Nowadays

(Katherine touches her lips and smiles)

Willow Sitting in front of her Fire place just Looking at the flames using her Fire Power to create a Bird and using it to fly around the room and then it floats back in the fire Place.

(Someone Knocks on the door Curious on who could be Knocking at her Door at this time of night Opening the door she see's Katherine standing there)

Willow: Katherine what are you doing here.

Katherine: Oh just came to check on you heard that Damon hurt your Feelings I wish that I can console you but I can't get in the House.

Willow: Katherine If I let you in you won't hurt me will you.

Katherine: No I won't I give you my Word.

Willow:( Checking her Power to see if she is Lying) Okay I invite you in my house Katherine.

Katherine( Walking over the Doorframe smiling) Good Girl Know Tell what has Damon done to you.

Willow: Nothing but tell me that Elena is the Only person he really cares about and that I was the Crushing on him when I've always been by his side I just Hate Him right now.

Katherine: Well that is Damon for you him and Stefan are so In love with Elena its Disgusting( Walking over to sit in the Library admiring the Paintings and Statues around the room) This Place is Stunning I'm going to enjoy crashing here so Where is My Room.

Willow: Why are you really here talking to me What is that you want from me.

Katherine: I find you Interesting the Power I've seen you do can work wonders for me I am just hear to keep you company until I find what I'm looking for if you let me stay here No Harm will come your way So what do you say.

Willow:( Sighing from Being tired) Fine you can stay here Katherine I show you a Room for you to stay( Walking up the stairs to the Right where she comes to the Spare room with a Bed that has white and Light Blue colors with Draperies handing from it and dresser in front of it and a Bathroom inside as well) I hope this will do for you Katherine( Seeing Katherine walk in her bedroom)

Katherine: Wow your Bedroom is Huge( Willow's bed is sitting sideways against the wall with Dark Blue covers and White pillows and a Vanity Mirror and walk in closet and Master Bathroom) Too bad you can't trade with me for know Well not complaing so Good night Willow

Willow: Goodnight( Softly shutting the her door behind her wondering what she has agreed too hoping that she can keep Katherine's secret from everyone not worrying about it anymore she finally lays down in her bed and gets some sleep)


	27. Killed Or Be Killed

**Killed Or Be Killed**

ONE YEAR AGO

[Emerald Coast, Florida]

(Mason in in a bar)

Mason: Alright, Carlos. It's it for me.

(He pays and goes outside. A man follows him. Mason goes to his car. The man pushes him)

Jimmy: Mason!

Mason: Hey Jimmy. Easy. Let's get you home.

Jimmy: Screw you!

(He pushes him again)

Jimmy: I know about you and Marla.

Mason: What are you talking about? You've had too much to drink.

(Jimmy strangles him. Mason pushes him)

Mason: Dude! What's up?! It's me, Mason! I'm not messing with Marla. You know that!

(Jimmy punches Mason in the face)

Mason: You don't want to do this buddy.

Jimmy: I'll kill you!

(Jimmy throws Mason on the floor and kicks him in the stomach. Mason catches his arm and Pushes him. Then, he carries him and throws him on the floor. Jimmy's head hit the floor very hard. He's dead)

Mason: Jimmy? Jimmy?

Nowadays

[Lockwood's Mansion]

Tyler: Wait, the guy died? You killed him?

Mason: He kept coming at me. He got in his head that I was sleeping with his girlfriend.

Tyler: Were you?

Mason: No. No. I wouldn't do that, he was my friend. He was drunk and attacked me. It was self-defense.

Tyler: And it triggered the curse.

Mason: On every full moon, I lose control. If I don't sedate myself and chain myself down, I'll kill anything in my path. You have to be careful. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck. Any death at your hands and you'll have a lifetime of this. You don't want it Tyler, trust me.

Mason: Alright. Where is the moonstone? A deal is a deal. I answered your questions.

Tyler: Um, yeah, I'm not sure but I'm guessing it's in here.

(He goes toward his father's safe)

Tyler: My dad, he was very kooky about his hiding spots but I figured most of them out over the years.

(He opens the safe)

Tyler: It's all yours.

(Mason looks inside the safe but the moonstone isn't there)

Tyler: Are you gonna tell me what's so important about this rock or what?

Mason: I told you, it's just something I want. Sentimental value.

Tyler: Yeah, I'm not really buying that. Why do you really want it?

Mason: Do you know where it is or not?

Tyler: No, I figured it would be in here, man.

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena is in the bathroomJeremy is here too)

Jeremy: I can't believe Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf.

Elena: We're not sure about that yet. The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is.

Jeremy: It should be enough easy for us to figure it out.

Elena: There is no us. I said that I wouldn't keep things from you anymore. That doesn't mean that I want you involved in it.

Jeremy: By definition of being in this family, I'm involved.

Elena: This is dangerous, Jeremy. You have to stay out of it, okay?

Jeremy: Alright. Just saying.

(He leaves. Elena opens her closet. When she closes it, Stefan is here)

Stefan: Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

(She closes the door and kisses him)

Elena: Hi.

Stefan: Hey.

(They embrace each other)

Stefan: Are you ready for today?

Elena: No. I hate fighting with you, even if it's fake.

Stefan: I know but if Katherine thinks that we are fighting, then she will think that she's winning and it keeps her from following through with her threats.

Elena: Yeah. But it doesn't make it any easier. Neither does knowing that Caroline will be there, reporting everything back to her.

Stefan: Hey, everything's gonna be okay. Yes, we have to keep up this ruse for a little while but the best way to keep Katherine from hurting anybody, from hurting you.

Elena: Just promise me that she won't get her way with us. We can fake a fight, we can pretend that her threats are tearing us apart but none of it is's real, okay?

Stefan: Okay, how about this? Today, when we're fighting, if I say "I can't do this anymore, Elena", what I'll really mean is that I love you.

Elena: And when I say, "Fine Stefan, whatever", well that means I love you too.

(They kiss)

[Caroline's house]

(Liz is taking some boxes. Caroline arrives)

Caroline: Are you off today?

Liz: The historical society volunteer picnic is today. You're the one who signed me up.

Caroline: I know. I just assumed you'd bale.

Liz: No. I'm gonna spend the whole day with my daughter.

Caroline: You're gonna pretend to be a mother?

Liz: I'll bring my gun if it gets rough. Come on, give me one day. I've been buried in work mode, I've barely seen you.

Caroline: Well be warned, I'm in a mood.

Liz: Goody for me. What was Elena doing here so late last night?

Caroline: Elena wasn't… yes um… Elena was here. She just needed to talk. Her and Stefan are going through a rough patch.

Liz: Is everything okay with you?

Caroline: I'm fine.

Liz: It's just lately you seem different.

Caroline: I'm not different, I'm fine.

Liz: I know you think I don't notice these things but I do. What's going on with you?

Caroline: You know there's pretending to be a mother and then there's reality. Let's not push our luck, okay?

(She leaves)

[Mystic Falls Public Park]

(It's the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day. Carol Lockwood is doing a speech)

Carol: This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks.

(Mason is removing boxes from his trunk. Stefan rejoins him.)

Mason: Stefan right? The other Salvatore.

Stefan: The nice one. The one offering an apology.

Mason: Not interested.

Stefan: Look, my brother acted impulsively.

Mason: You think?

Stefan: If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?

Mason: I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife.

Stefan: He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one.

Mason: Tell your brother to watch his back.

(Stefan catches Mason's arm)

Stefan: Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have kill Damon by now. There's one of you. There's two of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back.

Mason: If he comes at me…

Stefan: He won't.

(They shake their hands and Mason leaves. Damon rejoins Stefan)

Damon: What are you doing?

Stefan: Negotiating peace on your behalf.

Damon: I don't want peace.

Stefan: Consider it opposite day.

Damon: Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem.

Stefan: No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems.

(He leaves)

[Mystic Grill]

(Jeremy is at a table. He looks at Tyler. Sarah and Aimee are at the pool table. Sarah looks at Jeremy)

Sarah: When did Jeremy Gilbert get so cute?

Aimee: Oh no, stay away, that guy is damages goods.

(Jeremy joins Tyler at his table)

Jeremy: Hey man, how have you been?

Tyler: Since when?

Jeremy: I don't know, I haven't seen you much since your father's funeral. I just figured maybe you'd want…

Tyler: I'm fine, Gilbert

Jeremy: Yeah, okay.

(He starts to leaves)

Tyler: Wait, hold up. I'm sorry. Bad day, bad month. Listen, you were cool that day, at the wake. Thanks for that. I felt like kind of a freak show.

Jeremy: Yeah, I know the feeling well. What are you doing here?

Tyler: Distracting myself.

(Aimee and Sarah rejoin them)

Aimee: Hey, thanks for the text. Where too?

Tyler: My place. My mom is gone all day. Empty house, full stocked bar…

Aimee: Margaritas?

Tyler: Sure

(He looks at Jeremy)

Tyler: You in?

Jeremy: Yeah. Yeah, I'm in

Aimee: Let's do it

(They leave)

[Mystic Falls' public park]

(Mason is helping Liz)

Liz: Oh thanks Mason

Mason: Hey Sheriff, you've got a second?

Liz: I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz.

Mason: Alright Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council.

Liz: I don't know what you're talking about.

Mason: I know you and the others founding families have a secret council.

Liz: If that were true then you'd know it's a secret and isn't discuss with non-council members.

Mason: I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer. Look, I know vampires exist and you have two of them living right under your nose.

Liz: Really?

Mason: Yeah

Liz: Who would they be?

Mason: Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

Liz: That's impossible. I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town?

Mason: I know it's a lot to digest.

Liz: No. I watched him kill vampires. He's an ally; he's part of the council.

Mason: Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When Damon and Stefan Salvatore moved to town?

Liz: They walk in the sun, Mason.

Mason: They've evolved. It's not 1864. They figured it out, Liz.

Liz: No. Damon Salvatore is my friend.

Mason: What if I can prove it to you?

(They look at Stefan and Damon.)

Willow is working on the refreshments Stand putting Lemonade and some desserts that she made cookies, Cupcakes,( Stiring a Cup of Coco and Drinking it sees's Damon walking over to her) Damon ( Not looking at him)

Damon: Hey Willow do you got a minute

Willow: Yeah shoot what is it that you want

Damon: I am truly Sorry for the way I've treated you It was cruel and Selfish and you are the Last person that deserves that from me I hope you can forgive me Willow It would suck if We are not friends anymore.

Willow: I forgive you Damon I don't hold Grudges like my Half Sister Elena I just won't date anyone for a While Trusting someone has always been a issue with me all because what happened to me when I was in Maine people bullied me all because I am different

Damon; Well I am sorry and I am just glad that Our Friendship is still going on.

Willow;( Nodding her head) Good

(Elena and Caroline are talking, while painting a veranda.)

Caroline: So suddenly, she's in the running for mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most. I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this.

Elena: Oh, no, sorry. Then what happened?

Caroline: Well, I was a bitch which is part of the course with us. So, how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?

Elena: No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind.

Caroline: You said that Katherine's dangerous. Maybe he's got a point.

Elena: Yeah, I know that she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just…

Caroline: Just what?

Elena: I just thought that we were stronger than that.

(Damon rejoins Liz)

Damon: Hey, I saw you with Mason earlier. What was that about?

Liz: I just asked him to help with the cleanup in the woods.

Damon: That's why I'm here for, put me to work. Should I go help him?

Liz: Oh no. You know, he's… I'm sure he's fine.

Damon: Are you okay, Liz? You seem really upset.

Liz: It's Caroline. We had a moment.

Damon: Is there anything I can do?

Liz: No, Damon. Thank you. It's just horrible parental skills paying off in spades.

(Elena is painting a wall. She looks at Stefan. He looks at her. Caroline is looking at them Willow is working on another wall wondering about the Glances that Stefan and Elena are doing)

Caroline: Oh, oh. Longing looks are being exchanged.

Elena: I'm gonna go talk to him.

Caroline: No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea.

(Elena leaves and Damon rejoins Caroline)

Damon: What's her problem?

Caroline: Don't worry about it.

Damon: Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?

Caroline: Don't worry about it.

(Elena rejoins Stefan)

Elena: Do you still care about Katherine?

Stefan: Don't do this. Please don't turn this into something that it's not.

Elena: So this is not for discussion. That's what you're saying?

(Damon and Caroline are listening to them)

Willow: Caroline and Damon spying I am shocked at Both of you.

Damon:( Smirking at her) We can't just turn it off you Now

Stefan: No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us.

(They look at Damon and Caroline. They both pretend that they're not listening)

Elena: Okay, when?

Stefan: I don't know

Elena: I saw her Stefan. It's like we are the same person. How could you hate her and be in love with me?

Stefan: You're reaching. I'm not… I'm not Damon.

Elena: How about we don't bring Damon into this right now?

Stefan: You know, I can't… I can't do this anymore, Elena.

Elena: Fine, Stefan. Whatever.

(Elena leaves. Damon is still with Caroline)

Damon: Relationships are about communication.

(Caroline leaves)

[Lockwood Mansion]

(Aimee and Sarah are dancing. Tyler and Jeremy are drinking. Aimee rejoins Tyler)

Aimee: Where is mine?

Tyler: Have at it.

(They go toward the bar)

Aimee: Thanks for having us over. I think Sarah's got a thing for Jeremy.

Tyler: Well, good for Sarah.

Aimee: Look, I'm really embarrassed about slutting it up with you that day at the swimming hole. I'm really not like that, I promise you.

Tyler: You don't need to apologize.

Aimee: Friends?

Tyler: Yeah, sure.

(They drink)

(Sarah takes Jeremy's notebook)

Sarah: Can I see?

Jeremy: No, no. No way.

Aimee: I want to see.

Tyler: Yeah, let's see. What's Van Gogh got going on?

Jeremy: Okay, yeah. Check it out.

(She looks at Jeremy's drawings)

Sarah: Scary demon wolf thing.

(Tyler seems uncomfortable. Jeremy looks at him)

Tyler: What's this about?

(He takes the notebook and looks at the drawings)

Jeremy: Just some sketches. You still draw, Tyler?

Tyler: A little, but not much. You know, I've got something I'm actually working on. Come on, I'll show you

Jeremy: Yeah. Okay, sure

(They go in the office)

Tyler: It's on the desk

(Jeremy looks on the desk but there's nothing. Tyler closes the door)

Jeremy: I don't really see anything.

(Tyler rushes over him, pushes him against the wall and strangles him)

Tyler: What were those pictures about?

Jeremy: I can't breathe.

Tyler: Answer me! Why? Why wolf pictures?

Jeremy: Because… because I know.

Tyler: You know what? You know what Jeremy?!

Jeremy: I know what you are.

[Mystic Falls' public park]

(Mason's drinking lemonade. Damon rejoins him)

Damon: Hello, Mason. Working hard?

Mason: Doing my part

Damon: I heard you talked to Stefan

Mason: Nice guy.

Damon: Yeah, a lot nicer than me.

Mason: Nice is overrated

Damon: That's what I think.

Mason: You have a good day, Damon.

(He leaves. Stefan arrives)

Stefan: Please tell me that you were just bonding.

Damon: So what's up this faux drama in your relationship?

Stefan: What are you talking about?

Damon: Oh come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight, especially not over me.

Stefan: Drop it, Damon.

Damon: With pleasure.

Little Girl: Would you like some lemonade?

Damon: Thank you, sweetie.

(Damon drinks lemonade but spits it out. Liz looks at him.)

Stefan: What's wrong?

Damon: Vervain. Vervain.

(Elena is alone. Caroline rejoins her)

Caroline: You okay?

Elena: No.

Caroline: You know, maybe it's for the best.

Elena: It's not for the best, Caroline. None of this is for the best. I'm sorry, okay? I… I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend.

Caroline: No. I'm not. I'm not being a good friend at all.

(She sees her mom on the phone, leaving the park)

Caroline: Is she leaving? Where is my mom going?

(Liz is on the phone)

Liz: Look, I can't talk here. Just get Jesse and meet me down the hill at the entrance. And bring a… yes we need it.

Caroline: What's wrong?

Liz: Nothing. I just have something…

Caroline: You mean work? You've surprised me. You last longer than 5 minutes.

Liz: It's important

Caroline: It always is

Liz: I'm sorry.

(She leaves. Elena rejoins Caroline)

Elena: What's going on?

Caroline: I don't know. Something's up.

(Damon is drinking water. He's very angry.)

Damon: I'm gonna kill him.

Stefan: Listen to me! Sit! Sit!

Damon: I'm not listening anymore of your "give peace a chance" crap. He's dead!

Stefan: Okay. I don't like it. He's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down

Damon: Alright. Let's do it.

(He sees Mason going into the woods)

Damon: Woods. Trash duty. Come on

(Caroline and Elena are going into the woods)

Elena: Where are you going? What's going on?

Caroline: I need to be able to hear better.

Elena: Hear what?

Caroline: Something's wrong, Elena.

Elena: Caroline...

Caroline: Shh.

(Mason is in the woods. Stefan and Damon arrive Willow is running after them)

Willow: What's going on

Stefan: Willow you shouldn't be here

Willow: I'm Here to help you

Damon: Don't look so surprised. You knew this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start.

(Mason bends down. Damon and Stefan are shot Willow turns around to see Liz and some deputy's when she did one of the Deputy's Shot her in the Stomach twice)

Willow: AH( Screaming feeling the burning Pain in her Stomach)

(Caroline has heard everything)

Caroline: Oh god.

Elena: What is it?

Caroline: Stefan Willow and Damon.

Elena: What?

(Stefan Willow and Damon are on the floor. Liz and some of her deputies arrive)

Liz: Thank you, Mason

(She injects Damon and Stefan with vervain Looking at Willow who is Bleeding Heavly is shocked that she isn't healing)

[Lockwood Mansion]

Tyler: How do you know about all this?

Jeremy: My uncle John left this old diary lying around. It was written by a crazy Gilbert ancestor who wrote about this curse that ran in your family.

Tyler: A curse about what?

Jeremy: Werewolves. It's crazy, right? But then, Matt was attacked by a wolf under a full moon and your uncle had just gotten back to town. It was too weird. Is it true?

Tyler: About my uncle? Yeah.

Jeremy: Bu you… you're not…

Tyler: A wolf? I'm sorry, werewolf? No. I mean, not yet. Just saying that out loud, I sound insane.

Jeremy: I don't think so but then again, I always did believe in the crazy stuff.

Tyler: According to my uncle, you have to trigger the curse. Somebody has to die at your hands, like a murder or an accident. I basically have to cause death and then boom: next full moon I'm howling on all fours.

Jeremy: Is that why he came back? To tell you all this?

Tyler: Yeah, right. He had to tell me. I caught him. He's not here for me.

(He takes the moonstone from his pocket and shows it to Jeremy)

Tyler: He's here for this.

[The woods]

(Liz, Mason and the deputies are going into the Lockwood's old estate ruins. The deputies are carrying Willow Stefan and Damon)

Mason: It's down the stairs to the left.

Liz: Careful. The wooden bullets and vervain won't keep them down for long. What is this place?

Mason: Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house.

(They are in the ruins)

Liz: Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here.

Mason: You're gonna kill them, right?

Liz: Yes. That's why you should go. Here it's the council, not the law. You can't be a party to this. It's for your own protection.

Mason: Liz, I don't care about…

Liz: I do and I'm not asking. Goodbye Mason.

Mason: Don't take any chances( Seeing Willow Bleeding and Knocked out) Wait why is she here Willow isn't a Vampire didn't you know that.

Liz: I thought she was one when she was with them( Feeling Ashamed) I am sorry I didn't now

(He leaves)

(Caroline and Elena are in the woods looking for Liz, Damon and Stefan but suddenly Caroline stops)

Elena: What is it?

Caroline: They've been here.

(She bends down and looks at a plant. There's blood on it)

Elena: What?

(Mason arrives)

Mason: What are you two doing out here?

Elena: Have you seen Stefan?

Mason: Yeah Elena, I've seen him. Seen Damon too Willow .

Elena: Where are they?

Mason: You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out.

(He looks at Caroline)

Mason: Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her.

(She goes toward him but he catches Elena and strangles her from behind)

Mason: Don't be stupid! Necks snap easy around here.

Caroline: I can take you

Mason: Wanna bet?

Caroline: Yeah. I do.

(She rushes over him. Catches him and pushes him against a tree)

Caroline: I told you

(She kicks him in the leg, throws him on the floor and kicks him on the stomach with strength. He's thrown against the tree and falls on the floor)

Caroline: Come on

(They leave)

(Damon wakes up. Liz shoots him in the leg.)

Liz: This is how it's gonna work. Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?

Damon: Liz, please.

(She shoots him again. He screams)

Liz: How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?

(He doesn't answer. She shoots Stefan.)

Liz: I will drag this out painfully.

Damon: But you're my friend.

Liz: Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast.

Damon( Seeing Willow bleeding badly and seeing she is awake Barly) Why did you shoot Willow she is not a Vampire.

Liz: I know we didn't now until Mason discovered that she wasn't.

Damon:( Seeing Willow lay her head down on the floor from the Pain) Damn it help her don't just stand there and Let her Suffer.

Liz:( Anger for being fooled by Damon shot Willow in the leg) Tell me How many are you.

Willow:( Screaming as Liz shot her)

(Elena and Caroline arrive at the ruins)

Elena: What is that?

(Caroline hears her mother telling her deputies to kill Stefan and Damon)

Elena: Caroline. Caroline, what is it?

Caroline: My mom. She's killing them.

Elena: What?! We have to stop her!

Caroline: No, I can't. Elena, she's gonna find out about me. Elena!

(Elena goes into the ruins)

(Liz is still in the ruins)

Liz: Let's do this. Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both. Check it out.

(They hear someone. One of the deputies is going to check it out. Elena hits him with a plank and then goes into the cell)

Liz: Elena! What are you doing?

Elena: You can't kill them. I'm not gonna let you.

(They hear a noise. The door closes by itself.)

Deputy: What was that?

Liz: Who else is with you?

(Caroline is here. She kills one of the deputies and then punches the other one)

Caroline: Hi mom.

(Damon and Stefan are now awake. Damon is feeding on one of the deputies and then he checks on Stefan. Elena is sitting with Stefan Willow is still Struggling to breath)

Caroline: Willow( Rushing over to Help her) We have to help her.

Damon:( Biting his Wrist giving it to Willow to drink) Willow drink it will Heal you.

Willow:( Takes his Wrist drinking it) Ha Thank you ( Feeling the Blood working but still has Wood in her Body) I still have wood chips in my stomach and Leg Please get them out.

Liz:( Feeling Guilt) I am sorry Willow for shooting you.

Willow: Please Just Get the wood chips out( Caroline digs the chips out and they hurt terribly but she managed to get all of them) Thanks Caroline

Damon: You need to drink some deputy blood.

Stefan: No. I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer.

Caroline: Damon's right you know. If there's ever time to break your diet…

Elena: He said he didn't want it, okay?

Damon: This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you.

(He looks at Liz)

Damon: What am I gonna do with you?

Caroline: You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you.

Liz: Then kill me.

Caroline: No!

Liz: I can't take this. Kill me now.

Damon: But you were gonna drag it out so painfully.

(He catches her)

Caroline: No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Stefan: Damon, don't!

Elena: Damon, please!

Damon: Relax guys. No one is killing anybody.

(He looks at Liz)

Damon: You're my friend

(He looks at the deputies)

Damon: We've got to clean this up.

[Lockwood Mansion]

(Jeremy is looking at the moonstone)

Jeremy: What is it?

Tyler: It's a moonstone. I looked it up online. It's a natural rock but there supposed to have all sorts of supernatural legends attached to them.

Jeremy: Why didn't you give it to him?

Tyler: Because he wants it. I'm a dick that way. It's important to him for some reason but I don't trust the guy so I'm not just gonna hand it to him.

(Aimee and Sarah arrive)

Sarah: Found you!

Aimee: Hey, you guys are missing all the drinking.

Sarah: Oh, I'm sorry. Were you two having a moment?

Tyler: No, we're good.

Sarah: Hey, hey, what is that?

Tyler: It's... woah, hey.

(She takes the moonstone)

Aimee: Pretty

Tyler: Okay, let's not play with the rock.

Aimee: Well, come and get it

Tyler: Look, I'll play along for a little bit but seriously, give it back

Sarah: Lookie here

(Sarah has the stone)

Sarah: Snooze, you lose

(She runs, he goes after her)

Tyler: You're lucky. You're cute when you're drunk.

Sarah: I want Jeremy to come get it.

Tyler: Give me a break.

Aimee: Sarah, don't be a bad drunk.

Sarah: Jeremy, come upstairs with me. See how a bad drunk I can be.

Jeremy: I'm good, thanks

(Tyler goes on the stairs and tries to takes the moonstone from Sarah's hands. He takes it and she falls and hits her head on the floor)

Jeremy: Sarah!

Aimee: Sarah, oh my god!

Tyler: She fell!

Aimee: She's not moving. Oh my god.

(Sarah opens her eyes and laughs)

Sarah: I fooled you.

Aimee: Oh my god.

Sarah: You pushed me down the stairs!

Jeremy: Look, he didn't mean it okay? You got her?

(She gets up and leaves with Aimee)

[Salvatore's house]

(Caroline arrives with a luggage)

Caroline: Hey, sorry that took forever. I just didn't know how long my mom was gonna be here.

Willow: Damon says it'll take 3 days' tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner.

(Stefan rejoins the girls)

Caroline: Hey! You get some bunny in you?

Stefan: Yeah, I'm feeling much better, thank you.

(Damon in in a cell, in the basement. Liz is on the phone)

Liz: A stomach bug. Yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow.

(She looks at Damon)

Liz: Or longer. I'll text you. Yeah. Good night

(She hangs up and gives the phone to Damon)

Damon: Thank you. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure. Brought you a good thread count. And once the vervain is worked out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman.

(Caroline, Stefan and Elena arrive at the cell and listen do the conversation)

Liz: Can you keep Caroline far away from me please? I don't want to see her.

Damon: She's your daughter, Liz.

Liz: Not anymore. My daughter's gone.

Damon: You have no idea how wrong you are about that.

(He looks at Caroline. She leaves, Elena follows her. Stefan sees the fridge and opens it. He takes a blood pouch and looks at it. Elena arrives)

Elena: Stefan, I think that we should… what are you doing?

Stefan: Katherine took a little vervain every day and built up a tolerance to it.. I could do the same with blood. I could learn to control myself on it

Elena: But you can't, Stefan. You don't have to.

Stefan: I almost died tonight, Elena. Because I was too weak.

Elena: But the last time that you drank human blood…

Stefan: I told you I'll find a way to stop Katherine, didn't I? Well this is it, this is the only way because she's stronger than me. And unless I change this, I can't protect you.

Elena: Can we talk about this later?

Stefan: He can hear us wherever we are, because he drinks this. This is the only thing that can help me!

Elena: Are you serious? Are you pretending to fight? Because I can't tell if…

Stefan: No, this is real. No more pretend.

(She looks at him and leaves)

(Caroline is alone in the living room. Elena rejoins her)

Elena: You want me to take you home?

Caroline: I can't go home.

Elena: Why not?

Caroline: Because I'm scared.

Elena: Why are you scared? Caroline, you can talk to me.

Caroline: Katherine's gonna be there and she's gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and report back to her.

Elena: I know and I've been so mad at you. But then, I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Stefan because he's been such a friend to you. Who did she threaten?

Caroline: Matt, she threatened Matt and I'm so scared of her Elena! I am so scared of her.

Elena: And you should be. Caroline, we all should be.

Caroline: Why is she doing this? What does she want?

Elena: That's the million dollar question.

(She embraces Caroline)

[Lockwood Mansion]

(Mason is leaving a message to Liz)

Mason: Hey Sheriff, its Mason Lockwood. I just want to make sure everything went okay today. I didn't see you later and… give me a call will you?

(He hangs up. Tyler arrives)

Mason: Hey.

Tyler: I almost killed a girl today.

Mason: What?

Tyler: It was an accident. I was being stupid. She's okay though but there I was and just for a moment, for a split second, I hoped she would die. Look, whatever this is inside me, I don't want any part of it. I don't ever want to feel that way again, I won't, I can't.

Mason: I know.

(Tyler gives him the moonstone)

Mason: Thank you.

Tyler: Yeah.

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena tucks a blanket around Caroline. She gets up and walks to the door. Damon intercepts her.)

Elena: Caroline is sleeping on the couch.

Damon: I heard and you?

Elena: I'm going home. (She goes to the door, but stops.) What you did for Caroline's mom, that's the Damon who was my friend. (She opens the door to leave.)

Damon: Hey, Stefan didn't drink the people blood, if you were curious, but he needs to and deep down you know that.

Elena: Did Willow go Home.

Damon: Yeah she has been through alot No thanks to me I have been a Dick to her Lately and I hurt her I don't think she trusts me yet and Did you know that Her Parents death anniversy was the other day and She was dealing with it all by herself.

Elena: Oh Wow I didn't now I guess we all have been too busy to even check in on her anymore Poor Willow she is so Strong to deal with this alone.

Damon:( Sadly Smiling) Yeah she is alone.

(Stefan is in the Salvatore's library. Elena rejoins him)

Stefan: You can come in.

Elena: Do you really think that you can control it?

Stefan: I don't know but if I don't try…

Elena: So a little bit every day?

Stefan: Yeah, just a few drops of blood in my system. I think it's worth trying.

Elena: So do I, but I don't want you to do it alone.

(She takes a paper-knife)

Stefan: What are you doing?

(She cuts her hand.)

Elena: It's you and me, Stefan. Always.

(He drinks her blood. His face changes. She kisses him. His face becomes normal again. They kiss again.)

[The woods]

(Mason is in the woods. A car is waiting for him. He goes in the car. Katherine is in the car)

Katherine: I've been waiting

ONE YEAR AGO

[Emerald Coast, Florida]

(Mason's eyes are yellow. Katherine arrives)

Katherine: Mason? What happened?

Mason: Jimmy attacked me.

Katherine: What? Why?

Mason: He said that I hit on Marla.

Katherine: Why would he think that?

(She embraces him)

Mason: He's dead. I killed him.

(She looks at Jimmy's body and smiles)

Katherine: Everything's gonna be okay.

Nowadays

[The woods]

(Mason tries to kiss Katherine but she pushes him away.)

Katherine: What was that stunt today that you pulled with Damon Willow and Stefan Salvatore?

Mason: I thought you would be happy about that.

Katherine: I told you to stay away from them.

Mason: Why do you even care?

Katherine: I don't want you to get distracted. I need you to find the moonstone and Stay away from The Mage I don't want her harmed

(He smiles)

Katherine: You got it?

Mason: I got it.

(They kiss)


	28. Plan B

**Plan B**

_**WILLOW'S HOUSE**_

_**Willow waking up to her alarm seeing its 9:00 getting up to take a shower and then putting on Black jeans a Blue blouse and black Jacket and combat boots and Putting her hair in a Pony tail running down the stairs to fix Breakfast waffles and a Smoothie as she was fixing them she see's Katherine walk in looking even fresh still not use to the vampire in her house.**_

_**Willow: So do you eat Breakfast Katherine or Not I can make you some if you want it.**_

_**Katherine: Breakfast is good So how are you doing since you were attecked by Hunter's yesterday( Sitting at the Island counter) That must of left scars.**_

_**Willow: No Damon helped me by giving me blood it wouldn't have happened if Damon wouldn't have threatend Mason but I was just in the wrong Place and the wrong time.**_

_**Katherine: Have you looked into Stefan and Elena's Relationship have they split up Like Caroline said.**_

_**Willow: Really Katherine you should now by know that there is No spliting Stefan and Elena up they were Pretending to fight I knew because of My Empathy powers I knew it was fake.( Pouring Coffee in Katherine's Mug)**_

_**Katherine:( Angry and Smiling) Humm Really Well I will have to see about that.**_

_**Willow:( Curious) You are not going to hurt them Are you they are My friends Katherine.**_

_**Katherine: Oh I won't do anything they will for not Listening to me( Eating her waffles and then drinking her coffee)**_

_**Willow: I still can't believe you are in my house Didn't you say that you had to meet Mason.**_

_**Katherine: Yes( Finishing her food she gets up) Thanks for the food I will be going( Walking down the hall to the front door and walking out of door)**_

_**Willow Cleaning after her mess after eating her breakfast then takes her bag and keys then heads out to do some shopping before going over to the Lockwoods**_

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Elena and Stefan are in Elena's bed. Stefan is sleeping. Elena lies next to him and watches him sleep.)

Stefan: You're staring.

Elena: I'm gazing.

Stefan: It's creepy.

Elena: It's romantic.

(He opens his eyes and glances at her. He proceeds to put a pillow over his face so she can't stare at him anymore.)

Elena: (laughs) Hey!

(Elena removes it. Stefan rolls on top of her and kisses her with passion.)

Elena: Oh, this is bad of us.

Stefan: Yes, it is.

(Stefan starts to kiss Elena's neck.)

Elena: If Katherine finds out…

(Stefan stops kissing her neck.)

Stefan: Katherine who?

(He smiles and kisses her on the lips. Elena smiles too as she kisses him back.)

**KATHERINE'S ROOM**

(Mason rolls Katherine over on the bed. His hands explore her body and he starts to kiss down her neck and chest. Katherine giggles.)

Katherine: Shhh.

(Mason stops kissing her stomach and looks at her. Katherine places her finger to his lips.)

Katherine: Ms. Flowers will think I'm a _floozy_ if I have a man in here.

Mason: Why are you staying here?

Katherine: Because I like this little bed and breakfast, don't you?

Mason: I love it.

(Katherine rolls on top of him and they kiss passionately.)

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Elena rolls herself on top of Stefan and they continue to kiss. Elena pulls away.)

Elena: Okay, I, um, I need be in the shower.

Stefan: Love it, let's go!

Elena: No, just me. I'm late. I'm decorating at the Lockwood charity thing.

Stefan: Well, what do you know. So am I.

Elena: You think that's really a good idea to be at their house today? Mason Lockwood tried to kill you.

**KATHERINE'S ROOM**

(Katherine pushes Mason down on the bed and kisses his chest. Mason laughs. Katherine stops kissing him and looks down at him.)

Katherine: Where is the moonstone?

Mason: Somewhere safe.

Katherine: Don't you trust me?

Mason: I don't trust anyone.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Stefan: I don't trust Mason. I want to be there today to keep an eye on him.

Elena: Okay.

(She picks up a needle from her end table and sits up.)

Elena: But then we can't touch or talk and no lingering stares.

Stefan: No, none of that.

(Stefan rubs his hand up and down Elena's arm.)

Elena: What do you think will happen if Katherine finds out that we were fake fighting?

**KATHERINE'S ROOM**

Katherine: You scared I'm gonna kill you?

Mason: No, you won't.

(She kisses his lips. She pushes his chin up and starts to kiss his neck. She bites his neck.)

Mason: Ow! Kath, easy!

(Katherine looks at him.)

Katherine: Did I hurt you? Sorry.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Elena pricks her fingertip with the point of the needle)

Elena: Ow.

Stefan: Did it hurt?

Elena: It's okay. A little bit every day to make you stronger, right?

(He takes her finger and drinks her blood.)

**KATHERINE'S ROOM**

**(**Katherine licks the blood off of Mason's neck.)

Mason: What happens once I give you the moonstone?

Katherine: We'll live happily ever after. I promise.

Mason: I'll bring it tonight, I promise.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Stefan: I promise you, we're gonna get through this.

Elena: I love you, Stefan.

**KATHERINE'S ROOM**

Katherine: You know I love you.

Mason: I love you too.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Elena kisses Stefan passionately.)

**KATHERINE'S ROOM**

(Mason and Katherine kiss.)

...

**SALVATORE HOUSE**

(Damon hears someone knocking on the door, and he answers it. It's Jeremy.)

Jeremy: I need to talk to you.

Damon: And why do I need to talk to you?

(Damon tries to close the door on him. Jeremy pushes it back open.)

Jeremy: Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet.

Damon: Wow, fascinating. Not enough.

(Damon attempts to close the door again, but Jeremy pushes back.)

Jeremy: But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here.

Damon: A moonstone?

Jeremy: And I know where it is.

Damon: And you're bringing me this why?

Jeremy: Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?

Damon: What's your sister say about this little discovery?

(Jeremy doesn't answer)

Damon: Oh, you haven't told her, have you?

Jeremy: Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this.

(Jeremy tries to walk into the house. Damon pushes him out.)

Damon: And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic.

Jeremy: You going to let me in or not?

(Damon steps aside. Jeremy walks in and Damon closes the door.)

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(There are people everyone helping to set up for the Masquerade Ball. Inside, Jenna and Carol are talking.)

Carol: Jenna, thanks for helping wrangle the volunteers.

Jenna: Of course, it's for a good cause. Plus, I have always been a sucker for the Masquerade Ball.

Carol: So was Richard. This was always his favorite party of the year.

(Matt and Tyler carry a table into the room and almost drop it.)

Matt: Wait, wait, wait, Tyler!

(Carol looks over at them.)

Carol: Boys! Be careful with that! It's from the 1800s. (To Jenna) Excuse me. Tyler!

Tyler: Mom, we got it.

(Tyler and Matt continue to carefully move the table. Carol walks over to them. Jenna walks into another room and sees Stefan.)

Jenna: Stefan, hey!

Stefan: Hey.

Jenna: I'm cooking dinner tonight. Ric will be there, you should come.

Stefan: You know, Elena and I, we're kind of taking a - a pause.

Jenna: Really?

Stefan: Yeah.

Jenna: Because that's not what it sounded like this morning.

(Stefan tries to muster a face of confusion, but fails to fool her.)

Jenna: Light sleeper. You know what? I heard nothing.

(She smiles and leaves)

(Bonnie is outside, carrying a box. Elena sees her and walks over to her.)

Elena: You're here.

Bonnie: I'm here.

(Elena takes some candles out of the box Bonnie us carrying. Bonnie glances around the yard.)

Elena: Caroline's not coming. I told you.

Bonnie: Just making sure.

Elena: You know, eventually, you're gonna have to talk to her.

Bonnie: Could you make it a little less obvious you're on her side?

Elena: There are no sides, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Come on! Since Caroline became a vampire, we barely see each other. Losing Caroline was bad enough; I didn't think I'd lose you too.

Elena: Come with me.

Bonnie: Where?

Elena: Not here. Some place quiet. We have to talk.

(She holds her hand out. Bonnie takes it and they walk away.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Liz is lying on her cot in the Salvatore basement. Caroline comes in. Liz sits up. Caroline walks over to her and looks down at her tray of food.)

Caroline: You didn't eat much. (Awkward silence) Good news: Doctor Damon said the vervain is almost out of your system. So with any luck, you'll be freshly compelled and back in your own bed by tonight.

(Liz doesn't answer or look at Caroline.)

Caroline: Are you really just gonna pretend like I don't exist?

Liz: Yes. So please, go.

Caroline: (takes the tray and starts to walk away.) As usual, you don't care. Got it. Just like before I was a vampire. It's not like I died or anything.

(Caroline opens the door and is about to walk out.)

Liz: Are you… Are you really dead?

Caroline: Yes and no.

Liz: How is it possible?

(Caroline walks back into the room and shuts the door.)

...

(Back upstairs, Alaric arrives with a box of Isobel's research.)

Damon: Ric!

(Alaric sees Jeremy)

Alaric: What are you doing here?

Jeremy: Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone.

(Alaric looks at Damon. Damon shrugs. He looks back at Jeremy.)

Alaric: Does Elena know you're here?

Jeremy: Not exactly.

Damon: What you got?

(Damon starts to dig through the box and takes out a book.)

Alaric: This is Isobel research's from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me.

Damon: Mmm, Vanessa. The hottie.

(Alaric takes the book out of Damon's hands.)

Alaric: Vanessa, yes. Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?

Damon: Sun and the moon, blah blah blah blah blah.

(Jeremy walks over to them.)

Jeremy: An Aztec curse? Cool.

Alaric: Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun.

(Damon wiggles his fingers, showing his daylight ring.)

Damon: Most of them, anyway.

Alaric: According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone.

(Alaric shows him a map. Jeremy takes it and looks at it. It has pictures showing the story of the Sun and the Moon curse.)

Jeremy: What do you mean sealed?

Damon: It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse.

Alaric: Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse.

Damon: If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Who has the stone now?

Jeremy: Tyler.

Damon: Can you get it?

Jeremy: Yeah.

Damon: See, now your life has purpose.

Jeremy: So, you do believe it?

Damon: It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go.

(Damon finishes his drink and walks past Alaric and Jeremy.)

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Elena and Bonnie are walking across the yard)

Bonnie: I can't believe this.

Elena: It's a lot, I know. Katherine's doing everything that she can to drive me and Stefan apart and Caroline just got trapped in the middle.

(They both sit down on a bench.)

Bonnie: It's not that you and Stefan are pretending to fight. It's that I didn't even know you guys were fighting at all.

Elena: I'm sorry, I don't want to keep things from you but you've made it pretty clear where you stand with the whole vampire thing.

Bonnie: So that makes me the odd man out.

Elena: No - no, Bonnie, of course not.

Bonnie: I know where I stand, Elena. And I know where you stand. But where do we stand?

Elena: You're my best friend, Bonnie. I didn't mean to let this craziness with Caroline get in the way of that. But, she needs you too.

Bonnie: Not yet, I just… she's a vampire, I can't. I think we should get back.

(Bonnie gets up and leaves. Elena sighs.)

...

(Mason is carrying a box. He sees Stefan, helping set up for the ball Willow is taking stuff out of Boxes .)

Mason: Hey, Stefan( Seeing Willow as she Looks up to watch him Cautiously) Willow good to see you looking Lovely as ever I hope you didn't take what happend the other day the wrong way.

Willow: No Accidents Happened all the time or Do they( Continuing to set stuff up)

Stefan: Hey, Mason.

(Mason places the box down on a table. He is shocked to see Stefan alive.)

Mason: Wasn't expecting you here. Or anywhere.

Stefan: Yeah, I had this little accident. But I'm fine now.

Mason: What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?

Stefan: Oh, she's fine too, but from now on, you'll have to do your own dirty work.

Mason: Not a problem.

(He walks away and accidentally runs into Bonnie.)

Mason: Excuse me.

(Bonnie continues to watch Mason as he looks away. A strange look spreads across her face, which Stefan notices. Stefan walks over to her.)

Stefan: What's the matter? Are you okay?

Bonnie: When I touched him, I saw something.

Stefan: What do you mean? Like a vision?

Bonnie: I saw Elena.

Stefan: You saw Elena?

Bonnie: He was kissing her.

Stefan: No, Bonnie, Elena wouldn't kiss… (Stefan considers this for a minute, and his face changes from confused to understanding.) You didn't see Elena, you saw...Katherine.

Willow:( Feeling Realization coming over her) Katherine is with Mason this whole time

(Elena is sorting out masks. She sees Stefan and Bonnie talking. Damon walks over to her.)

Elena: Damon, what are you doing here?

Damon: Looking for my baby bro. Speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around?

Elena: What's going on?

Damon: Ask eager beaver.

(Damon walks away as Jeremy arrives.)

Elena: Jeremy, what is he making you do?

Jeremy: He's not making me do anything, Damon and I…

Elena: Uh, no. No way. No, no, no, no. There is no "Damon and you". There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead. Whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it.

Jeremy: I don't really care what you want, Elena. It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place, so I'm sorry, but you really don't get to tell me what I'm gonna do.

(He leaves.)

(Stefan is talking with Damon and Willow)

Damon: Katherine's with Mason Lockwood?

Stefan: We missed it. He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense.

Damon: I know, but Mason Lockwood?! Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him. She has to be.

Willow: Using him for what?

Damon: Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well.

Stefan: Why?

Damon: Well… no idea. That's the beauty of Katherine; she's always up to something.

Stefan: So, how are we gonna find this moonstone?

Damon: Jeremy is getting it from Tyler.

Stefan: Why would you involve Jeremy?

(Stefan walks past Damon and slaps him on the arm. He continues to walk away.)

Damon: He's playing Indiana Jones. He involved himself.

(Stefan looks back at him and shakes his head. Damon scoffs.)

(Matt is hanging up lanterns, outside. Tyler is standing next to him, holding the ladder.)

Matt: She's this amazing girl one minute and then this raging, jealous freak the next.

Tyler: Look, you know what I think of Caroline Forbes. She's an insecure, neurotic, bitchy little twit.

Matt: Hey!

Tyler: But the girl's got heart. She means well. You just gotta take the good with the bad sometimes.

Matt: Yeah. I'm gonna go get an extension cord. I'll be right back.

(He leaves. Jeremy walks over to Tyler.)

Jeremy: Hey man.

Tyler: Hey!

Jeremy: Hey, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me.

Tyler: What? Why?

Jeremy: I don't know. Curiosity, boredom.

Tyler: What did it say?

Jeremy: Well, it turns out that it's part of this Aztec legend but I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. You think I could check it out again?

Tyler: Nope. I gave it to my uncle.

Jeremy: Why did you do that?

Tyler: Because I'm done with legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it, okay?

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah sure. It's probably… Just, uh, stupid folklore anyways. Forget it.

(Stefan and Damon have been listening to the entire conversation. They look at each other. Damon is pissed, but Stefan just shrugs it off. They walk away.)

(Elena walks down the stone steps at the Lockwood Manor. She sits down as she continues to text Stefan. She asks him if everything's okay. Stefan receives it and texts her back saying that he's with Damon Willow and Bonnie and that he'll fill her in later. Stefan is walking behind Damon, who has Bonnie's arm in his grasp.)

Bonnie: Okay. This is as far as I go.

(They stop. Damon lets go of her.)

Damon: Okay.

Bonnie: What do you want?

Damon: A favor.

Bonnie: Like that's gonna happen.

Damon: So predictable.

(He looks at Stefan)

Damon: That's why I brought Them.

(Meanwhile, Elena receives Stefan's text and texts him back with "Damon Willow and Bonnie? Fill me in now." She waits for him to text her back.)

Willow: I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so, just hear us out.

Damon: Pretty please.

(Elena looks at her phone. She still hasn't received a text. She grows impatient and ends up calling Stefan.)

Bonnie: I'm listening.

(Stefan's phone starts to ring.)

Stefan: I have to fill Elena in on what's going on.

(He looks at Damon)

Stefan: Can you play nice, please?

Damon: I guess.

(He answers his phone.)

Stefan: Hey, what are you doing? You shouldn't be calling me.

Elena: I know, but I have no idea what's happening. Damon's got Jeremy into something and you've got Bonnie and Willow with you and I'm sorting stupid masquerade masks for Mrs Lockwood.

Stefan: Alright, it's okay. Hold on.

(He walks away. Damon is talking to Bonnie.)

Damon: All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone.

Bonnie: My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions.

Damon: How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain burst into flames? What is that?

Bonnie: That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly; so, I do it over and over again.

Damon: Is it vampire specific?

Willow: It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability.

Damon: Good. Good, good.

Bonnie: Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him.

Damon: Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena. So you, witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us.

(Stefan walks back over to them.)

Stefan: Yeah, he meant that as a question with a "please" on the end.

Damon: Absolutely.

Willow: I will help find the Moonstone as soon as you find out where it is I can't be involved in Any Torcher Plan you have Damon.

Damon: Fine I wouldn't want your soul to be Tarnished

Stefan: Its Okay we just do the rest and then you and I will look for the Moonstone.

Willow: Its a Plan

(Mason walks down the front steps and towards his jeep.)

Mason: Hey, can you move your van? I'm blocked in.

(He sees Bonnie trying to remove a table from the back of the truck and runs over to help her.)

Mason: Hey, how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?

Bonnie: All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks. I don't know, I don't speak that language.

Mason: Here, let me give you a hand.

(He grabs the table and starts to pull it out. Bonnie looks around and then at Mason. She uses her aneurysm spell on him. He grabs his head and yells in pain and falls down onto his knees)

Bonnie: I'm sorry.

(Damon walks past Bonnie and knees Mason in the face. Mason falls to the ground, unconscious. Damon opens the passenger door and signals for Bonnie to get in. Stefan takes Mason's keys out of his pockets and throws them to Damon. Bonnie gets in Mason's jeep. Damon and Stefan put Mason in the trunk of the jeep. Damon gets in and drives off with Bonnie in the passenger seat.)

**SALVATORE HOUSE**

(Caroline is in the basement cell, talking with her mother)

Caroline: So, I mainly drink from blood bags. It's not as good as the fresh stuff but it beats the animal blood that Stefan's been trying to get me to drink.

Liz: So, you steal the blood from the hospital?

Caroline: Damon does. I've been pilfering his supply, so…

Liz: And as long as you have blood, you don't need to kill?

Caroline: I want to. It's my basic nature now. But, on a healthy diet, I can control it. I'm getting better at it. I'm better than Stefan. He's a bit of a problem drinker. A blood-aholic.

Liz: I don't want this for you.

Caroline: I know. But when life gives you lemons…

(She giggles weakly and hears Damon enter the house.)

Caroline: Damon's home.

Liz: You could hear that?

(Damon is carrying Mason over his shoulder. Bonnie drops his bag in a chair. Damon places Mason into a chair.)

Bonnie: Here's his bag. As requested.

Damon: Okay, grab that corner.

Bonnie: Why are we doing this?

Damon: Because I don't want to stain the carpet.

Bonnie: I knew you were gonna say something like that.

Damon: Judging again.

(They pull a blanket over the rug. Damon walks over to Mason's bag.)

Bonnie: He's not gonna be out much longer.

(Damon takes chains from Mason's bag)

Damon: Woah. Looks like this guy's used to being tied up.

(Bonnie takes Mason's head in her hands)

Damon: What are you doing?

Bonnie: You're looking for a moonstone. I'm trying to help you find it.

Damon: Oh, good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine, and find out where she is. And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it.

(Damon is tying Mason down into the chair. Bonnie closes her eyes and concentrates while she touches Mason's head.)

Bonnie: Somewhere small. dark. There's water.

Damon: Like a sewer?

Bonnie: No. Like a well? That can't be right. Yeah. It's a well.

Damon: Why would it be in a well?

(Bonnie lowers her hands and opens her eyes.)

Bonnie: I told you, I only get what I get.

(Mason grunts and grabs Bonnie by the wrist. She gasps. Damon pulls Mason's hand off of her and Bonnie starts to walk away.)

Bonnie: That's it. That's all I got.

Damon: Hey, judgey!

(Bonnie turns around and looks at him.)

Damon: Thank you.

(She walks out of the room, leaving Damon alone with Mason)

Damon: Come on. Wake up, wolf boy.

(He punches him on the face)

(Bonnie is quickly walking to the front door. Caroline comes up from the basement.)

Caroline: Hey!

(Bonnie stops and looks at her.)

Bonnie: Hi. How's your mom? Elena filled me in on everything.

Caroline: I'm gonna take her home tonight.

Bonnie: Caroline… Uh... Never mind, I've got to go.

(Bonnie starts to leave again.)

Caroline: Did you find the moonstone thing?

Bonnie: Not yet. Hey, do you remember that old well where we used to play when we were kids?

Caroline: Yeah.

Bonnie: It's in the woods. Do you remember where?

Caroline: On the edge of the old Lockwood property. Why?

(Bonnie pulls out her phone and texts Stefan.)

Bonnie: I think that's where Mason is keeping the moonstone. I got to go.

Caroline: Well, I can come with you.

Bonnie: No, it's okay.

(She looks at Caroline who is hurt and disappointed.)

Bonnie: Sure.

Caroline: Okay.

(Caroline smiles and they walk out of the house together.)

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Matt and Elena are inside the house, sorting through costumes and masks.)

Matt: So, where's Caroline? This is like her thing. I can't believe she's not here.

Elena: She had something else to do.

Matt: Is she seeing someone?

Elena: Matt, come on. No, she's not.

(Stefan walks in with a box of masks. Elena looks at him. Tyler walks in the room.)

Tyler: Anyone seen Mason?

Stefan: He, uh, he took off. He said he wasn't sure when he'd be back.

Tyler: So weird.

(Tyler walks out of the room. Stefan's phone goes off, he received a text from Bonnie. She tells him to look in the well, next to the old Lockwood property for the moonstone. Stefan looks at Elena. She walks towards him, but Stefan shakes his head and walks away. She sighs and goes back to sorting the costumes with a bit more furiousity. Matt looks at her.)

Matt: I'm not even gonna ask.

Elena: I'll be right back.

(She runs out of the house.)

**SALVATORE HOUSE**

(Mason is chained down to the chair. Damon is heating up an iron poker in the fireplace. Mason struggles to get ouf of the chair. Damon looks at him.)

Damon: Someone's feisty.

(Damon gets up. Mason continues to struggle and thrusts the chair backwards, falling onto the floor. Damon walks over to him.)

Mason: What?!

(Damon sticks the iron poker into Mason's chest. Mason screams.)

Damon: You can hurt, good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beast mass with no affinity for pain.

(Damon pulls Mason's collar down and looks at his wound.)

Damon: Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain.

(Damon grabs Mason and pulls him back up with the chair. He walks back over to the fireplace and heats up the poker again.)

Damon: So… Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up to?

(Mason spits on the floor but says nothing.)

Damon: I have all day.

(He thrusts the white hot iron poker into Mason's stomach. Mason grits his teeth and screams.)

**THE WOODS**

(Stefan with Willow walks over to the well and looks down into it. Elena runs up behind him.)

Elena: What's going on?

Stefan: You shouldn't be here.

Elena: I know, but I am. What's going on?

Stefan: Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here.

(Stefan pulls the lock off the iron grating. He then takes the grating off the top of the well. He turns on the flashlight. they look down the well. He sighs and looks at Elena. He jumps onto the edge of the well and Elena hands him the flashlight.)

Elena: Hey. Be careful.

Stefan: I'll only be down there for a minute.

(Stefan jumps into the well. Elena holds her breath, but when she hears Stefan safely splash at the bottom she breathes out. Stefan looks down at his arm and sees vapor rising around where the water touched him, his hands and arms burning. He presses himself up against the stone wall and shouts in pain.)

Stefan: Elena!

Elena: Stefan?!

Stefan: Elena!

Willow: Stefan, what's happening?!

(Stefan attempts to climb out, but cannot.)

Elena: What's going on in there?!

Stefan: Vervain. Oh, God! Help!

Elena: Stefan!

(Elena jumps off the from the edge of the well and tries to pick up the heavy chain on the ground. She isn't strong enough.)

Elena: Stefan! Willow help me get the Chain

Willow:( Trying to pick it up but like Elena its too heavy) Ah its too heavy

(Caroline rushes over to Elena.)

Caroline: Elena! Willow

Elena: Caroline, Stefan's down there and the chain is rusted.

(Caroline starts to climb into the well, but Elena stops her.)

Elena: No, no, no! You can't, it's filled with vervain. Caroline, we've got to get him out. Now!

(Caroline tries to process and grabs the chain from the ground while Willow climbs on the edge of the well.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Damon continues to heat the poker in the fire.)

Damon: When did you two meet? Did she seduce you, tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way.

(Jeremy walks in the room with a box. He sets it down on a table.)

Damon: I thought I told you to leave.

Jeremy: I found something in Ric's box of stuff.

Damon: Ooo. What is it?

(Damon walks over to him. Jeremy takes out a plant.)

Jeremy: I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. Aconitum Vulparia. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wolfsbane.

(Damon opens the cloth and looks at the wolfsbane.)

Damon: What else did you read?

Jeremy: Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well, it's toxic

(Mason groans. Damon looks over at him.)

Damon: I'm guessing toxic.

(He takes the plant and goes toward Mason)

Damon: What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?

(Mason doesn't answer. Damon brushes the end of the wolfsbane across Mason's cheek. It begins to burn and Mason screams. Jeremy looks uncomfortable by this method of torture. Damon pulls the wolfsbane away.)

Damon: Why is she here?

Mason: She's here with me. Why do you ask, you jealous?

Damon: How rude of me. You know, I just realized, I didn't offer you anything to eat.

(Damon shoves the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth. Mason grunts and groans in pain.)

Damon: Yummy!

(Damon stops. Mason spits up the wolfsbane and coughs.)

**THE WOODS**

(Willow wraps the chain around herself and hooks it against one of the links. She looks at Caroline.)

Caroline: I got you, okay?

Willow: (nods) Yeah.

(Bonnie runs up to them.)

Bonnie: What's going on? You just took off in a blur.

Caroline: I heard Elena screaming. Help Willow, now!

(Bonnie and Elena grabs Willow's hand and helps lower her into the well.)

Caroline: Are you ready?

Willow: Yeah.

(Willow is lowered into the well with the help of Caroline. Caroline slowly reels her down. Caroline loses hold of the chain for a second but grabs it just in time.)

Caroline: Sorry!

Willow: It's okay, keep going. Come on!

(Caroline continues to lower Willow down into the well. Willow finds Stefan, he's unconscious. She unhooks the chain from around herself and puts it around Stefan.)

Willow: Hey! Oh, Oh my God.

Caroline: Willow, what's going on down there?

Willow: Pull him up!

(Caroline starts to pull the chain up from the well. Bonnie unties Stefan and, with the help of Caroline and Elena, places him on the ground. Willow turns the flashlight on.)

Caroline: Willow? Ready for you!

Willow: Hold on! I need to find the stone.

(Willow gropes around the cracks in the well for the stone.)

Caroline: Hurry!

(Willow continues searching in the vervain-filled water. She finds a wooden box and picks it up.)

Willow: Hold on! I think I found it!

(Willow grabs the box and a snake inches towards her. It wraps onto her. Willow screams and throws the snake off of her. Another snake has crawled up her arm. She backs up against the wall and pulls the box out its hiding spot. She ties the chain around herself again.)

Caroline: Willow! What's going on?!

Willow: I got it. Come on! Bring me up!

(Caroline reels Willow up. Bonnie helps Willow when she finally gets out of the well. Elena looks down at Stefan. Willow jumps off the well and down to him.)

Elena: Oh, god! Stefan!

Willow: Oh my gosh Stefan

(She cradles his head under her arm. Bonnie and Caroline rush over to her.)

Elena: Stefan! Stefan.

(Elena sees a rock nearby and grabs it. She cuts her hand with it. Caroline turns away. Elena places her wrist to Stefan's mouth. He opens his eyes and drinks from her.)

Willow: I've got the stone, Stefan. Stefan, it's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Damon: Why do you want the moonstone?

Mason: Screw you!

Damon: Ahhh! Wrong answer!

Jeremy: If he was gonna say anything, he would have already!

Damon: I'm taking your eyes now.

Mason: The well! You can find it there.

(Damon threateningly holds the wolfsbane up to Mason.)

Damon: I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it.

Mason: I'm getting it for Katherine.

Damon: Why?

Mason: She's gonna use it to lift the curse.

Damon: Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?

Mason: So I wouldn't have to turn anymore.

Damon: Why?

Mason: Because she loves me.

(Damon laughs.)

Damon: Now - now I get it. You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron.

Mason: I'm done talking.

Damon: Yes, you are.

(Damon hands Jeremy the wolfsbane. Jeremy grabs it.)

Damon: It's time to take a walk, Jeremy.

Jeremy: I'm staying.

Damon: No, you should go.

Jeremy: I'm staying, Damon. He's had enough.

(Mason looks at Jeremy)

Mason: Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him.

Jeremy: Damon…

(Damon superspeeds over to Jeremy and grabs him by the throat.)

Damon: You wanted to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he'd kill me the first chance he got! So, you suck it up or leave.

(Damon lets go of Jeremy. Jeremy coughs.)

Damon: He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don't you, Mason? It really is a curse, isn't it?

(Jeremy gets up and leaves.)

Damon: You know, I look at you I see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version.

Mason: I love her.

Damon: Oh, I know! I've been where you are. But Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her.

(Damon thrusts his hand into Mason's chest. Mason groans. Damon removes his heart from his chest. Mason's eyes go lifeless and his head falls down to his chest.)

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Jenna and Alaric are in the kitchen, cooking dinner together. Alaric is chopping up food with a knife.)

Jenna: You're pretty handy with that thing.

Alaric: Yeah, well, it's a skill. (laughs) Here.

(Alaric grabs a piece of food and feeds it to Jenna. He kisses her.)

Alaric: Where's the, um, where's the sea salt?

Jenna: Table.

(They kiss again. Alaric lays dinner plates down on the table. Elena opens the front door Willow follow her in and quietly closes it. Alaric looks at them and mouths "Are you okay?" to her. Elena nods, places her finger to her mouth, looks upstairs and walks up the stairs. Willow walks in the Kitchen)

Willow: Hey Jenna Alaric need a hand.

JennaL( Smiling) We are good just help us set the table sweetie Thank you.

Willow: No Problem( Settting Plates and Silver ware down in each place setting)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Caroline and Liz are sitting on the cot together, still in the cell.)

Caroline: So I pulled Stefan out of this well and he's all vervained and just rotted, but Bonnie wasn't mean to me once and I just - I really think it's progress, you know? I just… what? I'm freaking you out.

Liz: It's just that you've become this person….

Caroline: Don't. Don't. We...We're just starting to get along...

Liz: This strong, this confident person.

Caroline: Oh. Thank you.

Liz: You don't have to take my memories away. I'll keep your secret. Look, if you're worried about them, just say you compelled me. I won't tell. I'll never do anything to hurt you.

Caroline: We never talk like this. Ever. And today meant so much to me.

Liz: Me too.

Caroline: I know.

(Caroline grabs Liz's hands in her own.)

Caroline: I know I can trust you, but you're never going to trust them.

(She cries and compels her)

Caroline: I'm going to take you home. You're going to forget that I'm a vampire.

Liz: I'm going to forget that you're a vampire.

Caroline: You'll remember you got sick with the flu. You had a fever, chills and ickiness, but I made you soup and it was really salty. We bickered. You got better and then your selfish little daughter, who loves you no matter what, went right back to ignoring you and all is right in the world.

(Damon rolls up Mason's body in a blanket. Stefan arrives and shows the moonstone to Damon.)

Damon: All this for that?

Stefan: Yep.

(Stefan tosses Damon the moonstone.)

Stefan: I see you've exercised your usual restraint.

Damon: Had to be done.

(He takes Mason's phone and texts Carol on behalf of Mason)

Damon: "Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason"

Stefan: Let's get rid of the body.

Damon: Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that could possibly be?

(Damon pushes redial. Stefan tries to stop him.)

Stefan: No, no, no! Don't provoke her!

(Katherine answers her phone, thinking its Mason calling.)

Katherine: Mason, you should have been here an hour ago.

(Stefan continues to try to get Damon off the phone, but Damon pushes him back. Stefan slaps his hand and walks away in frustration.)

Damon: Wrong boy toy.

Katherine: Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?

Damon: He's right beside me! Although, his heart's across the room.

Katherine: You shouldn't have.

Damon: I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much. Although, he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that.

Katherine: You have no idea what you've just done.

Damon: Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry.

Katherine: Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and… you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Send my love to Stefan.

(She hangs up. Damon looks up at Stefan.)

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Elena walks downstairs and into the kitchen.)

Elena: Where is Jeremy?

Alaric: Oh, he went straight up to his room. He said he wasn't hungry.

(Elena helps lay out the plates and looks over at Jenna. Jenna is on the phone with someone.)

Elena: Who is she talking to?

Alaric: I don't know. Everything go okay today?

Elena: There were a few hiccups, but yeah.

Jenna: (on the phone) Of course, I understand. Elena, it's for you.

(Jenna hands her the phone.)

Elena: Who is it?

(Jenna shrugs but doesn't say anything. Elena takes the phone and places it to her ear.)

Elena: Hello?

Katherine: Hello, Elena.

(Elena looks at Ric. Ric and Willow looks questioningly at her. Elena walks out of the room.)

Elena: Katherine.

Katherine: Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?

(Elena looks over at Jenna. Alaric wants to know what's going on, but Elena puts her hand up, gesturing to him to hold on.)

Elena: No.

Katherine: Jenna's been my little spy for days now. But unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me. So when I suggested that the world would be a much better place if she were to just -

(Jenna holds a knife into the air. She points it at her stomach. Elena drops the phone.)

Willow: Jenna, no!

(Jenna stabs herself in the stomach and falls to the floor.)

Alaric: Jenna! Jenna!

(Alaric Willow and Elena rush over to her.)

Katherine: Well, you get the idea.

(She hangs up)

**MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

(Elena walks out into the waiting room. Jeremy gets up and walks towards her Willow standing behind him as she hugs her)

Willow: Oh my gosh Elena I'm so Sorry this happened

Jeremy: Is she okay?

Elena: The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky. She's gonna make it. She's gonna be okay.

Jeremy: Does she remember what happened?

Elena: No, nothing. It's all a part of Katherine's mind compulsion.

Jeremy: Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?

Elena: Because she's trying to send a message. That she could get to anybody.

(She starts to cry and turns away.)

Jeremy: Hey, hey, hey, come here.

(He embraces her)

Willow: It's gonna be okay.

Elena: No, it's not.

Jeremy: She's gonna pay, Elena. I don't know how but she's gonna pay.

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

(Tyler walks in the house. He sees his mom in the dining room and walks over to her.)

Tyler: It looks good.

Carol: Thanks. It was nice to see Matt today. He hasn't been around for a while.

Tyler: We've both been busy, I guess. Have you seen Mason? The guy's been AWOL all day.

Carol: Actually Tyler, Mason headed back to Florida.

Tyler: What?

Carol: I'm sorry, honey. I know how much you two hit it off.

Tyler: So he just left?

Carol: I was hoping he'd stick around... I thought that with your dad gone… anyway, he's gone. So, I guess it's just you and me now.

(Carol pats his shoulder and walks out of the room.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Elena walks into the library. Stefan is standing by the fireplace. He turns to face Elena. He is in tears.)

Stefan: I'm so sorry.

Elena: We were stupid. Sneaking around, thinking that we weren't gonna get caught.

Stefan: I know.

Elena: We did this. Stefan, Jenna's in the hospital and Jeremy could be next. All because we didn't - we didn't listen to her. Because - because we're together. Stefan…

Stefan: I know what you're gonna say to me.

(Elena walks closer to him.)

Elena: Then let me say it. I've been so selfish because I love you so much and I know how much you love me. But it's over. Stefan, it has to be.

Stefan: Elena, I…

Elena: Don't, Stefan.

(Elena grabs his face in her hands. She has tears in her eyes as well.)

Elena: It has to be.

(Elena hesitates, but finally gives him one last kiss goodbye. She pulls away. She looks at him for a second and walks out of the room before she can change her mind. Elena walks down the front hallway, clutching her stomach and continuing to cry. She reaches the front door and opens it, but Damon stops her. She turns around and looks at him.)

Damon: Elena. I riled Katherine up. I - I wasn't thinking. I didn't _think_.

Elena: It doesn't matter, Damon. She won. Katherine won.

(She walks out and closes the door.)

**KATHERINE'S BEDROOM**

(Katherine is pacing back and forth and talkng to someone sitting on her bed.)

Katherine: I apologize if I seem rattled. Circumstances have changed suddenly, and I had to adjust. (She sits on the bed.) Mind control is a necessary evil. You see, I need a werewolf, and I've lost the one that I had. Now, tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one.

(The audience sees that she is talking to Matt Donovan)

Matt: I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood.

(She compels him)

Katherine: And you're not going to stop.

Matt: And I'm not going to stop.

Katherine: Until?

Matt: Until he kills me.

(Katherine smirks.)


	29. Masquerade

**Masquerade**

**At the Salvatore Boarding House.**]

(Caroline is sitting on the couch. Damon gives her a glass of blood.)

Damon: Here.

Caroline: I'm still shaking.

(She drinks. Stefan arrives)

Stefan: What happened?

Damon: Go ahead, tell him. You're gonna love this.

Caroline: I saw Katherine today.

Stefan: Where?

Caroline: At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and... quasi-stalk Matt.

[Caroline's flashback at the Mystic Grill.]

(Caroline tells them the story. She's looking at Matt; he sees her.)

Matt: Do you need a table?

Caroline: No, I'm not staying. I just needed to use the little girls' room.

Damon: Skip the teen drama and get to it.

Caroline: Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus.

(Caroline is in the bathroom. She's washing her hands when Katherine arrives. She poses as Elena.)

Caroline: Elena?

Katherine: Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?

Caroline: Yeah, you know... whatever.

(Caroline tries to super speed passed Katherine, but Katherine grabs her and pulls her back.)

Katherine: You're good. What gave me away? Was it the hair? Or was it my clothes?

Caroline: I know Elena is...I know Elena's at home.

Katherine: I need you to deliver a message.

Willow: What was the message?

Katherine: Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood.

Damon: Tell him the rest of it.

Katherine: Tonight, at the masquerade ball.

[Flashback ends.]

Stefan: She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard.

Damon: She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks.

Willow: We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her.

Caroline: Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?

Damon: No, Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight.

Stefan: You're not gonna kill her.

Damon: Don't give me that goody-goody crap.

Stefan: You're not gonna kill her.

Damon: Really?

Stefan: Because I am.

[**At the Gilbert's house.**]

(Jenna is coming home from the hospital. Jeremy, Matt and Elena are helping her.)

Matt: Easy. Grab the door Jer.

Jenna: Hey, stop fussing, I'm fine.

Elena: The doctors said that you have to take it easy.

Jeremy: Yeah, you don't want to rip your stitches, hemorrhage and die, alright?

Jenna: Yeah, the only thing I'm gonna die from is embarrassment.

Matt: No.

Jenna: I walked into a knife. How does somebody do that?

Elena: It was a freak accident.

Jeremy: It happens.

Matt: Yeah, I mean I've done it like 20 times at the grill

(Jenna laughs, then winces in pain.)

Matt: Okay, I'm being nice.

Jeremy: Careful.

Matt: Easy, easy.

(They put her on the couch)

Matt: What should I do with this?

Elena: I got it.

(He gives her a bag with food. Matt stays with Jenna. Elena goes in the kitchen. Jeremy follows her)

Jeremy: So what are we gonna do?

Elena: Make lunch.

Jeremy: No, about Katherine.

Elena: We're not gonna do anything, Jeremy.

Jeremy: She tried to kill Jenna. We can't let her get away with that.

Elena: Yes we can. If it keeps us safe then we can.

Jeremy: And what if she tries something else?

Elena: She won't. Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said. I'm not doing it now, me and Stefan are over. She wins, the end.

Jeremy: You are being naïve and you know it.

(He leaves)

Elena: Where are you going?

Jeremy: Out. I'll be back.

[**In Katherine's bedroom.**]

(Katherine enters the bedroom. She's carrying a shopping bag. Mrs. Flowers is helping her.)

Mrs. Flowers: Where should I put these?

Katherine: Right there. Thank you, Mrs. Flowers. You've been such a wonderful help.

Mrs. Flowers: Oh, it's my pleasure dear. Let me know if there's anything else I can do.

Katherine: I will.

(She takes a dress from one of the bags. A woman is in the bedroom. Katherine rushes over her and pushes her against the wall.)

Lucy: Oh, Kat, chill.

Katherine: Do not sneak up on a vampire.

Lucy: Don't attack a witch. It's good to see you girl.

(Katherine hugs her.)

Katherine: I'm glad you made it.

Lucy: You called, I came.

Katherine: Like you had a choice.

Lucy: Don't get all boss lady on me. You know I love you.

(She takes a mask from one of the bags)

Lucy: Now, where does one wear this?

Katherine: To a masquerade ball. Tonight. You want to be my date?

[**At the Salvatore boarding house.**]

(Caroline opens the front door and Bonnie is there.)

Caroline: Hey, come on in.

Bonnie: I got Stefan's message.

Stefan: Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you.

(She sees Damon Willow and Alaric talking and she sees that there are a lot a weapons on the table.)

Bonnie: What's going on?

(Jeremy arrives)

Jeremy: We're gonna kill Katherine.

Stefan: I can explain.

Bonnie: Please.

Stefan: We're gonna kill Katherine.

(Alaric shows the weapon to everybody.)

Alaric: This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready.

(He fakes killing a vampire. Damon and Stefan look at each other.)

Alaric: You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire Willow the Weapons you brought from your family's Secret Alley they are deadly( Pulling out a Dagger) The handcrafted design is amazing

Willow: Be careful any Vampire stabbed with this gets Vervained the Blade was forged with Vervaine so Be careful( Taking the Knife from Alaric picking up a Sword with the same Design that is curved at the tip and the blade is silver) This is my favorite Sword when I Pratice with it My father gave this to me long ago( Striping it back in the sheath and Putting it back in a Big bag) Its some Weapons I thought you will need

Damon: I don't think you should come Katherine is stronger then you and can Hurt you.

Willow; Don't start with me Again about me needing Protection I can take care of myself.

Stefan: Why do you constantly tell her that she can't handle herself Damon we will need her Tonight.

Damon: I just don't want you to get hurt Willow not after what happened the last time you helped us just be careful or I will drag you out of there kicking and Screaming if I have too.

Willow: I will Look after Myself Don't worry so Much

[**In Katherine's bedroom.**]

(Katherine is straightening her curly hair.)

Lucy: What's with the hair?

Katherine: I'm impersonating my dull-as-dishwater doppelgänger Elena. She has the worst taste.

Lucy: Except in man. Isn't it a risk pretending to be her in front of the entire town?

Katherine: I've gotten quite good at it actually and everyone's gonna be in masks. It's for some feed this, something charity. It's for a good cause Lucy.

Lucy: Hum, okay. Well, have you actually seen the moonstone before? I always thought it was some made up legend.

Katherine: I have seen it and I need you to help me get it back.

Lucy: Oh yeah? What are you gonna do with it?

(Katherine looks uncomfortable.)

Lucy: You want me to break the curse.

Katherine: Let's just get it first. All I really need from you is backup. I can't imagine that Damon and Stefan are just gonna hand it over without putting up a fight.

[**At the Salvatore boarding house.**]

(Bonnie is talking with Stefan.)

Bonnie: I know you love Elena and you want to be with her but it's risky. Too many people could get hurt.

Stefan: Look, I want Elena back, yes but it's more than that. What Katherine did to Jenna it crossed the line. She has to be stopped before it happens again.

Bonnie: I don't know, Stefan.

Stefan: Katherine knows me, right? She knows that I'm not gonna try something in a crowd full of innocent people so that gives me an edge. I could catch her by surprise.

Bonnie: I could do a spell to trap her, like the tomb spell.

Stefan: Right. We can isolate her, away from the others. Please Bonnie.

Bonnie: Okay.

[**At the Gilbert's house.**]

(Elena and Matt are talking. Matt is leaving)

Elena: You're welcome to hang out. Alaric's coming over. It's gonna be pizza and bad TV.

Matt: I'd love to but I'm going to the masquerade party at the Lockwoods, aren't you?

Elena: Uh, no… not with what's going on with me and Stefan.

Matt: I've got to go, there's something I got to do.

Elena: What?

Matt: Just something, I can't talk about it but I've got to go.

Elena: Okay. Well, have fun.

Matt: Yeah. Me and a suit.

Elena: You look good in a suit.

Matt: You and Stefan will work it out.

Elena: I don't think so, Matt. There's so much about me and Stefan that'll never work.

Matt: You know I'm here for you always.

(She embraces him)

[**At the Salvatore boarding house.**]

(Everyone is in the living room.)

Alaric: Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?

Stefan: No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this.

Alaric: Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight.

Stefan: Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand.

Damon: Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline.

Caroline: I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around.

Damon: Oh, I took care of Mason.

Jeremy: As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn.

Stefan: Bonnie Willow? Are you with us?

(Long pause)

Bonnie: But no one gets hurt.

Damon: Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart.

Willow: Lets Just get this over with

[**At the Lockwood Mansion.**]

(It's the masquerade ball. Everyone is wearing masks. Tyler is in his father's office. Carol joins him.)

Carol: It's already packed out there. You know, we need to keep that door shut. Your father would be very unhappy if I let guests in here.

(Tyler gets up. He's wearing a suit.)

Carol: Oh, look at you! So handsome.

Tyler: Thanks. You look pretty good too mom.

Carol: Oh, a compliment. I think I'll fall over.

Tyler: Listen, I'm sorry I've been a dick lately...a jerk lately. It's just... Have you heard from Mason?

Carol: No and I don't think we're going to. He's coming, he's going, it's just his way. He's the exact opposite of your father.

Tyler: We should have cancelled this party.

Carol: This whole masquerade theme was his idea. I don't know what it has to do with helping the homeless but once he made up his mind, he could really be a dick...a jerk. But I loved him and I know you did too. It's natural to feel abandoned. I just don't want you to feel alone.

Tyler: Come on, put your mask on. Let's just go out there and pretend to have some fun.

Carol: I think I need a cocktail first.

(Katherine and Lucy arrive. They're going different ways. Katherine takes a strawberry from a plate and walks into Matt.)

Matt: Elena?

Katherine: Matt? You look dashing.

Matt: I thought you said you weren't coming.

Katherine: I couldn't miss it. You really are hot in a suit. I would love to just... Okay, here's the deal.

(She compels him)

Katherine: Do you know what you have to do?

Matt: I'm gonna get Tyler Lockwood really drunk. I'm going to start a fight with him and I'm gonna beat him until he snaps.

Katherine: And then?

Matt: I won't stop until he kills me.

Katherine: God, you're hot. Now go away.

Matt: Thank you.

Katherine waling around the room until she sees Someone with Long Curly hair and a Blue dress with a White bow around her waist and a Blue and white mask on her face making sure that its Willow tapping her on the shoulder: Hey what are you doing here.

Willow( Turning around thinking that its Elena at first but almost forgetting that Elena is at home) Katherine so you Came.

Katherine:( Loving the Gown on Willow) Humm you look like the True Lady you are Willow So is damon and Stefan here with the MoonStone.

Willow: I don't think so Katherine they don't keep me Posted about the things they do anymore( Pretanding to lie) Exspeclly Damon who is so In Love with Elena its Pathetic.

Katherine: Good Knowing them they will have it on them So Willow Don't get in my way just because I like you doesn't mean I won't hurt you to get what I want just rememeber that.

Willow: Oh I won't

Katherine: Well better find the Boys and get My Moonstone

(She leaves)

(Damon and Stefan are outside. They look around.)

Damon: Do you see her?

Stefan: Nope. You're sure you can do this?

Damon: Who are you talking to?

Stefan: Oh, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated.

Damon: Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate.

Stefan: You spent 145 years loving her, it could happen.

Damon: I won't hesitate.

Stefan: Okay.

(Matt and Tyler are in his father's office with Aimee and Sarah. The girls are dancing. The boys are drinking.)

Tyler: We're really not supposed to be in here.

Matt: Yeah, I know but we really need to turn this party up. Another shot?

Aimee: Hey, I want a shot.

Sarah: Me too and then we have to dance.

Aimee: Yes.

Tyler: You know, usually it's me corrupting you. I like this.

(They drink)

Aimee: Okay, let's go party. Come on.

(Aimee puts on her mask on. They leave the office.)

(Jeremy is carrying a bag. He and Bonnie are going upstairs. They enter an empty room.)

Jeremy: I thought this room could work.

Bonnie: It's perfect.

(Jeremy takes a weapon from the bag. Bonnie sits down and takes out the grimoire)

Jeremy: Is that the spell book I read about in my family's old journal?

Bonnie: it's my ancestor, Emily's. The spell I'm doing here is similar to the one that sealed the vampires into the tomb.

(She opens it. Jeremy puts the bag in the closet)

Jeremy: Can you do all the stuff that's in there?

Bonnie: I mean it takes practice. I've worked on some small spells. Spells that only do good. I don't want to know too much. I don't particularly enjoy any of this, in case you haven't noticed.

Jeremy: Yeah but you're 100% witch, that is so cool.

Bonnie: It's anything but cool. Did your family journals tell you what happened to Emily? Or what about my Grams? It never ends well for people like me.

Jeremy: If you feel that way, why help?

Bonnie: Because I don't want anyone else getting hurt and I don't know how to stay out of it.

[**At the Gilbert's house.**]

(Jenna is on the couch. Elena is with her)

Jenna: I feel like an invalid.

Elena: That's because you are an invalid. Where's Jeremy? Isn't he hungry?

Jenna: He already left for the Lockwood party.

Elena: He went to that?

Jenna: Yeah, I'm glad. He needs to have more fun. Lose some of that emo thing.

Elena: I'm gonna get some napkins.

(She goes into the kitchen and rejoins Alaric.)

Elena: What's going on?

Alaric: What do you mean?

Elena: I haven't heard from anyone all day. It's like everyone's been avoiding me and now Jeremy's supposedly at the party? He hates stuff like that.

Alaric: I don't know what to tell you, Elena.

(His phone rings. She tries to catch it but he catches it and puts it in his pocket)

Elena: So then you'll be okay if I just head out, try to meet up with everyone.

Alaric: Wait, wait, wait.

Elena: What are you hiding, Rick?

Alaric: Stefan asked me to keep an eye on you, just in case Katherine showed up while he was at the party.

Elena: So Stefan's at the party too? He would never go to the party for himself; he did that stuff for me.

Alaric: Just let this one go. Okay Elena?

[**At the Lockwood Mansion.**]

(Bonnie and Jeremy are going back to the party)

Bonnie: We need to let Stefan and Damon know the room's ready.

(Suddenly she stops.)

Bonnie: Do you feel that?

Jeremy: What's the matter? Are you cold?

Bonnie: No.

(She sees Lucy and goes toward her)

Bonnie: Excuse me, do I know you?

Lucy: No, I'm a plus one, I know no one, but it's a great party though.

(She leaves. Bonnie rejoins Jeremy)

Jeremy: Are you okay?

Bonnie: I just got a weird vibe. Let's find Damon.

(Stefan is on the dance floor, alone. He sees Katherine walking down the stairs a long distance away. Then Katherine suddenly appears behind him.)

Katherine: Dance with me.

Stefan: No.

Katherine: Fine then tell me who I should kill. Him? Hmm, she looks delicious.

(She eats a strawberry. Stefan offers her his arm. She follows him and they dance.)

Katherine: It's a beautiful night.

Stefan: Why the charade?

Katherine: How's Jenna? I certainly didn't expect her to survive that. Lucky girl. Clumsy. How does one stab onesself?

Stefan: Katherine?

Katherine: Uh?

Stefan: I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight.

Katherine: Okay. Then give me the moonstone and nobody will.

Stefan: Well, you see, I don't have the moonstone on me. So, you and I will have to go get it together.

Katherine: Hmm. I have a better plan. You go fetch it and I will try not to kill anyone in the meantime.

Stefan: My way or you don't get it.

(Aimee arrives)

Aimee: Hey Stefan, I can't find Matt. Oh my god Elena! You look so pretty. I love that dress. You look gorge.

Katherine: Thank you. I love your necklace.

Aimee: Oh, thanks.

Katherine: Oh it's twisted. Here, let me, here we go.

(She goes behind Aimee and she snaps her spine.)

Katherine: Paralyzed from the waist down and dead.

(She kills her and throws Aimee's body in Stefan's arms.)

Katherine: The moonstone, Stefan. Tick tock.( Willow walking over seeing Aimee dead Runs over to her)

Willow: Oh My God( Feeling the Coldness from her Emotions begins trying to bring Aimee back using her Soul Journay searching inside the Light to drag it out she was feeling sick when she got done Knowing it Worked( Falling backwards as Stefan surprised rushes to her)

Stefan: Willow hey( Slapping her face gently to keep her awake) You did it whatever you did work you saved her Life I am Proud of you How did you do that.

Willow:( So Weak) I have been Practicing on some new Magic to use and this is one of them I can only do on Humans Vampires are too much of a Risk for me( Her head feels heavy as it falls against Stefan's chest) I'm Sorry Stefan This type of Magic drains me.

Stefan: Okay I'm going to take Aimee inside to rest and you should find something to drink to get your strength back up.

Willow: Alright

[**At the Gilbert's house.**]

Elena: Hey guys, I'm gonna go to bed. You good over there?

Jenna: Good night.

Elena: Good night.

(She takes her car's keys and leaves)

[**At the Lockwood Mansion.**]

(Stefan and Damon are in an empty room)

Stefan: Aimee is Resting in one of the Rooms up stairs

Damon: We'll just be more Careful Now

Stefan: Willow was amazing tonight her Powers have grown (To Damon)This is exactly what I didn't want it, Damon.

Damon: Stefan, it's collateral damage.

Stefan: Right, which is why we need to call it off.

Damon: What? Who's hesitating now? Hey! Don't do this to me! This woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us! Tonight it ends. We can do it together. I got your back. Alright?

Stefan: Alright.

(Bonnie and Jeremy are waiting for the signal.)

Jeremy: So can you use do like a hocus pocus to ace a test?

Bonnie: I don't know that spell.

Jeremy: It'd be like the first one I'd learn or maybe like a sex spell or something. I don't know. Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting?

Bonnie: No! I mean no thank you.

(Jeremy receives a message from Damon telling him that it's his turn.)

(Katherine is walking. Lucy rejoins her)

Lucy: You didn't tell me there was another witch here.

Katherine: Didn't I?

Lucy: No, you didn't. No one is supposed to know I'm involved. This changes things, Katherine.

Katherine: This changes nothing. You're here because you owe your dear friend a favor. You wouldn't want to lose my friendship now, would you?

(Jeremy arrives)

Jeremy: Elena.

(He removes his mask and looks at Lucy.)

Jeremy: Hey sorry, could I talk to my sister?

(She leaves)

Katherine: What is it Jeremy?

Jeremy: I have a message from Stefan.

(She looks surprised)

Katherine: Oh?

Jeremy: He and Damon want you to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods. They brought the moonstone.

Katherine: And why are you their little messenger?

Jeremy: Because they know I'm not afraid of you.

Katherine: Hmm, you Gilbert men, so courageous. How's John by the way? Were they able to sew his fingers back on?

(She touches his tie, looks at him and leaves. Jeremy is texting to Damon but Elena catches his arm)

Elena: What the hell is going on?

(Caroline is inside. She sees Matt with Sarah and Tyler. He stops, looks at her and leaves with them. She receives a text from Jeremy telling her that it's her turn. She's walking in an empty part of the manor. She's going to open a door but Katherine arrives, catches Caroline's wrist and pushes her against the wall.)

Katherine: What are Stefan and Damon up to?

Caroline: What do you mean?

Katherine: I've got Jeremy Gilbert luring me out to the lake. What's going on?

Caroline: I don't know...nothing.

(She strangles her.)

Katherine: Don't lie to me, Caroline. They're up to something, what is it?

Caroline: I...

(She strangles her harder.)

Caroline: Wait, no, no, no! Okay. They're trying to kill you.

Katherine: I figured as much. Where is the moonstone?

Caroline: Bonnie has it.

Katherine: And where is Bonnie right now?

Caroline: I don't know.

(She strangles her again.)

Caroline: Okay. She's upstairs, she's upstairs!

(She releases her)

(Elena is with Jeremy and Bonnie)

Elena: You guys are trying to kill her here?

Jeremy: We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it.

Elena: Okay, stop with the "we", are you guys crazy? You're gonna get yourselves killed.

Bonnie: We know what we're doing, Elena.

Elena: And how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?

Jeremy: It's not just you anymore, Elena. She's messed with all of us, she has to be stopped.( Willow walks over to them seeing Elena their and surprised)

Willow: Elena what are you doing here.

Elena: Trying to stop all of you from Killing Katherine How could you keep this from me.

Willow: Well Elena everything about what happened with you and Stefan were just destrations and you know it was never really about breaking you two up there is something that Katherine is after more then just the Moonstone and we needed to take a chance and stop her she has gone too far.

Elena( Surprised all over her face) I can't let you get Killed because of me.

(Katherine is dragging Caroline upstairs)

Caroline: Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it.

Katherine: Shut up!

(They are in front of a door.)

Katherine: Which room is it?

Caroline: It's that one.

(She goes into the room. Caroline stays outside.)

Katherine: Where is she?

(Caroline laughs.)

Caroline: I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it.

(Katherine rushes over but she can't leave the room. She's trapped.)

Katherine: What the...? Stefan?

(He's in the room too. He has a stake in his hand.)

Stefan: Hello Katherine.

Caroline: Goodbye Katherine.

(She leaves)

Katherine: You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?

Stefan: No, but he can.

(Damon is coming out the closet, he has the compressed air weapon is his hands. He shoots Katherine. The stake goes in her back. At the same time Elena screams. She's hurt like Katherine. Stefan rushes over to Katherine and drives the stake through her arm. Elena screams, she's hurt too.)

Jeremy: What's going on?

Willow: Jeremy, it's Katherine. She's linked to Katherine, get them to stop! Now!

Bonnie: What How can that be

(He leaves. Stefan and Damon are fighting with Katherine. She tries to stake Damon but Stefan catches her from behind, falls in the floor with her and strangles her from behind. She can't move. Damon arrives and is about to kill her but Jeremy arrives.)

Jeremy: Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!

(Damon stops. He's surprised. Katherine smiles as Stefan releases her and gets up.)

Katherine: You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch.

(She takes the stake from Damon's hands. Damon and Stefan look at Jeremy.)

Stefan: Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go!

(Jeremy leaves.)

Katherine: Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit more pressure.

(She cuts her hand with the stake. Elena is hurt too. She screams. Stefan hits Katherine's hand and throws the stake on the floor.)

Elena: Bonnie, it hurts.

Bonnie: I can't break the spell, Elena. I'm sorry but I can try to take some of the pain away. Okay? Okay?

(She takes Elena's hand into hers and makes a spell.)

Bonnie: Ascinda, mulaf, hinto, ascinda...

Willow: I will try something Please Be still Elena( Putting her hands on Elena's head closing her Eyes Mumbling under her breath then opens her Eyes to see the bad wound on Elena's back is healed leaving behind Blood on her shirt)

Bonnie: I'm Surprised at you tonight Willow How are you able to make such Magic.

Willow:( Swaying and Looking Pale) I have been studying on More magic Spells I thought it was time to brush upon my Basic Spells( Sitting Down to lay her head down)

Elena:( Concerned) Hey you look Pale Willow you need to take it easy doing too much all at Once.

Bonnie: Yeah using Magic like that could cause you weakness and even sickness.

Willow: I'll be fine Once I get home Promise

(Katherine takes the stake and is about to drive it through her stomach)

Katherine: This is really gonna hurt.

Damon: Wait!

(She sits down on the couch.)

Katherine: Okay. So, how about that moonstone?

( Jeremy arrives)

Jeremy: Are you okay?

Elena: Are they?

Jeremy: They're stuck in there with her.

(He looks at Bonnie)

Jeremy: You were right; Katherine had a witch link Elena to her.

Bonnie: The girl I saw, the one inside! Stay with her, keep pressure on her shoulder!

Jeremy: Where are you going?

Bonnie: There's another witch here, I'm gonna find her!

(She leaves. Jeremy removes his magical ring and gives it to Elena.)

Elena: No.

Jeremy: Take it.

Elena: No, Jeremy...

Jeremy: Elena listen to me: you need this more than I do.

Elena: No Jeremy. What I need is for you to be safe.

(Katherine, Damon and Stefan are trapped in the room.)

Katherine: The three of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough.

Damon: And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself.

Katherine: What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite.

Damon: Oh that Damon died a long time ago.

Katherine: Good. He was a bore.

Stefan: Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?

Katherine: Where is the moonstone?

Stefan: What do you want with it?

Katherine: Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her alter?

(Stefan looks at Damon and then looks at her)

Stefan: That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?

Katherine: So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?

Stefan: Oh, stop it.

Katherine: Or what? You'll hurt me?

(She gets up)

Katherine: Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead.

(She looks at Damon)

Katherine: Or better yet, kiss me Damon. She'll feel that too.

Stefan: You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?

Damon: Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash.

Katherine: I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town.

(Sarah, Tyler and Matt are in the late Richard's office.)

Sarah: So, what happened to Aimee?

Matt: I don't know, she disappeared.

Tyler: She's probably drunk somewhere.

Matt: Like me.

(He pours the alcohol on the floor.)

Tyler: Whoa, don't do that.

Matt: What man? It's a party.

(He takes the picture of Carol and Richard and looks at it.)

Matt: Right dad? You know, looks like your dad wants to drink.

(He pours alcohol on the picture.)

Tyler: Hey, that's not cool. What's wrong with you?

Matt: Come on, the guy was a dick.

Sarah: Come on, you're being mean. His dad's dead.

Tyler: Give me the picture!

(He tries to snatch it but Matt won't let him.)

Matt: Remember how your dad used to slap you around?

(He slaps Tyler.)

Tyler: Are you kidding?

Matt: I'm just having fun.

Tyler: Put the picture down now man.

(Matt throws the picture on the floor, breaking it)

Tyler: Okay, you need to calm your drunk ass down right now!

Matt: Do something about it!

Tyler: I'm not gonna fight you.

(Matt rushes over him and throws him on the floor. Matt punches him in the face. Caroline is downstairs, she hears the fight. Tyler gets up and punches Matt. Caroline arrives.)

Caroline: What is going on? Stop!

(She puts herself between them. She pushes Matt on the floor. Matt gets up and rushes over Tyler but she stops him.)

Matt: I can't! Let me go, I have to finish!

Tyler: What the hell is wrong with you?

Matt: Let me go!

(Caroline looks at him. Pushes him and elbows him hard in the face. He falls on the floor, unconscious. She goes toward him.)

Caroline: Matt?

(Sarah takes a paper knife on the desk.)

Tyler: How did you...?

Sarah: Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't.

Caroline: Tyler, look out!

(Sarah drives the paper knife in his chest. He pushes her, her head hits the desk very hard. She falls on the floor, she's dead. He looks at his wound and rushes over to Sarah)

Tyler: No, no, no! Come on, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes, wake up! This can't happen, oh no, this can't happen. This can't be happening! Sarah! Sarah, get up! Sarah! Open your eyes! This can't be happening!

(Tyler catches his head and screams.)

Caroline: Tyler? Tyler?! Tyler, what's happening?

(He's sitting on the floor.)

Tyler: Get away!

Caroline: What's happening?!

(He raises his head. His eyes are amber.)

(Damon, Katherine and Stefan are still in the room.)

Damon: Damn it! Where is that witch?

Katherine: We could play charades.

Stefan: You bargained the moonstone.

Damon: What are you mumbling about over there?

Stefan: When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?

Katherine: Good for you, Stefan. 2+2...And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb.

(She looks at Damon)

Katherine: Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?

Damon: You and me both, honey.

Stefan: Why do you need it back?

Katherine: I love you in a suit, so dashing.

Stefan: What were you doing with it in the first place?

Damon: You're wasting your breath, Stefan.

Stefan: Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?

Katherine: In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you.

Stefan: Who were you running from?

Katherine: (_mouths to Stefan_) I love you.

(Bonnie is looking for Lucy. She finally finds her but Lucy leaves. Bonnie follows her to the dining room.)

Lucy: You looking for me?

Bonnie: Who are you?

Lucy: Lucy.

Bonnie: What are you doing here?

Lucy: I should have known I'd run into a Bennett.

Bonnie: How do you know me?

Lucy: You figure it out. Look, I have no interest in fighting you.

Bonnie: Then stop the spell you put on my friend.

Lucy: Give Katherine the moonstone and I will.

Bonnie: Why are you helping Katherine? Don't you know what she is?

Lucy: Tell your friends to hand over the moonstone and all will be groovy.

Bonnie: You're not leaving this room until you stop the spell!

Lucy: Look, I don't want to hurt you.

Bonnie: I don't want to hurt you.

Lucy: Look, I don't have a choice. The bitch saved my life and now I owe her. I have to pay up.

(Bonnie catches her wrist)

Lucy: You have the moonstone. I can sense it on you.

(She catches Bonnie's forearms. The room shakes, the lights flicker.)

Lucy: Do you feel that? You can trust me. Give it to me, it's okay.

(Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch.)

Katherine: We're missing the party. I'll have one of those.

Damon: (mimics the voice of a servant boy) Right away Miss Katherine.

(He gives her a glass)

Katherine: Thank you.

(She drinks. He catches her and pushes her against the wall. He tries to stake her but Stefan stops him)

Stefan: No, no! Damon, don't!

Katherine: Yes, Damon, please.

Damon: The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart.

Katherine: God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?

(Lucy arrives. She has the moonstone in her hand.)

Lucy: Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave.

Katherine: Thank God.

Lucy: When I hand this over my debt to you is over.

Katherine: Done.

Lucy: I owe you nothing.

Katherine: I said done. Give it.

Damon: I wouldn't do that.

(She gives her the moonstone. When Katherine touches it, she can't breathe.)

Lucy: You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that.

Stefan: Wait, Elena!

Lucy: Elena's fine.

(Katherine falls on the floor.)

Lucy: The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her.

(Katherine is suffocating.)

Lucy: I apologize for my involvement.

(She leaves. Katherine's unconscious.)

(Caroline explains to Carol what happened to Sarah, but she twists the truth.)

Caroline: Matt and I were fighting, we broke up you know, and Sarah was drunk and dancing and she just tripped. And then she wasn't breathing.

Carol: Okay, your mom's on her way and we called Sarah's parents. It was an accident. It was a terrible, tragic accident.

Tyler: Mom, the sheriff's here.

Carol: I'll go prepare her, just don't leave. Just stay here okay? She's going to want to hear the story from you.

(She leaves. Caroline is alone with Tyler.)

Caroline: Matt's in the car, sleeping it off. I'll deal with him; I don't want him involved in any of this.

Tyler: What are you doing?

Caroline: I'm fixing a very bad situation.

Tyler: Why? I did this. I killed her.

Caroline: No, you didn't mean to and I think it's best for everyone…

Tyler: But she's dead! You don't know what that means.

Caroline: Actually, Tyler, I think I do.

Tyler: No, you don't, Caroline.

Caroline: Has your wound healed?

(He checks his wound but realizes that has healed.)

Tyler: How did you...?

(Lucy is leaving. Bonnie runs after her.)

Bonnie: Please, wait.

Lucy: Hey, I'm sorry about that spell. Damn vampires, they pull you into the middle of it every time.

Bonnie: How do I know you? When I gave you the stone, how did I know I could trust you?

Lucy: That feeling you got, you ever felt it before?

Bonnie: Being around family. My grams.

Lucy: My mother is Johanna, first cousin twice removed from Pauline, niece of Sheila aka...

Bonnie: Grams? We are related?

(Lucy smiles.)

Lucy: Yeah, we kind of are. It's nice to meet you Bonnie. Seeing you tonight was a wakeup call for me. I got to stop letting vampires control me. So thank you for that.

(She leaves. Bonnie cries and runs after her.)

Bonnie: Please, don't leave! I have so many questions. I don't want to be in the middle either. I hate it. How do I stay out of it?

Lucy: Unlike me, you're one of the good ones, Bonnie. The middle of it is exactly where you need to be. You take care, cous. Don't worry, you'll see me again.

(She leaves. Jeremy rejoins Bonnie.)

Jeremy: Hey, I was gonna head home, can I offer you a ride? Are you okay?

Bonnie: When did you get your driver's license?

Jeremy: I'm not a kid anymore, Bonnie.

Bonnie: I'd love a ride home.

(Stefan rejoins Elena who is Standing with Willow.)

Stefan: Elena.

Elena: I'm okay, I'm okay. Bonnie took away the pain and I think I'm healing.

Stefan: I know but I think you should definitely see a doctor anyway.

Elena: I will. I heard about Katherine, is it true? Is she really gone?

Stefan: Yeah, I was so worried about you.

(He goes toward her but she pushes him away.)

Elena: Stefan...I...

Stefan: Katherine being gone doesn't change anything for you, does it?

Elena: I want to be with you, Stefan. You know that but first, I need to wake up and know that the people that I love are safe. I need to feel safe. Do you understand?

Stefan: Yeah. Yeah, I- I understand.

(She looks at him and leaves.)

Stefan: Thank you for saving her Life Willow you really are a Special Person.

Willow: Your Welcome Stefan she is Family to me all of you are and I look after My own Goodnight Stefan

Stefan: Goodnight( Willow smiles at him then Leaves)

[**In the tomb under Fell's Church.**]

(Katherine wakes up. The moonstone is on the floor, next to her. She takes it. She gets up and tries to leave but she's trapped. Damon arrives.)

Damon: Hello Katherine.

Katherine: Where am I?

Damon: Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch.

Katherine: You should have killed me.

Damon: Death would have been too kind.

(He goes toward the door, to close it.)

Katherine: No, Damon, don't. Damon, don't. You need me, Elena's in danger and Willow are in Danger.

Damon: From who?

(She doesn't answer.)

Damon: You're lying, you're always lying.

Katherine: Why do you think I haven't killed Elena? Because she's the doppelgänger, she needs to be protected and Willow because she is a Mage they will come for her.

Damon: Then I'll protect them, while you rot in hell.

(He closes the door.)

Katherine: No, Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please. Damon! You need me! Damon! You need me! You need me!

(The door is closed; she cries and hits the door very hard. Nothing happens and she drops to the ground in terror.)

[**At the Lockwood Mansion.**]

(Elena is in the parking lot Willow is walking behind her making sure she makes it too her car. She's on the phone with Jeremy.)

Elena: Yeah Jeremy, I've got my car. Tell Bonnie that whatever she and Willow, I'm starting to feel better. Yeah, you can drive her home. I'm just gonna go straight to bed. Okay.

(She hangs up. A masked man comes behind her and Knocks her Out Willow trying to Fight the Man before he could touch Elena was then Taken by the Head and Slamed into the car knocking her out)


	30. Rose

_Rose_

[Middle of nowhere]

(A SUV is meeting another car. The man gets out of the car and goes over to the man in the SUV. The man in the SUV is wearing a cap and sunglasses.)

Trevor: Where are they?

Man: In the trunk, I did exactly what you said.

Trevor: Good, put them in the back.

(The man opens the SUV trunk and then goes to his car. He opens the trunk. Elena is in it, unconscious Willow is in the Backseat. He takes her and puts her in the SUV trunk. Trevor sees her in the rear-view mirror and smiles. After putting Elena in the trunk He goes back and Gets Willow putting her beside Elena after doing that, he rejoins Trevor)

Trevor: Thank you for your help.

Man: Is there anything else?

Trevor: One more thing. Come closer, please.

(The man gets closer)

Trevor: Closer.

(The man gets closer. Trevor takes him, bites him, drinks his blood and then throws him on the floor and he leaves. The man is dead)

**Gilbert's House **

(Jeremy is in the bathroom. He knocks on Elena's bedroom door)

Jeremy: Yo, Elena!

(She doesn't answer so he goes into her room. She's not there.)

[Caroline's house]

(Caroline is in her room, preparing for school. Damon's here)

Caroline: So Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushed her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head.

Damon: Does Matt remember anything?

Caroline: Hmm, he thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident.

Damon: Yeah, I don't understand that. The guy is a tool.

Caroline: Gee, duh. Tyler getting blamed for Sarah death just opens up questions that he can't answer and do you really think that it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?

Damon: Well, no.

Caroline: And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet.

Damon: Where is your mom?

Caroline: Working Like always

Damon:Tragic. Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?

Caroline: They were more gold with amber highlights.

Damon: Oh.

Caroline: Can he turn into a wolf now?

Damon: Only on a full moon but now he has increase strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him. Does he know about us?

(She doesn't answer. She's texting)

Damon: Hey! What did you tell him?

Caroline: Nothing, really. I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him.

(She leaves her room and goes toward the door)

Damon: He's got to know something.

Caroline: Alright, I'll ask him.

(He rushes over her and catches her by the collarDamon: No, you won't Caroline! He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend! Do you understand me?

Caroline: I understand. I'm late for school.

Damon: Right I've been calling Willow since Last Night Stefan told me that she was Looking kinda ill last night and I've been calling her to check up on her see if she is there at school okay

Caroline: Okay that is so Unlike her being sick she has been a Stright A student and Not missed No days Until know I am worried about her I will check to for you at school.

Damon: Thanks

(Damon opens the door for her. They leave)

[Mystic Fall's high school]

(Tyler is in the hallway. In front of Sarah's locker, there are pictures and candles. He's uncomfortable and goes to his locker. He tries to opens it but he breaks the dial.)

(Stefan is closing his locker. Jeremy rejoins her)

Stefan: Hey Jeremy.

Jeremy: Look, Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it.

Stefan: What are you talking about?

Jeremy: You and Elena. Look, I'm glad you guys are back together but if she's gonna sleep over…

Stefan: Wait, wait… hold on a minute. We're not back together.

Jeremy: Wait… she didn't stay at your place last night?

Stefan: No, I mean I saw her at the party but that was it. She didn't sleep over.

Jeremy: 'Cause her bed hadn't been slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said that her car And Willow's car was still in the driveway. Where is she then have you seen Willow too?

Stefan: No I haven't talked to either of them since the Party

[A house]

(The SUV is parking in the driveway. Trevor is carrying Elena, who is waking was already on the Floor knocked out They are in the house. He puts her on the couch. Her hand and her feet are tied. He removes the ropes.)

Elena: What do you want?

Trevor: Ssh

Elena: Please, I'm hurt.

Trevor: I know. Just a taste.

(He's vamping but Rose arrives and he stops)

Rose: Trevor! Control yourself.

Trevor: Buzz kill.

(He leaves. Rose is alone with Elena)

Elena:( Seeing Willow unconcunious) Willow wake Up Please

Elena: What do you want with us?

Rose: Oh my god, you look just like her.

Elena: But I'm not. Please, whatever you…

Rose: Be quiet!

Elena: But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this.

Rose: I know who you are, I said be quiet.

Elena: What do you want?

(Rose slaps her very hard. Elena's falls on the couch, unconscious)

Rose: I want you to be quiet.( Going over to check Willow's Pulse remember when she seen the type of Color hair once on some Gypsy's that she knew Caressing her hair Noticing that she was beginning to wake up)

Willow: Ah( Cluching her Head and Spotting a Strange Woman standing over her Gasping getting to her feet Swaying as she leans over the Couch) Au My Head( Feeling Blood on her hair where who ever banged her head) Who are you.

Rose: My Name is Rose No need to be afriad No harm will come to you as long as you both Behave.

Willow:( Seeing Elena Knocked out on the couch) Elena what have you done to her.

Rose: She kept asking questions and so I shut her up by knocking her Out do I have to do the same to you.

Willow: No You don't have to hurt either of us does this have anything to do with the sun and the Moon Ritul/

Rose( Surprised and Impressed) Well its seems your a Smart one so You have been studying on Vampire history.

Willow: A little bit My inter Family History has deal with Vampires so I have Most of there Journals with me so I learn fast.

Rose: Well you mine as well sit down and wait till your friend wakes up so I won't repeat what the story I will tell so Go ahead and Relax

Willow: May I have some water Please I never did have anything drink since Last Night.

Rose: There's water over there on the table you may get it yourself( Leaving the room)

Willow walking over to the table to Pour some water in a Cup and Drinking it after she woke up she has been feeling a Little Sick all the Power she has used in the last couple Hours has caused her to get sick going over to sit down beside Elena worried about what they would want with them.

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Stefan and Damon are outside. They're talking about Elena's and Willow's disappearance)

Stefan: This has Katherine written all over it.

Damon: Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me; I'm the one who shut her in.

Stefan: Did you?

Damon: Did I what, Stefan?

Stefan: Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you.

Damon: She's in the tomb, period. End of story but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying.

Stefan: What did she say?

Damon: Elena's in danger and So is Willow.

Stefan: What? And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?

Damon: Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?

Stefan: We have to go talk to her.

Damon: No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!

Stefan: I don't really care.

Damon: It's a bad idea, Stefan.

Stefan: It's Elena and Willow Damon we have to make sure they are Safe.

Damon: Yeah But asking for Katherine's Help is dangerous

(Caroline is in the hallway. She sees the candles and the pictures at Sarah's locker. Tyler rejoins her)

Tyler: Caroline.

Caroline: Hey! How are you doing?

Tyler: Not good.

Caroline: How's your mom? My mom said that she was pretty freaked out about everything that happened with Sarah.

Tyler: How did you know?

Caroline: What do you mean?

Tyler: About me. How did you know?

Caroline: Know what? That you were upset? I thought I was doing a good thing by covering for you.

Tyler: That's not what I am talking about.

Caroline: Look, it was an accident? Okay? And I've got to run just... please don't blame yourself.

(She leaves)

[A house]

(Elena is waking up. Rose and Trevor are upstairs. They're talking)

Rose: How's the girl?

Trevor: Still passed out.

Rose: You didn't touch them, did you?

Trevor: Give me some credit. So, you called him?

Rose: No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works.

Trevor: Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?

Rose: They say he got it.

Trevor: Wonderful and what?

(Elena gets up and walks upstairs. She's listening in on their whispering to her)

Willow: No Elena don't try anything Stupid

Rose: So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait.

Trevor: Look, it's not too late. We can leave them here. We don't have to go through with this.

Rose: I'm sick of running!

Trevor: Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying.

Rose: Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free.

(Elena accidentally makes one of the boards squeak. Rose sees her)

Rose: You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?

Elena: Who's Elijah?

Rose: He's your worst nightmare.

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Stefan is talking with Bonnie)

Bonnie: I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan. Even if I wanted to. It took both me and my Grams to undo it the first time

Stefan: But I can open the door, right? I can talk to her?

Bonnie: Yeah but Damon's right. She's not gonna tell you anything, not without something in return.

Stefan: I know but Bonnie I have to do something. I have no idea who has Elena or Willow; I have no idea where they are.

Bonnie: What if there was another way to find her?

(Jeremy and Bonnie are in Alaric's class room. There is a map and a candle on the table.)

Jeremy: How does this is work?

Bonnie: I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger.

(Stefan arrives)

Stefan: Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within 10 minutes. I've got weapons, he stocked me up.

Bonnie: Are you ready?

(She cuts Jeremy's hand. His blood falls on the map. Bonnie concentrates herself to cast the spell. The blood drops and merge into one and goes toward Elena's location)

Bonnie: There. She's there.

Jeremy: That's 300 miles away.

Stefan: No Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that.

Bonnie: That's as close as I can get.

Jeremy: We can map it, aeriel view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area.

Stefan: Perfect. Call me with whatever you find.

Jeremy: No, no, I'm coming with you!

Stefan: No Jeremy, you're not.

Jeremy: No, I'm gonna just sit here. What if she's hurt okay?

(Bonnie has a nosebleed but the guys don't see it)

Jeremy: Or worse? What if she's…?

Stefan: She's not. You two go back to your house just in case. I'll call you the minute I find her.

Jeremy: Well, you can't do this alone.

(Damon arrives)

Damon: He's not. Let's go.

Stefan: You're coming with me?

Damon: It's Elena and Willow we can't abandon Either of them.

(Tyler is playing basketball with other guys. He sees Caroline, stops the party and rejoins her)

Caroline: Hey. Um… are you okay?

Tyler: You lied to me earlier. Why?

Caroline: Look, Tyler… I think that you misunderstood me at the party. I get it, it was very traumatic.

Tyler: You're lying.

Caroline: Nope but I'm late.

(She leaves but he catches her arm)

Tyler: Hey!

(She twists his arm and throws him on the floor. He gets up)

Tyler: How did you… you're stronger than me?

Caroline: Please, that was nothing.

Tyler: Listen, if you know something you've got to tell me because I can't handle this.

Caroline: I'm sorry, Tyler but I think that you're still in shock over Sarah dying and it's understandable.

(He looks at her and leaves. He kicks a garbage but he's so strong that the garbage can flies into a car. Everyone looks at him. He looks at Caroline and leaves)

[Damon's car]

(Stefan and Damon are going to Elena's and Willow's rescue)

Damon: Alaric sure likes his weapons.

(Stefan has a little bottle with vervain in it in his hands)

Damon: What the hell is that?

Stefan: I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that.

Damon: Weird.

Stefan: Hey, how much further is it?

Damon: About 80 miles.

Stefan: Who do you think took them?

Damon: Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. They got the wrong girls.

Stefan: Thank you for helping me.

Damon: Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch.

Stefan: Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyway.

Damon: The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar.

Stefan: Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it.

Damon: There's nothing to talk about.

Stefan: That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Or is it because you love her too? Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding and Willow is a Very good Friend and you have Bonded to her so you can't really Rest until she is safe can you

Damon: Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in.

Stefan: No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't.

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy is in his bedroom with Bonnie. He's searching for the place on his phone.)

Bonnie: Alaric just left with Jenna.

Jeremy: He's getting her out of the house for a while so she doesn't ask questions about Elena. Look. I pulled this up based on that spot on the map.

(He shows her his phone. His 's found a house.)

Jeremy: there's nothing for miles except for this old house.

Bonnie: Did you send it to Stefan?

Jeremy: Yeah. I hate sitting here, waiting like this.

Bonnie: Hey, she's gonna be fine.

Jeremy: You don't know that.

Bonnie: No I don't.

(She gets up and rushes over to her handbag. She takes the grimoire and sits on Jeremy's bed with him)

Jeremy: What are you doing?

Bonnie: There's something else I want to try.

Jeremy: I don't get it.

Bonnie: I need a candle. Grab Elena's hairbrush.

Jeremy: Okay, yeah.

(Bonnie takes a paper and writes something on it. Jeremy grabs Elena's hairbrush and a candle.)

Jeremy: What's all this stuff for?

Bonnie: I know it's crazy but I might be able to get her a message.

(She crumples the paper and takes it in her hand. She puts her hand above the candle and opens it. She closes her eyes to cast the spell. Her nose begins to bleed.)

Jeremy: Bonnie? Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!

(The paper is burning. Jeremy's tries to stop her but she keeps going. The paper disappears)

Jeremy: Bonnie.

(She smiles and blacks out. She's unconscious on Jeremy's bed)

Jeremy: Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!

[A house]

(Rose is in a room, alone. Elena rejoins her Holding on to Willow Hand seeing that she isn't feeling to good)

Elena: Why are we here?

Rose: You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them.

Elena: Why won't you?

Rose: That's another one.

Elena: You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me.

Rose: I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service.

Elena: Delivery to who? Elijah?

Rose: Two points to the eavesdropper.

Willow: Who is he? Is he a vampire?

Rose: He's one of the vampires, the originals.

Elena: What do you mean the originals?

Rose: Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?

Willow: The Originals are the First Oldest Vampires in the World aren't they I read about them in one of my Ancester's Journal's

Rose: Very Good( Nodding approvly to Willow)

Elena: So you know Stefan and Damon?

Rose: I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress.

Elena: Who are the originals?

Rose: Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess.

Elena: But why me?

Rose: Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse.

Elena: The curse? The sun and the moon curse?

Rose: Oh, you do know your history.

Elena: What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse.

Rose: No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it.

Willow: The sacrifice?

Rose: The blood of the Doppelgänger. You're the Doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die.

Willow: What about me why am I here.

Rose: The Originals has known about you for sometime and have been wanting to meet you they Know about your Mage Power if you want more answers you will have to ask Elijah he should know more.

Willow: Right Wow that is Something I guess( Walking over to a Desk to sit down feeling so sick to her Stomach Laying her Head down in her arms)

Elena:( Walking over to her to feel her forhead) Hey you are burning up Willow you are Sick You should of Never have Used to much Magic Last night.

Willow: I don't now what's wrong with me my body feels so Hot I just need to Lay down for a Bit thats all don't worry about me.

Rose( Concerned about the young Mage brings a Cup of Water to her watching her as she drinks it)

Willow: Thank You( She Whispers)

[Caroline's house]

(Caroline enters her house.)

Caroline: Mom?

(She cautiously walks farther into the house. Tyler is behind her.)

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Tyler: I know

Caroline: Breaking and entering the sheriff's house? That move will win you an award.

Tyler: Go ahead. Keep dodging, keep changing the subject but I know. You're just like me, aren't you?

Caroline: No.

Tyler: Keep it up but I'm not buying it. I saw how strong you were. I'm not leaving here until you tell me the truth.

Caroline: Tyler…

Tyler: You're a werewolf. Say it!

(She laughs)

Caroline: What?

(He pushes her against the wall)

Tyler: Stop lying!

Caroline: I'm not lying!

Tyler: Say it!

(He hits the wall very hard. She pushes him against the wall. She's vamping. She throws him on the floor. He's scared)

Caroline: I'm not a werewolf, okay?

[A house]

(Rose and Elena are still talking While Willow is Naping with her head on her Arms Trevor arrives)

Elena: Tell me more.

Trevor: Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?

Elena: Who were you running from?

Trevor: The originals.

Elena: Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?

Trevor: The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off.

Rose: Mm-mm.

Trevor: Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead.

Elena: What did you do?

Rose: He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova.

Elena: Katherine.

Rose: The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger.

Trevor: I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since.

Rose: Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again

[Gilbert's house]

(Bonnie is awake. Jeremy gives her a glass of water)

Jeremy: Here, drink this.

Bonnie: Thanks.

(She drinks)

Jeremy: What happened? You scared the hell out of me.

Bonnie: It's nothing.

Jeremy: It wasn't nothing, Bonnie.

Bonnie: I've been doing a lot of magic lately. It wears me down.

Jeremy: When I'm worn down, I take a nap. You were… you were unconscious.

Bonnie: Witchcraft has its limits. If I push too hard, it pushes back.

Jeremy: How do you know all this?

Bonnie: It's all in here; it's like a reminder that I'm not invincible. Please don't… don't tell anyone.

Jeremy: Why not?

Bonnie: Because it's a weakness and I don't want certain people to know that.

Jeremy: By certain people, you mean Damon.

Bonnie: I mean anyone that can hurt me.

Jeremy: I won't tell anyone, okay? I promise.

Bonnie: It's hard, you know? My grams is gone and my dad, he doesn't want to know about what I am. He hasn't since my mom left. I'm all alone in this.

Jeremy: It's how I feel a lot of the time, alone.

(Long pause. They stare at each other.)

Jeremy: Do you think that worked?

Bonnie: I have no idea.

[A house]

(Elena sits on the couch. She finds the paper Bonnie sent her. It says that "Stefan and Damon are coming for you" -B )

[Damon's car]

Stefan: We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6.

(Damon takes a blood bag. He drinks.)

Damon: If you want some, just ask.

Stefan: I want some.

Damon: Ah, that's so sweet. You're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry, I've got your back. It'll be fine.

Stefan: I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength

(Damon gives him the blood bag. Stefan drinks)

Damon: Does Elena know you're drinking blood?

Stefan: I've been drinking hers.

Damon: Hmm, how romantic. (Damon drinks some blood.) Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it.

Stefan: You mean when I was more like you?

Damon: Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot.

Stefan: I guess he found something else to live for.

[A house] (Trevor enters the room with Rose Willow and Elena.)

Trevor: He's here! This was a mistake.

Rose: No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me.

Trevor: No! He wants me dead, Rose!

Rose: He wants them more.

Trevor: I can't do this. You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here.

Rose: Hey! What are we?

Trevor: We're family, forever.

(Someone knocks on the door)

Elena: You're scared.

Rose: Stay here with her and don't make a sound.

(She leaves to open the door. Elijah opens the door. She arrives.)

Elijah: Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?

Rose: Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house.

Elijah: Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?

Rose: I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?

Elijah: I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit.

Rose: Katerina Petrova?

Elijah: I'm listening.

Rose: She didn't burn in the church in 1864.

Elijah: Continue.

Rose: She survived.

Elijah: Where is she?

Rose: You don't seem surprised by this.

Elijah: Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilizations, which is a mere 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmise it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possesion?

Rose: No, but I have better. I have her Doppelgänger.

Elijah: That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for fact.

Rose: The facts are wrong.

Elijah: Well, show her to me.

Rose: Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again.

Elijah: You have my word that I will pardon you.

Rose: Follow me.

(He follows her. They arrive at the main room. Elena hears them. She's scared and turns her head. Elijah looks at her. He's surprised and rushes over to her. He looks at her and smells her neck.)

Elijah: Human. It's impossible. Hello there.( Seeing a Stunning young Woman standing Near the Window looking at Him afraid Rushes over to her backing her to the wall smelling her) Humm your Veins Pulse with Strong Magic Gypsy and Something Else what are you my dear.

Willow: Mage I have the Power of a Mage( a Little afraid as he smells her on her neck and then Softly Smiles at her)

Elijah: Interesting you are a Brucannon( Gazing at her with with Wonder)

[Middle of nowhere]

(Stefan and Damon have stopped the car)

Damon: The house should be just beyond those trees. Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things.

Stefan: What is your point?

Damon: My point is, whoever has Elena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that.

Stefan: And?

Damon: And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?

Stefan: Yeah, I'm certain I want to do it.

Damon: Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out.

Stefan: Alright, then I won't come out.

Damon: So noble, Stefan.

Stefan: I can't think of a better reason to die, but if you want to stay here, I'll totally understand.

(He leaves and Damon follows him)

[A house]

Elijah: We have a long journey head of us. We should be going.

(Elena looks at Rose)

Elena: Please, don't let him take us.

Elijah: One last piece of business and we're done.

(He goes toward Trevor)

Trevor: I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry.

Elijah: Oh no, your apologies not necessary.

Trevor: Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you.

Elijah: Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?

Trevor: I beg your forgiveness.

Elijah: So granted.

(Trevor smiles but Elijah smacks Trevor's head clean off his body. Rose cries. Elena and Willow is shocked)

Willow: Oh My Gosh

Rose: You…!

Elijah: Don't, Rose, now that you are free.

(He looks at Elena and Willow)

Elijah: Come.

Elena: No, what about the moonstone?

Elijah: What do you know about the moonstone?

Elena: I know that you need it and I know where it is.

Elijah: Yes?

Elena: I can help you get it.

Elijah: Tell me where it is.

Elena: It doesn't work that way.

Willow: No don't say anything(About to stand in front of her when Elijah puts his arm around her waist Putting his Hand on her Mouth to silence her)

Elijah: Are you negotiating with me?

(He looks at Rose)

Rose: It's the first I've heard of it.

(He tries to compel Elena but it doesn't work. He looks at her necklace.)

Elijah: What is this vervain doing around your neck?

(He snatches the necklace from her neck and throws it. He catches her head and compels her.)

Elijah: Tell me where the moonstone is.

Elena: In the tomb, underneath the church ruins.

Elijah: What is it doing there?

Elena: It's with Katherine.

Elijah: Interesting.

(They hear breaking glass from upstairs.)

Elijah: What is that?

Rose: I don't know.

Elijah: Who else is in this house?

Rose: I don't know.

(He catches Elena and His arm around Willows. They go in another part of the house. Stefan and Damon are moving around them with their super speed. Elijah throws Elena in Rose's arms and Still Holding Willow in his Arms)

Elijah: Rose.

Rose: I don't know who it is.

Stefan: Up here.

(Elijah goes up the stairs with his super speed)

Damon: Down here.

(Elijah receives in stake in his hand His other hand holding Willow to him. He removes it. Elena and Rose have disappeared. Elena is with Stefan. He tells her to be quiet. Damon is with Rose. He has his hand on her mouth)

Elijah: Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?

(He breaks a wooden coat rack into a stake.)

Elijah: I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?

(Elena appears at the top of the stairs)

Elena: I'll come with you, just please don't Hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out.

(He goes up the stairs with his super speed. He has the stake in his hand)

Elijah: What game are you playing with me?

(She throws the vervain bomb in his face. It explodes. His skin burns but he heals immediately but Willow getting Full Blast of it gets a Bad burn on her arms making her scream Elijah Concerned but He goes toward Elena but Stefan arrives and shoots him with the compressed air weapon. It doesn't hurt him so Stefan throws the weapon and rushes at Elijah. They fall down the stairs. Elijah gets up immediately but Stefan stays on the floor. He goes toward Stefan but Damon arrives and stakes Elijah. He pushes him against the door. Elijah is dead and is pinned to the door with the stake. Rose sees it and leave. Damon tries to follow her.)

Elena: Just let her go.

(He smiles. She smiles too and goes down the stairs to go to Stefan's arms)

Stefan: Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?

(She embraces him and looks at Damon. She mouths a "thank you" and Damon mouths a "you're welcome")

Damon:( Seeing Willow rushing toward him and she Hugs him he Reluctuly Hugs Not returning the Warm Feeling) Willow your Safe Good( Smiling Sadly at her but Stares up at Elena)

Willow:( Stepping out of Damon's arms seeing he doesn't show more care with her then he does with Elena is really Hurt by this) Thank you for saving Us Damon.

Damon: Your Welcome How Come you didn't fight Vack against Elijah you have Magic you could of Provented both of you being capture.

Willow: Um( Looking at him Confused) I have done a Lot of Magic trying to keep Elena safe and it has caused me a lot of Pain I am not myself right now My body is just too weak right now I am sorry.

Damon: Well Next time Try Harder Elena shouldn't be involved in so Much Danger and we need you to Protect her Need to work on getting stronger and no More Failures.

Willow:( Hurt so Bad by his Lack of Care for her) When I mean about weakness Damon is that I'm sick I have worn out My body using Magic I need a lot of Rest I am so sorry that My Protection of Elena wasn't good enough for you I am still Human with Limitations I find your Lack of Care towards me very Hurtful Well You turned out to be a Disappointing Friend Damon( Steping around him walking to the car feeling so Sick to her stomach and Hurt from being treated Unfairly gets in the backseat and Cries silently on the way home)

Damon,Stefan and Elena has been listening to her Cry and feeling so Ashamed of not apprecating the young Mage Elena puts her arms around Willow as she continues to cry( Glaring at Damon for this)

Stefan: Well you have Lost her friendship this time Damon I don't now how you can be so Cruel to her She was in Danger as Elena was but you show more concern for Elena then Her She has always came through for us It is time we come through for her as well.

Damon:( Sadly Ashamed and wanting to Hit his Head against the Window) I know and I am so sorry Willow one day I hope you will forgive me.

[Gilbert's house]

(Bonnie is sleeping in Jeremy's bed. Jeremy is looking at her and hears the front door)

Jeremy: Elena?

(Bonnie wakes up and they rush out the door. Elena is going up the stairs. Bonnie rushes over to her and embraces her)

Jeremy: Are you okay?

Elena: I'm okay. I'm okay.

(She looks at Bonnie)

Elena: I got your message.

(Bonnie cries and embraces her again. Then, Jeremy embraces her and kisses her neck)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch and drinks. Stefan arrives)

Damon: Where's Elena?

Stefan: She's home.

Damon: And you're here why?

Stefan: Because she wanted to be with Jeremy.

Damon: Here.

(He gives him a glass of scotch)

Stefan: Thanks. Listen, what Rose told Elena about the curse…

Damon: I know, we'll keep her safe.

Stefan: You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. If we let that happen with Elena, we're not gonna be able to protect her.

Damon: Yes Stefan, I heard it all before.

Stefan: Hey.

Damon: What?

Stefan: I'm sorry.

Damon: About what?

Stefan: For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago.

Damon: Enough Stef, it's late. Don't need to rehash that.

Stefan: You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother.

[Caroline's house]

(Caroline is still with Tyler. She arrives with a bottle of alcohol and two glasses)

Caroline: You know, this sounds crazy but alcohol helps or at least it helps me. You know, with all that inside jittery stuff.

Tyler: I'm hot. It's like my skin is on fire.

Caroline: Really? I never had any of that. I guess wolves are different. At the beginning, I was very, very emotional. Everything was heightened.

Tyler: I have that. How can you be a vampire?

Caroline: How can you be a werewolf?

Tyler: Who else is like you?

Caroline: Just me. It's a really long story we can share another time. How many other werewolves are there?

Tyler: Just me and my uncle Mason but he left town.

Caroline: Look, Tyler… You can't tell anyone, okay? Not about you, not about me. No one will understand.

Tyler: I know.

Caroline: I want to tell you about my mom and yours and the founding families and the council but I need you to promise me no one will find out about us. This is life and death, Tyler.

Tyler: I have no one else to tell. I'm sorry about earlier. It's just, I'm alone with this. It's gonna happen to me. On the next full moon, I'm gonna turn and I won't be able to stop it. I'm scared.

Caroline: Tyler… No... it's.

(She embraces him)

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan is in the library. He hears noise and a vampire is running around him. He takes a stake.)

Stefan: Who's there?

(Rose arrives)

Rose: I'm not here to hurt you.

Stefan: Why are you here?

Rose: Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones.

Stefan: You knew Lexi?

Rose: Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to.

Stefan: Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you.

Rose: I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over.

Stefan: What do you mean "it's not over"?

Rose: It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him.

Stefan: For who?

Rose: Klaus.

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena in in pajamas. She's going into her bedroom. Damon's here)

Damon: Cute PJ's.

Elena: I'm tired, Damon.

Damon: I brought you this.

(He shows her the necklace.)

Elena: I thought that was gone. Thank you.

(She tries to catch it but he doesn't give it to her)

Elena: Please give it back.

Damon: I just have to say something.

Elena: Why do you have to say it with my necklace?

Damon: Well, because what I'm about to say is… probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life.

Elena: Damon, don't go there.

Damon: No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena and it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you but my brother does.

(He kisses her on the forehead)

Damon: God, I wish you didn't have to forget this but you do.

(He compels her and sheds a tear. Elena closes her eyes. When she opens them, Damon's gone and she has her necklace. She touches her necklace and looks around her. She sits down on her bed and looks at her necklace)

[A house]

(Elijah is still impaled but he wakes up and removes the stake from his chest)


	31. Katerina

**Katerina**

1490

[Bulgaria]

(Katherine is delivering a baby. Her mother is helping her.)

Mother: A little more dearest, a little more. Push... a little more. A little more. A little more.

(She pushes and screams. She delivers her baby. Her mother takes it. Her father is watching)

Mother: It's a girl.

Katherine: A girl. Please mother, let me see her.

Father: Woman, don't! What are you doing?

(She gives the baby to her husband)

Katherine: Let me at least hold her once… just once.

Father: Forget it! You have disgraced this family.

(He leaves the room with the baby. Katherine cries and screams)

Katherine: Father, please! No, father, no!

Mother: No Katerina, it's better for her!

(Her mother embraces her. Katherine is still crying)

Katherine: No mother, please...

Mother: Let her go… let her go Katerina.

Katherine: Please, mama…

WILLOW'S HOUSE

Willow: Waking up from a good nights sleep that even though she is still feeling a Little drowsy from using all that magic and then getting Kidnapped Finally realizing that Damon No longer cares about her all the time being by his side when he needed a Friend to talk all his thought out to her and now he doesn't want anything to do with her it all about Elena with the Salvortore's Once Again Nobody Cares about her but Not letting it get to her she decides to go to school and Put it behind her getting dress in Skinny jeans black combat boots White tank top and Blue Jean jacket and Leaving her hair down Stright grabbing her bag and getting an apple rushes out and gets in her New Blue Camero driving to school she sees a lot of People gaze at her New Car even Someone came up and asked her can he sit in it Smiling feeling a Little better Knowing that she can put all her pain aside for the day.

Nowadays

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena is knocking on the door. Damon opens it)

Damon: Hello, Elena.

Elena: Is Stefan here? He called. He said it was important.

Damon: Right this way.

(She enters the house. Stefan arrives)

Stefan: Hey.

Elena: What is this about?

(Rose arrives)

Elena: You.

(They go in the living room. Elena is sitting on the couch)

Rose: Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real.

Elena: Who is he?

Damon: He's one of the originals, he's a legend.

Stefan: From the first generation of vampires.

Elena: Like Elijah?

Rose: No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal.

Stefan: Klaus is known to be the oldest.

Elena: Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me and Willow?

Rose: Yes.

Stefan: No.

Damon: What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…

Rose: Which it is.

Damon: And you're not saying it so I don't kill you

Rose: Which I'm not

Damon: Then we're looking at a solid maybe.

Stefan: Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist.

Rose: Not that you know of

Damon: That's not helping

Stefan: Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story.

Rose: He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot.

Damon: Alright, we're shaking. You made your point.

(Elena gets up)

Stefan: Where are you going?

Elena: School. I'm late.

Stefan: Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you.

Elena: It's okay, I know where it is.

(She leaves)

Damon (to Rose): She's in denial.

Stefan: Shut up, Damon.

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Bonnie arrives at school. One of her books fall on the floor. Jeremy arrives)

Jeremy: Here, I got it.

Bonnie: Thanks. Where's Elena?

Jeremy: She's actually running late today. What are you doing later? You want to hang out at the grill, shoot some pool? The winner owns the table.

Bonnie: Uh, why?

Jeremy: Why what?

Bonnie: Well, you never asked me to play a game of pool before so why now?

Jeremy: Uh, I don't know, I thought it'd be fun, never mind

Bonnie: No, hey, okay. Sure. It's just...

Jeremy: Just what?

Bonnie: It's just you're Elena's brother and… sure. It's just, I'm really bad at pool.

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah. I thought you might be.

(A boy arrives)

Luka: Excuse me! Do you guys know which way is the office?

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah. Through the double doors then straight ahead, quick left and then your first right. You must be new here

Luka: Yeah, I am. It's kind of hard to hide it. My name's Luka.

Jeremy: I'm Jeremy, this is Bonnie.

Luka: Hi, Bonnie.

(They look at each other. Jeremy looks at them)

Jeremy: Anyway, Luka. I'm actually heading in that direction. Why you don't follow me? It can get confusing.

Luka: Thanks man. It's nice to meet you Bonnie

(He looks at her and leaves with Jeremy)

[The woods]

(Elena is with Caroline. Elena is carrying a bag)

Elena: Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school.

Caroline: I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar

Elena: And keep Stefan busy. I don't want him to know what I'm up to.

Caroline: I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this.

Elena: You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit.

Caroline: Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's… Stefan's gonna see right through me.

Elena: Caroline, as my friend, do you promise or not?

Caroline: You had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay. I promise.

Elena: Okay.

Caroline: Why don't you want Stefan to know?

Elena: Because he would never be okay with me doing this.

(They go under the church ruins. They stop in front of the tomb's door)

Caroline: Are you sure you want to do this?

Elena: Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell me how to stop him.

Caroline: But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?

Elena: Yeah. I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know, Caroline. Please.

(Caroline goes towards the door and opens it.)

Elena: Katherine?

(She looks at Caroline)

Elena: I'll be okay from here.

(They hear a noise. Elena turns her head and looks at the door entrance. Katherine arrives and stops at the entrance.)

Katherine: Hello Elena. You come to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline.

Elena: As long as I stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt me. Please.

(Caroline looks at them and leaves)

Katherine: Stefan know you're here?

Elena: I brought you some things.

Katherine: You came to bribe me? What is it that you want?

Elena: I want you to tell me about Klaus.

Katherine: Hmm, you've been busy.

Elena: I also brought you this.

(She takes an old book from the bag)

Elena: It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true.

Katherine: You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?

Elena: I also brought you this.

(She takes a bottle of blood from the bag and shows it to Katherine. Katherine rushes over towards Elena but she can't get out because of the spell)

Elena: You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine.

(Katherine sits down on the floor. Elena puts some blood in a glass and pushes it towards her with a stick. Katherine takes the glass and drinks. Her skin regains some of its color)

Katherine: You have the Petrova fire.

Elena: More blood?

(Katherine puts the glass on the floor. Elena takes it.)

Katherine: It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out.

(Elena gives Katherine more blood.)

Elena: Thrown out?

Katherine: My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame.

Elena: It was kept secret?

Katherine: Mhmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man name Klaus. I was taking with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell.

1492

[England, the woods]

(Katherine is running. She falls and hides behind a tree. Elijah and his men are looking for her)

Elijah: She's here. Katerina! I know you're near, I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are.

(Trevor arrives and indicates them a false direction)

Trevor: This way. There is more blood over there.

(They leave. Katherine gets up. She tries to leave but Trevor arrives, puts a finger on her mouth and pushes her against the tree)

Trevor: Head east. I can't lead them astray anymore.

Katherine: I can't run anymore.

Trevor: Never mind. There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go!

(She leaves)

Nowadays

[The tomb]

Elena: So, what did Klaus want?

Katherine: The same thing that he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse.

Elena: By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgänger.

Katherine: He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body.

Elena: What would he want from Willow

Katherine: Klaus is After Willow for her Powers for centries Klaus has always Hunted Mages to Control them or Protect them for his own gain Who knows what else he will be after there family has always Looked after Willow's Bloodline for the some that Protected Klaus for years so Maybe he feels in depted to them.

Elena: She shouldn't be Involved in any of this.

Katherine: Willow is In this from the Start for she is a Mage she was Bound to be Found sooner then later.

[Salvatore's house]

(Rose is crying. Damon arrives)

Damon: Alright Rosebud. I need some answers. Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head.

Rose: You've always been this sensitive?

Damon: Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it.

Rose: Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine.

Damon: Is that a dig?

Rose: It's an observation. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult.

Damon: I'm not in love with anyone.

Rose: You want to try that again?

Damon: Don't get on my bad side.

Rose: Then show me your good side.

Damon: How do I find Klaus?

Rose: You don't find Klaus, he finds you.

Damon: Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?

Rose: Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close.

Damon: Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?

Rose: Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy name Slater in Richmond

Damon: Perfect. I'll drive.

Rose: No. You forget not all of us can do sun.

Damon: Then you drive. Come on.

[Mystic Falls' high school]

Caroline: Stefan!

Stefan: Hey

Caroline: Hey. Uh, I need to talk to you. Where are you going?

Stefan: Well, Elena went home sick; I just want to go check up on her.

Caroline: Ditch her.

Stefan: I'm kind of worried about her.

Caroline: You know what? Of course you are. Go ahead, I'd… you know what? We can talk later.

Stefan: Uh, talk about what?

Caroline: I might have done something.

Stefan: What did you do?

Caroline: Told Tyler I'm a vampire.

[The tomb]

(Elena gives another glass of blood to Katherine)

Elena: What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus?

Katherine: It's really tedious but…

(She drinks and crushes the cup. She has regained more of her color)

Katherine: The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken.

Elena: So you ran before he killed you?

Katherine: Something like that.

1492

[England, a cottage]

(Katherine arrives at a cottage. She knocks on the door)

Katherine: Help, please help me.

(An old woman opens the door)

Katherine: Please, help me.

Woman: I don't invite strangers into my home.

Katherine: No, Trevor. He said that you'd help me.

(Rose arrives)

Rose: Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep.

(She looks at Katherine)

Rose: Let the girl in. Bring her water and something to eat.

(Katherine enters the house and sits down)

Katherine: You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this.

(She shows her the moonstone)

Katherine: To prove I am who I say and that you'd help me to freedom.

Rose: You stole this from Klaus?

Katherine: It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and made my escape.

Rose: People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies.

Katherine: I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving me aid.

Rose: I'm risking nothing. At nightfall, I'll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy.

(She catches Katherine and pushes her in an empty room)

Katherine: No! No!

(Rose closes the door)

Nowadays

[A coffee shop in Richmond]

(Rose and Damon are parking the car in a underground parking lot)

Damon: Back entrance. How convenient.

Rose: That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings.

Damon: How do you know this Slater guy is even here?

Rose: I called him. He's here. He's always here.

Damon: Good.

(He pushes her against the wall)

Damon: Just one thing. If you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at.

(Rose catches him and pushes him against the car)

Rose: I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side.

(She releases him)

Rose: You can trust me.

(They enter the coffee shop)

Damon: Whoa. What about the sunlight?

Rose: Double paned and temped. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?

(Slater rejoins them)

Slater: That and the free Wi-Fi

(She embraces him)

Rose: Hey, how are you?

Slater: Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?

Rose: Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet…

Slater: Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?

Rose: Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip.

(He looks at Damon)

Slater: It's nice to meet you, maybe. What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?

[The tomb]

Elena: Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?

Katherine: No, but not because she had a change of heart.

1492

[England, a cottage]

(Rose enters the room. Katherine is on a bed)

Rose: It's nightfall. Time to go.

(She sees that Katherine is hurt. She's bleeding.)

Rose: When did this happen?

Katherine: In the woods, I tripped.

Rose: It's a lie, I would have smelled it.

(She finds a knife in Katherine's hand and takes it)

Katherine: I'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please, just let me die.

Rose: If you die then Trevor dies with you.

(She bites her wrist and puts it in Katherine's mouth so she can drink her blood. Her wounds heal. Trevor arrives)

Katherine: No. No!

Trevor: Where is she?

(Rose rushes over him and leave Katherine alone. She pushes him against the wall)

Rose: You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honor in returning that girl to him.

Trevor: He will sacrifice her.

Rose: Then so be it!

Trevor: I love her, Rose

Rose: He'll kill you. He won't stop until he has all of our heads.

Trevor: Then we shall run until we die.

(They hear a noise in the room. They rush to see what's happened and find Katherine hanging from the ceiling by a rope. She's dead.)

Nowadays

[The tomb]

Elena: You killed yourself?!

Katherine: Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him.

Elena: But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since.

Katherine: I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock.

(Elena doesn't seem good)

Katherine: What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out.

(She cuts her wrist with her nail. She bleeds.)

Katherine: Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone.

Katherine: I made the other choice.

1492

[England, a cottage]

(Katherine wakes up)

Trevor: What did you do, Katerina? I would have helped you live.

Katherine: You would have helped me run. That was never going to be enough.

Trevor: It was enough for me.

Rose: Do you not see, Trevor? She used you to help her escape and me to turn her. Klaus will see our role in this.

Katherine: And for that I'm sorry.

Rose: As am I…. for this.

(She rushes over to Katherine with a stake but Katherine catches the old lady. Rose stakes the old lady on the shoulder. Katherine drinks the old lady's blood)

Katherine: Please understand.

Rose: You have just signed our death sentence.

Katherine: Better you die than I.

(She throws the old lady in Trevor's arms and leaves with her new super speed)

Nowadays

[The tomb]

Elena: Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed.

Katherine: I never thought he would have lasted that long.

Elena: You don't even care that you ruined their lives.

Katherine: I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same.

(She turns herself and opens the Petrova book)

[Mystic Grill]

(Caroline and Stefan are sitting at a table. Caroline is eating)

Caroline: Sorry to drag you here but if I don't eat, I get those kill innocent people urges. Tyler totally has those too by the way.

Stefan: Yeah, what else did you say to him?

Caroline: Not much. I was trying to keep the questions to a minimum. Are you mad?

Stefan: Yes Caroline. As a matter of fact, I am a little mad. I mean, you put yourself a risk. If Damon finds out…

Caroline: But you're not gonna tell him, are you?

Stefan: No, of course not. He would kill you.

Caroline: Always looking out for me.

Stefan: Yeah. Well, you don't exactly make it very easy on me.

Caroline: Then why do you do it? Why are you such a good friend to me?

Stefan: I don't know. I guess you… you remind me of someone. My best friend, Lexi.

Caroline: I… you have a friend?

Stefan: You say that with such a discouraging amount of surprise, Caroline.

Caroline: No I just… sorry. I just… tell me about her.

Stefan: I will, some other time. I got to go.

Caroline: Wait! No! What do we do about Tyler? I don't want Damon to kill him 'cause there's a full moon coming up and Tyler is totally freaking out about it.

(Luka is sitting at a table with his father. Bonnie passes next to him)

Luka: Hey Bonnie.

Bonnie: Hey, Luka. How was your first day?

Luka: It was great. I would like to introduce you to my dad.

Bonnie: Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett.

Jonas: Doctor Martin, Jonas Martin. It's nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett. Would you like to join us?

Bonnie: Oh, I'm meeting a friend but he's not here yet so… sure.

Luka: Oh yes, please have a seat.

(She sits down next to him.)

Bonnie: So, where did you move from?

Jonas: Louisiana.

Bonnie: That's a big change

Luka: I'll say.

Bonnie: It's not so bad here

Luka: It's looking up.

Jonas: Bennett, huh? I knew some Bennett's when I did my residency in Massachusetts. Do you have any family from Salem?

Bonnie: Actually I do.

Jonas: What do you know? Small world, right?

(Jeremy arrives)

Bonnie: Oh, there's my friend. It was nice to meet you, Doctor Martin.

Luka: I will see you at school.

Bonnie: Yeah.

(She touches his shoulder and feels something. She leaves with Jeremy and turns her head to look at them)

Jeremy: Sorry I was late, are you okay?

Bonnie: Yeah(Seeing Willow sitting at a Booth alone reading as she waits for her order Walking over to her). Hey Willow How have you been.

Willow: I've been getting there still feeling a Little out of it( Watching as her and Jeremy sit across from her)

Jeremy: Elena says you have been avoiding her, Stefan and Damon since you guys were taken what Happened.

Willow: Its was Damon as always putting Elena first all the time she is with Stefan but Damon keeps trying to make a Fool out of himself over her( Sadness in her Voice) He never cared that I was taken all he did was get angry at me for not Protecting her better He never even Cared about me at all they both came for Elena.

Bonnie: I am so sorry Willow they shouldn't have treated you like that expecially Damon you were on his side and he keeps throwing it back in your face.

Willow: I've come to where I don't want nothing to do with Damon anymore Our Friendship is Over No Longer will I put up with his Crap anymore.

(Stefan has been hearing her converstations with Bonnie and Jeremy feeling Sad over what Willow said about Damon knowing she is right Maybe Later he could talk her if she will let him.)

[Somewhere, a coffee shop]

Slater: And you're sure Elijah's dead?

Damon: Beyond dead.

Slater: Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PHD.

Rose: Slater's been in college since '74.

Slater: When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHD's.

Damon: The point?

Slater: Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me.

Rose: We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?

Slater: Craigslist.

Damon: Really?

Slater: Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends.

(In front of the coffee shop, a man stops in front of a man who's playing guitar. He gives him money and takes his coins. He decants the coins into his other hand. It's Elijah. He looks at Slater, Damon and Rose)

[Mystic Grill]

(Bonnie and Jeremy are playing pool)

Jeremy: You are bad.

Bonnie: I told you.

Jeremy: Well, feel free to cheat if you need your dignity back.

Bonnie: Come on, hit the ball.

(Luka rejoins them)

Luka: Alright, I got winner guys. I got winner.

Jeremy: Get ready, this slaughter is almost over.

Bonnie: So where's your dad?

Luka: I'll see him back home.

(Stefan and Caroline are still talking)

Stefan: Okay, now I'm leaving.

Caroline: Wait…!

Stefan: No, no, no, Caroline, you have two seconds to come clean.

Caroline: What do you mean?

Stefan: I'd believe the whole innocent act a little bit better if I didn't know how good you were at providing a distraction on demand. Where is Elena?

Caroline: I can't tell you.

Stefan: You can't tell me? Are you kidding me?

Caroline: I'm sorry but I… I can't tell you.

Stefan: Caroline! Elena was kidnapped, she could have been killed and you're seriously not gonna tell me where she is?

Caroline: She's not in any danger. I would not have let her put herself in danger.

Stefan: Put herself in danger where? What do you…? She's with Damon isn't she?

Caroline: Ew, no.

Stefan: Then where… where is she? Listen, if you're my friend like you've been pretending to be all day, then you'll tell me where she is.

Caroline: Stefan, I am your friend but I'm also Elena's friend and I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you where she is.

(He looks at her but then seeing Willow who just got her food Order and is heading out the door catches up to her) Hey Willow wait can I talk to you.

Willow: What is it Stefan.

Stefan: I need your Help finding Elena she is gone again Caroline Knows but she won't tell me.

Willow:( Sighing) Once Again this is About Elena Think about it stefan she needed Information about Klaus who do you think she would go too for that someone who knew him other the Elijah.

Stefan: Katherine she went to see Katherine( Feeling a Little Relief) Thanks Willow.

Willow:( Sadly Knodding) Its Fine Glad to be of Some Help.

Stefan: Willow I know you are upset about what Damon said to you and he was a Dick for saying it but Don't Blame Elena For this.

Willow: No I am Not blaming Elena but you can't deny that Damon has feelings for Elena and every since he has them she is all you both think about and When I risk my Life to save her what do I get Nothing Nobody concern themselves about me and I was Sick that day from using my magic( Tears coming down her eyes so Hurt) I'm just So tired of being Last to all three of you Elena isn't the Only person in the world I am sorry Stefan I've got to go I just can't handle anymore of either of you right now

Stefan:(Watching her walk off shaking his head sadly with regret Promises to tell Elena about Willow later)

[The tomb]

Elena: So how much of your little story is true?

Katherine: I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot.

Elena: Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus.

Katherine: 500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal.

Elena: So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone.

Katherine: Right again.

Elena: What else do you need to break the curse?

Katherine: Hmm, look who is getting smarter.

Elena: It's not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse.

Katherine: Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice.

Elena: So you need a werewolf?

Katherine: Believe it or not, they're hard to come by.

Elena: What else?

Katherine: A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine.

Elena: What else?

Katherine: A vampire.

Elena: Caroline.

Katherine: It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline.

Elena: So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?

Katherine: Better you die than I.

(She goes back into the tomb. Elena is alone)

[Somewhere, a coffee shop]

Damon: Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?

Slater: To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa.

Rose: But werewolves are extinct.

Slater: True. I've never seen one but rumor has it...

Damon: Not such a rumor.

Slater: Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome.

(Elijah is still in front of the coffee shop. He's listening to them)

Damon: Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?

Slater: What do you mean?

Damon: Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?

Slater: Well, yeah, probably but why would you want to do that?

Damon: Tell me how.

Slater: You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?

Damon: You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us.

(Elijah is still listening to them. He throws the coins at the window. All the windows break. Slater and Rose's skin starts burning. Rose is screaming. Damon looks outside but Elijah is gone. Slater runs. Rose face is burned. Damon puts a jacket on Rose's face and helps her get out of the coffee shop. He carries her to the car and puts her in the back of the car)

Damon: You're gonna be okay.

Rose: I know.

Damon: Who's behind that?

Rose: I don't know. Where is Slater?

Damon: Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?

Rose: He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me.

Damon: Who did it?

Rose: It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead.

(She cries. Her face is healed)

[Mystic Grill]

(Bonnie is alone, she looks at Jeremy. He looks at her and they both smile. Luka rejoins her)

Luka: Hey Bonnie. I'm sorry about earlier, my dad is not very subtle with the whole Bennett/Salem question. He picked up on you, he was just fishing around, he didn't mean any harm.

Bonnie: I felt something too.

Luka: I know. That's why we're having this conversation right now. He uh… doesn't like for anyone to know.

(He unscrews the lid on the salt shaker and pours some salt on the table.)

Luka: But we were both worry that you would bail us.

(He looks around and puts his hand above the salt. The salt floats up.)

Luka: He just wants us to fit in here for once. It's tough Bonnie, being different.

Bonnie: You're a witch?

Luka: Well, we prefer the term warlock.

[The tomb]

(Elena is still alone, she looks at the tomb. She grabs the bottle of blood and her bag and goes to leave. Stefan arrives though.)

Stefan: Elena.

Elena: Stefan, what are you doing here?

Stefan: I could ask you the same question.

Elena: Caroline told you.

Stefan: No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was the important that you'd have to keep it from me.

Elena: I knew that you'd stop me.

Stefan: Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar, Elena.

Elena: What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said.

Stefan: You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you.

Elena: That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?

(Katherine arrives)

Katherine: There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story.

1492

[Bulgaria]

(Katherine arrives at her parent's home. She finds dead people outside. She runs and enters the home. She finds her father dead and sees her mother. She's dead. She rushes over to her. She cries over her mother's body)

Katherine: No, no, no mama. No!

Nowadays

[The tomb]

Katherine: He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved.

(Stefan looks at Elena)

Stefan: No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?

Katherine: Always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this.

(She shows him the moonstone)

Elena: What?

Stefan: Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?

Katherine: I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth.

Stefan: No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch.

Katherine: My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town.

(She looks at Elena and retreats back into the tomb. Stefan looks at Elena.)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is drinking in the living room. Rose rejoins her)

Rose: I'm sorry about today. I didn't know that was gonna happen.

Damon: I believe you.

Rose: I wish we could save Elena. I know that you want to.

Damon: And I will.

Rose: You remind me of Trevor.

Damon: Why? Why him?

Rose: Because he always talked a big game, he was always working on an angle but underneath it all, he was the best friend anyone could hope for.

Damon: And where did that get him?

Rose: Dead and my loyalty to him almost got me dead too.

(He gives her a glass of scotch)

Damon: To friendship.

Rose: You're right to fight it, the way you feel about her.

Damon: And why's that?

Rose: Because if you want to survive, you need to not care about anyone.

Damon: Caring gets you dead, huh?

Rose: It might just be time to turn the switch off on your emotions.

Damon: I will if you will.

(They look at each other and then kiss)

[Mystic Grill]

(Jeremy is playing pool. He turns himself to look at Bonnie but she's not looking at him, she's talking with Luka. He looks at them, smiles and leaves)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena and Stefan are on the porch)

Stefan: Elena.

Elena: I can't talk about it, Stefan.

Stefan: You have to. Don't shut me out. Elena, please.

(She's crying)

Elena: I wanted to know the truth and I got it. It's not just me that's in danger. It's Willow Caroline and it's Tyler and it's Bonnie. They're all part of breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else anymore because it's not because you came into town or because you and I fell in love. That's not why everyone that I love is in danger. It's because of me, everything is because of me.

(He embraces her. She's crying. He kisses her on the top of her head)

[The tomb]

(Katherine is reading her family book. She finds a portrait of her with her parents. She has tears in her eyes)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon and Rose are curled up by the fireplace, under a blanket. Damon is shirtless. Rose is in her lingerie.)

Rose: It's a lie, you know. There's no switch you can turn off. Sure when you're a newbie but after a couple of hundred years… you just have to pretend.

(Rose's phone ring. She answers. It's Slater.)

Rose: Hello?

Slater: Rose?

Rose: Slater? Are you okay?

Slater: Yes, I took off, I'm sorry, I was freaking freaked.

Rose: No, I'm sorry to involved you.

Slater: Look, I want no part in any of this but I did some digging.

Rose: Okay, what did you find?

Slater: You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone.

Rose: How? What do you mean? I don't follow.

Slater: Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it.

(She looks at Damon. He tells her yes)

Rose: Yes, he can get it. What next?

Slater: You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose.

(He hangs up. Damon and Rose look at each other)

[Slater's Apartment]

(Slater just hanged up)

Elijah: Very nicely done.

Slater: Thanks, I have a degree in theatre. How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire.

Elijah: I'm a special vampire.

Slater: What, because you're an original?

Elijah: Hmm, now I want you take this and drive it through your heart.

(He gives him a stake. Slater takes it.)

Slater: But that would kill me forever.

Elijah: I know.

(He's compelling him)

Elijah: But it's necessary.

(Slater drives the stake through his heart. He falls on the floor, he's dead. Jonas rejoins Elijah)

Jonas: Was it, really?

Elijah: It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now.

(They look at each other)


	32. The Sacrifice

**The Sacrifice**

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Elena awakens from her slumber when she hears a noise coming from inside the house. Her bedroom door is slightly ajar. Elena lays back down, turns over in her bed, and shuts her eyes. In the bathroom, a towel is rustled by movement. Jonas appears in the doorway, looking at Elena. Elena is jolted out of bed, once again, when she hears a door slamming loudly. She sits up in her bed. Jonas has disappeared from the bathroom. Elena gets out of bed and slowly walks across her room. She quietly opens her ajar door and walks out onto the landing. Elena looks around the landing for anything suspicious and quietly approaches Jeremy's room, looking in through his ajar door. Suddenly, Elena hears a noise from behind her. She gasps and spins around. Alaric, shirtless and in his boxers, has also been startled by Elena's unexpected appearance on the landing. Elena and Alaric both try to catch their breath after the scare.]

Alaric: Elena. Ahem.

[Alaric lowers the ice cream bowl he's been holding towards his nether region.]

Elena: I heard something.

[Alaric chuckles nervously. Elena avoids his gaze, embarrased. Jenna walks up the stairs, wearing Alaric's shirt. She runs her hand through her hair, embarrased as well.]

Jenna: That was us. I'm sorry.

[In Elena's bedroom, Jonas pulls out a handkerchief and collects some of Elena's hair from her brush.]

Alaric: We didn't think anyone else was up.

Jenna: But here you are.

Alaric: We were just-

[Back on the landing, Jenna and Alaric try to explain the situation to Elena, but are failing in their attempt. Alaric sighs and holds out the ice cream bowl to Elena.]

Alaric: Chunky Monkey?

[Back in Elena's bedroom, Jonas also grabs some of Elena's jewelry and places it in the handkerchief. He folds the handkerchief and places it in his coat pocket.]

Alaric: Well... [chuckles] I'm naked. So I'm gonna go.

[Alaric walks past Elena and into Jenna's bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Elena starts to walk back towards her room. Jenna, embarrased, walks up the remainder of the stairs.]

Jenna: I'm really really sorry.

[Elena turns around when she reaches her doorway.]

Elena: It's okay, Jenna, don't worry about it.

Jenna: I know he's been staying over a lot. Are you - are you sure it's okay?

Elena: Seems like things are good.

Jenna: [smiling] They're extremely good.

Elena: Then I'm extremely okay with it.

[Jonas, still in Elena's bedroom, grabs a picture of Elena in her cheerleading uniform, places it inside his jacket, and leaves the room quickly. Jenna and Elena smile at each other and go back to their respective rooms. Elena gets into her bed. Jonas quietly hides in the bathroom, waiting for Elena to shut her eyes. Elena curls up in her blankets and drifts off to sleep. Jonas heads out of the bathroom, stopping to take a hand mirror, before he exits, placing the mirror in the waistband of his pants. He exits the bathroom, walks onto the landing, descends the stairs, and exits the house without a soul knowing he was there.]

**THE TOMB**

[Damon and Stefan walk down into the tomb and look at each other.]

Damon: Let's do it.

[They grab the stone door; Damon taking the right side, Stefan taking the left.]

Damon: 1,2,3.

[They pull the stone door off the entrance of the tomb.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Elena opens the front door. Stefan and Damon are standing on the front porch.]

Stefan: Hey. Uh, can we talk?

Elena: Why?

Damon: We went to see Katherine.

Elena: Come on in.

[Elena steps aside and Stefan and Damon enter the house.]

**THE TOMB**

[Damon and Stefan successfully remove the stone door from the entrance of the tomb. They place it to the side and approach the entrance. Stefan and Damon lean against the frame of the entrance, waiting for Katherine, who comes around the corner, looking hungry.]

Katherine: Please... come on in. There's plenty of room for all of us.

Damon: I'd rather poke my eyes out.

Katherine: Mmm, they're such pretty eyes.

Stefan: We're here for the moonstone.

Damon: Feel like tossing it over?

Katherine: Tell you what, you get your little witch to hocus pocus me out of here, you can have whatever you want.

Stefan: I thought you liked it in here. Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you.

Katherine: I've had time to reconsider.

Damon: Meaning you're hungry.

Katherine: I'm starving, Damon. And dirty. But above all, I'm bored. [Katherine has progressively gotten closer to the entrance, stumbling and grasping at the wall as she does so.] At least running from Klaus wasn't boring - so here's the deal: you get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever.

[Stefan and Damon look at each other. Katherine starts to walk away.]

Katherine: Let me know what you decide.

[As she says this, she holds up the moonstone and stumbles back into recesses of the cave.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Elena, Damon, and Stefan stand around the island in the kitchen, talking.]

Elena: You don't believe her, do you?

Damon: No, of course not. We just want the moonstone.

Stefan: According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break.

Damon: No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice. Ergo, you live.

Elena: How do you destroy it?

Stefan: By releasing it from the moonstone.

Elena: How do you guys even know this is gonna work?

Damon: Cause we have a crafty witch on our side.

Elena: You discussed it with Bonnie.

Stefan: She agreed to do anything she could to help us.

Elena: It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you.

Stefan: We're gonna get it from her.

Damon: Well, what he means to say is, we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to.

Stefan: Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it.

Elena: Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out.

Damon: Yep. We're awesome.

Elena: Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it.

[Stefan and Damon exchange looks.]

Stefan: What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice.

Elena: What about Klaus?

Stefan: We'll find him right after we get the moonstone.

Elena: Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you.

[She points from Stefan to Damon. The idea that Elena cares about him startles Damon.]

Stefan: Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life.

Elena: I know. Everybody keeps saying that.

[Elena gets up and leaves the room. Stefan and Damon exchange a look again.]

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

[Bonnie and Luka are walking together across the schoolyard.]

Luka: So your Grams waited until you were in high school to tell you that you're a witch?

Bonnie: Well, she brought it up before but I just thought she was drunk. [Luka laughs] In my defense, she was.

Luka: So, then, you're like, new?

Bonnie: New-ish. I still have some growing pains.

Luka: Like?

Bonnie: Physically, it's become a lot harder. I have a bad reaction to it sometimes.

Luka: Your nose bleeds?

Bonnie: Yeah. And I pass out sometimes.

[Bonnie and Luka stop walking and face each other.]

Luka: It's 'cause you're trying to do too much on your own. You need help.

Bonnie: From what?

Luka: From nature. The elements. Just things that you can draw extra power from. Have you ever channeled another witch before?

Bonnie: What is that?

Luka: Say we put our energy together. We can double our strength. I'll show you, watch. Let me see that bracelet.

[Luka takes his backpack off his shoulder. Bonnie removes her bracelet while Luka removes the dog tags from around his neck. Bonnie skeptically holds out her bracelet to him. Luka takes it and places his dog tags in her hand.]

Luka: Take this. Now, I want you to stand very still and concentrate.

Bonnie: I don't get it.

Luka: Ok. I know...

Bonnie: What are we doing?

Luka: We're channeling. The personal items will act as a talisman. Now concentrate.

[Bonnie holds the dog tags tightly between her hands and shuts her eyes. Luka looks on at her, smiling. Bonnie hears a noise around her and opens her eyes, looking at Luka.]

Bonnie: What is that?

[He smiles without saying a word and shuts his eyes. Bonnie continues to look at him. Other students are in the schoolyard talking as the wind starts to blow the leaves up. Bonnie gasps and shuts her eyes as the wind continues to blow, tossing student's papers about and tossling Bonnie's hair. Luka and Bonnie smile broadly as the wind dissipates.]

Luka: [laughing] Pretty cool, huh?

[Bonnie laughs gleefully. Jeremy approaches the two of them.]

Jeremy: What's with that weather, huh?

Luka: It's global warming, man. I don't know. I got to go. See you later, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Bye, Luka.

[Luka picks his backpack off the ground. Bonnie smiles at him.]

Luka: Bye.

[Luka smiles back at her and leaves. Jeremy walks around to face Bonnie.]

Jeremy: The guy is weird, huh?

Bonnie: No, he's not.

[Bonnie looks down at her hands and sees that she still has Luka's dog tags. She is about to yell after him when her cell phone goes off. She takes it out of her pocket and looks at the message.]

Jeremy: What is it?

Bonnie: It's Damon.

Willow is just getting to her car at her House when she gets a Call from Elena having been avoiding her, Damon and Stefan but Answering the Phone): Hello Elena.

Elena: Willow I am glad to hear your Voice I need your Help can you come over to the Salvatore House We need to talk about Klaus.

Willow:( Sighing) Sure I am getting in my car Now I'll be there soon

Elena: Thanks Willow you are the best.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Elena opens the front door to the house and walks in with Willow. She shuts the door behind her and looks around the hallway. Rose comes down the stairs, tying a silk robe around her.]

Rose: It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning.

[Rose looks up and sees that it's Elena and Willow, not Damon, standing in the hallway.]

Rose: Whoa. Sorry, I thought you were…

[Willow looks away, embarrassed.]

Elena: I, uh, sorry, I…

Rose: There's no one else here.

Elena: Actually, I came to talk to you.

Rose: Then I should probably get dressed.

[Rose smiles broadly and walks back up the stairs. After Rose has exchanged her robe for real clothing, Elena Willow and her converse in the parlor room.]

Rose: It's a bad idea.

Elena: No, it's not. From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it.

Rose: Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it.

Elena: There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it.

Rose: Why are you coming to me with this?

Elena: Because you owe me. One word from me, and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me.

Willow: Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away.

Elena: We're having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not.

Rose: They're just trying to protect you.

Elena: And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not. So, we're back to you taking me to Slater.

[Rose sits down on the couch next to Elena.]

Rose: What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?

Elena: How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?

Rose: I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?

Elena: I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal.

Rose( Looking at Willow) Why do you want to do this,

Willow: I just want to find out why Klaus is After me this is Just for Information that I need and to help Elena find her answers Don't worry I will Protect her.

Rose: Okay Lets go

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

[Tyler is on the basketball court, shooting hoops. As he shoots for a basket and misses, Matt approaches, grabbing the basketball and carrying towards Tyler.]

Matt: Hey man, how you doing?

Tyler: Good, you?

Matt: I'm pissed at myself for picking a fight with you. And feeling guilty for what happened to Sarah. I mean, I've been dodging you for days because I didn't know what to say to you.

Tyler: Don't worry about it, man.

Matt: I'm really sorry. Please know that.

[Matt hands Tyler the basketball and walks away. After a few steps, Caroline approaches Matt. He stops to talk to her.]

Caroline: Matt.

Matt: Hey.

Caroline: How are you?

Matt: I - I've been better. I gotta - I gotta get to class.

[Matt quickly walks away.]

Caroline: Ok.

[Caroline walks over to Tyler.]

Tyler: You two still on the outs?

Caroline: Looks like it. You realize there's almost a full moon?

Tyler: Vampires don't have enough problems, you want to take on mine?

Caroline: Have you even thought about it? The whole... wolf thing? Do you know what you're gonna do?

Tyler: I have a plan.

Caroline: Well…?

Tyler: Kind of private.

Caroline: I'm student council vice president, head of the prom commitee, not to mention I single-handedly organized this town's clean up campaign. And you're really gonna turn down my help?

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[In the parlor, Bonnie speaks to Stefan, Jeremy, and Damon about their plan.]

Bonnie: I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine.

Jeremy: How? It took both you and your Grams last time, and look what happened to her.

Bonnie: I'm well aware of what happened. I've learned a few new things.

Jeremy: Bonnie…

[Bonnie deflects Jeremy's concern and looks over at Stefan.]

Bonnie: How will you get it?

Stefan: She hasn't been feeding. She's weaker. We're not.

[Damon raises a glass of blood towards Bonnie.]

Bonnie: You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?

Damon: It's a plan. Is it perfect? [scoffs] What plan is?

Jeremy: Let me do it. I've got my ring. I can get in, get out, no spells necessary.

Damon: Gee, thanks, you 16-year-old child. Why didn't we think about that? Why are you even here?

Bonnie: Maybe I can help better the plan. Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?

[Damon looks over at Stefan, significantly.]

**SLATER'S APARTMENT**

[Elena Willow and Rose park Rose's car in an underground parking lot below Slater's apartment. They ascend the staircase to the apartment. Rose bangs her fist on the door while Elena and Willow stands nearby.]

Rose: Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!

[After a brief moment, Rose looks over at Elena.]

Rose: He's not home. Sorry.

Elena: Mm-mm. No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing.

[Rose sighs and pushes the doors open using her vampire strength. Elena looks inside the apartment and Rose gestured into the room.]

Rose: After you.

[Elena walks into the apartment with Rose Followed by Willow following suit. Rose wanders farther into the apartment than Elena does, looking for Slater.]

Rose: Slater?

[As Rose moves towards the back of the apartment, she looks through a doorway and her face falls in shock.]

Rose: I don't think he's gonna be much help.

[Elena and Willow rushes over to where Rose is standing and gasps at the sight of Slater's dead body.]

[Rose walks over to Slater's body and drags it away. Elena, regaining her composure, walks over to Slater's computer desk and picks up a bunch of papers.]

Elena: Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information.

[Rose walks up behind Elena and watches as Elena shuffles through the papers.]

Willow: Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass.

[Elena shuffles through a few more papers before picking up a framed photo. Rose walks over to a set of windows and pulls back the curtains, startling Elena.]

Elena: What are you…?

Rose: Tempered glass. U.V. rays can't penetrate.

[Rose looks out the window.]

Rose: I used to just come here and watch the day.

[Elena looks down at the framed photo which contains a picture of Slater and a girl. She looks back up at Rose.]

Elena: I'm sorry about Slater.

Rose: Any luck?

[Elena places the photo back on the desk and attempts to log into one of the computers.]

Elena: Um... It's password protected. I can't get in.

Rose: No, this is fine. Let's just go.

[Suddenly, they hear a doorknob rattling from inside the apartment.]

Rose: Stay here.

[Rose walks past Elena and opens a set of doors. She peers into the small hallway and sees a girl hiding behind a corner.]

Rose: Alice?

Alice: Rose!

[Alice, crying heavily, rushes towards Rose and embraces her.]

Alice: He's dead!

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Stefan re-enters the parlor room where Bonnie, Jeremy, and Damon wait for him. He has the picture of Katherine in his hands.]

Stefan: This belonged to Katherine. Found it with her things after I thought she was dead, but it was hers.

[Stefan holds out the portrait of Katherine and Bonnie takes it. Bonnie places the portrait in a ceramic bowl. She dips her fingers in a glass of water and lets the water droplets drip from her fingertips into the bowl. Flames sprout from the bowl. Bonnie shuts her eyes and begins to chant a spell in Latin.]

Damon: What will this do?

[Bonnie opens her eyes, watching the picture burn.]

Bonnie: I can turn the metal into ash. Blow the ashes on her, and it'll incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out.

[Suddenly, Bonnie's nose starts to bleed. Bonnie raises her hand to her nose and wipes it away before anyone notices.]

**THE WOODS**

[Tyler and Caroline walk through the woods towards the Lockwood Cellar.]

Tyler: Matt's bumming pretty hard.

Caroline: I know. It's better this way.

Tyler: I get it.

Caroline: You do?

Tyler: Yeah. You can't be honest with him.

[Caroline stops and looks at Tyler who stops as well.]

Tyler: It's not really fair to be with someone and not really let them know who you are. I get it.

[Tyler starts to walk again and Caroline follows.]

Tyler: Right over here. There's a cellar that goes to our old property.

Caroline: I know.

Tyler: You do?

Caroline: I know that this is the old Lockwood property.

[Tyler looks at her skeptically and heads down the steps of the Cellar.]

Tyler: Watch your step.

[Caroline follows behind Tyler. Tyler turns on a flashlight as they enter the Cellar and moves the beam of light around the room.]

Tyler: I'm guessing this is where Mason was headed the night he turned. It's this way.

[Tyler heads deeper into the Cellar with Caroline cautiously entering behind him.]

Caroline: Did Mason tell you about this place?

Tyler: Mason bolted before I triggered the curse, but I found these.

[Tyler shines the beam of light at a part of the cave. Caroline walks into the Cellar and looks at where the beam of light has landed. Three deep scratches run across the wall.]

Caroline: Whoa. They look old.

[Tyler shines the light further down the wall at a pair of rusty chains.]

Tyler: And these bolts and chains. I need new chains, but the bolts could still hold.

[Tyler grabs the ring around the bolt and pulls it hard, showing Caroline how resistant they are.]

Tyler: I think that's what this place was used for. Full moons.

[Caroline and Tyler proceed to glance around the cave. Caroline walks forward and spots something in a nook.]

Caroline: What's this?

[Caroline grabs an item wrapped in a piece of cloth and walks back over to Tyler.]

Tyler: I have no idea.

[Caroline unwraps the cloth around what appears to be a journal. She takes it out of the cloth and hands it to Tyler.]

Caroline: Was it Mason's?

[Tyler takes the journal from her and flips through the pages. He stops at a page and begins to read out loud from it.]

Tyler: "August 31 - My body is changing. I'm edgy, angry, impatient. I get so mad, I black out and forget what I say or do. I'm not myself, not since Jimmy's death. What's happening to me?"

[Tyler flips further back into the journal and glances up at Caroline.]

Tyler: He chronicled everything. [Tyler stops at a page and reads from it.] "The full moon is tonight"

Caroline: Well, does he say what happened?

[Tyler flips the page and sees a memory stick taped to the page of the journal. He slides it out of its place and holds it in his hand, looking at it and then up at Caroline. Both of them look puzzled.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Bonnie pours the ashes from the bowl onto an end table. Stefan and Damon re-enter the room with supplies for the excursion.]

Stefan: Still gotta get the torches.

Damon: Alaric's stake gun's in my trunk. Bonnie?

Bonnie: Go ahead. I'm almost done.

[Stefan leaves. Damon packs a few more things in a bag and follows Stefan out of the room. Jeremy waits until they are unable to hear him before he speaks to Bonnie.]

Jeremy: What are you doing?

Bonnie: Shh!

Jeremy: Hey, you're not strong enough.

[Bonnie places a finger to Jeremy's lips to quiet him. When he doesn't continue to talk, she lowers her finger.]

Bonnie: I'll be fine.

Jeremy: You could get hurt.

Bonnie: And Elena could die. I'll be fine. Promise. I promise.

Jeremy: Here, I got this okay? Go get me, um, go get me something to put this in. All right?

[Bonnie and Jeremy smile at each other and Bonnie leaves to get a holding container for the ashes. Jeremy glances over his shoulder before pulling out his wallet and taking out a card. Jeremy uses the card to carefully scrap a handful of ashes into his wallet without Bonnie noticing.]

**SLATER'S APARTMENT**

[Rose rubs Alice's hand comfortingly as Alice tries to regain her composure. Rose gets up and walks into another room where Elena is pouring hot water into teacups. Rose sits down next to Elena.]

Rose: She found him a few minutes before we did.

Willow: How is she?( Walking back from the Bathroom after Spending time throwing up Blood which she has been doing for days)

Rose: Overreacting. Big time.( Concerned about the Paleness of Willow's skin)

Elena: Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting.

Rose: Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. [Elena looks at Rose, curiously.] She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her.

[Elena turns around and looks at Alice. Grabbing the cup of tea, Elena walks out of the room towards Alice and hands her the cup.]

Rose: Hey Willow are you Okay you don't look so good and I smell Blood.

Willow: Its Nothing really I have been really tired lately from using a Lot of Magic like Protection spells for my House and It has taken its Toll on me but with some rest I should be fine.

Rose: Good using alot of Magic is Dangerous Be more Careful ( Still a little Worried about Willow's Condition)

Alice: Thank you.

[Alice takes the cup of tea as Elena sits down next to her. Alice looks at Elena with an air of familiarity.]

Alice: You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?

Elena: Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus.

Alice: Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at.

Elena: Do you know Slater's computer password?

Alice: Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart.

Elena: I understand that. Do you know his password?

Alice: Who do you think you are?

[Alice looks away from Elena and takes a sip of her tea. Elena looks over at Rose and her eyes light up with an idea. Elena looks back at Alice.]

Elena: What if I could convince Rose to turn you?

[Alice looks back up at her. Rose, hearing what Elena has said, looks over at her, disdainfully.]

Elena: Will you show us his files then?

[Alice has managed to log on to Slater's computer, but all the files have been deleted. Elena Willow and Rose stand behind her, watching.]

Alice: Someone's been here. The hard drive's completely wiped out.

Rose: Yeah, probably whoever killed him.

[Elena runs a hand over her face and turns away.]

Alice: Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a remote server.

[Rose turns back to speak to Elena.]

Rose: [speaks softly] You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?

Elena: I know. She doesn't.

[Elena walks past Rose, who smiles at Elena's deception. Elena leans down next to Alice to look at the computer screen.]

Alice: Kristen Stewart. God, was he obvious.

Willow: These are all leads to vampires?

[Alice continues scrolling through the files.]

Alice: Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me.

Rose: What about that one? Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah.

Alice: I could call him.

[Elena hands the phone over to Alice.]

Elena: Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelgänger is alive and she's ready to surrender.

Rose: What?!

Willow:( Shocked at Elena) Elena what did you just say

Alice: Oh, my God, I knew I recognized you.

Elena: Get him the message, please.

[Elena quickly walks out of the room. Rose and Willow follows her out. Elena places her hands on a table and exhales heavily. Rose enters the room.]

Rose: What are you doing?

Elena: I'm getting Klaus' attention.

Rose: If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you.

[Elena looks back at Rose, but doesn't respond.]

Rose: Which is exactly what you wanted all along.

Elena: It's either me or my family.

Rose: So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?

[Alice enters the room.]

Alice: [to Elena] Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you.

[Rose shuts her eyes and sighs.]

Willow:( Angry) How dare you Elena do this using me Like this( Elena shocked by her anger) haven't you forgotten that you are not the Only Person who will be sacrificeed are you really that selfish you say that you are doing this for your Loved ones but you doing is just as Selfish you are Giving up which I find that I can't stand to see someone do,

Elena:I am sorry Willow I am doing this for My family Katherine told me that Klaus killed her family because she ran away I won't put my family through that.

Willow: You are putting me at Risk too knowing that Klaus is after me too Elena I just really thought you were better then this( Walking over to Rose) I am so Sorry I had no idea she was Planning this.

Rose: No its not your fault that Elena is on a Suicide Mission.

Willow: Call them Rose and get them here to deal with her I can't even Look at her(Looking at Elena with Sadness walking in the room that Alice was in and Lays down on the bed)

**THE TOMB**

[Katherine, hearing footsteps coming down into the tomb, walks over to the entrance. Jeremy walks down the steps and stands in front of the entrance, where Katherine can't reach him.]

Katherine: The youngest Gilbert. This is an intriguing surprise.

Jeremy: I'm here for the moonstone.

Katherine: Yeah, yeah, the moonstone. It's very popular today.

Jeremy: Just give it to me.

Katherine: [sighs] Naïve little Gilbert. If you want it, you're gonna have to come here and get it.

[Suddenly, Jeremy pulls a stake gun from out of his sleeve. He shoots the stake at Katherine, hitting her squarely in the stomach. Katherine grunts in discomfort and clutches at the stake, ripping it out. Before Katherine can regain her composure, Jeremy throws the handful of ashes he took from Bonnie directly into Katherine's face. Katherine gasps and falls to the floor, temporarily unconscious.]

Jeremy: I kinda figured you'd say that.

[Jeremy enters the tomb. He pats Katherine down in search of the moonstone.]

Jeremy: Come on, where is it?

[After realizing the stone is not on Katherine, he looks at the back of the cave. Turning on a flashlight, he shines the beam down the cave and slowly walks back into the crypt. He sees the moonstone laying on a stone ledge behind an iron gate. Jeremy opens the gate and grabs the moonstone from its place. Jeremy looks at it for a moment before turning around and dashing to the entrance of the tomb. As he enters the front portion, he sees Katherine, her eyes red with hunger, up from the ground. Katherine vamp-speeds over to Jeremy, grabs him, and bites into his neck. Jeremy yells and throws the moonstone out of the tomb. Katherine gasps for air, blood dripping down her face.]

**THE WOODS**

[Bonnie approaches Stefan and Damon who are waiting in the church ruins by the entrance to the tomb.]

Bonnie: Sorry I'm late. I had to grab the grimoire from home.

Damon: Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?

Bonnie: He said he'd be here.

[Stefan and Bonnie descend the stairs to the tomb. Damon starts to follow but stops abruptly when his cell phone rings. He answers it.]

Damon: Not a good time, Rose.

[Rose is on the other end, still at Slater's apartment.]

Rose: Don't be angry with me.

Damon: Why, what did you do?

Rose: You need to get to Richmond immediately.

Damon: Tell me.

**THE TOMB**

[Stefan and Bonnie have made it down into the tomb. Stefan drops his bag and starts rummaging through it, but something catches his eye. He sees the moonstone lying nearby.]

Stefan: What the hell?

Bonnie: Is that the moonstone?

[Stefan and Bonnie rush over to it. Stefan picks it up. Katherine, lips drenched in blood, comes to the entrance of the tomb.]

Katherine: I hate to interrupt, [Stefan and Bonnie look up at her.] but today has just been full of surprises.

[Katherine pulls Jeremy out from behind the wall. Jeremy's eyelids flutter and the bite mark on his neck oozes blood. Stefan rushes over to the entrance and Bonnie looks on in horror.]

Jeremy: I'm sorry. I took some powder.

Katherine: Don't worry, I know that he's wearing his ring, so no matter how many times I kill him, he'll just keep coming back for more. So, I'm going to be in the back playing with my new little toy. [She shoves Jeremy back into the cave] And you guys just give me a holler when you've got the tomb open.

**MARTIN'S APARTMENT**

[Jonas has laid out all of Elena's trinkets that he stole from her bedroom on a table. Elijah sits across from Jonas.]

Elijah: So how exactly does this spell work?

Jonas: Give me your hand.

[Jonas has a silver knife in his hand. Elijah extends his hand out, palm facing up, and Jonas slices it open with the blade.]

Jonas: Place it here.

[Elijah places his bloody palm face down on the picture of Elena in her cheerleading uniform.]

Jonas: Now, take my hand.

[Jonas extends his hand to Elijah who takes it.]

Jonas: Close your eyes. Relax your mind. And look for her.

[Elijah shuts his eyes. Jonas follows suit and begins chanting a spell in Latin.]

**SLATER'S APARTMENT**

[Elena is gazing out a window. Suddenly, she sees Elijah's reflection walking towards her in the window. Elena gasps and turns around. She sees no one else in the room with her. Confused, she turns back and looks at the window and back into the room again.]

**MARTIN'S APARTMENT**

[Elijah's eyes fly open.]

Jonas: You saw her, didn't you?

Elijah: I know exactly where she is.

**THE TOMB**

[Bonnie has set up a circle of torches in the antechamber. She lights them with a flame.]

Stefan: Where the hell is Damon?

Bonnie: We can't wait, we have to get him out of there.

Stefan: She's fed, she has her strength back.

Bonnie: We still have what's left of the ash. [Bonnie hands Stefan an envelope with the ash.] Do you think you can get close enough?

[Stefan takes the envelope from Bonnie.]

Stefan: I don't have a choice.

Bonnie: It's gonna take me some time.

Stefan: How long?

Bonnie: I don't know, a while.

Stefan: Just get me in there as soon as you can.

[Stefan walks away.]

**MARTIN'S APARTMENT**

[Luka enters the apartment. Jonas is looking through a grimoire when he enters. Luka places his backpack on the table.]

Jonas: So how was school?

Luka: Riveting.

**THE TOMB**

[Bonnie has the grimoire open, her eyes tightly shut, she begins chanting a spell in Latin. Stefan watches her.]

**MARTIN'S APARTMENT**

[Luka inhales sharply, feeling Bonnie channeling him. Jonas looks back at him.]

Jonas: What's wrong?

Luka: Nothing

[Luka touches his neck and feels that his dog tags are not there.]

**THE TOMB**

[Bonnie, with Luka's dog tags clutched in one hand, continues chanting the spell.]

**FORBES' HOUSE**

[Caroline and Tyler are sitting on a couch in the living room. Tyler has his laptop out and he inserts the memory card into the flashdrive. A video starts to play.]

Mason: "It's September 15 - 2 hours from the first full moon since I triggered the curse"

Tyler: He taped his first transformation.

[Tyler pauses the video and looks at Caroline. Caroline, who has Mason's journal, flips through the pages.]

Caroline: Um... There's nothing. [Caroline finds something and holds the journal towards Tyler, pointing at the page.] September 16th, he - he wrote about everything the next day.

[Tyler fast forwards through the video as Caroline reads aloud from the journal.]

Caroline: "I chose the garage. I could deadbolt the door. It was far from the street so no one could hear. I bolted hooks to the floor for the carabineers". [Tyler slows the video down and watches] Like for mountain climbing?

[Tyler speeds the video up again.]

Tyler: Retractable cables.

[Tyler slows down the tape to a part where Mason is drinking a golden liquid from a water bottle. Mason sputters and coughs, kneeling on the ground.]

Tyler: What's he doing?

Caroline: It's... wolfsbane. [She continues to read aloud.] "I diluted wolfsbane with water to weaken myself, but I could barely get it down without puking. It felt like I was drinking battery acid. Over an hour passed and nothing happened. It got so quiet I could hear my own blood pumping. That's when…"

[On the video, Mason begins to scream in pain, pulling at the cables holding him. Caroline puts a hand up to her mouth in shock, but continues reading as Tyler watches the video play out.]

Caroline: "I kept thinking I'd black out and not feel it. But I did. I... I felt all of it"

[On the video, Mason has fallen to the floor due to the pain he is experiencing. Mason cries and yells for help.]

Caroline: How long is it?

Tyler: [in a shaky voice] We're three hours in.

[Tyler starts to fast forward the video.]

Tyler: Four hours.

[He continues to fast forward the video.]

Tyler: Five hours. How long does this last?

[Caroline flips through the pages again, but doesn't respond. Tyler continues watching the video. Mason's body begins to contort and he yells even louder now. Tyler, not being able to handle it anymore, pauses the video. He gets up, his eyes filled with tears.]

Tyler: I can't - I can't do that. Caroline, whatever that was, I can't go through that.

**SLATER'S APARTMENT**

[Elena walks into the main room, sipping on a glass of water. She looks over at Alice Willow, then turns around and gasps because Damon has snuck up from behind her.]

Damon: What are you doing here?

Elena: What are you doing here?

[Rose enters the room. Elena turns around and looks at her and Willow angrily.]

Elena: You called him?

Rose: I'm sorry, Elena.

Elena: You said that you understood.

Damon: She lied.

[Elena turns around and looks at Damon. Alice walks up to them, starstrucked.]

Alice: Damon Salvatore.

Damon: [to Rose] Get rid of her.

Alice: No. Way.

[Rose grabs Alice's arm and leads her out of the room.]

Damon: Come on. We're leaving.

Elena: No.

Damon: I said we're leaving.

Elena: I'm not going with you.

Damon: You do not get to make decisions anymore.

Elena: When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision.

Damon: Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?

Elena: You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love.

Damon: Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself.

[Damon grasps her arm tightly. Elena struggles and releases herself from his grip.]

Elena: No!

[Elena throws a punch at Damon. Damon clutches her fist in his hand and moves in towards her. Elena gasps in shock.]

Damon: Don't ever do that again.

[Damon releases her fist from his grasp and walks away. Elena stands there, horrified.]

Damon(Angry walks up and Pulls Willow against him shaking her) How can you let this happen you were supposed be protecting her Not going with her and being stupid.

Willow:( Feeling Hurt and Sick) Damon I didn't now she wanted to do this I thought she wanted to know more information about Klaus like I did I never thought she wanted to give her self Up besides You never Included me in anything about Klaus to me anymore I had to find out Information on my Own.

Damon: We were working on a Plan to Keep her safe What would of Happened if Klaus came here and Took her( Shaking her Hard) How could you Willow risk her Life.

Willow:( Wounded and so Much Hurt and Anger Blasts Damon away from her With her Wind Power Damon Shocked looks at her) STOP IT No more Abuse from you I can' t take it anymore I haven't done anything Wrong How can you blame me for something that Elena decided to do WHY Damon what have I ever Done for you to treat me this way( Feeling so Sick and Sobbing) Just Leave me alone.

Damon:( Ashamed and seeing the Pain he caused Pulled her back in his Arms) Willow Oh My gosh I feel so ashamed for Treating you like this I am So sorry I never Meant to hurt you like this( Feeling Willow pull herself out of his arms)

Willow: Enough Damon I've heard it before you apoligize and then you will get Mad at something Elena Does and take it out on me because you are a Coward you and Elena deserve each other they way you think( Glaring at Elena as she goes to sit down with her head on her arms Crying)

Elena:( Upset of what Damon did to Willow and Ashamed about Thinking about herself instead of her family) I am so sorry Willow to involve you in this I forgot that Klaus is after you too( Not getting any response knowing that she might have lost Willow's Trust)

**THE TOMB**

[Bonnie continues to chant the spell and the flames flare up. Katherine, dragging Jeremy behind her, comes back towards the entrance.]

Katherine: Ohhh, something's happening.

[Stefan looks bact at them.]

Jeremy: Bonnie, no!

[Stefan looks back at Bonnie, a look of alarm on his face.]

Jeremy: [to Stefan] You have to stop her, she's not strong enough!

[The flames flare up higher.]

Katherine: Maybe she is.

**MARTIN'S APARTMENT**

[Luka is sitting at a table, doing homework, when suddenly, he feels Bonnie channeling him and he grimaces in pain. Jonas places his hands on either side of the table and looks at Luka.]

Jonas: What's going on?

Luka: It's Bonnie Bennett. She's channeling me.

Jonas: Why would you let her do that?

Luka: You told me to bond with her, so I bonded.

[Luka groans in pain. His nose starts bleeding profusely.]

Jonas: Oh, God.

**THE TOMB**

[Bonnie's nose is bleeding as well, but she continues to chant the spell. Stefan walks over to her, concerned.]

Stefan: Bonnie... Bonnie...

Jeremy: You gotta stop her!

[Katherine elbows Jeremy in the face and he falls to the floor. Stefan looks back at Jeremy and sees he's okay. He looks back at Bonnie and grasps her arm.]

Stefan: You need to stop. Bonnie!

**MARTIN'S APARTMENT**

[Luka falls out of the chair and onto the floor, clutching his head in pain.]

Jonas: Luka!

[Jonas removes Luka's hands from his head and replaces them with his own. Luka finally seems to be okay if a bit weak.]

**THE TOMB**

**[**Bonnie continues to chant the spell as Stefan tries to persuade her to stop.]

Stefan: Bonnie!

[Suddenly, Bonnie faints. Stefan gets down next to her and begins to shake her.]

Stefan: Bonnie. Bonnie, wake up, please. Bonnie, wake up. Bonnie.

Katherine: Yes, please because I'm still in here!

[Katherine impatiently paces around inside the tomb. Bonnie finally wakes up.]

Stefan: Are you okay? You all right?

[Bonnie, feeling fuzzy, sits up with Stefan's help. Bonnie uses Stefan's arm to stand herself up.]

Bonnie: It didn't work.

[Bonnie looks into the cave, upset. Stefan holds onto her arms so she won't fall back down.]

Bonnie: I'm not strong enough. Even with help, I can't do it.

Katherine: Ahhh, that's too bad, I'm still hungry.

[Katherine grabs Jeremy's shirt and pushes him up against the wall. She extends her fangs and prepares to bite Jeremy's neck. Stefan vamp-speeds into the tomb, grabs Jeremy, throws him out, and restrains Katherine against the wall.]

Stefan: Go!

[Jeremy falls onto the ground and Bonnie kneels down and wraps her arms around him. They both look up at Stefan as Stefan looks back at them. Katherine looks up at Stefan with a smug smile.]

**FORBES' HOUSE**

[Caroline closes Mason's journal and places it on a table.]

Caroline: You know what? I don't think we should read this anymore.

Tyler: Why? What did you read?

Caroline: There's a… a reason it's called a "curse", Tyler.

[Tyler takes the journal from off the table, opens it up, and begins to read aloud.]

Tyler: "Unimaginable pain. I thought it would never end. It was the worst night of my life"

[Tyler laughs humorlessly, shuts the diary, slams it down on the table, and sits back down on the couch. Caroline approaches him.]

Caroline: But… he did say that the transformation speeds up over time.

[Tyler takes a glass of alcohol and drains it in one gulp.]

Caroline: So, if you can just get through this first time, then…

Tyler: Why are you helping me?

Caroline: What do you mean?

Tyler: Why do you care? We've never been friends before.

Caroline: That's not true. I've known you my entire life, Tyler. I -

Tyler: We've never been close. Not like this.

Caroline: I don't know. You just seem like you… like you kind of need it.

[Caroline sits down next to Tyler.]

Caroline: I was alone when I turned. I had no control over my body or my... urges. And... I killed somebody. I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want you to be alone.

[Tyler nods, understanding. Suddenly, the door bell rings. They both glance at the door. Caroline gets up to answer it.]

Caroline: I gotta...

[Caroline walks to the door and sees Matt standing outside, looking nervous. She opens the front door.]

Caroline: Matt.

Matt: I know I should have called. I'm sorry.

[Caroline steps out onto the porch and shuts the door behind her.]

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Matt: I don't know, but I was driving home from work and I just - I kinda found myself here.

Caroline: Well, are you okay? I - I've been worried about you.

Matt: I miss you.

[Caroline smiles at him. Matt smiles back as Caroline softly laughs.]

Matt: Yeah.

Caroline: Matt, I...

[Suddenly, Tyler opens the front door. Matt and Tyler exchange looks.]

Matt: Hey.

Tyler: Hey.

[Matt looks down, making the assumption that Caroline has moved on.]

**SLATER'S APARTMENT**

[Damon opens a set of double doors and exits the bedroom. Elena Willow and Rose look at him from their seats in the living area.]

Damon: Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day.

[Suddenly, the front doors burst open and three men walk into the apartment. Damon turns his head to look at them as Rose Willow and Elena stand up.]

Cody: We're here to meet the doppelgänger.

Elena: Thank you for coming.

[Elena attempts to walk towards them, but Damon pushes her back.]

Damon: [whispers to Elena] I will break your arm.

[He looks at Cody.]

Damon: There's nothing here for you.

[The man in the back suddenly drops to the floor, dead. Elijah stands behind him. The other two vampires look back at Elijah. Elijah vamp-speeds towards them, looking from one to the other. Rose gasps and vamp-speeds out of the apartment. Elijah looks over at Elena and Damon.]

Damon: [surprised] I killed you. You were dead.

Elijah: For centuries now.

[Elijah looks back at Cody.]

Elijah: Who are you?

Cody: Who are you?

Elijah: I'm Elijah.

Cody: We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelgänger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her.

Elijah: Does anyone else know that you're here?

Cody: No.

Elijah: Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful.

[Elijah plunges his arm's into the two vampire's chest. They grunt as Elijah rips their hearts out. Willow seeing When Elijah riped there hearts has made her feel sick Rushing over to a Trash Can Throws Up in it Blood splattered everywhere filling the vampires senses falling Unconguious is caught by Elijah as Damon comes Rushes over to them concerned but in fighting Mode incase Elijah does anything.

Elena: Oh My god Willow ( Seeing the Young Mage is so Pale and Concerned)

Elijah:( Pulling Up Willow shirt to her Chest seeing a Blood Bruise all over her Lower Body( Concerned Bites his Wrist and tries to feed it to her but Damon Stops Him)

Damon: No you will not Turn her into a Vampire.

Elijah: She needs My Blood and I have No intention of turning her into Vampire( Forcing the Young Mage to drink and as she drinks it the Blood bruise begins to disappear Like it never was there Sighing in Relief watches her as she wakes up)

Willow:( Gasping awake and Feeling the Sick Feeling she felt is gone and Looking up at Elijah) Thank you so Much( Trying to catch her breath) Elijah

Elijah: Your Welcome Lady Willow ( Standing her up as he caresses her face and then Vampspeeds out of there)

Damon:( Pulling her into his arms Hugging her with Relief) I am so glad you are Alright.

Elena:( Tears in her eyes from Worrying) Willow you are Okay Thank god( Hugging her) We should get you home.

Willow:(Nodding as she Lets Damon carry her out of the House and into his car)

**MARTIN'S APARTMENT**

[Elijah is standing at a window, looking out. Jonas enters the apartment and shuts the door behind him.]

Elijah: Where's Luka?

Jonas: Asleep.

Elijah: Your shadow spell was successful. I was able to track that girl. However, I did have a little run in with one of the brothers that killed me and the Young Mage.

Jonas: I assume he didn't live to tell about it.

Elijah: Actually, I spared him. He'd die before he'd let anything happen to her. They both would. She'll be kept safe.

Jonas: For now.

Elijah: Well, that's precisely what we need her to be. [Elijah looks back at Jonas.] Safe.

Jonas: And About the Mage is she to be Protected Now that Klaus wants her.

Elijah: Yes More then Ever she is valuable to him because Our Families are Connected he wants us to take her away from the Salvotore so We can take care of her.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Jeremy and Bonnie enter the house from the back entrance. Jeremy clutches a rag to his bloody wound and Bonnie shuts the door behind them. Jeremy throws the rag across the kitchen. Bonnie follows him.]

Jeremy: I'm home, okay? I don't need an escort to my room.

[Jeremy opens up the medicine cabinet and takes out a bandage.]

Bonnie: Oh, I don't know. Between here and upstairs there's still time for you to do something stupid.

Jeremy: I already feel bad. I don't need you to berate me.

Bonnie: Stefan is stuck in there, and I don't know how to get him out. What should I be doing?

[Jeremy places the bandage on his neck wound.]

Jeremy: You should admit that you never should have tried this in the first place.

Bonnie: I didn't have a choice, Jeremy!

Jeremy: Yeah, well neither did I.

[Jeremy walks past her and throws away the remains of the bandage. Bonnie turns around to look at him.]

Bonnie: Wha- Why did you have to get involved?

Jeremy: Because I didn't want you to get hurt.

Bonnie: Look, Jeremy... you can't feel that way about me.

Jeremy: Don't.

Bonnie: What?

Jeremy: Don't act like this is one-sided. Like... like I'm some kid that has a crush on his sister's friend. You could have died today.

[Jeremy walks closer to Bonnie and caresses her cheek with his hand.]

Bonnie: And you almost did.

Jeremy: That was a chance I was willing to take.

[Jeremy moves in to kiss Bonnie.]

Bonnie: I can't. I - I can't.

[Jeremy pulls away and removes his hand from her face.]

Bonnie: I'm sorry.

Jeremy: Yeah…

[Bonnie walks to the back door and pauses. She looks back at Jeremy for a moment, opens the door, and walks out.]

[Damon and Elena walk up the steps to the front porch.]

Elena: [sighs] Thank you for bringing me home.

Damon: Well, your ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded.

[Damon and Elena stop at the front door and turn to face each other.]

Elena: She was just scared. She didn't mean to run.

Damon: Yes, she did. She's been running for 500 years.

Elena: I can't believe Elijah's alive. Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?

Damon: If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me.

[Elena walks towards the door, but Damon catches her arm before she opens it and turns her around so she faces him.]

Damon: What you did today was incredibly stupid.

Elena: Actually, the only thing that was stupid was that I got caught. [Elena wriggles her arm out of his grasp and he lets her go.] I don't question why you and Stefan and everyone else tries so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you. Willow scared the Crap out of me getting sick Like she did and she has been hiding it from us for days.

Damon: Well Look at what we done to her I don't blame her for leaving us out of her Business she had every right to know about Klaus and we have kept it from her and you have use her so you can contact Klaus and then I made it worse for taking it out on her None of this is her fault and I have to be the One to fix this,

Elena: We all do soon we will sit down with and Talk about this together

Damon: I know we do all of us.

[Jeremy opens the front door.]

Elena: Damon, good night, okay?

[Elena is about to enter the house but stops when she sees Jeremy. Damon looks at him.]

Damon: What?

Jeremy: It's Stefan.

**THE TOMB**

[Elena bolts down the stairs of the tomb. She rushes towards the cave and looks in, but sees no one.]

Elena: Stefan! Stefan!

[Elena is about to enter the cave when Damon comes up from behind her, grabs her, and pins her against the wall.]

Damon: Don't you dare.

Elena: Stefan's in there, Damon! How could you let this happen?

Damon: What are you talking about? I was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission.

[Stefan and Katherine are in the back of the cave, listening to Elena and Damon argue. Stefan paces around while Katherine twirls her hair between her fingers.]

Elena: You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place!

Damon: It was the right call, Elena.

Elena: The right call? How was any of this the right call?!

[Elena hits Damon's chest with her fists.]

Elena: Damon, let go of me! Damon, let go of me! Let go of me! Let go of me!

[Elena repeatedly beats her fist into Damon's chest, who keeps a calm face and restrains her. Elena becomes tired and desperately looks up at Damon.]

Elena: Please.

Damon: Are you done?

[Elena breathes heavily. Damon releases her from his grip and backs up. Elena looks into the cave and starts to move towards it. Damon holds his hand up to block her way.]

Damon: Don't.

[Elena snarls at Damon and stomps out of the tomb in a rage. Damon watches her go then looks back into the cave. Stefan walks over to the entrance.

Damon: Of all the idiot plans, Stefan.

Stefan: Yeah.

Damon: I'll find a way to get you out.

Stefan: Ah, it's all right. I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to de-spell it.

Damon: You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi-competent witch. Wonderful.

Stefan: Keep Elena away from here.

Damon: Yeah. Cause that'll be easy.

Stefan: Promise me. No matter what happens. You'll protect her.

Damon: Promise.

[Damon leaves the tomb. Katherine emerges from the shadows and looks at Stefan.]

Katherine: That right there was the biggest mistake you've ever made.

[Stefan silently walks past her into the recesses of the cave.]


	33. By The Light Of The Moon

**By The Light Of The Moon**

At the Lockwood's mansion]

(Tyler is in his father's office. He's re-watching the video of Mason's transformation while he's preparing everything for the full moon. He takes his phone and calls Mason, but gets no answer. He leaves a message.)

Tyler: Mason, it's Tyler again. Look, your cell's voice mail is full. I need to talk to you. It's a full moon tomorrow and… I found your recording and I'm freaking out over here. So, just call me back, please.

[Mason's apartment]

(A woman walks into the room and listens to Tyler as he leaves a message on Mason's home phone's answering machine.)

[The Gilbert House]

(Elena is in her bedroom with Bonnie. She looks at the moonstone.)

Elena: Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?

Bonnie: Right now, it's what is binding the Sun and the Moon Curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless.

Elena: And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful.

Bonnie: Maybe. If he finds out.

Elena: Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out.

Bonnie: Stefan wants me to focus on this.

Elena: Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong.

Bonnie: I'm taking Stefan's side with this one. We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual.

(Jeremy arrives. Bonnie takes the stone from Elena's hand.)

Jeremy: What are you guys arguing about?

Bonnie: We're not arguing about anything.

(She puts the stone in her bag and looks at Jeremy.)

Bonnie: I need a coffee.

(She gets up and leaves. Jeremy looks at Elena.)

Elena: What?

Jeremy: Why are you on some suicide mission?

Elena: I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt.

Jeremy: Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay and What you did to Willow was Wrong Elena and you know it?

Elena: I want to keep everyone safe even Willow she is our Sister Jeremy I thought giving myself would keep all of you safe.

Jeremy: But you forget you aren't the only one who will get sacrificed Elena, Caroline, Tyler Bonnie does the spell they all go down with you Stop being all self rightous and think about them for once.

(He shakes his head as he leaves. Elena waits a beat and takes the moonstone from Bonnie's bag. She quietly hurries down the stairs. She has her car keys in her hands. Bonnie rejoins her.)

Bonnie: Where are you going?

Elena: Um, to see Stefan.

Bonnie: You're lying.

Elena: No, I'm not.

Bonnie: Really? Tell your face.

Elena: Are you serious?

(Jeremy rejoins them)

Jeremy: She took the moonstone.

Elena: How did you...?

Bonnie: We tested you, and you failed.

Elena: Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen.

(Bonnie lets her leave. Elena looks mildy confused as she walks down the stairs and opens the door to leave, but Willow standing in front of it as a Shield appears before Elena frustrated Pounds on the door)

Elena: What did you do?

Bonnie: It's for the best, Elena.

(Bonnie looks at Jeremy. He's smiling. Elena continues to try to break the barrier, to no avail.)

Willow: Forget it Elena you can't leave this House today so you mine as well go sit down.

Elena:( Noticing the Sad and Anger expression on her face) I wish you can understand why I am doing all this.

Willow: No Elena I completly understand you are just running away from your Problems instead of Fighting that is Not the Elena that I have come to know that is being a Coward and you know it.

Elena:( Nodding) I am just Scared everybody is going to get hurt because of me this Ritul.

Willow:( Shaking her head ) No Elena this is all Katherine's fault she brought this on you when she became a Vampire if you blame anyone Blame her use this Excuse to fight with everything you got because I will not fight for someone who has Given up( Walking in the house shutting the door behind her)

Bonnie:( Surprised and Admiring Willow for standing up to Elena) She is right Elena Don't give up on Life Stefan wouldn't want you to.

Elena: Fine ( Upset walks in the Living Room and sits down on the couch)

[The tomb]

(Stefan is talking with Damon, who is standing at the tomb's entrance.)

Stefan: You trapped her in the house?

Damon: It's for the best. Trust me. Elena is on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits. You should be glad the witch and I are even getting along. I brought you this.

(He gives him a bag.)

Damon: Care package: candles, lanterns and lunch.

(He shows him a bottle of blood.)

Stefan: Give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share it with her.

(Damon looks at Katherine who standing not too far away.)

Damon: Yeah...

Katherine: You two are surprisingly calm, considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan.

Damon: I've been dead before. I got over it.

(He looks at Stefan.)

Damon: Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out.

Stefan: Don't worry about me. Just make sure Elena's safe.

(Damon looks at Katherine and leaves.)

[The Lockwood Mansion]

(Tyler is about to leave. Carol joins him)

Carol: Heading out?

Tyler: Yeah... lunch at the Grill, I've got practice and I'll probably go out after. I'll be late.

(Someone knocks on the door. Tyler opens it. It's the woman who was in Mason's apartment.)

Jules: Hi.

Tyler: Hi.

Jules: Sorry. Rude. You have no idea who I am. I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's from Florida. You must be Tyler.

Tyler: Yeah. Nice to meet you.

Jules: So, I know it's weird for me to just stop by but I'm trying to track down Mason.

Carol: Mason's back in Florida. He has been for a while now.

Jules: See... that's the thing... he's not.

[The Grill]

(Jenna is sitting at a table with Alaric.)

Jenna: So now I'm playing historical society hostess to some writer who's doing his book on small town Virginia.

Alaric: Well that sounds...

Jenna: Lame, yeah, but Carol Lockwood played the "dead husband" card, said she was too busy to deal. Plus, my sister kept most of the archives, so there you have it.

(She kisses him and leaves. Tyler arrives and joins Caroline at a table. Alaric looks over at them.)

Tyler: Hey.

Caroline: Hey. What's wrong?

Tyler: This girl Mason knows stopped by the house. She said he never made it back to Florida. My mom is freaking out and she was on the phone with your mom when I left.

(Alaric continues looking at them as he eavesdrops on their conversation)

Tyler: We should get going.

Caroline: Yeah.

(She gets up and shares a knowing look with Alaric.)

[The Gilbert House]

(Damon enters the house and joins Elena and Willow in the living room. Seeing Willow and Stops and Looks at her)

Damon: You should really lock your door. [beat] Oh, come on, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity.

Elena: Do you think this is funny?

Damon: Yes Elena. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life.

Elena: What does Stefan say about this?

Damon: We had a good laugh.

Elena: And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?

(He sits down next to her on the couch, putting his arm behind her head.)

Damon: Yeah, that... I didn't tell him.

Elena: Why not?

Damon: Well _A_: he can't do anything about it; and _B_: ... what I just said.

(Jeremy enters the room and sits down with them.)

Damon: Where is Bonnie?

Jeremy: I thought she was meeting you.

Damon: No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Elena patrol.

Jeremy: And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?

Damon: Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems.

Elena: Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon?

(Damon's phone ring.)

Damon: Yep, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice.

(He gets up and answers. It's Alaric.)

Damon: What?

Alaric: Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person.

Damon: What? Why?

Alaric: Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason.

Damon: What girl?

Alaric: I don't know but she sure got everyone in a tizzy.

Damon: That's not good. Where are you?

Alaric: I'm at the Grill.

Damon: I'm on my way.

(He hangs up and rejoins Elena and Jeremy.)

Damon: Change of plans. You babysit Willow come with me this will be a Chance to talk to you.

Willow: Fine Okay( Getting to grab her bag and Waiting for him at the door)

(Jeremy lays down on the couch, resting his head on Elena's lap.)

Damon: Hey you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can't.

(Elena throws a cushion at him. Jeremy laughs. She pushes him off of her and he rolls onto the floor.)

[The woods]

(Caroline parks her car. Tyler gets out and opens the trunk to get his stuff.)

Caroline: Maybe he just stopped to go surf somewhere. Isn't that Mason's whole thing?

Tyler: Maybe. This girl just seemed to think he would have called.

Caroline: I'm sure he's okay.

Tyler: Yeah, anyway... let's do this.

[The Lockwood Mansion]

Jules: So you'll call me as soon as you hear anything?

Carol: Of course.

Jules: Oh, I didn't get to say goodbye to your son.

Carol: I'm afraid he's at the Grill with his friends. I'll let him know. [beat] Jules... let's hope for the best.

(Jules leaves. Carol closes the door. Outside, Jules pulls away and stops her car outside of the gates of the Lockwood mansion. She calls someone on her phone.)

Jules: Hey, I'm here. No one knows where Mason is. He's missing. You were right, Mason was lying, there's another werewolf... his nephew.

[The Grill] (Jules arrives at the grill. She intercepts Matt.)

Jules: Hey, excuse me. Crazy question: do you know Tyler Lockwood?

(Alaric and Damon are looking at her)

Damon: Mmm, Mason's mystery woman.

Alaric: Where is Mason anyway?

Damon: Decomposing in his truck.

Alaric: So you think she is a werewolf?

Damon: Well I hope not, being that it's a full moon, Rick, but we should definitely find out.( Looking at Willow as she stands beside them) Willow you should go sit in a Booth somewhere and we can talk after we deal with This okay I don't want you involved with this( Patting her arm)

Willow: Okay just let me know if I can be of help( He nods and she walks away to find a booth to sit and finds one in the corner)

(He takes wolfsbane from his pocket)

Alaric: What is that?

Damon: Wolfsbane.

[The Lockwoods' Property]

(Tyler is preparing the chains.)

Caroline: Tell me you brought the instruction manual.

Tyler: Tell me you brought the wolfsbane.

Caroline: Yes. Not an easy herb to find. This is it.

(She gives him the wolfsbane. When he touches it, his skin burns, and he yelps and draws in his breath.)

Tyler: I have a water bottle in my bag, we can mix it in there.

(She mixes the wolfsbane in the water.)

Tyler: The guy at the hardware store said this set-up could hold up to 5,000 pounds.

Caroline: Is that more than a werewolf can pull?

Tyler: I have no idea.

Caroline: [beat] Hey Tyler, how are you doing?

Tyler: Still human.

(He takes off his shirt and turns away.)

Caroline: Oh my god, you're not gonna get naked, are you?

Tyler: It's elastic. What should I wear? I don't think it's like The Hulk, where I get to keep my pants.

(Caroline blushes and looks away.)

[Jonas and Luka's apartment] (Bonnie knocks on the door. Luka opens it)

Bonnie: Hi.

(She shows him his necklace. He takes it)

Luka: I don't know what makes me more upset: that I showed you how to channel, or that you almost killed me.

Bonnie: Luka, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have done what I did unless it was really important. It's just that there are things that I...

Luka: I forgive you.

(She enters the house. They sit down. There are a lot of books on the table.)

Bonnie: Wow. So much stuff. What is that? Is this a grimoire?

Luka: They're all grimoires.

Bonnie: How did you get all these?

Luka: Witches from all over the world have collected their spells in grimoires, but over the centuries, most of them have gotten lost and my dad is obsessed with finding them, and making sure that our family's heritage stays intact.

Bonnie: This can't all be your family's.

Luka: Well the way he sees it, all witches are family. We're all bound together by a code of loyalty to help each other.

Bonnie: So that's why you've been so nice to me.

Luka: That's one reason. (smiles)

Bonnie: Listen... do you know how to break the bind between a talisman and a spell?

Luka: That depends, because spells are unique and very specific; but I'm sure that we can figure it out.

[The Grill] (Jules is alone at the bar. Alaric joins her with a drink. He's pretending to be still sitting at a table watching them as she drinks her drink)

Alaric: Well hello. Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking.

Jules: (laughs lightly) No, one is my limit.

Alaric: Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to town.

Jules: Okay, if you insist. How do you know I'm new?

Alaric: Because I've never seen you here before and I am here every night.

(Damon arrives)

Damon: Excuse me, is this guy bothering you?

Alaric: I'm not bothering anybody.

Damon: Perfect. Well... Do it elsewhere.

(Alaric looks at them)

Damon: Don't worry, he's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk. And you know, when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from.

(While Damon is talking to her, Alaric puts wolfsbane in her glass.)

Alaric: Please don't talk about me like I'm not here.

(He gives the glass to Jules.)

Damon: Why are you here?

Jules: Thank you for the drink.

(Alaric raises his glass and leaves.)

[The tomb] (Stefan is laying on a bed. Katherine is looking at him)

Katherine: So we're fasting now? We're so pious. How long have you actually gone without blood? I know you get desiccation in theory, Stefan, but in reality, it's much worse. Your heart still beats, struggling to pump whatever blood remains. When it's gone, your veins rub together like sand paper. It's excruciating.

(He gets up.)

Stefan: The pleasure I'll get from watching you suffer is greater than any pain I'll ever feel.

Katherine: [beat] It's stuffy, and I've been in this dress for days. You want to help me get out of it? Come on, Stefan. Don't be such a grump.

(She takes off her dress.)

Katherine: We're here together. May as well make the best out of it.

(She's in just her black bra and underwear)

(She struts around)

Katherine: You really think Damon is gonna rush to get you out? He's got what he wants: Elena.

Stefan: Stop.

Katherine: Given what's most certainly going out there, I'd say you're free to do whatever you want in here. Nobody will ever know.

(She kisses him. He kisses her back passionately. She takes off his shirt. He pushes her against the wall and kisses her neck and body. They go onto the bench and Stefan kisses her neck and body. Suddenly, he wakes up with a gasp and looks at Katherine.)

Stefan: Stay out of my head.

Katherine: (smirk) Maybe I can do eternity in here after all.

[The Gilbert House] (Elena goes down the stairs and finds Jenna searching in the closet.)

Elena: Hey, what are you doing?

Jenna: Perfect timing.

(She gives her a box.)

Elena: What is this stuff?

Jenna: Your mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate.

(She closes the closet door. Elijah is on the other side. Elena is very startled. He looks at her.)

Elijah: Hey, I'm Elijah.

Jenna: Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls.

(He gets closer to Elena.)

Elijah: It's a pleasure.

(They shake hands. Elena is visably nervous.)

Jenna: So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car.

Elijah: Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow.

Jenna: Also a good plan.

Elijah: Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna; and Elena...

(He looks at her.)

Elijah: I hope to see you again sometime soon.

(He leaves. Elena rushes upstairs to Jeremy's bedroom. She knocks on the door but Elijah catches her wrist. Jeremy opens the door. Elijah hides.)

Jeremy: What is it?

Elena: Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes.

Jeremy: Okay.

(He leaves. Elijah is looking at Elena)

Elijah: A wise choice.

Elena: What do you want?

Elijah: I think it's time you and I had a little chat.

[Mystic Grill] (Damon is still at the bar with Jules)

Damon: There's a B&B down the road and there's a motel on I-90 but you know, if you ask me, it's kind of a mistake.

Jules: No, it's fine. I'm just here for the night. It's a long story, I'm looking for my friend.

Damon: Who?

Jules: Mason Lockwood.

Damon: I know Mason!

Jules: You do?

Damon: Yeah. He's a great guy.

Jules: He's missing.

Damon: What do you mean? Like… I mean, missing, missing?

Jules: How do you know Mason?

Damon: Friends of friends.

(She doesn't drink her drink. Damon looks at Alaric)

[Old Lockwood property] (Tyler is shirtless, and he has chains wrapped around each wrist and ankle, as well as a chain looped around his neck, all attached to the walls of the underground cave) Tyler: What time is it?

Caroline: Almost 8. What time does the moon crest or whatever?

Tyler: Not for a while. Mason's journal said the first transformation can happen before the moon hits its apex.

Caroline: Does it say how long you'll actually be a wolf?

Tyler: A few hours. Maybe more, maybe less.

(He tries to sit down next to her but he can't because of the chains. He takes the bottle with the wolfsbane) Caroline: Are you sure you want to do that?

Tyler: Yeah. Mason said it'll diminish my strength so I can't break free.

(He drinks a few swallows, but he begins to choke and then starts to gag, vomitting on the ground. He falls to his knees as he coughs. She gets closer to him)

Caroline: Tyler…

(She touches his back)

Tyler: No.

Caroline: Shhh…

Tyler: Don't! Don't!

(They look at each other)

Tyler: I'm sorry.

(She touches his face)

[Gilbert's house] (Elijah and Elena are in her room) Elijah: Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm.

Elena: Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?

Elijah: Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that.

Elena: Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?

Elijah: Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse.

Elena: So, what is your goal?

Elijah: Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle.

Elena: Like you?

Elijah: Not anymore.

Elena: You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out.

Elijah: Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed.

Elena: How do I know you're telling the truth?

Elijah: If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal.

Elena: What kind of a deal?

Elijah: Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed.

Elena: And then what?

Elijah: Then I kill him.

Elena: Just like that?

Elijah: Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal.

Elena: How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?

Elijah: I notice you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic Willow Possess even stronger Gifts. I have friends with similar gifts.

Elena: You know witches.

Elijah: Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you. So, do we have a deal?

Elena: I need you to do one more thing for me.

Elijah: We're negotiating now?

[A roof]

(Bonnie is lighting candles. Luka is looking at a grimoire)

Luka: You know, this is good. This is really good. There's a clear view of the moon and it's private.

Bonnie: If anyone looks out, they're gonna think we're insane.

Luka: Are we? So what is this mysterious talisman we're unbinding?

(She shows him the moonstone. He takes it)

Luka: Oh, wow, a white rock. This is fascinating.

Bonnie: Hey! I know it doesn't look like much…

Luka: What's it spelled with?

(She doesn't say anything)

Luka: Really? Help a girl out, she still keeps secrets.

Bonnie: Sorry...

Luka: I'm just teasing you.

(He puts the stone in her hand and holds it. They close their eyes and cast a spell. The stone rises up and explodes in a shower of sparks. They both smile and laugh in wonder as sparks rain down around them.)

[Old Lockwood property] (Tyler is in writhing in pain. He tries to removes the chain, but Caroline is there, trying to comfort him.)

Caroline: Hey. Tyler. Tyler.

(He cries)

Tyler: I'm burning up. It burns!

Caroline: I know. Just breathe through this, okay?

Tyler: I'm trying. You should go. You should leave.

Caroline: Not yet.

(He screams. His bones are breaking. Caroline screams too. He cries)

Tyler: It hurts. It hurts.

[Mystic Grill] (Damon is still at the bar with Jules)

Damon: You know, listen, I'm really tight with the sheriff. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will. He's a great guy, and after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephew and…

Jules: Tyler?

Damon: Yep. Mason was with him the whole time. Helped him through all that grief. [beat] You haven't touched your drink.

Jules: You know, I'm not much of a drinker. I should get going.

Damon: Oh, come on. Look, one drink.

Jules: It'll help me sleep.

Damon: To sleep.

(She sniffs the glass and sets it back on the bar)

Jules: You fool. You think you're clever, don't you?

Damon: What do you want with Mason Lockwood?

Jules: He's my friend.

Damon: Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him.

Jules: And why not?

Damon: You should leave town.

Jules: You're threatening me? On a full moon? How stupid are you?

(Alaric arrives)

Alaric: Damon, how about that second round?

Damon: I think we're done, Rick.

(He looks at Jules)

Damon: You think I'm afraid of you?

Jules: No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar, along with your pathetic wolfsbane. I've been at this a long time, and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked.

(She leaves. Damon looks at Alaric)

[Old Lockwood property] (Tyler is on the floor. Caroline is next to him. She's looking at him)

Caroline: I want to help but I don't know what to do.

Tyler: There's nothing you can do.

(He gets up. His bones and his spine are breaking. He screams. Caroline cries)

Tyler: Get out!

Caroline: No!

Tyler: Get out! I don't want to hurt you.

Caroline: No! No.

(She gets closer to him. She embraces him)

[Mystic Grill]

(Damon and Alaric leave)

Damon: Where is she?

Alaric: Just let it go, Damon. Don't be stupid.

Damon: So what? Just let her get away? 'You've been marked' What the hell kind of wolf throw-down crap is that anyway?

Alaric: Damon, look up! Just look up.

(He looks at the sky. It's the full moon)

Alaric: If this werewolf stuff is true, one bite and you're dead. One bite! Alright? Don't risk it. Just go home, lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning.

Damon: [nods] Yeah.

(He Walks to the Car and Willow is there waiting for him)

Willow: What happened Damon.

Damon: Jules didn't fall for My Ruse we have to get to my House and locked the doors.

[Old Lockwood property] (Tyler is still on the floor, laying quietly. His eyes are closed. Caroline is with him. She's still holding him.)

Caroline: It's okay. You'll fight through it, okay?

[Tyler's limbs spasm, and more bones break. He screams in pain and Caroline tries to soothe him.]

Tyler: Leave!

Caroline: No.

Tyler: Just go, please!

Caroline: No, not yet.

Tyler: Just go!

Caroline: I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere.

(Suddenly he screams. His bones continue breaking. His eyes are yellow and his fangs are out. She leaves him. He gets up and looks everywhere around him. She closes the gate. Tyler rushes over to her. He removes his chains. She leaves as she sobs. Tyler screams. Caroline is still behind the door. She's crying. Tyler's transformation is over. He's a wolf. Caroline gets up when she doesn't hear anything, but suddenly Tyler tries to break the door. She leaves and vamp-runs into the woods, still crying.)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon arrives at the house with Willow. He locks the door. He goes in the library and sees Rose)

Damon: You just can't stay away, can you?

Rose: You don't answer your phone.

Damon: What do you want?

Rose: I wanted to apologize.

Damon: Just admit it, you don't have anywhere else to go.

Rose: I'm sorry about Elena. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know that she had a death wish but I called you, I tried to make it right, okay? I'm sorry, Damon. And I have nowhere else to go.

Damon: There's nothing here for you, Rose.

Rose: Well, then…

(They hear something. They go in the living room to investigate. The window shatters as a wolf lunges into the living room. Damon grabs a sword hanging on the wall and swings it out. Rose pushes Damon out of the way; the wolf jumps on her, pushing her on her back on the floor, and chomps on her shoulder. Damon stabs the wolf with the sword, and the wolf flees the way it came.)

Willow: How bad is it?

Rose: It hurts.

Damon: [watches the bite heal] It's healing.

Rose: Oh my God, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal! I thought…

(She begins to cry. Damon embraces her)

Damon: You're gonna be okay.

Willow: Damon that is a Werewolf Bite on a Vampire it starts out slow at first in my ancesters Diary then soon it will start to spread Don't give her false hope.

Damon: It doesn't look like its one to me we won't now until we see something Oky( Gazing at her Softly) Thanks for being here with me Willow even though we haven't spoken in forever.

Willow: Damon I have forgiven all this time and its time to start keeping your own Promises Don't ever Hurt me again I will Hurt you next time.

Damon: Alright Promise the other day when you went with Elena and you got sick what was that you scared the Daylights out of me.

Willow: I have been Working on new Magic like when I brought that girl back to life took a lot of energy out of me and I've come up with a Way to reverse inviting you into my house Because I was so Angry at you Its Just a lot of magic that I used without any food in me I am sorry.

Damon: No its not your fault you only doing what you had to do and you were upset with me I get it Stefan, Elena and I has done nothing to help you lately and now Elena almost putting you both in danger is Frustrating)

Willow: She is just scared and Not thinking stright she will wake up soon and realize How selfish she has been.

Damon: Yeah you can stay here tonight or Go Home I'll understand

[Jonas and Lukas's apartment]

(Luka arrives. Jonas is here.)

Jonas: You were successful?

Luka: Of course I was. She fell for the whole… show and didn't suspect a thing.

(He places the moonstone on the desk. Jonas takes it.)

Jonas: Thank you, Luka.

Luka: Yeah, whatever. I'm going to sleep.

Jonas: Wait. There's one more thing Elijah needs us to do before we lose the full moon.

[The tomb]

Katherine: Are we seriously not going to talk at all?

Stefan: We could talk about how you regret all you've done to make my life miserable.

Katherine: What do you want me to say, Stefan? That I'm sorry for everything that I've done? Well I'm not, okay? It's called self-preservation. I've been looking out for myself for 500 years.

Stefan: Look where it has gotten you.

Katherine: Yes, I've done terrible things. I know that, but I do love you, Stefan. Even if you don't believe it.

Stefan: You want me to believe you? Show me. Do something. Prove to me that there's something inside of you that's actually worth trusting.

Katherine: And then what? You're still gonna hate me.

Stefan: Maybe and maybe I'll see that there's still hope for you after all.

Katherine: You're playing me.

Stefan: Am I?

Katherine: You want to find Klaus? Kill him so that you can protect your precious Elena?

Stefan: Let me guess: you know where he is.

Katherine: No, I don't, but I could help you find him.

Stefan: For a price I'm sure.

Katherine: Start with Isobel, Elena's mother. She was a research expert. She found me.

(They look at each other)

Katherine: You're welcome.

(They hear that the door is being opened. They look at each other and go to the entrance. They see Elijah. Katherine is surprised and frightened)

Katherine: Elijah.

Elijah: Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened.

(He looks at Stefan)

Elijah: Your release has been requested.

Stefan: What? By who?

Elijah: The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please.

(He gestures for Stefam to walk out of the tomb)

Elijah: Come.

Stefan: I can't.

Elijah: Yes, you can. I've had the spell lifted.

(Stefan gets out slowly. Once he's out, Katherine rushes to get out too, but Elijah blocks the entrance. He compels her.)

Elijah: As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are.

(He looks at Stefan)

Elijah: You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine.

(He leaves)

Katherine: Stefan, no. Please don't let him leave me in here.

Stefan: Goodbye Katherine.

(He looks at her and leaves)

[The woods]

(Caroline is alone. She finally goes into the old Lockwood property to see if Tyler is back to being human. She goes into the cellar. Tyler is human again and he's laying on the floor, naked.)

Caroline: Tyler?

Tyler: Caroline.

Caroline: Tyler.

(She rushes over to him and puts a jacket over his shoulders.)

Caroline: You're okay. You made it. You didn't get out. You're okay.

(He's crying)

Tyler: No, I'm not.

(She embraces him)

[Gilbert's house] (Elena is in her bedroom. She looks out her window she sees Stefan's reflection. She turns around and sees Stefan standing in the doorway.)

Stefan: Elena? Hey

(She runs toward him and hugs him. They kiss)

Elena: Hey!

(They kiss more, and he lays her on the bed)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is sitting on the couch. Rose rejoins him)

Damon: I talked to Caroline. She said Tyler was all locked up.

Rose: So it was Jules. The other werewolf, the one who attacked you.

Damon: Yeah. I'm sorry. I picked a fight with her. She was coming after me.

Rose: All's well that ends well.

Damon: You're all healed?

Rose: Yeah. Seems that way.

Damon: Rose… I'm happy that the legend was fake. Maybe the werewolves made it up to keep vampires away.

Rose: Lucky me.

(He touches her thigh)

Rose: I'm gonna stay and help you.

Damon: Help me do what?

Rose: Save Elena, protect Elena, all things Elena.

Damon: Really? Why?

Rose: Because I like you. I believe in friendship. I happen to have a vacancy in that department, and you can use all the friends you can get.

Damon: Just friends?

Rose: Just friends.

(She gets up but he catches her arms and kisses her)

Damon: Are you sure you can do that?

Rose: I don't love men who love other women. I think more of myself than that, but that doesn't mean I can't be your special friend.

(They laugh)

Damon: I think I like you.

(They kiss. She looks at her shoulder.)

Rose: Ow.

(He looks at her shoulder. There are open sores and blisters where she was bitten, and the veins and arteries in the area look blackened and diseased. They look at each other.)

Willow walking from Shutting off the Lights in the Kitchen and the Study she hears a Knock at the door sitting her cup of Coco on a Table in the hall( Going to open the Door Surprise on her face its Elijah): Elijah what are you doing here.

Elijah: Willow Brucannon its nice to see you in full Health that was Quiet the Scare you gave everyone the other day I hope you are doing okay now that you had my blood in your system.

Willow: What you did Help me a lot Thank you Elijah I could have died if it wasn't for you.

Elijah: I'm wondering if we can talk you and I everything you want to know about what Klaus wants from you and How your Survival is Important to us How about Dinner sometime and we can talk what do you say.

Willow:( Surprised) Alright when ever is fine just tell me when and we will meet.

Elijah: Good just so you know I have Witch friends that will help keep you safe as long as I'm here No harm will be fall you

Willow: Okay Thanks

Elijah: Goodnight Willow

Willow: Goodnight Elijah( Watching him as he Vampspeeds off her Porch shutting the door and Locking it grabs her cup of Coco and goes up the stairs to go to sleep thinking about her nightly Visit from Elijah)


	34. The Descent

_**The Descent**_

[The Woods]

(Jules wakes up. She's naked and has blood on her lips. She gets up, walks and finds mutilated bodies. She dresses up with some of the camper's clothes and puts the limbs together so she can make a fire. She's starting the fire when a policeman arrives. He gets out of his car and come towards her. She pretends to be crying.)

Policeman: Good morning. Is everything alright here?

Jules: It was an animal. A wolf. It came at us in the night.

Policeman: Are you okay?

Jules: Yes. But my friends...They're all dead.

Policeman: I'm calling it in.

(He goes towards his car but Jules hits him with a wooden stick two times. She kills him.)

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena enters Stefan's bedroom)

Elena: Stefan? Stefan? You're standing right behind me, aren't you?

Stefan: Yep.

(She turns around and kisses him)

Stefan: Good morning.

Elena: I don't want us to be apart anymore. Ever.

Stefan: Me neither, but…

Elena: Don't ruin the moment.

(They kiss again but Stefan stops)

Elena: You're about to ruin the moment, aren't you?

Stefan: I'm totally ruining the moment. Look, I can't just pretend like everything is okay.

Elena: Katherine's locked away in the tomb.

Stefan: I know but we still have this pressing little issue of you being Klaus' human sacrifice.

(She opens one of Stefan's drawer and takes a vial of vervain and opens it)

Elena: Yes but Elijah promised to keep me and everyone else safe as long as we play by his rules.

Stefan: Right. As long as you play by his rules.

(She puts the vervain in a glass)

Elena: Please don't go after Isobel.

Stefan: Katherine said Isobel could have some answers and I just have a couple questions, that's all.

(She pours water in the glass with the vervain in it. She drinks)

Elena: Stefan, I made a deal with Elijah.

Stefan: Right, you made a deal with him. I didn't make one. You should keep your deal.

Elena: Stefan, I don't want anyone else to get hurt.

Stefan: When have I ever wanted somebody to get hurt?

(She shows him the glass)

Elena: Vervain. I made it light but are you sure? Just because Katherine built up a tolerance…

Stefan: Yes, bottoms up.

(He takes the glass and drinks but he coughs)

Elena: Are you okay?

Stefan: Yeah.

Elena: How can Elijah compel another vampire?

Stefan: He's an original. I don't really know what that means. I don't think anybody really knows what that means. Well, except maybe Isobel. Maybe we should ask her.

(He kisses her and leaves)

(Rose is in the library, she seems sick. Damon rejoins her and Willow)

Rose: I was born in 1450, that makes me 560 years old.

Damon: Well, if you were a bottle of wine…

Rose: So I can die. I've lived long enough.

Damon: You know, if you're gonna be morn, I'm just gonna kill you myself just to put me out of your misery.

(He pours blood in a glass)

Damon: Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite.

Rose: Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite.

Damon: Well, according to a legend which is notoriously unreliable source. Drink up.

(He gives her the glass of blood)

Damon: Blood heals.

(She drinks)

Rose: Yeah, it does feel like it's working.

Damon: Let's have a look, come on. Let me see.

(He looks at the wounds, it has gotten much worse.)

Rose: How is it?

Damon: Definitely better. Right, Elena Willow?

(Elena is in the room and seems shocked by Rose's wounds. Rose looks at her.)

Willow: Um, it's not bad.

Damon: Where's Stefan?

Elena: He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's gonna upset Elijah.

Damon: No, can do. I'm with Stefan on this one but if you could play nurse for a little while…

Rose: It's not necessary.

Damon: It is necessary. Elena is a do-gooder. It's in her nature, she just can't resist.

(He leaves the room. Elena looks at Rose for a second, then follows Damon out of the room.)

Elena: Damon. Is she gonna die?

Damon: Probably. The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse.

Elena: Like poison?

Damon: I don't know, Elena. I'm not an expert in the field.

Elena: I'm sorry.

Damon: Death happens. We come, we go. Sooner she dies the better. It's gloomy as hell in here.

Willow: I'm Going to school I don't want to be Late so Call me if you ever Need me for anything Okay.

Elena: Okay I'll see you later

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Everyone is preparing the Booster Club Barbecue. Caroline rejoins Tyler)

Caroline: How are you feeling?

Tyler: I'm okay. I'm sore, every muscle aches.

Caroline: You did it. You know, you… your first full moon and you didn't hurt anyone. It'll get easier. You'll get better at it, you'll learn to control it and it won't hurt so much.

Tyler: Well, we don't know any of that for sure.

Caroline: No but small victories, Tyler. Last night was a victory. You know, let's take it.

Tyler: Look, I really want to thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there.

(She smiles)

Caroline: Yeah, anyway, uh… next month we should probably reinforce the wall because you almost got me that one time and it just would have been, um…

Tyler: What?

Caroline: Never mind, it's…

Tyler: Wait, no, wait. What is it?

Caroline: Well, it's not a big thing, it's just that one bite and it's… you know, curtains for me.

Tyler: What are you talking about?

Caroline: The legend says that a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire.

Tyler: How do you know that?

Caroline: I…I think I read it somewhere…

(Matt joins them)

Matt: Caroline, you got a second?

Tyler: Hey, Matt.

Caroline: Yeah, sure.

Tyler: I'll see you guys later.

(He leaves so they can be alone)

Caroline: That was nothing, okay? There is nothing going on between Tyler and I, we were just talking…

Matt: I believe you. Look, Caroline, you're a lot a things but you're not a liar. You've always been straight with me, I believe you.

Caroline: Well, good.

Matt: And that's why I want to be straight with you because I… I think we got some wires crossed here.

Caroline: Oh, okay.

Matt: And you know how tongue tied I get and I don't like this. Whatever this is that's going on between us and I… I just want to…

(He kisses her )

Caroline: You can't.

Matt: Why?

Caroline: That's just…

Matt: But Care…

Caroline: No Matt, okay?

(She leaves)

Willow: Caroline Hey how did it go with Tyler during the Full Moon did he make it through.

Caroline: Yeah he did I feel really sorry for him and He shouldn't have to go through it all Thanks to Katherine

Willow: I know but you are a good Person to have Help him through with it its better not being alone.

Caroline: Yeah Elena told what almost happened to you and that Elena was just being Selfish as always How are you feeling.

Willow: Great Actully thanks to Elijah's Blood I have never felt better it was too much Magic I have used to Save Aimee, Healing Elena and then Putting Protection spell to keep Damon out of my House because I'm Still mad at him.

Caroline: With Good reason he really Hurt you Willow and after everything you went through to Help him and be his friend he stabs you in the back He's Lucky that you didn't Kill him.

Willow: Yeah Lucky Damona and Stefan are so Stupid when it comes to Elena they will do anything to make sure she is safe using us to keep her safe all the time she makes Bad decisions but I'm the One who takes the heat when she to hand herself to Klaus I am not talking to her either.

Caroline: She is Just afraid but that is No excuse to treat a Friend like that( Anger in her voice at Elena and Will Confront her about it later) Well Lets get going okay I actully want to come to school

Willow: Yeah Me too.

[Mystic Grill]

(Jules rejoins Sheriff Forbes at the bar)

Jules: Sheriff Forbes, hi. I'm Mason Lockwood's friend from Florida.

Sheriff: Jules, right?

Jules: Is there any news?

Sheriff: No one's heard from him. I've opened an investigation. As soon as I hear anything I'll let you know.

(Alaric is looking at them. He calls Damon)

Alaric: Hey, Damon. The wolf is at the grill.

(She sits down at a table. Stefan joins him)

Stefan: Is that the….?

Alaric: Yeah, yeah. I just left Damon a message.

Stefan: So you're doing his dirty work for him now.

Alaric: She could have a cure for Rose. I couldn't find anything in Isobel's research except that it's fatal.

Stefan: Do you still know of a way to get in touch with Isobel?

Alaric: Even if I did, she isn't gonna help.

Stefan: Katherine said that Isobel knew of Klaus.

Alaric: So this isn't about Rose, it's about Elena. I have an old number, probably out of service.

Stefan: No harm in giving it to me then?

Alaric: You know you can't trust Isobel, even when it comes to Elena.

Stefan: I know that.

Alaric: Alright. I'm gonna see if I can find the number. If I do, I'll text it to you.

(He leaves)

[Salvatore's house]

(Rose and Elena are in Damon's bedroom. Elena puts her in the bed.)

Rose: I hate this. I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in five centuries.

Elena: Just get in bed.

Rose: We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness.

Elena: You're not gonna die.

Rose: Such a human thing to say.

(Elena looks around Damon's room.)

Rose: You've never been in Damon's room before, have you?

(She takes a book and looks at it. Its ''Gone with the wind'')

Rose: Not what you expected?

Elena: It's just a room with a bed. Maybe I expected there to be silk sheets.

(They smile)

Rose: You're lucky, you know. No one's ever love me the way you're loved.

Elena: I doubt that.

Rose: Trevor was my best friend. Nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire. Why are you so eager to give up?

Elena: I'm not giving up on anything. Here.

(She gives her a glass of blood)

Rose: What do you call this whole deal with Elijah?

Elena: I call it my best option.

Rose: It's your easiest option.

Elena: That's not fair.

Rose: Do you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?

Elena: I spoke with Bonnie. I know that she had the help of another witch; unless you mean it's Elijah's witch so no, I don't.

Rose: You really are determined to die, aren't you? At least I ran, you're not even trying.

(She closes her eyes)

Rose: I'm so tired.

(Elena is leaving but Rose is talking in her sleep)

Rose: No, stop, wait. Tell them to prepare the horses.

Elena: It's okay Rose. Just get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up.

Rose: Trevor, don't be so stupid. You're never going to make it there before the sun.

(Suddenly she sits up. She's in pain)

Rose: Elena, Elena, I need more blood.

Elena: Yeah, of course, here.

(She gives her the glass of blood. Rose drinks but throws everything up)

Elena: It's okay, everything's gonna be alright.

(She rushes to the bathroom. When Elena comes back, Rose's not here anymore. When she turns around, Rose attacks her and pushes her hardly against the wall)

Rose: It's all your fault, Katerina. You Katerina, you did this.

Elena: It's Elena. Rose, Rose! I'm Elena!

Rose: You betrayed us!

Elena: I'm not Katherine!

(Rose releases her)

Rose: Elena?

Elena: It's me, it's Elena.

Rose: Oh my god Elena. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry.

Elena: You're gonna be alright.

Rose: My mind, I'm…

Elena: It was just for a second.

Rose: I'm sorry, don't be scared of me.

Elena: I'm not. I'm not, but you need to rest.

(Rose lays on the bed)

Rose: I'm scared.

Elena: You're not alone. I'm right here.

Rose: Here, where's here?

Elena: Damon's bedroom, you're in Damon's bedroom.

Rose: I want to go home.

Elena: Tell me about it.

Rose: , 30 kilometers south of London. With fields and trees and horses.

Elena: Sounds beautiful.

Rose: When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted, I just wish I wouldn't have been so afraid.

[Mystic Grill]

(Jules is eating. Stefan's looking at her. He looks at his phone, Alaric's texted him the number. He calls but no one answers. He leaves a message.)

Stefan: Isobel, it's Stefan Salvatore. I need to speak with you, it's about Elena. Please know that it's important.

(He hangs up and sees Damon. He sees Jules and goes toward her but Stefan stops him)

Damon: What are you doing here?

Stefan: I'm waiting for you. Listen, there's a lot of people here.

Damon: Oh, damn. There goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back.

Stefan: Hey, listen, I know you're upset about Rose.

Damon: Why does everyone think that I'm upset about Rose? I'm fine. I don't know if you know this but sometimes, vampires die. I'm gonna have a friendly chat with lady wolf, brother. Ease up.

(He joins Jules. The number Stefan's called is calling. He answers and leaves)

Jules: Well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill…I'll have to get that right next time.

Damon: You won't live to see another full moon unless… unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite and then I won't kill you.

Jules: Promise?

Damon: Yes.

Jules: Bite me.

(She gets up but Damon catches her arm)

Jules: I'm not afraid of you.

Damon: Then you are very, very stupid.

Jules: How's your friend? Rose, is that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?

Damon: If there's a cure, tell me or start watching your back.

Jules: Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat away at her brain. Soon she'll be rabid. You want a cure? I'll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through her heart.

(She leaves)

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena enters Damon's bedroom with new sheets)

Elena: I brought some clean sheets.

(Rose is not here. Elena leaves the room to search for her. She enters the library and calls Damon)

Elena: It's Elena, I'm worried about Rose. I think you should come home.

(She hears a noise and goes towards it.)

Elena: Rose?

(Elena walks into the basement. She finds an empty bloodbag and picks it up. She goes farther into the basement. She finds Rose drinking blood from a bag. There's a lot of empty blood bags around her)

Elena: Oh my god.

Rose: Katerina

Elena: No

(Rose goes after her. Elena runs)

Elena: Rose, stop, stop, it's Elena. I'm not Katherine.

(Rose stops)

Elena: You're hallucinating. I'm not Katherine. I'm not Katherine.

(Rose catches her and pushes her on the floor. Elena opens the curtain. Rose is hurt by the sun so Elena runs. She tries to gets out of the house but Rose stops her and tries to bites her but Elena grabs at her wounds. Rose screams and Elena runs. She goes in Stefan's bedroom, locks the door and puts furniture in front of it. She opens the window so the sun can enter the room and breaks a wooden chair to make a stake. Rose tries to open the door)

Rose: Elena? I know that's you and not Katherine. Elena, please, I need your help.

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Caroline is in a corridor With Willow. Matt rejoins her)

Matt: Caroline. Why?

Caroline: Why what?

Matt: I kissed you.

Willow: I'll Leave you two alone

Matt: Thanks Willow( Looking at her as she walks away and then Goes back to talking to Caroline)

Caroline: I know, I was there.

Matt: So why did you run away?

Caroline: You caught me off guard.

Matt: Yeah?

Caroline: What did you except me to do?

Matt: Not that.

Caroline: Well, I'm sorry.

Matt: And…?

Caroline: And what? What do you want me to say, Matt?

Matt: Something, anything. How did you feel? Anything in the realm of truth right now would be nice.

Caroline: Okay, I feel… like I…. I love you.

Matt: I love you then what's the problem? What are you keeping from me, Care? Look, if you love me you'll tell me, so what is it?

(She doesn't say anything. A cheerleader arrives)

Dana: Hey Matt, we need more burgers.

Matt: Yeah, not now Dana.

(When he turns around to talk to Caroline, she's not here)

[Salvatore's house]

(It's night. Elena doesn't hear anything so she leaves the room and goes downstairs. The main door is opened. She turns around and sees Damon. She still has the stake in her hand.)

Damon: Are you okay? Where's Rose?

Elena: I don't know.

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Rose is here, in the parking lot. A man is throwing out some garbage and sees her)

Man: Excuse me, are you okay?

(He comes closer. She bites him and drinks his blood. He falls on the floor, he's dead.)

(Damon joins the sheriff. The police have found the body.)

Damon: Hey.

Sheriff: Thanks for coming so quickly.

Damon: No, I was close by Liz, what happened?

Sheriff: A vampire. Luckily one of my deputies discovered the body before anyone else saw him.

Damon: We have to secure the area then.

Sheriff: (To her deputies.) Don't cause a panic, but let's take this party into the cafeteria. (To Damon) I take the east side of the school, you go west?

Damon: Sure, okay.

(Elena Is here too. She leaves a message to Stefan)

Elena: Hey, Stefan, it's me. I don't know where you are but please call me. It's important.

(Damon rejoins her)

Elena: Hey. Have you heard from him? Do you know what he's up to?

Damon: My baby brother is not exactly my priority right now. Take this.

(He gives her a stake)

Damon: Come on, let's go.

(They leave)

(Two students are going to their car)

Boy: Hey, what was going on back there with the police?

Girl: Some maintenance man had a heart attack. He just dropped dead.

(She goes into the car and waits for her boyfriend but he doesn't arrive)

Girl: Eddie?

(His body falls on the car. The girl screams. She runs out of the car but Rose is here and bites her. Damon arrives)

Damon: Rose, stop!

(She rushes toward him but he catches her and pins her on the floor)

Damon: Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Damon. It's Damon.

(Her face is normal again. She looks at The girl's body)

Rose: Did I do this? I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone.

Damon: I know.

(She looks at Elena)

Rose: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

Damon: Come on, let's get you home.

Rose: No, I don't have a home, I haven't had a home in so long.

(She cries)

Rose: Oh make it stop, please make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!

(He carries her in his arms and they leave)

[Salvatore's house]

(Rose and Damon are in his bedroom. She's in the bed)

Damon: Hi there.

Rose: I'm sorry.

Damon: You went on a murderous rampage. It happens.

(Elena enters the room)

Rose: I'm sorry, Elena. I don't like taking human life, I never have.

Damon: You shouldn't be here.

Rose: It's the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts.

Damon: Stop talking about it.

Rose: Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care but when he does he runs away from it. I'm sorry for what I've done today.

Elena: I know.

Rose: And you need to fight. I know that you're scared but you have to do it anyway.

(She coughs. Elena comes closer and puts her arm under her neck)

Rose: Why are you so nice to me?

Elena: Us humans.

Rose: You can never forget it, what it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much anymore.

(Suddenly she starts to hurt and screams)

Elena: What do we do?

Damon: Go.

Elena: Damon…

Damon: Just go, I got this.

(She leaves. Damon goes in the bed with Rose and takes her in his arms)

Rose: Oh god! Make it stop, make it stop! I can't take it anymore, make it stop!

[Caroline's house]

(Tyler is sitting outside of Caroline's house, waiting for her. She arrives)

Tyler: Hey. Where have you been?

Caroline: At school. What's up? What's going on?

Tyler: We need to talk.

Caroline: Why? What's wrong with you?

Tyler: I just don't understand one thing.

Caroline: What?

Tyler: Why would you risk it? If a werewolf bite kills a vampire… why would you risk it?

Caroline: Because you needed help.

Tyler: I could have killed you.

Caroline: But you didn't.

Tyler: I don't understand you, Caroline.

Caroline: Why is it so hard for you to let someone else help you?

Tyler: That's not it.

Caroline: Yeah it is, Tyler. It's like you don't want anyone to care about you and I'm sorry I care. I care Tyler so forgive me if I overstepped my boundaries by actually giving in...

(He kisses her)

Caroline: You can't do that.

Tyler: I'm sorry, it's…

Caroline: Everyone just need to stop kissing me!

(She goes inside and shuts the door)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is still with Rose)

Rose: Who would have thought you'd be a nice guy?

Damon: I'm not nice. I'm mean. I like it

Rose: You're lying.

Damon: Shhh, just sleep. Just sleep.

[Rose's dream]

(Rose is in a dress, her hair is long. There are horses. She runs and sits down next to Damon)

Rose: This was my favorite place to come as a girl. How did you know?

Damon: Word gets around. You told Elena.

Rose: Am I dreaming?

(She closes her eyes and breath)

Rose: The sun is so warm. I miss this. I miss being human.

Damon: Humanity is not all it's cracked up to be.

Rose: I had friends, I had a family, I mattered

Damon: You still do.

Rose: No but you do. You built a life whether you want to admit it or not. I spent 500 years just existing.

Damon: You didn't have a choice, you were running from Klaus.

Rose: There's always a choice.

Damon: You know, you're ruining a perfect day with your strange philosophical babbling

(She embraces him)

Rose: I'd like to enjoy the fresh air. Would you enjoy it with me?

Damon: For a while.

(He holds her in his arms. They hold hands.)

Rose: Thank you.

Damon: For what?

Rose: The pain's gone.

Damon: I'm glad.

Rose: Will I see them again? My family?

Damon: I think you'll see whoever you want to see.

Rose: That would be nice. Maybe I'll see Trevor too. I'm not afraid anymore.

(In reality, Damon let's go of Rose's hand and pulls out a stake. He points it to her heart. He's crying.)

(Back in the dream Rose gets up)

Rose: I'll race you to the trees.

Damon: Well, you'll lose.

Rose: I'm older and faster.

Damon: Oh, you think?

(He gets up)

Damon: Well, I'm controlling this dream. Maybe I'll cheat.

Rose: On the count of three. One, two...

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon drives the stake through her heart. He cries. Rose's dead)

[Middle of nowhere]

(Sheriff Forbes joins Damon. He opens his trunk)

Damon: Here's your vampire.

(Rose is in the trunk. The sheriff is surprised)

Sheriff: How did you find her?

Damon: It doesn't matter. What matters is that it's over.

Sheriff: Thank you Damon. Once again, you've helped keep this town safe.

Damon: I'll take care of burying the body.

(He closes the trunk)

[Mystic Grill]

(Tyler joins Jules)

Jules: Thank you for coming.

Tyler: So what do you want from me?

Jules: Just to be your friend. Mason would have wanted that. I know about Mason and you.

Tyler: You know what?

Jules: I know you're a werewolf and I know your little friend Caroline is a vampire.

Tyler: How do you know about Caroline?

Jules: You can't sniff them out?

(He doesn't answer)

Jules: Oh my god. You're brand new. How many times have you turned?

(he doesn't answer)

Jules: Hey, I can help you.

Tyler: Do you know where Mason is?

Jules: He's dead, Tyler. He was murdered.

Tyler: No.

Jules: You want to know who murdered him?

Tyler: Just stop.

Jules: Your little blond vampire did.

Tyler: No, Caroline would never do this.

Jules: She and her little vampires friends were behind it, Tyler.

Tyler: Caroline is the only vampire in town.

Jules: Is that what she told you? She lied, this town is crawling with vampires but don't worry, we'll get them.

Tyler: Who are you?

Jules: I'm your friend. There are others like us and they're on their way.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon arrives. Elena's here)

Damon: You were supposed to leave.

Elena: I did but then I came back to make sure that you're okay.

(She gives him a glass of scotch)

Damon: I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over.

(He drinks)

Elena: You know I don't believe that.

Damon: Go home, Elena. Get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow.

Elena: Damon, I'm your friend.

Damon: I'm well aware of that.

Elena: And a friend usually knows when their friend is hurting.

Damon: What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well I didn't and I'm not.

Elena: There you go, pretending to turn it off, pretending not to feel. Damon, you're so close, don't give up.

Damon: I feel Elena, okay? And it sucks! What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me. Jules was coming after me.

Elena: You feel guilty.

Damon: That would be human of me, wouldn't it Elena? And I'm not human. You want to talk about giving up? That's all you've done is given up! Go home. It's been enough doom, gloom and personel growth for one night.

Elena: Okay, I will.

(She embraces him)

Elena: Good night Damon.

(She leaves)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena arrives. Stefan's here)

Elena: Stefan, you're home.

Stefan: Rose?

(Elena shakes her head.)

Stefan: I… I called Isobel.

Elena: I know.

Stefan: I'm sorry, I had to.

Elena: It's okay. Did you find her?

Uncle John: Not exactly. Hello Elena.

Elena: Uncle John.

[The road]

(A girl is driving but she stops because a man is laying in the middle of the road. She gets out and rushes over to him. It's Damon)

Jessica: Sir, are you okay? What happened?

Damon: I'm… lost.

Jessica: And you're laying in the middle of the road?

Damon: Not that kind of lost.

(He sits up)

Damon: Metaphorically, existentially.

Jessica: Do you need help?

Damon: Well, yes I do. Can you help me?

(He takes a bottle from his pocket and drinks)

Jessica: You're drunk.

Damon: No. Well, yes a little maybe.

(She starts to leave)

Damon: No please don't leave. I really do need help.

(He rushes over to her and compels her)

Damon: Don't move.

Jessica: I don't want any trouble.

Damon: Neither do I but all I got is trouble.

Jessica: Why can't I move?

Damon: What's your name?

Jessica: Jessica.

Damon: Hi Jessica. I have a secret, I have a big one and I never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? It's not gonna change anything, it's not gonna make me good, made me an adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be. This is who I am, Jessica.

Jessica: Are you gonna hurt me?

Damon: I'm not sure because you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you?

Jessica: Please don't.

Damon: But I have to, Jessica because I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world! That is my secret but there is only so much hurt a man can take.

Jessica: Please, don't.

(He cries)

Damon: Okay. You're free to go.

(She runs to her car but Damon rushes over to her and bites her. She's dead Willow Parking her Car on the side of the road and Runs over to him Putting her hand on his Shoulder)

Willow: Damon its all going to be Okay( Walking over to Take the girls Hand in hers Closing her Eyes as she finds the Girls Soul and Heals it Jessica waking up Gasps and Afraid gets to her feet when she sees Damon: Damon Compell her to forget this and Go home and be safe Okay No matter what you are feeling the last thing you need is to feel Guilt over Killing a Innocent Girl.

Damon:( Closing his Eyes tears coming out he does as she says compelling the Girl to go home and forget everything that happened) Why did you come here Willow to tell me that its Okay to feel for what happened to Rose because it hurts Jules was coming after me and Rose is the one who got hurt and its My fault.

Willow: Damon No Rose Saved you for she knew what I knew that you are Worth Saving even if its from yourself everyone makes Mistakes even Vampires You have come so far without Loosing yourself Damon don't give up now Rose death was Tragic but she would want you to Move on.

Damon:( Sadly Taking her hand and Hugging her To him) Thanks Willow you are an incridable Person I am Glad you are my Friend.

Willow: Come On you can stay at my House you don't need to be alone right now I will Make us some snacks and we can just talk about everything until you can't talk anymore I am here for you Always Damon.

Damon: Alright( Smiling) Are we going to sleep together in the same bed( Getting in the Passager seat as she gets in the driver seat)

Willow: Don't Push your Luck Damon just a Little friendly Fun sleep over between friends that is all( Glaring at Damon)


	35. Daddy Issues

_**Daddy Issues**_

[Caroline's house]

(Caroline leaves her house out and locks the door. She turns around and sees Tyler.)

Caroline: Hey. How's it going?

Tyler: We need to talk.

Caroline: Yeah, we do. Listen… I've been thinking about it and I don't want to over analyze. It was just one kiss but Matt's still kind of in the picture. We can't go there, Tyler.

Tyler: Fine.

Caroline: Great. That's settled.

(She goes toward her car)

Tyler: What happened to my uncle Mason?

Caroline: What?

Tyler: He's dead and I want you to tell me what happened.

Caroline: I… I don't…

Tyler: Then let me tell you: Stefan and his brother Damon killed him because Stefan and Damon are vampires, just like you.

Caroline: Who told you that?

Tyler: Is it true?

Caroline: Let me explain.

Tyler: Did you know he was dead this whole time?

Caroline: Please.

Tyler: Did you know?!

(She nods and Tyler pushes her against her car)

Caroline: I'm sorry, Tyler. I'm sorry.

Tyler: I trusted you!

(He releases her and leaves)

[Willow's house]

(Damon is in his bathroom, in the shower. He's listening to the news and goes in his bedroom to watch)

Andie Star: The authorities believe last night's assailant may also be related to the missing campers and Park ranger who have yet to be found( Drying off and Putting his Clothes Smells food being prepared goes down stairs and see's Willow dressed in comfortable jeans Light blue tank top and a Black Jacket her hair is up in a Pony tail and she is Cooking pancakes and some bacon( Willow turning around to see Damon standing in the door way)

Willow: Hey Damon ready to eat and you look refreshed today( Giving him a Cup of Coffee) Thought you might need this.

Damon:( Sipping his drink) Umm I needed that( Sitting down at the table in the dining room as Willow finishs the Food and brings it over to put it in the Middle of the table with some Orange Juice) This looks great you didn't have to go all out.

Willow: Its us getting to be friends again Damon as Long as you need one I will be there just take it one day At a Time( Putting Pancakes on her plate and drizzling strawberry syrup on top and taking a Bite)

Damon: You just Love Strawberrys on everything.

Willow: Strawberry's are my favorite fruit next to Apples and Watermelon

Damon:( Eating his Pancakes and Bacon) This was a Real treat and I'm feeling a lot better Thank you willow Let me help you clean up and then we can go over to Elena's House.

Willow: Okay( Cleaning up all the mess from Breakfast and working together they finally have everything cleaned then together they go over to Elena's

[Gilbert's house]

(John is in the kitchen, watching TV. Elena enters the room.)

John: Good morning

Elena: What are you doing here?

John: Coffee?

Elena: We're not doing that. We did that last night, no more avoiding. Why are you here?

John: I'm here to protect you. That's all I can say for the moment.

Elena: What do you mean that's all you can say?

John: I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you.

(Jenna and Alaric enter the room. Jenna sees John)

Jenna: I'm late.

Alaric: That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times.

Jenna: What the hell?

John: Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric…

Jenna: It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not excepting you like ever.

John: Well, I got in late last night. Elena let me in.

Alaric: You know, I'm probably just gonna take off.

(He looks at Elena and leaves)

Jenna: I'm still confused : I decided to come back and stay for a while.

Jenna: Not here, you're not.

John: Actually, you can't stop me from living here.

Jenna: Actually I can, as legal guardian.

John: Yeah, about that… Elena, you want me to explain the situation or would you like to do the honors?

Jenna: Okay, what's going on?

Elena: I'm sorry, Jenna. I should have told you earlier but…

John: I'm Elena's biological father. There, now you know.

(He leaves. Elena is alone with Jenna)

Jenna: What?!

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan and Damon are in Stefan's bedroom)

Damon: You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big save Elena move?

Stefan: I went to go look for Isobel and I get John instead. He said he can help us and we're desperate.

Damon: We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me!

Stefan: Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed . Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him because apparently he can't die!

Damon: I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer.

Stefan: He knew about the sacrifice. Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe.

Damon: And how do we do that?

Stefan: He's not talking. At least not to me anyway.

Damon: Great work Stefan. Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems.

Stefan: Hey, I'm sorry about Rose.

Damon: Whatever. I knew the woman for 5 minutes.

Stefan: And you cared about her after 5 minutes. I wonder what that means.

Damon: It means I care, Stefan. It means I'm changing evolving into a man capable of greatness. Better watch your back because I may just have to go get a hero hairdo of my own and steal your thunder.

(He leaves. Stefan receives a text from Caroline telling him that there is an emergency)

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Someone rings the doorbell. )

Tyler: I got it Mom.

(Tyler opens the door. It's Jules. He lets her in.)

[Caroline's house]

(Caroline lets Stefan in)

Stefan: What's wrong?

Caroline: Tyler knows about you and Damon. He knows that Damon killed Mason. I didn't say a word.

Stefan: It's that woman, Jules. She had a run in with Damon.

Caroline: Tyler was so upset. The look on his face, he was so betrayed.

Stefan: Wow, this is bad.

Caroline: You're not gonna tell Damon, are you?

Stefan: No, he already wants to kill him. He thinks all werewolves should die and he's not wrong to think that, Caroline. I mean, what if Tyler tries to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed.

Caroline: Well, we're not gonna let that happen. We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid. You have to talk to him. Just try to explain, you know? You always know the right things to say, okay? He and I… we're friends.

[Lockwood's mansion]

Jules: I was right, wasn't I? Your little vampire friend, she was lying.

Tyler: What do you want?

Jules: I want you to understand that a vampire will never be your friend. It's our nature to be enemies.

Tyler: You know how stupid that sounds?

Jules: You need to leave here, it's not safe.

Tyler: I can't just run away with you. I don't even know you. My mom would freak. My life is here.

Jules: Your old life. Your new life is just beginning. You have so much to learn.

Tyler: Like what?

Jules: How to survive. You've triggered the curse, Tyler. It's important you learn what it means to be a lycanthrope. We live by a code of loyalty. We take care of each other. It's my duty and honor to help you. Please let me.

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena lets Damon and Willow in)

Damon: Where's John?

Elena: He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad and then took off.

Willow: That's public knowledge now?

Elena: Apparently.

Willow: Are you okay?

Elena: Yeah. Jenna's head spinning but I'm okay.

Damon: He said what he was doing here?

Elena: No. You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me.

Damon: Do you believe him?

Elena: No. I don't believe him for a second.

Damon: Me neither.

Elena: What are we gonna do?

Damon: Kill him.

(Damon starts to leave.)

Elena: Damon…

Damon: I'm joking. Okay, I'm a little serious.

Elena: Damon!

Damon: I'm not gonna hurt him, Elena. I'm the good guy now, remember?

Elena: What does that mean?

Damon: I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father.

Elena: Wait, We are coming with you.

(They leave)

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Tyler is in his father's office and looks at the computer. Stefan's here. Tyler sees him and tries to leave but Stefan stops him)

Stefan: I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to talk.

Tyler: Then why did you break in?

Stefan: Would you have let me in otherwise?

(Carol Lockwood is going down the stairs and goes toward the office)

Carol: Tyler?

(Tyler tries to leave the room but Stefan catches him and pushes him against the wall. His face has changed)

Stefan: Shh. Not a word.

Carol: Tyler? I'm leaving for the memorial.

(She leaves)

[The woods]

(Jules arrives at a RV . She knocks)

Jules: Brady?

(She opens the door but no one's here. She turns around. Brady's here. She smiles and they kiss)

Jules: This is a hard place to find.

Brady: You told me to stay under the radar.

Jules: Thanks for coming.

Brady: Are you sure these vamps killed Mason?

Jules: Positive. You have to be careful.

Brady: I'm not afraid of a vampire.

Jules: I know baby but I want the boy more than I want vengeance.

Brady: I say let's get both.

(They kiss)

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Stefan releases Tyler)

Stefan: Maybe we're getting off on the wrong foot here.

Tyler: What happened to Mason?

Stefan: Tyler, there's a lot for us to talk about.

(He tries to leave but Stefan catches him)

Stefan: I wouldn't do that. Without a full moon you're no match for me.

[Mystic Falls' square]

(It's the memorial. John rejoins Carol)

Carol: It's good to have you back, John. We could really use you.

John: And the council? What are they doing?

Carol: Damon Salvatore is leading the council now. Talk to him. Excuse me.

(A woman arrives to talk to Carol. She leaves John. Jeremy joins him)

John: Jeremy, there you are.

Jeremy: Looks like I slept through the homecoming.

John: You didn't miss much. Let's say that no one's happy to see me would be an understatement.

Jeremy: Look, things are different now. You can't come around and start up with all this anti-vampire stuff.

John: I have no intention of doing that. How's that ring been treating you?

Jeremy: Look, if this is what you came for, just take it and go.

(He gives him the ring but John doesn't take it)

John: What kind of a man would I be if I took that from you? You want to go grab some lunch?

Jeremy: I think I'll pass.

(John leaves. Jeremy sees Bonnie and smiles. Jonas joins Bonnie)

Jonas: Hello Bonnie.

Bonnie: I don't have anything to say to you, Doctor Martin or your son.

Jonas: You must be feeling very confused about us.

Bonnie: There's nothing confusing about it. I trusted Luka and he betrayed me. Elena told me you were both working for Elijah so don't lie about it.

Jonas: I won't but that doesn't mean we're not also looking out for you.

Bonnie: Spare me the witch loyalty crap.

Jonas: You might not want to believe this but Elijah is a man of his word. You can trust that he'll keep his end of the deal with Elena to keep you and your friends protected.

Bonnie: You're right, I don't believe it.

(Jeremy rejoins them)

Jeremy: Is there a problem here?

Bonnie: Not at all.

(They leave)

Jeremy: What was that about?

Bonnie: More lies.

[Mystic Grill]

(Jenna and Alaric are sitting at a table)

Jenna: I can't believe it. Elena is my sister's husband's brother's daughter and her mother is my boyfriend's deceased wife. You can't make this stuff up.

Alaric: It's definitely a little overwhelming.

Jenna: I can't believe that they kept it a secret. How is it even possible to keep a secret like that?

(John enters the mystic grill and joins them)

John: Hey you two. Do you think I can join you?

Jenna: Do you have to?

John: I guess I don't have to but might as well. Look who's here.

(John turns his head and sees Damon Willow and Elena arrive)

Willow: We just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid.

Damon: Yeah but stupid is so much more fun.

Elena: Damon, I mean it. All I'm asking is you try to keep it together. Be the better man.

Damon: Okay then.

(They join John)

Damon: John, buddy, how have you been?

John: I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you.

[Lockwood's mansion]

Stefan: Look, about Caroline, no matter what her flaws are, when push comes to shove, you're gonna want that girl on your side. She's your friend, stop being a dick to her.

Tyler: I thought vampires hated werewolves.

Stefan: That's some sort of leftover idea from another time. It doesn't have to be that way anymore. We go to the same school. We have the same friends. We keep the same secrets. This can work, Tyler. I mean, it's your home, it's my home too. I want this to work.

(Tyler's phone rings. He answers. It's Jules)

Tyler: Help, help!

(Stefan catches the phone and throws it on the desk.)

Stefan: Who's number was that? Damn it Tyler! I'm trying to save your life. Can't you see that?

[The woods]

(Jules hangs up. She's worried and rejoins Brady)

Jules: We have a problem

[Mystic Grill]

(John is lighting a candle for the victims. Damon rejoins him)

Damon: So John, rumor has it that you know a lot and won't say anything.

John: How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires and according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an original has compelled her to stay there.

Damon: Only because all of the vervain have left her system. Stefan and I on the other hand are chock full.

John: You guys are drinking vervain?

Damon: It's an acquired taste. I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep.

John: Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you. Then we'll talk.

(He leaves)

(Caroline is on the parking lot. Matt rejoins her)

Matt: Hey! Hey!

Caroline: Hey.

Matt: I haven't seen you.

Caroline: I'm not avoiding you, I swear.

Matt: Yeah. You're avoiding me a little.

Caroline: Okay, maybe a little.

Matt: Can we talk later? I mean, I'm heading to work right now but maybe after, to clear some of this weirdness.

Caroline: Yeah, yeah, I'd really like that. I'll just swing by when you're closing?

Matt: Sounds good.

Caroline: Okay, bye.

(He leaves. Caroline goes to her car and feels that someone's behind her. It's Jules)

Jules: Excuse me, Caroline right?

Caroline: Yeah.

Jules: I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him, have you?

Caroline: No, not since earlier. Sorry.

Jules: I know you're lying.

Caroline: Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?

Jules: Actually it is.

Caroline: Well, I have a trick too.

(She vamps out and turns around but Jules sprays her with a vervain spray. Caroline is hurt, heals and turns around again but Brady shoots her in the head Willow hearing what's going on sees Caroline on the ground bleeding knocked out)

Willow: What did you do to her( Knealing down to caroline Healing her Forhead Looking at Jules) Please tell me what you've done.

Jules: She is a Vampire Her Damon and Stefan Killed Mason we are here to Kill them.

Willow:( Getting up Confused) They Killed Mason I thought he Left Town.

Jules:( Grabbing Willow by the Arm) Well they Lied Come you will come with us Unless you want to die with her.

Willow:( Pulling on her Arm Brady using a Club Knocks her Out)

Jules: Brady she is Human you didn't have to Hit her that Hard.

Brady: She is in the way and we don't have time to be Nice take her I got the Vampire.

Jules:( Pulling Willow along Feeling Guilty but Have No choice) Okay but I still don't like it

[The woods]

(Caroline is in a cage in Brady's RV. She has a wound on her head. She screams a little and gets the wooden bullet out of her head. She tries to unlock the cage but sees Brady.)

Brady: I see you got the bullet out. That was nasty. I got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, sweet pea.

(He shoots her. She screams.)

[Lockwood's mansion]

Tyler: You want to be friends, great, we're friends. Will you go now?

Stefan: I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life, I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that here, we can both have that.

(Stefan's phone rings. It's Caroline's phone. He picks up)

Stefan: Hey. Is everything okay?

Jules: That depends. How badly do you want to keep her alive.

Stefan: Who is this?

Jules: Ask your brother. Where's Tyler?

Stefan: Jules? Where's Caroline?

Jules: You made a mistake, Stefan. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it.

Stefan: Where is she?

Jules: Right here. Want proof?

(Jules goes into the room containing Caroline and Brady.)

Jules: He needs proof.

(He shoots Caroline and she screams. Stefan hears her screaming.)

Tyler: What's happening?

Stefan: Hurt her again and you're dead.

Jules: I hurt her again and she's dead. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until she dies Oh I have the Little Mage don't think to double cross me or I will kill her too.

Stefan: Leave her out of this she had nothing to do with Mason dying Just let her go.

Jules: 20 Minutes or they both die

(She hangs up)

[Mystic Grill]

(Damon is at the bar. Jenna rejoins him. She's with a woman)

Jenna: So, my friend wants to meet you. Damon Salvatore, this is…

Damon: I know you. The news lady.

Andie: Yeah, Andie Star. Nice to meet you. Can I buy you a drink, Damon?

(Elena is looking at them)

Damon: My glass is all full, Andie. Thank you.

(He leaves and rejoins Elena)

Elena: You totally blew her off.

Damon: I'm steering clear off all women at the moment.

Elena: You didn't have to be rude.

Damon: Trust me, it's in the best interest of women everywhere.

(Elena's phone rings. She answers it.)

Elena: Stefan? What is it?

(She looks at Damon)

(Damon and Elena are in the restrooms)

Damon: Why am I just finding out about this now?

Elena: Stefan was worried that you…

Damon: That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course, it's what's need to happen.

Elena: No Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline and Willow back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?

Damon: Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, it's win-win.

(She touches his arm)

Elena: Damon please, okay? Too many people are dead.

Damon: You need to stop doing that.

Elena: Doing what?

Damon: Assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking.

Elena: Be the better man, Damon.

(John enters the room)

Damon: Do you mind?

John: What's going on?

Elena: Nothing.

John: It doesn't look like nothing.

Damon: Well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out.

Elena: Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline back.

Damon: We don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it.

(He turns around and looks at John)

Damon: First dad duty: ground your daughter. Keep her here.

(He leaves)

Elena: I'm coming with you

John: No, no, no, no, no. I'm with Damon on this one. No, stop, stop. You're not going anywhere. Just tell me what's going on.

Elena: A werewolf named Jules has taken Willow and Caroline Forbes all because Damon put it in his head to Kill him Now there is a Bunch of Werewolf's here wanting revange

John: Okay Damon and Stefan will rescue them don't worry

[The woods]

(Caroline is still in the cage. She's crying.)

Brady: So, How many vampires are there in this town anyway?

(She doesn't answer so he shoots her with a squirt gun filled with vervain. She screams)

Brady: No?

Caroline: Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you doing this? Why?

Brady: You're a vampire. Why not?

(He throws wooden sticks in her neck. She screams.)

Brady: I'm sorry, what was that?

Caroline: Let me out!

Brady: Excuse me? What was that?

Caroline: Let me out!

(Brady gets out and rejoins Jules outside)

Jules: Get it out of your system?

Brady: No, I'm just getting started.

Jules: Brady, let's be smart about this. I just want the boy. It's our duty to help him, it's who we are.

Brady: You want to talk duty and honor? These are vampires. They cross one of us, they cross all of us. That's who we are.

Willow laying on the ground where they layed her down at Wakes up and Feels her head and finding it bleeding( Seeing Jules walk up and gives her a Wet rag to clean her Wound) Thanks ( Putting it to her head Injury) Umm Gosh my head hurts.

Jules: I'm Sorry He should have never have Hit you so hard.

Willow: I'll Live where is Caroline Please she didn't have anything to do with Mason dying it was Damon who killed him

Jules: I know Caroline and You are bait to get them here so we can take care of Him and take Tyler

Willow: Tyler you are here for Tyler is it because he is a Werewolf

Jules: Yes I want to help him he is New and needs to be around other Werewolf that will help him through this.

Willow:( Nodding) Good He needs it

[Mystic Grill]

(Elena gets out of the restrooms. John's here)

John: You're not leaving this restaurant.

Elena: You can't tell me what to do.

John: Yes I can. You want to know why? Because I'm here to make sure you stay safe.

Elena: I've got that covered.

John: Are you talking about the deal that you made with Elijah? Do you really think he's gonna keep his promise to you? Putting your faith in him was a dumb move.

Elena: Are you saying I should put my faith in you? After everything that you did to Damon and Stefan?

John: We've had our difference and I've made mistakes but you and I, we're family.

Elena: You don't get to use that word. That word is off limits to you!

John: Fine, but it doesn't change the facts.

Elena: You're right. Facts are facts so listen up: you may be my father but I'm never going to be your daughter, you got that?

(She leaves)

[The woods]

(Jules is Standing With Willow holding on to her arm. Suddenly she hears something)

Jules: I know you're out there.

(Stefan goes out of the woods with Tyler)

Stefan: Where's Caroline?

Jules: Locked up tight.

Stefan: Let her go and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules.

Jules: It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?

Stefan: You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt.

Jules: I'm not leaving without Tyler.

Stefan: Tyler is free to make his own decisions as soon as you release Caroline and Willow.

(Damon arrives)

Damon: My brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Caroline and Willow.

Jules: Let go of Tyler.

Damon: Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you.

Jules: I'm not so sure about that, tough guy.

(She whistles and a lot of people, including Brady, arrive around them. They have stakes, crossbows and fire)

Jules: Let's try this again. Give us Tyler.

(Damon looks at Tyler)

Damon: You heard her. Go. Get over there.

(Tyler rejoins Jules)

Brady: Which one of you killed Mason?

Damon: Uh, that'd be me

Brady: Boys, make sure that one suffers

(Damon looks at Stefan)

Damon: We can take them.

Stefan: I don't know about that.

Damon: Well then…

(He rushes over Jules but she jumps on the top of the RV Releasing Willow. Tyler's gone inside. One of them tries to burn Stefan but Willow using her Fire Power Burns one of the werewolfs before he could touch him. One of the werewolves jumps on Damon but he rip his heart out before he gets to him.)

(Inside the RV, Tyler sees Caroline in the cage)

Caroline: Tyler, there's a latch on the door and I can't get to it.

(He hesitates)

Caroline: Tyler?

(Outside, Stefan kills a werewolf. Another throws a stake at him but he catches it)

(Inside the RV)

Caroline: Tyler, please! Tyler?

(He finally goes toward the cage)

(Stefan fights with one of the werewolves and drive a stake through his body. Another throws him an arrow but he catches it and throws it in his neck. The werewolf falls on the floor. Another goes behind Stefan and drives a stake through his back. Stefan falls on the floor. Damon fights with Brady but Jules arrive and shoots him with a wooden bullet. He falls on the floor)

(Tyler opens the cage so Caroline goes out of the RV but Jules catches her, pushes her against the RV and puts a gun to her back. Tyler goes out and looks at Caroline but he doesn't do anything. Brady takes a stake and is about to kill Damon but suddenly he screams and the other werewolves too. They all take their heads between their hands and fall on the floor)

Caroline: What's happening?

Tyler: What the hell is going on?

(Jonas appears. He's casting a spell on the werewolves. Damon and Stefan get up)

Jonas: Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now ( Looking at Willow). Little Mage Elijah wants you to come with me so you will be safe.

Willow:( Uncertian) Umm are you sure about this.

Jonas: Yes you will be safe come while there out( Taking her by the arm)

Damon: Willow you don't have to go we can keep you safe.

Jonas: Look at what you done so far you are Unable to care for her and Elena at the same time Willow stands a Best chance with Elijah and you know it.

Willow:( Looking at Stefan and Damon) Its Okay he won't hurt me just go I'll be Okay

(They leave. Jonas look at Tyler.)

Jonas: When your friends awaken, give them a message: They need to get the hell out of this town.

(He leaves with Willow)

[Caroline's house]

(Caroline is with Stefan)

Stefan: So is your mom home?

Caroline: No, she's at work.

Stefan: I can come in if you want me to.

Caroline: I'm fine, Stefan.

Stefan: You don't have to pretend with me. Anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight.

Caroline: I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself.

Stefan: Sure you can.

Caroline: I just really want to go shower so…

Stefan: Okay.

Caroline: Good night.

Stefan: Good night.

(She closes the door)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon opens the door. John's here)

Damon: What do you want?

John: We didn't finish our conversation.

Damon: I'll bite.

(John enters the house)

John: I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside Damon, I think you and Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena

Damon: I agree with that statement.

John: So I come bearing gifts.

(He opens a towel. There's a dagger and a vial in it)

Damon: What is that?

John: This is how you kill an original? In this vial, is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plugged into their heart.

(Damon takes the dagger)

Damon: How do you know all this, John?

John: Isobel. She's very good at finding out things but of course you know that.

Damon: Where is Isobel?

John: Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Elena's concerned, you and I are on the same side.

(He leaves)

[Caroline's house]

(Caroline is in her bedroom and is looking at her wounds. Her phone rings, it's Matt)

Caroline: Hi

Matt: Hey. Did something happened?

Caroline: Oh my… I'm so sorry Matt.

Matt: Are you okay?

Caroline: Yeah. Something came up with Bonnie and she needed me. A friend thing. You understand?

(Matt turns his head and sees Bonnie and Jeremy laughing at a table)

Matt: Yeah so you're with her right now?

Caroline: Yeah so I'm not gonna make it tonight but can I see you tomorrow?

Matt: Yeah, sure. I hope everything works out. Good night

(He hangs up)

(Someone knocks on the door. It's Tyler. Caroline opens the door)

Tyler: Are you okay?

Caroline: I'm fine.

Tyler: I had no idea they would come for you.

Caroline: Do you know what they did to me?

Tyler: I'm sorry but it's crazy now okay? I don't know who to trust. You lied to me.

Caroline: I lied to protect my friends. I lied to protect you. Don't you get that?

Tyler: Caroline…

Caroline: You just stood there when they were going to kill us. You just stood there! You didn't do anything!

Tyler: I didn't know what to do!

Caroline: You help your friend, that's what you do.

Tyler: I'm sorry.

Caroline: No it's too late because we're not friends anymore and what happened to me tonight, that will never happen again so you take that back to your little werewolf pack and you get the hell out of my house!

(She slams the door)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena takes a bottle of water in the fridge and when she closes it, John's here)

John: I'm sorry about earlier.

Elena: Enough already. I don't want you here and I can't make that anymore clear.

John: I didn't come here to fight with you, Elena.

Elena: Yeah I know, you're here to protect me. Got it, get in line.

John: I thought you might want this. It was you mother's.

(He shows her a bracelet)

Elena: Isobel?

John: No, your mother, Miranda. I remember her wearing it when she was young. I found it in a box with some things that your dad left me. Here, it's yours now.

(He gives it to her)

John: Miranda and Grayson were your parents, Elena and I know I'm nothing to you. You have no reason to believe me or trust me. I've done so many horrible things but when you lost your parents, I lost my brother, my family. I lost my way. I know that I probably won't ever make things right with you but I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you and protect this family.

(He leaves. She's crying. She turns her head and sees Stefan. She rushes into his arms.)

Stefan: Elena.

Elena: Are you okay?

Stefan: I'm fine.

Elena: Did you hear that? I don't believe him, Stefan. I just don't. What happened tonight? How's Caroline?

Stefan: I could use your help.

[Brady's SV]

(Tyler knocks on the door. Jules let him in. she's with Brady)

Jules: Hey, come on in.

Tyler: I'm sorry about your friends.

(He sits down)

Tyler: It's not always like this, is it?

Jules: No. Is it Brady?

Brady: No man. You're living in vampire country, that's all. It's way better than this.

Tyler: Mason didn't tell me anything about it. He was gone. Dead I guess, before he could help me.

Brady: I don't get what Mason was even doing here in the first place.

Jules: His brother died. You know that Brady.

Brady: Why was he stupid enough to stay and get himself killed?

Tyler: Because of this rock he was trying to find.

Brady: What rock?

Tyler: A moonstone.

(Brady looks at Jules)

Jules: I had no idea.

Tyler: What?

Brady: A moonstone? Did he find it?

Tyler: Yeah.

Brady: Where is it now?

Tyler: I couldn't tell you.

[Caroline's house]

(Stefan knocks on the door. Caroline opens it)

Caroline: What's going on?

Stefan: I was a bit worried about you after everything you went through tonight.

Caroline: I'm fine.

Stefan: Good but just in case, I brought some back up.

(Elena and Bonnie arrive)

Elena: We're gonna slumber in.

Bonnie: We haven't done it in ages.

(Caroline cries. They embrace each other. Elena looks at Stefan and tells him she loves him. He tells her he loves her)

Elena: Where's Willow is she at Home.

Stefan: Jonas took her to Elijah it seems that Elijah doesn't trust us to Keep Willow safe because All our focus is on Protecting you and tonight Proved that she is Just a Part of this as you and We haven't been there for her so Elijah has her for know under his Protection.

Caroline: Even though I don't trust him at least Willow will be safe

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is in his bathtub with Andie Star)

Andie: I can't believe you called me. I thought I was being way to forward when I had Jenna give you my number.

Damon: I like a woman who knows what she wants.

Andie: Thank you, so what do you want mister tall, dark and handsome?

Damon: I'm not that tall. I need a distraction.

Andie: You can booty call me anytime you want.

Damon: You see, the thing is, miss sexy reporter girl, I have a problem I need help with. It's really messing with my mind.

Andie: Oh, tell me about it.

Damon: I'm in love with a woman I can never have.

Andie: I knew it. I know how to pick them. So why can't you have her? She's with another man I assume?

Damon: Yeah but that's not the point. The point is I'm in love with her and that drives me crazy. I'm not in control.

Andie: You don't trust yourself around her?

Damon: I don't trust myself around anyone, Andie. I'm bad, Andie. I do things. I kill people.

(Suddenly she's afraid but he compels her)

Damon: Don't be afraid, you're okay.

Andie: Why do you kill people?

Damon: Because I like it. It's in my nature, it's who I am but then I have to stay together to protect her and she wants me to be the better man which means I can't be who I am. Do you see the problem I'm having, Andie at least Willow seems to get me Always being there but Do Understand my Problem?

Andie: Well, maybe this is who you are now. Love does that Damon, it changes us.

Damon: Just stop talking. Just kiss me, be my distraction.

(They kiss. He bites her and drinks her blood)

[The tomb]

(Katherine is sitting but she hears a noise and gets up. John's here.)

John: I know you were expecting someone else.

Katherine: I sent Stefan to find Isobel.

John: She got your message. She was busy so she sent me instead.

Katherine: Does Stefan know that you're here right now?

John: No. No one does. This is between you, me and Isobel.

Katherine: I want out of this tomb, John.

John: I'm already on it.

Jonas walking into his Apartment with Willow following him in leads her over to a Table telling her to sit and sitting down with her: I know you don't now me and all this seems frightning but we are not here to Hurt you Elijah just wants you safe and being with the Salvotores isn't safe Not as Long as Elena is there Top Prerody I hope you understand.

Willow: Yeah I do where is Elijah any way

Jonas: He should be here tomorrow to explain the Situration to you He will make sure your taken care of and you will still go to school you just won't be going Home for a While

Willow: I just don't Understand Elena is the Doopleganger she is the One that needs the Protection more then me what is so Important about my safety.

Jonas: Because you are a Mage and Klaus has hunted you when he found out about you He wants you to keep you Safe He doesn't want you involved with the Rituel The Originals has known your family for centuries and Your Protection them is Most Important Its Elijah Honor to Protect you.

Willow:( Touched) Wow I understand I have to go get me some Clothes from my House and other things for School and My Car.

Jonas: You won't need them Elijah will take care of your Clothing Needs and I've brought your Car here for you to get back and Forth to school Don't worry everything is being taken care of come I'll show you where you will be staying.( Willow following him down the Hall and enters a room the bed is against the wall and Closet) Well Goodnight you will see Elijah Soon( Jonas Leaving her to Sleep on the bed)


	36. Crying Wolf

**Crying Wolf**

**THE WOODS**

[The dead werewolves lie in a pile next to a bonfire. Brady carries another body of a dead friend over his shoulder and places him on the pile. Brady looks over at Jules, who is watching the fire burn the bodies, Jules looks up at him, sadly. Wordlessly, they walk over to Stevie, who is pacing in front of the trailer.]

Brady: [to Stevie] Go ahead. Tell her.

Stevie: Let me just preface this with a big disclaimer that screams, "I should have known better."

Jules: What is it, Stevie?

Stevie: When Brady told me what that Tyler kid said about Mason being here for the moonstone, something clicked. There was this moment back in Florida when I suspected Mason was up to something because he was banging that hot, vampire chick Kathy and he didn't want anyone to know.

Jules: [agitated] All right. Just get to the point, Stevie.

Stevie: That is the point, Jules. It's the sun and moon curse. Mason was asking me all kinds of questions about it, if it could be broken, and when that evil man-witch showed up last night, double-click. Witches, vampires, moonstone. They're putting everything in place to break the curse.

Brady: We can't let them do that, even if we have to kill every last vampire in this town.

**FORBES' HOUSE**

[Elena's cell phone goes off, waking up the trio of girls, Caroline promptly pushes Elena out of bed.]

Caroline: Go away!

Elena: Unf.

[Elena lands on the floor and looks back up at Caroline, angrily. She crawls across the floor towards her phone and takes it off the dresser.]

Elena: [answers phone] Hello?

[Caroline and Bonnie look over at Elena from Caroline's bed, both incredibly annoyed with being awaken.]

Bonnie: Shhh.

Caroline: Elena!

[Elena drags herself out of Caroline's room and continues her conversation in the hallway.]

Stefan: How was the slumber party?

Elena: Good and much needed. [flirtatiously] When can you and I have one?

Stefan: Mmm. That can be arranged.

Elena: Okay. Now. Today. Take me far, far away.

Stefan: Even with everything that's going on?

Elena: Because of everything that's going on.

Stefan: And you're sure this has nothing to do with dodging your father who just got into town?

Elena: Uh, this has everything to do with that.

Stefan: Well, in that case, where would you like to go?

[Elena smiles.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Andie checks her watch and puts on her jacket as she walks down the stairs. Damon follows behind her, carrying her scarf.]

Andie: I'm late. This is such a crazy day. [looking in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs] I'm, uh, covering the historical society's high tea.

Damon: [sarcastically; throwing the scarf up] Ooh! Thrilling.

[They walk together down the main hallway leading to the front door.]

Andie: Yeah. It's for some visiting writer. He's writing a book on small-town Virginia. It's a big snooze.

Damon: Writer? What's his name?

Andie: Uh, Elijah Smith.

Damon: Smith. He's using Smith?

[Andie looks at herself, yet againin a different mirror. Damon places the scarf around her neck and ties it.]

Damon: Ok. You have your story straight in your mind, right?

Andie: I can't say that you bit me or drank my blood, just that we hit it off and I really like you. You are terrific, though. You're sweet, funny, you're honest.

[Damon smiles, places his hands on either side of her head, and compels her.]

Damon: And you're falling hard.

Andie: You might be the one.

Damon: Perfect.

[Damon opens the front door for Andie. Alaric, not having knocked yet, stands on the front porch.]

Damon: Have a great day, honey.

[Damon kisses Andie. They pull apart and Andie walks out the front door, acknowledging Alaric.]

Andie: Oh. Hey, Alaric. Later.

[Andie gets in her car and leaves. Damon waves goodbye to her. Alaric moves to stand in front of Damon.]

Damon: My new girlfriend - Andie Star, action news.

Alaric: It's not called action news.

Damon: I know. I just like saying it. Come on.

[Alaric enters. Damon shuts the door behind him and leads Alaric into the parlor.]

Damon: So, John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah.

[Damon unrolls the dagger from its protective cloth.]

Damon: Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the Originals, if there's any truth in that.

[Damon hands the dagger to Alaric and Alaric takes it.]

Alaric: So you think it's a setup?

Damon: It could be. Guy's a weasel. Wouldn't put anything past him.

[Damon turns around and heads to the bar.]

Damon: What are you up to today, Mr. Saltzman?

[Alaric gets up and walks over to Damon.]

Alaric: Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwoods.

Damon: Where Elijah's the guest of honor.

Alaric: Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party.

Damon: No. That would be stupid.

[Alaric gives Damon a skeptical look.]

Damon: I want to know his endgame before I kill him, but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met He has Willow and I can't let him just take her like he did without a Fight.

Alaric: I mean it Damon Don't kill Elijah

[Damon annoyingly taps Alaric with the dagger. Alaric looks on at him, clearly not amused.] **MYSTIC GRILL**

[Bonnie and Caroline are sitting at a table in the Grill.]

Caroline: Ok. So tell me about this big, witchy plan you've been cooking up.

Bonnie: We still don't know the extent of what Elijah's up to.

Caroline: No, we don't.

Bonnie: So, I'm gonna ask Luka to tell me what he knows.

Caroline: And he's not gonna tell you anything.

Bonnie: I didn't say he was gonna have a choice.

[Caroline looks past Bonnie.]

Bonnie: What?

[Bonnie turns around and sees that Caroline is looking at Matt. Caroline gives him a small wave and a smile, but Matt's face remains stony and he walks away without any acknowledgement towards her. Bonnie looks back at Caroline.]

Bonnie: What was that about?

Caroline: Uh, I don't know. I thought that we were... I don't know.

**THE WOODS**

[Jules is waiting outside the trailer, gazing off into the distance. Tyler approaches her.]

Jules: Tyler, hi.

Tyler: You're still here.

Jules: Is that all right with you?

Tyler: That guy last night made it pretty clear that you needed to go.

Jules: And we will soon.

[Brady and Stevie walk around the other side of the trailer and approach them. Tyler looks at them, nervously.]

Jules: Listen. We kind of need your help with something.

Brady: We need you to help us find the moonstone.

Tyler: Somebody needs to explain to me what the big deal is about a rock.

Stevie: That rock helps break the curse of the sun and the moon.

Tyler: I don't know what that means.

Jules: It's an old curse placed on both vampires and werewolves.

Stevie: Vampires break the curse, they're free to walk in the sunlight, but we're stuck only turning at the full moon, aka werewolf Armageddon.

Brady: But if we break it, they're stuck as night-walkers, and we can turn whenever we want.

Stevie: Aka werewolf domination.

[Tyler sighs heavily.]

Jules: Tyler, if we can turn at will, that means we never have to turn at all, not if we don't want to.

Tyler: I'd never have to turn again?

Brady: There's more. Stevie?

Stevie: If those vamps are gearing up to break the curse, they must have also found the doppelgänger.

Tyler: The doppelgänger?

Stevie: Evil twin shadow person. We're betting Mason's hot, vampire chick Kathy knows all about it, so we need you to help us find Kathy. I-I have a picture. Mason brought her to the bar once. No one liked her. She was a vampire. Bad news.

[Stevie looks through his phone for the picture.]

Stevie: Right-right here. The girl next to Mason.

[Stevie shows the picture of Mason and Katherine to Tyler. Tyler looks at it and then up at Stevie with skepticism.]

Tyler: That's Elena Gilbert.

Jules: You know her?

Tyler: I've known her my whole life.

[Jules and Brady exchange a look.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Matt is bussing a table when Caroline walks up to him.]

Caroline: Hi.

Matt: I'm…I'm working.

[Matt walks away and Caroline follows him.]

Caroline: Yeah, I can see that, but can you work and talk?

[Matt stops abruptly and turns to face Caroline who stops as well.]

Matt: What do you want, Caroline?

Caroline: Uh, I want to talk about what we were supposed to talk about last night before I had to cancel on you. I want us to clear up the weirdness. I just want us to talk about us.

Matt: Now you're just making it worse.

[Caroline places her hands on either side of her face.]

Caroline: Uh, I…I don't know what's going on, Matt.

Matt: Where were you last night when you were supposed to be with me?

Caroline: I…

Matt: And don't say you were with Bonnie because Bonnie was here, Caroline. I saw her.

[Caroline is speechless.]

Caroline: Oh.

Matt: Yeah.

[Matt turns around and walks away.]

Caroline: Matt!

[Caroline struggles to find words but gives up. Tyler approaches her.]

Tyler: Caroline.

Caroline: You stay away from me.

[Caroline starts to walk away.]

Tyler: It's important.

[Caroline and Tyler knock shoulders, causing Caroline's bag to fall to the floor, spilling out its contents. Caroline kneels down to retrieve her bag and things, while Tyler kneels down to help.]

Caroline: Just stop it, Tyler, ok? You're just…you're just making it worse.

[As Tyler and Caroline place Caroline's things back in her bag, Tyler picks up Caroline's phone and swiftly puts it in his back pocket without her noticing.]

Tyler: Please, Caroline. I'm sorry about what happened, ok, but there's so much we need to talk about.

[Caroline grabs her bag and gets up from the floor.]

Caroline: I said just leave me alone.

[Caroline storms out of the Grill. Tyler gets up from the floor and Matt approaches him.]

Matt: The two of you want to get together, fine. There's nothing I can do about it, but do me a favor, and both of you stop lying about it.

[Matt turns around and Tyler grabs his arm.]

Tyler: Matt, there's nothing going on.

[Matt turns back around and grabs Tyler by the collar of his jacket.]

Matt: Hey! I said stop lying.

[Matt releases Tyler and walks away.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Stefan and Elena are in the hallway with their bags packed, ready to leave.]

Stefan: Ready for our romantic weekend?

Elena: Beyond ready. Let's go before John shows up and pretends to be a concerned father.

Stefan: Mmm. I'll go put these in the car.

[Stefan opens the front door and starts to walk out, but stops when he hears Elena's phone start to buzz. Elena takes out her phone seeing that she has received a text message from Caroline. The text reads "Need to talk. Where are you?" Elena sends a text back to Caroline saying, "Headed to lakehouse w Stefan. U ok?"]

Stefan: Uh, please tell me there's nothing wrong.

[Elena looks up at Stefan, but before she has time to comment, Caroline sends her another text saying "All good, never mind. Have fun." Elena looks relieved and sends a text back saying "Xoxo."]

Elena: Nothing's wrong. Just Caroline. [smiling up at Stefan] Come on. Let's go.

[Elena walks out the front door. Stefan shuts the door behind them and follows her.]

**THE WOODS**

[Tyler looks down at the texts he exchanged with Elena via Caroline's phone.]

Tyler: She's going to Dunham Lake. Her family has a house up there.

Brady: Nice. Let's go get our doppelgänger.

[Brady walks away and Tyler reluctantly follows.]

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

[Elena and Stefan pull up to the lake house in Stefan's Porsche. Elena stares up at the house and sighs. Stefan looks at her with concern.]

Stefan: You all right?

Elena: I'm good. I just haven't been back here since before…

Stefan: Oh, my god. [Stefan turns to fully face Elena, slinging his arm over the back of her seat.] Elena, listen, just say the word, all right? We'll get back on that highway, we'll go anywhere else.

[Elena smiles and looks at Stefan.]

Elena: I've always loved it here. I want it to stay that way, I was just... having a moment.

Stefan: Okay.

[Stefan squeezes her shoulder gently and they get out of the car and go up to the house. Elena unlocks the front door and walks in. She looks around nostalgically and walks further into the house. Stefan, right behind her, comes up on the porch and stands awkwardly at the front door. Elena places her bags on a counter and looks over at Stefan.]

Elena: You don't have to wait out there. I'm all good.

Stefan: Oh, that's great because I'm, uh... I'm stuck.

Elena: Oh, my god. You can't get in.

Stefan: Not gonna be a very romantic weekend unless you, uh, invite me inside.

Elena: Stefan, I can't.

Stefan: What?

Elena: My parent's left this place to John Gilbert. He's the only one who can invite you in. I'm sorry. I-I completely forgot.

Stefan: You're kidding me, right?

[Elena looks at him seriously for a moment, but finally cracks a smile.]

Elena: Stefan Salvatore, I hereby invite you into this home.

Stefan: You are such a liar.

[Stefan enters the house and picks Elena up. Elena giggles.]

Elena: Hey, hey, hey!

[Elena kisses him and wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her over to the counter. They continue to kiss passionately as Stefan sits Elena down on the counter.]

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

[The Historical Society's Tea Party has commenced. Elijah and Carol are speaking with each other as they sip their tea Willow is Dressed in a Black Cocktail dressed standing beside Elijah .]

Carol: Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there.

Elijah: No, I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic.

Carol: That's fascinating. [Damon enters the house. Jenna intercepts him.]

Jenna: Damon, what are you doing here?

[Suddenly, Andie walks up to Jenna and Damon, notepad in hand. Damon looks over at her and smiles.]

Andie: Hi. You came.

Damon: Hi.

Andie: Hi.

[Damon pecks Andie on the lips. Jenna looks at the two, surprised.]

Damon: Thanks for introducing us, Jenna.

[Damon walks out of the room. Andie smiles at Jenna and stands next to her as they watch Damon walk away.]

Andie: Ahhh. Wow.

[Damon approaches Carol Willow and Elijah.]

Carol: Damon.

Damon: Carol.

Carol: What a surprise.

Damon: Hi.

[Damon and Carol exchange kisses on the cheek.]

Carol: Hi. Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families.

Damon: Mm-hm. [looks at Elijah] Such a pleasure to meet you.

Elijah: No. Pleasure's mine.

[Damon and Elijah shake hands Looking at Willow seeing that she is well and Looking Beautiful as Always taking her arm) What are you doing Here Willow I thought Elijah is keeping you under Lock and Key.

Willow:( Sighing as she gently takes her arm out of Damon's hand) Elijah is Protecting me Damon he gave me his word that No Harm comes to me and I am not under Lock and Key I'm still aloud to continue my Life as I can.

Damon: You shouldn't trust him Willow he could be Leading you to Klaus for all we know.

Willow: I don't now but I have No choice in the Matter even though I have my Powers I'm still at risk with Vampires around You and Stefan are too busy Keeping Elena safe to even concern yourself about me at Least Elijah cares enough in his way.

Damon: I'm Sorry your Right we don't have a Choice just be careful Don't turn your back on him Okay.

Willow: I won't Damon Okay don't worry to much.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Luka is playing pool when Bonnie approaches him with two coffees in hand.]

Bonnie: Come bearing coffee gifts.

[Bonnie hands one of the coffees to him and he accepts it.]

Luka: So you're talking to me now.

Bonnie: I found out what your dad did, saving my friends from the wolf pack.

Luka: Well, had I had known that's all it took...

[At the other end of the Grill, Caroline is sitting at a table. Jeremy walks into the Grill and over to Caroline.]

Jeremy: Hey. How's it going?

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Jeremy: Bonnie called. I wanted to help. How's it going?

[Jeremy and Caroline look over at Luka and Bonnie.]

Caroline: She's selling it and he's buying it. She's giving him the sex smile.

Jeremy: All right, Caroline. I get it [Caroline looks at Jeremy, noting his jealousy, and looks away with a knowing smirk.]

Luka: What do you say? You want to play a game?

Bonnie: Yeah.

Luka: Yeah?

Bonnie: Yeah.

[Luka starts to move to set up the game, but suddenly he stumbles. He places his hands on the pool table to maintain his balance.]

Luka: What's happening to me?

[Bonnie moves closer to Luka.]

Bonnie: You'll be ok.

[Luka begins to fall over and Bonnie grabs his shoulders, trying to keep him upright. Jeremy and Caroline quickly walk over to help.]

Bonnie: Why don't we go over here?

[Bonnie starts to lead Luka around the pool table. Jeremy approaches them first.]

Jeremy: I got him. I got him.

[Bonnie moves out of the way and Jeremy places Luka's arm around his shoulder and drags him away from the eyes of the bar patrons.]

Jeremy: What kind of witch roofie was that?

Bonnie: Strong one.

[Bonnie smiles slightly, satisfied with her witchy abilities.]

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

[Elena is outside, on the dock, a giant blanket wrapped around her. Stefan approaches her from behind.]

Stefan: Having another moment?

[Stefan wraps his arms around Elena and kisses her on the cheek. Elena smiles and places her hands on his arms.]

Elena: Jeremy broke his arm diving off this dock when he was 6. My dad taught me how to fish right off the edge over there. So many memories. Do you ever think about us, what our future will be like, our memories?

Stefan: I think there are a lot of conversations to be had about our future, about the kind of life we could have together.

Elena: Now there's a box that we shouldn't open.

Stefan: Oh, we can open it. Whenever you're ready.

Elena: No. I'd rather just be here...Now.

[Elena strokes Stefan's arm with her thumb.]

Stefan: You know, this is a future memory. It's where your boyfriend whispered to you that he loved you. [whispers in Elena's ear] I love you.

[Elena smiles as Stefan kisses her on the cheek. Elena grabs onto Stefan's arms, making their embrace tighter.]

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

[Alaric watches as Damon opens the door to the study and gestures for Elijah to enter. Damon follows Elijah in and shuts the door behind him. John walks up to Alaric and Willow.]

John: What's Damon doing with Elijah?

Alaric: How would I know?

John: Because you're his little helper.

Alaric: If you say so, John.

John: Does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities? Maybe it's time we tell her. I mean, she can't stay in the dark forever.

Alaric: You're a dick.

John: I don't think you should sleep over anymore. It's inappropriate with children in the house, and that ring that Isobel gave you, that's mine. I'm gonna want that back.

[Alaric smiles smugly at John. John walks away and Alaric watches him go with the same expression on his face.]

Willow: Don't let him get to you Alaric he's a Dick to everyone even Jenna you will tell her when the time comes you can't keep her in the dark for to much Longer.

Alaric: I hope so I hate all the secrets Jenna deserves to know what is going On around her

Willow: And she will when you and Elena are ready to tell her.

Alaric: So What are you doing with Elijah I saw you come in with him is he threatning you with something.

Willow: No he seems to want to Protect me Stefan and Damon are so into Protecting Elena but they don't care for me as much as they do with Elena and the other day I was Attecked with Caroline was the last straw for Elijah so He decided to Protect me instead.

Alaric: Wow I'm Sorry that you are Put in the Middle of all this its not fair that they are forgetting all about your safety and Friendship

Willow: I'm getting used to it Elena is there whole world and anybody else is just Nothing even though me and Damon are friends it doesn't mean anything to him not really so I just Move on with my Life.

Alaric: Well its all you can do

[In the study, Elijah and Damon are speaking.]

Elijah: What can I do for you, Damon?

Damon: I was hoping we could have a word.

Elijah: Where's Elena?

Damon: Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem.

Elijah: Oh, yeah, I heard about that.

Damon: I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day.

Elijah: You are welcome.

[Damon sits down on the desk.]

Damon: Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here.

Elijah: Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me.

[Elijah moves to exit the room, but Damon vamp-speeds in front of him, blocking the way out.]

Damon: Not good enough.

[Elijah grabs Damon by the throat and vamp-speeds him into a wall. Damon, in retaliation, grabs Elijah's throat. Elijah grabs Damon's hand and easily pulls it off of his neck, making sure to crush Damon's hand as he does so. Damon groans in pain.]

Elijah: You young vampires, so arrogant. [Elijah drops Damon's hand from his own, but continues to hold Damon up against the wall by the throat.] How dare you come in here and challenge me?

Damon: You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal.

Elijah: Silence.

[Elijah grabs a pencil lying on the desk and stabs Damon in the neck with it. Damon clutches at the pencil and yells in pain. Elijah lets go of Damon, who falls against the desk and removes the pencil, painfully. Damon claps his hand over the bloody wound. Elijah whips out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the blood off his hands.]

Elijah: I'm an Original. Show a little respect.

[Elijah dangles the handkerchief in front of Damon, who grabs it hastily, and places it on his wound.]

Elijah: The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe and Don't Concern yourself with Willow any Longer you should be happy to not have to worry about her so much anymore actully you never did care about her as Long as Elena is around I'm doing you a Favor So as soon as we get Klaus here in Mystic Falls I'll let her go but for know she stays with me.

[Elijah leaves the room.]

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

[Stefan is preparing dinner in the kitchen. He looks over at Elena who is watching him from the couch, a glass of wine in her hand.]

Elena: My dad did all the cooking, too.

Stefan: And your mom?

Elena: [smiling] She sat right here and watched. She couldn't cook either.

[Stefan smiles and continues chopping up an onion. Elena turns around and looks at the fireplace.]

Elena: [looks back at Stefan] Fire's dying.

Stefan: Oh, yeah. I'll go get more wood.

[Stefan stops chopping and walks towards Elena.]

Elena: I got it.

Stefan: No, no. It's cold outside.

[Elena gets up and walks over to Stefan, placing her hands on his chest.]

Elena: So, I'll get a jacket.

[Elena turns around and walks off into her parent's old bedroom. Elena stops and looks over at the vanity. She picks up a bottle of perfume, uncorks it, and smells it. Stefan enters the room. Elena puts the cork back in and places the perfume bottle back on the vanity.]

Elena: My mom's perfume. [She turns around and walks over to the closet.] Jenna was supposed to pack all this up, but... she kept putting it off. [She turns the light on in the closet and looks inside.] I don't blame her.

[Elena looks at the closet door and takes one of the sweaters off its hook. She turns back to Stefan.]

Elena: Here.

[Elena tosses the sweater at Stefan, who catches it.]

Elena: Bundle up.

[Stefan starts to put the jacket on.]

Elena: It was my great-granddad's.

[Stefan pops up the collar and Elena admires him in it.]

Elena: And you look very hot in it.

Stefan: I look hot in your dead great-granddad's jacket?

Elena: Beyond hot.

[Elena smiles. Stefan walks over to her and kisses her, unexpectedly. Elena kisses him back awkwardly. Stefan and Elena walk back into the closet and continue to kiss. Stefan pushes Elena into the back wall of the closet. Elena pulls away for a moment.]

Elena: Stefan! It's my parents' bedroom.

[Stefan doesn't respond and kisses Elena again, who smiles and finally gives in, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. Stefan hears a hollow thud when Elena's back taps the wall. Stefan breaks their makeout session and looks up at the wall.]

Elena: What?

[Stefan raps his knuckles on the wall. Elena turns her head and watches him.]

Stefan: Huh.

[Elena looks back at him.]

Elena: What?

Stefan: This is hollow inside.

[Elena moves out of the way. Stefan breaks off one of the panels and removes the rest with ease. A hidden door lies behind the wall.]

Elena: What is it?

Stefan: It's a really good hiding place.

[Stefan breaks the lock off the door and opens it. He flips the light on and they see an arsenal of weaponry for hunting vampires within the hidden closet.]

Elena: Oh, my god.

**FORBES' HOUSE**

[Bonnie and Jeremy are kneeling next to Luka's unconscious body in the living room. Caroline walks in with an armful of candles.]

Caroline: We only have, like, an hour or two before my mom gets home, and these are all I could find.

[Jeremy stands up and Caroline hands him the candles, one by one.]

Bonnie: Place these evenly around the room.

[Caroline hands the remaining candles to Bonnie, who takes them. Jeremy begins placing the candles around the room.]

Jeremy: How does this work?

Bonnie: Um, I'll put him in a trance and ask him questions. It's like hypnosis.

Jeremy: You sure you're strong enough for this?

Bonnie: That's what the candles are for. I'll draw power from the flames.

Caroline: I'll get the matches.

[Caroline starts to leave the room.]

Bonnie: I got it.

[Bonnie shuts her eyes and the candles flare up. Caroline turns around and smiles.]

Jeremy: Never gonna get used to that.

Caroline: [smiles and places hands on hips] Oh, come on. That's pretty hot, and you know it.

[Jeremy smiles. Bonnie looks up at him.]

Bonnie: I need a bowl of water.

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah. I'll-I'll go get it.

[Jeremy exits the room. Caroline smiles broadly down at Bonnie, who looks up at Caroline.]

Bonnie: Ok. What was that? "It's hot"?

Caroline: [whispers] He is so crushing on you.

Bonnie: So?

[Caroline sits down on the floor across from Bonnie.]

Caroline: So… What, you'd rather be with traitor warlock over here?

Bonnie: I'm not into Luka. It's just, you know, he understood me, and he was new and different.

Caroline: And you've known Jeremy since forever, and you only see him one way, as Elena's brother, but you're a witch, and I'm a vampire. You know, it's not like we're in any position…

Bonnie: To be picky.

Caroline: [laughing] No. To judge.

[Bonnie and Caroline smile at each other. Jeremy walks back in the room with a bowl of water. Bonnie takes the bowl from Jeremy and places it on the floor by Luka's head.]

Jeremy: Looks like he's waking up.

[Bonnie dips her hands in the water and places them on either side of Luka's head. She shuts her eyes and performs a non-verbal spell which is shown to be working by the flames of the candles flaring up intensely. Luka starts to breathe heavily.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Damon and Alaric are sitting in the library, drinking bourbon.]

Damon: Today was a bust.

Alaric: Yeah. How's the throat?

Damon: Sore.

Alaric: Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair. Hey. You want another one?

[Alaric gets up, Damon hands him his glass, which Alaric takes and walks over to the bar.]

Damon: He's gonna be hard to kill.

Alaric: Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. [He pours more bourbon in their glasses.] You're gonna need more info.

Damon: I'm out of sources.

Alaric: What's up with you and this news chick?

Damon: Ooh. [Alaric hands Damon his glass of bourbon.] She's got spunk, huh?( Seeing Willow walk in coming to find her Art bag she left her last time)

Willow: I'm Sorry I left my Stuff here when I stayed the night a while back Hope you don't mind

Damon: I don't mind

[Alaric sits back down on the couch and looks at Damon significantly.]

Alaric: Just don't kill her, please.

Damon: If I did, who would report her death?

Alaric: Just don't do it, all right? She's friends with Jenna, and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies.

[Alaric takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at it.]

Alaric: Oh, God. I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up. [standing up] Don't worry. I'll, uh, show myself out.

[Damon places his hands on the back of his head and shuts his eyes.]

Damon: Good luck.( Looking at Willow as she puts all her things in the bag) Hey need a hand with those

Willow: No I got it don't worry

[Alaric walks out of the library. Damon remains in his relaxed position until he hears a loud, crashing noise from the hallway. Willow hears it and Turns toward the Noise His eyes fly open and he walks out of the library and into the hallway. Out in the hallway, Damon sees that Alaric has a large knife plunged into his stomach. Alaric looks at Damon as he clutches at the knife and groans as he falls to the floor. Suddenly, from the rafters of the parlor's ceiling, Stevie drops down with wolf-speed. Damon and Stevie engage in supernatural speed combat. Stevie, with the element of surprise, stabs Damon in the neck with a syringe full of vervain. Damon grunts but is not completely affected by the vervain and vamp speeds around the room, crashing Stevie into several walls. Finally, Damon weakens and falls to the ground. Stevie removes the syringe from his neck and stands up Willow using her Hand Uses Magic to crush his Arm making him yell out in Pain]

Stevie: Whew! Damn, you're strong.( Looking at Willow) You should have never done that

[Two more werewolves walk through the front and look down at Alaric's dead body. Damon, weak, but still awake looks up from the floor.]

Stevie: Grab that one. He's Make sure you tie that ones hands together( Pointing at Willow)

[Jules enters the house with a shotgun over her shoulder. She looks down at Damon.]

Jules: Hi, Damon. Nice to see you again.( Willow watching the Werewolves take Damon into the other room One of the Vampires Pulled her by her Hair and Crashing her into a Glass Table knocking her Out with alot of Scratches over her body from the glass.)

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

[Elena removes a journal from a bookcase in the hidden room. Stefan, leaning against the doorframe, watches her.]

Elena: These must be the other Jonathan Gilbert journals. Jeremy had the one, but John said that there were others. [flipping through the pages] His whole life's in here.

[Elena looks around the hidden room in awe.]

Stefan: I'll go get the firewood. I'll let you have a moment.

[Elena crouches down on the floor and grabs a handful of wooden bullets. Stefan leaves the room as Elena continues to examine the weaponry in the hidden room.]

**BRADY'S RV**

[Brady looks down at his phone, having received a text.]

Brady: We're good to go.

[Brady walks to the door and looks back at Tyler, who is still sitting at the table.]

Brady: You up for this?

[Tyler doesn't respond or move from his spot. Brady sits down across the table from him.]

Brady: These people have done nothing but lie to you. This girl that you've known since birth, she's with the vampires now, the ones who killed Mason. They're the enemy, and if they break that curse, well... all of us are as good as dead. Are you up for this?

Tyler: Yes.

Brady: Good. Because if you wuss out, you're gonna have me to deal with, you got it?

[Tyler nods.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[John pours himself a glass of wine in the kitchen. Jenna enters the kitchen. John looks up at her.]

John: Where's Elena?

Jenna: At the lake house for the weekend.

John: With Stefan?

Jenna: Yes, with Stefan.

John: And who gave her permission for that?

Jenna: I did. Until you get a lawyer, file for guardianship, it's my call, and there's nothing you can do about it.

John: I always knew you were lax with them, but I didn't think you were negligent.

Jenna: She wanted to get away from you, ok, and so do I, so I'll be staying with Ric.

[Jenna turns around and starts to leave the room.]

John: 'Cause he's such a great guy, right?

[Jenna, biting her tongue, turns back around and strides closer to John.]

Jenna: You are on dangerous ground.

John: He's a liar, Jenna.

Jenna: What?

John: Did he ever tell you what happened to his wife?

Jenna: She died.

[John moves around the island in the kitchen and closes the gap between Jenna and himself.]

John: Really? So they found her body?

Jenna: What are you saying?

John: Why don't you ask Ric? I'd love to hear his answer. Have a great night.

[John walks out with purpose. Jenna turns around and looks at him with a hint of skepticism.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Alaric's body lies on the floor of the parlor room. Damon has been chained to a chair with a wooden spiked metal collar around his neck. Damon has become less weakend by the vervain, but is still unable to move much. He sees Ric's dead body on the floor and looks worried for a moment, before spotting the Gilbert ring on his finger. Damon sighs with relief and glances over to his right. Stevie is standing there, holding the ends of two chains which attach to Damon's spiked is laying across a Table tied down by the wrists and feet waking up]

Willow: Damon uh No( Trying to left her head but was Unsuccesful from being weak)

Damon: Don't worry Willow you will be okay

Stevie: Morning, sunshine. [walks in front of Damon] I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull...

[Stevie pulls the ends of the chains forward. The wooden spikes insert themselves in Damon's neck and Damon groans in pain. Suddenly, Jules speaks up from the corner.]

Jules: So I hear you have the moonstone.

[Jules and two other werewolves walk farther into the room.]

Damon: [laughing] Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason.

[Stevie wraps the chains around his hand. Jules inches closer to Damon.]

Jules: This time, it'll be you.

[Jules looks at Stevie and nods. Stevie pulls on the chain again, impaling Damon's neck. Damon groans in pain.]

Jules walking over to Willow who watches her Movements and then jules takes a Stake and Impales it in Willow's Stomach causing her to Scream aloud in Pain

Damon: Leave her Out of this you Bastards she has nothing to do with this.

Jules: We wouldn't have to hurt her if you would corperate so the Moonstone

Damon: You will have to kill me to get it.

Jules: Tempting but Watching her suffer for you is Much more satisfiying( Using another Stake and Hammers it in Willow Left Chest Causing her to scream again

Willow: Ahh ah

**FORBES' HOUSE**

Caroline: How long is this gonna take?

Bonnie: I don't know. He's fighting me.

[Luka is moving around, fighting the spell. Bonnie's hands are still placed on either side of his head.]

Luka: Please stop. Please.

[Bonnie closes her eyes and Luka soon follows suit, succesfully having been put into a trance.]

Bonnie: There. All right. Why are you working with Elijah?

Luka: Klaus. We both want him dead.

Bonnie: You want to kill Klaus, too. Why?

Luka: Because he has her and we have to get her away from him.

Bonnie: Who… who are you talking about?

Luka: My sister.

Jeremy: His sister?

Bonnie: Why does he have her?

Luka: He's searching for a way to undo the curse without the doppelgänger. He's forced generations of witches to help him for centuries.

Bonnie: What has Elijah promised you?

Luka: If we help Elijah kill Klaus, he's promised to return her to us.

Bonnie: And how do you kill Klaus? How do you kill an Original vampire?

[Luka starts to fight the spell again.]

Luka: He'll kill me if I tell you. Don't make me.

Jeremy: It's ok, Bonnie. We can find another way.

Bonnie: No. [puts Luka back in a trance] How will you kill Klaus?

Luka: After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable, weak. It's our only chance.

Caroline: After the sacrifice?

Bonnie: What do you mean, after?

Luka: Klaus will be vulnerable.

Bonnie: But Elena will be dead.

Luka: Yes. Elena has to die.

[Bonnie looks up at Jeremy.]

Jeremy: [shaking his head; whispering] No.

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

[Stefan dumps an armful of wood onto the porch and returns to the garage. He opens the door, flips on the light, and walks in to get more firewood. Before he picks any firewood up, Stefan freezes. He stands back up and turns around. Brady is behind him, with a gun pointing straight at Stefan. Brady shoots Stefan in the chest with a wooden bullet. Stefan falls to the floor and groans in pain. Tyler enters behind Brady.]

Brady: Keep him down. If he moves [hands the gun and a stake to Tyler, who takes it.]... Kill him.

[Brady exits the garage. Stefan continues to groan and writhe in pain. Tyler points the gun at Stefan.]

Tyler: Don't move!

Stefan: Just let me get the bullet out. It punctured my heart. I need to get it out. I'm not gonna fight you.

[Tyler moves around Stefan, keeping the gun pointed at him. Tyler looks at the door and looks back at Stefan.]

Tyler: I don't think so.

Stefan: Tyler, why are you doing this?

Tyler: I can't let you break the curse.

Stefan: You know about the curse?

Tyler: You're liars, all of you.

Stefan: No. I swear to you. We don't want to break the curse, Tyler. We don't want to do that.

Tyler: Oh, yeah? But I do.

[Tyler shoots Stefan in the leg. Stefan yells in pain.]

Tyler: I can't be like this forever.

Stefan: Tyler, I'm just trying to save Elena.

Tyler: Elena will be fine!

[Stefan looks up at him.]

Stefan: They didn't tell you that part, did they? Who are the liars now?

Tyler: Tell me what?

Stefan: In order to break the curse, Elena has to die.

[Tyler looks uneasy and begins to lower the gun.]

[Elena walks out into the living room, rubbing her arms due to the cold. She looks out the open front door for Stefan.]

Elena: [shouting] Are you growing the trees out there?

[Stefan doesn't respond. Elena glances around her, nervously, and begins to inch closer to the front door.]

Elena: Stefan?

[Elena continues to look out the front door. Brady hides from view against the wall next to the front door. Quietly, Elena picks up a knife from the countertop and slowly walks to the front door and out on the porch.]

Elena: Stefan, what are you doing out there?

[Suddenly, Brady comes up from behind Elena. Elena gasps in shock, turns around, and stabs him in the stomach with the knife. Brady falls on his knees as Elena rushes back into the house, shutting and locking the front door behind her. Brady painfully removes the knife from his stomach. Elena rushes up the staircase. Brady kicks open the front door with ease. Elena rushes across the landing and into a room. Brady enters the house and shuts his eyes.]

Brady: I can smell you.

[Elena, in a frenzy, removes her sweater and places it on the bed. She quietly exits and enters the room across the hallway, shutting the door softly behind her, and covering her mouth so Brady can't hear her breathing. Brady walks up the stairs, the knife clutched in his hand, he enters a room and sees Elena's sweater lying on the bed. He picks it up and sniffs it. Elena quietly opens the door from the other room and sneaks down the stairs. When she gets to the bottom, she looks back up, places her hands on the front door and slams it shut, trying to trick Brady into thinking she went outside. Brady hears the loud noise and turns his head. Elena rushes into her parents room. Brody descends the stairs and glares around the room. He enters Elena's parents room and searches for her, eventually opening up the door to the hidden room. Suddenly, Elena comes up from behind him and stabs him in the shoulder with a wooden stake. Brady falls to the floor, again, and writhes in pain. Elena grabs the bloody knife and rushes out of the room. Brady removes the stake from his back and stands up. Elena runs out the front door with Brady close behind her. As Brady makes it out the front door, Stefan intercepts and plunges his hand into Brady's chest. Elena looks back in shock. Stefan rips his heart out and tosses it to the ground. Elena drops the knife and rushes towards Stefan.]

Stefan: It's OK. It's OK. You're OK. You're OK.

[Elena rushes into Stefan's embrace and he holds her lovingly.]

Stefan: You're all right. It's OK.

[Tyler walks around the corner. Elena looks up from Stefan's shoulder and sees Tyler.]

Elena: Tyler?

Tyler: I didn't know what they were gonna do to you. I didn't. I just... I don't want to be like this anymore.

[Elena pulls away from Stefan and walks over to Tyler. They stare at each other for a moment and Elena embraces him. Tyler wraps his arms around Elena.]

Tyler: I'm sorry, Elena.

Elena: It's okay.

[They continue to embrace as Stefan watches with a sigh of relief.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[The scene is the same as earlier. Jules leans against a shotgun as she talks to Damon.]

Jules: You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage.

[Damon looks at her with feigned intrigue. Jules lifts the shotgun up and points it at Damon]

Jules: Where's the moonstone?

Damon: Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it.( Watching in Horror when She Shoots Willow in the Leg making her Cry from the Pain)

Willow:( getting Angry and in Pain) Stop this Leave me alone

Elijah: You looking for this?

[Elijah, leaning against a banister, twirls the moonstone in his hand. Everyone turns to look at him. Elijah walks down the stairs and places the moonstone on an end table. He backs away.]

Elijah: Go ahead. Take it.

[One of the werewolfs uses his wolf speed to rush towards the moonstone, but Elijah, being quicker, plunges his hand into the wolf's chest and rips out his heart. The wolf falls down onto the couch, dead. Two other wolves rush at Elijah and Elijah, without any effort, plunges his arms into their chests and rips out their hearts as well. Jules wolf-speeds out of the house before she is killed. Elijah walks over to Stevie, who crouches down and pulls his jacket over his face in fear. Elijah pulls him up from the ground.]

Elijah: What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes? Where's the girl?

Damon: [looks around] I don't know.

Elijah: It doesn't really matter.

[Elijah punches Stevie in the face and Stevie falls to the floor. Elijah then removes the chains strapping Damon down into the chair.]

Elijah: So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?

[Damon doesn't respond. Elijah turns around, grabs the moonstone, and walks over to Willow feeding her His blood and then Picks her Up and Vampspeeds out of the House]

[Damon, still at the Salvatore house, moves the chair back to its original place. He talks on the phone with Bonnie who is still at Caroline's house.]

Damon: So he planned to kill her all along.

Bonnie: Yeah. The sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan.

Damon: Got it loud and clear.

[Damon hangs up. Alaric suddenly comes back from the dead.]

Damon: Finally. You missed all the fun.

[Damon picks up the chains from the floor as Alaric attempts to awaken.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Jenna is at the dining room table, writing a paper. Her phone goes off and she answers it.]

Jenna: There you are. Are you OK?

[The shots alternate between Jenna at her house and Alaric at the Salvatore house.]

Alaric: Yeah, sorry. I… I… I've just been grading papers. [grimaces at the horrible lie he tells her.] Honestly, uh... I fell asleep. I'm sorry. Jenna, I'm a jerk.

Jenna: No. It's fine. I'm just glad you're OK.

Alaric: Sorry. Tomorrow I'm all yours, OK?

Jenna: Sure. Sounds great.

Alaric: All right. Good night, Jenna.

Jenna: Good night.

[Alaric hangs up, looking upset, and Jenna hangs up as well, looking at her phone with skepticism.]

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

[Stefan and Damon are on the phone with each other. Damon is at the boarding house, sitting on the edge of his bed. Stefan is in the family room of the lake house, staring out the window.]

Damon: It was straight from the witch's mouth. He was gonna go through with the whole sacrifice. You should probably just keep her away a little longer.

Stefan: Be careful. Try not to get yourself killed.

Damon: Yeah. It's been a day for that.

[Stefan hangs up. Elena enters the room. Stefan turns around and looks at her.]

Stefan: That was, um…that was Damon. We need to talk.

Elena: What is it?

Stefan: He learned that Elijah's planning for you to die in the sacrifice ritual.

[Elena looks down and breathes out. She walks closer to Stefan.]

Elena: I know the deal I made, Stefan. Elijah's very careful with his words. He promised to protect my friends. He never said a word about me.

Stefan: You mean, you knew that you weren't gonna survive this?

Elena: If it comes down to the people that I love getting killed or me, I know what my choice is gonna be.

Stefan: Elena, how…how could you stand out there earlier with me, talking about making plans for our future, when you don't even expect to have one?

Elena: I'm sorry, Stefan. I'm just trying to keep the people that I love safe. I'm trying to keep you safe.

Stefan: No. What you're doing is you're being a martyr.

Elena: How is that any different from when you say that you would die to keep me safe?

Stefan: Because I've already lived. 162 years I have lived, and you've barely begun, and now you want to let yourself get killed? That's not heroic. It's tragic.

[Stefan gives Elena an indignant look and walks past her and out of the room.]

**FORBES HOUSE**

[Bonnie and Jeremy walk out of the living room.]

Jeremy: So will Luka remember anything?

Bonnie: No. He'll know he lost consciousness, that's all.

Jeremy: Should we wait for Caroline?

Bonnie: She was just gonna drop Luka back at the Grill. Said to lock the door on our way out.

Jeremy: Yeah. Well, I hope she drops him hard.

[Jeremy walks to the front door but Bonnie remains where she was.]

Bonnie: Wait. [Jeremy turns and looks at her.] You're Elena's little brother, I've known you forever. You're that punk kid. I remember your awkward phase, and then your emo phase, your druggie phase. [Jeremy laughs] And overnight, you turned into this hot guy who's really sweet and…

Jeremy: You think I'm hot?

[Jeremy walks closer towards Bonnie.]

Bonnie: With everything that's going on, you know, curses and sacrifice...

Jeremy: Enough already.

[Bonnie and Jeremy kiss passionately and they pull apart after an intense moment. Bonnie looks up at him.]

Bonnie: Wow.

[Jeremy smiles at her and pushes a strand of hair out of her face before kissing her again.]

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

[Carol walks up the stairs and flips the lights off. As she ascends the stairs, she hears a floorboard creak and looks back.]

Carol: Hello? [Descends the stairs] Hello?

[Carol looks at the table where a giant vase of flowers are and sees a letter from Tyler leaning against it. She picks the letter up and looks around for a sign of Tyler.]

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Tyler enters the Grill and looks around. He sees Matt, placing dirty dishes into a bin, and walks up to him.]

Tyler: Matt.

Matt: I'm not in the mood, man.

Tyler: I need to say something.

[Matt faces Tyler.]

Matt: All right. Say it.

Tyler: I've been going through a rough time, something I can't really talk about, and Caroline's been helping me through it. She's been there for me more than anyone's ever been there in my entire life, and I kind of fell for her. I don't know how anyone wouldn't, because she's pretty incredible. But she loves you, and she needs you, and to be honest, she deserves someone like you. So you be good to her, OK?

Matt: Yeah, man. Of course.

Tyler: See you around, Matt.

Matt: Yeah.

[Tyler walks out of the Grill. Matt watches him go, confused.]

**FORBES' HOUSE**

[Caroline is sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine, when she hears a sudden noise. She jerks her head up and gets out of bed. She walks out into the hallway.]

Caroline: Mom?

[Caroline walks over to the front door and looks out the window. She does not see anything and proceeds to lock the door and walk back into her room. From a shadowy corner, Tyler watches Caroline, sighs, and walks off the porch. Tyler walks down the street, bag slung over his shoulder, and approaches an idling car. He opens the passenger door and gets in. Jules looks over at him from the driver's seat.]

Tyler: I'm sorry about Brady and your friends, but if I'm gonna go with you, no more lies.

Jules: [nodding] No more lies. You're doing the right thing.

Tyler: I can't stay here, not like this.

[Jules puts the car in forward gear and drives off with Tyler, away from Mystic Falls.]


	37. The Dinner Party

**The Dinner Party**

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE**

(Elena is sitting on the sofa, reading one of Jonathan Gilbert's journals.)

**1864**

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Jonathan: (voiceover) With the dying embers of the fire at Fell's Church, the scourge of the vampires had passed. And though war raged all around us, our town was safe from the demons of the night... Or so we thought.

(At the Gilbert house of the past. Jon Gilbert and Honoria and Thomas Fell are enjoying dinner and some wine. A man walks across the yard, outside, and up towards the house.)

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

(Elena flips to the next page of the journal and reads it with interest.)

**1864 - GILBERT HOUSE**

Jonathan: (voiceover) For the monsters we drove to their fiery deaths had begat new monsters.

(Outside of the house, the Fells and Jon hear a creaking board being unsettled by footsteps. They look over at the window.)

Honoria: Did you hear that?

(Thomas walks over to the window and peers out. There is no one in sight. Thomas picks up a knife from the table.)

Thomas: Stay here.

Honoria: No, Thomas.

Thomas: It's all right, dear, the vampires are all dead.

Jonathan: Yes, Honoria... they burned in the church. We're safe now.

(Thomas walks out of the house, leaving the front door open behind him. Honoria still looks worried.)

Honoria: Please, Jonathan. I'm worried.

Jonathan: Very well. I shall go too.

(Jonathan gets up from the table and walks outside. Thomas is in the yard, searching around, with the knife pointed out in defense. Jonathan walks towards him.)

Jonathan: I can prove there are no vampires.

(Thomas looks at him. Jonathan pulls out the vampire compass and holds it out. Nothing happens.)

Jonathan: See?

(For a moment, Thomas looks relieved. But, the arrow of the compass starts spinning around and around at an incredible speed. Jonathan looks down at it and tries to follow the direction the arrow is pointing. When he turns back around, Thomas has disappeared.)

Jonathan: Thomas? Thomas?!

(Jonathan walks down from the porch and looks around. His eyes are wide with fear. Suddenly, behind Jonathan, Thomas' body falls from the sky. Jonathan turns around and looks down at the body. Honoria has come out onto the porch and runs towards Thomas.)

Honoria: Thomas!

Jonathan: No, stay inside! Get back in the house!

(The vampire rushes onto the porch and grabs Honoria. He bites into her throat and drains her of her blood. She falls down on the floor, dead. Jonathan watches as the vampire slowly turns to look at him.)

Jonathan: (voiceover) I knew I was about to die. You can not run from a vampire. I saw the vampire who killed me. I recognized him. It was Stefan Salvatore.

(Stefan walks over to Jonathan, blood running down his chin, bites him and kills him.)

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE - PRESENT**

(Elena looks up from the journal with a shocked expression. She looks out the window at Stefan who is on the dock.)

(Outside, Stefan is on the dock, skipping stones across the lake. His phone rings and he answers it. Damon is on the other end.)

Stefan: What's going on?

Damon: Well, I showered. I shaved. Had breakfast. Very relaxed.

Stefan: That makes one of us.

Damon: I did hear one piece of good news though. Tyler Lockwood ran away from home last night.

Stefan: How do you know?

Damon: Well, I heard it from Sheriff Forbes, who heard it from a very distraught Carol Lockwood, thus, ending our werewolf chapter, bringing us to...

Stefan: ...killing Elijah.

Damon: Exactly.

Stefan: Well, it's not going to be easy. He's crafty.

Damon: Well, I've got a crafty little dagger.

Stefan: He's an Original. We don't know what all that encompasses.

Damon: Oh, trust me, Stefan. I'm gonna dot all my t's. I don't want any surprises.

Stefan: Wow, Damon, tell me you're actually gonna be careful for once?

Damon: Yes, Stefan, I've become you. How tragic for both of us. Got to run. I've a murder to plan. Busy day.

(Damon hangs up. Stefan lowers his phone and looks at Elena through the window. He walks back up to the house.)

**NEAR THE OLD FELL PROPERTY**

(Jenna is taking Elijah and Willow on a tour of some of the historical sights of Mystic Falls.)

Jenna: The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence.

Elijah: Ah, the Fells. One of the "Founding Families".

Jenna: Why do you say it like that?

Elijah: My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem, to be precise.

Willow: Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?

Elijah: Which means the ever lauded founding families... They didn't actually found anything.

Jenna: Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial.

Elijah: Yes, they are.

(Alaric walks up to the pair of them.)

Jenna: Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman.

Alaric: Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next?

Elijah: I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendents of the slaves are the true keepers of American history.

Jenna: Well, I only brought the surveys. I got that list in the car. Just give me a sec.

(Jenna walks back to her car, leaving the two men alone together.)

Elijah: Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect.

Alaric: So is Jenna.

Elijah: You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women. It's a joke, Ric, lighten up.

(Elijah pats him on the shoulder and walks away.)

Alaric: Right.

Willow running Up to Elijah trying to understand why he keeps Protecting her and Dragging her along with him: Elijah you have said all about Protecting me but Why though you never did give me an answer.

Elijah: No I didn't Willow and I'm sorry I've been too busy Making sure the Doppleganger is safe the Salvotores are not making it easy The Oldest one is Too arrogent he is trying to get me Killed there witch friend Bonnie Messed with Luka's head the other night and found out that in order for Klaus to die a Witch has to use that sacrifice to Kill Klaus in order for that to happen Elena has to die ( Seeing her shocked face) Don't worry if you can trust me I will make sure that she will come back to Life I give you my word.

Willow: All this time You have been making sure that Elena is safe( Sighing with Sadness) Its always about Elena I know this isn't her fault but she is not the only one at stake here its Not fair I guess you saying you want to Protect me is No longer true.

Elijah:( Stoping to Look at her) That is not true Willow Your Protection is Just as important its the reason that I've kept you at my side all this time I no longer trust the Salvatores to Protect you so I must do it Just don't cut yourself short Willow you are Important more then even you realize.

Willow:( Nodding feeling a Little Releaved) I trust you Elijah it just its hard for me to trust anyone when they say they care about me but they really don't so I am just going have to take your word for it.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

(Bonnie is sitting alone at a table. Jeremy walks in, sees her, and smiles. He walks over to her and sits down with her.)

Jeremy: Hey, whatcha doin'?

Bonnie: Thinking about last night.

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah. Me too.

Bonnie: It was a tough spell. I could feel it draining me. I need practice.

Jeremy: Yeah, well, uh, maybe, I don't know… Maybe you should come over tonight. We can practice. Get stronger.

Bonnie: Yeah, sure. Thanks.

(Luka walks in the Grill. Jeremy sees him.)

Jeremy: Ah, incoming.

(Luka walks over to their table.)

Luka: You want to tell me what the hell happened yesterday?

Bonnie: Sorry?

Luka: Don't play dumb. You both were here and...

Jeremy: And?

Luka: And that's all I remember. One minute I'm playing pool and the next I'm waking up in a bathroom stall.

Bonnie: Sorry, Luka, but everything seemed normal yesterday. I mean, I brought you a coffee and we played pool.

Luka: See, I think you're lying.

(Jeremy gets up and shoves Luka away from Bonnie.)

Jeremy: And I think you need to back off.

(Luka looks at them and leaves)

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE**

(Elena is still reading Jon Gilbert's journal. She jumps when she hears Stefan open the door and enter the room. He takes his jacket off and looks at her.)

Elena: Are you still mad?

Stefan: Yeah, I'm still mad.

Elena: We have a difference of opinion, Stefan. We're not always gonna agree on everything.

Stefan: Elena, you've agreed to sacrifice yourself to Klaus. To say that we have a difference of opinion is the understatement of the century.

Elena: You would know.

(He looks down at the journal)

Stefan: What does Jonathan Gilbert have to say?

Elena: A lot. It's insane the things he wrote in his journal.?

(She hands Stefan the journal and he opens it.)

Elena: That he kept from the founding families. Stuff that nobody knows. Stuff that... You never told me.

(She looks at Stefan. Stefan looks down at what she just read and closes the journal.)

Stefan: We were, uh... We were angry at the founding families for what they did to Katherine. We wanted revenge. I didn't know about Jonathan Gilbert's ring yet. I didn't know that he would (He sits down)... that he would survive.

Elena: He describes you as a monster.

Stefan: That's what I was. I want you to know the truth... But I want you to hear it from me. In the weeks after I became a vampire, I relished in it. I took it to the darkest place I could.

**1864**

(Stefan is draining the blood from a woman. She dies and Stefan lies back on the couch, breathing heavily. His shirt and chin are stained with blood. Nearby, two women dance while another woman plays the piano. Stefan gets up.)

Stefan: Who wants to die next?

(The two women walk over to him.)

Woman 1: Me, I'm next.

Woman 2: Me, you promised me.

(He caresses their chins and then looks at the woman playing piano. He walks over towards her and grabs her face in his hands.)

Stefan: What about you? You know if you don't pick up the tempo, you're going to lose your head. Snap. Snap.

(The woman picks up the tempo. Stefan rushes over to one of the women who was dancing and starts to drink from her. Damon walks into the room.)

Damon: Company, brother?

(Stefan stops drinking and looks at Damon.)

Stefan: I brought enough to share.

(Stefan throws the other girl towards Damon. Damon grabs her.)

Damon: Are you mad bringing them here when the entire town is hunting us?

(Stefan walks over to him.)

Stefan: Damon, if you're worried about the founding families, please don't be. They're all dead or about to be.

(Stefan looks back at the woman he was drinking from. She smiles at him and he proceeds to start drinking from her neck again. Damon grabs the other woman's face in his hands and compels her.)

Damon: Leave this place. Never think of it again.

(Damon walks over to Stefan and rips him off the other woman. He compels her as well. Stefan growls in fury.)

Damon: Same for you. Leave this place. Never think of it again.

Stefan: Damon, don't be like this. I'm just having some fun.

Damon: Staying alive is more fun, Stefan. We have to be more careful than this. More clever. Like Katherine was.

Stefan: Look where that got her.

Damon: I'm done here. With you. I'm leaving town.

(Damon walks past Stefan. Stefan rushes in front of Damon and grabs him by the shoulders.)

Stefan: You hate me. I know. I know. An eternity of misery and on and on. I know, but you don't have to leave town. Damon, I'll do better. I promise.

Damon: No, you will get us killed. I'd rather leave you to do that to yourself.

(Stefan is upset by Damon wanting to leave him. Damon pushes Stefan off of him and walks out of the house.)

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE - PRESENT**

Stefan: I wasn't myself then. I was full of guilt. What I did to my father, to my brother. I had to turn it off. It was the only way I could survive.

Elena: It sounds like you were Damon.

Stefan: I was worse.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

(Alaric, Damon and Andie are at a table)

Damon: Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?

Alaric: No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming.

Damon: You sounded jealous. Sound a bit jealous?

Andie: Kinda do.

Alaric: Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here.

(Alaric glances over at Andie.)

Damon: Andie, she's been compelled not to divulge my secrets. Haven't you?

Andie: Uh-huh.

(Damon and Andie kiss.)

Andie: Mmm. My lips are sealed.

(Alaric stares at them in disgust.)

Alaric: This is too weird.

Damon: I just need the right opportunity.

(Damon sees Elijah and Jenna enter the walks in behind them and walks to the Bar to sit down and to eat there)

Damon: Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hi.

(Elijah and Jenna walk up to their table.)

Jenna: Hey, guys.

Damon: So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today.

Jenna: Yeah, I guess you could say that.

Alaric: Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade.

(Alaric puts down some money and gets up from the table.)

Andie: No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party.

Damon: Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?

Andie: It's good for me. Jenna?

Alaric: I don't know if tonight works...

Jenna: Yeah, I'm free.

Elijah: It'd be a pleasure.

Damon: Great.

**THE TOMB**

(Katherine's body has desiccated. Damon waves a bottle of blood under her nose and pours some in her mouth. She starts to drink.)

Damon: Great. Drink up. Good girl.

(She takes the bottle out of his hands and continues to drink. Damon gets up.)

Damon: I've come bearing gifts. I didn't have time to properly shop, but I did get a couple of things. Hmm?

(He hangs some clothes on the iron grating for Katherine. Katherine looks normal again and crushes the empty blood bottle in her hands. Damon looks down at her.)

Damon: Wow, that blood did the trick. You're almost pretty again.

Katherine: What is it you want, Damon?

Damon: Guess who's back in town? Your old friend, John Gilbert.

Katherine: Really. Why?

Damon: Says he loves his daughter, wants to protect her from Elijah and big, bad Klaus.

Katherine: Touching.

(Katherine pulls herself up from the ground.)

Damon: Yeah, right. He told me this old wives tale about how to kill an Original.

Katherine: And you want to know if it's true. If it was, I wouldn't tell you.

(Katherine goes over to the clothes Damon has hung up and grabs a jacket off the hanger.)

Damon: Now, why not? I mean, you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as I do.

Katherine: Klaus, yes. Elijah, no. He's compelled me to stay in here. If he dies, I'm stuck forever.

Damon: Sucks for you.

Katherine: Forget it, Damon. Killing Elijah would be a suicide mission. You can't do it.

Damon: Can so.

Katherine: Can't.

Damon: Even with a dagger and a little white oak ash?

(She turns and looks at him with an expression of surprise.)

Katherine: No. Damon, if you kill Elijah, then I'm stuck in here forever.

Damon: You're really scared.

Katherine: Just get me out of here first and then I'll help you. I'll... I'll help you kill Elijah or... or protect Elena. Whatever you want.

Damon: I get you out of here and your ass is sipping Klaus-free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere. No way.

Katherine: That's not true. I'll stay. Damon, please just don't do it.

Damon: Well, thank you, you've told me everything I need to know.

Katherine: I've told you nothing.

Damon: You have. You have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an Original, which I will do tonight. Guess who's coming to dinner?

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

**(**Elena is leaning against the back door, looking out at the lake. Stefan walks up to her and hands her a mug of tea.)

Stefan: For weeks I kept spiraling. I was completely driven by the desire for blood. Hunt, prey, kill. That was all I knew.

Elena: How come no one caught on to what you were doing?

Stefan: Mmm. There was a war going on. The thing about wartime. Endless, anonymous blood supply.

**1864 - THE WOODS**

(There is a camp set up for the sick and injured Civil War soilders. Stefan is drinking the blood from a man who appears to be already dead. He looks up and sees a hooded figure feeding a bowl of soup to another injured man. The hooded figure stands up and walks away into the woods. Stefan follows them. The hooded person stops and Stefan rushes away. They look behind themselves, but they don't see anyone. Stefan starts rushing around the person and eventually falls down on top of them, but they are too quick and catch Stefan, pinning him to the floor. The hooded figure is Lexi. Her face is vamped out as she looks down at Stefan.)

Lexi: What kind of an idiot are you?

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE - PRESENT**

Stefan: Alexia Branson, as she was known back then.

Elena: Lexi? Your best friend Lexi? That's how you met her? What was she even doing in Mystic Falls?

Stefan: She had heard it was a good place for vampires. You know, had no idea that they'd all been massacred. Needed a place to crash, so I brought her home with me.

**1864 - SALVATORE HOUSE**

(Lexi and Stefan enter the Salvatore's house.)

Lexi: I'd say it isn't necessary to take me in, but you did try to eat me and well, with dawn coming, beggars can't be choosers.?

(Lexi looks in the parlor room and sees the dead bodies of women lying around.)

Lexi: Or should they be?

Stefan: I, um...I meant to dispose of those.

Lexi: My God, you're a ripper.

Stefan: A what?

Lexi: There are good parts of being a vampire and there are bad parts. You're the bad parts. Well... we're going to have to change that.

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE - PRESENT**

Elena: Are you okay?

Stefan: Talking about her brings up things that I'd rather forget.

Elena: Like Damon killing her?

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Jenna and Andie are preparing the table for the dinner)

Andie: So what's going on with you and Alaric? I feel like there's some tension.

Jenna: I don't know. I really like him. It's more than like and I want it to work, but I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him.

Andie: Like what?

Jenna: Things I don't want to believe. Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth.

Andie: Oh. Well, there you go, then. Trust is the key to any relationship. I mean, I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything.

(Damon and Alaric are in the library)

Alaric: This is a bad idea.

Damon: There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here.

(He hands Alaric a glass of scotch, but he refuses it.)

Alaric: No. I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna.

Damon: Jenna's perfectly safe. Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless.

Alaric: Just a fact-finding mission?

Damon: Yeah.

Alaric: Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harm's way. Ok?

Damon: Scout's honor.

(Damon puts up his hand and grabs Alaric's shoulder. Alaric looks at him, still suspicious. Andie walks in.)

Andie: Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine.

(Damon looks at him, smiles, and pats his arm reassuringly. Alaric walks up the stairs.)

Andie: Thanks.

Alaric: Yeah.

(He leaves the room and closes the door. Damon waits until he is sure he is gone before he walks over to a small trunk and opens it. He pulls out the silver dagger and white oak ash from inside. Andie walks down to him.)

Andie: What's that?

Damon: Dessert.

(He dips the dagger in the ash.)

Damon: Elijah's stronger than me. Faster than me. It's all about the element of surprise.

Andie: Ah, it's too bad. I like him. He's very old-school. Classy.

Damon: Which is why you should encourage the gentlemen to take their after dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls.

(Damon places the dagger with the glasses and the scotch, hiding it from view.)

Andie: Hmm. That is a little too sexist for me.

(Damon turns around and looks at her.)

Damon: Stop talking.

(Andie smiles at him.)

(Upstairs, the bell rings. Jenna answers the door. John is outside on the porch and walks into the house. Damon walks out of the library and into the front hall.)

Jenna: Who invited him?

Damon: John. Surprise. Leave.

John: When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games.

(Alaric walks in. Damon and John look at him.)

Alaric: There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party.

(John looks back at Damon.)

Damon: What he said.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Jeremy opens the front door for Bonnie.)

Jeremy: Hey.

Bonnie: Hey.

(He takes her bag)

Bonnie: Thanks. That thing weighs a ton. I'm starving. You guys have any... food?

(She stops in front of the living room. There are candles lit and placed all over the room. She looks nervous.)

Bonnie: Oh, God. Heh! This is a date(Jeremy walks into the room and stands in front of her.)

Jeremy: No, no it's not like a date, date. It's more of a hey, I kissed you, and I thought you liked it, um... hang thing.

Bonnie: Jeremy, I need to make sure Elena is cool with us before anything else happens.

(He turns away and places her stuff on the couch.)

Jeremy: I didn't realize my sister had approval over who I'm with.

Bonnie: She's my best friend. I tell her everything and this whole hang thing might freak her out.

Jeremy: All right, all right, so we'll, um... We'll hang out, eat some food, work on some spells. It's not a big deal. But you did... You did like it, right?

(She smiles)

Bonnie: Yeah. I liked it.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Damon opens the door. Elijah is outside With Willow behind him Looking Lovely in a White cocked tail dress white slitteos and hair Curls falling down and a Diamond Bracelet on her wrists.)

Elijah: Good evening.

Damon: Thank you for coming. Please, come in Willow you are looking Very Beautiful tonight

Elijah: Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider.

Damon: No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you.

Elijah: Hmm. Well, that's good.

(Elijah enters the house.)

Elijah: Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear and take Willow away from you forever?

(Willow hears what he said and is a little afraid waits for them)

Damon: Crystal.

(Elijah sees Jenna, smiles, and walks over to her.)

Elijah: Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. How are you?

Jenna: Nice to see you.

Elijah: You look incredible.

Jenna: Thank you.

(Damon shuts the front door.)

(Damon, Andie, Elijah,Willow Jenna, John, and Alaric all sit around the table. Jenna pours some wine for Damon.)

Jenna: I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town.

Damon: Hmm, do tell.

Elijah: Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution.

Willow: Hmm. Because they were witches.

Andie: Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem.

Damon: Andie's a journalist. Big on facts.

Elijah: Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the...

Jenna: I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society.

John: It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me.

Damon: So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?

Elijah: You know... a healthy historian's curiosity, of course.

Damon: Of course.

(He glances at Damon and smiles, nervously.)

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE**

(Elena is again sitting on the couch reading another of Jonathan Gilbert's journals. Stefan walks in the house and over to her.)

Elena: Jonathan Gilbert got crazier and crazier. I guess that's what happens when you spend your life obsessed with vampires.

(She puts the journal down and picks up another. She begins to read and as she does her brow furrows.)

Elena: He researched the Originals.

Stefan: You're kidding.

(He walks over to the couch and sits down next to her.)

Elena: Later in life, look.

(She shows him the journal)

Elena: Pages and pages of questions and scribbles.

(Elena flips through the pages and eventually stops on one. A picture of the silver dagger has been drawn on it.)

Elena: What's that?

(Her and Stefan look at each other for a moment. She looks back down and starts to read aloud.)

Elena: "The wood from one tree and one tree alone, an ancient white oak would bring death to an Original vampire. When the tree burned, all hope was thought lost." He was trying to figure out how to kill an Original.

(She looks back down at the journal and continues to read out loud again.)

Elena: "But the ash from the tree was saved and witches forged a dagger to which the ash could be bonded. This alchemic bond provides the necessary poison"

(Stefan gets up and stands in front of her.)

Stefan: Elena...

Elena: I wonder if this is true. I mean, do you think this dagger actually exists?

Stefan: I know it does...

(Elena looks up at him, shocked.)

Stefan: Because John gave it to Damon.

Elena: John gave Damon the weapon that's supposed to kill Elijah? This one?

(Elena points at the dagger on the page and Stefan nods. She starts to read aloud again.)

Elena: "It must be brandished by humans alone, for it will bring death to all demons who wield it."

(Stefan grabs the journal from Elena and looks at it. He quickly grabs out his phone and dials Damon.)

Stefan: John's trying to get Damon killed.

**SALVATORE HOUSE**

Damon: Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages.

(Damon gets up from the table.)

Alaric: None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit.

Willow: I don't Drink never had the Taste for it( Drinking her Apple cider)

Elijah: Very Respectable Ladies like yourself doesn't need to Drink and waste away( Smiling at her)

Willow: I'm More of a Simple Person Perfering to have fine dining, Books and Paint if I was to meet a guy he would have to Love all of me for who I am.

Jenna: You deserve No better then to find Happiness you deserve Willow.

Elijah: Jenna is Right many Happyness for you.

Willow:( Sadly Smiling) Yeah For me I would Love to be Happy for Once

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE**

(Damon doesn't answer his phone.)

Stefan: Why is your phone off? Call me.

(Elena looks up at him.)

Elena: What's going on, Stefan?

Stefan: Damon is planning on killing Elijah. Tonight.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(The others start to get up. Damon looks at Andie.)

Andie: The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study.

Elijah: I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company.

Andie: I like you.

(Jenna hands some plates to John.)

Jenna: Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm?

(John takes the plates and walks off. Alaric comes up behind Jenna.)

Alaric: Here, here. Put me to work.

Jenna: Um, I got it.

(Jenna and Willow picks up the plates and starts to walk out of the room. Alaric stops her.)

Alaric: Hey, Jenna, are you... are you ok?

Jenna: Yeah, fine, Ric.

(Jenna leaves the room. John looks at Alaric and walks towards him.)

John: I suspect this is my fault.

Alaric: What did you do now?

John: I merely mentioned that you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead wife.

Alaric: You son of bitch.

(Alaric grabs John by his shirt collar. John grabs his wrists and pulls his hands off of him.)

John: I think I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back.

(John walks out of the room. Alaric's phone starts to ring. He answers it.)

Alaric: Hello. Slow down. Slow down. Stefan?

(Damon and Elijah are in the library. Damon is pouring drinks for the men.)

Damon: So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelgänger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground.

Elijah: Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?

Damon: Maybe. Tell me why it's so important.

(Damon hands Elijah a glass of scotch. He takes it.)

Elijah: We're not that close.

(Elijah turns around and looks around at the books.)

Elijah: It's quite a collection you have here.

Damon: Hmm.

(As Elijah has his back turned, Damon slowly and carefully grabs the silver dagger from the tray of glasses.)

Elijah: It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories.

(Alaric and Andie burst through the study doors. Damon quickly puts the dagger back down.)

Alaric: Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert.

Andie: Elijah.

(Andie holds her hand out for him.)

Elijah: Miss Star...

(Elijah hands his glass to Damon, who drains it, and takes Andie's hand. He twirls her around and they walk out of the room together. As soon as they leave, Damon smacks Alaric angrily. Alaric points down at the dagger. Damon doesn't understand what he means. Alaric walks over to a desk and writes something down on a piece of paper. He hands it to Damon who reads it. The paper says "The Dagger will kill you if you use it." Damon angrily throws the paper at Alaric and they walk out of the room.)

(Back in the dining room, Jenna pours coffee into a cup for John. Elijah and Andie enter the room.)

Jenna: Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food.

Andie: So... I know this is a social thing, but I... I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here.

Elijah: I'd love to answer.

Andie: Great, that's so great.

(Damon and Alaric enter the room. Damon sits down and glares across the table at John.)

Andie: Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?

(Alaric walks over to her bag.)

Damon: Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle/father?

Elijah: Yes, I'm well aware of that.

Damon: Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list.

(Damon looks back at him.)

Andie: No Ric, it's in the front pocket. On the... you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry

(She gets up to help Ric find her notebook.)

John: What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?

Elijah: Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again and Willow too Don't test me any further

(Andie comes back with her notebook and sits down.)

Andie: Ok. My first question is when you got here to Mystic...

(Alaric comes up behind Elijah and stabs the dagger through his heart. Elijah screams and dies. Everyone at the table gets up in shock. Alaric pulls the dagger out and places it on the table. He looks at Damon.)

Alaric: Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert.

Damon: All right

Willow:(Coming back in from the Kitchen seeing Elijah dead is shocked) What have you done Damon.

Damon: Elijah is planning on having Elena killed during the Sacrifice we had to kill him I'm sorry.

Willow;( Tears of Anger) Damon he had a Plan to keep her from Dying it is why he was Looking for the site of the witch massacere He said a Witch given enough Power can Kill an Original like Klaus he is the strongest of the Originals and only a Witch can kill him and you just Killed the Only one able to deal with him and he was protecting me Damon

Damon:(Pulling her in his Arms Comforting her) I am sorry Willow We just couldn't trust him when it comes to you and Elena I am Sorry.

Willow: I have to get out of here( Grabbing her Jacket and Purse runs out of the House and into her car but before she can get to her car she was Pulled away from the car and into someone's arms( Looking up Shocked) Elijah Oh My Gosh.

Elijah: Willow I am Sorry( Slapping her Hard Knocking her out and then Picking her up and throwing her on his shoulder)

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE**

(Elena is standing outside. Stefan walks out and over to her.)

Stefan: Elena, we need to talk about this.

Elena: What good is talking if you and Damon are just gonna lie to me? If you don't like my decisions, that's fine. There's nothing I can do about that but if you ever go behind my back again, I'll...

Stefan: You're gonna what? Hmm? What are you gonna do, Elena?

Elena: It's my life.

Stefan: Yeah, exactly. It's your life and I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that you live it.

Elena: Then what? This... this... this trip through the past. You being honest. Was there any truth to that or were you just distracting me?

Stefan: I was telling you about a time when I thought that everything was lost. When I had given up because that is exactly what you're doing right now.

Elena: That is not what...

Stefan: Yes, it is! Even if you don't want to admit it. You are giving up... and Lexi? She wouldn't let me give up. I'm not gonna let you.

**1864**

(Stefan and Lexi walk through a camp filled with injured and dead soilders.)

Lexi: All of these men are dead or dying. What does that make you feel?

Stefan: Nothing. I feel nothing.

Lexi: Because you shut out the part of you that was human. The part that lets you feel.

Stefan: Is that not the point?

Lexi: Well, there is a better way. You simply have to want it.

Stefan: Is it better?

Lexi: Not at first. You can't choose what you feel. You have to let it all back in. The pain and the look in their eyes when you took their life. The cries of their loved ones.

Stefan: Why would I want to do that? Hmm?

Lexi: Because once you can hurt, you can love. Love, Stefan. That's the point. Everything is intensified when you're a vampire. When we hurt, we really hurt. But when we love...

(She smiles.)

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE - PRESENT**

Stefan: Lexi showed me that there was another way. And from that day forward, I started fighting for it. For my own survival.

(Stefan places his hand on Elena's cheek.)

Stefan: That's all I want you to do. I just want you to fight for it.

(He kisses her on the forehead and leans his forehead against hers for a second. He walks back into the house, leaving Elena standing outside.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Alaric and Damon have moved Elijah's body down to the cellar.)

Alaric: You said there wasn't going to be any violence.

Damon: Says the guy that did all the killing.

(Damon starts to walk out, but Alaric grabs him.)

Alaric: Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that.

(Damon tries to leave again, but Alaric grabs him.)

Alaric: Hey, I am your friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying.

(Damon nods and leaves. Alaric looks down at Elijah's body, walks out, and closes the cell door behind him.)

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE**

(Elena is sitting on the couch, still reading Jon's journals. Stefan walks down the stairs and into the room.)

Stefan: Elijah's dead. Alaric did it.

(Stefan sits on the couch with Elena.)

Elena: Originals believed in truth and honor. It was forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. So, the dagger would take both lives. And as long as the dagger stays in place, the Original, for all intents and purposes, is dead.

(Stefan rushes to his phone and calls Damon.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Damon rushes to the cellar and sees that Elijah has gone Running out of the House to see Willow's car is still in the drive way begins to panic and sees Blood on the ground.)

**MARTIN'S APARTMENT**

(Elijah opens the door. He has blood on his shirt his arm holding Willow's Arm Tightly as she Struggles to stay awake her Face is bleeding from when Elijah hit her to Hard)

Jonas: What happened?

Elijah: I need you to find Elena. Now.

Jonas:( Concerned about the Paleness of the Mages face and the Blood) I thought you said No harm will come to the Mage in your Hands.

Elijah:( Regret but determained) Well it was only until we find Klaus she was only a Means to an end to Keep Elena Alive when Damon and his Friends tryied to Kill me The truce Ended Now I will do what I must do now

Willow:( Hurt on her face her eyes shinning with Tears as she Looks at Elijah) I didn't Now they were Planning what they did Elijah Please Believe me that I didn't have anything to do with it.

Elijah:( Heart Clitching at the Hurt in the Mages Eye) I can't Listen to you when we find Elena I will Kill you and then take Elena away from here Don't make me do it before.

Willow:( Scared and Shocked Struggles to get out of his Arms) NO Please I don't want to die( Trying to run but Elijah Grabs her By her Hair tightly Making her Cry out with Pain) Please Don't Kill me( Sobbing with Pain)

Elijah: Enough Stop Fighting me( Compelling her to stop) Now find me Elena.

Jonas:( Guilty but finding no choice Knods his head)

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Bonnie is doing a spell. There are candles placed between her and Jeremy. She closes her eyes and candles go out. She opens her eyes and hands. The flames are now in her palms. She closes her hands and the candles are relit.)

Jeremy: Now that is cool. How does it work?

Bonnie: It's called channeling. Siphoning power from something... another witch... the Moon, an element.

Jeremy: So, technically, you could channel me.

Bonnie: What?

Jeremy: Well, I'm an element, sort of. I mean, isn't... isn't the human body mostly water?

Bonnie: You're right. Let's... see what happens.

(Bonnie and Jeremy move closer together. Bonnie places her hand on Jeremy's chest. They smile at each other. Suddenly, the door bursts open and Jonas walks in. Bonnie and Jeremy stand up.)

Jeremy: What the hell are you doing here?

(Jonas throws Jeremy against the wall with a wave of his hand.)

Bonnie: Jeremy!

(Jonas walks towards Bonnie.)

Jonas: What did my son tell you? What did he tell you?

Bonnie: He told me about your daughter. I know Klaus has her and I want to help you get her back. But I want us to work together. Please.

(He grabs her face.)

Jonas: This is for your own good.

(Jonas closes his eyes and start to chant a spell.)

Bonnie: No! No. No!

(Bonnie tries to release herself from his grip, but cannot. He finally lowers Bonnie to the floor and releases her from his grip. Bonnie starts to cry.)

Jonas: If any harm comes to my son because of what you did, you will answer to me.

(Jonas walks out of the house and slams the door with his powers. Jeremy falls down from the wall, having been released by Jonas, and he rushes over to Bonnie. He gently holds her.)

Jeremy: You ok? It's ok. What happened?

(He caresses her face in his hands as she looks up at him.)

Bonnie: He took my powers.

(Jeremy pulls her close to him and holds her.)

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE**

(Elijah walks up to the house Holding on to Willow's Arm He kneels down and grabs some rocks. Elena starts to walk towards the front door, but Stefan grabs her by the arm. Elijah has gotten up outside and tosses the rocks from hand to hand. Stefan hears him.)

Stefan: He's here.

(Elijah throws the rocks at the door, breaking it off its hinges. Elena looks at Stefan.)

Elena: You have to go. I need to talk to him alone.

Stefan: Elena...

Elena: Stefan, I'm ok. He can't come in the house.

(Elijah walks closer towards the house.)

Elijah: You know, I might not be able to enter this house... But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out.

(Elena slowly walks out from behind the wall. Stefan stays hidden there. She walks towards the front door but stays inside the house.)

Elena: They shouldn't have done what they did.

Elijah: The deal is off.

Elena: I'm renegotiating.

Elijah: You have nothing left to negotiate with(Grabbing Willow's Throat Squeezing it Willow despreretly trying to breath and take his hand tears Running down her eyes)

Willow:( Struggling to breath and talk) Please Don't do this

(There is a moment's silence. Then, Elena pulls out a knife. Elijah looks amused.)

Elena: I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelgänger bleeds to death.

Elijah: Stefan won't let you die.

Elena: No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before... promise me... You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you.

Elijah: I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff ( Biting his Wrist and Forcing Willow to drink his Blood and after she drinks it he Puts his Hands around her Head Looking at her Lovely Face for the Last time with Regret Breaks her Neck)

Stefan:( Screaming with Horror) NO

(Elena breathes out and points the knife to her stomach. Elijah watches her, unsure of what she will do. Elena looks up at him and stabs herself in the stomach. She screams in pain and falls to the floor. There is blood gushing everywhere. Elijah rushes towards the door, but stops at the doorway because he has not been invited in. Elena drops the knife on the floor and clutches her stomach.)

Elijah: No! Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you.

Elena: Give me your word!

Elijah: I give you my word.

(Elena limps outside and into Elijah's arms. Suddenly, she stabs Elijah with the silver dagger and Elijah falls to the ground, dead. Elena falls to the ground as well, weak from the blood loss. Stefan rushes out of the house, bites his wrist, and feeds Elena his blood. He places his chin on the top of her head. Damon walks out and stands in the doorway. Stefan cradles Elena's face in his hands and they both look at Damon.)

Damon: Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out( Horror on his Face seeing Willow on the ground Dead feeling her Pulse but Not finding any Screams)No Damn It Willow No He Killed her she is Dead this isn't what he Promised her he told her he would Protect her but It was Our Fault that he Killed her.

Elena:( Tears coming out of her eyes) Willow I am so sorry he shouldn't have done that to her( Taking Willow's hand in hers)

Stefan:( Getting down on his Knees feeling his heart hurt) I'm So Sorry Willow you didn't deserve to Suffer ( Kissing her Hand and Putting her hand back on her chest)

Damon:( Picking Willow up and Hugging her to him) I'll take her back to the Boarding House.

Stefan: Elena and I will get the stuff she will need from the House she has told me if something were to happen to her get the three chest out of her house and Keep it for her until its time to give it to you guys Lets Go Elena.

Elena:( Looking at Willow Upset) Okay I am coming

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Alaric walks into the kitchen. Jenna is in there getting a bottle of water.)

Alaric: Where did John disappear to?

Jenna: Maybe the same place the rest of the dinner party ran off to.

Alaric: Look, Jenna, I'm, uh... I'm so sorry tonight was...

Jenna: What happened to Isobel?

Alaric: You know, John should have never brought that up.

Jenna: That's not an answer.

Alaric: He's just trying to stir up trouble.

Jenna: That's not an answer, either.

Alaric: I can't talk about this, Jenna.

Jenna: I keep thinking that maybe it's me. Maybe I'm reading into things. I should trust you. That's what a relationship is about, right? But then I think that maybe John is right and maybe you're not being honest with me. So... are you being honest?

(Alaric purses his lips together and doesn't respond. Tears start to fall from Jenna's eyes.)

Jenna: Right, ok. Well, that was an answer.

(She walks out of the kitchen. John enters behind Alaric.)

John: Well, that was awkward.

(Alaric looks angry. He turns around and looks at John.)

John: You know, I can clear all this stuff up about Isobel tomorrow, if you want. Or not.

(Alaric takes the ring off his finger and places it on the table.)

Alaric: You want it? Take it. It's yours. And after what you did to Damon ...

(Alaric smirks.)

Alaric: You're gonna need it more than me.

(Alaric walks out of the room.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Damon and Stefan carry Elijah's body down into the cellar. Elena is with them. Stefan wraps his arm around her. Damon kneels down and searches through Elijah's jacket.)

Damon: Uhh! What do we have here?

(He pulls out the moonstone.)

Damon: A little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold on to this.

Elena: So, that's it. I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead.

Damon: Pretty much.

Elena: Ok, then... Good night.

(Elena starts to walk out, but turns around. Damon and Stefan look at her.)

Elena: You know, you guys want me to fight, fine, I'll fight. But if we're gonna do this, you can't keep anything from me anymore. From this moment on, we're doing it my way.

Damon: That seems fair.

(She looks at Stefan)

Stefan: Okay.

Elena: Okay.

(She walks out of the basement. Stefan and Damon look at each other.)

Damon: Seems like she's had a change of attitude. How did you get through to her?

Stefan: I told her a little story about when I was making the wrong decisions and somebody showed me there was a better way.

Damon: Lexi?

Stefan: Yeah. You remember her?

(Stefan walks out of the room.)

**SALVATORE HOUSE - 1864** (Damon walks down the stairs and heads for the front door. Lexi walks in and stops him.)

Lexi: Going somewhere?

Damon: You must be the vampire I hear my brother complaining about.

Lexi: That would be me. And you must be the brother who hates him.

(She walks closer towards him. He puts his suitcase down.)

Damon: We are at irreparable odds.

Lexi: You know the hate you're feeling towards Stefan? Towards everyone? You think you have it under control but you don't. It will get the best of you.

(He picks his suitcase back up.)

Damon: Help him. He needs it.

Lexi: I'll help him.

(He opens the front door and walks out.)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE - PRESENT**

(Damon enters his bedroom Willow is Laying on his bed where he put her and hears the shower running.)

Damon: Andie? I thought you left.

(He walks into the bathroom. Katherine is in the shower, she walks out and stands in front of Damon, completely naked. Damon looks at her, surprised.)

Katherine: Hello, Damon. Hey, do you have a robe?

Damon: How did you get out?

Katherine: I knew that if I begged you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'd do. Little known fact... Originals can compel vampires. But as soon as they die, the compulsion wears off.

Damon: And you knew.

Katherine: And I'm still here. I didn't run. I meant what I said, Damon. I'm going to help you.

(Katherine looks down at her naked body.)

Katherine: So... How about that robe?( Looking over at Willow Shocked Walks over to her seeing that she is Dead) What Happened Damon she is Dead How can she be dead when you Promised to Protect her.

Damon: Elijah Killed her because we were trying to kill him He Kept his Word until Elena broke hers Damn It she wasn't suppose to die Not her.

Katherine:( Sitting beside Willow rubbing her wrist when Jumping when Willow Gasps awake) Oh My God your awake how is that Possible

Damon:( Grabbing Willow's Face Regconize the Look on her face) No it can't be

Willow: Damon( Whispering) What is going on why do I hear things from a Mile away.

Katherine; Oh No she is in Transtation

Willow: Transtation into a Vampire No I can't its Not True( Sobbing) Elijah wouldn't have done that to me He Promised me.

Damon:( Angry) Oh he Broke that Promise and its all Our Fault but Willow We will make it up to you We will help you through this.( Pulling her in his arms)

Willow:( Sobbing in Damons arms) It not Right why do I have to suffer he Promised to Protect me and all Because of you, Elena and Stefan I am going to be a Vampire.

Willow Becames Half Vampire, and Half Mage she will still have her Powers except more Powerful I thought I would wait for her to become a Vampire but I decided this was a Better way to make her One I hope you will read more of her as a Vampire.


	38. The House Guest

**The House Guest**

**Willow is laying down in one of the rooms in the Salvortore Mansion after Damon gave her some blood from a Human she became a vampire something she never thought she would be sighing sitting up to put clothes on just some black jeans a White tank top and a Blue Jean jacket and Brushing her curls out leaving it down walks down the stairs seeing Damon sitting on the couch reading a John Gilbert Journal.**

**Damon:( Seeing her sit down in front of him) Willow are you Okay need any blood**

**Willow: Yeah I just don't now how I am going to get through this I am part Mage and Part Vampire My Empathy is driving crazy know for I can feel what the whole town is feeling and it Hurts( Rubbing a Hand through her hair) I think I'm going Crazy**

**Damon: You are New and will get the Hang of it you will have too( Grabbing her hand and Pulling her to her feet) Come with me and we will test to see how good you are on Blood bags and if you are at school and need to feed just remember the trick I taught you eat snatch Erase just little steps at a time.( Following Damon down to the Dungan seeing the refrighter full of Blood bags he takes one out and Gives her One) Go on give it a Shot.**

**Willow:( Breaking off the top feeds on the bag Feeling the Hunger satisfied at the Moment) This one tastes Great Blood type A is that the type you like.**

**Damon: Yeah Human Blood not the Animal Blood Stefan wants you to drink Nope not doing the way Stefan does cause we need you Strong and Not feeding off Bunnies.**

**Willow:( Grabbing another Bag) I feel like I can control it better because of the Mage Part of me Not always as Hungry Like some new Borns at first.**

**Damon: Don't go to fast other wise you will end up like Stefan a Ripper Come Back up when you get done with the bag**

**Willow: Okay I will**

Elena bursts out of the bathroom, pulling on an undershirt. Stefan stands in the middle of his bedroom, buttoning up his shirt. Elena strides quickly over to a chair containing her backpack.)

Elena: Stefan, we're late for school.

Stefan: (flirtatiously) Let's be later.

Elena: Stefan, it's school. Remember, that thing that we keep forgetting about?

(Stefan comes up behind her and places his arms around her.)

Elena: Hey!

(Stefan turns her around so she is facing him and pulls her in closer.)

Stefan: School?

(Stefan kisses her passionately as Elena giggles.)

Stefan: Doesn't ring a bell.

(Stefan growls and picks her up, carrying her over to the bed and continuing to kiss her. Elena giggles.)

Elena: Stefan!

(Stefan kisses her neck as Elena continues to laugh playfully. They fall down on the bed together.)

Elena: Stefan! Ok, 5 minutes, only 5 minutes.

Stefan: (growls) Five minutes?!

(Stefan and Elena continue to kiss passionately.)

(Elena is dressed, she's putting on her coat. Damon is reading one of Jonathan Gilbert's journal Willow standing behind Damon with a Blood bag)

Katherine: Good morning, Damon Willow.

(He looks at her and pushes her against the wall)

Damon: What are you doing here? I told you to leave.

Katherine: What is your problem?

( Willow Curious walks over to them)

Willow: What's Going on

Damon: You're wearing her clothes? Like that's going to work.

Katherine: You think I'm Katherine? Why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb! Isn't she?

(He releases her. Stefan arrives)

Stefan: What the hell's going on here?

Katherine: I don't know, you tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?

(Stefan rushes over Elena and pushes her against the wall)

Elena: What are you doing?!

Stefan: How could you do this?!

Elena: Stefan, you're hurting me!

Stefan: Stop it, Katherine!

Katherine: Stop what? It's getting really easy being you.( Willow is standing Quiet Not saying anything drinking her Last Blood bag for the day)

(Katherine is here. She was posing as Elena with Damon)

(Damon, Stefan, Willow Elena and Katherine are in Stefan's bedroom)

Elena: What is she doing here?

Damon: When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb.

Willow: How's that possible?

Katherine: He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills.

Elena: I don't want you here. Get her out of here.

Katherine: You need me, Elena. You all do.

Stefan: Like : We all want the same thing... Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Elena: I don't need your help and I don't want it.

Katherine: And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?

Damon: If you know something, say it or get out.

Katherine: Fine. Then I'll just go to the grill and have some lunch... maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite How about I help Our darling Willow to be a vampire you do know that she is a Vampire now And that she needs a Daylight Ring.

Stefan:( Looking at Willow) Yeah I forgot( Taking a Ring out from his Pocket the One that Willow has in one of her Chests down stairs) I found this in one of the Chest of yours In the downstairs Room I had Bonnie Spell it for you the other day before she Lost her Powers I am Sorry Willow that Elijah did this too you its our Fault.

Willow:( Putting the Ring on her Left Hand Finger) Its Not everyone's Fault but Mine for trusting someone else with My Safety I've Come to realize that You have to Count on yourself at times to Win so Today is a New me and I am not going to let me becoming a Vampire ruin my Life Now I have to go to school so see you later.

Katherine: I like her at Least she isn't blind unlike you guys me and her think a like when it comes to trusting People See ya Later( Leaving out of the room)

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Matt is putting adds for the grill on the walls. Caroline rejoins him)

Caroline: Hey, Matt.

Matt: Hey.

Caroline: Live band?

Matt: Yeah, business has been a little slow. The grill's trying to stay afloat.

Caroline: Aren't we all?

Matt: Have you heard from Tyler?

Caroline: Not a peep. You?

Matt: No, not since he stopped by the grill to talk, and I've left messages on his cell phone.

Caroline: He stopped by to see you? What did he say?

Matt: Not much, really. I mean... I think to say good-bye without really saying good-bye. I just didn't know it.

Caroline: And that's all he said?

Matt: Yeah. Yeah, that's all he said, Caroline. Why? I mean, is there something you want to tell me?

Caroline: Yeah! I... I mean, no, I... it's just not that easy.

Matt: I don't get it! Since when have am I the one that can express himself and you're the one at a loss for words?

Caroline: No, you're right, and I'm sorry.

Matt: You know how I feel. So it's your move. Just make a decision or leave me alone.

(He leaves)

(Elena and Stefan are in the parking lot. They get out of Stefan's car)

Elena: Why is she still here? She was free.

Stefan: She wants what we want... Klaus dead. Maybe she sees us as her only chance.

Elena: Or maybe she's trying to lure you and Damon back into her web. I want her gone.

Stefan: So do I. But you're right, she stayed. Shouldn't we at least try to figure out why?

Elena: How? All she does is lie.

Stefan: Look, I hate it as much as you do, but she does make a point. We don't know anything about Klaus. She does.

Elena: Right, but that doesn't mean I want her shacking up with you.

(He embraces her)

Stefan: Maybe we should stay at your place tonight.

Elena: Hmm, I can't. I told Bonnie and Caroline that they could come over. Bonnie's freaked because she lost her powers and Caroline's having Matt drama again. It's kind of a girls' night. Maybe Katherine can join us.

(He kisses her on the forehead and they leaves)

(Willow getting out of her chevy Camero and Grabbing her bag walks in the School Passed Elena and Stefan when they tryied to talk to her but they catched up to her)

Elena: Willow hey we tryied to grab you outside but you were in a Hurry or Something I was wanting to know if you would want to come to Girls night with me, Caroline, Bonnie and Jenna we can order take out.

Willow: Sure( Sadness) I have lost the Abilty to enter My House since I was the Owner when I died I can't even use all My stuff anymore.

Stefan: I'm Sorry I don't now what else to say at least you still have the Chest in rooms down stairs of our House you are free to stay there anytime and there is Elena's House.

Willow: Thanks Stefan I apprecite that I will stay at the Boarding house

Elena: Great Lets get to class we can't be late anymore Stefan

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is trying to burn Elijah's body but it doesn't work. Katherine rejoins him)

Katherine: Mmm, burning flesh. If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible.

Damon: No kidding. How do you know so much about Original vampires?

Katherine: Spent 500 years running from one.

Damon: So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used the dagger on him?

Katherine: Oh, there's so many rules. It's all very confusing.

Damon: Did you know I would die?

Katherine: Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?

Damon: Why are you still here?

Katherine: Because you haven't forcibly removed me.

(He threatens to burn her)

Katherine: You wouldn't.

Damon: Oh, I would.

Katherine: Damon, be smart. I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More. If I wasn't be honest about helping, I'd be long gone by now, ok? You can hate me. But we want the same thing. And you know... I always get what I want.

(He doesn't threaten her anymore. She's about to leave)

Katherine: I wanted out of the tomb, didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you'd die.

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Stefan is with Bonnie and Jeremy)

Bonnie: She's out of the tomb?

Stefan: Yeah. We're dealing with it, all right? Just be extra careful. She's gotten a little too good at impersonating Elena.

Jeremy: With Katherine still around, we gotta find a way to get your powers back.

Stefan: Listen, I want to get the Martins on our side. I want to figure out a way for us all to work together now that Elijah's out of the picture.

Bonnie: It's impossible. They hate us.

Stefan: It's either win them over or somebody's going to end up dead. You think you can at least convince them to have a civil conversation?

Bonnie: I'll try.

Stefan: Thanks. Keep me posted.

Jeremy: Willow is a Vampire Now How could Elijah do that after she trusted him with her Life

Bonnie: Yeah Poor Willow I just never could understand Why Elena made the deal in the first Putting all of us at risk including Willow's

Jeremy: Elena is just Scared of Klaus I mean who isn't

Stefan: We will help Willow its time we stop being selfish when it comes to her she has Lost so Much Well lets get the Martins to help us

(He leaves)

Bonnie: Ok. I gotta get to class.

Jeremy: All right, I'll see ya

(He tries to kiss her but she laughs)

Jeremy: Come on. Elena's nowhere in sight.

(She kisses him)

Bonnie: I'll tell her soon. I promise.

Jeremy: Alright.

(Alaric is in his classroom with Elena and Willow)

Alaric: It was bad. You know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something.

Elena: John's going to end up dead on the kitchen floor if he's not careful.

Alaric: Yeah, well, easier said than done. I gave him back his ring so... Look, Jenna keeps asking about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much longer can she stay in the dark?

Willow: You think we should tell her the truth?

Alaric: I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her. It's not fair to her, and it's not the kind of relationship I want.

Elena: Not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know. I just thought that we'd at least hold off until after we've dealt with Klaus. You know, and even then, how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?

Alaric: Look, I'm sorry to put this on you. But I feel it's your decision to make. And whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done.

[Mystic Grill]

(Jonas and Luka rejoin Stefan and Bonnie)

Stefan: Thank you for coming.

Jonas: I didn't want to but my son made a case to hear you out.

Luka: Bonnie said that you have information about Elijah.

(Stefan looks at Bonnie)

Stefan: Elijah's dead. I'm sorry.

(Jonas and Luka look at Bonnie and Jonas gets up but Stefan catches his shoulder)

Stefan: Hear me out. We can help you.

Bonnie: We know that Klaus has your daughter. I'm sorry about the way I had to get that information, but it's good that we know. We can all work together to get her back.

Luka: How?

Stefan: I suspect that you and Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus. Let us help you carry it out. You can trust us. I give you my word. We all do.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is in the living room, organizing Jonathan Gilbert's journals. Katherine rejoins him)

Katherine: What you up to?

Damon: None of your business.

Katherine: We're pouting now? Are those the Gilbert journals?

(He doesn't answer)

Katherine: How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to?

Damon: Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?

Katherine: No.

Damon: Then you can't help.

(She tries to catch a journal but he slap her hands. She hits his arm and he pushes her on a chair and is above her)

Katherine: If it's any consolation, I'm glad that you're not dead.

(She gets up)

Katherine: Emily Bennett told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore. When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power.

Damon: Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre.

Katherine: What was he going to do when he found it?

Damon: I don't know. What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?

Stefan: Isn't she gone or dead yet?

Katherine: For the last time, I'm here to help. Can we skip the secrets, hmm?

Stefan: Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power... They wouldn't need one.

Damon: Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?

Stefan: We just need to find it.

Damon: That is what Willow tryied to tell me before we Diggered him but I wouldn't listen and look where it got us Willow as a Vampire Sometimes I can shoot myself.

Stefan: Hey We all made mistakes and we are working on correcting it we will help Willow through this alright

Damon: Alright

[Jonas and Luka's apartment]

Luka: But what if they can find the burial ground?

Jonas: They won't. We tried, Luka, for weeks.

Luka: We don't have a back-up plan, though, dad, and we need to be doing everything we can to save Greta.

Jonas: We will save her but Elijah is the answer, not Stefan and his brother. Those people, they're our enemies. They need to be dealt with.

Luka: You're going to kill them?

Jonas: No. I'm going to let Elijah do it.

Luka: Are you sure that you want to do that He Promised to Protect Willow and he ended up Killing her turning her Into a Vampire she Put her trust in him and he Betray her.

Jonas: I know what Elijah did and its not the Young Mages fault its the Salvatores and Elena they set a Trip were Elijah had No choice but to fight back.

Luka: Okay Lets Leave the Mage out of this she's been through enough.

Jonas: Fine Lets do this.

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena, Bonnie Willow and Caroline are in the kitchen)

Caroline: Chinese food or pizza?

Elena: Like you have to ask.

Caroline: I will get it.

(She takes her iPad and sees a picture of her with Matt)

Bonnie: I'll do it.

(She takes the iPad)

Elena: Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?

Bonnie: I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust.

Willow: Join the club.

Caroline: Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about "The Notebook"?

Elena: Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?

Caroline: That is so not the point.

Elena: Well, yeah, I mean...

(Jenna enters the kitchen)

Elena: Hey.

Jenna: What's going on?

Elena: Girls' night.

Jenna: Oh.

Elena: How are you doing?

Jenna: You heard about my fight with Rick.

Elena: He feels terrible.

Jenna: Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?

(Elena looks at the girls)

Elena: No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or...

Caroline: Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships.

Jenna: You, too?

Caroline: You have no idea.

Jenna: Ok, then.

(She rejoins them and opens the fridge)

Jenna: It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me.

Caroline: To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you.

Jenna: Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does.

Caroline: Sometimes it's harder than that.

Jenna: Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't.

Willow: You know what we need? Dancing. There is a band at the grill.

Bonnie: I'm in.

Jenna: In.

Elena: In.

[Jonas and Luka's apartment]

(Jonas and Luka are sitting at a table)

Jonas: Are you sure about this? I mean, I would go if I could.

Luka: No. I'm not strong enough to send you. I can do this.

Jonas: I'll stay anchored. Use all my energy. If you feel weak...

Luka: Dad. I want this just as much as you.

Jonas: Concentrate on Elijah. Picture him in your mind.

(Luka closes his eyes)

Luka: I got it.

(Jonas cast a spell)

[Salvatore's house]

(Luka is in the Salvatore's house. Katherine and Damon are reading. They can't see him)

Luka: I'm in the Salvatore house. Elijah's body must be here.

Jonas: What do you see?

Luka: Elena and Damon. They're reading.

Jonas: Good. If Elijah's there, you'll sense him. Stay focused.

(He leaves)

(Katherine gets closer to Damon to read what he's reading)

Damon: Can I help you?

Katherine: I'm bored.

(She reads)

Katherine: "Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago." So Emily died on the site of the massacre, too. Does it say where?

(She tries to take the journal but he doesn't let her)

Damon: Nope. You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing?

Katherine: Mm-hmm.

Damon: I don't buy it.

Katherine: I have no reason to lie to you, Damon.

Damon: Lie.

Katherine: I'm hungry.

Damon: You're the unwanted house guest. Go feed yourself.

(She goes in the basement to take a blood bag. Luka's here. She doesn't see him but she feels something)

(Stefan rejoins Damon)

Stefan: Well, nothing in any of these. Find anything?

Damon: Nope.

(He pretends so Katherine can't here but he shows the journal to Stefan. Stefan pretends too)

Stefan: That's too bad.

Damon: Yeah, bummer.

(Katherine goes in the cellar and looks at Elijah's body. She's about to leave when she hears the dagger. Luka's trying to remove it. Katherine doesn't see him but she rushes on the dagger and maintains it on Elijah's heart.)

Luka: Elena's fighting me.

Jonas: What's wrong?

Luka: She's stronger than me.

Jonas: That's because it's not Elena. It's Katherine Pierce. Luka... kill her.

Luka: What?

Jonas: She's a vampire. Find a stake and drive it through her heart.

(Luka releases the dagger. Katherine releases it too and looks around the room. She sees a wooden chair being broken but doesn't see anyone.)

Katherine: Damon!

(Luka drives a stake through her body but misses her heart. Damon arrives.)

Damon: Katherine.

(She removes the stake with Damon's help.)

Damon: What happened?

Katherine: Damon...

(She looks at Elijah's body. Luka's removing the dagger. Damon takes fire and burns around the room)

[Jonas and Luka's apartment]

(Luka is on fire)

Jonas: Luka! Luka!

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan rejoins them)

Stefan: What are you doing?!

Damon: Some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack! Get over there and do something about it. Go!

[Jonas and Luka's apartment]

(Luka is burning. Jonas rushes over him. Luka's dead)

Jonas: Oh, my God! Luka! Luka! I'm sorry. Please. Just wake up, son. Open your eyes.

(He takes a grimoire and cast a spell but that doesn't do anything. He cries)

[Mystic Grill]

(Elena, Bonnie, Caroline Willow and Jenna arrive and look at the band. Jenna sees Alaric.)

Jenna: I need a drink.

(She goes to the bar. Matt is next to them.)

Caroline: Hey, Matt.

(He doesn't answer)

Bonnie: Things just got real awkward.

(Alaric rejoins Jenna at the bar)

Alaric: Jenna.

Jenna: Not tonight, Ric. Tonight I have traded you for señor tequila.

Alaric: Yeah. Well, señor tequila's not going to be treating you very well.

Jenna: Well, the two of you have a lot in common.

Alaric: Look, Jenna, I hate that you're this upset with me.

Jenna: Yeah, well, it's your fault. Because whatever it is you're keeping from me, Whatever you think I can't handle... You're wrong. 'Cause last year I was a grad student who smoked a lot of pot and couldn't keep a goldfish alive and now I'm a parent, so I think I can handle anything, Ric.

Alaric: Jenna...

(Elena; Caroline and Bonnie are listening to the band)

Willow:( Feeling all the Emotions in the Room is getting Harder to Concentrate) I'm going to the Bar to get something to eat the Emotions in the room is making it hard for me to breath.

Caroline:Is she going to be alright

Bonnie: She's a Vampire half Mage she feels more Emotion then any of us because of her Empathy Powers being in a Crowd is too overwelming to her.

Caroline: Wow Willow is a Vampire I Just don't want to see her like this she is too good of a Person to be a Vampire( Bonnie Nodding her head agreeing)

Bonnie: He said the ball's in your court

Caroline: Yeah, but I can't do anything about it.

Bonnie: Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him.

Caroline: Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets.

Elena: Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway.

(Caroline takes off her jacket and goes to the stage)

Elena: What are you doing? Where are you going?

(She goes on the stage and takes the microphone)

Caroline: Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome? So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing.

(Bonnie, Jenna, and Elena all look baffled.)

Elena: Sing?

(The singer rejoins her)

Singer: Come on, off the stage.

(She compels him)

Caroline: You are going to let me live out my rock star fantasies, and you are going to be my back-up.

(She whispers something in his hear and starts singing "Eternal Flame". Matt looks at Elena and she smiles. Matt joins Caroline on stage and kisses her. Bonnie, Elena and everyone screams and laughs.)

Willow eating her Burger and fries drinking her Rootball with Tears coming out of her eyes but she whips them with a Napkin thinking about the Hurt she felt when Elijah Killed her and turned her into a Vampire Why she Silently Yelled I didn't do anything Wrong but Put my Life On the Line for Elena( Putting a Hand over her eyes Sobbing): I've got to stop all this Crying so that I can have fun for a Change

[Jonas and Luka's apartment]

(Jonas is angry. He takes Elena's pictures and her hair brush to cast a spell to find her. Stefan enters the apartment and sees Luka's body.)

Jonas: You killed him.

(He uses his powers on Stefan. Stefan holds his head. He's hurt)

Jonas: He's dead and I have no one. And now you're about to find out exactly what that feels like.

(Stefan is on the floor, screaming. Jonas leaves. Stefan sees Elena's picture on the floor)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon gives Katherine a blood bag and drives a stake through her body)

Katherine: What the hell?!

Damon: That's for not telling me the dagger would kill me. Next time... It goes in your heart.

Katherine: Is that how you treat someone who...

(She removes the stake)

Katherine: is trying to help you?

Damon: You wanna help? Start talking.

Katherine: I'd love to, but you're not going to like it.

Damon: Try me.

Katherine: Fine. John Gilbert and Isobel want you and Stefan out of Elena's life.

Damon: That's old news.

Katherine: Not the part where he offered me a deal. He knew that killing Elijah would get me out of the tomb, so he gave me a choice. Either I stay and help with Klaus, or he kills Stefan.

Damon: But he still tried to have me killed.

Katherine: Right. That was part of the deal. I could only save one of you.

Damon: So you chose Stefan. Of course you did.

Katherine: You wanted the truth, Damon. Would you rather I lie?

[Mystic Grill]

(Elena goes in the bathroom but Caroline and Matt are in it, kissing each other)

Elena: Ahh! Oh, sorry.

Caroline: Sorry Elena!

(She leaves)

Matt: You know, I really have to get back to work.

Caroline: Definitely.

(Bonnie's going to the bathroom but Elena stops her)

Elena: I... I wouldn't. Caroline and Matt are...

Bonnie: In the bathroom?!

Elena: If they're happy, I'm happy.

Bonnie: Um, hey, speaking of happy, would it freak you out if I started dating your brother?

Elena: You're into my brother?

Bonnie: I know it's weird, but he's been so good and strong. He makes me happy and I really can't tell what you're thinking... Right now.

Elena: I'm thinking that... My brother has had more pain in his life than a hundred people's worth of pain, and... He deserves to be with someone as amazing as you.

Bonnie: Really?

Elena: Really.

(Bonnie embrace her. Elena's phone rings, she answers, it's Stefan)

Elena: My phone. Hey, Stefan, I'm at the grill. I can't hear you. Hold... yeah.

(She leaves. Bonnie sees Jonas entering)

[Salvatore's house]

Katherine: Where are you going?

Damon: Luka Martin's dead. His father's going after Elena.

Katherine: I'm coming with you.

Damon: No, you're not.

Katherine: Wait.

Damon: I don't need your help. I don't want it.

Katherine: I know what we can do, Damon. You have to let me do it.

[Mystic Grill]

(Bonnie rejoins Jonas)

Bonnie: Dr. Martin. You ok?

Jonas: Where is she?

Bonnie: I don't understand.

Jonas: My son is dead.

Bonnie: Whatever it is you think you need to do, there's a better way.

Jonas: They killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena.

Bonnie: No. No, Dr. Martin.

(Jonas breaks the scene's lights with his powers)

Jonas: Where is she?

Bonnie: I don't know. I haven't seen her.

(He breaks the rest of the lights)

(Caroline and Matt are kissing in the restroom when the light goes off)

Matt: What the hell?

Caroline: Mmm!

(He opens the door to see if the powers out in the grill)

Matt: The power's out.

Caroline: Even better.

Matt: I wish, but I should probably go help.

(She kisses him and he leaves. She smiles. Elena and Stefan rejoins her)

Caroline: Hey.

Elena: We have a problem.

Caroline: What's going on?

Stefan: Jonas is here and he's after Elena.

Caroline: Oh, my God!

Stefan: We have a plan, but I need to get Elena out of here.

Caroline: Well, what can I do?

(Alaric rejoins Jenna)

Alaric: It's time to get out of here.

Jenna: I have to find Elena.

Alaric: She's with Stefan, she's ok.

(Bonnie is still talking with Jonas)

Willow rushing Over to them Bonnie what's Going on( Seeing Jonas) Oh My gosh Jonas

Jonas: Willow you should Leave No need for you to die Elijah didn't keep his Part of his Deal but I'm not Elijah Get out while you can

Jonas: No one's getting out of here until I have her.

Bonnie: Don't do this. Please don't do this.

(He breaks all the bottles with his powers and sets fire to the bar. She tries to stop him but he puts his hand on her forehead and she falls on the floor, unconscious. Everyone is going out. Matt tries to stop the fire but he sees Willow trying to get Bonnie out without Touching the Flames Using her Mind to Extigish the flames Putting Bonnie's arm around her Neck dragging her

Willow: Bonnie! Hey, Willow!

(He rushes over to help )

Matt: Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, Bonnie Wake Up!

(She wakes up. Matt helps them get up)

(Elena and Stefan stop and see Jonas)

Elena: Dr. Martin! I'm so sorry about Luka. I never wanted that to happen, but... at least let us help you get your daughter back.

Jonas: Only Elijah can do that.

Elena: You don't need Elijah.

(He sets fire to another bar and turns to Stefan and Elena but Caroline jumps on him. Elena and Stefan leave. Caroline tries to bite Jonas but he provokes a headache with his powers. Caroline screams. Matt sees her)

Matt: Caroline!

(He rushes over Jonas and pushes him against the wall)

Matt: Get away from her!

Caroline: Matt, no!

(Jonas breaks a bottle and puts in it Matt's neck and leaves. Matt falls on the floor. Caroline cries and rushes over to him.)

Caroline: Matt! Matt! Oh! Oh, my God!

(She tries to calm herself)

Caroline: Just breathe Caroline... just breathe.

(Her face change, she bites her wrist and puts it in Matt's mouth)

Caroline: You have to drink. Please, please.

[Gilbert's house]

(Bonnie Willow and Jeremy are in the kitchen)

Bonnie: Luka... I can't believe he's dead. After what we did to him.

Jeremy: No, after what he did to you. Look, I'm sorry, I know you feel bad about all of this but I don't.

Bonnie: I couldn't do anything to help. I was useless. I hated it.

(Stefan and Elena enter the house)

Bonnie: Thank God.

Elena: It's not over yet.

Jeremy: What's going on?

Elena: He'll explain.

(She goes upstairs)

Stefan: When did you guys get home?

Bonnie: A few minutes ago Thanks to Willow

Willow: No need to thank me

Stefan: Did you check the house?

Jeremy: And why would we check the house?

(Elena goes in the bathroom. Jonas is behind her. He catches her. Her face change and she bites him. It's Katherine, posing as Elena. Stefan Willow and Bonnie arrive)

Katherine: You're welcome.

(Bonnie goes toward Jonas's body)

Bonnie: You didn't have to kill him!

Katherine: Yes, we did.

(Bonnie gets closer to him and touches his face but suddenly he gets up and grabs her face. She screams. Stefan kills him)

(Damon and Elena are downstairs)

Elena: How did you guys convince her to do this?

Damon: We didn't. It was actually her idea.

Elena: Wow. That's... Not good.

Damon: No. No, that's not good at all.

(Stefan and Katherine goes down the stairs)

Stefan: Everything's taken care of.

(Katherine takes off Elena's necklace)

Katherine: I'm guessing you're going to want this back. But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean.

(She takes her necklace from Katherine's hand)

Elena: You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home.

Katherine: Is that all you have to say to me?

Elena: This doesn't change the way I feel about you.

Katherine: I don't much like you, either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that.

(Alaric and Jenna are on the porch)

Jenna: Thanks for getting me home. That was kind of crazy.

Alaric: Jenna, are you going to be ok? Look, Isobel is dead and there things about her death that I can't tell you. That aren't for me to tell. You can be upset and hate me. I get it but just know that I love you. At least I can tell you that much.

Jenna: Good night, Ric.

Alaric: Good night.

(Jenna enters the house. Elena's here.)

Elena: Hey. You made it home.

Jenna: Tonight was very weird.

Elena: Tell me about it.

(Jeremy and Bonnie are in his bedroom)

Jeremy: I'm worried about you.

Bonnie: Don't be.

Jeremy: No, I'm serious, Bonnie. The only witch that could given you your powers back is dead, and... I think you have a serious case of denial going, and I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what, and...

(She kisses him)

Jeremy: Not that denial's the worst thing.

(She puts her hand on his chest. The lights flicker)

Jeremy: Did you...?

Bonnie: When he grabbed me... He gave me my powers back and something else. Jonas wants me to kill Klaus.

Jeremy: And did he include a how?

Bonnie: Yeah. He did.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is on his bed, reading Jonathan Gilbert's journal. Katherine rejoins him. Her hair is curly again and she's in lingerie)

Damon: You know what I can't figure out?

Katherine: What's that?

Damon: How the town knew Emily Bennett was a witch. I mean, because according to Johnathan Gilbert, he was the only one who knew. I know he didn't turn her in.

(She doesn't answer. He looks at her. She shrugs.)

Damon: Mmm, I should have figured as much.

Katherine: She was a loose end. I like mine tied up. You know what I can't figure out?

Damon: Do I care?

Katherine: Why you won't tell me where to find the site of the witch massacre.

Damon: Because I have no clue.

Katherine: You knew that Emily Bennett was the key to getting me out of that tomb and something tells me that you did everything in your power to make sure that she was safe, yet you have no idea where she was killed. Who's the liar now? (Damon flicks her a glance.) You hurt me today.

Damon: Tit for tat.

Katherine: You were mean and very rough and monstrous.

Damon: You deserved it.

(She gets closer to him)

Katherine: I like this, Damon.

Damon: Katherine. Katherine, there are six other bedrooms in this house.

(They're about to kiss)

Damon: Go find one.

(He pushes her off. She's upset, she looks at him and leaves)

Willow is down stairs going through all her stuff from her House the Clothes and Gold that her Family has gather over the century's She has chosen to Stay in the Room downstairs in the Huge Bedroom with the Bathroom and its near the Library Closing her eyes as she Cries from Losing her family Home.

Katherine:( Walking into the Room seeing Willow cry over her Possessions) There you are so this is going to be your New Home away from Home.

Willow;( Whipping her Eyes and Getting to her feet) Yeah there is No way for me to get in my House anymore everything that I had is in that house. Why are you here Katherine what do you want.

Katherine: Just came to see how you are doing( Looking in one of the chest Surprised at the Gold inside) Wow all this came from your family

Willow: Yes Explores, Scholers, treasure Hunters to Being Duke and Duchess of Cambridge somewhere is also Royal blood from a Prince there is No telling You can have something if you want I have Money that will Last me forever in Banks so You can have what ever you choose in one of these Chests just don't take any Journals.

Katherine:( Seeing a Crystal bracelet Puts it on her wrist) Humm this is Lovely and I will take a bag of Gold when I leave Not alot but some I could use a Vacation after Klaus Dies Why are you being so nice to me everyone else seems to Hate me.

Willow: Like I told Damon once I don't judge someone for what they done in the Past like you say you have no family and you have done Nothing but try to survive some of things I don't understand is Put two brother's against One another other then that I will not Judge you.

Katherine: I couldn't help for falling for Stefan Damon fell in Love too but I never led him on Its his fault he wouldn't Move on and now they are doing it again with Elena I really don't get that at all.

Willow: Can't help who we love Katherine Now I have to get some sleep for school tomorrow so You can see yourself out don't forget your Bag of gold and Bracelet.

Katherine: Thanks you are Not bad Willow

[Caroline's house]

(Matt wakes up. Caroline's here)

Caroline: Hi.

(He looks at his shirt. There's a lot of blood. He touches his neck)

Matt: What the hell? Your face... And all the blood. I... I drank your blood.

Caroline: You were dying. My blood healed you.

Matt: What do you mean, it healed me? How can your blood heal me?

Caroline: Because that's what vampire blood does for humans, and that's what I am. I'm a vampire, Matt.

Matt: No.

Caroline: But it's all going to be ok, because I am going to tell you everything, and you're going to understand why I had to keep it from you, and we're going to be fine.

Matt: We'll be fine?!

Caroline: Yes, because we're together and we love each other.

Matt: Vampires. Oh, my God. Vicki, oh, my God, at the hospital, I thought that she was tripping out.

Caroline: What?

Matt: Vicki, she knew about vampires, and I... What... what did you do?

Caroline: Nothing. Nothing! Matt!

Matt: I need to get out of here.

(He tries to leave but Caroline stops him)

Caroline: No, no, no! I can't let you leave. I cannot let you leave.

(He cries)

Matt: What did you do to my sister?

Caroline: Nothing! Nothing! I swear, I swear, nothing, nothing!

Matt: What did you do?!

Caroline: Nothing, Matt! You have to calm down! Matt!

[Gilbert's house]

(Jenna's in the kitchen, eating ice cream. Elena rejoins her)

Jenna: Are John and Jeremy asleep?

Elena: I think so.

Jenna: If I go to bed right now, there's a chance I'll wake up hangover-free.

(The door bell rings)

Jenna: Who's that?

(She goes toward the door and opens it. It's Isobel.)

Isobel: Hi. You must be Jenna.

(Elena arrives and is surprised)

Isobel: I'm... Elena's mother.

(She looks at Elena)

Elena: Isobel.

(Jenna seems shocked)


	39. Know Thy Enemy

**Know Thy Enemy**

[Gilbert's House]

(Isobel is at the door. She's looking at Elena. Jenna is stunned)

Isobel: Hello, Elena. It's nice to see you again.

(Jenna looks at Elena)

Jenna: Again?

(Elena doesn't know what to say)

Isobel: So you're the woman who's dating my husband. I need to speak to Elena. May I come in?

Elena: N-n-no. Don't... don't invite her in.

Isobel: I need to talk to you, Elena.

Elena: No!

(She slams the door in Isobel's face and looks at Jenna, who's crying)

Jenna: You knew she was still alive? Ric? John? Did they know?

Elena: I can explain everything, Jenna.

Jenna: No.

Elena: No. Jenna, please.

(Jenna runs upstairs. Elena goes after her)

Elena: Jenna, please. Wait. Jenna, please wait.

(Jenna's goes into her bedroom and slams the door. Elena is outside, at the door)

Jenna: Jenna, you have to talk to me. I... I need to explain what's going on. Jenna, please.

(Jenna is sitting on the floor, crying)

[Salvatore's House]

(Stefan Willow and Damon are going down the stairs)

Stefan: Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep.

Damon: What's she doing here?

Stefan: I don't know. That's what I'm gonna go find out.

(Katherine rejoins them)

Katherine: I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here.

Willow: What? Why?

Katherine: It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb.

Damon: You're the one in cahoots with them. You made a deal with John that almost got me killed.

Katherine: I did what I had to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance.

(She turns around but Stefan interrupts her)

Stefan: What do you know?

Katherine: I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you. Besides, if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here, the better. Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart.

Stefan: Tell you what. Why don't you, uh... Call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep.

(He looks at them and leaves. Katherine and Damon look at each other)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena opens the door to Alaric

Alaric: Hey. Is she up yet?

Elena: She won't come out of her room.

Alaric: What'd you tell her?

Elena: Nothing. She won't talk to me,

Alaric: We're gonna have to fix this, Elena.

(Jenna goes down the stairs)

Elena: Hey

Alaric: Jenna

Jenna: I don't want you here, Ric. You need to go.

Alaric: Ok, listen. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now.

Jenna: Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it.

(She puts on her jacket and takes her bag)

Elena: Where are you going?

Jenna: I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write, and I don't want to be in this house

Alaric: Jenna, please just stop. Let us explain to you exactly what is going on.

Jenna: Elena, I need you to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the historical society's check for your mom's foundation.

Elena: Ok, but, Jenna, please just...

Jenna: I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you.

(She leaves and closes the door)

Elena: Jenna, just…

(John comes out of the kitchen)

John: Let her go. It's better that she's not here, what with everything that's going on but maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this...

(Alaric punches him in the face)

Alaric: Sorry, Elena.

(He leaves. Elena looks at John with a smile)

Elena: You know this is your fault, right?

John: Right.

[Caroline's house]

(Caroline leaves her house and goes to her car. She's on the phone with Stefan)

Caroline: I can't find him anywhere. He's not at home. He's not answering his phone.

Stefan: How could you let him go?

Caroline: My mom walked in. He took off. I didn't know what to do.

Stefan: Did your mom hear anything?

Caroline: No. She just thinks we're fighting but he knows about me, and he's freaking out about Vicki.

Stefan: All right. Listen. You have to find him. You have to calm him down. Compel him if you have to. Is he still on the vervain?

Caroline: I slip it into his soda when he's at work, but I didn't get to last night, so it's out of his system. He has a catering shift at the Lockwood's' today. I'm gonna try there.

(She hangs up and tries to call Matt but he doesn't answer)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena and Stefan are in her bedroom)

Elena: Ah, this is bad. Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt, this is disaster bad.

Stefan: Yeah.

(John rejoins them)

John: Elena, can you come downstairs, please? I need to talk to you.

Elena: Heh. I have nothing to say to you.

John: Please. It's important. You, too, Stefan.

(They go downstairs. Isobel comes out of the kitchen)

Isobel: I asked John for a do-over.

(Elena looks at John)

Elena: You invited her in?

John: She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, ok?

(Elena looks at Stefan)

Stefan: All right. What do you know?

(John, Isobel, Elena and Stefan are in the kitchen)

Isobel: Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you.

Stefan: Best chance at what?

John: Keeping Elena alive.

Elena: You don't get to talk, ok, not after everything you've done.

Stefan: Were you able to find Klaus?

Isobel: No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. That a doppelgänger exists.

John: Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you.

Elena: I'm not buying any of this.

(She looks at Isobel)

Elena: The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?

John: Isobel's been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them.

Elena: And almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process.

(Isobel gets up and moves towards Elena)

Isobel: I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you.

Elena: You wanna help? Then get the hell out of my house.

[Jonas and Lukas' apartment]

(Damon opens the door. Bonnie and Jeremy are with him. He checks to see if he can enter.)

Damon: Yep. Everybody's dead.

(Damon enters the apartment. Luka's corpse is in the living room)

Bonnie: We should pack up the grimoires. They spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they're safe.

(Damon looks at Luka's corpse)

Damon: You know, we could just get another match and cremate him.

Bonnie: Don't be disrespectful. Not to him.

Damon: Fine. I'll bury him.

Jeremy: What exactly are we looking for?

Bonnie: According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently.

Damon: I didn't know you and father witch were so close.

Bonnie: We weren't but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town, where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it.

Damon: Great. We'll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power.

Bonnie: You know where the witches were burned?

Damon: Did I forget to mention that?

(Jeremy is reading one of the grimoires)

Jeremy: Are we gonna have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?

Bonnie: Not exactly.

(She looks at the shelf, closes her eyes and raises her hands. All of the books fall and one of them opens right in front of her. She takes it)

Bonnie: It's this one.

Damon: Great. Grab the rest. Let's go.

[A house]

(Isobel and her minion enter the house. She takes a bottle of "wine" from the bag)

Isobel: Merci, Mon Cherie.

(She feels that someone's here. She rushes over to the person and pushes her against the wall. It's Katherine. Katherine pushes her back and strangles her)

Katherine: Nice house.

Isobel: Nicest foreclosure in town.

(Katherine smiles. Isobel laughs)

Isobel: Come here.

(They embrace each other)

Isobel: It's good to see you, Katherine.

Katherine: I hear you've been busy.

Isobel: Yes, I have. I've been busy making a deal with Klaus to save your life.

(Isobel gives the bottle of wine to Katherine)

Isobel: Here. A vintner I knew in Avignon.

(Katherine takes it, puts a finger in it and tastes it)

Katherine: He's tasty.

(They are in the living room. Katherine pours blood from the bottle into wine glasses)

Katherine: So what was with the surprise visit to the Gilbert house?

Isobel: John told me Rick was dating auntie vanilla. I got jealous.

Katherine: You have obviously got John wrapped around your finger if he invited you in the house.

Isobel: He thinks I'm helping him protect Elena, so he's been very useful in keeping me informed on everything that's been going on.

Katherine: So tell me what you know.

Isobel: You were right. I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus, but I found my way to someone in his trusted circle. One of his witches.

Katherine: Klaus and his witches.

(Katherine takes a sip of blood.)

Isobel: He said that Klaus is willing to grant you your freedom if we deliver the moonstone The Mage and the doppelgänger.

Katherine: I can get the moonstone.

Isobel: You know Katherine, you'd be betraying your Salvatore boys again.

Katherine: I was more than willing to play it their way if I had to, but they're floundering. Their witch has lost her powers, and they've used their only weapon to kill Elijah. If I stick with them, I'm dead. You showing up changes everything.

(They raise their glasses and drink.)

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena, Stefan Willow and Damon are in the library)

Elena: Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelgänger?

Stefan: Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning.

Damon: You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you.

Stefan: What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer.

Damon: Well, then we'll stay there.

Elena: So is that the plan? Neither of you will let me out of your sight again?

Damon: Let me know when you come up with a better one.

Elena: Fine. Then one of you 2 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon.

Stefan: That'd be me.

Damon: Not me. I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie.

Elena: Does that mean that you're taking her to the…

Damon: Shh

(Katherine rejoins them)

Katherine: Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell.

(No one answers. Damon looks at Stefan)

Katherine: Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me.

Damon: No, we have it.

Katherine: Where is it?

Damon: It's in a very safe place.

Katherine: I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor.

Damon: Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust.

(Elena looks at her and smiles)

Katherine: Fine. Be that way.

(She leaves)

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Carol is talking with Sheriff Forbes)

Sheriff Forbes: The marshal hasn't been able to figure out what caused the fire at the scene, but he did find blood... no body, just blood.

Carol: You think vampires were involved?

Sheriff Forbes: I'm starting to assume the answer to that is always a yes.

(Caroline interrupts them)

Caroline: Mrs. Lockwood, uh, have you seen Matt? I thought he was working a catering shift at today's luncheon.

Carol: No, I haven't, honey. Sorry. But if you see him, could you ask if he's heard from Tyler?

Caroline: Yeah, of course. Um, still no word from him?

Carol: No. The note he left said he needed time to figure some things out, but I wish I knew where he was.

(Caroline sees Stefan and Elena)

Caroline: Um, excuse me.

(She rejoins Stefan and Elena)

Stefan: Hey. Any luck finding Matt?

Caroline: None. What if he tells somebody? What if he tells everybody?

Stefan: No, we just gotta find him and make sure that doesn't happen.

(He looks at Elena)

Stefan: Do you have any idea where he would be?

Elena: I wish I did, but he wasn't really one to run.

Caroline: You know, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. You know, I was supposed to tell him at the right moment in the right way, and he was supposed to be ok with it because he loves me.

Elena: We'll help you find him. I just have to accept this thing for Jenna.

Caroline: All right. Well, call me when you're done, and I'll be out looking for him.

(She leaves)

Stefan: Maybe he'll come around. You did.

[An abandoned house]

(Damon, Bonnie Willow and Jeremy arrive)

Jeremy: Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?

Damon: Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned.

Bonnie: How do you know where the witches were burned?

Damon: 'Cause I tried to save her. Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was.

(Jeremy laughs. They stop in front of the house.)

Jeremy: You sure it's the right place?

Willow: Yes I can feel there Energy they left behind

(Damon nods. They enter the house and walk around. Suddenly, Damon is unable to move.)

Damon: Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny.

Bonnie: I'm not doing anything.

Damon: I can't move.

(Suddenly his skin burn)

Damon: Oh, my ring's not working. Do something.

(She concentrates and closes her eyes. Damon can move again)

Bonnie: I don't think the witches like you being here.

Jeremy: I guess this is the right place.

Damon: I'm gonna go wait outside.

(He leaves)

[Salvatore Boarding House]

(Katherine is in Damon's room. She's searching for the moonstone. She goes through his closet and even checks the fireplace. She hasn't found it. She sighs and goes to wash her hands in the bathroom. She starts to leave, but suddenly stops. She digs in the bowl of soap bars that Damon has and finds the moonstone. She takes it out and smiles.)

[A Street]

(Alaric goes to his car. Isobel is here)

Isobel: Hi, Rick.

Alaric: Isobel. What do you want?

Isobel: Just cleaning up some loose ends.

Alaric: Yeah, we don't have any loose ends.

Isobel: You may not. I do. I need to apologize to you.

Alaric: It's a little late for that.

Isobel: No, not for what I've done in the past. We're beyond that. Although I am sorry for outing you to your girlfriend. That was petty of me.

Alaric: Look, whatever jacked-up vampire amends that you're trying to make with me right now, I'm not interested.

Isobel: Of course not, because I compelled you to let me go. I realize that I don't wanna do what I have to do without you knowing how much I loved you and I did. I loved you so much. He's all yours.

(A man is behind Alaric he puts his hands next to Alaric's head. He falls on the floor, unconscious. Isobel leaves, she seems regretful)

[Abandoned House]

(Damon is waiting outside)

Damon: Wanna hurry it up in there?

(The door closes)

Damon: Screw you too, Emily. You know, you're all on your own in there.

(He leaves)

(Bonnie and Jeremy are inside)

Willow: Do you think you can handle it from here Bonnie

Bonnie: Yeah I'm Good see you later

Willow:( Vampspeeding out of the house to her Car)

Bonnie: Can you hand me the grimoire?

Jeremy: Are you sure about this?

Bonnie: Are you worried about me?

Jeremy: Yeah, of course I am.

(She takes the grimoire and kisses him)

Bonnie: I'm sure.

(She opens the grimoire and sees a letter. She reads it. Voices are whispering around them)

Jeremy: What is that?

Bonnie: Spirits of the witches who died here, I can feel them.

Jeremy: All right. What are they saying?

Bonnie: I can't tell.

(She walks out of the room and down into the basement. Jeremy follows her.)

Jeremy: Where are you going?

(She stops in the basement.)

Bonnie: Here. This is it. Help me set the candles.

(The whispers have gotten louder)

Jeremy: What the hell are they saying?

(She concentrates and closes her eyes. She reopens them)

Jeremy: What is it?

Bonnie: Nothing.

(All the candles light up at the same time)

Bonnie: They're ready

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Everyone is sitting in one room. Carol is talking to them)

Carol: And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers-Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert.

(Elena smiles and joins Carol)

(John is upstairs. Isobel is here)

John: What are you doing here?

Isobel: I'm creating a distraction.

(Her face changes. She rushes over to John and bites him)

(Elena is accepting the check)

Elena: The historical society was my mom's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honored and touched by this gift.

(Everyone hears a noise. They rush over to the source of the noise and see John, unconscious on the floor. Elena is about to follow them but Katherine intercepts her and puts her hand on Elena's mouth)

Katherine: Nice dress. Mind if I borrow it?

(Stefan is looking at John's body and sees the bite mark on his neck. Carol rejoins him)

Carol: Please, let the sheriff do her job.

(Sheriff Forbes rejoins them)

Stefan: Uh, he's-he's bleeding. Is he ok?

Sheriff Forbes: Yeah, I got it. I got it.

(She looks at John and turns to the crowd)

Sheriff Forbes: You know what? Let's all back off. He just needs some air. Everything's fine.

(Stefan goes in the other room, looking for Elena. He sees her but it's Katherine posing as Elena)

Stefan: You ok?

Katherine: I'm calling Damon.

Stefan: Let's get out of here. Come on.

(They're going to Elena's car. Katherine is on the phone. She's still posing as Elena)

Katherine: It's Isobel, Damon. It's gotta be.

Stefan: Tell him he needs to get over here and deal with John's body.

Katherine: You've got some serious explaining to do to the council about John being not so dead.

(She hangs up. Stefan pushes her against the car)

Stefan: Where the hell is she? Huh?

(She stabs him with a vervain syringe)

Katherine: I'm sorry, Stef, but I can't have you following me.

(She tosses him into the shrubbery and leaves)

[Abandoned house]

(Bonnie's eyes are closed. The voices around them keep getting louder. She begins to cry)

Jeremy: Bonnie? You're scaring me.

(She screams)

Jeremy: Bonnie!

(He tries to get closer to her but he's thrown against the wall. Bonnie's screaming louder. Jeremy can't get up. Suddenly all the voices stop. Jeremy gets up and rushes over to Bonnie. She's crying)

Jeremy: You ok?

Bonnie: I did it.

(He embraces her)

Jeremy: It's okay.

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Everybody's leaving)

Carol: I'm sorry for the scare. It was just a bad fall. Paramedics are on their way.

(Everybody's out. Damon enters)

Damon: Hey. How is he?

Sheriff Forbes: He's dead.

(Damon looks at the body and sees the ring)

Damon: He'll be fine in a couple hours.

Carol: What are you talking about? Damon, he's dead.

Damon: Well... Here's the thing. John's ring, it's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity.

Carol: But he's not breathing. He has no pulse.

Damon: He will be. Trust me. We're gonna need a cover story... epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works. But right now I just have to get him out of here.

(He leaves with John's body)

(Sheriff Forbes goes out. She's on the phone with one of her deputies)

Sheriff Forbes: Yeah. It's a false alarm at the Lockwood's. Ok. Good. Thanks.

(Matt's waiting for her at her car)

Matt: Sheriff Forbes.

Sheriff Forbes: Matt, what's wrong?

Matt: I wanna see Vicki's file.

Sheriff Forbes: What?

Matt: My sister, I want to see her file. I want to see how you covered up that she was killed by a vampire.

Sheriff Forbes: Matt, you need to calm down. You're upset. You don't know…

(He catches her)

Matt: Don't lie to me.

(She catches him and puts him on the hood)

Sheriff Forbes: Matt, you need to calm down now.

Willow walking around her House to get more stuff out of the secret room as she was walking towards it she felt someone appear behind her turning Around seeing Katherine standing there Looking at her: Katherine what are you doing here.

Katherine:( Sighing with Regret) I need you to come with me Okay Don't make me have to force you.

Willow: Let me just get some more of My stuff from My Familys Cave Alright.

Katherine: I am sorry Willow I don't have all day( Breaking her neck) Should of just Listen to me.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon dumps John on the ground, he's still dead. He has blood on his hands and on his shirt. He goes in the bathroom and washes his hands. He takes off his shirt. His phone rings. He answers. It's Stefan)

Damon: Stefan? How'd I beat you and Elena home? What?

(He looks into the soap bowl. The moonstone's not there. He throws the bowl on the ground)

[Isobel's car]

(Isobel's phone rings. It's Katherine. Elena is on the back seats, unconscious)

Isobel: Are we good to go?

Katherine: I'm at your house,I've got Willow but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks. It will take him all of 20 minutes to find out where you're staying.

Isobel: We'll be long gone before that.

Katherine: Good. How far are you?

Isobel: I'm sorry, Katherine.

(Elena wakes up)

Isobel: I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you and the Mage.

(She hangs up)

[Isobel's house]

Katherine: He? He who?

(She turns around. The warlock is here. She rushes over him but he stops her with his powers. She screams and falls on the ground, unconscious)

[Caroline's house]

(Caroline is on the porch. She's leaving a message to Matt)

Caroline: Hey, Matt, if you're listening to this that means you've listened to the last 25 messages I've left you, which all say the same thing, so... call me.

(Caroline enters the house. Matt's here)

Caroline: You're here.

Matt: Your mom brought me here.

Caroline: My mom?

Matt: I accused her of covering up Vicki's death and she threatened to arrest me.

Caroline: Did you tell her anything else?

Matt: Nothing about you. I got the feeling she wasn't gonna believe anything I said, so I shut up. Then she brought me here to cool down, and then she got called away.

Caroline: Matt...

(She gets closer to him but he steps back)

Caroline: Why'd you stick around if you're still scared of me?

Matt: Because I need to know more about Vicki, about you.

Caroline: I'll tell you anything you wanna know.

[Abandoned house]

(Bonnie and Jeremy are outside)

Jeremy: All right, well, there has to be something in the grimoire to help us translate that chant.

Bonnie: It was just a warning.

Jeremy: Heh. What kind of warning?

Bonnie: It's not important.

Jeremy: Uh, look, it is important to me, ok?

Bonnie: It's a lot of power to have access to. They're just telling me to be careful with it.

Jeremy: Well, exactly how much power can you draw from a hundred dead witches?

(She closes her eyes and concentrates. The leaves fly around them. The sky turns black and we can hear the thunder. She opens her eyes and the weather goes back to normal.)

Bonnie: The answer to your question is a lot.

[Isobel's house]

(Stefan and Damon arrive)

Stefan: Think this is the house?

Damon: Better be. It's the nicest foreclosure in town.

Stefan: Swear to God if she's not here...

Damon: Don't be such a pessimist.

(They enter the house)

Stefan: I got upstairs.

(He goes upstairs. Damon looks at the rest of the house. Nobody's there. Damon sees Isobel's luggage. Stefan rejoins him)

Damon: This is Isobel's stuff. It's definitely the right place.

Stefan: Where are they?

Damon: I don't know, Stefan.

(They leave)

[Grove Hill Cemetery]

(Isobel's car is parked. She goes out)

Isobel: Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me.

(Elena gets out of the car)

Elena: So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?

Isobel: If I was, I couldn't tell you.

Elena: So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where I am now. Are you taking me to him?

(They stop in front of a headstone)

Elena: What is this?

(It's Isobel's headstone)

Isobel: My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I-when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughter.

Elena: What?

(Isobel shrugs)

Isobel: And instead you got to meet the other part... The part that would betray her own flesh and blood.

(Her phone rings. She answers. It's the warlock)

Warlock: I have Katherine The Mage and the moonstone. Is the doppelgänger safe?

Isobel: Yes.

Warlock: Then let her go.

Isobel: Let her go?

Warlock: Klaus has everything he needs for now. Your part is finished. You did what he compelled you to do.

Isobel: I'm done?

Warlock: You're done.

(She hangs up)

Elena: Who was that?

Isobel: I'm so sorry, Klaus has The Mage Elena and That I was such a disappointment to you.

(She takes off her necklace she screams and burn. Elena's shocked)

[Caroline's house]

(Matt and Caroline are in the living room)

Caroline: So after I hurt you in the woods, I made you forget and I promised myself I would stay away from you, but I-I couldn't... 'Cause I love you. I do. I love you, Matt, so much. God, I'm so sorry about what happened to Vicki. And I really wish you'd say something.

Matt: I'm all alone.

Caroline: No, you're not.

Matt: My mom doesn't care, my sister's dead, and all of my friends are liars, and you're a...

Caroline: I'm still me. I'm still me. It's just I'm just a little bit...

(She sits down next to him but he gets up)

Matt: Don't. No. This is too much. All of this is just too much. I don't want to know this.

Caroline: Tell me what I can do. Tell me what I can do. I... I want to help you.

Matt: You can make me forget. You've done it to me before.

Caroline: I don't-I don't think that that's...

Matt: Please make me forget, Caroline. I don't wanna look at you and see what I'm seeing right now.

Caroline: But maybe after...

Matt: Just make me forget, Caroline!

(She cries)

Caroline: Ok. Ok, Matt.

(She gets up and takes his face in her hands)

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena has Isobel's necklace in her hands. Stefan rejoins her)

Stefan: Is that Isobel's?

Elena: I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet...

Stefan: She was your mother.

Elena: Why did they let me go?

Stefan: Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe.

Elena: He knows I'm not gonna run.

Damon: Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'cause we got played, all of us.

(He puts papers on her legs)

Elena: What's this?

Stefan: It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name.

Elena: You're giving me your house?

Stefan: Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't.

Damon: Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out.

(John wakes up. Damon rushes over him and grabs him by his shirt)

John: I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

Elena: Damon, let him go. He and I need to talk.

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy is reading the grimoire. Bonnie rejoins him)

Bonnie: I told you to not worry about that.

Jeremy: A warning. That's all you felt like telling me? This is some kind of warning, Bonnie. It says if you use too much of your powers at once, it'll kill you. How much would it take to kill an Original?

Bonnie: All of it.

Jeremy: No. I'm not gonna let you do that.

Bonnie: Jeremy, do you think I was born with these powers so I could float feathers and blow out candles? There's a reason I was called to do this.

Jeremy: No one's called to get themselves killed. Plus Elena's not gonna let you die for her.

Bonnie: That's why you're not gonna tell her.

Jeremy: Do you even understand what you're saying right now?

Bonnie: It's not just for Elena, Jeremy. It's for you. It's for everyone. If I am the only one who can put an end to this, then it'll be my decision, no one else's. Mine.

(She leaves)

[Sherriff Forbes' car]

(Matt rejoins Sheriff Forbes in her car)

Matt: I did it. I drank that vervain stuff. I went over there, and I got her to tell me everything. Then I asked her to take it away.

Sheriff Forbes: Thank you, Matt. I know this isn't easy, but... I'm glad you told me what happened last night. I want you to tell me everything she said.

Matt: I feel like she died.

(She cries)

Sheriff Forbes: She did.

[Salvatore's house]

(John and Elena are talking)

John: I always knew that she and Katherine were close, but I never realized that Isobel and her were working against me. Two of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends.

Elena: If that's what you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?

John: Because I was there when she gave birth to you, Elena. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you up. And because she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she said she'd help keep you safe... I believed her. At this point, I will do whatever you want me to do. If you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go.

(She doesn't answer so he gets up. He looks sad)

Elena: You screw up everything, John. Everything you touch just falls apart. But you're the only parent I have left so maybe I can learn not to hate you.

John: Okay.

(He smiles)

(Damon and Stefan are in the library)

Damon: Hey, Bonnie said the spell worked. She's locked and loaded.

Stefan: At least something went right today. Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back and Isobel had no idea what you and Jeremy took Bonnie to do today. We're the only ones who know.

Damon: That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon Willow is with Klaus Know Stefan she could be dead now and with Katherine she trusted Katherine and she Took her and they are both in Klaus's Hands

Stefan: We will find Willow don't you worry Damon we will get her back

(Damon and Stefan raise their glasses of scotch and clink them together.)

[Alaric's Apartment]

(Katherine wakes up and sees the warlock casting a spell on someone sitting in a chair. There are two vases. One is full of blood; the other is empty and knocked over on its side. She starts to get up and sees that Elena's necklace is gone. It's Alaric that is in the chair. He opens his eyes and gets up. The warlock bends down in a bow.)

Katherine: Alaric?

(She rushes over to the door but she's trapped. Alaric goes towards her)

Alaric: Zdravei, Katerina.

(He takes her face in his hands)

Alaric: I have missed you.

Katherine: Klaus!(Seeing Willow Waking up and standing up from the floor and he goes over to her and Helps her up)

Willow: Alaric thank God what are you doing here( Seeing the difference in his eyes and Backs Up) Ah you are Not Alaric who are you.

Alaric/Klaus: Humm Smart one Indeed Finally we meet Young Mage you may call me Klaus.

Willow:(Stunned backs up even More) Klaus Oh my gosh


	40. The Last Dance

**The Last Dance**

[Alaric's apartment]

(Klaus/Alaric opens the closet and takes out 2 shirts. Katherine is tied to a chair and Willow is sitting on the couch watching Klaus's Every mom)

Klaus/Alaric: Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?

(He shows the shirts to Katherine)

Klaus/Alaric: Ok, bad, or badder?

Katherine: The dark colors suit you better.

Klaus/Alaric: Oh, thank you, honey. Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?

Katherine: The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house.

Klaus/Alaric: Ok, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzzkill.

Katherine: Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna.

Klaus/Alaric: Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?

Katherine: That's it.

(He gets closer to her and touches her face. She seems afraid)

Klaus/Alaric: Oh, so jumpy.

Katherine: Please, just... kill me. I've told you everything that I know.

Klaus/Alaric: You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me.

(She looks at him and he compels her)

Katherine: They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger.

Klaus/Alaric: Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore.

Katherine: She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop.

Klaus/Alaric: Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that.

Katherine: Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it.

Klaus/Alaric: And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long.

(He takes a knife from his pocket)

Klaus/Alaric: I want you to take this knife... And stab yourself.

(She takes the knife and stabs her thigh)

Klaus/Alaric: Now take it out.

(She takes it out. Her wound heals)

Klaus/Alaric: Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs.

Katherine: Where are you going?

Klaus/Alaric: I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelgänger.

(He kisses her on the forehead Willow is just sitting quiet wondering what she should do to get herself out of this when Klaus came over to her)

Alaric/Klaus: Lovely Willow You should come with me too go to school only until its Over but as soon as we leave We will come back here understand.

Willow: Yes I understand I have to get close from the Salvatore Mansion I'll just Pretend to of Escaped and you continue to be Alaric okay.

Alaric/Klaus:( Eyeing her to make sure she isn't Lying and finding that she is Not Nods his head) Fine Come on get ready then.

Klaus/Alaric: Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again.

(He leaves. Katherine stabs herself again)

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena and Bonnie are with a lawyer. Elena is signing papers)

Lawyer: Please sign here and here.

(She takes the pen)

Elena: Okay.

Bonnie: So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?

Elena: For now. As sole owner, I'm the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean.

Bonnie: Your own personal safe house.

Elena: That's the idea.

Bonnie: Wouldn't want to clean it.

(Elena laughs)

(Stefan and Damon are waiting outside)

Damon: You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?

Stefan: She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so…

Damon: We just need to find him.

Stefan: Yeah.

Damon: Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?

Stefan: Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked.

Damon: Do you think he killed her?

Stefan: Katherine? Probably.

Damon: It's not like she didn't have it coming Willow shouldn't even be with Him Damn it How many times do we have to fail her.

Stefan: Like I said we find a way to get her Okay have some faith Willow had faith in us before we should have the same.

(Elena opens the door. The lawyer leaves)

Elena: Thank you, Mr. Henry.

(Stefan and Damon can't enter)

Elena: I'm sorry. I completely forgot.

(She looks at Stefan)

Elena: Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?

Stefan: I would love to. Thank you.

(He enters. Elena looks at Damon)

Damon: What are we, 12?

Elena: One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?

Damon: No.

Elena: Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?

Damon: Yes, Elena. Sure.

Elena: Then please, come in.

(He enters and looks at Stefan)

Damon: Shut up.

(Bonnie rejoins them and gives Elena her jacket)

Elena: Thanks.

Stefan: Wait, where are you going?

Elena: To school.

Stefan: Huh?

Damon: No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it.

Stefan: Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that.

Elena: Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner.

(She looks at Damon)

Damon: Your way, Elena.

Bonnie: Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. Know how.

Elena: The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be. Come on.

(They leave. Stefan looks at Damon)

Stefan: Wait, um, coming.

(He leaves with them)

[Caroline's house]

Matt knocks on the door. Liz opens the door)

Liz: Caroline left early for school.

Matt: I know. I came to see you. I don't know what to do. What to say, how to act around her.

Liz: You can't let on that you know.

Matt: She wants me to take her to the dance. What am I supposed to do?

Liz: Take her to the dance.

Matt: I'll never get away with it. She knows me too well, she'll figure it out.

Liz: Damn it, Matt, just do it. She's my daughter. She's my baby. I just, I need some time.

Matt: I know, but...

Liz: Look, if what Caroline told you is true, she's not the only one. The Salvatore's are vampires. The Gilbert family is in on it. Tyler Lockwood is God knows what.

Matt: A werewolf.

Liz: There's no one in this town I can trust. I just need to take a beat and figure out what to do.

Matt: That'll never fool her.

Liz: Yes, you will. As far as she knows, you don't remember anything. Buy me some time. Please, Matt.

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Everyone sits down. Elena takes the poster for the decade dance and shows it to Stefan with a smile. He says no. then, she shows it to Bonnie. She says yes. Elena looks back at Stefan. Alaric/Klaus arrives Behind him follows Willow Stefan and Elena surprised almost runs over there but Willow shakes her head that she is Fine Seeing the Look on Alaric's face she sits down at her seat )

Alaric/Klaus: Hello, class. What are we learning today?

Dana: With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week.

Alaric/Klaus: Right. The sixties.

(He sees Elena. He looks at her for a while and turns to the board)

Alaric/Klaus: The, uh, ahem...

(He writes on the board)

Alaric/Klaus: The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate.

Elena: Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman

Alaric/Klaus: Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena.

(Caroline rejoins Dana but sees Matt)

Caroline: Hey, Dana. Um, can you take care of these?

Dana: Sure.

Caroline: Ok, thank you.

(She gives her some posters and leaves)

(She rejoins Matt)

Caroline: Hey

(He kisses her)

Caroline: What was that for?

Matt: Just practicing for tonight.

(She laughs)

Matt: So I... found a suit. If you still want me to be JFK tonight.

Caroline: Perfect.

(Bonnie and Jeremy are in the cafeteria)

Jeremy: Did you tell Elena what it's going to take for you to do that Klaus spell?

Bonnie: No, and you're not, either.

Jeremy: Well, she's gotta know you can't do it.

Bonnie: You don't know I can't. Have a little faith in me.

Jeremy: That's not fair. You can't harness the power of a hundred dead witches. It'll kill you.

Bonnie: Shh! We don't know that for certain. You promised to keep my secret, I'm trusting you. I'm going through with this, and if you tell anyone, I swear...

Jeremy: What? What are you gonna do?

(Elena rejoins them)

Elena: Hey, Jer. How you doing? Are you ok at the house alone with John?

Jeremy: It's not ideal.

(He gets up)

Elena: You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?

Jeremy: It looks like she's staying on campus. Look I'm- I'm late for class

(He leaves. Elena sits down with Bonnie)

Elena: What's going on?

Bonnie: I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight.

Elena: Oh.

(She laughs. Dana rejoins them)

Dana: Hey, Elena, there you are. Ok. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight.

Bonnie: Tell him she has a boyfriend.

Dana: You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus.

Elena: I'm sorry, what did you just say?

Dana: His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot.

(Bonnie looks around them)

Bonnie: Where is he? Is he here?

Dana: I don't know.

Bonnie: She's being compelled.

Dana: But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?

Elena( Seeing Willow walk in Runs to her to Hug her) Oh my gosh Willow you are safe How Isobel said that Klaus took you are you Okay;

Willow: Yeah Alaric Found me when I escaped Don't worry He hasn't hurt me( Lying)

Bonnie:( Hugging her) Good don't scare us Like that Again.

Willow:( Smiling Sadly) I won't So the Sixties Dance Its always about a Decade dance with this school.

Elena: Yep Never Boring thats for sure.

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Elena are in the living room)

Damon: So we go to the dance, we find him.

Stefan: Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like.

Damon: Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply.

Stefan: He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school.

(He looks at Elena and Bonnie)

Stefan: I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?

(Someone knocks on the door. Alaric/Klaus enters Willow behind him following him Damon Shocked Runs over to her and Hugs her)

Damon: Oh My God Willow you have scared the Day lights out of me I thought Klaus took you.

Willow: He did but Alaric here helped he found me on the road when I escaped( Looking at Alaric/Klaus as he Glares at her) I am sorry I worried you guys

Stefan:( Hugging her) Your Safe now that is all that Matters do you know why he took you.

Willow: NO I escaped before I could find out I am sorry even the Location is a Little confusing( Closing her eyes when she see's Alaric Nod his head to the stairs Biting her Lips) I will be in my room if you need me.( Rushing down into her room to grab a bag full of Clothes and stuff to keep her entertained

Elena: I'm Glad she is well I was really worried about her.

Bonnie: You an't the only one Elena.

Damon: There you are.

Alaric/Klaus: Sorry I'm late.

Damon: Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move.

Elena: Ok, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?

Bonnie: Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him.

Alaric/Klaus: That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around.

Damon: Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he...

(He rushes over Bonnie but she throws him on the other side of the room with her powers, without touching him)

Stefan: Well, I was impressed.

Bonnie: It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can.

[Alaric's apartment]

Alaric/Klaus: Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill.

(Katherine legs are bleeding)

Katherine: That's terrible.

(The warlock is in the kitchen)

Alaric/Klaus: We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox.

(He opens a drawer)

Alaric/Klaus: Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?

(He looks at the shirts and sees that there's something under. He opens it and sees a lot of weapons to kill vampires)

Alaric/Klaus: Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? Who is this guy, again?

Katherine: He's the local vampire hunter.

Alaric/Klaus: Ahh. Well, that explains the clothing.

Maddox: All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon.

(He gives him a glass. Alaric/Klaus takes it)

Alaric/Klaus: I knew there was something about him I liked. There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch.

Maddox: If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it.

Alaric/Klaus: In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean.

(Katherine is listening to them)

Maddox: No witch could handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it.

Alaric/Klaus: You mean like provoking her to death?

Maddox: Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will.

Alaric/Klaus: How? He's human.

Maddox: I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you.

Alaric/Klaus: Willow will be at the dance I need you to do a Spell to keep her away from me when I kill her can't have Helping her friends Kill me I have Uses for her.

Katherine: What Use you never did tell her.

Klaus/Alaric: To make her my Mage just to bring her over to My Side make her do Magic for me and Not having to Help Pathetic People Like her friends in a Way Make her my Companion.

Katherine: Interesing you plan to Keep her with you all the time.

Klaus/Alaric: As my Ward I will be in charge of her well being as long as she does stuff for me and her Protection will be the Uter most Important as soon as the stupid Dance is over and Maddok gets me back into my body the better then the Rituel will begin.

(Alaric/Klaus looks at Katherine. She lowers her head)

[Caroline's house]

(Caroline is all dressed up. Liz arrives)

Caroline: There you are! You almost missed me. How do I look?

Liz: Jackie O?

(Caroline laughs)

Caroline: Duh.

Liz: You look good.

Caroline: Thanks. Is everything ok?

Liz: Uhh, just some work stress.

Caroline: Well, you work too much.

(Matt knocks on the door. Caroline laughs and opens the door)

Caroline: Mr. President.

Matt: Hey.

Caroline: Hi.

(She tries to kiss him but he looks at the sheriff and goes back. Caroline laughs)

Matt: Sheriff.

Caroline: Sorry.

Liz: Have fun.

Caroline: We will.

(Matt looks at the sheriff and leaves)

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan and Elena are in his bedroom. She's looking through some boxes)

Elena: Your relatives were such packrats.

(She takes two outfits out and shows them to Stefan)

Elena: Ok, so what do you think? Twiggy or sexy hippy?

Stefan: Ooh. You know it's not too late to back out, right?

Elena: And what, miss out on all the fun?

(He gets closer to her)

Stefan: Hey.

Elena: All this time spent worrying about Klaus. I think I convinced myself that he's not real but he is.

Stefan: And tonight, we will put an end to him.

(They kiss)

Elena: I love you.

Stefan: I want you to tell me that when the night's over.

(They kiss again)

Damon: Any time tonight( Holding his Arm around Willow Looking at her dressed in a White and Blue 60's themed Dress with Black boots her hair is Curls with a Bandanna wraped in her hair) Ready Willow

Willow:( Sadly smiling) Yeah I am Ready

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(It's the decade dance. Everyone's dancing. Alaric/Klaus arrive, dance and rejoins Dana and her date)

Dana: Nice outfit, Mr. Saltzman. Totally far out.

Alaric/Klaus: Thank you, Dana. Thank you. Now who is your date?

Chad: It's Chad, Mr. Saltzman, from third period.

Alaric/Klaus: Chad, of course. How would you and your friends like to earn a little extra credit?

(Bonnie and Jeremy are outside)

Jeremy: Wait.

(He takes off his ring)

Jeremy: Look, I, um, I want you to have this.

Bonnie: If you're asking me to go steady, I think that was the fifties.

Jeremy: No, I'm serious, Bonnie.

Bonnie: The ring won't work on me, Jeremy.

Jeremy: But it was made by a witch.

Bonnie: To protect from the supernatural, not for someone who is.

Jeremy: Well, I have to do something. I can't just... I can't just let you get yourself killed.

Bonnie: Just because a bunch of dead witches gave me a warning doesn't mean I'm going to die.

Jeremy: So you're saying there's a 50-50 shot you won't? Look, I'm sorry. But... you know I don't have the best luck in the girlfriend department.

Bonnie: Hey. Listen, I... I can't explain it. But I can feel them. I'm empowered, Jeremy, I can do this. I know I can. I'm strong enough.

(She embraces him and sees Damon and Willow)

Bonnie: Damon.

Damon: Evenin'

Willow: Bonnie Hey How are you both

Bonnie: We are good thanks

(He enters. Elena and Stefan rejoin them)

Elena: Hey you two. Oh, you look nice.

(She embraces Bonnie)

Bonnie: You too.

Stefan: You guys ready to do this?

(Everyone is dancing. Dana goes on the stage)

Dana: Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight.

(Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Willow Jeremy and Damon stop in front of the stage)

Dana: This is for Elena. From Klaus.

(A song starts playing. Elena seems stunned)

Damon: That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us.

Elena: I know everyone here.

Stefan: Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is.

Willow: It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us.

Bonnie: Good idea.

(She takes Jeremy's arm)

Jeremy: No, no, I really don't feel like dancing.

Bonnie: Too bad.

(They go on the dance floor. Damon sees Alaric/Klaus)

Damon: There's Ric. I'll be back.

(He leaves)

(Damon rejoins Alaric/Klaus)

Alaric/Klaus: Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted.

Damon: I'm not impressed.

Alaric/Klaus: No?

Damon: Let me know if you see anything out of whack.

(Willow is standing beside Alaric/Klaus when he takes her by the arm Whispering to her)

Alaric/Klaus: Don't get to use to being here You packed all your Stuff but you will not be Coming back here you are too go back with Maddock when this is over Understand me( Squeezing her arm to make his Point that he can make her Reasonable)

Willow: Yes Klaus I understand you I have everything Ready Why are you doing this What is there about me that you want

Klaus: For Know your My Prisoner and you will do what I say or Your Friends will die.

Willow:( Paling looks up at him Nodding her head) You have My Word Klaus just don't hurt my friends.

Alaric/Klaus: Good Now as you were Tell your Friends that you will be Going Home Early and that is when you will get in Maddox car and he will drive you back Now off you go

(He leaves)

(Jeremy and Bonnie are dancing so are Elena and Stefan. She sees Caroline and Matt arriving)

Elena: Caroline's here. They don't know what's going on. We have to tell her.

Stefan: I'm on it.

(He looks at Damon and leaves. Damon takes Elena and they dance)

Damon: How you doing?

Elena: Um, freaking out a bit. You?

Damon: Cool as a cucumber. Come on, remember the last decade dance? The vampires were all, "ahh!" And you were all, "aahh!"

Elena: Right. And you won.

Damon: Yes! We did.

(He makes some moves with her)

Elena: You're good at this.

Damon: I've got moves you've never seen.

(She laughs)

(Matt and Caroline are in the dance floor)

Caroline: Dance with me.

Matt: I'm a really bad dancer.

(She laughs and takes his arm)

Caroline: I know better than that.

(They dance.)

Caroline: What?

Matt: You look really pretty tonight.

(Stefan rejoins them)

Stefan: Hey, guys.

Matt: Hey, man, what's up?

Stefan: Hey. Do you mind if I steal your date for a moment?

Matt: No, not at all. I'll get us something to drink.

Stefan: Thanks.

(Matt leaves. Stefan dances with Caroline)

Caroline: What's wrong?

Stefan: Klaus is here.

Caroline: What?!

Stefan: Yeah.

Caroline: Where?

Stefan: We have no idea. But keep your eye out for anything that might be weird, ok?

(Bonnie and Jeremy are dancing. Damon rejoins them)

Damon: May I?

(Jeremy looks at him and leaves. Damon dances with Bonnie)

Bonnie: You heard Jeremy and me talking, didn't you?

Damon: Is it true?

Bonnie: Yes.

Damon: The part about you having a 50-50 shot of surviving? Is that true?

Bonnie: He was upset. I didn't want him to worry.

Damon: So you lay it out on the line for Elena, no matter what.

Bonnie: No matter what.

Damon: Good.

Bonnie: You can't tell her.

Damon: Your secret's safe with me, but I mean... With all that power, is there no way to increase your odds?

Bonnie: Careful, Damon. I might start to think you actually care.

Damon: We wouldn't want that.( Seeing Willow standing by Alone Dances over to her) Willow care to Dance.

Willow: Yeah ( Allowing him to take her in his arm)

Damon: You okay you haven't said Much since you came back home I shouldn't be Worried about you should I.

Willow: No I am feeling a little Emotional that's all ever since I was turned into a Vampire My Empathy Power has been out of Wack I might just Leave the dance a Little Early Being around all these People is making it worse.

Damon:( Concered about the Sadness in her eyes) Do what you got to do to take care of yourself Why did you come if you weren't up for it.

Willow: I just wanted to come out and Hang with my Friends just for a Little bit I am sorry I made you Come with me.

Damon:( Spinning her around and Then dipping her down) No need to be sorry when ever you are ready Go home I will tell the rest Okay.

Willow:( Kissing Damon on the cheek Softly trying not to cry) Bye Damon I had some fun tonight I'll see you when you all get home and Good Luck with Klaus.

Damon;( Confused and a Little touched) Thank You Willow we are going to need it

(Watching as Willow running out of the gym trying not to show Emotions sees the Car that Maddox drove them in and gets in to the backseat)

Maddox: I was beginning to think that you weren't coming I was about to call Klaus to get you.

Willow: No I've kept my word I won't break it I'm doing this for my friends.

Maddox; Good Buckle We are Leaving as soon as Klaus gets done of what he's got to do.

Willow: Right( Buckling her seatbelt tears falling down her eyes)

(Elena rejoins Jeremy. She looks at Bonnie and Damon)

Elena: What are they up to?

Jeremy: Who knows?

Elena: Is there something going on, Jer? You ok?

Jeremy: Fine. I'm fine.

(He leaves. Stefan rejoins her)

Stefan: Everything all right?

Elena: I'm not sure.

(Jeremy is in the hallway. Stefan rejoins him)

Stefan: Jeremy. What are you doing? Elena thinks we should stick together.

Jeremy: Yeah, I'm fine. I've got my ring. It's... it's Bonnie.

Stefan: What is it? Hey, you got something on your mind, spit it out.

Jeremy: If Bonnie takes on Klaus, channeling all that energy's going to kill her.

Stefan: What?

Jeremy: But she doesn't want Elena to know, 'cause if Elena knows, she's gonna try to stop her. And it's Elena that could turn up dead, so... What am I supposed to do?

(Everyone is dancing. Damon is dancing with two girls. Bonnie looks at him and smiles. Elena rejoins her)

Elena: I need to talk to you.

(They leaves. Damon's looking at them. Bonnie looks at him. Stefan rejoins Damon)

Stefan: Come here, come here, come here. Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission.

Damon: Oh, great. Jeremy told you and of course you told Elena.

Stefan: Yeah, I told her. You promised her no more secrets.

Damon: I changed my mind.

(Elena and Bonnie are outside)

Elena: How could you not tell me?

Bonnie: 'Cause I knew how'd you react.

Elena: No. No way, it's not an option.

Bonnie: It's our only option.

Elena: Then we'll find another way, ok? Bonnie, you're not dying to save my life.

Bonnie: I have the power to save you! If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me more.

Elena: I can't let you.

Bonnie: Just answer one question... if the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?

(Elena doesn't answer)

Bonnie: So you know why I have to.

Elena: No. No!

(Jeremy is in the hallway. Chad and two other students rejoin him)

Jeremy: What's going on, guys?

Chad: You ok, Gilbert? You don't look so good.

Jeremy: Dude, seriously? Wrong day, wrong guy.

(They start fighting. The two other boys punch Jeremy. Stefan and Damon arrive. One of the guys shoots a stake at Damon with a crossbow)

Damon: Hey idiots! Let me guess... Klaus says hi?

(They have weapons. Stefan rushes over them and fights them. Damon catches another boy and is about to kill him)

Stefan: No, no, no, no, don't kill him. He's compelled.

Damon: So?

Stefan: So, the whole thing's a distraction. Go find Bonnie and Elena. I got this. Go.

(Damon throws the guy against the lockers and leaves)

(Alaric/Klaus rejoins Bonnie and Elena)

Alaric/Klaus: Elena!

Elena: What is it?

Alaric/Klaus: He has Jeremy and Willow.

Elena: What?

Bonnie: What?!

Alaric/Klaus: Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy and Willow. Come on.

(They follow him in the school. They're running in the hallway)

Elena: Ok, so where are you taking us?

Alaric/Klaus: Just a little further.

Elena: Wait... Something's not right.

Bonnie: Where are they?

(They stop. He laughs)

Alaric/Klaus: I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, uchh. Not my decade.

(He laughs)

Alaric/Klaus: I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz.

Elena: Alaric. Are you on vervain?

Alaric/Klaus: Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?

Elena: He's being compelled.

Alaric/Klaus: Nope. Try again.

Elena: What's going on?

Alaric/Klaus: Ok, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric.

Elena: Klaus.

Alaric/Klaus: Surprise!

Elena: Oh, no. No, it's not possible Willow was with you the Whole time and She knew who you were what did you do Compell her to Lie to us( Angry and Upset)

Alaric/Klaus: No I forced her to Lie to Save you for she couldn't do her Magic against me for I've bind her Powers until the Full Moon is Over so she is Powerless to Interfere and Protecting you from the truth is saving you Elena and your Friends.

Elena:( Putting her hands to her mouth) Oh My God Willow you better Not Harm her in any way Klaus

Alaric/Klaus: Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt either of you. You're not on my hit list tonight.

(He looks at Bonnie)

Alaric/Klaus: But you are.

(She throws him against the wall with her powers. He gets up)

Alaric/Klaus: Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that.

(He rushes over her so she throws him against a display case. He laughs)

Alaric/Klaus: By all means... Fire away!

(He gets up)

Alaric/Klaus: If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy.

Bonnie: Go. Run. Run!

(They run. Bonnie closes the doors with her powers. Damon rejoins them)

Damon: What happened?

Elena: Klaus is in Alaric's body.

Damon: What?

Bonnie: He's possessing it or something.

(He looks at Elena Realizing that Willow Knew about this all along)

Damon: Go find Stefan. Now.

Elena: Okay.

Damon: Now.

(She leaves. Damon and Bonnie are alone)

Damon: Can you kill him?

Bonnie: He's got some kind of protection spell on him.

Damon: You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it.

Bonnie: I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me.

Damon: No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?

(Elena is on the dance floor, looking all around her. Caroline sees her. She's with Matt)

Caroline: Hey! Are you ok?

Elena: Um...Yeah. I'm just... I'm looking for Stefan.

(She sees him)

Caroline: Seriously, what's wrong?

Elena: Uh, just, um, just stay with Matt, ok?

(She leaves to rejoin Stefan)

Matt: What was that about?

Caroline: Oh, you know, just same old drama.

(Bonnie is in the hallway, alone. She enters the cafeteria. Alaric/Klaus is sitting in a chair, a knife on his hand)

Alaric/Klaus: What took you so long? Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?

(She breaks his wrist with her powers. He pops them back into place)

Alaric/Klaus: The hard way. Got it.

(He gets up. She breaks his shoulder with her powers. He groans)

Alaric/Klaus: What? You'd kill your favorite history teacher?

Bonnie: It's what Alaric would want. And he'd want you to suffer first.

(Her nose bleeds)

Alaric/Klaus: Look at you.

(She wipes her nose)

Alaric/Klaus: Is that all you got?

Bonnie: Let's find out.

(Elena and Stefan are running in the hallway, Damon rejoins them)

Damon: There you are.

Elena: What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?

Damon: She's doing what she has to do.

Elena: What?

Stefan: Where is she?

Damon: Stefan, let her do this.

Stefan: Damn it, Damon, where is she?!

(Bonnie is still fighting Alaric/Klaus with her powers. Her nose is bleeding a lot. Elena and Stefan arrive. Bonnie shuts the doors so they can't come in.)

Elena: Bonnie, no!

(Bonnie fights Alaric/Klaus. Elena screams. Stefan tries to open the doors but he can't. Bonnie looks at Elena with a smile and then she falls on the floor. Everything stops. Elena and Stefan open the doors and rush over Bonnie)

Elena: No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, hey.

(She takes Bonnie in her arms. Stefan looks around them. Alaric/Klaus is gone)

Elena: Stefan, she's not breathing!

(She cries)

Elena: Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!

Stefan: It's too late. I'm sorry.

(Elena's still crying)

Elena: No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

(Damon arrives)

Damon: Stefan, get Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body.

Elena: What do you mean, deal with it?

Damon: The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death.

Elena: This is Bonnie!

(Damon looks at Stefan)

Damon: Get her home. Now. So I can clean this up.

(Stefan catches Elena and helps her to get up)

Stefan: Hey, hey, hey.

Elena: No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?

Damon: I'll find him.

(Elena gets up. She looks at Bonnie's body, crying and screaming. Stefan takes her and they leave. Alone, Damon closes Bonnie's eyes)

(Damon puts Bonnie's body in the trunk. Jeremy rejoins him)

Jeremy: Damon! Hey, I got your message, I can't find anyone. Where's Elena, where's Bonnie?

Damon: We need to have a little talk.

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena is sitting next to the chimney. Stefan rejoins her with a glass)

Stefan: Hey. Here, drink this.

Elena: I can't.

Stefan: Yeah. Yeah, you can. Please drink this.

(She takes the glass but cries)

Elena: This is my fault.

Stefan: No, no, no, no, no. No. Hey. This was Klaus. Listen to me. Klaus did this.

(Damon arrives)

Elena: What did you do with her?!

(He looks at Stefan)

Damon: Will you please calm her down?

Elena: Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you.

Damon: Please calm down.

Elena: You knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?

Damon: Yes. Yes, I knew.

(She slaps him)

Damon: You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it.

[Abandoned house]

(Bonnie is laying on the floor. Jeremy is lighting candles. She wakes up. He rushes over and embraces her. They laugh with joy)

[Salvatore's house]

Damon: She cast a spell. Bonnie's ok.

(He goes to the stairs. Stefan follows him)

Stefan: You know, you could have told me.

Damon: How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your girlfriend?

Stefan: You understand what you put her through?

Damon: See, that's why I didn't tell you. 'Cause you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it. But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep her alive.

(He goes upstairs)

[Abandoned house]

(Jeremy has his laptop on his legs)

Jeremy: You sure it's safe here?

Bonnie: Yeah, I'm sure.

(He takes something from his bag)

Bonnie: What is that?

Jeremy: It is MiFi. If we're gonna be stuck here, then we might as well have Internet.

Bonnie: You don't have to stay down here with me.

Jeremy: Hey, look, I'm not letting you out of my sight.

Bonnie: I... I need you to talk to Elena for me. Tell her how sorry I am for what Damon and I had to do.

Jeremy: Well, um... Why don't you tell her yourself?

(He turns the laptop so Bonnie can see Elena thanks to the webcam)

[Salvatore House]

(Elena is talking with Bonnie via webcam)

Elena: Bonnie!

Bonnie: Elena, Elena, I'm so sorry.

Elena: It's ok, it's ok. I just needed to see you for myself.

(Bonnie's crying)

Bonnie: There wasn't enough time for me to tell you.

Elena: It's ok, seriously. Damon explained it all.

(Damon is in his bedroom. Elena rejoins him)

Damon: Ugh. Look. Klaus had to think she was dead. Your reaction had to be real.

Elena: I understand why you did what you did. Klaus was fooled, and Bonnie's alive.

Damon: Here's to duplicity.

Elena: But let's get one thing straight, Damon. Bonnie will not die for me, I will not let that happen.

Damon: We need to kill Klaus, Elena. Real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead. She's the only one who can do it.

Elena: We'll find another way.

Damon: I hope so.

Elena: Look, I shouldn't have hit you.

Damon: Apology accepted. Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you.

(She doesn't say anything for a moment)

Elena: Good night, Damon.

Damon: Good night Wait Elena Willow she knew about Klaus being in Alaric's Body Klaus had her the Whole time making us believe that she Escaped but she didn't He is Holding everyone you over her head.

Elena: Oh My God Now wonder she was acting strange when she came back so Quite Klaus threated to Kill us if she said anything and Now He has her again this time for Good We have to get her back Damon.

Damon: We will Elena when I find her we will find her.

(She looks at him and leaves)

(She goes into the basement. Opens the cellar, looks at Elijah's body and removes the dagger. She sits down next to the body)


	41. Klaus

**Klaus**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

(Elena is waiting for Elijah to wake up. Suddenly he wakes up. Elena rushes over to him. He's in shock when he sees her).

Elena: Elijah.

Elijah: Katerina!

England, 1492

[A House]

(Trevor is speaking with a woman. He rejoins Elijah)

Elijah: Ah, good evening, Trevor. I am pleased you could join us.

Trevor: I could not miss the birthday celebration.

Elijah: No, considering the gift you claim to bear. Where is this mystery girl of which you speak?

Trevor: Right this way.

(Elijah follows him. They rejoin Katherine)

Trevor: My dear.

Katerina: Hello.

(Elijah is in shock)

Nowadays

[Salvatore's house]

Elena: Elijah! It's me, it's Elena.

Elijah: Oh, my God.

England, 1492

[A house]

Elijah: Forgive me. You remind me of someone.

Trevor: Katerina, may I introduce the lord Elijah.

(She takes his hand and bows)

Katerina: Pleasure, my lord.

Elijah: The pleasure's mine. Katerina.

(He kisses her hand)

Nowadays

[Salvatore's house]

(He closes his eyes. Elena gets closer but his body spazzes. He gets up)

Elijah: I can't- I can't breathe! What's happening to me?

(He rushes over the door but stammers against the doorway. She rushes over to him and holds him up.)

Elijah: I can't... I can't be in this house.

Elena: You're not invited in.

Elijah: Then get me out of here.(He slams into another wall and disappears. Elena runs after him and goes to the front door. Elijah is outside. He tries to enter but he can't enter)

Elijah: What happened?

Elena: Shh!

(She shows him that Stefan and Damon can hear and she whispers)

Elena: I'll tell you. Not here. Can I trust you?

(He whispers too)

Elijah: Can I trust you?

(She gives him the dagger. He takes it)

[Salvatore's House]

(Stefan is in his bedroom. He wakes up Elena's not here. He goes downstairs)

Stefan: Elena!

(Andie is here)

Stefan: Hey.

Andie: Hey.

Stefan: Have you seen Elena?

Andie: Uh, no.

(Damon rejoins her)

Damon: Hi, sweetie. Oh, my coffee.

(He kisses her)

Andie: Good morning.

Damon: Mm, good morning.

Stefan: Hey, where's Elena?

Damon: I don't know, Stefan. It's your girlfriend. Mine's right here.

(He looks at Andie)

Damon: Oh, and how's the shoulder? Got time for a bite? I'm so hungry.

Andie: Oh, it's really messy. Can you just use a blood bag today?

(Stefan is on the phone and looks at them)

Andie: I'm already late for work.

Damon: No!

(He pouts. Stefan leaves a message to Elena)

Stefan: Hey, it's me. Where are you? Call me.

(He hangs up. Damon and Andie are kissing)

Stefan: What are you doing? She's not a wind-up toy.

(Andie looks at him)

Andie: It's really none of your business, is it, Stefan?

Damon: Yeah. What she said.

Andie: I have to go to work.

(She kisses him)

Damon: Ugh! Bye.

(She leaves. Stefan sees that the basement door is open. He rushes over it. Damon follows him. Stefan arrives at the cellar and sees that Elijah's not here. Damon rejoins him)

Damon: No, she didn't.

[Alaric's apartment]

(Klaus/Alaric is at the door with Maddox. Katherine is making coffee Willow is Doing Home work sitting Down on the Couch)

Maddox: I'll be back as soon as I can

Klaus/Alaric: Yes, do hurry. I'm anxious to get out of this body. And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get.

(Maddox leaves. Klaus/Alaric closes the door)

Katherine: Where is he going?

Klaus/Alaric: To retrieve me. So I can get out of this bad hair-do.

Katherine: Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?

Klaus/Alaric: Well, the full moon is almost upon us.

(He puts the moonstone on the table)

Klaus/Alaric: I've killed the witch, I have the moon stone, The Mage and the doppelgänger is waiting in the wings. Ohh, I am ready to break this curse.

Katherine: And why would you do that here? There's so many people that would try to stop you.

Klaus/Alaric: Because I have to. It's the birth place of the doppelgänger.

Katherine: I didn't realize that was a requirement.

Klaus/Alaric: Well, how could you? You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina. But I did find your birth place and I slaughtered your family. So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you were.

Katherine: She won't run. She'll die before she lets anyone that she loves get hurt.

Klaus/Alaric: And that's exactly what I'm counting on.

(He compels her)

Klaus/Alaric: You can't leave until I tell you to.( Looking at Willow) You will good while I'm Gone Katherine will tell if you Miss behave.

Willow;( Nodding) I understand Klaus

Klaus/Alaric: Good Girl See you both Later

(He leaves)

[Elena's car]

(She parks her car. Elijah is next to her. He's drinking blood from a blood bag)

Elena: You look better.

Elijah: Where did you get the dagger?

Elena: I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word.

Elijah: Your ability to make demands has long passed.

Elena: No demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours.

Elijah: And why should I even consider this?

Elena: The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you and Willow is Now a Vampire no thanks to you Elijah she Put her trust in you and you know how it is to Get Willow to trust anyone.

Elijah;( Feeling Guilty) I know the shame I will carry for a Long time the Look in her eyes when I betrayed her is still in my Mind and Her Pleas( Elijah Please Let me go I didn't now Damon and Stefan are trying to kill You have to believe me Elijah closing his eyes) How is she now dealing with being a Vampire.

Elena: She is half vampire and Half Mage the Mage part of her keeps her Under control and Klaus took her and we have No idea what he wants from her and he has Katherine

Elijah: My Fault that she is in her hands I Promised to Protect her and Keep her away from Klaus but she is with him anyway for what I did to her

(Her phone rings. She answers. It's Stefan)

Stefan: Where are you? Are you okay?

Elena: Yes, I'm fine.

Stefan: Where's Elijah?

Elena: He's right here.

Stefan: Where? I'm on my way.

Elena: No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone.

Stefan: Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus.

Elena: Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself.

Stefan: You can't do this alone.

Elena: It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch.

(She hangs up. Elijah holds his hand out. Elena gives him her phone)

[Salvatore's house]

Damon: Did she just hang up on you?

Stefan: She did.

Damon: She's lost it.

Stefan: If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her.

Damon: Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her.

Stefan: She'll kill herself in the process. Elena's looking for another way.

Damon: Her way's going to get her killed. So we need to find her and stop her.

(He gets up. Stefan gets up too)

Stefan: No, you need to back off.

Damon: What?!

Stefan: Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need to trust her. We gotta just let her do her thing.

Damon: That might be your plan. Mine's better.

(He tries to leave but Stefan catches his arm)

Stefan: I said back off.

[Elena's car]

Elena: He's here.

Elijah: Klaus is here?

Elena: He's taken over Alaric's body.

Elijah: Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks.

Elena: Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him.

Elijah: Yes, I do.

England, 1492

[A house]

(Elijah is with Katerina)

Katerina: So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?

Elijah: Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance.

(Elijah sees someone coming down the stairs)

Elijah: Here he is.

(Klaus is hidden by the crowd. Katerina is looking for him. She finally sees him. He rejoins them)

Elijah: Katerina, may I introduce to you the lord Niklaus.

(Klaus kisses her hand)

Klaus: Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please. Call me Klaus.

(He smiles)

Nowadays

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Elijah knocks on the door. Carol opens it)

Carol: Elijah, Elena! What are you doing here? What happened?

Elijah: I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help.

Carol: Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I—

(He compels her)

Elijah: It won't take but a minute of your time.

(She smiles)

Carol: Of course. Anything you need.

Elijah: Thank you.

(They enter)

Elijah: Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing.

Carol: Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet.

Elijah: Wonderful.

(She goes upstairs)

Elena: How did you know she's not on vervain?

Elijah: 'Cause I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me. I'll be down in a moment.

(He goes upstairs)

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan picks up his phone. It's Jenna. Damon is in the living room too)

Stefan: Hello?

Jenna: Hey, Stefan. It's Jenna.

Stefan: Jenna, hey.

Jenna: Where's Elena? And Jeremy? No one's answering their phones.

Stefan: Ah, Elena's not here at the moment. Is, uh, is everything ok?

Jenna: She left me all these weird messages telling me to stay away from Rick. What's going on?

Stefan: It's really hard to explain over the phone, but, um, she was hoping that you could stay on campus for a little while longer.

Jenna: Oh, that's kinda hard to do from my kitchen.

Stefan: Wait, you're home?

Jenna: Yeah. What's going on? Where's Elena? I'm supposed to meet Rick at the grill for lunch, to talk.

Stefan: Jenna, listen to me carefully. Whatever you do, do not meet Alaric at the grill. I'm going to come over right now and I'll explain everything.

(He hangs up and looks at Damon, who's pouring himself a drink)

Damon: Wow, I'd love to lend you a hand, but you wouldn't want me doing anything stupid.

Stefan: It's seriously going to be like this?

Damon: You and your girlfriend are calling the shots. I'm just backing off, Stefan.

(Stefan leaves. Andie rejoins Damon)

Damon: Hi.

Andie: Hi.

Damon: Let's go.

Andie: Where are we going?

Damon: Splitting from the team. Going rogue. Come on.

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Elijah and Elena are sitting on the living room. Elijah is wearing one of Mayor Lockwood's suits)

Elijah: So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us.

Elena: No. I'm sorry.

Elijah: And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died.

Elena: Klaus took her along with Willow. We think that she may be dead.

Elijah: I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did.

Elena: I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him.

Elijah: I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus.

England, 1492

[A house]

Klaus: From where have you come, Katerina?

Katerina: I'm new to town, my lord.

(Elijah looks at Klaus with a smile)

Elijah: Katerina is from Bulgaria.

Klaus: _Zdravei_, Katerina.

(She laughs)

Katherine: Very good.

(Klaus looks at Elijah)

Klaus: Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her.

Elijah: No not at all. Happy Birthday, brother.

(Klaus smiles and leaves with Katerina)

Nowadays

[Lockwood's mansion]

Elijah: Yes. Klaus is my brother.

Elena: I heard that. I'm still processing.

Elijah: Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is "O.M.G."

(He drinks some tea)

[Alaric's apartment]

(Katherine is bored. She opens a cupboard and finds a bottle of bourbon. She takes it and smiles. She opens it, drinks but hears curious goes over to the door Listening )

Andie: I don't think this is a good idea.

Damon: Investigative journalism... we're investigating.

(Damon and Andie are here. She knocks on the door)

Andie: Alaric, are you home? Andie- Starr, Jenna's friend.

(Katherine tries to open the door but she can't even touch the doorknob Glaring at Willow to Open it She open the door)

Katherine: Thank God.

(Andie enters)

Andie: Wow! You were right. She looks exactly like Elena.

Damon: Yep.

(He can't enter. He looks at Katherine)

Damon: Thought you might be dead.

Katherine: Unfortunately not.

Damon( Glaring at Willow) Why didn't you tell about Klaus Possessing Alaric's Body Why did we have to learn that from Klaus himself when he went after Bonnie.

Willow;( Ashamed and Sad) I wanted to Damon believe me I wanted to but Klaus would of Heard me tell you and then he would Hurt me or anyone I cared about Please Believe I never wanted to betray you Klaus had a Witch Block my Powers I'll only get them back after the full Moon.

Damon: As Usuael Little Mage your Useless We are trying to Protect Elena but you make it worst by getting yourself Kidnapped by Klaus( Watching her grow Pale) How can you just Not defend yourself You have the Power to Kill someone if Possible.

Willow: Klaus is an original Damon and without My Powers I'm Useless against him How dare you again accuse me of Putting Elena In Danger I haven't done anything Wrong I didn't asked to be a Part of this but I am

Damon: Forget Your Safe Now so Lets go( Seeing her still Standing there) Come on Willow do you want to be saved or are you working for Klaus Now

Willow:( Tears of Hurt coming down her eyes) I can't leave I'm Bound to the Apartment Thank you Damon for your Fake Concern but I don't want to keep you from Protecting Elena so I hope you Save her and that Klaus Kills me soon all because you don't care about me you will let him.

Damon: Willow Stop being Ridcules I didn't mean anything I said I didn't mean to blame you of anything I was angry I thought you betrayed us Please forgive me.

Willow: No You can take your Fake apologizes and shove them up your Butt I never meant anything to all of you except Means to an end The Rituel is coming I am the Only thing that can Keep Elena from Dying because of My Powers Now they are Locked

Damon:( Pounding his Head against the Door Hard) Damn it Willow I am So sorry Believe me that I care about you just as I do for Elena I have Not slept at all until I found you and made sure you were safe but as Always my Mouth screws Up

[Gilbert's house]

(Jenna opens the door to Stefan)

Stefan: Hey, Jenna. Thank you so much for not going to the grill.

Jenna: Um, Stefan…

Stefan: No, listen. I can explain.

(She looks over Stefan's shoulder. He turns around. Klaus/Alaric's here)

Klaus/Alaric: Hi, Stefan. How's it going?

[Lockwood's house]

Elena: There's a whole family of Originals?

Elijah: My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children.

Elena: So your parents were human?

Elijah: Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created.

Elena: Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?

Elijah: I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come. (Elijah and Elena leave the room.)

[Alaric's apartment]

Katherine: What are you doing here?

Andie: We are here to rescue you.

Damon: No, sweetie. We are here to see if she deserves to be rescued.

Andie: Right.

Damon: I figured you still might be kicking. Alaric-Klaus was blending way too easily. Figured he probably had some coaching.

(He shows her a phial)

Katherine: Is that...?

Damon: Vervain? Your salvation.

Katherine: It's not going to undo anything.

Damon: There's always a loophole. Did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was ok to leave?

(She doesn't' answer)

Damon: You can't say. Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?

Katherine: No.

Damon: There's your loophole. Drink this and it'll prevent any further compulsion.

(She comes closer to take it but he doesn't give it to her)

Katherine: Give it to me.

Damon: Answer one question first. You double-crossed us with Isobel, why?

Katherine: I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus, so I was looking out for myself.

Damon: And where did that get you? Here.

(He throws her the phial)

Damon: Be careful with that. If he finds out you have that, you're never getting out of here.

(She drinks and coughs and Gives some to Willow for her to drink the rest)

Damon: You owe me. And I will collect.

(He looks at Andie)

Damon: Come on.

Andie: Nice to meet you.

(She closes the door)

[Gilbert's house]

(Klaus/Alaric is chopping some food with a big knife. Jenna and Stefan are looking at him)

Klaus/Alaric: You know, I find chopping... Calming. The feel of the blade in the hand.

Jenna: I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on.

Klaus/Alaric: Well, would you like to tell her, Stefan, or should I?

Jenna: Tell me what?

Klaus/Alaric: Do you believe in vampires, Jenna? No?

(He laughs)

Klaus/Alaric: Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating.

Jenna: Why are we talking about this?

Klaus/Alaric: Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There. I said it.

(He laughs)

Jenna: Are you joking?

Klaus/Alaric: Not at all. How about you, Stefan? Are you a fan of vampires?

Stefan: In literature. Bram Stoker. It's dense, but I appreciate it.

Klaus/Alaric: Hmm. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course.

Jenna: Werewolves. Werewolves. Now I know you're joking.

Klaus/Alaric: You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the Moon and vampires bound by the Sun. Isn't that right, Stefan? You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it.

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Elena and Elijah are walking outside)

Elijah: So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned.

Elena: That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from.

Elijah: Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance.

Elena: So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?

Elijah: Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... Biblical-sounding, don't you think?

(He smiles)

Elena: What's so funny?

England, 1492

[A bedroom]

(Klaus is sitting on a chair. A woman is in front of him. Elijah's here too. He shows him a parchment.)

Elijah: Look. A Roman parchment.

Klaus: I remember etching this scroll. Well, I was quite blistered from drink.

Elijah: Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings.

Klaus: Not the African carvings? 'Cause I was quite proud of those.

Elijah: The Aztec. Who can resist a shaman?

(Klaus laughs)

Klaus: Yes.

Nowadays

[Lockwood's mansion]

Elena: I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?

Elijah: Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it.

Elena: But why?

Elijah: Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout.

Elena: So it's not Aztec at all?

Elijah: The curse of the Sun and the Moon... is fake. It doesn't exist.

Elena: What?

[Gilbert's house]

(Alaric, Jenna and Stefan are sitting at the table)

Klaus/Alaric: Oh, I know this all sounds so crazy, but... vampires are real. Would you care for some more wine?

(He gets up to get a bottle of wine)

Jenna: Get out.

Klaus/Alaric: Excuse me?

Jenna: I don't know what it is you're trying to do or why you're saying these things, but…

Klaus/Alaric: Jenna…

Jenna: I said get out!

(Stefan gets up)

Stefan: You heard her.

Klaus/Alaric: I'm afraid I don't want to.

Jenna: Fine! I'll go.

(Klaus/Alaric catches the knife)

Klaus/Alaric: You're not going anywhere.

(Stefan catches him and pushes him against the wall with his super speed and puts the knife on his throat)

Jenna: Stefan!

Stefan: Jenna, get out of here now!

Klaus/Alaric: You can't kill me, Stefan.

Stefan: Watch me!

Jenna: Stefan!

Klaus/Alaric: I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?

Stefan: Jenna, go.

Jenna: But you're… you…

(He looks at her. His face has changed)

Stefan: I said go!

(She runs out of the house)

Klaus/Alaric: Kill me. Just remind Elena how easy it will be for me to get my revenge if she tries to stop me from breaking this curse.

(Stefan punches him in the face and once Klaus/Alaric is on the floor, he kicks him in the stomach. He throws the knife on the floor and leaves)

[Lockwood's mansion]

Elijah: Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years.

Elena: But if there's no curse...

Elijah: There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus.

Elena: What are you talking about?

Elijah: Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope.

(Elena's phone keeps vibrating in Elijah's pocket)

Elena: What is this curse?

(The phone is still vibrating)

Elijah: Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please.

(He gives her the phone. She answers. It's Stefan)

Elena: Stefan… what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Ok, I'll be right there.

(She hangs up and looks at Elijah)

Elena: Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her.

Elijah: I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement.

Elena: She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word.

Elijah: That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it.

Elena: Thank you.

(She runs to her car. Elijah looks at her)

England, 1492

(Elijah and Katerina are outside. She's running and laughing)

Katerina: You have to chase me!

(He runs after her but stops. She laughs)

Katerina: You're meant to catch me.

Elijah: But if I catch you, the game will be over.

Katerina: Thank you for entertaining me.

Elijah: You looked lonely inside, so I took pity on you.

(She sits down)

Katerina: Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night.

Elijah: Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own.

Katerina: He is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose.

Elijah: And yet...

Katerina: I know not why he courts me. He seems to not care about me at all.

Elijah: Many a union has been built on much less.

Katerina: Is it wrong to want more?

(He sits down with her)

Elijah: Do you have more with Trevor?

Katerina: Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?

Elijah: I do not believe in love, Katerina.

Katerina: That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?

(Klaus rejoins them)

Klaus: What do I interrupt?

Elijah: He's returned.

(He looks at Klaus's shirt. There's blood on it)

Elijah: Long night.

Katherina: What has happened?

Klaus: The wrong villager picked a fight at the tavern.

(She leaves with him. Klaus looks at Elijah with a smile. Katerina looks at Elijah too)

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena rejoins Jenna in the library)

Elena: Oh, Jenna, thank God.

Jenna: No.

Elena: I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen.

Jenna: When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true.

Elena: It is true, Jenna. I should have told you. I thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. But then things got so out of control and everything I had done to keep you out of it, it just blew up in my face.

Jenna: Who else knows? Jeremy?

(Elena nods)

Jenna: John?

Elena: We were just trying to protect you.

Jenna: Protect me?

Elena: I'm so sorry. I will tell you everything.

Jenna: No, Elena... I am the one who's supposed to be protecting you and Jeremy.

Elena: I know, but there's nothing that you could have done. There's so much more to it…

Jenna: No, this is- this is so… I don't know how… it's…

(She cries)

Elena: I know, hey.

Jenna: Why didn't you tell me?! I'm scared.

(Elena sits down next to her and embraces her)

Elena: I know. I know. I know, hey. Hey. I'm sorry. Jenna, I am so, so sorry.

(Stefan is in the corridor, listening to them. He has tears in his eyes)

(Elena closes a door. Stefan is here)

Stefan: Is she gonna be ok?

Elena: She's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface.

Stefan: I'm so sorry, Elena. I hate this.

Elena: It's not your fault, Stefan. It's mine. Anyway... I have to go back to Elijah.

Stefan: Wait, what? No, no!

Elena: Stefan, I promised him that I would return. I can't break that promise.

Stefan: Oh.

(He nods)

Elena: I'll be okay.

(She goes to the front door but Damon and Andie rejoin her)

Damon: Where do you think you're going?

Elena: Back to Elijah.

Damon: No.

Elena: Get out of my way, Dam...

(He catches her arm)

Damon: If you so much as try and take a step out of this house...

Andie: Damon, easy.

Damon: Stay out of this, Andie.

Stefan: Let her go.

Damon: Are you kidding me? We just got her back

(Stefan catches his arm)

Stefan: You heard me. I said let her go.

Damon: That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third.

[Alaric's apartment]

(The music is very loud .Katherine is drinking and dancing. Suddenly she hears someone at the door. Klaus/Alaric enters. Katherine is sitting on the couch Willow is in a Bedroom Laying down getting away from the Noise)

Klaus/Alaric: You mind turning that down?

(She turns down the music)

Katherine: Why so grumpy?

Klaus/Alaric: Well, this body has outlived its usefulness.

Katherine: Do you want a drink?

Klaus/Alaric: No, Katerina, I don't want a drink.

Katherine: Come on. It might loosen you up.

(He takes the bottle and throws it against the wall. He compels her)

Klaus/Alaric: What I want is for you to sit down and shut up(Katherine did what he said and sits down on the Couch Klaus Looking at Willow as she is Laying down walks over to her) Did you have any Blood Love/

Willow: No I am different then your average Vampire I have mage in me that controls My hunger but I will need it soon though.

Klaus/Alaric: Good your a Hybrid just Like me well there is some blood bags in the fridge you may have some( Watching as Willow took out a Bag and starts drinking it sitting back down on the bed)

( Maddox arrives)

Klaus/Alaric: Maddox, what took you so long?

Maddox: You've got a lot of luggage.

(Two men enter with luggage. A girl enters too)

Klaus/Alaric: Greta. Finally.

Greta: Hello, love. Nice body. You ready to get out of it?

(Two other men arrive with a giant box. Katherine and Willow looks at them)

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Elena enters. Elijah's here)

Elijah: Welcome back.

Elena: Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?

(She takes off her jacket)

Elijah: Please.

(Elijah gestures for Elena to sit. She does. He sits down next to her.)

Elijah: My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day.

Elena: A war between the species?

Elijah: The vampires... and the werewolves.

Elena: So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?

Elijah: He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant.

Elena: That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?

Elijah: He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone.

Elena: But you helped him?

Elijah: I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die.

Elena: We have the dagger now. We can stop him.

Elijah: When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work.

Elena: What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?

Elijah: There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves.

Elena: A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them.

Elijah: The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus.

Elena: What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?

Elijah: Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know.

England, 1492

[A room]

Klaus: The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time.

Elijah: I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelgänger.

Klaus: What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to an end that is all.

Elijah: What, she should die for your gain?

Klaus: She is human. Her life means nothing.

Elijah: I beg you to consider this.

Klaus: Are you so foolish as to care for her?

Elijah: Of course not.

(Klaus gets closer to him)

Klaus: Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not care.

Elijah: We did once.

Klaus: Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned.

Nowadays

[Lockwood's mansion]

Elena: You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?

Elijah: Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out.

Elena: You cared about her, didn't you?

Elijah: It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again.

(He gives her her jacket and leaves)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is with Andie in the library)

Andie: You don't have to be so mad at your brother. You know, he's worried about Elena, and...

Damon: Just go, please.

Andie: I know you're worried about her, too.

Damon: Andie. Go.

Andie: Okay.

(She leaves. Stefan enters the room)

Stefan: Tired of your little play thing already?

Damon: Don't start with me, Stefan. She's just my distraction.

Stefan: She's a person. You're victimizing her.

Damon: You should be thankful she's here. She keeps me from going for what I really want.

Stefan: You're right. Thank you for being in love with my girlfriend.

(Damon gets up)

Damon: And there it is.

Stefan: There it is. You know, you can be in love with Elena all you want... If it means that you'll protect her. But I have the one thing that you never will.

Damon: Oh, yeah? What's that?

Stefan: Her respect.

(Damon punches Stefan so hard that he falls into a bookshelf and breaks it. He gets up and rushes over to Damon. They grab each other by the shoulders, trying to harm one another. Elena and Elijah enter the room)

Elena: Stop!

(They break apart. Elijah is looking at them)

England, 1492

[A room]

(Elijah is sitting on a chair. Klaus enters the room)

Klaus: What have you done?

Elijah: I don't understand.

Klaus: Katerina has gone. She has fled.

Elijah: No.

Klaus: What did you tell her?

Elijah: I told her nothing.

(Klaus catches him and pushes him against the wall. His face has changed)

Klaus: Do not lie to me!

Elijah: I will find her. You have my word.

Klaus: If you do not, I give you my word you will be dead.

Nowadays

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan and Damon have stop. They're looking at Elena and Elijah)

Damon: Now you've invited him in?

Elena: Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal.

Damon: Really?

Elijah: The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return.

Damon: What?

Elijah: An apology.

Damon: A what?

(Stefan gets closer to them)

Stefan: I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena.

Elijah: I understand.

(Elena looks at Damon)

Elena: The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did.

Damon: Is that true?

Elijah: It is.

(Damon looks at Elena)

Damon: And you're trusting him?

Elena: I am.

Damon:He made Willow a Vampire Killing her when he Promised to keep her safe and the Moment she Put her trust in him He backstabs her in the Back and you are Trusting Really Stupid Elena You can all go to Hell!

(He leaves. Stefan looks at Elijah)

Stefan: He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around.

Elijah: Perhaps.

(Damon enters his bedroom. Andie comes out of the bathroom, in lingerie)

Damon: I thought I told you to leave.

Andie: You didn't compel me. I want to be here. Just let me be here.

(He rushes over to Andie and grabs her face.)

Damon: I'm upset. And you know what happens when I'm upset. You have to leave.

Andie: No. You need to know that somebody cares about you. I care about you, Damon.

(He bites her. She screams. He throws her on the floor. She cries. He gets closer to her)

Damon: Hey. Hey. Look at me.

(He compels her)

Damon: Get out of here, before I kill you. Just go. Go. Now!

(She takes her clothes, looks at him and leaves)

[Alaric's apartment]

(Maddox and Greta are casting a spell. There are candles all around them. Klaus/Alaric is standing next to the box. Katherine is looking at them with Willow standing beside her. They stop and look at Alaric. He opens his eyes and looks at Katherine)

Alaric: Elena Willow?

(He collapses. Maddox opens the box and Klaus gets out of it and looks at Alaric)

Klaus: Now that's more like it.

(He smiles)


	42. The Last Day

**The Last Day**

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon in in his bed and hears Elijah's conversation with Elena and Stefan. He gets up, goes downstairs and joins them)

Elijah: Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse.

Stefan: Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus.

Elijah: Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid.

(Damon joins them)

Damon: Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie.

Stefan: Damon...

Elena: No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying.

Damon: I'll write her a great eulogy.

Elena: It's not an option, Damon.

Stefan: All right, how do we break this curse?

Elijah: Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know.

Stefan: The moonstone.

Elijah: A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each.

Elena: And where do I fit into it?

Elijah: The final part of the ritual.

(Elijah takes a wooden box from the shelf)

Elijah: Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger... To the point of your death.

(Damon looks at Elena. Stefan takes Elena's hand. She looks at him. He opens the box and takes a jar from it)

Elena: And that's where you come in.

Elijah: This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation.

Elena: So I'll be dead?

Elijah: And then you won't.

Damon: That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?

(He looks at Elena)

Damon: You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?

Elijah: Those rings only work on humans. The doppelgänger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work.

Damon: I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?

Elena: Then I guess I'll just be dead.

(Damon looks at Stefan. He shrugs. Damon looks at Elijah and leaves)

Elena: Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?

Elijah: Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will.

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Carol is on the stairs. She's leaving a voicemail to Tyler)

Carol: Tyler, honey. It's your mother. I don't know where you are, but I need you. I've had an accident and I'm in the hospital.

(She's upstairs. Maddox is here and she looks at him)

Carol: Please, Tyler, come home.

(She hangs up and looks at Maddox)

Carol: Why did I say that?

Maddox: Because you had a terrible fall.

(He pushes her with his powers. She falls downstairs. Maddox looks at her. She's unconscious)[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is outside, drinking scotch. Stefan rejoins him)

Stefan: Breakfast of champions, huh?

Damon: I'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help I can get.

Stefan: You know, you're not helping.

Damon: Elijah is an original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?

Stefan: What do you want me to do, Damon? Elena made her decision. She's choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in her.

Damon: Why? She's going to end up dead.

Stefan: Because she put her faith in me. She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be hers.

Damon: Well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all.

Stefan: She chose to trust you, too.

Damon: Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts.

(He looks at him and leaves)

(Elena rejoins Elijah in the library)

Elena: You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this.

Elijah: Why are you?

Elena: I'm the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple.

Elijah: You know, there's a possibility this elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you.

Elena: I know the chance I'm taking.

(They hear Jenna and Alaric so they rejoin them)

Jenna: Get out!

Alaric: Jenna, Jenna!

Jenna: Get out!

(Jenna is holding a crossbow towards Alaric)

Alaric: Jenna, put the cross-bow down, ok? It's me.

Jenna: Stay away from me.

(Elena, Stefan, Damon and Elijah rejoin them)

Elena: What's going on?

Alaric: It's me, Elena, I swear, ok? He let me go. Klaus let me go.

Damon: Prove it.

(Alaric looks at Jenna)

Alaric: Ok, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to...

Jenna: Okay, it's him.

(She puts the cross-bow down)

Stefan: Why did he let you go?

Alaric: He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight.

[Mystic Falls' hospital]

(Carol wakes up. Tyler's here)

Carol: Tyler?

Tyler: Mom.

(He kisses her on the forehead)

Carol: You're back.

Tyler: I'm back.

[Mystic Grill]

(Matt is working. He turns around. Caroline's here)

Matt: Ohh. Jeez!

Caroline: Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you.

Matt: It's ok, I just, I didn't know you were here.

Caroline: Yeah, I wanted to try and catch you on your break so we could hang out.

Matt: I have lunch in an hour.

Caroline: Perfect. I will go run some errands and I will be right back.

(She kisses him)

Caroline: I'll see you in a bit.

Matt: Ok.

(She leaves)

(Matt joins Sheriff Forbes at a table)

Sheriff Forbes: Does she suspect anything?

Matt: No, but... I can't do this anymore. I've been with her the past few days, and I'm putting on the best show of my life. But either she is too, or she's still the same Caroline.

Sheriff Forbes: She's not the same. She's a vampire.

Matt: At this point, I don't even know what that means.

Sheriff Forbes: Look, I know this is hard to understand, but my family, we were raised with this. They're monsters, Matt. They have no soul, no humanity.

Matt: There's nothing about her that makes me believe that.

Sheriff Forbes: It's an act. I believed Damon Salvatore was my closest ally in this town. Instead, he's a killer. They killed your sister. What other proof do you need?

Matt: I could ask you the same question, Sheriff. Why haven't you done anything? Why are you hesitating?

Sheriff Forbes: Because I need more information. And because, in spite of everything I just said, I still look at her and I... I see my daughter.

Matt: Damon is the problem, not Caroline. You should focus on him.

Sheriff Forbes: I shouldn't have involved you, Matt. Thank you for all of your help, but I'll take it from here.

(She leaves)

[Salvatore's house]

(Alaric, Jenna, Elena, Stefan and Elijah are in the living room)

Stefan: So you don't remember anything that happened?

Alaric: No. It's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later. Katherine and Willow was there.

Stefan: She's under compulsion. Damon snuck them some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can.

Elena: Where is Damon?

Jenna: I saw him go upstairs.

(Elena gets up and leaves)

Alaric: So what else did I do?

(Elena rejoins Damon in his bedroom)

Elena: You disappeared.

Damon: I don't want to hear anymore.

Elena: I need you to understand why I'm doing this.

Damon: Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think.

Elena: I'll be fine, Damon. I'll drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus and then all of this will finally be over.

Damon: If it works.

Elena: It will work.

Damon: You think it will work. You want it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way.

Elena: There isn't.

Damon: And you're going to die, Elena.

Elena: And then I'll come back to life.

Damon: That is not a risk I'm willing to take.

Elena: But I am.

(She takes his hands)

Elena: It's my life, Damon. My choice.

Damon: I can't lose you.

Elena: You won't.

(She goes toward the door but Damon intercepts her)

Damon: There is another way.

Elena: What are you...

(He bites his wrist so it starts bleeding)

Elena: Damon, no!

(He puts his wrist in her mouth so she can drink his blood but she doesn't want to. Stefan arrives and pushes Damon. Elena falls on the floor. She has blood in her mouth)

Stefan: What did you do?! Huh? What did you do?!

(He goes toward Elena)

Damon: I saved her life.

(He looks at Elena)

Damon: You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back.

Stefan: As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire!

Damon: It's better than nothing else.

Stefan: How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?

(Damon looks at Elena)

Damon: Go ahead; wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it.

(Stefan rushes over to Damon and pushes him)

Elena: Stefan!

(Damon takes a wooden stick and pushes Stefan against a wall with it)

Damon: Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself.

(Stefan punches him in the face several times in a row. Damon falls on the floor. He has blood on his face. He takes the wooden stick and drives it through Stefan's abdomen. Elena rushes over Stefan and pushes Damon. She looks at Damon)

Elena: Get out of here!

(Alaric and Jenna arrive)

Alaric: What the hell's going on?

Elena: Get him out of here!

(Alaric goes toward Damon but he pushes him, gets up and leaves)

Jenna: Oh, my God.

Alaric: Ok, Jenna, downstairs are some blood bags. Go get them now. Go!

(She leaves. Elena removes the stick. Stefan puts his head on Elena's legs)

Elena: It's ok. It's ok. You're going to be ok.

Stefan: I'm so sorry.

Elena: Shh. It's ok.

Stefan: I'm sorry.

(Damon goes in the library to pour himself a drink. Elijah's here, he's closing the wooden box)

Elijah: Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned.

Damon: We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway.

Elijah: The problem, Damon, you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire... It's a very long time.

(He leaves)

(Stefan, Elena, Jenna and Alaric are in Stefan's bedroom. Stefan is drinking a blood bag. He looks at Jenna)

Stefan: Thank you. Both of you.

Alaric: Yeah, well, we'll be downstairs.

(Jenna and Alaric have left the room. They're in the corridor)

Alaric: I know it's, uh, it's a lot to take in.

Jenna: Yeah.

Alaric: I tried to protect you from all this, but I should have known you could handle it.

Jenna: Can I?

Alaric: Well, you just did. Look, Jenna... I know we have a lot to talk about.

(She touches his face)

Jenna: Hey. I'm glad you're ok. I should have said that already.

(She kisses him)

(Elena and Stefan are sitting on Stefan's bed)

Elena: How could he do that to me? Why?

Stefan: Hey. We've never talked about this. What this all means.

Elena: It doesn't matter.

Stefan: Of course it matters. Hey. It matters. I want you to go somewhere with me.

Elena: Stefan, I can't.

Stefan: No, no, it's not far, ok? It's just for the day. I promise.

[Mystic Fall's hospital]

(Carol is sleeping. Tyler looks at her and goes out of her room. Jules is here)

Tyler: What are you doing here?

Jules: I should be asking you that. I told you not to come.

Tyler: She's my mother. I had to.

Jules: Now we have to get out of here; Lock ourselves up before tonight.

(They are in the parking lot and meet Caroline. She's surprised)

Caroline: Tyler? Jules.

Jules: I'll give you a few minutes.

Tyler: Thank you.

Jules: Just a few, Tyler.

Tyler: I got it.

(She leaves so they can be alone)

Tyler: She's just making sure I'm safe.

Caroline: So what, are you two, like, friends now?

Tyler: She's been helping me. How are you?

Caroline: I heard about your mom. I just came to check in on her.

Tyler: She's banged up, but she'll be ok.

Caroline: And you? Um... How's everything with you?

Tyler: I'm hanging in there.

Caroline: Good.

Tyler: Yeah. I should get going. Jules and I need to get on the road.

Caroline: You're leaving again?

Tyler: I left for a reason, Caroline.

Caroline: Your explanation must have got lost in the mail, along with your goodbye.

Tyler: Well... Take care of yourself.

Caroline: Tyler...

(Suddenly Caroline holds her head and screams so does Tyler. Maddox is here, he's the one whose provoking the headache. Greta arrives and injects vervain into Caroline)

Greta: Let's go.

(Maddox takes Tyler and Greta takes Caroline)

[Mystic Grill]

(Matt is leaving a voicemail to Caroline)

Matt: Hey, Caroline, it's me. I thought you were coming back to meet me. Look, I need to talk to you. It's important.

(He hangs up and sees Damon arriving. Damon goes to the bar and asks for a drink. Alaric rejoins him)

Alaric: I'll have the same.

Damon: I screwed up.

Alaric: Yeah. Yeah, you did.

Klaus: Gentlemen? Why so glum?

(Alaric and Damon looks at him)

Damon: Ugh. Klaus, I presume.

Klaus: In the flesh.

(He looks at Alaric)

Klaus: Thanks for the loaner, mate.

(Damon gets up)

Damon: Any reason you stopped by to say hi?

Klaus: I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret.

Damon: Ha. Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh Or Letting me have Willow back?

Klaus: You are kidding?

(He looks at Alaric)

Klaus: He is kidding, right?

Alaric: No, not really.

Damon: I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?

Klaus: Let me be clear... I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up and the Mage is Mine so forget about her Damon.

(He leaves)

Damon: That was fun.

Alaric: You're going to screw it up, aren't you?

(Damon looks at him)

Damon: You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might... Get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?

Alaric: I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead.

Damon: But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon.

Alaric: And you'll still be dead.

Damon: Are you gonna help me or what?

Alaric: What do you want me to do?

[A mountain]

(Elena and Stefan are walking)

Elena: Where are we?

Stefan: It's a surprise. Just a little bit longer.

Elena: I'm not a vampire yet, you know. My legs still get tired.

Stefan: Ready to talk about how you're feeling about all this?

Elena: Uh... this morning I was wondering if I would live or die, and now... I'm going to be a vampire. I... I don't really know how I'm feeling.

(They arrive at a waterfall)

Elena: God, this is beautiful.

(Stefan looks at her)

Stefan: I think you do know how you feel. I just want you to know that it's okay to tell me.

Elena: I can't. Stefan, I just... I can't talk about it.

Stefan: Well, if you don't want to, that's your choice. Today's about you. But... It's a long way to the top. Let's go. You never know what might come up.

Elena: We're climbing all the way up to the top?

Stefan: Oh, yeah.

Elena: Well, can't you do one of your super power vampire jumpy things?

Stefan: No, it's your last day as a human. Why cheat now?

(She smiles and takes his hand)

[Alaric's apartment]

(Katherine is looking for a blood bag in the fridge. She hears the key in the lock. She gets up and goes in front of the door. It's comes over to Hug him)

Katherine: Look who's dumb enough to come back.

Alaric: Well, somebody had to invite him in. Damon. Would you like to, uh, come in(Looking at Willow) Glad that you are okay Willow.

Willow: Damon Oh My Gosh

(Damon comes in and she rushes over to him to Hug him)

Katherine: Are you trying to get us killed?

(He pushes her against the wall)

Damon: I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect. I got it from here, Rick.

Alaric: You sure?

Damon: Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back in the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over.

Alaric: Ok.

(He leaves)

Katherine: Get blamed for what?

Damon: I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf.

Katherine: Why? What are you going to do?

Damon: Dead werewolf equals no ritual.

Willow: No. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met You will just make things worse for all of us Please Damon If only I had my Powers.

Damon: I just need to delay this thing.

Katherine: No. No way.

Damon: You should like this. It's going to buy another month of your pathetic life.

Katherine: Right. Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing.

Damon: What?

Katherine: Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear.

Damon: And where'd he get that idea from?

(He goes toward her)

Katherine: Hey! Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here.

Damon: What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?

Katherine: What?!

Damon: Imagine how much fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever.

Katherine: The tomb. He's got them in the tomb.

Damon: Thank you.

(He leaves)

[The tomb]

(Caroline and Tyler are chained against the walls, in front of each other. Caroline wakes up. Tyler is looking at her)

Caroline: Tyler?

Tyler: You all right?

Caroline: Yeah. I think so.

(She tries to break the chains but she can't)

Tyler: I already tried.

Caroline: Those witches vervained me.

Tyler: Who were they?

Caroline: I think they're with Klaus.

Tyler: Who the hell is Klaus?

(She doesn't answer right away)

Caroline: Tyler... You shouldn't have come back here.

[A Mountain]

(Elena and Stefan are climbing to the top)

Elena: I guess Bonnie will have to make me a daylight ring.

Stefan: Yeah, piece of cake.

Elena: And I'll never be able to watch "Bambi" again.

Stefan: I definitely wouldn't recommend doing that.

Elena: What's the best part about being a vampire?

Stefan: Ahh. You feel like you could do anything. Be anyone. Beautiful things are more beautiful. Everything's heightened, you just live more intensely, love more powerfully.

Elena: And the worst?

Stefan: Ah, you know the worst.

Elena: Aside from the blood?

(He stops and looks at her)

Stefan: Anger becomes rage. When you're sad, you're in despair. Grief. Loss. It can cripple you. That's why so many of us turn our emotions off. It just becomes... Too overwhelming. You know, for a while, for me, the good just wasn't worth the bad.

Elena: How long before you learned to handle both?

Stefan: Well, I'm still trying. Every day. What else?

Elena: Let's just keep going. We're not even halfway to the top.

(She keeps walking)

[Alaric's Apartment]

(Katherine is making coffee Willow comes out of the Bedroom after taking a Nap. Klaus arrives)

Katherine: Everything ok?

Klaus: What have you been doing?

Katherine: Making coffee. Do you want some?

(He rushes over to her, strangles her and compels her)

Klaus: Tell me what you've been doing.

Katherine: Making coffee.

(He releases her and she holds her neck and turns around.)

Klaus: Wait. Take off your bracelet.

(She takes it off and gives it to him)

Klaus: Now, I want you... to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight.

Katherine: But I'll burn.

Klaus: You don't have a choice.

(She stands in the sunlight and her skin starts to burn. She keeps screaming. Klaus looks at her with a smile. He lets her burn for a moment)

Klaus: That's enough(Seeing Willow gasp in shock)

(She rushes over to the corner of the room, in the shadows)

Klaus: Guess I was wrong. All right, then. I need you to do something for me.( Walking over to Willow) No need to be Shocked Love I rairly get played for a Fool and soon you will get your Powers back,

Willow: I hate that you made me Helpless which I'm Not Klaus You won't give me a reason your Keeping me Here My Friends Need me( Her voice sounding close to tears)

Klaus: I need you to Let it Go Love This isn't to Make you suffer but if Katherine didn't run away 500 years ago None of this would be happening right Now so Blame her Besides Long ago I've Made it My Life's Misson to Protect the Line of Brucannon for they have kept my secret and My Vow still Stands you are Under my Protection and I will be responsible for everything in your World but Don't worry you will see them again soon.

[The Tomb]

(Damon arrives at the tomb. He's outside. Maddox is here)

Maddox: Which one are you trying to save? The blond, or the wolf? Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?

Damon: Wishful thinking.

(He rushes over to Maddox and pins him on the ground. He strangles him but Maddox uses his powers and throws Damon. He's on the floor. Maddox gets up and uses his powers and provokes a headache. Damon screams. Suddenly there's a gunshot. Maddox falls on the floor. Damon raises his head and sees Matt, with a gun. Damon gets up, snaps Maddox's neck and looks at Matt)

Damon: What are you doing here?

Matt: Where's Caroline?

Damon: Listen, man. Not a good time to play the hero.

Matt: Where is she? And what did he do to her?

Damon: I'm just here to rescue her.

(Damon rushes over to him and hits him with the gun. Matt falls on the floor, unconscious)

Damon: You're lucky I already screwed up once today or you'd be dead.

(Damon crouches and sees that Matt had wooden bullets)

(Tyler and Caroline are looking at each other. They're still chained up)

Tyler: The whole Sun and Moon curse is fake?

Caroline: That's what Elena learned. Klaus still needs to do the sacrifice, but it's just not for that.

Tyler: And you think that's why they grabbed us? For the sacrifice.

Caroline: Yes.

Tyler: He's going to kill us?

Caroline: I think so. Yes.

Tyler: This whole time I've been gone, Jules has been helping me come to terms with what I am. How to deal with it. I guess none of it matters anymore.

Caroline: Why didn't you say good-bye? You just left.

Tyler: You want to talk about this now?

Caroline: Well, if we're going to die, I might as well know the truth. Why did you leave me?

Tyler: I knew you hated me. I thought you deserved better than having someone like me in your life.

Caroline: I was hurt. You know, you turned your back on me when I needed you. But... I could never hate you, Tyler.

(He smiles. They hear the door of the tomb open. Damon arrives)

Caroline: Damon?

(He goes toward her)

Damon: Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets. You have some explaining to do.

Caroline: What, Matt?

Tyler: Matt knows about you?

Caroline: No, I...

Damon: Shh. Tomorrow's problem.

(He releases her and she gets up)

Damon: Let me just get you out of here.

Caroline: Wait, Damon No! I'm not leaving without him.

Damon: Ohhh. It's getting dark soon.

(He looks at Tyler)

Damon: How fast can you get the hell away from here?

Tyler: I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up.

Caroline: I'll help.

(Damon goes toward Tyler and crouches in front of him)

Damon: Don't make me regret this. (He breaks Tyler's chains.)

[A mountain]

(Elena and Stefan are at the top of the mountain)

Elena: We made it! Ahh.

Stefan: That's nothing, if you've climbed Mt. Everest.

Elena: Nobody likes a bragger, Stefan.

(She looks at the landscape)

Elena: Oh, wow.

Stefan: Yeah. Hey, you can say it.

(She looks at him)

Elena: Say what?

Stefan: The thing you've been wanting to say, but... Been afraid of how it'll make me feel.

Elena: There's nothing I can say, Stefan. It's not going to change anything.

Stefan: Might make you feel better. Look, I know this isn't the first time you've thought about it. Drinking vampire blood to survive. I mean, I know I've thought about it a hundred times.

Elena: And before all this with Klaus, did you think about it then?

Stefan: Of course I did. Elena... If it were my choice, I'd want to be with you forever.

Elena: Why have you never brought it up?

Stefan: 'Cause I knew if it was an option, you would have. It would be selfish for me to ask you.

Elena: Didn't stop Damon.

Stefan: He shouldn't have done what he did. He did it because he loves you.

Elena: But he did this to me, Stefan, which means he doesn't really know what love is. And to be honest, I don't know if I do. I'm 17 years old. How am I supposed to know any of this yet?

(She takes his hands)

Elena: I know that I love you, Stefan. I know that. But my future? Our lives together? Those were things I was supposed to deal with as they came along. I was supposed to grow up.

(She cries)

Elena: Decide if I want to have kids and start a family. Grow old. I was supposed to have a lifetime of those choices, and... now? That's all gone.

Stefan: Hey, say it.

Elena: I don't want to be a vampire, Stefan. I never wanted to be one.

Stefan: I know. It's okay.

(He embraces her. She's still crying)

[The Tomb]

(It's dark .Damon, Caroline and Tyler go outside. Matt is waking up. Caroline rushes over to him)

Caroline: Hey, Matt!

(She looks at Damon)

Caroline: Hey. Did you hit him?!

Damon: Did you already forget about the part with the gun and the wooden bullets?

(Tyler growls and holds his chest. He looks at the moon)

Caroline: Tyler? Tyler?

Tyler: It's starting.

Damon: Grab boy wonder and let's go.

Caroline: Come on.

(They leave)

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan parks his car, goes out and opens the door for Elena. She gets out of the car)

Elena: Thanks for today.

(Stefan feels something. He puts himself in front of Elena and they both turn their heads. Klaus is here)

Klaus: You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. You ready, my dear?

Elena: I'm ready.

(She goes toward him but Stefan stops her)

Stefan: No.

Klaus: I wouldn't. No reason for you to die, too.

(She turns around and looks at Stefan. He can't stop looking at Klaus)

Elena: No. Stefan, hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt.

(She kisses him)

Elena: I love you.

Stefan: I love you.

(They kiss again)

Elena: Close your eyes. Close your eyes.

(He closes his eyes. She lets go of his hand. When he opens he eyes, she's gone)

(Stefan enters the house. Alaric's here)

Alaric: There you are. I got here, the house was empty.

Stefan: Where's Damon?

[The woods]

(Damon, Caroline, Matt and Tyler are walking. Tyler's not okay)

Matt: What's happening? Is he ok?

Damon: He better not wolf out on us.

(Damon's phone rings. He answers. It's Stefan)

Damon: Bad time, little bro.

Stefan: What the hell are you doing?

Damon: Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put.

Stefan: She's already gone, Damon.

Damon: What?

Stefan: Klaus came. He took her.

Damon: I'll take care of it.

(He hangs up. Tyler falls on the floor. The transformation begins)

Matt: Tyler!

Tyler: I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here.

Caroline: Tyler, it'll be ok.

Tyler: Go!

Caroline: You've got time. We're almost there, just...

Tyler: It's happening faster.

Caroline: Tyler, it's ok.

(Tyler's eyes are yellow. He rushes over towards Caroline but Damon intercepts him. Tyler is above him. Damon pushes him but Tyler bites him in the process. Damon gets up)

Caroline: Damon...

Damon: I'm fine.

Tyler: Get out of here!

Damon: Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't... Use these.

(He gives them wooden bullets)

Damon: It'll buy you a couple seconds. Go. Go!

(They leave. Damon leaves too)

[Alaric's apartment]

(Klaus enters the apartment.)

Klaus: Where's Maddox? He should be back by now.

Katherine: I don't know.

(Klaus sits down and opens the laptop)

Katherine: What are you doing? Where's Elena?

Klaus: ( Willow is standing at the Window when he goes over to her) I need you love to go down stairs and go with Greta to the Rituel Now Go.

Willow: Okay( Walking out the door and Getting in the Car with Grita and Seeing Elena who is in tears and sadly Smiles when she sees Willow)

Klaus: Elena and Willow are with Greta

(He's looking at Jules, whose transitioning)

Klaus: It's almost time.

(The door opens. Katherine and Klaus look at the door)

Klaus: I wasn't aware you'd been invited in.

(Damon's here)

Damon: I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual.

Klaus: Didn't we already have this conversation?

Damon: Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch Now you have to give me Willow and Elena.

(Klaus gets up)

Klaus: Excuse me?

(He faces Damon)

Damon: And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me.

Klaus: Katerina, give us a moment.

(She looks at them and leaves)

Klaus: I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who.

(He shows him the video of Jules)

Klaus: The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?

(He throws him the cellphone so he can see better)

Damon: Jules.

Klaus: When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... You learn a thing or two. First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch.

Damon: Back-up vampire.

Klaus: I've got that covered, too.

[Lockwood's cellar]

(Caroline and Matt rush into the cellar and close the door)

Caroline: Come on, down here.

Matt: Is that going to hold?

Caroline: No.

(They go further into the cellar. Caroline is closing the iron gate.)

Caroline: Help me with the gate. Help me with the gate!

(He helps her. She closes it. Tyler the wolf, enters the cellar and looks at them)

Caroline: Tyler? It's me. It's Caroline. Tyler?

(He rushes over to the gate)

[Alaric's apartment]

(Damon is unconscious. Katherine gives him some blood from a blood bag and slaps him)

Katherine: Hey. Damon. Hey. Damon!

(He wakes up)

Damon: Ahh. What the hell happened?

Katherine: He's gone. He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it.

Damon: Ahh. Do what?

Katherine: Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire.

Damon: Who did you call?

(He grabs her arm.)

Damon: Who did you call, Katherine?

[Somewhere]

(Elena Willow and Greta are walking in the dark)

Elena: Where are we going?

Greta: This way.

Willow: You're Luka's sister, aren't you? I heard about you. He and your father were looking for you.

Greta: Well, they were wasting their time. I wasn't lost.

(Elena trips on a rock Willow catches her Arm helping her up)

Elena: Thank you willow

Willow: Your Welcome Elena

Elena: God, I can't see anything.

(Greta lights fire all around them. Elena sees someone on the ground. She rushes over to her. It's Jenna)

Elena: Jenna? Jenna, Jenna! Jenna? Hey, hey, Jenna! Jenna!

(She can't find a pulse)

Willow: Oh, my God. No. Jenna! No!

(She looks at Greta)

Elena: He killed her? Why? I did everything that he asked.

(Jenna wakes up)

Greta: She's not dead. She's in transition.

[Alaric's apartment]

(Damon gets up from the floor.)

Damon: Should have used me. Why didn't he use me?

Katherine: He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead.

Damon: What does that even mean?

Katherine: What does that mean?

(She looks at Tyler's bite on Damon's forearm)

Katherine: What is this, Damon?

Damon: It's a werewolf bite.


	43. The Sun Also Rises

**The Sun Also Rises**

**LOCKWOOD CELLAR**

[Tyler, in wolf form, growls and snarls at Caroline and Matt who are on the other side of the iron gate. Caroline is holding the gate shut.]

Matt: Caroline, let me help!

Caroline: Get back, I got it!

[Tyler starts to attack, fitting his snout through the bars of the gate and snapping and snarling. Caroline flinches but holds the gate steady. Matt aims the rifle at Tyler. Tyler backs up and attacks a second time.]

Matt: Caroline, the door's not going to hold. [Backs away; continues pointing the gun at Tyler] Come on!

Caroline: Tyler, please!

[Tyler doesn't let up on his attack. Matt shoots Tyler, who yelps in pain and backs away. Matt shoots him again.]

Caroline: Matt! No, hey, no! It's Tyler!

Matt: It's trying to kill us!

Caroline: Wait!

[Caroline looks back. Tyler is laying on the ground, panting heavily.]

Caroline: He's wounded.

Matt: Caroline, stay back.

[Caroline begins to unlock the gate.]

Caroline: We can go around him.

Matt: Are you nuts?

Caroline: You're not going to shoot him again, ok? Ok. Matt, take my hand.

[Caroline extends her hand towards Matt as she opens the gate and walks out. Matt continues to point the gun at Tyler.]

Matt: I got it.

Caroline: [looking back] Matt, take my hand.

[Matt finally complies and places the rifle over his shoulder. He takes Caroline's hand and she vamp-speeds the two of them out of the cellar.]

**ALARIC'S LOFT**

[Damon sits at the bar, observing the werewolf bite on his inner forearm. Katherine stands over him, also observing the bite.]

Katherine: So that's what a werewolf bite looks like.

Damon: Yep.

Katherine: It's not that bad.

Damon: Will be.

[Damon stands up and rolls his sleeve down, covering the bite.]

Katherine: So that's it? You're just... going to die?

Damon: Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure?

[Katherine shakes her head.]

Damon: Me, either.

[Damon grabs his jacket off the couch and puts it on.]

Katherine: 145 years and no last good-bye?

Damon: You don't get a good-bye.

[Damon turns away from her. Katherine vamp-speeds in front of him, placing her hand on his chest.]

Katherine: No. Don't leave mad.

Damon: Us ending up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine.

[Damon attempts to leave again, but Katherine persists.]

Katherine: Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice.

Damon: That's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice.

Katherine: It was her or me. I chose her.

Damon: I helped you. You owed me. Now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?

Katherine: I didn't let love get in the way.

Damon: Enjoy an eternity alone, Katherine.

[Damon walks past Katherine.]

Katherine: What are you going to do?

Damon: [turns and looks at Katherine] I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus.

Katherine: He won't take you. He saw your bite, he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon. But Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it.

**QUARRY**

[Elena Willow and Jenna are sitting on the ground. Jenna is clutching at her head.]

Jenna: Oh, my head. What's wrong with me?

Elena: Do you remember what happened?

Jenna: You called me. You were so scared. Oh, ah, I should have realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire.

Elena: Klaus. It was Klaus.

Jenna: He made me drink his blood. And I don't... I don't remember anything after that. [She looks around, anxiously.] Where are we? What happened?

[Elena takes Jenna's hands into her own.]

Willow: We're at the quarry. He brought us here.

Jenna: Why don't I remember anything?

Elena: Jenna, do you remember... When I told you how someone becomes a vampire?

Jenna: Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's... [pauses, realizes what has happened to her] Oh, god. He killed me.

Elena: Jenna, listen to me. Listen to me; everything's going to be ok. I'm going to get you out of here.

Jenna: I'm a vampire?

Greta: And I bet you're hungry.

[Great approaches them; Jenna and Elena look up at her from the ground. Elena sees a sharp rock nearby and rushes to grab it, but, with a wave of her hand, Greta sends Elena flying standing up to use her Powers but forgot that she Can't and was thrown across the Ground Elena lands painfully in the dirt. Greta waves her hand again, creating a circle of fire around Elena. Elena stands up and rushes towards the flames, but finds that she can't escape.]

Greta: Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do.

Willow: Greta... Please, just- just let her go.

[Great slices her wrist open with the sharp rock. Blood drips from her wound. Jenna looks at it, hungrily.]

Greta: Klaus chose her.

Elena: No.

[Greta lowers her wrist towards Jenna.]

Greta: Drink it.

Elena: Jenna, don't!

Jenna: I can't.

Elena: Let her go. Hey!

[Jenna continues to stare at Greta's bloody wrist and finally sinks her teeth in.]

Elena: No! No.

[Elena's eyes glisten with tears. Jenna closes her eyes as the warm blood enters her mouth. After a few moments, Greta pulls his wrist out of Jenna's grip and Jenna falls to the ground.]

Greta: That's enough.

[Greta stands up.]

Elena: Jenna. It's going to be ok.

[Greta flicks her wrist and another circle of fire surrounds Jenna. Jenna retreats from the flames, looking terrified.]

Elena: Look at me. Hey, look at me.

[Jenna turns her head towards Elena, blood still running down her chin.]

Elena: It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok.

[Jenna silently says "No" as the dark veins of hunger creep towards her eyes.]

**ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE**

[Jeremy and Bonnie are down in the basement, still flipping through the pages of old grimoires.]

Jeremy: This is useless. All these grimoires. There has to be something in here to keep Elena from becoming a vampire.

Bonnie: And we'll keep looking. Until the last minute.

[Outside, Elijah, Alaric, and Stefan arrive and walk across the yard towards the house.]

Elijah: The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally the doppelgänger. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become hybrid.

Alaric: So when do we attack?

Elijah: Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in.

Stefan: And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?

Elijah: If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself.

[Stefan's phone rings. He answers it and walks away from Elijah and Alaric. Damon is on the other end and at the Boarding House.]

Stefan: Damon.

Damon: You're not going to like what I'm about to say.

Stefan: Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not?

Damon: It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got... Complicated.

Stefan: We're sticking with the original plan. We're meeting Bonnie right now.

Damon: He's got Jenna, Stefan.

Stefan: What?

Damon: He got Katherine to lure her out of the house.

[Stefan looks back at Alaric, worried.]

Alaric: What is it? What's wrong?

Damon: He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual.

Stefan: Oh, my god.

**QUARRY**

[Elena is pacing back and forth in her circle of fire. Jenna is kneeling in hers.]

Elena: How are you feeling?

Jenna: I feel like myself... Only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything.

Willow: Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts.

Jenna: [eyes glistening with tears] I'm gonna die, aren't I?

Elena: No! Jenna, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do.

[In the distance, the sounds of twigs snapping and Jules groaning are heard by Elena and Jenna. Jenna's head snaps towards the sound.]

Jenna: Who's that?

Elena: That must be the werewolf.

[Greta pushes Jules down to the ground. Jules clutches at her stomach, groaning in pain.]

Jules: What's happening to me?

Greta: I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free.

[Greta moves away, flicks her wrist, and a third ring of fire encircles Jules.]

Elena: Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed.

Greta: My duty is to Klaus! The new order.

[Klaus arrives.]

Klaus: Glad to know I still have a dance partner.

[He looks at Elena, Jenna Willow and Jules.]

Klaus: Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

[Matt and Caroline rush into the house. Caroline shuts the doors and locks them.]

Caroline: Come on. Get in here!

[Caroline breathes out, leaning against the doors. Matt peers out one of the front windows.]

Caroline: Do you see anything?

Matt: We're not safe here. If that thing wants in, it's getting in.

[Matt opens the chamber of the rifle and reloads it.]

Caroline: How did you even know what I was? I compelled you to forget!

Matt: I was on vervain. I faked forgetting so I could spy on you. It was your mom's idea.

[Matt walks out of the room to peer out another window. Caroline, shocked, follows him.]

Caroline: Wait, my mom knows?! Oh my God! You told her. Well, what'd she say?

[Matt turns back around to look at Caroline.]

Matt: Your mom hates vampires. She grew up hating vampires. She'll probably always hate vampires.

Caroline: Well, what about you?

Matt: What about me?

Caroline: Where does this leave us?

Matt: Stuck in this house. Trying not to get mauled to death by our friend.

[Matt exits the room, leaving Caroline looking distressed.]

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

[Someone is persistantly knocking on the front door. Damon walks down the stairs and into the front hall.]

Damon: [sighs] Heard ya.

[The knocking continues. As Damon approaches the door, he stumbles. Regaining his composure, he rolls up his sleeve and sees the werewolf bite has gotten worse. Damon proceeds towards the front door and opens it. John stands in the doorway.]

Damon: Great. I was just thinking about getting a bite to eat.

John: Elena hasn't returned any of my calls for days. I need to see her.

[John walks into the house. Damon shuts the front door and turns to look at him.]

Damon: Well, you're a day late and a daughter short, John.

John: What are you talking about?

Damon: Klaus has her. Sacrifice goes down tonight.

John: How could you let that happen? You were supposed to keep her safe. Wasn't that the sum total of your plan; to keep her safe?

Damon: She is safe. I fed her my blood.

John: You what?!

Damon: When Klaus kills Elena in the sacrifice, she will come back to life. Granted, as the thing you hate most in the world, but no one really cares what you think.

[Damon starts to walk into the parlor. John attempts to grab him, but Damon uses his vamp-speed and spins John around, slamming him against a wall.]

Damon: You do not want to mess with me right now.

[John straightens up and looks at Damon.]

John: You ruined her life. You know that, right?

Damon: I know, John. I took her choice, destroyed her future. Trust me, I get it. It actually gets worse.

[Damon walks away.]

John: How could it possibly get any worse?

**QUARRY**

[Jules, Elena, and Jenna are still contained in the rings of fire. Jules continues to moan in pain. Up on a nearby hill, Klaus retrieves the moonstone from his getting Frustrated about all this begins to feel some of her Power come back and Making sure the Witch doesn't stop her Powers again she Puts a Sheild around herself]

Klaus: I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it.

[Klaus hands the moonstone to Greta who takes it and looks up at the sky.]

Greta: The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?

Klaus: I remember.

[Greta drops the moonstone into a stone bowl filled with flames. Sparks fly as the moonstone is destroyed. Greta begins chanting a spell in Latin. Klaus approaches the rings of fire. Jules still lies on the ground, moaning in pain, but looks up at Elena.]

Jules: Everything I did... I was just trying to help Tyler.

Elena: Are you Jules?

Jules: I didn't want him to be alone!

[Klaus looks down at Jules.]

Klaus: Shall we?

[The ring of fire around Jules disperses. Jules eyes turn yellow and she uses her werewolf speed to rush at Klaus. Alas, Klaus gets the upper hand and pins Jules to the ground, plunging his hand into her chest and ripping out her heart. Jules takes a final breath, tears streaming down her face, and feeling the Death Cluches her Heart feeling the Pain Klaus breathes heavily as he holds the bloody heart in his hands. Elena and Jenna look on, horrified.]

**ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE**

[Jeremy is looking through a grimoire as Bonnie looks over his shoulder.]

Bonnie: Which one are you reading?

Jeremy: Emily Bennett's, there's a section on spells she did for my ancestor, Johnathan Gilbert.

Bonnie: Yeah, I think she had a thing for him.

[He looks up at Bonnie. Bonnie smiles at him.]

Jeremy: There's something on a resuscitative spell she was working on.

Bonnie: I saw that, too. She just didn't explain what it did, exactly.

Jeremy: Well, maybe Johnathan wrote about it in his journals. You know, I can have Stefan bring them.

[The basement door creaks open. Bonnie hears the noise.]

Bonnie: Someone's here.

[Alaric walks down the stairs and into the basement.]

Jeremy: Hey, what are you doing here?

Alaric: Elijah and Stefan are upstairs. [to Bonnie] You mind if I have a second with Jeremy?

Bonnie: Sure, yeah. Of course.

[Bonnie gets up and leaves the basement.]

Jeremy: What's the matter?

Alaric: Jeremy... Something's happened to Jenna.

[Jeremy looks at Alaric, blankly.]

[Outside, Bonnie is talking to Stefan and Elijah.]

Bonnie: Why did he take Jenna?

Elijah: A punishment for meddling.

Stefan: Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline. But Damon rescued them.

Bonnie: Then we need to go. Now. Before Jenna's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself.

Stefan: Bonnie... If you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option.

Bonnie: Neither is letting Jenna die.

Elijah: Well, Stefan would agree with you.

[Bonnie looks confused. Stefan walks closer towards Bonnie.]

Stefan: We're going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more. Me.

**QUARRY**

[Great continues chanting a spell while Klaus holds Jule's heart over the ceremonial bowl, squeezing the blood into the flames.]

Klaus: Does that mean it's working?

Greta: It's working.

[Over in the rings of fire, Elena watches Klaus and Greta in the distance. Jenna looks up at her, eyes glistening with tears.]

Jenna: The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was? [Elena looks down at her and shakes her head.] Isn't there someone else who can do this?

Elena: Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that.

Jenna: It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you.

Elena: But you didn't. [Kneeling down] You put your entire life on hold to help us.

Jenna: Look around, Elena. I failed you.

Elena: No. You didn't. I failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen. Being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm gonna get through this. I'll be ok. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance... [Elena places a finger to her lips and whispers the next word] Run.

Jenna: [nodding, whispering] Ok.

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

[Matt peers out another window.]

Matt: You don't think I killed him, do you?

[Caroline is sitting on a couch in the parlor.]

Caroline: No. No. It takes a lot more than wooden bullets to kill a werewolf. He's still out there somewhere. Do you think my mom wants to kill me?

Matt: I don't think your mom knows what to do with you.

Caroline: Yeah, well, I don't really know what to do with me, either.

[Matt looks at her. Caroline becomes more alert as she hears a noise on the front porch.]

Matt: What is it?

[Matt begins to walk towards the front door.]

Caroline: Wait.

[Caroline listens intently and hears more shuffling on the front porch. Matt points the gun at the door. Caroline gets up and pushes the barrel of the gun down.]

Caroline: Don't. Don't shoot.

[Caroline rushes over to the front doors.]

Matt: What the hell are you doing?

[Caroline peers through the glass in the front doors and sees Tyler lying, naked, on the front porch. Caroline walks back towards Matt.]

Caroline: [extending her hand] Give me your jacket.

Matt: What?

Caroline: Your jacket, take it off.

[Matt frantically takes his jacket off and hands it to Caroline. She grabs it and opens the front doors. Matt follows behind her. Caroline kneels down next to Tyler and places the jacket around his naked body.]

Caroline: Hey.

[Tyler looks up at Caroline. Caroline pets Tyler's head.]

Tyler: [gasping] Caroline?

Caroline: Hey. It's ok. It's ok.

**ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE**

[Stefan is standing outside the house. Elijah approaches him.]

Elijah: Bonnie did the locator spell. They're at Steven's Quarry.

Stefan: I'll head over there first and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time.

Elijah: Just as the moon hits its final phase. She's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive.

[Stefan nods and begins to walk away.]

Elijah: You're very honorable.

[Stefan turns back around, looks at Elijah, and walks back towards him.]

Stefan: Are you? Because this whole plan is, um, it's contingent upon your honor, Elijah.

Elijah: I won't fail you.

Stefan: Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to.

Elijah: Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings; parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found.

Stefan: You want revenge.

Elijah: Sometimes there's honor in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you.

Stefan: Please end this.

[Stefan leaves.]

[In the house, John walks down into the basement, holding a cardboard box. Jeremy and Bonnie approach him as he puts the box down on a table.]

John: I brought the Gilbert journals. I think I know the spell you're talking about.

Bonnie: Where's Damon?

John: Upstairs. Alaric wanted to talk to him.

[They begin to take the journals out of the box and flip through them.]

**UPSTAIRS**

Damon: He did what?!

Alaric: He wasn't going to let Jenna die.

Damon: [frustrated] We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No one has to die!

Alaric: Except for Bonnie.

Damon: God, Stefan, damn it!

[Damon punches a wall, using his vamp-speed, which causes his whole arm to go into the wall. He takes it out.]

Alaric: Hey, are you ok?

Damon: I'm fine. [calms down] Well, that's my brother for you. Always cleaning up my messes.

[Damon exits the house as he says the last sentence. Alaric watches him exit, concerned.]

**QUARRY**

[Klaus approaches the ring of fire containing Jenna.]

Klaus: Hello, Jenna.

[Jenna and Elena get up and look at Klaus.]

Elena: Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!

[Elena walks closer to the flames, causing them to flare up. She retreats.]

Klaus: Careful.

Jenna: Elena, don't.

Elena: No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family. [to Klaus] I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please.

Klaus: Well, well.

[Klaus looks up at the top of the quarry.]

Klaus: I don't recall you being on the guest list.

[Jenna and Elena look up as well. Elena gasps. Stefan stands atop of the cliff.]

Stefan: I'm here to talk.

Klaus: Very well, then.

[Klaus looks at Jenna, briefly, then vamp-speeds up to the top of the cliff and walks calmly towards Stefan.]

Klaus: What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?

Willow watching them begins to Chant under her Breath closing her eyes feeling Power coming over her as she Puts a Protection spell on Jenna and Elena they will Pretend to be Dead to Klaus but after the Rituel is Complete will the Spell work after Making sure the Spell is in Place she feels Faint from using such Magic( Praying Please Let this work) If it doens't then At least I had tired.

**ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE**

[In the basement, John, Bonnie, and Jeremy speak with Damon.]

Bonnie: We found something in the Gilbert journals.

John: Johnathan journaled the story of a mother who called on Emily's services. The woman's baby was sick; dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child.

Damon: Skip to the save Elena part.

John: Well, the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life.

Jeremy: We already know Elena's going to come back to life. But she'll be a vampire.

John: Not if her soul remains intact.

Damon: [skeptically] Her soul, really? You're going to put your faith in some act of god mumbo jumbo?

[John walks forward, closing the gap between Damon and himself.]

John: I refuse to let Elena become the thing I've spent my life protecting her against. And you can call that God or mystical energy, whatever you want, but yes... I'm putting my faith in it.

[John turns around and walks back towards Bonnie.]

**QUARRY**

[Stefan and Klaus are still conversing on the cliff top. Elena Willow and Jenna continue to look up at the them, patiently waiting to figure out what's happening.]

Jenna: What's going on?

Elena: I-I don't know. [Turns to Jenna] You can hear them. [Jenna looks at her] You can hear anything. Jus - Just focus on them.

Stefan: You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place.

Klaus: Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women [Klaus starts to walk around Stefan] - Three goddesses- Sacrificed at nature's altar.

Elena: [whispers] What are they saying?

Jenna: I can't-I can't make it out.

Elena: You can do this. Just relax. Focus.

Stefan: [turning around to face Klaus] Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way.

Jenna: I can hear him. I hear Stefan.

Elena: What are they saying?

Klaus: You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you.

Stefan: Just make the trade. Me for Jenna.

[Jenna has heard the last few fines of the conversation with the use of her vampire hearing.]

Jenna: Oh, my god.

Elena: What is it?

Jenna: He wants to take my place.

[Elena looks at Jenna, horrified, then looks up at Stefan.]

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

[Matt is sitting in the parlor, staring blankly at the fire. Caroline enters the room. She shuts the door behind her and Matt looks up at her.]

Matt: How's Tyler doing?

Caroline: Sleeping. He should be better by morning. He just... He needs some rest.

Matt: Good. [brief pause] So this is your life now, huh?

Caroline: [smiles] Never a dull moment.

[Matt stands up and walks towards Caroline.]

Matt: You know, these last few days with you have been so great, and fun.

[Caroline smiles and walks over towards him, placing her hands on his chest.]

Matt: And so Caroline. I-I thought that I might be able to get past this whole vampire thing.

Caroline: But you can. Matt...

Matt: I don't - I don't know if I can, Caroline.

[Matt walks past Caroline. Caroline turns around with a look of desperation plastered on her face.]

Caroline: Matt!

[Matt turns around and looks at her.]

Matt: I get it. This is your life now. You know what my life is, Care? My life is an absentee mom. And a bunch of bills to pay, and school, and a job, and it - and it sucks sometimes. But it's my life. And... I think that I just want to live it without all of this.

[Caroline looks at him, sadly, but nods her head, understanding what he wants.]

**ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE**

[Down in the basement, Bonnie has her hands placed on either side of John's head and is chanting a spell. Jeremy and Damon stand by, watching. Damon, becoming impatient, snaps his fingers.]

Damon: Come on, Bonnie, we got a hybrid to kill.

[Jeremy looks back at Damon, signaling with his hand for Damon to be tolerant of the situation. Not long after that, Bonnie opens her eyes.]

Bonnie: It's done.

Damon: That's it? Let's go.

[Damon walks out of the room. John opens his eyes as Bonnie walks past him. Bonnie turns to Jeremy and gently touches his arm.]

Bonnie: I'll be back soon.

[Jeremy reaches out to her.]

Jeremy: Wait, what do you mean? No, I'm coming. I need to be there. I need to make sure you guys are ok.

Bonnie: And who's going to make sure you're ok?

Jeremy: I've got my own ring. Look, I'm not taking no for an answer.

[Bonnie kisses Jeremy goodbye. She pulls away and Jeremy smiles at her. Suddenly, Jeremy looks at her, confused, and starts to fall to the floor. John grabs him and leads him back to a chair.]

John: Easy, easy. [to Bonnie] Just go. I'll stay with him.

[Bonnie looks at Jeremy one last time before exiting the basement with Damon.]

[Upstairs, Alaric and Elijah wait until they hear Damon and Bonnie walk up the stairs.]

Elijah: It's time.

[Damon and Bonnie exit the house without glancing at Alaric or Elijah. Elijah and Alaric follow them.]

Alaric: All right. I got the weapons in the car.

Elijah: Bonnie's the only weapon we need.

[Elijah walks out the doorway. Alaric follows behind him but when he tries to exit the house, he finds that an invisible barrier is blocking him in.]

Alaric: Bonnie! What is this?

[Bonnie stops and looks back at him.]

Bonnie: I can't put anyone else at risk.

Alaric: I can't stay here with Jenna out there!

Bonnie: I'm sorry.

Alaric: You can't do this! Damon?

Damon: Sorry, buddy. She's right.

[Damon, Bonnie and Elijah start to walk away.]

Alaric: No! You can't do this. Bonnie! Bonnie!

[Alaric angrily hits the doorframe.]

**QUARRY**

Jenna: Elena...

Elena: I have to do something. This can't happen. None of it.

[Klaus and Stefan have come down from the cliff top and approach Elena and Jenna.]

Klaus: Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish.

Elena: [sadly] Stefan…

Stefan: It's okay.

Klaus: Well. [He points a stake between Jenna and Stefan] Who's it going to be, Elena?

Elena: No.

Klaus: Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice.

[Klaus vamp speeds around Stefan and stakes him in the back. Stefan screams in pain and crumbles to the ground.]

Elena: No! Stefan! No!

[Klaus rips the stake out of Stefan's back, leaving a sizable chunk of wood in his back.]

Klaus: I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now...

[Klaus snaps Stefan's neck causing Stefan to fall, disgracefully, to the ground. Elena gasps in shock.]

Klaus: Whenever you're ready, Greta.

[Greta begins chanting the next part of the spell which despells the ring of fire surrounding Jenna. Jenna looks on, frightened. Elena, teary-eyed, watches on.]

Willow: No.

Klaus: Your turn.

Elena: No, Jenna, no!

[Elena attempts to get to Jenna, but the fire around her flares up. Jenna looks over at her.]

Jenna: It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do.

[After a moment of shared silence between Jenna and Elena, Jenna vamp speeds to Greta and ferociously bites her neck. Greta screams. Klaus vamp speeds over to Jenna and stakes her in the back, pulling her off of Greta, who has fallen to the floor. Jenna gasps and Klaus releases her. Jenna falls to the ground. Elena starts to cry.]

Elena: Jenna, no!( Hearing Willow whisper to her looking over at her)

Willow: Don't despair Elena you will see her again

[Jenna looks up at Elena, tears in her eyes.]

Elena: Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore.

[Klaus flips Jenna over onto her back and hunches over her. Jenna seems less frightened when Klaus stakes her in the heart.]

Elena: No! Jenna! No! Jenna!

[Elena cries in earnest now. Jenna's body starts to become grey and decayed. Klaus releases the stake from his grap and stands up. Jenna lays lifeless on the stone with the stake through her heart.]

[Greta begins chanting the next part of the spell. Klaus is by her side. Stefan wakes up and feels the piece of wood in his back. He tries to reach it but is not flexible enough to do so. Stefan looks up at Elena and sees her tear streaked cheeks. He looks over towards Greta and sees Jenna's dead body.]

Stefan: No.

[Greta pours Jenna's blood into the ceremonial bowl.]

Stefan: I'm so sorry.

[Elena places her finger to her lips and shushes Stefan.]

Elena: [whispers] Are they going to kill him?

Stefan: [whispers] Yes.

[Klaus approaches Elena.]

Klaus: It's time.

[The circle of fire disappears from around Elena. Elena looks up at him. Klaus extends his hand towards her. Elena gets up from the ground and walks past Klaus, ignoring him. Elena makes her way to the altar and looks down at Jenna's body. Klaus follows her up to the altar and grabs Elena's face in his hand. Below them, Stefan struggles to get up from the ground. Klaus turns Elena's face so she is looking at him.]

Klaus: Thank you, Elena.

Elena: Go to hell.

[Stefan continues to struggle up, but falls back to the ground, too weak to move. Elena stares out, blankly, as Klaus sinks his fangs into her neck and starts to drain Elena of her blood. Stefan watches on, helplessly. Klaus holds Elena tightly as his eyes starts to sprout more veins. Elena's eyelids flutter and her eyes roll into the back of her head and she dies. Klaus releases her and Elena falls to the ground. Blood drips from Klaus' mouth and the flame in the bowl is extinguished. Elena's body lays lifeless and Stefan stares at her, sadly, and lowers his head to the ground. Klaus breathes heavily and walks down the stone steps.] Willow feeling Anger in her for Everything that happened begins to make some magic

Klaus: I can feel it. It's happening.

[Klaus looks up at the full moon. Suddenly, his bones begin to crack and he starts to transform. His eyes are yellow like a werewolf's, but he stil has the veins under them, like a vampire.]

Klaus: Yes, yes!

[Suddenly, Klaus is thrown through the air Willow using her Mind Power to Snap his Bones watching as he Screams. The flames in the bowl reignite, startling Greta. Greta hears and sees Bonnie coming down the hillside, chanting a spell. Before Greta can react, Damon sneaks up behind her and snaps her neck. Damon kneels down and picks up Elena's body.]

Klaus: No! You were dead!

[Bonnie continues to chant her spell. Klaus' body contorts into painful shapes as he screams. Meanwhile, Damon carries Elena's body towards Stefan and lays her down next to him. Stefan gently grabs her arm.]

Stefan: Elena.

[Damon kneels down and rips the remainder of the stake out of Stefan's back. Stefan grunts in pain. Damon grabs Stefan's shoulder, as if to help him up, but Stefan turns and looks up at him, grabbing a hold of his jacket.]

Stefan: I need you to get her out of here!

Damon: What about you?

Stefan: I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!

[Damon picks up Elena's body and carries her away. Stefan sits up. Bonnie continues to chant the spell which is so powerful it causes trees to fall. Klaus screams in pain, lying against the rocks. Elijah approaches him and Bonnie stops chanting.]

Klaus: Elijah?

Elijah: Hello, brother.

[Stefan has gotten up and walks up behind Bonnie. Elijah punches his arm into Klaus' chest, grabbing a hold of his heart.]

Elijah: In the name of our family, Niklaus...

[Elijah twists Klaus' heart.]

Klaus: I didn't bury them at sea!

Elijah: What?

Klaus: Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them.

Stefan: Elijah! Don't listen to him.

Klaus: Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word... Brother.

[Elijah appears to be having second thoughts about killing his brother.]

Bonnie: Do it and I'll take you both out.

Elijah: You'll die.

Bonnie: I don't care.

[Elijah looks down at Klaus and back up at Bonnie and Stefan.]

Elijah: I'm sorry.

[Stefan and Bonnie run towards Elijah and Klaus.]

Stefan: No!

Bonnie: No.

[Before either can get to them, Elijah flies off with Klaus.]

**ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE**

[Down in the basement, John is busy writing a letter. Alaric is leaning against the doorframe, patiently waiting for the others to come back. It is daylight outside, indicating that much time has passed. Alaric: [sighs] We should have heard from them by now.

[Jeremy is sitting in a corner, reading one of the Gilbert journals. He looks over at John.]

Jeremy: [to John] Did you read all this?

[John glances back at him.]

John: I did.

Jeremy: So you understand what happened to the child's mother after the baby was brought back to life?

John: She saved her daughter. She found peace.

Jeremy: John...

[John gets up and folds the letter in his hands. Jeremy stands up from the floor and John hands the letter to him.]

John: I need you to give this to Elena for me. And also this.

[John takes his magic ring off and hands it to Jeremy as well. Alaric looks on, confused.]

Alaric: Oh, hey, what's going on?

[John looks at Alaric]

John: [sighs] Take care of each other. [Looks at Jeremy] Please.

[A door upstairs opens.]

Alaric: I think they're here!

[Alaric rushes up the stairs. Jeremy looks at John for a moment longer, then follows Alaric. John turns back into the basement.]

[Upstairs, Damon is carrying Elena's body into the parlor room.]

Damon: If you come back as a vampire, I'll stake you myself. So don't.

[Damon lays Elena's body down on a sofa and pushes a strand of hair out of her face.]

Damon: Because I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever.

[Alaric and Jeremy rush into the room and stand in the doorway.]

Jeremy: How is she?

[Damon continues to stroke Elena's hair and does not look up at either of them.]

Damon: I don't know yet.

Alaric: What about Jenna?

[Damon finally looks back at them without saying a word.]

Alaric: No.

Damon: I'm sorry, Jeremy.

[Jeremy and Alaric stare blankly at Damon. Behind them, John comes up from the basement and walks out the front door into the yard. Alaric walks away from the doorway and into a secluded area of the house. Outside, John looks back in the house. Suddenly, Elena gasps back to life.]

Damon: Elena!

Elena: What happened?

Damon: How do you feel?

Elena: I feel fine.

[Damon and Jeremy both breathe a sigh of relief. John watches the scene unfold from outside. He seems at peace, as he looks out into the woods, shuts his eyes, and falls to the ground, dead.]

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

[Tyler is wrapped up in a blanket, sleeping on the couch in his dad's study. Caroline sits down next to him and sighs. Tyler wakes up.]

Caroline: Hey.

[Tyler pulls the blanket down and groans. He examines the rifle wound.]

Caroline: Ooh, yeah, you got shot. But it's healing.

[Tyler sits up, grimacing as he does so.]

Tyler: You were right. I shouldn't have come home.

Caroline: No, you just... should have never left. And you shouldn't leave again.

Tyler: You're kidding, right? This is the second time I've tried to kill you.

Caroline: Well, no friendship is perfect.

[They both chuckle.]

Caroline: Matt broke up with me.

Tyler: I'm sorry.

Caroline: Yeah, well, you know, instead of just bailing on me again, you could just say... "Thank you, Caroline, for taking care of me. And I'm sorry that I tried to chow down on you again. "

[They both laugh, but Caroline's laughter turns to tears.]

Tyler: Hey. Hey. Come here.

[Tyler shares his blanket with Caroline and she leans into his chest.]

Tyler: Oh, easy.

[Tyler wraps his arms around Caroline as she lays her head on his chest.]

Tyler: Thank you, Caroline. For taking care of me.

Caroline: You're welcome.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Damon and Stefan are waiting downstairs in funeral attire.]

Stefan: We all set?

Damon: Yeah. Plenty of room with the Gilbert family plot and I compelled two of the grave diggers to do the dirty work. How's she doing?

Stefan: She lost the only parents she had. She's in shock.

[Upstairs, Elena is placing her earrings in. She looks at the pictures surrounding the frame of her mirror, which include one of her parents and one of Jenna. Jeremy walks into the doorway and raps his knuckles against the wall. He enters the room as Elena finishes putting her earrings in.]

Elena: I'm almost ready.

Jeremy: Yeah, take your time.

[Elena exhales]

Jeremy: John wanted me to give you this. [He hands her the letter and she takes it.] And this.

[Jeremy retrieves the magical ring from his pocket and hands it to Elena. Elena hesitantly takes it and looks up at Jeremy. Jeremy starts to leave the room.]

Elena: Jeremy...

[Jeremy turns back and looks at Elena.]

Elena: I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you've lost so many people.

Jeremy: I still have you( Willow walking in dressed in a Black Dress feeling Feeling Ashamed and Upset Crying)

Elena: Willow Please Don't cry you helped us you tried to Bring back Jenna with all your Might but there was Not you could of Done her soul is at Peace Now.

Willow: Elena How could you Forgive me I should of done More to get away from Klaus and Jenna was your Guardian and you Lost her because of me.

Elena: Someone told me Long ago that you can't blame someone for trying to hardest and She was Right you said that to me and you should follow your Own Advice.

Willow:( Nodding Crying) Okay

[Elena smiles at him and places her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her in a warm embrace. They pull apart and look at each other for a moment before Jeremy leaves the room and goes downstairs. Elena tries to maintain her composure as she walks over to her window seat and sits down. She opens up the letter and starts to read it.]

John: "Elena... it's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child. I failed in that task."

**MYSTIC FALLS CEMETARY **

[Stefan, Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, Willow and Jeremy walks across the graveyard.] John: "And because of my prejudices, I failed you. I'm haunted by how things might have played out differently. If I'd been more willing to hear your side of things."

[Stefan has his hand in the small of Elena's back and leads her to the gravesite of Jenna and John. Elena has four roses clutched in her hands. She kneels down and places two roses on a grave plot.]

John: "For me, it's the end. For you, a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child than I did with mine. It's for that child that I give you my ring."

[Teary-eyed, Elena approaches her parent's graves. She looks down at the tombstone, kneels, and places the remaining two roses on their graves.]

John: "I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this. Whether you are now reading this as a human or as a vampire, I love you all the same as I've always loved you, and always will. John. "

[Elena openly cries. Damon starts to walk away. Elena looks up at him and stands, still crying. Alaric walks towards Jenna's grave and places a rose on her plot. He stares down at her grave, sadly, before walking away. He squeezes Jeremy's arm gently and walks to the back of the group.]

[Damon is standing some distance away from the rest of the group. Stefan approaches him.]

Stefan: We're going to head back to the house.

Damon: I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes.

Stefan: Damon, she needs us right now. All of us.

Damon: And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?

Stefan: I have no idea.

[Damon turns around to look at Stefan.]

Damon: We need to get an idea. Fast.

Stefan: I'm not going to let Elena lose anybody else.

Damon: I wouldn't make any promises, brother.

Stefan: What's that supposed to mean?

Damon: Tyler Lockwood bit me.

[Damon pulls up his sleeve and shows Stefan the bite, which has gotten even worse. Stefan walks over to him with a look of anguish on his face.]

Damon: [looking down at the bite] It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is.

[Stefan takes Damon's arm and examines the bite.]

Stefan: We'll find something. A cure.

Damon: There's no cure, Stefan.

[Damon and Stefan look off across the graveyard, presumably towards Elena. Stefan looks back at Damon.]

Stefan: We kept Elena human, right? We found the way when there was no way. Hey.

[Damon turns his head and faces Stefan.]

Stefan: I will do this.

Damon: You want to do something for me? Keep this from Elena. Last thing she needs is another grave to mourn.

[Damon grips Stefan's shoulder, gingerly, and walks away. Stefan watches him as he leaves. The look on his face filled with torment.]


	44. As I Lay Dying

**As I Lay Dying**

[Gilbert house]

(Elena looks at Jeremy. He's asleep. Then she goes in Jenna's bedroom, looks around and leaves. Damon's here)

Damon: That'll get easier. But you knew that.

Elena: What do you want?

Damon: I want to apologize.

Elena: Damon…

Damon: Please. Elena, feeding you my blood, I was wrong.

Elena: Yes, you were.

Damon: And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but... I need it.

Elena: And I need some time, maybe a lot of time.

Damon: Sure. Of course, take all the time you need.

[Salvatore house]

(Damon takes a bottle of scotch and pours himself a drink. He opens the curtains, drinks some scotch and then takes off his ring. He opens his arms and his skin burns but Stefan arrives and pushes him out of the sunlight)

Damon: Get off of me.

Stefan: You're not doing this.

Damon: Just did. You know what happened to Rose, Stefan.

Stefan: I don't care. You're not dying today.

(He uses his super speed and throws him in the cellar and closes the door)

Damon: What's the plan, Superman?

Stefan: I'm gonna find a way out of this.

Damon: Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one.

Stefan: I got Bonnie looking for something, anything.

Damon: Always the hero, Stefan. Just tell me good-bye, get it over with.

(He coughs some blood)

Stefan: Lie still. Conserve your strength.

(He leaves)

[The woods]

(Klaus wakes up, naked. He looks at the sun and smiles. Someone throws him some clothes. He turns his head. Elijah's here)

Elijah: You've been busy.

Klaus: That was amazing. How long has it been?

Elijah: Almost 2 days. Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf.

(Klaus gets dressed)

Klaus: I can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill.

Elijah: Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way.

Klaus: Just like old times, brother.

Elijah: You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain.

Klaus: That's right. Now, what was it again? Oh, yeah. Wait. I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family.

Elijah: You gave me your word, Niklaus.

Klaus: What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me.

Elijah: I could have. But I didn't.

(Elijah helps Klaus put on his jacket)

Klaus: And now no one can, not even you. Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven.

Elijah: Where are they?

Klaus: You need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough but First I need to get my Mage.

[Mystic Grill]

(Alaric is at the bar. He takes a bottle of alcohol from a waitress. She tries to take it back, but he won't let her. He is already intoxicated. He walks away from the bar. His phone rings. He answers. It's Stefan)

Alaric: Sorry, you've reached somebody who's currently not operating.

Stefan: I need your help.

Alaric: Well, you must have me confused with somebody else. You see, I'm not allowed to help, just idly sit by while my girlfriend gets sacrificed on an altar of blood.

Stefan: Damon's dying.

Alaric: What?

Stefan: Tyler Lockwood bit him. We don't have much time.

Alaric: What do you need?

[Mystic Falls' Square]

(There's a special screening of Gone with the Wind. Some girls are dressed up for the event. Elena Willow and Jeremy are here. She puts a layer of fog on the ground)

Jeremy: You brought me to see a girl movie.

Elena: We had to get out of the house, Jer. This is our 3-hour distraction from reality.

Jeremy: Is that what we're doing? Pretending like our lives aren't screwed?

Elena: We need to do this, ok? Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore.( Looking at Willow seeing her Pale and dressed in a Black leggings brown boots to her knees and she is wearing a Blue Silk shirt and Black Jacket) Willow hey we can sit down here you haven't said anything all day.

Willow: I know but I have been feeling anxious all day I just can't explain it Sorry I will have fun I promise.

Elena: Don't worry so Much about Klaus he won't come after anytime soon.

Willow: Right Okay Enough About Klaus even though I know its not my Fault but inside I blame myself for not bringing Jenna back to life.

Elena: She is Gone Willow I am sad to say it but there was nothing you could of Done Jenna didin't blame you and you shouldn't either.

Willow: Thanks Elena( Sitting down and fixing the Blanket)

(She sits down. Caroline arrives with a basket)

Caroline: Hey! There you guys are. Who's hungry?

(She sits down next to Elena)

Jeremy: Are we really doing this?

Caroline: Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere.

Jeremy: All right.

(He sits down with them)

Jeremy: What are we eating?

Caroline: Something good.

[Abandoned house]

(Stefan and Bonnie are here)

Bonnie: I'm not sure this is going to work.

Stefan: You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon.

Bonnie: Let's just hope they want to.

(She cast a spell. Some voices are whispering around them)

Stefan: Bonnie? Bonnie?

(She opens her eyes)

Bonnie: Emily.

(Emily speaks through her, with her own voice)

Bonnie/Emily: Why have you come here, Stefan?

Stefan: I need your help. I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite.

Bonnie/Emily: No. Nature ensures a balance to everything.

Stefan: Is that true... or are you just saying no because it's Damon?

Bonnie/Emily: Perhaps it is his time to die.

Stefan: No. That's not balance. That's punishment.

Bonnie/Emily: I will not give you what you want.

Stefan: So you're saying that there's an answer to give? Please, if you know something, just tell me. Help me save my brother.

(Bonnie screams and falls on the floor)

Stefan: Bonnie.

Bonnie: They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power.

Stefan: They know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell me.

Bonnie: I heard them say a name.

Stefan: What was it?

Bonnie: Klaus.

[Mystic Falls' courthouse]

(Carol enters in the sheriff Forbes office)

Sheriff Forbes: Carol. Hi. How you feeling?

Carol: Better, thank goodness.

Sheriff Forbes: That was a terrible fall. Shouldn't you be home resting?

Carol: I've been resting, and now I'm ready to get back to work. I need you to update me on where we are with the vampire situation.

Sheriff Forbes: Well, there have been some developments, but I'm handling it.

Carol: Are you? Because I left you in charge of this town's safety, and lately I'm not seeing any results.

Sheriff Forbes: I said I'm handling it.

Carol: Then see that you do, Sheriff, because if you can't, I'll find someone who will.

(She leaves)

[Mystic Fall' square]

(Stefan rejoins Jeremy, Caroline and Elena)

Stefan: Hey( Looking at Willow nodding her to come here).

Elena: Hey! Look who couldn't resist an epic romance.

Stefan: Will you come take a walk with me?

(She gets up and leaves with him)

Elena: I'm breaking the rules, you know. Movie night's supposed to be a distraction. Tomorrow we can return to our regularly scheduled drama.

Stefan: I know. I wish this could wait, but it can't. Listen, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened. Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon was bitten.

Willow: What? Is it... is he gonna...

Stefan: Yeah.

Elena: Oh, my God. And he came to the house this morning and... and tried to apologize. I practically slammed the door in his face.

Stefan: He told me not to tell you, but I figured if you wanted to talk to him, I... I wouldn't wait.

Elena: Stefan…

Stefan: It's not over. There might be a cure, but I have to find Klaus to get it.

Elena: No. He's gonna kill you.

Stefan: No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever has led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it.

(They embrace each other)

Stefan: Go talk to him. Just tell him that there's still hope.( Grabbing Willow's Arm) Willow I need your Help Finding Klaus you know where he is take me too him.

Willow: Stefan Klaus is Dangerous Know that we all try to Kill him.

Stefan: I know but we have to help cure Damon we can't let him Die I know how hard this is for you but we have to try at least something.

Willow:( Sighing closing her eyes) Okay Stefan come with me and We will find him.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is not okay and is hallucinating)

1864

(Katherine is getting ready. Damon looks at her)

Katherine: Mr. Salvatore, spying on a lady is a sign of very poor manners.

Damon: My apologies Miss Katherine.

Katherine: But since you are here, my corset strings seem to be knotted. I wonder if you can undo them.

Damon: Of course.

(He touches her skin)

Katherine: Will you miss me while off defending the South?

Damon: I shall.

Katherine: Then I hope you will hurry back. I fear I will be lonely with you away.

Damon: I would think Stefan should be company enough.

Katherine: Is it so wrong for me to want you both?

Elena: Damon.

(He turns around. Elena's here)

Damon: Elena?

Elena: Don't you see? She was toying with you. All you had to do was say no, walk away. You had a choice.

(Katherine touches his cheek and makes him looks at her)

Katherine: Promise me that you will return quickly.

Damon: I promise.

(Back in the present, Damon lifts up his sleeve and sees the bite has gotten worse.)

[Alaric's apartment]

(Stefan and Willow enters the apartment. Katherine is here sitting on the bed)

Stefan: Hello, Katherine.

(She gets up)

Katherine: Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!

Willow: We ran into complications.

Katherine: Complications?

Stefan: Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?

(She pushes them against the wall and asks him to shut up. Klaus and Elijah arrive)

Katherine: Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit.

(Klaus looks at Stefan and Willow)

Klaus: You just keep popping up, don't you?( Looking over at Willow) Thanks Love for making it easy for me to find you know you'll Never Leave my side Now

Willow:( Paling from Being Afraid)

Stefan: I need your help... For my brother.

Klaus: Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention.

(Elijah looks at Stefan)

Elijah: You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own.

Klaus: And so I shall.

(He puts a dagger through Elijah's heart, killing him. He pushes Stefan against a wall.)

Klaus: Now, what am I gonna do with you?

(He puts a stake through him)

Klaus: Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead.

Willow: He's just trying to help his brother.

Stefan: The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want.

(Klaus takes out the stake. Stefan falls on the floor. Klaus pours himself a glass of blood)

Klaus: Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless.( Vampspeeds Willow and Pulls her against Him) You My dear has cause me such Heartache Now this is whats going to Happen you will Listen to what I say or Stefan and Damon Both Will Die

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is looking at his werewolf bite. Alaric arrives)

Alaric: Well, that looks bad.

Damon: It feels worse. My subconscious is haunting me, Rick. Please tell me you have something for that.

(Alaric puts a glass of scotch and Damon's ring on the door window)

Alaric: Double shot.

(He pours Damon more scotch)

Damon: That's good.

(He gets up and takes his ring)

Damon: Oh good.

(He takes the glass)

Damon: So my brother sent you for suicide watch?

Alaric: He's just trying to help.

Damon: He's doing what he always does, trying to right the wrongs of the past.

(Damon screams, he's hurt)

Damon: You should want me dead. I'm the reason Jenna got killed.

Alaric: I don't blame you for Jenna.

(He drinks)

Damon: Oh, sure you do. Let's not forget I turned your wife into a vampire. You must really hate me for that one.

Alaric: Ok, give me your glass. Neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation.

(Damon gets closer and strangles him)

Damon: Kill me. Please.

Alaric: Screw you.

(He injects vervain into Damon with a dart. He falls on the floor)

Damon: No. Elena?

Alaric: Elena's not here, Damon.

(Elena parks her car. She hears a noise and turns her head. The sheriff is here and puts her hands on Elena's mouth)

Sheriff Forbes: Don't make a sound.

(Damon is on the ground. Alaric looks at him)

Damon: I need blood. I need blood.

(Alaric goes to the fridge and takes a blood bag. He turns his head. The sheriff is here with a gun)

Sheriff Forbes: Where's Damon?

Alaric: You know, now's not a good time, Sheriff. Trust me.

Deputy: Sheriff, over here.

Alaric: I wouldn't go in there!

Sheriff Forbes: I just wanna talk to him.

Alaric: I wouldn't go in there!

(She closes the door and goes in the cellar she doesn't see Damon. He's behind her)

Damon: Liz.

(He throws her against the wall and she falls on the floor)

[Mystic Falls' square]

(Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy are looking at Gone with the Wind on the town's square)

Caroline: All this waiting around for news is ruining Scarlett for me.

(Jeremy's phone rings. He answers. It's Alaric)

Jeremy: Alaric. Hey.

Alaric: Tell me you're with Elena.

Jeremy: She went to go see Damon. I thought that's where you were?

Alaric: No, he just escaped. I think he's looking for her, and the cops are after him. Listen, he's in bad shape, Jeremy, so if you find her, get her somewhere safe, ok? I'm on my way.

(He hangs up)

Bonnie: If Damon is off the rails, there is nothing you can do to stop him. Let us take care of it.

Jeremy: You keep doing this. You left me behind before, and guess what Jenna still died. Now I'm going to find my sister. You go ahead and you try to stop me.

[Alaric's apartment]

(Stefan is still on the floor. Klaus has a glass of blood in his hands. Katherine is looking at them Willow is sitting in the Chair that Klaus Put her In)

Klaus: I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?

Stefan: I haven't been that way in a very long time.

Klaus: Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town.

(Stefan gets up)

Klaus: Katerina, come here.

(Katherine gets closer. He takes her arm. His face changes, his eyes are yellow. He bites her)

Katherine: Aah! Aah! No. No... No. No. No.

(He bites his wrist. He makes Katherine drink his blood. Her wound heals. Klaus looks at Stefan)

Klaus: You want your cure? There it is.

Willow: Your blood is the cure.

Klaus: Gotta love Mother Nature.

(Klaus holds Stefan by his shoulder)

Klaus: Now... Let's talk, you and I.

[Mystic Falls' square]

(Damon is here. He seems sick. He turns his head and sees Katherine in a lavender dress)

Damon: Katherine.

(She disappears. Jeremy rejoins her)

Jeremy: Damon!

Damon: Where's Elena? I need to see Elena now.

Jeremy: Ok. Let's get you out of here first, all right?

(Jeremy holds him)

[Mystic falls' courthouse]

(Elena is in the sheriff's office)

Elena: Where's Damon? What have you done to him?

Sheriff Forbes: Why do you even care? You know what they are, what they do.

Elena: Look, I understand why you hate them, but you're wrong.

Sheriff Forbes: They're murderers, Elena. End of story.

(A deputy enters)

Deputy: Damon Salvatore was just spotted outside entering The Grill.

Elena: Wait. You've gotta let me come with you. He's sick. He's... he's not himself.

(The sheriff looks at the deputy)

Sheriff Forbes: Keep her here.

(She leaves. Elena is trapped in the office)

[Mystic Grill]

(Jeremy is with Damon and calls someone)

Jeremy: Hey, it's me. I'm with Damon at The Grill.

(The sheriff arrives. Damon is in front of Jeremy. She shoots him but Damon runs off so she shoots Jeremy. He falls on the floor, dead. She rushes over him)

Sheriff Forbes: Oh, God. Oh, God.

(She speaks in her radio)

Sheriff Forbes: I've got a gunshot victim at The Grill. Get the paramedics here.

(She looks at Jeremy)

Sheriff Forbes: You're gonna be fine. It's gonna be ok.

(Bonnie and Caroline rushes over them)

Bonnie: Jeremy!

Caroline: Mom. Mom, what did you do?

Sheriff Forbes: I was aiming for Damon.

Caroline: He still has his ring.

Bonnie: She's human. The ring won't work on him. Caroline…

Caroline: I got it.

(She bites her wrist and puts it in Jeremy's mouth)

Caroline: Come on, Jeremy. Just drink. Go on, Jeremy. Drink.

Sheriff Forbes: What are you doing?

Caroline: I'm helping him. Jeremy, drink. Please. Please. Please

(He doesn't drink because he's dead. Alaric rejoins them)

Alaric: Bonnie, what's going on?

(He sees Jeremy)

Alaric: Oh, my God.

Bonnie: I know what I need to do.

(She looks at Alaric)

Bonnie: I need you to grab him. T-take him with us.

Sheriff Forbes: No, no, no, no. You can't move him. This is a crime scene.

Caroline: Mom, you let them go.

(Alaric grabs Jeremy)

Alaric: All right, come here, buddy. I got you. I got you.

[Mystic Falls' courthouse]

(Elena breaks the window with a chair)

[Alaric's apartment]

(Klaus puts some of his blood in a vial. Stefan is looking at him. Katherine is in retreat, looking at them)

Klaus: There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you and Willow when we leave this town.( Looking at Willow Pulling her On his Lap holding her Tightly)

Willow: Klaus let me Go.

Klaus: Stop Struggling Now Willow has No choice but to surrender herself to me if she doesn't Damon will die along with you

Stefan: I'm not like that anymore.

Klaus: Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman.

(He pours some blood down the sink)

Stefan: Wait.

Klaus: Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink.

(He throws him a blood bag. Stefan drinks a sip)

Klaus: Finish it. All of it. You Both do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal.

(Stefan drinks all of it. Klaus throws him another blood bag)

Klaus: Again.

(Stefan drinks)

[Abandoned house]

(Bonnie and Alaric and Jeremy's body are here)

Alaric: Is this even possible?

Bonnie: There's a spell for it if they'll give me the power to use it.

(Jeremy's head is on her legs. She casts a spell. Voices whisper around them)

Bonnie: No.

Alaric: What? What is it?

Bonnie: They're angry at me for coming back here. They don't wanna help.

Alaric: Well, they have to!

Bonnie: They said there'll be consequences.

Alaric: Well, he's just a kid. Tell 'em to shut up!

(Bonnie continues to cast the spell. Her nose bleeds. She cries)

Bonnie: Emily. Emily! I know you're there. Please help me. I love him.

(The whispering stops)

Bonnie: No!

(She cries. Jeremy opens his eyes)

Bonnie: Oh my god.

Jeremy: Bonnie?

Bonnie: Oh, my God, Jeremy. Oh, my God.

Jeremy: What happened?

Bonnie: Doesn't matter. You're ok. You're ok.

(She raises her head)

Bonnie: Thank you.

[Mystic Falls' square]

(Elena is running and looking everywhere but she stops)

Damon: Elena.

Elena: Damon.

(She grabs him)

Elena: Hey, come on. Come on. We have to get you out of here. We have to hide you.

Damon: Where are we going?

1864

(Damon is running after Katherine)

Katherine: Everywhere!

Damon: Wait for me. I want to come with you.

(He trips)

Nowadays

(Damon trips. Elena rushes over to him)

1864

(Damon pins Katherine against a tree)

Nowadays

(Elena looks at Damon)

Elena: Hey. Hey. Relax. We need to get you out of here.

(He pushes her against a post)

1864

Katherine: You're faster than I thought.

Damon: Why must you always run from me?

Katherine: Because I know that you will chase.

Damon: Then let me chase you forever. Feed me your blood.

Katherine: I will not feed you, Damon. If you want it, take it.

(She cuts her neck with a needle)

Katherine: It is your choice to make.

Nowadays

Damon: I choose you, Katherine.

Elena: Look at me. Hey. It's Elena. It's Elena.

1864

Damon: Promise me you will not tell my brother.

Katherine: I promise. It will be our little secret.

(He leans toward her)

Nowadays

(Damon leans toward Elena's neck)

Elena: No. Damon. No.

Damon: I have to... If we are to be together forever.

(He bites her neck and drinks her blood)

Elena: Damon, stop. You're hurting me. Damon, you don't have to do this. Please stop. You're hurting me!

(He stops and looks at her)

Damon: Elena?

Elena: Damon... Damon.

(He falls on the floor. Elena holds him. She holds her neck and looks around her)

[Mystic Grill]

(Caroline hangs up her phone. Her mother is still here)

Caroline: That was Bonnie. Jeremy's alive.

Sheriff Forbes: I thought I killed him.

Caroline: You did.

Sheriff Forbes: I don't understand.

Caroline: I explained it to you once. I... I had to make you forget because I was so scared of what you might do. But now... I don't wanna lie. I'm not gonna be afraid of you anymore. I don't want you to be afraid of me anymore. I'm still your little girl.

(She embraces her)

Caroline: It's me. It's me, mom.

(The sheriff cries and embraces her too)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy is in his bed, talking with Bonnie via webcam)

Bonnie: Hey. What are you doing?

Jeremy: Trying to figure out what's wrong with me. Feel different, weird.

Bonnie: Yeah, you were dead. It'd be weird if you felt normal.

Jeremy: Bonnie, I, uh... I don't know how to thank you.

Bonnie: You can thank me tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that. Good night, Jeremy.

Jeremy: Good night.

(Their conversation is over. Alaric arrives)

Alaric: Hey, bud. I'm gonna take off. Need anything?

Jeremy: Uh, no, no. I think I'm good.

Alaric: You know, uh, on second thought, I might just crash here. Is that cool?

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah. Sure. Whatever.

Alaric: All right.

Jeremy: Alaric, um... Thank you for everything.

Alaric: Ah, you can thank me tomorrow... And the day after that, the day after that.

Jeremy: Dude, come on! I knew you were listening.

(He throws something at him. Alaric smiles)

Alaric: And the day after that.

(He smiles and leaves. Jeremy laughs)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is laying on his bed, sweating and looking sick. Elena's here, with a towel on her hands)

Damon: Elena.

Elena: It's ok, Damon. I'm right here.

Damon: Elena, get out of here. I could hurt you.

Elena: No. You won't. I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you.

Damon: Get out of here.

(He screams and coughs. She sits down and takes him in her arms)

Elena: Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hang on. Shh. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.

Damon: It's not ok. It's not ok. All those years, I've blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my own choice.

Elena: Shh.

Damon: I made the wrong choice. You tell Stefan I'm sorry. Ok?

Elena: I will.

(She nods. Clean her face with the towel and puts her head against his)

[Alaric's apartment]

(There are a lot of blood bags on the ground. Stefan is drinking one and looks at Klaus)

Klaus: You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it.

(He gives him another blood bag)

Stefan: No more. Not until you give me the cure.

Klaus: Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me and Willow, and save your brother's life.

(Stefan takes the blood bag and drinks)

Klaus: That's the spirit.

(He takes the vial with his blood and looks at Katherine)

Klaus: Sweetheart...

(He compels her)

Klaus: Take this over to Damon and come right back.

Katherine: You want me to leave?

Stefan: No!

Klaus: Yes and if I were you...

(She takes the vial and disappears)

Klaus: I'd hurry.

(He sits down in a chair)

Stefan: She'll never take it to him. She'll never take it to him.

Willow: Let me Make sure that Katherine makes it Please you know I'll come back

Klaus;( Pulling her down on his Lap again) I'm Sorry Love you are not going anywhere except with me and Stefan.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is in Elena's arms)

Damon: This is even more pitiful than I thought.

Elena: There's still hope.

Damon: I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die.

Elena: No. You don't.

Damon: I do, Elena. It's ok. 'Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry. Done so many things to hurt you.

Elena: It's ok. I forgive you.

Damon: I know you love Stefan. And it will always be Stefan.

(She takes his hand and lays next to him, putting her head on his chest)

Damon: But I love you. You should know that.

(She cries)

Elena: I do.

Damon: You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me.

(She raises her head and looks at him)

Elena: I like you now. Just the way you are.

(He close his eyes. She kisses him)

Damon: Thank you.

Elena: You're welcome.

Katherine: Well, it's me you should be thanking.

(Elena turns her head)

Katherine: I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure.

(Elena rushes out of the bed. Katherine looks at her)

Katherine: I thought you were dead.

Elena: I was.

(Katherine sits down next to Damon)

Damon: You got free.

Katherine: Yep. Finally.

(She makes him drink Klaus' blood)

Damon: And you still came here?

(She touches his face)

Katherine: I owed you one.

(She gets up)

Elena: Where's Stefan?

Katherine: Are you sure you care?

Elena: Where is he?

Katherine: He's paying for this they Both are Willow and Stefan Payed for this

(She shows her the vial)

Katherine: They gave themself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect them anytime soon.

Elena: What do you mean, "they gave themself over"?

Katherine: He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Good-bye, Elena. Oh. It's ok to love them both. I did.

(She throws her the vial and disappears. Damon starts to gets up and looks at Elena)

[A warehouse]

(Elijah is in a coffin. Klaus is looking at him. Two men are here)

Klaus: I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family.

(He closes the coffin and looks at the two men)

Klaus: Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight.

(They puts him with others coffins. Stefan receives a text from Elena telling him that Damon's okay and asking him where he is)

Klaus: So... Did Katerina make it in time?

Stefan: You won't be seeing her again, you know.

Klaus: Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that.

Stefan: What is it you really want from us?

Klaus: All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town.

Stefan: Then are we done here? Can we go?

Klaus: Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you.

(A girl is here)

Klaus: Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid.

(The girl rejoins them. Klaus looks at Stefan)

Klaus: See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal... That you'll be of use to me.

(He bites the girl's neck and drinks her blood)

Klaus: I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt.

(He releases her. She leaves, screaming. Stefan stops her, bites her and drinks her blood until she's dead. Klaus looks at him)

Klaus: Now we can go.

Willow: Standing near the Car as Klaus and Stefan comes up to her looking at Stefan sad expression Klaus coming over to her to Put her in the backseat.

Klaus: Don't Worry Love He will be Alright and As for you say Goodbye to your Family's Home all of it has been Burned to the Ground.

Willow;( Shocked) NO you didn't Please tell me you didn't

Klaus: Yes I did everything you Love is Gone Now you have Nothing to go back to you Mine as well Stay with me.

Willow:NO( About to Rush at him but Stefan grabs her and Pulls her in his arms as she Sobs her eyes Out) No All My Family's Journal's and Possession are gone it was all I had of them Stefan No its Not True.

Stefan:( Looking for the sign of Smoke and seeing it going out of Control feels so Much Sadness) I am afraid so Willow it is Gone

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy hears a noise. He wakes up)

Jeremy: Alaric?

(He gets up and goes out of his room)

Jeremy: Alaric?

(Someone is behind him.. he turns around but no one's there. He goes down the stairs. Vicki goes down behind him. Alaric is sleeping on the couch)

Vicki: Jer.

(He turns around. No one's here. He goes in the kitchen. Anna's here)

Jeremy: Anna?

(He turns around again. Vicki's here)

Jeremy: Vicki?


	45. The End Of The Affair

_**The End Of The Affair**_

[Salvatore Boarding House]

Damon's phone rings. He answers it

Damon: You're interrupting my drink.

Katherine: You miss me?

Damon: Katherine. Where are you?

Katherine: Lurking outside your window, pining away.

Damon: What do you want?

Katherine: I'm homesick. What have I missed?

Damon: Well, Stefan and Willow is still Klaus' little prisoners and Elena still thinks she can save him and no one's thought about you since you left.

Katherine: And what about you? I'm sure now that you've given up on your brother, you're plotting some sort of way of moving in on his girlfriend.

Damon: I didn't give up on him. I just don't know where he is.

Katherine: Hmm.

Damon: But you do. Are you trailing them?

Katherine: A hybrid who wants me dead and his sidekick who's off the rails? I couldn't be further away.

Damon: Which means you know exactly where they are.

Katherine: All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for some answers.

Damon: How do you know that?

Katherine: Spend 500 years running, and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you.

Damon: Is that what you're doing? Looking out for my brother?

Katherine: Maybe, maybe not. I'm conflicted.

Damon: Where are they?

[Chicago]

(Klaus Willow and Stefan get out of a car)

Klaus: Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan.

Stefan What are we doing here?

Klaus: I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?

Stefan: Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur.

Klaus: Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend.

Chicago, 1920's

Klaus: Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun.

(Stefan is in a car making out with a girl but then he drinks her blood and kills her. He gets out of the car and removes the blood from his lips)

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Stefan enters a bar. The singer and owner of the bar sees him)

Gloria: Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies? Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?

Stefan: Save me a dance, Gloria.

(He's about to grab a glass of champagne but a lady takes it before)

Stefan: Ooh. Please, help yourself.

Rebekah: Oh, I always do.

(She gets closer, licks his lips and whispers in his ear, she's vamped out)

Rebekah: Careful, Mr. Salvatore. You're still wearing your date. She's lovely.

(She's about to leave but he catches her arm)

Stefan: No, no, no. Who are you?

(She makes a sign to tells him to shut up)

[Nowadays, Chicago]

Klaus: Chicago was : Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it.

Klaus: Going to get down to business, then?

Stefan: Why are we still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?

Klaus: We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her.( Looking at Willow who has been Looking around the city and still Listening to there Converstions and decides to Let her go back Home for Know after they've been hunting Werewolf he notice the strain on her face feeling the Emotions from every Kill they did All Summer Taking her Arm and Walking with her) Willow Love I am going to set you free to go back Home for you have Proven to Such a Use you have helped me figure Out why My Hybrids aren't working but me and Stefan are going to find out Why My Hybrids aren't working so Your Free but We will meet Again.

Willow:( Happy on her face Kisses him on the cheek) Thank you Klaus even though some of the Time you were Hard to get along with but You can be a True Heart tell Stefan I don't want him to dispear

Klaus; I will know go before I change My Mind( Watching her as she vampspeeds away from Chicago with Regret but soon they will see each other again he has gotten to be Friends with her)

[Gilbert's House]

(Elena is in her bedroom, sleeping. She moves and is on Damon. She suddenly wakes up and is surprised)

Damon: Rise and shine, sleepy head.

Elena: Aah! What are you doing?! Get out!

Damon: You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool.

Elena: Ugh. Oh, my God.

(She looks at her alarm)

Elena: 6:00 A.M. seriously? Do you really have nothing better to do at 6:00 A.M.?

Damon: Fine, don't come with me to bring Stefan home. See ya.

(He gets up)

Elena: Wait. Wait, wait, wait. What? What are you talking about? Where is he?

Damon: Windy city.

Elena: He's in Chicago? Well, how do you know?

Damon: It came to me in a dream. I was naked. You would have loved it. Start packing.

Elena: Is he ok?

Damon: Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah.

(He opens one of her drawers and takes one of Elena's underwear)

Damon: Ooh. Put these in the "yes" pile.

(She gets up, takes it from his hands and puts it back in the drawer)

[A cellar]

(Caroline is still attached to a chair. She hears a noise)

Caroline: Daddy, are you there? Why won't you talk to me? Dad!

(Smoke enters the cellar. Bill opens the door and enters)

Bill: Shhh. I'm so sorry this happened to you.

Caroline: Dad...

Bill: I need an answer. How do you walk in the sunlight?

Caroline: Just let me go.

Bill: Sweetheart, please, just answer me. Then we'll get on with it.

Caroline: Is that all you want to know?

Bill: That's all I want to know.

(She shows him her ring)

Bill: Interesting.

(He takes the ring off)

Caroline: No, dad, no! What are you...

(He throws the ring on the floor)

Caroline: What are you doing? What are you doing?

Bill: Your ancestors built this place. People figured it was for unruly prisoners at the jailhouse, but... They had something else in mind. Vervain in the ventilation system to keep their subject weak. Reinforced steel containment chair. And that.

(He exits the cellar)

Caroline: What are you doing?

(He comes back with a blood bag and puts it in front of her. She vamps out. He takes the blood bag back)

Bill: Blood controls you, sweetheart. This is how I'm going to fix you.

Caroline: What?

(He pulls on a chain. The sun enters the cellar. Caroline screams and burns)

[Damon's car]

(Damon and Elena are driving to Chicago)

Damon: I sure hope we find him, 'cause it would suck if the last momento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace.

(She touches her vervain necklace)

Elena: It's an antique, Damon. Like you.

(He takes a diary from the back of the car)

Damon: Read this. Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago.

Elena: It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts.

Damon: You need to be prepared for what you're about to see.

Elena: I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it.

(He opens the diary)

Damon: Here's one. March 12, 1922.

(He starts reading, changing his voice)

Damon: "I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood, in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember."

(He looks at Elena)

Damon: Ahh! I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin?

(She takes the diary from his hands)

Elena: Eyes on the road, grandma.

Damon: Fine. Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate.

(She opens the journal and reads a page)

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Stefan is at the bar, drinking with his friends. Rebekah is dancing with a man but she stops and rejoins Stefan and his friends)

Rebekah: Sorry to crash the fun, boys, but some of us actually came here to hear the music. Not you.

Stefan: I am so sorry, sweetheart. Are we offending you?

(His friends laugh. She touches his face)

Rebekah: It would take a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me.

(She's about to leave)

Stefan: Ahem. Hey, hey. You ever going to tell me your name?

Rebekah: Sure. When you earn it. Now do Gloria a favor and stick a sock in it.

(She goes back to the dancefloor and dances with a man)

[Nowadays, Chicago]

[Gloria's bar]

(Klaus and Stefan enter)

Klaus: Looks familiar, doesn't it?

Stefan: I can't believe this place is still here.

Gloria: You got to be kidding me.

(Klaus smiles)

Klaus: So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender...

Gloria: Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny.

(She looks at Stefan)

Gloria: I remember you.

Stefan: Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be...

Gloria: Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?

Klaus: Gloria's a very powerful witch.

Gloria: I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day.

Klaus: Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?

Stefan: Yeah, sure thing.

(He goes to the bar. Klaus looks at Gloria)

Klaus: You look ravishing, by the way.

Gloria: Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels.

Klaus: So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse.

Gloria: Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it.

Klaus: Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead.

Gloria: I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah.

Klaus: Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied.

Gloria: She has what I need. Bring her to me.

(Stefan finds a picture on the wall and is surprised)

Stefan: What is this?

Klaus: Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place.

Stefan: But this is me. With you.

(He shows him the picture. It's them in the 1920s)

[Caroline's house]

(Liz calls Caroline but she does't answer so she leaves a message)

Liz: Caroline! It's mom. Just coming up for air after a few all-nighters at the station. I thought we'd have lunch and you could remind me I promised not to work so hard.

(Tyler knocks on the door)

[A cellar]

(Caroline is still burning in the sun. She cries)

Caroline: No! Please! Stop! Please stop! Please!

(The sun disappears)

Caroline: I don't hurt anyone, I swear. Dad, I swear. I can handle the urges. I can!

Bill: If you could handle it, this wouldn't happen.

(He puts a blood bag in front of her. She vamps out)

Caroline: I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

Bill: I'm conditioning you to associate vampirism with pain, in time, the thought of human blood will make you repress your vampire instincts completely.

Caroline: That's impossible. Daddy, you can't change who I am.

Bill: Yes, I can

Caroline: No.

Bill: You remember this feeling?

Caroline No! No! No! No, no!

(He pulls on the chain again to make the sun appear in the cellar. Her skin burns, she screams)

[An apartment, Chicago]

(Elena and Damon arrive at an apartment)

Elena: Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?

Damon: There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird.

Elena: If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work.

Damon: Shh.

(He breaks the lock and opens the door)

Damon: Here we are. Stefan's second personality home.

(They enter)

Elena: He obviously hasn't been here.

Damon: Tour is not over yet.

(He goes toward a wall and opens a hidden door. There's a lot of alcohol in there.)

Elena: Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster.

Damon: Look harder.

(She gets closer and sees a list of names.)

Elena: It's a list of names.

Damon: Mm-hmm

Elena: These are all of his victims?

Damon: Still handling it?

Elena: What were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?

Damon: I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own.

(She seems disgusted)

Elena: Where are you going?

Damon: His old stomping ground.

Elena: I'm coming with you.

Damon: No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him.

(He leaves)

[Chicago]

Stefan: This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?

Klaus: You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes.

Stefan: No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?

Klaus: I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait.

Stefan: What the hell is going on? Answer me.

Klaus: Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you.

Stefan: Where is Willow she should of Been back by Know.

Klaus: I thought you heard Me tell her that she is free to return Home for know for I don't need her she proved her worth to me this summer a true Beauty our Willow you should Keep her as a friend Stefan.

Stefan: You let her go just Like that well I'm glad she is No longer dealing with the Pain of others that you force on her.

Klaus: seeing the Strain on her face was enough to make me give in she is too Pure for all this its the reason I let her go.

Stefan: Careful Klaus beginning to think you care about her.

Klaus: Only for a Moment Now where was I oh Yes telling you about the time of your Ripper days

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Stefan is drinking blood from a woman. Rebakah drinks with him on the other side of her neck. Rebekah and Stefan kiss. He sees her necklace. It's the one he offered to Elena)

Stefan: It's beautiful.

Rebekah: A witch gave it to me. Supposedly it's magical.

Stefan: And is it?

Rebekah: It brought me love, didn't it?

(Klaus arrives and catches her)

Klaus: It's late, Rebekah, we're leaving.

(He catches her)

Rebekah: Get off of me!

(Stefan gets up)

Stefan: Who is this guy?

Rebekah: Stefan, don't. He'll kill you. He's a lot stronger than he looks.

Klaus: So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore. I've been hearing so much about. You're right, he does have funny hair. I'm bored. I want to go.

Rebekah: Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend.

Klaus: No, you're my sister, which means... You have to do as I say.

[Nowadays, Chicago]

Stefan: Your sister. So I knew another original vampire.

Klaus: If you can't handle it, then don't ask.

(All the coffins containing the originals are around them. Klaus opens one. Rebekah is in it. He smiles and touches her face)

Stefan: I don't recognize her.

Klaus: Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine.

(He takes the dagger out of her chest)

Klaus: Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah.

(He looks at Stefan)

Klaus: She's being dramatic.

Stefan: Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?

Klaus: Well, you have many useful talents.

Stefan: Do I?

Klaus: In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you.

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Klaus is at the table with Stefan and Rebekah)

Klaus: So Stefan, enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline.

Rebekah: Don't listen to him, Stefan. Nik's an elitist.

Stefan: Hmm. And where's the rest of your family?

Klaus: Well, let's see. Um... I killed most of them.

Rebekah: But not all.

Stefan: And you're ok with that?

Rebekah: Well, we all had the chance to choose a side. I chose the right one, eventually.

(She touches Klaus' hand. A men stops by their table)

Man: Where the hell's my wife?

Stefan: I don't know. I give up.

Man: You think you're so tough? Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D. might set you straight.

(Klaus and Rebekah laugh. Stefan calls a woman)

Stefan: Lila? Lila, please. Come here for a second.

Man: Oh, thank God. Come on, we're leaving.

(Stefan stops him and compels him)

Stefan: Oh, no, no, no, no. No. You're sitting.

(The man sits down next to Klaus and Lila next to Stefan. He takes off her glove and takes a knife)

Rebekah: Stefan, don't be mean.

Man: What the hell are you doing?

(Klaus seems intrigued. Stefan cuts Lila wrist and the blood pours in a glass)

Stefan: Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go and bandage that up?

(She gets up and leaves. Stefan compels the man)

Stefan: I'd like you to join me for a drink.

(He gives him the glass with the blood of his wife)

Man: What kind of sick freaks are you?

Stefan: I said, drink!

(He takes a sip of his wife's blood)

Stefan: I didn't catch your name.

Man: Go to hell.

(Klaus laughs)

Stefan: Do you want another sip?

Man: Liam. Liam Grant.

Stefan: Liam Grant! Have another sip, Liam

(He drinks)

Stefan: Finish it

(Klaus laughs)

[Nowadays, Chicago]

Klaus: I was your number one fan.

Stefan: Why should I believe any of this?

(Klaus compels the guy who handles the trasport)

Klaus: When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die.

Stefan: Where are you going?

Klaus: You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you.

Stefan: How?

Klaus: We're going to your old apartment.

[Gloria's bar]

(Damon enters the bar)

Gloria: Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place.

Damon: Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around.

Gloria: I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd.

Damon: You've seen him?

Gloria: With Klaus. Bad combo.

Damon: You know where they went?

Gloria: They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me.

Damon: Gloria...

(He touches her hand.)

Damon: Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?

(She removes her hand)

Gloria: I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire.

Damon: Did you see a Young Mage with them by any chance her name is Willow Brucannon.

Gloria: Brucannon that Name is very Old world No Klaus told your Brother that he let her go free he let her go before they came in here so I'm sorry

Damon:( Relief and Happy) Good Now to find my brother

[Stefan's old apartment]

(Elena is reading Stefan's diary. There's Stefan's voiceover)

Stefan: April, 1922. Lexi found me last night, dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again.

(She turns the pages)

Stefan: June, 1924... Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery.

(She turns the pages again)

Stefan: 1935... cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's on to her next project... Getting me to laugh.

(She hears Klaus and Stefan coming. She's surprised. Klaus sees that the lock has been broken. He kicks the door and they enter)

Klaus: What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here?

(Elena is in the hidden closet)

Stefan: It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?

Klaus: Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual.

(Elena looks at the list and sees Liam Grant's name)

Stefan: To write it down.

Klaus: And relive the kill... Over and over again.

(He opens the hidden door)

Klaus: You believe me now?

(Stefan enters the closet to see the list. He turns his head and is surprised to see Elena. She looks at him, with hope. Stefan looks at her)

Stefan: Look what I found.

(Elena is scared but Stefan takes a bottle and gives it to Klaus.. She's relieved)

Stefan: 1918. Single malt.

Klaus: My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with.

(Stefan closes the closet)

(Elena is behind a wall. She has a vervain dart in her hand. She hears someone coming but it's Damon)

Elena: Finally! I called you an hour ago!

(He gives her a bag)

Damon: Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan's going to be tonight.

(He sits down)

Elena: I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing?

Damon: I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, process it, and move on. Are you ok?

Elena: Yeah.

Damon: Ok, good. Get dressed. You're all road-trippy and gross.

Elena: So you know where he's going to be?

Damon: Yes, with Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan.

Elena: Ok. Thank you.

Damon: But you're going to have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out. So please, tell me you can do this.

Elena: I can do this.

[Gloria's bar]

(Klaus and Stefan are at the bar. Gloria gives them two beers)

Gloria: Where's Rebekah?

Klaus: She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand.

(He looks at Stefan)

Klaus: What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground.

Stefan: So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?

Klaus: Well, that's certainly half of it.

Stefan: What's the other half?

Klaus: The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman.

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Klaus and Stefan are at the bar)

Stefan: They're jealous. Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are.

Klaus: What? An abomination?

Stefan: No. A king.

(Klaus smiles. Stefan laughs)

Klaus: Look at us. Two sad orphans. My sister fancies you, you know. But... I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed, and that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad.

Stefan: I appreciate the advice.

Klaus: And when the point comes where she inevitably leaves you... She can't help it, it's just who she is. Don't let your heart do anything stupid.

Stefan: You know what, you're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you.

[Nowadays, Chicago]

(Klaus raises his shot of tequila)

Klaus: To friendship.

[A cellar]

(Caroline has burns marks on her skin)

Bill: I want you to know, when Carol Lockwood called and told me about you... I sat down and cried.

Caroline: Dad, I'm ok. I've learned to adapt. I don't need to be fixed. I can't be fixed.

Bill: I've always taught you to try your best. I need you to try your best now.

(He puts a blood bag in front of her. She doesn't vamp out)

Bill: There, see? You're doing it.

Caroline: I can't.

Bill: Yes, you can. Fight the urge.

Caroline: Daddy, I'm starving.

Bill: I know you are, Care. Try.

Caroline: Why? You know that this isn't going to work.

Bill: It has to work. It's the only option.

Caroline: Why are you trying to fix me?

Bill: So I don't have to kill you!

(She vamps out)

Caroline: Daddy, I'm sorry.

(He raises his head)

Bill: The sun's gone down. We'll try again tomorrow.

(He gets out and closes the door, but Liz is here and holds a gun toward him)

Liz: Hello Bill.

Bill: Put the gun down, Liz. I know what I'm doing.

Liz: That's our daughter in there. She looks up to you. She loves you.

Bill: Then she'll trust me to do the right thing. Let me do this, Liz. Not because she's a monster. But because we love her.

Liz: Tyler.

(Tyler comes out and goes down the stairs)

Bill: You're not going in there.

(Liz shoots next to him)

Liz: Go ahead.

(He opens the door and enters the cellar)

Caroline: Tyler.

(He rushes toward her and breaks the chains)

Tyler: It's ok. We're going to get you out of here.

Caroline: My ring.

(He takes it, puts it on her finger, carries her and takes her out)

[Gloria's bar]

Stefan: So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire?

Klaus: All good things must come to an end.

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Stefan and Rebekah are dancing. Klaus looks at them with a smile. But suddenly he seems to feel something. Policemen enter and shoot everywhere in the bar. Rebakah and Stefan hide behind the bar. Stefan takes one of the bullets from the ground)

Stefan: They're using wooden bullets. They know.

Rebekah: That means he's here.

Stefan: Who? Who's here?

Klaus: Rebekah! Come on, we've got to go, sweetheart.

(She gets up and Klaus catches her)

Stefan: What the hell is going on?

Rebekah: Stefan!

Klaus: Go!

(Her necklace falls on the floor. Stefan is about to take it but Klaus interrupts him to talk with him)

Klaus: Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here.

Stefan: What are you talking about?

(Klaus compels him)

Klaus: You must forget Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother.

(He disappears)

[Nowadays, Chicago]

[Gloria's bar]

Stefan: You compelled me to forget?

Klaus: It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate.

Stefan: But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone.

Klaus: Storytime's over.

(Stefan turns his head and sees Damon, he makes a sign. Stefan then looks at Klaus)

Stefan: I need another drink. A real one.

(He goes outside and rejoins Damon)

Stefan: What is wrong with you?!

Damon: What is wrong with you? You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next. What are you good, bad? Pick one!

Stefan: Klaus almost saw Elena today. You have to get her out of Chicago.

Damon: She's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried.

Stefan: She is the key to everything. Klaus can't know that she's alive.

Damon: What are you talking about?

Stefan: She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me.

(Damon doesn't say anything right away)

Damon: Tell her yourself.

(Stefan sees Elena)

(Damon rejoins Klaus at the bar)

Klaus: I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now.

Damon: Oh, honey, I've been called worse.

Klaus: You don't give up, do you?

Damon: Give me my brother back... You'll never have to see me again.

Klaus: Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so...

Damon: What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker.

(Klaus strangles him)

(Stefan is in the parking lot with Elena)

Stefan: You shouldn't be here.

Elena: Where else would I be?

Stefan: What do you want? Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long.

(She touches his face)

Elena: Come home.

(She embraces him and is about to stake him with a vervain dart but he stops her and catches her wrist. He hurts her)

Stefan: How much clearer can I make it? I don't want to come home!

(Klaus is stabbing Damon with a toothpick)

Klaus: Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries.

(He stabs him again)

Klaus: Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm.

(He stabs him again)

Klaus: Ohh. Almost.

Damon: You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun.

Klaus: You won't be any fun after you're dead.

(He pushes him on the ground and is about to stab him but Gloria burns the stake with her powers)

Klaus: Really?

Gloria: Not in my bar. You take it outside.

(Klaus looks at Damon)

Klaus: You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back.

(Elena and Stefan are still in the parking lot)

Stefan: Klaus is obsessed with siring these hybrids. The second he knows you're alive, he'll figure out why it's not working.

Elena: Look, I know you're trying to protect me, but I can't let you do it. Come with me, Stefan, please.

Stefan: And what do you expect if I do? Huh? It's never going to be the same, Elena.

Elena: I know that.

Stefan: I don't think you do. I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee. Innocent people. Humans.

Elena: Lexi found you like this before. In the twenties, and... And she saved you.

Stefan: And you know what I did after that? I spent 30 years trying to pull myself together. To a vampire, that's nothing. To you? That's half your life.

Elena: I can't give up on you, Stefan.

Stefan: Yes, you can. It's done. That part of my life is done. I don't want to see you. I don't want to be with you. I just want you to go.

[Damon's car]

(Elena is in the car, looking through the window and touching her necklace. Damon enters the car)

Damon: You ok?

Elena: Just drive.

[Caroline's house]

(Caroline is in her bed and Liz is here. Caroline finishes her blood bag and gives it to Liz)

Caroline: Thank you.

Liz: Honey, your dad... All our families, we have beliefs that have been passed on through generations. And we were taught never to stray from them.

Caroline: You did.

Liz: You taught me to look at things in a different way.

Caroline: I just thought that he was the one who got me.

Liz: He did. He will again.

(Tyler arrives. Liz gets up and is about to leave)

Caroline: Hey, mom? Thanks for believing in me.

(Liz leaves. Tyler enters)

Tyler: Would now be a bad time to give you crap about sneaking out on me?

(She smiles but then is about to cry. He rejoins her on the bed and embraces her. She cries)

Caroline: He hates me. My dad hates me.

(He kisses her head)

[Chicago]

(Klaus enters the room full of his family's coffins. Rebekah's is empty and the man is dead)

Klaus: Rebekah... It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are.

(She stabs him with the dagger)

Rebekah: Go to hell, Nik!

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Klaus and Rebakah are next to a car)

Klaus: Hurry up, Rebekah. Let's go!

(She doesn't move)

Rebekah: He'll be here any second.

Klaus: Do you want to die? We've been found. We need to move.

Rebekah: Not without Stefan.

Klaus: Stefan's not coming. We have to disappear. He'll draw too much attention. Let him go.

Rebekah: What did you do?

Klaus: Come on. We don't have time for one of your tantrums.

Rebekah: I don't want to run anymore, Nik! All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan.

Klaus: Fine. Then choose. Him or me.

(She does't answer)

Klaus: That's what I thought. Get in the truck. Let's go.

Rebekah: Good-bye, Nik.

(He drives the dagger through her heart)

[Nowadays, Chicago]

(Klaus takes the dagger out of his chest and throws it on the ground)

Klaus: Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me.

Rebekah: Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more.

Klaus: I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in.

(Stefan comes in)

Rebekah: Stefan...

(Klaus gets closer to him and compels him)

Klaus: Now you remember.

(He remembers everything)

Stefan: Rebekah.

Klaus: Stefan.

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Stefan looks at the photograph)

Stefan: Hey, buddy, take a picture of my brother and me.

(He takes Klaus by the shoulders for the picture)

[Nowadays, Chicago]

(Stefan looks at Klaus and Rebekah)

Stefan: I remember you. We were friends.

Klaus: We are friends.

(He looks at Rebekah)

Klaus: And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch.

Rebekah: The original witch?

Klaus: What do you have that Gloria needs?

(She touches her neck)

Rebakah: Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!

Klaus: I don't know. I didn't touch it.

Rebekah: We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!

Klaus: Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!

(She looks into the coffin but doesn't find it so she throws it on the ground. Stefan is concerned)

[Salvatore's House]

(Damon is on the phone with Katherine)

Damon: Ok. You were right. He was there.

Katherine: I'm always right. Let me guess... it ended in tears and heartbreak?

Damon: Where are you?

Katherine: Why? Do you want to come rub sunscreen on my back?

Damon: I'm thinking Europe. Italy, maybe. Or Spain. You were always a sucker for those lazy afternoons.

Katherine: Keep guessing, Damon. Bye-bye.

(She hangs up and laughs)

[Chicago, 1920's]

(Rebekah's necklace is on the ground. Katherine's here and is about to take it but she disappears and Stefan's here. He takes the necklace. She watches him. A man is behind him)

Mikael: Hey kid. Chicago P.D.

Stefan: I'm not afraid of you.

Mikael: Oh, I'm not here for you.

(He shows him a drawing of Klaus and Rebekah)

Mikael: Have you seen these two?

Stefan: I've never seen those people before in my life.

Mikael: Wrap it up, boys. We're through here.

(He looks at him and leaves. Stefan has Rebekah's necklace in his hand. Katherine watches him and leaves)

[Nowadays]

(Katherine gets out of the phonebooth. She's in fact in Chicago)


	46. Disturbing Behavior

**Disturbing behavior**

**After Klaus let Willow go Free she went to find a Car dealership to buy a New Car since her Last one was destroy along with her House and she made some contacts about some Houses for Sale in Mystic Falls finding a Foreclosers and she found a Victorian syle Mansion that is close to where Elena Lives she also been shopping for some new Clothes since Traveling with Klaus that didn't call time for Showers and Clean clothes Driving in her New Kia Soul into Mystic Falls and Passing her Old house that still had burned down remains and she Pulls up to the House that she just bought the steps to the House are In the front as she walks up to the Front Porch and unlocks the door and Walking in she sees a Staircase to her Left that curls up to a Open Landing with Rails going across to the Otherside to another stairs on her right her hearing her Heals as they click on the Marble Floors she walks down to the Left side of the Front of the House that Opens up into a Living Room with Green couches in front of a Fire Place a Sterio is like in front of a Window and there is a Flat screen Tv above the Fire Place and there is a Bar right before it goes to a Double doors that Lead to the Backyard and walking out of the Living Room she walks across from there into a Kitchen that was even Bigger then her grandparents with New Applances that she had order for her Double Ovens a new refrigraider, Microwave, Dishwasher and a Island in the Middle where barstools are in front of it she finds a Door beside the Fridge that leads to the Basement where she secretly brought her Family Chests that she had at The Salvortore Mansion and from the Cave she brought her Weapons and Workout Tools walking out of the Kitchen she finds a Library and Study that was just as huge five bookshelves filled with books and her Computer desk is the middle of the room with two chairs in front and couches in front of the fireplace, Walking upstairs there are four bedrooms the Master Bedroom is seprate from the other three and Bigger the Bed sleeps three a canipy bed with Dark blue Covers and Black silk draps that can fall around her bed to give her Privacy when sleeping a vanity Mirror is sitting against the wall on the Left of the room with a Master Bathroom with a walk in shower and Lacuzzy Tube that can fit two and walking out of her room the rest of the rooms is filled with New Art Supplies like art Table and easels drawers filled with Paint tools and brushes and in the two other rooms is just Extra sleeping space Incase someone wants to sleep over( Sighing with Exhastion she finally decides to surprise her Friends and to Let them know she is Back making sure to Lock the House up she gets back in her Car and drives over to Elena's House)**

Chicago  
(Klaus and Stefan are in a clothing store, drinking champagne and waiting for Rebekah who is trying on clothes)

**Rebekah**: There has to be more to this dress.

**Klaus**: There's not.

(She gets out of the fitting room. She is wearing a short, black dress)

**Rebekah**: So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers.

**Klaus**: You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing.

**Rebekah**: And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident.

**Stefan**: It's dance music.

**Rebekah**: People dance to this?

**Stefan**: Hmm.

**Klaus**: Are we done?

**Rebekah**: And why are you so grumpy?

**Klaus**: I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it.

**Rebekah**: I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years.

(She looks at Stefan)

**Rebekah**: So what do you think?

**Stefan**: I like it.

(She doesn't seem satisfied)

**Stefan**: What? I said I like it.

**Rebekah**: I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan.

(She goes back into the fitting room. Klaus looks at Stefan)

**Klaus**: Nice one, good work.

**Stefan**: You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her.

**Rebekah**: I heard that.

**Stefan**: All right. I'm going to get some fresh air.

(He gets up. Klaus pours himself some champagne. Stefan is about to go out and sees Katherine across the street. She makes him a sign, so he follows her)

Gilbert's House

(Damon and Elena are cooking)

**Damon**: I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili.

(Alaric enters)

**Damon**: Hey, Ric.

**Alaric**: What's up?

**Elena**: What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?

**Alaric**: Ah. Those founders parties aren't really my thing.

**Damon**: Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chili.

**Elena**: It's an old family recipe, ok?

**Damon**: Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chili.

(He smiles. She laughs. Alaric look at them)

**Alaric**: Why are you here, exactly?

**Damon**: She knows.

**Elena**: He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found.

**Damon**: She's in denial.

(She whispers)

**Elena**: I'm not in denial.

**Damon**: No?

(He gets closer to her and touches her necklace)

**Damon**: You're still wearing this necklace. Isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?

(Alaric watches them)

Alaric: Did you hear about the House down the street Someone Just Moved in the other day saw alot of Sears and Furnature Trucks a lot of Expensive stuff went in that House someone Rich apperetly.

Damon: We should be going around thinking its a New Vampire and that House has been abandon for years

Elena: Maybe Later we can find out who Moved there I am Curious to know who Moved in.

Chicago(Stefan rejoins Katherine)

Stefan: What the hell are you doing here?

Katherine: You two look chummy. Klaus your new bestie?

Stefan: You know, if he finds out you're in Chicago, you're dead.

Katherine: Happy to know that you still care. So tell me if I'm wrong... Rebekah's necklace that Klaus is looking for... That's the necklace that you gave to Elena.

Stefan: Goodbye, Katherine.

Katherine: Hey, hey. Wait. You're up to something, tell me...

Stefan: They don't know where the necklace is. I just have to keep them from figuring it out. I have it all under control.

Katherine: Please, tell me you have a better plan than that.

(He doesn't answer)

Katherine: You do. Come on, Stefan. You're not the diabolical type. Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work.

Stefan: Well, if the most diabolical woman I know can't seem to figure it out, then I must be doing something right.

Katherine: Uh-huh. I forgot. You're bad now. Don't get too cocky. Klaus is smarter than you. He's smarter than everyone. And I've heard about that sister. Be careful. She'll ruin you.

Stefan: Happy to know you still care.

(He leaves)

[Gilbert's House]

(Jeremy is in his bedroom, asleep. He wakes up. Anna's lying next to him. He's shocked and gets up)

Anna: Jeremy.

Jeremy: Anna!

Anna: You heard me?

Jeremy: What are you doing here?

Anna: Wait, like heard me, heard me, or did it sound more like a...

Jeremy: Where have you been?

Anna: I need to know you can hear me.

Jeremy: You drop in, you tell me not to trust Vicki, and then you disappear?

Anna: Jeremy! Tell me you can hear me.

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah, I can hear you, all right? What the hell! What is it?

Anna: I've been trying to get you to hear me for days. Yelling your name and screaming.

Jeremy: You have?

Anna: What changed? I've been trying to get through to you, why now?

Jeremy: I was dreaming about you, I..

Anna: You were dreaming about me?

(She sits down on the bed. He sits down next to her)

Jeremy: I can't believe this is actually happening. That you're actually here.

Anna: I'm here.

(Someone rings the bell. Elena opens the door. It's Caroline. She has a dish in her hands)

Caroline: I come bearing gifts!

Elena: Please say that's not chili...

(Bonnie comes in)

Elena: Bonnie!

Bonnie: I'm back!

(They embrace each other)

Bonnie: I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you.

(Caroline and Elena look at each other. Jeremy goes down the stairs)

Jeremy: Bonnie!

Bonnie: Jeremy.

(She rushes over to him and they kiss and embrace each other. He looks over Bonnie's shoulder. Anna's here, looking at him Jeremy Looks behind Bonnie and Caroline and goes Pale runs outside and Hugs Willow who looks Different.

Jeremy: Oh My God Willow you are back Wow Look at you( Hugging her) What Happend to you and Klaus.

Willow:( Smiling) Klaus let me go he still has Stefan but Don't worry he is safe for know( Seeing Caroline, Bonnie and Elena run outside to) Hey you guys

Caroline:( Hugging her) Oh My Gosh your Here I have been so Worried about you( Moving so Elena and Bonnie can Hug her)

Elena: Willow How are you here your Safe

Bonnie: Klaus wouldn't have Let you go What Happened.

Willow: Well He told me that he didn't need me anymore so He set me free to come home they are in Chicgo Looking for a Reason why his Hybrids are Not working.

Elena:( Scared) Wow and Stefan how was he when you left.

Willow: He was Fine Klaus has a Sister Named Rebekah also a Original I am free Now at Least Now anyway.

Elena: Thank God you are Okay

Willow: Well I have Done some changes since I've came back I bought me a New House down the street and a New Car I can show later when ever you are all free.

Caroline: Your the One that bought the House My Mom has been going crazy wanting to know who has just Moved here I am glad that its you

Bonnie: I am sorry about your Grandparents House everything even your Car was destroy but I'm glad you didn't let this bring you down.

Willow:Its been a Long Summer So tell what has been going on with All of you since we've I've been gone.

[The street]

(Liz and Damon are walking)

Damon: So Mayor Lockwood called your gay ex-husband to torture your vampire daughter?

Liz: Yes. I've been keeping him detained to make sure the vervain's out of his system. So you could, you know... (she points to her eyes, meaning the gift of compulsion)

Damon: Can't we just kill him?

Liz: No, Damon! He's Caroline's father.

Damon: He sounds like a douche-bag to me.

Liz: Yeah, well, just 'cause you and I are on ok terms doesn't mean that I'm a suddenly a big advocate for your "lifestyle"

Damon: Is that what you told him when you two got divorced?

[A cellar]

(Liz and Damon go down the stairs)

Liz: Double check him for vervain before you compel him.

(They enter the cellar where Caroline wes detained. Bill is tied to a chair and has duct tape on his mouth. Damon removes it)

Bill: You brought another vampire into this?

Liz: It's the best thing for all of us, Bill.

Damon: So, Bill, I hear you're into the whole daddy-daughter vampire torture thing.

Bill: I was trying to help her.

Damon: Well, if there's anyone who doesn't need help, it's your annoying control freak of a daughter.

(He bites him on the neck and drinks some of his blood)

Damon: Yep. He's vervain-free.

Liz: Just erase his memory, Damon.

Damon: So, Bill, I have a question. What makes you think that you can change the basic nature of a vampire?

Bill: The mind's a powerful tool. It can be trained and retrained. You just have to be strong enough.

Damon: Oh, yeah? I completely agree. I actually happen to love mind control, myself.

(He grabs his face and compels him)

Damon: You will leave town immediately. All you remember is you came to bring your daughter back to school shopping.

Liz:( Phone goes off and she answers that its Caroline) Hey Honey what's Wrong Oh I was wondering who Moved into the Old Sander's Place Now I Know Okay I will talk to you Later.

Damon: So Caroline Found Out who Moved into the House.

Liz: Yes you might Now her it is Willow she is Back she just arrived Back this Morning

Damon:( Shocked and Happy) Yes thank God

Gloria's, Chicago

(Stefan enters. Gloria is sitting at a table. Klaus and Rebekah are at the bar)

Rebekah: You left us.

Stefan: Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode.

Klaus: Tell me about it.

(Stefan looks at Gloria)

Stefan: What's she doing?

Klaus: She's failing.

Gloria: It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on.

Rebekah: So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years.

Gloria: See? Now this one offers a solution.

(Rebekah sits on the table)

Gloria: All right, give me your hand, sweetheart.

(Rebekah gives her her hand)

Stefan: She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?

Gilbert's house

(Elena, Caroline Willow and Bonnie are in the kitchen)

Bonnie: The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer.

Caroline: After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family.

(She helps Elena decant the Chili in a casserole)

Caroline: Since when did you learn how to cook?

Elena: Damon helped a little.

Bonnie: Damon's helping you cook now?

Elena: Both of you stop judging. He's just trying to be a good... ow!

Caroline: Ahh! Did I splash you?

Elena: No, no, my necklace.

(She takes it. Her skin has burn)

Gloria's, Chicago

(She still has Rebakah's hand)

Gloria: I can sense something.

(Stefan seems a little bit worried)

[Gilbert's House]

Elena: It burned me.

Caroline: Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it.

Bonnie: Caroline...

Caroline: What, I'm just saying. If you're going to be "cooking" without Stefan.

Bonnie: Let me see it.

Gloria's, Chicago

(She casts a spell)

[Gilbert's House]

(Bonnie looks at the necklace and touches it but it's like an electric shock. Elena drops it. Bonnie and Elena look at each other. Elena seems shocked)

Willow:( Picks up and it didn't shock her as it did Bonnie which surprised her and she gets a Vision of a Witch doing a Spell and she sees Klaus) Oh God

Bonnie: What's Wrong did you see anything

Willow: A witch is doing a Spell and Klaus is with her he is Looking for a Reason for his Hybrids are Not Working Elena he is close to finding out about you.

Elena: We need to find out More about this Necklace

Gloria's, Chicago

(Gloria drops Rebekah's hand and looks at Klaus and Stefan)

Gloria: I found it.

Rebekah: So where is it?

Gloria: It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends...

Rebekah: Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back.

Gloria: Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details.

Klaus: So dive.

Gloria: I need more time. And space. You're harshing my ju-ju.

Klaus: We can wait.

Gloria: I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked.

Stefan: Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat.

(Klaus looks at Rebekah and they leave with Stefan)

[Lockwood's Mansion]

(Elena and Caroline are sitting apart from the party on a bench. Bonnie rejoins them with her grimoire Willow is standing in front of them)

Bonnie: I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace.

(Elena gives her her necklace)

Bonnie: It's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming, ok?

(Caroline looks at Elena)

Caroline: So you're not, like, switching Salvatores, are you?

Elena: What?

Bonnie: Caroline...

Caroline: Stay focused.

(She looks back at Elena)

Caroline: As your friend who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?

Elena: There is no deal. He's been just as focused on finding Stefan as I have.

Caroline: Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon. If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me. No one's changing Damon. Not even you.

Elena: Look, why are we even talking about this?

Willow: Hey guys.

(The necklace is levitating)

Caroline: What are you doing?

Bonnie: I'm not doing anything. It has its own magic.

(Caroline Willow and Bonnie look at Elena)

(Damon is looking at the Chili made by the founding families. Alaric rejoins him and gives him a beer)

Damon: I'm going to let you in on a little secret... Founders parties are just an excuse for the council to gather in back rooms and plot against vampires.

Alaric: Hey, uh, I think you need to take a beat with Elena.

Damon: Excuse me?

Alaric: Whatever it is you two have going on, I think it's a bad idea.

Damon: I don't really think it's your problem, Ric.

Alaric: It is my problem. I'm supposed to look after her, and this is me doing that.

Damon: What do you think I'm doing?

Alaric: What I think is you need to take a beat.

(Liz rejoins them)

Liz: Damon? Sorry. Uh, the mayor just called for the council meeting.

[A warehouse, Chicago]

(Klaus and Stefan are on a couch drinking from two girls. Rebekah looks at them)

Rebekah: My girl's dead. I'm bored.

(Klaus looks at Stefan)

Klaus: You weren't kidding about being hungry.

Stefan: Yeah. It's been a long day.

Klaus: Try being related to her.

(Klaus laughs)

Rebekah: You're being mean. And why are you being mean? You used to love me.

Klaus: It's been 90 years, Rebekah. Give him a minute.

Rebekah: Why are you taking his side?

Klaus: Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want.

Rebekah: Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!

Klaus: A thousand years of life experience says otherwise.

Stefan: Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off.

(She laughs)

Rebekah: Fantastic.

(He gets up)

Stefan: I need to go.

(He leaves)

Rebekah: Where's he going?

Klaus: To write a name on a wall. It's a long story.

[Lockwood's Mansion]

(Jeremy enters an empty room and closes the door)

Jeremy: Anna? Look, where are you? We don't have much time.

(She appears)

Anna: We've got all the time in the world.

Jeremy: I'm sorry about before. I just got, um, distracted.

Anna: It's fine. I get it. Why haven't you told her?

Jeremy: Well, she's been gone all summer.

Anna: Yeah, I know that. Now why haven't you told her, really?

Jeremy: I don't know. You know, I don't even understand how any of this is possible.

Anna: Well, it's kind of a push and pull. I'm pushing from the other side trying to contact you, and sometimes, like just now, if you pull...

Jeremy: The other side? Is that... Is that what it's called?

Anna: That's what I call it. I'm all by myself here. It's like I'm a part of your world, only no one can see me. I'm just... On the other side.

Jeremy: Wait, well what about Vicki?

Anna: Whenever you say you see her, I feel something. A darkness. And when I try to tell you not to let her in, something crazy happens. Like, she's trying to push me out.

Jeremy: Like the windows breaking.

Anna: Just be careful. Try not to let her in. 'Cause she can't get through if you're not open to it. You don't understand how amazing it is to finally be able to talk to you. I'm all by myself here. I don't have anyone.

(She touches his hand but he does't seem to realise until he sees it. She takes her hand back)

Anna: I'm sorry. I know you can't feel anything.

Jeremy: Do it again.

(He raises his hand. She touches it and smiles)

Gloria's, Chicago

(Stefan enters and sees Gloria)

Gloria: There you are.

Stefan: Thought you were resting.

Gloria: Well, now we both have a secret.

Stefan: What did you see?

Gloria: It's what I heard that's interesting. You know, the girls with the necklace, they were talking about you.

Stefan: Yet you didn't tell Klaus. Why?

Gloria: 'Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything. The necklace is a talisman from the original witch herself. I want it.

Stefan: Well, I'm sorry. I can't help you.

Gloria: Don't be difficult. You know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekick is.

(He rushes over her but she turns her head, looks at him and provokes a headache.)

Gloria: Guess I've got to get it out of you the hard way, huh?

(He falls on the floor)

(Stefan is shirtless and lying on a table. There's candles everywhere. Gloria has a knife)

Stefan: What is this? Why can't I move?

Gloria: Relax. It's just a little paralysis spell. Nothing major.

(She cuts his forearms with the knife. There's a recipient on the floor to collect the blood)

Gloria: Just got to get the information out of your pretty little head. You know, witches nowadays, they're into that new age stuff, but... I'm a little more old school voodoo.

(She takes little iron hooks and puts it in the forearms wounds. He screams)

Gloria: This will stop that pesky healing.

Stefan: I won't tell you anything.

Gloria: You don't have to.

(When the blood falls on the recipient, there's some smoke)

Gloria: You feel that? That's your essence. Your spirit. It lets me make a connection. Herbs help, too. Diviners, sage, witch hazel.

(She takes something)

Gloria: But my personal favorite...

(She rubs her hands)

Gloria: Vervain.

(She puts her hands on his chest. He screams)

[Lockwood's Mansion]

(It's the secret council meeting)

Liz: There have no been no incidence of question since spring. It's been quiet.

Carol: Anyone else have anything to add to the minutes? Damon?

Damon: Ah, no, I think the sheriff covered it, Mayor Lockwood. Looks like we've made it through the worst.

Carol: Well, I have nothing new to add, so thank you all for coming.

(Everyone leaves. Carol, Damon and Liz stays. Bill enters)

Bill: I have a question. Do you three think that everybody on the council is clueless...Or just stupid?

(They look at him, surprised)

[Gilbert's House]

(Bonnie and Jeremy are in his bedroom. There's candles and grimoires)

Bonnie: Ok, tell me if you see anything in these grimoires that involves precious metals or a symbol that resembles a necklace.

Jeremy: Wait, can't you just ask all the dead witches you were channeling?

Bonnie: I don't have access to them anymore. They cut me off.

Jeremy: Since when?

Bonnie: Since I brought you back to life. I messed with the balance of nature and there were consequences. Hey. I'm sorry. I know I should have told you. I told Elena when it happened. I just didn't want you to feel weird about it, you know?

Jeremy: Hey, no, no, look, you don't have to apologize for anything. Ok? You didn't do anything wrong.

Bonnie: Elena said you've been having kind of a hard time since then.

Jeremy: No, I'm fine. You know, just been, ah, a little out of it lately. So should I concentrate on the older books? Or, uh, I mean, how old is this necklace?

Bonnie: Old.

(She laughs. He sits down. He opens a grimoire, takes the necklace and looks at it. Anna is behind Bonnie)

Anna: Jeremy. The darkness. It's here.

(Suddenly all the grimoires are on fire. They're surprised)

Bonnie: Jeremy!

(She removes the grimoire on Jeremy's lap with her powers and puts out the fire with her powers)

Bonnie: Are you ok?

Jeremy: What the hell just happened?

Bonnie: I have no idea.

Gloria's, Chicago

(Stefan is still on the table. She takes some red powder and rub her hands with it)

Gloria: I'm impressed. You've got discipline, Stefan. It's not going to do you much good, but... Just let go, honey.

(He puts her hands on his chest. His skin burns and he screams)

Gloria: There you go, there you go.

(She see images of Stefan and Elena together and him giving her the necklace)

Gloria: There's the girl with the necklace. You love her. You'd do anything for her. And you have. A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt. All to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl?

Stefan: Don't do this. Don't do this.

(She sees the sacrifice and Klaus killing Elena)

Gloria: She's the doppelgänger. She's supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it?

(She laughs)

Katherine: This is creepy.

(Gloria turns around. Katherine's here and she puts a stake through her neck. Gloria falls on the floor, dead. Katherine looks at Stefan)

Katherine: Maybe you do need my help, after all.

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Elena and Caroline are talking)

Caroline: Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?

Elena: No. And I never asked. Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out.

(Alaric rejoins them Seeing Willow and Walks over to Hug her)

Alaric: Long Time No See Willow so glad you are Safe

Willow:Thank you Ric Its Been a Long Summer.

Alaric: Did you hear from the School they have told me about your Grades and said that you will be Gradurated Early Great Job Willow.

Willow: Yeah they called me on My cell while I was with Klaus Everything is finally Looking up for me.

Alaric: Good Please tell me it's time to go.

Elena: Beyond. Where's Damon?

Caroline: Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people. Consider me the honesty police.

(Sunddenly she's not okay)

Elena: What is it?

Alaric: What the matter?

Caroline: It's my dad.

(Elena and Alaric turn around to look at Bill)

Elena: Why would he even show up here?

Caroline: I don't know. But I can't...

Elena: I get it. I'll call you later.

(Caroline leaves and goes upstairs)

Willow: Ok, what was that all about?

Elena: Speaking of doing bad things to good people...

(They leave. Damon rejoins them)

Damon: Wait, wait, Houston, we have a problem( Catching Willow's Hand) Little Mage We Will Talk later

Elena: Where have you been?

Damon: Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion.

Willow: How?

Damon: I have no idea. But he threatened to out me. Don't get me started on the irony of that.

Elena: What did you do to him? How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?

Damon: That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena.

Alaric: What does he want?

Damon: He wants to control the council. Says it's been compromised.

Alaric: It has!

Damon: He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply.

Elena: Maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean, it'll help you keep yourself in control now that Stefan's not here to...

Willow: Elena Don't Say That( Watching the Exchange between Damon and Elena)

Damon: To what? To keep me in check? Make me behave? I should have killed him this morning.

Elena: He's Caroline's dad, Damon.

Damon: Yeah, and when I kill him, she'll have one more parent than we do.

Alaric: Oh, come on, Damon!

Damon: You're repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric. Step aside.

Alaric: Yeah, it's not going to happen.

Damon: Your temporary funeral.

(He kills Alaric by breaking his neck)

Willow: Damon, no! What is wrong with you?!

(He looks at her and leaves)

Willow: What is going on between you too and when did you start telling him to live his life.

Elena: He has been acting Different since Stefan been gone I don't want him too Lose control.

Willow: Okay you both need to fix this for Stefan isn't here to play meditaor to you guys get it together Elena( Walking back inside to catch Damon)

Gloria's, Chicago

(Stefan is putting Gloria's body in a sheet)

Katherine: I've been thinking about your diabolical plan.

Stefan: Oh. Do tell.

Katherine: Well, you must know that Klaus is too paranoid to ever fully trust you. But the sister, she loves you like it was yesterday. She's the easier mark. But you can't just pretend to care, because Klaus will know better, so you do the opposite. You bond with him; make her feel left out. That will only make her want you more.

Stefan: Oh! So you mean, I'm, uh, I'm taking a page out of the Katherine Pierce playbook.

Katherine: The only question is why, Stefan? I mean, I get it, you want to keep Klaus away from Mystic Falls, but...What else do you expect to get from it?

Stefan: You know what's funny? You keep talking to me like I actually trust you enough to tell you anything.

Katherine: Oh, come on, Stefan, we're beyond that. I saved you from Hilda the high voodoo priestess.

Stefan: Ok. I knew them, back in the twenties. They were running from someone. Someone who scared them.

Katherine: A hunter. I heard stories about him centuries ago.

Stefan: Don't you want to know why an original vampire who can't be killed is afraid of a vampire Hunter?

Katherine: If you're planning on making a move against Klaus... I want in.

Stefan: That's good. It's good to want things, Katherine.

Katherine: Stefan...

Stefan: Katherine. I'm in this alone. If you're looking for a diabolical partner in crime, I suggest you look elsewhere.

(He leaves with Gloria's body on his shoulder)

[Lockwood's House]

(Tyler enters his bedroom. Caroline is sitting on his bed)

Caroline: How was football practice?

Tyler: What are you doing here?

Caroline: Hiding out from my dad. He's here.

Tyler: Are you ok? Do you want me to kick his ass?

Caroline: Yes. No. I bought him the shirt he's wearing, it is really expensive.

(He touches her shoulders)

Caroline: And through everything... He's still my dad. You know?

(He embraces her and touches her hair)

Caroline: God, you reek!

Tyler: What?

Caroline: It's bad.

Tyler: No, this? This is sexy.

Caroline: No! It's really bad.

(He takes off his shirt and they start to make out. She's on top of him when her phone rings)

Caroline: Oh! Hang on, my phone.

Tyler: Oh, come on!

(She answers)

Caroline: I'm only answering in case it's a friend emergency.

Elena: It's an emergency.

(Bill is in the office, pouring himself some scotch. Damon enters)

Damon: Whoa, whoa. Is that scotch? I figured you for an abstainer.

Bill: Everything in moderation. Keeps the mind clear from...influence.

Damon: Like vampire compulsion.

Bill: Yeah, I tried to tell you...

Damon: Yeah, yeah, powerful tool. Got it. I'm impressed. Can't say I've ever seen that before.

Bill: Well, it takes a certain human focus. It's a skill that I've been honing for decades. Plus, your technique... Is a little lazy.

Damon: Duly noted. I'm curious. Why not just expose us to the council?

Bill: I know you think I'm the bad guy here, Damon, but I would never expose my own daughter to those morons.

Damon: It's a pretty risky move, taking me on, don't you think?

Bill: I knew what I was risking when I didn't leave town, but I figured... You're not self-destructive enough to kill the sheriff's ex-husband.

Damon: Makes you the third person to underestimate me today.

(He rushes over him, bites him and drinks his blood. He stops. Bill is on his knees)

Damon: Whoo. You know, with all this behavioral modification going on around here, I almost forgot how good blood tastes when it's...Fresh.

Bill: What are you going to do? Kill everybody who discovers your secret?

Damon: No, I'm not going to kill you, Bill. I'm just going to find pleasure in perfect little moments like this.

(He bites him again but Willow stops him, throws him against the wall and then throws him through the window. Caroline rushes over to Bill behind Willow)

Caroline: Daddy! Are you ok?

Bill: I'm fine.

(She bites her wrist)

Caroline: Here. It'll heal you.

Bill: I said I'm ok.

Caroline: Grow up.

(She makes her dad drink her blood)

Damon: Let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson.

Willow: Just Walk away Damon

Damon: Or what?

(She hits him in the face and he throws her on the desk. Then he strangles her)

Damon: I'm stronger than you, little girl.

(Elena enters)

Willow: Well, I'm angrier!

(She breaks his arm. Then she takes his head, buts it and throws him against the wall. Then Caroline leaves with Bill. Elena's still here)

Damon: Bummer. I love a good girl fight.( Watching Willow seeing How Strong she has gotten over the summer) Impressive Willow I guess all that Traveling with Klaus has made you Stronger)

Willow: I have always known How to fight Damon All my Life I've been a Fighter

Damon: Noted Proud of you but you should have Let me finish him off.

Willow: You should Now better then let your Anger get the best of you Damon you lose Focus on what you are suppose to do

Damon: And What's That Behave like everybody has been trying to do like Elena.

Willow: Staying strong and Protecting Elena for Stefan ( Leaves)

(He has blood on his mouth and Stoped Smiling after she said that)

Elena: You can't do this anymore, Damon. Not in this town. Not around me.

Damon: Why not? It's nothing I haven't done before. Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?

Elena: Because I don't want you to be what other people think that you are.

Damon: What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, Elena, but last time I checked, I was still a vampire!

Elena: I guess I wish that you didn't have to act like one!

Damon: I am not Stefan. How about you stop trying to turn me into him?

(He leaves)

[Gilbert's House]

(Jeremy is in the bathroom, washing his hands)

Bonnie: Hey, Jeremy. There's ashes everywhere.

Jeremy: I'll go grab the vacuum.

Bonnie: No, I got it.

(She leaves. Anna appears)

Anna: Are you ok?

Jeremy: Don't.

Anna: What?

Jeremy: Bonnie's here, ok? You've got to stop.

Anna: I was just trying to warn you. I felt something bad. Dangerous.

Jeremy: You... you just can't pop up every time she and I are together.

Anna: It's a two-way street, Jeremy. I only pop up when you're thinking about me. That's why you haven't told her. Isn't it? You don't want her to know you still care.

Jeremy: I can't do this right now. I can't. This is just too much.

Anna: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.

Jeremy: Good-bye, Anna.

Anna: Don't! Jeremy, please. Don't shut me out.

(Her voice is less clear. Jeremy closes his eyes and when he reopens them, Anna's gone. Jeremy goes in his bedroom. Bonnie's there)

Bonnie: What's wrong?

Jeremy: You asked me before if something was wrong and I said no.

Bonnie: Yeah.

Jeremy: That was a lie. I was lying to you. When you brought me back to life...

(Anna is in the bathroom, looking at them and crying. Her voice seems to be far away)

Anna: Say you can hear me, Jeremy. Please!

Jeremy: Something happened...

Anna: I am all alone!

[A warehouse, Chicago]

(Stefan looks at the coffins and stops in front of one. He touches it but Rebekah's enters so he removes his hand)

Rebekah: You're back. Finally. Nik went to check on the witch.

(She looks at the coffin)

Rebekah: Dreary, isn't it? The family cargo.

Stefan: Hmm. Why don't you undagger them?

Rebekah: Because he would hunt me down and kill me. He's a vindictive little bastard, my brother.

Stefan: But you still care about him. Why?

Rebekah: Well, I hated him for a long time. It was exhausting.

(She sits down on the coffin and Stefan sits next to her)

Stefan: You know, when I met you two, you were both on the run.

Rebekah: Also exhausting.

Stefan: Who were you running from?

Rebekah: What do you mean?

Stefan: Last night I saw you, there was a man looking for you. You both seemed afraid. I just... I wouldn't think Klaus would be afraid of anybody.

Rebekah: No one in this world is truly fearless, Stefan. Not even Niklaus.

Stefan: Who was that man?

Rebekah: I can't. Please.

(She gets up)

Rebekah: If Nik knew we were talking about this, he would...

Stefan: No, no, no, I'm sorry.

(He gets up)

Stefan: Just forget I asked. Ok?

Rebekah: He told me about the girl you loved. The one that died. He also told me that you're only with him because he saved your brother.

Stefan: It's true.

Rebekah: I think he secretly admires that about you. You'd sacrifice anything for family. Don't tell him I told you that.

Stefan: Your secret... Is safe with me.

(She kisses him)

Rebekah: Do you think you'll ever love anyone like you loved that girl?

Stefan: One day, maybe.

Rebekah: I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan.

Stefan: What? I'm not...

Rebekah: Don't bother. Your kiss already gave you away.

(Kaus enters)

Klaus: Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately.

(He stops and looks at them)

Klaus: What's going on?

Rebekah: Something's wrong. He was asking about Michael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it.

Stefan: She's wrong. Klaus...

(Klaus rushes over to him)

[Salvatore's House]

(Damon pours himself a drink and another drink. Then he goes to the couch. Alaric is still dead. Damon waggles his glass next to Alaric's ear)

Damon: Wake up!

(Alaric wakes up)

Damon: It took a bit longer than usual, huh? Might want to get that ring checked. Hope it's not going bad.

Alaric: You killed me.

Damon: You pissed me off.

Alaric: You killed me!

Damon: Ric, no hard feelings, all right? I was on a bit of a tear. Everyone was trying to tell me how to behave.

Alaric: Well, maybe they finally realized you're just a dick.

(He gets up and leaves)

[Mystic Falls' Square]

(Elena and Caroline are speaking)

Caroline: I'm not going to say I told you so.

Elena: Thank you.

Caroline: But I did tell you... so.

Elena: Ok, you and Damon were both right. I was trying to change him. But if he wants to be in my life...

Caroline: Wait. I... It's been a long week, so I'm just going to be blunt. It doesn't matter what he does, Damon's gotten under your skin.

Elena: That's not true.

Caroline: God, just admit it, Elena, ok? You are attracted to him! In all of his bad brother glory.

Elena: No.

Caroline: Wait, no, you're not attracted to him, or no, you just won't admit it?

Elena: I can't, Caroline! If I admit it, if I even thought it for just a second... What does that say about me?

Caroline: It says you're human, Elena.

(She sees her father)

Elena: Do you need me to...

Caroline: No, I got it.

(Caroline rejoins Bill)

Caroline: Hey.

Bill: Hey. Don't worry, I'm going to go back home before somebody kills me.

Caroline: How's your...

Bill: Oh, healed.

(He shows her his neck)

Bill: Thank you. For coming to my rescue.

Caroline: You're welcome.

Bill: Bye, Caroline.

Caroline: Daddy. I'm going to be ok.

Bill: You're a vampire, sweetheart. I don't think you'll ever be ok again.

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Alaric is talking with Liz and Carol)

Liz: I understand where you're coming from, but...

Alaric: The Gilbert family is a founding family, and they deserve to have a voice on the council. I'm taking care of them, I should be that voice.

Carol: That's not the way it works, Mr. Saltzman.

Alaric: Oh, really? Well, then tell me how it does. The council's job is to protect the people of this town. Now your daughter's a vampire and your son's a werewolf. So who's looking after the actual people? Some of them may be family or friends, but they are still supernatural. They don't follow our rules or our laws, they look after themselves, and that's what we need to do. I'll see you at the next meeting.

(He gets up and leaves)

[Mystic Grill]

(Katherine rejoins Bonnie at a table outside)

Katherine: Hey there.

Bonnie: Hey.

Katherine: I just saw Jeremy. He said that you still have my necklace?

Bonnie: Yeah, I haven't figured out what's going on with it yet.

Katherine: I know. But I just... I feel weird without it. The whole Stefan of it all.

Bonnie: Okay.

(She gives her back her necklace)

Bonnie: Did Jeremy also tell you that he's been seeing ghosts of his dead girlfriends all summer?

(Katherine is surprised)

Katherine: What?

Bonnie: Vicki and Anna. He's been talking to them.

Katherine: You're kidding

Bonnie: I wish. It's because I brought him back to life. The witches said there would be consequences. Guess they were right

(She turns her head to look at the waitress)

Bonnie: You know, what am I supposed to...

(Elena has disappeared. It was actually Katherine)

[Salvatore's House]

(Damon opens the door. Elena's here)

Damon: I'll accept written apologies only.

(She smiles. It's Katherine, not Elena)

Katherine: Are you two lovebirds fighting already?

Damon: Katherine. Wonderful. What do you want?

Katherine: I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime. Feel like hitting the road? Getting the hell out of dodge?

Damon: Impeccable timing. I was told I need to take a beat.

Katherine: Is that a yes? I'll drive.

Damon: Why not? Walls are starting to close in on me around here. Where are we going?

Katherine: Away from here. That's all I'm going to give you for right now. But believe me... It's good.

(She shows him Elena's necklace)

[A truck]

(Stefan wakes up. Klaus' is looking at him)

Stefan: Just give me a chance to explain myself, ok?

Klaus: No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding.

(He opens the truck. They're in Mystic Falls)

Klaus: Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan.


	47. The Reckoning

**The Reckoning**

[Mystic Falls High School]

(The school is empty. Matt is training when he hears a noise. He gets up and walks through the school. He finally enters a classroom, it's dark inside, when he steps inside he sets off mouse traps that had been placed there. He turns on the light. Tyler, Caroline, Willow Elena and Bonnie are here)

Caroline: Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!

Tyler: Forgot about senior prank night, huh?

Matt: Clearly.

Caroline: How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year.

Elena: Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this.

Matt: I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this.

Bonnie: Caroline's making us.

Caroline: We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't...

Willow: And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?

Caroline: Go ahead and make fun, I don't care.

Tyler: You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank.

(He takes his bag and leaves. Elena's about to leave too)

Bonnie: Hey! Where are you going?

Elena: To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories.

(She smiles. Caroline smiles too)

Caroline: I love you!

(Elena goes out of the classroom and sees Tyler giving instructions to other students)

Tyler: Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go.

(Elena laughs and opens the double doors. She's face to face with Klaus)

Klaus: There's my girl.

Elena: Klaus!

(She tries to run, but he stops her.)

Klaus: You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?

[A car]

(Damon and Katherine are in a 's driving)

Katherine: Are you hungry? Let's stop for a bite. A truck stop. Or a trucker.

Damon: Oh, stop being cute.

Katherine: It's not possible.

Damon: We've been driving around aimlessly for hours. Where are we going?

Katherine: Far enough away so that you can't go running back.

Damon: Not to worry. Mystic Falls and I are on a bit of a break.

Katherine: You and Mystic Falls, or you and Elena?

Damon: Let's just say Elena and I are having a bit of difference of opinion on how I should behave.

Katherine: Ooh. Let me guess... Elena wants you to be the hero, and you don't like playing pretend.

Damon: Something like that.

Katherine: Her loss.

(They kiss but Damon finally pushes her off of him.)

Katherine: What are you doing?

Damon: I thought I'd give it a shot. Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore.

[A truck]

(Stefan wakes up. Rebekah's here)

Rebekah: Oh, he lives.

Stefan: What happened?

Rebekah: You took a beating. My brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper.

Stefan: Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?

Rebekah: You can stop playing dumb now. It didn't take him long to figure out what you've been hiding.

Stefan: I'm not hiding anything. I've done everything Klaus has asked me to.

Rebekah: No, you just failed to mention that the doppelgänger's still alive.

Stefan: Where is Klaus now?

Rebekah: With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off.

(He rushes at her and they fall outside the truck)

Stefan: Where is she?

Rebekah: You really do love her, don't you?

(She gets up and pushes him against the truck and takes a crowbar. She puts him around his scruff)

Rebekah: Consider me jealous.

(She drives the scruff through his stomach)

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Klaus is holding onto Elena's arm and they're walking through school)

Klaus: You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing.

Elena: If you're going to kill me, just do it!

Klaus: Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer.

(They enter the gym. A few students are here are making pranks. Klaus speaks with an American accent)

Klaus: Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home.

(He sees Dana and another student. He gets closer to them and speaks with his normal voice)

Klaus: You two. I remember you.

Dana: I'm sorry. Who are you?

Klaus: Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met.

(He compels her)

Klaus: Lift your foot up, please, Dana.

(He looks at the boy)

Klaus: If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?

Elena: Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody.

Klaus: Oh, come on, love. Of course I do.

[Middle of nowhere]

(Damon stops the car and gets out. Katherine gets out too)

Katherine: Why are we stopping?

Damon: I thought we might want to stretch our legs. Take a break from the sexual tension. I'm tired of driving. It's your turn.

Katherine: Fine.

(He throws the keys away)

Katherine: Hey! I...

Damon: We're not going anywhere until you spill your guts.

Katherine: Fine.

(She takes something out of her pocket and shows him Elena's necklace)

Katherine: Do you recognize this, hmm? A little birdy told me that Klaus wants to get his hands on it.

Damon: Why would Klaus want Elena's necklace?

Katherine: Does it matter? He wants it, and I have it. It's leverage, Damon. Always stay one step ahead of your enemy.

Damon: I'll keep that in mind.

Katherine: But more importantly, when I stole the necklace from Bonnie, I found out something else... Something better.

Damon: Oh, yeah? What's that?

Katherine: Are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop Klaus? No turning back?

Damon: I'm not turning back.

Katherine: Good. Because this isn't going to win you any points at home.

(She opens the trunk. Jeremy is in it, uncounscious. Damon looks at him and then at her)

Damon: Jeremy? Really?

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Caroline and Tyler are in the hallway. She puts honey on the lockers. Tyler kisses her)

Caroline: Do you think Matt's going to be ok?

Tyler: I'm kissing you and you're wondering about your ex-boyfriend?

Caroline: I'm asking you if you think our friend, who we both love, is ok.

Tyler: I think he probably doesn't have a lot of people to talk to anymore. I think he's struggling more than he lets on. I think that I love how big your heart is.

(She smiles)

Caroline: I just want this school year to be great, you know? I just want everyone to be happy. Even in the midst of all the crazy unhappy bits.

Tyler: I'm happy.

(They kiss. Rebekah arrives)

Rebekah: You two are adorable.

(They look at her)

Caroline: Uh, do we know you?

Rebekah: You're Caroline, Elena's friend, which makes you Tyler. The werewolf.

Caroline: And who are you?

Rebekah: I'm the new girl.

(She vamps out)

Tyler: Caroline!

(Rebekah rushes over to Caroline)

(Bonnie and Matt are putting Toilet paper on the pool)

Bonnie: This is fun, right?

Matt: You sound like Caroline.

Bonnie: Come on, I am embracing her philosophy. You should be more into this.

Matt: I know. Where's Jeremy tonight?

Bonnie: I haven't talked to him all day. We're having, um... He, uh, he told me about seeing Vicki.

Matt: Ohh. Good, I'm glad that you know.

Bonnie: I'm sorry. Is it weird talking about your sister like this?

Matt: No, I... I just kind of want to see her myself, you know? I mean, I never got to say good-bye to her.

(He exhales)

Matt: Do you realize that just last summer, you and I were lifeguards at the pool? And the only two problems I had in my life were that Elena was breaking up with me and I sucked at CPR.

Bonnie: Everything was so different then.

Matt: Yeah. Now Elena's dating a vampire, you're a witch, my sister's a ghost, and... I'm... I'm just a guy who's wondering how life got so screwed up.

Bonnie: It's crazy, Matt. I... I can't imagine what it must be like for you.

Matt: It just, uh, kind of explains why I'm not that into senior prank night. I'll go grab a couple more rolls. Then we'll hit the gym.

(Matt is in the bathroom. He grabs some paper rolls in the stalls. One of the doors open by itself. He enters the stall, sees a graffiti that says "RIP Vicki" and then closes the door. Vicki's behind him)

Vicki: I'm here, Matt. I can help you

(He doesn't hear her)

(Dana is still on one foot)

Klaus: Keep it up.

Elena: Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?

Klaus: Stefan's on a time out.

(The doors open. Bonnie and Matt enter Followed by Willow)

Elena: Bonnie, get out of here!

(Willow Shocked)

Klaus( Angry at the young Mage for Keeping this secret) I have been nice and set you free and this is How you Repay me Lying all this time about Elena being Alive.

Willow: I was Only Doing what you Forced me to do I was Protecting those I cared about that was the Only reason I went with you and you know it.

Klaus: Understandable Willow We had a Moment you and I over the Summer you did give me some Idea about the Doppelganger so I say we are Even ( Looking at Bonnie)

Klaus: Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started.

(He looks at Dana)

Klaus: Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight.

(He looks at Bonnie)

Klaus: I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?

Bonnie: That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me.

Klaus: Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix.

(Rebekah enters with Tyler)

Tyler: Get off of me!

Rebekah: Hush now.

Klaus: I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... She can be quite mean.

Rebekah: Don't be an ass.

(She throws Tyler in Klaus' arms)

Willow: Leave him alone!

Klaus: I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually.

(He bities his wrist and makes Tyler drink his blood)

Klaus: I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry.

(He kills him. Elena, Matt Willow and Bonnie are shocked. Klaus smiles)

(Stefan is in the parking lot and has the crowbar in his stomach. He wakes up and removes it)

(Dana and Chad are sitting on the floor. Matt is next to Tyler's body)

Matt: He killed him.

Elena: He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire.

Klaus: And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires. and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena... For safe-keeping.

Willow: Didn't you Listen when I told you Klaus Elena can't die she is the Key for your Hybrids

Klaus: How should I trust you all Summer you have Lied to me

Willow: I've told you the Truth when you feed from Elena at the Ritul you Broke the curse on the Part that was causing your Other half to be dorment Elena's Blood did it but because you didn't have Elena's blood your Hybrids Failed when you feed them your Blood Don't you get it yet.

Klaus: Until the witch Says other wise I will Not Listen to you ( Taking her arm) Now Go sit down It Won't be long now

(He catches Elena's arm and looks at her. Elena makes a sign to Bonnie and she leaves with Matt. Rebekah looks at Elena)

Rebekah: So this is the latest doppelgänger. The original one was much prettier.

Klaus: Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you and Take the Mage with you?

(Rebekah takes Tyler and Willow and leaves with them. Klaus looks at Elena)

Klaus: Just ignore her. Petty little thing.

(Matt and Bonnie are in the hallway)

Matt: What are you going to do?

Bonnie: I have no idea. The curse he's talking about is a thousand years old. My grimoires don't go back that far.

Matt: Can you ask those dead witches that helped you before?

Bonnie: I don't have contact with them anymore... They cut me off when I brought Jeremy back to life. That's it! I can't contact the dead. Jeremy can.

[Middle of Nowhere]

(Katherine and Damon are sitting. Jeremy's still uncouscious)

Damon: I'm listening.

Katherine: What if I told you there was a way to kill Klaus? And not Dagger dead. Dead dead.

Damon: I'd say you were desperate and lying. Or drunk. Or desperate, lying and drunk.

Katherine: Do you remember my friend Pearl?

Damon: Vividly.

Katherine: Centuries ago, she told me about a vampire who knew how to kill Klaus. Then she wouldn't tell me any more.

Damon: Well, why not?

Katherine: Because it was her leverage. She knew it was valuable information, and wouldn't share it with me.

Damon: Well, this is all great... But she's dead.

Katherine: Which is why I never brought it up. Because she only ever told one other person.

Damon: Who?

Katherine: Her daughter. Anna.

Damon: Also dead.

Katherine: Which brings us right back around to...

(Jeremy wakes up)

Jeremy: To me. Back around to me.

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Elena is comforting Dana. Stefan enters the gym)

Elena: Stefan...

Stefan; Klaus.

Klaus: Come to save your damsel, mate?

Stefan: I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty.

Klaus: Well, you broke that pledge once already.

Stefan: Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do.

Klaus: Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them.

Elena: No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said...

(Klaus hits her so hard that she falls on the floor. Stefan rushes over to Klaus, his fangs out. Klaus grabs him by the throat.)

Klaus: She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up.

Stefan: Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!

Klaus: Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this...

(He compels him)

Klaus: Stop fighting.

Stefan: Don't do this, don't do this.

Klaus: I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it.

Stefan: Don't...Don't...

(Klaus compels him)

Klaus: You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey.

Elena: No. Stefan!

Klaus: Now kill them. Ripper.

(Stefan vamps out, rushes over to Dana and kills her by drinking her blood)

[Middle of Nowhere]

Jeremy: This isn't going to work.

(A cellphone vibrates. Katherine looks at it, it's a message from Bonnie)

Katherine: I think that your witchy girlfriend's worried that you've run away with your ghostly lover.

Damon: Stop with the teeny bopper drama. Focus.

(Jeremy focuses and Anna appears)

Anna: I'm not helping them.

Jeremy: No, it's ok to help.

(Katherine and Damon look at each other 'cause they can't see her)

Jeremy: They're looking for a way to stop Klaus.

Anna: I don't care. Katherine is not a friend to you. Neither of them are.

Damon: What's she saying?

Jeremy: Well, she doesn't want to help you.

(Katherine whispers to Damon)

Katherine: My advice? If you want to make an omelet, you have to break a few eggs.

(Damon gets closer to Jeremy)

Damon: Jeremy, I just want you to know, it's nothing personal.

(He takes Jeremy head and hits it against the table)

Jeremy: Ow! What the hell?!

Anna: Jeremy!

Damon: Anna, I know you can hear me. Tell us what you know. The sooner, the better for your little boyfriend here.

Anna: They're looking for Mikael.

Jeremy: Mikael!

Katherine: Mikael. Is that his name?

Damon: Who's Mikael?

Anna: The vampire who hunts vampires. You don't want to wake him. He will kill all of you.

Damon: What's she saying?

Katherine: Hello!

Jeremy: He's a vampire and a Hunter, and you guys would be idiots to wake him.

(He looks at Anna)

Jeremy: What do you mean, wake him?

Damon: It's time to go find the keys.

Katherine: Mm-hmm.

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Caroline wakes up. Rebekah has her phone)

Rebekah: We didn't have mobile telephones in my day. Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose.

(She takes a picture of herself)

Caroline: Where's Tyler?

Rebekah: He's dead. Ish.

(Caroline sees him)

Caroline: What did you do to him?

Rebekah: Think of it as he's having a nap. When he wakes up, he'll be a hybrid.

(She looks at pictures and sees a picture of Stefan and Elena)

Rebekah: Ugh. Vomit.

(Suddenly she sees the necklace around Elena's neck)

Rebekah: Is that my neck...

(She zooms in on the necklace)

Rebekah: Why is that doppelgänger bitch wearing my necklace?!

(Stefan is feeding on Chad)

Klaus: It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot.

Elena: No. You did this to him.

Klaus: I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table.

(Rebekah enters and rushes toward Elena)

Rebekah: Where is it?! Where's my necklace?

Klaus: What are you talking about?

Rebekah: She has my necklace. Look.

(She gives him the phone so he can see the picture)

Klaus: Well, well. More lies.

Rebekah: Where...is it?

Elena: I don't have it anymore.

Rebekah: You're lying!

(She vamps out and bites Elena but Klaus stops her and takes her apart)

Klaus: Knock it off!

Rebekah: Make her tell me where it is, Nik!

(Klaus looks at Elena. She has her hand on her neck)

Klaus: Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest.

Elena: I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it.

Klaus: Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?

(He puts the clock. There's a buzzer sound when the clock appears on the board)

Klaus: 20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to.

Elena: No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!

Klaus: No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine.

(Rebekah looks at them and leaves with Klaus)

(Matt is on the gym room and on the phone with Bonnie)

Matt: Did you find Jeremy?

Bonnie: No! I called him like 20 times.

Matt: All right, I'll grab my keys, we'll head to his house.

Bonnie: Ok. I'll meet you by your truck.

(He hangs up. His stuff has been thrown around all over the room.)

Matt: What the hell?

(He looks in his bag but doesn't find what he's looking for so he goes to the pool. His keys are at the bottom of the pool.)

Matt: You've got to be kidding me!

(He takes his jacket off and removes his shoes. Vicki's behind but he can't see her)

Vicki: Matt! I can help, Matty, but I need you to hear me.

(She kicks one of his shoes into the pool. Matt just sees the shoe going in the water. He looks at his phone and sees a text from an unknown)

Matt: Whoa! Vicki?

(He calls Bonnie)

Bonnie: What is taking so long?

(Matt is carrying an iron belt and a weight)

Matt: This is going to sound crazy, but I think Vicki's trying to reach out to me.

Bonnie: What?

Matt: I think she can help us save Tyler.

Bonnie: No, Jeremy can help us save Tyler.

Matt: We can't find Jeremy. We need to try something else. I have an idea but I'm going to need your help. Meet me at the pool.

Bonnie: I don't understand.

Matt: Jeremy can see ghosts because you brought him back from the dead. I need you to do that for me.

Bonnie: What?! No, Matt, that's crazy!

Matt: This is going to work, trust me.

Bonnie: No, Matt, I can't do that kind of magic anymore.

Matt: You don't need magic, Bonnie. You just have to be better than I was at CPR.

(He puts the belt down and attaches the weight to it so when he jumps in the water he stays at the bottom.)

(Bonnie runs and enters the pool area. She sees Matt, jumps in the water removes the belt from Matt and gets him out of the water.)

[Middle of Nowhere]

(Jeremy is falling asleep)

Damon: Don't fall asleep, Jer. You might have a concussion.

Jeremy: Thanks for the concern, dick.

Katherine: Oh, stop pouting. He took one for the team. Everyone back home will thank you once Klaus is dead.

Damon: Where's my phone?

Katherine: Do you need to check in with Elena? Make sure it's ok you pummeled her little baby bro?

Damon: You know you have it.

Katherine: What can I say? I needed you present here and now.

Damon: Katherine, phone, now.

(She sighs and gives it to him; He looks at it)

Damon: Bonnie's been texting me.

Jeremy: What is it?

Damon: It's Klaus.

Katherine: No turning back, Damon.

Damon: Shut up, Katherine.

Katherine: Hey, look at the big picture. The best shot at taking out Klaus is by finding Mikael.

(Damon looks at Jeremy and gives the keys)

Damon: Stay with her so Anna can guide you. I'm going back.

Katherine: You're going to get yourself killed. The Damon I remember wouldn't have been that stupid.

Damon: I wouldn't have done it for you.

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Bonnie is trying to save Matt)

Bonnie: Matt, please! I can't do this. There's nothing else I can do!

(Matt is in between and can see Vicki)

Vicki: Matt. Matt!

Matt: Vicki?

Vicki: Matt. Please!

Matt: I can see you.

Vicki: I need you to listen to me very carefully. I don't have much time.

Matt: Why, what's happening? Where are we?

Vicki: It doesn't matter. I need you to give Bonnie a message.

(He wakes up and spits out water. Bonnie sits him upright.)

Bonnie: It's ok. You're ok.

(Stefan and Elena are still in the gym. There's 6 minutes left on the clock)

Elena: Caroline's dad! Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how, but he did it. Maybe it's possible.

Stefan: Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal.

Elena: Stefan, you can control this. When that buzzer goes off, just... just drink from me.

Stefan: You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down... I'm going to have to feed on you. And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop.

Elena: I don't believe that. You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough.

Stefan: Why, because I love you?

Elena: Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me. You'll fight because after everything that we've been through, you owe me that!

Stefan: You know what, you're right. You're right. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours... You are dead.

(Caroline, Tyler Willow and Rebekah are in a classroom. Tyler wakes up)

Tyler: Where am I? What happened?

Caroline: Tyler.

Rebekah: Don't be shy about it.

Tyler: What's going on?

Willow: Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You're in transition.

Rebekah: Don't leave out the hard part, sweets. You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not... You're pretty much dead.

Caroline: You're going to be ok. Ok? It's going to be ok.

Rebekah: I wonder how she's doing.

(She looks at the clock on the phone)

Rebekah: Tick tock goes the gym clock.

Willow: Elena's Blood is the solution I've been telling him but he won't listen.

Rebekah: How would you know

Willow: The Original Witch made it where Klaus couldn't create Hybrids but the witch's Spell included that the dopperganger blood is able to make hybrids Klaus can't create them without Elena's blood The Witch Lied about the whole thing Making Klaus believe that Elena had to die to create Hybrids

Rebekah: Smart Little Mage My brother will have to believe it himself

(Matt and Bonnie are in the hallway)

Bonnie: As soon as you're feeling better, I'm going to kill you.

Matt: It worked. I saw her, I saw Vicki.

Bonnie: You did?

Matt: She said she had a message for you.

Bonnie: For me?

Matt: From the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus. She said that Elena shouldn't have survived Klaus' ritual. The hybrids can't transition because Elena's still alive.

Bonnie: Tyler...

Matt: He's going to die, isn't he?

Klaus: I wouldn't be too sure about that.

(He's behind them, against the wall)

Klaus: Given the choice, doppelgänger or a hybrid, I go hybrid every time.

(There's only a few seconds left on the clock)

Stefan: Elena, you're going to have run.

Elena: But Klaus said that if I run...

Stefan: I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter. Elena, please, please, please. Elena, there's no other way.

Elena: There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight.

(The buzzer makes a sound. The time has passed)

Elena: Stefan... I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up.

Stefan: I can't hold it.

(He vamps out and rushes over to Elena. She screams. But he holds onto the wall)

Stefan: Elena, run! Go!

(She runs through the school. Stefan holds on to everything he can so he doesn't have to hurt Elena. She opens a door and falls into Klaus)

Klaus: We've got to stop meeting like this.

(Stefan enters the cafeteria and takes a stakes and drives it through his body. Klaus enters with Elena)

Klaus: Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?

Stefan: No!

Klaus: Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off.

Stefan: No!

Elena: Stefan...

Klaus: You're strong.

(He removes the stake from Stefan's body)

Klaus: But you're not that strong. Turn...it... Off.

Stefan: No!

(He pushes Klaus. But Klaus pushes him against the wall, compels him and yells)

Klaus: Turn it off!

(Stefan's face and look change.)

Elena: What did you do?

Klaus: I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you?

(He goes behind Elena and looks at Stefan)

Klaus: Ripper... Perhaps you'd like a drink.. From the doppelgänger's neck?

(Stefan's face changes and he rushes over to Elena and bites her neck. She screams)

(Klaus enters the classroom Rebekah, Willow Tyler and Caroline are in)

Klaus: Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead.

(Rebekah gets up and seems happy)

Rebekah: Does that mean we can kill her?

Klaus: No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite.

Rebekah: What?!

Klaus: Call it a hunch..( Looking at Willow).

(He shows a test tube containing blood to Tyler. Rebekah holds Caroline so she can't move)

Willow: Elena's blood. Drink it.

Caroline: No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!

Klaus: If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment.

(Tyler struggles but he finally drinks it)

Klaus: There we go. Good boy.

(Tyler suddenly is hurting. He screams and groans and writhes. He holds his head and screams but his face finally change. His eyes are yellow, he has fangs and veins under his eyes)

Klaus: Well, that's a good sign.

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

(Elena wakes up in a bed, in the hospital. A nurse is with her)

Elena: Where am I?

Nurse: In the hospital, sweetie. You suffered through a terrible ordeal.

Elena: I have to get out of here.

Nurse: Ah. Not an option. You've lost a lot of blood.

(Elena sees a blood bag next to her)

Elena: Wait... You're taking my blood?

Nurse: Of course. It's very important for your friend Klaus.

(Elena freaks out but the nurse injects her with sedatives)

Nurse: Don't fight it, sweetie. He told me you need plenty of rest.

(Elena falls asleep)

(Klaus Willow and Rebekah are in front of the hospital)

Rebekah: So the doppelgänger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution.

Klaus: Seems so.

Rebekah: How did you know?

Klaus: Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?( Looking at Willow) Seems you were Right all along Love Elena's blood is the ticket to making Hybrids and I shouldn't have doubted you Go Home you have done your Part

Willow:(Nodding her head gets in her car and drives Home)

Rebekah: A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you.

Klaus: Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her fail safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelgänger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead...

Rebekah: Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species.

Klaus: Leaving me alone for all time.

Rebekah: Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?

Klaus: What I want is to take my girl, take my hybrid the hell out of this one pony town. You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get Elena.

(She leaves. Damon arrives)

Klaus: Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party.

Damon: Where is she?

Klaus: Elena? Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause.

(Damon goes toward the hospital but Klaus stops him)

Klaus: I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate.

Damon: You'll have to kill me.

Klaus: Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore.

(He pushes Damon against a car and is about to kill him)

Damon: Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?

Klaus: What do you know about Mikael?

Damon: Just that he knows you're here.

Klaus: You're bluffing.

Damon: Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage.

(Klaus throws him on the ground. When Damon gets up, Klaus' has disappeared. Damon goes toward the hospital)

(Damon is in the hallway, looking for Elena. He finally finds her. She's asleep, he looks at her and pulls out the pipes in Elena's arm. He looks at the pipe which was pumping out her blood and she wakes up)

Elena: Damon...

Damon: Hey.

(He takes her out of the bed and carries her out of the room)

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Caroline and Tyler are in the hallway)

Caroline: Are you sure you're ok?

Tyler: I'm great, Caroline. I mean, like, phenomenal. It's a rush. I wish I could explain it. Everything's just... Better.

(He takes her in his arms and spins her around. She laughs. Then he kisses her)

Tyler: This is going to be an amazing year.

(He embraces her. She seems worried)

(Bonnie rejoins Matt in the Gym room)

Bonnie: Hey. You ready? I could still use a ride over to Jeremy's.

Matt: Yeah, just a sec.

Bonnie: Listen to me. I know you want to help, and I know you miss your sister. But what you did was reckless and stupid.

Matt: I know. Bonnie. I know. But it worked. It was worth it.

Bonnie: You don't want to be a part of all this, Matt. You are the only one of us who actually gets to live your life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don't forget that.

Matt: I get it, Bonnie. I'll be out in a minute, ok? Vicki's here. Watching me, and I just, uh, I just need a minute to say good-bye, ok?

(She leaves but somebody's behind him. He thinks it's Bonnie)

Matt: Bon, seriously, I'm not going to do anything stupid, I just...

(He turns his head and sees Vicki)

Matt: Vicki?

(She sits down next to him)

Vicki: Hi, Matty.

[Salvatore's House]

(Damon gives Elena a glass of scotch)

Damon: Hey, have some bourbon. It'll help you forget.

(She drinks but doesn't seem to like it)

Damon: Yeah, it's strong. You know I can help you forget, too. At least the memories you don't want to keep.

Elena: No. No compulsion. I need to remember. All of it.

(He shows her her necklace)

Damon: I stole it back for you.

Elena: He's really gone this time. I watched it happen. After everything that we went through to get... to help him. Now he's just... Gone. Where were you, Damon?

(He puts his hand on her leg)

Damon: I shouldn't have left. I promise you... I will never leave you again.

(They look at each other)

Stefan: Well, isn't this cozy?

(They both look at him. Damon gets up. They're surprised)

Damon: What are you doing here, brother?

Stefan: Last I checked, I live here. Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns. From now on, you're under my protection.

(He looks at Elena)

Stefan: Mmm, by all means. Carry on.

(He leaves. Damon and Elena look at each other)

[A cemetery]

(Katherine and Jeremy are in front of a crypt)

Katherine: How do you know that Anna wasn't tricking you?

Jeremy: This is the place. It's the oldest wing of the largest cemetery in Charlotte. She said that a witch entombed him here in the nineties.

(They look through the door. There's a tomb)

Jeremy: Look there.

(Katherine opens the double doors. She looks at the tomb and opens it. Mikael is in it, mummified and chained up. As soon as the tomb is opened, he opens his eyes)


	48. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Smells Like Teen Spirit**

[Gilbert's House]

(Elena is wide awake, her alarm goes off. It's 5 AM. She gets up and looks in the mirror. She looks at the bite mark on her neck and covers it with make up. She goes out of her room, Alaric's here)

Elena: Good morning.

(He doesn't answer; he seems to have a hangover)

[The woods]

(Elena's training on one of Alaric's mannequins Willow is there Helping her He shows her how to stake a vampire with a sleeve and two stakes in it)

Alaric: So the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes.

Elena: Easy enough.

(She tries but the stakes stay in the sleeve)

Elena: That's weird.

(She tries again but it doesn't work)

Elena: Must be jammed or something.

Alaric: You're not strong enough. Better start lifting some weights, put some meat on your bones.

Elena: Thanks for not sugar-coating it.

(He takes something out of his bag and shows it to her)

Alaric: You know what this is?

Elena: A vervain grenade. I've used one before.

Alaric: Then you know the element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire.

(He pulls the pin out of a grenade and throws it in Elena's hand)

Alaric: Surprise.

Elena: Oh my god.

(She throws it in the air and the grenade explodes)

Elena: This isn't a joke to me, Ric.

Alaric: You think I'm joking? Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they'll do it without remorse. It's their nature.

Elena: You don't have to use pronouns. You can say Stefan.

Alaric: Look, I get why you're here. Stefan hurt you. You don't want it to happen again.

Elena: But you think that I'm crazy. To believe that I can protect myself from a vampire who's flipped the switch on his humanity.

Alaric: I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning. And that makes you the strongest person I know. I think that you can do pretty much anything.

(He gives her the sleeve with the stakes. She puts the sleeve back on) Willow is on the other end of the Woods during Kicks and Punches at a Wooden Person with different pikes sticking out making Willow do stunts in Martial Arts Wearing tights a Blue Tank top and her hair is up in a Pony tail throwing Punches behind her when Alaric and Elena come up behind her

Alaric: Alert good Move Willow so doing Martial Arts Training arn't you ( Noticing the Wooden Man with different Sticks sticking out of him Making willow do Hits against him)

Willow: Yeah My dad taught me all about defending myself even took Martial Arts tae Ki do the Most Brutial skills to learn.

Elena: Good I wonder if you can teach me Moves to learn

Willow: Okay first of all that Bomb isn't going just stop a Vampire alone you have to think fast on your feet I am a Vampire Elena use me as your Practice Person Now throw that at me.

Elena: Are you sure

Willow: Yeah give it a Try

Elena:( throwing the Bomb toward her and expecting it to hit her but she discovered that Willow isn't there anymore( Feeling Wind using her Head to head but willow but Willow catches her by throwing her softly on the ground by her kicking her legs from Under her).

Willow: Sorry Elena but you have to Know when you enemy is and think fast and Hard Listen to the sounds of the wind when we use our Speed Now try it again this time I will be slow.( Again Elena throws another bomb and it explodes but Willow dodges it by speeding away Listening to the Wind behind her she uses her Arm Hitting Willow in the face Knocking her down Willow Holding her face Smiles at Elena)

Elena: Oh Gosh I am so sorry Willow.

Willow: Don't be sorry Elena I hardly felt it besides be Proud you that you knocked down a Vampire you didn't kill me but you managed to Take me down.

Elena: Wow thanks Willow Lets do More

Willow: I can't I have to get home and Shower for School you can continue with Alaric and let him teach you the Hunting skills

Elena: Alright

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Elena, Caroline Willow and Bonnie are in front of the school. Elena has a scarf around her neck)

Willow: Here we are. Senior year.

Bonnie: Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?

Caroline: Okay. So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it, and we are moving on.

Bonnie: You're right. I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?Caroline: Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day.

Elena: Today's our anniversary. Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year.

Caroline: Yeah. You win.

Bonnie: Are you sure you want to be here?

Elena: I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year. New life.

(Caroline Willow and Bonnie look at each other and follow Elena)

[Salvatore's House]

(Damon goes down the stairs. There are two dead girls on the floor. He enters the living room and Stefan is there with a few girls. They're playing Twister)

Stefan: Uh-oh. Alexandra, left hand, please.

Damon: Hey, the two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug.

Stefan: You mean, they owe us a Persian rug? It's my house, too, brother. Ooh! Would you like a spin?

Damon: So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?

Stefan: These ladies are helping me be all that I can be.

(Someone knocks on the door. Damon opens. It's Rebekah. She enters with shopping bags)

Rebekah: Where's Stefan?

Damon: Who the hell are you?

Rebekah: He left me here. My brother actually left me here.

Stefan: Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care.

Damon: You're Klaus's sister?

Rebekah: Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure. Which one's my room?

Stefan: You're not staying here Find somewhere Else to Live at

Damon: No way am I sharing a House with an Original and a Ripper Now Leave my House

Rebekah: Fine I'll find someplace else to live you are both very Rude

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Jeremy rejoins Bonnie at her locker)

Jeremy: So, what? It's not cool to talk to juniors anymore?

Bonnie: Hey. Happy first day.

Jeremy: You're mad?

Bonnie: I'm not mad. I'm resigned to the fact I'm sharing space in our relationship with Anna and Vicki.

Jeremy: I haven't talked to Vicki in a while.

Bonnie: That's not the point, Jeremy.

Jeremy: I know that. I know. Ok? But I had to see Anna again, Bonnie. She had information that Damon needed.

Bonnie: I get it, Jeremy. But put yourself in my shoes. You loved both of them. And you guys didn't break up. They died. And you keep letting them back in.

Jeremy: You think I want any of this?

Bonnie: I, um... I think you have the power to decide whether or not you see them. Remember that. Ok?

(She leaves)

(Matt parks his truck. Vicki appears next to him)

Vicki: You were always so much better at being a part of this than I was.

(Matt looks at her, surprised)

Vicki: Sorry.

Matt: You can't just keep appearing like this. Freaks me out.

Vicki: I'm a ghost. It's all I got. And I couldn't appear if you weren't thinking about me.

Matt: Well, I was just thinking about our first day last year. I was worried about running into Elena and you said...

Vicki: Suck it up, be a man, and show her what she's missing.

Matt: Yeah. Instead, she met a vampire.

Vicki: You ok, Matty? You seem unhappy.

Matt: Yeah, I just, life stuff. You know, with you gone and mom not around, it's... A lot to deal with alone. I'm glad I get to talk to you, though. I miss you.

Vicki: I miss you, too. What if I told you there was a way that you could help me come back?

Matt: What do you mean come back?

(Tyler knocks on the window. Vicki disappears)

Tyler: Donovan! What are you doing? Come on, man. Let's go!

(Matt gets out of his truck)

Tyler: You talking to yourself?

Matt: What's got you in such a good mood?

Tyler: We're seniors, man. Life is good.

[Pickett Mausoleum]

(Katherine has a mouse in her hands and waves it above Mikael, who is still asleep)

Katherine: Come on, Mikael, breakfast.

(Her phone rings)

Katherine: Mm, yummy. Mikael, wake up!

(She answers. It's Damon)

Katherine: What?

Damon: What? What do you mean, "what"? I've been calling you for 2 days.

Katherine: Odd, that's exactly how long I've been ignoring you.

Damon: Jeremy Gilbert told me that you found Mikael.

Katherine: Sort of. He's a little bit out of commission. He won't eat. And I've tried everything... Gravediggers, mourners, mice, rats, bats. He's just not interested.

Damon: Well, try harder. We need him to kill Klaus so I can de-rippefy Stefan before he destroys my house.

Katherine: Fine. I'll give it another shot.

(She looks through the doors and sees a man in the cemetery)

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Elena's phone rings, she answers, it's Damon)

Elena: Hey. Are you checking up on me? Because I'm fine.

Damon: Yeah. Barbie Klaus is here in Mystic falls

Elena: Rebekah? Why?

Damon: She's stranded. Apparently Klaus left her in the dust after I name-dropped Mikael.

Elena: What about Stefan? What is he up to?

Damon: Oh, you know Stefan. Journaling, reading, shaping his hair.

Elena: Come on, Damon. I can handle it. What?

Damon: Is that the bell? Oh...Ring! Ring! Don't want to be late.

(He hangs up)

(Caroline puts a flyer for the bonfire on the wall)

Elena: I forgot about the bonfire.

Caroline: You have to go. It's our first spirit squad event. And it sets the bar for the whole year.

Elena: Relax, Caroline. I'll be there.

Caroline: Thank you. It's just that...

(Tyler arrives and kisses Caroline. Elena looks at his shirt and sees something red)

Tyler: Happy first day!

Elena: Is that blood?

Caroline: Oh my God!

(Caroline, catches Tyler and Elena follows them)

(They enter the restroom)

Tyler: What's going on?!

Caroline: Vampire 101... don't wear your breakfast to school!

(Elena checks out the stalls to make sure no one is there)

Tyler: Chill out. It was just a blood bag.

Caroline: From where?

Tyler: Rebekah hooked me up.

Caroline: Rebekah? And what are you even talking to her for?

Tyler: Klaus told her to keep a watch on me. Protect his new asset.

Caroline: His what? Why are you amused by this?

Tyler: I'm his first successful hybrid, Caroline. Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?

Caroline: Oh, wow! I cannot believe you just said that.

Elena: So, I'm going to go. Good luck.

(She leaves)

(She exits the restroom and runs into Stefan)

Stefan: Hello, Elena.

Elena: What are you doing here?

Stefan: What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves!

Elena: What? Why?

Stefan: Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. I'm just doing what I'm told.

Elena: I'm going to be late for class.

(She tries to leave but he stops her)

Stefan: Oh, class is this way.

Elena: Let go of me, Stefan.

Stefan: Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time? No. But if I don't have a choice in the matter, then neither do you.

Elena: I said let go of me.

(Alaric arrives)

Alaric: Let her go.

(Stefan pushes him against the locker)

Elena: Stefan, stop it!

Stefan: You're not gonna want to get in my way. Okay Ric? I will see you both in history.

(He leaves and Spots Willow walks over to her Pulling her hair aside as he smells her Neck)

Willow:( Startled Moves Back from Stefan) Ha Stefan what are you doing( Her Curly hair is still Griped in His hands as she Pulls it out)

Stefan: Willow Nice to see you again( Backing her in the Locker) I can smell you from a Mile away Your Blood smells Sweet.

Willow: Stefan get control of yourself The Last thing you want is to drink My Blood here in front of everybody and You are too Close( Moving Around him but he Follows her)

Stefan: Oh Come on just between Friends you are More Lovely then Elena and your Blood could be sweeter( Smiling down at her)

Willow: Don't do that Stefan you and I are Friends Nothing more so Go find Elena and Protect her its What you are here for.

Stefan: Yeah to Protect her just Let me have a Taste of your Blood Willow and that is it Nothing more I Promise.

Willow: I can't Stefan I've got to go( Walking away from him)

Stefan:( Yelling at her) This Converstation isn't over Willow I know where you live.

Willow:( Turning back around shocked after hearing him say that but continues to walk to a Class Room)

(Alaric and Elena are in his classroom)

Alaric: What the hell is he doing here?

Elena: Klaus compelled him to watch over me. Apparently I'm one of Klaus's assets now that my blood is the only way to create a hybrid.

Alaric: Now he's a bodyguard?

Elena: I don't know what he is. But he's definitely not Stefan.

(The school bell rings)

Elena: Look, his being here is not good for any of us. We have to do something.

(The students enter the classroom. Elena goes to her chair. Caroline sits next to her and a guy sits on the other side but Stefan enters and goes toward him)

Stefan: You're in my seat.

(He smiles at Elena and sits next to her. Caroline looks at him Willow sits behind Stefan He turns to Look at her Smiling)

Alaric: Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders... the Native Americans.

(Rebekah enters the classroom)

Rebekah: What about the Vikings?

(She sits. Tyler, Caroline Willow and Elena look at her)

Alaric: There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?

Rebekah: My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject.

(Matt arrives in the stoner pit. Vicki appears)

Vicki: You have got no business in the stoner pit.

Matt: Figured you'd feel comfortable here.

Vicki: Touche.

Matt: So what do you mean that I can help you come back?

Vicki: Right now, I can only come back when you're thinking of me. But there is a way that I can be free of that.

Matt: How?

Vicki: I know this sounds crazy but I have help from the other side.

Matt: The other side?

(Jeremy arrives but doesn't seem to see Vicki)

Jeremy: Dude, what are you doing over here?

Matt: I could ask you the same question.

Jeremy: Just looking for my stoner lab partner. All right, see you around.

(He leaves. Matt looks at Vicki)

Matt: Can he not see you anymore?

(Jeremy is in the restrooms with Anna)

Jeremy: He was talking to Vicki right out there in the open.

Anna: How?

Jeremy: When he died and came back, he must have started seeing her. She said that she could come back, that she had help on the other side.

Anna: Help? What kind of help?

(Matt is still talking to Vicki)

Matt: Who's helping you?

Vicki: The witch I've been talking to says that there's a ritual. She can do magic from my side to push me over to yours.

(Jeremy is still talking to Anna)

Jeremy: Is it even possible? Could she come back?

Anna: I guess if she had a stronger foothold.

Jeremy: Like an anchor?

Anna: Exactly. Right now, I'm tethered to you. My only access point to your side is through you. But if she were to get a stronger foothold.

(Matt is still with Vicki)

Vicki: I'll be able to come and go as I please... When I want, where I want. I won't have to rely on you

Matt: But you'll still be a ghost, Vicki.

Vicki: In a town full of vampires, werewolves, and witches, I'll fit right in.

Matt: Seriously. You're going to make jokes about this?

Vicki: Matt! Relax. No one else will be able to see me.

(Jeremy is still with Anna)

Anna: She's bad news, Jeremy. There's nothing but darkness around her.

Jeremy: This is Vicki we're talking about. All right? She's not a bad person.

Anna: You can't upset the balance of nature without a price. If she's using a witch's energy from the other side, you don't know what price she's going to pay.

(Matt si still with Vicki)

Vicki: I can be a part of this life again, Matt. Instead of being on the other side all alone. You won't have to be alone anymore either.

(Vicki is crying.)

Matt: What do I have to do?

(It's football practice and Cheerleading practice)

Cheerleader: Has anybody seen Dana?

(Rebekah arrives)

Rebekah: Sounds like you have an opening on the squad.

Caroline: What are you doing?

(Rebekah stretches but Caroline is still standing next to her)

Caroline: Hey. Hey. You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives.

Rebekah: I'm only interested in yours. Your spunk, your popularity.

(She looks at Tyler)

Rebekah: Maybe even your boyfriend.

(Tyler is practicing with the football team)

Coach: It's not the ballet, ladies. Let's move! Let's move!

(Tyler stops)

Tyler: I think we're done here, coach.

Coach: Did you have a mental breakdown, Lockwood? Get back in line.

Tyler: I have a better idea.

(He compels him)

Tyler: Shut the hell up so we can go get drunk at the bonfire.

Coach: Hit the showers, gentlemen.

(Caroline rejoins Tyler)

Caroline: Try to be a little more subtle, Tyler.

Tyler: Coming from the queen of subtlety? Relax. I'm in total control.

Caroline: Then why are you acting like this?

Tyler: Drop it, Caroline. I'm fine. I've never been better. Klaus has given me this... gift.

Caroline: What?!

(Some boys in the team talk about Rebekah. Tyler and Caroline turn their head. Rebekah makes impressive gymnastic moves and end with a split. She looks at Caroline with a smile)

Caroline: My God!

Tyler: Damn, girl's got moves.

(Elena is running. Stefan rejoins her and runs with her)

Stefan: Look at you being all fit. Hey, you going to the bonfire tonight? Sounds like fun, right?

Elena: Seriously, Stefan, leave me alone.

(She turns around but he still follows her)

Stefan: You think I'm annoying now? Wait till homecoming. Hey, who you bringing, by the way? I don't want to be weird.

(A guy pushes Elena without purpose)

Guy: I'm sorry

(Stefan pushes him)

Stefan: Watch it, dick!

Elena: Who are you?!

Stefan: I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect a human blood bag. I mean, no offense or anything.

(She leaves)

Stefan: What?!( Spotting Willow walking out of the School with her Art Bag and Bookbag and he Smiles)

Willow:( Putting her Bags in the backseat of the car and backing out of the car she bumps into Stefan) Really Stefan

Stefan:( Backing her Into the Car and caging her against it with his arms) I remember your Taste when I feed from you at the Miss Mystic Falls Pagent and you taste So sweet( Brushing her Lips with a Finger and then Pulling her hair away from her shoulder and bends down to Lick on it)Umm Smell so Good.

Willow:( Closing her eyes and trying to Push him away but she Feels him Bite her) Ah un Stefan Don't ( He Pulls her Body against his then he Pushes her away from him) had enough.

Stefan: Yes for know I just don't want to Kill you Not when you are the Only One that taste so Good( Kissing her Forhead) See you at the Bonefire

Willow Holding her hand to her Neck to Heal it is confused about how he can still Taste her blood when she is a Vampire Running to get in her car and drives away)

[Pickett Mausoleum]

(Katherine is holding the body of the man above Mikael so the blood can Fall in his mouth. He wakes up and his face become normal again.)

Mikael: No! Get it away!

Katherine: You need blood.

Mikael: Get it away from me!

(She throws the body aside)

Katherine: Happy?

Mikael: Thank you.

Katherine: I remember you. Chicago,1920s. You were looking for Klaus.

(He closes his eyes again.)

Katherine: You're not so scary for a... bad ass vampire vampire Hunter.

[Some place]

(Elena is lifting a weights on a bench. Damon arrives)

Damon: What? Are you going to bench press a vampire?

Elena: Do you actually know what's happening right now? Stefan called me a human blood bag. He's a completely different person.

(He presses on the weight)

Elena: Unh! What are you doing?

Damon: Helping you out.

Elena: Damon!

Damon: Come on, Buffy!

Elena: Stop it!

(He stops)

Elena: Like one obnoxious Salvatore isn't bad enough.

(She sits down)

Damon: You called. I'm here. What's your plan, oh warrior princess?

Elena: I want to lock Stefan up, at least until this Mikael guy comes, kills Klaus, and the compulsion breaks.

Damon: Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood, Ok? A lot of it.

Elena: You've gotten him off of it before.

Damon: This is different. It's not a stint in rehab, Elena. His humanity's gone. Light's out. No one's home.

Elena: Then do it for me, Damon. Every single time I look at him, I feel like I'm going to break. And I'm not going to give him that satisfaction.

(She gets up. He takes her hand and puts it on his chest)

Elena: What are you doing?

Damon: Feel that? It's a sternum. Solid plate of bone.

(He takes her in his arms and puts his fingers on her back)

Damon: Right here, just below the ribcage, next to the spine, that's your way to a vampire's heart.

(He removes his fingers)

Damon: I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Elena.

(She looks at him)

Damon: No one going to hurt you. Especially not my brother.

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Alaric, Damon, Willow Elena and Caroline are in Alaric's classroom)

Elena: I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted...

Alaric: I'll shoot him.

Damon: Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?

Elena: I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her. Caroline, are you covered?

Caroline: Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready.

Damon: We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes, the blond ponytail tends to follow.

Elena: Which is why it's your job to keep her away.

Damon: How?! She's an original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers.

Elena: So then preoccupy her with your charm.

Alaric: Might have better luck finding the dagger.

Damon: Are you ever not going to be mad at me for a day?

Alaric: Doubtful.

(Tyler arrives)

Tyler: Sorry I'm late. What's going on?

Elena: We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while.

Tyler: You can't do that to Stefan.

Caroline: Why not?

Elena: Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest.

Tyler: Yeah. It's not in Klaus's.

Caroline: But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion.

Damon: Uh-oh

Alaric: What?

Tyler: Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything.

Damon: Oh, boy.

Caroline: Ok, can we cool it on the commentary, please.

Willow: What is going on?

(Damon takes a vervain dart)

Tyler: I'm just going to go.

(Damon rushes over him and puts the vervain dart on the neck. Tyler collapses)

Caroline: What are you doing?!

Damon: He's been sired.

Alaric: What?

Damon: Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him.

Elena: Loyal how?

Damon: He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids.

Caroline: So how do I fix him?

Damon: Get a new boyfriend.

(Rebekah is at the bonfire. She tries to pours herself some beer. Stefan rejoins her)

Stefan: You all right there?

Rebekah: I thought Tyler would be here.

Stefan: You're into Tyler now? That's kind of fickle.

Rebekah: When you're willing to give me the time of day again, then we'll talk. Until then, a girl has needs.

(Elena arrives and pour herself some beer)

Elena: Excuse me.

Stefan: Elena, hi. What are you doing?

Elena: I'm having fun, Stefan. You have a problem with that?

(She drinks the whole glass of beer)

Stefan: All right, take it easy. We both know you're kind of a lightweight.

Elena: Uh-huh. Really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?

(She leaves. Rebekah looks at Stefan)

[Matt's House]

(Matt and Vicki are in the garage. There's candles and Matt takes a picture and puts it in front of the candles. He takes a knife from his pocket and cuts his hand above the picture.)

Vicki: Concentrate on me, Matty.

(He cuts his hand)

Matt: This is too weird.

Vicki: Just focus. This is a good thing.

(He moves his hand so the blood drips on the picture)

Vicki: Now say you accept me.

Matt: I accept you.

(There's wind and the candles fire grows higher. Smoke escapes from the picture. Everything finally become normal. The door closes. Matt is afraid and falls on Vicki. She catches him)

Vicki: Did you just...?

Matt: I felt that.

(She touches his face)

Matt: I feel that, too.

Vicki: It worked. Oh!

(He embraces her)

Vicki: I'm here, Matty!

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Bonnie and Jeremy are in the hallway)

Bonnie: Did you talk to Anna about this?

Jeremy: She's on the other side, Bonnie. Ok. I thought she might know something.

Bonnie: About what? I thought they were all alone over there.

Jeremy: Somehow Vicki's been communicating with some super strong witch.

Bonnie: If there's another witch involved, don't you think you should have come to me before you went to Anna?

(Anna appears next to Jeremy)

Anna: Tell her not to be upset. I was just trying to help.

Jeremy: Not now, Anna.

Bonnie: She's here?

Jeremy: She's just trying to help.

Bonnie: I can't... I can't deal with this right now.

Jeremy: Bonnie!

Bonnie: Matt's trying to resurrect his dead sister. I think I'll go deal with that instead.

(She leaves)

[Matt's House]

(Vicki touches the candles)

Vicki: Ah, I can feel this. I can feel everything.

Matt: The Witch didn't mention this part?

Vicki: Makes sense. Our deal was that she'd help me do what I need to do.

Matt: What are you talking about? What deal, Vic?

Vicki: Well, if I want to stay here, I have to help her restore the balance. Klaus' hybrids can't be allowed to survive.

Matt: You can't kill Tyler, Vicki.

Vicki: Not Tyler, Matt. It's Elena who's the key to creating the hybrids.

Matt: What? Vicki, no!

(She hits him and knocks him out)

Vicki: I'm sorry, Matty. But I want to stay.

[Mystic Falls High School]

(It's the bonfire. Students are holding up a guy by his legs, so he can do a keg stand. Everyone chants "drink", including Elena, whose laughing. Stefan looks at her. She looks at him and raises her glass and drinks. Stefan drinks too)

(Rebekah tries to eat a marshamallow. She's alone. Damon rejoins her)

Rebekah: What? No friends your own age?

Damon: Like you can talk.

Rebekah: Is this supposed to be fun? I've been through 10 of these.

Damon: No, you're just looking at it all wrong. This is a little rough on the outside.

(He takes the burn out of the marshmallow)

Damon: But the inside... Yum.

(He makes her eat the marshamallow. She looks at him. He sucks his fingers)

Rebekah: Mmm. It's good.

Damon: Yep.

(Elena is looking at them. Stefan rejoins her)

Stefan: What's that look?

(She sighs)

Elena: What look?

Stefan: My brother's got his flirt on, and you're jealous.

Elena: I'm not jealous.

Stefan: It's all right. Be jealous by all means. I'm sure Damon will be thrilled.

Elena: I'm not jealous, Stefan.

Stefan: All right. That's my mistake.

Elena: Whatever. I'm out of here.

(She leaves. Stefan leaves too)

(Bonnie is on the phone with Matt)

Bonnie: Matt! Matt, slow down. What happened?

Matt: I messed up, Bonnie.

Bonnie: What? How? Where is she?

(A guy is sitting on a car and smoking. He puts down the joint and leaves. Vicki arrives, looks around her and takes the joint.)

(Damon is still with Rebekah. He gives her a marshmallow sandwich)

Damon: Can't believe you've never had one of these before.

Rebekah: Well, I've been in a casket for 90 years.

Damon: That's no excuse.

(She eats)

Rebekah: Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me. You should be mean.

Damon: Well, I could be mean if that's what you're into.

Rebekah: You're distracting me. Why?

Damon: Just trying to be a good housemate.

Rebekah: There's never a fair fight between us, Damon. Remember that.

(She stabs him with a wooden stick and leaves. He groans, sits down and removes it)

[Lockwood's Mansion]

(Tyler wakes up. Caroline's here)

Tyler: What the hell? How did I get home?

Caroline: I brought you here. You were being a d-bag.

Tyler: What is your problem today?

Caroline: My problem is you've been sired. Do you even know what that means? It means that you put Klaus' needs first. He is your master now.

Tyler: I'm not anyone's pet, Caroline. He doesn't control me.

Caroline: Well, something's got to be controlling you. Because I don't know why else you'd be acting like the old you.

Tyler: The old me?

Caroline: Yeah. The old you. The pre-werewolf you. You know, the obnoxious you that I would never be friends with.

(She leaves but he stops her)

Tyler: Whoa! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I'm sorry. I don't want to be that guy. I hated that guy.

Caroline: You're a vampire now, Tyler. Everything about your personality is heightened. So you have to be careful.

Tyler: I will. I promise. Just...Don't hate me. Everything I like about me is you.

(They kiss)

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Elena is laying on the bleachers and looking at the sky. Stefan arrives. She's drunk)

Elena: I used to know every constellation. How did I forget them all?

Stefan: You're drunk. You need to go home.

(She gets up)

Elena: Fine. Unh. Let me find my car.

Stefan: You're joking, right?

Elena: Uh-oh. It's the fun police. I thought that ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party.

Stefan: Well, all right, I'm driving you home. Come on.

(She climbs over the ramp)

Stefan: What are you, 5? Get down.

Elena: Why? Are you afraid that I'm going to...

(She almost falls)

Elena: Oh. Ha. That was close. Klaus would not be happy with you.

Stefan: You're hilarious.

Elena: Look, Stefan, no hands.

(She removes her hands but almost falls. Stefan's not amused anymore. She laughs but finally falls. She screams but Stefan rushes to catch her)

Elena: I knew you'd catch me.

(They look at each other. He releases her and Alaric arrives and shoots him with darts. Stefan falls, on the floor unconscious. Alaric looks at Elena)

Alaric: You ok?

Elena: Yeah. I'm... Fine.

Alaric: You look, uh, not sober.

Elena: The plan worked. That's all that matters. Let's just get him out of here.

(Elena opens Alaric's trunk. He puts Stefan in it. Elena goes in the car. Vicki, whose smoking looks at them. She looks at the floor and blows the joint)

(Matt and Bonnie are in a classroom)

Matt: I'm so sorry. I didn't think she'd do something like this. I trusted her.

Bonnie: You need to tell me exactly what you did to let Vicki out. So I know exactly how to send her back.

(Alaric closes the trunk and sees a gas can on the floor)

Alaric: I see all the geniuses came out to the bonfire tonight.

(Vicki throws the joint on the floor. There was gas on the floor so everything burns toward the car. Alaric's car burn too, with Elena in it. Alaric tries to open the door but he can't)

Alaric: Elena! Elena! Open the door!

(She tries but it won't open)

Elena: I can't! It won't open! What the hell?

(Vicki appears in the car next to her but she can't see her)

Vicki: I'm sorry, Elena.

(Alaric rushes to another car to find something. Willow running Over to him)

Willow: Alaric what's Going on

Alaric: Good Willow I need you to use your Powers to bust open a Door and Get Elena Out Hurry.

Willow: Elena( Closing her Eyes she Lefts her Hands to use her Blasting Powers with out Blowing it up)

(Matt enlight a candle. Bonnie looks at a grimoire)

Bonnie: I found a spell that can block whatever magic is helping Vicki.

Matt: What do I do?

Bonnie: Give me your hand.

(She cuts his hand with a knife)

(Elena coughs 'cause she can't breath. She turns her head and sees Stefan.)

Elena: Stefan!

(He wakes up, Elena almost collapses Willow Throwing her hands forward Breaks the Doors off the Car running over to it and Trys to get Elena withOut burning)

Willow: Elena Hold On I'm coming

(Bonnie casts a spell)

(Elena rejoins Stefan and tries to gets out. Vicki tries to catches her but she can't)

(She appears in the classroom with Bonnie and Matt)

Vicki: What is she doing?

Matt: Fixing my mistake.

Vicki: Make her stop.

Matt: Bonnie...

Bonnie: The spell is working, Matt. She's still here because of you.

(She continues to cast a spell. Matt looks at Vicki)

Vicki: Matt, please.

Matt: I can't let you hurt anyone, Vicki.

Vicki: I won't. I'll stop. Just, please, don't make me go.

Matt: I have to. This is wrong. You shouldn't be here.

Vicki: I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be alone anymore.

Matt: Neither did I. But I have to let you go.

(Bonnie is still casting a spell)

Matt: Goodbye, Vick.

(She disappears)

Matt: She's gone.

(Willow helps Elena to get out Alaric helps her by Picking up Elena and then setting her down)

Alaric: Hurry up before it blows!

Elena: Wait! Wait, wait, wait!

(She grabs Stefan. Alaric helps her get him out with Willow. They rush away from the car. The car explodes)

[Salvatore's House]

(Elena and Damon are in his bedroom. She's hurt on the cheek. He has a tube of cream on his hand and wants to heal her)

Elena: Give it to me. I can do it.

Damon: No, let me.

Elena: Damon, come on.

Damon: Elena, you almost got barbecued. The least I can do is apply first aid.

(He applies the cream on her wound with a swab)

Elena: You played your part of the plan really well tonight.

Damon: Oh, yeah?

Elena: You had Rebekah drooling all over you and your marshmallows.

Damon: Yeah, before she skewered me. I thought you were too drunk to notice.

Elena: I was faking most of it.

Damon: So was I.

(They look at each other. Alaric arrives)

Alaric: Ready to get going, Elena?

Damon: Great work tonight, Ric. Sorry about the car, man. Bummer.

(Elena looks at Damon and leaves with Alaric)

[Lockwood's Mansion]

(Caroline puts her dress. Tyler is naked and puts a sheet around his waist)

Tyler: You're always running out on me.

Caroline: You have to earn the overnighter.

Tyler: I consider that a challenge.

(She laughs and puts on her jacket.)

Caroline: Bye.

Tyler: Bye.

(They kiss. She leaves. Rebekah appears)

Tyler: What are you doing here?

Rebekah: I have something for you.

Tyler: What?

Rebekah: A little present.

(She leaves and reappears with a girl, with a wound on her neck)

Tyler: You should go.

Rebekah: You sure? I think my brother would want his hybrid to indulge in everything life has to offer.

(She bites the girl's wrist. Tyler rushes over to the girl and bites her neck)

[Pickett Mausoleum]

(Katherine is lighting candles. Mikael wakes up)

Mikael: I apologize for my outburst. It would have made more sense had you known that I've been denying myself human blood for as long as I can remember. Why is it that you awoke me?

Katherine: I thought you might know how to kill Klaus. But something tells me that I've been sorely misinformed.

Mikael: Would you mind helping me with these? I can assure you there's no way I can kill Klaus from beneath them.

Katherine: Does that you mean you do know how to kill him?

Mikael: I can kill Klaus. And I will.

(She breaks his chains)

Mikael: Thank you.

Katherine: A little blood will grease those muscles up real quick. Just saying...

Mikael: I don't feed on living things.

Katherine: Then what do you eat?

(He grabs her and bites her)

[Salvatore's House]

(Alaric and Elena are about to leave)

Elena: It's ok if you want to be friends with Damon again.

Alaric: I don't.

Elena: I think he kind of misses you.

(Stefan comes out of the living room)

Stefan: Well you got me tonight. Definitely wasn't expecting that.

Alaric: That was the point.

Stefan: Yeah. You know, you can hate it all you want, but Elena needs me. I'll always protect her. I think you're both better off having me around.

(They go toward the door)

Stefan: Elena, wait. You could have let me die in that fire tonight. Why didn't you?

Elena: Because I still have hope.

Stefan: After everything I've done, you... You still think I'll be able to find my humanity again.

Elena: Yes, I do. I know who you really are better than anyone, Stefan. And I'm not giving up.

Stefan: Elena, do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?

Elena: No, Stefan, it makes me strong.

(She drives two stakes through his body with the sleeve. She takes off the sleeve and gives it to Alaric. He looks at Stefan, smiles and closes the door)

[Gilbert's House]

(Jeremy leaves a message to Bonnie)

Jeremy: Bonnie, come on. Stop dodging my calls. Don't you think we should at least talk about this?

(He sits on his bed. Anna appears)

Anna: I shouldn't be here.

Jeremy: No kidding.

Anna: No, I mean, I shouldn't be here, Jeremy. Why are you thinking about me when you're calling her?

Jeremy: I didn't think I was. Look, I don't know. Ok. I don't know what I'm doing, Anna. The problem is I don't think I can stop thinking about you.

Anna: I can't stop thinking about you, either.

(She sits down next to him)

Jeremy: What are we going to do?

(She raises her hand. He touches it and looks surprised. He takes her hand)

Jeremy: Do you...Feel this?

Anna: What's going on? I can feel you. How can I feel you?

[Salvatore's House]

(Damon is removing a rug. Somebody is here and breaks a vase)

Damon: Keep it up, Stefan.

(He picks up the pieces of the vase. Somebody hits him hard. He falls on the floor. It's Mason. Damon opens his eyes)

Mason: This is going to be fun.


	49. Ghost World

**Ghost World**

[Salvatore's House]

(Damon is tied to a chair. A fireplace stoker is in his chest. His ring is on the floor. Mason is watching him.)

Damon: Oh, you got to be kidding me.

Mason: Hurts, doesn't it?

Damon: Oh, Stefan.

(Stefan enters)

Damon: Low blow, Stefan. Low blow.

Stefan: What the hell happened to you?

Damon: Whatever twisted ripper game this is, leave me out of it.

Stefan: I didn't do this.

Damon: Quit screwing around!

Stefan: I didn't.

(He checks the chains)

Stefan: It's pretty messed up though, isn't it?

Damon: Yep.

(Stefan removes the iron stick. Damon screams. Stefan begins to remove the chains but stops and leaves. Mason is here, watching them but Damon can't see him)

Damon: Yeah, not to worry. I'll just untangle myself.

(Mason opens the curtains so the sunlight can enter the room. Damon's skin burns. He screams)

(Willow walking up to the Boarding House hears Damon Scream rushes and sees him strapped to a Chair burning Looking for his ring finds it on a Table and Puts it on him and see's the sun not burning on him and that he was Healing) Oh My God Damon what happened

Damon: Someone put me here and took my Ring Please help me out here.( Seeing her agains brought Relief to his heart Willow breaks the chains and he Gets up) Thanks Willow I owe you one.

Willow: No Problem so who do you think done this to you.

Damon: At first I thought it was Stefan because of his Ripper thing but then I remember that I did this to Mason when I killed him so Its got be Mason as a Ghost.

Willow: Oh No Ghosts this happened the other day when Elena was almost killed Vicki wanted to come back because of the witch on the other side wants to Stop Klaus from Making Hybrds.

Damon: Well I guess we need to find Bonnie so she can stop this from Happening again Come Lets go you and I are going to hang out today

Willow: Okay

[The town]

(Everyone prepare the town for the Night of Illuminations, hanging lanterns from the trees. Carol Lockwood is making a speech for the volunteers and the citizens) Carol: As a long-time member of the historical society, I am especially proud to be kicking off this day of festivities. Thank you, volunteers. Tonight, we turn off our town's lights and flare up our lanterns in honor of the night of illumination started by our founders 150 years ago. Here's founding family member Tobias Fell with a history lesson.

(Everyone applause. Alaric and Jeremy are listening to the speech)

Jeremy: What are we doing here?

Alaric: Tobias Fell is the head of the history department. I didn't have a choice.

Jeremy: All right, that explains what you're doing here.

Alaric: Well, I'm the one who can fail you if you don't help me out.

(Elena rejoins them)

Elena: Hey, sorry I'm late. What did I miss?

(Anna appears but only Jeremy can see her)

Anna: Just a bunch of historical lies.

Jeremy: You didn't miss anything.

(Tobias Fell is making Is speech)

Tobias: The first illumination was held in celebration with the new found prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the war.

Anna: After the founders stole from all the vampires.

(Jeremy laughs. Elena looks at him)

Elena: What's so funny?

(Jeremy looks at the stage. Elena turns her head to look too. Anna keeps commenting on the speech)

Anna: Safe from the vampires.

(Jeremy smiles. Anna smiles too, looks at him and takes his hand)

(Caroline helps Bonnie hanging lanterns from the trees)

Caroline: So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna, too?

Bonnie: I wish. All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here. Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him, she's still here.

Caroline: Ok, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that.

Bonnie: There. You commented.

Caroline: Bonnie...

Bonnie: What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I'm paying the consequences.

Caroline: Well, I want you to say you're not ok with it.

Bonnie: I'm a thousand times not ok with it. I just don't know what to do about it.

(Damon stops by them with his car Willow is sitting in the Passanger sit)

Damon: Greetings, blondie. Witchy. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan.

Bonnie: What do you mean, why?

Damon: Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost.

Bonnie: What?

Caroline: And why would you think that?

Damon: Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjà vu.

(Caroline looks at Bonnie)

Caroline: I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people.

Bonnie: They can't.

Damon: Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it.

Willow: Don't be a Jerk Accidents Happen all the time when you mess with Magic it always comes with a Price.

Damon: Fine( Looking at Bonnie) I am sorry Bonnie Please help get rid of the Ghosts there Happy now( Glacing at Willow who Smiles at him)

Willow: Very Happy( As they drive to the Mystic Grill)

(They leave. Matt is on the other side of the road, looking at them)

[Mystic Grill]

(Jeremy, Elena and Alaric are sitting outside the Mystic Grill. Stefan's journals are on the table)

Elena: Hey, Jer, I need you to help me with something.

Jeremy: What's up?

Elena: I've been going through Stefan's old journals. Every single time that he's gone off the rails in the past, his best friend Lexi's been the one to bring him back.

Alaric: So where is she now that we need her?

Jeremy: She's dead.

(He looks at Elena)

Jeremy: And you want me to try to reach her, don't you?

Elena: I thought if I knew how she did it, maybe I could help him.

Jeremy: I don't even know if she's on the other side.

Elena: Is that what it's called?

Jeremy: That's what Anna calls it. There's not like an official brochure or anything.

Alaric: So what is it, like some sort of supernatural purgatory?

Jeremy: Well, Anna said it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her. And she can't interact with anyone. She's all alone.

(Anna appears in the empty seat)

Alaric: Vicki could interact. She blew up my car.

Jeremy: Vicki had help from a witch on the other side. Anna...She's doing this all by herself.

Alaric: I'm just saying, maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people.

[The town]

(Matt is talking with Caroline and Bonnie)

Matt: I haven't seen Vicki, I swear. I sent her back like you told me to.

Bonnie: Are you sure? Because she has just as much reason to haunt Damon as Mason Lockwood does.

Matt: She's gone, Bonnie. If she was here, I'd know it.

Caroline: Why do you think it's Vicki and not Mason?

Bonnie: Because if any ghost other than Vicki Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Damon's right and something has gone really, really wrong.

Matt: I've had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever. So you guys can leave me out of this one.

(He leaves)

Caroline: I feel so sad for him. It took a lot for him to send his sister away.

Bonnie: Yeah.

Caroline: So much strength as a man.

Bonnie: I've got a ghost problem to deal with, Caroline. Save the Jeremy lecture for later.

(She grabs her bag but it's open and everything is on the floor, including her grimoire. She's about to catch it but there's some wind and it opens on a page.)

Caroline: Ok, did your grimoire just...

Bonnie: I think so.

(She takes the grimoire to read the page)

Caroline: Ok, please tell me that's a recipe for witch cookies.

Bonnie: It's a manifestation spell. It's used to reveal veiled matter.

Caroline: What's veiled matter?

Bonnie: Ghosts.

[Mystic Grill]

Elena: Do you think it's even possible to contact Lexi?

Jeremy: I don't know. I didn't have an emotional connection with her. I never even met her.

Alaric: Can we just drop it, please?

Elena: No, I can't drop it, Ric. I don't know what else to do.

Alaric: Don't you think we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be sitting here thinking of them watching us?

Anna: I don't think all supernatural spirits go to the other side. I think some of them find peace.

(Jeremy looks at her but all that Elena and Alaric can see are an empty chair)

Elena: Is Anna here right now?

Anna: Don't tell her I'm here. She won't like it.

Jeremy: No, no. I'm going to go, uh, check my work schedule.

(He gets up and leaves. Stefan arrives)

Stefan: Hey, guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family summit?

(He sees the journals and takes one and looks through it)

Stefan: Hmm? Wow. All these words. I forgot how much I used to care.

Elena: I didn't.

Stefan: You know, Elena, it's probably best you not torture yourself with memories from the past. It's best we both just move on and accept things as they are.

Alaric: You don't have to be here, Stefan.

Stefan: You know what, Alaric, you're right. I don't. But Elena's here, and I look out for Elena. Besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight. So there's going to be lots to eat.

(Elena looks at him, shocked but he laughs)

Stefan: I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Loosen up.

(He gets up and leaves. Elena looks at Alaric)

Elena: I can't drop it, Ric.

[Abandoned House]

(Bonnie and Caroline are in the abandoned house and enter a room)

Caroline: So this is where you brought Jeremy back to life?

Bonnie: Yeah. Sorry, I know it's creepy, but we needed a private place around here to do the spell.

Caroline: Hmm. There's no chance it's haunted by the hundred dead witches who were horrifically burned to death in this very spot, is there?

Bonnie: They're not here anymore. And they made it clear they were never coming back.

Caroline: Right. A pinkie swear?

[Mystic Grill]

(Jeremy enters the restrooms. Anna enters with him)

Anna: What's wrong?

Jeremy: Why did you tell me to lie?

Anna: Elena is Bonnie's best friend. She won't like what's going on between us.

Jeremy: What is going on between us? I mean, how are we able to touch? Vicki had to use magic to do that.

Anna: I don't know. Honestly, I have no idea.

Jeremy: This witch on the other side that gave Vicki her foothold, is she helping you now?

Anna: What? No! I'm all alone, Jeremy, I told you that.

Jeremy: Swear to me.

Anna: I swear. I'm not any danger to you or anybody, I promise. Hey. I need you to believe me.

(She grabs his hand.)

Jeremy: I shouldn't even be talking to you. This is not ok.

Anna: Then send me away. I'm only here because you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. Send me away, Jeremy. It's that easy.

Jeremy: I don't know why this is happening or when it's going to stop. But before it's done... I have to do this.

(He kisses her)

[Abandoned House]

(Caroline is lighting candles)

Caroline: Ready? Do you need me to do...

(Bonnie is already casting the spell)

Caroline: Right. Ok

(Bonnie is still casting the spell. There's wind)

[Mystic Grill]

(Alaric and Elena are inside)

Alaric: I'll grab Jeremy.

Elena: I'll be right back.

(She goes toward the restrooms. Damon rejoins Alaric with Willow who then walks up to the bar to Order)

Alaric: You know, I've had enough vampires today, thanks.

Damon: Oh, come on. Have a drink with me. We've got trouble.

Alaric: No, you've got trouble. See, we're not a team. You tried to kill me. All right? We're not friends. I don't like you anymore.

Damon: Ah! But remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle werewolf Mason Lockwood?

Alaric: Yeah, and?

Damon: I think he's still a little pissed.

Willow order's her food while Looking at a Broucher on the College for Next year when she felt Someone standing behind her and as she turns around( Stefan grabs her and Leans with her against the Bar) Stefan Come on Personal Space Please get it through your head.

Stefan: Hello Willow I thought I'd find you here So what are you eating so that can taste it from you later

Willow: Your Not taking any of My blood Stefan Can't you find some one capable of Feeding you ( Stefan Compells the Bar tender to hold Willow's spot and make sure Nobody takes it then Pulls Willow out to the Back of the Grill) Stefan Let Go Of me( Pushing him away with her Mind Control)

Stefan:( His vampface shows and his eyes Blood shot rushes her Into a Wall) Willow your Blood is So Good I've just going take some Okay I won't hurt you I promise( Brushing her curly hair aside as he Bites down on her Neck Closing his Eyes to her Taste) aumm Very Good Willow.

Willow: ( Holding her hand to her neck healing the Bite wound) Stay away from me Stefan or Next time I'll Barbecue you Don't test me again( Walking back inside the grill)

Stefan: You can't hurt me Willow because we are friends remember( Watching her walk back inside with a Smirk)

[Abandoned House]

(Bonnie is still casting the spell. There's wind everywhere in the room. Everything moves)

Caroline: Bonnie, I don't like this. Bonnie...

(Suddenly someone grabs Bonnie's hands. It's her grandmother)

Caroline: Oh, my God. Is that your...?

(Bonnie's shocked)

Bonnie: Grams.

[Mystic Grill]

(Elena enters the restrooms and sees Jeremy and Anna kissing)

Elena: Anna?

[The street]

(Stefan is walking and suddenly sees Lexi)

Stefan: Lexi!

[Mystic Falls]

(Damon Willow and Alaric are at the bar. Mason arrives. They both can see him)

Alaric: Mason.

Mason: God, I miss whisky.

(He drinks and then crashes the glass on Damon's forehead. Damon then looks at Alaric)

Damon: Told ya.

[The street]

(Stefan is with Lexi)

Lexi: Hi.

Stefan: You're dead.

Lexi: Well, technically, so are you.

Stefan: Then how the hell can I see...

Lexi: See me? Yeah, I have no idea. And I have no idea how long it's going to last, so let's get right to the point. You're off the rails. Big time.

Stefan: Look, I don't know how you're here, but you need to leave me alone, ok?

Lexi: Now what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't help you out of this mess you're in?

Stefan: I don't want your help.

Lexi: You know, you say that every time. "I don't want your help, I don't want to get better, leave me alone."

Stefan: Well, maybe you should listen this time.

Lexi: Or maybe I should do this.

(She slams his head against a car window. Stefan falls on the floor, unconscious)

[Abandoned House]

(Bonnie is looking at her grandmother. She's crying)

Bonnie: I can't believe you're here!

Sheila: Now stop your crying, we don't have time for tears.

(She looks at Caroline)

Sheila: Nice to see you again, Caroline.

Caroline: Hi, Miss Sheila.

(Sheila looks back at Bonnie)

Sheila: A fine mess you've made, honey. The witches told you there'd be consequences to bringing Jeremy back and you did it anyway.

Bonnie: I didn't have a choice. I love him and I... I couldn't just let him go.

Sheila: I understand. But you cracked open the door to the other side. There's an old witch over here. She took advantage of it. She took advantage of you, honey. When you did that spell to send Vicki Donovan away, she wedged the door wide open. Giving a free pass to anybody with unfinished business.

Bonnie: How do you know this?

Sheila: Witches talk. Even on the other side. Who do you think makes all the rules?

Bonnie: What does the witch want?

Sheila: That's original vampire business, not yours. I don't want you getting in the middle of that. I'm here because you upset the balance of nature. And it's your duty to set it right. You need to close that door.

[Mystic Grill]

(Elena is in the restrooms with Jeremy and Anna. She's on the phone with Caroline)

Elena: How do we do that?

Caroline: Apparently the old witch can draw power from this side because of her talisman.

Elena: Talisman... My necklace?

Caroline: It's some ju-ju power source. And I know you're not going to like this, but Bonnie needs to destroy it.

Elena: I just walked in on Jeremy kissing the reason I'm completely ok with that.

Caroline: What?! Are you kidding?

Elena: I wish. Look, I don't have the necklace. Damon has it somewhere. Text him. I'll call you right back.

(She hangs up and looks at Anna)

Jeremy: Elena…

Elena: You need to disappear or evaporate or whatever it is that you ghosts do.

Jeremy: Hey, it's not her fault.

Elena: You're right, it's yours.

(Anna disappears)

Elena: How did this happen?

Jeremy: I don't know. Ok? I don't know. It just... it did. Elena, please. You can't tell Bonnie.

Elena: Don't worry. I'm going to let you do that. Right after I help her send the ghosts away.

(She leaves)

(She goes out of the restrooms and runs into Lexi. Elena is surprised)

Lexi: Looks like today was a good day to be thinking about me, Elena.

Elena: Lexi?

Lexi: Mm-hmm. Come with me.

Elena: Where?

Lexi: Ripper detox 101. Crash course.

(She catches her wrist)

Elena: I…

Lexi: I'm sorry, did you not just say how desperate you were for my help in saving Stefan's life?

(Elena turns her head and looks at the restrooms doors and then looks back at Lexi)

Elena: Let's go.

(She leaves with Lexi)

(Damon is sending a text)

Damon: I am never going to hear the end of that damn necklace.

(Mason is still there, drinking)

Mason: One of you will pay for this, right? Cheers.

Damon: Let's get to it. I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line.

Mason: Actually, I want an apology.

(Alaric laughs)

Alaric: Good luck with that.

Damon: Don't you have a family to haunt? You know your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid Minion.

Mason: That's why I'm here. To help Tyler.

Damon: Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive. Which is, like, always.

Mason: Not necessarily. Not if you found a weapon that could kill him.

Damon: There is no weapon that... What do you know?

Mason: I know you need to apologize.

Damon: You got to be kidding me.

Willow: Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologize!

Damon: You're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do.

(Mason laughs)

Mason: That's good enough.

(He gets up)

Mason: Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel. Come alone.

Damon: What, you're going to bury me alive?

Mason: Don't tempt me.

(He leaves. Damon looks at Alaric)

[City Jail]

(Stefan is tied to a chair. Elena and Lexi are looking at him)

Lexi: Klaus really did a number on him, huh?

Elena: He compelled him to turn off his humanity.

Lexi: Well, we're just going to have to convince him to turn it back on. I have to warn you, it's not going to be pretty.

Elena: I can handle it.

(Lexi kicks Stefan)

Lexi: Wake up, sleepyhead.

(Stefan wakes up)

Lexi: How you feelin'?

(He looks at the chair and the chains)

Stefan: What is this? Let me out of here!

Lexi: Shh. Inside voices, please. I'm trying to get inside your head.

Stefan: Elena. Get rid of her, please.

Elena: No.

Lexi: First step, drying him out. Starve away the blood lust. Strip away the temptation.

Stefan: This isn't going to work, Lexi. You can't do this.

Lexi: You heard the not pretty part?

Elena: I heard you.

(Lexi looks Stefan in the eyes)

Stefan: What are you doing?

(He suddenly doesn't seem fine. His arms and hands start to desiccate.)

Stefan: What are you doing, Lexi?!

Lexi: Doing what I do best, sweetness. I'm saving your life.

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(Mason is lighting a lantern. Damon arrives with a shovel)

Mason: I'm surprised you showed.

Damon: You put a snag in my only other Klaus lead. So I'd say I'm highly motivated.

Mason: Mikael? Yeah. That didn't turn out so great, did it?

Damon: How do you know so much?

Mason: There's not much to do on the other side but sit around and watch other people screw things up.

Damon: What are we looking for?

Mason: There's an old Lockwood family legend about a weapon that can kill an original vampire. Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried.

(He tries to break a wall with the shovel but it doesn't work)

Damon: Oh, come on, give me the thing. Move.

(He takes the shovel and uses his vampire strength to break the wall. He breaks it quickly. They both look in the hole)

Mason: Go for it.

Damon: You first.

Mason What, you think I'm leading you into a trap?

Damon: The thought crossed my mind.

(Mason enters first. Damon follows him)

[City Jail]

(Stefan is really not okay)

Stefan: I'm starving. I'm starving. I'm starving! Let me out! Let me out. Please let me out.

Elena: What's happening?

Lexi: He's hallucinating. That's three months without any blood.

Stefan: Let me out!

Lexi: Now he's at nine months.

(Stefan is worse and worse)

Lexi: Two years... Five.

Stefan: Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're dead?

Lexi: Oh. I missed you, too, friend.

(Elena's phone rings. She goes outside the cell)

Elena: Hello?

Caroline: So the necklace isn't where Damon said it would be and now we can't reach Damon.

Elena: Listen, I need you to get Bonnie to hold off on sending the ghosts back.

Caroline: What?! But you said you were in full support of getting rid of them.

Elena: I was. I am. Look, Lexi's here and she's helping with Stefan.

Caroline: Ok, let's just find it first and then we'll choose between boyfriend ghost dramas.

[Salvatore's House]

(Caroline hangs out. Bonnie looks at her)

Bonnie: What are you talking about?

Caroline: Um...Lexi's back, so Elena wants us to hold off on destroying the necklace.

Bonnie: You said boyfriend dramas. Plural. What is it, Caroline?

Caroline: Elena caught Jeremy kissing Anna.

Bonnie: What?

Caroline: I'm sorry.

Bonnie: He kissed her?

Caroline: She's got a foothold now, so she probably thinks that she's here to stay. But you and I, Bonnie, we're going to find that necklace. Ok? Okay.

[The town's square] '

Willow is walking around the Town Square when she saw two People in front of her and her eyes fills with tears( Seeing her Grandparents in front of her as she runs up and Hugs them) Nana and Grandpa Willam I am so Happy you are Here.

Nella: I know Honey we both are just as Happy we are so Proud of you for the way you turn out and the road you are On is full of Mystery( Nella Puts her Hands on Willow's Face and chants under her breath)

Willow:( Feeling something is going on when she felt her Hunger for Blood disappear) What are you doing to me Nella( Becoming Weak)

Nella:( Closing her eyes) I am taking away your Vampire Side you shouldn't have became a Vampire Honey what Elijah did was Unfair to you so Now I am taking away your Vampire Side.

Willow:( Smiling softly as she closes her eyes and then she felt the Temptation is gone Opening her eyes) Did it Work

Nella: Yes your Parents and I want you to live without being a Vampire Next time it happens though we won't be able to take it away again just Promise Us that you will not let it control you.

Willow: I won't I never had any Problems with before( As her grandparents put there arms around her) How come you never told me about me being adopted.

Nella:( Confusion) No you weren't Adopted Honey Stefan was Misinformed about you your Real Parents are Mary and David even though you are there daughter they never did act like the Parents they were always leaving you here with us to take care of you.

Willow:( Sadness in her voice) I figured out that they were too busy to care for me so you let me come live with you that is where you told me that I was a Mage.

Nella: Yes your Mage comes from your great great grandmother Elizabeth Brucannon she was Friends with the Mikaelson's Family she grew up with them Our Family was of Royality Blood related to King James Of England Cousins we hold all the Rights to his Processions Like the Abby at out House there is More where that came from if you will go there and find a Secret compartment there Lies more Chests of Our Belongings we are truely Blessed.

Willow:( Tears in her eyes from sadness) I never knew all this I've searched all over for Information about all this but I've never Found it.

Willam: Everything that was Once Ours and Elizabeth is Now yours and Your Future Kids you will have Nothing to worry about Ever

Nella: You are a Unigue Young Woman with so many gifts We all have been watching you

(It's the illuminations night. There's people everywhere. Jeremy is looking for Anna)

Jeremy: Anna! Anna!

(He runs into Frederick, the tomb vampire)

Jeremy: Sorry. Hey, man sorry about that.

(He continues searching for Anna)

Frederick: No problem, buddy.

(Carol rejoins Alaric)

Carol: Have you seen Tobias Fell? He's supposed to do the lighting ceremony.

Alaric: No.

(Frederick rejoins Anna)

Frederick: Well, well.

Anna: Frederick?

Frederick: If it isn't Pearl's daughter. Little Annabelle.

(Carol begins her speech)

Carol: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Fell seems to have been detained, so the history department's very own Mr. Saltzman has agreed to fill in.

(Everyone applauds. Alaric goes toward the stage. Jeremy calls Anna. She turns her head)

Frederick: Still hanging around the Gilbert kid, huh? I guess you forgot the fact that his family killed you and your mother.

(Jeremy arrives)

Jeremy: There you are. Is everything all right?

Frederick: Ask your ancestors.

Anna: What are you doing here, Frederick?

(Two men join him)

Frederick: Well, it's a founder's celebration. And we...

(He looks at the two men)

Frederick: Have got some unfinished business with the founding families.

(Alaric begins his speech)

Alaric: On behalf of Mystic Falls high school historical society, let's light 'em up.

(The lanterns are lit. Everyone screams 'cause Tobias Fell is dead and his body is hanging from a tree. Anna looks at Frederick. He smiles)

[City Jail]

(Stefan is in bad shape)

Stefan: Elena, Elena. I'm hurting. Please help me.

Lexi: Don't listen. Shut him out.

Elena: I am helping you, Stefan.

Stefan: I'll do anything. I'll change. I promise.

Lexi: It's a lie. He'll say anything right now.

Stefan: Elena, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just make it stop. Please, just make it stop.

Lexi: You have to separate yourself from your emotions. Don't let him play on them.

Stefan: Hey, look at me. Look at me.

(Elena looks at him)

Stefan: Elena. I love you, ok? I love you. I love you so much. I love you so much, Elena.

Elena: I'm sorry, Stefan, I just don't believe you.

Stefan: You know what? I don't want your help, anyway. I wish I'd never met you. Every single moment that I've spent with you has been a complete and total waste.

Lexi: You see that? That's the ripper talking. Once he's weak enough, you have to cause him pain. Make him feel things. Anger, rage, anything. You have to make him see past the blood.

(She drives a stake through his body)

Lexi: Think of it as a regimen. Day in and day out. Like running the treadmill. Like making coffee. Until he's ready to be saved.

Stefan: I will rip you apart, Lexi!

Lexi: You can't. I'm already dead.

(She drives the stake through his body again)

Elena: I can't...

(She leaves. Lexi looks at her)

(Elena goes out and sees the police and the paramedics are taking a body)

[Salvatore's House]

(Caroline and Bonnie are looking for the necklace everywhere. Including in the soap bowl in Damon's bathroom)

Caroline: Ugh! I give up. It's not anywhere in this room.

(Bonnie's phone rings. It's Jeremy. Bonnie's not happy so Caroline answers)

Caroline: What do you want, Jeremy?

Jeremy: Caroline? Did you find that necklace?

Caroline: Not yet. Wait, what's going on?

Jeremy: Ghosts of the tomb vampires killed Tobias Fell. You might want to find that necklace before they start going alphabetically through the founding families.

Caroline: Well, it's not where it's supposed to be. Unless someone took it.

Jeremy: Who?

Caroline: Well, who do you think?

(Jeremy looks at Anna)

Anna: I didn't.

Jeremy: She said she didn't take it.

Caroline: Oh, and you believe her.

Anna: I didn't take it, Jeremy.

Jeremy: You know what, yeah, yeah, I do believe her.

Caroline: You know what, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. So wake up, Jeremy, before you lose everything.

(She hangs up)

[The Town Square]

(Jeremy turns around. Anna's not here. He looks all around him. Elena rejoins him) Elena: Jeremy? What happened?

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(Damon and Mason are walking through the hidden part of the cellar)

Damon: I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Your motives are deceptively pure.

Mason: You talk the talk, but I know you'll do anything for your brother. You won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda.

Damon: I'm supposed to believe you're not going to screw me over?

(They stop. There's different directions)

Damon: All right. Which way?

Mason: I don't know. Flip a coin.

Damon: Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?

Mason: I'm a ghost. I'm not God. Go left.

(Damon goes but there's nothing)

Mason: Or not... You have trust issues. Anyone ever tell you that?

(Damon continues but stakes go through his body. There's vervain on them. Mason leaves)

Damon: Yo. Help a brother out? Mason?

[The town Square]

(Elena and Jeremy are talking)

Elena: Where is Anna now?

Jeremy: I don't know, ok? I don't even know for sure if she took the necklace.

Elena: She was the only person who heard us talking about it. Of course she took it. Ok? We have to get it back. We have to destroy it and then close the door.

Jeremy: I know, but...

Elena: But what? What, Jer?

Jeremy: I can touch her, Elena. I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong, and I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her. I've always loved her.

Elena: But it's not real. She's dead. Gone. Everything that you're holding on to is in the past, Jer. Are you going to love a ghost for the rest of your life?

(She watches over Jeremy's shoulder. Anna's here)

Elena: He's at the beginning of his life, Anna. You're just holding him back. You know that.

(Anna shows them the necklace. She has it in her hands. Elena looks at Jeremy)

Elena: Call Bonnie. Tell her that you have the necklace. Get her to send the ghosts away.

(She leaves. Jeremy looks at Anna)

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(Damon still has the stakes in his body. Mason comes back with a shovel)

Damon: Oh, I'm having a bad day.

Mason: Sorry. Thought you might need this.

(He breaks the stakes with the shovel and removes them)

Mason: You're welcome.

Damon: What's your game, man? I killed you. I jammed my fist into your chest. I ripped your heart out. There's no way this whole buddy-trust act is real.

Mason: You know what the other side is like? We're all alone. We watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions. That's it. Look, I can't change what happened to me. But maybe I can change what happens to Tyler. I don't need revenge, Damon. I need redemption.

[Bonnie's car]

(Caroline and Bonnie are in her car. Caroline just hang up her phone)

Caroline: Jeremy's got the necklace. He's going to meet us at the witch house.

Bonnie: Ok. What's going on up there?

(She stops. Carol Lockwood's car Is against a tree. She's unconscious)

Caroline: It's Mrs. Lockwood's car.

(Frederick and other tomb vampires go toward the car)

Caroline: Bonnie? I'm going to get out of the car.

Bonnie: What?!

Caroline: And you're going to drive the hell away from here.

Bonnie: No way! I am not leaving you!

Caroline: Bonnie, you've got your ghost boyfriend drama. Elena has hers. And right now the mother of mine is about to be ghost bait. So go and send them all back to the other side, ok?

(Caroline gets out of the car. Bonnie leaves. Frederick looks at Caroline and smiles. Caroline vamps out and goes toward him)

[The town square]

(Jeremy and Anna are talking)

Jeremy: This spell is just going to break your foothold, right? You'll still be here, I'll still be able to see you. This... this doesn't have to be good-bye.

Anna: No. But it should be. Elena was right. I'm holding you back.

Jeremy: Anna…

Anna: I'm sorry I took the necklace.

(She cries)

Anna: I just thought, with all the tomb vampires out, that maybe...

Jeremy: You might find your mother.

Anna: I don't know where she is, Jeremy. I don't know if she's moved on and found peace, or if there's even any peace to be found.

Jeremy: Hey, there is, Anna. Ok, there has to be. I believe that, ok?

Anna: I just... I don't want to be alone anymore.

(He embraces her, she cries)

Jeremy: Look at me. You're not going to be alone. I'm not going to let you be alone.

(She gives him back the necklace. He looks at her for a while and finally leaves)

[City jail]

Lexi: Quit fighting me, Stefan. I know you're in there.

Stefan: Not anymore, Lexi.

(Elena comes back)

Lexi: You know you say that every time. Until I make you feel again.

(She drives a stake through his stomach)

Stefan: You wasted your whole life taking care of me. Now you're dead and you still have nothing better to do.

Elena: We're running out of time.

Lexi: You've got to get me more.

Elena: I can't.

Lexi: No! No... not until I break through.

Elena: I can't, Lexi. They have the necklace. They're going to close the door.

(Lexi looks at Stefan)

Lexi: The necklace. Ok. That necklace. At least tell me you remember how you felt about that. You found it during your darkest time. And you said, when you made it through, that that necklace represented hope.

Stefan: Ironic, then, that it's about to be blown to pieces.

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(They're still walking through the caverns. Mason arrives at the end but Damon can't go on. He's blocked)

Damon: God! This is not happening.

Mason: What now?

Damon: I can't get through. It's like I'm not invited in. Wait!

Mason: I'm not stopping just 'cause you're stuck. I'll let you know what I find.

Damon: Yeah, but...

Mason: Looks like you're gonna have to trust me.

[Witch Burial Grounds]

(Bonnie puts fire in the chimney and enlights candles with her powers. Jeremy arrives

Jeremy: Bonnie!

(She's not happy to see him. He shows her the necklace. She takes it and throws it in the chimney. She begins to cast a spell. Her grams rejoins her, takes her hand and helps her cast the spell. The necklace burns)

[The street]

(Carol wakes up and sees Caroline fighting with the ghosts of the tomb vampires. Frederick strangles her but he suddenly disappears. She looks around her)

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(Mason is looking at the wall and seems amazed)

Damon: So? What'd you find?

Mason: It's in...

(He disappears)

Damon: No, no, no, no. No, where'd you go? Mason, Mason!

Town Squre

Nella( Hugging her Grandaughter) Be safe Honey always remember that We Love you honey.

Willam: ( Hugging Willow and kissing her on the forehead) You are Stronge Love you Honybear.

Willow:( Tears Falling in her eyes as she sees them disappear) Thank you Grandma, Grandpa I will always Love and Miss you.

[City Jail]

(Lexi raises her head and then looks at Elena)

Lexi: He's still in there, Elena. You just have to break through.

Elena: It's ok, Lexi, I know what to do now. You can be free.

(She smiles, looks at Stefan and disappears)

[The street]

(Anna is walking alone in the streets, sad when she suddenly sees her mom)

Anna: Mom?

(Pearl cries. They rush toward each other. They cry and embrace each other. They disappear together)

[Abandoned House]

(The necklace has melted down)

Sheila: You are stronger than all of this. I'm so proud of you.

(Bonnie sheds a few tears and Sheila disappears)

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(Damon is sitting. Alaric arrives)

Damon: You're here. It's about time.

Alaric: Didn't have anyone else to call?

Damon: No, actually, I don't. 'Cause I need a non-vampire to get in the cave, and other than Elena, you're pretty much the only one I trust.

Alaric: Well, you have a crappy way of showing that.

Damon: Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you cut me a little slack, Ric?

Alaric: I shouldn't have to get over it. I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn't have done it in the first place.

Damon: Well! Sometimes... I do things I don't have to do.

Alaric: You're going to recycle that same crap ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?

Damon: Yeah. Well... I didn't mean it with him.

(He smiles. Alaric looks at him and then looks at the hole)

[City Jail]

Stefan: So what are you going to do, Elena? You just going to stand there? Waiting for me to dry out?

Elena: No, I'm going to go home, take care of my brother. Be a friend to Bonnie and everything else that I have to do.

Stefan: That's good for you. You know, I was wondering when you were going to give up. Lexi gave you... enough of a glimpse into your tragic future.

Elena: I haven't given up, Stefan. I still have hope. But there's nothing that I can do until you get yours back.

(She touches his face)

Elena: Hey. You can break through this. Fight for it. Feel something. Anything, Stefan. Because if you don't, you're going to lose me forever. I won't love a ghost for the rest of my life.

(She locks the door and leaves)

[Abandoned House]

(Bonnie is crying, looking at the fireplace)

Jeremy: Bonnie...

Bonnie: Just go away, Jeremy.

Jeremy: I owe you an explanation.

Bonnie: Matt let go of his sister before you let go of Anna. His sister, Jeremy. You know what you owe me? The respect of not making me listen to you explain yourself.

Jeremy: I am sorry, Bonnie.

Bonnie: You need to go.

Jeremy: But…

Bonnie: Just go, Jeremy.

(He leaves. There's a noise in the fireplace. She goes closer and sees that the necklace is still perfectly intact.)

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

(Alaric goes where Mason was before. Damon still can't get past.)

Damon: So was Mason screwing with me, or is there something in there?

(Alaric looks everywhere)

Damon: Ric. Ric?

(Alaric looks at the wall and is amazed)

Alaric: I found something.

Damon: What is it?

(There's a lot of drawings on the wall)

Alaric: I have no idea.


	50. Ordinary People

**Ordinary People**

**OLD LOCKWOOD CELLAR**

(Elena and Alaric enter the cellar.)

Elena: So, the Lockwoods really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?

Alaric**: **Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light.

**Elena:** Wait, what?

(Damon scares Elena by whispering "Elena" behind her.)

**Elena**: (gasps) Ah! God, Damon!

**Damon:** Scaredy-cat.

**Alaric:** Just ignore him. That's what I do.

**Elena:** So, you really can't get in?

**Damon:** No. Seems even the _ancient_ Lockwoods were anti-vampire.

**Elena:** What do you mean, ancient?

**Damon:** (gestures forward) See for yourself.

(They walk further into the tunnels, to the cave with drawings on the walls.)

**Damon:** Well, this is as far as I get to go.

**Elena:** [beat] What is all this?

**Alaric:** Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple, archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story. (points at the wall) That right there, is the moon cycle. (points at another drawing) A man, a wolf.

**Elena: **(staring at the drawings) A werewolf.

**Damon:** Yeah, it's the "Lockwood Diaries: Pictionary-Style."

**Elena:** I don't understand. I thought the Lockwoods came here with the Original Founders in the 1860s.

**Alaric:** I don't know. Maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that.

**Elena:** How long?

**Damon:** Long. It gets better. [beat] Show her, Ric.

**Alaric:** Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic, a Viking script.

**Elena:** Vikings?

**Alaric:** This name here, I translated it and it reads Niklaus.

**Elena:** Klaus.

**Alaric:** And Elijah...and Rebekah.

(Flashback to the 900s; Rebekah is using a knife to carve her name in Runic into the cave wall; Klaus is standing behind her, watching.)

**Klaus:** Rebekah, let me have at it!

**Rebekah:** Quiet, Niklaus! I am to have more concentration if I am not to slice off a finger.

**Klaus:** Father will not like you handling the blade.

**Rebekah**: If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade! Father need not know.

**Klaus:** He will find out. He always does.

Rebekah: That is because you always tell him.

**Klaus:** I cannot help it... he frightens me.

**Rebekah:** He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitor? (smiles)

**Klaus:** Right. (smiles back)

**Rebekah:** Here. You finish it, I am to help mother with the meal.

**Klaus:** Yes, go tend to dinner, and leave the blades to the men, little sister.

(Rebekah retorts by slamming the knife blade-side down into his palm, slicing it open)

**Klaus:** (winces) Agh, Bekah!

**Rebekah:** It's just a little blood. Be a man about it.

**(Back to present time)**

**Elena:** These are the names of the Original Family?

**Alaric:** Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World, for that matter.

**Elena:** Okay, this has gotta be one of Klaus's fakes.

**Damon:** That's what I said.

**Alaric:** That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise.

**Elena:** [beat] What's the name?

**Alaric:** [beat] Mikael.

**Elena:** Mikael... Mikael, as in, the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?

**Damon:** Yep. I now like to call him, "Papa Original".

(Alaric takes photos of the drawings)

**ALARIC'S APARTMENT**

(Alaric is looking at the photos, while Damon is helping Elena with her combat training.)

**Alaric:** These images tell a story... to learn the story, you have to decipher these images.

**Damon** (disarms Elena, who tries to stake him, without effort): Sloppy!

**Elena** (grabs the stake): Shut up! I'm new at this.

**Damon:** "Ghost of Christmas Past" Mason Lockwood set up the cave and lead us to a weapon that can kill Klaus.

**Elena:** Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?

Damon: Yes. Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we have already found... and lost. (He overwhelms Elena again) Bang! You're dead! (he goes in to nibble on Elena's neck, she pushes him away playfully)

**Alaric:** These images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is.

**Elena** (stepping to the table): Then all we have to do is find out what they mean.

**Damon:** Fine! Fine! If I am being irritatingly optimistic like you two...how do you suppose we do that?

**Elena:** Well, if the story is about the Original Family living here, then we go straight to the source!

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

(Rebekah is with the rest of the cheerleading squad at practice, doing a series of gymnastic moves, when Elena walks up to her)

**Rebekah:** You! Goody.

**Elena:** I was hoping we could talk.

**Rebekah:** About what? Stefan? Don't worry, I'm off him until he starts treating me better. In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book, if I'm being honest.

**Elena:** Actually, I'd rather talk about this (holds up photo of Rebekah's name written in Runic on the cave wall) I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father.

**Rebekah:** I should get back to the girls. Homecoming's right around the corner. (turns to leave)

**Elena:** Well then, maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him.

**Rebekah:** (stops and turns around) [beat] You're bluffing! You don't know where he is. No one does.

**Elena:** So, then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?

**Rebekah**: If you wake Mikael, we are _**all**_ doomed!

**Elena:** So then, tell me.

**Rebekah:** Why do you want to know?

**Elena:** Why don't you want me to wake him?

**Rebekah:** [beat] I need to get back to the girls. (Rebekah turns and walks back towards the squad.)

Willow walking out of the school after Art Club finds a Table to sit at and just watch the cheerleaders Practice (Rebekah coming over after Talking to Elena about Mikael)

Rebekah:( Noticing the Young Mage) Oh your the Mage My brother has talked about

Willow: Yes I'm Willow Brucannon and I am a Mage( Watching as Rebekah sits down in front of her taking a Bourcher out of the bag)

Rebekah: Art College huh

Willow: Yeah its a Lot of Options to choose from I am hoping to become either a Artist or a Arcaloigist I love art and want to do anything related to it.

Rebekah: You are a lot like my brother Klaus all he talks about is Art cultures and Exploring around the World I Love Fashion Myself so Maybe I'll be a Designer for my own clothes One day.

Willow: I've seen you talking to Elena just moments ago and she looks like she made you angry do you want to talk about it.

Rebekah: Its Nothing Something about my Father Mikael he has Hunted down My brothers and me for thousands of years and she told me that they have found him and that Give her one good reason to not wake him.

Willow: Oh My god Mikael I've heard about him a Vampire/ Hunter and he's Hunting you what for he is the reason you are all Vampires Right.

Rebekah: Yes he did create us and Now he is Hunting Klaus because Klaus isn't his real son My Mother during there Marrige had affair with another Man a werewolf causing a Rift between the species when My father found out about How did you know about this I've never told you.

Willow: My Grandparents has gave a Lot of Information on My family and that My Great Great Great grandmother once Knew you and your Family somehow we are connected Somehow do you know Elizabeth Brucannon.

Rebekah:( Shock on her face) Yes she my Brothers has always been close she was 18 years old when she fell in love with My brother Klaus but something Happened to her to cause her to leave I think it might of been her family leaving to another country

Willow: They Moved to Italy where My Great Grandfather was born she became a Duchess and then she died of sickness her Cousin Prince Alexander is My great Cousin then My great grandfather Edward traveled here to Maine where My Grandmother Nella was Born and Now here I am

Rebekah: Interesting What a Family History we have got to tell Klaus One day about this he would want to know what happened to Elizabeth after she Left him well I better get back to the girls You should come by later to talk about the rest of this at the Boarding house Unlike Elena you are More fun to be around.

Willow: Okay I will go to the Grill and Pick us up some food then I'll be there.

Rebekah:( Smiling) Great I want tacos so don't be late.

**(Flashback to ancient times)**

**Rebekah:** (sees her brothers Niklaus and Elijah several yards away) Come on Henrik, our brothers are fighting again!

(Klaus and Elijah are in the middle of a sword fight, Rebekah and Henrik run towards them to watch)

**Elijah: **Oh look, our sister has arrived to watch my fast approaching victory!

**Klaus:** On the contrary, Elijah...(swings the sword and cuts Elijah's belt off his waist) She's come to laugh at you!

(Esther and Mikael approach their children as the children all laugh together)

**Esther:** Relax, Mikael. Niklaus means well.

**Mikael:** That is precisely my problem. (approaches the boys, takes Elijah's sword and turns to Klaus) So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior? (begins to swordfight with Klaus)

**Klaus:** (dodges Mikael's sword) Father, we were just having fun.

**Mikael:** (continues to swing his sword at Klaus) We fight for our survival! And you find time for fun?! I want to have fun! Teach me! Come on!

**Klaus:** Father, it was nothing...

(Mikael disarms Klaus without effort and slams him on his back on the ground; he sets the sword at Klaus's throat)

**Mikael: **You are foolish and impulsive, my _boy_. [beat] What? No more laughter?

**Esther:** (sternly) You've made your point, Mikael!

(Mikael flings the sword into the ground; it sticks right next to Klaus' head.)

**Mikael:** Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive, _boy_.

(Mikael gets up and leaves.)

**ALARIC'S APARTMENT**

(Alaric is looking at the photos. He writes "vampire" on a post-it note and places it on one of the pictures. He picks up another picture and compares it to the one he just stuck the post-it note on. He sees that the other picture looks more like a sun, so he switches the "vampire" post-it to the other picture and writes "werewolf" on another post-it and places it onto the first picture.)

**OUTSIDE ALARIC'S APARTMENT** (Elena is on the phone with Damon. She's walking up the stairs to Alaric's loft.)

**Elena:** She's going to tell me. She's scared of him, Damon. I saw her face. I just have to engage in a little "mean girl" power struggle first.

**Damon:** Well, make sure she doesn't power struggle you into a wheelchair.

**Elena:** I've got this, Damon. If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, Stefan will be free of his compulsion. [beat] So... how does he look?

(Damon down in the vampire cellar under the jail, looking into Stefan's cell)

**Damon:** Mmm...pasty and pouty.

**Elena:** He'll have to get over it. Call me later. (hangs up and turns to Alaric) Rebekah will come around.

**Alaric:** You're sure about that? I mean a thousand year old vampire, I'm sure, has learned the art of patience.

(while he speaks, Elena receives a text message: "Come over for a chat. Rebekah")

Elena: She's a thousand year old vampire, who's joined the cheerleader squad... There is a whole different set of rules that play here, Ric. I got this (holds up phone to show the text).

**MYSTIC FALLS JAIL CELLAR**

(Damon enters Stefan's cell)

**Stefan:** You know, if you two are gonna keep me locked in here for the next decade, I think we can skip the routine visits.

**Damon:** You know I'm not a big champion in this whole Lexi-Recovery-Plan... but Elena thinks this place is gonna weaken you up, break you down and make you feel again...

**Stefan:** We should all listen to Elena, right? I mean her plans always work out so well, don't they? [beat] Why are you here?

**Damon:** What are you talking about? It's Family Day at of Vampire Rehab! So, I'm paying a visit to my baby brother.

**Stefan:** Go away.

**Damon:** Nahhh. I thought we could hang out, a little brother bonding. How've you been Stef? Huh?

**Stefan:** You know, Klaus may wanna keep Elena alive, but that doesn't mean she's safe with Rebekah...

**Damon:** Liar, Liar pants on fire, brother. Klaus compelled you to protect Elena, and if you thought for even a _second_ that she was in danger, you'd be working a lot harder.

Stefan: (sarcastically) You got me. You got me!

Damon Yep.

Stefan: You got me. You're good. Congratulations! You can go now. 9stares at Damon)

Damon: You really have given up.

Stefan: Actually, this is my happy face...

(Damon considers this for a moment, and then breaks the chains binding his hands and feet, freeing Stefan from the cell)

Stefan: What are you doing?

Damon: Screw this Lexi-plan. I think we could both use a drink.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Elena enters the house, while Rebekah walks into the foyer with champagne glasses Offing one to Willow but she shakes her head No)

Rebekah: Why Don't drink

Willow: I just never had the taste for it Drinking dulls the senses and Leaves you unable to Focus on what you need to do But by all means Drink all you want I won't stop you( Drinking out of her Rootbeer Cup she got from the Grill)

Rebekah: Ow Well Fine

**Rebekah:** (cheerfully) Hey! What's up?

**Elena:** You invited me over? To talk( Seeing Willow confused) What are you doing here Willow?

**Rebekah:** All right girls, have at it she is here because I invited her here!

(Six girls in various jewel-toned colored homecoming dresses walk in the room)

**Rebekah:** Okay, now twirl please.

**Willow**: You compelled your own private runway show?

**Rebekah:** I need a Homecoming dress. So, what do you think? Pick one.

**Elena:** I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael.

(Rebekah rushes to one of the girls, grabs her neck and vamps out)

**Rebekah:** I said "pick one", Elena.

**Elena:** The... red one.

**Rebekah:** There. It wasn't so hard, was it? (to the girls) Go away. Remember nothing. (the girls leave and she turns to Elena, again) You do not threaten me. You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?

(Elena nods. Rebekah walks past her and Elena turns and watches her.)

Elena:( Looking at Willow) You should Leave Willow Don't get involved with Rebekah she is Klaus's sister and who Now what she will do.

Willow: Elena I can take care of Myself and I trust her for she has been kind to me so I am staying.

Elena: Fine Do what ever you want( Frusrated that Willow is here to ruin her Plan to listen to rebekah's story)

**ALARIC'S APARTMENT**

(Somebody knocks on Alaric's door; Bonnie enters)

**Bonnie:** Hey there!

**Alaric:** Bonnie! Come on in!

**Bonnie**: Got your message.

**Alaric:** Yeah, great! Uh, I'm sorry the place is such a mess. I'm obsessed...

**Bonnie** (holding up Elena's necklace): [beat] I brought you the necklace that wouldn't die.

**Alaric:** Ahh, that's great. (looks at Bonnie, who looks unhappy) ...you okay?

**Bonnie:** Been better...

**Alaric:** Listen, Jeremy is an idiot. And I know this with certainty, because I was once a Jeremy. Trust me, we'll learn...Eventually... (he holds up one of the photos) So, I've been staring at this image all day, wondering why it looked so familiar. (holds up the necklace, whose charm is the same shape as the drawing) I was right.

(He holds up the necklace next to the photo)

**Bonnie:** It's the same design.

**Alaric:** So, your grandmother said this necklace belonged to the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus, right? Well, this symbol is repeated all across the wall. I've been trying to figure out what it meant. And now I know...

(He writes something on a post-it, sticks it to the photo and shows Bonnie: the post-it says "witch.")

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Rebekah Willow and Elena enter Stefan's room.)

**Rebekah:** How fun is this...?

(She starts opening drawers)

**Elena:** We shouldn't be here...

**Rebekah:** 'Course we should! Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop. (holds up Stefan's underwear) Boxer briefs. A lot has changed since the twenties.

**Elena:** Are you gonna root through his stuff all night or are you gonna start to tell me your story?

**Rebekah:** Ah... you really are no fun. What do you want to know?

**Elena:** Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?

**Rebekah** (still going through Stefan's stuff): My parents had just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate.

**Elena**: So, how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet.

**Rebekah:** (laughs) Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy... blessed by the gifts of speed and strength; that lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people.

**Elena:** [beat] The werewolves?

**Rebekah:** To us, they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me.

**Elena**: You make it sound so normal.

**Rebekah**: It was.

**(Flashback to the 900s)**

**Rebekah:** (voiceover) Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home...

(We can see Rebekah looking at different sorts of necklaces/talismans hanging on a rope in Ayana 's window; she touches one (Esther's necklace) and burns her fingers)

**Rebekah:** Ayana, it burned me!

**Ayana:** That is not yours to touch.

**Klaus** (screaming outside): Mother!

**Rebekah: (to Ayana) **Is that Niklaus? Something is wrong.

(Klaus is carrying the dead body of his little brother Henrik)

**Rebekah:** Henrik!

**Klaus:** Mother!

**Rebekah: (voiceover)** One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik payed the price...

**Esther:** No, no! What happened?

**Klaus:** The wolves! I am sorry, I'm so sorry!

**Esther**: (to Ayana) We must save him. Please, there must be a way!

**Ayana**

**The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone.**

**Esther:** No! No! (clutches Henrik's body)

**Rebekah:** And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors..then around that Time Elizabeth and My brother Met call it Love or just infaturation Klaus would of given her the world for as you should Now Elena is that Willow is the descendent of her Line Brucannon and also a Mage.

Elena( Looking Willow Gasping) She knew your Family a long time ago.

Rebekah: Yes she even Stay with us and Me and her Bonded like sister but sometime before we became Vampires she just left to never be seen again Moved to another country where she feel in love with a Duke of France where they had Edward who became a count at the time Elizabeth's Cousin at the time was Prince of France so the Brucannon Bloodlne is of Royal Blood such Connections they had over the Years Everwhere they went People knew who they were but they didn't now that they were of Supernatural Witches and Mage combined.

Willow: My Family has always Had Magic in some way either being a Witch, Mage or Gypsy which My family contained all three Magic.

Rebekah: That is why you are so Special Willow such Power that flows through your Veins

Elena:( Shock on her face hearing about Willow's Family) That is something New you are a Princess of Magic then.

Willow: Yes I am

**(Back in Stefan's room)**

**Rebekah:** And one of the last moments my family had together as humans.

(Elena's phone rings, snapping them out of Rebekah's memories)

**Rebekah:** You better get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you. (Elena answers her phone.)

**Elena:** Hello?

**Damon:** Hey!

**Elena:** Damon, where are you?

(Damon is in bar; music playing loudly)

**Damon:** No idea, but I'm pretty sure, I'm overdressed...Still standing?

**Elena:** Yes, I'm fine, but I can't talk right now.

**Stefan:** I'll be at the bar.

**Elena:** (hears his voice) Is that Stefan?

**Damon:** Yeah, I kinda went off a bit. Don't worry - I know what I'm doing.

**Elena:** Damon! How could you let him out?

(Damon and Stefan in a bar)

**Damon:** I got this, Elena. (he hangs up) What are we drinking?

**Stefan:** Hopefully something a little bit warmer...and a little bit blonder...(eyes the blonde bartender behind the bar)

**Callie**: (approaches the brothers) Hi!

**Damon:** Hello... (checks her name tag) Callie. I would love a shot of your best whiskey, and my brother here would love (he starts to compel her) a shot of you.

(Stefan goes to drink from her wrist, and stops)

**Stefan:** What's the catch, Damon?

**Damon**: No catch, brother. Drink up. It's on me.

(Stefan grabs Callie's wrist and bites her, Damon leans over to hide them)

**Damon:** Hi Callie.

(Later, Damon and Stefan are playing quarters; Callie is sitting on Damons lap)

**Stefan** (flipping a coin into the glass): Drink up brother!

**Damon** (holding up an empty whiskey bottle): You get us a bottle of this?

**Callie:** Yes, sir. (she leaves)

**Damon:** You been on this "bunny diet" for a better part of 50 years. So, how is it that "Saint Stefan", of all people, is good at a drinking game?

**Stefan**: Oh, the "bunny diet" gave me a lot of time to practice.

**Damon:** Hmm...

**Stefan:** Wallow in despair. (he flips a coin into the glass) Drown in guilt. (flips another coin into the glass) Regret my existence. (flips a third coin in a row into the glass) It's precision born out of tragic bordom. Drink up, brother!

**Damon**: All that effort wasted trying to tell you how boring you are, and now you finally agree with me?

**Stefan: **Damon, you are worse than Elena. Getting me drunk, brotherly bonding - what do you think, I'll break down and you can pull me back from the edge, is that it?

**Damon:** I happen to like the edge, Stefan! Your problem is your inability to resist falling over it. All or nothing, man. You can't just be.

(Callie comes back with another bottle of whiskey; she sits down on Damon's lap again)

**Damon:** Although, who am I to judge? (he flips a coin and lands in into the glass) Drink up, brother!

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Rebekah lying on the bed, going through one of Stefan's diaries Willow is sitting at the desk )

**Elena:** Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story?

(Rebekah gets up; she picks up a photo of Elena and Stefan from a table)

**Rebekah:** Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple.

**Elena:** Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is.

**Rebekah:** I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. (leans close to Elena's face) We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives.

**Elena:** Is that why you did that runway show earlier? [beat] 'Cause you don't care about the Homecoming Dance... [beat] You know what, I'm just gonna go.

**Rebekah:** You haven't even heard half the story.

**Elena: **And you are not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Find someone else to play with...maybe you can compel yourself a friend.

(Elena starts to leave.)

**Rebekah:** The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the Original Witch.

**Elena**: (turns around) The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?

**Rebekah:** Not just the hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires.

**(Flashback to the 900s; Mikael, Esther and Ayana are standing in a room lit by a fire and torches)**

**Mikael:** Please, Ayana! I implore you! You must call upon the spirits before the next full moon.

**Ayana**

**I will not! It is a crime against nature.**

**Esther:** Ayana, we have already lost too much. We cannot lose any more... The spirits can help us find a way to protect our children.

(Rebekah is eavesdropping from the next room)

**(Back in Stefan's room)**

**Rebekah:** I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?

(She goes down to the library with Elena following behind her)

**Elena:** So, vampirism was a form of protection?

**Rebekah**: What else would it be?

**Elena:** A curse?

**Rebekah**: My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive.

**Elena:** Yeah, but why stay, if they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not... leave?

**Rebekah:** Pride... My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses...

**(Flashback to 900s; Mikael, Esther and Ayana continue talking in their home)**

**Mikael:** Everything could be heightened. Our family could live forever...

**Ayana**

**At what cost? This magic you speak of breeds consequence. This is the makings of a plague, Esther. The spirits **_**will**_** turn on you.**

**Esther:** Please, Ayana.

**Ayana**

**I will have no part in it.**

(Ayana leaves the home)

**Mikael:** If she will not protect our family...then it is in your hands alone, my love.

**(Back to Elena and Rebekah)**

**Elena:** In her hands? How could she do anything?

**Rebekah:** Because my mother was also a witch.

**Elena:** What?

**Rebekah:** The witch of the Original Family. The Original Witch?

(They enter the library)

**Rebekah:** (searching through shelves) Where do they keep their best vintage?

**Willow:** But if your mother was a witch, then...

**Rebekah: **Am I? No, a witch is nature's servant; a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn.

**Elena:** How did you turn?

**Rebekah:** She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts.

**Elena:** (stunned, whispering) He killed you?

**Rebekah:** And he wasn't delicate about it either.

(She takes a bottle of wine, breaks its neck off and throws it into the fireplace)

**(Back to the 900s; shortly after Mikael turned the children into vampires; Rebekah and Klaus awaken on the floor with blood on their clothes)**

**Klaus:** (waking) Rebekah...

**Rebekah** (gasping): Blood! What happened? (touches her nightgown where she had been stabbed)

**Klaus:** You will be alright! We will all be alright.

(Mikael enters with a girl)

**Klaus: **(confused and scared)What are you doing?

**Mikael: **We must finish what we started! (pushes the village girl onto her knees in front of them) You have to drink if you want to live. (he cuts the girl's wrist open)

**Rebekah** (voiceover): We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual.

**Mikael **(to Rebekah): Drink! (she hesitates) Drink! (Klaus tries to stop him, but Mikael pushes him aside; Rebekah starts to drink the girl's blood) Drink! (she drinks deeply, and dark veins appear around her eyes)

**Rebekah** (to Elena): It was euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribable... but the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back... For every strength there would be a weakness... (Rebekah is seen in flashback being burned by sunlight through the window) The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks... (Rebekah is seen walking around outside during the day, glancing at her daylight ring) And though my mother found a solution, there were other problems... (Villagers are seen running into their homes at the sight of Rebekah coming toward them) Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. (Rebekah is seen touching a vervain plant and getting burned by it) Flowers at the base of the white oak burned, and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away... so we burned it to the ground. (The huge tree is seen enveloped in flames, as Mikael, Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus watch) But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated... (Villagers are seen carrying a slaughtered pig tied to a rod to be spit-roasted) The hunger. Blood... had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it... (Rebekah is seen staring at the villagers; she gasps and tries to resist, but then hurries to them and kills them by feeding on them) And with that, the predatory species was born...

**DIVE BAR**

(Damon is dancing on a table with two girls. Stefan feeding on Callie's neck, although it appears that he is kissing her. Another woman stops and watches what Stefan is doing. Damon shows up and compels the woman to forget and move along, grabbing her scarf.)

**Damon:** Nothing to see here! (she nods and leaves) Just run along, okay?

**Damon** (to Stefan): Hey, hey ease up! Ease up. (He drags Stefan away.) She is giving us her employee discount. (he looks at Callie and compels her) And now, just run along. (ties scarf around Callie's neck as she walks away)

(They go to the bar and sit down and order drinks)

**Damon: **Two more!

**Stefan:** Alright! Tell me what's up. What's the point of the jailbreak, hm?

**Damon:** I thought you could use a hug, Stefan.

**Stefan:** Come on, Damon. You know Elena is gonna hate you for letting me out. And we both know that you care about what she thinks...

**Damon:** Maybe I wanted to remind you what freedom was like, before Klaus took it from you.

**Stefan**: As long as Klaus is alive, I do what he says.

**Damon: **That's my point, Stefan. You've given up! Now you could sit around and be his little bitch, or you get mad enough and you can do something about it.

**Stefan:** Damon, he can't be killed.

**Mikael**: Maybe I can help with that. [beat] The Salvatore boys, I presume?

**Stefan:** Mikael.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

**Willow:** Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?

**Rebekah:** When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame.

**Elena:** Yeah... Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son.

**Rebekah:** She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her.

**Elena: **(stunned, whispering) Mikael killed your mother?

**Rebekah:** He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched.

**(Flashback to just after they were turned, Klaus buries their mother as Rebekah watches)**

**Rebekah:** Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed, so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother.

(Rebekah and Klaus stand side by side at the grave)

**Rebekah:** I know you think she hated you, Niklaus, but she did not. She was just afraid. I'm sorry she turned her back on you. I will never do that.

**Elijah:** (walks toward them and joins them) Nor will I.

**Rebekah:** We stick together as one. Always and forever.

(Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah all hold hands in a circle around the grave.)

**(Back to the Salvatore house)**

**Elena:** Always and forever... even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years?

**Rebekah:** We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times.

**Elena:** But you still love him?

**Rebekah:** He's my brother. And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead? [beat] You've heard the story, it's time to go. I said leave, Elena! I don't know what you're up to, but I'm no longer playing along.

**Elena:** I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael.

**Rebekah:** And I've given you a thousand! But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid.

**Elena:** It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life, and over mine.

**Rebekah:** Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave!( Looking at Willow) You should Leave to there is No need for you to be here anymore and I could use the time alone.

Willow: Take as Long as you need and when ever you need to talk( Writing down her Phone number and House address) Just either come see me or Call me I can be a friend if you ever need one( Walking out of the door)

**DIVE BAR**

(Mikael is interrogating Stefan)

**Mikael:** Is Klaus out of the country?

**Stefan:** I can't tell you.

**Mikael:** Has he spoken to you since he left?

**Stefan**: I can't tell you.

**Mikael:** All right. Can you tell me the last time you spoke to Niklaus?

**Stefan:** I'm compelled to do what he says, and he says to keep my damn mouth shut.

**Damon:** I really hope this game of 20 questions isn't your secret weapon.

**Mikael**: You see, Damon... (he puts his hand on Damon's shoulder) I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive. It's why I found you here. It's why I'm gonna find Niklaus.

**Damon:** Well, Klaus has been running for about thousand years, so if you think you can get a work around here...

(Mikael slams his fist into Damon's chest and clutches his heart)

**Mikael:** Careful, Stefan. One move - and his heart's gone. (plunges his hand deeper) Now, where is Klaus? What's the trick question, Stefan? One twist and he's dead. Unless you don't care of course.

**Damon:** (gasps) His emotions have been shut off. He can't care.

**Mikael**: Really? His link to Klaus is so strong that he will let his own brother die?[beat] No ideas, hmm? Think, Stefan! I guess you're right. He's a dead end. And so are you, Damon.

**Stefan:** Wait! I can bring him back. I can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls.

(Mikael takes his hand out of Damon's chest and wipes it off with a rag)

**Mikael:** And there is our loophole. Just had to rile him up a bit. Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls, and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail, I'll drive it through yours.

**OLD LOCKWOOD CELLAR CAVES**

**Alaric:** We, uh, filled in what we could. (He sticks post-its to the different symbols) A Vampire, werewolf, slaughter, mayhem, etc.

**Elena:** That's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires... which means _that_ was when they burned down the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed.

**Alaric:** Ok. so tree equals weapon, sort of. We already knew that. What we are not sure about is this: we've got the witch symbol, and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside down figures usually signified death, of some kind.

**Elena:** Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart. But... why is that one connected to the witch's death?

**Bonnie:** We don't know. We haven't gotten that far.

**Elena:** (looks as though she's made a revelation) Oh my god... Rebekah doesn't know the real story.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Rebekah is pouring herself a glass of scotch. Elena enters with photos of the cave drawings.)

**Rebekah:** I thought I told you to leave. Twice.

**Elena: **How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?

**Rebekah:** Nik was there. He told me.

**Elena:** He lied to you.

**Rebekah:** And how do you know that?

**Elena:** The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols. (she shows Rebekah the photos )The story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother.

**Rebekah:** Her necklace.

**Elena: **And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the Original Witch. Not Mikael. Klaus.

**Rebekah**: No! No, he wouldn't.

**Elena:** She put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence... when he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about your father, so that he wouldn't lose you.

**Rebekah:** These mean nothing! They're just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!

(She takes the photos, tears them to pieces, and throws them into the open fire)

**Elena: **Then why are you so upset?

**Rebekah:** Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you!

**Elena:** Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop!

(Rebekah grabs Elena by the throat and vamps out.)

**Rebekah: **Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!

(She stops, calms down slightly, and lets go of Elena. She begins to gasp, falls onto her knees and starts to sob, while Elena looks at her sadly and guiltily)

**OUTSIDE THE DIVE BAR**

(Damon and Stefan are walking out.)

**Damon:** I'll give you 10 points for flair.

**Stefan:** At least, now we know where Klaus and Elijah learned their tricks from.

**Damon:** Don't think you had to wait till the last second to have your breakthrough, though.

**Stefan:** I didn't have a break through, Damon.

**Damon**: Oooo, Ooooo, my brother is about to die and I just had to save his life for the bajillionith time! Careful Stefan, your humanity is showing. (smiles)

**Stefan**: So you know what? You're right, Damon. You're right. You reminded me what my freedom felt like. And when we kill Klaus, I'll be free. Free to leave. See, I didn't do this for you, Damon. I did it for myself.

**Damon: **(smirks)Sure, Stefan. Whatever you say...

**Stefan:** Why are you doing this, huh? (grabs Damon's shoulders and shakes him) What do you want from me? Why is everybody trying to save me?

**Damon:** Because I have to, Stefan! Because you are in this mess with Klaus, because you saved my life. Because I owe you. And I can't just leave you in a cell to rot.

**Stefan:** Aw, better be careful, brother. Your humanity is showing.

(Damon punches Stefan in the face; Stefan is about to get up to retaliate when Damon pushes him down again and kicks him several feet away)

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Rebekah still crying alone, kneeling on the floor of the library)

**GILBERT HOUSE-ELENA'S BEDROOM**

(Elena comes out of the bathroom in her PJ; she sees Damon lying on her bed)

**Elena:** Uh- Damon! Seriously?

**Damon:** We got Mikael.

**Elena:** What? How?

**Damon:** No idea. I guess Katherine came through. Plan's in motion. [beat] See, I told you I had it. [beat] Go ahead. Kick, yell, scream. Sure you've been planning your rant all day.

**Elena**: I'm not gonna yell at you.

**Damon:** Why not? I went behind you back. Freed Stefan. And you know what: it backfired. He's an even bigger dick than ever... just now, he's a dick that's on our side.

**Elena:** I'm not mad. I'm tired. I just- I want to go to bed. (starts to pull at her blankets to get Damon to get up, but he doesn't budge.)

**Damon:** (ignoring Elena) You know, I think Mikael's weapon is a stake, 'cause he mentioned something about it...

(Elena realizes he's not going to move, and pulls open her blankets so she can lay down on the open side of the bed; Damon is still laying where he is.)

**Elena:** Well, they must have carved it from the white oak tree before they burned it down.

**Damon**: So I was right. After all that, the wall lead us to Mikael.

**Elena:** (sighs) Lead us to more than just that. I think I got Rebekah on our side, too.

**Damon:** Really? What 'd you learn from her?

**Elena:** I learned, that she's just a girl. That she lost her mom too young, and she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her. (looks at Damon in the eyes for several moments before continuing) And when it's all said and done, there's nothing more important than the bond of family.

(Damon turns to face her)

**Damon:** Well, you should tell that to my brother.

**Elena: **(sighs again) I'm not mad at you for letting him out, Damon. [beat] I think that you're gonna be the one to save him from himself. It won't be because he loves me, (whispers) it'll be because he loves you. Can I tell you the rest tomorrow?

**Damon:** (nods and smiles softly) Sure.

(Elena closes her eyes. Damon gazes at her.)


	51. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

(Salvatore House)

(Stefan calls Klaus)

Klaus: Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people it is literally a breading ground for werewolves.

Stefan: Your father is dead.

Klaus: What did you say to me?

Stefan: Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?

Klaus: Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened.

(One hour earlier, Salvatore House)

Stefan: Aye- let`s say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait.

Elena: And you what? Vervained him?

Damon: No! WE vervained him! This guy is an original. To make it realistic.

Stefan: O.k. fine. We vervained him, and in the process discovered that he had a dagger.

Elena: Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead...

Stefan: We drove it through his heart.

Elena: And what happens when he asks to see Mikael´s body?

Damon: Good point! You my brother have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him- last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied.

Stefan: Well, don't look at me I am just in charge of getting him back here.

Elena: Klaus is smart, if we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof.

Mikael: Then I shall be dead.

Elena: What if he wants to see you in person?

Mikael: Well that means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here- and I will kill him.

Stefan: With what? Those daggers won`t work on him.

Mikael: Well, I´m in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned.

Stefan: Where is it?

Mikael: Not here. The knowing of its location is my insurance policy.

Stefan: Against what?

Mikael: You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can´t dagger an original without dying. So- it falls to you.

(Mikael hands over the dagger to Elena.)

Elena: Y- You want me to actually dagger you?

Mikael: Klaus will leave nothing to chance- especially when it comes to trust.

(Klaus on phone with Stefan in the present time)

Klaus: I wanna see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself.

Stefan: Well, he is here. Come by whenever.

Klaus: If you are lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life: Is what you are saying the truth?

(Short flashback to Elena driving the dagger into Mikael´s heart. Stefan watching the scene.)

Stefan on phone in the present: It´s true. I saw it with my own eyes.

Klaus: I wanna talk to Rebekah.

Stefan: That´s not a problem. She is right here.

Stefan handing over the phone to Rebekah

Rebekah: Hello Nik.

Klaus: Rebekah, love. What´s this I hear about Mikael´s tragic run in with the dagger?

Rebekah: It´s true. He´s finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I´m miserable here.

Klaus: I´ll be home soon.

Rebekah: Good. I'll see you then, brother. (she hangs up the phone and turns to the others) He bought it. He´s coming home.

Damon: Now- was that easy or what?

Elena: Let´s just get this over with.

(She pulls the dagger out of Mikael´s chest)

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Mikael is still dead on the floor; Rebekah is in a chair, painting her toe nails while waiting for Mikael coming to live again. He starts to move, coughs, gets up)

Rebekah: Finally. Took you long enough.

Mikael: Rebekah.

Rebekah: Whatever fatherly rubbish you´re thinking- save it. Nothing you say matters to me.

Mikeal: I see. Where is my daggerRebekah: Elena has it. So you can forget your plans to use it on me.

Mikael: You were never what I was after.

Rebekah: Nik was my family. If you were after him, you were after me.

Mikael: He blinded you, Rebekah. He killed your mother!

Rebekah: I know what he did, and he´ll pay for it with his life. But Nik was not born a killer- none of us were! You did this to us when you turned us into vampires! You destroyed our family. Not him.

Mikael: Rebekah...

(Rebekah leaves him.)

[GILBERT HOUSE]

(Elena is in front of her closet. Bonnie is sitting on her bed with Alaric´s photos of the ancient Viking drawings.)

Elena: (sighs) I hate everything in my closet. I have nothing to wear to Homecoming.

Bonnie: So, don't go. Let's stay home order takeout and over analyze ancient hieroglyphic thingies with Alaric.

Elena: We have to go. Caroline will kill us.

Bonnie: Ha- Caroline actually has a date...

Elena: You know that you can talk to me about Jeremy, right?

Bonnie: I don't need to talk about it. He fell in love with his ghost girlfriend and lied about it. What´s done is done.

Elena: You have to talk about it. He hurt you, Bonnie. I am mad at him, too

Bonnie: You are mad at your little brother. You'll yell at him a little, teach him a life lesson. You can't really be mad like I am mad.

Elena: Bonnie...

Bonnie: And you shouldn't have to be. He's your brother. So no I can't really talk to you about it.

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Elena and Damon are in Damon's room. They are preparing weapons]

Elena: We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us.

Damon: Oh really? Cause these Original vampires are usually so reliable.

Elena: Bonnie was right. Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now but - he is her brother.

Damon: Her lying, mama- killing, dagger- happy brother. Wolfsbane is ready.

Elena: There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people that can make it go wrong.

Damon: Well, I am formulating a secret contingency plan.

Elena: Really? What is it?

Damon: Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret.

[Stefan enters the room]

Stefan: I need to borrow a tie.

Damon: You have your own ties.

Stefan: Hm- I'm a 162 years old and I'm going to a Homecoming Dance. I need better ties.

Elena: You could not go.

Stefan: I'm compelled to protect you. And if I look at your track record at Highschool Dances- it's pretty tragic. With my luck you'll go and get yourself murdered by the Homecoming Queen...

(Stefan leaves. Elena picks up a wolfsbane grenade. Damon hits her hand.)

Damon: Ah- ah! No!

Elena: I know how to do it! Alaric taught me!

(Damon takes the grenade away from her.)

Damon: Elena! If this thing blows up in our face- just remember: only one of us heals quickly.

(Stefan returns.)

Stefan: Ah- please tell me that you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades?

Damon: Never your mind, brother. The less you know the better.

Stefan: My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you two executing your plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical.

Elena: Your the one that we should be worried about. If Klaus asks you one wrong question- whole thing falls apart.

Stefan: You do have reason to worry, but if I look back in our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way. Upon taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not gonna be me who screws it up. I'll see you at Homecoming. I can't wait.

[MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL]

(Caroline and Tyler are painting an old VW Bus.)

Caroline: Hey, can you hand me the glitter gun? Thanks.

Tyler: Hey, can't we diss the decorating and go grab a bite?

Caroline: Oh, I have a thermos in my bag.

Tyler: I mean a real bite. Rebekah knows some people who like to be fed on. They're into it, we don't even have to compel them.

Caroline: O.k. first of all, I finally almost just got your mother to stop hating me- so I probably don't wanna get caught in some weird vampire threesome with her son. And secondly, quit hanging out with Rebekah the evil blood slut.

Tyler: Just keep the claws in tonight at the dance, o.k.? For me?

Caroline: So, who has the misfortune of being compelled to be her date?

Tyler: Matt said he'd take her.

Caroline: What? You set her up with Matt?

Tyler: She wants to go to the dance and he didn't have anyone to go with. He drinks vervain. She can't feed on him, what's the big deal?

Caroline: The big deal, Tyler, is that Matt is an innocent, good person, who should not be going to dances with evil blood sluts!

Tyler: Matt's a guy, Caroline. And Rebekah is hot, don't over think this.

Caroline: This is a sire thing, isn't it? Please tell me this is some weird family extension of your sire bond to Klaus!

Tyler: I'm here, hanging streamers and I have glitter all over my hands. If I'm sired to anybody it's you.

[STEFAN'S ROOM]

(Rebekah is getting ready for the Homecoming Dance. Elena enters the room.)

Elena: Getting a headstart, huh?

Rebekah: Embarrassing truth? This is my first high school dance.

Elena: Ever?

Rebekah: I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around, running. Anyway- I didn't want to leave anything to chance. Have you heard anymore from him?

Elena: No. But I'm sure that when he does return he'll do it with flair.

Rebekah: And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?

Elena: Yes.

Rebekah: Don't tell me. I don't want to know, I just- I want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael.

Elena: I know it's really hard. So thank you for helping us get Klaus back into town.

Rebekah: Just be careful. I've been running for a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he definitely can't be trusted. No one in my family can.

(Rebekah has tears in her eyes.)

Elena: Are you okay?

Rebekah: I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure. I never thought that I'd be the one to help drive a stake through his heart. No tears- I don't want to ruin my makeup.

(She turns her back to Elena and looks in the mirror again)

Rebekah: How do I look?

Elena: You look amazing! But you're missing one thing.

(Elena takes the necklace out of her pocket)

Rebekah: My mother's necklace.

Elena: You should wear it tonight. May I?

(Rebekah looks in the mirror, nods; Elena puts the necklace around her neck.)

Rebekah: Thank you.

(Elena drives the dagger through her back into her heart)

Elena: I'm so sorry. I can't leave anything to chance either.

(Elena is sitting on Stefan's bed; Damon is covering Rebekah's body with a blanket)

Damon: In the back! Harsh!

Elena: It had to be done. Rebekah was never gonna be completely on our side.

Damon: Hey, I'm not judging you. It's very- "Katherine" of you.

Elena: Not the way to make me feel better about myself, Damon.

Damon: It was a compliment. Sort of...

Elena: Stefan's right. Someone's gonna let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up. It's probably gonna be me.

Damon: Elena, you just daggered somebody. You will be fine.

Elena: Yeah- but I feel bad about it. I care too much, that's the problem, Damon. I'm the weak link.

Damon: If it makes you feel any better, she's not really dead.

Elena: Do you trust him? Mikael?

Damon: No.

Elena: What about Stefan?

Damon: No. Not as long as he is under Klaus's control.

Elena: Then we need a better plan.

Damon: I know what to do. Your just not gonna like it.

Elena: Why not?

Damon: Because when this all goes down, I don't want you having any part of it.

Elena: What does that mean?

Damon: Do you trust me?

Elena: Yes.

Damon:Then you have nothing to worry about.

[MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL]

(The fire brigade is here. There is water flooding the place.)

Willow: What happened?

Tyler: The gym is flooded.

Caroline: What?

Tyler: Dance is canceled.

Caroline: Excuse me? What are we supposed to do now?

[Elena is at the Salvatore home on the phone with Caroline]

Elena: So, does that mean I don't have to go?

Caroline: You wish! No, Tyler is moving the party to his house.

Elena: Kegs and beerpong for Homecoming? That's- different...

Caroline: Just say you're still coming?!

(Someone is knocking on the front door.)

Elena: I'll see you there.

(She hangs up and opens the door. Matt is there.)

Matt: Elena...

Elena: Matt... Hey.

Matt: Hey.

Elena: Umm- slight problem with your Homecoming date.

Matt: What happened?

Elena: How would you feel about a backup date?'

[LOCKWOOD MANSION]

(There's a band playing in the garden; everyone from the school is here; Caroline enters the house with Bonnie and Willow]

Caroline: How did he plan a better party than me so fast? What? Is that a band outside?

Bonnie: Who are all these people?

Caroline: This is weird! Where is Tyler?

Willow: I am getting a bad feeling about all of this

Bonnie: Bad Feeling like what?

Willow: This could all be Klaus's Doing Tyler would do anything Klaus says so The school getting Flooded Come on am I the only one who is feeling like this is a Trap.

Caroline: I guess there is No telling what Klaus will do

(Stefan moves through the crowd; he meets Tyler)

Tyler: Hey Stefan! What's up?

Stefan: Hey Tyler. Nice party you've got going on.

Tyler: Thanks, but I'm not the one throwing it. I'm just doing what Klaus wants.

Stefan: What do you mean?

Tyler: It's not a party, man. It's a wake.

[Klaus entering the stage; crowd cheers]

Klaus: Good evening everyone! I wanna thank you for being here with me to celebrate! It's been a long time coming!

[Katherine (disguised as Elena) and Matt arrive at the party]

Katherine: So much for Homecoming...

Matt: This is weird! Us being here together...

Katherine: There's Caroline and Willow. They don't know anything. Act normal.

Caroline: Hey- Klaus is here.

Matt: What?

Willow: Yeah! Apparently our sired hybrid-friend Tyler thought it would be okay to let his master throw a party! I expected more surprise!

Katherine: I've learned not to be surprised by anything Klaus does. I'm gonna go find Bonnie.

[She leaves]

Caroline: What's going on? And what are you two doing here together? Thought you were supposed to be here with Rebekah.

Matt: Plan's changed. I need a drink.

[He leaves too]

[Katherine walks down the stairs and sees Klaus and Stefan walking around the party]

Stefan: Quite the Homecoming.

Klaus: I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years. Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea.

Stefan: So, what now? Stop running?

Klaus: Hm- now I reunite my family.

Stefan: Your family. You mean the people you cart around in caskets?

Klaus: None of that matters anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones. [he sees the Homecoming Queen walking by]. Seems the Homecoming Queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here... Where is she?

Stefan: I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt.

Klaus: Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where is my sister?

Stefan: I said I have no idea. How would you like me to take you to your father?

Klaus: Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor, would it? Bring him to me.

Stefan: All right. Perhaps there's something in it for me...? My freedom from your compulsion?

Klaus: Oh, you want your freedom. Well, once he is dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back.

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Damon pours himself a glass of blood; Mikael enters the room)

Mikael: Did my daughter go to the dance?

Damon Yep - you missed the photo op. Did you get the stake?

Mikael: I did.

Damon: I'm not gonna take your word for it. No offense to your honor and all...

Mikael: None taken.

[He pulls out the stake from his jacket]

Damon: Fancy. May I?

Mikael: It's the only weapon on this earth that can kill an original. So I think I'll hold on to it. No offense.

Damon: I'd offer you a drink- but Katherine tells me you're more of a "vampire on the rocks" kind of guy.

Mikael: Well, technically you could still offer.

Damon: Why feed on vampires? Don't tell me it's for the smooth after taste.

Mikael: I had a hand in creating vampires, but bloodlust was never my intention. Over the centuries I learned to feed from the predator, not the innocent.

[Stefan comes in]

Stefan: Change of plans. Klaus is back. He is at the Lockwood's and he wants your body delivered to his doorstep.

Mikael: I'm afraid he is in for a colossal disappointment.

Stefan: Well, he's certainly not gonna come here. I hope your plan didn't depend on that?

Damon: Didn't depend on that.

Stefan: But you do have a plan, right?

Damon: Oh, yeah. We have a plan, right. Just doesn't involve you.

[Mikael leaps forward, grabs Stefan and starts to feed on him; Stefan goes down]

Damon: You couldn't just break his neck?

Mikael: Well that certainly occurred to me.

[LOCKWOOD MANSION]

[The party still going on]

Tyler: My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here.

Klaus: Your mother won't be a problem: I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends.

Tyler: What are you talking about?

Klaus: I want you to look around. There is Bonnie, there is Elena and Matt and there's your pretty little girlfriend Caroline and My Lovely Mage. Epic dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with the party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here?

Tyler: I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life.

Klaus: That's because I' ve invited a few dozen friends of my own. That`s my friend Mindy- picked her up along the way in Kansas. Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland? That's Tony from North Dakota and let's not forget the Seattle contingent.

Tyler: Are those people all hybrids?

Klaus: And they also love a good party. And they're like you were sired by me, they wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. You're free to warn your friends.

[Tyler and Caroline in Tyler's bedroom; he shuts the door]

Tyler: What are you up to with Klaus?

Caroline: Uh - nothing.

Tyler: He is on to you, Caroline. Whatever you all think you're about to pull off- he's two steps ahead of you!

Caroline: Okay, I don't know what you're talking about.

Tyler: You're lying to me.

Caroline: You know, actually, I'm not. I don't know anything. But even if I did, I wouldn't tell you about it, because you are sired to team Klaus now. And you can't be trusted. So can we please just go back to the party now?

[Caroline wants to leave but Tyler takes out a syringe and vervains her; she goes down unconscious]

(Klaus walks up to Katherine disguised as Elena and Willow.)

Klaus: Where`s your date?

Katherine: Getting me a drink.

(Klaus offers her his drink. She rejects it.)

Klaus: Well, seems I have you to thank for Mikael`s demise.

Katherine: He came at me. I didn`t have a choice.

Klaus: Still I´m impressed. It`s not easy for a human to dagger an Original.

Katherine: It wasn`t the first time.

Klaus: Right. Elijah. You seem nervous.

Katherine: I´m not nervous. I just don`t like you.

Klaus: Let`s get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1,000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you`re thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won`t succeed.( Walking over to take Willow's arm walking away to talk to her Looking down at her Lovely Blue Gown with White glitter on her dress and the white gloves on her arm her hair is in curls flowing down her back) You have turned into a Beautiful Swam My Mage so tell me How have you been since we last saw each other.

Willow: Well I found me a New house since you burned My families home Thanks to you I've Lost all My Family's legacy and I've been recently turned back into a Human by my grandparents.

Klaus:( Surprised) How did they do that.

Willow: Bonnie accidentally made a mess of things trying get rid of some Ghosts that were brought back from the dead because she brought back Jeremy Gilbert the witches told her there will be conscious for doing it but she brought him back anyway It had something to do with the Original witch trying to Kill Elena Gilbert.

Klaus: I missed a lot of things while I was gone( Looking down in her eyes to admire her Pure beauty) You have truly Bloomed ( Caressing her cheek)

Willow: So what has you back here and Having a Party at Tyler's House.

Klaus: Well Stefan said something about My Father Mikael being dead but I won't believe until I see it for myself There isn't anything I should Now about tonight is there.

Willow: I don't now about anything I've been at the school all day Helping to decorate but all the work went down the drain Literly

Klaus:Hum well Come with me and Lets talk for a while( Leading her by the arm around the Lockwood Mansion)

(Damon walks up to the front door.)

Hybrid: Invite only, vampire

Damon: Here`s my RSVP.

(Damon rips his heart out.)

Damon: "Hybrid".

(Back in Tyler`s room)

Matt: What`d you do to her ?

Tyler: It`s just vervain. She´ll be fine. But I need you to get her out of here as fast as possible.

Matt: What`s going on?

Tyler: Something`s going down against Klaus and this house is full of hybrids like me that can`t let anything happen to him.

Matt: What do you mean can`t?

Tyler: I can`t explain it. I can`t fight against it. I just know that I need to protect him no matter who gets in my way.

Matt: By attacking Caroline?

Tyler: I`m protecting her, Matt! This is the only way to keep her safe. Please. Just get her out of here safely. Get everyone out.

(Tyler leaves and goes downstairs. He runs into Damon, who grabs him and throws him in an empty room.)

Damon: As the host you should know these hybrids don`t make the best first impression.

Tyler: Whatever move you`re making, Klaus is gonna be ready for you. He`ll kill anyone at this party if he has to.

Damon: Tell someone who cares.

(Damon attacks Tyler; they fight; Bonnie comes in, they both break down)

Damon: What the hell is wrong with you? You weren`t suppose to witchy migraine me!

Bonnie: You weren`t supposed to kill Tyler!

Damon: He tried to bite me!

(The dagger is on the floor, Damon picks it up.)

Bonnie: What is that?

(Damon puts the White Oak stake back in his jacket.)

Damon: Nothing.

Bonnie: Oh my god is that the...?

Damon: Shh. (mouths) They`re everywhere!

Bonnie: Why do you have it?

Damon: Because I`m the only one who can get inside the house!

(Klaus is at a table playing beer pong. One of his hybrids comes up to him.)

Hybrid: You have a visitor.

Klaus: Well, tell my visitor I`m on the brink of victory here.

Hybrid: He said his name is Mikael.

Klaus: Then we mustn`t keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I`m gonna have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do.

(Klaus goes to the front door, Mikael is outside.)

Mikael: Hello, Niklaus.

Klaus: Hello, Mikael. Why don`t you come in? Oh, that`s right. I forgot you can`t.

Mikael: Or you can come outside if you want.

Klaus: Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb.

Mikael: They can`t kill me.

Klaus: True. But it`ll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they`ll pounce.

Mikael: The big bad wolf. You haven`t changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they`re still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me.

(The female hybrid pushes Katherine to Mikael)

Mikael: Come out and face me, Nikaus. Or she dies.

Klaus: Go ahead. Kill her.

Katherine: No, Klaus. He`ll do it.

Mikael: If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations.

Klaus: I don`t need them. I just need to be rid of you.

Mikael: To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one.

Klaus: I`m calling your bluff, father. Kill her. ( Seeing Willow standing in the Hall watching them and his gaze softens at her)

Mikael: Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won`t have to.

Klaus: My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!

(Mikael laughs)

Mikael: Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great.

(Mikael stabs Elena/Katherine with a dagger, she falls to the ground, dead)

(Damon comes from behind and twists Klaus around and stabs the white oak tree dagger into his stomach. Katherine gets up from the floor)

Mikael: Katherine...

Katherine: (smiling) Kaboom.

(Katherine has two wolfsbane grenades in her hands and throws them at the hybrids. Meanwhile, Damon is about to stake Klaus, when Stefan knocks him off of Klaus and holds him down.)

Damon: What are you doing?!

(Klaus takes the stake and drives it through Mikael`s heart; he bursts into flames and dies)

Damon: What the hell did you do?

Klaus: He`s earned his freedom. Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You`re free.

(Klaus un-compels Stefan. Stefan looks for Damon, but he has fled.)

[FORBES' HOUSE]

(Caroline`s sleeping on the bed, waking up; Tyler comes in)

Tyler: Are you okay?

Caroline: What do you think?

Tyler: I`m sorry I stabbed you. It was the only thing I could think of to get you out of there.

Caroline: Oh, yeah, not hey Caroline, um, I worried about what might happened this evening so maybe you should just go home and watch Dancing with the Stars?

Tyler: If you knew all your friends were gonna get together and try to take down Klaus, would you have left?

Caroline: No.

Tyler: So there you go. I saved you from your own stubbornness.

Caroline: This isn`t funny, Tyler! How am I supposed to be with you when you`re sired to him?!

Tyler: I need you to understand, Caroline.

Caroline: Understand what? That you`re one of the bad guys now?

Tyler: Understand that this is who I am! There`s nothing that I can do about it. Klaus can`t be killed. I can`t be fixed. Understand that I`m okay with it.

Caroline: But...How are you okay with it?

Tyler: Because it`s better. I don`t have to turn, Caroline. Not unless I want to. I never have to go through that pain again. If being sired to Klaus is the price that I have to pay, so be it.

Caroline: But...you don`t have any true control over yourself.

Tyler: I never did before. The full moon controlled me. After everything that we`ve been through, you`ve been there for me through all of it. Don`t turn your back on me now.

Caroline: Tyler...

Tyler: Right.

Caroline: I just...

Tyler: I got it.

(He leaves)

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Elena and Damon are in the living room, talking.)

Elena: How did this happen?

Damon: We thought of everything, Elena! Klaus having hybrids. Mikael turning on us. We brought in Katherine so you weren`t in danger. Anything that could have gone wrong we were prepared!

Elena: I don`t understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead. More than anything. That`s what we were counting on.

Damon: We blew it.

Elena: Where`s Katherine?

Damon: She ran for the hills like usual, the minute things got bad! And who blames her?! Klaus would`ve crushed her. I had him, Elena. I had Klaus! This could have all been over!

(Damon throws a bottle of scotch in the fireplace.)

Elena: Hey. Damon... Hey! Hey, listen to me!

(Elena grabs Damon's face.)

Elena: We`ll survive this. We always survive. Trust me.

Damon: We`re never getting Stefan back. You know that, don`t you?

Elena: Then we`ll let him go. Okay? We`ll have to let him go.

(Damon nods)

(Damon`s phone rings)

Damon: Not interested in the play by play of our failure right now, Katherine.

Katherine: I`m just calling to say goodbye. I don`t know what to tell you. You had a good plan Damon. And that`s high praise coming from me.

Damon: That`s not very comforting at the moment. You`re going back into hiding?

Katherine: At least my life is not boring. Goodbye, Damon.

Damon: Take care of yourself, Katherine.

(They hang up; Katherine is driving in a car)

Katherine: He doesn't know where it all went wrong...

(She looks to the passenger's seat; Stefan is sitting there)

Stefan: He doesn't need to know.

(Katherine stops the car)

Katherine: Are you good from here? I need to put about a million miles between myself and Klaus as soon as possible. Stefan?

(Flashback to Salvatore house where Stefan 's still down on the floor after Mikael's attack)

Katherine: Stefan!

Stefan: Elena.

Katherine: Not exactly... (she gives him a bloodbag) Pep up! I only got a minute before they realize that I'm not at the party...

(Flashback to the party where Klaus meets Elena/ Katherine)

Klaus: You seem nervous.

Katherine: I'm not nervous, I just don't like you.

Klaus: People have been after me for a thousand years and I'm always one step ahead: So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it. Give it your best shot. You won't succeed.

Katherine: It won't be for lack of trying.

Klaus: Ah you'd be smart to tell Damon to mind his manners tonight, because if I die, I've already ensured that he'll die along with me! Even in death my hybrids have their orders. So, you kill me you're killing him too.

(Back in the car with Katherine and Stefan)

Stefan: How did you know that I would stop Damon?

Katherine: I didn't. I was just hoping that you would want to...

(Flashback to Salvatore house, Stefan drinking blood, Katherine is with him)

Katherine: If Klaus gets killed he is taking Damon down with him.

Stefan: So pull the plug on the plan.

Katherine: And face the wrath of Mikael? We'll all be dead! Okay look. I know that you've turned off your humanity and that you don't care, so there's only one Solution.

Stefan: What's that?

Katherine: Care, Stefan. Care enough to safe Damon's life. Because I am going back to that party and I'm seeing this plan through. Klaus will be killed. We'll have our freedom. But then Damon will be dead. Your brother will be dead, Stefan. Unless you care enough to do something about it.

(Back in the car)

Stefan: You wanted Klaus dead for 500 years. Why would you risk all that, just to safe Damon's life?

Katherine: I wasn't just trying to safe Damon's life, Stefan. I was trying to safe yours. Your humanity. Let's just say I liked the "old you" better.

Stefan: Nah. Come on, Katherine. You don't care about andybody but yourself. You never have.

Katherine: You and I both know that that is not true. I loved you, I've loved Damon, too. Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness... No matter how easy it is to turn it off- it just keeps trying to fight it's way back in. Sometimes I let it.

Stefan: I can't let it all back in. I don't want to. Not after everything I've done.

Katherine: Of course you don't want to. But if you don't let yourself feel, you won't be able to do what I need you to do next.

Stefan: What`s that?

Katherine: Get mad.

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Rebekah's daggered body is laying on the floor, her phone starts to ring.)

Klaus (talking to mailbox): Rebekah, where are you? Pick up the phone, darling. Daddy is dead. It's time for a family reunion.

(He receives another call)

Klaus: Stefan! Miss me already?

Stefan: I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom.

Klaus: Oh, I like to believe I'm a man of my word, more or less.

Stefan: Thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took everything from me, Klaus.

Klaus: Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment get's old.

(Klaus approaches his truck in which he transports the caskets)

Stefan: You know what never get's old? Revenge.

(Klaus opens the truck; it's empty; the caskets are all gone)

Klaus: No.

Stefan: What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something? (one can see Stefan in a large room, looking at the caskets)

Klaus: What are you doing?

Stefan: Just enjoying my freedom.

Klaus: I will kill you and everyone you've ever met!

Stefan: You do that- and you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years- are you prepared for this?

(After the Party Willow felt a Little tired Lately Maybe she might be coming down with something ever since she became Human again she has felt a little sick so she walks into her House and she wasn't in the Door Long when she hears someone Knocking on her door Confused turns around to answer her Door Finding Stefan on her front Porch,)

Willow: What are you doing here Stefan Don't tell me you need more Blood from me.

Stefan: No actually I need your Help and a Place to stay I know I've done somethings Bad but we are still friends aren't we.

Willow: ( Sighing) Fine Stefan Please Come in and I will show you to a Room until you go back to the Boarding house.

Stefan:( Smiling Softly) Thanks Willow Don't worry I won't abuse your Trust.

Willow: Good because if you do I can revoke you from being able to enter my house Again( Walking up the stairs and down the left Hallway she turns into a Third bedroom that has a Huge bed with black and red Covers and a Walk in closet) You can have this room for now Stefan Goodnight.

Stefan: Goodnight and Thank You( Shutting the door to the Room)

Willow: Your Welcome Stefan( Walking in her own bedroom and shutting the door and gets ready for Bed tomorrow she will worry about Showers and being refreshed)


	52. The New Deal

**The New Deal**

_Willow after having the same dream for the Past three Nights and not getting any sleep decided to just get up and face the day going over to her dresser to pick out some underwear and bra she decides to take a Morning shower to take the Dreams out of her head evertime she close her eyes she see's three Coffins One is a red one that can't seemed to open just Putting some shampoo in her hair and then washing her body with body wash feeling something about the dream isn't just a dream shutting off the shower after washing off she heads to her bedroom and Puts on some Black Jeans, Blue sweater and a Brown leather Jacket and Putting on her combat boots going over to her vantiy begins working on her hair Curls falling down to her back and Putting on a little make up after making sure everything is done she grabs her Bag and Keys and heads out of the house for the day Maybe find Bonnie and ask her what her dreams mean if she is having dreams about this Maybe Bonnie will too because we both have witch in out blood._

(Bonnie is walking through the woods. She walks into the old abandoned house where the witches were burned. There are voices whispering all around her. She goes into the basement and sees that there are four coffins there. She walks toward the coffin that is held up higher than the rest of them and opens it. Klaus is inside, holding Elena's necklace. Bonnie reaches out to grab it, but she hears a noise behind her and turns around. She wakes up in her bed.)

(Elena is jogging through Mystic Falls. She checks her watch to see what her time was. She turns around and sees a man running towards her. She turns back around and starts running again. The man continues to follow her. Elena turns a corner and speeds up. After a while, she stops running and looks behind her. The man is gone. She calms down and turns around, when she walks straight into the man who was following her.)

Man: Excuse me. Should have been watching where I was going.

Elena: Don´t worry about it.

Man: Have a nice day.

(He jogs away, Elena watches him go.)

AT THE MYSTIC GRILL

(Elena and Bonnie are sitting at a table)

Elena: I feel like I´m going crazy. Totally paranoid all the time.

Bonnie: You have a right to be. Klaus is still out there and he knows you tried to kill him.

Elena: Why hasn´t he made a move? There has been no sign of him. Nothing. Just my slow spiral into insanity.

Bonnie: Join the club. Everytime I close my eyes, I have that nightmare. On repeat.

Elena: The same dream?

Bonnie: Yeah! Four coffins, Klaus is in one of them. It´s weird.

Elena: What if it´s not just some dream? What if it´s like... you know...witch dream?

Bonnie: It's just stress. I´ll figure it out. And what about Stefan? Has there been any sign of him?

Elena: He betrayed us Bonnie. The Stefan that we know is gone.

Bonnie: How is Damon handling it?

Elena: Damon is...Damon. ( Looking up to see Willow walk in waving her over)

Willow: Hey Guys what's going( Taking a chair from a nearby table and sits beside Bonnie)

Bonnie: Elena was just telling me she thinks Klaus's Hybrids are following her around a lot and that she feels Paranoid and I've also have trouble sleeping because some dream about Coffins.

Willow: Oh You Kidding I've had that dream too Bonnie.

Bonnie:(Surprise on her face) Like with all the coffins including a Red one that has Klaus in it.

Willow: It's excectly like that its weird How could I be getting the dreams if they are contacting you.

Elena: Maybe the witches are wanting both of you to work on this Puzzle together it makes sense that you both have witch Blood in you even though you are a Mage Willow.

Bonnie: I don't now Guess we should figure it out.

AT THE BAR

Damon: Oh, I give you a choice. Bloody Mary or Screw Driver. Brunch in a bottle. Come on Ric, I can´t drink all this by myself. I mean I can but then somebody's getting naked. Oh man I can't believe you're making me drink alone.

Alaric: I´m busy.

Damon: It´s the eve of Klaus-aggedon. You´re doing homework?

Alaric: This may come as a shock but I am not here to hang out with you. I´m here to see Jeremy. Who is an hour late for his shift.

Damon: Kids today... Where are their values?

Alaric: That´s his mid- term paper. Copied it straight off the internet. Didn't even try to hide it.

Damon: Ohh, somebody's getting grounded.

Girl: Did you say you are waiting for Jeremy- as in Jeremy Gilbert?

Alaric: Yeah.

Girl: He was fired last week.

Damon: Oops.

THE WOODS

(Jeremy and Tyler are together. Jeremy shoots a can with a crossbow and hits it.)

Tyler: Nice shot!

Jeremy: So what's the point of this again?

Tyler: The point is I'm pissed at Caroline and Bonnie dumped your ass. The point is to get drunk and shoot stuff.

Jeremy: Profound. (He reloads the crossbow) Alaric finds out I took this he is gonna use it on me.

Tyler: So what's the deal with that? He is like your guardian now?

Jeremy: Sort of, yeah. I think he feels responsible for us.

Tyler: Do you like him?

Jeremy: Yeah. Yeah- I like him. (He aims with the crossbow) You wanna move out of the way?!

Tyler: I'm a hybrid, Gilbert. You can't kill me unless you cut off my head or rip out my heart. And you're not gonna do it with that lame ass crossbow! Go ahead! Take a shot! Unless you don't think you can hit me.

(Jeremy aims the crossbow and shoots at Tyler. Tyler catches the arrow.)

[MYSTIC GRILL]

(Elena is on the phone, leaving a message for Jeremy. Damon is shooting darts.)

Elena: Jeremy, the minute that you get this call me!

(She hangs up)

Elena: Unbelievable!

Damon: You are feisty when you are mad.

Elena: It's not that I'm mad. I'm just- I'm worried.

Damon: But why? He lost his job at the Grill. He can survive, Elena.

Elena: He is spiraling. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him, he is moody, he is not really talking to anyone.

Damon: It's typical teenager.

Elena: Who's seeing ghosts and has lost everyone that he cares about.

Damon: Not everyone. He still has you.

Elena: You okay?

Damon: What makes you think I'm not o.k.?

Elena: Well, you're daydrunk. It's not exactly your most attractive look.

Damon: Hmm- what is my most attractive look?

(Damon moves closer towards her.)

Elena: Ahah- I'm not saying you have any attractive looks. I'm saying this is my least favorite one...

Damon: Noted. See if I can make any improvements.

Klaus: Don't mind me.

Elena: Klaus.

Damon: You gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?

Klaus: I don't know what you are talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate.

(The jogger that followed Elena shows up behind him)

Klaus: Get a round in, would you Tony?

(Klaus smiles, seeing that Elena is shocked.)

Damon: I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour.

Klaus: My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out.

Damon: Cute blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find.

Klaus: Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here. Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this is affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word.

Elena: What more could you possibly want?

Klaus: Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan.

Damon: Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass.

Klaus: Well you see that is a shame. Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine.

Elena: That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem.

(Klaus moves toward Elena. Damon steps in between them. Klaus smirks.)

Klaus: Ha. Well this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart.

ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Bonnie enters the house . She hears voices whispering. She goes down into the basement. When she enter, she see that there are no coffins here like there were in her dream.)

Stefan: Hello Bonnie

(They turn around.)

Bonnie: Stefan. You followed Me here?

Stefan: Yeah. Wasn't too hard. You should probabely be more careful.

Bonnie: What do you want with me?

Stefan: Relax. I just need your help.

Bonnie: Why would I help you? Elena said you saved Klaus's life.

Stefan: Let me fill you in on a little secret about Klaus. He kept his family with him at all times- daggered. Stored in coffins. And now I have them, and I need you to help keep them hidden.

Bonnie: Are you out of your mind? You're just gonna make him angrier.

Stefan: His family is his one weakness. As long as I have that, I can ruin him.

Bonnie: I don't have enough power to hide four originals!

Stefan: You're a witch. You hate Klaus. I know you can figure something out.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena and Alaric are preparing dinner and setting the table.)

Alaric: So, you're ready?

Elena: Vampires, hybrids and originals no problem. My rebellious brother I'm worried.

Alaric: Proof that you're still human.

(The front door opens and Jeremy enters and goes to the fridge Willow is standing in the Living room.)

Elena: Just in time! We' re cooking.

Jeremy: Sorry, just passing through.

Alaric: Ah, well I thought we would all stay in, have a meal together like a typical, atypical family.( Looking at Willow) Willow you are welcome to join us.

Willow: Okay do you need my help with anything

Elena: Just setting the table everything is about done anyway

Willow: Alright Then ( Walking in the Kitchen to find some Plates and Silverware to put on the table)

Jeremy: Why?

Elena: Maybe because you got fired and you didn't tell anyone.

Jeremy: Ahh- look, can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler. He`s right outside.

Alaric: Oh wait! When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?

Jeremy: I don't know... Does it matter?

Elena: Yeah, Jeremy! It matters. He was sired by Klaus. He's dangerous.

Jeremy: He can still hear you. He is right outside. Besides you of all people are gonna lecture me on who I can and can't hang out with?

Elena: What is with the attitude?

Jeremy: Yeah, whatever, this is lame. Tyler is waiting.

(He starts to leave, but Elena blocks his watching them shakes her head at them)

Elena: Oh, no no! You're not going anywhere, especially not with Tyler.

(Jeremy looks at Alaric for help.)

Alaric: I'm with her on this, Jer. Sorry.

Jeremy: All right, fine. You want me to stay in? Let's all stay in then. (He shouts) Yo, Tyler! Come on in!

Elena: Jeremy...!

(Tyler opens the door and comes in)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon pours himself a drink, he turns around and sees Klaus standing in the doorway)

Klaus: I think it´s about time we had a drink, don't you?

Damon: I´d say we´re overdue.

Klaus: Well, you`ve been so busy with all your plotting and scheming.

Damon: You know me. Never miss a chance to plan an epic failure.

Klaus: Don´t be so hard on yourself. Who could have guessed your own brother would betray you?

Damon: Well, I did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you.

Klaus: Yeah, well she´s fickle that one. And you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?

Damon: That´s the thing with younger siblings. You just never know what they`re gonna do.

Damon: Drink?

GILBERT HOUSE

(Jeremy gives Tyler a glass of water)

Tyler: Thanks.

Elena: This is weird. Klaus has hybrids stalking me and now you're just sitting in our kitchen.

Tyler: Look, maybe I should go.

Jeremy: Oh, stay. You´re not doing anything.

Elena: Unless you have to, you know, check in with your hybrid master.

(Tyler laughs)

Tyler: It´s not like that Elena.

Alaric: Tell me Tyler...What is the difference between being sired and being compelled?

Tyler: Compulsion that´s just mind control - like hypnosis. And being sired is...it´s like faith. You do something because you believe it´s the right thing.

Elena: So you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing?

Tyler: I don´t serve him. Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I owe him for that.

Alaric: What if he asked you to jump off a bridge?

Tyler: He wouldn´t! And even if he did I`d be fine. I´m a hybrid.

Elena: Okay, so what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?

Tyler: Again, he wouldn`t.

Elena: What if he did?

Tyler: I don´t know! Then I´d rip out my heart! You guys sound like Caroline, getting all freaked out over something you don´t understand.

Elena: You´re right Tyler I don´t understand. Klaus has terrorized each one of us and you´re just blindly loyal to him.

Tyler: You´re overthinking it. I can still make my own decisions.

Willow: Can you all just give him a Break I mean really the way you all keep judging and arguing about him being Klaus's Hybrid all of us should help him break the sire bond You are all going Insane with all this drama just leave him alone.

Alaric: I am sorry Tyler we don't mean to keep fighting this with you but the thing is some way you have to break the sire bond if you want to be Caroline's boyfriend.

Elena: Sorry Tyler I don't now how it feels being sired to Klaus and you must be going insane with everything that Klaus makes you do.

Tyler: It is terrible but I've got no choice until I find a way to break the sire bond.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon pours Klaus and himself a drink)

Klaus: Cheers mate!

Damon: Down the hatch.

Klaus: You know, we´ve actually got a lot in common you and I.

Damon: Really? Well, yeah. Maybe we can bond over our mutual loathing of my brother. Why are you so mad at him? He stole something?

Klaus: My family, the Originals. I had them daggered, boxed-up awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot.

Damon: Of course he did. Such a buzz kill, my baby bro. Well, I´d love to find him. Just the trouble is, I sure as hell don't work for you.

Klaus: You know, your drink stinks of vervain- so I can't compel you. There be no point in killing you because your actually the one with the most help of getting me what I need. And yet it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Well, it seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach.

(He takes out his phone and calls someone)

Klaus: There he is! So, that thing I told you to do- why don't you go ahead and get on with it?

GILBERT HOUSE

(Jeremy hangs up his phone.)

Willow: What was that about?

Jeremy: It was nothing.

Tyler: I got to go. Umm, thanks for the food offer, but...

Alaric: Next time.

(Tyler leaves)

Alaric: That was illuminating.

Elena: So, Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house.

Willow: I mean this whole sire bond thing is... wild. I don't even think Tyler is fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying. It's this weird cult logic.

Elena: Well, great, that's a wonderful influence for you Jer...

(She turns around but Jeremy is gone.)

Elena: Jeremy?

(Jeremy's protection ring is lying on the table)

Willow: That's his ring.

(Elena picks it up.)

Elena: Where did he go?

(They go outside, Jeremy is standing in the middle of the street.)

Elena: Jeremy? What is he doing?

(Suddenly, a car comes whipping around the corner and speeds towards Jeremy. Alaric and Elena run to him.)

Elena: Oh my god! Jeremy!

Alaric: Jeremy!

Willow: Jeremy move!

(Alaric pushes Jeremy out of the way at the last second and is hit by the car instead. Elena runs over to Alaric's body and turns him over. The car pulls up next to them. Tony, the hybrid, is in the car.)

Tony: There I go again. Bumping into people...

(He drives away. Elena checks Alaric's hand to make sure his ring was on. Willow Helps Jeremy get up and runs over to them.)

Elena: He's gonna be alright. Are you all right?

Jeremy: I don't understand.

Elena: Who was that on the phone earlier?

Jeremy: It was Klaus!

Willow: You were compelled, Jeremy! We've gotta get him inside- help me!

(Klaus and a hybrid- girl walking through the rooms of a large mansion; workers everywhere)

Klaus: Compel the men to open up this wall. We need sun. I want a fortress not a dungeon.

(Tyler appears)

Klaus: Here he is- man of the hour!

Tyler: So everything went okay?

Klaus: Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges- message lands the same.

Tyler: You said you are sending them a warning.

Klaus: And I did. An effective one! Elena's family suffers- she is motivated to get me what I want.

Tyler: I didn't think that we actually have to kill anyone.

Klaus: Tyler, mate. What you are feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience. I need you to get over it, okay? End of the day human life is just a means to an end. Our means to our end. You do well to remember that?

GILBERT HOUSE

(Alaric is lying on the sofa, he's still dead. Damon enters the house.)

Damon: How is he?

Elena: He's dead, but he had his ring. Klaus's hybrid hit him. Now we just wait.

Damon: Jeremy, why aren't you wearing vervain? Where is your bracelet?

Jeremy: I don't know.

Willow: It was Tyler! It had to have been. That's why he was hanging out with you. To get you off the vervain.

Damon: Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan who stole his coffins full of his dead family members.

Elena: Coffins?

Damon: Yep! So all we have to do is find four coffins and- voila no one else on your family's Christmas list needs to die!

Jeremy: Wait- that's your big plan? To steal back four dead originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know?

Damon: You got a better idea?

Jeremy: Yeah! Let's get the hell outta here! Pack our bags and go!

Elena: Hey, Jeremy calm down.

Jeremy: No, no! I'm not gonna calm down, Elena! This happens every time, no matter what we do! Get on my case about school and work- who cares? None of us are gonna make it out of this town alive.

(He leaves)

Elena: He said he wants his family back.

Damon: No! No! I know what you're thinking- the answer is no!

Elena: If we give him Rebekah...

Damon: Yeah, then Klaus undaggers her, first thing she does is kill you! Frying pan, fire- not an option!

Elena: Klaus's coffins... How many did you say they were?

(Bonnie's phone rings)

Bonnie: Elena, hey!

Elena: Klaus is looking for four coffins, just like in your dream. Guessing it's not just stress?

Bonnie: Elena, don't get involved. Whatever Klaus wants, stay as far away from it as you can!

Elena: Klaus won't let me. Bonnie, he tried to kill Jeremy.

Bonnie: What do you want me to do?

Elena: We need to find Stefan. Look, I know that you don't think that your locator spell still works, but we have to at least try.

Bonnie: You don't need a locator spell...

ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Damon Willow and Elena are walking towards the house.)

Damon: I thought Bonnie said this place lost all it's mojo.

Willow: The dead witches were angry at her for bringing Jeremy back to life. I guess now they have something they want her to know.

Damon: I hate witches. So fickle... Passive aggressive...

(They enter the house)

Elena: Stefan?

Damon: Come on, Stef. Olly Olly Ox and free,(walks towards the sun, his skin starts to burn) Aaah Ow ugh,

(he rushes to a shadowy corner)

Damon: Really?! Still?!

Elena: What?

Damon: Witchy spirits aren't a big fan. And they use their juju to screw with my daylight ring!

Elena: Then wait outside.

Damon: Elena...!

Elena: I'm not leaving until I know if he's here.

(She goes further into the house; Damon gets out)

Willow: I will stay out here with you Damon.

Damon: Oh Goody hanging out with my bestie ( Hugging her)

Elena: Stefan?

Stefan: Go away! You shouldn't be here Elena.

(Damon listens from outside Willow is Spinning a Large stick in her hands like a True Fighter)

Elena: Stefan, I need your help. Bonnie said that you would be here.

Stefan: Well, Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets.

Elena: Listen, you need to give Klaus his family back.

Stefan: Oh, really? Is that what I need to do?

Elena: Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of speeding car. Don't you get it? Stefan, he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants.

Stefan: Elena, stop talking. I'm not giving Klaus anything.

Elena: Are you listening to me? He's gonna kill Jeremy!

Stefan: Not really my problem.

(Elena slaps Stefan.)

Elena: And you can go to hell!

(Elena comes out of the house.)

Damon: That didn't go over well.

Elena: Don't even start, Damon!

Damon: Let me talk to him!

Elena: You can't get in! The witches won't let you!

Damon: Here. Take my car keys. You go deal with your brother, I'll deal with mine.

Willow: I'll go with you Elena( Walking with her to the car and driving back to the House)

(He rushes into the house, running from shadowy spot to spot, so that he doesn't get burned, until he reaches the basement where Stefan sits on a chair)

Stefan: Wow! That was impressive. But the coffins aren't here, so... You can go away now.

Damon (recovering from his burns): I don't care about the coffins. We need to talk.

Stefan: Ok, lets talk.

Damon: Nothing's ever easy with you, is it?

(Damon attacks Stefan and throws him out the house, kicks him in the stomach, takes a branch off a tree and stakes him in the stomach.)

Damon: That is for screwing up my plan! You stop me from killing Klaus and you steal his family! Why? Doesn't make sense! Answer me!

Stefan: Piece by piece Klaus took everything from me. I'm doing the same to him.

Damon: But I had him, Stefan! Why did you screw it up?

Stefan: I did it to save you.

(Stefan throws Damon off of him.)

Damon: What? No. No way! You didn't do this for me.

Stefan: He was one step ahead of us. If Klaus died, his hybrids would have killed you.

Damon: I want you to get it through your head.

(Damon stakes him again.)

Damon: Stop saving me!

(Damon leaves.)

THE WOODS

(Tyler is sitting on a stump, drinking; Jeremy shows up behind him, aiming at him with a crossbow)

Tyler: Don't do it, Jeremy.

Jeremy: Why not? You stabbed my back, I stab yours.

Tyler: I didn't stab you in the back!

Jeremy: Is that why you wanted to hang out? To get me off the vervain?

Tyler: Klaus asked me to. I never thought he would try to kill you.

Jeremy: It's Klaus, Tyler! What did you think was gonna happen?

Tyler: He doesn't care abot you. All he wants is to get his family back.

(Jeremy shoots; Tyler catches the arrow)

Tyler: What the hell?

Jeremy: Whenever Klaus wants something, someone ends up dead! You think about that next time before you blindly do whatever he says.

(He turns around and leaves)

Tyler: Jer! You should get home. Stay inside. Klaus isn't gonna stop until he gets all those coffins back. He is not done with you.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Alaric comes back to life. Elena enters the house with Willow.)

Willow: Ric, hey! When did you return to the living?

Alaric: Oh just a few minutes ago. How is Jeremy?

Elena: Hating me. Hating life. Hating the fact that we can't even have a family dinner without somebody dying before dessert. Are you okay?

(Alaric starts coughing up blood)

Elena: Oh my god!

Alaric: Something's wrong! The ring!

(He collapses on the floor, moaning)

Elena: Ric, hey.

(Elena opens the frontdoor, letting the paramedics in)

Paramedic 1: What happened?

Willow: He got hit by a car and... he's coughing up blood.

Paramedic 2: Get his vitals.

Paramedic 1: Pulse pretty weak. Looks like internal bleeding. We gotta get him outta here.

Paramedic 2: Let's move!

Tony: Let's not and say we did. Why don't you two meet us at the hospital?

Willow: What?

(The two paramedics start to leave)

Elena: No, no, no, wait. No wait! You have to help him! What are you doing?

Tony: You can still save his life, Elena. Here- take my blood.

(He stands on the doorstep)

Tony: I can't get in. You're gonna have to invite me.

Elena: No. Why are you doing this?

Tony: Klaus asked for his family. You didn't deliver.

(Ric starts coughing again)

Elena: Ric! Oh my god! I'm right here.

(She rushes over to him and kneels next to him.)

Tony: Might want to invite me in, Elena.

Willow:( Sitting beside Alaric beginning to Heal him from the Inside Closing her Eyes as she searches in side him for all his injury's)

(Suddenly, Tony is hit in the back with an arrow, he falls to the ground; Elena runs to the door and sees Jeremy with the crossbow)

Elena: Jeremy!

Jeremy: He´s not dead yet.

(Jeremy enters the house and passes by Elena)

Elena: Where are you going?

(He takes a knife and comes out of the house again)

Elena: What are you doing?

(He cuts Tony´s head off)

Elena: Aahhh!

Jeremy: Now he´s dead.

(He stands up)

Jeremy: We´ve gotta get Alaric to the hospital now.

Willow: I've Managed to Heal is Internal injuries the rest is up to the Doctors to Look at

Jeremy: Thank You Willow that was amazing

( Elena stands there in shock.)

AT THE WITCH HOUSE

Damon: Do you know what I can´t figure out? Why save me? Was it brotherly love, guilty conscience? Is the switch on, is the switch off?

Stefan: You have somewhere you need to be Damon?

Damon: Reflection. That´s not gonna work on me! I invented that.

Stefan: We´re done. Can´t you just go away?

Damon: Not until you told me why you saved me. You owe me that.

Stefan: I don´t owe you anything.

Damon: Fine. Next question. Why did you steal the coffins?

Stefan: Because Klaus´s family is one weakness I can use against him.

Damon: Use against him to do what? You´re not gonna kill him, you know how I know? ´Cause there was only one way to kill him and you blew that to save me.

Stefan: You´re wrong Damon. Klaus isn´t just get to just live forever. There´s another way. There has to be.

Damon: Fair enough. But whatever you´re doing I´m on in.

Stefan: I don´t need your help .

Damon: Really? Last time I checked you´re hiding in a haunted house.

Stefan: I´m in this alone Damon.

Damon: You´re go after Klaus you have to be cutthroat and devious. I´m so much better at that than you. Come on brother. What do you say? If you're gonna keep saving my life at least make it for a good reason

Stefan: You want in?

Damon: Yeah.

Stefan: Okay. But it´s just me and you. Elena stays out of it.

Damon: Deal!

Stefan: Follow me.

Damon: Wait. I´m not so...welcome in there.

Stefan: Don´t you worry Damon. We all want the same thing.

(They enter the witch house)

Stefan: Have a look.

(There are no coffins)

Damon: What? Klaus is allergic to dust?

Stefan: Hm... Look again.

(Now there are four coffins)

Stefan: Witch spirits hate Klaus as much as we do. They´re using their powers to hide the coffins.

Damon: So even if he comes in the house...

Stefan: ...he won´t be able to find them.

AT MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

(Alaric looks at his ring)

Dr. Fell: Mr. Saltzman. What are you doing up? You should be resting.

Alaric: Ah, I´m more of a walk it off kinda guy. Do I need to sign something?

Dr. Fell: Internal hemorrhaging, three broken ribs and a concussion. I have no idea how you´re on your feet right now but I need to run some more tests.

Alaric: I actually have some place I need to be but...thank you...Dr. ...

Dr. Fell: ...Fell. But the patients who follow my advice get to call me Meredith.

Alaric: Well...I appreciate your help Dr. Fell.

Dr. Fell: Mr. Saltzman...what is your secret? Guardian angel or did you sell your soul to the devil?

Alaric: Hm...a little of both.

(He leaves)

AT THE SALVATORES´ HOUSE

(Elena opens the door; Klaus stands outside)

Elena: Thank you for coming.

(Klaus enters the house)

Klaus: I trust you have news of Stefan.

Elena: I couldn´t find him. But I have something else.

IN THE CELLAR

(Elena opens the door to Rebekah´s cell; Rebekah lies on the ground, daggered)

Klaus: My poor sister. I can´t turn my back on her for a moment.

Elena: You have Rebekah. A deal is a deal.

Klaus: The life of my sister in exchange for your brother? Yeah I´d say that´s a bargain. Consider him spared.

Elena: You should know I was the one that daggered her. When she wakes she´ll come after me.

Klaus: I can control Rebekah. Besides I still need your help finding Stefan.

Elena: I told you I don´t know where he is.

(Klaus undaggers Rebekah)

Klaus: You´re lying. Fortunately you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don´t find my family the question you should be asking yourself is who´s gonna die next! Bonnie? Caroline? Damon? It´s only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want.

Elena: He doesn´t care about me anymore. You made sure of that. You turned him into a monster. Now he´s your problem. And just so you know I´m not the only one that Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her. You can let yourself out.

(Elena leaves)

MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

Jeremy: So, the ring brought you back to life, but it didn't heal you. Does that mean it's broken?

Alaric: I don't know. It's never happened like that before. I guess I have Damon's blood to thank for the fact that I'm still walking.

Jeremy: He said to say you owe him a drink and Willow helped with the Internal Bleeding she was amazing you could of seen her she Should be a Doctor the way she heals

Alaric: That's funny. I'd rather have head I'm grateful for Willow and Damon for saving me.. Hey, Jeremy- you okay?

Jeremy: Why wouldn't I be? I shot a hybrid in the back and chopped his head off with a meat cleaver. Typical Sunday, huh?

Alaric: You can talk to me about this stuff. You know that, right?

Jeremy: What could you tell me that I don't already know? This is the way things are. It sucks but- I just gotta get used to it.

(He leaves)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena is in the kitchen; she's washing blood out of a rag; Damon enters)

Elena: Did you get rid of him?

Damon: Yeah. Tony the headless hybrid is down at the bottom of Steven's Quarry.

Elena: What about Alaric?

Damon: Took care of him, too. He'll be fine. How are you?

Elena: I think I got most of the blood off the porch.

Damon: Elena. Look at me. It's gonna be okay.

Elena: I have to tell you something. I made a deal with Klaus. I gave him Rebekah.

Damon: What? No. No, no, no you did not do that. She's gonna come here and try and kill you!

Elena: No she won't. Klaus won't let her because he needs me.

Damon: And suddenly you trust him?

Elena: No I don't trust him. But what other choice do I have? I don't trust Stefan. Do you think he's just gonna give up the coffins?

Damon: My brother is- sort of running his own show right now.

Elena: Yeah. My brother just chopped off someones head! It's not right. It's not fair. He's 16 years old. He shouldn't have to live like this.

Damon: Elena.

Elena: There has to be another way. We have to fix it.

(She turns back to the sink and continues rinsing out the cloth. Damon comes over to her and grabs her face in his hands.)

Damon: We will! Hey- Elena. Hey. We will. Okay?

KLAUS' MANSION

(Rebekah is lying on a table; her skin colour changes slowly to normal)

Klaus: Here we are, Rebekah. Home sweet home. Only took a thousand years... And to think I was counting on you being here with me. But that's all ruined now, isn't it?

(He sees one of her fingers moving a little)

Klaus: I'm so sorry.

(He strokes her cheek)

Klaus: Sister... We'll meet again one day...

(He daggers her again)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Alaric and Elena go up to Jeremy's room. Elena knocks on his door.)

Elena: Hey. Can we talk?

Jeremy: Ahh- what did I do now?

Elena: I've been thinking about what you said earlier. About how we should pack up and go...

Jeremy: Elena, I didn't mean any of that.

Elena: But you were right. You shoudn't have to give up a normal life- just because of me.

Jeremy: What's going on?

(Damon enters the room.)

Damon: Your sister thinks we should have another one of our talks.

(He sits down on the bed at Jeremy's side and starts to compel him.)

Damon: Here's the thing, Jer. You're gonna go out of town for a while- a long while. You're gonna stay with some nice family friends in Denver, you're gonna be at a new school, you'll meet new girls, living girls. You're going to drink a few beers, take an art class. You do whatever you want.

Alaric: Tell him he's gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it.

(Damon looks at Elena; she nods)

Damon: You're gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it. You're gonna have a better life, Jeremy. (Elena is crying.)

ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Stefan Willow and Bonnie enter the room with the coffins.)

Bonnie: This is the one I dreamt about.

(She goes to one of the coffins and tries to open it)

Stefan: Don't bother. It won't open.

Bonnie: What do you mean- is it locked?

Stefan: Nope. Just won't open. I've tried everything. Blow torches. Crowbar. Can't even scratch the finish.

Bonnie: I think it's closed with a spell.

Stefan: Meaning whatever is in there, should probably stay in there.

Bonnie: You said you wanted to make him suffer. The witches led me here for a reason. I think whatever is inside this coffin is our answer.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena walks out onto the front porch. Damon follows her.)

Elena: I feel like a horrible person.

Damon: You just safed his life, Elena. Take it from me, strange is bad, dead is worse.

Elena: I just can't stop thinking about what happened the last time I asked you to compel him.

Damon: He found out. And he got over it. Again: not dead, Elena! He's so lucky to have you for his sister.

Elena: Thank you.

Damon: No problem.

Elena: Not just for this, Damon. For everything... I don't know what I would do if you weren't here.

Damon: You should know this, Elena. Stefan didn't screw us over. He screwed us over but he had a good reason.

Elena: What?

Damon: He saved Klaus to save me. Then he stole the coffins to get even.

Elena: What? Damon, if he did it to protect you then... Why would he even do that? What is it even mean?

Damon: What's it even mean?... Means I'm an idiot. 'Cause I thought for one second that I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore.

Elena: What? What are you talking about? Guilty for what?

Damon: For wanting what I want.

Elena: Damon...

Damon: I know. Believe me, I get it... Brother's girl and all.

(He starts to leave then stops halfway down the stairs)

Damon: No! No, you know what? If I'm gonna feel guilty about something, I'm gonna feel guilty about this.

(He kisses her)

Damon: Good night.

(He walks away.)


	53. Our Town

_Our Town_

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE (Damon is smiling as he takes a shower in his bathroom.)

ALARIC'S APARTMENT

(Elena is training with a punching bag. Alaric enters the room.)

ALARIC: Hey, you're gonna put a hole in that thing! You want to talk about it?

ELENA: Nothing to talk about.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon gets out of the shower and walks into his bedroom, whistling. Stefan is waiting for him.)

DAMON: Good morning.

STEFAN: You're late. We were supposed to meet Bonnie at the witch house in ten minutes.

DAMON: Relax, brother. You don't want your hair to fall out.

STEFAN: Would you hurry up? We have work to do. You know, Klaus isn't gonna spontaneously self-destruct. [beat] Why are you all chipper?

DAMON: No reason. Be with you in a minute.

ALARIC'S APARTMENT (Elena is still training while Alaric holds the punching bag for her.) ALARIC: So, what's got you all worked up?

ELENA: I didn't really sleep last night.

ALARIC: Yeah, me neither. Probably something to do with dying...

ELENA: Are you okay?

ALARIC: Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine. I think the ring, however, is running low on batteries.

ELENA: Yeah, that's another reason why Jeremy has to get out of town. If those rings have a shelf life, he is not protected, neither are you.

(Elena punches the back with all the strength she can muster.)

ALARIC: Nice, nice, you're getting stronger.

ELENA: I'm just channeling frustration. I need coffee.

(She walks over to the kitchen counter and takes off her gloves and makes herself some coffee.)

ALARIC: Seems Damon's compulsion worked, Jeremy was packing when I left the house, going on about his new school in Denver.

ELENA: [beat] Have you talked to Damon today?

ALARIC: No. Why?

ELENA: No reason.

(She drinks her coffee.)

ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Bonnie is casting a spell, and chanting in Latin. She tries to open the coffin, but it's still locked shut.)

BONNIE: (yelling) Why won't you open?!

(The coffins disappear. She hears the floorboards squeaking, there's someone else in the house.)

BONNIE: Hello? Someone there?

(Damon and Stefan are walking up to the house.)

STEFAN: You didn't say anything to Elena about the coffins, right?

DAMON: No, I said I wouldn't.

STEFAN: I know what you said.

DAMON: Why are you asking?

STEFAN: Because protecting the location of Klaus's family is my number one priority right now. And the fewer people who know, the better.

(Damon stops walking. Stefan stops too.)

STEFAN: What?

(Bonnie walks slowly to the staircase; when she turns to walk up the stairs, she sees Damon there. He puts his finger to his lips to quiet her and listens intently. A hybrid walks out of the house and runs into Stefan. The hybrid vamps out, and before he can bite Stefan, Damon rips his heart out from behind him.)

DAMON: These hybrids, really bringing the neighborhood down.

(Damon throws the heart on the ground.)

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Elena is decorating Caroline's locker for her birthday.)

BONNIE: Hey, sorry I'm late, I… I got held up.

ELENA: It's okay. I just got here too. Can you pass me the balloons? [beat] Thanks. What got you running late?

BONNIE: I was... working on some new spells. You?

ELENA: Working out with Alaric. So, I have something I need to tell you, and you're not gonna like it.

BONNIE: What happened?

ELENA: Jeremy is gonna be leaving town for a while. He'll be staying with some old family friends in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over.

BONNIE: Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own.

ELENA: I know... I asked Damon to compel him.

BONNIE: You what?

ELENA: I know, Bonnie. But it's not safe for him here anymore. Leaving will give him a better life. The only reason I'm telling you is because I know that you two haven't really worked out your stuff. And I thought that maybe you'd wanna say goodbye.

(Bonnie looks at Jeremy who is in the background, and makes a disapproving face.)

Willow:( Walking up to them) Hey You Guys decorating for Caroline's Birthday

Elena: Yeah we are( Seeing a Wrapped birthday Presents in her hands) Wow are those for Caroline.

Willow: Yeah One is of a New Jacket she wanted and some boots the Little one is a Jewelry necklace I hope she'll like it.

Bonnie: She will this is Caroline we are talking about she Loves Birthday's

ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Damon is fiercely hitting the coffin with a shovel.)

STEFAN: You're wasting your time. It won't open. Did you bury the body?

DAMON: Yeah. Any sign of our little hybrid buddies?

STEFAN: Nope, just the dead one.

DAMON: Alright, Klaus has 6 siblings. Rebekah is now with Klaus. There was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah and two others. Three sleeping originals, four coffins. So, who is in the locked box?

STEFAN: No idea. But whatever is in here, Bonnia seems to think will help us kill Klaus. So, the sooner she can get this open, the sooner we will know if she's right.

DAMON: Oh, you think the spirits of a bunch of dead witches that can make the coffins invisible would have figured out how to open one. (tilts head towards ceiling towards the spirits) Fine, don't help.

STEFAN: You know, none of this is gonna do us any good if Klaus' hybrid friends find our hidding place, right? They need to go away.

DAMON: Oh yeah, that's a great idea Stefan. Why don't you just ask them to pack their bags and take a long rest while we are at it. How about try to keep the peace? Don't attract attention to the real thing we are trying to hide.

STEFAN: Well, I'm not gonna play defense when I have what Klaus wants. He does what I say, or I dump his family to the bottom of the ocean.

DAMON: And then he kills you and everyone you know like, I don't know... me!

STEFAN: No, he's bluffing. His family means more to him than anything else.

DAMON: You sure about that?

STEFAN: Well I don't know Damon. I mean, I guess there's only one way to find out, right? Call his bluff.

DAMON: The only way to call someones bluff, Stefan, is to be willing to lose everything if you're wrong.

(Stefan smiles at Damon and leaves, ignoring his words.)

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

BONNIE: Denver, huh? So, were you going to say goodbye?

JEREMY: I wasn't sure you cared.

BONNIE: Of course I care. I was hurt by what happened between you and Anna, Jeremy. I didn't want you to leave town.

JEREMY: I think this could be a good thing. Until all this Klaus stuff blows over. I think I could have a better life there.

BONNIE: That's what Elena said. That's exactly what she said.

JEREMY: What do you mean?

BONNIE: [beat] Nothing. (shakes head) I'm just sorry you have to go, that's all.

(Caroline parks her car. She sees Tyler and gets out of her car.)

CAROLINE: I can't talk to you.

TYLER: I know you're upset but...

CAROLINE: Upset? You almost got Jeremy killed! And before you ask me to understand, or to support you, can you at least tell me what you're planning to do about your sire-bond to Klaus?

TYLER: There is nothing that I can do about it, Caroline! That's the point. I just wanted you to know that I understand why you can't be with me. Even though I want to put you first, before anyone, I can't. I'll never be able to. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just want you to know that.

CAROLINE: I'm sorry too.

(He gives her a small drawstring bag.)

TYLER: Happy birthday.

(Caroline opens the bag and finds a charm bracelet, with a C, an F, a football helmet, and a cheerleader's megaphone, among other charms. She looks sadly at the bracelet in her hands.)

KLAUS' MANSION (Klaus closes Rebekah's coffin.)

KLAUS: Sweet dreams Rebekah. (to a hybrid minion) Show her to her room, would you, love?

HYBRID: Sure.

KLAUS: I'm surprised you're still in town. I gave you your freedom, you could have gone anywhere.

STEFAN: I live here, Klaus.

KLAUS: Well, if we're playing this game, then... I was here first.

STEFAN: You know, I don't like your hybrid friends. They're everywhere, kind of like flies. I want them gone.

KLAUS: Yeah, well I kind of like having them around. [beat] You know, I'm hurt. I hoped that when I freed you, we'd pick up where we left off. But here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I'm sure. So much for friendship.

STEFAN: Friends don't strip friends of their free will.

KLAUS: Okay, granted, that was a little extreme, but I get a little moody. Just ask my siblings. Speaking of whom, isn't it time you handed them over?

STEFAN: Klaus, get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself.

KLAUS: You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it will get messy again.

STEFAN: Do whatever you want, I don't really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do. Maybe I care so much, that I'll drop Elijah in the Arctic.

KLAUS: Well, maybe I'll be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours.

STEFAN: Try me, let's find out.

HYBRID: Is everything ok?

KLAUS: Everything is fine, Mindy. Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point.

(Stefan waits a beat, rushes over to Mindy and cuts her head clean off with his hands in a chopping motion.)

STEFAN: Well, one down. You may want to send the rest of them away before it gets messy, again. (leaves)

CAROLINE'S HOUSE

(Caroline walks into her house and puts her stuff down. All of a sudden Elena, Willow Matt, and Bonnie jump out with balloons, party hats, and a sign. They yell surprise.)

MATT: Happy birthday!

CAROLINE: What are you guys doing here?

Willow: Well you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so...

BONNIE: Change into warmer clothes, we are going to the Falls. S'mores, camp fire..

ELENA: Cake! Like when we were little.

MATT: Except for the tequila! (sing-songs)

CAROLINE: Thanks, guys. Really, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year.

BONNIE: I'm sorry, what? You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year.

CAROLINE: Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead. [beat] Look, I didn't even like 17. And the only point to being 17 is to get to 18. It's a filler year; I'm stuck in a filler year.

ELENA: You're not stuck, Caroline.

CAROLINE: Yeah I am, but it's okay. You know, it's all good, I'll be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it.

Willow: Okay, well I think I have another idea.

KLAUS' MANSION HYBRID: What do you want me to do with her head?

KLAUS: Just get rid of it. Burn it. I honestly don't care, Daniel.

TYLER: You called? I'm here. What happened?

KLAUS: What happened is Stefan had two paths in front of him and he chose the one that made me angry. I need you to help me do something about that.

TYLER: Can't you just leave me out of it?

KLAUS: What would be the point of that?

TYLER: Seriously man, can't you just ask another hybrid to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend.

KLAUS: Right, your girlfriend, about her... I need you to bite her.

TYLER: What?

KLAUS: Don't make me repeat myself.

TYLER: A hybrid bite will kill a vampire.

KLAUS: Yeah, I know exactly what it will do. Stefan pushed me too far, so I'm pushing back.

TYLER: I'm not biting Caroline.

KLAUS: Tyler, I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire-bond to you. So, one could consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test.

TYLER: What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not hurting Caroline.

KLAUS: Alright. Alright. I'm disappointed, but you know, it's your choice... free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike at Stefan. You can go now.

TOWN HALL COUNCIL MEETING

(Damon and Alaric are going to a Council Meeting.)

ALARIC: I thought Stefan saved your life.

DAMON: He did.

ALARIC: And now he is willing to risk it just to see how far he can push Klaus?

DAMON: It seems so.

ALARIC: So is his humanity on or off?

DAMON: I think there is another option at play, a dimmer switch, which is a huge problem.

ALARIC: Why?

DAMON: Because I can't predict how far he is willing to go until someone gets killed.

ALARIC: So, suddenly you care who lives or dies?

DAMON: (smiles) I have a small list.

ALARIC: Talk about a humanity dimmer switch.

DAMON: Screw you!

ALARIC: (looks around the party) Can't a Council meeting ever just be a Council meeting?

(They enter the Meeting Hall.)

SALVATORE CRYPT

(Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Willow and Matt enter the crypt.)

ELENA: There it is!

BONNIE: This is creepy, even for us.

Willow: No, Caroline was right... technically, she's dead. Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life, so that you can move on with your new one.

CAROLINE: Okay. [takes a beat] Here lies Caroline Forbes-

ELENA: -Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion...

(Elena sticks candles into Caroline's birthday cake with each word she speaks.)

BONNIE: ...friend, daughter, overachiever...

MATT: ...Mean girl, sometimes, no offense.

CAROLINE: Ah, none taken.

Willow: She was 17, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. That's what you really need. What we all really need. [beat] Amen, or cheers or whatever. Bonnie?

(Bonnie lights the candles with her powers.)

ELENA: Nice! Okay, make a wish.

(She holds the cake out to Caroline, who closes her eyes and makes a wish.)

Willow:( Walking over to her Bag Pulls out the three Presents for Caroline) Hey Caroline I wanted you to have these Oh and Elena before I forget ( Pulling out Two More Presents Ones a Mediam sized Box and a Small one as well and gives them to Elena) I've needed to give you these since I missed your Birthday because I was with Klaus but Better Late then ever and I promised to do the same when Bonnie's and Matt's get here.

Caroline:( Touched opens her Presents and Surprised of the Leather Black Jacket, Second one is of Ankle Boots grey and the small Present holds a Diamond Bracelet) Oh My God you are amazing Willow( Getting up to Hug her) This is a great Birthday Thank You.

Elena:( Opening the medium sized Present its a New journal and the Small one has a Necklace with a Blue Diamond in the Middle) Thank You Willow

Willow: Your Welcome you guys are My friends and Deserve the very best even if we do deal with Drama everyday.

Bonnie: Yeah Tell me about it.

TOWN HALL

(Alaric is looking at a model of the Wickory Bridge restoration project.) DAMON: That's the bridge where Elena and Jeremy's parents died in the car accident.

ALARIC: Something is up with her. Elena. Something more than usual. You know what it is?

DAMON: Well I'm sure it starts with a "Stef" and ends with an "an". I'm gonna get a drink, write a check and then we're out?

(Alaric nods. Damon leaves, and Dr. Meredith Fell joins Alaric at the table.)

: Alaric Saltzman, miracle patient!

ALARIC: Dr. Fell.

: I'm glad to see you're still alive. A part of me thought you would have dropped dead in your sleep!

ALARIC: Well, I guess I have nine lives.

: Not a bad thing to have in a town with a vampire problem.

ALARIC: Sorry? Are you on the Founders' Council?

: I'm a Fell, I come from a long line of founders. [beat] May they rest in peace. (looks at the model of the Wickery Bridge restoration project) I hate that bridge. My senior prom date dumped me on this bridge.

ALARIC: Oh, yeah? Did you throw him over?

: No, but I should have. I've been holding a grudge ever since. [beat] Where did your friend go? I'm supposed to hit him up for some money for the fundraiser.

ALARIC: Well, you should, he is loaded.

: He's in good company. Some British guy just pledged to match every dollar we raise!

ALARIC: [beat] What do you mean, a British guy?

(Klaus is talking with Carol Lockwood.)

KLAUS: What colour are your eyes?

CAROl: They are blue.

KLAUS: Oh yes, they are.

DAMON: Look at what the cat dragged in. Nice vest.

KLAUS: Thank you very much, good to see you, Damon. Carol and I were discussing about whether you would be the other big benefactor.

CAROL: What do you say Damon? Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin the renovation.

DAMON: Carol, don't take this the wrong way, but do you realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life?

KLAUS: Oh, come now. Some would say that I saved him from all that nasty full moon business. I've never had to go through it myself more than twice, to be honest, but still, I'm very sympathetic.

CAROL: Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon. And our town.

DAMON: From who? His hybrids are the one the town needs protection from.

KLAUS: Well, I'd have no use for them if your brother would kindly return my family.

DAMON: Not gonna happen.

KLAUS: That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the Mayor. You and the Council stay out of my hair, I stay out of yours. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy. All you have to do is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends.

CAROL: Please Damon, just get your brother under control, or the Council will be forced to take action against him.

DAMON: You've gotta be kidding me!

KLAUS: Oh come on mate, give peace a chance.

THE TOMB

(Elena, Bonnie, Willow Matt, and Caroline are eating the cake. Matt takes the bottle of tequila from Bonnie, but Elena snatches it from his hand and drinks.)

ELENA: Ah-ah. I need it more than you do, trust me. Caroline, what are you doing?

CAROLINE: (stops texting and tries to act natural) What? Nothing.

ELENA: Okay, you're a bad sober liar; you're an even worse drunk liar.

CAROLINE: I might have texted Tyler.

ELENA: Caroline...

CAROLINE: What? I'm delicate.

BONNIE: Give her a break! You can't control what everyone does all the time.

ELENA: Wow.

MATT: Ouch, Bon.

BONNIE: Sorry, I know it's Caroline birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town.

ELENA: I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life.

BONNIE: He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away.

ELENA: Bonnie, you can't tell him.

BONNIE: Why? Are you gonna compel me not to?

Willow: You know, you guys are ruining a perfect funeral.

BONNIE: I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go sleep it off or something. Happy birthday. (leaves)

TOWN HALL (The Sheriff and Damon walk through the party.)

LIZ: The mayor is looking out for Tyler. For now, we have to assume Klaus has her in his pocket.

DAMON: Oh, please don't tell me you're gonna drink the Klaus Kool-Aid.

LIZ: I'm not gonna let him hold this town hostage. But, I'm also not gonna let innocent people get caught in the cross-fire in a pissing contest between a hybrid and a vampire.

DAMON: Liz, I'm impressed, you're all strong and sheriff-y.

LIZ: I'm not kidding, Damon. Get Stefan to stand down from this one before someone gets hurt.

(Dr. Fell is with a man nearby)

MAN: What are you doing? You're gonna ruin your career.

: Says the guy who got his job from his dad.

MAN: Do you have any idea what you're messing with?

: I know what I'm doing.

MAN: Damn it, Meredith!

MEREDITH: Back off, Brian.

(Alaric shows up.)

ALARIC: Everything all right here?

BRIAN: Everything is fine.

ALARIC: Doesn't look fine.

BRIAN: You might want to get to know her before you become her white knight. She's kind of a psycho case.

ALARIC: You're that guy, aren't you? The one begging to have his teeth kicked in.

BRIAN: Take it from me man, life is too short.

MEREDITH: Just go away, Brian. (Brian walks away) Behold, my senior prom date.

ALARIC: Well, you definitely should have throw him over the bridge.

MEREDITH: Unfortunately, I have to work with him. He is on the Council, he's the medical examiner. The guy who signs his name under Cause of Death: "animal attack".

ALARIC: I get it.

MEREDITH: (her pager goes off, and she checks it) Duty calls. Thanks for the hero moment.

ALARIC: Anytime.

(Meredith leaves.)

(Stefan discreetly grabs a long knife off the table at the Council fundraiser. The hybrid, Daniel, goes in a room upstairs and closes the doors. Stefan arrives and stabs him in the stomach. He pulls Daniel's head backwards and puts the knife to his throat, but Damon stops him and pushes Stefan against a wall.)

STEFAN: What are you doing?

DAMON: What are you doing? No dead hybrids at the Founders' party!

STEFAN: No, I told Klaus to get his hybrids out of town, he didn't listen, so I'm gonna say it louder.

DAMON: You don't think there's ten more where that came from? And if you kill them, Klaus won't make 20 more? Have you forgotten about Elena's part in all of this? Or do you not care if she is a human blood bag for the rest of her life?

STEFAN: Protecting Elena is your problem now. See, I'm not compelled by Klaus to do that anymore.

DAMON: Don't give me that no-humanity crap, you can't just flip your switch! Your switch is fried, Stefan, just like your brain! You want to take Klaus? You want to beat the villain? You've got to be smarter.

STEFAN: To beat the villain, Damon, you have to be the better villain.

(Stefan claps Damon on the shoulder and leaves.)

THE TOMB (Tyler arrives.) TYLER: Sorry, I didn't mean to crash the party.

MATT: (gives him a disapproving look) So, don't.

CAROLINE: No, it's-it's okay. (to Tyler) Hi.

TYLER: Can I talk to you for a sec? It's kind of important.

(Caroline leaves the crypt with Tyler and they walk into the woods)

ELENA: (to Matt) Are you okay?

(Matt takes the tequila from Elena and takes a swig)

MATT: Yeah, I want her to be happy, you know? It's what I want for all of you guys, in the middle of this crazy life you got stuck living.

ELENA: Is that how you see it? That we're stuck?

MATT: I'd say it's attached itself to you all pretty tight, yeah.

ELENA: [beat[ Bonnie is right, you know, I have no business messing in Jeremy's head. I just don't know what else to do. He is in danger here. I can't lose anyone else that I love.

(Outside, in the woods. Caroline and Tyler are talking.)

TYLER: I take it all back. Everything I said this morning. Klaus can't control me. Not when it comes to you. I won't let him.

CAROLINE: Tyler, it's okay. Maybe we just weren't meant to be together. Maybe we just have to accept that and move on.

TYLER: I'm not moving on from anything. I love you.

CAROLINE: What?

(He kisses her, and they make out for a while until Tyler accidentally bites her neck.)

CAROLINE: Ouch! What the hell? What just happened?

TYLER: (shocked) Oh, no.

CAROLINE: Did you just bite me?

TYLER: Oh my god. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

CAROLINE: Oh my god! Just get away from me! Get away from me!

(Tyler leaves, and Caroline slumps to the ground.)

(Matt and Elena are looking for Caroline in the woods.)

MATT: Caroline!

ELENA: Great, we've been abandoned. Okay, we're going on a search party, I don't trust that she won't get back together with him.

MATT: Caroline!

ELENA: Come on, Caroline we don't have anymore drinks! Matt's being haunted by the Fell ghosts.

(She playfully nudges Matt with her shoulder, Matt nudges her back and smiles. Suddenly, someone knocks Matt out. Stefan comes out and puts his hand over Elena's mouth and whips her away.)

STEFAN'S CAR

(Stefan is driving his red car, and Elena is in the front seat.)

ELENA: What are you doing, Stefan?

(Elena's phone rings. Stefan answers it)

STEFAN: Hello Damon, she's a little busy right now.

DAMON: Why the hell do you have Elena's phone?

STEFAN: I'm making my next move. Let me ask you something...what will Klaus do if he can't make anymore hybrids?

ELENA: (yelling) What?

DAMON: Stefan, leave her out of this.

(Stefan rolls down the window and throws her phone out of it, onto the road below.)

ELENA: (still yelling) What are you doing? Stefan, let me out of this car. Do you hear me? Let me out of the car!

TOWN HALL (Damon and Klaus enter an empty room.)

KLAUS: What now? You just pulled me away from a fascinating conversation about landscaping the Town Square.

DAMON: Stefan just grabbed Elena.

KLAUS: Well, he's getting desperate.

DAMON: He's gonna try and use her against you. Do what he says, get rid of your hybrids.

KLAUS: Or what? Stefan would never dream of killing her.

DAMON: You sure about that? He just tried to behead someone in the middle of a Council party. He's operating on crazy right now.

KLAUS: Well, crazy or not, that kind of love never dies. He's bluffing.

DAMON: Maybe he is, maybe he isn't but if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I know my brother better than anyone, and right now, I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this. So if he says blink, I suggest you blink.

CAROLINE'S HOUSE (Matt is carrying Caroline in his arms and runs to the front door.) MATT: (shouting) Sheriff Forbes!

LIZ: What happened?

MATT: Tyler bit her.

LIZ: Oh my god, sweetheart. (to Matt) Be careful. (to Caroline) Oh, honey. Caroline, honey, can you hear me?

CAROLINE: I'm sorry, Mom.

MATT: (lays Caroline in her bed) She keeps hallucinating or something, I don't know. No one's picking up their phone.

LIZ: It's alright, sweetheart. (sits next to Caroline on the bed and brushes her hair off her face)

STEFAN'S CAR

ELENA: So, what's the plan, Stefan? What's the big move you're making?

STEFAN: I took Klaus's family to make him suffer. I'm not gonna let him make himself a new one.

ELENA: So, what are you gonna do, huh? Are you gonna lock me in some cave and keep me hostage?

STEFAN: Maybe. Maybe, I'll just turn you into a vampire.

ELENA: (shocked and scared) Stop the car, Stefan! Stop the car, Stefan!

(Stefan calls Klaus.)

KLAUS: Stefan, how nice to hear your voice.

STEFAN: Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus.

KLAUS: Well that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back.

STEFAN: Okay, well then I'm gonna drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge.

KLAUS: I don't believe you Stefan. You won't kill her.

(Stefan bites his wrist and forces it into Elena's mouth and forces her to drink his blood.)

ELENA: (sputtering) No! No! No! What are you doing?

KLAUS: (concerned) What's going on?

STEFAN: I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire.

KLAUS: You won't do it.

STEFAN: Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family Klaus.

ELENA: (screaming) Stefan, slow down! Stefan! Stefan ,stop it!

KLAUS: Fine, I'll send them away, you win.

ELENA: (screaming) Stefan! Stefan, stop!

KLAUS: (screaming) Stop the car, Stefan! ( All of a Sudden the Car is being Forced to stop by someone in front of them in the Road and its Willow Using her Mind Power to Hold it in the Air)

Stefan:( Looking shocked and a Little Angry) You can Put us Down Willow

Willow: Not Until Elena is out of the Car Stefan you have clearly Lost what is Left of your Mind Killing someone just to make a Point you are taking this revenge To Far( Lowering them back on the Road she yells at Stefan) Get out of the Car Elena Now

( Elena gets out of the car angry and Scared)

STEFAN: Get back in the car.

ELENA: (yelling) Stay away from me.

STEFAN: Elena, get in the car.

ELENA: (screaming and near tears) How could you?! My parents died going over this bridge. I almost died. You knew that. You're the one who saved me.

(Elena starts crying.)

STEFAN: Look, he had to believe that I would do it, alright? Your fear sold it.

ELENA: What if he hadn't?

STEFAN: He did.

ELENA: (louder) Well, what if he hadn't?

STEFAN: He did Elena! He backed down! He has a weakness. If I know his weakness, I can destroy him.

Willow: After everything, that's what mattered? Destroying Klaus?

STEFAN: Destroying Klaus is all I've left.

ELENA: You had me!

STEFAN: I lost you the minute I left town with him. You just haven't let yourself admit that yet.

ELENA: Is that what you're doing? Trying to make me hate you?

STEFAN: I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena.

(Stefan gets back in his car and drives off. Elena watches him leave and continues to cry.)

Willow: It's Okay Elena what Stefan did was too far even he has to realize that he is trying his best to get rid of Klaus( Walking to her car) Come Elena I'll take you Home

Elena: No its Okay I want to stay here for a Moment if that is Okay with you

Willow:( Sadly Smiling) Okay make sure to call me or Damon to Pick you up when you are ready.

Elena: Thanks Willow I will

CAROLINE'S HOUSE

(Matt goes to the door. Klaus is here. Matt opens it.)

KLAUS: Tyler came to see me. Poor boy, he seemed quiet distressed, he said Caroline had a terrible accident.

MATT: You made him do this to her. He would have never done something like this.

KLAUS: I'm here to help, Matt. My blood will heal her. Please, ask the Sheriff to invite me inside.

LIZ: I know how this game works. You want something in return.

KLAUS: Just your support.

LIZ: (considers this offer) Come in.

(Caroline is lying on her bed. Klaus enters the room.)

CAROLINE: (weakly) Are you going to kill me?

KLAUS: (softly) On your birthday? You really think that low of me?

CAROLINE: Yes.

(Klaus examines her bite.)

KLAUS: That looks bad. My apologies, you're whats known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal. [beat] I love birthdays.

CAROLINE: Yeah. Aren't you like...a billion, or something?

KLAUS: Well you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free.

CAROLINE: No, I'm dying.

(Klaus sits on the bed next to her.)

KLAUS: And I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth will be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret. There is a whole world out there, waiting for you. Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask.

CAROLINE: I don't wanna die.

(Klaus lifts Caroline's head up and offers her his wrist.)

KLAUS: There you go, sweetheart. Have at it.

(She bites him.)

KLAUS: Happy birthday Caroline.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Damon has brought Elena home.)

ELENA: Thanks for picking me up.

DAMON: Anytime. You gonna be okay?

ELENA: I'll survive. Somehow, I always do.

DAMON: You know, Stefan won this round for us today. He pushed Klaus to the edge and Klaus blinked.

ELENA: Well, his methods sucked.

DAMON: Still, we needed it. Klaus has been calling all the shots, and Stefan beat him at his own game. He was the better villain.

ELENA: Don't sound so impressed.

DAMON: Well, I can't help but be a little proud. [beat] Really, tell me, are you gonna be okay?

(He caresses her face.)

ELENA: You can't kiss me again.

DAMON: I know.

ELENA: I can't. It's not right.

DAMON: It's right. Just not right now. Good night.

ELENA: Good night, Damon.

(Elena goes inside and watches Damon leave.)

(The next morning, Elena and Jeremy are standing in the foyer of the Gilbert house. Elena is hugging Jeremy.)

JEREMY: You're gonna have to let me go, eventually.

ELENA: Be safe, okay?

JEREMY: Yeah, okay, alright. Alaric is waiting.

(Bonnie arrives.)

BONNIE: Good, you haven't left yet.

JEREMY: What are you doing here?

BONNIE: I came to say goodbye.

(Bonnie and Jeremy hug. Jeremy grabs his stuff, looks at Elena and Bonnie one last time and goes to the car.)

CAROLINE'S HOUSE

(Caroline wakes up, her neck has healed. She sees a little, navy blue, rectangular, velvet-covered box witha note enscribed "From Klaus". Inside the box, there is a beautiful and expensive-looking gold bracelet with diamonds.)

WICKERY BRIDGE

(Matt walks toward Elena on the Wickery Bridge.)

MATT: You're not gonna jump, are you?

ELENA: Thanks for coming. I was just thinking about what you said, about us being stuck.

MATT: I was buzzed, Elena. I can't be held responsible for being judgmental.

ELENA: I do feel stuck, Matt. I feel like, I've been holding on to the girl that was supposed to die here with her parents. The girl who had a normal life, and didn't fall in love with vampires.

MATT: You're not that girl anymore. It's okay if you want to let her go.

ELENA: Is it? 'Cause I feel like I disappointed her a little like, like I disappointed them. My parents.

MATT: My two cents, as a guy who knew that other girl, you're doing a lot better than you think.

(Matt takes picks some dandelions and holds them like a small bouquet.)

MATT: Here lies Elena Gilbert. A fun girlfriend and an amazing friend.

(Matt tosses the flowers over the bridge and into the river below.)

MYSTIC GRILL

(Alaric is at the bar, drinking a beer. Meredith shows up.)

MEREDITH: Thank God, another day drinker. I lost a patient, what's your excuse? ALARIC: I put a kid on a plane.

MEREDITH: Yours?

ALARIC: (laughs) No, it's a long story.

MEREDITH: Then you should probably buy me a beer.

THE WOODS

(Liz and Damon are walking to a crime scene.)

LIZ: A hiker called it in. My guys got here first.

DAMON: Another hybrid?

LIZ: That's what I thought at first. (points toward the body laying on the ground in front of them) Brian Walters, the medical examiner.

DAMON: What's with the stake? He's not a vampire.

LIZ: I know. This was a murder.


	54. The Ties That Bind

**The Ties That Bind**

**CEMETERY**

(Bonnie is walking through a cemetery. She see's a coffin sitting above ground and places her hand on it. Klaus appears behind her, she turns around to face him.)

Klaus: I figured out how to open it. Can you?

(Klaus rushes towards Bonnie and bites her. Bonnie wakes up, she's in the coffin. She screams for help.)

Bonnie: Let me out! Please! Oh my god, oh my god! Fes matos tribum, melan veras, et vasa quisa, exu quisa!

(She hears footsteps outside the coffin)

Hey! I'm in here! I'm in here! I'm in here!

(A woman opens the coffin.)

**ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE**

(Bonnie and Elena are standing in front of the coffins)

Bonnie: I've been having these dreams for days now. It's like the witches are trying to send me a message.

Elena: I just can't believe that you guys kept this from me this whole time.

Bonnie: Stefan thought, if you knew where the coffins were, Klaus could threaten people to get the information out of you.

Elena: So, these are the rest of his family?

Bonnie: Yeah. Elijah and two others. This one... is the one we can't open. We don't know who is in it, or whats in it, only that I think my dream's telling me it'll help us kill Klaus.

(Stefan enters)

Stefan: What the hell are you doing?

Bonnie: I needed her to know about the coffin.

Stefan: And I needed you to keep her out of it, Bonnie.

Elena: So what are you gonna do, Stefan? Are you gonna kidnap me, so that I won't tell anyone?

Stefan: Don't tempt me, Elena.

Bonnie: I think I know, who can open the coffin, Stefan. And I need Elena to help me find her.

Stefan: Find who? What are you talking about?

Bonnie: I couldn't place her face at first. Then I realized...

(Bonnie shows Elena a photo)

Elena: Oh my god, Bonnie.

(Stefan looks at the photo)

Stefan: Who is this?

Bonnie: It's my Mom.

**THE GILBERT HOUSE**

(Bonnie and Elena are searching through a pile of papers for Abby.)

Elena: Los Alamitos?

Bonnie: Too old.

Elena: Honolulu?

Bonnie: I wish. How many of these are there?

Elena: A lot. I asked the sheriff's office to pull up every single Abby Bennett in the country.

Bonnie: I know we haven't been able to really... that things had been weird, because of Jeremy, so, thank you for helping me with this. I know you have a lot to deal with.

Elena: There's nothing more important, Bonnie.

Bonnie: It's surreal. Having to track down a woman, who bailed on her own kid.

Elena: You know, you don't have to, right? Let Stefan obsess over opening up the coffin. It doesn't have to fall on you.

Bonnie: The coffin is spell shut. That makes it a witch problem. So it does fall on me. I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later.

(Damon enters the house with Willow )

Damon: Sooner. Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Carolina. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls High... blah blah blah.

(Damon hands Bonnie a paper)

Damon: A little compulsion helps sped up the research process.

Bonnie: This is her.

Damon: Yep. Roadtrip. I call shotgun.

Elena: Yea-No.

Damon: Want me to hang out in the back with you?

Elena: You're not coming, DamonDamon: Why? I'm the one who found her.

Elena: Okay, Damon. Look. Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over 15 years. We don't need your snarky commentary narrating the experience.

(Damon and Elena look at each other for a long time.)

Bonnie: What's going on with you two?

Damon: We kissed. Now it's weird. Have a great trip.

(Damon leaves)

Willow: Do you need me to come too

Elena: It should be just me and Bonnie No need for everyone to go besides you can use this time to Prepare yourself and Rest.

Willow: Okay if you feel like I should then be careful you two Okay

Bonnie: Don't worry about us Nothing will happen to us.

Willow: Okay I will see you when you get back.

**THE FORBES' HOUSE**

(Caroline enters. She finds Tyler sitting in her living room)

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Tyler: I came to apologize.

Caroline: Apologize?! You bit me. I could've died. I think we're way past apologies, Tyler.

Tyler: That's the problem. Klaus told me to do it and I said no. And then... just happened anyway. Like, it was completely out of my control. That's why I had your mom call him.

(Bill Forbes walks into the room)

Caroline: Daddy?

Bill: Hi, Caroline.

Tyler: I thought, since he can resist compulsion, maybe he could teach me to resist the sire bound.

Caroline: Can you help him?

Bill: I'm gonna try.

Caroline: Why?

Bill: Because he made a mistake and now he wants to make good. And I understand that.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

(Alaric and Dr. Fell are talking and drinking)

Alaric: Do you want anything else? A Beer?

Dr. Fell: I'd love one but I've got rounds in 15 minutes, and a drunk doctor is a bad doctor.

Alaric: Well, depends on what kind of drunk you are.

Dr. Fell: for lunch.

Alaric: Yeah, sure. So...next time dinner?

Dr. Fell: Yeah, that would be great.

Alaric: Cool. Take care.

Dr. Fell: Bye. Thanks.

( leaves and Damon comes up to Alaric)

Damon: Who's that?

Alaric: My doctor.

Damon: She's a doctor?

Alaric: Mhm.

Damon: What's the damage?

Alaric: No damage.

Damon: Come on, Ric, a fact of life. A girl that hot, that smart... damage.

Alaric: Well, I'm looking for red flags. Her ex called her a psycho case the other day.

Damon: Yeah, but it comes from her ex, doesn't count.

Alaric: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Damon: It's yours.

Alaric: I wounder how my ex's would call me?

Damon: Nothing. They are all dead.

Alaric: Hm. well, her ex is the medical examiner so he is dead adjasent.

Damon: She dated the medical examiner?

Alaric: Mhmm.

Damon: Well, I don't think he's dead adjacent, i think he's just dead.

Alaric: What?

Damon: Murdered. Sheriff is trying to keep a lid on it because he was staked in the chest like a vampire.

Alaric: Well, Meredith didn't say anything about that.

Damon: Well, red flag number two.

Alaric: Who do you think killed him?

Damon: I don't know but if I was a cop, your sexy doctor lady friend would definitely be a suspect.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Stefan enters, Klaus is sitting on a chair)

Stefan: What are you doing here, Klaus?

Klaus: Enjoying our stalemate.

Stefan: What do you want?

Klaus: The question is what you want? My hybrids left town as you demanded, so please tell me what I need to do to get my family back.

Stefan: Well, see... Klaus...I'm not negotiating.

Klaus: And you understand, that holding them indefinitely is the same thing as dropping them in the ocean?

Stefan: No, No. You leave Mystic Falls and then give me call in a few years and we'll talk.

Klaus: I can give you another chance. Just one more. Let's make a reasonable deal.

Stefan: Or what? You make one move and I will drop...

Klaus: (laugh) Yes, right. Crazy Stefan. How is that working out for you? Any friends left?

**BONNIE'S CAR**

_(Elena and Bonnie are driving to Bonnie's mom)_

Bonnie: I just can't belive that I'm actually going to see her. Or meet her. Sort of. Since I don't really remember her.

Elena: You don't really talk about her.

Bonnie: What's to say? She left, never wrote, never called. Not even when my Grams died. Could we talk about you and Damon instead?

Elena: I'm not talking about it. He kissed me. It's not gonna happen again.

Bonnie: I mean... was it good?

Elena: It doesn't matter.

Bonnie: That means, it was.

(_Bonnie's mobile phone rings)_

Bonnie: Oh... It's Stefan. I told him I'd call him as soon as I got the address.

Elena: Ignore him. Bonnie, your about to see your mom for the first time in 15 years. I'm not letting anyone ruin that moment.

Bonnie: Yeah, but he's gonna keep at it until I pick up.

Elena: Fine.

(_Elena picks up)_

Elena: What?

Stefan: Where are you?

Elena: Bonnie and I are gonna spend the night at the lake house, while we'll wait for Sheriff Forbes to give us new addresses.

Stefan: You're kidding me, right?

Elena: No, Stefan, I'm not. We need a night off from your insanity.

Stefan: Klaus is getting antsy. He knows that I'm stalling. We need to move faster.

Elena: Well, we're doing everything we can. So, could you maybe not call every five minutes?

Stefan: Sure, Elena. Whatever you say.

(Stefan is at Elena's house, he looks at the paper with Abby's address. They hang up.)

**MYSTIC GRILL & IN A CAR OF A HYBRID**

Klaus: How's life on the road?

Hybrid: Scenic. How's life in Mystic Falls without any hybrids?

Klaus: Boring. For now.

Hybrid: If you want any of us back, you just have to say the word.

Klaus: There's no need. I've been making friends with the town civil servants. There's a deputy, obnoxiously chatty, but useful nonetheless. You're clear, what you need to do?

Hybrid: I got it covered.

_(The Hybrid gets out of the car and goes up to a house, he rings the bell, a woman opens the door.)_

Abby: Can I help you?

Hybrid: Abby Bennett Wilson?

Abby: That's me.

Willow walking in the grill and over to a Booth Picking up a Menu while the waiter ask her what she wants to drink asking for a Root beer and some cheese fries and after the waiter wrote her order down she left Willow taking out her Sketch Pad begins drawing in it ever since recently she has felt a Little left out when it comes to Elena, Bonnie and the Salvatores she gives them advice and help them from time to time but it's just isn't enough feeling a Little Lonely continues to draw in her Book when she sees someone sit in front of her in the booth( Realizing that its Klaus)

Klaus: Why Hello Love eating alone I see

Willow: Yeah Klaus I am My Friends doesn't seemed to have time for me anymore so I have no choice but to dine alone Like I've always done.

Klaus: I am sorry to hear that I could keep you company Love since I'm not busy today I miss hanging out with my little Mage.

Willow: (Curious) Okay you can join me so what has gone on with you still Looking for your Coffins aren't you.

Klaus:( Amused) Yes actually Stefan is being stubborn he thinks he is so cunning but I am now working on that now by the way

Willow: Wow Okay( A Waiter sitting her fries and drink down) Thanks

Waiter: Would you like to order and What would your friend be having.

Klaus: Just some Red Wine and a cheeseburger would be fine.

Willow: double cheeseburger,lettuce, tomatoes and Mayo that is all for me.

Waiter: Okay I will be right back soon for both of your Orders.

Klaus( Looking at the sketch Book that Willow is drawing in and seeing the Drawing of a Orca) Hum so you Love to draw that is an amazing Art you have.

Willow: Yeah Art is my Life I hope to become an artist one day and have my work displayed in my studio One day and travel to Paris and italy

Klaus: That is a Fine dream Love I too enjoy traveling to Places like Europe and Russia so Many Wonderous Places in the World you must Love Whales.

Willow: Yes I love Orca's they are my favorite Animals what is it do you like to do Klaus.

Klaus: I love Art, Culture Traveling all over the world I Paint when I need to let out some stress it makes me feel happy when I Paint

Willow:( Looking at him with Wonder) I do too we have that in common Klaus that is Amazing.

Klaus:( Smiling Softly) Yeah we do How about we become friends My Little Mage and find out what other secrets that we Keep to ourselves

**ABBY'S HOUSE**

(_Elena and Bonnie are arriving at Abby's house)_

Elena: Cute house.

Bonnie: Yeah, in the middle of nowhere.

Elena: You ready?

_(They get out of the car and ring the doorbell, a boy comes up the stairs)_

Jamie: Hey, there.

Elena: Hey, we're looking for Abby Wilson.

Jamie: She's not home. Something I can do for you?

Bonnie: It's okay, we can come back.

Jamie: I'm sorry, but you look so familiar.

Bonnie: Ehm, Abby is my mom.

Jamie: Oh... I'm Jamie. You guys want to come inside? Right this way.

**IN THE KITCHEN**

Jamie: You guys sure, you don't want anything? We got fresh OJ, coconut water, some mango guava something.

Bonnie: Water is fine.

Jamie: Cool.

Bonnie: So, are we... like related?

Jamie: Oh, no. Abby is not my mom.

Elena: Good.

Jamie: Yeah, she dated my old man back in the day. He's kind of a deadbeat, so when they broke up she took me in. Put me through school. Didn't freak out when I totalled her car. Twice.

Bonnie: She sounds... great.

_(Abby enters the house.)_

Abby: Jamie? Whose car is out front?

Bonnie: That's mine. I'm Bonnie. Your daughter.

Abby: ...Hello, Bonnie.

**CELLAR**

(_Bill chains Tyler up, Caroline's standing beside them.)_

Caroline: How do you know, this is gonna work?

Bill: That's a process. It took decades, to train myself to resist compulsion. Brain's like a muscle. The more you use it, the more it can do. A sire bound, at its core, is about one thing...gratitude. If you believe you owe Klaus your life, ask yourself why.

Tyler: I was cursed. Every full moon I had to change into a wolf. It was torture. Klaus took that away.

Bill: He freed you from your pain and now you feel indebted to him. To break the sire bound you gotta make yourself turn. Own your pain then you'll owe Klaus nothing and you will be free.

Caroline: But how can he turn? It's not a full moon.

Bill: He doesn't need one. You're a hybrid now, right? I mean, you can turn at will now, am I right?

Tyler: Yeah, but I don't know how to just start.

Bill: You're making excuses.

Tyler: You don't understand! When I turn, I break every bone in my body.

Bill: You asked for my help. This is the only way. How badly do you want your freedom?

Tyler: Okay.

Bill: Okay.

(Tyler starts to turn.)

**ABBY'S HOUSE**

_(Bonnie is holding a picture of Jamie in her hands)_

Elena: How are you holding up?

Bonnie: I'll be fine. I'm not here to get my mom back, I'm just here to get her help.

Abby: So I hope you guys are hungry, cause... food has always been my go to ice-breaker.

Elena: You have a really beautiful home.

Abby: You're so sweet. Just like your mom.

Elena: You knew my mom?

Abby: Miranda was my best friend.

Bonnie: So, you had a daughter and a best friend and you still left?

Abby: My best friend is why I left. 15 years ago a vampire came to town. Looking for you, Elena. Looking for the doppelgänger. No one could manage to kill him. So I lured him out of town and cast a spell to desiccate him in a crypt in Charlotte.

Elena: Mikael. He was an original vampire.

Abby: It took every ounce of power I had. Almost killed me. I recovered. But my magic didn't. My powers never came back.

Bonnie: And neither did you.

Abby: It wasn't that simple.

Bonnie: It wasn't? You cast a spell, put Mikael down and then... what? You had to teach Jamie how to drive?

Elena: Bonnie...

Bonnie: This was a mistake. She has no magic. She can't help us.

_(Bonnie is starting to leave, but Abby run after her )_

Abby: Bonnie, wait, please. Don't go. Talk to me... Please?

Elena: I'll wait outside.

**OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE**

_(Elena goes to a derelict barn, suddenly Stefan is standing in front of her.)_

Stefan: Hi, Elena. Nice lake house.

**MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

_(Damon is waiting for Dr. Fell she comes.)_

Damon: You know, we never got a chance to official meet, doctor... Fell.

Dr. Fell: You're Alaric's friend, right? Damon Salvatore. I saw you at the council meeting. What are you doing here?

Damon: Strolling the halls. You know, I like to wave to newborns through the window.

_(Dr. Fell is starting to go away.)_

Damon: I'm sorry about your boyfriend. Animal attack. Brutal.

Dr. Fell: Ex-boyfriend. And thanks. I'm still kind of processing.

Damon. Yeah, I'm sure. You know, I just thought I come by and tell you, that it wasn't an animal attack. But then I realized, you signed the death certificate.

_(They go in a room.)_

Dr. Fell: Would you rather, I say, he was staked like a vampire?

Damon: Wasn't he the guy, that coined the phrase animal attack?

Dr. Fell: Why do you even care?

Damon: Because Ric likes you. And if you are a psychopath that would really suck for him,

Dr. Fell: You think, I killed my ex-boyfriend?

Damon: I think psychopaths are incredible high-maintenance.

Dr. Fell: If you care about your friend, go figure out, how Alaric came into the ICU on his death-bed and walked out an hour later without a scratch.

Damon: Fair enough.

(_Damon starts to leave but Dr. Fell stabs him with a vervain shot.)_

_(Dr. Fell is taking a blood sample from Damon and leaves shortly before he awakes.) _

**CELLAR**

_(Tyler is turning)_

Tyler: I can't. I can't.

Bill: Try harder.

Caroline: Can't he just rest for one second?

Bill: We're dong this my way, Caroline. If you can't handle it, you should go.

Tyler: He's right, Caroline. Just go.

Caroline: What?! No! Tyler...!

Tyler: Go, Caroline.

(Caroline leaves. Bill takes an axe and repeatdly hits him with it. )

Tyler: What are you doing? What the hell, man?!

Bill: Does it bother you?

Tyler: Knock it off!

Bill: Good. Get angry. It's in you. You know it is.

_(He goes ahead Tyler tries to attack him.)_

Tyler: I said, knock it off!

Bill: Your bound to Klaus is putting my daughter in danger. Either you turn or I kill you right here, right now.

_(Tyler moves back and starts to turn again.)_

**ABBY'S HOUSE**

_(Abby and Bonnie are talking.)_

Abby: You've grown into such a beautiful young woman, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Please, just stop with the muffins and the compliments. I just wanna know the truth... why didn't you come home?

Abby: I had no magic. I was in a new city and I realized I had a chance to be somebody else. To be Abby Wilson, the woman... not Abby Bennett, the witch. I'm not proud of what I did, Bonnie. I ran. I know I ran. But you had your dad and your Grams, and, let's face it, your Grams is ways better at this stuff then I am.

Bonnie: You don't know?

Abby: What?... How?

Bonnie: We were doing a rough spell, and we both exhausted ourselfs. Her more than me.

(_Bonnie starts to cry.)_

Abby: Well she raised you right. I'm sure, she would've been proud of you... Well, now you know my whole story.

Bonnie: Yep.

Abby: How's about you tell me yours? What brings you to me?

Bonnie: It was a dream, actually. I thought, you were supposed to help us. But if you don't have any magic, it's...

Abby: Not spells, no. But... I'm not completely useless. I mean, the earth still provides herbs and such. There might be something I can do.

Bonnie: I don't think so.

Abby: Bonnie. Please. Let me help you.

**IN THE BARN**

_(Elena and Stefan are standing in the barn and talking.)_

Stefan: So, what did you think, I wouldn't find it out?

Elena: Honestly, I didn't care.

Stefan: This is exactly why I didn't want you in the loop, Elena.

Elena: Yeah, because now you can't do whatever you want.

(Stefan kicks a chair.)

Stefan: Damn it!

(Jamie enters the barn.)

Jamie: Hey! Everything alright out here?

Elena: Hey, Jamie, go back inside, okay? Please, trust me, it's better off for you there.

Jamie: I don't think so.

Stefan: I'd listen to her. Get back upstairs, man.

Jamie: I said, I don't think so.

_(Stefan grabs him by the throat and compells him.)_

Stefan: Go back upstairs, before I tear your damn throat out. Do you understand me?

_(Stefan lets go of him.)_

Elena: I don't think you've realized how bad you've gotten!

Stefan: It's the way it has to be, Elena.

Elena: Oh, yeah, right. Out villain the villain. I get it.

(_Jamie comes back with a gun.)_

Jamie: You're not supposed to be here.

Elena: Jamie, what are you doing?

Jamie: What I was told. He's not supposed to be here.

Stefan: Elena, he's compelled.

_(Jamie shoots Stefan.)_

**IN THE HOUSE**

_(Bonnie hears the gunshot.)_

Bonnie: What was that?

_(She stands up and goes to the door, Abby stuns her with herbs.)_

**ALARIC'S LOFT / FLAT**

_(Damon enters, Alaric's training.)_

Alaric: What are you doing here?

Damon: Ehm... Looking for a bunny. You're good. For now.

Alaric: Are you still obsessed of Meredith? I mean, don't you have an original vampire to care about?

Damon: Ah ah ah, do ten more of those. You're gonna wanna buff up, if you start dating this one. Self-defence and all.

Alaric: What's your problem?

Damon: Your doctor vervained me and then she bloodjacked me.

Alaric: What? I mean, when did you even see her?

Damon: When I went to the hospital, to accuse her of killing her ex-boyfriend. Which by the way, very sensitive subject.

Alaric: Damon, what the hell are you doing?

Damon: Why are you mad at me?

Alaric: I told you, I'd handle this!

Damon: I prooved your theory... diagnosed psycho case. You're welcome.

**BARN**

_(Jamie chains Elena to a post and Stefan is lying on the ground, groaning in pain.)_

Elena: Why are you doing this?

Jamie: Stop moving.

Elena: Jamie, let me go. Jamie, he needs help!

Abby: _Jamie!_

Elena: Bonnie?

(Abby tugs Bonnie into a car, she's _unconscious)_

Elena: Bonnie!

_(Jamie runs to her and helps her.)_

**CELLAR**

_(Tyler is turning, he rip the steel chains out the walls.)_

Bill: Oh my god.

Tyler: These chains aren't strong enough. You need to leave. Run!

(_Tyler attacks Bill)_

**A ROAD**

_(Abby and Bonnie arrive, the hybrid is standing beside his car.)_

Hybrid: So?

Abby: She didn't tell me where the coffins are. The vampire showed up.

Hybrid: Did Jamie take care of him?

Abby: He did. But she's not gonna talk now. There's no way. I tried.

_(Bonnie gets out of the car.)_

Hybrid: Well, you should try again.

Bonnie: What did you do to me?

Abby: You'll be fine. But don't try any spells. Those herbs I used muted your magic.

Bonnie: Where's Elena?!

Abby: She'll be fine too. Bonnie, listen to me. I need your help. I need you to tell me where those coffins are.

Bonnie: Why?

Abby: Because if you don't, that man compelled Jamie to kill himself.

Bonnie: I can't. This goes beyond you and me.

_(Abby takes her mobile phone and text.)_

Abby: All you need to do, is tell me where they are. Then we'll have held up our end of the bargain. Bonnie, please.

_(Abby shows her the text.)_

_~Warn your friends~_

**BARN**

(Jamie comes back, Elena is still chained and Stefan is still laying on the ground.)

Elena: I've almost got it.

(She tries to cut the rope with a nail on the post.)

Jamie: Abby hasn't called yet.

Elena: Jamie, please, just let us go.

Jamie: No! Please don't do anything. Look, I don't know why I shot him, I don't know why I'm holding this gun, but if you move or do anything, I will shoot him again.

Elena: Okay, I won't. Who gave you that gun?

Jamie: A man came by earlier today, he gave me a wooden buckshot and told me if anyone got in our way, I'm supposed to shoot him.

Elena: What else did he say?

Jamie: If Abby didn't find the location of some coffins, I'm supposed to shoot myself.

Elena: What about me? What did he say about me?

Jamie: I'm not supposed to hurt you.

Elena: Are you sure? Because these ropes are so tight, that it is hurting me.

_(Elena releases herself, grabs the gun from Jamie and knocks him out. She rushes over to Stefan)_

Elena: What can I do to help?

Stefan: Everytime I move, the wood shifts inside of me. I can feel it scraping against my heart. You need to get the pieces out.

_(Elena nods and begins to take out the wood pieces.)_

**ABANDONED COTTAGE**

_(Damon enters the room with the coffins .)_

(He hears footsteps, Klaus enters Holding on to Willow's Arm.)

Klaus: What took you so long? Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor no less.

_(He breaks down, he's in pain. letting Willow go as she makes her way over to Damon)_

Damon:( Pushing Willow behind him) Insulting a bunch of dead witches... not smart. I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here.

Klaus: Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or death, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants... And I have no problem, killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line.

(The _candles die down, Klaus isn't in pain anymore.)_

Klaus: Now... please... show me the coffins.

(_Now he can see the coffins.)_

Klaus: Here we are. Where's the fourth? Show me!

Damon: Well, here's the thing. They can't. It's not here.

Klause: What did you do?

Damon: Well, Bonnie gave me the heads-up. I didn't have enough time, to get all four, but I did have time to get one.

Klaus: I will tear you, limb from limb. And only then, when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest.

Damon: Sorry. The same rules apply. You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more.

Klaus:( Smiling Softly Vampspeeds With Willow in his Arms) Until I see My Coffin back I will Hold on to Willow for the time being you know Leverage and all

Damon:( Angry and frustrated Watches as Klaus and Willow disappears) Damn it

**HOSPITAL**

_(Alaric waits for Meredith. She comes out of a room.)_

Alaric: Want to tell me what you're up to.

Meredith: You talked to Damon.

Alaric: Yeah, I did.

Meredith: He wasn't supposed to wake up so soon. I used enough vervain, to sedated him for hours.

Alaric: Well, he drinks it everyday to build up an immunity, so people like you don't get the jump on him.

Meredith: I'm not crazy, Ric.

Alaric: Really? Then what are you?

_(Paramedics are bringing in a severely injured patient.)_

Meredith: You really wanna know? Stick around.

Alaric: Is that Bill Forbes?

**BARN**

_(Elena is still pulling the wooden pieces out from Stefan's chest, but he keeps screaming, so she stops.)_

Elena: I'm just trying to help!

Stefan: Just get it out, Elena, please. Just get it out.

Elena: Keep screaming, maybe I'll feel sorry for you.

_(She tries again and finally gets it out.)_

Stefan: You've changed. Something is different about you. You're stronger. Tougher.

Elena: You're not the only one, who changed, Stefan. We all had to.

Stefan: It's good though.

Elena: There's something I have to tell you. And it's not because I feel guilty, that it happened. It's because I feel guilty, that you don't know.

(She pulls another piece of wood from Stefan's chest.)

Elena: I kissed Damon.

(Stefan looks down, avoiding Elena's eyes. He's clearly upset. Elena seems to feel bad. She places the wooden pieces on Stefan's chest.)

Elena: There. All done. (Stefan gets up without saying a word and walks away.)

**HOSPITAL**

_**(**__Meredith and Alaric stand in front of Bill's bed.)_

Alaric: What happend to him?

Meredith: He was found in the woods. An actual animal attack. Bite marks and gashes over half his body. Lost about three liters of blood.

Alaric: Is he gonna make it?

Meredith: Nope. At least not on his own.

_(She draws Damon's blood up into a syringe.)_

Alaric: What is that?

Meredith: Exactly what you think it is. Vampire blood.

_(She administers it to Bill.)_

Meredith: You wanna to know my secret? I cheat. I'm a doctor and I hate when people die. So when I have the ability to do something about it. I do.

**ON STEFAN'S CAR**

_(Stefan is leaning against his car, Elena walks up to him.)_

Elena: Stefan... say something. Please.

Stefan: I shouldn't have kidnap you. The car, the bridge, that was too far.

Elena: Thank you.

Stefan: But you shouldn't have lied to me today. You can't go off and do things like that, Elena. Not while Klaus is still alive.

Elena: I know. I just... I wanted to give Bonnie a moment with her mother... without everything else getting in the way.

Stefan: Without me getting in the way.

Elena: I didn't plan on kissing him.

Stefan: You're better than him, Elena. You're better than both of us.

_(He gets in his car and drives off.)_

**ON THE ROAD**

_(Bonnie waits for Elena; she and her mother are talking.)_

Bonnie: Elena is on her way. Jamie's safe. He's a little bruised, but he's safe.

Abby: You think the hybrid will come back?

Bonnie: You kept your end of the bargain, Klaus usually keeps his. You're willing, to do all this for him... and he's not even your family.

Abby: He is my family, Bonnie. I know, that might be hard for you to hear, but he is. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I wanna help you.

Bonnie: You can't. You've no magic and I don't trust you.

Abby: When I put Mikael down... my magic didn't just leave me. It drifted away. The longer I stayed away from you the weaker it gone. I think, that nature was punishing me for abandoning you. Maybe you can help me get my magic back.

Bonnie: I thought, you said you didn't want it anymore.

Abby: I don't. But if it's what you wanted... I would do that for you.

**HOSPITAL / BILL'S ROOM**

_(Tyler enters the room, Bill is awake.)_

Tyler: You're better.

Bill: Yeah. I shouldn't be but I didn't have any say in the matter.

Tyler: I didn't mean to hurt you. I lost control. Again.

Bill: I knew the risks, when I decided to help you. So... Was it worth it? How do you feel?

Tyler: Different. A little more myself.

Bill: Then we'll continue tomorrow.

Tyler: What are you talking about? I turned.

Bill: Once. To break the sire bound. Turning needs to be painless... and from what I saw today... we're still a long way off.

Tyler: I can't put myself through that again.

Bill: You will. Because until you're capable of acting on your own free will, I'm not gonna let you anywhere near my daughter.

**GILBERT'S HOUSE**

(_Alaric shows Meredith his stakes and his other vampire weapons.)_

Alaric: You told me your secret. This is mine.

Meredith: You're a vampire hunter.

Alaric: Semi-retired.

Meredith: You're trying to get out of taking me to dinner, aren't you?

Alaric: I just want to be honest. No secrets.

Meredith: Okay. Then tell me how you survived getting hit by a truck. Your injuries were fatal. Was it vampire blood?

Alaric: That and... this ring protects me from death at the hands of supernatural beings.

Meredith: A vampire hunter, who can't be killed by vampires. Convenient.

_(Meredith starts to slide his ring off his finger but Alaric stops her.)_

Meredith: Are you worried I'm a supernatural being?

Alaric: One can never be too careful.

_(They kiss. Elena enters the house.)_

Elena: Oh. Umm-hey. Umm. Sorry.

Meredith: I'm gonna go.

Alaric: Okay, yeah, sure, go.

(She leaves.)

Alaric: Elena, I'm sorry.

Elena: Please, it's okay.

Alaric: It's not okay. I mean, it's not even my place. It's your place. It's Jenna's place. It's your family's place.

Elena: The minute that you slept on that couch it became your place too. We needed you and... you stayed. So thank you for that. Hey, look, I know it's hard. But Jenna's gone. And you're allowed to move on.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

_(Stefan enters. Damon's standing in the front of the fireplace.) _

Stefan: Oh, you're still alive. I assume, that means Klaus didn't get his coffins.

Damon: Don't look so happy, I was only able to get one of them out in time. The locked one

Stefan: Probably a good choice.

Damon: Yeah. You know, if you're banking on Bonnie's mom to open it, you're screwed. She doesn't have any powers.

Stefan: Doesn't surprise me. Its been that kind of night.

Damon: Is Elena okay?

_(Stefan turns around and punches Damon in the face.)_

Damon: I take it, you two had a heart to heart. And I take it, you don't wanna talk about it. Noted. So why don't we talk about this?

_(Damon shows Stefan the silver dagger used to kill Elijah.)_

Stefan: What did you do?

**ORIGINAL FAMILY HOUSE**

**Klaus Walking in the House with Willow Forcing her to walk ahead of him**

**Willow: Do you have to Push me Klaus I am not so Differecult to handle you know.**

**Klaus: Yes but you will be My Prisoner know until I get my coffin back from your friends**

**Willow: Why bring me into this they never tell me anything anymore.**

**Klaus: They still think of you as a Friend and as long you are friends with them You will my Leverage to getting them back but Don't worry you will be safe and No harm will come to you**

**Willow: Thanks for that small crumb**

**Klaus( Specking to a Hybrid) Will you take her to a Room I need to be a Moment with my family in the coffins**

**Hybrid: Sure Klaus( Taking Willow by her arm Pulling her with him upstairs)**

_(The Hybrid shoves the coffins in a big room, Klaus is standing beside him.)_

Hybrid: You've got your family back. Finally. You gonna open them?

Klaus: Not quite yet. I stíll have some unfinished business to take care of.

Hybrid: What business?

_(Suddenly, the hybrid is squirming and falls to the floor, dead. Elijah is standing behind him with his heart in his hand.)_

Elijah: So, Niklaus...

Klaus: Elijah?

Elijah: What did I miss?


	55. Bringing Out The Dead

**Bringing Out The Dead**

**KLAUS' MANSION**

ELIJAH: You look surprised to see me. So it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest?

KLAUS: You look like you could do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we?

(Elijah attacks him; Klaus flies through a window)

KLAUS: Easy. I just finished renovating. You know you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word, I reunited you with our family.

(Elijah attacks him again, Klaus undaggers Kol and threatens Elijah with the dagger)

KLAUS: Don`t make me do this to you again Elijah!

ELIJAH: Come on. Use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with.

KLAUS: Mikael is dead.

ELIJAH: What did you say?

KLAUS: I killed him. With his own weapon. He's gone Elijah. Forever.

ELIJAH: Why do our family remain in these coffins? Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century.

KLAUS: Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know but I`m ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me.

ELIJAH: What are you doing?

(Klaus daggers Kol again)

KLAUS: Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again.

(Klaus closes Kol`s coffin lid Willow and the Hybrid runs in the room)

Willow: What was going on in here.

Elijah: Willow Brucannon How nice to see you again( Seeing her angery face)

Willow: I am a Prisoner and a Hybrid friend of Klaus to them to take me to a room when We heard glass breaking and fighting so we came to see what was going on but I guess I shouldn't have( Walking out of the room with the Hybrid)

Elijah: I see she still resents me for Turning her into a Vampire so What is she doing here.

Klaus: She is Levege to get My coffin back and she isn't a Vampire anymore Elijah her grandparents from the other side took that from her so she is back being a Mortal.

Elijah: You will have to catch me up on what has been going on since I've been daggered.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

ELENA: Morning

ALARIC: Thought we had aspirin.

ELENA: Yeah in the vitamins. You`re hungover.

ALARIC: Yeah, sorry about that, it was a bit of a weird night.

ELENA: I told you you don`t have to feel guilty about inviting Meredith over here.

ALARIC: Oh I know. And I thank you for that. But I do feel guilty for whiskey dialing her at two in the a.m.

ELENA: No you didn`t.

ALARIC: Oh, yes I did.

ELENA: Oh, was she cool about it?

ALARIC: Well, as soon as these aspirin kick in and I remember the conversation, I'll let you know.

**GILBERT PORCH**

(Sheriff Forbes rings the doorbell and is waiting outside; Elena opens the door)

ELENA: Sheriff Forbes, hi. Is everything OK?

LIZ: This is an unconventional conversation we`re about to have. So I hope you`ll protect me on it.

ALARIC: Of course.

LIZ: I assume you both heard our medical examiner was murdered the night of the Wickery Bridge fundraiser.

ALARIC: Yeah. Brian Walters. Why?

LIZ: We`ve been investigating. Someone drove this stake through his heart.

ALARIC: That`s one of ours. I mean this is one of a set from your parents lake house.

LIZ: That`s why I`m here. I haven`t told anyone but forensics ran it for prints and found only one clean set.

(She looks at Elena)

LIZ: Yours

ELENA: What?

**AT A MEADOW IN THE WOODS**

(Damon and Elena talk on the phone)

DAMON: So you`re the prime suspect, huh?

ELENA: She doesn`t think that I did it. She`s just trynna to find out why somebody used one of my family weapons to kill a council member.

DAMON: Well why don`t you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons.

ALARIC: You`re on speaker phone, dick.

DAMON: I`m just sayin` first suspects usually the right one. Don`t get so defensive.

ALARIC: Brian Walters was killed days ago, alright? I didn`t show Meredith this stuff until last night!

ELENA: It wasn`t Meredith.

DAMON: But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night.

ELENA: It`s not Meredith! Okay? I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic.

DAMON: Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash?

ALARIC: Who doesn't? Got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, your car.

DAMON: It's Klaus. It has to be, he's screwing with us.

ELENA: What if it was Stefan? He was crazy that night. And you know he was trying to get underneath Klaus's skin, he was capable of pretty much anything.

DAMON: Ahh, make's me nostalgic for the time when Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifist, anyway got to go, you'll know more later.

ALARIC: Hey, where are you?

DAMON: Tea with an old friend.

DAMON: Elijah. My favorite original, back from the dead. Clean up nice.

ELIJAH: You left something, in my jacket pocket.

(Elijah pulls out a note)

DAMON: Oh, yeah. "Dear Elijah, let's get together, plot the destruction of your brother, XOXO"

ELIJAH: Damon.

DAMON: Was I right to undagger you or are we gonna have a problem?

ELIJAH: I'm here, let's talk.

DAMON: I'll start with an easy question. Any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?

**THE OLD LOCKWOOD SECRET CELLER**

(Abby, Bonnie and Stefan go to the coffin, it's in the secret cellar.)

ABBY: Slow down!

STEFAN: Keep up, we don't have much time.

BONNIE: Sorry Stefan, but I didn't have a choice.

STEFAN: It was a choice Bonnie, you made it and now we have to live with it. You told Klaus where the coffins were and he took them. All of them except this one.

ABBY: That's the one that's sealed?

STEFAN: Yep. Fortunately it seems to be the one he cares about most.

ABBY: Aren't you coming inside?

(Stefan stops at the entrance.)

STEFAN: Vampires can't get in. Damon had to compelled a couple of Lockwood-Gardeners to bring the coffin in.

Abby: This is a bad idea.

Stefan: Look, if you're really the key to opening up that coffin, I think it's a pretty save bet you're on Klaus's I suggest you hideout here and figure out a way to open up the damn thing.

Abby: I told you, I don't have any powers.

Stefan: And I don't believe you. The time's ticking. Won't be long, before Klaus calls his hybrids to find that coffin and kill all of us. So dig deep, Abby Bennett. Scrape out whatever magic you have left.

(Stefan leaves when he comes outside, Elena's waiting in the front of the entrance to the cave.)

Stefan: What are you doing here?

Elena: Bonnie told me that you guys would be here. I need to talk to you.

Stefan: Well, there's nothing to talk about. I'm just focused on getting this coffin open.

Elena: Did you kill the medical examiner?

Stefan: Why would you think I did that?

Elena: Maybe because I don't know what you're capable of anymore.

Stefan: Well, believe what you want, Elena.

Elena: I don't want to believe any of it, Stefan.

Stefan: But you had to ask me anyway.

Elena: Stefan...

Stefan: Did you ask Damon... if he killed anybody lately?

(Elena doesn't answer, Stefan leaves.)

**HOSPITAL**

(Meredith meets up with Caroline in the hallway.)

Meredith: Are you Caroline?

Caroline: Yes. Dr. Fell, hi. Elena told me you helped out my dad.

Meredith: I did. Do you think you can get him to be a little more grateful? He spent half the night threatening to get my medical license revoked for saving his life.

Caroline: Yeah, my dad's a little set in his ways. He spent his whole life hating vampires, so...

Meredith: So... he's not psyched about it being vampire blood that healed him. Yeah, he made that clear. I'm sorry. my bedside manner sucks, on no sleep.

Caroline: So, can I take him home?

Meredith: I signed his discharge papers late last night, just to shut him up.

Caroline: Oh, I... he didn't call or anything.

Meredith: That's gotta be hard. When your dad hates the one thing you can't change about yourself. I make it my business, to know who the vampires are in this town. Medical curiosity. I don't blab.

Caroline: Yeah, we've had our ups and downs.

Meredith: Tell your dad I said you're welcome.

(She leaves.)

Caroline: Thanks.

(She goes to Elena.)

Elena: That was fast.

Caroline: Yeah, he's not here. He was already discharged. And she seems perfectly nice by the way... a little intense, maybe. But... I think it's sweet, you wanna make sure Alaric's not dating a total psycho.

Elena: He's my family. I have to look out for him. What?

(Caroline calls her father)

Caroline: I hear it.

(She hears her phone of her dad.)

Elena: Hear what?

Caroline: My dad's phone.

(They go in a storage room.)

(They find Bill lifeless with a knife in his chest.)

(Caroline gets on her knees beside him.)

Caroline: Dad! Dad?

Elena: Oh my god.

Caroline: Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead! Oh my god!

(She pulls the knife out.)

Caroline: Daddy!

Elena: Caroline... He has vampire blood in his system.

Caroline: What?!

(Suddenly, Bill wakes up.)

**THE OLD LOCKWOOD SECRET CELLER**

(Bonnie looks at the signs of Klaus's family.)

Bonnie: Is this the only grimoire you kept?

Abby: It was the only one I needed. So... what is all of this?

Bonnie: Family history. About a mother, who loved her children so much, she couldn't bear the thought she might lose them. So she turned them into vampires. One of them is Klaus.

Abby: The one, you're trying to kill with whatever is in that coffin?

(She nods.)

Bonnie: There's nothing in here, that's going to help us. I've seen most of these spells. What was this?

(She show her the rest of a demolished aite.)

Abby: That was the spell I used to seal Mikael in the tomb. I burned it and tried to get it out of my head. Didn't work though. Wait... Do you see this?

(Abby points to a spell on the page.)

Bonnie: It's a sealing spell. We're trying to open something... Not seal it shut.

Abby: No. Right here. On this side. It's a blood knot. It means, to bind it you need two genarations. A bloodline. Like... two keys to a safety deposit box.

Bonnie: So... unbinding it, would reverse the spell. Unseal it. If we did it together.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

(Damon is in Stefan's room with two shirts in his hands, Stefan enters.)

Damon: Get dressed. We're going out.

Stefan: Yeah, sorry, not interested.

Damon: I didn't ask. Elijah and I have scheduled a very old-fashioned sitdown with you and Klaus. I say go with the black. Makes you look all villainy.

Stefan: Klaus won't make a deal, Damon.

Damon: He didn't have to. All we're doing is buying a little time to give our wicked witches a chance to pop the top off the coffin.

Stefan: So, that's your...uh...plan? Stall Klaus?

Damon: If you didn't go postal on his hybrids, then maybe we'd have some options.

Stefan: So you unleashed an Original to help him out?

Damon: Undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan. Are you kidding me? After what Klaus did to him? He's in vengeance mode. It's perfect.

Stefan: There's nothing smart... about trusting Elijah, Damon. He screwed us over the last time he promised to help us kill Klaus.

Damon: Yeah, the way you've been acting, I trust him about as much as I trust you.

Stefan: Hm. Well I guess that goes both ways, doesn't it?

Damon: Oh, yes... this is aboout me kissing Elena. Just remember, if it wasn't for Klaus, you would have never become such a dick and that kiss would never have happened. So get ready and get happy. We're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwing it up.

**HOSPITAL**

(Caroline and Bill are still in the storage room.)

Caroline: I compelled the nurse to stay out of this room. You'll be safe here.

Bill: My wound is completely healed. I need something to eat.

Caroline: Daddy, why don't you just come lay down and just relax?

Bill: I can't. I'm too wired and my pulse is racing. It's the effect of my body wanting to transition.

Caroline: Well, maybe Doctor Fell can give you something.

Bill: She's done enough.

(Elena walks in)

Elena: I called your mom.

Caroline: Thanks.

Elena: Mr. Forbes, did you see your attacker?

Bill: I didn't see anything. Tried to sneak out the back exit and someone came up from behind.

Caroline: Look, we'll figure this out, but in the mean time we need to get you some blood.

Bill: I'm not going to drink any blood.

Elena: You have to. You died with vampire blood in your system. If you don't feed and finish the transition into a vampire then you'll die.

Bill: I understand how it works. And that's what I'm prepared to do. Now get me out of this hospital. I smell blood everywhere.

(He leaves.)

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Alaric is putting his weapons on the table, Elena enters the house.)

Elena: What are you doing?

Alaric: Taking inventory. Did you bring it?

Elena: You mean, did I steal evidence from a crime scene? Yes.

(She gives him the stake.)

Alaric: You're right. It's a match. This is from a crawl space in the foyer. Which means, Meredith knew where it was.

Elena: That doesn't mean, she stole it.

(He shows her other stakes.)

Alaric: This is from the loft. These are from the duffel in Damon's car.

Elena: Identical to the one that killed Brian Walters.

Alaric: Damon's car was at the Wickery-Bridge fundraiser, so was Meredith. And that was the night her ex-boyfriend, the medical examiner, was killed. The one who called her psycho.

Elena: Well, she was trying to save Bill Forbes, why would she turn around and try to kill him?

Alaric: I don't know what to think either. You know, but... we'd be idiots to ignore all these facts.

Elena: So what should we do?

Alaric: Well... Get this to the police. Then you should probably be with Caroline.

Elena: I'm sorry, Ric. Please be careful.

(She takes the stake and leaves.)

**KLAUS'S HOUSE**

(Elijah opens the door, Stefan and Damon are standing outside.)

Elijah: Niklaus, our guests have arrived.

Klaus: Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilised men, shall we?

Elijah: It's better to indulge him.

Stefan: I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told, I had to cause you would hear us out.

Klaus: Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours.( Raising his hand as a Hybrid brought Willow in Dressed in a simple cocktail dress a necklece and her hair is in waves down her back) Ah there is My Grl you may sit with us for even though your my Prisoner doesn't mean I can't feed you

Willow:( Sighing sits down beside Damon and Klaus) Fine lets get this over with

Damon:( Giving her a concerned look and making sure that Klaus didn't take any of her blood on her neck releaved) I am so Glad you are safe Willow.

Willow:(Nodding at him) Thanks Damon

(They sit at the table and are eating and drinking, all accept Stefan.)

Damon: Thank you, love.

Klaus: You lost your appetite.

Damon: Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home.

Klaus: That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? Fve of us dining together? Such a Our Lovely Mage here as well( Looking over at her Winking) Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?

Damon: Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier.

Klaus: Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through.

Stefan: Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her.

Klaus: If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah.

Damon: Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert.

Stefan: We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses.

Damon: I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself.

**CAROLINE'S HOUSE**

(Elena and Caroline are sitting together on the front porch.)

Elena: Did you hear back from Tyler yet?

Caroline: No. And I've left messages for him everywhere. So, does Alaric really think that Dr. Fell did it?

Elena: He doesn't know what to think.

Caroline: What about you?

Elena: I wish the girl Alaric liked wasn't in the middle of all of this. He deserves to be happy. But yeah, she looks guilty. It's why I told your mom.

Caroline: My mom's in there sitting with my dad. And I don't think they've been in the same room this long since I was ten years old. Is there any chance that Tyler did it?

Elena: What?

Caroline: If Klaus was trying to mess with you and he's sired to Klaus. And, I mean, he does everything that he's told.

Elena: No... no, I don't think Tyler did it.

Caroline: I can't just let my father die. You know, I'm... I'm gonna force him to feed.

Elena: Hey... he doesn't want to, Caroline. The only thing your dad has is his choice.

(Caroline starts to cry.)

Caroline: I hated him so much for what he did to me. So much. Now all I want to do is save his life.

Elena: Of course you do, he's your dad.

Caroline: What was the hardest part for you? When you lost your Dad?

Elena: Realizing all the things that he wouldn't be there for. The things that... that you just need your Dad for, you know?

(Elena scoots over to Caroline and holds her in her arms. Matt suddenly shows up and they both look at him.)

Matt: Hey.

Caroline: Hey.

(She gets up and hugs Matt.)

**KLAUS' MANSION**

Elijah: Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?

Stefan: I don't know. Ask Damon.

(Klaus looking at them Confused)

Klaus: I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Uh- trouble in paradise.

Stefan: One more word about Elena and this dinner's over.

(Klaus continues to laugh silently.)

Willow: You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile.

Klaus: You're probably right.

Damon: Yeah.

Klaus: It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?

Elijah: Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?

Klaus: Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line.

Damon: Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell.

(Damon takes a sip of wine.)

Elijah: When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus.

Klaus: I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much.

Willow: Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?

Elijah: Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?

Klaus: But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family.

Elijah: Family above all.

(Elijah and Klaus raise their glasses.)

Klaus: Family above all.

(They clink their glasses together.)

**LOCKWOOD CELLAR**

(Abby and Bonnie are performing a spell over the coffin. After a minute, Bonnie takes her hands out of Abby's hands and looks at her.)

Bonnie: You're not trying! We've been at this for over an hour.

Abby: The spirits are angry with me. For leaving you. Maybe they didn't want me to have my powers again.

Bonnie: I had all of those dreams for a reason. The spirits wanted me to find you because your my mom. It's not them, it's you. You won't open yourself up to it. You know, Dad never talked about you? And neither did Grams. I had no memories of you. So you know what I use to pretend? That you were dead. It was easier to do that than to wonder why you never came back for me.

Abby: There is no way I can tell you how sorry I am for what I did.

Bonnie: Yes there is. You can help me.

(Bonnie places her hands over the coffin again, reaching out for Abby's hands. Abby takes her hands and they begin to recite the spell again. The candles flare up. They stop chanting the spell and Bonnie goes to open the coffin. It's still stuck.)

Bonnie: It almost worked. I have to call Damon, tell him that we're getting closer. I'll be right back.

Abby: Okay.

(Bonnie leaves the cavern, while Abby stays behind. She hears a noise and looks at the coffin. She walks over to it and reaches out to open it, but it opens by itself and all the candles flare up. She gasps.)

**KLAUS' MANSION**

(Damon receives a text from Bonnie saying that she needs more time to work at the coffin.)

Elijah: So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?

Damon: That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges.

Elijah: The deal sounds fair, brother.

Klaus: I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind.

(Klaus gets up and starts to pace.)

Klaus: Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is... the two of you.

(Damon gets up.)

Damon: I'm gonna get some air.

Elijah: Let me deal with this.

(Elijah gets up and follows Damon, leaving Klaus and Stefan alone.)

Klaus: All this talk has made me thirsty.

(A blonde girl comes up and stands next to Klaus.)

Klaus: What do you say Stefan, can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?

(Klaus bites her neck and drinks her blood.)

Willow been sitting down at the table and listening as Damon,Stefan and Klaus has been talking about Elena all evening that No matter what Elena is always the Number one for all of them Never in her life has she had that Kind of devotion and care from anyone sense all her Parents cared about where each other always sending her to her grandparents to stay always feeling Not wanted or Loved( Lower her arms on the table and just staring down at her hands)

Klaus:( Watching the Mage and seeing her lonelyness is feeling Kind of Sorry for her knowing that she is caught in the Middle of everything that is Elena Gilbert He didn't want to add to her Lonelyness but he had no choice she is Part of his Plan to get his coffin back.)

Stefan:( Walking over to stand over Willow Putting a Hand on her shoulder) Hey How are you handling things Willow you aren't looking like yourself

Willow: Well I am being held against My will because all of you can't seemed to give Klaus his Coffin but of course Lets to this to keep Elena Safe Nobody else Matters but her Right Stefan.

Stefan:( Shocked at Willow for saying that and feeling a Little Giltity) All this is None of Elena's Fault she didn't asked to be a Human blood bag for the rest of her life and then Its My fault in the first place why She was a Target in the first place

Willow:( Standing up to just walk over to the other side of the Room) No Stefan its Not your Fault its the Original witch and her Original Husband Mikael None of there children would be immortal right now if it wasn't for them we shouldn't blame everything on Klaus or yourself Everything was going to happen long before you met Elena.

Klaus:( Touched by the Truth in her voice) You have a Point there Little Mage its because of My mother and Mikael of course we became vampires and Killed thousands but all this wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for them keeping my Werewolf side Sealed.

Stefan: I know but Klaus took everything from me when he made me go out of town with him and then turned my Humanity switch off making me almost Kill Elena He didn't have to become such a Dick in the first place.

Klaus: Yes I made a Mess of things and I will Proberly continue making them because its My choice.

Willow: Come on instead of wasting all your Immortaly you should be doing the things that you love Now that Mikael is dead going to travel like you said you wanted Painting is the thing you love most doing.

Klaus:( Sadly Smiling) Yes I do Love it but I don't want to be alone when I do Travel the world creating Hybrids is all I have at the Moment.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Elena and Matt walk up to the house.)

Elena: Thanks for walking me home.

Matt: Are you doing okay? This has to bring up a lot for you.

Elena: We've all lost a lot.

Matt: It's this town, it's messed up. None of us should have to live this way.

(They walk into the house together. Elena tries to turn on the lights, but they don't come on.)

Elena: That's weird.

Matt: Electricity must be out.

(They walk into the kitchen, Elena opens a cupboard and grabs two flashlights, she hands one to Matt.)

Elena: Here.

(She turns her flashlight on.)

Elena: I think I have some candles over there.

(Elena walks over to the other side of the kitchen and sees a puddle of blood.)

Elena: Oh my God!

Matt: What the hell?

(Elena moves her flashlight beam into the hallway; they see bloody handprints on the wall. Elena and Matt grab knives.)

Elena: Matt?

(They follow the bloody footprints out of the kitchen. They go up the stairs, there are more bloody handprints on the wall. Elena gets to the top of the stairs and looks around, she sees Alaric lying in a doorway with a knife through his stomach. She gasps and rushes over to him. Matt is right behind her.)

Elena: Ric! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

(Elena goes to pull the knife out but Alaric screams, Matt stops her.)

Matt: No, leave it in! Leave it in! He's lost too much blood. I'm gonna call 911.

(Elena grabs Alaric's face and looks at him.)

Elena: Ric, look at me. Who did this to you?

Alaric: I don't know.

Elena: Oh my God, there's a lot of blood, Matt!

Matt: I know, I know, Elena. I know.

Alaric: You have to kill me.

Elena: What?

Alaric: Elena, you- you have to kill me.

Elena: Wait, wait, wait, Matt, hang up, hang up. He's right. If he dies a supernatural death, then he'll come back to life and he'll be healed.

Matt: But, how do you know who did this is supernatural?

Elena: That's what he's saying, we don't but... I'm the doppelgänger.

(She takes the knife she grabbed from the kitchen.)

Elena: That makes me supernatural.

Matt: Elena! No, this is messed up!

Elena: He's dying, Matt!

(Elena stabs Alaric, killing him.)

**KLAUS' MANSION**

(Klaus is still feeding on the blonde girl, he drops her to the floor, she's dead.)

Klaus: Delicious. Aged to perfection.

Stefan: Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to drive a wedge between me and my brother.

Klaus: Oh no, you're doing that well enough on your own. Because of Elena, you're gonna lose your brother and you'll only have yourself to blame.

(Damon and Elijah re-enter.)

Damon: What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter.

Klaus: Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?

Damon: Matt Donovan? Really?

Klaus: Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family.

Willow: And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelgänger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?

Klaus: Consider it a small return on my investment in her well being. See after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life, you know it's what's best for her.

(Klaus gets up and walks towards Stefan.)

Klaus: So, what do you say Stefan, do we have a deal?

(Stefan walks over to Klaus.)

Damon: What are you doing?

(Klaus holds his hand out to Stefan. Stefan grabs his hand.)

Stefan: Nice try, Klaus. But no deal.

(Klaus breaks Stefan's arm. He kicks his leg and breaks it as well Willow trying to Help gets Backhanded in the face Knocking her into the Table breaking her arm. He pushes his hand into the fireplace, Stefan starts to burn. Damon attempts to rush over to him, but Elijah pushes him against the wall.)

Damon: What are you doing? ( Seeing the Puddle of Blood where Willow is laying Knocked Out)

(Klaus continues to hold Stefan in the fire, his arm is badly burnt.)

Damon: Stop!

Klaus: Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive.

Damon: I'll get it.

Klaus: Go with him, brother, you keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family.

Stefan:( Looking at Willow) We have to help her she doesn't deserve this ( Concerned for the Blood)

Klaus:( Sadly looking at Willow with Regret) Its A pity if your Brother doesn't come back with my coffin she will die and you will have yourself to blame.

**FORBES HOUSE**

(Bill is in Caroline's room. Caroline enters.)

Bill: Hey.

Caroline: Hey.

(Bill points to a trophy on Caroline's dresser.)

Bill: Your first day at regionals.

Caroline: Yep. I was afraid to join the squad, but you talked me into it.

Bill: You had nothing to be afraid of, you were so much better than all those other girls.

(Bill sits down on Caroline's bed.)

Caroline: How are you feeling?

Bill: I'm tired.

Caroline: Can I get you anything? Or um... do you want me to call Steven?

Bill: No, no, we haven't spoken in a while. Just call him when it's over and the dust is settled, would you?

(Caroline kneels in front of her Dad and takes his hands.)

Caroline: Listen, listen to me. I know that you think you made your choice, but you can change your mind. You know, you are strong enough to handle being a vampire. I mean, you're the strongest person that I know.

Bill: Oh, Caroline, my strength is all in my beliefs. Becoming a vampire is wrong, people aren't supposed to cheat death, it's just what I believe. Please respect that.

(Caroline lets go of his hands and stands up and starts to cry.)

Caroline: God. How can you hate who I am so much?!

(Bill gets up and gently grabs Caroline's face.)

Bill: Oh, no, no, no, sweetheart, I don't hate you, I love you. You're strong, you're beautiful, you're good. And even after everything that has happened to you, you are exactly who your mother and I hoped you'd grow up to be.

Caroline: Please don't leave me, Daddy. Please... please don't leave me. Daddy just don't leave me.

(Bill hugs Caroline and pets her hair.)

Bill: Shh. Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children, Caroline. It's okay.

(She kisses the top of her head as she continues to cry. He looks over at Liz who is standing in the doorway.)

Bill: This is life. This is what it means to be human.

**KLAUS' MANSION**

(Klaus is still keeping Stefan in the fire.)

Stefan: Go ahead and kill me, I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin.

(Klaus pulls Stefan out of the fireplace.)

Klaus: You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?

(He pushes Stefan. Stefan pushes back. Suddenly, Elijah and Damon re-enter the room.)

Klaus: Elijah... why haven't you left?

Elijah: Where are you manners, brother? We forgot dessert.

(Elijah takes the cover off a plate a blonde woman is carrying. Two silver daggers lie on the plate.)

Klaus: What have you done?

Elijah: What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now.

(Kol enters the room.)

Klaus: Kol.

Kol: Long time, brother.

(Klaus starts to back away. Finn suddenly appears, he grabs a dagger and stabs Klaus through the hand.)

Klaus: Finn, don't!

(He rushes away, but runs into Rebekah.)

Klaus: Rebekah?

(She stabs him with a dagger.)

Rebekah: This is for our mother.

(Klaus falls back into Kol's arms. Kol restrains him. Elijah looks at Damon and Stefan.)

Elijah: You're free to go. This is family business.

Damon:( Picking up Willow and they Speed out of there)

**FORBES HOUSE**

(Bill is lying in Caroline's bed, he has passed away. Caroline is clutching his hand and crying. Liz enters the room, she has tears in her eyes. Caroline and Liz look at each other.)

**GILBERT HOUSE**

(Elena is sitting next to Alaric's body, Matt comes up the stairs and kneels down next to her.)

Matt: He's still out?

(Elena nods.)

Elena: Caroline called. Her dad died. Will you stay with me? Until he wakes up?

Matt: Of course.

Elena: I can't lose anymore family.

(Elena starts to cry, Matt takes her in his arms and comforts her.)

**THE WOODS**

Damon feeding Willow his blood as he watches her color come back with relief Pulls her in his arms Hugging her) Don't ever do that to me again.

Willow: I am Sorry Damon I didn't expect him to do that to me but I guess I can never trust anyone Again when it comes to my Life( Standing up and then Pushing out of his arms) Thanks for taking care of me

Damon: Its my Pleasure Willow you are My friend and I can't have anything Happen to you.

(Damon Willow and Stefan are walking to the Lockwood Cellar.)

Stefan: Ah, you were right about Elijah. Undaggering him was a smart move.

Damon: Wow, actual acknowledgement of a job well done. You're going soft, Stefan.

Stefan: So, I guess I shouldn't thank you for saving me from Klaus?

Damon: Shut up, you don't get to thank me until I pay you back for all those times you've saved me.

Stefan: You could have left me there. Klaus would have killed me and you would have had Elena all to yourself.

(Damon's phone goes off. It's Elena. He ignores the call.)

Damon: I didn't do it on your account.

Stefan: I love her, Damon.

Damon: So do I.

(Damon looks at him and walks away.)

(Elena is on the phone with Sheriff Forbes.)

Liz: I looked into it, Elena. Meredith Fell was called into surgery six hours ago. She's been in there ever since.

Elena: She has an alibi?

Liz: Iron-tight in an operating room full of witnesses.

Elena: Then who could it be?

Liz: I don't know. But the attack on Alaric makes this the third member of the Founder's Council and we just cleared our only suspect.

(Alaric wakes up and starts coughing. Elena hangs up her phone and rushes over to him and grabs his hand.)

**LOCKWOOD CELLAR**

(Damon Willow and Stefan enter the cavern.)

Damon: Let's hope big witch and little witch got that coffin open.

Stefan: Something's gotta make this night worthwhile.

(They see Bonnie on the floor, unconscious.)

Willow: Bonnie? She's still breathing.

Damon: Mama's still breathing, I can hear her.

Stefan: Coffin's open.

Damon: Well, it's not gonna do us any good. Whatever's in it is gone.

**KLAUS' MANSION**

Rebekah: I like what you've done with the new place, Nik.

(She throws a vase into a painting.)

Klaus: I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again.

Elijah: Well you're right, none of us will be.

Finn: You're staying behind.

Rebekah: We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench, then you will be alone. Always and forever.

Klaus: If you run, I will hunt all of you down.

Elijah: Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father.

Klaus: I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you.

Elijah: You will when we have that coffin.

(They all hear a door open. They turn around. Esther walks in.)

Rebekah: Mother?

(Esther walks towards Klaus.)

Esther: Look at me! Do you know why I'm here?

(Klaus has tears in his eyes.)

Klaus: You're here to kill me.

Esther: Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again.


	56. Dangerous Liaisons

**Dangerous Liaisons**

HOSPITAL

Matt: How's Mr. Saltzman?

Elena: Resigned to spending the night in observation, so long as I promise to change the lock on the house. So I talked to Bonnie earlier. She and her mom are fine. Have you talked to Caroline?

Matt: Yeah, she's holding it together, considering how close she and her dad used to be. Any word on who's behind these attacks?

Elena: No, Sheriff Forbes said there's no real suspects at all.

(Out of the hospital, parking lot)

Elena: How are you dealing with everything? I mean, you keep getting dragged into all of this.

Matt: Honestly... I'm kind of lucky, the only thing that I have to worry about for tomorrow, is showing up for my shift at the grill.

Elena: Thank you, for everything today, really.

Matt: Get home safe.

Elena: Thanks.

[sighs]

(Matt drives away, Elena gets into her car)

(Elena drives over something)

Elena: What?

(She gets out of her car and checks her bumper. There's nothing there. Suddenly, Rebekah appears.)

Rebekah: Drive much?

Elena: Rebekah.

(Rebekah grabs Elena and pushes her agains her car.)

Rebekah: Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back, Elena. It hurt.

(Rebekah tries to bite Elena, Elena sceams)

(Elijah appears, stopping Rebekah)

Rebekah: Elijah.

Elijah: Leave.

(Rebekah steps forward)

Elijah: Are you challenging me?

Rebekah: You're pathetic. Both of you.

(Rebekah disappears)

Elijah: Well... I believe we have a little catching up to do.

GILBERT HOUSE, KITCHEN

Elena: It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin.

Stefan: As in the Original Witch?

Damon: What? How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago.

Elena: I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus.

Stefan: She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus.

Elena: Well, not anymore... at least not according to Elijah.

Stefan: That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds.

Damon: Anyone else feeling a little used right now?

Elena: Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us.

(Doorbell rings)

Elena: I believe him.

(Elena goes and opens the door)

Damon: What is it?

Elena: It's an invitation. "Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration."

Stefan: Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?

Elena: The Original Family.

Damon: It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?

Elena: Wait, there's a note on the back. "Elena, I think it's time that we finally meet, Esther."

KLAUS' MANSION

[Music Playing]

Kol: Rebekah? Tell me how handsome I am.

Rebekah: Ah Kol, you know I can`t be compelled.

(Finn grins; Door opens)

Klaus: You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?!

Rebekah: Here we go.

Klaus: Do you want another dagger in your heart?

Kol: Again with the dagger threats? Don`t you have any other tricks?

Klaus: Oh, go back to staring at yourself.

Kol: And who are you, my father?

Klaus: No, Kol, but you`re in my house.

Kol: Then perhaps we should go outside.

Esther: Enough! Niklaus...come.

(Klaus goes into another room with his mother.)

Klaus: Rebekah wasn`t even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life. What happened to peace, acceptance, family?

Esther: You put daggers in their hearts. You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?

Klaus: So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were?

Esther: You need to give it time, Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same.

Klaus: I just don't understand. I killed you, and still you forgive me.

Esther: Its been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. Forgiveness is not a chore. It's a gift. Now, who are you bringing to the ball this evening?

Klaus: [sighs] Don't be ridiculous. You're lucky I'm even going.

Esther: Well, I wish you would reconsider. It is going to be a magical evening.

GILBERT HOUSE

Elena: If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why.

Damon: Well that's a dumb idea, she already tried to kill you once.

Stefan: No, Elena is right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion.

Damon: Can we go back in time where the old Stefan cared if Elena lived or died?

Stefan: What for? It's your job now.

Elena: Stefan has a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants.

Damon: You can't protect yourself.

Stefan: Okay fine, then I'll go.

Damon: You've pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime. I'll go.

(Damon snatches the invitation out of Elena's hand.)

Elena: Hey!

Damon: End of story.

FORBES HOUSE

(Carolines phone goes off, it's a voicemail from Tyler)

Tyler: Caroline, it's Tyler. I know I should have called sooner, I just kinda freaked out and left. But I heard about your dad and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Caroline. I'm out doing what he said. I'm gonna fix myself and come home to you. I love you.

(Someone knocks on the door. Caroline opens it and finds an invitation to the ball from Klaus and a box.)

Caroline: [Scoffs] Seriously?

(Caroline opens the box and sees a beautiful blue dress. She places the lid back on the box.)

MYSTIC GRILL

(Elena is with Caroline and Willow)

Elena: It's all so weird. The Originals are throwing a ball. Like an actual ball.

Caroline: It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is. And why does the Evil Witch want an audience with you?

Elena: I have no idea. There's only one way to find out.

Caroline: I thought you told Damon and Stefan that you weren't going.

Elena: I did, which is all the more reason why I need a drama free bodyguard.

Willow: Well, I think a Salvatore would look a lot better in a tux. And by that I mean Stefan.

Elena: Uhh, I can't deal with either of the Salvatores right now. Whatever Stefan is feeling, he is channeling it all against Klaus. And Damon...it's just not a good idea.

Caroline: Why, cause you two made out? Bonnie spilled the beans.

Elena: I was gonna tell you. Just, after everything happened with your dad...

Caroline: Elena, when you and Matt kissed for the first time freshman year, you called me the second it happened. And now I don't hear about this til now, and from somebody else.

Elena: I'm sorry. It's just I, I don't even know how I feel about it yet. All I do know is that it just used to be so much easier.

(Rebekah walks up.)

Rebekah: Careful Caroline. It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back.

Elena: What are you doing here? I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals.

Rebekah: Get over yourself Elena. It's not all about you.

(Rebekah walks away and gives Matt an invitation to the ball)

Caroline: Oh my god. She's inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him?

Elena: Probably to get this reaction from us.

Caroline: [Scoffs] What time is this stupid dance?

(Rebekah walking back over to the Bar where Willow went and decides to talk to her touching her shoulder and turning her around)

Rebekah: Hello there Willow I wanted to know if you would like to come to the Ball tonight Our Family is throwing it and since you have been super Nice to me before Elena Stabbed me in the back you do know she did that right.

Willow: I didn't now about it until that night when I had dinner with your Brother's and I am so sorry that Elena did that it wasn't right and yes I would Love to go

Rebekah: Excellent How about you and I go have a Vip treatment done so we can both be the Princess of the ball Not that you aren't already because of your Family History what do you say.

Wllow: Alright I'd love to I need to get away from all the drama that everybody seems to have around them( Walking with Rebekah out of the Grill)

Elena: Did I just see that Rebekah and Willow hanging out when did they do that.

Caroline: Proberly because she has been the only one that has been kind to her Willow has that Kindness about her who draws someone as despreate for attention like Rebekah.

Elena: But Tonight is just about Me meeting Esther and I can't have anyone Mess that up for me Not even Willow so when she comes I will just tell her to leave

Caroline:( Shocked at Elena ) Why would you do that Elena she is our friend she deserves to have a Night out without any drama just leave her alone.

Elena: I can't okay to many People will get hurt and Willow she is a Friend but she is also a Liabilty( Walking out of the Grill after saying that Not knowing that Willow after almost forgetting her jacket walks in just as Elena was telling Caroline that she was a Liabity filled with so Much Hurt grabs her Jacket and runs out of the Grill)

KLAUS' MANSION

[Music Playing]

Damon: Hello Carol.

Carol Lockwood: Hello.

Damon: Hanging out with your new besties?

Carol: I'm the mayor, Damon. When the oldest, deadliest, family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile.

Damon: Hmm, Well at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from.

Carol: I'm trying to protect this town. They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured them that I'd enforce it.

Kol: Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it.

Damon: Damon Salvatore. Have we met?

Kol: I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out.

(Elena walks in as Damon stares at her.)

Damon: Excuse me, Carol.

(Stefan and Damon walk up to meet Elena)

Elena: What are you doing here?

Stefan: I could ask you the same thing.

Damon: Surprise, surprise. Nice tux. You're not supposed to be here.

Elena: Well, I am. And I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants. So, shall we?

(Both Salvatores escort her into the party.)

Willow walking in Klaus's Mansion after spending the inter day at a Beauty Spa with Rebekah and having her hair put into Curlers as a Make up artist puts Make up on her and Rebekah walking in with a Beautiful Red and White Gown with huge Skirt with White glitter Stars on the bottom and the Botice has sleaves that laying on her shoulders and wearing White Gloves and her hair is in a Curls on the top of her head with a Diamond Tiara on it and her Mother's Necklece and ear rings completing the look Alot of People turned to Look at her Truely In Awe of her Wonderous Beauty Rebekah walking towards her Smiling takes her arm through hers.

Rebekah: That Dress is beautiful on you I knew I picked the right one and Look at everyone Stare at you I bet you never had this kind of attention.

Willow: No Never and Thank you for the Splended Dress where ever did you get it.

Rebekah: It was when My brother and I went to Paris and this dress was one of many i've Purshes out of so Many and so I thought to give it too you for the Night on the Town.

Willow: It is Fun So far( Watching as Stefan, Damon and Elena comes up to her) Hey you guys

Rebekah:( Glaring at Elena) I am going to go Mingle catch you later Willow.

Stefan: So you are Best friends with Rebekah Now are you.

Willow: Yeah she has been nice to me and she Looked like she needed a friend when she and Klaus first came here so ever since we would hangout at times.

Damon:( Admiring her Pure Beauty and the dress looked Stunning) Well as Long as you have a Good time that is all that Matters.

Elena:( Smiling with Jealousy) Yes that dress is really Beautiful you look like a Princess.

Willow: Thank you so much

Damon: Would you like to dance( Holding his hand out to her)

Willow: I would love to Damon( Taking his hand as they stroll out to the dance floor)

Stefan and Elena watch them as they dance Elena feeling so Umcomfortable of Willow Lately feeling as though Willow is on the Originals side because of her friendship with Rebekah Putting there Own Friendship at bay

FORBES HOUSE

(Caroline is searching through her closet looking for something to wear. She finally chooses the dress Klaus gave her)

KLAUS' MANSION

(Klaus notices Caroline from across the room and walks over to meet her.)

Klaus: Good Evening.

Caroline: I need a drink.

(Finn walks up to Elena)

Finn: Elena Gilbert, I presume? I'm Finn Mikaelson. You're here to see my mother.

Elena: Is she here?

Finn: Her request did not include your friends.

Elena: They're protecting me. You may not know but your mother's already tried to kill me once.

Finn: If you want to see my mother, you'll need to be alone.

(Elijah speaks from off screen)

Elijah: Uh, if everyone could gather, please.

Finn: Excuse me.

(All the originals are standing on the staircase as Elijah addresses the company)

Elijah: Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance.

(Esther comes down the stairs and looks upon the guests)

Damon: Do you see who I see?

Stefan: Oh, yeah.

Elijah: Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom.

(Overlapping conversations;Esther retreats silently back upstairs. Elena moves to go upstairs, but Damon blocks her way.)

Damon: Don't even think about it.

Elena: She wants to see me alone, Damon.

Damon: Well sucks to be her then. Was I not clear this morning?

Elena: I was invited.

Damon: You have to tell me before you walk into a lion's den.

Elena: Why so that you can stop me?

Damon: Uhh..Yes!

(Damon extends his hand towards her.)

Damon: It would be rude not to dance, you know.

(Elena takes his hand.)

Elena: It is tradition.

(Damon and Elena walk out to the ballroom as Stefan watches them.)

BALLROOM

(Everyone is dancing the waltz.)

Damon: You look stunning, if it isn't obvious.

Elena: Thank you.

(Caroline and Klaus are dancing together.)

Klaus: I'm glad you came.

Caroline: Well, it was either caviar or sympathy casseroles.

Klaus: I heard about your father.

Caroline: Don't. Seriously.

Klaus: Very well. On to more mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress.

Caroline: I didn't really have time to shop.

Klaus: And the bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that? You know, you're quite the dancer.

Caroline: Well, I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls.

Klaus: I know.

(Elena and Damon are still dancing. Damon twirls her around and she's suddenly in Stefan's arms. They dance together.)

Elena: Hmm. He dances, and I didn't even have to beg.

Stefan: Well Mayor Lockwood dragged me out here. Couldn't exactly say no.

(Matt and Caroline are dancing together.)

Caroline: What are you doing? Why are you here with the She-Devil?

Matt: What was I supposed to say, no? And why the hell are you here with Klaus?

Caroline: Don't even get me started.

Stefan: Took you about 30 seconds to put Damon in a mood.

Elena: He's just looking out for me.

Stefan: I think he needs to figure out that you can look out for yourself.

Elena: I need to talk to you.

Stefan: Ok, so talk.

Elena: Not here.

(Stefan and Elena leave together.)

(Rebekah and Damon are dancing.)

Damon: Stop staring. It's creepy.

Rebekah: Of course she looks beautiful. Nik gave her everything she's wearing.

Damon: Well, you're no dog yourself.

Rebekah: Was that supposed to be a compliment?

Damon: Heh. You tried to kill Elena last night. You don't get compliments.

Rebekah: Caveman.

Damon: Where is Elena?

OUTSIDE

Elena: If Esther is secretly on our side, we need to know. But I can't get to her with two bodyguards.

Stefan: Why are you telling me this?

Elena: Because Damon won't let me anywhere near her without protection. And you care about killing Klaus more than you care about anything. So...What, am I wrong ?

Stefan: No, you're not wrong. What do you need me to do?

Elena: Make sure that I can get into that room with Esther. Alone.

Stefan: You sure you can do this?

Elena: I can do this.

(Elena starts to walk away but stops and turns around.)

Elena: When we were together you used to let me make my own decisions. You trusted me. After all this at least that hasn't changed and We need to take Out Willow too I can't trust her anymore with her being friends with the originals.

Stefan: Elena you shouldn't involve her she has nothing to do with them she is just friends with Rebekah there is nothing wrong with that.

Elena:Tonight is all about me meeting Esther and I can't have Willow messing it up for me why was she even invited she doesn't even Like Partys and Now she is Interesting.

Stefan:( Shocked and kinda of Angry) Listen to me Elena you stop talking about Willow like that I thought she was your friend but the way you are talking about her makes me wonder that maybe you just never Liked her.

Elena:( Shocked and Ashamed) No Stefan she is a good friend but her being Friends with Rebekah makes her a Liabitly we can't trust that she won't defend them when the time comes to destroy them I am sorry but we have Keep her from interfering so when you bring Damon and Willow in here knock them out so they are Not in the way.

IN FOYER

Kol: Where's your date?

Rebekah: Flirting with his ex.

Kol: You've changed, Bekah. You know, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness.

Rebekah: I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him. He's Elena's friend. If he dies she suffers. But I've already been scolded once so I was hoping you'd help your baby sister out.

Kol: And spit right in the face of mother's rules. I'm in.

IN LIBRARY

Damon: Got your text. What are we doing in here ( Willow's Arm through Damons when they entered the room)?

(Stefan comes out of no where and breaks Damon's backs up and Gasps)

Willow: What are you doing why did you do that.

Elena: I'm Sorry Willow we had to do it because Damon wasn't going to let me talk to Esther and Now that you are here we can take care of you( Taking a Vase and Smacks over Willow's Head Knocking her Out her Hair coming undone as Blood comes out of her forhead) I'm So Sorry Willow( Feeling Guilt and a Little Releaved Looks at Stefen who is staring at her with Anger)

Stefan: Better hurry up, they won't be down for long.

IN HALLWAY

Elijah: Elena. I understand my mother requested to see you.

Elena: Uh, yeah. Why, is something wrong?

Elijah: Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least.

Elena: Do you think that it's an act?

Elijah: It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?

Elena: Of course. I'll find you later, okay?

IN ESTHER'S STUDY

(Finn is sharpening a knife while Esther is burning some sage)

(Knock on the door)

Esther: That could be the girl.

Finn: You're alone. Wise choice.

Esther: It's only sage. I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard. That'll be all Finn, thank you. (Finn leaves.) You must have a million questions for me Elena. Please.

(They sit on the sofa)

Elena: How are you alive? Are you a ghost? Or...

Esther: Not exactly. When I died the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie.

Elena: So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket.

Esther: They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side.

Elena: So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?

Esther: Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created.

Elena: You're gonna help us kill Klaus, aren't you?

Esther: One thing at a time Elena. For now, I simply need your help.

OUTSIDE IN FRONT OF MANSION

(Caroline is outside, admiring the horses. Klaus approaches her.)

Klaus: You like horses?

Caroline: I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here.

Klaus: I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?

Caroline: Yes!

Klaus: Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you.

Caroline: Well I'm spoken for. By Tyler.

Klaus: But I thought you two ended things.

Caroline: Yeah, because of you and your freaky sire bond with him.

Klaus: So you aren't spoken for. You know, horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal. My father hunted me for a thousand years and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse. He severed its neck with a sword as a warning.

Caroline: Did you ever consider sitting down with your father and talking it out?

Klaus: Well, I'm afraid my relationship with my father was a little bit more complex than yours.

Caroline: Maybe so. But I let my father go with no regrets. And to answer your question, yes, I like horses. But I also like people and they actually like me so I'll be inside.

(Caroline leaves.)

ESTHER'S STUDY

Esther: I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires.

Elena: She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves.

Esther: It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against me.

Elena: How are you gonna kill him? He's immortal.

Esther: It will take time, magic, and your assistance.

Elena: What do I have to do with it?

Esther: My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelgänger. Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening. Will you do it or shall I?

(Elena removes her glove and gives her finger to Esther to prick.)

Esther: Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one.

Elena: What do you mean "linked as one"?

Esther: You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go.

Elena: What?

Esther: I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them.

IN FOYER

Kol: I'm itching to kill something. What are we waiting for?

Rebekah: The mayor cornered me. Give me fifteen minutes to lure Matt outside.

Kol: Outside? What's wrong with right here on the stairs? Make a spectical of it.

Rebekah: You sound like an idiot, Kol. Mother would kill you if you ruined her party. See you outside.

LIBRARY

Stefan: Easy, buddy. Don't want you doing anything stupid.

(Damon gets up and goes after Stefan)

Damon: Where's Elena?

Stefan: Exactly where she belongs, talking with Esther.

Damon: What did you do?

Stefan: Ah, don't blame me. This was all her right down to the broken neck. You know, maybe you should stop being such a controlling dick, Damon.

Damon: Wait. Hang on. I'm the problem here?

Stefan: You're a liability, brother.

Damon: I'm trying to keep her alive, Stefan.

Stefan: Yeah, well, your emotions are getting in the way of our plan.

Damon: My emotions? How is this even happening right now?

Stefan: Maybe because you care too damn much.( Damon seeing Willow struggling to her feet with Blood on her forehead where Elena broke a Vase against her head he rushes over to her and holds her in his arms)

Damon: Why was she Knocked out Stefan Did you do this ( Threating stepping toward him)

Stefan: No it was Elena too she felt both of you has become a Liabilty to her One cares to much and the other to friendly with the originals she felt that you are on there side( Seeing the True Hurt on Willow's Face)

Willow: I'm Rebekah's friend yes but I am not going to forget all the things they have done Elijah turned me into a Vampire, Klaus held me Hostage because of you holding his coffins All the things those to did Rebekah has been a Friend to me and Now Elena has Lost my friendship How could she do this to me I would Never turn my back on her and she does this to me( Feeling dizzy Leans on Damon's Arm)

Damon:( Bites his wrist and feeds her his blood) I am so sorry she did that and she will get an ear full not just from you Come on lets( Looking at Stefan) You shouldn't have let her do this Stefan Elena should feel ashamed right now( Walking with Willow out of the Room)

IN THE PARKING LOT

(Rebekah and Matt are walking outside.)

Matt: So...What are we doing out here?

Rebekah: Just taking a break from the polite chit chat.

Matt: It's freezing. Let me get my coat.

Rebekah: This is your car?

Matt: Yep. If I could compel myself a Maserati, I would. But I can't.

(He puts his jacket over Rebekah's shoulders.)

Rebekah: Oh.. I'm a vampire. We don't-Thanks. Lets go back inside. I got all the fresh air I need.

(Kol standing in the background noticeably upset.)

FOYER

Elijah: So how was my mother?

Elena: Intense.

Elijah: And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private? Elena? Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?

Elena: She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed.

Elijah: So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus?

Elena: It's true.

(Crystal rings; Esther standing on the staircase)

Esther: Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!

Everyone: Cheers!

(Shots to all the originals drinking the champagne Kol, Rebekah, FInn, Klaus, and Elijah)

Elijah: Cheers.

(Elena and Elijah clink their glasses together.)

KLAUS' PRIVATE ART COLLECTION

Caroline: So what did you want to show me?

Klaus: One of my passions.

Caroline: Oh. Impressive. I take it the curators at the Louve aren't on vervain.

Klaus: [Chuckles] Yeah, well that's their mistake.

Caroline: What about these? Where'd you steal this from?

Klaus: Well, that's a long story. But rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you.

(Caroline rolls her eyes expressively, Klaus looks away in embarrassment. She looks down and notices some sketches)

Caroline: Wait a second. Did—did you do these?

Klaus: Yeah, um... actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been?

Caroline: I've never really been anywhere.

Klaus: I'll take you. Wherever you want Rome. Paris. Tokyo?

Caroline: Oh wow.

[Both laugh]

Caroline: Must be really nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want. Is that why you collect hybrids? A little servant army to take you places and bring you things.

Klaus: You're making assumptions.

Caroline: Then why do you need Tyler? Stop controlling him. Give him his life back.

Klaus: You know, this has been a fun evening, but I think it's time for you to leave.

Caroline: I get it. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to buy them off. (Caroline takes her bracelet off and throws it on the table.) But that's not how it works. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them.

(Caroline walks out leaving Klaus visibly upset)

UNDER THE STAIRS

Kol: There you are. I was waiting outside for you. Where's Matt?

Rebekah: About that, I, uh—I changed my mind. I don't want to ruin mother's night.

Kol: Don't tell me you like this boy. What did he do? He gave you five seconds of his attention? [Sighs] Don't be so predictable Rebekah.

Rebekah: You don't have to be rude about it. Just leave him be, ok?

(Rebekah walks away)

Kol: As you wish, sister.

FOYER

Damon: Elena. Did you get what you want?

Elena: Actually, yes.

Damon: Good, tell me on the ride home. We're leaving. Come on.

Elena: Uh no, Damon let go of me. Look, I'm sorry that I had to cut you out of the plan.

Damon: There shouldn't have been a plan. You shouldn't be here.

Elena: Do you think I like going behind your back? I don't. But if I hadn't asked Stefan to help, then you would've tried to be the hero, and it would've ruined everything.

Damon: Sorry for trying to keep you alive. Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore.

Elena: Now you're mad at me for including Stefan?

Damon: No, I'm mad at you becauseI love you!

Elena: Well, maybe that's the problem. (Damon is visibly rocked by this.) No. That's not what I-

Damon: No, I got it, Elena. I care too much, I'm a libality. How ironic is that?

Elena:( Seeing Willow with a Cut on her Head and her hair is falling down her back from her hitting her on the head she runs over to her) Oh My God Willow I am sorry that I did that to you I never meant to hurt you All I cared about was talking to Esther and I feared that you would of Stoped me( Seeing the Hurt in Willow's Eyes Whinced)

Willow: I hope you were happy ruining My Night all because you got in your Stupid brain that I was a Liabitly at the grill I heard you and Caroline talking about my friendship with Rebekah and that I would be ruining your Night in the Spotlight Have you ever wonder Elena How this night made me feel Alive for once Not worrying about the supernatural and the Drama you and the Salvortores have around you everyday and Now what you did to me is a New Low even for you I have always been there for you when you needed a Friend and I would Never stab you in the back like you did to me I would of supported you No Matter what( Tears running down her face) Thank you Elena for ruining My Night and Our Friendship is over( Walking away Holding her hand to her face)

Elena: Willow wait I am So Sorry Please( Trying to catch up to her but the Mage making her Leave her alone by using her Mind control to hold her against the Wall)

Willow: Just Leave me Alone its what your good at.

Elena:( Ashamed and Guilty) I am So sorry

(Caroline comes up to them.)

Caroline: Have you guys seen Matt( Looking at Elena's sad expressions) What's Wrong Elena?

Elena: You were right I messed up tonight trying to take Willow out of the Party because I was a Little jealous of her and the friendship she has with Damon, Rebekah and the Originals I knocked her out with a Vase to the head to keep her from the Party Not because I thought she was a Liabitly How can I hurt Her like that after everything she has done for me( Seeing the Pissed look on Carolines face) I am So Sorry Caroline I never meant anything to go wrong she was having fun tonight and I ruined it.

Caroline: Well you deserved to lose her friendship then How could you do that Someday you will find her and Apolgize that was unfair to her and you know it I can't deal with this Now Goodnight)

BALCONY

(Someone, clearly Kol, calls Matt)

Kol: Good evening, your Rebekah's friend, we haven't met.

Matt: Matt Donovan.

Kol: Kol Mikaelson.

(Kol and Matt shake hands; Kol is breaking his hand)

Matt: Aah!

Damon: Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey.

Matt: Aah!

Damon: Easy on the hand, guy's a quarterback.

(Damon pushes Kol over the balcony and jumps after him. Damon then beats up Kol and snaps his neck.)

Stefan: Damon! Are you crazy?

(The rest of the Mikaelsons and Elena come out and see what happened.)

Damon: Maybe a little. Far be it for me to cause a problem. (when saying that looking at Elena)

(Damon walks away)

FORBES HOUSE, CAROLINE'S BEDROOM

(Caroline leaves a message for Tyler)

Caroline: Tyler, it's me. Look, I'm grateful for what you're doing, but... I miss you... and I really wish you were here. [Hangs up]

(Caroline sees another present from Klaus on her bed)

Caroline: [Scoffs] Seriously? Just give up already.

(Caroline opens the present, it's a picture of her and a horse, there's a note from Klaus. "Thank you for your honesty, Klaus")

IN ESTHERS STUDY

Esther: No violence, that was all I asked. Rebekah and Kol disgraced our family tonight.

Elijah: It won't happen again, mother. I'll deal with them.

Esther: Thank you, Elijah. I wish the others were more like you.

(Elijah leaves, Finn comes in and shuts the doors.)

Finn: Are we alright to speak freely?

Esther: Yes, the sage still burns.

(Esther writes her children's names on a piece of paper in Runic handwriting)

Finn: You aren't having second thoughts, are you?

Esther: Of course not, it's just Elijah. He's so moral.

Finn: You're doing the right thing, mother.

Esther: You understand what this means, don't you? This spell I'm casting tonight will bind you all together as one.

Finn: I understand. When it is time, I will be ready to die.

Esther: Then we must complete the link.

(Esther cuts Finn's hand and blood spills onto the paper. She starts to recite a spell.)

Esther: Phasmatos inta grum vin callus... Amalon callagius accodam.. Cosom naben dox... Callagius amalon... Gaeda callagius ceremum... Phamato descendium vinum... Phasmatos inta grum vin callus.. Cosom naben dox.

The link is complete. You are one.

(The paper begins to burn.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Stefan walks Elena inside)

Stefan: So uh, Esther wants to kill her whole family. How is that for mother of the year?

Elena: Yeah. And I got to look Elijah right in the eye and lie to him about it.

Stefan: Well, good. I can't say I'll be sorry to see any of them go.

Elena: I just signed their death sentences, Stefan.

Stefan: No, you signed Klaus's death sentence, Elena. Everyone else is just collateral damage.

Elena: It's not that simple.

Stefan: Their family has brought you nothing but darkness, Elena. It is that simple. So, uh...where's Damon? I would think that he'd wanna make sure you got home safely.

Elena: I'll call him and let him know.

Stefan: What was with him going after Kol?

Elena: Damon being self-destructive. I said something I didn't mean and I hurt Willow for No reason all because I got Jealous of her friendship with Everyone How Stupid was that.

Stefan: So did I. Anyway, uh, good night.

(Stefan leaves, but Elena goes after him.)

Elena: Stefan. Did you really not feel anything?

Stefan: When?

Elena: How do you do that? Act like you don't care, like you don't feel anything? Because I can't do that. I... I feel. I feel everything.

Stefan: Elena, stop.

Elena: I'm not going to stop, Stefan, because I don't believe that you feel nothing.

Stefan: What? You think I want to be this person? I hurt you, Elena. I bit you. I hate myself for what I did to you.

(Elena grabs Stefan's face in her hands.)

Elena: Then show it! Do something, Stefan, anything is better than trying to convince me that you don't care.

Stefan: I can't.

Elena: Stefan.

(Stefan grabs Elena's wrists and removes her hands from his face)

Stefan: If I let myself care, all I feel is pain.

(Stefan leaves. Elena is visibly upset.)

MYSTIC GRILL

(Matt is sitting at the bar, drinking coffee. Rebekah walks up.)

Rebekah: Hi. What are you doing?

Matt: Well let's see, I went to a dance and got my hand crushed. I found out that I don't have health insurance, so I just needed a minute to myself.

Rebekah: Well, I thought, maybe I'd buy you an apology drink.

Matt: Maybe you could just leave me alone.

Rebekah: Look, I'm- I'm really sorry about Kol. He's a lunatic.

Matt: Look, Rebekah, you're really fun and pretty and all, but I really need you to leave me alone.

(Matt gets up and leaves. Damon walks up to Rebekah.)

Damon: Burn. Rejected by the captain of the football team. Welcome to adolescence.

Rebekah: Shut up, Damon. Knew I should have killed him. Mother wouldn't let me.

Damon: Well... never let people tell you what to do. (Damon pours a shot for himself and Rebekah.) Besides... you would have broken him in a second.

Rebekah: Are you suggesting I can't be gentle?

Damon: No. I'm just saying that you should find someone a little more durable. That's all.

Rebekah: And who would that be?

(Damon and Rebekah enter Damon's bedroom, in a heated make out session. They rip each other's clothes off and Damon continues kissing Rebekah on the neck.)

THE END


	57. All My Children

**All My Children**

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena wakes up and calls Stefan. Stefan looks at his phone and ignores the call. Elena leaves a message.)

Elena: Stefan, hey, umm… it's me, I really have to talk to you. Please call me back.

(Elena hangs up and calls Damon. Damon is still in bed and rolls over to answer his phone.)

Damon: What?

Elena: Hey, I- I called you ten times last night. We need to talk.

Damon: Sorry, I've been busy.

Elena: If you're mad at me, Damon, you need to get over it.

Damon: Oh, I'm over it. (He hangs up and lays back in bed, staring at Rebekah.)

Elena:( Sighing Knowing that Willow won't pick up but she really needs to Patch things up with her Friend) Come Willow I've been calling you 12 times I am trying to Apolgize to you and Patched things up between us I should have never have Hurt you the way that I did and someone as Good as you didn't deserve it Please when ever you get this Please Now that I miss you.( Hanging the Phone up)

_Willow has been eating her breakfast and already dressed for the day when her cell Phone went off walking over to Pick it up and its another Text from Elena Rolling her eyes and listen to her Messagae and feeling that maybe she should give her another chance but what if she does and she will do it again except Worse but decideding to just get it over with she cleans her mess up and heads over to the Boarding knowing that is where she is always at grabbing her Keys and Bag walks out the door_

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

Rebekah: So, let's not make a big deal out of this.

Damon: My thoughts exactly.

Rebekah: Besides, I expect you'll come calling soon enough.

Damon: Let's not hold our breath.

(Damon opens the door. Elena is standing outside. She is just closing her Car door sees Rebekah still in her Green ball Gown)

Rebekah: Morning Willow see you later( Watching as Elena Hugs Willow and seeing her Roll her eyes Smirking leaves)

Elena: Did you stop taking your vervain?

Damon: You think Rebekah had to compel me?

Elena: What's wrong with you? She tried to kill me less than forty eight hours ago.

Damon: Can we just move pass that, Elena?

Elena: So is that how it's going to be now? I hurt your feelings and this is how you lash out at me?

(Damon pours himself a drink.)

Damon: Well, maybe, for once, something I did had nothing to do with you.

Elena: You should know that Esther is planning on killing her entire family. She's linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one, happens to all of them.

Damon: Well, that's great! Klaus will finally be dead. We win. Why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?

Elena: Uh, because to kill Klaus she has to kill all of them, including Elijah. And he doesn't deserve this!

Damon: I'm supposed to care about Elijah?

Elena: Shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah.

Damon: Two seconds ago, you were pissed that she attacked you. It's a win-win.

(Elena goes to leave, but Damon blocks her way.)

Damon: Don't do anything to screw this up, Elena.

Elena: Why are you doing this?

(Stefan walks in.)

Stefan: He's right, you know. Klaus has to die. They all do

Damon: See? It's democracy in action.

Elena: Willow i am truely Sorry for Hurting at the Ball it was Petty of me and I feel so Ashamed at what I did to you breaking your Trust I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you(Watching as Willow turns around to her)

Willow: I accept your apolgizes Elena but its gonna take time for me to Trust you again and that is alot Coming from me.

Elena;( Sadness in her eyes as she Hugs Willow) I am sorry

(Elena leaves, knocking into Damon on her way out and spilling his drink.)

Damon: That was a Good thing you did even though she destroy your trust in her Hey your not the Only that is Mad at her she Had Stefan Knock me out So she can see Esther so I can't trust her either right now.

Willow: She deserves to suffer a Little longer if you will excuse me I rather Not watch you gloat on Killing the Originals even though you all Hate Klaus but Rebekah is My friend and this will be a lot on My Empathy Powers,

Stefan: No you should be here to knowing you will be feeling alot from us so You should go but we will get together Later to bond over our Mutal Lets not trust Elena day.

Willow: Okay see you later( Leaves)

MIKAELSON MANSION

(Elijah is walking around the study and finds the burnt sage his mother used last night.)

(Rebekah enters the living room, where Kol and Klaus are.)

Kol: Well, well, well, there's our girl.

Rebekah: Get out of my way, Kol.

Kol: Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it?

Rebekah: If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth.

(Klaus grins.)

Rebekah: Don't start, Nik!

Klaus: I didn't say anything.

Kol: I'm bored. Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment.

Klaus: What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it.

Kol: It's not fun to go alone. Join me, Nik! It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart.

Klaus: Okay. Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date.

Rebekah: Yes, please go, this house has enough men rolling around it in.

Kol: Just like you, Bekah.

(Rebekah throws her shoe at Kol.)

Rebekah: Good riddance, both of you!

(Elijah enters the room, still holding the burnt sage.)

Elijah: Rebekah.

Rebekah: Not you too, Elijah.

Elijah: I'm worried about mother. Have you not noticed her strange behavior?

Rebekah: She's been dead for a thousand years. What's strange for her?

Elijah: Burnt sage.(Elijah shows Rebekah the sage and she takes it from him.) She was doing a privacy spell.

Rebekah: You know she fancies such things. Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her.

Elijah: I don't trust, Finn. He hates what we are, he always has.

Rebekah: That's not true. And as for mother, she returned for one reason, to make our family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find?

GILBERT HOUSE

(Bonnie is burning sage, while Elena talks to her.)

Elena: He was gloating. Like actual gloat. Like he was proud of himself for sleeping with her. Is it working?

(Caroline enters the room.)

Caroline: It's not working. I can hear every word you're saying about Damon, the vampire gigolo.

Bonnie: I don't know, it's a tricky spell.

Elena: When Esther did it, she kept the sage burning. There was a lot more smoke.

Bonnie: Alright. (Bonnie relights the sage.) Try it again. (Caroline scoffs and leaves the room again.)

Bonnie: Speaking of Esther, you should know that she came to see me and Abby this morning.

Elena: And all this time you let me vent about Damon?

Bonnie: I don't want you to worry.

Elena: Okay, well, what did she want?

Bonnie: She wanted to introduce herself. Abby and I helped bring her back. She's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power. I think she thought she was being polite.

Elena: Okay, well, is there a way to stop her from channeling you?

Bonnie: Even if there was, why would I want that?

Elena: I just keep thinking…. Before the sun and the moon ritual, Elijah found a way to keep me alive. And now I'm in exactly the same position and I'm just gonna let him die? It just doesn't feel right.

(Caroline re-enters the room.)

Caroline: Okay. First of all, this privacy spell is totally not working. Second. Elena, you are not doing this, Esther is doing this.

Bonnie: There's no time to change your mind, Elena. He'll be dead by the end of the night.

Elena: What?

Bonnie: It's a full moon. Esther needs to harness the energy of a celestial event. She asked me and Abby to join her.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon enters with two glasses of blood) Damon: Join me for a little victory drink?

Stefan: Should wait until Klaus is dead.

Damon: Why are you so extra broody? Did you see the way we stood up to Elena? I like you on my team. Must have driven her nuts.

Stefan: You still think she's gonna screw this up, don't you?

Damon: I think somebody needs to talk to her. She's not gonna listen to anything I say.

Stefan: Is it because of your little sleepover?

Damon: It's not my fault she decided to get jealous.

Stefan: Well, given who you chose to sleep with, I would say it's 100 percent your fault.

Damon: Whatever. Did you a favor. Now you can come in and sweep her off her feet.

Stefan: Nah. She's better off without me. Sure as hell better off without you.

Damon: Fine. Neither one of us gets her. Just make sure she doesn't screw up Esther's plan.

(Damon leaves a glass of blood for Stefan. Stefan looks at it for a minute, then turns away without touching it.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(There's a knock on the door. Elena walks down stairs and answers it. Elijah is outside.)

Elijah: Elena.

Elena: Elijah.

Elijah: I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany me. I want to show you something.

THE WOODS

(Elena and Elijah get out of a car and walk around.)

Elijah: Forgot how much I missed this land.

Elena: I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago.

Elijah: You know, your school was built over an Indian village. Where I saw my first werewolf. The town square was where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that, there was a field where wild horses use to graze.

Elena: That's incredible.

Elijah: Come.

Elena: Do you know this place too?

Elijah: I do. Below us is a cavern I use to play in as a boy. Connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance.

Elena: Elijah, I should probably go home.

Elijah: I admire you, Elena. You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I asked about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to my face.

Elena: That's not true. I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start.

Elijah: I can hear you heartbeat. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. You lied to me at the ball, you are lying to me now. Tell me the truth.

Elena: I never wanted this to happen.

Elijah: What, Elena?

Elena: We were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother…. We didn't know what to think.

Elijah: Since her return she says she only wants this family whole again.

Elena: When she asked to see me, I… I thought that maybe she could help. That she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill.

Elijah: She wants to kill us all, doesn't she? She wants to undo the evil she created.

Elena: I'm so sorry, Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help.

Elijah: You know, one thing I've learned on my time on this Earth… be careful what you wish for. (Elijah breaks a hole into the Earth, grabs Elena, and jumps down the hole with her.)

(Elena is in the cavern, trying to get a signal on her cell phone.)

**Willow's House**

_Willow just got to her front Porch after going Shopping for more food when she felt Someone Knock her out spilling all her Bags on the Ground and fills someone pick her up and take her away_

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon is on the phone with Alaric.)

Alaric: I haven't seen Elena since this morning.

Damon: Well she's not answering her phone.

Alaric: Well, I'm surprise you have time to call, what with all this Original sex you've been having.

Damon: Ugh… she told you?!

Alaric: Oh, she told me.

Damon: Oh, really? Did she also tell you that she's having an attack of conscience about this whole Original murder thing?

Alaric: Hey, listen, I'm not gonna judge her for having a conscience.

Damon: Well, you don't have to judge her. Just tie her up, lock her in her room, till this is over.

Alaric: Well, I wouldn't if I could and I can't because I'm busy.

Damon: Busy doing what?

Alaric: Don't worry about it.

Damon: Are you with the sexy, psycho doctor?

Alaric: Goodbye, Damon. (Alaric hangs up.)

(Damon sees the blood of glass he gave to Stefan earlier. It's still full.)

MYSTIC GRILL

(Alaric and Meredith are sitting at the bar.)

Alaric: Sorry about that.

Meredith: Does he still think I'm a serial killer?

Alaric: He's a little judgmental.

Meredith: Speaking of. Your x-rays were inconclusive. Your knife wound was already semi-healed. It's impossible to tell anything about whoever stabbed you. Short, tall. Left-handed, right-handed. No clue.

Alaric: Well, what about my head? Why can't I remember anything about the attack?

Meredith: Your CT scans were clear. Maybe you were compelled to forget.

Alaric: Wait… you think the killer's a… a vampire?

Meredith: There are no other suspects. It's the obvious conclusion.

(Kol and Klaus walk up to the bar.)

Klaus: Oh come on now. Let's not go blaming the new family in town just because you lot have got yourselves a killer at large. Don't mind us. My brother and I are just here to let off some steam, right Kol?

Kol: Right.

ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Abby and Bonnie are walking up to the mansion.)

Abby: Who's the creepy, lurky guy?

Bonnie: Esther's son, Finn, he's a vampire so.. (Bonnie points to her ear to indicate he can hear her.)

Abby: Wonder what your Grams thinks about the part we're playing in all of this balance of nature stuff.

Bonnie: She's probably on the other side, screaming about getting involved with vampire business.

Esther: Bennett witches. Thank you for coming. I can think of no better allies than the woman who sent Mikael into his long sleep and the girl who fought Niklaus so bravely.

Abby: Why exactly did you invite us here?

Esther: You are the descendants of the witch Ayana. She was a great mentor of mine and I think it's only fitting that I draw from her bloodline.

Bonnie: So are you channeling our ancestors?

Esther: I draw from the entirety of the Bennett bloodline, living and dead. The connection affords me great power, although it is somewhat difficult to maintain, which is why I require you, mother and daughter. The bloodline made manifest. Tonight, my sisters, we shall bring peace to the spirits of nature that we serve and for that I thank you.

UNDERGROUND CAVERN

(Elena is walking around, trying to find a way out. She thinks she sees a way when Rebekah appears, blocking her escape.)

Rebekah: Going somewhere?

Elena: What are you doing here?

Rebekah: Not much. Unless you try to run. In which case, I get to kill you.( Looking behind her to find Willow knocked out cold rushes over to her)

Elena: Willow ( Looking at Rebekah) What have you done to her she is supposed to be your friend and you do this to her.

Rebkeah: Elijah brought her here Not me I can never Hurt Willow for she has been Kind to me They need her as Leverage to make you and your Boys behave.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan enters the house.)

Stefan: I can't find her anywhere.

(He walks into the living room and sees Elijah sitting by the fire, talking to Damon.)

Elijah: Hello, Stefan.

Damon: He has Elena and Willow.

Elijah: Actually, There with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear Elena's throat out. So… if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother.

Damon: I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty.

Elijah: Yes, unfortunately, even when killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side.

Stefan: So, what are we supposed to do?

Elijah: The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline, that line needs to be broken.

Stefan: Broken?

Damon: Yeah, he means. (Damon makes a cutting motion with his forefinger over his neck.)

Stefan: You want us to kill them.

Elijah: You know I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harm by the likes of you. In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them.

Damon: Oh, how super specific of you.

Elijah: By 9:07, the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline? I suggest you get started.

UNDERGROUND CAVERN

(Rebekah is recording Elena on her cell phone.)

Rebekah: Alright, love, now look into the camera.

Elena: What are you doing?

Rebekah: Shooting a picture to inspire your boyfriends. Why don't you tell them how delightful it is being stuck in a hole with your biggest fan?

Elena: I guess you think I had this coming, huh? After what I did to you?

Rebekah: You know, I don't know what I want more, to find out we're saved or to find out it's alright to kill you.

Elena: This isn't my fault. I wanted to get rid of Klaus. At one point, so did you. I didn't know that your mom was planning on killing all of you.

Rebekah: Do you think I want to spend what could be the last few hours of my life having idle chit-chat with a girl who literally stabbed me in the back? Of course not! But for some reason, everybody seems to want to bend over backwards to save your life, which is incredibly annoying, but makes you the perfect hostage. So, why don't you sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by ripping your head off.( heaing A Moan come from the Corner rushes over to Help Willow up)

Willow: Uh My Head who did this to me I can't Keep getting hit in the Head( Seeing Rebekah and Elena) What's Going on.

Elena: Elijah and Rebekah is Holding Us Hostage until Stefan and Damon stopes Esther from Killing the Originals.

Willow: Damn it why can't you just leave me out of this I didn't do any of you any Harm and Rebekah I thought we were friends are you like Elena now stabbing me in the back.

Rebekah: No Never Elijah brought you here this wasn't my Idea You are My friend Willow Knowing that Elena betrayed you Hurt me more then you know( Glaring evil at Elena)So you turn your Back on Willow the friend that has stood by you all this time You are Pathetic and the Salvatore's Still want to keep saving your Life.

Elena: Willow you should have to be here you can leave if you want( Pointing to the way out)

Willow: I can't they have somehow Bound My Powers to this cave( Seeing Seals all over the Entrance) until the Moon is full I can't leave.

Rebekah: I am so sorry My brother did this you will get out of here soon don't be afraid.

Willow:( Nodding at her goes to sit down on a Rock facing away from them)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan is looking in the freezer where the blood bags are. He pulls one out and looks at it and opens it. Damon enters)

Damon: Clock's ticking. You gonna help me brainstorm a plan or are you too busy fixing yourself a snack?

Stefan: We need to call Bonnie. There's got to be a way for her to stop Esther from channeling all that power.

Damon: A. What if she's with Esther? B. What if she can't cut her off? C. I don't know how any of this stuff works and D. neither do you!

Stefan: You got a better plan?

Damon: Worst case scenario, simple mechanics. Can't draw power from a dead battery.

Stefan: Kill them.

Damon: If it comes to that. (Stefan is still holding the blood bag. Damon takes it, drinks, and hands it back to Stefan.)

Stefan: There's got to be another way.

Damon: Well, what if I told you I had a less diabolical plan. (He holds up the silver dagger.)

Stefan: You want to dagger Elijah.

Damon: They're all linked. One goes down, they all go down. The witches live, Elena's safe, problem solved.

Stefan: We don't know if that'll effect Klaus.

Damon: Ironically, Klaus isn't our current problem.

Stefan: Dagger is lethal to any vampire who uses it.

Damon: Well, I just so happen to know someone crazy enough to give it a shot.

MYSTIC GRILL

(Alaric is on the phone with Damon.)

Alaric: Yeah, no, they're still here. Yeah, they've drank their way through half the grill's liquor supply.

Damon: Good. It'll be easier if they're wasted.

Alaric: So, what's the plan?

Damon: Divide and conquer. First, we'll need a little blond distraction.

(Caroline enters the Grill. Alaric hangs up. Caroline and him exchange looks.)

Kol: (Pointing at Caroline.) I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing.

Klaus: Say another word and I'll tear out your liver. Caroline!

Caroline: Oh, it's you.

Klaus: Join us for a drink?

Caroline: Mmm, I'd rather die of thirst. But thanks.

(Caroline leaves.)

Klaus: Isn't she stunning?

Kol: She certainly looks good walking away from you.

Klaus: I'll take that as a challenge.

(Klaus gets up and walks after Caroline.)

OUTSIDE THE MYSTIC GRILL

Klaus: Caroline!

(Klaus runs after Caroline, almost getting run over by a car.)

Caroline: Are you serious? Take a hint.

Klaus: Don't be angry, love. We had a little spat. I'm over it already.

Caroline: Ah, well, I'm not.

Klaus: How can I quit myself?

Caroline: You and your expensive jewelry and your romantic drawings can leave me alone.

Klaus: Oh, come on, take a chance, Caroline. (Klaus sits down on a bench.) Talk to me. Come on, get to know me. I dare you.

Caroline: Fine. (She sits down next to him.) So, what do you wanna talk about?

Klaus: I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life.

Caroline: Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you.

Klaus: Well, that's why I like you.

OUTSIDE THE ABANDONDED WITCH HOUSE

(Finn is lighting torches around a pentagram.)

Esther: The pentagram represents our connection to magic. The salt is a symbol of the Earth.

Bonnie: The torches?

Esther: Five torches. One for each of my children.

Bonnie: What's the spell you're doing?

Esther: As the witch who cast the spell that made them vampires, I can also reverse it. When they become human again, they can be killed. As they are linked as one, my brave Finn will be the sacrifice. With his death, will come theirs.

Abby: And you're just willing to die?

Finn: My mother has released me from an eternity of shame. It's not a sacrifice, it's a gift.

MYSTIC GRILL

(Kol is watching Meredith play pool. He walks up to her.)

Kol: A woman of your caliber ought to choose more suitable company. What's your name, love?

Meredith: None of your business.

Kol: Let's try that again. I'll start. I'm Kol.

Meredith: Why don't you get lost, Kol?

Kol: And why would I do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues.

(Kol walks towards Meredith and touches her face. She slaps his hand.)

Alaric: I'm pretty sure she told you to get lost.

Kol: I'm pretty sure I don't care. (Kol turns around and faces Alaric. Alaric stabs him with the silver dagger.)

Alaric: Next time, take a hint.

UNDERGROUND CAVERN

(Rebekah dies and falls to the ground. Elena runs past her and makes her escape. Willow crouching down to feel why Rebekah is dead must be Damon and Stefan's doing sits down and waits for Rebekah to wake up)

OUTSIDE ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Finn dies and falls to the ground.)

Esther: Something's wrong.

OUTSIDE OF THE MYSTIC GRILL

(Klaus gets up and puts his hand on his heart.)

Caroline: What is it?

Klaus: What did you do?

Caroline: Nothing.

(Klaus grabs Caroline forcefully.)

Klaus: What did you do?!

Caroline: I didn't do anything. Stop it!

Klaus: Kol!

(Alaric drags Kol into an alleyway. Stefan and Damon are waiting for him.)

Alaric: Here, grab him!

Damon: Tell your sexy doctor, good work.

(Klaus appears, undaggers Kol and knocks Alaric against the wall. Stefan tries to attack Klaus but Klaus knocks him out too.)

Klaus: I should have killed you months ago.

Damon: Do it. It's not going to stop Esther from killing you.

Klaus: What did you say about my mother?

Damon: You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do. (Klaus is about to attack Damon when Elijah appears.)

Elijah: Leave him! We still need them, Niklaus.

Klaus: What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?

(Elijah walks towards Damon, holding a phone.)

Elijah: You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now.

Damon: You told me we had until after nine.

Elijah: I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early.

UNDERGROUND CAVERN

(Rebekah gets up from the floor Holding on to Willow as she stands up and sees Elena is missing. Elena is running throughout the tunnels, trying to escape.)

Rebekah: You can't hide, Elena!

(Elena trips and falls.)

Rebekah: Not sure why I'm feeling under the weather. Must be your boys trying to find a loophole. Won't matter, I could chase you down on my worst day.

(Elena gets up and gets to the entrance of the cave with the Native American drawings. Rebekah grabs her from behind.)

Rebekah: Boo!

(Elena headbutts her and jumps into the cave.)

Rebekah: You little bitch!

(Rebekah tries to enter the cave but can't.)

Rebekah: What is this?

Elena: Sorry. No vampires allowed.

Willow( Running to catch up with Rebekah and she does) Rebekah just don't let your Anger cload your thinking even though Elena Hurt you and Me doesn't mean we just Hold a Grudge all the time Its Not Worth it.

Rebekah: Still Elena Knows what she did was wrong but she Makes up all kinds of stupid excuses why she did it when she should never even thought of Hurting us in the first place what makes you think she won't hurt me and you again.

Willow:( Staring at Elena with Hurt) She won't because it would be very stupid if she did t again I have to have faith that she won't

MEREDITH'S APARTMENT

(Meredith gets an ice pack from the fridge for Alaric and pushes him back down into a chair.)

Meredith: No, no, no, no.

Alaric: Listen, Elena's still out there. I need to go find her.

Meredith: Shut up, stay seated, you might have a concussion.

Alaric: So this is your place, huh? Kind of a slob.

Meredith: Housekeeping is not high on my priority list.

Alaric: I see that.

Meredith: Look at me.

(She points a light into his eyes.)

Meredith: Pupillary response is normal. You might have a broken rib.

Alaric: That kind of sucks, getting my ass kicked on a date.

Meredith: That's what you get. Picking fights with guys thirty times your age.

Alaric: Yeah.

Meredith: Rest. Damon and Stefan are going to take care of Elena. I am going to take care of you.

(Alaric takes Meredith's hand and smiles.)

NEAR THE ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

(Damon and Stefan pull up into the woods in Damon's car.)

Damon: So how do we know they're going to be at the old witch house?

Stefan: We don't. But if they're not, then we have about ten minutes until Rebekah tears Elena apart.

Damon: You know, if we sit this out, Esther completes her spell, Klaus dies, you get your revenge. It's what you wanted the whole time. The only collateral damage is….

Stefan: Elena.

Damon: You know what she'd choose.

Stefan: She'd let herself be killed to save her friend.

Damon: Yep.

Stefan: Hm. If we do this, it'll wreck her.

Damon: Well, she'll hate us. Thing is, she only has to hate one of us. Only one of us has to do the actual deed.

Stefan: So, who's it gonna be, brother?

(Damon pulls out a coin.)

Damon: Heads I do it, tails you do it.

Stefan: Awful lot of effort for someone who pretends not to care about her anymore.

Damon: Pot, kettle, brother.

(Damon flips the coin.)

UNDERGROUND CAVERN

(Elena turns on a flashlight and searches for an exit.)

Rebekah: Elena! Let's pick it up where we left off.

(Rebekah is holding a canister filled with gasoline. She throws some on Elena.)

Elena: What are you doing?

(Rebekah pours more gasoline around the rest of the cave.)

Rebekah: Thought I'd shake things up a bit.

Willow: Are you insane?

Rebekah: I prefer spontaneous. It's probably why Damon likes me so much.

(Rebekah throws the canister at Elena. Elena ducks in time and the canister hits the back wall instead. Rebekah pulls out a match.)

Rebekah: Here's what's gonna happen. (She lights the match and throws it into the cave, starting the fire.) Rebekah: You're gonna come outside. (She lights another match and throws it into the cave.) Or you're going to stay in there and burn.

(The fire goes out)

Rebekah: The next match is landing on you. So, Elena, how does it feel to know that these may be your last moments? (Rebekah is recording Elena with a phone.)

Elena: I don't know, you tell me. You're the one whose mother's trying to kill you.

Rebekah: You should be very careful what you say to me.

Elena: You're still wearing her necklace.

Rebekah: Do you want it? Is that your last request? (She rips the necklace off and throws it in the cave.) Here. It's all yours.

Elena: She's not doing this because she hates you, Rebekah. She told me that she… she just doesn't have another choice.

Willow: Seriously Elena Shut Up I can only keep her from Killing you so far just be Quiet

Elena:( Surprised that she is still Protecting her)

Rebekah: Spare me your pity, Elena. We're not girlfriends. Want me to prove it? Just say the word. (She lights another match.)

Elena: You're not gonna do it.

Rebekah: And why is that?

Elena: Because there's still a chance that you might be alive tomorrow. And if that's the case and you kill me now, you'll have used up all of your revenge. Wasted it and isn't that what you want? Revenge? Because I- I pretended to like you and then I stuck a dagger in your back. I mean, that's why you slept with Damon, isn't it? That's why you're tormenting me, because I hurt your feelings. (The match burns out, Rebekah drops it.)

Rebekah: The tough act doesn't suit you.

Elena: I never said I was tough. But we both know that I'm right.

OUTSIDE ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

Finn: They're coming, Mother!

Esther: No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough. Go! Quickly! (Bonnie and Abby retreat into the house. Kol, Elijah, and Klaus appear.)

Esther: My sons, come forward.

Finn: Stay beside me, Mother.

Esther: It's okay. They can't enter.

Kol: That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn.

Esther: Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine.

Elijah: Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity.

Esther: My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago.

Klaus: Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell.

Esther: For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time.

INSIDE THE ABANDONDED WITCH HOUSE

Abby: This place has some serious vibe in it.

Bonnie: The witch spirits will protect us from the Originals, but we should get into the basement. (Bonnie walks down into the basement, but Abby doesn't follow.) Abby. (Stefan appears.) Stefan? What's going on?

Stefan: They took Elena. They're going to kill her unless we stop Esther.

Bonnie: Stefan, I- I can't stop her. She's channeling us!

Stefan: Bonnie, if you can't stop her. I have to find another way.

Bonnie: No… Stefan, no. (Bonnie tries to escape but Stefan blocks her way.)

Bonnie: What are you gonna do? Even if you kill us, Esther is channeling every witch in our ancestry, living and dead.

Stefan: Esther's drawing from the witches. The only way to cut her off is if one of you is no longer a witch. (Damon grabs Abby, bites his wrist and feeds her his blood.)

Damon: This will only hurt a second. (Damon kills Abby.)

OUTSIDE ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE

Esther: No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!

Finn: Mother! (Finn grabs Esther and they disappear. The torches flare up and die out. Elijah, Klaus, and Kol stand around in shock.)

UNDERGROUND CAVERN

(Elena is sitting on the floor Willow Standing against the wall waiting.)

Rebekah: You can come out now. Seems your boys took care of the problem.

Willow: How did they do that?

Rebekah: Damon turned your witch friend's mother into a vampire.

Elena: What?

Rebekah: Quite clever, actually. They needed to sever the witch line and, well, you can't be a witch and a vampire. In any case, you're free to go. Oh and, uh, by the way, you were right. I do prefer taking my time watching you suffer. Much more satisfying.

CAROLINE'S HOUSE

(Abby is in bed. Bonnie is holding her hand and crying. Caroline is at the front door, talking to Elena.)

Caroline: She doesn't want to see you.

Elena: Please, just let me talk to her.

Caroline: Abby's in transition. It's going to be really hard over the next few days and if Bonnie needs some time to deal then I think you should give it to her.

Elena: She's always been there for me, Caroline. Please. Let me just be there for her too.

Caroline: I'm sorry, Elena. I know that you want to help, but put yourself in her shoes. Everything that happened tonight was to save you and that's okay because she loves you. So much. But somehow she's always the one who gets hurt.

Elena: You know, you're right. I just – just tell her that I love her, okay? (Elena starts to cry.)

Caroline: Of course I will.

(Elena walks away. Bonnie is standing in the hallway, crying too.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon is in the bathroom, washing his hands. Stefan is in the bedroom.)

Damon: Is she safe?

Stefan: Elijah kept his word. Rebekah let her go.

Damon: Good. All's right in the world again.

Stefan: I lost that coin toss, Damon. It should have been me who turned Abby. Why did you do it?

Damon: Cause I'm not blind. I see what's been going on around here. You're hanging by a thread, Stefan. Barely over your last ripper binge and all you want is to be the old Stefan again.

Stefan: Hmm. That part of me is gone for good.

Damon: Oh yeah? How long has it been since you've had a drop of human blood?

Stefan: How'd you know?

Damon: Spend 146 years with someone, you kind of start to pick up on their tails. Answer the question. How long has it been since your last drink?

Stefan: Since the night I threatened to drive Elena off the Wickery Bridge.

Damon: See? You have enough to feel guilty about! Why add to the list? By the way, you're welcome.

Stefan: You know, you're not fooling anyone either. You still love her, Damon.

Damon: I do. And I thought I could win her from you fair and square. She didn't want me. It's for the best. I'm better at being the bad guy anyway.

(Damon leaves the room.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena walks into her room and picks up a letter on her bed from Elijah. She opens it and reads.)

Elijah: "Elena, today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most. My family. If anyone can understand that, it's you. Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you. As I will carry my regret. Always and forever. Elijah."

MIKAELSON MANSION

(Rebekah walks into the room. Elijah is staring out the window.)

Rebekah: Where the bloody hell is everyone?

Elijah: It's over, Rebekah.

Rebekah: Where's mother?

Elijah: We have no mother. Only Esther and Esther was right.

Rebekah: What do you mean?

Elijah: My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment. Even today, I terrorized two innocent.

Rebekah: Elena is hardly innocent.

Elijah: And I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted. Wielded you like I would a sword. My sister and Willow I turned her into a Vampire once and then I took her as a Hostage she didn't deserve us doing this to her

Rebekah: You did it to protect us, Elijah, and rightly so! We deserve to live! We are better than they are.

Elijah: Are we? Mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters, we did that to ourselves. (Elijah leaves.)

(Klaus is in the parlor, burning pictures he drew of Caroline. Rebekah enters.)

Klaus: I thought you'd have gone by now. Elijah's leaving. Kol's fled. Esther and Finn are gone too.

Rebekah: I hated you when I learned you killed our mother. But I realize now that after a thousand years together as a family, you're the only one who never left me.

Klaus: Well, I'll be your pair.

Rebekah: There's something I need you to see.

(Rebekah pulls out her phone and shows Klaus the video of Elena she took.)

Klaus: Come to brag about your skills as a torturer.

Rebekah: Look at the images on the wall behind Elena. The Natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall.

Klaus: What is it?

Rebekah: A Native worshipping at the Great White Oak tree.

Klaus: And? We burned that tree to the ground.

Rebekah: Look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar.

Klaus: This can't be right.

Rebekah: A White Oak tree, 300 years after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, Nik.

MEREDITH'S APARTMENT

(Alaric wakes up and heads to the kitchen to get some medication. A folder with Bill Forbes name catches his eye and he rifles through it. There is crime scene evidence in it. He looks at the other victim's folder as well and finds one of his knifes wrapped in a cloth. He hears the trigger of a gun being pulled. Meredith is aiming the gun at him.)

Meredith: You weren't supposed to see that.

(She shoots at him.)


	58. 1912

**1912**

MYSTIC FALLS, 1912

[THE TOWN SQUARE]

(Two men exit a council's meeting).

Sheriff Forbes: Will you get home alright, Mr. Salvatore? I can send for one of the police vehicles.

Zachariah: Oh, a winter chill never hurt anyone, Sheriff Forbes.

Sheriff Forbes: I'm less concerned about the cold front, more for your safety.

Zachariah: One council men's murder doesn't make an epidemic, Gerald. Good night.

Sheriff Forbes: Good night.

(Zachariah leaves and starts to walk across the square, alone. He hears a noise and is suddenly stabbed. He dies.)

PRESENT DAY MYSTIC FALLS

[MYSTIC FALLS POLICE STATION}

(Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood are walking towards the police station.)

Liz: The mystery is not going to get solved any faster with you yelling at me, Carol.

Carol: We have two council murders and an attempted murder on our hands. If you have a suspect, it is your duty to keep me in the loop.

Liz: No, it's my duty to make sure I don't accuse an innocent person of being a serial killer.

Carol: Just, tell me who it is, Liz.

(Alaric wakes up. He is in a holding cell.)

(Alaric is talking to Sheriff Forbes and Damon. He is still in the holding cell.)

Alaric: I didn't do it.

Damon: You're arresting him for what this nut job Dr. Fell says?

Liz: No, I'm detaining him. The cell is for his own good. You were shot; Dr. Fell used vampire blood to heal you.

Alaric: Dr. Fell is the one who shot me.

Liz: Because you came at her with a knife!

Alaric: Yeah, with a knife I had found hidden in her things!

Damon: Are we gonna ignore the part where he is one of the killer's victims? I mean, the guy was practically stabbed to death.

Liz: Well, Dr. Fell suggested his wounds could have been self-inflicting.

Alaric: You think I stabbed myself?

Liz: Look, I think I don't know what to think. I've got nothing, except murder weapons from your stash and a respected member of a founding family pointing a very long finger.

Alaric: She is setting me up. I'm being framed here!

Liz: Well, that may be so, but I don't have any proof of that.

Damon: Well then we'll find some.

Liz: No, just stay out of this, Damon. You getting involved is only going to make matters worse.

Damon: Listen, Liz…

Liz: Don't make me put you in that cell with him!

(Matt and Elena are jogging together through a neighborhood.)

Matt: What are we running, a marathon?

Elena: If you can't keep up.

Matt: Elena, you can't out run your problems.

(Matt stops, Elena continues running.)

Matt: Though it looks like you're gonna try. I talked to Bonnie!

(Elena stops running and turns to face Matt.)

Elena: What did she say?

Matt: They're at her mom's house. Abby is gonna complete the transition

Elena: She decided to become a vampire?

Matt: Yeah. Caroline's gonna help her through it. Teach her to control it and stuff.

Elena: Did Bonnie say…. is there anything I can do?

Matt: She knows it's not your fault, Elena, she's just upset.

Elena: Damon turned her mom into a vampire to save my life. It's absolutely my fault.

Matt: You're gonna make me run more, aren't you?

(Elena's phone rings.)

Matt: Who is it?

Elena: Sheriff Forbes, is everything okay? He what?

[MYSTIC FALLS POLICE STATION]

(Elena enters the station. Damon walks up to her.)

Elena: Were you just..?

Damon: Ric's fine. Sheriff wants me to stay out of it.

Elena: But you're not going to. Are you?

Damon: Seems just as good a plan as any.

Elena: Your friend's in jail for murder. You have to do something.

Damon: Well, I guess I could rip out Dr. False Accusation's throat. Maybe her tongue. You know, I could chew it up into little tiny pieces and feed it to the squirrels.

Elena: Stop it, Damon!

Damon: Guess me staying out of it suddenly sounds like a good idea, doesn't it? I saved your life last night. You're welcome.

Elena: You know, you could show a little compassion about Bonnie.

Damon: I know, you're right, her and her mom must be really hurting right now. Should I send lasagna?

Elena: Okay, now you're just being mean.

Damon: I'm mean, you hate me, the Earth is back on its axis.

(Elena starts to walk away from Damon, but turns around.)

Elena: You know if you keep pushing people away, you're gonna end up alone.

(Elena almost Runs into Willow coming in the Door)

Elena: Willow what are you doing here.

Willow: I came to offer my support for Alaric he doesn't deserve whats happening to him.

Elena: Thank you Willow this is really Nice of you( Putting her hand on Willow's shoulder)

Damon: Hey Little Mage you want to hang out today.

Willow:( Looking at Elena and then Damon Nods) Sure I've got nothing better to do and besides I think I might now what's wrong with Alaric if you would hear me out Damon.

Damon: Come on we can go to my House for a while.

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Stefan is in his room, writing in his diary. He is having blood withdrawals, his hand rapidly hits the table and his ring makes a loud knocking noise against it. Damon enters the beind him just walks in the room)

Damon: Dear diary, a chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe. That lie will haunt me forever.

(Stefan gets up and puts his diary back on the shelf.)

Stefan: What do you want?

Damon: I was hoping we could hang. You know a little brother bonding. I know we don't actually "hang out". We team up, we join forces, we activate our Wonder twin powers.

(Damon shows him his ring, in reference to the wonder twin comment. He starts looking through Stefan's bookshelf.)

Stefan: What are you doing?

Damon: Digging up clues. Most of the Originals are gone, but now we have a who done it in town. Do you remember when we came back for Zachariah's funeral?

Stefan: Vaguely. Why?

Damon: If memory serves, he wasn't the first founder's council member killed that year or even that month.

Stefan: Your point being?

Damon: I'm trying to remember what year it was.

Stefan: 1912.

Damon: So much for vaguely.

(Damon grabs one of the diaries on the shelf and throws it to Stefan.)

Willow: 1912. Or as I like to call it, last time Mystic Fall's had a serial killer on its hands( Seeing the Look of Surprise on there face.) What I've got Journals too that date back to those years the serial Killer was killing Founders left and right.

(Stefan opens up the diary and reads it.)

Stefan: "It feels strange to be home again after so long away. I thought I would never return. Certainly not for a funeral."

[MYSTIC FALLS, 1912]

(A funeral is taking place. Two women approach Stefan.)

Marianna: I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Salvatore. I'm told you're a distant cousin of Zachariah.

Stefan: His nephew, actually. Miss..?

Marianna: Lockwood. Marianna Lockwood. And this is my friend, Samantha Gilbert.

Stefan: As in Jonathan Gilbert.

Samantha: My late grandfather. Did you know him?

Stefan: Crossed paths. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be inappropriate, but no one seems to be willing to discuss the details of Zachariah's death.

Samantha: He was murdered and he wasn't the first.

Mariana: Samantha, don't be a gossip.

Samantha: Why not? He should know. He's a founding family like us. Be careful Mr. Salvatore. It's not a good time to be a founder in this town. (Samantha and Marianna leave. Stefan looks at a nearby tombstone, he sees a crow which flies away. Damon appears.)

Damon: Have you been eating the relatives again?

Stefan: Damon.

Damon: It's been a long time, brother.

Stefan: It's been almost fifty years. I'm surprised you came.

Damon: And miss the funeral of, what do you call him? Uncle Zachariah?

Stefan: I see you're still mad at me.

Damon: Why would I be mad at you, Stefan? You made me become a vampire and now I walk the world alone, drinking other peoples' blood.

Stefan: Any chance you took it all out on our nephew Zachariah?

Damon: If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who killed our family, remember? May father rest in peace.

Stefan: I'm not like that anymore, Damon.

Damon: Well congratulations, Stefan. But if you'll excuse me, I'd like to live out my eternal existence as far away from you as possible.

(Damon starts to leave.)

Stefan: Damon, wait.

(Damon stops.)

Stefan: Lets grab a drink, catch up.

(Damon turns around.)

Stefan: I've missed you brother.

Damon: Sure. Why not?

[PRESENT DAY; SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

Damon: What do you say, brother? You wanna go get drunk?

Stefan: Ahhh, I get it, I get it. You're bored. Your best friend's in jail and you don't have anything better to do with yourself.

Damon: Well, there's that and I was hoping you could help me solve a murder.

(Damon takes the journal from Stefan and walks out of the room ) You coming Willow.

Willow: Yeah Coming( Running behind them to catch up)

[MYSTIC GRILL]

(Carol and Rebekah are sitting at a table together, talking.)

Rebekah: Thank you for meeting with me, Mayor. I figured as head of the Preservation Society, you'd be a good person to ask about the oldest trees in this community.

Carol: A long line of Lockwood women use to keep those records. Back before any of them had actual jobs.

Rebekah: I've been to the Founder's archive, but I can't seem to find any record of the tree I'm looking for.

Carol: It probably got cut down. Big old trees built half of this town in the 1900s. (Stefan and Damon enter the Grill.)

Damon: Oh, She-Devil at nine o'clock.

(Damon and Rebekah stare at each other.)

Rebekah: Do you happen to know who kept the milling ledges during that period?

Carol: Back then all the logging mills were owned by the Salvatores.

(Damon and Stefan are at the bar.)

Damon: So what does a medical examiner, Bill Forbes, and Alaric Saltzman have in common?

(Stefan starts ticking.)

Damon: Come on, knock it off.

(Stefan pours himself a drink.)

Damon: You know, quitting blood cold turkey after a ripper binge might not be the best approach. Every time you play that all or nothing game, you eventually leave a trail of bodies. So, I'm thinking, now is a good time to pay our old friend moderation a visit.

Stefan: They were all on the Founder's Council, Damon. That's what they all have in common.

Damon: But why them? Huh? Brian Walters and Alaric weren't from founding families. I mean, hey, if you're gonna slaughter council members, go A-list. At least in 1912 they killed a Salvatore.

(Rebekah comes up behind them.)

Rebekah: Which Salvatore would that be?

Willow walking up to the Bar to Order take out after taking her order the bartender gets her a drink to go and sitting beside Damon and Stefan as they talk about 1912

[MYSTIC FALLS POLICE STATION]

(Alaric and Sheriff Forbes are talking.)

Alaric: You have to agree, Sheriff, there is no motive here.

Liz: Look, both the medical examiner and my ex-husband got into altercations with Meredith Fell before their deaths. Now, she said you were a witness to her fight with Brian Walters.

Alaric: So, what are you saying, I was defending her honor? I barely knew her then.

Liz: She said she also told you that Bill threatened to report her to the medical board for giving him vampire blood.

Alaric: No she didn't.

Liz: A 2 am call the night he was killed? I pulled your records, you spoke with her for over an hour.

(Alaric sits down on the bed in the cell.)

Alaric: Okay, I, uh, yes I- I remember calling her, but I was drinking and I- I don't remember the conversation.

Liz: Well, do you have an alibi for the night Brian Walters was killed?

Alaric: I was there the night of the bridge fundraiser, okay? Until midnight. You saw me there!

Liz: Time of death was between one and three am.

Alaric: Well, then, I- I must have been home, sleeping. I'm sure of it.

[MYSTIC GRILL]

Willow: So, Zachariah Salvatore was your nephew?

Damon: Well, our father knocked up one of the maids during the Civil War, she had a son. But as far as everyone else knew, Stefan and I were dead. Family name had to go somewhere.

Rebekah: And, uh, your family owned the logging mills back then?

Damon: You're full of a lot of questions.

Rebekah: I'm just researching the town history. I grew up here after all.

Damon: You know you don't have to disguise your true motives with ….., if you want more sex, just ask for it.

Rebekah: Not enough liquor in the world.

(Rebekah grabs the bottle.)

Damon: Oh, come on, it was too good for you to be this hostile.

(Stefan grabs his glass and the bottle and moves from between Rebekah and Damon to Damon's right side.)

Damon: You'll have to excuse my little brother, he's jonesing for some O positive.

Stefan: I'm not jonesing.

(Rebekah moves into the seat next to Damon.)

Willow: So, did they ever catch the killer?

Damon: Nope. Wrote it all off on vampires.

Rebekah: Maybe it was a vampire.

Stefan: Yeah, yeah, maybe it was a vampire, Damon.

Damon: Don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind too, brother. But these weren't your style, were they? Plus there were no other vampires circulating then.

Stefan: Well, there was one other vampire. Remember Sage?

Damon: Ohh, right, Sage. Speaking of great sex.

(Damon takes a swig from the bottle.)

[MYSTIC FALLS, 1912]

(Damon is drinking from a bottle.)

Stefan: Damon, you've had enough.

(Stefan takes the bottle from Damon and drinks.)

Damon: Hit a man when he's down.

(The two head towards a tent. Inside a woman is beating a man in a boxing match. Damon and Stefan enter the tent. Sage knocks the man out with an upper cut.)

Sage: Who's next? 100 dollars to any man who can beat me.

(She sees Damon and winks at him. Stefan walks over to Damon.)

Stefan: I can teach you how to survive without human blood, you know.

Damon: You do not get to lecture me on how to live my life. Not anymore.

(Damon walks away from him. Sage comes up to him.)

Sage: What's your name?

Damon: Not interested.

Sage: Well, Mr. Not Interested, you seem to me like a gambling man.

Damon: Afraid you have me all wrong.

(Sage pulls out a 100 dollar bill from her shirt and shows it to Damon. She puts it in his pants.)

Sage: Hm, well that's too bad.

(Sage walks away.)

[MYSTIC GRILL]

Rebekah: I knew a Sage once. Trashy little thing. Damon: You really think it was Sage who was killing all those founders back then?

Stefan: Town questioned of a grown man in Mystic Falls. Probably never occurred to them that a woman could have done it.

[OUTSIDE OF MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL]

(Elena is waiting by her car. She sees Meredith get out of her car and goes up to her. They keep walking towards the hospital.)

Meredith: I'm due in surgery, whatever case you're gonna make against Alaric, make it quick.

Elena: I don't have to make a case, he didn't do anything.

Meredith: How do you know? Sure you live with him, he takes care of you, but do you really know anything about him?

Elena: I know enough.

(Meredith stops walking and turns to face Elena.)

Meredith: Let me tell you what I know. He was arrested for fighting four times before the age of 21. When he was at Duke, his future wife, Isobel, filed a restraining order against him. Twice. Although, then she married him, so I guess that says more about her.

Elena: Okay, you're making all of this up.

Meredith: Am I? How would you know? You took pity on a borderline alcoholic vampire hunter and you never even thought to look any deeper.

Elena: How could you do this to him? He didn't kill anyone and you know it.

Meredith: You date vampires, Elena. It shouldn't come as a shock to learn that your guardian is a murderer.

(Meredith walks away.)

[MYSTIC GRILL]

(Rebekah is drinking the dregs of the remaining whiskey.)

Rebekah: So, uh, tell me more about your old relatives. I heard they tore down half the woods to build this town.

(A bartender gives them a new bottle of whiskey. Rebekah goes to grab the bottle, but Damon grabs it first.)

Damon: Easy there, lushy pants. It's been a hoot and a half and you weren't invited.

(Damon and Stefan leave, taking the alcohol with them.)

Willow: You can hangout with me I don't mind Rebekah.

Rebekah: No Darling I have to get some Information maybe Next time

Willow:( Sighing) Okay whatever you say

[MEREDITH'S APARTMENT]

(Matt and Elena pick the lock of her door and enter the house.)

Elena: Wow, nice job.

Matt: All that breaking and entering adds to the list of life favors you owe me.

Elena: Okay, look, I don't know how much longer Meredith is gonna be in surgery, so let's see what we can find.

(Elena and Matt begin searching through her place.)

Matt: Don't you think the police already combed through this place? She handed over everything she had.

Elena: Yeah, I'm looking for the evidence that she didn't hand over.

Matt: And you're sure it's her we should be investigating?

Elena: I know him, Matt. He's innocent. And I know that Meredith's a Fell, founding family.

(Elena looks over at a closet.)

Elena: Which means…

(Elena walks over to the closet and opens the door. She turns on the light and starts looking through her stuff. Matt walks over to her. Elena finally finds a hidden panel at the back of the closet. She knocks on it, it's hollow.)

Elena: Skeletons in the closet. Just like a true founder.

(Matt enters the closet and pulls out the panel. He takes out a box and the two of them start rifling through the files.)

Elena: Brian Walters. Bill Forbes.

(Matt takes out one of the folders and shows it to Elena.)

Matt: Alaric Saltzman.

[MYSTIC GRILL]

(Damon is playing darts, Stefan is sitting at a table. Damon hits a bullseye)

Damon: So, let's just say Sage was killing everyone in 1912. Who the hell is doing it now? It's not that psycho, Dr. Fell. She's a woman. There's no way she could stab three grown men.

(Damon throws the dart, but Rebekah catches it before it hits the board.)

Rebekah: That's a bit sexist. A woman could easily kill a man, with the right motivation.

Stefan: You just- uh - don't give up, do you?

Rebekah: Why are you so grumpy?

Damon: He's on a master cleanse. Trying to be a better man and all.

Rebekah: You know, you were a lot more fun in the '20s.

(Damon bumps Rebekah with his elbow.)

Damon: Don't rile him up.

(Damon takes the bottle of whiskey.)

Damon: He's testy when he's being self-righteous

Stefan: I'm not being self-righteous, Damon. I'm just not interested in slaughtering innocent human beings anymore.

Damon: Oh, okay, fair enough. My mistake. (He takes out Stefan's journal.) You use to be self-righteous. (He begins to read from the journal.) Dear diary, Damon has lost his way, though I have pulled my own life together he continues to waste his.

(Rebekah grabs the journal from Damon.)

Rebekah: Ouch. (She starts to read Stefan's journal aloud.) His bitterness consumes him. He is nothing but blackness and vile. (She closes the journal.) Oh, judgy.

Stefan: Well, this is fun.

Rebekah: You know, if I'm being honest, you didn't seem like much fun either, Damon.

(She hands the journal back to Damon.)

Damon: I wasn't. The woman I was in love with was stuck in a tomb and she wasn't getting out for a hundred years. I wasn't having any fun at all.

[MYSTIC FALLS, 1912]

(Damon is outside of the tent, feeding on a woman. Sage is watching him.)

Sage: How sad. You're doing it all wrong. Bad vampire.

(Damon pulls out a handkerchief and wipes his face.)

Damon: I was hungry. Now I am not hungry. My quality of form is purely subjective.

Sage: A woman isn't just for food. She's for pleasure.

Damon: I do not need a woman for pleasure, I am spoken for.

(Damon starts to walk away, but Sage catches him.)

Sage: We are all spoken for, in some way. But what is being a vampire if not relishing in the pleasure of it?

(Sage starts to walk back to the tent. She nods to Damon.)

Sage: Come along. Let me show you.

(Back in the tent, two men are boxing each other. Damon walks over to Sage.)

Sage: Look at the women, they're beautiful, aren't they? Not them. They're too hungry for attention. You want the ones who button themselves up. Watch them. They can't tear their eyes away. (She traces her finger along Damon's jaw.) Those are the women who secretly crave seduction. They'll put up a good fight, but the game isn't winning them over, making them beg for it.

Damon: What if they don't?

Sage: You're a vampire, you take it.

(They look at a young woman on the other side of the room.)

Sage: Her.

(Damon moves toward the woman. He looks back at Sage, she looks at the girl and nods her head at him, then looks away.)

[MYSTIC GRILL]

Rebekah: That sounds like Sage alright.

Damon: How did you know her?

Rebekah: She was obsessed with my brother Finn, over 900 years ago.

Damon: What? Creepy suicidal guy?

(Stefan is ticking again.)

Damon: You're doing it again.

(Stefan gets up.)

Stefan: Alright, you know what, I need to, uh, I gotta get out of here.

Damon: Sure. First, admit you're jonesing.

Stefan: Damon, I'm not…

(Damon rushes over and grabs him.)

Damon: Admit it.

Stefan: Okay, fine, I'm freaking out. I'm ready to eat the entire wait staff, why do you need to hear me say it?

Damon: Because I'm feeling a little self-righteous too.

[MEREDITH'S APARTMENT]

(Elena and Matt are looking through Alaric's folder.)

Elena: She's got everything on him. Medical records, old court documents.

(Matt pulls out a journal from the box.)

Matt: What's this?

(Elena takes it and opens it up.)

Elena: It's an old Gilbert journal.

Matt: Why is one of your old family journals in her closet?

Elena: I…

Matt: Didn't you say the medical examiners time of death was between 1 and 3 am?

Elena: Yeah, why?

Matt: Because the county coroner's office says that's wrong.

(Matt hands Elena the paper, she looks at it. Suddenly, they hear footsteps approaching.)

Matt: Oh my God.

(They put the stuff back in the box and hide in the closet. Meredith enters her apartment. Matt is about to say something when Elena puts her finger to his mouth. Meredith comes out of her room and grabs her stuff. Elena and Matt hear her open and close the front door. They turn the light back on and open the door. Meredith is standing right there.)

[SHERIFF FORBES' OFFICE]

(Liz walks into her office. Elena and Matt are sitting in front of her desk.)

Liz: What were you thinking?

Elena: I know that we had no right.

Liz: No right? You broke the law.

Elena: But, we found something that clears Alaric. It gives him an alibi in the Brian Walters murder.

(Liz holds up a piece of paper.)

Liz: You mean this?

Elena: What is that?

Liz: A letter from the county coroner's office correcting the error in the time of death of Brian Walters. Meredith Fell received it today. She brought it to me several hours ago, full of apologies for accusing an innocent man.

Matt: Why would she have a copy hidden in her closet?

Liz: I can't ask those questions, Matt, because the very fact that you broke into her home to find it. Do you know how much I'm already protecting both of you?

Elena: I'm sorry.

Liz: Just… get out of my office and go home. Please. Alaric will be released as soon as the letter is authenticated. Go.

[OUTSIDE OF THE MYSTIC GRILL]

(Stefan is walking out of the Grill. Willow Rebekah and Damon are behind him.)

Willow: So he doesn't want to drink human blood?

Damon: Ah, he's an eternally guilty conscious.

Rebekah: Funny. When I knew him in the 20s, he didn't have any conscious at all. One of the things I liked most about it. Can't possibly think he can survive without feeding.

Damon: Oh, on the contrary, he's determined to live his life pursuing one extreme or the other. He's a stubborn one, my brother. Uh, think I'm gonna need some help with this one.

Rebekah: What can I do?

(Damon sees a woman getting out of her car. He looks at Rebekah, then rushes over to the woman.)

Damon: Hello.

Woman: Hi.

Damon: This may seem very forward but you're just so pretty.

Woman: Thank you.

(Damon compels her.)

Damon: And please don't scream, you're about to have a very, very bad night.

(Damon bites her and starts to feed. Stefan stops walking and rushes over to Damon and pulls him off the woman.)

Willow: I think I'll Go Home Now( Turning around to walk away to her car)

Rebekah: What's the Matter Willow why are you afraid.

Damon: Its Empathy Part of her she feels others feelings to much and she Kinda feels what they feel and it gets uncomfortable

Rebekah: Oh Sorry about that Willow

Stefan: Damon, stop!

(Rebekah catches the woman.)

Damon: Sorry brother. It's dinner time, have a bite.

Stefan: What are you doing?

Damon: Tough love, Stefan. You're not gonna survive this cold turkey thing, you never do. It's time to get that monkey off your back.

Stefan: No. No.

Damon: Feed or I'll let Rebekah have her way with her. You know she'll kill her.

Rebekah: You know I will.

Damon: Then her blood will be on your hands. Or you could just have a little drink, save her life. Come on, Stefan. You were the one that said you didn't want any more innocent lives slaughtered. Save her. Go on, have a bite. I snatched, you eat, I'll erase. Hell, I'll even heal her for you.

Stefan: Why are you doing this? You know what blood does to me.

Damon: Because you let it control you. You always have. I'm just here to help you learn how to fight it.

Rebekah: This is rubbish.

(Rebekah extends her fangs and gets ready to bite the woman, but Stefan rushes over and pushes Rebekah out of the way, he grabs the woman. He stares at the blood running down her neck and then bites her and feeds.)

Damon: I got it from here. Go ahead.

Rebekah: The night's just getting started.

Damon: Scram. No one likes a lurker.

Rebekah: You're a real arse, you know?

Damon: So I'm told.

(Rebekah leaves.)

Damon: Alright, that's enough. Come on. You're gonna bleed her dry. You're gonna drain her. Come on.

(Damon pushes Stefan off of the woman. Stefan has blood running down his chin, he tries to go back and feed some more, but Damon pushes him away.)

Damon: I said that's enough! Hey, you wanna fight hunger or do you wanna fight me?

(Damon bites his wrist to heal the woman.)

Damon: I got you. That's a good girl.

(Elena and Matt are walking past the alleyway and stop.)

Elena: What are you doing?

(Stefan turns around. Elena sees the blood on Stefan's face.)

Elena: Stefan?

(Stefan wipes the blood off of his mouth.)

Stefan: Elena. Elena: What are you two doing?

Damon: Relax, Elena. Just a little experiment. There's no need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be.

Matt: Elena, let's just go.

(Elena continues to stare at Stefan.)

Matt: Elena!

(Matt forces Elena to move, she eventually does. Stefan watches them leave. He turns back to Damon.)

Damon: So… that's gonna take a little time.

(Stefan walks into Damon and then walks away.)

Damon: Stefan, hey wait, Stefan. Wait!

[GILBERT HOUSE]

(Elena is sitting at the dining room table. Matt brings her a mug of tea and sits down with her.)

Elena: Just say it.

Matt: I just don't get it. Your thing with them.

Elena: I know it doesn't make sense, but at the beginning, after my parents died, there was something about being with Stefan that just felt safe.

Matt: Safe? Elena, he's a vampire.

Elena: I know, believe me, just saying it out loud it sounds crazy, but it's like I knew that he would never stop loving me. Like he would never…

Matt: What?

Elena: Die. Like he would never die.

Matt: Like your parents did. And Damon?

Elena: Damon just sort of snuck up on me. He got under my skin and no matter what I do I just – I can't shake him.

Matt: Once you fall in love with someone, I don't know if – I don't know if you can ever shake them.

Elena: I'm sorry. This – this is weird. Talking about them with you.

Matt: No. Not really. I got you something.

(Matt pulls out the Gilbert journal and hands it to Elena.)

Elena: The journal?

Matt: It's your family's, you should have it. Meredith and that idiot deputy were too busy questioning you to give a damn about me. Sometimes it pays to be the only normal one in a town of vampires. I'm practically invisible.

(Elena looks at Matt. Suddenly, Alaric enters the house. Elena gets up and walks over to him.)

Elena: Are you okay?

Alaric: Yeah, yeah, I'm alright.

(Elena hugs Alaric.)

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Stefan is sitting in front of the fireplace; Damon enters.)

Damon: They let Ric go. Sheriff Forbes says she's out of suspects again, but Ric is in the clear. I know it may not seem like it, but you did really well tonight. And before you know it you're gonna be the king of moderation. Elena will understand.

Stefan: Doesn't really matter what Elena thinks.

Damon: Uh-uh, none of that, no more no humanity Stefan. There's a road called recovery and we are on it.

(Stefan gets up and walks over to Damon.)

Stefan: Why do you even care, huh? The whole brother bonding thing, getting Elena to hate you, what do you feel guilty because you kissed her, is that it Damon? Because you can stop, go back to hating me. It was a lot easier.

Damon: Can you for one minute actually believe that I'm trying to help you?

Stefan: I don't need your help.

Damon: You don't need my…. Are you kidding me? Do you remember what happened last time you said that?

Stefan: What are you talking about?

Damon: 1912, Stefan. The last time I convinced you to drink human blood.

[MYSTIC FALLS, 1912]

(Sage is fighting another man in the boxing ring. Damon and Stefan are standing together and watching.)

Damon: Go ahead, Stefan, pick one.

Stefan: They're people, Damon.

Damon: Yes, they are people, Stefan. People with blood pumping through their veins, waiting to be opened up and sucked dry. You've just forgotten how good it feels.

Damon (present day): And so had I, but Sage, she reminded me. It's worth it, it's all worth it.

(Stefan is staring at the man who Sage just knocked out. He is bleeding.)

Damon: Not him, Stefan, not him. (Damon sees a woman across the ring.) Her. She's the one.

Stefan: I don't do that anymore.

Damon: But you can, Stefan, we can. Let the past be the past. Have a drink with me, brother.

(Outside the tent, Stefan is feeding on the woman.)

Damon: I knew you still had it in you. (Stefan continues to feed. Damon walks over to him.) Damon: Don't be greedy. (Stefan pushes Damon away and feeds some more.)

Damon: Stefan… Stefan.

(Stefan feeds on her so hard that he rips her head off. He drops her body.)

Stefan: Oh my God…. Oh my God, I'm sorry.

(Stefan falls on the ground next to her body and tries to put her head back on.)

Damon: Stefan, stop. Stefan, stop.

Stefan: I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.

(Damon grabs Stefan's shoulder, Stefan pushes him away.) Damon: Stefan..

Stefan: What did you do to me?!

Damon: Shh, Stefan.

Stefan: What did you do to me?

Damon: You just need to learn how to stop. I can help you.

(Stefan gets up and retreats from the corpse.)

Stefan: I don't need your help.

(Stefan runs into the woods.)

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

Damon: The Founder's Council killer had nothing on you. By the decade's end, they were calling you the Ripper of Monterrey. I let you walk away. I watched you go over the edge, I didn't do anything to stop you.

Stefan: You couldn't have.

Damon: Sure I could've. But I just didn't want to. But I want to now. And whenever you go too far, I will be there to pull you back. Every second, every day, till you don't need me.

Stefan: Why?

Damon: 'Cause right now, you're all I got.

[GILBERT HOUSE] (Elena is sitting on the couch, reading the Gilbert journal. Alaric comes downstairs.)

Alaric: Hey, I was gonna make some coffee.

Elena: I'm good. Gonna head to bed in a few.

Alaric: Hey, listen, Elena, the uh- the Sheriff told me about everything you did today and while I appreciate it, I don't want you getting in trouble because of me. Okay?

Elena: If not for you, for who?

Alaric: Well, still, I'm the one who's supposed to look after you, even if I suck at it.

Elena: Okay, well, how about we just agree to take care of each other then?

Alaric: Deal. What are you reading there?

Elena: Old family journal.

Alaric: Any juicy family secrets?

Elena: It's hard to tell. I mean, at first I thought it was Jonathan Gilbert's journal, but it ended up being his granddaughter's, who apparently went just as crazy as he did. So, great genes, huh?

(Elena gets up from the couch.)

Alaric: Well, at least you have something to look forward to.

Elena: Good night, Ric.

Alaric: Good night.

(Elena goes upstairs.)

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

(Damon is in the parlor, playing the piano when Stefan walks in with a book.)

Stefan: So I dug into the old family archives from the 1900s

Damon: So now you want to be helpful?

Stefan: Want me to go back to being mad at you?

Damon: What'd you find?

Stefan: Well, nothing from 1912, they never did arrest anyone for the Founder's murders. (Stefan places the open book in front of Damon.) But, they did get a confession ten years later.

Damon: They did? Who?

Stefan: Jonathan Gilbert's granddaughter, Samantha. They assumed she was crazy, locked her up in an insane asylum.

Damon: Then what?

Stefan: Trail ends there. I mean, she was a Founder, you know how they like to look out for their own.

Damon: Samantha Gilbert. That is very weird.

Stefan: Why?

Damon: Because I'm pretty sure I had already killed her.

[GILBERT HOUSE]

(Meredith knocks on the door. Alaric answers.)

Meredith: I know what this looks like.

Alaric: Yeah, well, I sure as hell don't. You shoot me, you have me thrown in jail, and then you have me freed?

Meredith: I did it for you, Ric. I forged the coroner's note to clear your name.

Alaric: Oh, you know what, people are right. You are psycho.

(Alaric starts to close the door, but Meredith stops him.)

Meredith: No! Now that you've been cleared, they'll look somewhere else, they won't look your way again. Please. You have no reason, but I need you to trust me anyway. If you let me in I can explain.

(Elena is upstairs in her room, reading Samantha's journal.)

Samantha (echo of her voice): I don't feel like myself. I'm losing time. As though I'm going mad.

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

Stefan: So you think Samantha Gilbert is still alive, running around Mystic Falls, killing Founders?

Damon: It's not possible, if she became a vampire, we'd know about it, right?

Stefan: Then she must have had a ring that brought her back to life, I mean she was a Gilbert, right? Those rings were passed on for generations.

Damon: Yeah, but even if she had a ring, she wouldn't be alive today. Doesn't protect her from old age.

Stefan: Jonathan Gilbert only made two of those rings. Jeremy has one of them and the other's….

Damon: Alaric's.

[GILBERT HOUSE]

(Alaric is looking through a folder with crime scene evidence. Meredith is with him.)

Meredith: Like the Sheriff said, the victims were killed with your weapons.

(Flashback to the scene of Bill Forbes and Brian Walters murders.)

Alaric: Yeah, but I was attacked.

Meredith: With your own knife. A wound that could have been self-inflicted.

Alaric: It's impossible! I would know if I were killing people.

Meredith: Would you? Have you had any blackouts, instances of lost time?

Alaric: You're insane.

Meredith: No, but I think you might be. You wear a ring that lets you cheat death, Ric. How many times can you die before it changes you?

(Alaric sits down. Meredith sits down with him.)

Meredith: I think you're sick and I want to help you. This has happened before, almost 100 years ago.

(Meredith and Alaric see Elena standing in the doorway.)

Alaric: Elena.

Elena: Ric, I think she's right.

(She shows him the journal.)

[MYSTIC FALLS, 1912]

(Zachariah is walking through the town square when he is stabbed. Samantha Gilbert is the one who murdered him and she is wearing the same ring Alaric has.)


	59. Break On Through

**Break On Through**

MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

(Alaric is laying down on an MRI machine. Elena and Meredith are in another room, preparing to scan Alaric.)

Elena: What are you looking for?

Meredith: I don't know. A tumor, vascular anomalies, anything physical that might explain his behavior. If it's medical, I can treat it.

Elena: And if it's not?

Meredith: Well, then we'll deal with that too.

(A technician slides Alaric inside the machine. Alaric stares at his reflection in the mirror placed above him.)

Elena: When did you suspect him? That it was Alaric who was killing all of those people?

Meredith: It was after he told me about his ring. I remembered a story my grandmother had told me about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal. I don't know if you know this, but we Fells are notorious busy-bodies.

Elena: But then, why did you protect him?

Meredith: Because I'm a doctor, I don't like to see someone hurt by something they have no control over. And because when he and I first met I felt like… I don't know, I- I just kind of want to help him.

(Alaric continues to stare at his reflection in the mirror in the MRI machine. His reflection glares down at him, but Alaric is not making the same expression. Alaric starts to panic. Meredith talks to him over a speaker.)

Meredith: Everything alright in there?

(Alaric closes his eyes and opens them, he stares at his reflection again, its expression is the same as his.)

Alaric: Yeah. Yeah, everything's okay.

(Alaric is in a regular hospital room getting ready to leave. Elena comes in.)

Elena: Meredith says that everything is normal

Alaric: Yeah, well, everything is normal, because there is nothing wrong with me. I didn't kill Brian Walters, I didn't kill Bill Forbes, and I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach.

(Alaric looks down at the ring, which is the only thing he didn't pick back up.)

Alaric: Or I did and I've gone insane, just like your ancestor who (Alaric picks up the ring.) wore that ring.

Elena: Look, I'm gonna call Bonnie, the rings were made by a Bennett witch so maybe a witch can reverse the damage.

(Alaric pushes the ring towards Elena.)

Alaric: Take it. I don't want it anymore.

(Elena takes the ring and looks at Alaric. Damon enters the room.)

Damon: You ready to ditch this House of Horrors? Ohf, you look terrible.

Alaric: Yeah, let me… let me check out of here.

(Alaric leaves the room. Elena gives Damon a hateful look and leaves too.)

OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

(Elena is walking out to her car, Damon is following her.)

Damon: Don't worry about him, take him out for chicken soup, get him a martini, make sure he doesn't kill anybody.

Elena: What is wrong with you? How could you just go out feeding with Stefan like some vampire pub crawl?

Damon: Oh right, I thought we were talking about Alaric, but of course we're talking about Stefan.

(Elena turns around and walks up to Damon.)

Elena: You stood there and let him feed on an innocent girl.

(Damon closes the gap between them.)

Damon: I didn't let him do anything, if you want to get nit-picky about it, I made him.

Elena: Why would you do that?

Damon: Because we're vampires, Elena. We need human blood to survive. We're predators, not puppies.

Elena: Well, Stefan found a way around it before.

Damon: Stefan has built himself a delusional wagon which he has repeatedly fallen off of. What he needs to learn is control.

Elena: He was able to manage when he was drinking my blood. Small amounts every single day.

Damon: Ah, yes, back when you two were in love and it was all rainbows and unicorns.

Elena: I'm just saying, maybe you're not the right person to be teaching Stefan about self-control.

(She gets into her car and gives Damon another death glare before he walks away.)

ABBY'S HOUSE

(Bonnie comes out of the house and sees Caroline walking up with an ice chest.)

Caroline: Hey.

Bonnie: Hey.

Caroline: I totally lucked out. The hospital just had a blood drive, so I got some O negatives, some A's, and my personal favorite (Caroline pulls out a blood bag.) B positive.

(Bonnie and Caroline are watching Abby who is in her garden.)

Bonnie: I made her a daylight ring. She's been standing out there all morning. I don't think she's taking this very well.

Caroline: Well, it's only been a few days since she turned. Your mom is still adjusting.

(Caroline and Bonnie walk over to Abby.)

Caroline: Ms. Wilson, why don't you come inside? Have something to drink?

Abby: I can't feel it anymore. My garden, it's gone. I can't feel anything.

(Abby walks towards the house.)

Caroline: I don't understand.

Bonnie: Witches have a connection to the Earth. We can literally feel nature. Life.

(Bonnie places her hands on the sides of a dead plant. She recites a spell and suddenly the plant starts to bloom into a beautiful flower.)

Bonnie: When Abby became a vampire, she lost it. I don't know how to help her.( Seeing a Green Kia Soul pull up to the drive way wondering who it is then seeing that its Willow getting out of her car) Willow what are you doing here.

Willow: I wanted to see how you were doing so( Carrying a Box full of desserts and drinks) I've brought these if its Okay.

Bonnie:( Touched by this takes the Box) Thanks Willow but caroline and I have it under control you didn't have to take the trouble.

Willow;( Confused and Hurt) I just don't understand you guys anymore first Elena Now you two you both forgot that I'm your Friend too I want to help in some way but I guess you guys think I'm intrudng too I am so sorry about that( Turning around very Upset)

Bonnie:( Realizing she Hurt the young Mages feelings) Willow wait Please No we don't think you are Intruding what you did for me is very Nice and yes you can stay Please forgive me for treating you like a Outsider.

Willow:( Smiling with tears coming out of her eyes) Thanks Bonnie this means alot to me.

Caroline: Seeing you here is refreshing for once its a little depressing come lets introduce you to abby.

WICKERY BRIDGE

(Construction workers are restoring the Wickery Bridge, the townspeople are there for the restoration fundraiser. Alaric, Meredith and Damon arrive. Damon looks at Rebekah who is speaking to Carol Lockwood.)

Damon: Rebekah's up to something. She's been snooping around in places she shouldn't be.

Alaric: Tell me again, why are we here?

Damon: Ric, the world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho killer.

Meredith: Do you have any tact whatsoever?

(Carol approaches them.)

Carol: Alaric, I'm glad you're here. Did you bring the sign?

(Alaric is confused.)

Carol: The restored Wickery Bridge sign. The history department promised me you'd have it today.

Alaric: I- I don't have the sign actually it slipped…. it slipped my mind. I've been….. busy.

Carol: Well, it's not an emergency. We'll just um- unveil it when the bridge is complete.

(Carol leaves.)

Alaric: Get me out of here.

Meredith: My pleasure.

Damon: I'm gonna stick around for a bit.

(Damon is looking at Sage who looks back at him and smiles.)

Alaric: Who is that?

Damon: Blast from the past.

(Damon walks over to Sage. Carol is making a speech.)

Sage: Damon Salvatore, my favorite student.

Damon: Sage, my hottest teacher. What are you doing here?

Sage: I'm just passing through.

Damon: Oh, come on, nobody just passes through Mystic Falls.

(Rebekah walks up to them.)

Rebekah: Look what the cat dragged in.

Damon: Easy there, Rebekah. You know she use to beat men for sport.

Rebekah: She always was quite common.

Sage: Rebekah. What a happy surprise.

Rebekah: What are you doing here Sage?

Sage: Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in.

Rebekah: Mmm, Finn, you just missed him. He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going.

Sage: He probably went looking for me.

Rebekah: Or quite possibly he forgot all about you.

Sage: I doubt that.

Rebekah: No? Cause he didn't seem to mention you. Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life.

(Rebekah leaves.)

Sage: God, I hate that elitist Original bitch.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan walks to the parlor with a blood bag.. He hears footsteps and Elena appears with a book in her hands. She stops and looks at Stefan.)

Elena: Hi.

Stefan: Hey.

(Stefan puts the blood bag down.)

Elena: I'm sorry, Damon told Alaric that there was no one home, otherwise I would have….

Stefan: I just got home.

Elena: I just came by to pick up this book that you found, on my ancestor, Samantha.

Stefan: That's fine.

(Elena walks over to Stefan.)

Elena: How are you doing? Damon said that you were…

Stefan: Yeah, I'm – I'm okay. Did you get everything you need?

Elena: Yeah. Well, if there's anything I can do to help.

(Elena starts to leave.)

Stefan: You don't have to read that, you know.

(Elena turns around.)

Stefan: I can just tell you what happened. Samantha Gilbert was committed to an insane asylum, she tried to give herself a lobotomy with a knitting needle, and bled to death on the floor of her cell. If the same thing is happening to Alaric then there is nothing you can do.

Elena: Okay, well, I'm gonna let you get back to… whatever it was you were doing.

(Elena leaves. Stefan picks up the blood bag.)

THE WOODS

(Sage and Damon are walking together.)

Damon: Finn, really?

Sage: He's my one true love. He turned me so we could be together forever. Then Klaus daggered him and locked him away and I've been waiting ever since. Please don't tell me that you and Rebekah are friends.

Damon: Not unless you count hate sex.

Sage: Good, cause her and Klaus always treated me like some peasant whore.

Damon: Ah, she's just lurking around because she wants something from me. Can't figure out what it is though.

Sage: Why don't you get inside her head and find out?

Damon: Cause it's impossible. She's too strong.

Sage: I bet I could get in there.

Damon: Sage, she's an Original, it's not gonna happen.

Sage: Have you forgotten everything I taught you? Rebekah may be an Original, but she's a girl. You find her weakness and exploit it and I'll walk right in. That is if you want my help.

WICKERY BRIDGE

(Rebekah is walking past the catering table, Damon comes up behind her.)

Damon: Did I ever tell you you're sexy when you're bitchy?

Rebekah: We're talking now, are we? Cause you were quite rude the other day, using me to help you with Stefan and then shooing me away like a stray dog.

Damon: Oh, but that was brother business, you can't hold that against me. Besides I really did appreciate your help even if I don't show it.

Rebekah: You were mean.

Damon: You like mean.

Rebekah: No, I don't.

Damon: No? You didn't get a thrill back there pushing Sage down, crushing her dreams of true love?

Rebekah: Maybe a little.

Damon: See? Mean. Can Sage and I interest you in a drink back at the house?

Rebekah: Not a chance in hell.

Damon: Well, you know what they say, two's company, three's a party.

(Rebekah and Damon stare at each other for a while.)

Damon: Fine.

(Damon puts his drink down on the table and leans in towards Rebekah and brushes his hand past her hip.)

Damon: Enjoy the rest of your day.

(He walks away, leaving Rebekah looking puzzled.)

ABBY'S HOUSE

(Jamie is in the back, chopping wood with an ax. Caroline walks up to him.)

Caroline: Haven't seen you up at the house. Abby's been asking for you.

Jamie: I've been pretty busy.

(Caroline bends down to pick up some of the wood.)

Jamie: Hey, hey!

(Caroline stands up, startled.)

Jamie: Stay away from me!

Caroline: Easy! I was just gonna help you carry the fire wood up. You're scared of her.

Jamie: She's a vampire.

Caroline: She needs to feel connected to the people she loves. She needs to feel normal right now.

Jamie: She's not normal. None of this is normal!

Caroline: Well, Abby didn't choose this, this was forced on her. She could have let herself die, but she didn't. She's trying to make this work so she can be there for you and for Bonnie. So…..

(Caroline's phone starts to ring.)

Caroline: So, just get over yourself, okay?

(Caroline walks away and answers her phone.)

Caroline: Hey, what's going on?

Elena: Bonnie's not returning any of my calls.

Caroline: Sorry, she's still mad and seriously Abby's transition has been a little rough, so she's got a lot on her mind.

Elena: I know and I get it but, something really terrible has happened to Ric and… and I really need her help.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Alaric is in the dining room, reading through Meredith's file on him. Meredith walks over to the table with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.)

Meredith: I really don't think you should be looking through that stuff.

Alaric: Ah, it's the truth, restraining orders and all. My life in a series of police reports.

Meredith: You don't strike me as an angry guy. Which sounds weird, given everything, but you don't.

Alaric: Yeah, well I was stupid when I was younger. But, listen, it's not like these guys didn't have it coming. I mean, this guy here, broke a beer bottle over a bartender's head. This guy, hit his girlfriend. This guy, okay this guy was just a douche.

(Meredith and Alaric laugh.)

Alaric: Everyone needs to find a way to deal with their dark side. Some people meditate, I became a vampire hunter.

Meredith: Mm, semi-retired.

Alaric: Listen, there's something that's not in these reports that I need to tell you about.

Meredith: Okay. Ominous. Shoot.

Alaric: Your cousin, Logan Fell, the one who was vampire slayed. I did the slaying.

Meredith: The vampire thing, it's not my fight; I use their blood for what I need and leave the judgment to everyone else. Although, I have kind of been wondering why you never drove a stake through Damon's heart.

(Alaric laughs.)

Alaric: I tried once. He killed me. Yeah, yeah, figures.

(Alaric rubs the finger where the ring used to be.)

Alaric: The thing that started all this ring stuff was me being angry enough to think I could take on a vampire in the first place.

(Meredith takes his hand and puts it in between both of hers. She smiles at him.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon walks down into the basement, he sees Stefan drinking a blood bag from the freezer and that there are multiple blood bags scattered on the floor.)

Damon: Oh, come on. Slow down, brother.

(Damon walks over to Stefan and takes the blood bag out of his hand.)

Damon: Woah. Control, remember? Doesn't matter whether it's blondes or blood bags, same principles apply.

Stefan: What did you say to Elena this morning?

Damon: Oh, you're stress eating. Sublimating. You two deserve each other with all your pining and moping.

(Stefan moves toward Damon.)

Stefan: I asked you a question, Damon.

Damon: I told her what she already knows. You're a vampire and you drink human blood and to get over it.

(Damon closes the freezer.)

Damon: Which is the same thing I'm telling you. Own it, live it, love it. Stop being ashamed of who you are.

(Damon starts to leave, but Stefan grabs his arm and pulls him back around.)

Stefan: Do me a favor, Damon. Next time you talk to Elena, keep me out of it, okay?

Damon: Gladly. Now, unless you're interested in a Sage-Rebekah sex sandwich, I suggest you make yourself scarce.

ABBY'S HOUSE

(Bonnie is cooking in the kitchen with Willow's Help. Jamie enters.)

Bonnie: Who are you again?

Jamie: The guy who lives out back. You know, the one you're not related to.

Bonnie: Right.

Jamie: Caroline and I had a little talk.

Bonnie: Sounds like code for Caroline lectured you.

Jamie: Maybe, but I needed it. Abby's always been there for me, now it's my turn.

(Jamie holds up two pieces of wood.)

Jamie: Thought I could build a fire.

Bonnie: Please. Maybe it'll distract everyone from my crappy cooking.

Willow Making the bread with butter and Puts it in the oven turns to get more Lettece out of the fridge cutting it up to make a Salad and mixing it in a bowl

Bonnie: Thanks for helping me Willow you and Caroline are the best.

Willow: There is no place I'd rather be then Helping you guys out we friends we are there for each other like family that is something that I have missed more then you know.

Bonnie: It must be hard going through all this death stuff and Not once have we asked how you were feeling knowing that your Family is dead.

Willow:I've tried not letting it get to me all I do is make the Most of my days as I can Never Now what will happen anymore so I just make a good life as I can.

Bonnie: Good ( Seeing her put the Salad on the table) I think that looks great Now all I have to do is finish this and the food will be done

(Jamie walks into the living room and places the firewood in the fireplace. Abby walks in.)

Abby: Jamie.

Jamie: I'm so sorry, Abby. I'm sorry about everything.

(Jamie hugs Abby. Abby smells Jamie's blood and bites him. Jamie screams, Bonnie runs over to them.)

Bonnie: Abby!

(Bonnie uses her migraine inducing spell on Abby and she clutches her head in pain, while releasing Jamie. Bonnie rushes over to Jamie and kneels down next to him. They all look horrified.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(A man is playing the piano. Sage sits next to him, while Damon uncorks two bottles of wine.)

Sage: Remember this song?

Damon: Alright Miss Master Seductress, where's our victim?

(Damon pours the wine into glasses.)

Sage: Patience. Between her craving for affection and her pathological fear of being left alone, our little get together is too tempting to resist.

(Sage bites the wrist of the man playing the piano and feeds on him.)

Damon: Finn's gone, you know.

(Sage stops feeding.)

Sage: I choose to believe otherwise.

Damon: He strung you along for 900 years, didn't bother to call, he's gone.

(Damon hands her a glass.)

Sage: You know, the Damon I knew was holding out for someone too.

Damon: Yes, he was. Hope's a bitch, Sage. Get out while you can.

(Damon pours wine into her glass. The doorbell rings.)

Sage: The sweet chime of desperation.

(Rebekah enters the room with a bottle of wine and holds it up.)

Rebekah: I stole it from Nik who stole it from a Queen. Not sure which one. Well this is depressing. What happened to the party?

(Sage gets up and walks over to Rebekah, taking the bottle from her.)

Sage: It just arrived.

(She uncorks the bottle.)

(Damon and Sage dance together. Rebekah watches them and sits down next to the man on the piano. She bites his neck and starts to feed. Sage gestures to Damon to go over to her. He does and Sage sits down on the couch.)

Damon: How bout a duet?

(Rebekah stops feeding for a second and looks at him. She goes back to feeding. Damon grabs the man's wrist and begins to feed as well. They both stop after a while and wipe the blood from their lips. Damon pushes the man, who is now dead, off of the bench and moves toward Rebekah. He gently grabs her face in his hand and Rebekah stands up. They are about to kiss when Rebekah looks over at Sage.)

Rebekah: What about her?

Damon: I don't want her. I want you.

(Damon kisses Rebekah. Sage watches from the couch and smiles.)

ABBY'S HOUSE

(Outside, Abby is pacing around outside of the barn. Bonnie walks up to her with a blood bag.)

Bonnie: You have to drink these, it'll help.

Abby: I almost killed him!

Bonnie: Caroline said that this kind of thing happens a lot at first when you're still new.

Abby: No, no! I should just go before I hurt Jamie again or you!

Bonnie: The only way you're gonna hurt me is if you leave. Don't give up on this. Not again. We can make this work.

(Abby takes the blood bag from Bonnie. Caroline approaches them.)

Caroline: He's fine. Nothing a little vampire blood can't cure.

Abby: Thank you.

Caroline: Now, I need a favor.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Alaric pushes a pad of paper with writing on it towards Elena.)

Alaric: Listen, I want you to have this. This is a list of my bank accounts, passwords, where to find my will, and how to contact my family, just in case this doesn't go my way.

(Elena pushes the pad back towards Alaric.)

Elena: No, no, no. Don't even think like that.

Alaric: Elena, I need to know that you and Jeremy are gonna be okay.

Elena: We're all gonna be fine.

(Elena's phone rings, she answers it.)

Elena: Caroline?

Caroline: So, Abby thinks Bonnie can reverse the damage of the spell. I guess this same thing happens to witches who get obsessed with dark magic. They lose control and start acting out their darkest impulses.

(Elena gets up and walks away from the table.)

Elena: Thank you so much.

Caroline: I'm gonna hang back here with Abby, but Bonnie's leaving now, so….

(Bonnie walks up to Caroline and silently asks to talk to Elena on the phone.)

Caroline: Hold on.

(Caroline hands Bonnie her phone and goes to help Abby pack up some herbs. Bonnie takes a deep breath and starts to talk to Elena.)

Bonnie: I need a personal effect of Alaric's, something he wore before he started wearing the ring.

Elena: Okay, yeah, I- I'll get it. Bonnie, I'm so sorry for everything, thank you for doing this.

Bonnie: Be ready to do the spell as soon as I get there. We have to work fast. I'll see you soon.

(Bonnie hangs up very quickly.)

Alaric: Good news? Bad news?

(Elena turns around and walks back over to the table.)

Elena: Bonnie thinks that she can help you with a spell.

Alaric: Well, it's worth a try.

Elena: But she needs something that you wore before you put on the ring. Something personal.

(Meredith walks into the kitchen.)

Alaric: Well, there's uh- there's my wedding ring. It's at the loft.

Elena: Okay, yeah, uh- that's a – that's a good idea.

(Alaric starts to get up, but Meredith pushes him back down.)

Meredith: I think it's better if you stay here with me.

Alaric: Oh, you and your tranquilizers. It's in the dresser by the kitchen. It's in a - an aspirin bottle, probably covered in cobwebs.

Elena: Okay.

(Elena looks at Meredith and leaves.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon and Rebekah are lying in Damon's bed together. They are both naked and draped in sheets. Rebekah is asleep, Damon is awake and sees Sage enter the room. He nods at her. She quietly walks over to the bed and sits next to Rebekah. She places her hand on Rebekah's head and gets inside her head. She smiles. Damon mouths "What?" to Sage and Sage puts a finger to his lips. She nods her head towards the bathroom and starts to walk over to it while taking her shirt off. Sage is in the shower and Damon goes in with her.)

Damon: I take it back, your plan is amazing.

Sage: I told you if you got her comfortable enough, she's an open book.

(Damon moves closer to her.)

Damon: Well, are you gonna torture me or are you gonna tell me what she's up to?

Sage: I'd rather show you.

(Sage kisses Damon. He sees the memories that Sage saw when she touched Rebekah.)

Damon: There's another tree.

(Damon is in the library looking for the logging mill records. Sage walks in.)

Sage: Milling records?

Damon: Our family made one of its many fortunes selling lumber. It's why Rebekah's been digging around about this stuff. That tree was on our land and milled by our yard. The ledgers will tell me where it was shipped. Business archives should be around here somewhere. Get upstairs, make sure you keep her distracted.

(Sage goes back upstairs. Damon continues looking for the archives and pulls out the one from 1912. He flips through it and finds where the tree was shipped to. The old Wickery Bridge.)

Damon: You've gotta be kidding me.

ALARIC'S LOFT

(Elena walks up the stairs to Alaric's loft. She gets to the top and is startled by Stefan who is leaning against the doorframe.)

Stefan: Missed you at the house. Alaric told me you'd be here.

Elena: You made yourself perfectly clear this morning, Stefan. You don't want to be around me.

(Elena walks over to Alaric's door and unlocks it.)

Stefan: I'm not trying to hurt you, Elena. I just can't be who you want me to be right now. I'm not in control.

Elena: So then, what are you doing here?

(Elena enters the loft, Stefan follows.)

Stefan: I uh- I did a little more digging on Samantha Gilbert. (He closes the door behind him and turns on the lights.) Founding families were always pretty good about destroying their records, but I found a couple of newspaper articles. It seemed she killed two people while she was in the institution. A nurse and a guard.

Elena: So, she was a psychopath. I get it.

Stefan: She was under suicide watch. No personal effects, no jewelry.

Elena: Wait, so, your saying that the violent behavior can still happen even if the person isn't wearing the ring?

(Stefan nods.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Alaric is asleep on the couch. Meredith is in the kitchen.)

Meredith: You still with me?

(Alaric wakes up.)

Alaric: Yeah. Yeah, I'm still with you.

Meredith: I'm half-dead too. Neither one of us has slept in two days. Don't worry, I've got coffee on.

(Alaric gets up and goes into the next room. He looks through Meredith's bag and grabs the tranquilizers in it. He takes off the cap and pours the liquid onto the floor. He does the same thing with the second tranquilizer.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon is burning the milling record from 1912. Sage enters.)

Sage: Rebekah just left.

Damon: Happy, I hope.

Sage: Did you find what you were looking for?

Damon: Yep. 1912, the Salvatore milling company chopped down a forest, its most valuable wood came an old white oak tree that was used to make the Wickery Bridge. These aren't public records, so Rebekah's gonna chase her tail for a long time.

Sage: So all the wood stripped from the underside of that bridge is basically a weapon that could kill an Original?

Damon: Yep.

Sage: You see how this could be a problem for me, right?

(Damon looks at Sage, gets up and starts walking over to her.)

Damon: Why? Because of your true love Finn? Let me tell you something, I met the guy, you're not gonna miss him.

(Sage rushes over to Damon.)

Sage: I will rip your head off in two seconds if you take one more step.

Damon: Alright, let's make a deal. You let me kill Rebekah, I consider Finn untouchable, you guys walk into the sunset together.

Sage: Is that a promise?

Damon: Yes. It's a promise.

ALARIC'S LOFT

(Elena is looking for Alaric's wedding ring.)

Stefan: What if Bonnie's spell doesn't work? What are you gonna do with him?

Elena: I'm not gonna do anything, Stefan. I'm gonna keep looking until we find something that'll help him.

Stefan: You don't know how long this has been going on. Might be too late.

Elena: It's my family's ring that's doing this to him. It's my responsibility to fix it.

Stefan: You can't put that on yourself. Not everyone is your responsibility. Not everyone can be saved.

Elena: Are we talking about Alaric here or are we talking about you? Because I wasn't planning on giving up on either of you.

(Stefan and Elena look at each other. Stefan then opens up the last drawer. Inside are photos of the dead bodies of Bill Forbes and Brian Walters, newspaper clippings, and other stuff about the murders.)

Elena: What is that?

(Stefan picks up one of the pictures.)

Stefan: Pictures of his victims.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon enters the library.)

Damon: Sage, let's go, we have Originals to kill.

(Sage is not in the library anymore.)

Damon: Sage.

ALARIC'S LOFT

(Stefan and Elena are looking through the stuff in the drawer. Elena sees an envelope with Jeremy's name on it. She opens it and takes out the papers inside. She reads the note attached to all the other papers.)

Elena: Jeremy, if anything happens to me, carry on my work. You have the other ring, let the ring make you strong. The council must be cleansed before the work can begin.

(Stefan takes the papers from Elena.)

Stefan: It's the Founder's Council roster. Looks like some sort of hit list.

Elena: No, Alaric didn't write this.

Stefan: Who else would have written it, Elena?

(Elena tears up the note that Alaric wrote for Jeremy and continues to search for the wedding ring in the drawer. She finds the aspirin bottle, opens it, and pours the ring into her hand.)

Elena: I have to get back.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Meredith is in the kitchen, she grabs two cups out of a cupboard. Alaric enters the room.)

Alaric: Looking for something?

Meredith: I don't know where anything is in this house. (She pours the coffee into the mugs.) I'm sorry, I can't remember, do you take cream?

Alaric: No cream.

Meredith: I was gonna make sandwiches. I'm starving.

Alaric: Can I ask you a question?

Meredith: No mustard. I hate mustard.

Alaric: Do you ever feel remorse?

(Meredith looks up and turns to face Alaric.)

Meredith: I'm sorry?

Alaric: Well.

(Alaric picks up a knife and walks around the counter, coming closer towards Meredith.)

Alaric: You are a council member. And the council was formed to protect the people of this town from vampires and yet, here you all are, just looking the other way, ignoring your responsibilities. Like you and your vampire blood. So I'm asking you, do you ever feel remorse? Because you should.

(Alaric rushes towards her with the knife and cuts her on her side. She spills the coffee on him and breaks the mugs. She rushes into the front room and sees the tranquilizers are empty. She goes towards the stairs and Alaric cuts her off, grabbing her as she rushes up the stairs. Meredith goes into the bathroom and locks two of the three doors. When she goes to shut the final door, Alaric appears and tries to force the door open. Meredith keeps pushing the door back and grabs a pair of scissors which she stabs Alaric's hand with. Alaric screams and retracts his hand from the doorway allowing Meredith to slam the door shut and lock it. She looks down at her wound, she's bleeding profusely.)

WICKERY BRIDGE

(Damon drives towards the bridge and sees Rebekah standing in front of a bonfire of the wood from the white oak tree. Damon stops the car and gets out, slamming the door in frustration.)

Rebekah: Your grand plans always seem to get ruined, don't they? Sorry to disappoint you. Again.

(Rebekah walks away. Damon turns around and sees Sage by his car.)

Damon: You set me up.

Sage: No. I'm just looking out for myself.

(Damon walks over to her.)

Damon: I told you I'd save your creepy boyfriend!

Sage: And you lied to me, Damon! The Originals are linked, if one dies they all die. If I can get inside her head, don't you think I'd be able to get inside yours?

(Damon rushes toward Sage and grabs her by the throat, pushing her against his car.)

Damon: I should end you.

Sage: I'm 900 years old, Damon. You're not capable of ending me.

(Sage pushes Damon off of her and throws him down onto his car.)

Sage: Do you really think that I would risk Finn's life for one of your petty revenge fantasies?

(Damon gets up and moves closer to Sage.)

Damon: Let me tell you something, your long lost love has a suicide wish. Cause when mama witch linked them together in a spell he's the one that volunteered to die.

Sage: He wouldn't do that.

Damon: He didn't want to live. Not for you. Not for anyone. He doesn't love you, Sage. Now, when I do find another way to kill those Originals, I'll start with Finn.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena and Stefan enter the house, but Stefan catches Elena's arm. He signals for her to stay and moves into the house. He goes into the kitchen and sees the shards of ceramic and blood on the floor. Elena closes the front door and Alaric comes downstairs, wrapping a towel around his hand.)

Alaric: Hey there.

Elena: Hi. Where's Meredith?

Alaric: Oh, she got called into the hospital for a last minute surgery, but she'll be back later.

(Elena nods and looks at Alaric's hand.)

Elena: What happened?

Alaric: Oh, I – I broke a coffee cup and sliced my hand open trying to pick up the pieces. Did Stefan catch up with you?

Elena: No.

Alaric: Did you get my ring?

Elena: I couldn't find it.

Alaric: Yeah, well my place is a bit of a disaster. I guess I'll just have to go get it.

(Alaric walks down the stairs and looks down at the knife lying on the floor. Elena looks down at it too then back up at Alaric, who is staring at her. Alaric is about to go for the knife, when Stefan grabs him from behind and puts him in a sleeper hold.)

Elena: Don't hurt him!

Stefan: I'm trying not to.

(Alaric passes out. Stefan lays him down on the floor and suddenly stands up. He looks up the stairs.)

Stefan: Elena, I need you to come upstairs with me.

(Stefan moves towards the stairs.)

Elena: Why?

Stefan: I'm gonna need your help.

(Stefan and Elena walk up the stairs. Stefan breaks the bathroom door open. Meredith is sitting on the floor with blood all over her. Elena flips on the light and rushes over to Meredith.)

Elena: Meredith. Hey.

(Stefan's face starts to change and Elena looks at him. Suddenly, Stefan's face becomes normal again, he bites his wrist and gets down next to Meredith to feed her his blood.)

Elena: You're gonna be okay.

(Stefan gets up and walks out of the bathroom. Elena stays with Meredith.)

(Alaric is asleep in his bed. Damon is sitting in a chair next to him when he wakes up.)

Alaric: What the hell are you doing here?

Damon: Just making sure the witch didn't turn you into a toad or a block of salt. Bonnie did a little spell, it's nothing to worry about, it's just something to keep the killer in you at bay.

(Alaric flexes his hand and looks at it.)

Alaric: Did something happen?

Damon: Let's just say you've got an alter ego hell bent on killing Council members. So we're gonna pack up some of your stuff, we're gonna go to the loft, just for a little bit. You know it's like house arrest. Polite.

Alaric: Wait, where's Meredith?

Damon: She'll be fine, Ric.

(Down in the kitchen, Elena is doing dishes when Bonnie enters with Willow.)

Bonnie: Hey.

(Elena turns around.)

Willow: You okay?

Elena: Yeah, I'm fine.

Bonnie: Abby says that all the dying and coming back to life might have chipped away at Alaric's psyche, making it easier for the darkness to take hold. (She holds up a container.) These herbs are the binding element of the spell. He needs to take them twice a day.

(Elena goes over and picks up the container.)

Bonnie: I'll get you more. Abby and I are gonna work on the garden.

Elena: How is she doing?

Bonnie: The transition's been hard, but I think she'll be okay. Eventually. I'm gonna go back and stay with her for a while, it'll give us a chance to work things through.

(Elena puts down the container and starts to tear up.)

Elena: I'm sorry, Bonnie, I - I didn't – I didn't want this to happen. If there was anything that I could do to make it different, I…

(Bonnie embraces Elena.)

Bonnie: I know.

Elena: Please say that you forgive me.

Bonnie: Of course I do.

ABBY'S HOUSE

(Jamie and Caroline are out in the garden, planting new plants.)

Caroline: Am I even doing this right?

Jamie: Yeah, you're doing fine. Hey – uh – thanks for helping out with Abby. Bonnie's really lucky to have a friend like you.

Caroline: Well, I went through the same thing once. With my dad. But it didn't really work out, so… you know. Well, when Bonnie gets back she can snap her fingers or wave her hands or whatever and make the herbs bloom. I think Abby's up.

(Abby is inside the house, writing a letter, her stuff is packed up next to her. Caroline enters.)

Caroline: What are you doing? You're leaving. (She scoffs.) You're kidding me.

Abby: I have to. I don't know how to do this.

Caroline: Do what? Be a vampire or a parent? Because I can help you be a vampire, I can teach you self-control, but being a parent, I mean that's all you. Bonnie grew up without a mom, because you ran away once, but now you have an eternity to make up for it and you're just gonna throw that away?

Abby: She's better off without me.

Caroline: No, she's not. No one is better off without their parents. She wants to make this work. Please. Just stay.

(Abby gets up and takes her stuff.)

Abby: Tell them I'm sorry.

(She leaves.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena is downstairs, finishing the dishes. She is all alone in the house. She goes upstairs and sits on her windowsill. She is making a phone call. Jeremy answers on the other line.)

Jeremy: Hello?

Elena: Hey stranger.

Jeremy: Hey, are you checking up on me?

Elena: Do you need checking up on?

Jeremy: Well, I'm not flunking any of my classes. Yet. And I got a dog.

Elena: Hey, have you talked to Alaric lately?

Jeremy: No, why? Is everything okay?

(Elena starts to tear up.)

Elena: Yeah, everything's fine – um- I just wanted to hear your voice.

Jeremy: Okay. Hey, can I call you later? I'm actually on my way out with some friends.

Elena: Yeah – um- of course, Jer. Go out, go have fun, and um- I – I just miss you.

Jeremy: Yeah. Yeah, I miss you too.

(Jeremy hangs up. Elena puts down her phone and cries.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan is in the library, drinking. Damon enters holding something.)

Damon: Little early in the day for you, isn't it?

Stefan: Just having a little toast.

Damon: To what?

Stefan: Control.

Damon: If you're happy, I'm happy.

Stefan: Why are you in such a good mood? Sage double-crossed you, tree's a pile of ash, Alaric's got a psychopathic alter ego.

Damon: You know, Stefan, I'm a philanthropist, I make the world a better place. Restoring bridges, landmarks, and…

(Damon rips the paper off what he carried into the room. It's the Wickery Bridge sign.)

Damon: Historical signs made of the same white oak as the Wickery Bridge.

(Stefan gets up and looks at the sign.)

Stefan: They think all the wood burned.

Damon: I sold my rage. You should have seen me.

Stefan: We have a weapon.

Damon: Game's back on, brother. Let's go kill some Originals.


	60. The Murder Of One

The Murder Of One

ALARIC'S APARTMENT

(Elena walks up the stairs with breakfast for Alaric. She knocks on his door and Damon answers it.)

Damon: Morning sunshine.

Elena: Hey, how's Alaric?

(Elena moves to enter the apartment, but Damon doesn't let her in.)

Damon: Indecent. But fine.

Elena: So then, does that mean there were no issues last night?

Damon: Nope. Slept like a baby, woke up Alaric. No head minds about dead council members.

Elena: Then why do I feel like you're hiding something from me?

Damon: Well, maybe because you're being all paranoid and control freaky. What'd you bring me?

(Damon takes the bag from her and sniffs it.)

Damon: Ooo, chocolate muffins. You know what they say; a way to a psycho killer's heart is through his stomach.

(Elena takes the bag back from him.)

Elena: They're not for you.

Damon: Fine. Keep convincing yourself you're still mad at me. But sadly, Ric's gonna have to miss Elena time today. You know lockdown and all.

Elena: Just take it and give it to him and tell him that I miss him, okay?

(Elena hands Damon the bag of muffins.)

Damon: With pleasure.

Elena: Please.

(Damon starts to shut the door on her.)

Damon: Have a great day, thanks for coming by.

Elena: Dam….

(Damon closes the door and walks over to Ric and Stefan who are standing by a saw with the Wickery Bridge sign. He listens to Elena leaving.)

Damon: Walking down the stairs, opening the front door, and she's gone.

(Alaric turns the saw on and begins to saw the sign.)

(Damon, Alaric, and Stefan are creating stakes from the Wickery Bridge sign. Stefan looks at one of the stakes.)

Stefan: This needs to have a sharper point.

(He hands the stake to Damon.)

Damon: I got it.

Stefan: We finally have our own stakes to kill an Original. I'm not gonna miss because you can't whittle.

Damon: I said I got it. Stop micromanaging.

(Damon sharpens the point of the stake. Alaric puts on his jacket.)

Alaric: Looks like you guys have got this under control. I'm gonna call the Sheriff.

(Damon and Stefan look at him.)

Alaric: I want to turn myself in.

Damon: No you don't.

Alaric: I have a homicidal alter ego. Unlike some people in this room, I would like to take responsibility for the people I've killed.

Damon: If you wanted to turn yourself in, you wouldn't be saying it out loud. Just saying.

Alaric: Hey, listen, out of all the people you cannot psychoanalyze me. I killed Caroline's father; I nearly killed Meredith. Everything's changed.

Stefan: Look, you're not turning yourself in. Bonnie's herbs are working and we have Originals to kill.

Damon: His morals get very questionable when he has revenge on the brain.

Stefan: Klaus needs to die. We finally have the chance to kill him, so you are not turning yourself in.

(Damon gets up and turns to Alaric and hands him his ring.)

Damon: Here's your ring, Ric. Put it on.

Alaric: That ring is the reason I've killed people.

Damon: It's also the reason you're alive. You're going vampire hunting, Ric. Wear it.

(Alaric takes the ring and puts it on.)

THE WOODS

(Caroline and Elena are walking through the woods.)

Caroline: Alaric Saltzman killed my father?

Elena: I can't expect you to be okay with this. But at least these herbs that Bonnie's giving him, they're healing him and they're keeping the dark side buried.

Caroline: Yeah, and that's supposed to make everything okay?

(Elena grabs Caroline's arm and Caroline faces her. Caroline is teary eyed.)

Elena: No, Caroline, it's not okay. It's horrible and I feel horrible about it, but he's a victim of something supernatural, he didn't ask for this, it just happened to him. Just like Bonnie's mom, I mean, she didn't ask to become a vampire. And neither did Stefan or Tyler.

Caroline: Or : Or you. None of you asked for this, but who would I be if I just turned my back on any of you?

(Caroline moves to Elena's side and wraps her arm around her shoulders. They start to walk off.)

Caroline: Oh, Elena Gilbert, savior of the cursed and the damned.

(Matt appears.)

Matt: Hey. What's with the cryptic secret meeting text?

Elena: I don't know. Stefan just said to meet here.

(Stefan and Damon show up.)

Stefan: Where's Bonnie?

(Caroline and Elena turn around.)

Stefan: I texted her too.

Caroline: Um, Bonnie's mom bailed on her. Again. So, I think we should leave her out of this one.

Matt: What are we doing here?

Damon: We found some more white oak. Long story, wait for the movie.

Elena: Hang on. White oak? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?

Stefan: Nope. We all have a weapon

(Stefan throws down a duffel bag with white oak stakes in it.)

A CITY

(Finn is walking down the street when Klaus approaches him. They walk together.)

Klaus: Hello Finn.

Finn: Hello Niklaus. I have nothing to say to you.

Klaus: Well, I'm not here to chat. I will ask you one time though, where's our mother?

Finn: Gone to find another way to end our abominable lives. And when she does, I will sacrifice myself all over again.

Klaus: Well, how fortunate that I found you, I require your assistance.

Finn: I have no wish to help you. Only to see you dead.

Klaus: Right, well, that's the thing; you see you won't be able to see me dead, because if I die, then you die. So, wish unfulfilled, I'm afraid.

Finn: Oh, bother someone else with your hollowed charms, Niklaus.

Klaus: Why? Why not come bother my big brother? I need you to accompany me back to Mystic Falls, I have a witch there who can help undo Esther's spell that linked us together.

Finn: I have no wish to be unlinked.

(Klaus moves in front of Finn and places his hand on his chest to stop him from moving on.)

Klaus: Again with the wishes. Let me rephrase, you will come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for 900 years.

Finn: What happens to one, happens to all. You may not feel the effects of the dagger, but you'd lose your precious Rebekah.

Klaus: Wouldn't be the first time.

(Finn walks off, Klaus watches him leave. Finn super speeds down an alleyway but Rebekah blocks his path.)

Rebekah: Let's not make this any worse than it has to be, darling brother.

Finn: You're siding with him? Rebekah, he stored us in boxes.

Rebekah: At least he's not trying to make us extinct.

(Finn turns around and sees Klaus behind him.)

Finn: What are you gonna do? Kill me?

Klaus: Oh yeah, that's right, you've got a death wish. Fine, pathetic, but fine. The thing is, I'm not gonna let you take the rest of us down with you.

(Klaus throws Finn against the wall and he crumples to the ground.)

THE WOODS

Stefan: Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, but now we have the advantage. We're all armed and they are all linked, meaning we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity, which means we need to prepare for every opportunity.

Damon: Scenario number one.

(Damon grabs Elena and moves her over.)

Damon: You get to play Klaus.

Elena: Okay.

Stefan: Rebekah is our target so we distract her and catch her off guard. To do that we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied. (Stefan looks at Caroline.) Caroline.

Caroline: Why do I always have to be Klaus bait?

Damon: Because he's obsessed with you.

(Damon walks over to Caroline.)

Damon: But for right now we need you to play Rebekah. We use the quarterback to distract her. Just keep her talking.

Matt: How?

Damon: Act interested. She's lonely, desperate.

Caroline: Clearly. She slept with you.

(Elena suppresses a grin.)

Damon: Hm. Beefcake holds bombshell. I come up from behind her. (Damon gets behind Caroline, grabs her arms, and put them behind her back.) Grab her arms like this.

Caroline: Ow!

(Stefan comes up with the stake in his hand, imitating stabbing Caroline.)

Stefan: Gives me time for one shot.

(Damon lets go of Caroline.)

Stefan: Got it? Good. So we all have one stake, we keep it hidden and we look out for any opportunity we have.

Damon: No last minute attacks of pity for any of them. (Damon looks at Elena.)

Elena: Don't worry about me. Not after what happened to Bonnie's mom.

Damon: Barbie?

Caroline: Oh, I'm ready. Anything that will free Tyler from his sire bond to Klaus.

Damon: Busboy?

Matt: Do I have a choice?

Damon: Good point.

Stefan: We have 12 stakes, 12 shots at killing one Original. We can do this. Alright, let's try another scenario. Elena grab a crossbow. (Stefan hands Elena the crossbow.) Matt, you play Klaus.

(Elena aims the crossbow.)

KLAUS' MANSION

(Klaus throws Finn into the foyer. Rebekah and Klaus follow.)

Rebekah: Gather your witch. Let's get his blood and get on with it.

Finn: You can't force me to help you.

Klaus: Oh, I most likely could, but why force when I can persuade?

(Klaus points his hand towards the staircase. Sage walks down the stairs. Finn looks at her.)

Sage: Hello Finn.

Finn: Sage.

(Sage smiles. Finn gets up and rushes over to her. They embrace.)

Rebekah: What do you know, true love prevails.

(Klaus receives a text from Kol saying "Let me know when I'm needed.")

Klaus: It does occasionally have its uses.

(Klaus writes back to Kol – "I will")

Klaus: Easier than torturing him.

Rebekah: I have something to do. What do you need from me for this spell?

Klaus: Just your blood and your blessing. Where are you going?

Rebekah: I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore. Ask Sage what he did to me. Then you'll understand why retribution is in order.

(Rebekah leaves. Klaus watches Finn and Sage.)

(Willow is sitting down on the stairs waiting for Klaus as he comes over to her)

Klaus: Thank you so much for meeting me Love you see we have a Situration I think you may be aware of Like you know my mother linked us together making it easier for someone to kill us like the salvatores but the thing is I don't want to die and I'm wondering if you would be so kind as to help us Unlink us.

Willow: Yeah I can help but what if you need a witch to do it as well.

Klaus: Your a Mage and also have witch blood within you I think you have what it takes to do anything so would you help me We will be forever grateful for your assisstance.

Willow:( Sighing) Of Course Klaus besides even though sometimes your a Mean person you still can be a friend from time to time and there is Rebekah I don't want her to die either.

Klaus: Well then lets get started( Grabbing a Grimore off the table) you will need this to study the unlinking spell and then the work will begin.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon places his white oak stake underneath a pile of firewood.)

Alaric: I mean, did you learn nothing from the moonstone in the soap dish?

Damon: Why? Where'd you put yours?

(They hear a noise from downstairs. Damon gets up.)

Damon: What the hell was that?

(Damon leaves the room and walks down the stairs. Suddenly, he sees Alaric get thrown down the stairs.)

Damon: Ric?

(Damon looks up the stairs, turns around and is stabbed in the stomach by Rebekah.)

Rebekah: Hello lover.

MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQAURE

(Elena is on her phone, leaving a message for Bonnie.)

Elena: Bonnie, we're starting to worry about you. Call me back or call Caroline. Just call someone, please.

(Elena hangs up and walks up to Caroline and Matt.)

Matt: Mr. Saltzman was like the most normal guy in town.

Caroline: Yeah.

Elena: Is it weird that Bonnie's not returning my calls?

Matt: Is it weird that Klaus' brother is in the middle of town square?

(They all look over and see Finn with Sage.)

Elena: That's Finn. I thought he left town.

(Caroline pushes back her hair and listens in on Sage and Finn's conversation.)

Sage: So, can you guess why I've dragged you out here?

Finn: If memory serves me, this is where the Natives use to make sacrifices to their Gods.

Sage: This statue was built where we used to rendezvous. Back when you used to have to sneak away from your siblings to see your tall true lady friend.

Finn: I assumed after 900 years you'd moved on.

Sage: I took care of myself, but I never stopped loving you Finn. I don't want you to die.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan enters the house. His phone rings, Elena is on the other end.)

Stefan: Hey.

Elena: Hey. Where are you?

Stefan: I just got home. Why?

Elena: Klaus' brother, Finn is in the town square and he's with some ex-girlfriend or something.

Stefan: Ex-girlfriend? Guy's been in a coffin for the last 900 years. (He pauses) Sage. It's got to be Sage.

Elena: We have an opportunity. So how do we do this?

Stefan: Listen to me, Elena, do not do anything, okay? Sage is very old and very strong. You don't stand a chance against her.

Elena: Then get Damon and get down here.

(Stefan sees Alaric on the staircase and that he is injured.)

Stefan: What the hell happened to you?

Elena: Stefan?

Alaric: Rebekah happened.

Stefan: I think we have a problem.

KLAUS' MANSION

(Rebekah clamps bear traps around Damon's wrist and hangs him from the ceiling.)

Rebekah: I found them in the shed. What kind of monster would trap a poor, defenseless animal?

Damon: You've got to admit, even for me, it's a little kinky.

Rebekah: You pretended to be interested in me and then you slept with me so your trampy friend, Sage, could steal my thoughts. Ever since then I felt this incessant need to one up you. So I've decided to bleed the vervain from your system.

(She rips open his shirt and cuts Damon's chest with a knife. He groans in pain.)

Damon: You want to compel me to be your boyfriend?

Rebekah: Actually, I'd rather compel you to kill your brother. Or Elena. But, since vampires heal, bleeding you may take a while. We should probably stick to the major arteries.

(Rebekah cuts Damon's throat, he bleeds profusely. Klaus enters the room.)

Klaus: Well, look what you've caught. Trying to bleed him of vervain, don't you think it would be easier to hang him upside down?

Rebekah: I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you very much.

Klaus: Well, excuse me, it's not like I have any expertise in the matter.

(Klaus rolls his eyes sarcastically.)

Rebekah: You know, why don't you just leave me be and go and manage your witch?

(Klaus grins and leaves. Rebekah turns back to Damon.)

Rebekah: Hmm, where were we?

(Klaus enters another room in the mansion.)

Klaus: Tick tock. I should hear chanting by now.

(Willow in the room, reading a grimoire.)

Willow: I'm still studying the unlinking spell. It's not that easy, especially under duress.

Klaus: You've been warned. If you're looking for a way to send for help, I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue.

Willow: This is the spell. I just don't know if I'm strong enough.

(Willow gets up and walks away from Klaus.)

Klaus: Then you should have a little more faith in yourself, Willow. (Klaus moves towards Willow.) Your energy helped my mother link us. Honestly, I think someone isn't trying very hard. Very well.

(Klaus pulls out his phone and calls Kol.)

Klaus: Kol. How's the weather up there in Mile High City? And how's our friend? May I see him?

(Klaus walks over to Willow and holds up his phone. She sees Jeremy playing with his dog.)

Klaus: There's Jeremy, playing fetch with his new puppy. Oh, isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen? (He pulls the phone away.) Thank you Kol, we'll be in touch. (He hangs up.) So, Willow, how bout that spell?

Willow: Klaus I said I will help you So stop threating me

Klaus: Just making sure because you see we have No time before someone ends up Killing all of us so Please do the spell.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Caroline enters the library. Alaric is lying on the couch.)

Caroline: Hey. I hear you had a run in with Buffy the vampire.

Alaric: Yeah, I'll live. What are you doing here?

Caroline: Checking up on you. In case you're not you.

Alaric: I'm me.

Caroline: Well I guess not you would say that too. Which is why…

(Caroline shows him the bottle of herbs Alaric needs to take.)

Caroline: Elena said you have to drink this. I hope it tastes better than it smells.

(She hands him the bottle.)

Alaric: It doesn't.

(Alaric drinks the medicine.)

Alaric: Mmm. That's disgusting.

(He puts down the bottle.)

Caroline: It's either that or kill people, so. Elena told me everything

(Alaric looks at her then looks away, avoiding her gaze. Caroline sits down.)

Alaric: Caroline.

(Alaric looks at Caroline.)

Alaric: I am so sorry. I don't even know what else I could say.

Caroline: Right after I turned into a vampire, I killed someone. A stranger. I just… killed him. And what's worse is I liked it. I have blood on my hands too, I mean we all do.

Alaric: Yeah, but the blood on my hands is your father's.

Caroline: Yeah, it is. And maybe the guy I killed was someone's father too. Look, all I know is, I'm no better than you. So, I'm going to take a page from the Elena Gilbert handbook and choose to believe that you can be saved. Okay?

Alaric: Okay.

OUTSIDE THE MYSTIC GRILL

(Elena walks up to Stefan.)

Elena: Hey. How is he?

Stefan: Hey. He's just banged up. Caroline's gonna stay with him and make sure Alaric stays Alaric. Matt texted me and said Finn is still in the Grill. We need to plan our next move.

Elena: Wait, wait, Rebekah has Damon; our next move should be finding him.

Stefan: No, we need to stay on point. See an Original, kill an Original. That's the plan.

Elena: Yeah, that was the plan before Damon's life was hanging in the balance.

Stefan: Look, Elena, I understand that you're concerned about my brother's life, but if he even knew, for one second, that we were talking about missing a chance to kill these people he would lose his mind.

Elena: Yeah, and if the roles were reversed he would stop everything to save you.

Stefan: I know what my brother would want.

Elena: What he would want and what we should do are two different things.

Stefan: You gonna help me with this or not?

(Elena stares at Stefan, scornfully.)

Stefan: Okay, I'll figure it out myself.

(Stefan leaves.)

KLAUS' MANSION

(Damon is weak and still in the trap. He hears someone approaching him. He sees a person enter the room. As they get closer, he sees it's Elena.)

Damon: What are you doing here? Rebekah will kill you.

Elena: Then hurry up and - and tell me what to do.

(Damon looks up at his wrists, trapped in the bear traps.)

Damon: Open them. Carefully.

(Elena opens one of the traps and grabs Damon, holding him up while she opens up the second one. Damon is too weak to move on his own, so Elena has to hold him up. They walk out of the room and down the hall. Damon starts to fall over and Elena urges him on.)

Elena: Damon. Come on, come on, we have to keep going. Damon.

(They make it to the parlor and Damon collapses on the floor, Elena falls down next to him.)

Elena: No. Look at me. Look at me.

(She grabs his face in her hands.)

Damon: Don't be an idiot, Elena.

Elena: I am not going to leave you. Damon? No. (Elena holds her wrist to his mouth.) Hey, hey. Drink.

(Damon bites her wrist and starts to feed. After a while he stops and looks at Elena. He moves in toward her and their foreheads touch. The whole thing was just a daydream. Damon is still stuck in the trap.)

Damon: Uh, you bitch.

Rebekah: It's not fun when someone messes with your thoughts, is it?

Damon: Actually, I was having a pretty good time in there.

Rebekah: Mmm, well I hope you were nicer to Elena than you were to me.

Damon: Oh, come on, I couldn't have hurt you that bad. You didn't really think I had a thing for you, did you?

(Rebekah looks hurt.)

Damon: I get it. If Klaus bossed me around for a thousand years, I'd probably be pretty desperate for attention too.

(Rebekah stabs Damon in the stomach and he screams. Willow hears him in the other room and turns around.)

Willow: What was that?

Klaus: I wouldn't let it bother you, love.

Willow: Well, it does bother me. You bother me. Well, you use people to get what you want, it's not right.

Klaus: You're being emotional, Willow. I understand that things have been rough for you. You know, with your friends turning there backs on you even Elena has broken your Trust when she Hurt you by Keeping you out of there Lives (Willow pushes Klaus away from her.) Isn't it obvious that I'm just gonna continue to hurt the people you love until you do the spell? Now, I know it's in the grimoire and I know it requires the blood of my siblings, so here we are.

(Klaus grabs a case and opens it. There are four bottles of blood within it. Klaus points to them.)

Klaus: Elijah. Rebekah. Kol. Finn.

(Klaus bites his hand and holds his bloody hand clenched in a fist and looks at Willow.)

Klaus: Where do you want this?

(Willow looks away and grabs a glass, holding it under Klaus' hand so his blood can drip into it.

MYSTIC GRILL

(Finn and Sage are sitting at a table together.)

Sage: You've never had tequila before?

Finn: Mm-mm.

(Sage pours salt on Finn's wrist.)

(Sage licks the salt off her wrist and shoots the tequila. Finn does the same. Stefan is sitting at the bar, listening to them.)

Finn: Happy now?

(Sage hands him a lime and he sucks on it.)

Finn: I'm truly awed by the evolution of mankind.

(Sage laughs. A man approaches their table.)

Troy: Hey Sage.

Sage: Hey Troy.

(Troy nods at Finn and leaves.)

Finn: You know him?

Sage: I turned him.

Finn: You turned him? Why?

Sage: Because I'm in enemy territory. When your brother and sister called, I thought I might need a little back up. You can't trust anyone here.

(Matt walks up to their table. Sage grabs his wrist.)

Sage: Two more tequilas?

Matt: Yeah, cool, I'll let your waitress know.

(Stefan is still at the bar. He pushes a tiny bottle of vervain to his side, which Matt grabs along with a coffee cup.)

KLAUS' MANSION

(Willow is starting the spell to unlink the Originals. She pours one of the vials of blood into the cup.)

MYSTIC GRILL

Finn: How many people have you turned?

Sage: I don't know. A lot. Don't judge me. Finn, you turned me.

Finn: Exactly Sage, I turned you. My passion overtook my morals.

Sage: My passions overtake my morals on a daily basis. It's called living life to the fullest.

(Stefan is sending out a text saying "Get ready")

KLAUS' MANSION (Willow continues the spell. She has mixed all the siblings blood and pours it onto the table.)

MYSTIC GRILL (The waitress places two tequila shots on Finn and Sage's table.)

Sage: Finally.

(Stefan gets up from the bar and leaves.)

Sage: Oh, thanks.

(Sage raises her shot glass.)

Sage: To living life to the fullest.

(Finn raises his shot glass and clinks it against hers.)

Finn: To living life.

(Sage laughs and they drink their shots. Suddenly, they spit them back up and start choking.)

Sage: Oh, what the hell?

Finn: Vervain.

(Finn turns his head and sees Stefan leaving, Stefan stops and stares at him, then walks out the door. Sage and Finn get up and go after him.)

KLAUS' MANSION (The blood starts to disperse into five different circles as Willow continues the spell.)

OUTSIDE THE MYSTIC GRILL

(Stefan hides around the corner. Finn and Sage exit the grill. Stefan goes to stab Finn, but Sage grabs him and throws him down on the ground. The stake falls down the stairwell.)

Sage: Finn, the stake!

(Finn runs down the stairs to grab the stake.)

KLAUS' MANSION

(The flames flare up as Willow continues the spell. The large pool of blood has become five separate pools of blood that are moving away from each other.)

OUTSIDE THE MYSTIC GRILL

(Finn is about to grab the stake, when Elena and Matt burst out a back door. Elena shoots Finn in the stomach with the crossbow and Matt comes in and stabs him with another stake, directly in the heart.)

Sage: No!

(Sage rushes down the stairs to Finn's side. She cries as she watches Finn die and strokes his face.)

Sage: Finn, no.

(Finn's body catches fire and Sage backs up to the wall and continues to sob.)

KLAUS' MANSION (Willow has completed the spell. The pools of blood are completely separated. Klaus looks at her.)

(Rebekah comes out of a room, wiping blood off her hands. Klaus is escorting Willow out of the house.)

Rebekah: Aw, leaving so soon?

Klaus: Sister. Be nice.

Rebekah: Thank you, Willow. See you in Physics class.

(Rebekah walks away, smiling. Willow sees Damon in the snares in the room Rebekah just walked out of.)

Willow: Oh my God.

Klaus: Yeah, you'll have to excuse the mess. Apparently Damon hurt her feelings. Go on, help him. Save the man who continues to Ignore you like everyone else

(Willow looks at Damon again.)

Willow: Just get me out of here.

Klaus: Very well.

(Klaus escorts Willow out.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan and Elena enter the library.)

Elena: Hey. How's Alaric?

Caroline: He'll be okay. I gave him a bottle of Bonnie's herbs and he went home. Oh, did you guys kill Finn, did it work?

Stefan: Nothing worked until I see Klaus' dead body myself.

(Elena's phone rings. She answers it. It's Willow.)

Elena: Willow. Where have you been?

Willow: Klaus has Damon.

Elena: Klaus should be dead. They should all be dead, we just killed Finn.

Willow: No, Elena, he forced me to do a spell that unlinked all the siblings. He's still alive.

Elena: Okay, Bonnie, where's Damon?

Willow: At Klaus' mansion. It's bad, Elena, he threatened Jeremy.

(Willow starts to choke up.)

Elena: Are – are you okay?

Willow: I don't know. I'm sorry, I have to go. I just – I have to – I have to go.

(She hangs up.)

Elena: No, Willow just….

OUTSIDE KLAUS' MANSION

(Willow slides down the side of her car and starts to cry.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan is leaving for Klaus'; Elena follows him.)

Stefan: Stay with Caroline. I'll call you when it's over.

Elena: Stefan, stop. Klaus is stronger than you, we need another plan.

Stefan: What we need is for Klaus to be dead.

(Elena grabs Stefan and turns him around.)

Elena: Stefan, stop it! You're acting on anger!

Stefan: Anger gets things done, Elena!

Elena: Or it'll get you killed! It'll get Damon killed along with you.

Stefan: Klaus does not get to survive this. Not after everything he took from me.

(Stefan walks out and slams the door. Elena flinches. Caroline enters the front hall.)

Caroline: I miss well-adjusted Stefan.

(Suddenly, the door flies open and Stefan is thrown through it. Sage enters the house.)

Sage: Ding dong.

(Caroline goes to attack her, but Sage throws her to the ground.)

Sage: I'm not here for you. I'm here for him.

(Elena runs to the front door, but Troy blocks her path.)

Troy: I don't think so.

(Sage approaches Stefan.)

Stefan: I had to kill him, Sage.

Sage: Oh, you remember me.

(She kicks Stefan and he flies into a chair.)

Sage: Good. Then you know I like to go all ten rounds.

(She starts to cough and her nose starts to bleed.)

Troy: Sage?

(Sage gets up and throws a punch at Stefan, but Stefan grabs her fist and throws her to the ground. Sage is getting weaker.)

Sage: Troy, help me!

(Troy releases Elena and rushes over to Sage. He starts to cough up blood as well.)

Sage: What is happening to me?

(Sage and Troy die.)

Elena: She just died.

Caroline: So, Sage and this Troy guy die within an hour of Finn.

Elena: But why? Were they bitten by a hybrid or..?

Caroline: Hybrid bites don't look like that. Maybe Sage was so in love with Finn she just died of sadness.

Elena: No, that doesn't explain Troy.

Stefan: It's the blood. The bloodline. It has to be. Think about it: Finn turned Sage, Sage turned Troy. They're all part of the same vampire bloodline that originated with Finn.

Caroline: Wait, so when an Original dies every vampire turned from their bloodline dies along with them? Because that would mean…

Elena: If the Originals die, so do all of you. The entire vampire species would… it'd just be dead.

KLAUS' MANSION (Damon is still strung up by the traps. Stefan enters the room.)

Damon: This was much different in my head.

Stefan: Klaus, I'm here! Let's do this.

(Klaus and Rebekah enter.)

Klaus: Oh good, a hero. What do you want?

(Stefan drops the duffel bag with the stakes and Klaus' feet.)

Stefan: I'm here to make a deal.

Damon: Stefan, what are you doing?

Stefan: Eight stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn.

(Klaus looks at Rebekah.)

Rebekah: That's impossible.

Stefan: Actually it's not. Finn is dead.

Rebekah: You killed my brother?

(Stefan looks at Klaus.)

Stefan: Damon in exchanged for the last eight weapons that can kill you.

Klaus: And how do I know there aren't any more left?

Stefan: Because there aren't.

Klaus: Let's be certain, shall we?

(Klaus walks over to Damon.)

Klaus: Leave.

Damon: No.

Klaus: Go on. Leave.

Rebekah: Nik, he's my play thing not yours.

(Klaus grabs Damon by the throat and compels him.)

Klaus: I said, go home.

(Damon starts to pull his wrists out from the snares, peeling the flesh off of them in the process. He screams in pain.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Caroline comes in from outside. Elena is sitting on the floor in the parlor, placing stuff back on the end table that was knocked off during the fight.)

Caroline: Vampire disposal. Not my strong suit. Uck. Where'd Stefan go?

Elena: Trading the stakes for Damon.

(Caroline sits down.)

Caroline: All of them?

Elena: No, not all of them. We still have uh- enough to kill three out of the four of them. If we can figure out who to save.

Caroline: How are we supposed to do that?

Elena: I have no idea. You were turned with Damon's blood, and Damon and Stefan were turned by Katherine, and we know that Katherine was turned by a vampire named Rose.

Caroline: Well, who turned Rose?

Elena: We don't know. But it can only link back to one Original and if the odds are in our favor, hopefully it won't be Klaus. So that we can still kill him.

(Caroline suddenly looks worried.)

Caroline: Elena.

(Caroline gets up.)

Caroline: Even if Klaus didn't create our bloodline, we know for a fact that he turned one of us.

Elena: Oh my God. Tyler. If we kill Klaus, then Tyler will die.

KLAUS' MANSION

(Damon is still pulling himself out of the trap.)

Klaus: Alright, stop, stop, stop, before you hurt yourself. Well, seeing that he can finally be compelled. Now.

(Klaus grabs Damon by the throat and compels him again.)

Klaus: Minus the stake that's in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?

Damon: Eleven.

Klaus: Eleven! Really? So, not eight then.

Rebekah: You really shouldn't have lied.

Stefan: I'll get you the other three.

Klaus: Yeah, that'll be nice. Or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue.

Stefan: What is wrong with you?

Klaus: What is wrong with you?! Do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all of your anger; so you don't have to turn it on yourself. I have given your life purpose, as your friend. (Klaus laughs.) I really think you should be thanking me.

(Stefan rushes at Klaus with a white oak stake in hand. Klaus grabs his wrist.)

Klaus: Step down, or you both die.

Klaus: There. Now you only have to get me the other two.

Rebekah: This is ridiculous.

(Rebekah walks over to Damon and releases him from the traps. Klaus walks over to her.)

Klaus: What are you doing?

Rebekah: I brought him here. I get to release him. My rules now. Bring us the stakes and you both live. Take your brother as a sign of good faith.

(Rebekah picks up the duffel bag with the stakes and leaves. Klaus looks at Stefan.)

Klaus: Bring us the stakes. All of them. Or I will wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear.

(Klaus leaves.)

(Rebekah and Klaus are in the parlor, after the Salvatores have left.)

Rebekah: I can't believe Finn is dead.

Klaus: Good riddance. He was an embarrassment, Rebekah.

Rebekah: He was still your brother. Mind your tongue.

Klaus: Fine. Let's all say a prayer for Finn, who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a lovesick fool. He's better off in death.

(Rebekah walks over to Klaus.)

Rebekah: Is that how you would speak of me if I died?

Klaus: Well, you let the Salvatores loose with two stakes that can kill us, so I guess we'll find out soon enough. And since when did you have a soft spot for them?

Rebekah: The Salvatores may fight like dogs, but in the end they would die for each other. At least they know what family means. You destroyed ours.

Klaus: I wanted a family. They just didn't want me, and now we're unlinked we're no longer responsible for each other.

Rebekah: So are you leaving?

Klaus: As soon as I get my stakes, I'm gone. I'm gonna take Elena and use her blood to create a new family. Of hybrids.

Rebekah: And if I choose to stay?

Klaus: Then you're just as pathetic as Finn.

(Klaus leaves.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan is in his room, twirling one of the stakes around in his hand. Elena enters.)

Elena: Hey.

Stefan: Hey.

Elena: You haven't said much since you got back home.

Stefan: I'll be a ball of sunshine once Damon gets Alaric's stake back. Promise.

Elena: You really scared me today. You wouldn't have survived if you went up against Klaus on your own, you know that, right?

Stefan: Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore.

Elena: Why?

Stefan: Cause he's not worth it. All this time and energy that I've wasted hating him, it was for nothing. It's done, it's over. We lost. I'm right back where I started.

Elena: That's not true. Yeah, Klaus dragged you through hell, but you came out the other side. You beat him by being better than him.

Stefan: And what did I lose in the process?

(Stefan gets up and walks towards Elena.)

Stefan: Look, hating Klaus was easy. It allowed me to ignore everything that was happening around me. Everything I let slip away. Now I have to deal with that.

Elena: Stefan.

Stefan: No, no, just admit it. Admit it to me, Elena. I know you don't owe it to me, but I just need to hear you say it.

Elena: I… I can't, because it's not true, Stefan. I never stopped loving you.

Stefan: I know that. I know you didn't. Even though I did everything possible to push you away. It's my fault. It's all my fault. I mean, this is all my fault.

Elena: What are you talking about?

Stefan: I'm talking about the fact that you're also in love with Damon.

Elena: What? No, Stefan, I…

(Stefan caresses Elena's face and moves closer towards her.)

Stefan: Hey. I love you. I will always love you. I just want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel something for him.

(Elena hesitates.)

Elena: I- I don't know what I feel.

(Stefan drops his hand from Elena's face and looks at her. Without saying a word, he grabs the stake and leaves the room.)

ALARIC'S APARTMENT

(Damon knocks on the door. Alaric answers.)

Alaric: Ah, he's still alive.

Damon: Yeah, for now. I need your stake.

(Alaric goes over to a shelf and pulls back some books.)

Alaric: It's right behind these books here.

Damon: A bookshelf, really? At least I was trying to be clever about it.

Alaric: Where the hell is it?

Damon: Ha ha ha. Look harder, Ric.

Alaric: It's not here, Damon.

(Alaric and Damon search through the other shelves.)

Damon: Maybe you just forgot which shelf you put it on.

Alaric: No, I didn't forget. It's – I – I put it right here! A stake doesn't just vanish into thin air!

Damon: Who else did you tell, Ric?!

Alaric: I didn't tell anybody, Damon! I'm the only….

Damon: What?

Alaric: I'm the only one who knew about it, Damon.

Damon: No. Are you telling me that your vampire hating alter ego has a stake that can kill an entire line of vampires, possibly mine?

Alaric: That's exactly what I'm telling you.


	61. Heart Of Darkness

**Heart Of Darkness**

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Elena walks down the stairs into the basement with a bag. She approaches the door to one of the cells and peers in.)

Elena: Alaric?

Alaric: Yep. Still me.

(Elena unlocks the door and enters the cell. Alaric is sitting on a cot in the room.)

Alaric: You know, you shouldn't be in here. It defeats the point of the whole being locked in a cellar thing.

(Elena drops the bag on the ground.)

Elena: Well, you still need the basics. Toothbrush, clothes, some boring books to help you sleep.

(Alaric picks up one of the books and hands it to Elena.)

Alaric: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?

Elena: What? No, I grabbed…. Damon. Thinks he's hilarious.

Alaric: At least one of us still has a sense of humor.

Elena: Are you sure that you…? I mean you don't have to be kept in here.

Alaric: Ah, no, this is… this is the right place for me to be. At least until you guys can convince my highly uncooperative alter ego to fess up to where I or he hid the white oak stake.

Elena: We looked everywhere. You…. the other you, hid it well.

Alaric: What's Klaus gonna do if you can't find it?

Elena: It's the only thing that will kill him, so wage war, murder people, you know Klaus stuff.

(Elena pulls up a chair and sits down in it.)

Elena: Listen, Stefan is gonna watch over you for a little while. Now that Klaus knows where Jeremy is, it's not safe so, Damon Willow and I are gonna go to Denver to pick him up.

Alaric: Why do you say that like you're waiting for me to disapprove?

Elena: I don't know. Me and Damon. Traveling across the country.

Alaric: I guess I'm more curiousto hear what Stefan has to say about it.

Elena: Actually, it was his idea. He thinks that I have some unresolved feelings for Damon.

Alaric: Do you?

Elena: I guess that's why I'm going on this trip. So I can figure it out.

(Upstairs, Stefan is standing in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames. Damon is bringing luggage down for the trip.)

Damon: You hear from Klaus?

Stefan: Not yet. I'm sure I will soon though. (Stefan picks up the white oak stake.) He's expecting me to deliver two stakes, I only have one.

Damon: Well, that's gonna be disappointing for him.

Stefan: I'll get it out of Alaric. I just need some time.

Damon: I like that confidence, Stefan. I don't share it, but I like it.

Stefan: You don't think I can do what it takes.

Damon: Well, you're good Stefan again. You're in control. Sorry, you might get the girl but you lose the edge. Speaking of…

(Willow walks in the door with a Bag full of clothes and another bag full of Entertaining supplies like headphones and Ipod incase she wants to Not hear Elena and Damon's converstaions about there feelings for each other)

Damon: Why are you going with us Willow what's in it for you.

Willow: Elena Invited me and I couldn't say No

(Elena walks into the room.)

Damon: Have you ever flown first class?

Willow: Who did you have to compel for that?

Damon: Pft, please. I use miles.

(Damon picks up the luggage and walks out the door. Elena looks at Stefan.)

Elena: Stefan…

Stefan: Be safe.

(Elena stares at him for a moment, and then they walk out the door.)

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Caroline walks into the cafeteria and looks around. People are decorating for the next decade dance. Caroline sees Matt and walks over to him.)

Caroline: What is this?

Matt: It's the decade dance. Remember, you made us sign up to help?

Caroline: No. (Caroline picks up a boa.) This. The 20s. We're doing the 70s.

Rebekah: Too flashy, people. It's supposed to be speakeasy, not the World Fair.

(Rebekah sees Caroline and walks up to her.)

Rebekah: Ah, good, you're here. I need help setting up the tables so, get to it.

Caroline: What do you think you're doing?

Rebekah: Somebody has to be in charge.

Caroline: Yeah, me. I'm the chair of the Dance Committee. The theme of the decade dance is the 1970s.

Rebekah: So, you'd rather dress in tacky colors with bad hair than be a classic flapper from the jazz age? Honestly, I don't know what my brother sees in you.

Caroline: Maybe he sees a challenge. See, unlike some other people, I don't sleep with everyone I make eye contact with.

Matt: Maybe we can do both decades?

Caroline/Rebekah: No.

Rebekah: Go on, Matt, don't be a coward. You know you loved my 20s idea when I presented it to the group.

(Caroline turns around and looks at Matt.)

Caroline: Traitor!

Matt: Bell bottoms and disco? I don't know, this just seemed cooler.

Rebekah: See? It's just cooler.

Caroline: Whatever. Have fun at your stupid dance.

(Caroline walks away. Outside, Caroline is walking to her car with Matt chasing after her.)

Matt: Caroline! Wait!

Caroline: Impressive. You sold it.

Matt: And you bought yourself a day.

Caroline: Thank you. Just keep her occupied. Be careful!

Matt: You too. And uh, tell him I said hi. Okay?

(Caroline nods and gets into her car.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan enters the basement and goes over to the cellar which Alaric is being kept in. Alaric is lying on the cot with his eyes closed.)

Alaric: Do you know how hard it is to fall asleep when that is what you're supposed to do?

Stefan: Well, look, I know it's not easy so (Stefan holds up a whiskey bottle) Damon suggested that I bring something to help speed up the process.

Alaric: What the hell.

(Alaric sits up and Stefan enters the cell. He hands the bottle to Alaric and goes to grab a chair.)

Alaric: You know, I'll feel decidedly less pathetic if I don't drink alone.

Stefan: Oh, I am one step ahead of you.

(He shows Alaric a glass and sits down in the chair. He holds his glass out and Alaric pours some whiskey in it. They both drink.)

Alaric: So, road trip, huh?

Stefan: Yeah, I needed to stay here.

Alaric: Why? I mean, why you? You know, it doesn't take much to babysit me while I sit here waiting for a psychotic break.

Stefan: Well, unfortunately, we only have a limited amount of time.

Alaric: Before what?

Stefan: Before we have to resort to other methods.

Alaric: So, you're worried that you're gonna have to torture me. You don't think Damon could have done that?

Stefan: Look, Elena needed to go on that road trip with Damon. No matter what I go through to get her back; fighting my bloodlust, trying to gain control of my life again… None of that matters if she has feelings for somebody else.

DENVER, COLORADO

(Elena Willow and Damon are at a batting cage looking for Jeremy. Elena spots him.)

Elena: There he is.

Damon: Next time we compel him, remind me to make him better at baseball.

(Elena walks over to the cage.)

Elena: Hey Jer!

Jeremy: Elena? What's wrong?

(Damon, Elena, Willow and Jeremy are walking out of the batting cages. Damon explains what has happened over the past few months.)

Damon: Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose.

Jeremy: So, you traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?

Damon: Dead vampire is redundant, but yes.

Jeremy: Well, I can't. I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose.

Damon: What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?

Willow: Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well. She and Damon were close, so maybe we can use him as a connection.

Jeremy: Fine, fine, but can we do this later? My friend just got here and yes, Damon, I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done.

(Jeremy walks away. Elena turns around and sees Kol.)

Elena: Jer..

Jeremy: Hey man.

Willow: Damon, it's Kol!

(Kol hits Damon with a wooden baseball bat. The bat breaks in half and Damon falls to the ground.)

Jeremy: What are you doing?!

Elena: Jeremy, get back! He's an Original.

Jeremy: What?

Kol: No hard feelings, mate. But we're not buds.

(Kol grabs an aluminum bat from the bat rack.)

Kol: You know, I'll never get use to aluminum. But hey, at least it won't break.

(Kol is about to hit Damon with the bat, when Damon picks up half of the broken wooden bat and stabs Kol through the chest with it. Kol falls to the ground.)

Jeremy: Did you kill him?

Damon: No, but it'll give us a head start. Okay, come on.

(Damon grabs Elena,Willow who is shocked,as they leave the batting cages.)

MOTEL IN DENVER

(Elena, Jeremy,Willow and Damon are getting their luggage out of the car and start walking to their motel room.)

Damon: For the record, she's the one who wanted to stay in a motel, not me.

Jeremy: So, where are we?

Damon: Corner of somewhere and nowhere where Kol can't find us.

Jeremy: I can't believe Kol was a vampire.

Damon: Well, didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast? Have you met you?

(Elena glares at him as they walk up the stairs.)

Elena: Not helping.

(They enter their motel room.)

Willow: Well, this should work, right Jer?

Jeremy: Yeah, doesn't really matter.

Damon: Alright Whoopi, what do you need? (Damon draws the curtains close.) Candles? Incense? Pottery wheel?

Jeremy: That's not how it works.

Damon: I know, I know. They push from the other side and you pull from this one.

Jeremy: Alright, you uh- you got a picture of her?

Damon: Picture? What, a trip to Disneyland? Come on Rose, you're not gonna actually make us wait, are you? I know you're obsessed with me.

(Elena scoffs, rolls her eyes and sits down next to Jeremy.)

Jeremy: Alright, uh- tell me something about her.

(Damon sits down on the end of one of the beds.)

Damon: Um, well she does this little thing with her tongue.

Willow: Something that matters, Damon.

Damon: She spent her last day in paradise. Soaking in the sun and reminiscing about what it means to be human. And when death came, she didn't fear it.

Elena: I was with her on her last day and she definitely wasn't in paradise.

Jeremy: It was in the dream he gave her. She's here.

(Damon looks around. He can't see her, but Rose is sitting on the bed next to him.)

THE WOODS

(Caroline is walking through the woods. She stops by the Lockwood cellar and looks around. She hears a noise. She smiles and turns around. Tyler is standing behind her.)

Caroline: Hi.

Tyler: You have no idea how much I've missed you.

(Caroline smiles and they kiss. They make their way down the cellar, while still passionately kissing each other. Caroline pushes the cellar door open and takes her jacket off. Tyler takes his jacket off too and they continue to kiss. Tyler pushes Caroline against the wall and she takes his shirt off. They kiss again while Caroline smiles.)

KLAUS' MANSION

(Matt drives Rebekah up to the house and parks his truck.)

Matt: Here we are. Home, sweet, home.

Rebekah: Okay, spill. Why are you being nice to me?

Matt: I drove you home. You don't have a car.

Rebekah: Not just that, I mean, helping me with the dance and then standing up to Caroline. I don't buy it.

Matt: Buy what?

Rebekah: The whole gentlemanly thing. After everything my family has done to you. What are you up to?

Matt: It's sad that you can't just get a ride home from school without thinking there is some ulterior motive.

Rebekah: You're right. I'm probably gonna organize the whole dance and then have to compel myself a date.

Matt: Let's not get crazy. Good bye, Rebekah.

Rebekah: Good bye, Matt. Thanks for the ride.

(Rebekah gets out of the car and Matt drives away. She stands there for a while, smiling. She enters the house and sees someone standing by the fireplace. Rebekah stops and the person turns around. It's Esther.)

Rebekah: Mother.

(Rebekah rushes over to her, grabs her by the throat and pushes her against the wall.)

Rebekah: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now.

Esther: Because I'm dying.

MOTEL IN DENVER

Willow: Is she lonely on the other side?

Rose: No. I enjoy it. I was running so much when I was alive, now I have the freedom to do whatever I want.

Jeremy: She says not to worry, she's happy.

Damon: Is she still hot?

Rose: Tell him he's still dripping with sex too. (Jeremy stares at her.) Fine, tell him I miss him.

Jeremy: She misses you.

Rose: And tell him I'm rooting for him and Elena.

Jeremy: She uh- she misses both of you.

Rose: Unfortunately, I don't have any news on the siring front. Klaus didn't sire me. No Original did. It was Mary Porter.

Jeremy: She was sired by someone named Mary Porter.

Damon: Uh – Scary Mary. Well, where is she, Rose?

Rose: I didn't keep track of her when I was alive, much less now. Tell them to sit tight, relax, I'll see what I can find out.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan and Alaric are sitting together in the cellar.)

Alaric: I assume they've got Jeremy by now?

Stefan: They should. Haven't heard from them. Elena's worried about him; knowing that she can't count on his ring anymore.

Alaric: Who knows? Maybe his alter ego is a pot smoking, hippie pacifist.

Stefan: Yeah, maybe.

Alaric: I can't say, I thought mine would be so hostile and militant.

Stefan: That actually makes perfect sense. Your wife left you to become a vampire and your girlfriend was killed by one.

Alaric: You must really hate me. Here I am, the failed hunter slash drinking buddy of vampires.

Stefan: Ah, he's too judgmental.

Alaric: The thing is, he's me. I'm not compelled, I'm not possessed, there's no humanity switch. What drives him is me.

Stefan: No. No, he's not you. He's the darkest parts of you. The parts we all have.

(Klaus enters the cell.)

Klaus: Well, this is depressing, isn't it?

(Stefan stands up.)

Klaus: Oh, and I found this (Klaus shows them the stake.) upstairs. Now, by my count, there should be one more.

Stefan: Yeah, well it's gonna take a little more time.

Klaus: Why? Because we're waiting for that one to pass out? (He points to Alaric.) No thanks. I think I'll just kill him.

Stefan: Well, then you won't know the location of the other stake.

Klaus: I can live with that.

Stefan: Well, I can't. When we staked Finn, we discovered that killing an Original vampire killed its entire bloodline. Now, I don't know which one of you I'm descended from, but I'd really rather not find out by dying, so why don't we just find the stake, destroy it, so we can all be safe?

Klaus: So, the fate of the entire vampire race depends on you finding a stake? And to get it we need you to pass out. Which means that I feel totally justified doing this.

(Klaus rushes towards Alaric and breaks his neck. Alaric dies.)

Klaus: There. Sleeping like a baby.

MOTEL IN DENVER

(Damon is outside the motel room, his phone rings and he answers it. Stefan is on the other end.)

Damon: There you are. Any sign of Evil-laric?

Stefan: Nope, only dead Alaric.

Damon: What?

Stefan: Don't worry, he was wearing his ring. Klaus was here, let's just say he's not very patient.

Damon: Kol must have told him we were in Denver. How long has Ric been out?

Stefan: A few hours. I'm hoping when he wakes up, it won't be him, it'll be the other him.

Damon: And if not?

Stefan: Yeah, I know. Whatever it takes. So, were you able to contact Rose?

Damon: Yeah, no answers yet. So, we're just stuck in this motel until she gets back to us.

Stefan: A motel?

Damon: Yeah, we had to get away from Kol. I'll call you when I know more.

(Damon hangs up.)

(Jeremy and Elena are in the motel room together. Jeremy is watching TV and Elena is going through the luggage.)

Willow: I'll just get another room for the night There is No room for all four of us.

Elena: Do you have to I was hoping we could talk.

Willow: Talk about what.

Elena: Klaus forced you to unlink the originals and all the Hurtful things that I've said to you all of us has been leaving you out of things and that was never our intentions we just wanted you safe because you are a Mage vampires are Looking all over for Powers such as yours.

Willow: There is No need to Protect me I am strong and I can fight everything that you did to me at the ball Elena its done and Over there is No need to bring up the past its over and Done with.

Jeremy: What did she do to you.

Willow: She got it through her head that I Was a Liability and was a little jealous of my Friendship with Rebekah and Damon at the time and she busted a Vase over my head Knocking me out she really Hurt my feelings even though I forgive her I can never trust her again.

Jeremy:( Shocked) Why would you do that Elena she is a friend you don't do that to the People that you Love Man I wish I was there i would of chewed you out.

Elena: I know and I am truely sorry for everything I did to you and you didn't deserve it I've worked on our Friendship since then and Hope I'd win back her trust.

Willow: Like I said its over and Done so I guess I'll take the couch then

Elena: Share with me Willow its a Huge bed and we both could use a Good night sleep

Willow: Fine its a Deal then( Walking in the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed)

Jeremy: So, what's up with you and Damon?

Elena: What do you mean? Nothing's up.

Jeremy: Are you sure about that? Cause even Rose said something.

Elena: What did she say?

(Damon enters the room.)

Damon: Everything okay in here?

Elena: Yeah. It's fine.

Damon: Okay, well, I'm gonna freshen up. You might want to get some rest. I'm sure Rose will make herself known when she gets back.

KLAUS MANSION

Rebekah: How are you dying? I thought Ayana preserved your body with a spell.

Esther: She did. I'm drawing my power from the Bennett witch line. When Abby died the connection was severed. So my body has weakened.

Rebekah: Well, if you've come to spend your last moments with your loving daughter, prepare to be disappointed. You should have spent less time plotting my death.

Esther: Is that what you think I've been doing on the other side? I've been looking over you for a thousand years. Of joy and heartbreak. Your fights with Klaus, the nights you cried yourself to sleep calling out my name. Not a day has gone by that I wasn't right there with you.

Rebekah: And yet you still tried to kill me.

Esther: Because it shouldn't have been a thousand years, Rebekah. No one should live that long.

Rebekah: But I haven't lived at all.

Esther: I'm sorry, Rebekah. I'm so, so sorry.

(Esther takes Rebekah's hands and starts to shake. She falls to the ground, dead. Rebekah kneels down next to her. Klaus enters the room.)

Klaus: What's going on?

Rebekah: She's dead.

LOCKWOOD CELLAR

(Caroline is lying on Tyler's chest. They're both naked.)

Tyler: Did I mention I miss you? Bad.

(Caroline giggles and kisses his chest.)

Caroline: Mm, at some point we are going to do this in an actual bed, right?

Tyler: (laughs) Yes, I promise. Once I figure out how to deal with Klaus.

Caroline: Tell him to suck it. You broke his sire bond, you won't have to deal with him anymore.

Tyler: It's easier said than done. Besides, I won't know if it's broken for sure until I test it.

(Caroline sits up.)

Caroline: Wait, I thought you said that's why you were coming back, because you said you felt different.

Tyler: I do feel different. I feel freer. Way more myself. All I know is I just turned about a hundred times in the Appalachian Mountains. If I can get through that, I can get through anything.

Caroline: Good. Because Klaus might not be our only problem.

Tyler: Why?

(Tyler sits up too.)

Tyler: What else did I miss?

Caroline: Matt killed an Original and then every vampire that Original had ever turned mysteriously died. Right now, Damon is desperate to figure out which Original created our vampire bloodline and if he finds out it wasn't Klaus, they're all gonna kill him.

Tyler: But Klaus turned me. So if he dies, I die.

Caroline: I know that. They know that. The difference is Damon doesn't care.

MOTEL IN DENVER

(Damon walks out of the bathroom, shirtless. He grabs a bottle of whiskey in the ice box and puts a shirt on. Elena is in bed, watching him. Damon pours himself a drink and sits down. He drains the glass of liquor and looks over at Elena. Elena quickly closes her eyes and tries to get to sleep. Damon continues to watch her and Elena opens her eyes again. They stare at each other for a while, until Damon gets up and walks over to the bed. He lies down next to her.)

Elena: You never told me about that. What you did for Rose.

Damon: It wasn't about you.

Elena: Why don't you let people see the good in you?

Damon: Because when people see good, they expect good. (He turns his head and looks at Elena.) And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations.

(Elena turns away. She places her arm by her side, Damon gently grabs and caresses her hand. Elena breathes heavily, unsure of what she's feeling. She quickly gets out of the bed, grabs her coat and leaves the motel room. She puts on her coat and leans against the ice machine. Damon comes out after her.)

Elena: Don't.

Damon: Why not? Elena…

(Elena turns around and rushes towards Damon. She kisses him passionately. They continue to kiss as Damon pushes Elena against a pillar. He starts to kiss her neck and chest, but she lifts his head back up to her lips. They look at each other and continue to kiss. Then Jeremy ruins the moment by coming out of the room. Elena and Damon pull away from each other. Elena looking ashamed.)

Jeremy: Elena?

Elena: Oh my God, Jeremy. I…

Jeremy: Rose found Mary. She lives in Kansas.

Damon: Okay then. Let's go.

(Damon heads back into the room. Jeremy looks at Elena.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan is reading Moby Dick, when Alaric comes back from the dead.)

Stefan: Welcome back.

Alaric: What happened? Did I uh..?

Stefan: No, you pretty much laid there dead for half the night. But on the uh- on the plus side, I did almost finish reading Moby Dick.

(Stefan gets up and walks towards Alaric.)

Alaric: This is stupid. Evil me or whatever you want to call him, he's not gonna make an appearance. Why would he? I mean, the best hiding place is the one where you can't find the person who hid it.

Stefan: I know.

Alaric: So, how do you want to do this?

Stefan: I don't want to do any of this.

Alaric: Well, that makes two of us. But I don't think we have much choice in the matter.

(Alaric takes off his ring.)

Stefan: Wait, wait, what are you doing? You need that ring.

Alaric: No, what I need is hope that my alter ego doesn't have a death wish. So, I'm taking bets that my dark side has a sense of self-preservation. So, let's see if he defends himself against death.

Stefan: Look, Alaric, I'm not gonna kill you, okay?

Alaric: If we have any chance at this, Stefan, you're gonna have to try.

(Stefan looks at Alaric. He rushes towards Alaric and punches him.)

SOMEWHERE IN KANSAS

(Damon, Elena, Willow and Jeremy pull up to an old, abandoned looking house and get out of the car.)

Jeremy: This is the address.

Damon: Looks about right.

Elena: (To Jeremy) Wait here.

Jeremy: Why?! So you guys can make out some more?

Damon: Don't be a dick. Listen to your sister.

(Jeremy scoffs and goes back to the car.)

Damon: Thank you. Come on.

(Damon Willow and Elena enter the house. Elena turns on a torch.)

Damon: Oof, like Vampire Hoarders.

Willow: Who is this Mary person?

Damon: Scary Mary. She's really old, super creepy.

Elena: And how do you know her?

Damon: I dated her.

Elena: Of course.

Damon: What? I said creepy, not ugly.

(A loud noise comes from another room. Damon and Elena look at the door where the noise came from. Damon, followed by Elena goes into the room. Elena moves the torch light around the room and the beam lands on a vampire who has been staked.)

Damon: Mary.

(The lights come on in the dark room. Kol is sitting in a chair with a baseball bat.)

Kol: Quite contrary.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan hits Alaric again. Alaric gets up and looks at Stefan.)

Alaric: You're not putting enough into this.

Stefan: If I put any more into it, I'm gonna break your spine.

(Stefan hits Alaric again. Alaric falls to the floor, blood is coming out of his mouth and one of his tooth has fallen out. The veins under Stefan's eyes start to protrude and his eyes become bloodshot. He turns away.)

Alaric: Well don't back down now.

Stefan: No, no, no, no, no, I can't… the blood.

(Alaric gets up again.)

Alaric: Come on, you're past that.

Stefan: No, I'm not.

Alaric: Then use it! Give into it! Try and kill me, Stefan. Come on!

Stefan: Not like this, Alaric.

Alaric: Yes, like this! You're gonna have to want to kill me for me to believe that you will.

Stefan: If I go this far, I may not be able to stop.

Alaric: If you want the answers from my darkest side, you're gonna have to tap into yours. So, don't back down, don't fight it. Just do it. Do it!

(Alaric grabs Stefan's shirt and shakes him. Stefan vamps out and throws Alaric against the brick wall. Alaric falls on the ground and laughs.)

Alaric: You're so weak.

(He gets up.)

Alaric: Look at you, one of nature's most hideous creatures and you can't even get that right.

Stefan: You.

Alaric: Me.

MARY'S HOUSE

Kol: Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast. Don't quite know what happened. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie.

Willow: And were you her favorite?

Kol: You mean, did I turn her? I think I did. But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother, I know you're trying to find out who you descended from. Now you never will. So, where did we leave off?

(Kol hits Damon with the baseball bat. Damon falls to the ground and Kol continues to hit him.)

Damon: Elena,Willow get out of here!

(They run for the door, but Kol blocks their way.)

Kol: According to my brother, you're off limits. Please don't test me.

(Kol throws Elena to the ground. Damon gets up and rushes towards Kol.)

Damon: Don't touch her.

(Kol throws Damon off of him.)

Kol: Oh dear, I've hit a nerve. Relax, darling, I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me.

(Kol hits Damon with the bat repeatedly.)

Kol: There, now we're even.

Willow: Okay did you get all that out of your system Kol.

Kol: Yes Acturlly I did So know what do you want to take a Hit at me too Little Mage.

Willow:No I have No Reason to fight you.

Kol: Good Because I would hate to Kill a Beautiful Lady like yourself.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

Stefan: Where's the stake?

Alaric: You're worse than I ever was. Spineless, pathetic.

Stefan: Tell me where the stake is before I kill you.

Alaric: You know you're all gonna burn. Ashes to dust.

(Stefan hits Alaric repeatedly.)

Stefan: Where's the stake?!

(Alaric doesn't answer. Stefan hits him again, then grabs him in a chokehold.)

Stefan: I'm gonna kill you in three… two…one.

Alaric: It's in the cave. Where no vampire can get it.

(Stefan throws Alaric onto the ground and leaves the cellar, locking the door behind him. He goes up the stairs and into the parlor where Klaus and Rebekah wait for him.)

Klaus: That wasn't too hard, was it?

MARY'S HOUSE

(Elena has her hand on Damon's chest.)

Elena: Are you okay?

Damon: Yeah.

(Damon pops his arm back into place.)

Damon: That's better.

(Damon caresses Elena's face and touches the cut on her forehead. Elena gasps.)

Damon: Are you okay? You're bleeding.

Elena: Yeah. I'll be fine.

(She grabs his hand and takes if off her face. She releases his hand from her own and turns away.)

Damon: What are you doing?

(Elena turns to face him.)

Elena: What do you mean?

Damon: Well, this trip and you kissing me. What the hell is this?

Elena: Stefan thinks that I have feelings for you.

Damon: Do you?

Elena: I- I don't – I don't know.

Damon: Hm. I guess you thought this little trip could help you figure that out, didn't you?

Elena: No.

Damon: Or maybe you were hoping I'd screw it up, so I could just make the decision for you, am I wrong?

Elena: Damon…

Damon: Am I wrong?

Elena: It's what you do, Damon. You sabotage things, you… I mean, think about it, every time there's a bump in the road, you lash out.

Damon: What if I didn't? What if there was no bump?

(Elena says nothing.)

Damon: I'm sorry, Elena. This time I'm not gonna make it so easy for you. This time you'll have to figure it out for yourself.

(Damon walks out of the room.)

Willow: Elena stop Confusing them you Just make a decsion and Move on its not right that you are stringing them alone like this they deserve the truth and you know it.

Elena: I know what you are saying is true and I don't want to lose any of them.

Willow: That is selfish Elena and you know it if you can't make a decison on who you love then you need to stay away from them Its Not fair Stefan and Damon has been fighting all this time over you and your the one that is at fault not them because you won't choose I just hope you figure it all out yourself( Walking out of the room shaking her head)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Klaus is pouring himself a drink in the parlor. Rebekah brings Alaric up from the basement.)

Klaus: That's a little gratuitous, don't you think, Stefan? I would have been more gentle.

Rebekah: I'm gonna take him to the caves. You're gonna go inside and fetch me the stake and if you think you're gonna hide, you're wrong.

(Rebekah pushes Alaric towards the door and leaves.)

Klaus: And then there was one. I know about your brother's little mission to Denver. He failed. Not that that's news anymore.

Stefan: So, what are you gonna do now, Klaus? You gonna kill me?

Klaus: I haven't actually decided yet.

(Klaus sits down.)

Stefan: Aww, sure you have. See you've had every chance and every excuse imaginable to do it, but yet you haven't. Which means you don't want to.

Klaus: You know something, you're right. You see, I'm still waiting for my old friend to come back. By the looks of it, he's just beneath the surface. Waiting to come out and play. Isn't that right, Ripper?

Stefan: I've been fighting that part of myself, thinking that if I repressed it then it would go away. But it won't. And now that I've accepted it, it can't control me. And neither can you. So, unless you're gonna stake me, why don't you get the hell out of my house?

(Stefan leaves the room.)

IN THE CAR

(Jeremy, Elena, Willow and Damon are driving back to Mystic Falls. Jeremy glances at Elena, then turns his head and sees Rose.)

Rose: Are we there yet? Don't tell them I'm here. They had a fight. I know you want to stop it. Protect her from him. But you're young, you don't see what I see. It's not just that she makes him a better person, she does, but he changes her too. Damon challenges her, surprises her, he makes her question her life, beliefs. Stefan is different, his love is pure, he'll always be good for her. Damon is either the best thing for her or the worst.

(Rose disappears.)

FORBES' HOUSE

(Tyler is sitting on Caroline's bed; Caroline enters her room.)

Caroline: My mom said you could stay as long as you want.

Tyler: Did she say we could share the bed?

Caroline: No. She said you could sleep on the couch. At least until we figure out what Damon and Stefan find out about Klaus.

Tyler: And if Klaus didn't create their line and they try to kill him?

Caroline: Tyler, I just got you back.

(They kiss.)

Caroline: I'm not losing you again.

(Caroline goes out into the living room to make up the couch for Tyler. Tyler see the drawing Klaus made for Caroline on her dresser and picks it up.)

Tyler: Klaus drew this for you?

Caroline: Huh?

Tyler: That's pretty creepy.

(Caroline walks over to Tyler.)

Caroline: Yeah, Klaus is pretty creepy. Even when he's trying to be charming.

Tyler: Charming? Does Klaus have a thing for you or something?

Caroline: No, as far as I'm concerned, he is incapable of real feelings.

Tyler: I'm serious. What the hell happened while I was gone?

Caroline: Tyler. Nothing. Nothing happened.

Tyler: Then why'd you keep this?

Caroline: I don't know!

Tyler: I think I'm gonna find someplace else to spend the night.

(Tyler walks out of the room, handing the drawing back to Caroline.)

Caroline: Tyler. Tyler!

THE CAVE

(Alaric and Rebekah walk down into the cave. Alaric enters, but Rebekah stops where the vampire barrier is.)

Rebekah: Go get it. You know I can't get in.

(Alaric walks over to a crevice in the stone and pulls out the stake. He sits down on Esther's coffin.)

Alaric: Now why would I give you the one thing that requires everyone to keep me alive?

Rebekah: Are we bargaining now? Fine. What's your offer?

Alaric: There's only one stake out there. Which means only one Original has to die. Help me and I'll make sure it's not you.

Rebekah: Tenuous, but points for effort. You see, I don't want one Original to die.

(Rebekah steps over the vampire barrier. Alaric is surprised.)

Rebekah: I want them all to die.

Alaric: How the hell did you do that?

Rebekah: It was easy to fool Niklaus, but I thought you of all people would understand. After all, my son did use your body at one point.

Alaric: You're not Rebekah.

Rebekah: No. My name is Esther and we have a great deal in common.


	62. Do Not Go Gentle

**Do Not Go Gentle**

KLAUS MANSION LIVING ROOM

(Klaus is being creative working on an abstract painting on an easel. Rebekah enters.)

Klaus: What took you so long?

Rebekah: Alaric didn't want to hand over the stake. (shows him a stake) Luckily I'm quite the charmer.

Klaus: That's it?

Rebekah: The last of the white oak stakes that can kill us. Do you want to do the honors or shall I?

(Klaus puts the paintbrush down, takes the stake from Rebekah and throws it into the flames in the fireplace. The flames flare up around the stake)

Rebekah: Well that's that then.

Klaus: Pack your bags, we're leaving

Rebekah: Today?

Klaus: Why not? There's nothing keeping us here. We'll grab the Doppelgänger and be off by sunset.

Rebekah: But tonight is the decade dance.

Klaus: So?

Rebekah: So, I'm head of the committee, we have to go.

Klaus: I'm not going to any dance.

Rebekah: Caroline will be there.

Klaus: That means nothing to me.

Rebekah: Please, I have big plans for tonight. Just go for me.

Klaus: Okay, fine. One last hoorah.

Rebekah: One last hoorah, Nik.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon is on the phone with Alaric who is in the Klaus Mansion)

Damon: Where've you been? I've been calling you all day.

Alaric: Yeah, sorry about that. I just needed to get my head together.

Damon: So I take it Rebekah got the stake?

Alaric: I don't know. I woke up alone. There's no sign of it.

Damon: Lovely. What now?

Alaric: Well I think I need to get out of town. Somewhere secluded. I keep blacking out which means I'm still a threat to everyone.

Damon: I don't know if right now is the best time for you to be going on a spirit quest, Ric.

Alaric: It's just for a couple of days. I'm stocked up on Bonnie's herbs, so I should be fine. I gotta go.

(Alaric hangs up)

KLAUS MANSION COFFIN ROOM

(Rebekah/Esther walks in as Alaric has finished his call with Damon)

Rebekah/Esther: Quite the cunning liar.

Alaric: Well Damon is too arrogant to think his only friend would betray him.

Rebekah/Esther: Just as Niklaus would blindly accept an invitation from his beloved sister, unaware that he is heading to his own death.

(Rebekah/Esther dips a silver dagger in a glass bottle of white oak ash)

Alaric: Did you give him the stake?

Rebekah/Esther: He burned it without hesitation.

Alaric: So where's the real one?

Rebekah/Esther: You'll get it when it can no longer be used against me in this body.

(Rebekah/Esther opens a coffin revealing Esther's body)

Alaric: So how do you...

Rebekah/Esther: How do I return to my true form? With a little magic and some help from a vampire hunter.

(Rebekah/Esther hands Alaric the silver dagger. Alaric stabs her and she collapses on the floor. A few moments later Esther gasps and wakes up in the coffin).

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL: GYM HALL

(Caroline and Elena are walking through the gym hall which is being decorated for the 20's decade dance. Caroline has a clipboard and is in charge of the preparations as Rebekah is missing)

Caroline: So, Alaric is trying to pull himself together, why is that a bad thing?

Elena: I just - I wish there was something I could do.

(Elena picks up a chandelier)

Elena: Where do you want me to hang this thing?

Caroline: You know what, if Rebekah wanted to hang this monstrousity she should have shown up to do it herself. (hands the chandelier to a passingby student) Just no!

(Caroline sees Matt and Jeremy hanging up stars in the ceiling)

Caroline: What are you doing? You can't just hang them! They're supposed to trickle down.

Matt: Trickle, duh!

Caroline: Look at them all bromancy.

Elena: Yeah I asked Matt to help Jeremy readjust. He got him his old job back at the grill.

Caroline: That was nice of him.

Elena: Jeremy has got a lot on his mind. The whole thing with Alaric has got him really stressed out.

Caroline: You sure it has nothing to do with witnessing you and Damon getting hot and heavy in a skeevy motel?

Elena: I didn't tell you that so you could torture me with it.

Caroline: Aww, what are friends for? So who are you bringing to the dance?

Elena: What do you mean? I thought you, Bonnie Willow and I were going as girl dates.

Caroline: Hm, Bonnie has a date.

Elena: What?

Caroline: Jamie called and wanted to see her so she asked him.

Elena: Hmm.

Caroline: So here's a thought, why don't you ask Stefan?

Elena: I can't ask him on a date, I just made out with his brother.

Caroline: All the more reason! Look you're supposed to be figuring out what you want, that's what Stefan wanted you to do, right?

Elena: Yeah, but...

Caroline: But nothing! I've watched The Bachelor, okay? Fair is fair. It is Stefan's turn.

Elena: Yeah and you're not biased or anything.

Caroline: I'm sorry, but Stefan is your epic love. And I'm not going down without a fight.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Stefan is walking into the living room as Elena calls him from her bedroom at the Gilbert house)

Stefan: Hey...

Elena: Hey...do you, do you have a second?

Stefan: Yeah, everything alright?

Elena: Yeah, yeah I just um.. I wanted to uh... Caroline and I were talking about going to the dance and um... Okay look, I know where we're at, you and I, and I know it would be stupid to even think that we could go back to the way things were, but I'm going to the dance and I'd like to go with you.

Stefan: Um, I'd love that.

Elena: Okay, great. Bye.

(They hang up. Damon walks in)

Damon: I'm thinking gardenia corsage. Wrist obviously, you don't want to accidentally stab her in the chest with the pin now that could get messy.

Stefan: Damon, I...

(Damon walks out of the room)

MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

(Meredith is walking down the hall. Turns around and looks behind her to check if someone is following her. The hall is empty. When she turns around again Damon is standing right in front of her, surprising her.)

Meredith: Don't do that, it's not funny!

Damon: Oh, come on, it's a little funny.

Meredith: What do you want Damon?

Damon: I need medical advice. For a friend. Alaric, you remember him, right? About 6'2", tried to hack you into pieces.

Meredith: How is he? Are those herbs that Bonnie made for him working?

Damon: I don't know. (shows a glass jar full of herbs) Can they work if he doesn't take them? I found these in his loft untouched.

MYSTIC FALLS OLD CEMETARY.

(Esther and Alaric are walking though the cemetery towards the Salvatore tomb)

Alaric: Why are we here?

Esther: Long ago on this spot my son tore my heart from my chest. The violence of my death marked this ground for all time.

(They enter the tomb. Esther stands in front of a bowl. Alaric is on the opposite side, facing her)

Esther: I'll need your ring.

Alaric: Now, why would I give you the one thing that protects me from death?

Esther: I will give you all the protection you need, however the stake will burn up in the body of its first victim. If you are to kill all of my children I will need to bind the protective magic in your ring to the stake, thus rendering the white oak indestructible.

(Alaric gives Esther his ring. She drops it into the bowl and starts chanting a spell. Flames burst up from the bowl as the ring melts. Esther stirs the molten metal with the white oak stake and then turns it upside down. The metal pours down and covers and fuses with the white oak)

Esther: The ultimate weapon for the ultimate hunter.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena is adjusting her headband for her costume in a mirror. The doorbell rings. She opens the door. It's Stefan. He smiles at her)

Elena: Wow, you look very dapper.

Stefan: You look um- very beautiful. Here, I got something for you.

(Stefan pins a white rose to Elena's dress)

Elena: Thank you.

Stefan: So, given our dangeous dance karma, sure you're up for this?

Elena: Getting out of bed is dangeous these days. But we have to live our lives.

Stefan: Hmm. Who gave you that horrible advice?

Elena: Some guy I used to date said it once or twice.

Stefan: Right.

Elena: Shall we?

Stefan: Please

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL GYM HALL

Willow is dressed in a Black Dress with her hair Pulled up in a Bun with Feathers coming out of it and she has black short gloves that goes to her wrists she watches all the People dancing The party is in full swing with lots of students dancing to the music, including Bonnie and Jamie. Caroline walks up to Matt who is restocking the drinks table with ice)

Caroline: Have I told you how amazingly awesome you are?

Matt: Yeah, I'm one of the good ones, I know... Why the compliments, what else do you want?

Caroline: I know that you and Elena have been getting closer lately...

Matt: And your point is...?

Caroline: One way or the other she is pretty much spoken for.

Matt: Elena is my friend, Caroline. I'm just looking out for her.

Caroline: And I'm just looking out for you. Because sometimes the people who love her get caught in the crossfire.

Willow:Its the truth everyone gets hurt except Elena

Caroline: Yeah but its not all Elena's Fault everything that has happened to us is all esther's and Mikael's for creating vampires in the first Place.

Willow: Right

(Willow spots Tyler greeting people in the crowd)

Willow: What's he doing here?

(Caroline walks up to Tyler)

Caroline: Are you crazy? If Klaus sees you...

Tyler: What's he gonna do? Draw you another picture?

Caroline: Tyler, this isn't a joke!

Tyler: I can pretend I'm sired if I have to. But I'm not gonna hide while he's macking all over you.

Caroline: Tyler, you do not need to be jealous of Klaus.

Tyler: I am jealous, but I'm also competitive. So hang on, I'm about to sweep you off your feet.

(Tyler sweeps Caroline off her feet and spins her around.)

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL GYM HALL

(Elena and Stefan enter)

Elena: Teach me some moves.

Stefan: Oh no, no, no, no. I blacked out for most of this decade, remember?

Elena: Nice try!

(Elena grabs Stefans hand and drags him toward the dance floor. They start dancing and a romantic slow number comes on. They start slow dancing. Stefan sees Bonnie slow dancing with Jamie)

Stefan: Bonnie seems happy.

Elena: She's working on it.

Stefan: I've been meaning to talk to her. Apologize.

Elena: Yeah, you should, although I wouldn't expect her to forgive you. Or Damon.

(Elena lets go of Stefan)

Elena: Listen, Stefan, about Damon... We should probably talk about the trip to Denver.

Stefan: I don't need to know, Elena. When all this is over, if you and I find our way back to each other, you can tell me if you want to. Otherwise I don't need to know. I don't want to know.

(They start dancing again)

Elena: How can you be so fair about this?

Stefan: Because after everything I've put you through, I'm just honored to be your date tonight.

(Stefan dips Elena and does an under arm turn. Damon shows up with Willow)

Damon: We three need to talk.

(Damon, Elena Willow and Stefan walk our of the hall. Jeremy sees them and follows them. On the way he literally bumps into Bonnie and Jamie dancing)

Jeremy: Sorry uh. Hey. Bonnie.

Bonnie: Why are you still wearing your ring? Didn't Elena tell you?

Jeremy: Yeah, I know all about Alaric. When my sister stops hanging out with vampires I'll take it off.

(Jeremy leaves them to find Elena, Damon and Stefan)

Jamie: Ex-boyfriend?

Bonnie: Yep.

Jamie: That's not awkward at all.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL: HALLWAY

Elena: If Alaric is sick then we need to find a cure. Something.

Willow: We tried medicine, we tried magic.

Stefan: Why don't we get him off vervain, compel him?

Damon: What to pretend to be Alaric? The guy that we know is gone. We're talking about someone who not only hates vampires, but vampire sympathizers. Which makes one of his most obvious targets, I don't know (at Elena), you!

Stefan: What you think he'd go after Elena?

Willow: So wait, what are you suggesting we do?

Damon: I'm suggesting that we put him out of his misery.

Elena: What?!

(Jeremy joins them, having overheard their conversation)

Jeremy: No, no way in hell!

Damon: Oh come on, It's what he would want. It's a mercy killing.

Jeremy: You are out of your mind!

Elena: Jeremy...

(Jeremy turns around and leaves. Elena follows him)

OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Elena is following Jeremy as he is walking out the high school)

Elena: Jer, stop...

Jeremy: This is Alaric we're talking about! He looked out for us, now we need to do the same for him.

Elena: No one is gonna hurt him.

(Jeremy turns around and starts to walk away. Elena grabs his arm and stops him)

Elena: Hey. Hey...Look at me. I promise.

(Esther shows up)

Esther: Elena.

Esther: If you wish to help your friend Alaric, I suggest you come with me.

Elena: Jeremy go inside and get Stefan Willow and Damon, now!

(Jeremy runs inside)

Esther: I mean you no harm. But willingly or not you will come.

(Elena follows Esther)

OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Damon, Stefan Willow and Jeremy are hurrying out of the school. Suddenly Damon and Stefan stop, while Jeremy and Willow continues walking until they stop as they don't follow them. There is a line of salt going around the school)

Stefan: Salt. It's the binding agent for her spell.

Damon: We're trapped here.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL: CLASS ROOM

Bonnie: You had all kinds of moves out there.

Jamie: Oh yeah, I was just you know...trying to make a good impression.

Bonnie: Well, consider me impressed.

Jamie: Your friends seem pretty cool.

Bonnie: Yeah, they're the most important thing in the world to me.

Jamie: Though you gotta admit this whole circle of people it's kinda crazy. I mean there's vampires, werewolves... ex-boyfriends with magic rings. I mean I'm just a normal guy.

Bonnie: A normal guy wouldn't have said yes to a date with me.

Jamie: Yeah, that's true.

(Bonnie kisses him. They start to make out. Damon enters and turns on the light )

Damon: Sorry to spoil your seven minutes in heaven. We have a problem.

MYSTIC FALLS OLD CEMETARY

(Elena and Esther are walking towards the Salvatore tomb)

Esther: You'll forgive me for taking you from the dance this evening. That's the burden of being the Doppelgänger, I'm afraid. Your blood is a potent binding agent for a witch's spell.

Elena: Just please don't hurt Alaric.

Alaric: She's not hurting me.

Elena: Ric!

(Elena moves towards him, but stops when she senses something is different about him)

Elena: What's going on? What are you doing with him?

Esther: I'm going to remake him.

Elena: Remake him?

Esther: Make him strong, fast, like my children. Indestructable. For one final time I'm going to tap into the dark magic I used a thousand years ago. Like my husband Mikael before him I will make Alaric into a true hunter, a vampire to end all vampires.

Elena: You can't create another Original. What if he turns out to be an even bigger monster than your children?

Esther: He won't now that he has embraced his darkest aspect his hatred for them will become more pure and uncompromising. In death that hatred will be magnified.

Elena: You don't know that, you don't know anything about him.

Esther: That is where you're wrong. Each time he died with that ring during his brief journey into death I was there on The Other Side. I spoke to him, I nurtured him knowing that every death brought him closer to his true self. Vampires took everything from him. Now he's getting his vengeance.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL: GYM HALL

(Caroline and Tyler are slow dancing. Klaus walks in and stares at them. Tyler sees him.)

Caroline: What is it?

Klaus: Where've you been mate?

Tyler: I just got back in town.

Klaus: That's funny, I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place. You don't mind if I cut in, do you?

Caroline: Yes! Actually we do.

Tyler: No, it's fine.

Caroline: Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?!

Klaus: I don't have to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male. Come on, one dance, I won't bite.

(Caroline looks at Tyler and then skeptically takes Klaus' offered hand. He leads her out onto the dance floor.)

Klaus: You would've loved the 1920s, Caroline. The girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped.

Caroline: Hmpf, I don't suppose that ever happened to their dance partners.

Klaus: You should be nicer to me. I'm leaving town tomorrow. I'd invite you to come with me but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer. Perhaps one day, in a year, or even in a century you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer.

Caroline: Hmpf.

Klaus: You mark my words. A small town boy, a small town life, it won't be enough for you.

(Klaus leaves her. She looks at him confused)

OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

Klaus: Rebekah, call me back immediately! I only came to this ridiculous dance because you begged me to and now you're nowhere to be found.

(Klaus sees the salt line and stops)

Klaus: What is this?

(Stefan walks up behind him.)

Stefan: Your mother is back.

MYSTIC FALLS CLASS ROOM.

(Several candles are lit and Bonnie is chanting. Damon, Stefan, Klaus Willow, Jamie and Jeremy are there.)

Jamie: She does this all the time, right?

Klaus: What's taking so long?! All boundary spells have a loop hole.

(Matt enters.)

Matt: People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier.

Jeremy: Matt and I can leave, we can stop Esther ourselves. We just gotta find out where she is.

Willow: It's suicide, Jeremy.

(Klaus grabs Jamie by the throat and starts to strangle him)

Klaus: Suicide would be disappointing me! Now work your magic, witch or I'll start killing people you fancy.

Bonnie: Let him go!

Klaus: Not until you get us out of here.

Stefan: Ah, don't be stupid, Klaus. Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's helping us right now is to save Caroline and Tyler. You start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell.

(Klaus lets go of Jamie)

Willow: This is Stupid I'll do the spell that way Nobody has to risk anything for me to do it( Holding back tears feeling everyone's Emotions)

Stefan: You don't have to do this Alone.

Bonnie: She isn't I will help her

MYSTIC FALLS OLD CEMETARY, INSIDE SALVATORE TOMB

(Esther is lighting candles and preparing for a spell)

Elena: Ric, this isn't what you want. It's not who you are.

Alaric: You don't know who I am, Elena. You only know the weakest parts of me, the man who lost his way befriending vampires instead of killing them.

Elena: You don't mean that.

Alaric: They're all monsters. The blood of their victims is on my hands. Jenna's blood is on my hands.

Esther: When you are ready.

Elena: No Ric, please don't. Don't do this. I won't help you, I'm not gonna give you my blood, you're gonna have to kill me!

Esther: That won't be necessary.

(Esther gestures towards Elena. Elena's hand starts to bleed. Esther holds Elenas wrist so her blood pours into the bowl she used to melt Alaric's ring.)

Esther: Drink. And let it be done.

Elena: No Ric please, don't.. No!

(Alaric drinks the blood in the bowl and puts it down.)

Alaric: Is it finished?

Esther: Not just yet.

(Esther stakes Alaric with the indestructable white oak stake)

Elena: No!

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL: CLASS ROOM

(Bonnie grabs a map from the wall and puts it on the teacher's desk and turns on the table lamp. Klaus and Damon enter.)

Damon: Here. Jeremy made a little Gilbert blood donation for your locator spell.

Bonnie: I have to do this with you two lurking over us?

Damon: You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby. Let me apologize; I'm sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena's life. Didn't exactly have a choice.

Bonnie: There's always a choice. Whenever you make one someone else suffers.

Klaus: Let's cut the dramatics and begin, shall we?

(Bonnie pours the blood onto the map and starts chanting Holding on to Willow's hand. The blood forms a circular pool that doesn't move.)

Willow: Esther is fighting us.

Klaus: Esther couldn't possibly have this much power. Unless she's channelling something.

Bonnie: A hotspot?

Klaus: Get the humans ready, I know where she is.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL GYM HALL

(The gym hall is empty. Caroline, Tyler and Stefan are there.)

Stefan: They're at the old cemetery. Jeremy Willow and Matt are headed there right now.

Caroline: You let them go?! They're gonna get themselves killed!

Stefan: I didn't have a choice, Caroline. We're useless right now stuck in here.

Caroline: Hey, she'll be fine. Elena always manages to find her way through this stuff.

Stefan: Yeah, well I'm just as worried about what Esther is up to. She lead Klaus here for a reason. If she succeeds in whatever she's doing -

Tyler: - Klaus could get killed. And I die along with him.

Stefan: No one is gonna die, okay. Bonnie is still looking for a way around the boundary spell. It's not too late.

(Stefan leaves)

Caroline: So, best case scenario: Bonnie get's us out of here, Klaus hauls ass to Timbuktu and you and I we're home free.

Tyler: Or we let Esther come and kill him.

Caroline: That's not a best case scenario. That's not even a remotely acceptable scenario!

Tyler: It would be an option if we knew he wasn't the one who turned your bloodline. You'd be safe. At least he would be gone.

Caroline: How could you say that?

Tyler: Because I'm angry. Because I hate him! I should have never let him dance with you!

Caroline: What were you supposed to do? He can't know that you're not sired anymore. Tyler, it doesn't matter how many times I dance with him. I love you.

(They kiss.)

MYSTIC FALLS OLD CEMETARY SALVATORE TOMB

(Elena pulls the indestructable white oak stake out of Alaric.)

Esther: He'll wake soon. When he does he may for a time be his old self. If so you can say your goodbyes before his transition is complete.

Elena: You said you wanted to undo the evil that you created, but this...This is just as evil!

Esther: Alaric will never be what my children became. I have granted him enough power to complete his task. Then when the time is right, he will die.

Elena: How, if he's immortal?

Esther: All you need to know is that when this is over we will have rid the earth of vampires once and for all.

Elena: Yeah, but you'll be killing the good along with the bad, you're no better than Klaus!

Esther: Am I not? I desire a world where you and your loved ones will not suffer at the hands of vampires, like your Aunt Jenna did.

Elena: Don't you dare use Jenna as an excuse for what you've done.

Esther: You may draw comfort knowing that your aunt is not in the place that I was. She doesn't know the torment of The Other Side. Though made a vampire, she remained pure. She knows peace. Which is all any of us can hope for.

(Esther hears a noise and walks outside. Matt and Jeremy are there pointing a gun and a crossbow at Esther.)

Matt: Don't move!

Jeremy: Where's Elena?

(Elena comes outside )

Elena: Jeremy!

Jeremey: Let her go.

Esther: How foolish of you, to risk your lives in defense of those who will kill you. But if that is your choice.

( Esther does something witchy and makes Jeremy and Matt turn their hands and point their weapons at each other )

Willow; Matt! Matt drop your gun!( Forcing Esther Back with her Mind control Esther surprised of such Magic)

Esther: Your a Mage you would help those who would kill for your Powers.

Willow: Doesn't matter you should have never have made Vampires in the first place so you should live with your Mistakes( Esther using her hand to grab Willow's heart and Squeezes it)

Willow: Ah( Feeling the Pain where Esther is Squeezing her heart) Stop this

Elena: Esther stop it!

(Alaric comes up and stabs Esther from behind.)

Alaric: Oh my god. Where's my ring? Tell me what happened.

OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

Klaus: You know this is your fault. You set us on this path when you released my mother. I wonder if revenge will prove worth the cost.

Stefan: Oh, I'm done with revenge. As far as Esther; we've stopped her before, we'll stop her again.

Klaus: We're strange bedfellows, you and I. You know, all of this, reminds me of our time together in the Twenties.

Stefan: You say that like I'm supposed to have happy memories about it.

Klaus: Well, there were moments. Real friendship. Brotherhood.

Damon: Well, he already has a brother. Not to be, you know, territorial or anything.

Klaus: Oh no, of course, the Salvatores. And their unshakeable bond. I wonder what'll happen when Elena finally makes her choice. Will we see you shake just a little bit?

(Bonnie comes out of the school)

Bonnie: It's done. Esther's not fighting me anymore. The boundary spell is broken.

Stefan: Thank you, Bonnie. For everything.

Bonnie: I didn't do it for you.

MYSTIC FALLS OLD CEMETARY, INSIDE THE SALVATORE TOMB

Jeremy: Damon's here. And Klaus took Esther's body.

Alaric: Does he know about the stake?

Jeremy: No, only that she tried to turn you into a weapon and failed. What's going on?

Alaric: Listen Jeremy, I'm not gonna complete the transition. My dark side was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire.

Jeremy: So, what we're just gonna lock you in here and let you die? No, no we can't!

Alaric: Listen, Jeremy, it's the right thing to do, okay. After everything that's happened, after all that I have done. Maybe I had it coming.

(Jeremy turns around and walks away)

Elena: Hey, wait, Jer...Alaric this isn't your fault.

(Jeremy stops and turns around.)

Alaric: Please, you guys let's not make this any harder than it already is. You two should go. Damon's here. He'll make sure it'll all go down the right way.

(Jeremy starts walking)

Alaric: Hey, hey...

Jeremy: Don't. Don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man of the house.

Alaric: OK. I won't.

(Alaric hugs Jeremy. Jeremy walks away.)

Elena: This is all my fault. You moved out, you gave me your ring back, you didn't want any part of this and I, I forced you to stay and take care of us.

Alaric: Don't do that, okay. Taking care of you and Jeremy has been…has been the closest I've ever come to the life I always wanted.

(Elena hugs Alaric and cries.)

Alaric: You should go.

(Elena walks out of the tomb. Alaric follows her. They see a gathering of people outside the tomb holding candles. Alaric smiles a little. Elena walks to Stefan. The camera pans from Stefan to Damon, Willow Caroline and Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy, and stops on Meredith who is crying. Alaric tears up and goes into the tomb and closes the door.)

KLAUS' MANSION: COFFIN ROOM

(Klaus is in the room with five coffins. one closed. He pulls the dagger out of Rebekah and puts it on a table. He then speaks to Esthers body in another coffin.)

Klaus: Your trap failed, mother. I live and I will go on living. Let your beloved spirits try to preserve you again, I dare you to come after me! I will build an army so big, no one will ever touch me. My survival will haunt you through eternity. You will never destroy me!

BONNIE'S HOUSE

(Bonnie and Jamie enter the front door.)

Bonnie: Thanks for the ride home.

Jamie: No problem. You know there's nothing you could have done, right?

Bonnie: I know. But it doesn't make it any easier.

Jamie: I should have said this before, but thank you for protecting me.

Bonnie: Apparently, it's what I do.

Jamie: You really are pretty amazing.

Bonnie: Sometimes I think I'd settle for just ordinary.

Jamie: You said your Dad's out of town, right?

(Bonnie nods.)

Jamie: You gonna be okay by yourself?

Bonnie: No. I don't think I am.

(Jamie hugs her).

THE GRILL

(The lights are off. Matt goes behind the bar and starts pouring shots. Jeremy sits down.)

Matt: Mr. Saltzman.

Jeremy: Alaric.

(They clink glasses. Jeremy wipes away a tear.)

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL: CLASS ROOM

(Elena is cleaning up Alaric's vampire hunter gear.)

Stefan: We can handle this later you know.

Elena: No, I'd rather get it over with now before some janitor comes to clean out Alaric's stuff and realizes the history teacher was a vampire slayer.

Stefan: Elena. Hey, Elena, please.

Elena: I can't Stefan, okay? I can't think about the fact that Jeremy and I don't have anyone to take care of us anymore or that we've lost another friend, I just, I can't think about any of it.

Stefan: I want you to come with me.

Elena: I'm not done!

Stefan: Hey, please.

(He takes her hand. They go to the empty gym hall.)

Stefan: We were in this gym the night Klaus compelled me to turn my feelings off. I thought I hit rock bottom in the Twenties, but after I bit you I never wanted to feel anything again. But someone…kept telling me that it was okay to feel. No matter how much it hurt. That our emotions are what make us human, good or bad, and to never lose hope.

Elena: Who gave you that horrible advice?

Stefan: Just some girl I used to date.

Elena: I don't have any one anymore.

Stefan: You have me.

(They hug. Elena cries in Stefan's arms.)

MYSTIC FALLS OLD CEMETARY

(Damon sits outside the Salvatore tomb with the white oak stake and a bottle of whiskey. Meredith walks up to him.)

Meredith: I gave him a sedative. He'll fall asleep first. He'll go comfortably.

Damon: Well… I offered to snap his neck, put him out of his misery but…he didn't take me up on it.

Meredith: You seem surprised.

Damon: Well, you just think a guy so used to dying, wouldn't want to drag it out.

Meredith: Well, it was nice of you to give him the option.

Damon: Hmm…apparently my choices have been a little controversial lately.

Meredith: You shouldn't leave him alone in there.

Damon: That's what he wants.

Meredith: Is it really what you think he wants?

(Meredith walks away. Damon enters the tomb.)

Damon: Aw, Ric.

Alaric: Is this the part where you give me a dream? Rainbows and rolling green hills?

Damon: I was drunk when I told you that.

Alaric: Yeah and I told you I'd use it against you.

Damon: Damn you. Sorry I killed you. Twice.

Alaric: So I have to actually die to get a real apology out of you.

Damon: Drink.

(Damon offers Alaric the whiskey bottle.)

Alaric: Actually, I've been thinking about cutting back.

Daman: Ha, yeah! This stuff will kill ya.

(A tear is streaming down Alarics face. He takes a sip from the whiskey bottle.)

BONNIE'S HOUSE

(Bonnie is asleep with Jamie. She wakes up and rises from the bed when she sees something; Esther is standing in front of her bed.)

Esther: Your sisters need you to finish what I started, Bonnie.

BONNIE'S HOUSE

(Bonnie is asleep with Jamie. She is moving a lot in her sleep.)

Jamie: Bonnie, hey, hey, I think you're having a bad dream.

(Bonnie goes back to sleep)

MYSTIC FALLS OLD CEMETARY, SALVATORE TOMB

(Damon is sitting next to Alaric who is unconscious and breathing heavily. Alaric stops breathing. Damon empties the whiskey bottle, puts it down and exits the tomb. Outside he sees Bonnie.)

Damon: What are you doing here? Hey, Bonnie... Were you sleepwalking or something? Bonnie?

(Bonnie lifts her hand in the air and gives Damon a headache. He falls to the ground screaming in pain. Bonnie enters the tomb, cuts her hand with the indestructable white oak stake and feeds her blood to Alaric. He wakes up and bites her neck. Alaric gets up, and holds the stake.)


	63. Before Sunset

**Before Sunset**

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Alaric is sitting at his desk in his classroom, his feet propped up on the desk. He twirls the white oak stake in his hands and takes his feet off the desk. He leans forward and looks at the stake. He turns to look out the door, he hears Caroline entering the school.)

(Caroline is on the phone with Tyler, she walks through the halls of the school)

Caroline: What do you mean you're ditching my clean up committee?

Tyler: (At Klaus' Mansion) Klaus called. He's leaving town and wants me to pack up his house.

Caroline: Well, since when does sire bond equal mover slave?

Tyler: Since I realized you're not gonna dump me for him.

Caroline: Ugh, he's being petty.

Tyler: And he still thinks I'm sired to him. It's fine, I'll keep up the act and it will all be over soon. I'm late, I gotta go. I love you.

Caroline: I love you too.

(Caroline hangs up. She hears a noise and turns around. Behind her, Alaric rushes past. Caroline turns back around.)

Caroline: Hello?

(Caroline walks into the cafeteria. Rebekah is cleaning up the mess from the dance.)

Caroline: Where's Matt?

Rebekah: He bailed. Got called into work at the last minute.

Caroline: Are you kidding me? So, it's just us?

Rebekah: Yes, and you're late. Clean up committee started at eight o'clock.

Caroline: It's like 8:02.

Rebekah: Exactly. I managed to turn up on time and I didn't even get to attend the dance that I organized.

(Rebekah walks past Caroline and empties out the trash.)

Caroline: I'm sorry about your mom. I mean I know you like, hated her and everything, but still… I'm sorry.

Rebekah: I'm sorry about your teacher. He seemed like a nice guy.

Caroline: Yeah. He was.

Rebekah: I'm gonna get started on the gym.

(Rebekah walks out into the hallway. Alaric comes around the corner and Rebekah stops dead in her tracks.)

Rebekah: You're supposed to be dead.

Alaric: I am.

(Rebekah rushes at Alaric, but Alaric throws her against the locker. He's about to stab her with the white oak stake when Caroline rushes out of the cafeteria and pins Alaric to the locker. Rebekah takes the stake and stabs Alaric with it. Caroline and Rebekah look at each other as Alaric takes the stake out. When he finally gets it out, he realizes that they are both gone.)

OUTSIDE OF MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Caroline rushes to her car and pulls out her keys. She sees Alaric's reflection in her car window and drops her keys. Alaric snaps Caroline's neck and she falls to the ground. Alaric drags the unconscious Caroline back towards the school as his flesh starts to smoke and burn off. Rebekah watches him enter the school.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena drapes a white cover over an armchair. Jeremy and her pour paint into a container and begin to paint the room. Stefan walks in with Willow.)

Stefan: Going darker, huh?

(Elena looks around.)

Elena: It's the only color we had.

Jeremy: That's what happens when you decide to paint your dead guardian's room in the middle of the night.

Willow: I don't suppose anyone tried to talk you guys out of doing this so soon.

Elena: We have to keep moving. Otherwise we'll start thinking and we don't want to think.

Stefan: Want a hand?

Jeremy: So, are you two like back together or something?

Elena: What? No, Jer, we're just…

Stefan: I – I was just checking up on you guys. Seeing how you were doing, after everything.

Jeremy: We're fine. But, if you are trying to be the good guy again, why don't you do the right thing and give us one day. Just one day without any vampires in it.

(Jeremy leaves the room. Elena drops her paint roller and walks towards Stefan.)

Elena: He didn't mean that.

Stefan: Yeah, yeah he did.

(The doorbell rings.)

Stefan: I'll get that.

(Stefan goes downstairs and answers the door. Damon is holding Bonnie by the arm. She has a bite mark on her neck which is still dripping blood.)

Damon: We have a problem.

KLAUS' MANSION

(Klaus is packing up things around the house while Rebekah talks to him.)

Rebekah: Alaric Saltzman just tried to kill me.

Klaus: Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead.

Rebekah: Well, he's not and he's a vampire thanks to mother's spell with a white oak stake that can't kill him. He's strong, Nic. Too strong.

Klaus: Where is he now?

Rebekah: He's stuck at the school without a daylight ring, but as soon as night falls he'll come after us. We need to leave now.

Klaus: Fine. I'll collect Elena, we'll be on our way.

Rebekah: Forget Elena! You don't need any more stupid hybrids!

Klaus: What I need is protection from Esther's continued assaults against us.

Rebekah: We'll protect each other, like we always have. Always and forever, Nic.

Klaus: I'm not leaving without her.

Rebekah: I'm leaving now. You can either walk out that door with me or you are on your own.

(Klaus looks at her but says nothing.)

Rebekah: Fine. Trust your hybrids over your family. Let your spite be the death of you, see if I care.

(Rebekah walks out of the room, walking into Tyler on the way out.)

Rebekah: Move it, sire boy!

Tyler: What's her deal?

(Klaus stares at him and Tyler continues on into the room.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Bonnie, Damon, Willow and Stefan are in the kitchen together. Stefan brings Bonnie a towel for her neck wound.)

Stefan: What do you mean he turned? I thought you were standing guard!

Damon: Don't blame me. Blame Bonnie the blood bank, she fed him.

Bonnie: I had no idea what was happening. Okay, the witches led me there. They wanted him to feed so he turned.

Willow: So, where's the stake now?

Damon: Oh, you mean the white oak one? The one that can kill an Original and wipe out an entire line of vampires? We don't know.

(Damon glares at Bonnie as he speaks the last few words.)

Bonnie: If you are so upset with me, why did you feed me your blood to save my life?

Damon: Because I do stupid things, Bonnie. I do things, like let my friend die with dignity when I should have just killed him.

Stefan: Alright, so how do we kill him now?

Bonnie: I've been trying to figure that out. A witch can't truly make an immortal creature, there is always a way to undo a spell.

Damon: So, what's the witchy work around?

Bonnie: That's the problem. I don't know.

Willow: You know none of this yelling at Bonnie isn't her fault its the witches doing Esther they have wanted to Kill klaus so they help create somone who can Maybe if you can come up with a Spell to desicate him like your Mother did to Mikael.

Bonnie: It could be worth a Shot I think I'll have to call my Mom to help us since she is the one who created the spell to put Mikael down.

Stefan: Anything will be good at this Point

Damon: Why don't you and the Mage figure all of this out.

(Elena is upstairs in Alaric's old room. Her phone rings. She picks it up and sees that it is Alaric calling her. She answers it.)

Elena: Whoever this is, it's not funny.

Alaric: Well, who else would it be?

Elena: Ric?

Alaric: Listen closely, I'm at the school, I have Caroline, and if you want to keep her alive, I need you to get in your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going, I will kill her.

(Alaric hangs up. Caroline is staked down into a desk with pencils in her hands and a cloth dipped with vervain in her mouth.)

(The doorbell rings at the Gilbert house. Jeremy answers the door. Klaus is outside.)

Jeremy: What the hell do you want?

Klaus: Now is that any way to treat a guest?

(Stefan comes up behind Jeremy.)

Stefan: What are you doing here, Klaus?

Klaus: Well, for starters, young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside.

(Damon walks over to the door. Stefan moves in front of Jeremy.)

Stefan: Why don't you go up to your room?

(Damon looks at Jeremy.)

Damon: Now.

(Jeremy sighs and walks up the stairs.)

Klaus: Hm, poor lad. Loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of the two of you.

Damon: Yeah, about that. Something happened.

Klaus: Oh, I know all about my mother's invulnerable little creation and that's why I'm here. I'm leaving town, just need to pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tire, flashlight, doppelgänger.

Damon: Can't help you there.

(Damon claps Stefan on the shoulder, pulls him back, and shuts the door on Klaus. Damon moves into the living room and Stefan goes towards the stairs.)

Stefan: Elena!

(Outside, Klaus paces the front porch. He stops and picks up the newspaper by the front door. Inside, Stefan walks up the stairs and into Alaric's old room. Jeremy is here continuing to paint, but Elena is nowhere in sight.)

Stefan: Where is she?

Jeremy: I don't know, she was just here a few minutes ago.

(Stefan walks out of the room and down the stairs where he meets up with Damon.)

Damon: Where is she?

Stefan: She's not here.

Damon: What do you mean she's not here? Where did she go?

(Bonnie walks into the living room.)

Bonnie: What's going on?

(Damon looks out the blinds and sees Klaus pacing with the newspaper still in his hands.)

Damon: Klaus wants in, we have to keep him out.

(Damon sees Klaus pull back his arm and throw the newspaper at the window.)

Damon: Ah, duck!

(The newspaper smashes through the window and flies into the living room. Damon ducks down; Willow grabs Bonnie and they both duck.)

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Alaric is sitting at his desk with Caroline still staked down to the chair. He hears Elena enter the school.)

Alaric: Right on time.

(Elena walks down the hallway, looking around. She hears Caroline crying and runs towards the noise. She enters Alaric's classroom and sees Caroline.)

Elena: Caroline. (She turns to Alaric.) Let her go, Alaric!

Alaric: (Points towards Caroline) Free her yourself.

(Elena and Alaric stare at each other. Then, Elena cautiously walks over to Caroline. She gets down and strokes Caroline's arm soothingly. She starts to gently pull the pencil out of one of Caroline's hands, but Alaric comes up and slams the pencil back down into her hand. Caroline screams and Elena gets up.)

Elena: You said that you would let her go!

Alaric: How many times do I have to tell you, Elena? Stop trusting vampires!

GILBERT HOUSE

(Klaus is still outside, waiting.)

Klaus: I think you're probably gonna want to let me in!

(Klaus walks over to a neighbor's house with a white picket fence. He places his hands on the fence, he looks around. He sees a football and smiles. Back in the house, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon are standing in the kitchen.)

Stefan: Elena's car is gone.

Willow: Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she was going?

(Suddenly, the front door bursts open and the football flies in. Klaus walks up the porch with two fence pickets in his hands. He hurls one of the pickets into the house and it narrowly misses Damon's head and gets stuck in the wall behind him. Stefan grabs Jeremy and Bonnie and pulls them down.)

Stefan: Get down!

Damon: Missed me!

(Damon pulls the picket out of the wall and throws it back at Klaus. The picket just grazes over his shoulder. Klaus breaks the other picket in two and throws half of it at Damon again, instead he hits a picture and it breaks.)

Damon: Missed me again!

(Klaus aims the last picket into the house Willow using her Mind Power Blocks the Picket before it hits Damon in the chest Stefan's phone rings and he answers it.)

Stefan: Alaric.

(Klaus comes back up to the house with a propane tank and a newspaper "torch". Stefan comes up to the front door.)

Stefan: Put it out.

Klaus: Come outside and make me.

(Stefan steps outside.)

Stefan: Elena's not here. Alaric has her and Caroline and he's gonna kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him.

(Klaus throws down the newspaper and the propane tank.)

Klaus: Now, I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death.

Stefan: I really wish we could. But unfortunately, if Alaric kills you there's a one in four chance that we die too.

(Damon walks out with a picket over his shoulder.)

Damon: I'll take those odds.

(Stefan looks at Damon.)

Stefan: And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies.

Damon: I'm good with that too.

Stefan: Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?

(Klaus and Stefan are pacing outside and Damon is leaning against the picket. Klaus stops and turns around.)

Klaus: Okay, how about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric, while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety?

Damon: Huh, that's a great idea. What's to stop me from getting killed instantly?

Klaus: Nothing.

Damon: Caroline's in there. Don't you have a thing for her? Or did she just reject you too many times?

Willow: This isn't really helping too much.

(Bonnie walks out of the house.)

Bonnie: I might have an idea. My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric.

Klaus: If and might? Your words inspire such confidence.

Bonnie: I'll get it. But even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. Including yours.

(Klaus turns around.)

Klaus: Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours. If we don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead, I'll be gone, and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Alaric dips the cloth that was in Caroline's mouth into a beaker of vervain. The skin around Caroline's mouth is very red and appears to have peeled away. Alaric walks back to her.)

Caroline: No, no more, please, no more!

(Elena gets up.)

Elena: Alaric stop!

(Alaric pushes Elena back into a seat.)

Alaric: Sit down! This keeps the vervain in her system. It's like inhaling razorblades with every breath.

(Alaric puts the cloth back in Caroline's mouth. Her skin begins to smoke and burn. She cries and screams in pain. Elena touches her arm.)

Elena: Why are you doing this?

Alaric: To make it easier on you when you put her out of her misery.

(Alaric picks up the white oak stake and walks towards Elena.)

Elena: What?! No!

Alaric: Isn't this what you wanted, Elena? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire? (Alaric holds out the white oak stake towards her.) Well, here's a vampire, Elena. Kill her.

Elena: This isn't what I want.

Alaric: Of course it is. All those hours you spent training, getting stronger, you could be a hunter, Elena. But you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart.

(He persistently holds out the stake. Elena stares at it.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon and Bonnie are waiting in the parlor for Abby. Bonnie is pacing and Damon is sitting on the couch, he glances at the clock.)

Damon: Well, this is promising.

Bonnie: Relax, Abby will be here.

Damon: I'm sorry, I forgot about her stellar track record in the dependability department.

Bonnie: Jamie said she was coming, okay. Just give her time.

(The bell rings. Bonnie goes to answer the door.)

Damon: Don't get your hopes up! Might be a Girl Scout.

(Bonnie opens the door. Abby is outside.)

Abby: Hello Bonnie.

Bonnie: Thanks for coming.

Abby: Jamie's worried about you. He said it was urgent. I just didn't think you'd ever want to see me again.

Bonnie: Like Jamie said, it's urgent.

(Bonnie walks back into the house, Abby follows her.)

OUTSIDE OF MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Stefan Willow and Klaus pull up to the school in Klaus' car. They get out and Stefan receives a text.)

Stefan: Abby just showed up.

Klaus: Good. Perhaps this plan won't be an epic failure after all. You know, if this does go off and we drop the history teacher in the Atlantic, I'm still leaving with Elena.

Stefan: I'll go with you.

Klaus: Really? What's the catch?

Stefan: There's no catch. I'd turn my back on everything here to make sure Elena's safe.

Klaus: And that is what makes you her better option. It's a shame it's not easier for Elena to see that, I mean, personally, I think she's wasting her time with Damon.

Stefan: You know, all this time and energy you've spent trying to get me and my brother to hate each other. It's actually had the opposite effect.

Klaus: (laughs) Has it? Has it really? Well then, perhaps I should let Elena decide which Salvatore joins us, being as you and Damon are so close.

Stefan: Ah, go for it. Damon and I have been through a hell of a lot worse than you.

(Stefan walks away.)

Klaus( Watching as Stefan walks off turns to Willow who is leaning against the car) You have been Quiet love what is on your Mind

Willow: I don't Now for months now since before you left with me and Stefan I've been thinking about Leaving Mystic Falls after I gradrated I plan on doing that There is Nothing here for me.

Klaus: What about your friends what do they think about you wanting to leave town.

Willow: I haven't told them It just a thought really for I am alone in the world without family and going out there on my own is a little frighting.

Klaus: Hey you managed to handle your life Pretty good till now Don't give up on it now I've come to admire you and your Love for Life and Don't disappoint me now.

Willow: Okay your Right and I can't believe that i'm agreeing with you on this After we deal with Alaric I will decide what to do after.

Klaus:That's My Girl

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Abby and Bonnie are in the parlor together.)

Abby: Why didn't I have to be invited in?

Bonnie: Only vampires live here.

(Damon enters the parlor with a glass of blood in his hand.)

Damon: We had signed over the deed to Elena, but she died. The seal broke, very long story. (Damon holds out the glass of blood towards Abby.) Blood? (Abby just stares at the glass.) Ah, come on. Think of it as a peace offering. (Abby continues to stare and say nothing.) Fine. More for me.

(Damon sits down next to Bonnie.)

Bonnie: We called you here because I need help with a spell. (Bonnie gets up and walks towards Abby.) Esther created a vampire that can't be killed. I want to desiccate him like you did to Mikael.

Abby: Bonnie, it's too dangerous. Your magic comes from the Earth. It's pure. This spell asks you to tap into dark places. Places of temptation, places you can't handle.

Bonnie: You turned your back on me for sixteen years, you have no idea what I can handle.

Damon: Gotta say I'm team Bonnie on this one. How hard can it be to parch a vampire?

Abby: The spell allows you to stop a vampire's heart. The blood will stop flowing and his body will desiccate.

Bonnie: That's exactly what we want to do.

Abby: To stop a vampire's heart, you need to find a balance among the living. Can you handle that?

(Bonnie stares at her.)

Damon: What? What does that mean? Bonnie, I don't speak witch.

Bonnie: I have to stop a human heart.

OUTSIDE OF MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Jeremy is sitting on a table. Bonnie and Damon walk over to him. Bonnie shows Damon something on her phone.)

Bonnie: I just got this. It connects me to Caroline and Elena through our phones. (Bonnie turns on the app and it locates Caroline and Elena.) They're in Alaric's classroom. You should go in from the south entrance.

Damon: Digital locator spell. Why the hell do we need you then?

(Damon and Bonnie walk over to Jeremy. Damon holds out his hand.)

Damon: Hand it over.

Jeremy: I'm not giving you my ring. Let me do this.

Damon: By my math, you've already bit it once, this will be twice, wearing that thing and if for some reason, Bonnie can't restart your heart and you do indeed die, then before you know it, we have another psycho alter ego case on our hands, which is bad so give me the ring.

Jeremy: This is my ring, Elena's my sister. No one's gonna fight harder for her than me.

Damon: Fine. Be stubborn. (Looks at Bonnie.) Try not to kill him, will you?

(Klaus Willow and Stefan walk up to them.)

Klaus: Look at this, one big, happy family.

(Bonnie pulls out a small vial with her blood.)

Bonnie: Drink this. It's my blood. It bridges us all together so that when I stop Jeremy's heart, you'll have the power to stop Alaric's. You need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream; a vein, artery, something connected to his heart.

(Damon drinks the blood out of the vial and hands it to Stefan.)

Stefan: If one of us gets a clean shot, take it, the other two: hold him down.

(Stefan takes a swig of the blood and passes it to Klaus.)

Klaus: Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page, shall we? I was the one who created your vampire bloodline, therefore I am responsible for your lives and Tyler's life, Caroline's life, and of course, Abby's life, should anything go wrong.

Damon: Or you're just lying to save your ass.

Klaus: I'm not lying. But go ahead, call my bluff, let the teacher kill me. You'll all be dead soon thereafter.

(Klaus drinks the remainder of the blood.)

Willow: Let's just get this over with, shall we?

(Stefan, Damon, Willow and Klaus all walk to the school, leaving Jeremy and Bonnie behind.)

INSIDE MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(In the classroom, Caroline is still staked down to a desk, Elena is in the desk next to her. Alaric paces in front of them.)

Elena: Why are you doing this?

Alaric: Because you need me. Because you're an 18 year old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong anymore.

Elena: Look at you. How is this right?!

Alaric: (points to Caroline with the stake) She's a murderer. She told me she killed someone and liked it. Now how is that right? Listen, Elena, your parents led the council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead six months before you undid it all.

Elena: You don't know anything about them.

Alaric: Why, am I wrong? Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you? (Alaric kneels down in front of Elena.) If you don't side with the humans, you're just as bad as them. Now kill her. (Alaric hands her the stake.) Or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt. Get up!

(Alaric grabs Elena's arm and pulls her out of her seat. He places her in front of Caroline and forces the stake into her hand. He pulls away. Elena stands there with the stake in her hand for a moment, then turns around and tries to stab Alaric. He grabs her wrist before she can.)

Alaric: I thought I taught you better than that.

Elena: You did.

(Elena breaks the beaker filled with vervain over Alaric's head. He screams in pain and his flesh starts to burn. Elena releases Caroline and urges her to leave.)

Elena: Get help!

(Caroline rushes out of the room, Elena right behind her. Caroline manages to get out, but Alaric blocks Elena from leaving.)

Alaric: Not so fast.

(Caroline gets out into the hallway and turns around, she realizes Elena is not with her. She continues to walk backwards when suddenly Klaus grabs her from behind. He covers her mouth, so no one can hear her scream.)

Klaus: (whispers) Shhh. It's okay, it's okay. It's me.

(He takes his hand off of her mouth.)

Klaus: It's okay, you're safe. We'll save Elena. You go straight home. You stay inside, do you understand?

(He turns Caroline around so that she is facing him.)

Klaus: Do you understand me?

Caroline: (nods) Thank you.

(They look at each other for a moment, then Klaus rushes away. Caroline stands in the hallway for a second and then rushes out.)

(Alaric throws Elena into a locker and grabs her by the throat, holding her up against it.)

Alaric: I should kill you. I should gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes, and all the other cowards I plan on ripping apart. You're the worst offender of them all, Elena. You don't deserve to live.

Elena: So then, why am I still alive? There's obviously no humanity left in you, so what's stopping you, Alaric? If you want me dead then kill me.

(Alaric's eyes start to become red and veiny.)

Elena: Do it! Kill me!

(Alaric's eyes become normal again and he releases Elena from his grasp. Suddenly, Stefan and Damon rush up to him and grab him by his arms Willow using her Freezing Power to hold Alaric.)

Damon: Do it now!

(Alaric pushes them off of him and breaks Stefan's back, he falls to the ground, temporarily dead. Damon rushes towards Alaric, but Alaric snaps his neck, temporarily killing him as well he throws Willow against the Lockers hard Knocking her out Klaus rushes towards Alaric and places his hand into Alaric's chest.)

OUTSIDE OF MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Bonnie and Jeremy are in the woods together. Bonnie feels that Klaus has made contact with Alaric's heart.)

Bonnie: They made contact. It's happening.

(Bonnie places her hands above Jeremy and begins to chant a spell.)

INSIDE MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Alaric manages to pull Klaus' hand out of his chest and throws him to the ground.)

OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Bonnie feels the break in the connection and stops chanting.)

Jeremy: What's wrong?

Bonnie: Something happened, the connection broke.

INSIDE MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Alaric grabs Klaus and throws him against the lockers. He flips him over and is about to stake him with the white oak stake, but Klaus fights back. A struggle ensues where Alaric continues to try to push the stake towards his heart and Klaus tries to push it away Willow after waking up thrusts her hand out and Freezes His hand that is holding the stake. Suddenly, Elena yells at them.)

Elena: Stop!

(Alaric looks up at Elena. Elena has a knife to her throat.)

Elena: Let him go or I'll kill myself.

Alaric: Put it down, Elena.

Elena: Why? Because you still need me alive? There's a reason why Esther used me to make you, isn't there? She didn't want you to be immortal, so she tied your life to a human one. Mine. That way you have only one life span to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone. So, when I die, you die too. That's it, it has to be!

Alaric: You're wrong.

Elena: Am I?

(Elena begins to cut her throat open.)

Alaric: Stop! STOP! STOP! STOP!

(In his moment of panic, Klaus seizes the chance and throws Alaric off of him. He rushes towards Elena, grabs her and leaves. Alaric gets up and realizes that they're both gone.)

KLAUS' MANSION

(Elena wakes up. She feels a prick in her arm and gasps. She looks down to see a nurse inserting a needle into her arm.)

Nurse: Be careful. Moving only makes it hurt more.

(Elena's blood starts to run through a tube out of her body.)

Elena: What are you doing?

Klaus: Draining you of all your blood.

(Elena realizes she's tied down in a chair. The blood bag begins to fill up. Tyler walks into the room with a box of Klaus' stuff, he stops dead in his tracks when he sees Elena.)

Tyler: Elena?

(Tyler puts the box down and walks towards Elena.)

Elena: Tyler, help me!

(Tyler stops halfway.)

Klaus: He can't. He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags. About three liters worth, please Tyler.

Elena: Tyler, please. Get Stefan, please.

Klaus: No, Tyler, get the bags.

(Tyler stands there for a moment, than rushes towards Elena. Klaus intercepts him.)

Klaus: Forget the girl and get the bags. Now.

(Tyler looks at Elena, than walks out of the room. Klaus walks behind Elena and grasps the back of the chair.)

Elena: So, that's it? You're just gonna bleed me dry.

Klaus: Yes, but don't worry, it'll be completely painless. As the last drop is drawn, you'll simply fall asleep.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Damon's phone starts to ring. Damon wakes from the dead and grabs his helps him up )

Damon: Why am I still alive?

(Alaric walks up to them.)

Alaric: Get up.

(Stefan awakens too and groans.)

Alaric: I said, get up. Klaus is gonna kill Elena.

Damon: What?

Willow: What are you talking about?

(Stefan stands up.)

Stefan: Klaus needs Elena's blood to make hybrids. She's the last person that he'd kill.

Alaric: The witch bound my life to Elena's. If she dies, I die. Klaus figured that out and now he's taken her. Now, I'm trapped here until the sun goes down, so you two better get doing what you do best. Saving Elena's life.

(Alaric walks between them, knocking them both out of the way.)

KLAUS' MANSION

(The nurse switches out the filled blood bag for a fresh one. Elena is becoming weaker.)

Elena: What about your hybrids? You'll need more than this to create your army.

(Klaus takes one of the blood bags from the nurse.)

Klaus: These last few liters will have to suffice. You see, by attempting to kill us, my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I. I don't need hybrids. I have my family.

Elena: If you believe that, then why take my blood at all? You want a backup family. You know that your siblings will never trust you again.

Klaus: You know Stefan blames me for trying to tear him from his brother, but I think we both know who really came between them. You. That's why you won't choose. You know once you pick a Salvatore, you'll destroy their bond.

(Klaus moves closer towards Elena.)

Klaus: Consider this me doing you a favor. Once you're dead, you won't have to choose. No broken hearts. Their family stays intact. But just between us girls, who would you have picked?

Elena: Rot in hell.

Klaus: You're welcome. Sweet dreams, Elena. It's been fun.

(Klaus walks past Elena, grazing her neck with his fingers and leaves the room.)

(Elena struggles to get out of the chair as she grows weaker and weaker from the loss of blood. Elena is starting to fade away. Tyler quietly comes into the room and undoes the ropes tying Elena to the chair.)

Elena: What are you doing?

Tyler: Shhh.

(Tyler continues to untie Elena from the chair. Elena sees Klaus standing in the doorway.)

Elena: Tyler.

(Tyler turns around and stands up.)

Klaus: So much for that sire bond.

Tyler: I'm not your little bitch anymore.

(Klaus smiles and walks towards him.)

Klaus: How did you break the sire bond?

Tyler: By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love.

Klaus: That's impossible.

Tyler: Is it? (Tyler walks up to Klaus.) Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?

Klaus: You know, you should be thanking me. I gave you a gift. I took away your misery.

Tyler: You didn't give a crap about me! You just didn't want to be alone!

(Tyler walks back towards Elena and helps her up.)

Tyler: Come on.

(Klaus rushes towards Elena and pushes her down. He then grabs Tyler by the throat and pushes him against a wall.)

Klaus: Goodbye, Tyler.

(Klaus attempts to grab Tyler's heart out of his chest, but Tyler twists his arm around. Stefan and Damon come into the room. Damon grabs Klaus' other arm and Stefan puts his hand into Klaus' chest, causing Bonnie to feel the connection once again.)

THE WOODS

(Bonnie begins to chant the spell and Jeremy dies. Dark, black veins start to creep up Bonnie's arms and move towards her face.)

KLAUS' MANSION

(Klaus begins to desiccate. Damon moves away from him and goes towards Elena. He grabs her gently.)

Damon: Hey, are you okay?

(Elena nods.)

Damon: Come on.

(Damon helps Elena up. Klaus continues to become more decrepit looking.)

THE WOODS

(The veins on Bonnie's face, which look similar to the desiccate ones occurring on Klaus, start to creep away. Bonnie breathes for a moment, clearly feeling the effect of the dark magic. She then places her hands above Jeremy and recites a spell to revive him. He doesn't awaken. Bonnie starts to panic and shakes him.)

Bonnie: Oh my God! Jeremy!

(Bonnies begins to pound on his chest.)

Bonnie: Jeremy! Jeremy!

(Jeremy wakes up and sits up. Bonnie places her forehead against his.)

KLAUS' MANSION

(Klaus has been completely neutralized. Stefan takes his hand out of his chest and Tyler lays Klaus down on the ground.)

Stefan: We should get her home before the sun sets.

(Damon takes Elena's hand and walks her out of the house. Tyler follows. Stefan stares at Klaus' body for a moment then walks out as well.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Stefan, Elena, and Damon get out of the car and walk towards the house.)

Elena: Huh, you two are really gonna walk me all the way to the door, aren't you?

Stefan: You lost a lot of blood today.

Elena: Yeah, I know, but I told you I'm fine, I just – I have a little headache.

Damon: Yeah, but the sun's about to go down and Ric's gonna be able to terrorize the streets any minute.

Elena: Yeah, but he can't hurt me. It's you two that we should be worrying about.

Stefan: Nah, he won't be able to find us.

(Elena opens the front door and goes in.)

Stefan: I'll uh – I'll call you when we get back.

(Stefan and Damon start to leave.)

Elena: I know it's selfish.

(They stop and turn around.)

Elena: I – I know that it seems like I'm stringing you both along. But I don't – I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I mean, if I choose one of you then I lose the other and I've lost so many people. I just – I can't bear the thought of losing one of you.

Stefan: It's um – it's been a long day.

Damon: We'll call you from the road, after we dump Klaus' body in the Atlantic.

Elena: Just… be careful. Both of you.

(Stefan and Damon leave. Elena watches them go, walks back inside and closes the door. When she enters the kitchen, she hears laughter and sees Jeremy, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, and Bonnie.)

Elena: What are you guys doing here?

Caroline: Welcome to our victory party!

Elena: What victory? We failed. Alaric's still out there.

Bonnie: We know, but we've been trying to get rid of Klaus forever and Caroline convinced us to enjoy it for a night.

Matt: You know, to be honest, I'm a little pissed none of you let me help you take down Original brother number two.

(Matt puts his arm around Tyler.)

Tyler: Yeah, he would have taken you right down to the hospital, bro.

Matt: Please, I'm more stealth than that. I'm like a ninja.

Jeremy: Yeah, you wish.

(Caroline comes up to Elena and hands her a shot of tequila.)

Caroline: Here. You need this.

(Elena takes the shot and looks at Caroline quizzically.)

Caroline: I heard. And you know that sooner or later, you're gonna have to choose, right?

Elena: I know.

(Caroline rubs Elena's arm. Tyler walks over to them.)

Tyler: (to Elena) Hey, give me your hand.

(Tyler pours salt on Elena's hand.)

Elena: Thank you for standing up to Klaus like that.

Tyler: Let's just say it's been a long time coming.

Caroline: Way too long.

(Caroline wraps her arm around Tyler.)

Caroline: Alright, let's drink!

Elena: I do not condone this, by the way.

Jeremy: You survived Klaus. Alright, make an exception, you can go back to being responsible tomorrow.

Elena: Okay.

(She raises her shot glass to her mouth, but stops.)

Tyler: Hang on. Do you guys hear that?

(They all remain silent for a moment, listening for something.)

Tyler: That is the sound of a Klaus free life.

(They all laugh.)

Elena: (raises her shot glass) To a Klaus free life.

(The others raise their glasses too.)

Elena: And to all of you. My family Hey Where's Willow why isn't she here celebrating

Caroline: Well even though she is our friend she has made friends with Klaus and Rebekah too and what she had to do Proberly hurt her so she is at home right now Maybe will go see her soon

Elena: Okay I just feel like we should be celebrating with her as well

Bonnie: She'll come around

(They all clink their glasses together, say cheers, and drink.)

LOCKWOOD HOUSE

(Carol opens the front door and lets Liz in.)

Liz: Carol, what's so urgent that you called an emergency council meeting at this hour?

Carol: I didn't call the meeting, Liz.

(They walk towards the living room together.)

Carol: He did.

(Alaric is in the room with all of the other council members.)

Alaric: Join us, Sheriff. I was just telling the council about our vampire problem. Or should I say your problem.

Liz: What do you think you're doing?

Alaric: Well, perhaps you and the Mayor can enlighten the group on the strides you've taken to eliminate the issue. Oh, that's right, you haven't. You see the Sheriff, a woman we elected to keep our families safe and town secure, has a vampire for a daughter.

(The council members gasp.)

Alaric: And our lovely Mayor, a son who is half vampire, half werewolf.

Carol: Why are you doing this?

Alaric: These women are hypocrites. They claim to spearhead our defense against the supernatural presence, than cover up the violent attacks committed by their children.

Liz: That's enough. We're done here. It's time to go.

(Liz starts to leave, but Alaric rushes to the doorway and blocks her way out.)

Alaric: Sit down, Liz. We're just getting started.

ON THE ROAD SOMEWHERE

(Stefan and Damon are driving to drop off Klaus' body. Damon pats the casket.)

Damon: Yeah..

Stefan: What?

Damon: How many desiccated hybrids does it take to screw in a lightbulb?

Stefan: You're in a good mood.

Damon: Yeah I'm in a good mood. Klaus is dead, my brother's half way sane, again. Give or take an immortal hunter who wants to kill us, we won, Stefan. Come on say it. Say it.

Stefan: We won.

Damon: Once more with feeling.

Stefan: We. Won.

Damon: Thank you.

Stefan: Nah, you know what, thank you. Turns out we make a pretty good team, huh?

Damon: It only took a century and a half.

Stefan: What happens when uh- Elena makes a decision?

Damon: You know how these things pan out, Stefan. She'll probably make a list of pros and cons and then at the end of the day dump both of our asses.

Stefan: What if she doesn't?

Damon: Then she'll pick one of us.

Stefan: Well, if she chooses you, I'll leave town and let you two be happy and not be bothered by me.

Damon: And in sixty years, we'll go back to being brothers and none of this will have mattered. Right?

Stefan: Yeah.

Damon: Fine, if she chooses you, I'll leave town too. All this over one girl.

Stefan: She's a pretty special girl.

Damon: Yeah, she is.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Jeremy is painting Alaric's old room. Elena comes in.)

Jeremy: Hey. Everyone gone?

Elena: It's just us.

Jeremy: I hate this room.

Elena: Me too. Mom and Dad were right. Alaric should just kill all the vampires and put an end to all of this. But then that means that Caroline dies and Bonnie loses her mom, the Mayor loses her son, and I lose Stefan and Damon. So, if it makes me the bad guy for wanting to keep those people alive, then fine, I'll be the bad guy.

Jeremy: You forget that Alaric never wanted any of this. Once he carries out his plans, what if he decides he doesn't want to live anymore and he kills his human connection to end his life? That would mean I would lose you. I'm not gonna let that happen. (Elena smiles.) I'm gonna shower and get some sleep. Good night, Elena.

Elena: Good night.

(Jeremy touches her face and leaves the room. Elena stays in the room and grabs a paintbrush. She continues to paint the window frame and bends down to dip the paintbrush into the paint. Suddenly, Elena grabs her head in pain and falls to the ground, unconscious. Her nose starts bleeding profusely.)


	64. The Departed

**The Departed**

**Willow getting out of bed to get ready for the day dress in blue jeans black ankle boots white tank top and Black leather Jacket taking her car key over to the Hospital where Jeremy called her and told her that Elena was bleeding really bad Grabbing her car keys she heads over there**

**GILBERT HOUSE - PAST**

[Elena's alarm goes off, she turns up the music and gets out of bed. She pulls her hair up into a ponytail and dances a bit in front of the mirror. She grabs her pom poms and throws them onto the window seat where her cheerleader uniform is laid out. After changing into her uniform, Elena walks downstairs and into the kitchen where Aunt Jenna is making coffee.]

Jenna: Hey.

Elena: Jeremy locked himself in the bathroom again. Does he think we don't know what he's doing in there?

Jenna: He's 14. They don't think.

[Elena grabs the coffee pot, but Jenna takes it back.]

Jenna: Hey, you'll get me in trouble.

[Miranda walks into the kitchen.]

Miranda: Good morning.

Elena: Morning, mom.

[Miranda kisses Elena on the cheek.]

**MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

[Elena wakes up in a hospital bed and looks around. Meredith Willow and Jeremy are outside her room, observing her.]

Meredith: She's gonna be fine. She got a little banged up today, hit her head, but it was just a slight concussion, nothing to worry about.

Jeremy: But she collapsed, there was blood.

Meredith: Honestly, Jeremy, she's okay. She's just… she's been through a lot. Is there anyone you want to call?

Willow: I can look out for them until Damon and Stefan gets back.

Meredith: Thanks Honey Jeremy will that be okay with you.

Jeremy: Yeah its Okay after all she is Part of our family even if were just friends

Willow: Well when ever you are ready I can take both of you home

Jeremy: Thanks for being here Willow

[Damon and Stefan are driving towards the Atlantic to dump Klaus' body. Jeremy has called them from the hospital.]

Damon: You did what?

Jeremy: I took her to the hospital. When you find your sister unconscious, you call 911.

Damon: Not when you have a parade of vampires at your disposal!

Stefan: Every remaining Original is gonna want Elena dead to stop Alaric. She's a sitting duck in there.

Jeremy: Well, Meredith wants to keep her here for observation.

Damon: Jeremy, get Elena home, we're on our way.

[Damon hangs up on him.]

Damon: Have I told you lately how much I appreciate you not being the dumbest brother on Earth?

Stefan: You know one of us needs to keep moving, right? If Klaus really is the sire of our bloodline, we need to keep his body hidden before Alaric finds him, kills him, and we all end up dead.

Damon: Our life is one, big proverbial coin toss.

**MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

[Meredith enters her office and is startled by the sight of Alaric sitting at her desk.]

Alaric: Hello, Meredith.

Meredith: What are you doing here?

Alaric: I'm Elena's guardian. I thought it was strange I didn't get a phone call.

Meredith: How did you find out?

Alaric: I have eyes and ears everywhere now. It's funny, the people of this town are actually good at their jobs when you allow them to be. Speaking of, you are a little too good at your job.

[Alaric gets up and opens a mini fridge. He pulls out a rack of test tubes filled with vampire blood.]

Alaric: But that's because you cheat. So, I found your stash of vampire blood.

[Alaric opens the test tubes and starts pouring the blood onto her desk.]

Meredith: No, stop it! No, don't do that, stop it!

[Alaric empties the last tube of vampire blood on her desk.]

Alaric: The council will be in touch with the medical board to have your license suspended. Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes are being relieved of their duties. I'm getting this town back under control. [He takes Elena's medical folder out of Meredith's hands.] And you will be releasing Elena to my custody.

[Alaric signs the paperwork and hands it back to a distraught Meredith. He exits the room and walks towards Elena's hospital room. He enters it and finds the bed empty.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Tyler and Matt open the front door; Caroline walks in behind them with her arm wrapped around Elena, helping her into the house Willow is behind them carrying Groceries.]

Caroline: Couch.

Elena: I'm fine. I just… I want something to eat first.

Tyler: We're on it, as soon as we make sure no one is lurking in the closets.

[Tyler and Matt walk upstairs. Caroline leads Elena to the couch.]

Caroline: Alright, couch, now!

Elena: Uhh, I told you I'm fine.

[Caroline grabs a blanket off a chair and follows Elena.]

Caroline: Doctor says rest, you rest.

[Elena sits down on the couch and Caroline covers her with the blanket.]

Caroline: Now, what can I get you? Do you want some tea, maybe some vodka? Both will help you sleep.

[Elena stares at Caroline and Caroline sits down on the couch.]

Caroline: I know, I'm being smothering. It's what I do.

Elena: No, it's—it's nice.

Caroline: I'm thinking—maybe tea with vodka.

[They both laugh and Caroline gets up. Elena remains on the couch and looks at a picture on the end table of her and her parents and one of her with her cheerleader uniform on.]

Willow: Don't worry about Dinner Elena I've got it covered Chicken Parmasion is that your Favorite food.

Elena: Yeah I guess Stefan told you that didn't he( Rememebering when Stefan made her Chicken Parmasion once before she knew that he is a Vampire)

Willow: Well you are lucky that I can cook so Hang tight and I'll have everything done.

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL – PAST**

[Matt and Elena are walking across the school grounds, holding hands. Bonnie walks beside them.]

Elena: Caroline Forbes told me that my ponytail lacked 'zhuzh'.

Matt: [laughs] I don't even know what that means.

Bonnie: It means Caroline is driving Elena crazy, as usual. So, as I psychically predicted, flare jeans are making a comeback.

Elena: That doesn't make you psychic, Bonnie. It means that you watch too much Top Model.

Bonnie: Say what you want, but I've got a bad feeling about the bonfire tonight.

Elena: It doesn't matter because I can't go.

[Matt turns around and looks at her.]

Elena: I know, but Jenna's in town and my parents want to do family night.

Matt: You have to go. See if you can sneak out.

[Elena smiles and Matt kisses her.]

Matt: Gotta see Coach Tanner. Love you.

[Matt leaves. Bonnie looks at Elena.]

Bonnie: You didn't say it back.

Elena: What?

Bonnie: You know what. You can't string him along, Elena. If you're not into it anymore, just tell him.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Elena wakes up. Matt is sitting beside her.]

Elena: Where is everyone?

Matt: Tyler and Caroline got a call from their moms. What were you dreaming about?

Elena: Sophomore year.

Matt: Seems like forever ago.

Elena: It was. I'm sorry that I strung you along. I should have figured out what I wanted and just been honest about it. I'm now making the same mistakes with Stefan and Damon. It's not right what I'm doing to them either, I – I have to let one of them go.

Matt: Which one?

[Stefan enters the house and quickly walks across the room towards Elena. Elena gets up from the couch and walks towards him. They embrace.]

Elena: Stefan.

Stefan: Hey.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Jeremy is at the bar. A guy hands him a bag of food.]

Jeremy: Thanks man, tell the kitchen I appreciate them staying open for me.

[Alaric comes up to the bar and puts down two bottles of beer.]

Alaric: We need to talk.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Elena is lying on the couch again, while Matt Willow and Stefan are cooking in the kitchen.]

Elena: I'm being over coddled. I feel completely fine.

Willow: You're on house arrest. You're supposed to be coddled.

Matt: Wouldn't it be smarter if we just got you the hell out of town?

Elena: And do what? Go on the run for the rest of my life? No thank you. [Elena gets up.] And I'm not an invalid. I'm done with the couch.

[Elena leaves the room.]

Matt: So, you're just gonna let her call the shots?

Stefan: Letting her make her own decisions.

Matt: Even if they're wrong?

Stefan: Nothing wrong with free will, Matt. Trust me, you don't realize that till you lose it.

Elena: Stefan.

[Stefan Willow and Matt look towards the front doorway. The front door is wide open, Elijah is standing in front of Elena.]

Stefan: Elijah.

Elijah: Hello again.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

Alaric: I need you to tell me where they're keeping Klaus' body.

Jeremy: I don't know and even if I did, why would I tell you?

Alaric: Elena's association with vampires nearly got her killed again tonight, Jeremy. Does that even register with you?

Jeremy: Of course it does.

Alaric: Well, she can't seem to cut them out of her life, but I can. And with your help, I'll get rid of all of them. Find out where Klaus' body is being hidden, I'll kill him, all his siblings, and when I die, vampires will no longer exist.

Jeremy: But the only way for you to die is if Elena dies.

Alaric: Then lock me up. Have Bonnie put a spell on me like she did Klaus. Let Elena live a long, healthy human life and when her life is over, mine will be too. [Alaric pulls out the indestructible white oak stake.] This stake is the one weapon on Earth that can kill them. I'm gonna get Klaus either way, Jeremy. Be on the right side of this.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Elijah, Matt, Stefan, Willow and Elena are together in the kitchen.]

Elijah: All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once it's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth and Alaric will follow us.

Stefan: And you'll just run?

[Stefan sits next to Elena.]

Elijah: We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century while Elena is able to live out the rest of her natural life?

Elena: We've finally stopped him, Elijah. After everything that he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back.

Elijah: I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours nor even within your children's lifetimes. Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners.

Willow: Why should she trust you? All you've done is screw her over.

Elijah: And for that, I am deeply ashamed. But know this, she could have been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight, so Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not.

[Suddenly, Damon responds. He is on the phone from the road.]

Damon: Not! Hello, did that concussion give you brain damage?! His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!

Elijah: Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms. If you return Klaus' body to us, Elena will come to no harm.

[Elena looks at Stefan.]

Elijah: Do we have a deal?

Damon: No! No, no, no, no. Did I mention NO?

Stefan: Elena, it's up to you.

Damon: Oh, come on!

Elena: Why do you want Klaus' body?

Elijah: He's my brother. We remain together.

Elena: [sighs] We have a deal.

Willow: You really have Lost your Minds How many times do we have to suffer before any of this sinks in( Walking over to the door when Elijah rushes in front of her)

Elijah: The reason why you don't trust me is because Of what I did to you turning you into a Vampire and then Saving Klaus when I sworn to all of you that I would kill him( Staring Willow in the eye as he still talks) I have never felt more regret then I do now and I Promise that we will Hold on end of the deal.

Willow: Do what ever you want Elena its your decison and Elijah I forgive you its not in me to hold a grudge just make sure Not to make the Mistake of Hurting me again.

Elijah: You have My word as a Honorable man Willow you have the Purest heart that I've ever known and your trust is sacred to me and Rebekah.

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

[Caroline and Tyler enter the house. Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood wait for them in the parlor.]

Tyler: Mom?

Carol: In here!

[Tyler and Caroline enter the room.]

Caroline: Mom.

Tyler: What's going on?

Carol: Alaric outed us to the council. He told them everything. The whole council knows what you are.

Liz: He's got them looking for Klaus and then they're gonna come looking for you. You can't be here when they do.

Caroline: What are you saying?

Liz: You both need to get out of town.

Carol: I pulled together some cash and Liz will get you some new identification and we'll get school records…

Tyler: Woah, wait a minute, you want us to run?

Liz: We can't protect you anymore.

Caroline: Well, we can't just pack up and leave!

Carol: If you stay, you're going to end up dead. You don't have a choice.

[Caroline looks over at her mom, exasperated. Liz shakes her head, indicating that there is no other choice.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Matt and Jeremy are sitting on the steps of the front porch.]

Matt: So what are you gonna do?

Jeremy: What I wanna do is run in that house, grab Elena, and get her out of here and away from all this.

Matt: So why don't we?

Jeremy: Good luck getting her past all the vampires in there. Even if I wanted to help Alaric, I have no idea where Klaus' body is.

Matt: I do.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

[Alaric is still at the bar. His phone rings, it's Jeremy. He answers.]

Alaric: Yes?

Jeremy: I know where Klaus' body is.

Alaric: Good. Tell me.

Jeremy: Damon's on his way to bury him in the woods off Route 12. I'll text you with the specifics.

Alaric: Thank you, Jeremy. You're doing the right thing for your sister.

Jeremy: I know.

[Jeremy looks over at Elena and hangs up. Stefan, Matt, Elena, and Elijah are sitting at the table looking at Jeremy.]

Jeremy: He bought it.

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

[Tyler and Caroline are in the study together. Caroline paces around the room.]

Caroline: We can't just leave town.

Tyler: Yes, we can.

Caroline: But our friends need us. Tyler: And our mothers need us to stay alive. [Tyler gets up and walks towards Caroline.] Look, Stefan and Damon are gonna do whatever it takes to protect themselves, but this is our lives. So let me protect you.

Caroline: I'll go anywhere with you. I mean, if we have to spend the rest of our lives running, I will run with you. But, first, I have to help our friends.

Tyler: I'll get stuff together and meet you at the cellar in two hours.

Caroline: Deal!

[They kiss.]

Tyler: We've got to travel light, so what do you need?

Caroline: Just you. Maybe a curling iron.

[She laughs and kisses him again.]

Caroline: Oh, I have to tell Bonnie!

Tyler: I'll call Bonnie, okay? Two hours, don't you dare be late.

Caroline: Okay.

[They kiss a final time and Caroline runs out of the room.]

**STORAGE UNITS**

[Damon Willow and Bonnie exit an elevator into a room of storage units.]

Damon: You know, I'm not half way out of Virginia and Elena sells our souls to the Originals?

Bonnie: It was her call.

Willow: You know what else is her call? Everything bad ever.

Bonnie: Where's the body? As long as it's unspelled, Alaric is one witch away from finding it.

Damon: Hidden. I was gonna use Unit 666, but figured that would be a little obvious. So… [They stop in front of a unit.] 1020. Mini fridge, a couple bird cages, a box of old Playboys [Damon opens the unit.] One beef jerkified Original.

[Bonnie opens the casket. Klaus' dessicated body lies within it. Suddenly, Klaus opens his eyes.]

Willow: Oh, creepy.

Bonnie: I need a minute.

Damon: Just jam the witch locator, bat signal or whatever and get on with it, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna and Alaric because of him. Tyler's a hybrid, my mother's a vampire. Could you give me a minute to just appreciate the sight of him like this?

[Damon leaves with Willow and closes the door to the storage unit. Bonnie leans over the casket, looking down at Klaus.]

Bonnie: You should burn in hell. But if you die, so do my friends. So does my mother. What am I supposed to do about that?

**GILBERT HOUSE **

[Stefan and Elena are standing around in Elena's room.]

Elena: Stefan, make sure that Alaric doesn't lay a hand on Jeremy.

Stefan: Jeremy will be fine. Between all of us, we'll have the strength in numbers to disarm Alaric.

[Elena looks worried. Stefan caresses her face.]

Stefan: Hey, what's wrong?

Elena: Lately, I feel like every time someone walks out of this house, there's a chance they may not make it back home.

Stefan: Well, I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure that we all come back.

[Stefan rubs her arm soothingly and starts to leave the room. Elena turns towards Stefan.]

Elena: Stefan.

[Stefan halts and turns back towards Elena.]

Elena: [hesitantly] Forget it. Um—we—we can talk later.

[Stefan turns to leave the room again, but hesitates in the doorway. Finally, he turns towards Elena, walks over to her, grabs her face in his hands and kisses her passionately. He pulls away and they look at each other.]

Stefan: That's just in case there is no later.

[Stefan leaves.]

**STORAGE UNITS **

[Damon is relaxing on a couch in a unit Willow is sitting beside him with his Legs on her lap. He is on the phone with Stefan who is exiting the Gilberts' house.]

Damon: Bonnie just left. Rebekah should be here soon to pick up the body.

Stefan: I've got Caroline and Elijah in place. Jeremy is gonna lead Alaric to us.

Damon: You just had to let her make the choice, didn't you?

Stefan: What would you have done, Damon?

Damon: Grabbed her, gagged her, throw her in a well, I don't know, anything other than let her trust Elijah.

Stefan: You know she'd just hate you for it, right?

Damon: Yeah, but she'd be alive and she'd hate me. Thus, the eternal difference between you and me, brother.

Stefan: As soon as we get the stake, hand over the coffin and get out. Alaric's got half the police looking for Klaus' car.

Damon: Will do. [The elevator bell dings.] Gotta go, the Original sister is here.

[Damon hangs up and walks out of the Willow behind him]

Damon:( Turning to Willow) I need you to stay in here just in case Willow.

Willow: Okay just be careful

Damon: It's about time, sexy Beks.

[Alaric comes up from behind Damon and grabs him in a chokehold.]

Alaric: Where is Klaus?

Damon: How did you find me?

Alaric: Oh, you'd be amazed at how competent law enforcement is when it's not corrupted by vampires. Now, where is Klaus?

Damon: In a storage locker. There's only about a thousand of them, have at it.

[Damon passes out and Alaric places him on the ground. He walks off to begin his search for Klaus' body.]

**GILBERT HOUSE **

[Elena is sitting at her window seat. Matt enters the room with a cup of tea for her.]

Elena: Mm, thank you.

[She takes a sip and scrunches up her face in disgust. Matt sits in a chair next to her.]

Matt: Sorry, I over honeyed. I suck at tea.

[Elena laughs.]

Matt: So, Stefan?

Elena: He saved my life, you know. I never told you that. The night that my parents' car went off the bridge, Stefan was the one that saved me.

Matt: So, do you feel like you owe him or something?

Elena: No, it's not that. It's – after the accident, I kind of felt like I didn't know how to live anymore, like I didn't want to, but then being with Stefan… it just… somehow I figured it out. And that's what love should be. You should love the person that makes you glad that you're alive.

Matt: So then, what's the problem?

Elena: The problem's Damon. When I'm with him, he just consumes me. And I know that I can't love them both, I know that it's wrong, but I – when I choose one then I'll lose the other. And I don't want to lose anyone else. I – I just – I wish that I had my mom here to give me some advice.

[Elena sips her tea and looks out the window.]

**THE WOODS – PAST**

[Elena walks away from the bonfire party as she talks on the phone with Jenna.]

Elena: Hey, it's me.

Jenna: Your dad is making me play Pictionary. I suck at Pictionary.

Grayson: You do. You're terrible.

Jenna: Bite me, Grayson.

Elena: Listen, do you think someone could come pick me up?

Jenna: Oh, having second thoughts about ditching family night?

Miranda: Here. [Jenna hands her the phone.] Elena, everything okay?

Elena: Matt and I got into a fight. He was talking about college and marriage and all the stuff that he always talks about and I just, I couldn't.

Miranda: He doesn't really care about that yet, honey, he's just trying to figure out how you feel about him right now.

Elena: I don't know how I feel.

Miranda: Yes you do. You're just afraid to say it.

Elena: Yeah, but I don't want to lose him.

Miranda: You're not gonna lose him, honey. You're setting him free.

**MATT'S TRUCK**

[Elena wakes up in the passenger's seat. Matt is driving them away from Mystic Falls.]

Elena: What's going on?

Matt: It's the only way I was gonna get you in this truck.

Elena: The tea. You drugged me?

Matt: I'm sorry, Elena, but you're right, okay. You don't have any parents to tell you what's right or wrong, you've got me and Jeremy and a bunch of vampires fighting a war you shouldn't be in the middle of.

Elena: What the hell is going on, Matt?

Matt: I'm getting you out of town, Elena. It's the only way to keep you safe.

**STORAGE UNITS**

[Alaric breaks the locks off and opens the doors to several of the storage units. After not being able to find Klaus' body in any of them, he hears the elevator bell ding and Rebekah coming out of the elevator.]

Rebekah: Damon! Damon, where are you?

[Alaric pulls out the white oak stake and begins to walk towards Rebekah's voice. Rebekah is searching for Damon.]

Rebekah: Damon, this isn't funny.

[Rebekah walks down a line of storage units while Alaric continues to search for her. She continues walking down a row and is suddenly grabbed from behind by Damon, who covers her mouth so she won't scream. She pulls her back so they are hidden behind a unit.]

Damon: Rebekah. Shhhh.

[Alaric continues searching for Rebekah, but stops in front of storage unit 1020 and sees that the lock has been broken off. He opens the unit door, but Klaus' casket is gone. In another part of the units, Rebekah and Damon are wheeling Klaus' casket to a car, but Alaric comes out of nowhere, grabs Rebekah and slams her head against her car, then throws her to the ground. Damon rushes at Alaric but Alaric kicks him out of his way Willow jumping on him from behind and Throwing him away from Klaus with her Mind Powers but Alaric fast uses the Stake and stabs her in the Heart with it)

Willow: Ah ( Gasping in Pain as she falls down holdng the stake in her hands)

Rebekah: No!

Damon: No, don't!

Rebekah: No! No! No!

[Alaric stakes Klaus' in the heart. Klaus gasps. Damon grabs Rebekah so that she can't run to the casket. Klaus' body is set aflame. Rebekah continues to scream and cry. Alaric turns around.]

Alaric: Next.

Damon: Rebekah, run. Run!

[Damon pushes Rebekah towards the opposite direction and she rushes off with Willow. Damon rushes towards Alaric to distract him, but Alaric throws him to the ground and rushes off in search of Rebekah.]

[Damon is sitting on the floor in the storage units. He calls Stefan, who is in the woods with Jeremy.]

Stefan: Damon.

Damon: Bad news, brother. Alaric staked Klaus. He's dead.

Stefan: I feel okay, do you feel anything?

Damon: No.

Stefan: It took Sage about an hour before she got sick.

Damon: Yeah or Klaus was lying about being the sire of our bloodline.

Stefan: Well, if he wasn't lying, an hour is not enough time to get you all the way back to Mystic Falls.

Damon: For us to have our epic goodbye, Stefan?

Stefan: Not us, brother. You and Elena.

Damon: Well, I guess you'll just have to say goodbye for both of us, won't you? Call me if you cough up a lung.

[Damon hangs up.]

**THE WOODS **

[Stefan hangs up his phone.] Jeremy: Stefan. Elena's not at home. Matt and I, we're getting her out of town.

Stefan: It's gonna be fine. Klaus was lying, we're all gonna be okay.

[Caroline and Elijah show up.]

Elijah: What happened?

[Stefan doesn't respond.]

Caroline: Stefan?

**MATT'S TRUCK**

[Matt is on the phone with Jeremy.]

Matt: Got it, Jer.

[He hangs up.]

Elena: We have to go back. Listen to me, Matt, if Klaus is the one that turned their bloodline, then they're all gonna die. [Matt doesn't respond.] We have to go back, Matt!

Matt: Elena.

Elena: What?!

Matt: Damon's not with them.

Elena: What?

Matt: He's a hundred miles out of town. I can keep driving to him or I can turn around and go back to Stefan. It's your choice.

**STORAGE UNITS**

[Damon's phone rings. Elena is calling him and he picks up.]

Damon: Let me guess, calling to see if the Grim Reaper's paid a visit?

Elena: How are you feeling? Are there any symptoms?

Damon: Not yet. But I'm sure we'll have a laugh when we find out that Klaus is a big, fat liar.

Elena: Yeah, I'm – I'm sure we will.

Damon: Hey, where are you?

Elena: Matt's taking me home.

Damon: To Stefan.

Elena: Not just to Stefan, Damon. To Tyler, to Caroline.

Damon: Ah, I know, I get it. So, since I'm possibly a dead man, can I ask you a question?

Elena: Yeah, of course.

Damon: If it was just down to him and me and you had to make a choice who got the goodbye, who would it be?

[Elena starts to choke up.]

Elena: I love him, Damon. He came into my life at a time when I needed someone and I fell for him instantly. No matter what I feel for you, I – I never unfell for him.

Damon: Yeah, I get it. Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan.

Elena: I can't think about always. All I can think about is right now. And I care about you, Damon, which is why I have to let you go. I mean, maybe if you and I had met first.

Damon: Yeah, maybe.

Elena: [voice gets stronger] You're gonna be fine. You hear me. You're gonna be okay and I'm gonna see you soon.

[Alaric is behind Damon. Damon looks up at him.]

Damon: Real soon. Goodbye, Elena.

[Damon hangs up.]

Damon: I see you're still pissed. I take it Goldilocks gave you the slip.

[Alaric rushes over towards him and punches him in the face.]

**LOCKWOOD CELLAR**

[Caroline runs down into the cellar, crying.]

Caroline: Tyler! Tyler!

[Caroline stops in the middle of the cellar.]

Caroline: Oh my God.

[Tyler enters the cellar.]

Tyler: Caroline?

Caroline: Tyler! Oh my God.

[Tyler rushes towards Caroline and they embrace.]

Tyler: Hey. Sorry, I was just with Bonnie.

[They pull apart, but still stay close to each other. Tyler sees how upset Caroline is.]

Tyler: What happened?

Caroline: Klaus died. He's dead.

Tyler: You're going to be fine, Caroline.

Caroline: No, it's not me that I'm worried about.

Tyler: There's no point. I'm a lost cause, but you're strong and you have a beautiful future ahead of you. And when you make it through this, just tell my mother I left town like I was supposed to, okay?

[They kiss passionately. Caroline kisses Tyler on the cheek and they hold each other for a long time. Suddenly, Tyler falls to the floor, coughing and clutching his heart. He stops and stands up, looking at Caroline.]

Tyler: Do you feel anything?

Caroline: No, I feel fine.

Tyler: I need you to get out of here. I don't want you to watch me die.

Caroline: No, I'm not leaving.

[Tyler falls to the ground in pain again. Caroline kneels down next to him.]

Caroline: I'm staying.

Tyler: No.

Caroline: Yes!

Tyler: You run. Or I'll make you run.

Caroline: I'm not leaving.

[Tyler looks at her and then begins to transform into a wolf. Caroline gets up.]

Tyler: Go!

[Caroline cries and rushes out of the cellar.]

**MATT'S TRUCK**

[Elena is on the phone with Caroline.]

Elena: You too, Care.

[Elena hangs up.]

Matt: What now?

[Elena starts getting teary eyed.]

Elena: It's Tyler, he um… he's…

Matt: Damn it.

[Matt begins to choke up and gets angry. He starts hitting his fist against the seat.]

Matt: Damn it, damn it, damn it!

Elena: Matt, Matt! No. Stop it.

Matt: This isn't how our lives were supposed to be, Elena.

**THE WOODS**

[Elijah is standing in the woods. Rebekah shows up behind him,Willow is in her arms knocked out with the stake still in her heart still in tears.]

Rebekah: He's gone, Elijah. There was nothing I could do to stop it.

[Rebekah and Elijah walk towards each other and embrace.]

Elijah: Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived. You said that Niklaus turned their bloodline.

Rebekah: I thought he did.

Elijah: It wasn't me, it wasn't Kol.

Rebekah: It wasn't me, Elijah. It was Niklaus, I'm sure of it.

Elijah: Then how are they still alive?

Rebekah:( Taking the Stake out of Willow chest gives her vampire blood so it can heal her but Something is wrong she drinks it but after that she is dead) Oh No Willow Not you too.( Crying over her body)

Elijah: What happened to her Rebekah she was staked in the chest like a vampire.

Rebekah: Alaric did it she is gone the Only friend that I've ever had

**LOCKWOOD CELLAR**

[Bonnie enters the cellar.]

Bonnie: I know you're here.

[Tyler walks out of the shadows.]

Tyler/Klaus: I must say you really did that spell brilliantly. I didn't think you had it in you.

Bonnie: I did it to save my friends and my mother, Klaus. Not you.

Tyler/Klaus: The spirits won't be happy with you.

Bonnie: The spirits don't get to tell me what to do anymore. I'm done getting pushed around by all of you. I did it because I wanted to.

**THE WOODS **

[Stefan answers his phone. Rebekah is on the other end.]

Stefan: Hello?

Rebekah: You're alive. Congratulations.

Stefan: Rebekah.

Rebekah: Elijah spoke to Elena. Her and Matt should be arriving back in town any minute.

Stefan: Yeah, he told me that. He also said you two would be long gone out of town by now.

Rebekah: That's the problem. Elijah says we have to run, that the hunter will keep coming after us, but I don't want to run anymore, Stefan. I spent my whole life running.

Stefan: What are you talking about? We had a deal.

Rebekah: I'm sorry, but Klaus is dead. There is no deal. If my brothers and I are going to survive, we need to get rid of Alaric and the only way to get rid of Alaric.

Stefan: Rebekah, no.

**MATT'S TRUCK **

[Elena has her phone out.]

Elena: I need to call Stefan, but my phone is dying.

[Matt pulls out his phone.]

Matt: Here. Use mine.

[Matt hands over his phone as they drive towards the Wickory Bridge.]

Elena: Thanks. [Elena looks up and sees a figure standing in the middle of the road.] Matt, look out!

[Rebekah is the figure standing in the road. Matt swerves to avoid her and sends the truck flying over the guardrail and into the water.]

**WICKORY BRIDGE – PAST**

[Elena wakes up, coughing. Her dad is trying to get the car started. Elena starts to panic.]

Elena: Dad?! Dad!

Grayson: We're gonna be okay. I promise.

Elena: Dad!

[The car starts to sink and they are submerged in the water.]

**STORAGE UNITS**

[Alaric has beaten Damon very badly. Blood is running down his face. He throws him to the ground and Damon stays there.]

Alaric: You're not gonna fight back?

Damon: You're kind of invincible, Ric.

Alaric: Don't call me that.

[Alaric kicks Damon in the face.]

Alaric: We're not friends.

Damon: We were.

Alaric: Well, our friendship was part of the problem. It's what kept me weak. It's also why it took so long for the real me to break through and now I'm gonna break you.

[Alaric hits Damon in the face and knocks him backwards.]

**THE WOODS – PAST**

[Damon is lying in the middle of the road, waiting for his next meal. Suddenly, he hears a familiar voice. Elena is on the phone with Bonnie not too far away.]

Elena: I know Bonnie, you're right. You and my mom both are. I just can't bring myself to tell him. At least not tonight. I'll call you later.

[Elena hangs up. Damon appears in front of her.]

Damon: Katherine.

Elena: No – um – I [Elena looks behind her to make sure he's not talking to someone else.] I'm Elena.

Damon: Oh, you – you just look… I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon.

Elena: Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere.

Damon: You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself.

Elena: It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here.

[There is a pause and Elena begins to talk again.]

Elena: Got into a fight with my boyfriend.

Damon: About what? May I ask.

Elena: Life, future, he's got it all mapped out.

Damon: And you don't want it?

Elena: I don't know what I want.

Damon: Well, that's not true. You want what everybody wants.

Elena: What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?

Damon: Hm, well, let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things.

Elena: So, Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?

[Damon moves closer towards her.]

Damon: You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger.

Elena: So, what do you want?

[Damon hesitates. Elena's parents pull up and honk their horn.]

Elena: It's my parents.

[Damon has moved even closer to her when she turns back around. He compels her to forget.]

Damon: I want you to get everything that you're looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing that I'm in town yet. Goodnight, Elena.

[Damon leaves.]

**STORAGE UNITS**

[Damon is still on the ground. Alaric is standing over him.]

Damon: Is that all you got?

Alaric: Not quite.

[Alaric gets down and tries to stake Damon, but Damon grabs the stake and throws Alaric off of him. Damon gets up and hits him in the face.]

**WICKORY BRIDGE**

[Matt's truck has sunk to the bottom of the river. Elena wakes up and looks over at Matt. His eyes are shut, Elena turns his face towards hers and starts to shake him, desperately.]

**WICKORY BRIDGE – PAST**

[Grayson is trying to open the car door and attempts to break the window open, while Elena watches.]

**WICKORY BRIDGE **

[Elena continues to shake Matt vigorously, as she continues to yell his name without a sound. She then tries to open the door and bust out the window.]

**WICKORY BRIDGE – PAST**

[Grayson is still trying to break the window open. Elena mouths the word "Dad" to him. Grayson turns around and grabs Elena's hand. He shakes his head, indicating to her that there is no way out. She nods and mouths "I love you" to him. The shot pulls out and Stefan is seen swimming towards the car.]

**WICKORY BRIDGE**

[Stefan swims up to Matt's window; Elena desperately tries to shake Matt back into a conscious state.]

**WICKORY BRIDGE – PAST **

[Stefan looks into the driver's window at Grayson. Grayson shakes his head and points back to Elena. Stefan swims to the back window, looks inside and sees Elena. He is startled by how much she looks like Katherine.]

**WICKORY BRIDGE**

[Stefan rips Matt's door off and swims over him towards Elena. Elena shakes her hand and tells him to get Matt, not her. Stefan shakes his head and continues to try to get Elena out. Elena persists on him getting Matt out first though. Stefan and Elena stare at each other for a moment. Stefan struggles with the fact that he can't save Matt and come back quick enough to save Elena as well. But, he abides to Elena's wishes, grabs Matt and swims back to the surface. Elena takes a few final breathes, shuts her eyes, and becomes lifeless.]

**STORAGE UNITS**

[Alaric and Damon are still fighting. Damon grabs Alaric's wrist and the stake falls out of his hand. Alaric starts to feel weak.]

Alaric: What's happening? Damon: Oh no.

Alaric: What's happening?!

[Alaric falls to his knees and Damon goes down with him, cradling him in his arms.]

Damon: No. No, no, no, no. Ric, Ric! You are not dead. You are not dead.

[Alaric starts to desiccate and then dies. Damon shakes his body and tears start to glisten in his eyes, knowing that, not only has he lost his best friend, but that he has also lost Elena.]

**GILBERT HOUSE**

[Jeremy walks down the stairs and is leaving a voice message for Matt.]

Jeremy: Matt, man, where are you guys? You should have been back by now.

[Jeremy stops suddenly when he sees Alaric standing in the hallway.]

Alaric: Jeremy.

[Jeremy puts down his phone.]

Jeremy: Haven't you done enough? And how'd you even get in here?

Alaric: I don't know. I just wanted to say goodbye and it kind of happened.

Jeremy: Ric?

Alaric: I just wanted you to know that I'll always be here to look after you, Jeremy. That you'll never be alone, okay? I promise.

Jeremy: I don't understand.

[After a moment of silence, Jeremy realizes what must have happened.]

Jeremy: Oh my God, you're a ghost. But if you're dead, that means Elena...

**MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

[In the morgue, Elena's body is lying on a stretcher. Stefan is sitting next to her with tears in his eyes. Upstairs, Damon bursts into the hospital.]

Damon: Where is she?

[Meredith sees him and walks over to him.]

Meredith: No, Damon, wait.

Damon: Where is she!?

[Meredith grabs Damon and stops him.]

Meredith: You need to know, when Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier tonight, her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't a concussion, it was a cerebral hemorrhage, bleeding of the brain.

Damon: What are you saying?

Meredith: He was so worried, I didn't want to tell him, but I – I helped her. She needed my help.

Damon: You what?

[In the morgue, Elena's body still lies on the stretcher. Suddenly, Elena comes back to life, gasing for air.]

IN THE WOODS

(Elijah standing over the Body of Willow with Regret as he brushes her curls out of her face as he takes his hand away something made him Looks at her closely again when surprised Willow comes back to life shocking Elijah)

Willow:( Gasping) Elijah what Happened am I dead.

Elijah: Yes Alaric killed you and Rebekah feed you her blood At first we thought you truely died but you are Alive but you are in Transtion you will be a vampire.

Willow: Oh No Not again


End file.
